


The Jewel of Mirkwood

by riffraff84



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Complete, Elves, M/M, Mpreg, Twists/Turns, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 145
Words: 361,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff84/pseuds/riffraff84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A precious gem lies hidden under the canopy of Mirkwood. Can the legendary Balrog Slayer discover it in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Jewel of Mirkwood

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was written a very long time ago. It took literally months and months to finish. I'm posting this as a test to see how it's received. I haven't written for the LOTR ship for years, this is one of my early works while I was still finding my place in the fan fiction world. 
> 
> I fully expect to offend the LOTR purists out there, with my blatant lack of knowledge of the history behind the elves. However I more than make up for that lack of knowledge with the creation of a bastardization of Tolkien's world. If nothing else give it a read to fill space and time, but please don't bother with the flames and abuse regarding its inaccuracies as they will be deleted, considering I have given you fair warning at the start. 
> 
> If you don't like it, don't continue reading. Simple
> 
> I'm merely in the process of cleaning my hard drive and found it lurking at the bottom with my dust bunnies, so thought I'd give it a new life. Let me know if you'd like me to continue posting, if not I'll remove it and put it to bed for good. 
> 
> Kind Regards Riffraff84

The Jewel of Mirkwood

End of the Second Age of the Ages of the Sun – Middle Earth (Mirkwood formally Greenwood)

His shadow fell like a lost twin brother behind him on the cold slate floor of his room. Through the window he watched as they mounted their steeds the glory of their realms emblazoned across their plated armour chests. They were proud to fight for their Lord, for the very heart of their freedom but among the pride he felt the fear, the sadness and the stark reality that was war. The sight below him in the courtyard was not uncommon, many elves and men alike had left to march to war in the very same manner for seven years at least. However today there was an air of finality to the situation that made the youngster shiver with fear. Among the warriors suited for battle below were his father, his two brothers and two great elf kings. His father’s beautiful fair hair singled him out among the many warriors below and he watched with sadness as his brothers rallied around their sire, their rank among the officers not without distinction. His father had paid him little attention since the beginning of the war. While he had never been much in his fathers eyes compared to his elder brothers, of late he’d become even less of a prince and rather a steward of the family. He didn’t understand why he was being left behind. Why the entire household had received the call to war in some respect, while he’d merely received a summons to the stables to continue preparing the horses as usual. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t the training. His tutor had told him he’d rarely seen such skill with a bow at such a young age and his hunting skills had grown with each passing season, yet it hadn’t been enough for his father not to look him over. 

The bellowing of a horn signaled the beginning of the march to war and he watched with moist eyes as his father took his position at the head of the army alongside the other great elf kings and their stewards. Just back from the front contingent of lords and guards he caught a glimpse of his brothers and his tutor. Filgree had been what his sire had not. A role model on which to take comfort, to learn from and to take praise. His tutor seemed different now though, a top a mighty stallion his dark tresses tied back in a typical warriors braid. He couldn’t help wonder if this would be the last he ever saw of the elder he looked up to, as more than just a friend. 

Not a footstep could be heard from the last alliance as they marched from the gates of his home into the great forest of Mirkwood. As his father’s figure became blurred among the sea of elves he felt the familiar tingle of tears sliding down his cheeks. There was many he’d grown up with as an elfling he knew he’d never see again as they passed through the gates on their march towards Mount Doom. When the last trickles of the army past the gates he jumped from the window seat in his room and ran down the corridor to the steps of the watchtower. With little grace he leapt up each stone step ignoring the questioning stares of the last remaining guards as he stumbled onto the platform that stood high up from the cavernous halls of his father’s great house. Below the thick canopy of Mirkwood’s trees he could see flashes of coloured banners and uniforms as the army spread its wings to become the defining massive force it was. It moved like a sea across the forest floor consuming everything and nothing at the same time. On the wind he could hear a song, a lone voice among the many thousands that marched in silence. It was a sweet voice that sung a sombre song as the army moved over the horizon and disappeared from view. It was that voice that the prince held dear to him in the deathly silence that consumed the forest realm in the army’s wake. There was nothing for him to do but to wait anxiously for their return.


	2. Cruel Seasons

Chapter 2

It had been nearly five years since the last alliance of elves and men and while Mount Doom had fallen silent of its evil whispers Orcs still plagued the far reaches of the land with their foul stench and evil activities. Many elves and men had lost their lives in the campaign, some needlessly because of mistakes made while arguments reigned over battle tactics. There was a rift that existed now between realms of the same race. The Sindarian elves were no longer spoken of in Mirkwood save for cruel curses and whity jokes among drunken patrons of alehouses. Those of the Galadhrim were labelled foolish and simpletons and those in Imaldris, under Lord Elrond’s care were thought of nothing less than half casts. A battle had been won but in turn alliances had been lost and everyone was feeling the pain of it. 

The young prince was now just a single season from his majority, his 500th birthing day ceremony seemingly just around the corner. Yet the closeness of his coming of age had seemed to go unnoticed by his father, King Thranduil. His sire had been heavily involved in debates with councilors from Imaldris about trade routes. His eldest brothers betrothal to a wealthy maiden from the Woodland’s East of the Misty mountains had seen little talk of his coming of age in respect to his brothers worthy partnership. Not that it had come as a big surprise to the young prince Legolas. He’d been second best to his brothers ever since his dear mother passed over to Mandos Halls when he was just a babe. And now with his brothers returned victorious from war he had very little chance of attracting his father’s attentions. It had been almost by a miracle that Filgree his tutor had returned from battle. While he’d been feared lost for most of the five years just past, he’d arrived safe and well with a messenger from Rohan mere months ago. While he had not spoken to anyone of his ordeal or where he had been no one had dared question the safety of one of the few who had returned after the tremendous war that had assumed on the desolate fields at the base of Mount Doom. To Legolas it had been like a new breath of life when Filgree returned safe. For five years he’d been ignored by most of his family and despite the selfishness of the thought, he felt good that his tutor had returned so that he could again feel wanted and loved. 

Now however as his tutor began to recover more fully from an injury down his right side, Legolas’ lessons had begun again, as if the war had never interrupted them. 

“You are not keeping your arm straight Legolas. Have you so neglected your training during my absence?” The young prince grumbled at his tutor as he straightened his bow arm as his tutor had instructed before loosing the arrow into the air. The bow hummed loudly and Legolas watched as the arrow missed its target completely, ricocheting off a nearby oak before embedding itself into one of the walls of a guard post hut with a disgruntled twang. The dark haired tutor sighed as he watched his young charge shrug his shoulders with little care before reaching to pick up another arrow from his quiver. Since his recovery Filgree had noted with growing dismay how little attention Legolas was giving to his study. While Legolas had never been the most obedient student Filgree had found the youngster had showed interest and focus when it was most needed and couldn’t really complain. However of late something was weighing heavily on Legolas mind and his studies had slipped because of it, Filgree was sure. “You will not hit the target if you do not focus Little Greenleaf…”

“Do not call me that!” Filgree was quite taken back as the usually placid young elfling before him turned around and snapped hastily at his elder, his face creased with anger and his fists clenched in a temper. “I am not little anymore! I am a grown elf!” Legolas dropped his bow to the grass and turned his back to his tutor. His arms folded haughtily across his chest, his lips pressed tense in determination and his forehead furrowed in despair. For a moment Filgree saw the reflection of the King’s defiant countenance in his youngest son’s expression but said nothing for fear of igniting the situation further. Legolas wasn’t known for his temper tantrums like his older brothers were and for the youngest prince of Mirkwood to become so angry must only be attributed to something major. Filgree sighed and rose slowly from the fallen log he had been sitting on. The memory of the pain in his side returned for a moment but he pushed it aside as he walked slowly over to the prince that stood before him. 

“I see the problem that has stolen your focus from your studies today Greenleaf.” Filgree reached up and placed a soothing hand upon his young charge’s tense shoulder. “Please sit and talk to me, you will appear an elfling still if you should portray such a temper in company other than mine.” The elder tutor felt Legolas’ shoulder relax under his hand before a sad faced prince turned to face him. 

“He does not even acknowledge the season Filgree. He has forgotten me. Hale and Talion were being given journeys and posted to scouting missions in their final seasons into their majority and I have not even been given a responsibility within the household yet save for watching the horses. Tell me Filgree does he wish me to stay a child forever? What must I do to become a part of this family?” Legolas watched as his elder tutor closed his eyes and sighed long and hard, quite an unnatural act for the usually calm and collected teacher.

Filgree had feared this day would come; it was why he’d strove to return to Mirkwood when he’d found himself in Rohan, injured badly but alive. The young prince Legolas would not face this day alone and it had been Filgree who had sworn to protect him from the very moment of his creation. The elder tutor had carried a secret with him for every one of the 500 years Legolas had been alive. The night Legolas had been born the few who had been in the birthing chamber had been sworn to secrecy by King Thranduil. Not even his brothers knew of the young prince’s special gift but now as his majority loomed it was time for Legolas to know his fate. 

“There are things you do not know about yourself Legolas. Things, which only a few of us understand but have been sworn to secrecy for your protection.” Legolas self-consciously looked down over himself at his tutor’s words before cocking his head sideways in confusion. Filgree smiled at his charge’s innocent features. Legolas was every inch his mother’s son. Everything from the long golden hair that trailed in glowing locks down his back, to his gentle manner among the commoners. He was said to be the fairest in all Mirkwood and Filgree could not have disputed any such claim. Yet the young prince did not know of his beauty in the eyes of others and simply brushed off any adoring gazes that were thrown his way when he passed through town.

“What things are these you speak of Filgree? Surely if I am to gain my fathers respect as an elf I should first understand myself?” Filgree smiled and nodded easily, the rational thinking of his young charges mind undisputed inherited from his father. 

“Ay, so you should but this is not the place to discuss such matters. The forest has ears and the secret I keep is for yours alone.” Legolas nodded understandingly although Filgree could see that the young prince was desperately intrigued by what he had to say. 

“Very well, we shall go to the library after dinner and you can tell me then.” A familiar smile unseen for the past month graced the princes face again and Filgree basked in the youth’s playful stance as Legolas began collecting his arrows from the grass and replacing them in his quiver, his lesson obviously over. 

“Perhaps in the meantime I can talk to your father about your coming of age. I have little doubt that he has not forgotten but all the same I will take the time to remind him of its importance and meaning to you.” Legolas beamed as he slung his quiver over his shoulder and tucked his bow under his arm as he turned back to his tutor. 

“Thank-you Filgree. I shall be every bit of a warrior my brothers are. I will show them all that I am no child anymore. I will see their respect of me, even if it takes me a life time.” With a joyous leap Filgree watched as the young prince turned and sprinted back through the gardens towards the palace. When the flashes of the young princes’ green tunic disappeared among the tree trunks of the forest Filgree sighed and sat slowly back down on his log. How little the prince knew of his fate and how much harder his task would be when he found out about his gift. Without a doubt Thranduil had not forgotten Legolas’ coming of age. Filgree was willing to wager that Thranduil was desperately trying to postpone the inevitable by keeping a tight reign on the ceremony. It had been decided when he was a babe that Legolas would not know his true gift until his coming of age, and until then he would be kept safe and secure away from harm under the canopy of the wood but it was now time for Legolas to decide his own fate.


	3. A Father's Temper

Chapter 3

Filgree straightened himself and took a moment to collect his thoughts as he stood outside the King’s Library. From inside the cavernous room he could hear the King in heated debate with his advisors over recent developments on the trade front from the Lake Town. It seemed the greed of men was not easily satisfied even after Mirkwood’s helping hand in it’s rebuilding after Smaug the dragon lay it into ruin. However this was not his concern this evening for something much more important lay before him to be discussed. Tucking a nervously fidgeting hand into a fold of his robe Filgree took a deep breath and pushed aside the heavy tapestry that marked the entrance to the library. Of all his duties as senior tutor to the King’s sons, conversing with the King on matters of importance concerning the princes was Filgree’s most hated. As much as Filgree respected the King, his temper and stubbornness did not make conversations with him at all easy, as many of his courtiers would testify. 

Glancing around the book lined room Filgree focused on the small group of people gathered around the large oak desk of the Kings. King Thranduil was bent over a large spread of trade maps, his brow furrowed in frustration and his fingers tense as they indicated to particular places of interest in the conversation. Around him his advisors were also gathered each with rolls of parchment haphazardly draped across their arms. The scribe sat obediently silent in the corner ready to be called upon if he was so needed. Neither the King nor his advisors acknowledged Filgree’s entrance and the tutor suddenly felt as if he’d picked a bad time to talk to the King. Not that any time was a good time to talk to the proud, strong willed warrior before him.  
“Ahem.” Filgree nervously cleared his throat while trying to gain the attention of the King. It worked in part, Thranduil lifted his head to momentarily glance over at the elder tutor before dismissively going right back to his maps. 

“What do you want Filgree, if it is to do with my son’s lessons I will talk to you tomorrow about it.” The king’s tone was flat and unmistakably irritated and Filgree swallowed inwardly as he stepped further into the library.

“No my lord, it is not lessons I wish to discuss. It is Legolas’ coming of age.” Filgree’s voice trailed off to nothing as King Thranduil stood up straight, his maps forgotten as his deep-sea blue eyes met the tutors with a steely gaze. Filgree shivered under the great king’s stare. Thranduil was a formidable foe, his height and stature alone making him seem larger than any ordinary elf. The gold symbol of his distinction above everyone in the room glittered almost painfully against the firelight on top of his head. His ruby red robes were of the finest in elven spun silk, and the jewels adorning his slender fingers nothing but the best from the dwarves mines. 

“Council you may leave me. We will resume this after dinner.” Thranduil’s gaze never wavered from Filgree’s as he instructed his advisors to leave the room. All of them obeyed him without protest leaving Filgree standing alone in front of the King. “Would you like a drink tutor?” Filgree watched as Thranduil finally dropped his gaze from his and wandered over to the decanter of wine that was stored near the window. 

“No thank-you my lord. I shall wait till the evening meal.” Thranduil grunted his acceptance of Filgree’s refusal as he poured himself a large glass of the red honey wine he so favoured. 

“Pray tell me what it is that you wish to discuss about Legolas coming of age tutor?” Thranduil settled himself in the large voluptuously padded chair by the fire before gesturing for Filgree to sit in the one opposite. The tutor sat without question but did not recline into relaxation, as did the King. 

“Legolas is distressed that you have not given him his official place in the house yet and that he has not received his appointed journey.” Thranduil snorted indignantly as he sipped from his wine glass, taking his time to swill the red liquid around in his mouth before swallowing it and addressing Filgree. 

“Legolas is a prince Filgree, you may remind him that that is his place in this household and if it is duties my youngest son is in need of, I have a list of things I need doing, he may choose from that which activity he undertakes.” Filgree couldn’t suppress the feeling of hopelessness he felt in his heart as the King sipped again from his wine goblet this time looking up from the rim of it to stare pointedly and sternly at the tutor. “And there will be no ritual journey for my youngest son Filgree. You know as well as I that it is not possible considering his…situation.” King Thranduil hesitated mindful not to name the situation in case of anyone who should be listening. Filgree sadly lowered his head in understanding. King Thranduil despite all his faults only wanted to protect his son and he was doing it in the only way he knew how, by confining the young elf to the realm under his watchful gaze. “If he wishes to take a journey, then you may take some of the centurions and ride to the edges of the forest with him but that is all. I will expect him back by nightfall.” Thranduil stood from his seat by the fire and Filgree knew the conversation had come to an end, as had his audience with the King. As predicted he had achieved almost nothing for Legolas, if King Thranduil had his way Legolas wouldn’t leave the realm for a very long time. Filgree rose silently from his seat and moved slowly towards the doorway, his back still straight and his head still held high showing no signs of what he felt inside. As he turned back to the King to bow he caught the eye of his lord and paused in waiting. 

“I have also decided that Legolas will not be told of his…..” King Thranduil hesitated again and stumbled over his words. For the first time in a long time Filgree saw the usually proud warrior reflect an uneasy guilt from within the depths of his unfeeling eyes. “…told of his special gift. I am currently in negotiations with a respected family from the hills behind Lake Town, to secure a wife for Legolas. You may tell him of this if you wish. He will marry and be comfortably accommodated; there will be no need of him to know his true self.” Agape Filgree could hardly contain his anger at what he was hearing from the King. A man who would pride himself on the truth of knowledge in battle would conceal such a secret from his youngest son. Filgree couldn’t contain himself and vehemently shook his head at the King. 

“I will do no such thing. I have concealed this secret for over 500 years and I will not subject myself to carrying the burden for 500 more. It was decided as he took his first breath that we would reveal this to him upon his coming of age and I will not go back on my word. It is for him to know and aid him to grow that he needs to understand his place in the world and even you will not stop him from doing that.” Filgree watched the rage grow in the King’s expression and he braced himself for the eminent shouting at he knew he was going to get. However as the King went to reproach the tutor Legolas appeared in the doorway to the library his face full of smiles and a bounce in his step. 

“Father! Hale has returned with Gwendolyn and her father, they are escorted by two elves from Imaldris and they wish your council before dinner…” Legolas trailed off from telling of his news as he sensed an undisclosed tension between his tutor and his father. It was obvious they had been in discussion when he had rudely interrupted them and from the rage he saw in his father’s eyes he knew he was going to be chastised. It hadn’t occurred to him when he’d barged in just what might have been going on, he had just been too elated at the prospect of Filgree talking to his father about his coming of age, to consider the possible downsides. 

“Legolas! What do you think you are doing! You shall announce yourself before entering any of my chambers!” Filgree winced as he watched the King’s fury turn from him to his unsuspecting son. Legolas lowered his head in disgrace and apology as his father shouted at him hastily. “And this news you bring, should it not be my steward’s job to inform me of these things, you have no place informing me of such events do you hear me!” Legolas looked up from where he’d nervously twisted his hands into the folds of his robe and reluctantly met his father’s angry gaze. He should have known better than to even consider things would be different after Filgree had talked to his father. “Filgree take him upstairs and prepare him for dinner, if we have guests I will expect him to be immaculate in presentation. I will not have my son’s lack of manners disgrace our realm in front of these Imaldris Elves.” Legolas lowered his head to his chest and closed his eyes as Thranduil snapped sharply at the elder tutor before pushing past them both and storming from the library. Filgree allowed himself to sigh heavily and slump his shoulders as the King’s footsteps disappeared from hearing range. Legolas looked like a lost little elfling standing guiltily before him, his head hung low and his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. The youngest prince of Mirkwood would never have his fathers favour no matter how hard he tried. 

“Come Legolas, it is best you do as your father says. He is upset and we do not need to further irritate the situation.” Legolas swallowed hard but barely lifted his chin from his chest as he felt Filgree guide him from the library, a comforting hand at the small of his back. When he had heard of the unexpected guests Legolas had been ecstatic about the new company he would share at dinner. He had not been allowed to meet many elves from other realms and was always banished to his room whenever a large company passed through Mirkwood. He craved the outsider’s stories from the world beyond the borders. Often he’d run into rangers in the alehouses around the village and while never disclosing his true self beneath his necessary disguise he’d listen intently to their tales and dreamed of having adventures of his own. Now however it seemed likely his father would only allow him to stay for dinner before again banishing him to his room before the truly interesting tales began. There was not going to be much to look forward to tonight.


	4. Wanderers Return

Chapter 4

The blond haired seneschal sniffed at the air indignantly as he trailed a short way behind the riding party. Ahead he could see the dark mane of Mirkwood’s eldest prince leading the party, his wife to be riding at his side while the less important father of the bride rode steadily a few strides behind with his ridiculously few guards. To his side he could feel his dark haired friend glancing nervously around the woods, each sound worth glancing at just in case. There was no taking any chances on this trip. While King Thranduil boasted that his superior border patrols limited orc activity within the wood, the elder seneschal knew that the truth was being carefully bent and that orc attacks along the roads less travelled had become more frequent in Mirkwood. It had been Elrond who had sent him on this accursed journey, not that he blamed his lord for sending him. After the last alliance Elrond had tried his best to be the peacekeeper among the races of elves but there was little he could do. This trip was testament to that. As much as the union between Mirkwood’s eldest prince and the young maiden from the realm west of the misty mountains was so obviously for no other reasons but political ones Elrond through good faith had sent them as messengers to over see the supposedly joyous event. It was also quietly spoke to him by the lord, that the trip might provide some useful information regarding the happenings within the wood. Glorfindel was willing to bet that the later reason for him being sent on this trip was much more the true reality than the earlier reason.  
Glorfindel watched as the narrow woodland path they had been led along widened out to reveal the heavily defended walls and gates, which marked the entrance to the woodland King’s home. Glorfindel shivered a little in the breeze and wrapped his cloak tighter around his body. The watchful gazes of the border guards glared down at them from above, as they passed through the now open gates into King Thranduil’s cavernous palace. The Mirkwood palace was a far cry from the splendour of Imaldris and Glorfindel inwardly sighed as they were led through the neatly tended trail to the stables. 

“What say you Glorfindel that we do not receive a friendly welcome?” Glorfindel smiled darkly at Erestor’s whisper as both elves dismounted from their steeds, the unspoken answer from his friend enough to make Erestor sigh. Looking around them cautiously and on ever-present guard the two elves removed their things from the horses and allowed their horses to be led away. Hale, the eldest prince motioned for the party to follow him up the steps of the large cave like palace of the Mirkwood King. The doorway into the palace opened up into a large and beautiful entrance hall and Glorfindel smiled across at his friend who was clearly stunned at seeing such beauty in the home of the treacherous king. For Glorfindel it was not a new sight, he had been apart of the last alliance and had already seen the wonders of the king’s home even if the circumstances had been far worse than this. 

“You will wait here; my father may not wish to see you yet.” Glorfindel inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement as Hale turned from the house staff rallying around him to address the two Imaldris elves. While Glorfindel smiled mildly at the youngster, internally he ground his teeth with contempt. Hale had treated them with less respect as he would a prisoner since Glorfindel and Erestor joined his party. Erestor had commented frequently to Glorfindel about taking the youngster across his knee and teaching him some manners and Glorfindel couldn’t agree more. Hale was just as haughty and arrogant as his father and was no more agreeable than an orc with a sore head. Erestor twitched his hands at his side, once again restraining himself from snapping at the prince’s curt tone of voice and teaching him a lesson. Glorfindel’s hand upon his shoulder however stayed his tongue and they watched the party they’d ridden with for the past few days disappear into another room leaving them alone except for the watchful gaze of the guards. 

“Arrogant little colt, if he was not Thranduil’s son I would take to him with my hand and teach him some manners.” Erestor ground out his whisper through clenched teeth as he turned his attention back to the beauty of the hall in an attempt to calm himself. Glorfindel chuckled at his friend’s anger but said nothing. Erestor had been known for his regulatory discipline of Elrond’s own son’s during his tutoring days and Glorfindel found himself amused at the prospect of the elder tutor taking to Thranduil’s sons with the cook’s wooden spoon as he had done on several occasions to Elrohir and Elladan. Putting his things down on the tiled floor of the entrance hall Glorfindel slowly took a stroll around the outer edges of the room. He was careful to avoid lingering any longer than necessary at the entrances to other rooms, mindful of the armed centuries that watched them pointedly from the front door. 

The hall was silent except for his light footfalls and Glorfindel took the time to enjoy the peace while it lasted. Movement from an unseen object behind him however sent Glorfindel spinning around to face the large winding staircase at the back of the hall. He had past it only moments before and had seen nothing but red woven carpet and an elaborately carved banister, nothing out of the ordinary. Now however as he focused on the movement he spied the timid face of an elfling, looking down at him from behind the balcony railing above him. Glorfindel hardly had time to seek the identity of the youngster before the elf above him scampered hastily away from view having been discovered. 

“Who was that?” Glorfindel shook his head unknowingly as he turned his attention back to his friend. Erestor had only just caught the flash of golden hair of someone as they ran from view. “Was it this illusive third son of Thranduil’s maybe?” Erestor chuckled, amused by the thought of one of Thranduil’s son’s running from anything. Erestor’s laughter trailed off however as he realised that Glorfindel hadn’t found the comment very amusing and watched in confusion as his friend sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders. 

“No Erestor, Hale and his younger brother Talion are dark like their mother was. I imagine Thranduil’s illusive youngest son will share that trait with his older brothers although I have not yet met the elf in question. It was probably just a curious servant.” Erestor shrugged his shoulders idly. His friend knew much more about Thranduil and his family than he did although gossip around Imaldris had it that Thranduil’s youngest son, was so ugly that only a few were ever allowed to meet him. The sound of a determined walk approaching them sent both elder elves back into their regal stance as they turned to face their company. It was the haughty young prince Hale again and both Erestor and Glorfindel grimaced in contempt.

“A message has been sent to my father to announce your arrival; you will sit in the great hall and have refreshments with us until he joins us.” Not waiting for a reply from either of the elves in front of him Hale turned and began walking back into the hall from which he’d just come. Erestor rolled his eyes and sighed as he picked up his baggage and followed Glorfindel into the great hall. Why Elrond had even sent him on this journey had baffled him and while he’d enjoyed being away from the paperwork in Imaldris, Erestor could think of better ways to spend a break away from duty. This was going to be a long season.


	5. Preparations

Chapter 5

Legolas waited patiently on the end of his bed. Filgree had spoken very little to him since the incident in the Library earlier although Legolas was sure his tutor had so much to speak of. Legolas felt suddenly guilty. His beloved mentor had obviously suffered through his persistence about his coming of age. He was old enough to know better than to pester his father about anything and he regretted having ever told Filgree of his frustration about his father’s inattentiveness about the season. Sighing heavily Legolas stood from the bed and wandered idly over to the mirror to glance once again at his appearance. Filgree had seen to it that his father wishes for Legolas’ immaculate dress were carried out to perfection. The purple and silver robe he wore had been made a few seasons ago for a festival in the village and while Legolas thought it over the top for a simple dinner Filgree had convinced him that his father expected only the best. Swallowing hard Legolas shifted the intricate silver circlet awkwardly on top of his head. He hated wearing the sign of his distinction, for it only served to make people stare at him like he was a stranger to these lands. Idly Legolas tucked a stray braid back behind his pointed ear. Between them Filgree and Legolas had braided his hair into a new and unusual style for the occasion and despite the fact he liked how his hair looked, Legolas knew it was all in vain. The two elves he’d spied from the stairs earlier were far more exquisite and interesting than he was. The blond particularly seemed to hold so much wisdom and experience within his gaze that Legolas found himself sighing at his reflection wishing his father would allow him to formally meet the two Imladris elves but there was little chance of that. His father detested any messengers from the last homely house, and was always wary of them being spies. Legolas had little chance of meeting any visitors to the house, and that chance was even more remote now that the two elves had been identified as being from Rivendell. A gentle knock at the door sent Legolas spinning around to face his visitor and smiled as Filgree pushed the tapestry aside and stepped into the bedroom. Filgree was dressed just as immaculately as Legolas was, in a blue tunic and leggings his dark hair braided and loosely clasped back in a simple shell clip. 

“You look very well Legolas; I shall say your father will be proud of you.” Legolas blushed a little under his tutors praise and although he took comfort in the smile having returned to Filgree’s face he knew there was still troubled waters beneath the facade of the elder elf. 

“Thank-you, you look very well too. Has father called for dinner yet?” Legolas’ voice trailed off as Filgree nodded easily. It had been two months at least since Legolas had been allowed to dine with the rest of the family. Since the war began he’d not been permitted to dine with his family as their table was always graced by someone of importance in the campaign to defeat Sauron but now the war had ended he’d been allowed the briefest of meals with his family again. 

“Come let us not keep them waiting.” Filgree stepped aside from the tapestry and gestured for Legolas to step through first. Normally tutor and student would be easy with one another, their positions above one another forgotten in friendship. It was only during occasions such as this did Filgree fall into his place below the youngest prince of Mirkwood. Walking a step behind the young prince Filgree followed Legolas down the stairs and into the main foyer of the palace. The doors to the great hall were already open and the smells of food and chatter of people greeted the pair who came to a halt a few meters in front of the entrance to the hall. Legolas sighed heavily as he glanced nervously back at his tutor. His father had gone all out for this feast and there seemed to be quite a few more guests inside the hall than Legolas remembered seeing with the two elves he had spied on in the hall. “Take a deep breath and walk confidently in, head up. Bow to your father and move off to the right side of him. I will follow you in and join you there.” Legolas nodded at Filgree’s guidance. His tutor had sensed his apprehension and had calmed it immediately with a comforting hand upon his shoulder before urging the young prince to enter the hall. Filgree took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily as he heard the hall fall silent as Legolas stepped into view. The prince had had little dealings with formal events but Filgree had faith his young charge would cope. Letting his held breath out slowly Filgree straightening his back and quickly followed Legolas into the hall, it was going to be a very difficult evening.


	6. Interesting Elves

Chapter 6

Glorfindel sipped idly from his wine watching with mild amusement as the King of Mirkwood conversed with his two sons and some of his councilors. Every so often one of the group would throw a suspicious glance in his direction but he merely smiled and inclined his head cordially towards them. The feast was obviously just an impressive show for Erestor and himself and while most of the elves seemed to be enjoying the atmosphere, Glorfindel could sense the hastiness at which the gathering had been called. Erestor sighed at Glorfindel’s side and turned away from the young flippant maiden who was trying to encourage him into conversation. She seemed to take the hint when Erestor dismissed her and disappeared hastily into the throng of people leaving the two Imaldris elves alone again in a hall full of foreign elves. 

“Have you seen anything of interest as yet?” Erestor inquired as he gratefully collected another two glasses of wine from the tray of a passing servant and handed one of them to Glorfindel. After their frosty audience with King Thranduil earlier both elves had been shown to their rooms and allowed time to relax and change from their traveling attire. It was obvious the king had taken little joy in their accompanying his son, and he had taken even less enjoyment from hearing Elrond had ordered they stay for the entire wedding ceremony, to oversee its correct execution. The King did not intimidate Glorfindel, he alone was elder than the elf king he stood before and he had faced worse foes in his life than an elf king with an attitude problem. Erestor had been visibly uneasy during the meeting and had said very little apart from providing King Thranduil with the necessary letters, papers and correspondents Elrond had instructed him to give to Thranduil upon their arrival in the woodland palace. It had been a relief to shed their clothes and bathe away the trail grime from their bodies but it had been bitter sweet to then hear of the banquet to be held and that their attendance was mandatory. 

“Not yet, I do not see anyone of interest I wish to talk to. I believe they are all mere councilors and noble elves from the village nothing of consequence.” Erestor followed Glorfindel’s roaming gaze, impressed by what his friend saw in the immaculately dressed gathering of people around them. 

“Yes and what of Thranduil’s illusive youngest son?” Glorfindel rolled his eyes at his friend. Erestor, despite his reputation for being haughty and cold, was a sucker for gossip and took pleasure in conversing with the lower house servants of Imladris in order to learn of scandals among the villagers. 

“I dare say he will not make an appearance. Thranduil seems to have devoted his time to his two elder sons I doubt his youngest’s presence is needed.” Glorfindel sipped again from his goblet of wine and turned disinterested from the activities of the hall to stare out of one of the windows. It had fallen dark outside and the lanterns of the village and the surrounding guard towers glittered like fireflies in the blackness of the forest surrounding them. Glorfindel heard Erestor sigh in boredom as two young maidens approached him and asked him of his origins. Erestor had never had any interest in young maidens, his tastes, or so Glorfindel was led to believe were more in tuned with border patrol guards, particularly one such marchwarden from Lothlorien. 

To Glorfindel it seemed as if the feast they were promised would never arrive but just as the thought crossed his mind a deathly silence fell across the entire hall. Hastily Glorfindel spun around to see what had happened and almost dropped the goblet in his hand as a young elf nervously entered the hall. Glorfindel watched transfixed as the blond elfling wandered over to where the King was sitting on his throne and bowed respectfully. Unlike the rest of the guests in the room the unidentified elf had not been announced by the herald at the door. It was stranger still that the substantially elder elf that followed him in was promptly announced as Tutor Filgree Goldwin. Glorfindel watched as the young elf nervously stood to the right of the king’s throne, his head bowed and his hands neatly pushed into a fold of the beautiful purple and silver silk robe he wore. All the gazes in the room were directed at the young elfling as the tutor respectfully addressed the King before joining the young elf. Glorfindel had never seen such beauty in one of his own race before. By nature elves were the fairest among all creatures on middle earth but this mysterious young elfling was a sight that made even the prettiest maidens in the room look terribly plain in comparison. 

“Well, will you look at that? I think we may have just been honoured with the presence of Thranduil’s illusive third son.” Glorfindel shook his head and turned his gaze reluctantly from the young elf to face his friend. Erestor was surprised to see a sparkle of something foreign within his elder friend’s eyes after they’d turned away from the elf in question. Could it be that his friend had found something interesting amongst the gatherers after all? Erestor smiled as he watched Glorfindel shrug his shoulders visibly unable to form words as his gaze wandered back to the elfling in the corner of the room. Thranduil seemed to pay little attention to the beautiful elf as he called for dinner to be served and for the party to sit down around the banquet table.

Glorfindel’s gaze never left the young elf as he followed Erestor to their seats on the left hand side of the King. As the king’s guests they were seated first and would be the first served but Glorfindel paid little attention to the servants rallying around him as he watched the young elf sit awkwardly down next to one of Thranduil’s closest advisors. This seemingly natural act of positioning confused the seneschal. If Erestor had been correct in identifying Thranduil’s youngest son it seemed unusual then that the prince sat further along the table than the king’s advisors and his other two sons. Glorfindel watched as the elder tutor sat down next to the beautiful elf and leaned closer to whisper something to him. Immediately the elf looked up from his gaze at the table and instantly locked his eyes with Glorfindel’s. Beautiful blue eyes showed every bit of the youth’s inexperience, innocents and fear, and Glorfindel suddenly felt sorry for the youngster who seemed to be out of his depth amongst such company. Glorfindel smiled warmly across at the youngster and despite his obvious fear the elf smiled briefly back at him before his gaze quickly averted back to the table as Thranduil stood up and began a very long winded speech as dinner began to be served.


	7. The Balrog Slayer

Chapter 7

Legolas felt the strangers gaze long before he’d sat down at the banquet table. It was understandable that his father’s subjects would be surprised at seeing him attending a formal dinner but for a stranger to gaze at him for an extended period of time just seemed weird. Filgree it seemed had noticed it also and had alerted him to the attention immediately as soon as he’d sourced its owner. Legolas couldn’t help but look up from the table after Filigree’s comment. He’d been more than a little surprised to see the blonde stranger he’d spied in the hall earlier staring at him calmly from across the table. His breath seemed to catch in his throat as he met the elder elf’s forest green eyes. For a long moment the elder elf seemed to measure him up and Legolas couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down his spine. His father’s speech interrupted the moment he and the blonde elf shared and obediently Legolas lowered his gaze back to the table. It would not do to be caught gazing at a stranger from Imladris, especially if he wanted any chance of being allowed to stay for the entire dinner.

When his fathers speech finally came to an end and he sat down to begin eating the conversation around the table began again with enthusiasm. Legolas tried to listen to at least some of the conversations around him but did not participate in any for fear of reprimand from his father. He had learned from a young age that his brother’s conversations were far more important to his father and the advisors than any such topic he could initiate. So instead he picked idly at the plate of food in front of him and occasionally smiled at Filgree who was engaged in a deep conversation with the centurion of the guard. 

Through the entire dinner Legolas never felt the blonde elf’s gaze leave him. It was unsettling for Legolas to be gazed at so openly and every so often he glanced up the table to his father and brothers to see if they’d noticed the attention he was receiving. As predicted none of them even remotely looked at him although his father had been giving the two Imladris elves suspicious glances all evening. Sighing heavily Legolas sat back from the table and pushed his barely touched meal away from him. He’d lost his appetite the moment he’d seen the amount of guests at the banquet. If he was lucky Filgree would bring him some fruits from the kitchens to his room later on, for Legolas was sure his tutor had noted his lack of appetite. 

“Legolas I have just discovered who these two Imladris elves are.” Legolas turned his attention away from his small glass of spring water and smiled enthusiastically at his tutor. Filgree remembered having seen the blonde Imladris elf before but he couldn’t for the life of him remember where. The centurion of the guard had put him right though and his astonishment at the elders identity was hardly concealed. 

“Tell me, who are they?” Legolas leaned impossibly close to Filgree as his tutor sipped from his wine before whispering softly to his charge so as not to be heard above the other conversation in the room.

“The dark haired one is Erestor. He is one of the last remaining elves from the grey havens and is Lord Elrond’s closest advisor.” Legolas nodded intently taking a short peek across at the dark haired elf that sat looking rather bored next to the blonde. Luckily both elves were engaged in a conversation with some councilors and neither of them noticed Legolas’ glance. 

“And what of the blonde” Legolas whispered softly back to his tutor. Filgree chuckled quietly amused by Legolas’ interest in the two elves. He had known for a long time that Legolas took many risks by visiting the village when strangers were passing through. His young charge had an insatiable interest in everything foreign and the two Imladris elves sitting opposite them were too much of a temptation. 

“The blonde elf is Glorfindel of Gondolin…” Filgree had barely a chance to complete his sentence as Legolas’ stared wide-eyed and shocked at his tutor. For a moment he forgot his place at the table as he boldly finished his tutor’s sentence for him, the discretion of whispering forgotten. 

“The balrog slayer.” Legolas had read all about the legendary balrog slayer of Gondolin. It was one of his most treasured stories among the very few his father kept in the library. The elf had given up his life to save another and for his sacrifice had been reborn by the wishes of the valar. In his excitement Legolas had forgotten about the feast and it was only as he saw Filgree close his eyes and lower his head that he realised that he’d spoken out loud. 

****************************************

“The balrog slayer….” The entire hall had fallen silent at the young elf’s stunned declaration. Glorfindel had seen it coming though. He’d watched the elf and his tutor conversing across the table and had predicted their topic of conversation. The young elf across from him took a few moments to realize what he had done and the fear that swept into his expression was enough to make Glorfindel cringe. Glorfindel watched as the young elf’s gaze met his in utter horror before the elfling looked fearfully up the table to where King Thranduil sat, his expression cold and unfeeling. For the first time during the entire meal Thranduil had focused his entire attention on the young elf. There was an unspoken tension between the King and the young elf and Glorfindel felt it acutely as the younger of the two lowered his head in defeat. Glorfindel sighed heavily. The elfling really hadn’t done anything wrong, yet King Thranduil was staring at him in fury. Considering it had been the first time Glorfindel had heard the young elf’s voice he jumped quickly in to dispel the now heavy tension and defend the elfling.

“Perhaps now you know my identity little one I may be able to know yours.” Glorfindel’s voice echoed around the silent hall and more than a few stunned faces turned towards him including that of the King. Erestor firmly turned to glare at his friend before pointedly kicking him under the table. It was obvious to Elrond’s advisor that this young elf would only cause trouble and that Glorfindel had already upset the hierarchy at the banquet by speaking out of turn. Glorfindel ignored his friend however and smiled warmly across at the elfling, who had looked up sharply towards him his expression one of utter shock. Glorfindel watched as the young elf before him stuttered a few times but before he could speak Thranduil’s cold voice cut in sharply preventing the elf from speaking further. 

“He is Prince Legolas Greenleaf, my youngest son.” Glorfindel raised a smooth eyebrow at King Thranduil who barely even acknowledged the young prince Legolas as his sipped from his chalice of wine. “I apologize for his outburst my lord. He is tired I believe and has forgotten his place.” Thranduil ground the last few words out from between his clenched teeth and Glorfindel watched as the young prince lowered his head even further to his chest and closed his eyes regrettably. 

“Filgree take my brother upstairs. The conversation from this point is unsuitable for him to hear.” Glorfindel couldn’t suppress a shocked gasp as Talion insolently addressed the elder tutor who sat next to Legolas. Even more surprising Tutor Filgree nodded silently in understanding before helping the young Prince Legolas to his feet. Glorfindel glanced across at Erestor and was greeted by the same shocked expression. How any self respected elder would take orders from a mere elfling was beyond him. Obediently prince Legolas followed his tutor from the room his shoulders slumped and his gaze never leaving the floor. Glorfindel stared at the pair as they left and caught sight of the elder tutor hugging his student outside in the hall before the tapestries to the hall entrance were closed again hiding the scene.

Glorfindel was beginning to get mad as he turned back from the hall and stared directly up at where King Thranduil and his son’s were seated. The King had struck up conversation with his two eldest sons again not even seemingly concerned that one of his sons had essentially dismissed his brother like a common servant. The way King Thranduil ran his court was barbaric and Glorfindel set about immediately saying so. Thranduil’s disregard for his youngest son was unimaginable to Glorfindel who had only ever been exposed to Elrond’s loving parenting. The elf lord he was familiar with shared his love equally between the twins and his daughter Arwen but it was obvious Thranduil had picked his favourites among his family and Legolas was not a part of that list. 

“Thranduil may I enquire if your youngest son is of his majority yet?” Erestor swallowed hard as he watched his friend’s anger surge to the surface. Determination swam in the elder’s eyes and Erestor feared Glorfindel was going to create a scene that Elrond would sorely not approve of. Thranduil looked almost stunned as Glorfindel blatantly interrupted his speech concerning Hale’s engagement and upcoming wedding. The stunned expression was soon replaced by the familiar cold regard. 

“Legolas is still a season from his majority, Lord Glorfindel.” The king’s reply was short and cropped and left no room for question, however Glorfindel was determined and continued on regardless. Legolas had looked as if Sauron himself had sat before him at the table when he’d faced his father’s furious outburst and it baffled Glorfindel that such a young elf should fear his father so much. 

“I am surprised to see him still in Mirkwood then, should he not be on his journey of passage yet?” Glorfindel raised a calculating eyebrow at King Thranduil his gaze never leaving the stern glare of the King’s. Erestor was fidgeting at his side and guests from around the table were already getting up and leaving, having sensed the King’s growing anger and not wanting to be in its path when unleashed. Glorfindel however was not intimidated and looked pointedly down his nose at the king, his face a wash with false politeness. 

“There will be no rite of passage for my youngest son seneschal and I will ask you to refrain from sticking your nose into things that do not concern you during your stay in Mirkwood.” Thranduil spat nastily at Glorfindel as he rose from the table urging his sons and advisors to do the same. Glorfindel watched as the royal party moved towards the exit of the hall making no apologies to those guests still seated at the table.  
“Thranduil.” Glorfindel smiled smugly as he boldly addressed the retreating figure of the King, dropping his title in favour of something more common to grab his attention and further infuriate the already irate king. King Thranduil spun around sharply at the entrance to the hall and glared menacingly at Glorfindel. The twitching of the king’s upper lip was the only sign of his internal rage and Glorfindel triumphant at being the cause of it. As much as he respected Mirkwood’s people he despised and loathed the stupid, greedy and foolish king that had led so many of his fellow warriors to their deaths during the Great War. “I will take the young prince Legolas on a ride tomorrow morn. I wish to see more of Mirkwood’s beauty and his company would be appreciated.” Glorfindel made no attempt at politeness and his statement was not to be confused with any polite request. Thranduil sneered contemptibly at Glorfindel as he waved his sons and advisors away from the hall with a curt hand before addressing the defiant balrog slayer. 

“I will not allow any such event to take place. You are here to witness my eldest son’s union and nothing more. You will have no contact with my youngest son seneschal and will refrain from making contact with him during your stay. Or I will personally see to it you are returned to Lord Elrond in pieces after a lengthy stay in my dungeons.” Glorfindel couldn’t help but be a little shocked at Thranduil’s outwardly spoken threat towards him but didn’t have time to reply before the King had swiftly disappeared from sight. Glorfindel sighed heavily as the tapestry entrance to the great hall fell softly back into place leaving the two Mirkwood elves alone in the now silent hall. 

“Well that’s a great way of breaking the ice at a banquet Lord Glorfindel!” After a lengthy silence Erestor finally couldn’t resist the sarcastic comment directed towards his friend. During their entire friendship Erestor had never known Glorfindel to back down from a fight, especially one concerning the King of Mirkwood. Glorfindel huffed a small laugh at his friend before draining the rest of his goblet of wine and standing from the now empty banquet table. 

“He is hiding something Erestor I am sure of it. I know Thranduil. He would not have threatened me if the issue concerning Legolas had not been important to him in some way. We must inform Elrond of these activities, will you write and send a message to him? There is something I would like to do before I retire for the evening.” Erestor sighed as he watched his curious and stubborn friend wander silently towards the closed doorway to the hall and peek out momentarily from behind the heavy tapestry door covering. 

“Glorfindel please be careful. We are here as peacekeepers remember, not as vigilantes for unfortunate young princes.” Erestor’s pleading and rational tone did not go unfelt by Glorfindel and the warrior turned from his interest in the hallway outside to smile sympathetically at the elder advisor, who now stood a little behind him. Erestor had been a loyal and trustworthy friend to Glorfindel for many years and it was often that Erestor saw reason in situations when Glorfindel had not and saved them both from a lot of trouble. 

“I will my friend be assured I will not cause unnecessary scenes that might further tear apart the already fragile alliances between Mirkwood and Imladris.” Glorfindel’s smile was enough to melt a pound of butter as Erestor watched the innocent faced elf disappear stealthily from the banquet hall and into the darkened corridors of the Mirkwood Palace. Erestor sighed again and wandered out into the corridors, already trying to remember which way his chambers lay in the maze of the unfamiliar palace. After some consideration the advisor turned right and disappeared into the corridors, determined to write to Elrond about everything that was happening. His friend he was sure was going to make more work for him before the season was out and if he began to write to his lord now about Glorfindel’s activities, it would not come as a shock to the half elven when his most cherished advisor was thrown into the dungeons of Mirkwood for being meddlesome.


	8. Curtain of Lies

Chapter 8  
Since returning to his room Filgree had consoled his young charge about his brother’s very public and brutal dismissal of him from the banquet table. Legolas had been clearly upset and Filgree cursed the entire family for having upset Legolas so visibly in front of their guests. As the day had worn on Filgree had become angrier with the king’s decision not to inform his son of the secret and the more upset Legolas became the angrier Filgree was. Legolas had tried his hardest to fit in with his brothers and gain his father’s respect but never knowing why his father dismissed him so readily. And now when the time had come to reveal such a secret Thranduil had refused point blank to acknowledge the truth, despite the detriment Legolas would suffer for the rest of his life. After a while however Legolas had calmed down and so too had Filgree and now the young prince lay on the bed in silence while Filgree filled his bath. 

Legolas lay on his back staring up into the green canopy which hung from the top of his bed and cascaded down to create sheer walls around him. It had always confused Legolas why the canopies had adorned all of the royal beds within Mirkwood but he had never questioned it until now. Filgree was in the bathing annex of the bedroom filling Legolas’ stone bathing tub from the hot springs.

“Filgree, why do these curtains hang around all the royal beds and not around your own or the servants?” The inquisitiveness of Legolas never seemed to amaze Filgree. His young student had the ability to find questions in all things no matter how simple but this question caught the tutor off guard. Legolas heard the loud clattering of a bronze water jug hitting the floor in the bathroom followed closely by a muttered elvish curse. Legolas sat up immediately to inquire after his tutor’s health. It wasn’t like Filgree to be clumsy. “Filgree are you okay?” Legolas furrowed his brow with concern as Filigree’s face appeared from around the corner of the bathing annex looking slightly flushed. 

“I am fine penneth.” Legolas did not believe Filgree but merely nodded in acceptance as he watched his elder tutor move out from the bathing annex and over to the wardrobe. 

“Will you tell me why these curtains hang around my bed Filgree?” Legolas crossed his legs in front of him and leaned forward to rest his chin on his hands. He watched Filgree cross backwards and forward across the room fetching, changing and brushing Legolas’ tunics and leggings. Filgree sighed as he removed Legolas’ nightgown and robe from the wardrobe and gestured for the young prince to begin undressing himself for his bath. It had been only a matter of time before discussions such as this would take place and although Filgree had imagined them being so much different, he knew he could not simply ignore the inquisitiveness of the elf, who would shortly reach his majority and would need to know of such things. 

“They were hung to create the illusion of a barrier between servants and royalty which choose to partake in intimate acts with their lovers.” Filgree spoke calmly but Legolas could tell that his tutor was awkward about discussing this topic of conversation. Regardless Legolas pushed on with the topic his confusion about the curtaining increasing his quest for knowledge. 

“They do not make a very good barrier Filgree, look you can see straight through them.” For emphasis Legolas stood up on his bed. He was totally naked having undressed himself ready for his bath. Filgree chuckled as he watched his young charge jump up and down several times on his bed before stepping through the opening of the surrounding curtains to smile cheekily at his tutor. “Did you not see I was jumping on my bed? Any intimacy would be clearly visible, it is a stupid idea.” Filgree sighed as he followed Legolas into the bathing annex and helped his young charge into the warm water. Innocence showed itself in the most pure form in the young prince sometimes and Filgree found himself in awe of how one mind could be so fragile yet so open to knowledge. The young prince’s innocence however left him much more vulnerable than other young elves his age and Filgree silently cursed King Thranduil for knowingly putting his son at risk by shielding him from the things he should know. 

“They were made to be that way Legolas as protection. While they provide an illusion of privacy for royalty during private acts, they were also sheer so that the guards could see any possible danger which may threaten the lives of the royalty within the bed.” Filgree sank to his knees beside the deep stone pool and began to fill the bronze water jug with warm water and pour it gently over Legolas’ head so that the young prince could wash his hair. Legolas screwed up his nose and closed his eyes as the soapy water ran over his face and he was forced to hold his breath for a few moments. 

“Well that does not explain why the servants do not have the curtains?” Filgree helped Legolas wash his back as his younger charge continued to question him about the curtains around his bed. 

“Intimacy is not encouraged among the lower ranks of the household as it is said to restrict their duties. It is therefore not necessary for them to have curtains around their beds.” Legolas scowled and pulled away from his tutor’s hands to spin around and stare at him blankly. Filgree could sense the prince’s confusion and prepared himself for a lengthy conversation. Not that they didn’t have the time after Thranduil’s early dismissal of them both from the banquet. 

“That is not fair. Father has never allowed me a lover and yet the curtains still hang from my bed. And what of yourself? I am sure you have had lovers and have much desired some privacy, yet you are not allowed curtains. It makes no sense.” Standing from the side of the bath tub Filgree removed the fluffy towel from the hook and held it open for Legolas to step into. After a moment of splashing around Legolas finally relented and stepped from the bath into the embrace of the towel. It was strange that Filgree did not answer his questions straight away and Legolas wondered if his tutor was still suffering from having talked to the king earlier. It was not like his tutor to have ever denied him knowledge although this topic had never been discussed before. 

“Somethings in this world do not make sense Legolas and you will be faced with many of them in your life time. Often it is good to question them and in others such as this it is best that you just accept it.” Towelling himself off quickly Legolas hopped from foot to foot on the cold slate floor as he followed Filgree back into his bedroom and over to the fire. Filgree had never given him such an ambiguous reply and Legolas crossed his arms and began to sulk as his tutor pushed him into the chair beside the fire and began to brush and braid his hair. There was a long silence between them and Legolas could sense that the conversation had come to an end. He didn’t understand why Filgree had shut him out but whatever the reason; his tutor must have considered it important for him not to know. Perhaps he would try again after his coming of age and maybe Filgree would tell him then. 

“Why do think Lord Glorfindel was staring at me today, during dinner. Do you think I offended him Filgree?” Filgree smiled secretly behind the young elf, happy that Legolas had changed the topic of conversation from the previous one. 

“Maybe it is because you are the most beautiful elf prince in all of Mirkwood.” Legolas burst out laughing at his tutors reply as his reached behind him and began helping Filgree loosely braid his steadily drying locks. 

“Do not tease me Filgree you know that is not true.” When his long blonde hair had been braided Legolas stood from the chair and held his hands over his head as Filgree helped him on with his nightgown and robe. Over the course of the evening the sun had slowly disappeared behind the forest canopy and now the moon shone brightly in through the open window of the bedroom, illuminating Legolas’ bed in a halo of light. Legolas loved to lie in bed and stare at the heavens, recounting stories of the stars, that Filgree had told him when he was young. “Lord Glorfindel has never seen you before penneth maybe it was merely out of interest that he watched you so intently. Tomorrow he will mostly like be himself again. I remembered him as being a very wise and skilled warrior, one who never exuded any fear and only interest in knowledge.” Filgree turned down the blankets upon Legolas’ bed as the young elf sat down on the window seat and snacked on the milk, cheese and bread Filgree had ordered from the kitchens earlier. 

“Do you think father will mind if I talk to the Imladris elves if I promise not to reveal any of Mirkwood’s secrets?” Filgree visibly stiffened and paused breathlessly at Legolas’ innocent comment. A shiver ran down his spine and he found himself having to close his eyes and compose himself before replying to Legolas. 

“I am not sure but I can ask in the morning if you so wish.” Legolas nodded eagerly and drained his goblet of milk quickly. Turning to look out the window Legolas smiled a prayer at the stars through the window before running over the cold slate floor to jump into his bed. Filgree smiled warmly as he tucked his charge up into bed, very much aware that by the end of this season he would not be allowed to do this again. In his majority Legolas would be responsible for his own health and wellbeing and he would merely be an advisor.

“Thank-you Filgree I feel better now.” Filgree nodded and accepted the hug from the young prince before stepping back from the bed and closing the sheer curtains. Legolas’ angelic face shone in the moonlight and the tutor sighed as he made to quickly clean up the bedroom before retreating to his seat next to the fire. Since Legolas had been born Filgree had sat in this chair by the fire, sometimes nursing the young babe and at others soothing the frightened young prince after a particularly disturbing nightmare. While at the end of the season Filgree would no longer be fully responsible for Legolas’ well being regrettably he would still be sitting here in this chair if Thranduil got his own way. Duty required him to be the all night vigil at Legolas’ bedside, protection against the unknown foe which Thranduil believed lurked around every corner of the palace. While Legolas had believed Filgree to leave him once he’d fallen asleep the truth was that the tutor had spent 500 years of sleepless nights staring at the innocent beauty of the young prince Legolas. According to the servants when Filgree had been feared lost in the great battle Thranduil had posted nearly seven guards at Legolas’ chambers, each of them armed and none of them wiser for the reason why they stood guard for almost three years. Now however Legolas’ safety had been entrusted again to Filgree and while Filgree was content he was also at turmoil over the secret that would now remain quiet forever. Legolas shifted on the bed and turned over onto his side drawing Filgree’s attention back to his young charge from the flames of the fire. 

“Filgree will you take away these curtains tomorrow? I do not like them as they obscure my view of the stars and are of no use to me.” Filgree was slightly taken back by Legolas’ statement but remained silent for a moment having heard the fatigue in the prince’s voice. 

“And what of your lover Penneth? Would they not enjoy privacy?” Filgree’s voice was like a mist in Legolas mind as sleep tugged at his senses. Snuggling closer into the pillows Legolas smiled bitterly at his tutor who was now only illuminated by the glow of the fire behind him. 

“I will have no lover Filgree, father will never approve. I am destined to be alone…..” Legolas’ voice trailed off as the young elf fell silently into slumber. Despite the whispered tone of Legolas’ last reply Filgree heard in the young elf’s voice. The pain and the hurt of a lifetime of disapproval had left scars upon Legolas’ soul. The comment brought tears to Filgree’s eyes and the tutor lowered his head in guilt knowing that it was the secret he carried which could set Legolas free. Thranduil was wrong to hide the truth from his son even if the consequences of the truth could not be clearly predicted. To some the secret would bring joy to others only pain yet to Legolas it would explain so much of his life and that was all that Filgree cared about. Taking a deep breath Filgree leaned back in the chair and allowed himself the luxury of scanning the prince’s motionless form. Staring at the young elf brought determination to Filgree’s mind and he couldn’t shift it once the idea was planted. To the fires of Mordor with King Thranduil and his damned excuses, tomorrow Legolas would know his fate even if it meant Filgree’s life would be severely shortened thereafter.


	9. Unwelcome Intruder

Chapter 9

Glorfindel sighed as he wandered through the gardens. In ithil’s light the beautifully tended flowers of Mirkwood’s palace shone in an array of colour. After wandering the corridors of the palace for sometime Glorfindel hadn’t come across the library. It had been several years since he’d been in the halls of Mirkwood and for the life of him he couldn’t remember which turn was which. After becoming thoroughly lost in the halls of the palace Glorfindel had found the nearest exit into the gardens and had escaped that way. He had hopped to consult the birth and death scrolls of Mirkwood in order to trace prince Legolas’ lineage but having failed in finding the library gave up entirely on the exercise. Since the incident in the banquet hall the warrior had been pondering over the young prince. It had irritated him in his lack of possible reason’s Thranduil could be so cold towards his youngest son, yet still be so protective of him in the face of a threat. The idea that Thranduil thought Glrofindel a threat to his youngest son and not his eldest two was another conundrum in itself but Glorfindel supposed that it would reveal itself with the solving of the former problem. It puzzled Glorfindel also that Legolas’ presence, as a member of the royal family had been shamefully kept secret from all the surrounding realms. Glorfindel never recalled seeing the elfling at any formal engagements he’d taken part in despite Thranduil’s two eldest sons attending every function. Elrond had never directly spoken of Legolas apart from acknowledging the fact Thranduil had three sons not just the two publicly visible ones. Glorfindel was becoming more and more frustrated with the lack of answers he was coming up with and set about relaxing as he walked through the gardens. Digging into the pouch on the side of his robe Glorfindel fished out one of the traveling sweets Elrond had given him upon leaving Imaldris and carefully unwrapped it. Glorfindel adored the sugary taste of the sweets and had often sought them out in Lord Elrond’s private kitchens during the night, after a particularly stressful day. Popping the yellow toffee into his mouth Glorfindel folded the wrapping back up and stuffed it back into the pocket of his tunic to dispose of later. 

Over the last hour Glorfindel had wandered aimlessly through the gardens and it was only now as he came to an unfamiliar doorway back into the palace that he realised he’d come so far and that it was getting very late. He shuddered to think what would happen if Thranduil or one of his guards caught him wandering freely around the palace and so he took the opportunity to go back inside in an attempt to find his own sleeping chambers. The dimly lit corridor that lead from the doorway wound its way right to a set of steps and Glrofindel thought nothing off it as he ascended them. He was sure he’d never seen this part of the palace but all the corridors looked the same with their decorative weapons, ancient banners and elven fine art. Coming to the top of the stairs Glorfindel spotted two doorways, one to the right and the other to the left before the corridor continued off in another direction. With curiosity the warrior noted that the tapestry that shielded the left door was almost black, no colour at all compared to all the other tapestries around the palace. From beneath the tapestry Glorfindel could see the flicker of light he assumed to be a fire and smiled as he saw the movement of a shadow on the slate floor. Quietly the warrior stepped sideways so that he was standing directly in front of the tapestry before stopping still and listening intently for signs of anyone still awake. When he heard nothing he moved forward some more in an attempt to peek around the tapestry to see inside the room. There were so many unused rooms within Thranduil’s palace and to find one seemingly occupied in such a remote location within the palace was too much for the inquisitive seneschal. Without thinking too much of possible consequences Glrofindel pushed aside the tapestry and stepped silently into the room. 

Before his eyes could even adjust to the light in the room he was being pushed hard against a wall the familiar touch of an elven blade poised against his throat inhibiting his breathing somewhat. 

“State your business or I will slit your throat from ear to ear.” Glorfindel couldn’t help but be a little surprised at the voice that addressed him in a clear but determined growl. 

“Tutor Filgree?” Glorfindel’s voice was suddenly two tones higher than before and he all but squeaked at the dark haired elf before him. In all his life Glorfindel had never allowed himself to get into such a dire situation and for a brief moment he thought he would pay for this mistake dearly. However after a moment he felt the knife being taken away from his neck, allowing him to relax and swallow convulsively around the moment of fear. 

“Lord Glorfindel? How did you get here?” The dark haired elf before him seemed just as shocked as Glorfindel was as the tutor stepped back allowing the seneschal room to breathe. 

“I apologise Filgree I was wandering the halls looking for the kitchens but seemed to have become a little lost.” Glorfindel bowed his head in apology towards the tutor. “I did not mean to invade your private chambers.” For a moment Filgree stood staring at Glorfindel the elvan blade still tightly clutched in his hand, wary of the blonde elf that stood before him. The last thing he had expected would be for the lord to appear at the doorway to Legolas’ bedroom. There was a tension between the pair, their stares not portraying any emotion. For a moment Glorfindel suspected Filgree of not believing his explanation. When the tutor slipped the knife back into the belt of his robe and smiled Glorfindel relaxed at having not been discovered. 

“Your apology is accepted allow me to show you the correct direction.” Filgree’s suspicions were still at the forefront of his tone and Glorfindel knew that the tutor was being carefully diplomatic. Filgree pushed the tapestry aside and gestured for Glorfindel to go through first back out into the corridor, careful to keep his body between the lord and the sleeping prince. It was obvious the seneschal had believed this to be his chambers and while he was none the wiser about the real occupant of the room, Legolas would be safe. Glorfindel turned around in the hall just quick enough to catch the dark haired tutor glancing cautiously back into the room and over to the bed. It was then that Glorfindel saw him through the sheer royal curtains of the large bed. The shining blond tresses that flowed over the crimson coloured blankets was an instant indication of who slept in the bed and what the tutor was protecting or rather trying to hide. 

“I did not know that tutors in Mirkwood were permitted to have privacy curtains around their beds?” The comment shocked Filgree into a protective reaction as he quickly pulled the tapestry covering closed quickly hiding the scene inside the room away from Lord Glorfindel’s further inspection. Filgree had been lucky that it was dark when the lord first entered the rooms but now with the light streaming in from the hallway it was clearly obvious what was in the room. 

“We are not permitted.” Filgree’s tone was curt but much less angry then Glorfindel imagined it could be considering the circumstances. 

“Then this is not your chambers then?” Glorfindel watched with concerned interest as the dark haired tutor before him took a step forward so that he was merely a few inches from touching his chest against the slightly taller warrior. His dark green eyes flashed a moment of determination and Glorfindel almost expected to have to defend himself from a blow to the face or stomach. The fight never came and the tutor merely pointed in the direction of the hall, which lead away from the room. 

“Follow the hall to its end, the stairs at its completion will take you back to the entry hall. I am sure you can find your way back to your own chambers from there.” Glorfindel knew he was not going to get a reply to his last question but remained still even as Filgree directed him on the correct path back to his rooms. After coming all this way Glorfindel was going to make the most of coming across the Prince of Mirkwood’s chambers, so isolated in their positioning within the palace. 

“Does King Thranduil know of your being within Prince Legolas’ chambers so late at night?” Filgree swallowed hard and cursed himself inwardly for having allowed the lord to see into the room. No one was ever allowed into the prince’s chambers save for Filgree, the one trusted manservant and the King himself. 

“He is the one who orders it to be so Lord Glorfindel. I protect what is housed within and I do so with my life.” Filgree straightened himself so that he gave the appearance of being taller than he was, should Lord Glorfindel refuse to leave or attempt to reach the young prince sleeping within. “Now I say again…” Filgree went to again give the directions back to the main hall but Glorfindel quickly interrupted him. 

“Why should it be that prince Legolas’ chambers are not in the royal wing of the palace as are his brothers?” Filgree was becoming agitated by all the questions and his temper was becoming short, what with having put up with King Thranduil’s stupidity concerning his son all day. Glorfindel took a step back as the tutor quickly removed the elvan knife again from the belt of his robe pointing it at Glorfindel’s heart. 

“What is your real business here? You ask too many specific questions for someone who is merely lost.” Filgree tilted his head in questioning as he watched the blue-eyed warrior before him raise his hands in submission showing him that he was unarmed. Filgree was taking no chances however. It was too much of a coincidence that two highly respected Imaldris elves had been sent to Mirkwood a season before Legolas’ coming of age, after so long of having very little communication between the realms. “Lord Elrond is a wise elf but he does not know everything. Your coming here will result in nothing of use for Lord Elrond.” 

“Are you accusing me of spying tutor?” Glorfindel was becoming impatient with Filgree’s accusations and erupted in angry shout which echoed along the hallway. Both elves cringed at the sound having merely whispered up until that point. 

“Filgree? Is that you?” A timid voice from inside the room behind Filgree was a sure sign that Legolas had awoken with the shout and the tutor cursed Glorfindel for having disturbed the young prince. 

“Aye little one, it is me. Return to sleep I am merely talking to a servant.” Glorfindel opened his mouth wide in shock as the tutor softly addressed the young prince from outside the room, soothing him in elvish before turning back to glare at the warrior. 

“I think you have done enough, be gone with you or I shall call the guards and have you arrested. Goodnight Lord Glorfindel.” Filgree’s voice was merely a whisper and Glorfindel had to strain to hear the words. The anger however in the tutor’s demure was enough to signal that Glorfindel had pushed the line tonight and that he should return to his rooms. Obediently Glorfindel nodded before bowing respectfully to the tutor who continued to eye him suspiciously. 

“Goodnight to you Filgree, my apologies for waking the prince.” With that Glorfindel turned and headed off down the hallway. Behind him he could still feel Filgree staring at him but did not acknowledge it as he reached the end of the hallway and began to descend the stairs. His mind was working overtime now, having discovered such a scene. If his suspicions about Thranduil hiding something were worth consideration before they were now definitely worth investigating. He would start tomorrow by getting close to the prince. Legolas seemed to be the key and Glorfindel would use all his charms to get to the bottom of the secret.


	10. An Unlikely Match

Chapter 10

Legolas yawned as he lowered his bow to survey the shot he’d just taken. Unlike the day before his accuracy had returned along with his concentration and Filgree delighted in seeing his most talented student excelling once again. His interrupted sleep last night had left him feeling a little drained this morning but he wasn’t going to complain. Filgree had refused to tell him whom he was speaking with last night and Legolas felt concerned that anyone should be near his rooms during the night. If his father found out that someone had entered that part of the house there would surely be a council called to discuss security. Legolas supposed that the over protection of his part of the palace was due to the jewels that were housed under his room. Thranduil was prodigiously proud of all of his jewels and would punish anyone found trying to loot them. 

“Very good penneth, your skills in archery have returned. Now let me see your skill with a sword.” Legolas groaned as he unclipped his quiver and laid both his bow and the leather strapping on the log before taking up the awkward broad sword. Of all the weaponry he had been taught to use Legolas despised the sword the most. The cumbersome weapon was heavy and left little room for error and no swift movements needed for escape or protection. Why the men of Middle Earth chose to carry such a heavy useless weapon on their journeys was beyond the prince to comprehend. Any race that chose awkwardness over usefulness was silly and stupid, much like the dwarves. 

“Why can we not practice tracking instead Filgree, I long to run in the forest?” Legolas complained bitterly as he reluctantly picked up the sword and began to swing it recklessly about him, uncaring of who might be in the way of the weapon. 

“Legolas be careful with that you may injure someone.” Guiltily Legolas lowered the sword back to a reasonable height and smiled mildly at his tutor. The young prince was becoming bored, as he often was now days during his lessons. It was only in the last few months that Filgree had begun to notice the prince’s craving for outside exploration and inwardly he sighed knowing that now Thranduil would never allow his son that freedom. “Let us come to a compromise Legolas. We will spur. If you beat me we will take a ride out to the borders and stay the night at one of the outposts, if not we will continue to spur until your learn some skill with a sword.” Legolas smiled enthusiastically at the chance of being allowed out to the borders. His brothers had long been apart of the border patrols and he had longed to go with them but his father had always forbidden it. Perhaps Filgree had come to some agreement with his father yesterday after all. 

“I accept the challenge Filgree. Be prepared to suffer defeat at the hands of your student, for I have an incentive now to beat you.” Filgree chuckled heartily before raising his own sword into a comfortable position. He would ensure that Legolas won the competition but not without a fair fight. The situation presented would allow him time to talk to Legolas alone at the outpost and reveal the secret the king had forbidden him to speak of. The incident with Lord Glorfindel last night had only further solidified Filgree’s plans to speak to Legolas. If Legolas was to protect himself from predators in life he had to know the truth and understand just how special he was. Filgree was now determined Legolas would know his fate by the end of the day. 

*****************************

“And are you sure you heard right Erestor?” Glorfindel stopped abruptly along the path and turned to face his dark haired friend now confused even more. Last night he had awoken Erestor from his slumber to tell him of the conversation he had engaged in with Tutor Filgree. Erestor had been just as surprised as Glorfindel to learn of the positioning of Legolas’ chambers and also of the presence of Filgree in the room. Despite himself Erestor had become most interested in what was going on and this morning had taken the time to idly question the servant who brought him breakfast. 

“Aye, she said that her brother was on Thranduil’s council and at present the King was in negotiations to secure a human wife for his youngest son from the lake town.” Glorfindel furrowed his brow in concern. This twisted tale of Legolas’ life was becoming stranger by the minute. 

”But that is unheard of. Why would Thranduil secure a human wife for his youngest son? It is a contradiction of everything Thranduil stands for. He would label Elrond and his people half casts yet subject his youngest son to the same fate. And children from the union might very well ascend to the throne at some point and he would knowingly allow it. It can not be true it is simply ludicrous.” Erestor sighed and shrugged his shoulders unable to come up with an explanation for his friend who seemed to be more and more irritated by the situation the more involved he became. Admittedly the idea that Thranduil would force his youngest son to marry a human woman was very out of character but Erestor could not help putting it past the King to do something so stupid. His disregard for Legolas was obvious. Perhaps it was his way of truly disowning his son by forcing a union so unlikely to be favoured among his people. The other solution Erestor had come up with was that Thranduil had completely lost his mind and considering what he had heard of in the past that too was not so wholly impossible. “I wonder if Legolas knows of this intended union? Surely he does not agree?” Erestor could see the cogs and wheels of his friends mind working over time to decipher this mystery as they continued to walk the gardens. 

“I very much doubt it Glorfindel. If he has grown up in this family with their prejudices he would object strongly to any such union and I doubt Thranduil will inform him of it until it is too late.” Glorfindel sighed and folded his hands behind his back in thought as he padded along in the dewy grass of the gardens. Unwittingly he had fallen for the young elf the moment he had looked into the emerald green eyes. The young elf seemed so vulnerable, so helpless among his family, who treated him with less respect than a prisoner. It saddened Glorfindel that such beauty could be treated with such contempt and then kept hidden away from those who might be able to help. It was a tragic waste of talent and Glorfindel was determined to see the young prince free of restriction upon his coming of age. 

Erestor pondered over the expression he saw cross his friends face. He had known it the moment Glorfindel had spoken after the banquet that his friend had fallen for the young elf’s beauty. He had been quite partial himself for the youthful good looks but at such a young age any alliance would only bring unneeded baggage for Elrond’s advisor. Glorfindel on the other hand, would have the patience to nurture such a lover. He would be able to understand and help him grow into adulthood. Lord Glorfindel had never had a lover since his return from Mandos Halls. Being only devoted to the protection of Elrond and his family he had little room for a lover. Now with Elrond’s sons grown and Arwen spending most of her time in Lothlorien there was little to do for the seasoned warrior. Legolas presented a challenge, something new to protect and look after and Erestor had a feeling that the young prince was very likely destined to return to Imaldris with them at the end of the season. Erestor however did not voice his thoughts and it was the sound of metal upon metal that brought both he and his friend around from their silent internal thoughts. 

“You are not trying Legolas, I thought you wanted adventure.” Glorfindel and Erestor watched from the path as the young prince Legolas and his tutor, fought on the open grassy lawn just under the shade of the trees. It was obvious that Filgree was letting his student win despite his cheeky taunts. Glorfindel found it a strange sight. If a tutor were to teach his student a lesson then it would defeat the object to allow the youngster to win so easily. 

“And neither are you trying Tutor Filgree.” Glorfindel’s voice rang across the lawn as the warrior approached the two fighting elves. Filgree turned instantly to look at the approaching elves and was taken quite off guard as Legolas dived for him and pinned him to the ground the point of his sword directed at Filgree’s throat. 

“I win! I beat you. We will be going to the guard posts this afternoon, you promised!” Filgree ignored Legolas’ shout for joy as the young elf jumped up off him and dropped his sword in the grass as he began dancing around in a most un-prince like manner. Legolas didn’t even seem to have noticed the two elves approaching until Glrofindel’s voice registered in his brain and he turned to see the warrior helping his reluctant tutor up from the ground. 

“Lord Glorfindel how do you fare this morning? I am sorry I did not notice your approach.” Legolas bowed low towards the two Imaladris elves before moving to help his tutor dust the grass from his tunic. Filgree’s cold stare had never left Glorfindel’s even as the seneschal watched with amusement as Legolas picked up his sword again and re sheathed it into its scabbard. 

“I am very well rested Prince Legolas thank you for your inquiry.” Glorfindel watched with amusement as Legolas blushed a little before retreating back behind his tutor away from the gazes of the two Imaldris elves. “And what is this I hear about a trip to the scouting post?” Filgree had not said two words together since the arrival of the two Imadlris elves and Legolas thought it very strange that his tutor had not let go of his tight hold on the sword he’d previously been using to fight with. 

“Filgree said that he would take me to the guard posts on the border if I beat him at sword play.” Legolas’ voice was timid as he addressed Lord Glorfindel. He had hardly been introduced to the two Imaldris elves yet they seemed just as polite as any former acquaintance would be. “I just beat him, you saw it.” Glorfindel smiled warmly at the young prince who was still almost hiding behind his tutor. Legolas couldn’t help smiled back at the beautiful face of the lord. Like himself Lord Glorfindel had beautiful blonde hair that trailed down his back, neatly tied up in the braids of his family’s origin. 

“You have not been to the scouting posts on the border yet?” Erestor butted in sensing the fact that Lord Glorfindel was smiling wistfully at the young elf, with no intention of replying to the youngsters comment. Tutor Filgree had even less intention of saying anything his glare never leaving that of Glorfindel’s. 

“Oh no, father does not allow me to take part in scouting parties.” Legolas smiled sadly across at the dark haired elf. In the daylight Lord Erestor looked very much like Filgree in appearance. Both of them had beautiful black hair down their backs and both of them had dark green eyes set in pale faces. Erestor nodded understandingly choosing not to question why the young prince had never been allowed to join the scouting parties. 

“Legolas I am afraid to say that I did not see you win the competition against Filgree. I am responsible for your tutor’s lack of attention, which allowed you the moment of victory. It was not a fair win.” Glorfindel kicked himself internally at having stared so long at Legolas and had not replied to his question. Legolas scowled at Lord Glrofindel’s comment before glancing at his tutor in question. Filgree was still glaring at Glorfindel but when he realised that he was being questioned he smiled and turned to look at his student. 

“Lord Glorfindel is right I might have lost my attention when he approached but considering your full attention today during archery I will take you to the border regardless.” Legolas smiled and nodded understandingly at his tutor before turning to smile at the two Imaldris elves. 

“It seems you were right Lord Glorfindel my skills with the sword leave much to be desired but I confess I do not enjoy using it in combat.” Glorfindel raised a curious eyebrow at Legolas but smiled all the same. It was hard not to be entranced by Legolas’ presence. The young elf had something about him, which seemed to draw all the beauty to him. Glorfindel couldn’t understand how any father would not love such a son. Legolas was polite, respectful and more than obedient to any request. Yet still he did not seem to have his fathers love. 

“If you will excuse us my lords, Legolas has a reading in the library after lunch and we must use this time now to pack for our journey this evening.” Legolas glanced sharply across at his tutor and frowned slightly confused. They had more than enough time to pack for their journey and his reading with the palace scribe was not until very much later after lunch. Glorfindel and Erestor looked at each other suspiciously for a moment before bowing in acknowledgment. 

“Very well we shall not take up any more of your time.” Glorfindel addressed Filgree coldly his eyes expressing his anger at having the tutor cut his conversation with Legolas short. He had planned to take some time to converse with the young elf but it seemed Filgree had other plans. Perhaps Thranduil had spoken to the tutor and told him of their disagreement last night at the banquet and was making sure he didn’t have contact with the young elf. If that was so it only made Glorfindel more determined. There was little he could do now though until tomorrow when the prince and Filgree returned from the trip. “I bid you a safe trip Legolas and you too Filgree.” With a smile Legolas waved innocently at the two Imadlris elves as he ran to catch up with his tutor after falling behind with collecting the weaponry they had been using all morning. It worried him that Filgree didn’t seem to like the Imaldris elves for some reason but Legolas found both elves quite charming and very obliging. He would be very interested in talking to them some more tomorrow, especially Lord Glorfindel.


	11. Anticipated Departures

Chapter 11

Legolas laughed and joked with his friends in the stables as they helped him saddle and pack both his and Filgree’s horses. He had been so excited all day that he had hardly concentrated on his reading in the library. Filgree had been called to Thranduil’s study earlier and the young prince had not seen his tutor since. With some help from his friends in the stables Legolas had packed everything he could possibly need. A young stable hand from the village helped Legolas strap his quiver to his back and helped sheath the pair of elvan long knives Thranduil had gifted upon him for his 301st birthday. It had been unusual that his father had given him such a present, he had never done so before. Legolas had been grateful though, as earlier in that same year a raiding party of men from dale had attacked the village and Legolas had nearly been caught in the battle unarmed and scared. The long knives went with him everywhere now though and had become his favourite weapon of choice, second to his most prized bow and arrows. 

“Ah Prince Legolas what a surprise, are you so eager to start your journey?” Legolas jumped slightly as the two Imaldris elves entered the stables both dressed in travelling garb and leading their very fine horses. Glorfindel had been surprised to see the young prince alone in the stables without the watchful gaze of Filgree but set about taking advantage of it. All day he had pondered over their earlier meeting but had come to little more conclusions than he had last night. It was obvious that both Filgree and Thranduil were religiously protective of the young elf but it was a mystery as to why? An elf, a season off his majority would surely be able to look after himself and would be very capable of defending himself if need be. Legolas blushed and straightened his tunic self-consciously. Glorfindel looked magnificent in the deep burgundy tunic and leggings. It was quite beautiful compared to Legolas’ own green outfit. Green was his favourite colour and he had hardly been allowed to wear anything but green when he was outside. It had been a rule set down by his father along with the others when he was young, to help him conceal himself among the trees should he need to. 

“I confess I am looking forward to it. It is not often I am allowed beyond the safety of the palace gardens. Although if you do not tell my father I have often snuck out at night to visit the village.” Glorfindel chuckled as he leaned back against the stable doors having past the reigns of his horse to Erestor, who had opted to continue on into the courtyard. 

“Yes I too snuck out of my house during the night to visit young maidens when I was young.” Glorfindel was surprised when Legolas shook his head vehemently at the warrior. 

“No, I am not visiting maidens Lord Glorfindel. I am not permitted to have lovers, father has forbidden it of me. He says that my love has to be earned and that I am not to give it away to just anyone.” Legolas blushed profusely and twisted his hands awkwardly in front of himself not sure he should be confessing so openly about his life to an elf he hardly knew. Glorfindel smiled as understandingly as possible despite the fact he didn’t understand at all but he was not going to alienate the young prince from him by making comment. 

“I see well it will be a lucky elf who wins your heart Legolas, your beauty far exceeds anything I have ever seen.” Glorfindel watched as Legolas’ eyes went wide with wonder before the prince quickly lowered his head in shame and blushed bright red to the very tips of his delicately pointed ears. 

“Do not say such things, you speak as Filgree does. He jests with me that I am the most handsome elf in all of Mirkwood but I know he teases me, it can not be true.” Glorfindel sighed heavily as he watched Legolas lead both his and Filgree’s horses out of the stable and into the courtyard. “You did not tell me where you are going this evening Lord Glorfindel?” Legolas changed the subject quickly. He was having trouble trying to contain the strange heat that swelled within him whenever the blonde elf was around. He would have to discuss this new feeling with Filgree, his tutor would know what it meant he was sure of it. 

“Erestor and I are heading into the village, to check out Mirkwood’s famous alehouses and sample some of its fine brew.” Erestor chuckled as he mounted his horse having watched both blonde elves exit the stables almost in step with one another. 

“You should be careful then Lord Glorfindel, the women in the village are said to be worse then hungry orcs and enjoy the company of foreign elves.” Before Legolas could reply to the seneschal Filgree’s voice joined them as the elder tutor moved down the front stairs of the palace and over to where Lord Glorfindel and Legolas stood in front of one another. 

“That will not bother me tutor Filgree, our tastes run to more masculine pursuits.” Glorfindel smiled wickedly over his shoulder to Erestor who tutted loudly and rolled his eyes. His friend had become cheeky and brazen with matters concerning his sexuality and was more than willing to profess it to anyone, no matter friend or foe. Erestor also suspected that Glorfindel took delight in offending the stiff nosed Tutor Filgree by his words. Legolas looked utterly confused as he watched his tutor glance back at the palace, to where his father was now standing observing the scene. Glorfindel hadn’t noticed Thranduil’s presence until now but merely inclined his head towards the elf king before smiling back at Legolas. 

“Allow me to help you mount your steed Legolas, then accompany you and Filgree as far as the village.” Legolas glanced questioningly back at Filgree looking for permission. He had sensed Filgree’s dislike of the two Imaldris elves and did not want to upset his tutor by doing something he didn’t approve of. Filgree nodded stiffly before he too mounted his horse with the help of one of the stable hands. Filgree growled low in his throat as he watched Glorfindel’s hands slide quite unnecessarily over Legolas’ legging clad backside as he helped the young elf to his position on top of the horse. 

“Thank you Glorfindel” Legolas didn’t seem to notice Glrofindel’s touch and Filgree thanked the valar of that. Glorfindel was making his intentions very clear and judging from Thranduil’s stern orders for Filgree to keep the Imaldris lord away from Legolas, it was obvious that Thranduil saw Glorfindel as a threat. A threat like this had not ever come so close to Legolas and Thranduil was edgy. Admittedly Filgree was also edgy but after tonight would be able to relax a little knowing Legolas knew the truth.

“Come, let us ride or it will be dark before we reach the border.” Filgree steered his horse between Legolas’ and Glrofindel’s insuring he put distance between the two riders as they left the courtyard. Behind him he could sense Thranduil’s angry gaze. Filgree had spent all afternoon convincing the king that having Legolas spend a night away from the palace would be good for him, in that it would separate him from the Imaldris elves. Eventually Thranduil had seen reason and allowed it to be so but reluctantly. This night was precious and Filgree was determined to use it to his advantage.


	12. A Strangers Eyes

Chapter 12

Glorfindel yawned as he sipped from his goblet of wine. Like most alehouses Glorfindel had visited there was an array of sordid wanderers that came and went as they pleased. They brought with them a wealth of news from some places even Erestor had never heard of before and it never ceased to amaze him. At present the fore mentioned advisor was working his charms amongst a group of women from the farming village on the borders of the forest. Erestor stood little chance of getting any useful information from them, as it was clearly obvious the exotic dark haired elf was just being continually propositioned. Not that it wasn’t worth a try and Glorfindel admired his friend’s persistence with the drunken women. 

Strategically Glorfindel had chosen a small booth by the window so that he could watch the happenings on the street outside while still being apart of the conversations inside. Most of the chatter was idle gossip about lords and ladies and their assorted love affairs, nothing Glorfindel would consider substantial. A handful of rangers had caught Glorfindel’s eye, each of them huddled in their respective corners away from the candlelight and villager’s merry making. The seneschal had considered talking to one of them but had decided against the idea when a fight broke out between two of them, and ended with several severed fingers and nasty gash to the head. As much as Glorfindel could take on any of the men and elves in the establishment he didn’t have the patience at the moment. Something didn’t feel right and it was making him fidgety and anxious. No amount of wine would subdue the nagging voice in his head that screamed for him to return to the palace. He had felt it all evening; from the very moment he’d watched Filgree & Legolas ride away from the village into the forest. For a moment he had considered requesting that he accompany them but the prospect of spending all night with Tutor Filgree’s foul mood was not appealing despite the more agreeable company of the young prince. The feeling however had gotten worse since he’d been sitting alone to the point at which he was forced to fiddle with the edges of his tunic to try and take his mind off the situation. 

Sighing heavily Glorfindel turned his gaze away from the window and glanced over to where Erestor was sitting at the bar. The dark haired elf was surrounded by pretty young maidens all of whom were vying for his attention. Naturally Lord Elrond’s finest advisor was ignoring all advances and to Glorfindel’s trained eye seemed to be taking in the more masculine sights around him. 

Smiling to himself at the situation his friend had gotten himself into Glorfindel turned back to face the window. Something however caught his eye and he paused sharply to stare across the now crowded alehouse. There by the door was a young man, his face covered partially by a cloaked hood, but his right hand very much present on the hilt of his sword. Glorfindel hadn’t noticed the stranger enter the establishment but it seemed the stranger had noticed him and was looking directly at Glorfindel. Shifting slightly in his seat to get a better view of the stranger, Glorfindel drained what was left of his glass of wine before cocking his head in question towards stranger. Whatever it was that had drawn the stranger to Glorfindel was worth finding out about if only for sport. The stranger slowly inclined his head back towards Glorfindel in acknowledgement before slowly weaving his way through the crowd in the pub to come to a stand still beside the table Glorfindel sat at. 

“It is strange that Imaldris elves frequent a bar that is so unfavoured by the king.” The man’s voice was strong and husky but only a mere whisper above the raucous of the intoxicated crowd behind him. Glorfindel wearily glanced over the stranger’s appearance. It was clear that the man was no elf but only a mere human. His lengthy beard sufficiently reached to the collar of his tunic before the largely dirty coat barely concealed the travel soiled leggings and well worn boots. ‘A ranger’, Glorfindel thought as he gestured for the man to take a seat. 

“It is strange maybe but not unheard of.” Glorfindel was careful with what he said his eyes never leaving the hand of the man that remained rested on the hilt of the sword, which rose from the belt of the stranger. In times such as these when enemies were not a rare occurrence it was best to be careful with any such chatter. The stranger refused Glorfindel’s offer to sit and pulled the hood further down over his face as several other men came staggering past him, their conquests for the night in tow. 

“Talk speaks of an elf from Rivendell that has recently arrived in Mirkwood. They say that his arrival has severely upset the king.” Glorfindel cocked his eyebrow in interest but remained suspiciously alert of the man standing before him. 

“Talk is cheap wanderer, perhaps it is not the elf that has upset the king but merely that the king misunderstands the elf’s purpose.” The wandered huffed a gruff laugh at Glorfindel’s joke giving the elvan lord a whiff of meat, beer and pipe weed from the stranger’s foul breath. 

“Perhaps.” Glorfindel watched with cool regard as the wanderer reached into his coat and removed a grotty parchment, tied crudely with red string, the type found in the kitchens for tying hams. “But if that were so, it would not explain why the king has watchers waiting outside this inn, and why the entire, supposedly unused, left wing of the palace is being guarded by three armed patrols night and day.” Glorfindel couldn’t suppress the surprise on his face as the wanderer quickly handed him the scroll, glancing over his shoulder to be sure no one was watching. Glorfindel was still coming to grips with the wanderer’s account of the unused left wing of the palace, when he had been there last night and had seen plainly Legolas’ sleeping chambers. “The answers you seek are well hidden my lord. I have been waiting for you for a long time and I will not see you fail.” Conspiratorially the stranger leaned forward so that Glorfindel could just make out the sparkle of nearly grey eyes in the shadow of the hood. “The parchment you hold is for you alone, you must not let them get hold of it, destroy it if you must. They are waiting outside, but you and your friend would do well to slip out the back way as soon as possible.” Consciously Glorfindel glanced out the window into the street but saw nothing but the normal traffic of the villages, so turned back to the stranger. “Thranduil is already suspicious of you and has had a lot longer than you to prepare for your coming, you must be on your guard at all times, he will not hesitate to end your life if you give him the chance.” Confused Glorfindel went to question the stranger but the sound of shouting outside the inn drew his attention back out of the window. A fight had broken out on the pavement between two villagers nothing of consequence compared to what the stranger had to say. Glorfindel turned back to address the stranger but was confronted with someone much more familiar. 

“Are you okay Glorfindel, you look a little pale?” Erestor watched as his friend jumped up from the table carelessly knocking the empty glasses to the floor as he desperately searched the crowd still gathered in the alehouse. 

“Where did he go?!” When finding no signs of the stranger he had just been talking to among the crowd, Glorfindel turned back to Erestor and took hold of his friend’s shoulders intently staring into the stunned green eyes of his friend. “Tell me, the man that was here, where did he go?” Erestor looked strangely at his friend before glancing sceptically back at the table to see just how many pitchers of wine his friend had drunk. It wasn’t like Glorinfindel to get drunk and it certainly wasn’t like his friend to be so pedantic. 

“I saw no man my friend, only drunken patrons vying for your attentions, which I may add are quite disturbed at this moment.” Concerned, Erestor placed a comforting hand on Glorfindel’s shoulder; sure his friend was not acting himself. Glorfindel sighed heavily and turned back to his friend only now realizing that he still clutched the scroll in his hand. It was the proof he needed to convince his friend that he had been speaking to someone but now was not the time to discuss it. 

“We must leave at once and return to the palace.” Shocked Erestor watched as Glorfindel tucked a strange rolled parchment into his cloak. 

“Alright my friend, if you wish to leave we shall.” Erestor’s only concern was to get Lord Glorfindel back to the palace and check for a fever. The lord was acting very strange indeed and sickness could not be ruled out. Moving to walk towards the front entrance to the inn, Erestor was stopped by Glorfindel’s firm hand on his arm. 

”No we must leave through the back, we are being watched.” Glorfindel sighed as his friend looked self-consciously about him before frowning and glancing blankly back at his friend. “Trust me my friend; I will explain when we return to the palace. I have a feeling in my mind that is dark and brooding, it does not sit well with me and we must leave at once.” Voicing his concerns about the slowly growing feeling Glorfindel finally saw belief in his friend’s eyes and smiled thankfully. Erestor was no stupid elf, his wits had told him of his friend’s genuine concern and that he was right to obey Glorfindel’s request. 

“Very well, let us leave at once. I will have the steward let our steeds free and we will call to them when we reach the edge of the village.” Glorfindel nodded in reply before taking hold of his friend’s wrist and dragging him quickly towards the back entrance, being sure to catch the steward on the way out. Whatever it was that Glorfindel was feeling Erestor was sure it concerned a certain blonde elfling and Erestor wasn’t sure whether it was a good or decidedly bad thing to be worried about.


	13. Outpost Hell

Chapter 13

Legolas smiled appreciatively up at the stars, which were so clear now he was away from the palace. As a very young elf he’d spent most of his nights in the watchtower, which rose above the palace, so that he could watch the stars as they passed over the sky each night. Filgree had always known where to find him when he was feeling lonely or sad; it was a secluded part of the palace, which rarely required being used anymore. Since the border patrols were set up most battles happened deep within the forest never reaching the palace gates. So the unused watchtower had inadvertently become Legolas’ secret cubby, a place to go to hide and be alone. Even now as he reached his majority the watchtower was still his to hide in if he so ever chose. He had wondered why Thranduil had never objected to him using it, perhaps because of its sheer walls and barely passable labyrinth of stairs and secret corridors. When it had first been built the royal family had used it in times of trouble, they could seal off the tower making it virtually impossible for any enemy to attack them. Now however it lay vacant except for the spare blankets and stretcher that Legolas left up there for nights when he couldn’t sleep. 

Now however they were on the very edge of the forest. The trees had thinned and with no light from the village or the palace every star above him looked like shinny buttons on a black silk blanket. It had taken longer than expected to reach the outpost as they had been forced to take a longer route, after having met up with a patrol who had reported some orc activity along their chosen path. Legolas had been excited, the prospect of slaying some of the foul beasts that plagued their land made his body tremble with anticipation and adventure. It was not to be however as Filgree had quickly taken them on a different route, leaving the border patrol to do any slaying that would be needed. Legolas had pouted for sometime at his tutor’s avoidance of adventure but he couldn’t be angry for long and took up conversation again with his tutor. Quite unusually his tutor had been amusing in his topics of conversation, with retelling of his own childhood stories and that of his brothers. Legolas had found it all quite interesting really. Filgree had hardly ever spoken of his own family and to hear the tutor speak of his family life was quite a treat. Legolas wondered what had caused the tutor to become more animated this night, considering that before they’d departed ways with the two lords of Imaldris, Filgree had hardly said a word. 

“Do you wish for some soup penneth, it is warm and will keep you full all night.” Legolas wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders as he watched his tutor spoon out two bowls of the steaming broth; he’d been cooking on the fire. Gratefully Legolas accepted the warm bowl and cupped its heat within his hands, inhaling the familiar smell of root and vegetable soup. The outpost was not what Legolas had quite expected. It was merely a suspended wooden platform hung from the bows of a large tree, concealed with leaves, and with only a makeshift roof of twigs and thatch. Admittedly it sported a good view of anything within many leagues or so but it was no comfortable palace. Not that Legolas complained, he had longed to be allowed to join the border patrols, and if this was the condition that the guards put up with, then they were perfectly alright for Legolas too. “If you look closely Legolas you can just see the Grey Mountains.” Filgree smiled encouragingly as Legolas squinted hard, out of the from of the outpost in the direction his tutor had pointed. Despite it being dark Legolas could not see any mountain shape objects in the distance, only trees and shadows. Filgree chuckled, as Legolas pouted dramatically having not seen the mountains before turning back to the warmth of his soup. “Do no fret Legolas, you will see them eventually, when your eyesight has improved with your age.” Legolas smiled distantly as he tucked his feet under his tutor’s blanket in a cheeky effort to keep them warm. He had not expected the outpost to be this cold but considering it’s exposure out of the forest it was hardly surprising the wind that blew straight through the cabin. Filgree sighed heavily the bright eyes of his young charge taking everything possible in for possible reference. Legolas had never been this far from home and while Filgree saw adventure, excitement and enthusiasm glowing from Legolas features, he also felt the fear and apprehension about what was going on. Perhaps it was time to speak the truth. 

“Legolas we need to talk, it is why I have brought you out here.” Filgree’s voice was warm and comforting but Legolas sensed the seriousness of the topic and knew almost immediately what it was about. They had brushed upon it yesterday in the gardens, about Legolas knowing who he was. It had slipped Legolas’ mind until now but the intrigue had been quick to return with its mention. 

“It is about my coming of age isn’t it?” Legolas looked not a day over 50 years in that instant and it almost broke Filgree’s heart knowing that innocents would never be replaced, once the truth was spoken. Perhaps that had been why Thranduil had wanted to keep it a secret, so that the last of his youngest son’s innocents was not completely lost. However it was still not fair, Legolas deserved to know, deserved to have the ability to protect himself against the unseen enemy he did not know of. Sighing heavily Filgree sipped from his soup and nodded calmly at his charge. 

“Aye that it is penneth, and you must listen carefully to what I will say.” Filgree drained what remained of his soup and waited patiently for Legolas to finish his own bowl before drawing his charge closer to him so that they could share body heat and still be able to whisper to each other above the howling of the wind outside. “Are you comfortable Legolas for this will take some time to explain?” Legolas shifted on his pillow and snuggled into his tutor’s shoulder in an effort to keep warm but still attentive. He had known that this talk was coming, it was said among the villagers that every elf before their coming of age would be spoken to, of life and of things to come. Legolas in his heart had hoped that it would have been his father to speak to him of such things but in reality he knew that Filgree was the much better person to speak to about such matters. His father had not even spoken to Talion or Hale upon their coming of age, leaving it to Filgree to deal with, so Legolas had even less a chance of speaking with his father. Yet Filgree was knowledgeable and would tell him everything he needed to know so Legolas was content in talking to his tutor. 

“I am comfortable now Filgree, you may continue.” Filgree chuckled again at the cheekiness of his charge before making sure he heard nothing outside before beginning his talk. It would not do to have people overhear what he had to say. 

“Very well.” Taking a deep breathing Filgree began. “I know already Legolas that you understand that with your coming of age there are certain obligations or requirements expected of you, in regards to your family.” Legolas nodded his green eyes sparkling with enrapture as he listened intently to his tutor. “Like your brothers you are expected to marry and produce heirs.” Filgree paused to take a moment to calm himself. He had been preparing all his life for this very moment and yet he could not stifle the tremors the actual event sent coursing through his veins. “You have in your favour what your bothers did not, and that is time. It is not as urgent a need for you to marry as it was for Hale. Now that your father is guaranteed a prosperous marriage for your elder brother there is not the pressure upon you or Talion to do the same, although it is still expected.” 

“What if I do not wish to get married? I would like very much to travel before I settle, if indeed I find love at all.” Filgree smiled understandingly at Legolas who looked rather indignant at having been made aware of his obligation. It was not such an unpredictable response from Legolas and Filgree had expected as much. Hale and Talion had had many lovers even before their coming of age and both knew of their duties long before Filgree had spoken with them. But Legolas was not like his brothers, he had been sheltered and hidden away, it was only natural that the elf would want to escape the confines of his father’s reigns to travel and experience things which he had been denied for so long. 

“Yes Legolas that sounds like a very good plan to me…” Legolas smiled triumphantly at hearing his tutor’s encouraging words but the lingering silence at the end of the sentence told Legolas, Filgree had more to say. “But penneth there is a secret you must know before you make any decisions concerning your life.” Legolas nodded blankly before watching intently as his tutor turned to face him so that their noses were barely a hand length away from each other’s. “I have carried this secret since your smiling face arrived in Middle Earth as a new babe in your mothers arms. Only two of us know of this secret but it was decided when your beloved mother past over into Mandos that we would tell you of this burden when you reached your majority.” Legolas was confused but also confounded that his tutor had kept a secret of this seeming importance from him for so long. “Recently you father has forbidden me to tell you of this secret, he has gone back on his sworn promise to your mother but I will not be silenced. It is for you to know your gift even if your father wishes to deny its existence.” Filgree paused as he watched Legolas cock his head slightly to the side his confusion evident as is the apprehension of what is to come. 

”Tell me Filgree, tell me what is my fate?” Filgree soothingly placed a hand upon his young charge’s knee calming his student if not himself. For a moment they sat in silence each of them gazing into one anothers eyes, searching for unknown emotions about events so foreign to each other. 

“There is an ancient text that is stored in the great libraries of Lothlorien. Hardly anyone knows of its existence anymore having been replaced by tales of much more recent events, over centuries of collection. The wise say the text is a gift from the valar, brought to Middle earth by the very first elves.” Wonder reflected deep within Legolas’ eyes and Filgree took a small hope from Legolas’ attentive nature. Perhaps the young elf would understand this much more easily than Filgree had ever thought he would. “It foretells of a war that tears apart the elvan races, a war which makes kin turn into enemies and divides blood by heritage. It is a signal to our fading time on Middle Earth, a pointer to a time when we will all sail for the west.” Filgree watched as Legolas worked over the information in his mind each new enlightening fact bringing together a much larger puzzle. “The text however tells of something far more important. It speaks of an elf, born among us that possesses the gift to reunite us again, so that when we inevitably all leave for the west, we will leave united again as friends and not as enemies.” The small hope that Filgree had just a moment before died quickly, as confused expression washed over the young prince’s face. 

“I do not understand Filgree, what does this text have to do with me?” Filgree stifled a sigh in an effort not to confuse Legolas any further. The young prince was looking decidedly pale and although it seemed like he was trying to understand, the concept was just to complex for his young mind to grasp. It is hard to see the future when you have not lived long enough to experience it first hand. 

“Do not fret Legolas, I will explain….” Filgree went to continue but was at his feet in an instant as a high-pitched wail screamed through the night. The sound was almost unbearable and Legolas did not know what creature could make such a horrible noise. Filgree however knew exactly what it was and dived stealth fully for his weapons. The scream came again this time accompanied by a choir of rampaging feet, grunts, groans and snorts. “Orcs.” The word hard hardly left Filgree’s mouth before a sickening twang echoed into the night and a large black arrow sailed into the outpost barely missing Filgree’s leg by inches and embedding itself into the roof of the hut. Legolas looked fearfully to his tutor who was already at the edge of the guard post loosing arrows at a deadly speed. Instinct had Legolas to his feet in an instantly as he grabbed for his quiver and long knives hastily strapping both items to his body before moving to join his tutor at the edge of the platform. “NO! Stay there.” Filgree caught Legolas’ movement and hastily stayed his charge with a glare. Below him a party of orcs larger than any he had ever seen within the forest were swarming around the base of the tree. Some of them were attempting to climb the tree and reach them but Filgree was shooting them down at each attempt. Filgree cursed himself for not having heard them approach. He had been so in tuned with Legolas that he had missed their foul stench and horrid sounds as they approached. Legolas’ life was in danger and he knew they had to escape rather than fight. Legolas would never be able to fight the amount of orcs below, he just didn’t posses the experience and Filgree would be little help alone against so many. 

The situation was becoming worse, Filgree had only a few arrows left and the orcs were beginning to swarm up the tree in threes and fours, too many to kill with just one arrow. Glancing back at Legolas, Filgree saw the fear in the innocent emerald green eyes of his charge. After so long Filgree could not bare to see Legolas’ life end like this, after he’d looked after the young elf for 500 years knowing the secret of the child in his sole care. It was unthinkable and could not happen no matter what. Legolas was the most precious thing in the world and Filgree would be damned if a party of orcs took him away from his destiny. “Legolas, call to the horses. I will distract them and lead them away from the post you must go out through the back and ride to safety and towards help.” Filgree saw Legolas’ fear increase ten fold as the younger elf realised what his tutor was going to do. 

“No! You mustn’t, help will arrive, we must stay together.” Filgree was already on the edge of the platform his sword now in hand hacking at anything that came within range, not really caring about the injuries he was receiving from well-placed attacks from below the platform. Legolas pleaded helplessly with his tutor unable to help his eldest friend as he was now forced to protect himself from the advancing orcs up the tree. 

“You MUST GO Legolas! Remember, Keep your head down and watch your back, meet their blows but do not retaliate. Run Legolas, Run!” Before Legolas could say anything the vision of his blood soaked tutor disappeared as the elder elf jumped off the platform and down to the forest floor. Legolas screamed Filgree’s name as he heard metal upon metal clashing below the platform, the delighted snorts and grunts of the orcs below grinding on his teeth. It took a moment for Legolas to move unable to comprehend what had just happened, and how such a lovely night had gone so wrong. Turning Legolas struck out instinctively at a wayward orc who’d managed to climb up to the platform. Slicing through real flesh was the hardest thing Legolas had ever forced himself to do and as the lifeless carcass of the enemy fell from the guard post Legolas forced him not to be sick as the blood from his knives ran down the blade to his hand and began soaking into his tunic sleeve. Legolas could hardly breathe, years of combat training with Filgree and the other tutors had prepared him for nothing he saw as he lowered himself to the ground below the platform. The dewy, green grass they had arrived to earlier in the evening was now glistening with blood, body parts and corpses littered the forest floor, now more abundant than the fallen leaves. A few meters away a large group of Orcs were gathered around something. A flash of silver blade and emerald green tunic told Legolas that Filgree was in the middle of the group fiercely defending himself and giving Legolas time to escape. Unthinking Legolas turned at the sound of ‘Iest’ whinnying near by to be only narrowly missed by an arrow, which flew disturbingly close to his arm from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed that several of the orc group had broken away from the fight and were advancing on him. Unwilling to go and leave Filgree behind but forced to Legolas broke out into a run, weaving sharply through the trees in an effort to make him a harder target for the arrows, which began flying after him from behind. ‘Iest’ was restlessly pacing in a small open patch of forest and Legolas quickly advanced on her calling her to him even as he continued to run towards her. Sheathing his knives, Legolas reached the brown mare and slipped carelessly as he attempted to spring up onto her back. He lost his footing on a tree root and barely made it atop of her before the stinging pain ripped through his side forcing him to scream in agony. Precariously clutching to the saddle and helplessly in pain Legolas called to his horse to begin sprinting through the forest uncaring of the direction if only to get away from the orcs, whose foul breath he could feel on the back of his neck. ‘Iest’ hardly needed any encouragement the horse was at a sprint in seconds weaving her way dangerously close to the trees even as her rider clutched fearfully to her mane. Behind him Legolas could still hear the continued clash of metal on metal and the awful screams of the orcs. Risking a glance over his shoulder the sight made him sick. Filgree could no longer be seen amongst the creatures, their numbers to great as they swarmed all over the outpost. Legolas screamed Filgree’s name over again as Iest raced quicker and quicker through the forest putting more and more distance between the orcs and the prince with each minute that passed. The pain in Legolas side was unbearable and he didn’t dare look down at it for fear he would loose his grip on Iest. Closing his eyes Legolas began to cry, the wind rushing at his face burnt his skin while the rush of the trees around him painfully ached in his sensitive ears. Help would come for Filgree Legolas prayed; the tutor had been like a father to him and it would break his heart if the tutor didn’t survive the encounter. 

Tired and cold Legolas lay his head down on ‘Iest’s’ neck and closed his eyes tightly, wishing to wake up from the horrible dream he was having. Legolas did not care where he was going nor if he ever woke up, Iest would take care of him and deliver him to safety he was sure. The sound of wind rushing in the young prince’s ears slowly dimmed before the world went dark and the pain in his side was forgotten as his whole body fell limp against the horse….


	14. Seal of Approval

Chapter 14

Erestor shook his head in shock as he listened to his friend’s tale of the stranger in the alehouse. It was almost planned that the stranger would be at the alehouse at the exact time Glorfindel was, and would recognise him among the crowd. Not that Glorfindel was a common elf, his looks alone made him stand out among many a crowd. Yet it was still confusing that the stranger had handed Glorfindel the parchment with no questions of identity. All of this was becoming extremely intriguing to Erestor, like a mystery story told by the fortuneteller back in Imaldris. Glorfindel sighed; it had taken longer than he had first thought to get back to the palace, having avoided taking the main road less they run into any of the supposed spies Thranduil had sent after them. 

“And have you looked at the parchment he gave you?” Erestor shifted on his horse as the wind suddenly whipped around them, leaving the trees moaning under the pressure. Glorfindel glanced cautiously around him. They were drawing nearer to the palace yet the dark feeling which clouded his mind was not abating only increasing. Reining his horse to a stop Glorfindel reached into his coat and removed the parchment before handing it to his friend for inspection. It was probably best that they discuss this outside the palace walls what with Thranduil being so pedantic. 

”I do not know the seal which binds the string, I did not want to break it until you had looked at it.” Erestor stopped by Glorfindel’s side and held the parchment up towards the moon light for inspection. Not that there was a lot of light, the dense canopy of the forest above them only allowed the minimum of light through to ground level. Erestor gasped as he ran his finger over the green waxy seal instantly recognising it from among the many documents he’d processed during his time as Elrond’s advisor. 

“It is the seal of Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien, yet it looks to have been sealed for a long time, the string is decaying a little and is barely holding the scroll.” Glorfindel couldn’t help but look a little shocked at Erestor’s immediate identification of the seal. 

“Lord Celeborn? How does the matter of Legolas concern the Lord of Lothlorien?” Erestor could only manage a gentle shrug of his shoulders as he gently lifted the seal and unrolled the parchment. Glorfindel leaned further across his horse intent on seeing what the parchment contained. Erestor squinted in the limited light to enable him to read the faded elvish script. 

“It is a document of elven philosophy, it must have been taken from the libraries of Lorien for I have not seen anything so old among Lord Elrond’s catalogues.” Glorfindel could only watch as his friend’s eyes scanned quickly down the page of scripture occasionally pausing for some length of them before continuing. 

“And what does it say?” Glorfindel rolled his eyes as Erestor came to the end of scanning the document only to return to the start of it and to again start scanning it. 

“Oh I am sorry Glorfindel but I have never read such a scripture as this and it is exceedingly strange, there seems to be a page missing from behind it.” Glorfindel sighed as he watched Erestor checked for any pages stuck together with no success. “It is a story or a fable as the old used to call them. It tells the story of a great elvan warrior sent to war. This war he partakes in seems to destroy all of the elvan races or the unions between them anyhow. The races become enemies and consequently gradually begin diminishing as they die without each others support in continued battles…” Erestor paused and furrowed his brow in frustration as he tried to make out the faded words. “I am sorry I can not read that part, I will have to examine it under better light. I will pick it up from here.” Glorfindel nodded understandingly as Erestor pointed to a line half way down the scripture having skipped a good few paragraphs that he could not read. “I do not understand how it has come about but the script tells of an elf born among the elder that has the power to unite the broken bonds between races so that eventually all the elves can travel to the west in peace and friendship. I do not know if it refers to the warrior or another elf I am not sure, I would have to do some research, that and the fact the last page of the story is missing.” Glorfindel sighed and sat back straight on his horse as he watched Erestor carefully roll the delicate parchment back up again. 

“So these philosophy scrolls? What are they used for Erestor?” Glorfindel gently urged his horse forward again having tucked the parchment back into his cloak for safekeeping. 

“They are said to have been a gift from the valar. They form the foundations of many of our laws and some have even been known to foretell the future or fate of certain elves.” Paperwork such as this was never Glorfindel’s forte and so the warrior merely nodded at his friend, still unsure by what it all meant. How anyone could come by such a parchment and then tear it from its book was unthinkable but for it to come bearing Celeborn’s seal was even more confronting. “Only the elder know of these sorts of scrolls now but I am avidly learning of them from Lord Elrond, although he has never mentioned this particular fable, which considering what it foretells is a worrying concept.” 

“Aye, worrying indeed if you consider that already our realms are divided by race after the last alliance and that this particular scroll could have predicted it had it been in left in its proper book.” Erestor nodded deep in thought his worry slowly growing over the parchment and it’s importance. How any grubby ranger could have gotten his hands upon it was beyond him but the time frame he’d held it for was more worrying still. 

”Yes I agree, yet it still does not explain why it has been delivered to you and what if anything it has to do with that damned confounded prince Legolas.” The moment Erestor said Legolas’ name Glorfindel felt a shiver run down his spine like a drop of mountain snow had melted down the length of his back. The feeling he had been pushing aside all night came back to him in startling reality and he spurred his horse to a sprint for the last few meters to the palace gates a feeling of dread engulfing his body and making him shake. Something was wrong and the scene that greeted them in the courtyard of the palace definitely pointed to something dramatic that had happened.


	15. Iest the Savior

Chapter 15

Legolas awoke to the sun shining painfully into his eyes. Groaning he attempted to sit up but a blinding pain down his side prevented his movement and brought tears to his eyes. The ache was unbearable as he slowly reached down his side with his hand. A horrified strangled moan left his mouth as his hand encounter the very familiar feel of a wooden staff of an arrow protruding from his side. Closing his eyes again Legolas took steady breath in trying to calm himself. He had remembered little healing techniques from his teachings but knew that blood in the saliva was a bad sign. Lifting his hand to his mouth Legolas licked his palm despite the mud and dirt caked onto it. Relieved at having seen no signs of his own blood Legolas decided the arrow must have missed his vital organs although he suspected only by mere inches. It would not do to move any more than necessary less he dislodge the arrow further up under his ribcage. Slowly Legolas sat up his breathing labored with the effort and the pain acute. Glancing around him he noticed that he was no longer in Mirkwood, the forest canopy and tree trunks had given way to an open field of grass and a clear blue sky above him. Thankfully to his right ‘Iest’ was busily grazing on the grass nearby. Calling the brown mare to him Legolas took a tight grip on her saddle and slowly pulled himself to his feet trying to avoid putting pressure on his injured side. Once Legolas was standing he got a better look at his wound. It was obvious he had lost a lot of blood, his tunic and leggings soaked with it, but it had seemed to have stopped bleeding at present. Sighing heavily Legolas looked around the open field searching for anything that looked even remotely familiar. But it was useless, all his life the only landscape he’d known was that of the forest and even that had been limited. To be honest he had no idea where he was. Standing desolate for a long time Legolas listened hard to the whisper of the wind rushing through the grass around him, trying to hear for anything or anyone that might be in the distance. There was not a sound apart from the occasional hoot of a bird or the rustle of an animal in the undergrowth of the grass. 

“Where are we ‘Iest’, where have you brought me to?” Fighting fatigue and pain Legolas leaned heavily on his horse barely managing a smile as the horse nuzzled his face in comfort. “You must find help ‘Iest’, you must take me to help.” Legolas whispered weakly in elfish to his beloved horse as he used the last of his strength to pull himself into the saddle. He barely concealed the scream of agony the lift onto the horses back caused in his side. Exhausted by the effort Legolas collapsed against ‘Iest’s neck his eyes fighting to stay open as the healing slumber in built into all elves called to him in a seductive tone. All he wanted to do was to curl up in his bed at the palace a forget everything that had happened. He silently wished he’d never won the competition with Filgree and that they’d never taken the trip to the outpost. Filgree. His tutors name rang clearly in his mind making tears spring to his eyes. Oh how he wished that his tutor were here now helping him to make things better and to advise him on the right decisions to make. Legolas had longed for adventure but this was not quite what he had, had in mind when he’d pined to see the country outside his boarders. 

Iest trotted along at a gentle pace weary of her rider’s condition and that any pace more than a trot might cause pain. Legolas barely saw the world pass by his faith in his horse’s sense of direction the only thing, which kept him from despairing of the situation completely. Iest obviously had something in mind and Legolas would be happy with anywhere the mare took him as long as there was help waiting for him when they got there. 

The sun was just beginning to set when Iest came to a halt. Legolas had been fading in and out of consciousness all day barely managing to focus on the surroundings they were passing. Legolas didn’t have the strength to lift his body to see where they had stopped but the sound of voices brought cheer to his heart. Weakly Legolas stroked Iest’s mane in appreciation and thanks as the voices began getting closer at a much quicker pace. Before he knew what was happening several unfamiliar faces appeared at the side of Iest and Legolas weakly opened his eyes to look at them. They were men, three of them dressed in tunics and trousers. Legolas heard the whispered gasp of ‘elf’ amongst mumbles of concern and worry. 

“Master elf do you require assistance from us?” Legolas couldn’t suppress the stupid smile that graced his lips as the younger of the three men address him, in a slow and drawn out version of westron. 

“Yes.” It was the only word Legolas could utter before the pain in his side took his consciousness from him again, leaving him completely at the mercy of the humans. He knew he should have been warier, more suspicious but the pain in his side had made him willing to accept anything from strangers even if it were just a small morsal of food or water. Fear had given way to survival and Legolas was willing to do anything just to see tomorrow.


	16. Fears

Chapter 16

The courtyard was swarming with guards when the two Imaldris elves arrived through the palace gates. Horses were being packed and weapons were being handed out, all amongst the frenzy of the green-garbed Mirkwood Army. 

“What is this? Are we to war this evening?” Erestor stared blatantly at the scene that confronted him clearly shocked that such a force could be assembled in such a short amount of time, as Glorfindel and he spent in the alehouse. Glorfindel however was not as shocked and instantly called to one of the passing guards, who looked to have some distinction among the many others gathered in the courtyard. 

”Tell me what has happened? Where are these soldiers bound for?” The young darkhaired captain glanced almost contemptibly over his shoulder at the two Imaldris elves before shifting the slender wooden bow slung over his shoulder to a more comfortable position. 

“We are bound for the borders and beyond by order of King Thranduil. A guard post was attacked this evening by a large band of orcs, many of our comrades have fallen fighting the beasts and we must face the threat of the dark enemy head on less they overrun our country and venture to close to the palace.” Glorfindel frowned his sense of dread increase as he remembered farewelling the young Prince Legolas earlier in the evening for their trip to the boarder outposts. 

“It is unusual that King Thranduil sends such an army for just one band of orcs, surely he has faced many larger bands of evil in his time, why should he now send a force of so many, when a mere few would suffice?” Glorfindel avoided the question he was dying to ask, knowing that if he was direct the warrior before him would not answer truthfully. In his time at Mirkwood, he’d sensed a great mistrust from the Mirkwood guards towards himself and Erestor and so he would have to tread carefully if he was to obtain any real information. The sound of an elf horn bellowed out around the courtyard and the young warrior below Glorfindel was getting edgy to move out with his party however the elder seneschals glare kept him rooted to the spot as he quickly replied to the question asked of him. 

“Rumours are spreading that the outpost attacked was holding the youngest of Thranduil’s sons and his tutor at the time. There is no word yet if they are among the dead but it is clear no sign of them can yet be found. Fears are high that neither of them survived the slaughter.” Before the young guard had even completed his sentence Glorfindel was reaching down from his horse and stealing the young warriors bow and quiver of arrows. 

“Legolas.” The breathless word from Glorfindel was caught up in another horn call and with reflexes seen only in a skilled and time weary warrior Glorfindel spun his horse around and spurred the black stallion on with a curt shout. Erestor was given no time to think as he watched his friends golden hair disappear from sight out of the palace gates. Cursing to Arada for her terrible graces this night, Erestor less gracefully than his friend stole his own bow and quiver of arrows from a passing blacksmith, before spurring on his horse and racing after Glorfindel. Glorfindel had a way of getting himself into more trouble than he ever bargained for and Erestor was not going to let his friend leave without providing him with some friendly support. Mirkwood was a treacherous place during times of peace without being alone in it during a time of war. 

Erestor rode hard to catch up with his golden haired friend passing many of the contingencies of guard elves on the way. Erestor caught up with his friend at the edge of a forest stream his calls for Glorfindel to slow down and allow him to catch up finally having reached the stubborn warrior in front. Glorfindel was waiting impatiently for Erestor on the opposite side of the bank his hands resting on his hips. The dark haired elf reined his horse to a stop beside the stream and panted deeply in a very unhealthy manner, as if it was he and not his horse that had run the marathon to catch the 4643-year-old seneschal. Glorfindel’s mouth twitched in small amusement at Erestor’s unfitness, yet it was hardly surprising considering the advisor did very little physical activity when he was in Rivendell, being most days stuck behind a desk. 

“Do not say a thing seneschal; my health is perfect for one of my situation in life.” As Erestor caught his breath he noted with mild anger his friends smirking face and barked hoarsely at his friend. “You will be the death of me my friend, was the need to save this pretty young prince so pressing you would leave your protection behind?” Glorfindel snorted good-naturedly at his friends comment before beckoning the dark haired elf across the river to him. Obligingly Erestor moved through the slow flowing stream to come to a stop beside Glorfindel who was scanning the darkened forest around them. 

”No I was wrong to leave you my friend but I have this fear for the young prince. I know I should not care but there is something in his eyes that makes me believe he needs protection for the sake of us all.” Erestor rolled his eyes dramatically and suppressed the giggle that rose in his throat despite his friend’s sudden seriousness. 

“That something in his eyes you see is innocents my friend, nothing a good bedding would not fix. Which, I am sure you would gladly provide.” Glorfindel turned from his scan of the forest to glare pointedly at his friend, not amused in the least at what Erestor had just said. 

“That is not very funny Erestor, I am serious. We must move on I fear for his life greatly and unless we go now it might be too late.” Erestor sighed heavily as Glorfindel scowled momentarily in thought, his head tilted slightly towards the thin beams of moonlight piercing the forest canopy from above. “Come this way I can hear voices and cries on the wind.” Nodding his silent acceptance Erestor urged his horse to follow Glorfindel’s lead his mind already beginning to question the sanity of his friend. Maybe after 4000 years ones mind begins to fail, leaving nothing but madness. ‘but then again’ Erestor thought ‘Lord Elrond is over 3000 years old and he has not lost any of his sanity, perhaps it runs in Glorfindel’s family only.’ Tucking his cloak tighter about him Erestor decided to keep a very close eye on his friend’s health both mental and otherwise.


	17. Warwick

Chapter 17

The young prince awoke to the unfamiliar smell of freshly baked bread and most unusually a strange perfume. It was a harsh smell that seemed to overpower him to the point at which he felt like sneezing. Unlike the fresh smell of flowers the court ladies in Mirkwood wore this smell was harsh like fresh cut wood and smoked nuts. Before opening his eyes Legolas listened to the sounds around him to try and asses where he was. Beside him he could hear someone’s breathing deep and steady like a man asleep, not far away he could hear the sounds of women talking in westron and hooves of horses upon cobble stones. They were all sounds he would have heard in the town outside the palace and so reluctantly Legolas slowly opened his eyes. If he was indeed still within Mirkwood forest his father would not be far away to come and get him and take him safely home. 

It was a shock however to open his eyes and find himself staring up at the high rafters of a wooden thatched building of some sort. Panicking a little Legolas struggled to find his hands on the blankets of the bed and force himself to sit up however a strong-callused hand touched his shoulder and pushed him firmly back to the pillow. 

“Relax master elf you are still injured and must rest.” Swallowing hard Legolas looked sharply across to his right having heard the sound of the deep mellow voice of a man. The man was old with a pair of wire eyeglasses. His grey beard trailed to the collar of his tunic and curled in wisps around his thin, parched lips. The man had a strange long pipe dangling from between his lips that puffed out smoke with every breath the man let out. The smell when he’d first woken up, Legolas now associated with the pipe and he coughed deeply as the smoke filtered into his lungs like stale air. Obligingly the man tapped out the pipe on an open windowsill sensing the elf’s discomfort with his smoking. 

“Where am I?” Legolas coughed one last time to clear his lungs welcoming the fresh air into the room from the open window behind him. The old man smiled warmly and gestured to himself. 

“I am healer Warwick of the farming village of Sailston and this is my home.” Legolas frowned before sighing in despair. He had never heard of any such named town being near Mirkwood and his heart sank having realised that he must be far away from his home. There was no way he was going to talk to the human. He had been taught from a young age that men were not to be trusted their betrayal of elves in the past was well documented in Mirkwood’ Library. If he should ever get home his father would further hate him for having talked to the human stranger, so he was determined to keep his mouth shut and only ask questions that would lead to him going home. Tears glistened in the corners of his eyes as he watched the old man get up from the chair beside his bed and shuffle slowly across the room to retrieve a tray of food. “You must be hungry master elf, it has been many years since I have treated one of your kind and I have forgotten much of your habits. I am hoping there is something that takes your appetite on this tray.” Legolas’ felt his stomach growl in approval of the idea of food and the young prince attempted to sit up ready to receive the food. “No, No, you must not move if you are to heal correctly.” The old man shuffled quickly back to Legolas’ bedside and gently helped the elf prop himself up on the pillows. Admittedly Legolas had quite forgotten about his injury but now as he lay back against the pile of pillows a stinging pain swept down his side and embedded itself in his ribs. “Here I will help you eat.” Legolas screwed his nose up in disgust of the brown sloppy oats that were lifted towards his mouth upon a spoon. It was the type of thing the horse healers fed to sick horses during the winter to warm their bellies and was certainly not fit to be eaten by an elf. Turning his head away from the approaching spoon Legolas shook his head determinedly, his lips tightly closed in protest. Really he shouldn’t have been so fussy considering the man’s generosity but Legolas could not stomach anything so unappealing as horse feed. The old man seemed to get the hint and lowered the spoon again this time reaching for a freshly baked roll of bread and a small dipping bowl of honey. “If the porridge is not to your liking perhaps a little bread and honey will be more to your tastes.” The old man’s wrinkled hands broke a little of the bread away from the roll and coated it in honey before lifting it to the prince’s lips. This time Legolas took the offered mouthful savouring the taste of a honey certainly not made from pinewood bees. A smile graced the older man’s face as he watched the elf before him swallow the mouthful before reaching himself for another piece of bread. “There you see I have not forgotten too much, I see all elves are partial to a little fresh bread and fine honey.” Legolas ignored the older man and continued to break the bread roll into pieces dipping it into the honey before quickly eating it. 

Warwick had watched Legolas until he had finished the entire roll and bowl of honey before he stood and poured a glass of cool sparkling water from a pitcher beside the bed. Desperately thirsty Legolas accepted the water, careful to sniff at it for signs of spiking before deeming it subtitle and drinking it down. The older man chuckled at Legolas’ suspiciousness but said nothing as he removed the tray from Legolas’ bed and helped the elf lie back down again. Legolas felt better with a full stomach yet he was still wary of the old man who didn’t seem to take his eyes off him no matter where he went in the room. 

“You are fair of face master elf; may I inquire from where you hail?” Legolas bit his lip cautiously torn between telling the man of his origin and keeping his silence. Deciding it was a better idea to speak Legolas opened his mouth and slowly whispered his short reply. 

”Mirkwood.” Not intending to say any more Legolas watched as the Warwick turned around from his mixing of potions on the desk the far side of the room to smile widely at the elf, slightly surprised. 

“Mirkwood indeed? I did not know the elves of Mirkwood had manes of blonde?” Legolas swallowed hard and self-consciously twirled a stray braid around his finger before pulling the covers up closer around his naked chest. Only now did he realise that he was all but naked beneath the bedclothes, his loincloth the only item having not been removed. No one had even seen him so exposed before accept for Filgree. The name of his tutor brought pain to his heart and the tears he’d suppressed earlier sprang to his eyes again this time trailing down his cheeks. 

“Where are my clothes I wish to go home now?” The old man stared sternly at the young elf and vehemently shook his head. 

“You are not going anywhere master elf it took most of the night to remove that arrow and I shan’t have you undoing all that work by getting infection.” Legolas stared shocked at the Warwick’s stern words. “Now tell me your name master elf and I shall send a message to your family informing them of your situation.” Legolas swallowed hard as Warwick came to stand at the end of the bed his hands on his hips looking quite disturbingly powerful. Hesitating in speaking Legolas tried to think of an imaginary name for himself but nothing came to mind and in the end he merely whispered the only name he could think of. 

“My name is Filgree and I have no family so the message will not be necessary.” Legolas lowered his gaze from Warwick's suddenly frightened that the older man might pick up his lie but nothing was said and Warwick moved to the door to the room, his hands folded neatly behind his back. 

“Very well Filgree I will leave you to rest, there is a bell on the window sill if you require anything and should you need to relieve yourself the bedpan is under the side table to your right.” Legolas was visibly disgusted by any such idea of relieving himself in a pan and scrunched up his nose in disgust. His father had been right, humans had dirty habits concerning their health, it was no wonder that the alehouse in the town smelt so fowl when the humans were in town for trade discussions. When the door to the room closed again and Warwick had left Legolas sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Getting home would not be as easy as he’d always been led to believe. Filgree had said once that your feet know the way home even when your mind had forgotten yet he very much doubted that now. Gingerly Legolas turned over to face the window, the midday sun was just shining through the window onto the bed and Legolas basked in its comforting warmth. There was no point in running away or sneaking out he would not get far with the gash in his side, especially if he did not know the way home. He would rest until he was well then he would leave and try and find his own way home.


	18. Smallest Hope

Chapter 18

Groans and wails of the sick, dying and injured echoing around the forest were what led the two Imaldris elves to the former outpost. The scene that greeted them was of utter slaughter. Even though the sun was just peeking above the horizon shining enough light into the edges of the damp forest to illuminate the rescue effort it was not a pretty sight. The stench of rotting flesh was abhorrent and Erestor was forced to cover his nose and mouth with the edge of his cloak to block the smell. Leaving their horses Glorfindel and Erestor began to wander carefully among the bodies littering the forest floor. Healing tents had been hastily erected in the trees above them and the occasional drip of blood fell onto them through the branches of the trees from the tents above. It was hard to tell where the bodies of elves lay beneath the masses of orc carcases that were already beginning to decay back into the earth. Healers ran backward and forward across the blood soaked ground carrying elves both dead and barely alive. Glorfindel had never seen so many orcs in one place outside the great war and he felt his heart clench in a sense of loss for all those who had died fighting. 

“This is terrible my friend they did not stand a chance.” Erestor stopped two young guards the lifeless body of a warrior dangling between them. Slowly Erestor passed a hand across the dead warriors face, wiping the blood and grime from his features so that Erestor could see him properly. He was young not more than 1000 years old if that, the deep green eyes were vacant and held no life. The most likely cause of death was a fierce blow to the head, which had obviously broken his skull and neck. Erestor sighed heavily and gestured for the two elves to continue on before he turned back to Glorfindel who had been watching him the entire time. “You know as well as I Glorfindel he would not have survived, he would not have been able to defend himself against so many.” Glorfindel shook his head at his friend but said nothing as a loud scream echoed around the forest from the above healing tent. It was a voice both elves recognised and Glorfindel quickly ascended the rope ladder to reach the tent. 

“Tell me Filgree, you must tell me. Where is my son!?” Glorfindel and Erestor stopped dead at the entrance to the healing tent. King Thranduil was slumped over a stretcher a bloody and dirty stained body writing in agony below him as the king continued to shake his shoulders not caring for his injuries. 

“My lord he can not hear you his injuries are severe and he will not last the night less we get him to the palace.” One of the healers forcefully pried Thranduil’s hands away from the tutor’s shoulders and helped the distraught king to his feet. Glorfindel was shocked to see the tears rolling down the king’s face. After all that he had seen at the palace in Thranduil’s attitude towards his youngest son, was totally contradicted now. Thranduil barely noticed the two onlookers for a moment but when Erestor coughed the king turned his attention quickly towards them. Slowly the king walked towards them his face unreadable in its emotion as he came to a stop in front of Glorfindel. Nothing was said for a long time and the king merely stared directly into Glorfindel’s blue eyes searching for something the seneschal couldn’t make out. Eventually Thranduil let out a sigh of despair and lowered his gaze from Glorfindel’s unable to keep his composure any longer. Not quite knowing what was expected of him Glorfindel reached out a tender hand and placed it gently upon the king’s shoulder in silent support. He had comforted Elrond many times before in this manner and it was all he could think of doing. 

“Lord Glorfindel, I do not have anyone to turn to and you find me at your mercy. I do not have enough elves to spare a search for my son; their presence is required in the increased watches on the borders. Please, I beg of you to help find my son. He is not among the survivors and his body is not among the dead meaning only that he escaped or has been taken.” Erestor could only gawk like a fish as Thranduil all but begged for Glorfindel’s aid. This turn around from the previous evening was almost unbelievable and Erestor was seriously supporting the idea of a trick but the loud groan from the bed behind them was what told him it was reality. Glorfindel hastily pushed past Thranduil and kneeled quickly beside the stretcher that held the frail body of the elder tutor. Filgree was hardly recognizable beneath the blood and dirt and Glorfindel gently soothed the other elf by placing a comforting hand on his cheek and entwining his hand firmly with Filgree’s lying weakly on his chest. 

”Shh my friend you are being looked after and we all pray to the valar for your health.” Glorfindel whispered softly in elvish to the dark haired tutor who slowly opened his eyes and stared fearfully up at the elf above him. 

“You must…….must find him.” Filgree was struggling to speak in-between lengthy breaths of air and Glorfindel would hardly hear him over the sounds outside. Obligingly Glorfindel leaned closer to Filgree so that his face was just mere inches for the others. “He…..is……the……..one……..” Filgree trailed off as Glorfindel slowly watched the other elf weakly lift his free hand and press it firmly to the coat pocket where Glorfindel had slipped the parchment the ranger had given him at the alehouse. Frowning in confusing Glorfindel leaned closer still to the tutor and squeezed his hand tightly in support as Filgree began to breath erratically struggling to keep his consciousness. “He……..does not…….. understand….. and.…will…… fall…… prey…..to those that do….” Glorfindel could tell Filgree was loosing consciousness and needed desperately to know in which way the prince was taken or fled. 

“My friend which way did he go?” Glorfindel pleaded urgently with Filgree as he watched vacancy swim behind the elders green eyes. 

“South……. towards…… the river……” Glorfindel barely caught what Filgree had said before the tutor in his arms collapsed and went limp his hand falling away from Glorfindel’s cloak where it had been tightly clutched only a moment before. Glorfindel was pushed hastily away from Filgree as the healers gathered around and fussed over his wounded body. 

“My lord he is still alive but barely we must take him back to the palace immediately.” The elder of the healers in the room looked hastily up to where King Thranduil stood by the door. The tears on his face had dried and Glorfindel watched as the anger and determination of the stubborn man he’d first met slowly crept back into his features. 

“Then do so immediately!” Thranduil all but screamed at the healers who all quickly secured Filgree’s body to the stretcher and took if from the tent. Leaving only Thranduil, Glorfindel and Erestor within the tent now surrounded by deathly silence. Glorfindel stared at the pool of blood where Filgree’s stretcher had laid a moment ago before he slowly turned around to face Thranduil. 

“So do I take too many liberties asking for the help of a Noldor once again?” Thranduil’s voice had turned cold and unfeeling again and Glorfindel sneered at the king in contempt. An elf so cold hearted would not have brought old feuds into the bargaining of his son’s life and Glorfindel instantly revised his early thoughts of the king again, having seen him change this quickly. 

“I will help look for your son Thranduil but if I find him you will freely permit him to travel to Rivendell with me under my guardianship and then upon his majority allow me to court him as a prospective lover.” Erestor couldn’t suppress the shocked gasp that issued from his lips at his friends bold declaration of bribery to the Mirkwood King. He did not think Glorfindel was capable of any such forms of negotiation, if indeed it could be classified as that. Thranduil was clearly fuming at Glorfindel’s presumptuous terms of agreement but Glorfindel would read the desperation in the King’s eyes. It was true the King had no one else to turn to if he was to ever find his son again. At length Thranduil sighed and nodded reluctantly. 

“Very well on the understanding that he return to Mirkwood every year during the summer so I may see him and assess his health.” Glorfindel nodded curtly and watched as Thranduil turned and moved towards the door of the tent readying to leave. He paused however and glanced back over his shoulder at the blonde warrior. 

“My eldest son’s have already been dispatched to search for their brother. I wish I could pray for your success but I find that I cannot in light of this agreement. My son will never be yours.” With that Thranduil left the tent and descend from view down the rope ladder leaving Erestor and Glorfindel standing in front of each other. Erestor shook his head in utter shock as Glorfindel breathed a sigh of relief still in shock himself of what he had just done. 

“Have you lost your mind Glorfindel? You have just bribed the King of Mirkwood with his son’s life! Even Lord Elrond would not dare such an act, what madness has over taken you?” Glorfindel could only shrug his shoulders unknowingly as his friend took his temperature and felt his neck for signs of illness. 

“I do not know Erestor but Filgree said something that confused me. It was if he knew what was in my pocket beneath my cloak. His fear for Legolas was real as if he had feared it all his life. This attack was something unexpected yes and has caused great fear, but it was not what Filgree spoke to me off.” Erestor frowned at his friend as he followed Glorfindel out of the tent. The grounds below were just being picked over by the guards searching for any survivors and bodies they’d not found yet among the decaying bodies of the orcs. 

“You are making no sense Glorfindel? The young prince is in no danger, you saw as well as I did that he has skill with a bow and sword, enough to protect himself should he need to. The only danger I see him in is that of capturing the heart of an unsuspecting warrior but I believe he has already done that successfully.” Glorfindel huffed a gentle laugh at his friend’s accusations not making any attempt to contradict them. It was true he had feelings for the elf; he had since the moment he saw him at the banquet but that was not the problem at present. 

“It does not make sense to me at the moment Erestor, all I know is that we must find Legolas soon for as good his skills are with sword and bow I believe he is fighting something unseen that he does not understand yet and is in very great danger.” Erestor sighed as his friend turned his gaze towards him concern and anguish written in his features.

“Very well we will leave at once in the direction the young prince was seen going. We will have to stop at the village and the palace to get supplies but if we hurry we will be on the road again by tonight. If this troublesome young prince is indeed in danger as you say he is I can not refuse to save his life, even if it means having to take him home with us at the end of all this. He will be your responsibility and I will have nothing to say when Elrond questions why you have stolen Thranduil’s youngest son for you own. ” Glorfindel laughed out loud at his friend’s dark expression and gently patted Erestor on the back in thanks. Erestor grunted and began to climb his way down the rope ladder with Glorfindel following him. 

”Your support my friend at times like this is invaluable and your directness is the very think I love about you. What would I do without you?” Erestor reached the ground first and helped Glorfindel the last few rungs of the ladder before brushing the dirt from his cloak. 

“You would die on the battle field with your foolishness, that is what would happen my friend!” Glorfindel roared with laughter as he hoisted Erestor up onto his horse before mounting his own. 

“Yes you a right Erestor but it would pain you dearly not to have me around.” Glorfindel spurred his horse in the side and took the lead eager to take the quickest route back to the village. Silently Erestor smiled and internally nodded at his friend’s observation. It was true as much as Glorfindel led Erestor into trouble at times, the dark haired advisor would miss his friends adventures and quick wit if he were gone. Riding together the pair of Imaldris elves disappeared into the depths of the forest their mission of mercy having only just begun.


	19. The Price Of A Life

Chapter 19

Legolas sat quietly at the table staring at the food in front of him. He had hardly eaten anything the last few days his worry and homesickness continually taking his appetite. That and the fact that Legolas was increasingly concerned about Warwick’s intentions of letting him go. He had given up speaking to the older man who’s questions always tended towards Legolas’ home life and if he had any lovers. It was strange that a man would take that kind of interest in his life and Legolas now refused to answer any questions he was asked. During the day Legolas was locked in the small room of Warwick’s house, the older man telling him he needed rest. Legolas didn’t understand, he knew the wound in his side was healing his elvan ability insuring that the gash had closed up completely and was healing at a rapid rate. Yet Warwick had continually confined him to bed saying that he was too sick to get up. The older man had taken to touching him too, using medical inspections as excuses to brush Legolas’ private places. Warwick had taken his clothes too hidden them from him so that he couldn’t get dressed and Legolas wondered what the older man was up too. He knew little of the human ways and while he kept telling himself this was just a strange custom among healing men he knew he was just kidding himself and that something sinister was going to happen. 

The sound of the lock being undone on the door to his room sent Legolas running back to his bed leaving his tray of food untouched on the table. He hated being so exposed in front of Warwick the man’s hungry gaze never leaving his during their time together. Hiding himself into the security of the blankets Legolas pretended to be asleep but cautiously watched as Warwick entered the room. However this time the old man was not alone. Another man, younger and taller than the first followed Warwick in. This man had hair and a short beard of fiery orange like a dragons flame. He was tall and wore a royal blue tunic with black leather leggings. His black cloak was flung over one shoulder exposing the elaborately shaped silver handle of his sword. A quiver of arrows was strapped to his back along with heavily plated armour on his chest and lower arms. An unfamiliar symbol of authority and place of origin was carved into the silver plate but Legolas did not recognise it. The man’s deep blue eyes focused instantly on Legolas’ peeking out from beneath the covers and the elf felt himself shiver in fear at the smile that crept up to the corners of the man’s thin lips.

“His name is Filgree or so he says. A fine specimen from Mirkwood, an archer or guard judging from his physique. A good match for yourself perhaps, my lord?” Warwick’s voice sounded positively evil and Legolas knew that something was desperately wrong. He had accepted the human’s hospitality too readily and not considered the consequences fully. He should have taken more notice of Filgree’s tutoring on how to handle traitorous men. The younger man mumbled a sound of approval and strode confidently over to the bed where Legolas lay cuddled into the blankets. Legolas stiffened as the man leaned down and pulled the blanket slightly away from Legolas’ face. Legolas could do nothing but stare fearfully up into the piercing blue eyes of the man above him. “He has refused to eat anything for the last two days I think he will need training.” Legolas frowned at Warwick’s words and glanced momentarily across to the old man before moving back to stare at the man hovering above him. 

”Really, you have spoiled him then Warwick. We will have to rectify that.” A small satisfied sneer twitched at the corners of the man’s lips and before Legolas could breath the blankets he had been covering himself with were ripped from his grip and flung carelessly to the floor leaving the elf vulnerably exposed curled up frightened on the bed. “Get up!” The command was stern and Legolas could not fathom how any one should talk to him so harshly. Not even his father’s voice held that much menace when he was chastising Legolas. Not knowing what else to do Legolas obediently stood from the bed covering his chest with his shaking hands as he stepped back away from the stranger in the room. The stranger smiled appreciatively of the elf’s obedience before critically scanning the elf’s body with his eyes. Legolas watched as the man’s gaze fell to his injured side and paused. “What is the injury?” 

“It is an arrow puncture, orcs by the look of the arrow head I removed. It is not life threatening and will heal almost to invisibility with his own healing ability.” The young man nodded in acceptance of Warwick’s explanation and moved forward towards Legolas. Instinctively Legolas stepped back away from the approaching man but found himself pressed again the wall behind him with no way of escape. 

“Relax I will not hurt you.” Legolas stiffened and closed his eyes in disgust as the man lifted his hand and took hold of his chin firmly shifting his face left and right a few times inspecting Legolas’ features. “He is young, very young. You say he has no family?” The man’s breath wafted across Legolas’ face making the young elf choke a little on the foul smell of pipe weed and meat, no doubt what the man had last ate. 

“It is doubtful. He said himself that he had no family and he was riding alone when my sons found him.” The young man released Legolas’ chin and took a step back away from him, allowing Legolas some space to breathe as he opened his eyes again to glare menacingly at the two men. They were talking about him as if he wasn’t even there and it irritated him to the point of anger. “Does he understand our language?” 

“Yes my lord, I believe he speaks it fluently as well, but is reluctant to do so.” Legolas watched the man smile at him with a strange grin as Warwick approached the side table and poured two glasses of wine from the pitcher. The young man before him accepted the offered goblet of wine from Warwick and stared thoughtfully at the elf before him in silence. Legolas was becoming exceedingly uncomfortable under the gaze of the two men and swallowed his fear in order to speak. 

“Who are you?” The man was obviously surprised to hear Legolas speak and swallowed his wine quickly before discarding the goblet on the side table in order to reply. 

”I am Keeldon, lord of the ridemark in Rohan.” Legolas looked blankly at the young man having never heard of the place, which the man spoke of. How he now wished that his father had kept better maps of places other than those concerning Mirkwood directly. The young man smiled again at the elf’s obvious confusion before advancing once again on the young elf. “You have a pretty voice Filgree, perhaps you will sing to me later.” Legolas frowned in confusion of the word later. Did the man intend to stay all evening? Maybe he was Warwick’s guest? The truth however horrified Legolas to the point of nausea. “Have you touched him?” The young man glanced pointedly over his shoulder at Warwick who stood wringing his hands impatiently in front of him by the door to the room. 

”Only to tend his injuries my lord.” Legolas scowled knowing fore well that Warwick was lying. The old man had touched him on more than one occasion during his recovery and not purely for medical reasons, Legolas was sure. Keeldon turned back to Legolas and noted the unsure look upon Legolas’ face. Legolas could not react quick enough as Keeldon unsheathed a dagger from the inside of his boot and hastily cut the thin loin cloth from Legolas body, leaving him totally naked. Legolas gasped and turned around away from the gaze of the young man angry now that anyone would presume to do something to him like this. 

”How dare you! You have no right, pass me a blanket.” Legolas all but screamed at Keeldon in fear and embarrassment as he tried to hide himself from the view of the two strangers. Keeldon merely chuckled and shook his head as he re-sheathed his dagger in its leather holder. 

“You are beautiful Filgree.” Legolas swallowed and clutched his hands tighter about his body now shaking in fear as he felt Keeldon step closer to him. The young man was unbearably close to Legolas that the young elf could feel the man’s rise and fall of his armour-covered chest against his back. Never in his life had Legolas had someone this close to him while naked. Admittedly Filgree had carried him naked often from the bath when he’d fallen asleep in it but that was different, his tutor was like a father to him not some stranger who presumed himself thus. Legolas tried to pull away as he felt a rough, sword callused hand rub gently across his backside. Keeldon chuckled again at the reaction from the elf and swiftly moved his hand around Legolas’ waist to his stomach before dipping it down to take a firm hold of Legolas’ flaccid member, feeling its length before firmly squeezing the sack beneath. Legolas stiffened at the touch, his back arching as he tried to all but climb up the wall to escape Keeldon’s touch. Not even Filgree had ever touched him so privately before and fear took a hold of Legolas’ body. Clawing at Keeldon’s hand holding him Legolas turned and bit hard on the man’s shoulder through the light tunic. Instantly Keeldon grunted in pain of the bite and let Legolas’ member go allowing the elf to scurry quickly across the room to the opposite corner where he huddled in fear his gaze darting between Warwick and Keeldon in fear. 

”Well, will you have him?” Keeldon rubbed his shoulder where Legolas had just bit him, his eyes never leaving the scared gaze of the elf even as Warwick impatiently questioned him. 

”Aye I will take him but at 500 less the asking price. You have made him jumpy with your filthy wandering hands; he will take longer to train now.” Legolas could hardly believe his ears as he watched Keeldon removed a large pile of gold from a pouch hanging from his belt. Slowly the young man began to count gold pieces into the withered and wrinkled hands of the older man. 

”What are you doing!” Legolas was beginning to worry and instantly called to Warwick who barely raised his greedy gaze from where the gold pieces were being counted slowly into his waiting hands. 

“I am selling you master elf and for a tidy sum I might add.” Legolas chocked on his breath and started to panic as his eyes scanned the room for signs of escape. He was being sold as a slave. He had heard of such practices among the ways of men but had never thought it possible for a life to be sold so freely to others without their permission. Filgree had once told him of elves who were abducted from their home lands to serve as slaves to wealthy men but had failed to tell him what happened to those captured. It was said that after the war and the mistrust that had come between men and elves, that elvan slavery had become a way of penance for the men who’d been lost during the divide of the war. Panicking Legolas saw his only chance of escape and took it willingly. Warwick had turned from the door to accept his payment and had left it ajar and unlocked. 

“I am not yours to sell!” Legolas wailed at the two men before he made a run for the door pushing Warwick to the floor in surprise sending gold pieces flying everywhere. Making it to the door Legolas ran to an open window and jumped cleanly through it. He landed hard and squealed at the pain it sent through his injured side. Yet still he forced himself to stand and take a quick look at his surroundings. It was a coble street he’d landed in with houses either side, people that were wandering along the street had now stopped and were staring at him but he didn’t care. Turning to his right he saw five horses outside the door to the house he’d just escaped from, four of them bore riders, which looked suspiciously like Keeldon had. Legolas knew that they were his guards and so his only option was to run left. Turning around Legolas began to run up the cobble street, behind him he could hear Keeldon calling to his guards. 

“Stop him!” The sound of horse’s hooves on the cobble street behind him spurred Legolas on, there was no way he was going to outrun four men on horseback but perhaps he could lose them in the twisting streets. Dodging humans and roadside stalls Legolas began to weave his way between the houses still listening to the sound of the horses following him. They were gaining on him and his injured side was making it difficult to leap and jump safely between stalls and people. He cursed himself for having ever accepted the human’s hospitality and wished for Iest to be here and whisk him away from harm. Fear took over his body and forced him to run harder but the desire to put distance between his hunters caused him to make a fatal mistake. Glancing back over his shoulder to see if he had lost the guards Legolas missed what was stepping out in front of him. It was if a brick wall had hit his body and Legolas felt himself lose consciousness as his body fell straight backwards away from the hard thing he’d just run into. With a sickening thud Legolas hit the cobble stone and the elf only managed to register several faces looking down at him before darkness crept over him and sent him into unconsciousness.


	20. Sailston

Chapter 20

Glorfindel strode over to the bar and leaned casually upon it patiently waiting to be served. Erestor and he had been searching the outlying villages of Mirkwood’s edge for the entire day and both elves were now exhausted. If Legolas had indeed past through these southern villages none of the men were speaking of it. They had decided to bed down for the night at the inn of a small farming village named Sailston. A thunderstorm had rolled in with the dusk rendering any tracks they might find useless. It did not help either that Erestor was not used to this kind of travel and although he did not complain Glorfindel knew his friend was struggling with the hard days ride from village to village. Erestor was standing in the doorway to the inn-soaking wet from the rain, with both his and Glorfindel’s packs slung over his shoulders. His once beautiful shinny locks now hung in knotted tendrils around his face, framing the pale features of an elf obviously feeling the cold for the first time. Glorfindel smiled across at his friend who despite his appearance smiled back. The bar tender finally came across to Glorfindel having wiped his hands down the front of his apron.

Sailston had a rough reputation among the villagers of Mirkwood its human inhabitant’s more than just mere farmers. Rumour had it that the men derived their livings from selling other things than farm produce and livestock but Glorfindel was not deterred. He’d passed through many villages of men, some much more depraved than this little town. 

“Can I help you?” It was no kind welcome that the bar tender threw in Glorfindel’s direction, the man taking his time to asses first Glorfindel’s appearance before doing the same to Erestor who still stood by the door. 

“We would like a room for the night.” Glorfindel looked down his nose at the bar tender as he stood up from leaning on the bar to his full height. He towered above the old man serving him and he watched the cockiness of the man fall instantly away having faced the sizable difference between the two of them. 

”Six silver pieces a night, seven if you want supper and breakfast.” The bar tender pretended to wipe the bar over with a dirty looking cloth as he named the exorbitantly high price. Glorfindel scoffed at the offer knowing full well that the high price was simply made up because they were elves. 

“Tell me master does the room you offer us have its own bathing chamber, with silk sheets upon the beds and mitheral looking glasses upon every wall? Because at such a price I would expect all that and more, which I severely doubt it has.” Glorfindel looked indignantly around at the décor of the inn noting with disgust the way drunken men clung to cheap whores and spilt beer upon the dirty floor. “We will pay two silver pieces and no more, we will not require supper but ask that a bottle of wine be brought up when we are settled.” The bar tender swallowed hard and stepped back away from Glorfindel as he watched the elf unclip his cloak and remove his leather money pouch from his belt where it swung freely in front of the very visible elvan sword. Glorfindel smiled secretly in success as he pushed the two silver pieces across the bar to the man whose eyes had never left the sword tethered at Glorfindel’s waist. 

”Very well.” Glorfindel watched the man quickly snatch up the silver pieces pocketing them in his own pouch before turning from Glorfindel and calling to someone behind the bar. “Rowel, get here.” A timid face of a young boy appeared from below the bar his gaze going from the bar tenders to the elves then hastily back to the man who was calling to him. “Show these elves upstairs to their room, and take that bottle of red up with you, and two goblets from the cabinet.” The young boy nodded obediently and scurried out from under the bar. Glorfindel watched as the scraggly young man-child collected the things he’d been told to before gesturing for Glorfindel to follow him upstairs. 

”Erestor come upstairs.” Glorfindel called back over his shoulder to his bedraggled looking friend. Erestor smiled widely and quickly fell into step beside Glorfindel as they ascended the stairs behind the young boy. Erestor had felt uneasy being in such a town as Sailston. He had signed many papers concerning this town and had advised many travellers passing through Rivendell to avoid it at all costs. Slavery was ripe within this little village the men taking pleasure in selling bodies and souls that weren’t theirs to sell. Passing down a short corridor the young boy stopped outside one of the doors and pushed it open. Stepping through the threshold after the youngster Glorfindel screwed up his nose in disgust. As predicted the room had less charm than the dungeons of Moria. To compound things further it contained only one large bed its covers having barely been pulled up from the last time it was used. Glorfindel heard Erestor sigh heavily behind him, the poor advisor was not used to living like this. 

“Thank-you.” Glorfindel smiled despite himself at the young boy who had taken it upon himself to pour the wine into the two glasses. Erestor placed their things down on a small rocking chair by the fire and moved swiftly over to the only window in the entire room, eagerly opening it despite the fact that it was raining outside. Glorfindel knew why his friend had opened the window the stifling stale air of the room smelt of sex and cheap perfume a sure sign of what its previous owner had used it for. 

“It is a pleasure master elf. It is such a rare sight to see elves in the village yet I have been so fortunate as to have seen three in as many days.” Glorfindel went to lift the goblet of wine to his lips but paused at what the young boy had just spoken of. 

”You speak of three elves? Yet my friend and I are only two, who is the other elf you speak of?” Erestor had turned his gaze back from the window to the room also intrigued by what the young boy had just said. Nervously the young boy fiddled with the cuffs of his worn jacket obviously feeling as if he’d said something wrong. 

”A blonde elf like yourself sir, was found injured in the fields and was taken to the healer in town. I made my weekly visit to collect my father’s debts and saw him through the window. I did not see anymore of him though when I had taken my leave.” Glorfindel allowed himself to smile a little sure that the elf the young boy was talking about was Legolas. 

”And where is this healer? I should like to pay this elf a visit and inquire after his health.” Erestor chose his words carefully sensing that any direct inquiry after Legolas would surely create suspicion about the elf’s identity and that was not good in such a town where royal elvan blood was worth more than gold in trading terms.

”At the end of the lane just to the right of the inn sir, no-one will be up at this time of night but you may visit in the morning I am sure of it.” Erestor nodded and eyed Glorfindel knowingly. It was now certain that Legolas was still alive. The thought of finding the prince dead at the hands of orcs had been a constant fear on both of their minds but now in the face of new information Erestor had seen the weight lift visibly from Glorfindel’s shoulders, knowing the prince was still alive, even if injured. 

“Thank-you, you have been most helpful.” Glorfindel bestowed a small bronze piece into the small hands of the young boy who then smiled delightedly up at the elf. With a wave of his hand Glorfindel dismissed the young boy and watched as the scrawny youth ran from the room careful to close the door behind him as he left. Erestor snorted his amusement at his friend’s obvious soft spot for youth. 

“Thank the valar that I came with you on this mission Glorfindel for if you were alone I would be sure you would bring home all of the poor young souls that crossed your path, not just the prince.” Glorfindel laughed and playfully nudged his friend on the shoulder before pointing towards the chair beside the fire. 

“For that remark Erestor you may have the honour of sleeping on the chair tonight as I do not want to share my bed with someone who thinks I am soft.” Erestor vehemently shook his head at Glorfindel’s suggestion and ran hastily over to the bed beating his friend by mere inches as they both jumped for possession of the bed. The old rickety bed groaned at their combined weights and a cloud of dust rose from the mattress having been disturbed by the scuffling elves. Both elves laughed together for sometime before settling back side by side on the uncomfortably lumpy bed. There was no point in undressing the dirt of the bed cloths was worse than the trail grime of their own garments. Instead both elves discarded their weaponry and boots before huddling together under their own travel blankets. It was not the first time the pair had shared a bed for it had been long before the war when they had once been lovers. The affair was brief and had ended amiably so both elves were more than easy when sharing a bed with the other in instances such as this, it was why they were such great friends. The pair lay side by side in the darkness, silent for a long time as they listened to the drunken raucous below them and the sound of the crackling fire.

Erestor was just beginning to drift off into the elvan dreamscape when he felt Glorfindel rise hastily from the bed causing the smaller framed elf to roll ungraciously into the middle in a cloud of dust. 

“What is it?” Erestor sat up in the bed slightly grumpy at having been disturbed and watched as Glorfindel unsheathed his sword and snuck quietly over to the closed door of their bedroom. 

”Shhhh.” Glorfindel pressed a finger to his lips silencing his friend. He had sensed uneasiness in the air the moment he had heard several pairs of feet ascending the stairs outside their room. Erestor quietly rose from his position on the bed also unsheathing his sword before joining Glorfindel next to the door. 

“This room is yours master elves, if you will permit me to show it to you.” Glorfindel slowly cracked open the door to the room only a fraction, just enough to see into the hallway without being noticed by the men outside. The seneschal withheld a gasp as he saw the bar tender from down stairs standing in front of two very familiar elves. Talion and Hale were just being shown into the room opposite Glorfindel and Erestor’s. 

“I bet they paid more than we did for that kind of service.” Glorfindel couldn’t help but smile as Erestor gently whispered into his ear having seen the scene outside through the crack the other end of the door. 

“We leave at once they have obviously followed us here. With luck they have not heard of Legolas’ location as yet and so we have the upper hand.” Erestor sighed inwardly at Glorfindel’s whispered plan. Despite the lack of comfort in the room Erestor had been really looking forward to putting his feet up for the night, after the last two days of none stop searching. Glorfindel was about to close the door again when the bar tender appeared from out of the room opposite Talion close behind him with a scroll in his hands. 

“We are looking for an elf, he is the woodland king’s youngest son, Prince Legolas. It would be appreciated if you could find any information for us, a reward is given for his return, unharmed of course.” Glorfindel clenched his fists in rage of the stupidity of Thranduil’s two eldest sons’. They had no idea of what they had just done. If word got out that Legolas was a prince the men of Sailston would surely bargain his life for riches and personal gain from Mirkwood. 

“Fools.” Erestor breathed heavily against Glorfindel’s neck having heard what Talion just diverged to the innkeeper. “We must leave now.” Glorfindel nodded in agreement. Quickly the two elves gathered their belongings and once again strapped their weaponry in place. Pulling their coat hoods up to conceal their identities a little both elves snuck quietly out into the now darkened corridor. Erestor paused outside their door listening to the conversation from the other two elves in the room opposite, while Glorfindel scouted ahead. Erestor smiled cheekily as he heard Thranduil’s two son’s boasting proudly to one another about sexual conquests. It was fitting really considering Hale was to be married yet he was still dabbling in whores. Erestor was sure that Thranduil had probably encouraged the frivolity insuring the wild Mirkwood oats were being well and truly sewn. Erestor turned his attention back to his friend who was now gesturing for him to follow him. 

With elvan stealth both Imaldris elves snuck out through the back kitchen of the inn. Most of the occupants of the inn had either passed out on the floor or had gone home leaving the inn deathly quiet in their wake. It was still raining outside and both elves pulled their cloaks tighter around their bodies as protection against the cold as they mounted their steeds and followed the directions given to them by the boy in the inn, towards the healing house. Very few people moved about the streets and Glorfindel was glad, the less attention they had the easier it would be to steal away with Legolas unseen. A small sign written in westron hung outside the door of the little stone cottage at the far end of the lane. 

“Healer Warwick.” Erestor read it aloud to Glorfindel who was busily checking the windows of the cottage for signs of its occupants. 

“Let us hope this Healer Warwick is at home.” Glorfindel grumbled as he dismounted from his horse and led it around the side of the cottage to where the horse tether was. “Iest!” Glorfindel smiled as the familiar chocolate brown mare turned from her tether to begin nuzzling Glorfindel’s chest with her nose. It was the positive sign Glorfindel had been waiting for that told him Legolas was in the cottage. Erestor offered the mare a small sugar lump from his pack patting her comfortingly upon the rump before joining Glorfindel back around the front of the cottage. Taking a deep breath Glorfindel raised his hand to the door and knocked firmly three times. After a moment of silence a light was seen in the closest window before a muttering came from the other side of the door. 

”Who is it?” The gruff voice of an old man filtered through a small crack from the slightly ajar door. 

“I am Glorfindel of Gondolin and I wish to speak with Healer Warwick.” Glorfindel listened to a startled gasp from the other side of the closed door before he heard chains being drawn across the door and a large bolt being slid into place. 

”We do not serve elves here go away.” Erestor frowned at his friend who looked to become extremely angry but also very wary. Something was not right if Legolas was still in the cottage this man was doing his best not to let them in for some reason. 

“I demand that you let me in or I will force my way in for I believe you hold captive a friend of mine.” Gesturing for Erestor to break the window by the side of the door Glorfindel began pounding on the door itself. 

“No there are no elves here!” An agitated reply came from the other side of the door just as Erestor pushed in the glass of the window. The shattering of glass startled the man behind the door who was obviously pushing against it with his own body to keep it closed. With a strong nudge Glorfindel easily broke the chain and wooden bolt of the door sending it flying open and the occupant inside onto the floor. Stepping in out of the rain Glorfindel stared down at the bearded man before him who was now huddling his knees to his chest and staring fearfully up at the elf above him. 

“Erestor go search the cottage.” Erestor nodded at his friend quickly grabbing the candle from the floor and making his way from room to room in the cottage. Glorfindel continued to stand over the fearful human on the floor below him as he listened to Erestor moving through the rooms. 

“He is not here I tell you, he has gone.” The old man slowly rose to his knees in front of Glorfindel his hands clasped together in front of his face pleading with the elf to spare his life and believe his story. Glorfindel however was unmoved until Erestor emerged from one of the rooms carrying a familiar set of elvan long knives and a pile of woodland clothes. 

”They were in the ward over there. The bed is empty but I smell an elvish scent on the bed clothes, he was here but he is not now.” Glorfindel cursed in elfish before drawing his sword and holding it up to the old man’s throat, tilting it so the man was forced to look into Glorfindel’s eyes. 

”Where is he, the elf you treated? What have you done with him, tell me now!” Glorfindel demanded an answer from the old man who was now shaking on his hands and knees on the floor. Erestor swallowed hard as he saw a flash of something in Glorfindel’s eyes, something that he had never seen before. An internal rage and anger reflected in his eyes of which Erestor had never seen in his friend’s behaviour before. 

“He said he had no family, confessed he did not want a message sent about his location. I assumed he was a runaway or escapee from Mirkwood’s dungeons.” Glorfindel pushed his sword a little further into the old man’s throat drawing a little blood as he pressed firmer. 

“Where is he now, what have you done with him?” Glorfindel demanded his answer just as before his tone darkening as the man before him shifted his gaze nervously from Erestor and back to him. 

“I sold him.” Erestor gasped in utter horror, the very notion of someone selling the young prince Legolas was abhorrent and made his skin tingle with rage. To Glorfindel however it was not unexpected. The moment he’d seen the old man he knew what had happened. Men were not to be trusted; a pretty elf like Legolas would have been too much temptation for a poor man of the village not to take advantage of. 

“Who did you sell him to?” Getting angry Glorfindel pushed the man back with his foot sickened by having to stare upon the face of Legolas’ captor. 

“To a visiting lord from Rohan. I do not know his name but he left yesterday morning for his home with the elf Filgree.” The old man took the opportunity to scutter away from Glorfindel and back himself up against the wall of the room, his legs tucked under him in protection his arms wrapped around his chest. 

“Filgree?” At the mention of the name Erestor moved forward from the entrance to the room to question the old man confused by the name. 

“Aye, that was what the elf told me was his name.” Glorfindel smiled secretly at the prince’s resourcefulness. It was hardly surprising that an elf brought up in Mirkwood would not be wary of men after the war and all would attempt to hide their identity if faced with the enemy. Erestor nodded quietly before turning to Glorfindel in question. Where they would go from here was obvious but whether they left now or later was only Glorfindel’s decision. 

“Put those things on the horses, untether Iest and tell her to return to her home. I will join you in a minute.” Erestor nodded at Glorfindel’s instructions and moved hastily from the cottage back out into the rain. The old man was still shivering against the wall of the room and became even more nervous as Glorfindel slowly approached him. Reaching down Glorfindel ripped the small leather pouch from the man’s belt having seen the glitter of gold within it. It was obvious the man had made his money from the sale of Legolas and Glorfindel was not going to allow him to profit from it. 

“Your kind sicken me with your ways, a life that is not your own should not be sold freely in trade. You will suffer for this injustice to my race.” Pocketing the leather pouch of gold into his cloak Glorfindel sheathed his sword again before drawing back his hand and hitting the old man stiffly across the face sending his body jarring into the floor. Glorfindel took little satisfaction in the pain he had caused the man. Anger now burned slowly inside of him, the greed and corruption that had become of the men of Middle Earth was atrocious and sickening to the stomach. Turning Glorfindel strode from the cottage and easily mounted his horse where Erestor was waiting for him outside. Erestor could tell that Glorfindel was angry but could not decipher if the anger was born from the loss of Legolas or the injustice done by the healer. “It will take three weeks to reach Edoras if we ride none stop, we might even catch up with this party of men if we hurry.” Glorfindel didn’t spare his friend a glance as he spurred his horse in the side and took off back up the lane. Erestor sighed heavily as he spurred his horse in order to follow his friend. He had not known when this mission had spiralled out of control for his friend but he was certain that it had started the moment Glorfindel had laid eyes upon the mysterious Legolas Greenleaf.


	21. On The Trail

Chapter 21

Legolas awoke with a start by the snap of horse reigns and the neighing of a stallion. Groaning the young prince attempted to sit up but was rendered immobile by a firm hand upon his shoulder. 

“Ah, so my pretty young elf awakes at last.” Blue eyes became crystal clear as Legolas stiffened at the memory of what had happened to him, triggered by the sound of the rough commanding voice. Panicking Legolas went to strike out with his hands but found that they were bound securely behind him. A chuckle wafted across the back of his neck and Legolas stiffened further as the hand that had previous clamped down on his shoulder drifted softly under the collar of his tunic to begin caressing his neck. Turning his head slightly Legolas glanced around at his surroundings. He was sitting astride a black horse, its dark mane tangled with his own blond locks from where he’d been laying his head against it. Behind him he could feel the strong presence of a man his back pressed against the solid chest and his body held fast upon the horse by strong encompassing arms. To his right he saw two other men riding next to him astride horses similar to that he was sitting on. He seemed to be riding along an open woodland path but the trees did not look familiar and the smell was certainly different from his own woodland home. 

“Where am I, who are you and where are you taking me?” Legolas cursed the fact his voice was more a desperate whimper than anything more sinister. He attempted to strain around to see his captor but a searing pain in his head made him wince and clutch weakly to the stallion’s dark mane in agony. 

”Shhh my little one, the bump to your head will be sore for sometime.” Legolas shivered in fear as the man behind him soothed a hand across his scalp and ran roughed fingers through his tangled blonde hair. “As I told you before I am Lord Keeldon, your new master and owner. We are headed for Edoras in Rohan but are currently passing the woodland realm of Lothlorien.” Legolas allowed himself a small glimmer of hope at the name of a place familiar in his memory. During the war he had watched a great many elves from Lothlorien join his father’s army and while he had never seen the great malorn trees the warriors spoke of it was a small comfort to be passing a realm filled with elves and possible aid. Keeldon seemed to pick up on Legolas’ hope and smiled cruelly to himself. “Do not bother to call for help little one, we shall only skirt the edges of the forest itself and while the guardians will know our presence already they will not interfere with matters not directly concerning the lord and lady.” Legolas sighed and rested his sore head back against the neck of horse. There would be no point in trying to escape again. He had tried that once before and it had gotten him no further than injured again. In his mind Legolas could hear Filgree’s disappointment at him for not having made a better fight against the humans. So far he had done little but accept their commands but he was so used to doing that anyway that he found it difficult to break the routine. Keeldon’s voice sounded a lot like his fathers but more sinister and calculating something, which cooled Legolas’ blood in fear. He did not know what Keeldon had planned for him upon reaching this place called Edoras, nor did he understand what would be asked of him during this trip and that alone did not sit well with the elf. 

Keeldon’s hand once again came down to rest upon Legolas’ neck but the elf did not react he had a feeling he would have to get used to the man’s touch and sooner rather than later. Keeldon smiled possessively down at the elf’s passive acceptance, in front of him. Perhaps it would be easier to tame this one than he had first imagined. 

“I will not hurt you little one, if you learn to submit to me as you do so now.” Legolas closed his eyes in disgust as the man’s foul breath ghosted across his cheek again. Yet he did not respond and merely continued to concentrate on the rhythmic footsteps of the horse they rode, to lull him back into his dreamscape. 

“We will stop when the sun descends behind the mountains.” The last words he heard were that of the guard to the left arranging their stop for the evening with their lord. Legolas did not know what to do next and so could do little but accept this for a while until anther chance to escape presented itself.


	22. Haldair of Lothlorien

Chapter 22

Erestor groaned as he gingerly sat down on a deliberately selected soft patch of grass. His rump had never been so saddle sore in all his life. Glorfindel had insisted they ride day and night to try and catch up with the party of men in front of them. They had picked up their trail last week along the borders of the mountains and now after another week of traveling the edge of Lothlorien the pair found themselves but a mere two days behind the party in front. For the first time Glorfindel had allowed them to rest for the night after Erestor’s complaining had become desperate pleas to his friend. 

“Here have some lembas and sip some of this brew, it will ease the numbness.” Glorfindel moved away from the fire and over to his friend offering the food as small penance for having worked his friend too hard for the last two weeks. Erestor smiled mildly through his pain and gratefully accepted the offering. The pair had hardly spoken to each other during the ride Glorfindel too focused on the task at hand to notice his friends need for conversation. Only now as he sat and watched his friend uneasily sip from the brew and chew small bites of lembas did Glorfindel realise just how he had neglected Erestor. 

“I am sorry Erestor I have neglected you this last week we should have rested more than we did.” Erestor nodded not willing to argue with what Glorfindel had just said. 

“I want to save Legolas too but I am no good to you tired and sore Glorfindel. I have not ridden like this in decades.” Sadly Glorfindel rested his head against his friends shoulder feeling thoroughly guilty for having caused Erestor pain. Erestor smiled and drained what remained of the tasteless healing brew Glorfindel had concocted for him before leaning back tiredly against the base of the malorn tree he had chosen to sit under. They were camped on the very southern end of Lothlorien not more than a few days ride from Rohan and its centre Edoras. The pair sat in silence for a few moments listening to the bird songs echoing from deep within Lothlorien. Occasionally an elvan voice pitched in song could be heard but it was cold comfort to the elves that were too far away to appreciate it. Erestor had had enough of silence though and set about establishing a conversation determined to draw his friend into chatter, even if it was a topic of conflict for the pair. “What happens if we do not catch up with this party Glorfindel what then do we do when we reach Edoras?” Glorfindel smiled at his friend and accepted the half loaf of lembas Erestor broke off for him.

“I have a friend in Edoras, or more a man who owes me a debt. We will seek him out and ask for his help in finding this party. There cannot be many Lord’s of Rohan who have just acquired a new elf slave.” Erestor looked a little doubtfully at Glorfindel’s last statement having seen first hand the corruption in Sailston but he did approve of Glorfindel’s plan. 

“That seems like a strategy well worth backing my friend, but tell me do you think Talion and Hale are still following us, spreading the word of their lost prince brother?” Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders indifferently seemingly as if not to care about the elder brothers whose presence was more an irritating hassle than anything else. 

“I doubt very much they have been able to follow us, our pace is too swift and they are too young to know the intricacies of tracking.” Erestor shifted uncomfortably on the grass his rear still sore despite the softness of the grass. Glorfindel chuckled at his friend and pulled the blanket from his pack offering it to his friend as a cushion against his pain. Gladly Erestor accepted the blanket and settled back against the tree his head resting against Glorfindel’s shoulder in mutual friendship. “I do not doubt however that Thranduil has sent word out of his lost son and if he has offered a reward there will be more than a few trackers looking out for Legolas.” Erestor nodded in agreement. 

“Yes it does not seem right though; this idea that Thranduil treats his youngest son with little respect yet still appears to care enough for him as to offer a reward for his safe return. It intrigues me also that this scroll you have been given might be some how connected to the young prince when the scroll itself is nearly 100,000 years older than the prince himself.” Glorfindel hummed in thought for a moment processing what his friend had just spoken of. 

“Indeed these inconsistencies have plagued me also. There is something we are missing, a secret of some kind. Thranduil is not stupid, Legolas must be of some worth to him, if not as a son but as something else.” Erestor nodded in thought having also come to the same conclusion as Glorfindel had. 

“And the scroll?” Erestor nudged on.

“The scroll I do not know yet. Although it is obvious that Filgree knew of its existence and my possession of it. And it must be of importance to bear Celeborn’s seal, which also suggests he too knows of its existence.” Glorfindel sighed heavily already confusing himself with the twists and turns that this mystery was taking him on. 

“That is assuming that Celeborn himself sealed the scroll? The seals of Lothlorien are kept openly in the lord and lady’s library, anyone, such as a servant, allowed into the royal talon would be able to access the seals.” Glorfindel frowned at Erestor’s new added complication to the saga, his mind having only just grappled with Celeborn’s input without putting that in a cloud of mystery also. 

“That is true Erestor but it complicates the issue further and I am not in any mood to be unraveling cryptic mysteries when the task at hand is difficult enough.” Erestor noted with sadness the despair and confusion in his friends eyes. It was true Glorfindel had enough on trying to rescue Legolas without unraveling the prince’s life mystery as well. Sensing that particular conversation had come to an end, Erestor struck up a new topic although only slightly changing the subject. “Tell me Glorfindel do you believe Legolas is still innocent?” Erestor was expecting a long pause before his friend answered but Glorfindel’s instant reply was quite unexpected. 

”Very much so Erestor. His eyes tell me so. It’s in the way he walks also, he’s not aware of the attention he receives due to his pretty appearance. Then his isolation, if he has spent nearly 500 years within the borders of Mirkwood, not permitted to converse with outsiders then I am sure he has not been exposed to things normal elves entering their majority would have been. Add to that Filgree’s ever lingering protectiveness and presence along with his fathers’ heavy controlling hand I doubt very much if the prince has even experienced his first kiss yet, let alone lost his innocence.” Erestor sighed heavily at Glorfindel’s observations. Everything about Legolas pointed to his innocents and Erestor shuddered to think what would happen at the hands of the Rohan lord. 

“You are truly besotted by him, aren’t you Glorfindel?” Glorfindel graciously blushed under his friends steady gaze sure already that he had lost his heart to an elf he hardly knew. 

“Yes I confess I have become attached to Legolas even knowing as little about him as I do. There is something about him I have fallen for and even I am still searching to understand how I could lose my heart so easily to one so young, I did not set out to do so.” Erestor chuckled and shook his head in refute of his friends naivety and foolishness. Glorfindel was a skilled warrior, trusted confident, brave protector and valiant friend but he was sorely never cut out to be a lover. 

“No one sets out to fall in love Glorfindel. The valar have fates for us all perhaps this is their way of rewarding you for your years on middle earth selflessly defending others. Maybe you were meant to find Legolas and in turn he was meant to make you happy.” Glorfindel blushed a deep crimson colour at Erestor’s words embarrassed by his friend’s high praise of his life. The conversation however did not go any further as several sounds were heard above them in the trees and surrounding them in the glade. Jumping from their position under the tree both elves grabbed for their bows and notched an arrow each their backs pressed against one another’s as they hastily scanned the darkness. Movements to their right sent both elves attention in that direction and Glorfindel was ready to loose an arrow at a moving shadow when from behind the nearest malorn tree an elf appeared his hand raised in greeting. 

“Be at ease my friends, I am Haldir of Lothlorien, Captain of the royal guard and I humbly welcome you to the woods of Lorien.” The golden haired elf moved forward out of the shadow, behind him two other elves appeared of similar appearance. Glorfindel smiled widely at Haldir and lowered his bow so that he could embrace his long time friend. Erestor, who had paled visibly at the unforseen enemy sighed audibly with relief and slumped thankfully against a nearby tree, much to the other elves amusement. “Erestor looks tired Glorfindel, could it be Elrond’s advisor is a little out of shape having spent most of his years behind a desk in Imaldris?” Glorfindel chuckled at Haldir’s dry sense of humour however Erestor did not find it amusing at all and glared at the marchwarden contemptibly. Erestor had never gotten along with Haldir, their priorities in life were different as were their jobs and the clash of personalities had often left Glorfindel squarely in the middle of their arguments and fights. 

“So lovely to see you too Haldir.” Erestor muttered quietly to himself as he moved back over to the fire in order to keep warm. 

“We have been tracking you for five days along the borders Lord Celeborn was expecting a visit but I see you are not intending to venture into the wood on this occasion.” Haldir and Glorfindel joined Erestor around the fire and the three elves sat down comfortably in its warming glow. The rest of the guard were still keeping watch from the trees and shadows around them but Glorfindel was thankful of his friends company all the same. 

“What a pity you did not make yourself known to us before now, we could have been such a merry party these last few days.” Erestors’ mood had suddenly darkened considerably in the presence of Haldir and Glorfindel felt the tension between his two friends acutely as they glared at one another across the fire. Erestors’ sarcastic comment had done nothing but irritated the proud marchwarden who sneered at the advisor in reply. 

“Oh your wit astounds me Erestor, could it be you are still as miserable as you’ve always been. I have told you before you must get a lover so we do not have to suffer the consequences of your sexual frustration.” Haldir’s retort was sharp and cruel and Glorfindel instantly stepped into the rapidly deteriorating argument. The elves had hardly been in each other’s presence but a moment and all ready they were at each other’s throats. 

“Stop it both of you, you are worse than elflings with your bickering.” Glorfindel snapped sharply at both his friends in no mood to mediate an argument. “Now what can I do for you Haldir or have you merely come to visit us to taunt Erestor?” Haldir smiled smugly and removed a small rolled parchment from his coat before handing it to Glorfindel. 

“Lord Celeborn wishes me to advise you that he knows of your task and offers help if you require it. Thranduil has sent word to almost every realm in Middle Earth begging for them to help find his son.” Glorfindel gritted his teeth in anger at Thranduil’s stupidity. Never had he had the misfortune of knowing such a stupid elf king, it was no wonder the last alliance almost fell with him in charge. 

“Thranduil is a fool the men will barter with Legolas’ life if they find out who he is.” Glorfindel hastily unrolled the parchment Haldir had handed him and quickly scanned the note written in Celeborn’s own hand. It spoke of nothing new just that Thranduil had begged for the Lord and Ladies help in returning his son. 

“The party of men you track have only just passed here not even a day ago. I believe the young prince is well, although it is obvious that he has withdrawn into himself, hardly noticing that we were there.” Glorfindel sighed heavily at the new news of Legolas’ condition. It had been a fear of his that Legolas had still been injured when sold but Haldir had now confirmed otherwise much to Glorfindel’s relief. 

“He would not have noticed anyhow Haldir. Prince Legolas has led a very sheltered life he knows little of elvan ways outside his own realm and has not the skill to listen for friends.” Haldir frowned a little and Glorfindel caught a strange emotion that filtered across Haldir’s features at the mention of Legolas’ name. It was an unidentified inner emotion but it was there all the same, something Haldir rarely showed upon his hard exterior. 

“The prince rides upon the horse of their leader and is bound by the hands. I can not tell you much about the men, we have little dealings with riders from Rohan now days, their corruption stretches far wider among them then in previous times.” Glorfindel nodded and gently reclined back against the cool grass in order to calm himself a little at having heard news of Legolas’ condition and state of affair. Erestor sensed Glorfindel’s inner distress and continued the conversation with Haldir, with as much civility as possible. 

“What help does Lord Celeborn offer us?” Haldir paused for a moment wary of talking to Erestor after the last outburst. However when he was sure that Erestor was serious in his inquiry the marchwarden replied. 

“He offers the food and provisions I have brought with me for you both, and should you require it upon reaching Edoras he also offers a company of armed elves if things turn nasty.” Erestor nodded in acceptance as Haldir called over one of his guards who promptly sat two heavy satchels of food next to the fire for Glorfindel and Erestor. 

“And what in exchange does he ask for providing us with this help?” Glorfindel sat up from the grass having sufficiently calmed himself enough to continue the conversation with his friend. Haldir looked awkwardly across at Glorfindel, momentarily avoiding eye contact with his friend. The look stunned Glorfindel a little, the proud captain would never show such a weakness in front of his men let alone his friends and it was extremely out of character. 

“He asks for little in return, merely that upon finding the prince that you bring him to Lothlorien and present him before the Lord and Lady. They greatly wish to make his acquaintance, having been forbidden to greet the youngest prince of Mirkwood by his father in the past.” Haldir shifted his gaze between Erestor and Glorfindel suddenly seeming nervous about something. The march warden’s change in mood did not go unmissed by the other two elves that looked at each other in confusion. 

“It is a strange request your Lord asks of us.” Glorfindel watched closely as Haldir swallowed hard his face emotionless despite the fact his eyes swam with uneasiness. 

“It is no stranger my friend, than bribing Thranduil with the permission to court his son in exchange for saving his son’s life.” Haldir stared directly at Glorfindel who clenched his fists in silent rage. It was obvious that Thranduil had not only told Celeborn of his dilemma but also of his agreement with Glorfindel. 

“Very well if we succeed we shall return to Mirkwood via first Lothlorien. Tell Lord Celeborn that we will only stay for a week and no longer, he must make his acquaintance with Legolas in that time frame or not at all. The prince is young and has never been separated from his father for long I will wish to reunite them as soon as possible.” Glorfindel stared pointedly at Haldir who merely stared directly back at him. 

“To reunite him with his father only to take him away again to Imaldris with you but a short time later.” Glorfindel suddenly offended stood from the fire and angrily glared down at Haldir who still sat calmly next to the fire. This nastiness from Haldir was quite unexpected and Glorfindel did not know what had caused the change in Haldir’s attitude towards him. They had been friends through the ages, and fought side by side in wars, as brothers would do, yet all of a sudden this change had come about. 

“I beg your forgiveness for being so blunt Haldir but that is none of your business and if we are done here I would ask you to leave. The night wares on and Erestor and I require rest for the days that are to come.” Erestor could hardly believe his eyes. Never in his life had he seen Glorfindel asserting his authority over Haldir like that, let alone getting mad with him. 

“Perhaps but you know very little about Prince Legolas Greenleaf my friend and it would do you good to discover the truth before you claim this prize as your own.” Glorfindel was stunned as Haldir stood up in front of him and gently pressed his hand against Glorfindel’s cloak directly over the hidden pocket that contained the scroll Glorfindel had been given. Haldir’s eyes locked with Glorfindel’s for a long moment and Glorfindel struggled to read the emotions he saw drifting through the other elf’s eyes but before he could question it Haldir had taken his leave. 

“I wish you well Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin as do I you, Lord Erestor.” With a curt bow Haldir signalled for his still concealed contingent guard to move out and with a flash of blonde hair Haldir disappeared up the nearest malorn tree and away into the darkness. For a while both Imaldris elves stood in silence, shock on both parts clearly evident. Glorfindel felt his breathing notch up a bit as he drew his hand up to place it over the scroll in his cloak, where only a moment ago Haldir’s hand had rested. 

“What was that all about?” It was Erestor who broke the silence first and turned slowly towards his friend who looked suddenly pale and not at all well. Moving quickly around the fire Erestor placed a gentle hand upon Glorfindel’s shoulder in worry. “Glorfindel are you well? What is the matter?” Urgently Erestor helped Glorfindel sit upon the ground, sure his friends legs would collapse under him at any moment if he did not sit him down. Glorfindel shook his head for a moment almost in disbelief before he lowered his hand from his chest and placed it shaking over Erestor’s which was now clutching his knee. 

“I suddenly feel as if I am not in control here. As if I have missed something in my life that is now affecting everything I do. There are things I do not understand Erestor and I fear them greatly, there is something missing in this puzzle I have yet to discover and when I do I do not think I will like the outcome.” Erestor sighed and wrapped his arm comfortably around Glorfindel’s shoulders, pulling his friend in close to him in comfort. 

”Well there are lots of things we are not supposed to understand Glorfindel that is the way they are meant to be. Perhaps we should just concentrate on the task at hand and worry about the unforeseen future when it happens.” Glorfindel nodded understandingly. He felt safe in Erestor’s arms. It was not often he would be the one receiving comfort but even the strongest of warriors occasionally needed a hug. “Now let us get some sleep for I have no doubt you will work me again tomorrow, I am beginning to wonder if you are a worse task master than Lord Elrond is.” Glorfindel chuckled guiltily at Erestor’s jest before willingly lying down next to the fire as Erestor covered him with one of their blankets and lay down beside him. Even though Glorfindel knew he would find little rest in his sleep, for the sake of pleasing his friend he silently drifted off into the elvan dreamscape if only for a short while.


	23. Submissive By Nature

Chapter 23

Legolas stared at the glass tank in his room transfixed by the beauty of the little sea world. Never in his life had he been so close to a live fish before. Mirkwood’s streams had long since been fouled by the evil which crept in the forest and the only fish Legolas had seen in a long time came already dead from the lake town set on crystal white snow from the mountains to keep it fresh. They had arrived at this strange place called Edoras earlier in the morning and despite being bewildered by the beauty of the place Legolas did not forget why he was here. Keeldon had almost taken pride in parading him through the village streets, forcefully holding Legolas’ head up so that the elf had to look at those they passed. Like a trophy Keeldon had picked him up off the horse when they’d obviously reached their destination before ungracefully carrying him like an invalid into the house. Legolas had been struck by how plain Keeldon’s house was, admittedly he was only a lord but the lack of furnishings and luxuries Legolas would have expected were almost non existent in the man’s house. Like a servant Legolas had been shown through the house by Keeldon, who had explained the rules and punishments for not keeping them as he went. Legolas had obediently kept silent the entire tour merely taking in the sights while miserably listening to his freedoms being taken from him by Keeldon’s rules. So far Keeldon had kept his word, he had not hurt Legolas in anyway as long as Legolas had been obedient. On their last night, the party had spent near Lothlorien Legolas had dared ask for a little more food and was promptly backhanded across the face, leaving Keeldon’s clear red handprint on his cheek for hours afterwards. 

Now however Keeldon had escorted him to a little room above stairs in the stone house. He had half expected to be shown to Keeldon’s room yet confusingly he was shown to his own room. Keeldon had finally untied his hands from behind his back allowing the elf to rub at his stiff wrists finally after three weeks of holding them in the small of his back. Legolas had allowed himself little sleep during their journey in case help should announce itself, but as he’d looked at the large soft bed in the room his fatigued muscles screamed out to fall upon it and rest. The young elf had restrained himself though and stood stiffly facing Keeldon who looked over his appearance with a critical eye. 

“You will bathe when I am gone, your filth disgusts me. Everything you see in the room is now yours and you may use them as you see fit.” Keeldon had gestured around at the room but Legolas’ gaze had remained firmly on the man’s not willing to let the man from his sight for even a moment less he slit his throat. “Do not bother looking for an escape; while the window can be opened the drop from it would surely kill you. The door is locked from the outside and the bolt is made of mitheral of which only I have the key.” For emphasis Keeldon had held up the sparkling silver key from his pocket, jangling it against its bangle attached to Keeldon’s wrist. “There is a doorway hidden behind the fire surround that is linked with my own chambers. It will be used only by me and will remain locked up until such time as you learn your place here.” Legolas had frowned at that declaration unsure still what his place was. Keeldon had made no effort to inform him why he’d purchased him yet it was obvious from the way Keeldon was treating him that he would have a purpose to the Lord eventually. With that Keeldon had left leaving Legolas alone in the sparsely furnished room. Despite being told Legolas had instantly begun searching the room looking for ways to escape but found very quickly that Keeldon had spoken the truth of the impossibilities of escape. His window, while affording a beautiful view of the open plains beyond the hill top city of Edoras, dropped almost straight down a jagged rock faced cliff to the barren plains below. Upon giving up on escape Legolas had reluctantly taken Keeldon’s advice to bathe. The small bathing room off the main bedroom held a little metal tub just big enough to sit in to wash, and a large pottery basin on the floor obviously meant for reliving yourself. Again Legolas has screwed up his nose in disgust at the idea of watering a basin. 

As quickly as possible in such a small bath Legolas had washed himself and thoroughly scrubbed his hair clean, awkwardly pulling though the wind swept tangles with his fingers. Taking the time of being alone Legolas had inspected his injured side. Over the past few weeks it had healed significantly and despite it still being tender to touch Legolas believed it to be healing just fine, even with his limited healer knowledge. Once satisfied with his cleanliness Legolas had cautiously dried himself with the small bathrobe which had been draped over the window ledge in the bathroom before he stalked carefully from the bathing room naked. Pausing at the door Legolas looked around the room for signs of anyone before he’d run quickly across to the bed and begun to pull on the clean pair of leggings someone had obviously left on the end of the bed for him. It had upset him a little to think that someone had entered the room while he was bathing and he’d not heard them but could only be thankful that they hadn’t come looking for him in the process. 

It was then after he’d relaxed a little at being dressed and washed had he noticed the tank in the far corner of the room. Like an inquisitive new born Legolas had run over to the tank and watched wide eyed as sparkling little fish swum back and forth around the tank, and its green growing water plants. Legolas had been tempted to put his hand in to try and catch one of the little fish but had refrained from doing so in case Keeldon didn’t like that. Still amazed by the tank Legolas had dragged the red velvet chair from by the fire over so that he could sit in front of the tank, his legs folded under him and his hands clasped neatly in his lap. There was little point he considered in worrying about what would happen now he was in Keeldon’s home because unless by a miracle he was rescued there was nothing he could do about what would happen. So instead he sat in silence and watched the fish, thinking about home, Filgree, his father and most strangely he thought about Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin, all the people he would probably never see again. 

Legolas had uncharacteristically dozed off in the chair his need for rest having taken over his sense of reasoning to stay awake and alert. He was awoke by the bolt of the door sliding across and the scrape of the door across the stone floor as it was opened. Stiffening where he was in the chair Legolas held his breath as he heard footsteps coming up behind him before a shadow fell across his lap. 

“I see you like the sea viewer; I bought it from a merchant in Lake Town when I was last there.” At the sound of Keeldon’s voice Legolas let his breath go but did not relax as the man’s hand drifted up to push Legolas’ still wet hair away from his neck so that Keeldon’s hand could begin its ritual caressing of the skin. 

“Like you bought me?” Legolas’ voice trailed off as he felt Keeldon tighten his grip on the back of his neck having heard Legolas’ comment. Keeldon paused for a moment and Legolas feared he’d offended the man and was going to receive punishment. 

“Yes I think you are right Filgree. I bought the viewer because it’s pretty and is useful in keeping my guests entertained.” Keeldon began moving his hand again in its familiar caressing motion and Legolas swallowed in relief that he had not offended the Lord again. “I bought you for the same reasons, because you are pretty….” Keeldon leaned forward his breath brushing the tip of Legolas’ ear as he spoke, in a lower whispered voice. “And because you will keep me entertained as well as my guests.” A shiver ran up Legolas spine and the young elf couldn’t help the waver in his exhale. Legolas could just see the reflection of Keeldon’s face in the glass of the sea viewer as it hovered above his right ear. 

“And is that my place? As your entertainer?” Legolas paused as he felt Keeldon pull away from him, his hand however still rested on the back of Legolas’ neck. 

“You will address me as ‘my lord’ when you speak to me.” Keeldon’s hand once again tightened on the back of Legolas’ neck until the young elf slowly nodded his head in agreement. 

“Yes my lord. But I must tell you I do not know many songs and while I play the harp I am not very entertaining.” Legolas hesitated for a moment until he heard Keeldon rumbled into laughter behind him. It was not a nice laugh, more contemptible than joyous and Legolas knew he was somehow being mocked. 

“Do not fret my beautiful one you are more entertaining than you know.” Confused by Keeldon’s reply Legolas went to question the man again but was promptly silenced by a hand that gripped his upper arm and pulled him up from the chair. 

“Enough questions, stand before me and let me see you properly.” At Keeldon’s stern command Legolas got to his feet and turned to face the other man seeing him for the first time after they’d arrived at their destination. Keeldon had obviously used the time he was gone to change and wash also. The red, shoulder length hair that had been previously let free was now tied securely back from the man’s face with a leather band. He had swapped his blue and black tunic for a deep purple robe, which had ornately woven mitheral strands through it, making it shimmer in the light. If Legolas had not known the man before now he would have considered him handsome in human standards compared to the rangers Legolas had seen at the alehouse of Mirkwood’s village. Under Keeldon’s scrutinizing gaze Legolas was extremely uncomfortable and made no attempt at meeting the man’s gaze as Keeldon tugged at the tunic and leggings on Legolas’ body. “They are far too big but they will do until I can get some more made for you and I do not like the colour; silver is boring you will have purple and blue like mine.” Legolas merely nodded at Keeldon who reached inside his robe and pulled out a long leather strap and smaller, thicker leather band. Suddenly fearful of what they were for Legolas stepped instinctively away from Keeldon even as the man began advancing on him. “You will stand still and willing or I will force this upon you.” Keeldon’s voice rang painfully in Legolas’ ears and despite the fact he was shaking he stood perfectly still as Keeldon came up close to him. 

Swallowing hard Legolas watched in the reflection of the looking glass on top of the dresser as Keeldon attached the leather band around Legolas’ neck before clipping the long leather strap to the mitheral lock at the back of Legolas’ neck, which now held the band together. With a snapping sound the lock was closed and Legolas felt Keeldon slip two fingers in under the band to check it’s tightness on the elf’s neck. “There you are not to try and remove the band, although the strap I will remove when I see fit to do so. It is a pretty collar for a pretty neck and a sign to all those who look upon you, that you belong to me and to me alone.” Instinctively Legolas lifted his hands up to feel at the choker now firmly secured about his neck. Legolas had seen chokers such as this upon prisoners of war that his father had returned with after the last alliance. He had never dared ask Filgree what they were used for but in the face of his own imprisoning, humiliation in front of others was among at least one of its clear uses. Sighing heavily Legolas dropped his face to stare at the stone floor at his feet as Keeldon unclipped the strap from the collar satisfied that it fitted and looked how he wanted it to, before stepping back from the withdrawn elf standing in front of him. 

“You will join me for dinner tonight. I will come and fetch you when it is time. For now you are free to do what you wish in this room, I have some books I will bring up later concerning mortal law and justice that I wish you to read. I will also bring some food up for you in a little while for I have little doubt that you are hungry. If you behave yourself I may even allow you to walk with me in the gardens after dinner.” Legolas merely nodded the presence of the leather band around his neck keeping him from showing anything but remorse. Keeldon sighed heavily and stepped back towards the elf his hand coming up to gently cup Legolas’ cheek and forcing the elf to make eye contact with him. “You will learn to accept this fate Filgree and the sooner you do the more enjoyment and pleasure you will get from being in my company.” Unable to help it a small tear slid from the corner of Legolas’ eye only to be caught and brushed away by Keeldon’s gently stroking thumb. “I do not consider myself a demanding man and I do not require a lot of you as some masters would. In time you will learn to please me and in turn I will reward you with more freedoms within the household but until then you will obey everything I say without question as I teach you your place.” Keeldon’s stony grey eyes reflected little emotion as more tears spilled from Legolas’ eyes and down his cheeks. “Do not cry little one life is never as bad as it seems.” With that Keeldon let go of Legolas’ face and hastily left the room, the finality of the bolt closing on the door causing a choked sob to rush from Legolas’ lips. Fruitlessly Legolas ran over to the now closed door and pressed his face and hands against it hopefully as he called for help. When no response was given however Legolas slumped slowly down to the floor sobs racking his body as he slowly closed his eyes and curled up tightly, wishing himself a million miles away from where he was.


	24. Sneakiness

Chapter 24

Glorfindel sighed after finally convincing the border patrol around Edoras that he was indeed who he said he claimed to be and that it was safe to let both him and Erestor inside the city walls. It had taken them two days to get to Edoras from the southern end of Lothlorien; the unforseen delay in avoiding a pack of wargs had meant that the pair had not caught up to the party of men they were tracking. 

“Wary aren’t they?” Erestor whispered softly to his friend as Glorfindel mounted his horse again and watched one of the large gates being opened to let them through. 

“They have to be my friend. Orcs frequently use the open plains to hunt and attack the walls of Edoras trying to get in for fresh meat.” Erestor nodded quietly and followed his friend through the gates taking a keen interest in all the going on’s around him but staying close to Glorfindel all the same. It had been a long time since he’d seen inside a mortal city, and things had changed dramatically. After the war Erestor had had little to do with men, Elrond’s task concerned only with elvan problems and so gave little cause for Erestor to interact with matters of men. The last mortal city he had visited was Minas Tirith the last stop along to the path to the killing fields on the slopes of mount doom. Erestor sighed heavily at the memories of the past before smiling warmly at some children who waved to him from the door of their cottage. 

“I suppose it does not help that we are elves either?” Glorfindel sensed his friend’s sadness and slowed his pace to ride along side Erestor. Reaching his hand out Glorfindel gently covered Erector’s in silent comfort. The memories of the past were cruel and the consequences of them left many an elf in suffering. 

”No there have not been elves in this city for years, prejudice and pride are difficult things for men to overcome once time has weathered them into hate.” Erestor quietly observed the cottages, people and activities they passed, a small sense of regret of past deeds settling in his mind. Foolishness and greed was to blame for the hatred among their races and Erestor couldn’t help thinking that things might have looked brighter had it all just never happened. 

“So who is this friend of yours and where does he live?” Changing the subject seemed like a good idea to Erestor who was already making himself depressed just thinking about the past. Glorfindel rolled his eyes and glanced pointedly across at his friend. 

“I told you, he is no friend of mine but rather a man who owes me a debt.” Erestor inclined his head in small apology before gesturing for Glorfindel to continue. “He is a Lord and earns his living from trading things with the dwarves in the mountains.” 

“Well he will know if Legolas has entered the city then, traders hear and see everything.” Glorfindel shook his head quickly at Erestor in reply, his stern gaze causing Erestor some concern in what he had just said to upset his friend. 

“We will not tell him anything about Legolas or our task. This man will take any opportunity to gain self-wealth and if he hears of whom Legolas is, he will make sure he gets to him first before we do and barter with his life. It is possible that the lord who presently has Legolas does not know whom he is and that is the way I want it to stay. We are merely using this man’s house to stay in during our search that is all.” Erestor nodded in silence stunned at how well thought out Glorfindel’s plan seemed to be, which suggested that his friend had been plotting this, the entire journey here. 

“Very well, then what am I to say if he inquires why we have come to Edoras?” Glorfindel allowed himself to relax again knowing that Erestor had agreed to go along with his plan. 

“Tell him we are surveying the orc activity on the plain and are merely involved in research about the creatures for Lord Elrond.” Erestor nodded again impressed by Glorfindel’s imagination in coming up with plausible lies to fool this devious man they were staying with. 

“It seems you have everything planned my friend, let us hope that all goes as expected.” Glorfindel smiled confidently at his friend before steering his horse into the beautifully tended courtyard of a two-story house. Erestor surveyed the lavish grounds with keen attention, willing to bet that all the work had been paid for by underhanded trading. However Erestor did not voice his thoughts and dismounted after his friend had done so. Tethering the horses Glorfindel strode confidently up the steps to the house and rapt four times on its large wooden door. Erestor smiled secretly to himself as he hung back from the steps. Compared to a few nights ago when Erestor had held his friend in despair, Glorfindel was once again the proud, valiant warrior everyone knew him to be. Erestor continued to scan the gardens around him warming himself in the early morning sun that was just beginning to rise over the plain. It had still been dark when the two elves had reached Edoras gates but now the morning sun had bathed the entire hill top in a warm golden glow, making it look much more appealing than it did when Erestor first arrived. After a moment of silence the door to the house was pulled open to reveal the stern gaze of a male servant. Erestor watched as the scruffy looking servant glanced suspiciously from Glorfindel to Erestor before back at Glorfindel. 

“Good morning to you, I am Glorfindel of Gondolin and I have come to see your Lord.” Erestor smiled at Glorfindel’s haughty tone in which he addressed the servant. In a time gone by Erestor himself would have used such a tone when addressing Elrond’s naughty and mischievous young twins. It was strange hearing that tone however from his friend and despite the seriousness of the situation; it made him smile all the same. 

“Are you expected?” The servant once again looked suspiciously across at Erestor before frowning pointedly at Glorfindel. 

“No we are not but tell your Lord that I have come for my payment and I am sure he will oblige us with his audience.” Glorfindel stared down at the servant asserting his obvious authority over the young man. Sensing Glorfindel’s overwhelming power over him the servant stepped aside of the door and gestured for both elves to come inside. Glorfindel threw a knowing look over his shoulder at Erestor who merely rolled his eyes dramatically. His friend had always had a way of asserting his power no matter what the issue, but Erestor supposed that if he too towered over most and was built like Glorfindel that his power would certainly be increased too. They were led into the hallway of the house and the servant instructed them to wait while he announced them before scuttling away, leaving the two elves alone in the hallway. 

“If this works my friend you are a sneakier elf than I gave you credit for.” Glorfindel chuckled cheekily as Erestor softly address him in elvish, insuring that any humans in hearing range could not understand what was said. A moment later the servant reappeared from the doorway closest to them and held it open for them to pass through. 

”Lord Keeldon will see you now.” Confidently Glorfindel strode into the room, leaving Erestor to take a deep breath and boldly follow his friend in.


	25. Requests and Questions

Chapter 25

Idly Legolas flipped through the dusty red leather book sitting on his lap. As promised Keeldon had been back to the room twice since the morning once to bring up the pile of books and the second time to deliver a tray of food. Both times Legolas has chosen to ignore Keeldon, his back turned to the lord as he sat in front of the window staring out at the blue grey sky through the small opening. Keeldon had said nothing during his two visits and for that Legolas was grateful, he did not have the control to hold a civilized conversation with his captor at present. He had cried for hours after Keeldon had left him the first time and now as the tears had dried Legolas felt sadly empty and devoid of all emotion. What little of his hope remained had faded when the choker had been attached around his neck. Purposefully he had turned the looking glass on the dresser around to face the wall so that he didn’t have to look at himself. It was humiliating and saddening enough to feel the choker about his neck without having to glimpse it in the mirror every time he turned his head. At the moment he did not have the patients to concentrate on what the westron written books said, so in an effort to keep Lord Keeldon happy Legolas had sat with one open on his lap ignoring it for the limited view through the window he sat in front of. From outside he could hear the unfamiliar calls of birds he’d never seen before and occasionally he’d hear the voices of people chatting to one another. Over the course of the day Legolas had watched the shadows lengthen on the plain until the orange flaming sun disappeared behind the mountains leaving the purple haze of dusk just settling across the sky. 

Sighing heavily Legolas listened to the bolt of the door being slid across and consciously he straightened his back as he heard Keeldon enter the room. The man’s strong footsteps and his deep harsh breathing, Legolas had come to associate with the man and so he knew exactly who had entered the room without turning around to see them. 

“It is good to see you are reading the books I brought up for you my sweet one.” Legolas listened as Keeldon moved around the room behind him obviously tiding things up and straightening out the furniture. Not that Legolas had moved anything in the room except for the red velvet chair he currently sat on and the looking glass above the dresser. “The information they provide about my kind will serve you well when I allow you into company.” Legolas closed his eyes momentarily in a swallow of disgust as Keeldon once again came to stand behind him. The man’s rough hand again coming to rest on Legolas’ neck although this time the calloused fingers caressed the skin under the choker tightening it uncomfortably against Legolas’ throat. “You may put the book away now I have brought you a surprise.” Despite his interest in what the surprise was Legolas calmly sat the book on the window ledge and rose from the chair to turn to face Keeldon. Keeldon reluctantly removed his hand from the back of Legolas’ neck and gestured for the elf to follow him over to the bed. 

Obediently Legolas followed although he hung back slightly behind the lord wary still of the man’s presence. “There I had these made for you today at the tailor in town.” Legolas stared at the tunic and pair of leggings laid carefully out on the bed. They were purple much like Keeldon’s robe but instead of gold trimmings they bore silver instead, and were obviously made of a less elaborately printed fabric. “I will have more of them made for you tomorrow, in similar styles and colours if these fit you.” Legolas just stared at the outfit in silence as Keeldon came to stand behind him his arms uncomfortably wrapping around Legolas’ waist. “You may thank me for my generosity tonight.” Legolas shivered in worry at what Lord Keeldon meant by thanking him and the young elf couldn’t help but race through all the possibilities of what would be expected of him that evening. “Now get undressed I want to see you in these new things.” Legolas stiffened as Keeldon pulled away from him and moved around to sit casually on the end of the bed his gaze firmly locked on Legolas. 

“Yes my lord.” Legolas’ voice was barely a whisper as he consciously began undoing the ties of his tunic. Keeldon obviously had no intention of leaving the room while Legolas changed and so the elf made quick work of his clothing, eager to be exposed for as less time as possible to Keeldon’s hungry gaze. Self-consciously Legolas turned around with his back to Keeldon before he reluctantly dropped his leggings to the floor, leaving him completely naked under the Lord’s gaze. Keeldon made a sound in the back of his throat that to Legolas sounded very much like his father after a consuming a satisfying feast. “Will you hand me the leggings my lord?” Legolas nervously bit his bottom lip as he glanced cautiously over his shoulder, back at Keeldon. Lord Keeldon had stretched out on Legolas’ bed, his hands behind his head and a curious smile upon his face, which Legolas couldn’t make out. 

“No I will not, you will come and fetch them from me.” As if proving a point Keeldon picked up the purple leggings from the bed and held them out in front of him, his eyebrow raised in questioning and that strange half smile still curled at the corners of his lips. Swallowing hard Legolas hesitated in moving knowing full well that if he turned around he would expose himself to the Lord. The prince had never been naked in front of anyone accept Filgree before and even then Filgree had known him since he was a babe so it didn’t really matter, yet Keeldon was a stranger and his captor at that. Sighing quietly to himself Legolas gingerly bent down and picked up his discarded leggings from the floor before holding them securely in front of his lap as he turned slowly around to face Keeldon. Keeldon’s grin widened considerably as Legolas walked awkwardly over to him, the leggings clasped desperately over his privates and his gaze firmly locked onto the ground. A blush involuntarily crept up Legolas cheeks to the very tips of his ears as he was forced to lean across Keeldon to grab the leggings from the Lord’s firm grip. He could feel Keeldon’s gaze raking over his body and it made every inch of Legolas’ skin twitch with abhorrence and nervousness. Once he’d grabbed the leggings Legolas stepped back away from Keeldon and turned again hastily dropping the old leggings as he bent to pull on the new ones. He only managed to get the leggings to his knees before a presence stepped up behind him and a callused hand came to rest on his hip, precariously close to his pelvis. 

“It is such a pity my sweet one that we must spoil your natural beauty by covering you with these clothes.” Legolas slowly straightened himself only to find that his whole body was pressed against the length of Keeldon’s. In an attempt to cover himself Legolas reached down again to tug up the leggings but Keeldon prevented it with a firm hand that gripped Legolas’ wrist tightly. “Why are you in such a hurry to dress my sweet one? Are you ashamed of what you have?” Legolas let out a startled squeak as Keeldon’s hand moved from his hip to grip Legolas’ limp member. Keeldon leaned his head on Legolas’ shoulder and stared blatantly down at where his fingers ran through the blonde hair that covered the base of Legolas’ cock. Legolas struggled to get away from Keeldon but the man had him held fast against his chest, his other hand gripping Legolas’ waist like a vice, and surely leaving nail marks due to its strength. “I would not be ashamed of this, you are quite adequately blessed for an elf.” Keeldon all but sneered into Legolas’ ear as the young elf continued to struggle in the man’s tight grip. Sensing Legolas’ growing distress Keeldon suddenly let go of Legolas and stepped back from the elf. At his sudden freedom Legolas dashed over to the fire and pulled up the leggings, tying the laces as tightly as he could manage. 

Keeldon’s laugh echoed cruelly around the sparsely furnished room and Legolas cuddled himself as he glared darkly at the man. “I have some questions to ask of you, you will answer them for me truthfully and directly. Do you understand?” Keeldon picked up the tunic from the bed and carelessly threw it over towards the elf by the fire. Without being told Legolas hastily pulled on the tunic and tied it up happy to be covered again from the gaze of Keeldon. Since putting on the entire outfit Legolas had become painfully aware that the leggings and tunic were just a little too small. They clung to his body in all the wrong places but Legolas supposed that Keeldon had ordered them that way and so chose to make no comment. 

“Yes my lord.” Legolas voice trailed off as Keeldon stopped in front of the bed and turned to look over his appearance, nodding in approval of how Legolas looked in the purple leggings and tunic. 

“You look beautiful my love, purple is a good colour for one of your fairness.” Keeldon paused the smile of satisfaction fading from his face, as he turned deadly serious. “Now answer my questions and we can then go down to dinner.” Legolas nodded stiffly his gaze never leaving Lord Keeldon’s even as the man wandered over to the window to stare out of it for a few moments in thought. “Do you pleasure yourself Filgree?” Keeldon turned sharply around from the window and looked directly at Legolas, who for all the world looked as if he’d been shot with twenty orc arrows. 

“What…what… do..do… you mean?” Legolas stuttered uncontrollably confused by what Keeldon was asking of him. Keeldon frowned and crossed his arms across his chest to glare angrily at the elf. 

“Do not play me for a fool Filgree for I am not a man to be messed with. You know very well what I ask of you but if you need me to be explicit I shall be so.” Legolas swallowed hard as he watched Keeldon point at him with a long slender finger, as if accusing him of something. “The thing that hangs so enticingly between you legs, at night when you are alone do you caresses it as you would to calm a frightened mare, until it trembles and you call out in pleasure as your seed spoils the sheets?” Legolas could not help but stare agape at Keeldon shocked at the crudeness of what Keeldon was suggesting. He and Filgree had never discussed such matters and it was expected that they were never talked about in public. Never in his life had he heard someone speak so explicitly about sexual acts before and Legolas could do nothing but shake his head in shock. This only served to annoy Keeldon further and the man glared at Legolas pointedly. “ANSWER ME NOW!” Keeldon’s voice bellowed loudly around the room and Legolas inwardly winced at the harsh sound. 

“You can not ask that of me, it is none of your business. That matter is private and for me alone to know about.” Legolas’ voice was not more than a whisper but in the silence following Keeldon’s demand, the whisper from Legolas was as clear as the day. Keeldon’s anger snapped and before Legolas knew what was happening the man had backhanded him hard across the face sending the elf sprawling out onto the stone floor, with a sickening slap of flesh.

“Understand Filgree my love that I own you now and I will ask of you what I will. Your personal matters are no longer private, they are mine to dictate in any way I choose and I will ask about them frequently. It is in your best interests that you answer me when I do.” Legolas cowered against the wall his hands coming up to protect his head even as Keeldon kicked him swiftly in the gut wrenching choked sob from between his lips. “Now answer me again, do you pleasure yourself?”   
“Yes.” Legolas choked out the word in between sobs not daring to move with Keeldon’s form still towering above him. In his fear Legolas was not sure what answer was correct the nature of the question he’d been asked still confusing him. Yet fearing reprisal of a negative reply Legolas merely nodded in agreement. Keeldon smiled in success and stepped back away from Legolas’ shaking form his anger dissipating as quickly as it came. 

“Very good. Now I will ask this of you only once and I expect it to be strictly adhered to, for the consequences will be severe if you do not. I ask of you not to touch yourself again.” Legolas was too distraught to even bother listening to what Keeldon was asking of him. It made him sick to even consider taking self-pleasure within a hundred miles of Keeldon let alone in his house, so the added rule meant nothing to Legolas. Legolas began nodding even as Keeldon continued. “You will not receive sexual pleasure in any form until I grant it, and even then you will have to earn it. There are ways I can prevent you from touching yourself if you do not do it willingly but they are not pleasant and I do not want to see you suffer if it is not necessary.” Legolas continued to nod the tears still flowing down his face as he tightly clutched his stomach where Keeldon had kicked him. “Good now you have agreed to that I ask something else of you.” Legolas inwardly sighed dreading what would come next after the last question. “I want you to braid you hair every morning in the fashion of a married person of your people.” Confused again Legolas dared to look up at Lord Keeldon who was now standing with his back to Legolas staring into the sea viewer in the far corner of the room. 

“I do not know how to my lord, I have not been taught.” Legolas feared for what the outcome of his reply would be but relaxed as Keeldon turned around and nodded almost in understanding. 

“Very well I will ask one of the maidens in the village, if they will come and teach you, I am sure they know of many ways to braid the hair.” Keeldon smiled softly at Legolas but the young elf ignored the man’s attempt at sympathy. “Now that is over get up from the floor and straighten yourself, we will go down stairs for dinner now.” Legolas nodded and cautiously lifted himself from the floor wary of the pain in his side as he crudely straightened out the tunic and leggings. Legolas stiffened as Keeldon stepped over to him and removed the long leather strap from a pocket on his robe, unraveling it before clipping it to the lock at the back of Legolas’ choker. “Do not speak to any of the servants Filgree, you are not their concern.” With a flick of the wrist Keeldon tugged on the strap to test it security before leading Legolas from the room. Legolas did not raise his gaze from the floor the swing of the strap hanging from the back of his choker humiliating him into avoiding contact with everyone they passed along the halls of the house. All he wanted to do was go back to the safety of the room away from the stares he knew he would be getting when the servants came to wait on the dinner table. The short strap insured that Legolas had to keep up with Keeldon, forcing him to walk only a step behind the man in front less he be strangled by the pulling. Keeldon obviously knew how to be cruel without inflicting physical pain and it was that point alone that Legolas shuddered with fear. Not knowing what to come only added to that worry and it made Legolas constantly unsettled.


	26. Permission

Chapter 26

Keeldon laughed heartily at a joke, one of his guards had just told him. The man’s face had erupted in laughter shortly before the five other men that sat around the table were in hysterics too. Their hoots and raised voices echoed around the all but empty hall and Legolas was sure they could be heard all around Edoras. Legolas had remained silent through the entire dinner and merely watched as the six men gorged themselves on food and wine. He had been made to sit on Keeldon’s left, the end of the leatherneck strap tied cruelly to the arm of the chair to prevent escape. Dish upon dish had been placed in front of him and while he’d picked at the fruit, cheese and fish dishes he’d totally ignored the meat ones in disgust. Unlike the men, Keeldon had only ordered a small jug of water for Legolas to drink and in some ways Legolas had been glad. He would be much better alert and sober to protect himself from Keeldon should the man attack him again. Keeldon however was not sober, nor were his guards who he’d asked to join him for dinner. The men were intoxicated and the air in the hall smelt of stale beer yet still they poured the amber liquid down their throats. Legolas had never seen men drink so much, even when visiting the alehouse in town, under his disguise. The consequences of it however were very much familiar to Legolas. Keeldon had become extremely touchy during their last dish, the man’s hands wandering all over his thighs under the table, make Legolas quite uncomfortable. While the guards could not see what Keeldon was doing, Legolas was sure the servants that stood behind them surely could. 

No one had spoken to Legolas directly, as predicted, but he had felt the eyes of the servants and the guards watching him every so often. He had avoided eye contact with them all and only listened for a short while as Keeldon introduced him to his household before publicly announcing the rules for looking after the elf and the punishments for not obeying them. Keeldon himself had served Legolas his meal approving or disapproving what Legolas was to eat and what not to eat. On a tray nearby Legolas had seen wild berry pastries and had longed to have one but Keeldon had glossed over him when handing them out to his guards around the table. Legolas was disappointed but not surprised and merely sat with his head bowed as Keeldon and the other slowly ate their tarts. 

It had seemed to Legolas that he had been sitting at the table all night under the scrutiny of the other householders when finally Keeldon stood from the table. Two of the guards had already passed out with intoxication and the three that remained looked to be fading fast much to Keeldon’s amusement as he waved for them to leave. Legolas remained seated and watched with disgust as the man next to him wiped his mouth on the white silk tablecloth before belching loudly and standing up with a groan. Keeldon laughed at the man’s antics and bid them all a good night as those guards still able dragged those not quite so able out of the hall, leaving Legolas, Keeldon and the servants left in the hall. 

“Well my sweet I believe that was enough food to fill your belly for a week, I do not expect to hear you asking for more food again.” For the first time all night Keeldon turned to Legolas and directly addressed him. Obediently Legolas nodded and watched through the corner of his eye as Keeldon waved over a servant and gave him instructions for cleaning up the hall and getting his room ready for the evening. After a few moments the servant scuttled off and the others around the room began to slowly clean away the table much to Keeldon’s snort approval. “I believe I promised you to accompany me on my walk in the gardens Filgree.” Legolas watched as Keeldon unwound the leather strap from the arm of the chair before giving it an overly forceful tug as indication for Legolas to stand. The elf was a little stiff from having sat still in one place for so long but made no protest as the pain in his side from the earlier incident sent shock waves through his body. Falling into step behind the lord Legolas gingerly followed Keeldon outside. The man stumbled a few times in his intoxication and inadvertently pulled on the leather strap to save him almost causing Legolas to fall with him. Taking the opportunity of fresh air Legolas inhaled deeply on the sweet night air, filling his lungs to the brim clearing them of the foul smoke from the men’s pipes which they had been smoking all through their meal. The sky was clear this night and Legolas looked up to see the sparkling specks of light shining down on him. In silence the pair walked through a maze of garden paths, past gardens full of exotic flowers Legolas had never seen before. Compared to the inside of Keeldon’s house, the gardens were magnificently adorned. Stone statues jutted out from every corner they turned and Legolas found himself forgetting him was even being led as a captive for the sight of the beauty around him. The path they followed soon widened out into a large round flat of grass, surrounded by trees like a natural alcove in the garden. Without warning when they reached the middle of the circle of grass Keeldon sat down abruptly. Legolas let out a yelp of agony as the force of the pull on the neck strap sent him sprawling head first to the grass beside Keeldon. 

Keeldon merely laughed drunkenly uncaring for the state of Legolas, even as the elf’s nose began to bleed at the force of the impact on his face. The man was obviously very drunk and Legolas wondered how much coaxing it would take for the man to fall asleep allowing him to run for freedom. Any ideas of escaping however were shattered as Keeldon felt around in the grass for a moment before uncovering a metal stake driven hard into the ground. Looping the leather strap around the stake Keeldon produced another lock from the pocket of his robes and firmly secured the end of the strap to the stake, a smile of utter delight illuminating his drunken features. 

“I acquired a goat once, a mangy thing it was did nothing but bleat and never produced milk.” Legolas watched as Keeldon lay back on the grass one hand behind his head and the other resting on his food-swollen stomach. “I kept it right here until my son return from war and then I had it killed and roasted for the feast.” In disgust Legolas turned away from Keeldon and stared at the grass in front of him, still wiping the blood away from his nose with the sleave of his tunic. The man’s laughter to his own dreadful story died slowly away until all Legolas could feel were Keeldon’s eyes boring into his back like stakes of fire pinning him to the spot. “Tell me Filgree how did you come to be at Sailston?” Legolas stiffened as he heard Keeldon shift closer to him a hand coming to rest in the small of the elf’s back. Remembering the consequences for not answering the questions before Legolas began to bend the truth of his story. 

“I was returning to Mirkwood from a trip and I was attacked by orcs. I was forced to flea but was injured in the process, my horse brought me to Sailston.” At the very mention of ‘Iest’ Legolas felt tears spring to his eyes. He had not known what had happened to his beloved horse, perhaps the horrible healer had sold her just as he had sold Legolas. The thought didn’t bear thinking about and Legolas wiped again at the blood, which dripped from his nose. Keeldon mumbled quietly in reply to Legolas’ story even as his hand slipped up the back of Legolas’ tunic to begin caressing the elf’s pale skin. Legolas swallowed hard and tried to move away but Keeldon’s other hand came to rest on his hip preventing him from moving. 

“You trained your horse as a fool then Filgree, if it led you to this.” Legolas did not take kindly to Keeldon’s cruel words and instantly spun around to face the lord, angry and blinded by hatred. 

“Iest is not a fool, she was a present from my father and once carried Gil-Galad to safety from the clutches of a dragon……” Suddenly realizing he’d said too much Legolas instantly shut his mouth and lowered his angry gaze from Keeldon who looked very much interested in what Legolas had just said. 

“The great elvan King GilGalad, really? And tell me Filgree who is your father to be able to afford such gift for his son?” Legolas swallowed hard his mind racing to try and think of a plausible lie that would see him out of the situation he foolishly allowed himself to get into. 

“Iest was bought in a trade deal my father undertook with elves from Imaldris, he gave her to me a year before my coming of age.” Legolas could not think straight even as his mouth proceeded to continue talking without him. Keeldon raised a smooth, suspicious eyebrow in Legolas’ direction but said nothing, much to Legolas’ relief. 

“And have you come of age yet Filgree?” Legolas swallowed and mutely nodded avoiding eye contact with Keeldon even as the man moved closer to him and stared up at him from the grass. If things had been as long as they had seemed Legolas suddenly realised his birthing day had come and gone without him even noticing. If he had been worried about his father not acknowledging his coming of age he was sure that forgetting it himself was much worse. Not that he had anything to celebrate anyway being the personal slave to a man who treated him like nothing more than a prisoner. Again Legolas felt tears form at the corners of his eyes and didn’t bother to hide his distress as the blood from his nose mingled with the salty tears as they dropped form his chin to the grass. “Shhh, do not cry my precious your beauty is spoiled by such sadness.” Legolas did not move as Keeldon reached up to him and gently wiped the blood and tears from the elf’s face with the sleave of his own robe. Legolas was momentarily moved by the first show of kindness from the man although it was dramatically short lived. “I have something that will take your mind off your past.” Unable to see what was happening Legolas did not have time to react as Keeldon reached behind Legolas’ head, gripping a hand full of blond hair before pulling the elf’s lips roughly down to his own. Legolas tried to struggle even as Keeldon gripped Legolas’ hair tighter, holding the elf’s lips to his. Keeldon’s second hand came up swiftly to grip Legolas’ jaw forcing the elf to open his mouth so that the man could brutally stab his tongue into Legolas’ mouth. To Legolas it tasted foul, the feral breath of the man mixed with the stench of pipe weed and beer made Legolas almost want to vomit. It would be his first kiss, everything Legolas had once imagined it to be was shattered by the disgusting man now forcing it upon him like a whore. Legolas dry wretched as he finally got the upper hand and forcefully pushed Keeldon away from him, putting as much distance between him and the man as the leather strap would allow. Legolas spat on the ground and crudely wiped at his mouth in an effort to rid himself of the taste even as Keeldon began laughing at him. 

“As I said my love, that has taken your mind off sad things hasn’t it?” Keeldon’s cruel drunken laughter echoed around the grove and Legolas pulled even further away from the man despite the painful tightening of the collar around his neck. “You will learn to like what I have to offer you Filgree, and in time take pleasure from such acts in the future.” Legolas grew angry but also fearful of what Keeldon meant and instantly snapped his passive and restrained manner finally breaking under the pressure. He would endure all types of punishments and hardships Keeldon inflicted on him but he would not allow his body to be violated in such a way. 

“I did not give you permission to do that to me! You disgust me and I will never take pleasure for anything you give me! My body is mine and I do not allow you to touch me in such a manner, your skin repulses me and your caresses make me sick to the stomach. You are a foul, unfeeling creature who deserves to die at the hands of my people. How dare you presume such acts from me when it is not my wish to give them to you! I would rather die than be subjected to your kind of sick pleasure!” Uncaring of what he was saying Legolas screamed at Keeldon becoming more infuriated as the smile upon Keeldon’s face grew with each insult that Legolas gave to him. Legolas was almost out of breath his face red with anger and his fists clenched in rage. There were a lot of things in the world he could handle and was forced to understand but Legolas’ desperation to be away from this place finally out weighed the rationality Filgree had always taught him. There was a stagnant silence that came between the pair after Legolas outburst and Legolas stared at Keeldon as the man lay back on the grass a smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“You may scream as much as you want my sweet one but your resistance only serves to make my desire for you grow.” Legolas watched disbelievingly as Keeldon reached down under his robe and between his own legs to give a through stroke of the bludge which now stood tented up beneath the purple robes. Keeldon moaned at his own touch before reluctantly letting go of himself and rising slowly from the grass. The man swayed a little on his feet but regained his balance with startling speed, to stand towering over Legolas form. Legolas was shaking in fear like a leaf as he watched Keeldon straighten his robes out above him before stepping over to him and stand directly in front of the elf, making sure that Legolas had to strain his neck up to see Keeldon. The calm joking smile that had previously graced Keeldon’s face was suddenly replaced with an untamed drunken rage. With a cruel blow across his face Keeldon sent Legolas to the grass, not giving the elf time to recover before dragging Legolas up by the hair to knee in front of him. “Oh how quickly you forget my love that I own you now, everything of yours belongs to me. I do not need your permission to use your body as I wish.” For emphasis Keeldon pressed Legolas face into the front of his robes so that the elf was forced to feel the man’s sickening bludge pressing against him. Legolas sobbed uncontrollably as Keeldon tightened his grip in the blonde hair almost pulling it out by its roots. “Tonight you will learn your place in my house Filgree, I will break you before the sun rises and perhaps then you will appreciate the generosity and kindness I have shown you in the past few weeks.” Legolas couldn’t suppress the scream that tore from his lips as Keeldon wrenched him to his feet by his hair again. 

Panicking Legolas began to struggle wildly, fearful of what Keeldon meant by breaking him. In the alehouse of Mirkwood he had heard horrible stories of men doing unspeakable acts against other fellow men in order to gain control and while he had never spoken of it to his tutor for confirmation he had always feared it ever happening to him and now his fears had the possibility of being realized. He did not know what the acts involved he only knew those victims of it were never the same again, their spirit crushed for eternity. Keeldon swore continually as he unhooked the leather strap from the stake in the ground winding it tightly around his arm before grabbing the elf by the waist and hair to begin dragging him inside. Uncaring of who was witness to his struggle Legolas continued to scream for help in elvish, the names of his father, of Filgree and Glorfindel echoing around the house like the last desperate cries of a mad man being put to death. With every ounce of his strength Legolas fought every step of the way down the hallway. On several occasions he’d bitten Keeldon on the arms and hands causing the man to call out in pain before redoubling his grip on the elf. The little progress they made down the hall got them to the open wooden door of the room Legolas had stayed in last night before but before Keeldon could continue past it to his own bedroom the sound of a house servant calling Keeldon’s name caused them both to halt in their struggles. 

“My lord there is a visitor at the door that wishes to speak with you urgently.” Legolas continued to struggle even as the servant came to a stop in front of them to address his lord. Keeldon grunted at a strategically placed kick Legolas aimed at the man’s shin before he tightened his grip of Legolas’ throat cutting of the elf’s air and essentially immobilizing him while he addressed his servant. 

“I do not want visitors at this time of night. I am busy tell them to come again in the morning! I do not want to be disturbed!” Keeldon took his frustration out on the servant in front of him even as Legolas began to gasp for breath his struggles falling still as he tried desperately to pry Keeldon’s hands away from his throat in order to breath. 

“But my lord the visitor he is rather forceful and………..” The servant stuttered as Keeldon relented and lessoned his grip of Legolas’ neck allowing the elf to gasp in a great lung full of air having been deprived for so long. Keeldon frowned at the servant as the servant looked guiltily at Legolas before leaning in to whisper softly into Keeldon’s ear. Legolas was still on the edges of unconsciousness with lack of air and so did not hear what was whispered between the two men. He did however hear Keeldon’s growling curse before quite unexpectedly he was thrown into his room, the door slamming behind him and the lock being forcefully shut the other side. Legolas lay still and panting on the cold stone floor of his room in shock. Either he was the luckiest elf in all of middle earth or the Valar had saved him from his fate by this sudden miracle Either way he was thankful as he listened to the two pairs of footsteps as they disappeared down the hall. With the last of his strength Legolas crawled painfully to his bed and lay down on the end of it, sobs and tears of relief wracking his body into uncontrolled shudders. His fate was doomed and while he’d been given respite for a few moments Keeldon would return eventually and demand things from him again. There was nothing he could do accept prepare himself for the worst, and if indeed the man succeed in breaking him at least then Legolas could detach himself from his body and fade into Mando’s halls. It was cold comfort to the young elf but comfort all the same in the face of such an end.


	27. Depravity of Men

Chapter 27

Erestor followed quietly behind his friend taking in the scenery of the sparsely furnished hall. So engrossed was Erestor in his surrounds that he did not notice that Glorfindel had come to a stop in front of him before it was too late. Glorfindel grunted and stumbled forward a little as Erestor ran into him from behind with a startled yelp. Regaining his steady position Glorfindel glanced back over his shoulder and rolled his eyes contemptibly at Erestor’s inattention, sometimes his friend did little to warrant his position as a noble elf. 

“Welcome Glorfindel of Gondolin it has been a long time.” Erestor side stepped his friend and watched with interest as an orange haired man strode quickly into the hall from a side entrance. It looked as if the man had dressed in a hurry his hands still tying up the laces of his blue robe even as he stopped in front of Glorfindel and bowed lowly. 

“Yes it has been a long time Keeldon.” Glorfindel’s tone was clipped and short ensuring that there was no room for polite conversation. Erestor watched as Glorfindel and Lord Keeldon shook hands in the fashion of men before the tall proud lord turned his attention to Erestor. 

“Lord Keeldon may I present my dearest friend Lord Erestor.” Reluctantly Erestor took Keeldon’s offered hand cringing at the slick sweatiness of the man’s palm, a sure sign of his nervousness around the two elves. 

“It is nice to meet you Lord Erestor.” Keeldon looked suspiciously over Erestor but said nothing as he turned his attention back to Glorfindel. “Will you not both come and have breakfast with me?” Keeldon gestured towards a large round table at the head of the hall, already set up for a large breakfast. Nodding their acceptance of the offer Glorfindel followed Keeldon to the table, Erestor obediently padding behind them. He was not going to say anything unless necessary already Erestor did not trust Lord Keeldon, the man’s shifty grey eyes too suspicious for one that claimed to be bound by truth. There was an inherent distrust in Erestor of any men but this particular man had something about him that told Erestor of great suffering and pain all inflicted by his sword roughed hands. 

“Lamella, tell the cook to bring up another dish of fruit I have guests for breakfast.” Keeldon casually called over his shoulder to the young servant standing obediently behind the table. Bowing in acknowledgement the servant disappeared before all three men now sat down at the table. Erestor consciously insured that he put Glorfindel between him and Keeldon when they sat down on the man’s right. The man’s hungry gaze, which swept over Erestors’ body made the dark haired elf uneasy and self-conscious. Two servants appeared shortly from the curtained area to the right side of the hall and began serving what sweet meats and fruits were already laid on the table between the three of them. “So Lord Glorfindel what do I owe this pleasure of your unexpected visit?” Glorfindel sipped calmly from his glass of wine, waving the servant politely away from his plate as the young boy attempted to put more of the rich meat onto his plate. 

“We are merely passing through, Lord Elrond asked us to survey the orc activity on the plain and Edoras seemed the likely place to stay for a little while.” Keeldon began chewing loudly on his meat, gravy dribbling down his chin as he smiled at Glorfindel through a mouthful of food. The disgusting scene turned Erestors stomach inside out, instantly putting the elf off the breakfast laid before him. Erestor did not realise he was staring in utter disgust at Keeldon until Glorfindel elbowed him sharply in the ribs causing him to cough a little in surprise. 

“My housekeeper tells me you have come for your repayment? Am I to assume that a room and bed in my house during you stay in Edoras will be apart of such repayments?” Glorfindel chuckled unperturbed by Lord Keeldon’s nasty grunt in regards to the long-standing transaction between the elf and the man. 

“You know me to well Lord Keeldon and Erestor and I will graciously accept any room you will provide us with during our stay.” Keeldon belched loudly as he drained his goblet of wine in one go crudely wiping his mouth with the sleave of his robe. Erestor could hardly believe his eyes, even the rangers, which passed through Rivendell, did not show such abhorrent manners, as this man seemed to do. To avoid staring Erestor buried his nose in his goblet of wine, cautiously watching over its rim as Glorfindel and Keeldon conversed with one another. It was obvious Glorfindel’s dislike of the man with every forced polite facial expression Glorfindel made. Erestor suddenly realised why his friend had taken offence at Erestor having referred to his relationship with the man as friendship. 

“Well you will get your room but I will take 50 gold pieces from the payment for the trouble it will cause me.” Glorfindel raised an angry eyebrow at Keeldon at the exorbitant price Keeldon had subtracted from the payment but withheld his comment not willing to unsettle a boat that was already precariously positioned in the water. “You will get your money tomorrow and then I will wash my hands of you. You scrounging elves would hold a dying man to his word.” Erestor instantly took offence at the insult the man had just casually slipped into conversation about the entire race of elves but Glorfindel’s firm hand gripping his knee under the table stayed Erestors tongue. Already Erestor hated the man in their company and would not be happy until they had left this place and all of its thieving, intolerable inhabitants. Sensing Erestor’s growing dislike of Keeldon Glorfindel kept his hand gently resting on his friend’s knee insuring a small calming comfort for the unexperienced elf by his side.

“You were not dying Keeldon and I did not force you to make the promise of gold to me. The water was only to my knees and if you hadn’t been so drunk you might have been able to stand up and save yourself from drowning without my help.” Erestor smiled secretly behind his goblet of wine amused by the story behind Keeldon’s repayment to Glorfindel for saving his life. Keeldon grunted in disapproval of the memory brought up by the elf and gestured for the servants to refill his and the other men’s goblets choosing to ignore the comment. 

“Well it is done and when I have paid you, I will be rid of your infernal presence in my life. When I made the promise I didn’t count on you being around for this long. The way you seem to attract trouble I am surprised you have even lasted 1 year let alone nearly 4900.” Keeldon brought out a pipe and some weed from a tin on the table and instantly set about packing it and lighting the Smokey thing. 

“4987 actually” Glorfindel quickly and cheekily amended. Keeldon merely snorted as he blew smoke into the air causing Erestor to cough a little at the smell of the foul weed. 

“And you have such a way of turning up at bad times.” Glorfindel sneered at Keeldon’s comment but held his tongue choosing to sip his wine rather than retaliating in kind to the lord’s nasty comment. 

“Really has our arrival interrupted something of importance to you Keeldon?” Gaining his composure and reigning in his desire to strangle the man in front of him Glorfindel spoke calmly through the cloud of smoke that Keeldon purposely blew his way. 

”Yes as a matter of fact it has.” Keeldon smiled smugly and Glorfindel felt a shudder run the length of his spine. Keeldon was an evil man his desire for riches and his selfish regard for no one but himself making him for one of the worst men Glorfindel had ever had the misfortune of being known to. “I’ve recently acquired a new play thing.” Glorfindel frowned and gripped the stem of his goblet tighter knowing full well what Keeldon was referring to. Edoras like many of the cities of men was ripe with debauchery and slavery. Young children not even out of their learning years were sold by their families to rich men who took delight in deflowering them upon their coming of age, using them for their sexual gratification and to entertain their friends with lewd acts. 

“I pity the young woman that’s forced to suffer a life time at your hands.” Glorfindel’s comment cut the air like a knife his anger at slavery once again showing its roots from deep within him. Keeldon didn’t seem to take any notice of him however and merely chuckled his smug little laugh. 

”Yes I pity all of the women I’ve had Glorfindel it is why I have taken a male this time around.” Erestor watched in despair as Glorfindel continually restrained himself from smacking Keeldon to the floor in one foul swoop. The man was disgusting and Erestor was all but ready to get up and walk out of the house happy to sleep on the streets while they searched for Legolas rather than owe Keeldon anything. “He is a pretty thing unusual among men. Strong features and a beautifully sculptured body that just begs to be broken…” Keeldon paused and Erestor froze, as the man looked directly at him a cruel smile twisting into the corners of his lips. “Much like your friend Glorfindel.” Erestor clenched his fists tightly in his lap and for the first time during the entire meal found his voice. 

“I do not need to be broken Lord Keeldon. I assure you that.” Erestor’s piercing voice left nothing to the imagination about what he felt towards Keeldon and Glorfindel instantly stayed his friend with a gentle hand upon his suddenly tense shoulder. 

“He is baiting you Erestor, ignore him. He is sick and means nothing to us.” Glorfindel spoke calmly in elvish to his friend so that Keeldon couldn’t understand, and watched in relief as Erestor swallowed hard and calmed down again, although he did not relax. 

“No I am sure you don’t my lord but it would be fun to do it all the same.” Keeldon licked his lips in a seductive swipe his eyes liberally raking over Erestor’s form making the elf exceedingly uncomfortable as he unconsciously moved closer to Glorfindel seeking his friend’s protection. 

“Do not bother pursuing Erestors attentions Keeldon I would have your head before you even laid a hand upon his body.” Glorfindel growled at the back of his throat his patients with Lord Keeldon slowly wearing thin and he had not even been in his house more than a few moments. Glorfindel was beginning to regret ever bothering to find a room at Keeldon’s house. They would have been better paying the high prices of the inns at least then they would not have to have put up with Keeldon’s insatiable rudeness. 

“Ooooh have I stepped upon your territory Glorfindel?” Keeldon crooned sarcastically as he once again puffed a cloud of grey smoke out over the two elves with no regard for the coughing. “I apologise, I did not think dark hair was your type?” Glorfindel clenched his fists together on top of the table his angry gaze never leaving Keeldon’s. For some reason the man had taken the upper hand in the conversation and Glorfindel did not understand what the man knew that made him so cock sure and confident. It was unsettling considering their mission here in Edoras and Glorfindel was becoming exceedingly worried that was something he was missing about Keeldon’s manner. “No matter my beauty upstairs is far superior to your friend Glorfindel. I believe, when you see him, you will be quite taken by his appearance and will be quite envious of me.” Glorfindel and Erestor watched as Keeldon produced a long leather strap from between the folds of his robe before unhooking a silver key from a band around his wrist. 

“Nothing you could ever have would possibly evoke envy in me for you Keeldon. Do not bother to parade the poor soul you have brought for our benefit it only serves to make me think worse of you as a man.” Glorfindel was making no attempt now at hiding his disgust for the man. Keeldon had become worse than Glorfindel remembered and the elf was definitely considering leaving the house before midday. Out of abhorrent curiosity however Glorfindel wished to see the poor man Keeldon had taken for his new mate, if only to extend his deepest sympathies knowing full well that he could do nothing to help the doomed soul. To intervene in any matter concerning the race of men was like taking to old paper with a fire flint. The anger it would fuel would surely cause war and while Glorfindel wished only for every soul to be free he was not stupid enough to potentially damage the precarious rift between the races by freeing one doomed man. 

“Yastire come in here!” Keeldon called loudly for one of his guards turning momentarily back to the two Imaldris elves a wicked gleam in his eye. “You forget I do not care what you think of me Glorfindel and I parade him for my benefit not only yours.” A man dressed in Edoras’ guard uniform appeared at the entrance to the hall, bowing low to Lord Keeldon before moving over to stand at the end of the table after Keeldon’s becoming hand. “Bring my beauty down stairs to me, insure he is stripped naked and do not fail to attach the strap to his collar and you may want to take up some of the other guards with you, he can be difficult to restrain at times” Yastire nodded and bowed as he took the black leather strap and the key from the table before striding out of the hall quickly. Glorfindel felt sick to the stomach in his mind he could only think of what Legolas might be suffering at the hands of his own captors. If they were anything like Keeldon Legolas would not last more than a few days. “I believed my beauty to be very passive and shy when I first encountered him, although I saw fire in his eyes I did not think he would act upon it but last night I learned he was quite the opposite. I feisty young man with lungs as vocal I have ever heard scream. I see him as a challenge and it is a most thrilling hobby.” Keeldon’s sickening laugh made both Erestor and Glorfindel cringe and it was then that Glorfindel was resolved to leave at the first opportunity that arose. 

“You are sick.” Glorfindel spat out the words like dirt on his lips and rose hastily from the table slamming his fists down into the wood in defiance and disgust. Glorfindel and Erestor went to begin abusing Keeldon together but some loud scuffles from upstairs and pitiful screams of help stilled both elves to the spot, the colour in their faces draining, even as Keeldon began laughing at them in amused delight.


	28. Fighting Spirit

Chapter 28

Legolas sat stiff and still in the corner of the room his eyes trained on the door even as the piece wood held in his hand began to waver with his nervousness and fatigue. After waking in fear from his unconscious nightmare Legolas had instantly set about tearing the leg off the washstand. With his bear hands he had wrenched and pulled at the wooden leg until his hands had bled at being stripped of their skin and red blisters began popping on the surface of his fingers. It had broken eventually snapped to a jagged point, which Legolas now held firmly aimed at the door. All night he’d sat staring at the door fearing and dreading the moment when Keeldon returned to finish what he had started. This time however Legolas was prepared, he would not be a victim he would fight, as Filgree would have urged him to. With all his strength and with his last breath he would beat the man to death before submitting to anything Keeldon had in mind. He was a warrior and a prince, he didn’t belong to anyone and he sure would not go to Mandos Halls without fighting all the way. Filgree’s voice echoed in his mind like a spirit of the dead reawakening a will to escape deep inside of him. The tutor’s words were like fuel to a fire making Legolas’ anger grow with each moment with his tutor he remembered. Legolas took a moment to wonder if this was what the warriors felt like before they were sent to war and he wondered if Glorfindel had ever felt like this when he was fighting the legendary balrog? The blond seneschal’s face was just a flash in Legolas’ memory but the desire to see the elf again only served to fan his rage further. 

On several occasions during the night Legolas had heard voices and footsteps pass by his door but while he’d prepared himself time and time again for Keeldon to come inside all of the footsteps had passed the room by much to his relief. Sniffling a little Legolas wiped his nose on the sleave of his robe and winced at the pain it caused across his cheeks. The blood from his nose had stoped flowing during the night but with each sniffle came the pain of wiping the obviously broken organ. The fresh bruises were now purple and green against his pale skin. Having not slept his body had not had time to heal even the simplest of injuries and in the glow of the early morning light he was beginning to fear the true weight of his agony. A sunray streaked in through the corner of the window momentarily blinding the elf as he closed his eyes and turned his face towards the warmth, welcoming its rejuvenating strength. 

The peace was short lived however as Legolas’ acute hearing picked up several pairs of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Legolas listened to them come down the hallway before stopping outside his room. Standing from the cold stone floor Legolas steadied himself for the fight as he heard the lock being undone and the bolt of the door sliding across. His heart beat like a frightened rabbit, his blood racing in his ears making it impossible to hear anything above his own pulse. Before the door had even begun to creak open Legolas was flying towards the entrance swinging the piece of wood much like he did with his practice swords back in Mirkwood. Of all the teachings Filgree had taught him none of it now mattered save for the wide swinging motion commonly used for hacking at the enemy. 

The first guard into the room was hit full force with the swing of the table leg before Legolas spun on his heel and caught the second guard on the back swing sending both men flying to the floor. Moving as swiftly as he could Legolas continued to swing the table leg not caring what he caught if only that he was attacking and fighting something. It did not last long however his strength had almost depleted and his swings were hitting with less force. With each guard that came through the door, Legolas’ hope faded. Many hands came up to restrain him holding him firm even as he dropped the wooden leg and instead began fighting with his fists and his mouth, biting any flesh he came into contact with. Despite his efforts Legolas heard the snap of the leather strap being awkwardly clipped to the back of his choker and before he could do anything to prevent it a firm hard tug snapped his head backwards sending him sprawling to the floor, desperately clutching at the chocker which now bit cruelly into his throat. 

“Lord Keeldon said you’d be trouble.” Legolas’ eyes were wild in desperate pleading as the guard tightly wrapped the strap around his arm and pulled Legolas up off the floor by it, essentially cutting off the elf’s air supply and rendering him immobile. “Strip him.” On the stern command two of the less injured guards came over to Legolas and tore the robes from his body stripping him to the bear skin, each of them landing the elf a blow to the stomach in repayment for their injuries sustained. The guard holding the strap did not relent on the tugging however and merely laughed as one of the guards spat blood from his split lip into the elf’s face. Legolas’ lips were beginning to turn blue and blackness swam at the edges of the elf’s vision before finally the guard released the tight hold of the strap, loosening the choker enough for the elf to gasp air into his lungs. “Now come down stairs Lord Keeldon wants you to meet his guests.” Fear greater than he had ever known gripped at Legolas’ senses yet he did not have the strength to fight it as the guard literally dragged him from the room on his hands and knees, not allowing the elf to stand despite the sharp edges of the stone. Legolas cried out in elvish for every painful step he was forced to take. The choker had cut into his throat and Legolas could feel the trails of blood dripping down his collar and chest from them. His nose too had begun bleeding again and his vision had still not cleared completely from having his air supply cut for so long. Still he was dragged through the hallways of the house, servants stopped their chores to watch from open doorways as he screamed and begged to be let free in both westron and elvish. Desperation had led to pitiful pleading and the tears once again began to flow down his cheeks unrestrained as he sobbed for his father and Filgree. 

On the last hallway that led to the hall Legolas glimpsed through his tears a robed figure standing at the far end of the hallway. He did not have time to focus on who or what the figure was all he knew was that the figure was watching him in sympathy much as everyone else seemed to be doing. Legolas looked directly at the figure and pleaded with him to help him but a slap to the face silenced Legolas’ plea before the elf was being dragged in the opposite direction to the figure. Within a few moments Legolas was literally thrown onto the stone floor of the bright sun lit hall of the house. The elf was blinded by the light and cowered shaking as he attempted to shield his eyes. But it was not the sight that brought hope into his heart but the very familiar sound of elvish curses, which rang, joyfully in his ears from around the hall.


	29. Price of an Elf

Chapter 29

Glorfindel was frozen to the spot unable to comprehend what was happening before the familiar figure of an elf was thrown into the middle of the hall floor. Keeldon’s laughter echoed maliciously around the all but empty hall, and only the frightened scared sobs of the young elf could be heard above the laughter. Erestor could hardly breathe his lungs contracting in horror at what the young prince of Mirkwood looked like. Never had he witnessed such a defiling of beauty, the prince’s features lost in a sunken world of bruises and blood. It was if the world had slowed to a dove’s pace as Glorfindel watched the young prince stand up from the floor on shaky legs. The prince was almost unrecognisable the bruises and blood strained face and Glorfindel felt his own blood begin to trickle from his hand at where his fists were so tightly clenched. The green frightened gaze of Legolas met with Glorfindel’s across the hall and it was in that moment that Glorfindel felt his heart crack. 

“Glorfindel!” Legolas’ screamed the elf lord’s name having singled him out from the people in the room. The prince’s voice was raspy and coarse but nothing prepared Glorfindel for the sickening sight as the young elf tried to run towards him in desperation. As if an anvil had struck Legolas the young elf was brutally pulled backwards by the guard, the sickening snap of the tightening leather the only sound in the hall before Legolas’ body hit the stone floor with a dull thud and a scream of pain. Without thinking Glorfindel turned to face Keeldon who was still lounging back in his breakfast chair his pipe hanging from the side of his mouth and a sick delighted grin spread across his face. 

“Oh how touching, you know one another already.” Glorfindel had already unsheathed his sword and was ready to cut the man’s head off when Erestor grabbed his arm and stayed his friends’ rash move. Two elves against ten and possibly a whole city full of angry men was a doomed combination and Erestor was willing to bet that negotiations rather than fighting would more likely see a reasonable outcome. Keeldon was too calm to have not seen this coming and that alone made Erestor curious of what was going on. 

“Let him roll over onto his front, he is choking can’t you see?” Glorfindel went to move towards where the guard was holding Legolas down on his back on the floor but Keeldon was instantly on his feet a hidden sword being drawn from beneath the table as the red haired man moved around to prevent the seneschal from going anywhere. Legolas’ chocked sobs and gasps for breath tore at Glorfindel’s soul and he longed to go over to the prince and hold him in comfort. 

“Do not move or I will run you through like an orc.” Glorfindel froze where he was his eyes never leaving the frail struggling body of Legolas as it writhed around in agony on the stone floor. 

“Yastire, let him go.” Calling over his shoulder at the guard Keeldon watched as the guard dropped the leather strap and removed his foot from Legolas’ chest allowing the young elf to roll over and begin taking in air again. 

“What is your price for his release? Name it and we will pay it?” Erestor’s calm tone took Glorfindel totally by surprise and while he did not take his gaze off Legolas he did however allow Erestor to lead him back over to the table were Keeldon had once again sat himself down. Erestor’s negotiating skills would for once come in handy on this particular trip. Keeldon laughed blatantly in Erestor’s face at the bold declaration from the dark haired elf. 

“What if I say he isn’t for sale?” Erestor swallowed hard, that hadn’t been the answer he’d been expecting. Turning to Glorfindel for guidance the advisor watched as his friend turned calmly away from watching Legolas to glare pointedly at Keeldon. Since Legolas had first been brought into the room Erestor saw the warriors cunning strategy return to Glorfindel’s gaze and it was a comforting look. While Glorfindel had initially been blinded by his horror at seeing Legolas in this state the seneschal had returned once again with his determination and fighting spirit in order to challenge Keeldon. 

“What is it that you know?” Glorfindel’s voice was low and unnervingly calm as he addressed Keeldon. Erestor had never heard Glorfindel speak with such conviction before and it was a little confronting. Keeldon took a sip of wine from his goblet, lounging back in his chair and crossing his legs in a smug mocking fashion. 

“It is not a point of what I know my dear Glorfindel of Gondolin but more a matter of what I don’t know.” Erestor frowned confused by Keeldon’s riddle but it seemed Glorfindel was not. The seneschal watched as Keeldon removed a letter from under the cloth of the table and proceeded to unfold it, deliberately stringing it out as the silence between them continued. “What I do know is that my precious beauty over there is a very popular young elf indeed? For you are not the first to have offered me anything for his release. Someone else has already done that.” Keeldon smiled knowingly at Glorfindel who sat dumb founded but not wholly unsurprised by the turn of events. So many things had gone unexplained within his life just lately that this was just another to add to the list of unsolved mysteries. 

”Who was it?” Erestor sensing that Glorfindel was in no shape to ask the question, jumped in quickly to demand an answer from Keeldon. 

“Last night someone came to visit me, interrupted my bonding session with my precious over there, telling me it was urgent.” Both Glorfindel and Erestor flinched at the evil smile that graced Keeldon’s lips when he spoke of the ‘bonding session’ and instantly both elves knew what had happened. It made them sick to the stomach and both felt their sympathy for the young prince increase again. Legolas lay still on the floor his shallow breathing punctuated by occasional coughing, and while it was a bad situation, the small sickly signs of life comforted Erestor that the prince was still alive. 

“Who was it?” Erestor continued to press the question even as Keeldon tapped out his pipe onto the floor crushing the glowing embers out with his bear foot. Keeldon continued ignoring Erestor’s demanding for a straight answer as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his attention to directly focus on the two Imaldris elves seated at the table. 

“Now what I want to know is just exactly who my elf is? And why so many people, seem so willing to give up their lives to see him set free?” Erestor was infuriated by Keeldon’s refusal to answer his question and the usually calm resolve of the advisor instantly cracked. 

“WHO WAS IT!?” Erestor’s voice echoed around the hall startling all the occupants who had not expected such an outburst from the dark haired advisor. Slamming his fists down onto the table Erestor was surprised by his own strength as all the goblets fell over and rolled onto the floor with the force of the impact. Keeldon looked startled at Erestor as did Glorfindel positive he had never seen his friend so agitated before. Erestor was breathing coarsely in anger through his nose and mouth, the sound echoing in the now silent hall. “Tell me who was it that came to you last night with the offer of his freedom?” Erestor pointed rudely at Legolas his eyes never leaving Keeldon’s as he stared at the man like he was the worst orc in the whole of middle earth. Keeldon went to open his mouth to reply but before he could another voice answered the question. 

“It was me, I made the offer for his freedom.” Glorfindel could only manage to open and close his mouth like a starving fish as he stared at the familiar robe figure that appeared from the servant’s entry of the hall. Erestor felt as if his world had just tilted on his axis and that he was being hung upside down by the ankles. His heart was in his throat and his mind had deserted him for the grey havens at the mere thought of trying to now unravel this puzzle. 

“Lord Celeborn?” The words seemed to flow like a mantra from Erestor’s lips. His mouth seeking confirmation for the perceived deception of his eyes. The slow nod of the blond haired lord’s head was the only confirmation Erestor needed. Too stunned to do anything Erestor simply closed his eyes, tilted his head towards the ceiling and cursed loudly in elvish, suddenly just as frustrated as Glorfindel had been only a few days back on the Lothlorien border.


	30. Negotiations

Chapter 30

“Lord Celeborn?” Glorfindel similarly mirrored Erestor’s shocked utterance not a matter of a few moments later. The seneschal did not know what this matter concerning the youngest prince of Mirkwood had become so entwined and complicated. Glorfindel could not get over the concept of Lothlorien’s Lord currently standing in Keeldon’s house apparently for the same reasons both he and Erestor were. Glorfindel had never seen the Lord of Lorien away from his home borders since the war and it was strange seeing the elder elf so simply attired in an unelaborated silver travelling robe. 

“Well, well, well why I am not surprised you all know each other. Isn’t it such a happy reunion I could provide?” Keeldon’s sarcastic tone penetrated the stagnate silence between the elves and all three of them turned to glare in hatred at the man sitting at the table. 

“I assure you there is nothing happy about this occasion Keeldon.” Celeborn’s tone was clipped and short expressing nothing but pure disgust at the man at the table. Keeldon chuckled his evil laugh again and stood up from the table moving deliberately over to where Celeborn stood. Glorfindel rose in angry anticipation of what was to come as he watched Keeldon circle Celeborn’s person his dirty hands sliding erotically up and over Celeborn’s torso. Erestor and Glorfindel both watched in shock as Celeborn closed his eyes and stayed firmly still as Keeldon licked at the elf’s ear before slipping one of his hands down to cup Celeborn’s crotch through the fabric of the robe. 

”Oh I think there is everything to be happy about this occasion my Lord Celeborn….” Erestor and Glorfindel watched the shivers of repulsion curse through Lorien’s lord, his facial expressions bearly concealing his ill feeling as the red haired man pawed over his body like he was nothing more than a play thing. 

“Take your hands of him snake!” Glorfindel couldn‘t contain his rage any longer and attempted to charge towards Keeldon ready to rip the man’s head off with his bear hands. Not only had the man defiled the beautiful innocent prince but also now he’d corrupted the famed Lord of Lothlorien. Erestor was quick after his friend putting his weight into his body as he desperately held Glorfindel back from Keeldon. Keeldon sighed contentedly as he placed obscenely wet kisses upon Celeborn’s cheek, the smug smirk once again gracing as he pulled away to smile at Glorfindel. 

“It is too late for that Glorfindel and calling me names will do little to change what has already come to pass.” Erestor shivered in fear at the self-satisfaction that Keeldon seemed to take in what he had obviously done to Lord Celeborn. Glorfindel allowed himself to be pulled back to the chairs around the table taking comfort in Erestor’s strong grip on his shoulder. Glorfindel’s gaze locked with Lord Celeborn’s and the pair stared at one another as Keeldon began pacing the hall, the sword bobbing up and down in his hand as he paraded and strutted back and forth in front of the elves. Never in Glorfindel’s life had he felt such a connection with another elf before as he continued to stare into Lord Celeborn’s eyes. The Lord and Lady of the wood were revered as great rulers of their realm by all those who knew of them, and while Glorfindel had spent little time in Lorien he had never truly understood what people feared about the Lord and Lady until now. Beyond the humiliation and the slight tremble of revulsion that shone in Celeborn’s eyes, there was something deep. It was a strange feeling that crept over Glorfindel’s body and instinctively he reached up to touch the pocket concealed with in his robes that held the strange parchment the messenger had delivered to him back in Mirkwood. At the movement of his hand to his robe Celeborn smiled a faint and distant smirk, and despite the situation Glorfindel returned it along with his new understanding. Erestor’s hand tensing on Glorfindel’s shoulder brought the seneschal back from his gaze on Celeborn and turned back to where Keeldon had now forced Legolas to his feet and was holding him possessively around the waist. 

“Lord Celeborn came and offered me anything I wanted for the safe release of this beauty I hold.” All three elves tensed as they watched Keeldon’s attentions turn to the battered a bruised body of Legolas, who literally hung limp in Keeldon’s arms. “I told him what I wanted and he gave it to me freely… all… night… long.” Both Erestor and Glorfindel glanced sympathetically back at Celeborn who hung his head in slight humiliation, yet his defensive and proud stance did not waver despite Keeldon’s cruel taunts. “I admit I was surprised that he lasted as long as he did, and it shocks me greatly that he can still walk this morning.” Keeldon chuckled, the sniggers of a few of the guards also joining their lord’s sick joke. Glorfindel watched as Celeborn painfully shifted from one foot to the other, his blond hair falling freely down his face to hide his obvious discomfort. Glorfindel knew Keeldon too well to know what would have been expected of Celeborn and he prayed that Legolas had not yet been subjected to it. 

“I have done what you asked of me now let him go to Erestor.” Celeborn’s voice showed none of the humiliation he wore on his face the stern tone of the Lord left nothing to the imagination concerning his feelings towards Keeldon. Keeldon shook his head and slid his hand through Legolas’ tangled mane of blonde hair the knots catching awkwardly and making the princes face contort in pain as Keeldon continued to rip his fingers through them until his fingers emerged from the bottom. 

“Yes you did what I asked and I was extremely satisfied with you work.” Celeborn shuddered as Keeldon blew him a mock kiss before continuing. “But the situation has changed since last night my Lord Celeborn. I have come to realise that my little elf is of some importance to you all and I rather believe that I have the upper hand while ever he is in my possession.” Glorfindel gritted his teeth as Keeldon looked directly at him as he reached down the prince’s naked body and between his legs, taking Legolas’ flaccid member into his hand and tugging at it teasingly, causing the prince to squirm in fear. 

“What do you want?” Erestor calmly moved a chair out from the table and gestured for Keeldon to take it. After years of being Elrond’s advisor Erestor had learned how to handle difficult negotiations such as this one. Instinct took over the rational elf and he watched in delight as Keeldon moved over to the chair pulling Legolas along with him. Keeldon sat down a mere meter away from the two Imaldris elves and pulled Legolas forcefully down into his lap making sure to restrain the elf by wrapping the leather strap around his arm several times. The sword he’d previously carried was placed calmly upon the table top its handle within ease reach of Keeldon’s hand should he need it. 

“To begin, what I want Lord Erestor, is for you to tell me who my elf really is? Lord Celeborn was not very forthcoming last night with the information.” Lord Glorfindel went to snap the negative reply to Keeldon but once again Erestor quietened him with a steady hand and met Keeldon’s evil gaze firmly. Glorfindel could do little but watch as Erestor’s regal standing as Elrond’s advisor came buffeting to the surface, having been subdued for the past few weeks during their search for Legolas. 

“He is crowned prince Legolas Greenleaf. The youngest son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood.” Calmly Erestor spoke of Legolas’ full title, a whimper issuing from the young prince’s lips as he heard his identity being revealed to the man who he’d lied to. 

“A prince?” Keeldon seemed mildly shocked for a moment before his evil smirk came back as he yanked unnecessarily hard on the choker drawing Legolas’ head back as far as it would go so that he could see the Prince’s face. At the whimper of agony that issued from Legolas’ lips Glorfindel was tempted again to rise from his seat but again the cool, calm resolve of Erestor bid him to stay where he was, as the scene in front of them evolved. Legolas was so close now Glorfindel could almost smell the young elf’s fear that it sent his heart rate up a notch forcing him to breathe quicker. Erestor could tell that his friend was becoming more and more distressed as they watched Keeldon cruelly scrape his sharp finger nails across Legolas’ cheek drawing blood again from the already made cuts. “Well I am honoured Prince Legolas that you grace me with your presence, do not take offence if I don’t lower myself to you.” Keeldon mocked sarcastically as he tugged on the choker a little more, just to prove his point. Letting the choker go Keeldon allowed Legolas’ head to snap forward again and Glorfindel was relieved to see Legolas inhale a breath of air. The young elf recovered momentarily from the forced stretch of his neck and raised his head a little from his chest to meet Glorfindel’s gaze. 

Glorfindel took a deep steading breath as he stared into Legolas’ green gaze, desperately trying to convey his comfort to the young elf despite his inability to touch. Desperation, fear and fatigue swam in the poor elves eyes making Glorfindel feel utterly useless. It was in that moment however that he vowed silently to himself to never let the young prince out of his sight again. As much as they hardly knew one another Glorfindel still felt connected with the young soul and Legolas seemed to feel it too. 

“So now tell me Erestor who is Filgree? If indeed a person of that name exists?” Confused at how Legolas’ tutor’s name had come into conversation Erestor sat in momentary thought. It was then that Erestor noted Legolas sudden worried gaze on him and instantly realised what had happened. Legolas was no fool. He had been taught by a tutor who had fought alongside men and knew of the danger of the race, obviously having informed Legolas of it during his teaching. 

“Filgree is the name of Legolas’ tutor back in his home of Mirkwood.” Keeldon snorted loudly in amusement of Erestor’s answer but the dark haired elf made no intention of acknowledge it, his face remaining passively uncaring. 

“A tutor?!” Keeldon petted the side of Legolas’ neck as he bit teasingly on the tip of the young elf’s ear. It was a disgusting sight seeing the man paw over Legolas like that but Erestor retrained himself from saying anything. “Legolas must be very young still, perhaps even not in his majority yet, as he led me to believe. This gets better and better.” Glorfindel couldn’t stand looking at Keeldon’s sick display over Legolas any longer and momentarily averted his gaze to seek out Lord Celeborn, who had been quite left out of these discussions. Glorfindel felt a thrill run down his spine as he watched Lord Celeborn standing behind Keeldon, his warrior’s training sizing up the guards by the door. Lord Celeborn was planning something and Glorfindel knew it would involve slaying all those who currently stood in the way of their escape. Briefly Lord Celeborn looked back over at the table from where he was eyeing up the guards and caught Glorfindel’s gaze. Secretly both elves smiled at one another in understanding, waiting for the moment when they would act. As not to cause suspicion from the seemingly oblivious Keeldon, Glorfindel turned his attention back to the conversation at hand, smiling as he noticed that Legolas too had seen the silent exchange between the two elf lords, over Keeldon’s shoulder. 

“Now what more do you want to know?” Erestor continued calmly negotiating with Keeldon also oblivious to the plot for escape that was being organized around him. Keeldon sighed, his hand absently wandering up and down Legolas’ torso re opening the old wounds with his nails and smearing the blood over the creamy pale skin of the prince. Occasionally the prince would yelp in pain but through the entire ordeal spoke not two words together, which in a way was good for Erestor. 

“Just one more thing Erestor, why is he so important that you are all willing to give up everything to save him?” Erestor was struck mute by this question. He did not know himself why he was saving Legolas, accept for the fact Glorfindel had dragged him along. None of this made sense, not even to Erestor, so how he was supposed to tell Keeldon was impossible. Keeldon tilted his head back to look at the dark haired elf, confused by the elf’s sudden silence. Erestor watched Keeldon frown at his blank face before opening his mouth to answer. 

“I don’t know……………” Involuntarily Erestors gaze strayed to Celeborn his mind reminding him that the Elf Lord probably knew more than he did. However the advisor did not finish his sentence as he saw the elf Lord lunging towards the table. Before Erestor could act Glorfindel’s voice called out in elvish to Legolas the young elf acting instantly on the command as the blond seneschal stood up and unsheathed his own sword the Gondolin battle cry screaming from his lips…


	31. The End of Negotiations

Chapter 31

Legolas had been overcome with joy at seeing Glorfindel in the hall along side his dark haired friend. The young prince had been expecting a horde of men just as evil as Keeldon to be waiting for him but upon seeing Glorfindel’s beautiful blue eyes his fears had momentarily stilled. The sight of both elves had momentarily made him forget what was restricting his movement before it was too late. The agony of the chocker constricting sharply around his neck before his body landed hard on the stone floor had made him cry out in pain. He was sure he had broken something in the fall, the sickening snapping and cracking inside his back was surely nothing natural. The pain that shot continually up and down his legs was like a trail of fire and while it hurt to move he could not contain himself from writhing around in agony on the floor. 

Legolas had listened to the entire conversation between the men in the room and while he’d paid little attention to its meaning he knew it revolved around him. Lying on the floor in agony he had longed to be allowed into Glorfindel’s embrace, if only to feel safe for a moment, but Keeldon had no intention of letting him go so easy. Through the tears in his eyes he had watched as the evil red haired man rocked backwards and forwards on his chair at the table addressing the two Imaldris elves before an unfamiliar robed figure had appeared in a side entrance. Despite himself Legolas had suspicions that it was the same person he’d glimpsed in the hallway when he’d been brought into the hall. The same person he’d pleaded with to save him but had been ignored. From the way Glorfindel and Erestor reacted to seeing the person it was obviously that they knew one another but it was an unexpected shock to both. 

After Keeldon had toyed with the robed figure for a while, it was then that the conversation had turned again back to him again. Legolas had huddled himself tightly making himself small as if not to be noticed despite his whimpers of pain. As predicted Keeldon did not forget his presence and before he could scramble away from the man Keeldon had picked him up by the chocker and had held him tightly against his body. All Legolas had wanted to do at the moment was die of humiliation and pain as Keeldon began toying with his body, in much the same way as he’d attempted to do the previous night. He didn’t know why but Legolas could not bear the thought that Lord Glorfindel was being witness to his torture and Legolas thought his shame would never die. Despite the situation Legolas had to admit he’d become fond of the legendary Balrog Slayer during their short time together and it pained his heart to think Glorfindel would think even less of him now, even after being witness to his fathers disapproval of him as well. 

Before he knew what was happening he was being dragged over to the table and being securely positioned onto Keeldon’s lap in front of both Erestor and Glorfindel like a prize. Painfully Legolas had listened to the conversation that issued between the men wincing in regret at each piece of information Erestor told to Keeldon. Finally it had been too much to listen to and Legolas had merely stared blatantly and uncaringly at Glorfindel. Legolas had been so desperately close to the elf Lord, yet was not close enough to feel safe. It was while he was staring at Glorfindel that Legolas had caught the seneschal’s gaze shifting behind them to where the robed figure still stood. Glorfindel had looked back at him a sparkle in his eyes that gave Legolas rise to believe that not all was lost. He had been given little warning but now as Glorfindel rose from the chair did he realise this was the beginning of the end. 

“Legolas duck!” In a flurry of movement Legolas obediently followed Glorfindel’s stern orders and put his head down in his lap and closed his eyes tightly. He felt Keeldon’s grip on him tighten but it only lasted a moment before the body he was sitting on fell limp a sticky liquid splattered across his body and his head and began running down his back…… 

******************************************

….“Legolas duck!” Glorfindel had been cautiously watching Celeborn behind Keeldon’s back waiting for the cue from the elder elf as he silently planned his own moves. In a flurry of robes Celeborn seize his opportunity and sprinted over towards the table, reaching out for the sword that lay on the table beside Keeldon. Knowing what Celeborn had in mind Glorfindel instinctively called out to the young prince as the elf Lord skilfully picked up the sword from the table and swiftly sliced Keeldon’s head clean off his shoulders with one foul swoop. Standing from the chair Glorfindel hastily unsheathed his own sword and prepared himself for the fight of the now approaching guards. They had been momentarily stunned to see their Lord’s head rolling on the floor but they had quickly regained their composure and along with it their anger. 

“Elebreth that felt good!” Celeborn joined Glorfindel beside the table and the elf Lord allowed himself a brief smile of satisfaction before he threw himself into the heat of the oncoming attack. Lord Celeborn’s sword was just an occasional flash in the air amongst the bodies of the guards and Glorfindel admired the warrior who despite his age had not lost his skill. Erestor had merely sat dumb founded staring stunned at Keeldon’s headless body despite the issuing mayhem around him. At having heard the two elves conversing above him Erestor had turned to watch Lord Celeborn disappearing into the crowd of guards. Glorfindel smiled down at the shocked expression on Erestors blood splattered face as his friend pointed purposefully at Keeldon’s headless body. 

“Do you know what you’ve just done? We’ll be at war before the sun descends!” Erestor’s mind could not grapple with the situation he had just caused. He’d fought in many wars but never in his life had he been the cause of one before! Glorfindel rolled his eyes and reached down to wipe Keeldon’s blood off his friends face before man handling the stunned elf to his feet and pressing his sword into his hand. 

”Don’t think of the consequences. The time for negotiating is over Erestor, now grab your sword and start killing things!” Erestor did not have time to protest before Glorfindel was pushing him into the mayhem and he was forced to block a blow aimed at his head. Glorfindel smiled in delight as he watched Erestor instantly get caught up in the task at hand the flashes of dark hair and silver the only indication that Erestor was really fighting. Glancing down again Glorfindel took a moment to insure Legolas would be safe sitting curled up on the chair for the moment before he too threw himself into the battle.


	32. Dead Weight

Chapter 32

Legolas whispered soft prayers to himself over and over again as he cuddled his body and held his head to his knees despite the pain that course through him at the awkward position. He was still sitting in Keeldon’s lap and greatly desired to move in case the man should wake from whatever injury the elf lords had inflicted upon him but the sound of battle around the hall kept the young elf rooted to the spot. He had never expected to be this scared when faced with a battle. He had always boasted to Filgree that should he ever be asked to join soldiers he’d welcome the challenge to swing a sword for his life but the reality was that in the face of battle he’d become scared and frightened. The will and anger that had forced the outburst with the table leg upstairs had fallen silent and he was left a quivering shell useless to anyone. Deep down inside he knew he should be helping them, after all it was he they were trying to rescue yet he could not will his limbs to move beyond their shivering. Every so often he’d hear Glorfindel voice calling to his friends above the sounds of the fight and the young elf took strength from knowing the elf lord was still alive. Occasionally someone or something would knock the chair he sat in during the fighting and Legolas braced himself for further injury each time but it never came. He dared not open his eyes for fear of what he would see, or worse still what would happen to him if the enemy saw he was still alive. 

As each long moment passed the sounds of fighting around him slowed until finally the last steel twang of a sword hitting the stone floor signaled the end of the battle. The silence was thick and to Legolas his own labored breathing sounded loud to his ears. Desperately he listened for signs of life but when he heard naught but his childish whimpers did he begin to panic. If Glorfindel and the other two lords had been killed he would be stuck here in this house, unable to escape through the huge city of evil men, who would be looking for him. Panicking Legolas bit his lip hard and forced himself to open his eyes although he did not move his hands from covering his face. Through the slits in his fingers Legolas looked out into the carnage of the hall. Several bodies littered the stone floor and while he could not see it he knew the walls and table were splattered with blood. Swallowing hard Legolas listened carefully for even the smallest sound but when he heard nothing he slowly sat up. His back protested in agony but Legolas chewed his bottom lip to stifle the cry of pain which threatened to fall from his lips. If anyone had survived the last thing he needed was to draw their attention to him, especially if they were the enemy. Once he was sitting up Legolas slowly drew his hands away from his face and stared at the scene in front of him. People he knew had died in wars and fighting but he’d always been detached from the actual event, so sheltered by his father. Even when wounded were brought back from the great war Legolas was never allowed near the infirmary, so he’d never been exposed to death so graphic as this. He had never seen real bodies, not orcs or beasts, but real bodies of people, leaking their crimson fluid like water from a fountain. 

“Glorfindel.” Slowly not moving his body Legolas scanned the hall looking for signs of his saviours but there was none. Desperately Legolas whispered Glorfindel’s name hoping that he would receive a reply. His call was barely audible however and so he raised his voice nervously and called the seneschal’s name again. Once again there was no reply but his own shaky echo. ‘Just get up Legolas, you stupid elfling. Get up and run it may be your own chance for escape.’ His own mocking voice inside his head called to him willing his body into action. 

Slowly Legolas slid to his feet off Keeldon’s lap, unable to control the way he was shaking. So far the man he sat on top of hadn’t moved and for that Legolas was grateful, Keeldon obviously having been knocked out during battle. However Legolas wasn’t going to push his luck and so silently stood up insuring not to make a sound that could possibly wake the man. Straightening himself Legolas went to take a small silent step away from Keeldon but felt the familiar tugging around his neck. The collar. In the mayhem of battle Legolas had forgotten about the leather choker around his neck and now the damned thing had him tied to his captor. ‘Turn around and just unravel it quietly, no need to make a sound. He won’t wake up.’ Quietly Legolas repeated the mantra to himself. So far he’d avoided looking at Keeldon’s passed out figure behind him but in order to escape he would have to face his captor one last time. Swallowing around the lump in his throat Legolas slowly turned around to face the chair he’d been sitting in, his eyes following the leather strap to where its end was tightly wrapped around Keeldon’s forearm. Reaching forward Legolas concentrated on unraveling the tightly tied strap around the man’s arm purposely keeping his gaze focused on the task so that he didn’t have to look at the man he hated so much. It was curiosity that got him in the end though and without thinking of the consequences Legolas glanced up to where the man’s head should have been. 

For a moment Legolas’ mind had to catch up with the scene he was confronted with. Where Keeldon’s head should have been there was now a gaping wound, the stark white spinal column cleanly cut like chicken bones after a feast. The main artery was still leaking blood and Legolas felt his stomach turn at the sight. Keeldon wasn’t knocked unconscious; he was headless and very much dead! For the first time since he’d stood Legolas realised he had just been sitting on a dead man’s lap and if that was not bad enough he was still tied tightly to the dead man’s arm. Without thinking Legolas screamed in terror, the high pitched wail piercing the silence of the room like a knife as the young prince turned to run from the corpse of a man that only a few short hours ago had been talking to him. The prince had hardly taken two steps away from the body before the leather strap sent him sprawling to the floor only to pull Keeldon’s headless body down on top of him, more of the blood from the body leaked out all over Legolas. Uncaring about whom or what found him Legolas continued to scream in terror as he thrashed around on the floor trying to get the man’s heavy frame off his body. The only problem was that everywhere that Legolas moved on the floor the body came to, the strap becoming more and more tangled around the prince’s neck as he continued to struggle and scream for his life…


	33. The Great Escape

Chapter 33 

Panting hard Glorfindel leaned against the hall wall his sword swinging loosely from his hand at his side. There had been more guards than any of them had anticipated but having cleared the house of armed men the trio of lords stood facing each other catching their breaths and regaining their strength in the front hallway of the house. 

“I can not believe we have done this! When word gets out we will be at war with the race of men forever for killing their kin!” Erestor slumped to the stone floor of the hallway his sword falling to the ground beside him as he sat forward and buried his face in his red stained hands. Glorfindel sighed sympathetically at his friend’s anguish. Erestor was never born to be a warrior and despite being forced into many wars the elf was a scholar at heart and desired nothing but peace and tranquillity. Glorfindel heard Celeborn groan and looked up sharply to glance at the lord. The Lorien elf Lord was wincing as he crudely bandaged a wound on his upper arm, with strips of fabric from his robe. 

“Is it bad?” Celeborn looked up from his self applied medical attention to smile weakly at Glorfindel. 

“Nay it is just a surface wound and will heal with some salve.” Glorfindel watched as Celeborn shook his head before turning his attention to where Erestor sat on the floor, the advisor was rocking backwards and forwards in anguish and guilt of what he had just done. Slowly Celeborn crouched down beside Erestor and placed a gentle but bloodied hand upon the advisors shoulder. “Do not blame yourself Erestor, there was no other way to free Legolas, you know yourself Keeldon would never agree to any negotiations, my futile sacrifice was indicative of that.” Glorfindel watched Celeborn shudder in abhorrence of the memories and saw Erestor sigh heavily. 

“But he is just a prince, a pretty elfling that got caught were he shouldn’t, like many others who have been taken as slaves? Was his life worth so much, when so many more lives will be placed at risk by what his rescue will cause?” Celeborn sighed and lowered his gaze from Erestor’s confused stare before slowly standing up and facing Glorfindel. The same confusion that swam in Erestor’s eyes was also reflected in Glorfindel’s. While the seneschal knew in his heart he had to find Legolas but his confusion at why the need was so great still eluded him. 

“I tell you this now Legolas’ life is worth more than any of ours, and if it takes a war to keep him safe then so be it.” Celeborn’s stare never left Glorfindel’s the entire length of his reply to Erestor’s question. Absently both Glorfindel and Erestor nodded at Celeborn although neither elf knew why as none of the mystery surrounding Legolas had yet been revealed. It was merely the knowledge that the great lord of Lorien seemed to know what he spoke of that drove the other two elves to believe in what he said. “There is much that you do not know but we do not have time to discuss it now. Three companies of guards hide in wait for us beyond the city wall, we must reach them with Legolas before this carnage is discovered. If we disguise ourselves we may pass through the city unnoticed and if the Valar are on our side none need know that elves were even involved with this battle.” Erestor liked the sound of Celeborn’s logic although the chances of it working were slim to none. Many people would have seen Keeldon bringing Legolas to his house, as would they have seen Glorfindel and Erestor passing through. The men were surely not as stupid to put two and two together but with it being the only hope they had Erestor was willing to put his faith in it. 

“Very well, Erestor can bring the horses around the front, I will get Legolas and you my lord can find us some disguises.” Celeborn smiled strangely at Glorfindel as the seneschal began organizing them to tasks. The smile faded however as a high pitch scream of terror echoed around the silent house chilling all three elves to the bone. 

Without waiting for his companions Glorfindel sprinted into the hall his eyes wildly darting around the carnage for signs of an attacker. They had purposefully left Legolas in the relative safely of the hall during the fight but in their moment of respite they had forgotten about the young princeling alone and still in the lap of his headless captor. At the sight Glorfindel was confronted with tore at his heart. The still naked Legolas was screaming in terror, his hands clawing at the floor like a wild animal as he tried desperately to get away from Keeldon’s body, which lay on top of him. The young elf had obviously panicked having found himself alone and then attempted to escape only to find himself still tightly attached to Keeldon’s dead body. Placing his sword on the ground Glorfindel ran over to the writhing form of the hysterical young prince. 

“Shhh Legolas calm down. Everything is alright, I am here.” Legolas head snapped up from its position on the floor as Glorfindel placed two hands on the elf’s shoulders attempting to calm the young elf down. Legolas’ gaze locked with Glorfindel’s and the older elf felt every inch of the terror that the wild green eyes reflected. The young prince did not stop struggling however and clawed now at Glorfindel’s tunic desperately seeking to rid his body of Keeldon. Noticing that the strap was tightening around Legolas’ neck with every desperate struggle Glorfindel called quickly over his shoulder to Erestor for a hunting knife. The advisor went to oblige but Celeborn was already kneeling down beside Glorfindel with his own silver blade ready to cut the strap. “Legolas you must stay still so we can cut you free, be at ease we are here.” Glorfindel implored with the distressed young elf to be still but Legolas was still too terrified to realise sense. 

“Hold him down and I will cut the strap.” Glorfindel nodded and regrettably placed all of his weight on Legolas’ fragile body preventing the prince from moving momentarily. Legolas screamed at the agony Glorfindel’s weight pursed through his body. Swiftly Celeborn cut the leather strap and Glorfindel lifted his weight from the young elf’s already battered body only to find himself literally being flung to the ground as the newly freed prince launched himself at Glorfindel desperate to feel safe in the warrior’s arms. Celeborn could not help but chuckle at the shocked look on Glorfindel’s face as Legolas wrapped both his arms and his legs around the elder seneschal openly sobbing and whispered Glorfindel’s name over and over again. 

“Shhh little one you are safe now.” Sitting up from the floor Glorfindel wrapped his arms around the fragile young prince and began slowly soothing a hand down the prince’s back. Despite himself Glorfindel could not help but gasp as his hands encountered the severely skewed hip and pelvis down the prince’s back. They had obviously been pushed out of joint when the guard had pulled him back to the floor with the leather strap when he’d first entered the hall. Legolas whimpered in pain as Glorfindel gently probed the hip area confirming that Legolas had indeed dislocated his hip and broken his pelvis. Glorfindel smiled as the prince’s breathing began to slow and the sobs began to subside to frightened whimpers. “He is injured badly, and is pain he will not last the journey if we subject him to riding a horse in this condition.” Celeborn sighed heavily as he took Erestor’s offered hand to help him from the floor of the hall. Lord Celeborn furrowed his brow in thought for a moment as he surveyed the carnage of hall. 

“I will mix a quick sleeping elixir from the herbs in my horses pack. It will not last long and will make him awkward to handle in our escape but it is better than having him screaming in pain alerting people to our leaving.” Both Glorfindel and Erestor nodded in agreement of Celeborn’s decision. 

“I will search for some disguises for us and find Legolas some clothes.” Erestor and Celeborn helped Glorfindel rise from the floor Legolas still firmly cuddled in his arms. 

”Yes that is a good idea Erestor, try upstairs in the bedrooms. I will fetch the horses around to the front garden and mix the elixir with some water. Glorfindel bring Legolas with you into the gardens and we will all meet there.” Erestor nodded his understanding before running off up the stairs of the house leaving Glorfindel to obediently follow Celeborn outside into the midday sun. Legolas was clutching desperately to Glorfindel and the elder lord could not help but enjoy the small show of affection even if it was due to such a dire situation. Despite himself Glorfindel had fallen head over heals for the young elf although he didn’t understand why he felt an unearthly connection with the prince. It was not the time however to dwell on strange infatuations and Glorfindel had to concentrate on the task at hand. With luck they would escape to Lorien and maybe then all would be revealed about the mysterious Legolas Greenleaf.


	34. Disguised

Chapter 34

Glorfindel glared at Erestor and Celeborn, the two elf lords were in absolute hysterics. Erestor had tears running down his face while Celeborn grasped his sides in agony from laughing so hard. Glorfindel however was not amused and thought it highly inappropriate considering the situation they were all still in. 

“It is not funny! Erestor could you not find something more appropriate for my disguise!?” The dark haired elf could do nothing but shake his head unable to answer his friend through his never ceasing laughter. Celeborn seemed to compose himself however as he witnessed the seneschal’s expression darkening along with his temper. 

“It is only a disguise Glorfindel, and it was the only thing Erestor could find to fit you.” Celeborn placed a comforting hand upon Glorfindel’s shoulder still unable to hide the smirk on his face as the warrior secured the pink bow under his chin.

“But a dress and hood? I look like a maiden freshly out of my minority!” Erestor laughed even harder at Glorfindel’s exasperated reply his face turning a delightful shade of pink at the effort. His friend had never been a very amusing person and seeing Glorfindel dressed as a human woman made for the best laugh Erestor had ever had. 

“Believe me Glorfindel; you are too ugly to look like a maiden!” Glorfindel glared at his friend before swiftly slapping Erestor across his arm. Painfully Erestor yelped and calmed his laughing enough to glare at Glorfindel. 

“That is not funny Erestor, this disguise is terrible. You did this on purpose!” Glorfindel made to slap Erestor again and Erestor was about to deny the claim when Celeborn stepped between them, averting a possible argument. They had very little time to be arguing like this, and even though the joke had eased the tension after the battle it was time to get back to the task at hand.

“Enough the both of you. You fight like elflings!” Glorfindel lowered his gaze guilty to the grass, as did Erestor both of them feeling suddenly very foolish for having to be chastised by the Lord of Lorien. “Glorfindel the disguise while not very tasteful serves its purpose well. It covers your ears and disguises your clothes.” Celeborn raised a knowing eyebrow at Glorfindel who nodded understandingly, the frill of the hood bouncing sweetly around the elf’s face causing Erestor to smirk. “And you Erestor will cease your laughter less and concentrate on the task at hand. Your joke was amusing but hardly appropriate.” Erestor scowled at Celeborn but did not say anything as the regal lord pointed accusingly at the horses. Knowing what was being asked of him Erestor quickly went back to work preparing the horses for their departure. “See to Legolas ensure he is comfortable and when we are ready I will give him the sleeping elixir.” Celeborn firmly addressed Glorfindel and the elder elf rolled his eyes and turned back to Legolas who was still sitting half dressed on the stone bench.

“Are you feeling better?” Glorfindel could not help but smile at Legolas as the young prince flicked the bow of the hood on Glorfindel’s head before grinning widely.

“Aye but it hurts still.” Legolas touched his waist the pain evident in the prince’s eyes. Glorfindel nodded understandingly and tightened the belt around the pants Erestor had found in the wardrobes upstairs. It had taken them only a small amount of time to arrange their escape. Erestor had brought down what disguises he could find, all of them now dressed as human’s, their ears and hair hidden in various hoods. Legolas winced at the tightening of the belt and Glorfindel softly apologised as he buckled it up.

“I am sorry for the discomfort but the belt will support your hip a little until we can get you to Lothlorien.” Glorfindel smiled as the pale battered young elf nodded weakly in reply. After leaving the hall for the gardens outside, Glorfindel had taken only a short while to calm the frightened prince in his arms and reassure him. The concern now wasn’t Legolas’ mental state of health but rather his physical one. The young elf had lost a fair amount of weight during the weeks he’d been with Keeldon, and he was now painfully thin. 

“Will Filgree be there?” Glorfindel sighed at Legolas’ innocent enquiry. Though Glorfindel did no even know himself if Filgree was still alive, he smiled despite himself and nodded at Legolas. 

“Maybe, if you are lucky.” Legolas’ smile brightened at Glorfindel’s reply and the seneschal felt his heart leap at the sight of Legolas’ happy smile. It seemed a lifetime ago when Glorfindel had first seen the elf at Mirkwood and during the long nights of travelling to find him Glorfindel had thought only of Legolas’ beautiful smile as he remembered it in Mirkwood. 

“We are ready to depart now.” Celeborn came over to stand next to the bench Legolas was sitting on as Glorfindel rose to his feet happy that Legolas was warmly attired and well disgused. “Now swallow this Legolas, it will ease the pain.” Glorfindel watched closely as Celeborn handed the blonde elf the small flask of liquid he’d hastily brewed. Celeborn smirked as he watched Legolas sniff at the liquid before the prince obediently emptied the flask as instructed.

“OH, that is disgusting.” Legolas screwed his face up in disgust at the foul tasting liquid. Celeborn chuckled as Legolas handed him back the now empty flask. 

”I apologise Legolas, I did not have time to disguise the taste for you.” Smiling apologetically at the prince Celeborn gestured for Glorfindel to follow him over to his horse, where he quickly packed the empty flask in his saddlebag. When they were out of hearing range for the young prince Celeborn addressed Glorfindel. “The effects of the elixir will not take long, he is weak and has an empty stomach that alone will see a heightening of the effects.” Glorfindel nodded understandingly as he glanced over his shoulder at where the prince sat. The blonde haired elf was swaying drowsily in his place his eyelids dropping as he fought to stay awake. 

“I will put him on the horse now, while he is drowsy.” Striding back over to the bench where Legolas sat Glorfindel hastily scooped up the prince into his arms and made his way over to his own horse. With Erestor and Celeborn’s help the young prince was soon sitting safely in front of Glorfindel on the mare’s back. Circling his arms around Legolas’ waist Glorfindel took hold of the reigns of the horse and allowed Legolas to lie quietly back against his chest. Glorfindel smiled as he glanced down at the prince in his arms. Legolas had already fallen asleep, his eyelashes spread sumptuously over his cheeks with his lips slightly parted. 

“Are you comfortable? This escape may take longer than we expect it to if we have to avoid trouble?” Celeborn stood beside Glorfindel’s horse gently patting the mare’s neck as he addressed the seneschal atop of it. 

“Yes quite comfortable he weighs hardly anything.” Once he was sure Glorfindel and Erestor were okay for the ride ahead of them Celeborn mounted his own steed. Pulling on his own brown suede hood to hide his ears Celeborn glanced back at the house for signs of anyone watching. When he was satisfied that none were going to follow them Celeborn kicked his horse into motion and led the way out of the courtyard and into the streets of Edoras. 

The escape had begun.


	35. Mysterious Lord

Chapter 35

Glorfindel lowered his head to his chest to partially hide his face as the guard at the gates looked back towards him and Erestor. They had searched along the wall for a less occupied gate but it had seemed rumours of elves in Edoras had already spread and the guard had been doubled at all gates. Every traveller who passed in or out were being scrupulously questioned and their bags searched. 

“I do not like this, we are being watched.” Erestor leaned across from his horse to whisper almost inaudibly to Glorfindel by his side. 

”Neither do I they will search us and discover our disguises for sure.” Again Glorfindel whispered back to his friend, unconsciously shifting Legolas closer into his chest as protection, in case they should have to fight their way out of the city. Luckily Legolas had not stirred since drinking the elixir. Glorfindel however was continually checking the elf’s pulse while the others weren’t watching to make sure the young elf was still alive. Through the frill of the hood Glorfindel watched Celeborn conversing with the head guard a few meters in front of them. Out of them all Celeborn looked most like the human’s in his disguise, the hood he wore providing a most adequate screen of the elvan features. Neither Glorfindel nor Erestor could hear what was being said between the guard and Celeborn but after a while the pair turned and began walking towards them. “Do not speak, even if asked a question Erestor. They are coming over.” Erestor nodded and consciously pulled the hood of his cloak further down his face as the guard and Celeborn approached Glorfindel’s horse. 

“As you can see the child is very ill. His mother is extremely fearful for his life, we must get him to the healer in Minas Tirith as soon as possible.” Glorfindel managed to glare at Celeborn for his stupid excuses but for the sake of appeasing the guard held Legolas tightly to his chest as if weeping over his body. The guard looked suspiciously to Erestor as Glorfindel continued to huddle Legolas to his chest silently praying for Celeborn’s plan to work. Erestor merely stared at the mane of his horse keeping his eyes from wandering too far. For a moment it looked like the guard did not believe them and went to reach out and touch Legolas but Celeborn hastily grabbed hold of his arm and prevent it. “That is not a good idea, the child is highly infectious I would not want to expose you to the illness. As you can see its effect is devastating, the young boy is in agony.” Immediately the guard took several steps back from the horse and hastily wiped the arm Celeborn had touched on his jacket. 

“Very well you may pass but do so quickly.” Both Glorfindel and Erestor secretly smiled behind their disguises as Celeborn bid the guard’s eternal thanks as he took up his saddle on his horse and led them through the slowly opening gates. 

Erestor could hardly conceal his relief as the trio finally made it out of the city walls and onto the open plains of Rohan. Picking up the pace in the open plains Celeborn began hastily down the hill away from Edoras leading both Glorfindel and Erestor towards where his guards were hidden on a small boulder patch. 

“Thank the valar you are a master at deception Lord Celeborn.” Erestor drew his horse up beside Lord Celeborn’s as the elf lord slowed the pace again after putting distance between Edoras and the party. Glorfindel was obviously struggling to keep Legolas steady on the horse at such speeds and any prolonged pace would surely injure Legolas further. 

“I will take that as a compliment Lord Erestor. Deception is a skill I would rather not have to use but sometimes it is most necessary.” Both Erestor and Celeborn glanced back at Glorfindel who was cradling the slowly waking Legolas in his arms. The young prince was obviously in some distress the agony that washed over his face with every footfall of the horse made both Celeborn and Erestor cringe sympathetically. Glorfindel was soothingly running his hand over Legolas’ shoulders in an effort to calm the young elf. It was a miracle that Legolas had stayed unconscious for as long as it had taken to get free of the city let alone this far out onto the plain. Legolas groaned as a particularly hard bump in the ride sent him crashing into Glorfindel’s chest. 

“I can not bear this he is pain and I will not subject him further to agony by riding.” Another whimper of pain from Legolas lips and the slow slide of glistening tears down his cheeks was enough for Glorfindel. He had been searching for Legolas for too long to now see the young elf in pain. Celeborn and Erestor halted as Glorfindel slid off his horse bringing Legolas with him. “I will carry him to your guards and for there we must take him by stretcher to Lothlorien.” Celeborn nodded and slid from his horse as well to walk slowly beside Lord Glorfindel who was now bearing Legolas in his arms. Erestor remained on his horse however his eyes continually scanning the open plain for signs of danger. They were far to exposed in such a place as this, and he would not be happy until they collected the guard and were safe under the boughs of the malorn trees of Lothlorien. 

“So my Lord will you tell me now why Legolas is so important that the Lord of Lothlorien must compromise himself with a man?” Legolas had fallen into unconsciousness again in Glorfindel’s arms and the seneschal now deemed it reasonable to discuss his charge with the silent elf Lord beside him. Celeborn had long been seen in Glorfindel’s eyes as just the mere mate of the extremely mysterious and worldly Lady of Lothlorien. But now as he walked beside the Lord, dressed in trousers with a dirty jacket and hood did Glorfindel begin to wonder if the Lord of Lothlorien was just as mysterious as his wife was if not more so. Celeborn didn’t acknowledge Glorfindel’s question and merely kept his eyes ahead seemingly with no intention of answering the question. “If you refuse to answer that question perhaps you will tell me why the Lady Galadrial sent her guards to implore me to bring Legolas via Lothlorien when we were camped on your borders?” Glorfindel rose a silent questioning eyebrow in Celeborn’s direction but again Celeborn did not answer him. The warrior was beginning to get angry and stopped dead in his tracks. “I will go no further until you answer me my questions my Lord. Respectfully, Legolas is my charge until such time as he is returned to his father and from what little I know I believe that taking him to Lothlorien is not in his best interests.” Celeborn stopped a few steps ahead of Glorfindel his back still turned to the warrior. Glorfindel was determined to stand his ground and straightened his back as Celeborn slowly turned to face him. 

“Can you tell me that it is in his best interests that you take him to Imaldris with you when he himself knows nothing of this arrangement you have made with Thranduil?” Glorfindel swallowed hard as Celeborn stared at him with the steely blue grey eyes. The gaze seemed to cut through Glorfindel like a knife but the warrior still stood firm his determination never wavering. 

“I regret the arrangement I made with Thranduil I did not know what came over me to make such a foolish declaration. Legolas needs to be with his family and I have no right removing him from that when he is still in his minority, especially with him having no knowledge of the arrangement.” Glorfindel felt a wave of guilt engulf his senses. He had not realised until now that the arrangement he had made with Thranduil in exchange for saving his son was no better than what Keeldon had done to the young prince. Celeborn nodded in silence a strange expression gracing his face that Glorfindel could not make out. 

“I will say only this Glorfindel of Gondolin. I know why it is that you made the declaration.” Glorfindel’s eyes widened considerably as Celeborn began walking towards him a soft understanding smile replacing the unidentified expression previous portrayed. “And while you question it now, you still, within your heart believe it is in his best interests. It is this belief that he deserves something better that has driven you this far. It was why you were drawn to him in the first place.” Celeborn paused as he came to a halt in front of Glorfindel, his hand gently reaching up to brush the stray tangled locks from Legolas’ face where they had caught on the dry bits of blood. “He is special beyond anything you could imagine and you are the key to a secret so well locked and guarded that those it affects do not even know it exists and those that do only want it for themselves.” Again Glorfindel swallowed hard, his lips suddenly dry as Celeborn leaned across and gently pressed a very unexpected kiss to Glorfindel’s forehead as he pulled off the silly hood and threw it onto the grass. 

“I don’t understand.” Glorfindel could only whisper his reply; confusion clouding his mind as Celeborn gently cupped his cheek in a soft palm of his hand. 

“You are not the first to utter those words Glorfindel and you will not be the last.” Glorfindel frowned as Celeborn stepped back from him and gestured backwards to where they were heading. “To answer your questions, it was I who sent the guards. The Lady Galadrial does not know about this matter, her interest in this it is not necessary.” Glorfindel nodded as Celeborn turned to begin walking again. “And to answer your first. Like you, the Legendary Balrog Slayer, I would compromise myself in any way to save a fellow elf no matter who he is.” Celeborn threw Glorfindel a knowing look over his shoulder before continuing on walking leaving Glorfindel to hastily follow and catch up. When Glorfindel caught up with Celeborn the blonde elf Lord looked sideways at the warrior and smiled. “The rest you wish to know you will have to discover for yourself. I can only guide you to the path to take; you alone must walk upon it to find the truth.” Glorfindel sighed heavily as he shifted Legolas’ weight in his arms to make himself a little more comfortable. 

“You are beginning to sound like the Lady Galadrial when you speak in such ways.” Celeborn laughed a deep throaty chuckle and shook his head in delight. 

“At least I do not look like her!” Glorfindel groaned and rolled his eyes in contempt as Celeborn burst into laughter at his own joke as he pointed to Glorfindel’s disguise. Erestor had halted a few meters in front of them and was looking extremely strangely at both elves, especially Lord Celeborn who was laughing for no apparent reason. Raising an eyebrow in question at his friend, Erestor watched as Glorfindel just merely shook his head and continued walking. It would take them a good part of the day to reach the waiting guard at this walking pace and Glorfindel was determined to get there quickly, if only to shed this most hideously stupid disguise. Celeborn had answered none of his questions and like in most of the cases of late had only created more for Glorfindel. The prince he held in his arms was still asleep and Glorfindel would see it done that when they reached Lothlorien the prince was left to recover alone and in peace. But for now his mind was focused on the task ahead, there was a lot of ground to cover and not enough daylight to do it in, but that was just one of the many problems he now had ahead of him.


	36. New Awakenings

Chapter 36

Legolas awoke with a start and sat bolt up right. There was a twinge of pain in his back but he bit back a yelp in case he drew unwanted attention to himself. With wide fearful eyes Legolas searched the room he presently sat in. The last thing he remembered was attacking the guards with the table leg, fighting for his life as they tried to take him from his room to Keeldon. Now however the room wasn’t as he remembered it. A sheer curtain much like his own back in Mirkwood hung around the large soft bed creating a haze over everything he saw. Windows to his right and left allowed streams of sunlight into the room illuminating him and the contents of the room in a warm comforting glow. At the end of the bed was a chest, on top of it was a tray of food and a pitcher of wine. Legolas’ stomach growled as the scent of fresh fruit drifted across to him. He could not remember the last time he ate but the emptiness in his stomach told him it had been a while. Reluctantly he decided he had to have some of the food, before he could fully search the room. He had no idea where he was but it was certainly not the room Keeldon had kept him prisoner in. Pulling the blue silken blanket from the bed Legolas wrapped the material tightly around his naked body before he crawled cautiously towards the end of the bed, his eyes continually scanning the room for danger. When he reached the end of the bed Legolas quickly pushed a hand out through the curtain and snatched up a hand full of the fruits before quickly backing away up the bed again. 

With his back pressed against the ornately carved wooden headboard Legolas began munching on the fruits, his eyes still taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. A fireplace on the far wall was glowing with warm red embers. Several sets of clothing had been draped over the mantle above the fire obviously warming or drying them with the heat of the fire. There was a silver pair of leggings and a soft blue tunic along with a pair of black leather boots and an outer blue robe to match the tunic. Legolas didn’t remember having worn anything like them at Keeldon’s home. The material they were made out of looked to be of fine elvan woven silk, soft in comparison to Keeldon’s hard and rough woollen clothes. With the hand full of fruits gone Legolas crawled again to the end of the bed, this time snatching up a small round loaf of bread and the pitcher of wine. Legolas had not thought to check the food items for signs of poison but in his present state Legolas did not care, all he wanted was to fill his stomach and then find out where he was. Straight from the jug Legolas quickly drained the wine before breaking the bread into easily chewable pieces as he continued his scan of the room. He somehow felt safe behind the vale around the bed and so remained where he was until he felt certain there was no harm in the room. The walls of the room were made of wood as were the floors, something which greatly differed from the cold stone and slate of Keeldon’s house. Over the time he’d been awake Legolas had come to believe himself no longer in Keeldon’s house, but where he was exactly was a mystery. 

After cleaning the tray of food at the end of the bed, Legolas tentatively slid off the bed to the floor, cautiously pushing his way through the curtain. Everything in the room looked different without the vale haze and Legolas began to notice the distinctively elvan carvings and decorative weaponry hung from the walls. It was all he could hope for to have been rescued and not know it yet but he was still cautious that Keeldon could be tricking him. Taking the blanket with him Legolas quietly padded over to the fire to inspect the clothes. He only got half way there when he stumbled over a large fur rug on the floor. He had been so preoccupied trying to scan for danger that he’d missed the rug completely. Kicking the stupid thing Legolas noticed another little doorway to the right. Unlike the main doorway he’d spied earlier on, which had a heavy drapery hung across it, this doorway was open. Smells of herbs and fresh elvan perfume filtered through with a draft and Legolas instantly went to investigate. As he’d predicted the room through the doorway was a bathing house. The wooden tub in the middle of the floor was already filled with steaming water that silently beckoned Legolas to take a dip. So far Legolas had heard naught but strange twittering of bird’s he couldn’t identify outside the window and so the young elf deemed it safe to take a quick dip, if only to cleanse away the dirty feeling he had on his skin. 

With an ever-watchful gaze Legolas quickly dropped the blanket and stepped into the tub, instantly sinking down into the warm water. The young elf set quickly to work cleaning himself with some of the oils and soaps that had been left beside the tub. Legolas had caught sight of himself in a mirror when he’d rose from the bed and he’d been appalled at what his reflection spoke of. His hair had been tangled into knots; bruises and scratches had marred his cheeks and upper shoulders while patches of familiar brown crusty substance clung to places on his skin. It looked as if someone had tried to clean him up prior but they had made a lousy job of it. With a comb he’d found along with the oils beside the tub Legolas combed and unknoted his wet hair making sure to thoroughly scrub all the brown patches from his skin. It seemed the bruises and cuts did not stop at his face and shoulders but rather covered his entire body but Legolas did not want to look too hard. He feared the memories evoked by seeing himself in such a state would be too much to handle, and most of them were healing anyway so there was not much point in torturing himself by inspecting them. A particularly large bruise spread from his abdomen all around his waist and up his spine slightly. He knew that was the one that was presently causing him pain but like the others he chose to ignore it. He could not remember what had happened after the guards had overpowered him in the room and quite honestly he did not want to know if these bruises and cuts were anything to go by. Another thing that disturbed him was the thick bandage that was wrapped around his neck and packed with healing herbs. He had remembered Keeldon putting the collar on him but he hadn’t thought the cuts the leather had created were that bad to warrant healing herbs. Still he did not want to disturb the bandage, already feeling the damp patches dotted on the bandage where unseen wounds were weeping. 

When he was clean Legolas rose from the tub and scuttled quickly into the main room again the blanket clutched about his person. Again he found no danger in the room only a serene peace which the surroundings seem to bring him. The clothes were still where he had found them and so not finding anything amiss with them he hastily pulled them on. They fitted him almost perfect, the robe was a little too big but it would do and served to keep his body warm. 

Lowering himself to the rug beside the fire Legolas began drying his hair. For a while he allowed his eyes to close to bask in the radiant warmth of the sun light and fire but he kept listening for anything out of the ordinary, save the birds. The sound of the birds was unfamiliar yet Legolas knew that they sounded different from those he’d listened to at Keeldon’s home through his window. Legolas was now sure he wasn’t in Keeldon’s house, and from the growing sounds outside he definitely wasn’t even in Edoras any more. The sound of soft elvan voices began singing in the distance. It was a beautiful song Legolas had never heard before but it was sung in Quenya and he could not make out the words. Filgree had never had time to teach him the old language and his father had deemed it unnecessary in his tutoring unlike his brothers. The few words Legolas knew in Quenya were only a greeting, thank-you and a short phrase asking for directions. Which really did not help him in deciphering the song the elves now sang. 

Curiosity at where he was finally got the better of the young elf as sounds of elves outside moving around got the better of him. He could hardly suppress the joy he felt in his heart that perhaps by some miracle all that had happened had been a dream and that he was back in Mirkwood in a stranger’s home but among friends all the same. Legolas quickly braided his half dried hair and slipped on the leather boots. Standing from the rug Legolas slowly crept over to the doorway and tilted back the tapestry a little so that he could peep through the crack. A balcony sat beyond the door and having thoroughly checked to make sure nothing was lying in wait for him outside Legolas took a brave step onto the wooden balcony. Stepping up to the railing Legolas dared to look beyond and found himself sadly disappointed. The trees which surrounded him were huge their trunks nearly ten times as big as Mirkwood’s biggest trees. A calm, peaceful, glow resided around the entire area something, which Mirkwood’s darkness definitely did not possess. The people too, which scurried about on the forest floor below were certainly not of Mirkwood’s origin. Their silver hair shone in the sunlight like halos around them nothing compared to the black silken locks of Mirkwood’s inhabitants. Legolas sighed heavily. He was not in Mirkwood and did not recognise any of the features around him. The only conciliation he had was that Keeldon was nowhere in sight and that he seemed to be among some form of his own race. 

Daring to venture to the forest floor below Legolas found a wobbly rope ladder at the end of the balcony and slowly descended it. Hissing with pain at each step he took. The pain around his waist was returning after the soothing bath and trying to prevent himself falling off a rope ladder was certainly not helping. Any elf who chose a rope ladder over firm stone steps was a fool. Unharmed however, he made it to the floor and turned around to inspect the surroundings. Since he was an elfling he’d always wanted to explore new realms and discover what lay beyond Mirkwood’s boarders and despite him being totally lost and confused the inner explorer inside the elf took over. 

In wonderment the young elf began to walk his face turned skyward as he stared in ore at the size of the trees, which towered above him. Staircases wound their way up each tree, and elves were scurrying up and down them to the platforms that were sat on the branches high up the trunks. Tents lined the forest floor and elves carried baskets backwards and forwards between the tents trading and carrying food, pottery and perfumes. While most did not pay him any heed some stopped in their activities and stared at him but he was too lost in wonderment of his surroundings to notice their stares. Everything about the place seemed magical and peaceful, the song he’d heard earlier growing louder even as the sun began to rise further into the sky. 

So lost was Legolas in the sights and sounds around him that he hardly noticed the figure stepping out in front of him before he’d walked straight into them. Spinning his attention quickly back to who he’d just walked into Legolas could hardly contain the gasp at the elf who stood before him. Legolas stared blatantly at the elf who was considerably taller and older than Legolas was. The elf had long blonde almost silver hair, tied nearly in a single braid down his back, he had green eyes and wore a silver tunic and leggings. A sword sat comfortably in its scabbard at the elf’s hip and a long beautifully carved bow along with a quiver of arrows was slung over his left shoulder. The pair stared at one another for a long moment before Legolas realized what he was doing and quickly everted his gaze suddenly unsure of himself and fearful for what he had just done. 

“I am sorry, I did not look where I was going. Please forgive me.” Legolas hastily went to turn around and go the other way. If he had indeed been brought here by Keeldon then he had certainly just blown his chances of escaping again by running into the armed elf. 

“Calm yourself prince. There is no harm done.” Legolas stiffened and paused mid turn as the older elf stepped back from him and promptly bowed at the waist before righting himself to smile softly at the fearful young prince’s expression. “I am Haldir of Lothlorien, Guardian of the Lord and Lady’s golden wood and captain of the Galadhrim.” The older elf paused sensing Legolas’ confusion as the young prince glanced cautiously around him before looking back at the elf in front of him. “I welcome you to Lothlorien and pray that you have rested well.” Legolas could only nod in silence his gaze never leaving the guardian’s for a moment. 

“Why…….” Legolas paused unable to think of the first question he wanted to ask among all of the ones in his mind. He was so confused and his waist was throbbing mercilessly. Sensing the prince’s distress Haldir put out an arm and allowed Legolas to steady himself upon the strong grip of the guard. 

“You have many questions that will be answered in time by my lord. For now however I have been sent to ensure you find your way to the council chambers for your formal audience and that you take your time whilst doing so.” Legolas did not understand anything Haldir had just spoken of but a sense of belonging seemed to envelope around him when Haldir wrapped a supporting hand about his waist. The touch was tender and carefully placed to avoid the injured area. Legolas had never expected such a soft touch from one he did not know more so one of his enemy, even his brothers and father had never treated him so kindly before. Allowing himself to be led through the forest, Legolas rested against Haldir’s side. He knew he was meant to be more wary, or even concerned that Haldir was leading him blindly but Legolas was too tired and sore to care. If he was indeed within Lothlorien as Haldir had said then he was among his fathers enemy and would surely not be treated well by the lord and lady of the wood. How he came to be in Lothlorien was still a mystery but he supposed it all had to be better than being in the clutches of Keeldon and considering the situation he was far better of among his own race than surrounded by mortal men. At least now there was hope of returning to Mirkwood and his father where there had been no hope before.


	37. Spat The Dummy

Chapter 37

Glorfindel stood with his back to the council chamber, his hands folded behind his back as he stared out of the window down at the inhabitants of Lothlorien below. It had been almost four days since they’d arrived at Lothlorien safe and well. Legolas had been safely housed in a talon among the Galadhrim guard’s, the prince’s talon surrounded on all sides by the Galadhrim’s own sleeping talons to insure his constant safety. For the sake of his injured body Lothlorien’s healers had induced a healing sleep for the young prince, so he could recover without pain. This morning when he’d checked Legolas had still been lost in the sleep as he had been for the past four days. To Glorfindel’s relief the smaller bruises and cuts were now beginning to fade on the prince’s skin but the crack in the pelvis and the severe infection around the prince’s neck were still taking their time healing themselves despite the healer’s herbs and potions. Never the less Glorfindel was content at the progress the prince was making under his careful and constant watch. 

Unfortunately after several days rest now was the time for discussions. Celeborn upon arriving back in Lothlorien had been given word that King Thranduil had heard about Glorfindel’s success in finding his son and was already on his way to Lothlorien. To Glorfindel and Erestor’s surprise Lord Elrond too was destined for Lothlorien and for some strange reason was eager to see the young prince. Glorfindel had found it strange that everyone seemed eager to meet the prince when truly none of them had even bothered about him up until Glorfindel had discovered him in Mirkwood. Yet again that fact was just confusion in the twisted web of secrets and questions, which now surrounded the young prince and Glorfindel was too worried about seeing Thranduil again to be bothered with complexities. The complexities Glorfindel had left up to Erestor, who for the most part, had spent all four days locked in Celeborn’s personal library secretly researching the parchment Glorfindel had received in Mirkwood. Under the pretence of gathering information concerning slavery laws for Imaldris’ library, Erestor had scrupulously searched every old book Celeborn had looking for clues concerning the parchment. Glorfindel and Erestor had both kept silent about the parchment the pair already wary of Celeborn’s true motives in having tried to rescue Legolas. Now however with Thranduil having already arrived in Lothlorien last night and Lord Elrond due to be arriving shortly Glorfindel was pretty sure this scheduled meeting would surely make the fires of Mordor look weak in comparison. With two enemies brought together into one room along with other added worries their was sure to be fights and screaming matches over decisions and views, just as there had been during the Last alliance. The faces of the rulers may have changed but the tensions were still the same. 

Glorfindel had been the first to arrive at the chambers and had promptly placed his things upon a seat on the far side of the circle of chairs insuring some distance between him and Thranduil who would surely be sitting close to Celeborn at the front of the chamber. He had only been waiting a few moments when the sounds of voices ascending the stairs and entering the hall drew Glorfindel’s attention. Bracing himself for Thranduil’s entrance Glorfindel turned around and stood tall his head held high with his eyes trained on the tapestry covering the entrance to the doorway. 

Celeborn was the first to enter and looked directly at Glorfindel. Obediently Glorfindel bowed to the Lord before rising and watching the next person move into the hall. Glorfindel sighed heavily as Lord Elrond rather than Thranduil stepped into the hall closely followed by Erestor. 

“Ahh Glorfindel it is good to see you well my dear friend.” Taking the opportunity while Thranduil was no where in sight Glorfindel approached Lord Elrond and willingly accepted the embrace from his younger friend. “I was quite beside myself when Celeborn wrote to me of your journey, but now I see you well it is a great relief. I did not send you and Erestor to Mirkwood to chase rogue prince’s around the country side I meant only for you to witness the marriage of one.” Glorfindel frowned and pulled away from Lord Elrond’s embrace confused all of a sudden by what Elrond had just spoken of. Surely Celeborn did not have time to write to Elrond in the four days they had been at Lothlorien. Celeborn must have written to Elrond when they had first passed Lothlorien on the way to Edoras, but even then it made no sense why? Glorfindel instinctively glanced at Erestor who raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement, obviously having caught on to the confusion as well. Turning back to Lord Elrond, Glorfindel caught the tail end of a curious glance that passed between Lord Celeborn and Elrond over his shoulder. Glorfindel had hardly time to think about it however as more voices were heard in the hall outside. Stepping back to the far side of the chamber Glorfindel watched as King Thranduil stepped through the tapestry his hands on his hips and his face like thunder. Behind him came his two sons’ and most miraculously and to Glorfindel’s inner delight Filgree. The tutor looked quite remarkably well although the absence of two fingers on his right hand was testament to how close the tutor had come to loosing his life in the battle. 

“Where is he? Where is Legolas!?” Before Celeborn could even welcome the party from Mirkwood, Thranduil was already advancing on Glorfindel his demanding voice echoing around the talon. Glorfindel instinctively reached to the hidden knife blade concealed below his robes willing to defend himself if necessary. He had witnessed the chaos of the Last Alliance and knew all to well that violence during negotiations of the enemies was not uncommon. “It is the Imaldris scum’s fault that we are here. Legolas would be safe if it was not for you!” Thranduil pointed accursedly across at Glorfindel his eyes wild with rage. 

“Perhaps if you had treated him better he would not have desired so much to be free of you and your controlling ways.” The insult to Elrond’s people did nothing for Glorfindel’s rage and he instantly struck out verbally at the King. Thranduil roared in anger all but pushing his two eldest sons’ out of the way and he once again advanced on Glorfindel.

“Control is the only way to keep him safe from the likes of your kind Glorfindel of Gondolin..” Thranduil paused a few steps in front of Glorfindel a spiteful smug smirk crossing his face. “but you do not understand that, as you do not have children of your own. Perhaps if you spent less time looking at your own gender with desire you might have had the fortune to attain such wisdom. In any case you have no right to tell me how to look after my sons it is my business!” The malicious personal insult Thranduil threw at Glorfindel sent the warrior’s calm resolve into a fitful anger. Glorfindel went to launch himself at the king but both Erestor and Lord Elrond restrained the warrior, much to the chuckled delight of Thranduil and his sons. 

“Thranduil that is enough! The prince is safe under the careful watch of the Galadhrim, he is healing at the moment and will not be disturbed.” Celeborn stepped sharply in to the conflict as he pointed at first King Thranduil and then Glorfindel. “Glorfindel sit down and calm yourself. There are things to discuss reasonably and insults and fights will get us nowhere.” 

“You think yourself so knowledgeable in such negotiations Lord Celeborn but you forget I witnessed the Last Alliance and believe you had many of your own insults to add to the conversation during the meetings of war we had. I did not think you capable of anything like reasonable discussion.” Thranduil raised a smooth questioning eyebrow in Celeborn’s direction before continuing quickly. “Besides there is nothing to discuss in this matter, I demand to see my son!” The chatter in the room resumed loudly around what Thranduil had just said to Celeborn but it only lasted a moment as Celeborn stood from his seat. 

“SILENCE!” Immediately all conversation ceased between the two waring sides and all attention focused on Celeborn who was now glaring at King Thranduil, a gleam in his eyes that sent chills down the spines of all those witnessing it. “You will not speak another word unless called upon King Thranduil or I will rip your tongue from your very mouth.” Instantly King Thranduil sat down on the chair next to his son’s in silence obediently keeping his mouth shut. “The past is gone, as are the Kings who paid dearly with their lives for the mistakes they made. We will not follow their path by stupidity, stubbornness and old grudges. It is time we grew up and took responsibility for our faults.” Celeborn paused and Glorfindel watched as the elf Lord sighed and moved back to his seat, slowly sinking down in to it as if physically calming himself. “Now that we are calm we will discuss Legolas future, which unknowing to some directly affects us all.” 

“I do not think this is a good idea Lord Celeborn, there is much still not understood.” A timid voice broke the silence first and everyone turned their attention to Filgree who was sitting quietly in the chair on his own having stayed out of the carnage of arguments that had previously taken over the hall. Celeborn turned his head slightly to focus on Filgree before raising a smooth calm eyebrow in the tutor’s direction. 

“Was it not you Filgree who wanted to be free of this secret for so many years?” Celeborn calmly addressed the tutor who obediently nodded in reply. “Why then do you now wish to keep it hidden?” 

“Because he is not ready to hear it.” Filgree’s voice trailed off as Celeborn stood from his chair and began slowly pacing the floor his hands buried in his robes, his brow creased in thought. 

”But there are others here who are ready to hear it Filgree, who deserve to know the truth? Would you deny them that truth they so desperately seek?” Filgree shook his head in reply to Lord Celeborn who cautiously glanced over at Glorfindel. Glorfindel had slowly become confused again even though both Erestor and Elrond seemed to suddenly understand completely what was being said. Glorfindel looked pointedly across at Erestor who sympathetically smiled back. Something had been found in the libraries Glorfindel was sure and was determined to seek Erestor out for the information if nothing eventuated from this discussion. “Besides you have already told him haven’t you?” Filgree stiffened guiltily as Celeborn paused in his pacing and looked directly at him. The entire room fell into a shocked gasp, accept for Glorfindel and Thranduil’s two son’s who all looked to be totally lost. 

“What?!” Thranduil could hold his tongue no longer and stood from his chair staring blatantly shocked and outraged at Filgree who lowered his head in defeat. 

“As I said, he did not understand.” Filgree sounded terribly defeated as he deliberately avoided eye contact with Thranduil who was trying desperately to keep his temper in front of Celeborn who was glaring at him to sit down. 

“I do not even understand so if we are talking about Legolas it is hardly surprising the young one knows nothing. You all talk in riddles! And it is disgusting that you keep such secrets from him if they are so very important.” Outraged by the lack of coherency with anything any of the Lords in front of him were speaking of Glorfindel hastily stood and walked over to the window desperate for some fresh air to calm himself and clear his head. 

“Do not worry Glorfindel there are a few who do understand.” Glorfindel was shocked to hear Lord Elrond’s voice addressing him and spun around to watch as Elrond stood from his chair and joined Celeborn at the head of the council chamber. 

“Oh well why did I not see this one?” Glorfindel was becoming frustrated and angry at the secrecy around the room and instantly bit back in sarcasm to Lord Elrond. As much as Glorfindel had sworn to protect Elrond and his family and respected the healer for his role in Imaldris the warrior could not longer prevent his frustration from showing. “Not two months ago hardly anyone knew of this illusive Prince Legolas, I for one had heard no one speak of him save for rumours among drunken travellers. Why when I meet him for the first time does the world turn upside down for him. None of you had anything to do with him up until now! Why has he become suddenly important to you all when you seemingly couldn’t have cared less two months ago? I was sent to witness a marriage not the disappearance of my own sanity, but even now I don’t believe that was ever your true reason for sending me to Mirkwood Lord Elrond. And as for parchments, captures, threats and riddles I object to being the donkey for which you gain your own amusements!” Glorfindel hastily grabbed the small few things he’d put on his chair earlier and turned hastily to glare at everyone in the room. “I wash my hands completely of Prince Legolas Greenleaf and all that directly and indirectly involves him. Erestor was right in saying this was all too much trouble for a mere pretty face! I want nothing to do with this madness! May you wallow in your own secrecy and deceptions because I for one have had enough!” In his rage Glorfindel had hardly noticed the two extra elves who had silently entered the room during his rant. One now cowered in Filgree’s arms quietly crying while the other stood calmly beside Lord Celeborn his face a mask of no expression. 

With a heavy growl Glorfindel stormed out of the chamber leaving the tapestry flapping wildly in the open doorway as he left. Without so much as a backward glance Glorfindel ran down the stairs of the malorn affixing his weaponry to his back even as he went. Reaching the floor of the forest Glorfindel hastily sought out the stables of the Galadhrim and found his faithful horse. A stable hand tried to question him as he mounted the steed but Glorfindel merely ignored him and spurred his horse in the side. At speed Glorfindel burst from the stables almost knocking Erestor over in the process who’d come down to seek him out. It was too late however for Erestor to do anything, Glorfindel was already galloping into the thick of the forest and out of sight.


	38. A Healing Hand

Chapter 38

Legolas sat quietly in Filgree’s lap his tutor’s warm embrace chasing away all the fears and anxiety he’d accumulated over the weeks of uncertainly he’d had away from Mirkwood. A calm had washed over him like a wave at having seen Filgree for the first time safe and well in the council chamber. While he’d been expecting to see all of his family in Lothlorien he’d not expected to get such a welcome from his tutor. Haldir had spoke to him at length during their slow walk to the council chambers. The guardian and told him how Legolas had come to be in Lothlorien in the first place and then who was waiting to see him up in the private chambers of Lord Celeborn. Haldir had also told Legolas things about Lothlorien, about the trees and the inhabitants and the magic surrounding Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel. Legolas had found it all deeply fascinating despite his fatigue and longed to hear more of the magical place he’d only ever read about in books. Legolas had come to like Haldir in the short time he’d spent with him, he reminded him of Lord Glorfindel in both looks and dry sense of humour. 

The fuzzy feeling he’d had when Filgree had embraced him had all fallen down in a heap though when he’d realised what Lord Glorfindel was saying to them all. It was obvious the warrior was very upset, his face pink with anger and his fists clenched in frustration. Legolas wondered what had been discussed before he’d arrived but considering Glorfindel’s topic of irritation Legolas was sure it had something to do with him. He hated himself for making Glorfindel mad. The blonde elf had been so kind and friendly towards him and if Haldir had been right Glorfindel had nearly given up his life to save him from Keeldon. Yet Glorfindel had clearly told everyone he wanted nothing to do with him from now on and Legolas felt an aching pain in his chest at hearing the words out loud. He had come to like Lord Glorfindel very much. 

Now however the meeting had been disbanded by Celeborn who had obviously not wanted Legolas to get involved. Through some negotiations Legolas had pleaded to be allowed to stay in Filgree’s rooms and Celeborn had reluctantly agreed. Thranduil having spent a little time insuring Legolas was well had now retired to his own rooms. Hale and Talion had gone investigating the enemies territory leaving Filgree and Legolas alone in the room together. 

“It must have been terribly painful, I did not want to leave you.” Filgree sighed and gently rocked Legolas back and forth in his arms as his young charge softly inspected the spaces where the two middle fingers of Filgree’s right hand were now missing. 

“Aye it did but not as much as the prospect of loosing you little greenleaf. I am glad you are safe.” Legolas blushed lightly as Filgree gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. For a long time Legolas had believed Filgree to be dead and now it seemed almost surreal to have his beloved tutor back by his side. He had missed him terribly and wished every night that Filgree had been with him when he’d escaped the orcs. There was silence for a long time the pair merely enjoying the warmth they got from one another upon being reunited. It was Legolas in the end that broke the silence as he pulled away from Filgree a little. 

“Filgree? Can you tell me why Lord Glorfindel is mad at me, what have I done?” Filgree was a little shocked at Legolas’ question but quietly sat up from the chair allowing Legolas to slide to his feet as they both stood. 

“He is not mad at you little one, only at something he can not control. None of us can control it and we must accept it just as you will have to do when the time comes.” Legolas frowned in confusion but Filgree instantly reached up and smoothed out the crease lines in Legolas’ forehead. “Do not frown so Legolas, or you will end up looking like Lord Elrond before your 1000th birthing day.” Legolas couldn’t help but chuckle. He had only been formally introduced to the legendary Lord of Imaldris for a few moments but had already noted the deep frown lines creasing the Lord’s forehead. It had been almost like a dream to Legolas meeting all the Lord’s from far away places and it had been quite an adventure to have seen so many realms, if he factored out the slavery and abuse part. Of course as Filgree had once told him while it was wonderful to see the world it was even nicer to go home in the end, and that was just what Legolas wanted to do was go home but he did not voice that thought. At the mention of his birthing day Legolas became intrigued to just how long he had been away from home and whether or not he’d missed his own coming of age. 

”Filgree am I in my majority yet?” Filgree was in the bathing room washing his face and hands when Legolas poked his head around the corner of the doorway and smiled cheekily at his tutor’s reflection in the looking glass above the basin. 

“Not yet Legolas but you are very close. I can still call you little one until three days following this evening.” Legolas’ eyes widened considerably as Filgree wandered past him back into the room leaving Legolas to wander after him. 

“Three days? Is that all? I did not know I had been away from Mirkwood for so long.” Legolas sighed heavily and gently moved over to pour both he and Filgree a small glass of spring water. Since being in Filgree’s presence Legolas had fallen quite easily back into routine. Knowing his father there would be no wine provided with his meals as he had had earlier this morning and he certainly wouldn’t be allowed out without Filgree. After the adventures he’d had everything would once again fall back into the normal boring routine but Legolas wasn’t too sure that he disliked it anymore. At least he was safe with the boring old routine even if it was tedious at times. Filgree chuckled at the prince’s declaration before gesturing to the bed. 

“Come now let me see your injuries and make sure they are healing. We would make sure you reach your majority in good health and then worry about other things afterwards” Legolas groaned but willingly began to undress knowing full well that to argue with Filgree on matters concerning health was like trying to convince an orc that fruit was good for it. Besides his hips were beginning to ache again and his tutor’s healing ways would surely do him the world of good. 

Lying naked on his front Legolas winced in pain with each manipulation Filgree made of his hips. During the mayhem and chaos of the council chamber Legolas had quite forgotten just how much his injuries still pained him until now when Filgree was prodding and pushing at them. 

“This will hurt a little Legolas brace yourself.” Legolas frowned in to the pillows, he did not like the sound of that but the young elf had no time to complain as Filgree put a large pressure on his waist before sharply pushing his hips to the right. Legolas screamed in agony into the pillows as wave after wave of pain shot up his spine. “Shh it is all over now. I have pushed it back into place and you will begin to get better now.” Legolas could only nod as he felt his tutor lay down on the bed beside him a soft hand soothingly rubbing his back. After a while Legolas breathing began to return to normal the pain in his back shifting to a dull throbbing. “Okay now let me take a look at that neck of yours.” Legolas reluctantly allowed Filgree to help him sit, the tutor thoughtfully draping a blanket across Legolas’ lap to preserve his dignity. While Legolas was still an elfling he still deserved the privacy of an adult. 

Tears began streaming down Legolas’ cheeks as Filgree gently began unbandaging his neck carefully avoiding reopening the wound unnecessarily. The tutor was appalled at the infection of the wound and screwed his nose up in disgust of the foul smell emanating from it. Too engrossed in inspecting the wound was Filgree that neither he nor Legolas noticed the knock at the door before a figure appeared from behind the tapestry. 

“Oh my that is terrible.” Legolas nearly shot through the roof at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and Filgree cursed as he turned to see who had interrupted them so unexpectedly. The scold on the tip of Filgree’s tongue however died away as Lord Elrond stepped further into the room his gaze firmly attached to the gaping wound on Legolas’ neck. Legolas clutched the blanket tighter about his body feeling extremely nervous about being naked in the presence of a stranger, just like he had been with Keeldon. Elrond approached the bed and sat gently down on the side of it his hand slowly moving up to brush Legolas’ hair away from the back of his neck to inspect the damage around the back. “Do not fear me Legolas, I only wish to help.” Legolas still did not take his gaze off Lord Elrond even as Filgree placed a comforting hand over his own on the blanket in reassurance. 

“I do not know what they have done to him here, I thought they were supposed to help him heal. It looks as if they had done nothing to stem the infection.” Filgree spat nastily as he rose from the bed and went to fetch some warm water as well as cloths and herbs from his own supply, cursing the Galadhrim healers for their lack of skill. Legolas swallowed in difficulty as he allowed Lord Elrond to move closer to him and the man to put his hands gently on his neck. 

“Most probably they did nothing. You know as well as I Filgree that they are scared of injuring him further, perhaps even Celeborn told them not to touch him. They have not the knowledge of him that you and I do.” Legolas looked confused at the brown haired Lord but winced and cried out in pain as Elrond slid his finger into the wound on his neck causing it to begin bleeding again. “The wound will have to be re opened if we are to clean it properly, he is lucky fever has not set in yet but it will once the healing herbs have worn off.” Tears flowed down Legolas cheeks as Lord Elrond stood from the bed and wiped his hand free of Legolas blood on the cloth Filgree handed him. “I will go and get some things from my own talon and get the servants to bring some fresh water, I will be back soon.” Filgree nodded as he sat down next to Legolas on the bed and comfortingly wrapped an arm around the shivering young elf. Sensing he was intruding Elrond silently left to fetch the necessities for the procedure leaving Legolas and Filgree alone. 

“Shhh Legolas don’t cry. Elrond is a healer and he knows what he is doing. He will insure as little pain as possible comes to you, but you know as well as I that it must be done so you can get better.” Legolas nodded gingerly only now realizing just how bad the wound on his neck was. He had avoided looking at it this morning more concerned with where he was than what injuries he had sustained.

“Don’t leave me.” Legolas sounded innocently afraid to Filgree and the tutor smiled and shook his head in reassurance of the young elf. 

“No I will not leave you this time Legolas, now let’s get you in some leggings before Lord Elrond comes back.” With that Filgree disappeared over to the cupboard in the corner of the talon and Legolas lay gently back suddenly feeling awfully light headed in the face of more pain. Everything around him no longer made sense and just when he’d found Filgree again and had the hope of going home he was being dealt more agony and pain. If the valar truly were looking down on him it was certainly not with a friendly gaze. Legolas only hoped it would be over quickly and that Glorfindel would return, no longer mad with him.


	39. Ahhh!

Chapter 39

Glorfindel sat on the large tree limb, which held the guard outpost above the ground. In his rage he had hastily joined up with the current patrol on the Lorien boarder eager to take his frustration and anger out on the unsuspecting orcs. Like an elf possessed Glorfindel had thrown himself into all of the battles the guard had encountered during the day. While the small groups of orcs would have been easily overpowered by the skilled Galadhrim Glorfindel still found it necessary to hack and chop his way through each and every being. The guards had been quite stunned by the conviction with which Glorfindel fought along side them but all of them understood that other matters other than raiding parties of orcs were what drove Glorfindel’s fighting. 

Glorfindel had hardly spoken to any of the guards keeping to himself as the group moved along the boarders. Occasionally he’d replied politely to questions and requests but other than that he had not said a word save for fighting and tactic instructions barked out during battle. 

Now however the sun was setting behind the mountains to the east and the patrols were bedding down for the evening in the outposts scattered along the boarders. On the thick branch below him in the roughly camouflaged hut Glorfindel watched as the guards sat around the small rock fire warming soup, herbal tea and eating lembas as the chatted among themselves. Glorfindel however did not join them, he was neither hungry nor willing to join the conversation. Instead he wrapped his coat tightly around himself and leaned back against the thick trunk of the tree to watch the slow creep of night as it descended upon the land. 

While he himself had left Celeborn’s chamber a long time ago his mind had still been there all day. The word’s he’d spoken in haste as he’d left the talon haunting his mind like a casting chant. He did not know what had made him speak such horrible words. It was not the young prince’s fault that all the Lords of elves were incoherent and it certainly didn’t warrant totally forgetting about Legolas. After all Glorfindel had spent nearly two whole months chasing after Legolas and the warrior kind of owed it to the prince to at least stay faithful to his cause or until reunited with his father. Yet that was another thing bothering Glorfindel. If Elrond and Celeborn knew Legolas’ position within his family and how badly he was being treated, why on earth would the two lords wish for them to be reunited? Glorfindel wanted to save Legolas from the undeserving King Thranduil yet right before his very eyes both of his friends had turned on him basically accusing him of being selfish. 

Sighing heavily Glorfindel buried his face into his hands. The little consolation he now had was that Legolas had not been witness to his outburst. With luck the prince would go home with his family and forget all about Glorfindel. There was no point in kidding himself. However pretty Glorfindel had thought Legolas was, the warrior realistically hadn’t stood a chance with the youngster. Everything was against any such union, even the friendship they had struck up. Thranduil and his son’s obviously thought Glorfindel the enemy and quite rightly so after the debacle of the Last Alliance. Erestor had obviously deemed it too much effort to chase the young prince himself and had firmly warned Glorfindel about it the very first night they’d met the prince. Celeborn had made it quite clear Glorfindel was no good for the young prince and after the scene in the council chamber it was clear also where Elrond’s loyalties lay, with his father in law. Even Haldir captain of the Lorien guard was against him. 

To top it all they all knew something he didn’t about the prince and had kept it quite literally a secret for years, treating him like he wasn’t trustworthy to know. He, Glorfindel of Gondolin, a member of the first born, balrog slayer and the only reborn elf in all of Middle Earth, was it too much to ask for a little trust? In frustration Glorfindel pounded his fists into the branch below him and cursed loudly to the valar above who had plagued him with this terrible fate. 

The sound of horse drawing up at the base of the tree drew Glorfindel out of his fuming revere and the blonde seneschal glanced down at the forest floor. With mild disapproval Glorfindel watched as a familiar blonde figure dismounted and greeted the patrol captain. Glorfindel watched them exchange greetings and conversation for a moment before the patrol captain pointed up at the branch Glorfindel sat on, drawing the other elf’s attention to it. Groaning in the back of his throat Glorfindel rolled his eyes and sunk back against the trunk of the tree as he watched Haldir of Lothlorien begin climbing the tree towards him. Haldir was really the last person Glorfindel wanted to see. As much as the seneschal liked Haldir and admired the elf’s strength and skill as a warrior and leader of his men, the arrogance and air of almost snobbery that surrounded Haldir was really not what Glorfindel wanted to deal with right now. Normally Glorfindel would have been able to put up with Haldir’s haughty personality but especially now after their last meeting on the southern borders Glorfindel was just not in the mood to deal with his friends trying attitude. 

Before Glorfindel could think about escaping Haldir was already hauling himself up onto the thick branch Glorfindel sat upon. 

“I would say it is nice to see you Haldir but I would be lying.” Glorfindel sighed heavily as he calmly addressed Haldir. The captain of the guard took a deep breath and snorted in mock amusement of Glorfindel’s welcome before the elf perched himself comfortably on the branch in front of Glorfindel. Glorfindel rolled his eyes as he watched Haldir settle himself comfortably with his legs crossed in front of him. It was obvious that the silver haired elf in front of him had no intentions of leaving any time soon and Glorfindel resigned himself to having Haldir’s company for the evening. 

”Well it is good to see you too Glorfindel, though I am not lying. From what my guards tell me you have helped dramatically with today’s patrols and I am glad to see you are uninjured after your effort.” Haldir beamed uncharacteristically happy at Glorfindel and the blonde seneschal raised his eyebrows in suspicion. Haldir was hardly happy to see anyone apart from his brothers, the cold facade of the marchwarden was widely known and so Haldir’s sudden happiness at seeing Glorfindel was certainly suspicious. Knowing full well what Haldir had been sent here to do Glorfindel cut straight to the point, for the moment ignoring the smile on the Lorien elf’s face. 

”I will not go back if that is what you have been sent here to convince me to do. I meant what I said to Celeborn and the others. I wash my hands of Legolas Greenleaf. He and his life have caused me nothing but trouble.” Glorfindel paused and looked away from Haldir’s face unsure he wanted to see Haldir’s expression in regards to the conversation. “I will meet Lord Elrond on the boarders when he is ready to leave and will escort him back to Imadris when he is ready but while ever he remains in Lothlorien I will stay with the border patrols.” Glorfindel could feel Haldir staring at him but refused to acknowledge the others gaze and instead stared off into the distant night. For a moment neither elf spoke only the sounds of their breathing signs they were both still there. Glorfindel was surprised that Haldir had put up no objections to his declaration it was certainly out of character for the march warden not to argue the point fiercely. Haldir’s silence began to get to Glorfindel and before to long Glorfindel could stand it no longer and turned his gaze back to the elf in front of him. “What?!” Glorfindel exclaimed in frusitration as he gazed sternly into Haldir’s pale blue eyes, which stared at him unwavering from an emotionless face. “Say something Haldir. I know you desire to, you can’t help yourself. I dare say the gossip between the guards has told you most of what has happened and what you don’t know from them I’m sure Celeborn has been more than helpful to provide. I dare say you know more than I do about any of this and I give you free reign to gloat. You can not possibly make me feel any worse than I already do, so go ahead and spout all you like!” Like a child throwing a tantrum Glorfindel folded his arms across his chest and pouted dramatically, his forehead furrowed in a scowl and his lips tightly pursed together. He knew he must look like an elfling not getting his own way but quite frankly he did not care. Haldir however continued to stare in silence at Glorfindel who was almost beside himself and getting angrier by the minute. 

Sensing his friend was going to explode any moment Haldir calmly took a deep breath and cocked his head to the side in inquiry. 

“Are you finished ranting now? Or do you wish to insult me further? You may continue if you like, I can handle it, I’ve heard much worse from my own border patrols.” Glorfindel’s face went almost purple in anger as Haldir calmly addressed him with no hint of smugness in his voice. Infuriated Glorfindel went to scream at Haldir but realised in his moment of enlightenment that he was indeed taking his frusitration out on the wrong person. With a deep calming breath Glorfindel relaxed and slumped depressively back against the tree trunk without so much as a sigh. Seeing realization set into his friend’s expression Haldir allowed himself to smile inwardly and reached out a gentle hand to place upon Glorfindel’s knee. “Now do you feel a little calmer?” Reluctantly Glorfindel nodded his gaze fixed on the bark of the tree branch, which he had peeled off in little bits with his fingers. 

”So what do you want and who sent you… as if I don’t know?” Defeated Glorfindel looked sheepishly up at Haldir feeling suddenly foolish and very childish for having thrown a tantrum in front of Haldir. Not that he didn’t have the right too considering what was going on around him but still it was directed at the wrong person and that was what Glorfindel was guilty about. 

“It may surprise you but no one sent me Glorfindel, I came and found you under my own influence.” Glorfindel frowned but said nothing surprised at hearing a warm quality to Haldir’s tone of voice that the Imadris elf had never heard in his friend before. “I came to make sure you weren’t taking foolish risks being blinded by your frustration.” Glorfindel went to argue but again fell silent as Haldir raised a knowing eyebrow. It was true what Haldir was saying and Glorfindel had to admit he’d taken a few risks during the battles of the day due to his anger and frusitration. 

“Well thank-you for checking on me but as you can see I am just fine so you can leave now.” Glorfindel regretted the sarcasm and spitefulness he spoke with as it seemed Haldir was genuinely making the effort to be calm and friendly towards him. Haldir sighed as Glorfindel looked away from him again. This really hadn’t been what he’d expected upon finding Glorfindel and it was proving more difficult to communicate with the stubborn elf than he’d bargained for. 

“The prince was devastated when he found out about your abrupt departure; I believe he was quite looking forward to spending the day with you this morning.” Changing tact a little Haldir shifted closer to Glorfindel and the trunk of the tree trying to get out of the wind which had picked up considerably since his arrival at the outpost. Glorfindel snorted at the mention of Legolas and shook his head in refute.

“I dare say Thranduil took delight in retelling his son what I said in the council chamber. Besides it is for the best that I disengage the friendship now when he hardly knows me. It is better for him in the long run if we are not acquainted. Our separate realms are enemies and it would do naught but cause problems for both he and myself.” Haldir rolled his eyes. Erestor had told him upon leaving in search of Glorfindel that his friend was stubborn and difficult in this kind of situation and only now was Haldir beginning to see the extent of the truth. 

“Thranduil did not tell Legolas what you said, both the prince and I were there to hear it for ourselves.” Shocked by the news Glorfindel turned and glared almost horrified at Haldir. What little hope he’d held out to spare Legolas the pain had gone in an instant. 

”How? He was still deep in the healing sleep when I checked on him in the morning, how is it possible he heard what I said?” Haldir sensed Glorfindel’s growing anxiety and placed another soothing hand upon his friend’s knee trying to calm the worried elf. 

“He awoke shortly after you left him and I encountered him wandering the market place, confused and alone. Celeborn had instructed me to escort him to the chambers and it was just unfortunate that we entered when we did. You were too busy ranting as usual to notice our presence.” Glorfindel sighed and hung his head in his hands. He had not meant for Legolas to hear anything that he had said and it hurt in his chest to know that he’d potentially wounded the prince by his harsh words. 

”And what of the prince? How does he fare after such an outburst from me?” Glorfindel looked sheepishly through his fingers at Haldir who smiled sadly at the sorry picture Glorfindel made. The 4959-year-old elf looked all the world like an elfling as he peeped gingerly through the cracks in his fingers 

“He does not understand why you are angry with him and wishes only that you would return so he could talk with you.” Haldir paused for a moment watching in success as the information about the young prince began to break through Glorfindel’s shell. “I was forced to aid Lord Elrond and Tutor Filgree in a procedure to rid the young prince of a severe infection before I left to come and find you.” Glorfindel frowned in worry and concern as he moved his hands away from his face. 

“What infection?” Satisfied that he’d gained Glorfindel’s undivided attention and willingness to participate in the conversation Haldir continued. 

“The wound around his neck where he was bound has become severely infected. I was forced to sit upon the young prince, along with another of the servants in an effort to hold him still while Filgree assisted Elrond in reopening the wound so it could be thoroughly cleansed and properly tended too.” Glorfindel sighed unable to imagine the pain Legolas must have been in during such a procedure to require being restrained by two elves. “I have never heard an elf scream so much in my life. If I had not been among those in the room I would have believed him to be murdered.” Glorfindel closed his eyes and swallowed the lump of sympathy that had slowly risen in his throat at Haldir’s tale. “When I left he was resting comfortably though. The worst of the pain has passed and Elrond’s healing potions should aid his quick recovery.” Glorfindel nodded in understanding relived that at least now the infection had been cure that Legolas in the long run would be healthy and well again. 

“Well that is good to know I would not wish him to be in pain unnecessarily.” Haldir smiled to himself at Glorfindel’s comment. Despite how much the seneschal denied and rejected it with his words, Haldir knew that the blonde elf still cared deeply for Legolas. The warrior was waging an inner battle with his emotions over leaving Legolas and his own pride in the situation. Sensing the moment was right Haldir ventured cautiously into the conversation topic he had truly sought Glorfindel out to discuss. 

“I wish to tell you something Glorfindel but I do not know how to put it into words.” Glorfindel watched as Haldir lowered his head to his chest trying in vain to tuck his cloak about himself in order to keep warm. There was something about Haldir now that Glorfindel found strange. It was almost as if the great Captain of Lorien Guard was scared of something as his pale blue eyes slowly rose to meet Glorfindel’s sapphire blue ones. 

“Do not try too hard and it will happen easily.” Glorfindel smiled reassuringly at Haldir and shifted across on the wide tree branch gesturing for Haldir to come and sit next to him out of the wind. Thank-fully Haldir shifted and sat next to Glorfindel content now he had the warmth of his friend next to him. 

“There are very few people who know Prince Legolas Greenleaf well.” Haldir paused and glanced up from where he was fiddling with his hands in his lap to gauge Glorfindel’s reaction. Glorfindel confused shrugged his shoulders blankly not understanding Haldir’s statement. 

“Of course not if Thranduil keeps him locked in a room in the palace unable to converse with strangers. It is hardly surprising that no one gets the chance to get to know him well.” Haldir sighed heavily and Glorfindel began to get the impression he’d said the wrong thing. Yet it was difficult to know what to say considering the circumstances. Haldir was not like the Haldir Glorfindel had known from the past. The cold unfeeling mask the march warden usually wore now discarded for a wealth of emotion and Glorfindel did not know how to react. He had been so used to sparing and jesting with the fellow warrior that faced with a new prospect of Haldir’s emotions it was difficult to grasp. 

“You have to understand that Thranduil has Legolas best interests at heart. It may seem cruel and barbaric to lock the prince away but in Thranduil’s eyes it is the only way to protect his son.” Glorfindel was utterly dumbfounded by what he was hearing. If he hadn’t know Haldir better Glorfindel would have sworn that it was Haldir who was Legolas’ tutor and not Filgree, the way the blonde elf was talking so explicitly about the young prince and his life. 

“But that is what I don’t understand? What is he protecting him from? Surely putting him in a bedroom in the far wing of the palace, prohibiting him from attending family functions and even so much as ignoring his coming of age is not good for him no matter what the protection necessary?” Glorfindel stared at his friend’s face unknowingly voicing all the questions he desperately wanted answers for. Not that he expected Haldir to be able to answer them. After all Haldir was only the march warden of Lothlorien not King Thranduil’s personal advisor or anything. “We are social creatures Haldir, tell me what threatens the life so much of the prince that it requires a total disregarding of his nature and needs as an elf?” Glorfindel could not keep the desperation out of his voice no matter how hard he tried but for the first time since meeting Legolas did he believe he was close to finding answers for the riddles he’d been told surrounding the young prince. Haldir took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart. He had no idea how hard this would be and looking back he wished he’d planned it in advance but there was no turning back now he had to continue. 

“Thranduil protects his son from himself and from everyone else in the world who desires the prince for themselves.” Haldir looked up hopefully to his friend, hoping that Glorfindel understood what he’d just explained. However Haldir was not so lucky and Glorfindel shook his head his expression blank. 

”Oh come on Haldir do not start this riddle and secret debacle again, I can not bear it. My sanity already wavers on a thin ledge do not push me further.” Haldir swallowed as Glorfindel suddenly snapped at him having read Haldir’s intentions all the wrong way. “I don’t know why I bothered to talk to you, you are just like the rest of them. Keep your secrets I don’t care and why do you presume to know so much about Legolas and his life anyway? I dare say this is the first time you have even seen him!” Glorfindel snapped again loosing his patients again with the march warden. He had hoped to have a reasonable conversation but it seemed just like the rest of the elves around him Haldir was no more capable of reasonable conversation than a dragon with a sore tooth.

“It is not the first time I have seen him I have seen him once before.” Glorfindel stood from the branch already fed up with Haldir’s presence as the march warden tried to continue the conversation. 

“So you’ve seen him twice? Well that is a lot of times isn’t it?” Glorfindel bit in sarcasm over his shoulder at Haldir who had also risen from the tree branch the soft emotional face Glorfindel had had the privilege of seeing now once again covered by a suddenly cold regard and glare. “Consider yourself lucky then marchwarden many don’t even know the prince exists!” Haldir watched as Glorfindel walked steadily out to the end of the branch, his face turned up towards the moonlight as he stood precariously on the end of it. The wind was growing in strength and whipped Glorfindel’s long golden strands around his face tangling it in knots. Glorfindel didn’t seem to care though as he outstretched his arms and allowed the wind to hit his body. “We are done talking marchwarden leave me be. You know nothing but what idle gossip among your foolish lords has informed you of.” Haldir began to grow angry and curled his fists into tight balls having heard the stubbornness return to Glorfindel’s tone. 

“No! You are the foolish one Glorfindel! You disregard my knowledge but forget how little you yourself know. I will tell you now that I know more than any of them.” Haldir screamed to be heard over the rush of the wind as he moved slowly along the branch towards where Glorfindel was still standing his arms outstretched. At the sound of Haldir’s comment however Glorfindel spun around on the end of the branch keeping his balance perfectly despite the way the wind tried to push him from his perch. Twin blue eyes shone in the darkness as both elves eyed each other off on the branch both fighting to keep their balance as the fury of the wind picked up strength. 

“Why do you know so much! Tell me now!” Glorfindel screamed back at Haldir his own anger returning as he glared into the eyes of the warrior. He was sick of questions and riddles all he now wanted was a straight answer. Without thinking Haldir replied. 

“Because Legolas is my son!!” The sentence was out of his mouth before he could stop it and Haldir watched in horror as Glorfindel was taken off his guard and involuntarily took a step backwards at the declaration. 

It was if the world spun on its axis as Haldir watched Glorfindel lose his footing on the branch and helplessly begin falling backwards. With no concern for his own safety, Haldir launched himself towards the end of the branch his arms outstretched towards Glorfindel’s to try and catch the falling warrior but it was in vain. Haldir landed awkwardly on his stomach at the end of the branch his head dangling over the edge only to watch in horror as Glorfindel’s body fell to the darkened forest floor. The sickening thud as Glorfindel hit the floor sent a jolt of pain through Haldir’s body. 

The wind rang in Haldir’s ears and whipped his hair about his face but he was frozen to the spot desperately clutching to the end of the branch. Through the darkness Haldir’s eyes stared directly into Glorfindel’s. The seneschal was sprawled unmoving on his back on the forest floor below. Haldir did not dare shift his gaze from Glorfindel’s below him but even as he prayed the seneschal’s gaze slowly became vacant and the eyelids involuntarily closed over the sapphire blue eyes. Haldir screamed Glorfindel’s name and continued to scream even as the guards from the outpost came to his rescue and descended the tree to Glorfindel’s body………


	40. Bedside Manner

Chapter 40

Quietly Legolas stared through the open window unable to take his eyes of the sickly white skin of the great elvan warrior. All of Lothlorien was in uproar. Healers darted in and out of the room while all of those in power hung desperately around the warrior’s bedside their head bowed in silent prayers to the valar. Unlike the scene Legolas had witnessed in the council chamber earlier in the morning, enemies and friends alike were now united in their silent sorrow and hope. Even his father, Thranduil was sitting religiously beside Glorfindel’s bedside his large ring adorned hands now lightly petting the warriors limp palm. 

It was earlier in the night when Legolas had awoken from his healing sleep with a frightful start. Outside on the balcony there had been shouting and curses, while elves ran frantically back and forth past his bedroom doorway. Legolas had looked around the darkened room hoping to find Filgree but for the first time in many years his tutor was nowhere in sight. The only time Filgree had not been present in his room all night was during the war when the Tutor was off fighting campaigns, so Legolas was sure something was drastically wrong for Filgree to not be there with him now. 

Rising slowly from his bed Legolas had waited a moment to gain his balance on his feet. The herbs Elrond had given him after the procedure to rid his neck wound of infection were still heavily sedating him and making balance difficult. Swaying a little Legolas reached for his robe on the chair near the fire and awkwardly pulled it on. Lord Elrond had given him strict instructions to stay in bed and allow himself to recover but with such a crisis outside Legolas could not restrain himself from finding out what was happening. For all he knew his father could have started a war with Lothlorien, taking the opportunity of being on enemy land and using it to his advantage. Legolas hoped it was not true. During his brief time with the elves Legolas had found them all quite amiable quite the total opposite of all the stories he had been told as a child about them. 

Stumbling a little Legolas wandered over to the tapestry covering the entrance to his room and peeked out from it. The hallways had gone strangely quiet now and not even a servant could be heard moving around. Taking a shallow breath in Legolas stepped out onto the balcony and looked awkwardly both ways. The thick bandage around his neck made moving his head difficult without pain but Legolas pushed on regardless. While no physical signs showed themselves on which way he should go a constricting pain in his chest and an unusual voice in his head told him to go right down the balcony towards the healing houses. Legolas felt strangely light headed the closer he got to the healing talons, and although it could have been the healing herbs Elrond had given him Legolas doubted it very much. Something dreadful had crept into his body and he could not shake the feeling fear that grew with every step he took towards the healing chambers. 

Legolas found himself breathless with fear by the time he reached the largest of the healing talons. As he looked into the window of the talon it was then that he felt the fear grip his body. He shook like a leaf as he focused on the body lying in the center bed of the room. Glorfindel face was so pale and lifeless; his eyes closed concealing the beautiful blue eyes that had sparkled like stars every time Legolas had looked into them. Distantly and with tears in his own eyes Legolas watched as Lord Elrond, still dressed in his sleeping robes, slumped over Glorfindel’s body physically exhausted by what he had just been doing. Lord Erestor and Celeborn were kneeling at the healer’s side in an instant, helping him shakily from Glorfindel’s body and into one of the chairs by the large fireplace in the room. 

“I can not find him, his mind is beyond my reach.” In defeat Elrond slumped into the chair and Legolas watched as Erestor broke down into choked sobs beside his Lord. Legolas had known from the very moment he’d seen the two friends together in Mirkwood that they had been close perhaps as close as brothers would be. Wiping his tears on his sleave Legolas turned his attention to the other elves in the room. Legolas was a little shocked to see his father sitting stoically beside the Lorien guard capitan Legolas had met that morning. Haldir the marchwarden seemed like a new elf however, the proud warm creature Legolas had met that morning now looked mortified by Elrond’s declaration. Like most of the lords in the room Thranduil was still dressed in his night things his long black hair flowing freely down his back unbraided indicating the King’s hasty awakening. Legolas had never seen his father so undressed in public, even as a child he’d never been permitted to enter his family’s personal bedrooms apart from his own and the king prided himself in always being respectfully dressed during the day.

“How did it happen?” Lord Celeborn knelt carefully beside Glorfindel’s bed his hand shakily reaching up to gently push the stray blonde locks from Glorfindel’s sickly face. Everyone turned their attention to the marchwarden who stood up hastily and walked over to the far side window his back facing the group. 

“I told him.” Legolas frowned through his tears at the marchwardens simple declaration. Filgree had told him before he’d fallen into sleep that Lord Glorfindel had left Lothlorien. He had been disappointed not to have the Lord’s company as he dearly wanted to say thank-you to the warrior for saving his life. Legolas however remembered the shiver of fear that had run through his spine as Filgree had told him Haldir was going after Glorfindel. The prince was going to say something but thought better of it. No one would listen to him anyhow; he was just prince Legolas Greenleaf, elfling and useless warrior. 

Now however as he stared at Glorfindel’s body he somehow wished he had spoken out. “I told him about Legolas. About me. I told him what he wanted to know.” Hearing his name spoken Legolas refocused his thoughts on the scene going on inside the room. Haldir was now leaning against the wall his tearful gaze focused on Glorfindel’s body. “I never saw him look so shocked in all my life. He lost concentration, lost his balance on the branch and then the wind did the rest.” Haldir lowered his gaze from his stare upon Glorfindel and Legolas felt suddenly sorry for the marchwarden who looked to be terribly haunted by his memory. “I tried to catch him but it was too late…” Haldir stumbled on his words as his sobs began to increase. “I have killed him, this is all my fault. It was not supposed to happen like this.” Haldir broke down into sobs and Legolas watched shocked as his father ran over to the blonde elf and caught him in his arms holding him tightly against his chest. In all his years Legolas had only dreamed to be shown such love from his father only to see a stranger receiving something he never had. Dumbstruck Legolas watched as his father began to whisper soothingly into the blonde’s hair his hands still wrapped tightly around the others body as it shook in sadness. After so many years of coldness Legolas had thought his father to be incapable of showing affection but now as Legolas stared at the scene in front of him did he realise that the lack of affection was only ever directly at him. 

“Nay Haldir do not blame yourself. We are all guilty of blindness and selfish desires.” Again the conversation inside the room took a turn to confusion through Celeborn’s words and Legolas frowned as he watched Filgree enter the room from a far side with a warm bowl of water and a sponge. The tutor wandered quietly over to Glorfindel’s body and kneeled down beside it. Slowly Filgree began to sponge warm water onto Glorfindel’s hands and face with care. 

“What are you doing?” With the help of Erestor Elrond rose to his feet and stood over Filgree questioningly. To Legolas it was obvious that Filgree was causing great interest to the Imaldris Lord and the prince wondered why someone so knowledgeable could not understand what his tutor was doing to Glorfindel. 

“He will get cold soon this will keep him warm.” Erestor helped Elrond kneel next to the tutor before Legolas watched as Erestor moved from the room the same way Filgree had entered. 

“How do you know he will get cold?” Celeborn now also interested in the tutor’s actions moved to lean across Glorfindel to watch as Filgree circled Glorfindel’s palms with the sponge letting the warm water pool in their center. 

“Because I have been where he is now and have seen what he is seeing…” Filgree paused and looked over his shoulder at where Haldir was still enveloped in Thranduil’s arms. “You also know what I speak of because you have seen it too.” All the eyes on the room focused on Haldir who reluctantly lifted his tear-stained face from Thranduil’s chest and slowly nodded his assent at the tutor. 

“He will not survive he has nothing to live for as you and I did.” Haldir reluctantly let go of Thranduil and came to stand at the end of the bed staring down at Glorfindel’s pale face. Filgree snorted indignantly and shook his head at Haldir. Legolas sighed he had not seen his tutor look so determined in all his life and it seemed strange that after their frosty friendship in Mirkwood his tutor would suddenly seem to want to take care of Glorfindel. 

“Then you mistake his feelings as we all have done. He has just as much to live for as you and I, Haldir. Like I did with you during and after Legolas’ birth, I will nurse him through this the best I can……” Legolas’ eyes widened considerably in shock at Filgree’s softly spoken words. His body froze, his lungs and heart failing even as the words replayed themselves in his mind and began to sink into some sort of meaning. No one in the room had time to reply to Filgree however before Erestor burst into the room breathless. 

“The prince, he is not in his room and I can not find him in the corridors.” All the elves were instantly on their feet at Erestor’s breathless statement. Thranduil turned sharply to Celeborn and accusingly pointed a finger. 

“If this is your doing I will have your head!” Legolas watched his fathers’ stern mask returned instantly as he gathered his bed robe around him and ran from the room calling for the servants to wake his two eldest sons’. Celeborn had taken several unnerving steps backwards at Thranduil’s accusation but having realized what was happening instantly turned to Haldir. 

“Get the horses and wake the border patrols we must find him immediately.” Haldir nodded and disappeared from the room. Celeborn went to follow his guard but Elrond stood and placed a preventative hand upon his father in law’s shoulder. 

”What about Glorfindel? He needs to be tended to.” Elrond looked shocked as Celeborn shrugged Elrond’s hand off his shoulder and glared at his son in law. 

“You know as well as I Elrond that Legolas’ safety is far more important than Glorfindel’s treatment. The elfling is in danger and we need to get to him before someone else does. There are more things in this world than us Elrond who desire the power Legolas would bring to them and their race. The elfling is too innocent to understand, he is his own worst enemy and should he be cajoled, would probably go willingly, to unwittingly doom us all.” Celeborn looked sternly at Elrond before glancing at Erestor and Filgree who were still standing over Glorfindel’s body. “The warrior will have to fight his own battles for now. Let us pray he still has the strength he had when fighting the Balrog, for I have no doubt he will need it to get through this night alone.” Celeborn paused as both Erestor and Filgree obediently stepped away from Glorfindel and up beside Elrond. “Come we must ride with luck the prince will merely have become lost and will not have strayed far.” Legolas watched from the windowsill as the last of the elves in the room left leaving the tapestry swinging in the doorway. The young prince felt numb his mind still refusing to acknowledge what he’d heard Filgree say as the truth. A voice inside his head told him to be reasonable and rational but he just couldn’t force himself to believe it. When Filgree had taken him to the outpost that fateful night back in Mirkwood the tutor had told him he needed to tell him a secret and had begun to do so before the attack. Legolas couldn’t help wonder if that was the secret Filgree was going to tell him then, yet it didn’t make sense. All Legolas remembered was being told something about parchments and scrolls from the valar nothing about this strange Lorien elf being his real father. 

Pushing the confusion of the events aside Legolas focused on Glorfindel’s body. When the prince was sure no one else was in the room he slowly climbed in through the window. His hips still hurt from Filgree’s manipulations but he ignored the pain and concentrated on getting to Glorfindel’s body. Padding quietly across the floor Legolas kneeled beside the warrior’s bed and gently pressed his hands against Glorfindel’s pale cheeks. Legolas had hardly believed his ears when Celeborn and the others had just left Glorfindel on his own. So what if he was the Prince of Mirkwood, it was folly to leave a sick elf alone to go in search of one much less worthy as Glorfindel. Legolas didn’t care that half the population of Lothlorien was probably out looking for him, all that mattered was Lord Glorfindel. 

The elf lord had given up time to come and save Legolas from Keeldon and it was the least Legolas could do but look after the Lord when everyone else had abandoned him. Legolas did not understand why finding him was more important than looking after Glorfindel but then again he did not want to know. Lord Glorfindel had come to mean a lot to him. The elf Lord had been the first elf to truly take an interest in his life, even when being deterred by Thranduil and it was that point alone that warmed Legolas heart. Glorfindel had made the effort to get to know him even if it was brief meetings but still he’d persisted. 

Leaving Glorfindel’s side momentarily Legolas dragged over a chair from the fire and placed it close to Glorfindel’s bed. Bending down Legolas placed a soft gentle kiss upon Glorfindel’s forehead just as Filgree had done many times to him before in comfort. 

”Do not fret Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin I will care for you like you have done for me.” Legolas whispered softly in elvish into Glorfindel’s delicately pointed ear before picking up the sponge and warm water to begin the treatment he’d seen Filgree doing. Settling into the routine of treatment Legolas began to sing, softly as not to draw unwanted attention but loud enough for Glorfindel to be able to hear, if he could. Legolas was determined to look after Glorfindel and until such time as the Great Balrog Slayer was well again he would not bother to dwell on the confusions that surrounded him and his own feelings.


	41. Revelations

Chapter 41

Glorfindel felt as if his body was floating upon a great sea. His muscles felt like jelly and his mind was a mess with a myriad of colours, fragmented images and small sound bites he couldn’t make out. He couldn’t feel or hear anything around him and while he tried to concentrate on his body the flashing images in his mind made it impossible. With the strength of will and effort Glorfindel slowly forced himself to open his eyes only to be confronted with a blinding white light. Squinting Glorfindel tried to focus but it was useless the light was just too strong and was making tears roll down Glorfindel’s face with its power. As quickly as he had seen it Glorfindel closed his eyes again unable to stand the harsh light. 

When next he opened his eyes however he found himself in a stone cottage, sitting in a rocking chair beside a blazing fire place, a thick woven blanket draped over him. He did not know how he’d come to be here. The images and sounds in his mind had slowed considerably since he’d opened his eyes, now allowing him some space to form coherent thoughts without interruption. The last he remembered was falling from the tree and Haldir’s eyes, as he’d hit the ground. Then there was nothing, a void as if he’d been sucked up under a dragon’s wing mid flight. Gaining more awareness Glorfindel began glancing around the cottage, noting the distinctly traditional elvish décor and the musty smell of dust and aged things. As Glorfindel continued to inspect the individual items around the room he began to see a familiarity of them that he remembered. He did not have time to ponder on it however as a warm deep voice drew his attention back to the fire. 

“Well Balrog Slayer you certainly took your sweet time getting here didn’t you.” Glorfindel was a little taken back as another rocking chair appeared opposite his in front of the fire with a very familiar bearded figure reclining in it comfortably. 

“Mithrandir?” Glorfindel’s voice was barely a whisper above the crackling of the fire. “Gandalf?” The old Istari laughed his deep chuckle, smoke from his pipe gently rising from his lips as he did so. 

“Aye, one and the same I imagine.” Glorfindel couldn’t suppress the small smile that graced his lips as the old wizard puffed again on his pipe creating a small smoke ring that disappeared up into the rafters of the cottage. It had been literally centuries since Glorfindel had last seen the ancient wizard and it was the last person he’d expected to see. “I did not think an old elf like you would create this place again?” Gandalf gestured around at the stone cottage causing Glorfindel to frown a little in confusion. Glorfindel went to question the wizard but Gandalf pre-empted the question. “Do not ask me questions you know the answer to Glorfindel. You know very well whose cottage it is, you spent enough time here.” 

“Echthelion.” The name of his first lover issued gently from Glorfindel’s lips as he glanced around the cottage. Everything looked like it did when he’d last left it, as if its owner was just in the bedroom getting ready to face the day. However Glorfindel knew it was not true. Echthelion had died the same summer Glorfindel had left to join Gondolin’s army upon his coming of age; Echthelion was gone along with Glorfindel’s love. Glorfindel sighed heavily and closed his eyes unable to look at his surroundings as the painful memories washed into his mind. 

“Come Seneschal do not torture yourself with painful memories.” Mithrandir voice soothed Glorfindel back from his dark memories and the warrior reluctantly opened his eyes, which still glistened with unshed tears. “The past is gone and we can not change it. Besides we are not here to discuss Echthelion but rather his predecessor in your heart.” Glorfindel sighed. He had loved his weapons tutor from the very moment they’d been introduced. During their years of learning together their bond as friends had grown stronger and Glorfindel had looked up to Echthelion like a father rather than a tutor. It had only been in the last few years before Glorfindel’s coming age did that bond flourish into something much more. They had been passionate years with every hour of the day spent in each other’s company. While it had been a deep love it had been fleeting, never destined to last. Fate had cruelly torn them apart and left Glorfindel feeling empty and sad for many years after. However as the Istari had pointed out the past was gone and could not be changed and as he’d forced himself to do back then it was time to now move on. 

“What is this?” Glorfindel composed himself a little and went to gesture around at the cabin but found that his arms would not move. Panicking a little at his inability to move Glorfindel went to stand from the rocking chair but also found out quickly that neither sets of his limbs were able to be moved. Questioningly he looked up at Gandalf who merely began rocking slowly in the chair his pipe still sitting between his lips. 

“This is your haven Glorfindel.” Gandalf inhaled on the sweet pipe weed again his calm demure serving to also calm Glorfindel. “It is a place you create to shield your mind from the great pain your body currently suffers. It is an inbuilt protection method in all elves to help the healing process.” Confused slightly Glorfindel watched Gandalf pour himself a glass of wine from the decanter on the table beside him. Glorfindel had heard about such places and states of being among elves but he did not understand it fully. He was about to question Gandalf further but once again the Istari beat him to it, immediately answering all the questions Glorfindel was about to ask. “You did not pass through your haven after fighting the Balrog because your body died instantly. Life did not linger in your body and so you passed almost immediately into Mandos Halls.” Again Gandalf paused inhaling on his pipe after having sipped from his glass of wine. “Now however you are still alive. Your body still breaths despite its injuries.” Glorfindel nodded, Gandalf’s words beginning to make sense. “You can not move because you have broken your back in the fall from the tree and it has paralysed you. While you still suffer from the injury in your haven you do not feel the pain associated with it.” Inwardly Glorfindel shivered at the Istari’s diagnosis feeling a chill spread through his body like never before, settling firmly at the base of his spine. 

“Is it permanent?” Glorfindel could hardly get the words out around the lump in his throat as he quietly sought the answer to his fear. Gandalf smiled comfortingly and shook his head in reply. 

“Nay but an injury this severe will take a long time to heal.” Glorfindel nodded in relief at least there was some hope. Gandalf again sipped from his wine draining the glass before standing up and moving over to stand in front of the fire his hands crossed behind his back. Glorfindel stared at the Istari’s back for a long time allowing the information Gandalf had just told him to fully sink in. It was then that Glorfindel came up with another pressing question but before he had chance to ask it Gandalf began chuckling to himself. Confused Glorfindel fell silent and watched as the Istari turned back to face him a fond grin hidden beneath his greying beard. “And to answer that one Glorfindel, we wizards have a way of getting ourselves into every situation no matter how personal the haven may be as in this case.” Glorfindel frowned but could not help but chuckle along with Gandalf who had found Glorfindel’s question very amusing. “Now that we’ve established why and how you got here why don’t you tell me about Legolas Greenleaf?” Glorfindel groaned at the very mention of the prince’s name and closed his eyes in despair. Yet again the young prince seemed to have caused him more pain and suffering. 

“The elfling is a menace to my health. If it is not my body I sacrifice for his well being it is my sanity at having witnessed the madness surrounding him.” Mithrandir murmured quietly to himself as he listened to Glorfindel speak, although he didn’t interrupt as the seneschal continued. “I admit, he is a beautiful and stunning elf. His eyes were what caught my attention at first, so full of hope, innocents and talent. As I got to know him I realized that everything about him was perfect and that one so beautiful shouldn’t be treated as Thranduil treats him.” Glorfindel shuddered as he remembered the hateful way Thranduil had addressed his son at the banquet. Continuing Glorfindel closed his eyes in regret. “I don’t know what possessed me to blackmail Thranduil when Legolas went missing. Like he said Legolas was none of my business but at that point I wasn’t even sure I cared for Legolas in that way and so I guess I set out to find that out. Now I regret having ever spoken the words to Thranduil having seen all the trouble it seems to have caused. My intentions were never to take Legolas away for myself I just felt like I wanted to save him from being walked all over by his family and I thought a little distance between them might do the trick.” Glorfindel slowly opened his eyes and looked regrettably up at the Istari who was leaning against the fireplace his head cocked to the side as he listened. 

“Do you regret having ever met the prince?” Gandalf quietly puffed on his pipe as he cautiously watched Glorfindel’s reaction to his question. It took a while for Glorfindel to answer but at length the blonde seneschal shook his head. 

“No I confess I do not. His presence does things to me when he is near. I feel comfortable and warm when he is close, something I have not found with anyone else since Echthelion.” Glorfindel paused and lowered his gaze from the wizards. Gandalf knew what was coming but let it come anyway. “I just wish I knew why people treat him like they do. I want to know who he really is and what purpose he has. I know now that he is not Thranduil’s true son and that he is Haldir’s but it still posses more questions than it answers.” In frustration Glorfindel hung his head against his chest his eyes closed as he tried to control his temper. It had been anger that had gotten him into this situation in the first place without further continuing. Gandalf nodded and chewed thoughtfully on the end of his pipe for a moment before slowly sitting back down in the rocking chair opposite Glorfindel’s. 

“To begin with I will say that Legolas is still as much Thranduil’s son as he is Haldir’s. Legolas was born of the two of them joining and while Haldir carried him for four seasons and gave birth to him, Thranduil has still raised Legolas since he was born.” Glorfindel could only gape in wonder at Gandalf’s declaration before slowly shaking his head in disbelieve. 

“But that is not………”

“Possible?” The wizard cut Glorfindel off with a sharp tone and shook his head disapprovingly at the seneschal. “You are to well educated to be ignorant Glorfindel and that look is not a good one for you.” Glorfindel had the guilt to blush under the Istari’s chastise but remained silent as Gandalf continued. “You know as well as I that there are some rare few among you who still posses the abilities of the first born. That is that males can conceive. It is rare now days, the wars having seen most of the first born with the ability killed, yet there are some like Haldir who remain.” Gandalf took a puff of his pipe and waited patiently as Glorfindel took in the information. 

“How did it come to be then? I was always led to believe Thranduil was happily married and that his wife died in childbirth with the youngest son?” Gandalf nodded at Glorfindel’s question calculating his response carefully before continuing in reply. 

“It was long before the war if I remember correctly you had just lost your own life. Gil-galad had just signed a trade treaty with Mirkwood and in celebration the Lord’s were invited by the King to Mirkwood for the winter feast.” Gandalf smiled at the happy memories of a time when all of middle earth was quiet and safe. Glorfindel sat quietly intrigued by watching the Istari’s facial features as he continued to tell his story. “Haldir and his two brothers had just entered the Lorien guard after their coming of age and so naturally being Lord Celeborn’s favourites were permitted to escort the Lord to the feast in Mirkwood.” Gandalf frowned at some new memories all the while puffing continually on his pipe. “Celeborn had always had a soft spot for those three as cheeky as they were. I think the fact he knew of Haldir’s ability was partly why he liked to take care of them so much.” 

“Celeborn knew Haldir could bear children?” Glorfindel questioned quietly in between one of Gandalf’s pauses. The old Istari smiled knowing full well that this type of conversation was what Glorfindel had longed for in the past few months. 

“Aye he knew, the lady’s mirror apparently told him. Now I think about it he probably blames himself for the fate that befell Haldir.” Glorfindel frowned as Gandalf poured himself another glass of wine his eyes focusing again on the seneschal’s before he continued the story. “Haldir was young, naïve and innocently unaware of his own ability that winter in Mirkwood. If I remember right he was just as enchanting as Legolas is now, long Golden hair beautiful expressive eyes. It was hardly surprising that he caught Thranduil’s eye.” Gandalf sighed wearily and shook his head in repute. “I know you can guess what happened without me telling you. Thranduil was bored with his wife; the union between them had been for political reasons to please his father rather than anything emotional. Haldir just happened to be there at the time Thranduil needed some release and it was just unfortunate he’d picked the one elf in Lorien with a rare gift.” Glorfindel sighed heavily not having guessed how involved and complex the story surrounding Legolas would turn out to be. 

“What happened?” Eager to hear more Glorfindel urged on the Istari but Gandalf was not to be rushed and simply sipped casually from his wine before taking a few puffs from his pipe. 

“Haldir returned to Lorien with Celeborn after the feast and for two seasons no one was any the wiser. It was only when Haldir started to show signs of his pregnancy did things start to occur.” Gandalf paused again this time to fiddle with the button on his robe pocket. “Celeborn was the first to know, he of course told Haldir of his position and it wasn’t long after, that I was summoned and told the situation. Haldir of course was beside himself the poor thing. He couldn’t believe anything he was being told, and I still truly think that he didn’t believe he was pregnant until the night Legolas was born.” Glorfindel was finding it extremely difficult to picture Haldir, as a father the cold regard of his friend’s persona just didn’t lend itself to parenthood easily. “In the process of it all though Thranduil had been informed of Haldir’s predicament. Of course being the controlling elf he is, he demanded Haldir give birth in Mirkwood under his supervision and that for the sake of providing the child with the best possible future that he retain full control of the child’s upbringing and that Haldir’s part in the parenthood be kept a secret.” 

“That is not right Haldir should have been able to raise his own son?” Glorfindel was appalled at King Thranduil’s demands over his child and it only served to make the seneschal mad, now knowing how badly Thranduil treated Legolas. 

“Aye at the time Haldir believed what he did was in the best interests of his son. Haldir was destined to be captain of the guard in Lorien and being a full time father would have put more strain on him than he could have bore. Now, I think he regrets it knowing how Legolas lives but as I have said before we cannot change the past.” Glorfindel nodded in understanding suddenly seeing Haldir in a whole new light. 

“But what about Thranduil’s wife? Surely she would not have accepted Legolas as her own son knowing otherwise.” Gandalf smiled at Glorfindel the warrior certainly knew a lot when he put his mind to it and Gandalf was glad of his friend’s intelligence during this particular discussion. 

“No she did not take the news of Thranduil’s intentions lightly. Naturally she was devastated that Thranduil had broken their bond with another. When Celeborn and I arrived in Mirkwood with Haldir for the birth of the child she point blankly refused to acknowledge us. The night Legolas was born she left with her handmaidens and a few faithful guards to cross the sea.” Glorfindel lowered his head silently in regret for Thranduil’s wife a small feeling of guilt concerning the situation settling in his stomach. Gandalf sensed the elf’s guilt and instantly reached across to place a gentle hand upon Glorfindel’s shoulder. “Do not think such dreary thoughts Glorfindel. While it was a devastating loss, in some ways it was for the best. Legolas was born to Haldir and with his wife’s secret departure; Thranduil fabricated the story that she had died in childbirth.” Gandalf paused and cleared his throat as he slowly sat back into his chair content that he had finished that bit of the story without many dramas. Quite remarkably Glorfindel was taking it all very well considering the topic but Gandalf felt assured by the seneschals understanding nature. The pair sat in quiet reflection for a time until finally Glorfindel wished to hear more. 

************************************  
{Chapter 41(b) continued)  
“That is all very well and I understand what happened now, but that still does not explain why Elrond, Celeborn and Thranduil are so protective of Legolas. Further more why on earth do Elrond and apparently tutor Filgree know of Legolas’ true lineage if it was kept such a secret?” Gandalf smiled warmly at Glorfindel, now the seneschal was getting to the important parts. 

“Ah well this is where it becomes a little complicated.” Glorfindel groaned. He had heard those words before and complication was what he’d been dealing with these past few months. Gandalf chuckled at the warrior’s reaction to the word complication and smiled fondly at the elf. “Yes Glorfindel I am sorry but even the simplest things in this life can be easily tainted with complications.” 

“Very well continue but please take your time I am feeling very drained at the moment and may take some time to catch up.” Gandalf nodded and moved his rocking chair closer to Glorfindel’s as to keep a close eye on Glorfindel’s condition. 

“Aye you have done very well so far Glorfindel I am surprised you have lasted this long into our discussion.” Glorfindel smiled proudly at Gandalf’s praise of his strength but internally he knew he was tiring quickly and for some reason he was feeling an uncomfortable tingling down his right side. “Very well I shall continue.” Settling back in his chair again Gandalf closed his eyes for a few moments considering where to begin first. At length the Istari re-opened his eyes and sighed sympathetically towards Glorfindel. There would be no easy way to say these things and the concept would take a little understanding. “To start I will say that Thranduil, Celeborn and I were not the only ones there in the room when Haldir gave birth. Because of the secrecy Thranduil demanded that only a trusted few were there to witnesses the birth, of us also included Tutor Filgree.” Glorfindel frowned in confusion but remained silent as Gandalf continued. “Filgree was a skilled healer and one of Thranduil’s closest advisors; he was therefore the natural choice to oversee the unusual birth. I am loathed to say Haldir came close to losing his own life during the birth but Filgree’s skills had saved him much to the relief of us all. Thranduil swore us all to secrecy upon the promise that when the prince came of age Legolas alone would be told his true parenthood, to do what he wished with the information. I suppose we were all fools to agree knowing now Legolas’ fate as it currently stands.” Gandalf coughed roughly before turning his face towards the fire in thoughtful reflection for a few moments. Glorfindel had the decency to allow the Istari a few moments to himself before gently prodding for the answer to his questions. 

“And tell me what is his fate?” Gandalf huffed an uncomfortable laugh before gently shaking his head as he turned back to face Glorfindel. 

”We do not know yet for his life is still being played out before our very eyes but we know enough to understand his true being here in Middle Earth.” Glorfindel looked blankly at Gandalf unable to find the right emotion to express considering the ambiguity of the statement the Istari had replied with. Gandalf rolled his eyes and shook his head at Glorfindel knowing full well that Glorfindel thought him suddenly mindless. “When Celeborn found out about Haldir’s pregnancy he naturally wanted to find out more. Not much is known now days about male pregnancy and so what little we have learnt has come from texts written by our ancestors.” Glorfindel had a feeling this story was not going to be as full filling as the last one but remained silent as Gandalf continued. “So Lorien’s Lord went through all of the books in every great elvan Library he could find searching for information that could help Haldir. He found very little but there was something he discovered in an old scroll buried at the bottom of a pile of his own books.” Glorfindel hummed quietly in thought having remembered suddenly about the scroll he’d been given in Mirkwood by the stranger. Gandalf smiled as he saw realization dawning on the warrior’s face. 

“I have this scroll don’t I?” Gandalf nodded in quiet reply of Glorfindel’s statement. “What does it mean?” Glorfindel frowned as Gandalf chuckled contemptibly at his question. 

“Do not tell me you haven’t read it seneschal?” Gandalf looked incredulously at Glorfindel who guiltily bit his bottom lip and purposely avoided eye contact with the Istari. 

“Well I can not say I have had time running after Legolas and all. Erestor told me it’s basics but said he would have to study it further to define its meaning.” It was Gandalf’s turn to frown and he puffed angrily on his pipe for a few moments before sighing in defeat. 

“Haldir sent that scroll to you Glorfindel not Elrond’s advisor. I dare say Erestor omitted to tell you a few other things he read in that scroll but did not desire to inform you.” Glorfindel was about to jump to Erestor’s defence, knowing full well his friend would never knowingly deceive him but Gandalf instantly silenced any retort Glorfindel was about to give with a curt wave of his hand. “Save it Glorfindel we do not have the time. I will only say that perhaps you have overlooked Erestor’s true feelings towards you, close friendship is one thing but love and admiration is quite another.” Glorfindel frowned and again went to question Gandalf but the wizard stared pointedly at him silencing any words he was about to speak. 

The wizard knew they were running out of time and he still had a great many things to inform Glorfindel of. “Now as I was saying the scroll you hold in your possession is the very one Celeborn found in the library that day. Roughly it tells of a story about two elves and their love for one another. The events in the story bear an uncanny similarity with what has happened and what is happening between the elvan realms. It is this reason that Celeborn took the scroll to Elrond for advice on its interpretation and due to its importance had to spill Thranduil’s secret.” Glorfindel smiled in success, now they were getting to the part Elrond played in this dramatic saga. “After some deliberation over the scroll both Lord’s realized that the scroll was written by the valar and foretold the fate of all the elvan realms. It told of a male elf, born to friends who after the great divide would become great enemies. This elf was special and was destined to reunite the elvan realms through his union with the reborn upon his coming of age. However if he did not bind with the right elf the whole elvan race would fade.” Gandalf paused and intently searched Glorfindel’s expression for any sign that the warrior had caught on to what was going on around him. Glorfindel’s blank expression however left little to be interpreted and Gandalf sighed in frustration. Glorfindel was beginning to fall away from his haven and hence his concentration was beginning to lapse. “It wasn’t until several years after Legolas birth that the events in the scroll began to take place and it was only then that Celeborn and Elrond began to see the similarities it had to Legolas’ life.” Gandalf paused again and this time Glorfindel seemed to understand. 

“Legolas is the one.” Gandalf smiled in success of Glorfindel’s small statement, it was a small step but a positive one none the less. 

“Aye we believe it to be so, everything around him fits into the scroll’s events..” Gandalf paused and gently gestured to Glorfindel. “Even you.” Glorfindel frowned and laughed loudly shaking his head in determination. 

“Now you jest with me what could all this possibly have to do with me?” Gandalf rolled his eyes becoming impatient with the rapidly fading Glorfindel. 

“Because you are his destined partner. You are the only reborn elf in all of Middle Earth! It can only be you!” Glorfindel swallowed hard as Gandalf rose from the rocking chair in frustration and began pacing back and forth past the fireplace. Over the past few moments or so Glorfindel had found it hard to focus on the cottage around him, his vision blurring at the edges. The uncomfortable tingling down his side too had become an aching pain making breathing difficult. 

“What if I am not his destined and I join with him? What then to the fate of all the elves if it is the wrong choice?” Glorfindel sighed heavily trying to focus on the Istari even as his head began to swim with other images and sounds.

“I do not know Glorfindel; it is that fear alone which has made Thranduil so protective of his son all these years. It is why the King has hidden him from the world. When Celeborn and Elrond told him of their discovery they all agreed to protect Legolas no matter what but their ideas on how to do so differed greatly, and when the war turned allies into enemies Thranduil was determined to see Legolas’ protection his way alone. Elrond and Celeborn have tried for years to bargain for Legolas’ freedom but Thranduil would never allow it fearing the worst and not willing to take the risk.” Glorfindel was beginning to have difficulties breathing and Gandalf kneeled comfortingly beside the warrior’s side gently slipping his hand beneath the blanket to take hold of Glorfindel’s hand. 

“I can’t see you.” Glorfindel was beginning to panic as the last of his vision slipped into darkness and he was left with only the sounds of Gandalf’s voice and the fire crackling in the background. 

“It is okay you are returning to your body.” Gandalf continued to hold Glorfindel’s hand even as the elf began to shake violently in the chair 

“What…what…what do I do now…?” Glorfindel was beginning fade in and out of consciousness his fear increasing as the darkness of his vision began to give way to a piercing white light he’d seen earlier. 

“You must go back to him, tell him what you know and get yourself well again. Haldir stole the scroll and then sent it to you because he, like me believes that you are Legolas’ destiny and is willing to take the risk to find out. When Haldir found out about Thranduil’s refusal to tell Legolas of his lineage upon his coming of age he took matters into his own hands. Elrond and Celeborn would have never agreed for him to tell you about all of this so instead he stole the scroll and let fate take its course. Go to Erestor for the details you seek he knows just as much as you now do.” Glorfindel could only just hear Gandalf’s voice the pain down his side becoming excruciating, to the point that Glorfindel began grinding his teeth against one another in agony. 

“How…do…you…know!” Through clenched teeth Glorfindel bit out the last of his desperate questions even as the light became blinding and the pain in his body made him convulse in agony. 

“Because Legolas loves you! Listen to his voice, he sings only of his love for you…” Gandalf’s voice trailed off into nothing just as Glorfindel screamed in agony no longer able to control his body and its reaction to the pain. His mind swam with images and sounds just as it had when he’d first entered this state. At length Glorfindel closed his eyes, unable to look at the bright white light that brought tears to his eyes. The instant he closed his eyes the pain lifted from his body and again he felt himself drifting, weightlessly upon an unseen body of water. In the silence Glorfindel began to hear a voice above the other sounds swimming in his mind. It was a familiar voice that so sweetly sang a song Glorfindel did not recognise. At first it was only a whisper but slowly it grew in strength as did the intensity of the pain which had accumulated in his spine and was slowly growing. As the beautiful song grew Glorfindel struggled to fight back the pain in order to enjoy the voice but it was in vain. The song reached its peak at the same time as Glorfindel’s pain also did. Regardless of the beautiful melody floating all around him Glorfindel cried out in agony drowning out the song and voice. 

“Legolas!”……………..


	42. Revelations

Chapter 42

“Legolas!” Legolas jumped almost out of his skin as the song he was singing was interrupted by Glorfindel’s frightened scream. He had not known how long he’d sat at Glorfindel’s side gently sponging the warm water over Glorfindel’s hands. Out of the need to hear someone’s voice Legolas had begun softly singing to his charge, hoping that those searching for him wouldn’t hear it and come looking. So far he had been lucky only two healers had entered the room and both had reluctantly agreed to keep silent on Legolas’ whereabouts despite the fact the entire population of Lothlorien had been dispatched in search of him. In the silence of his thoughts Legolas had allowed himself to wander freely over everything that had happened to him since being taken from Mirkwood. Some of it made sense yet a lot still did not but he was left to ponder no further at Glorfindel’s helpless cry. At hearing the seneschal’s obvious pain Legolas instantly knelt beside Glorfindel’s low stretcher and gently began caressing the elder’s cheeks with his hands while whispering soft reassurances. Glorfindel began to toss his head from side to side in agony and Legolas desperately tried to hold the seneschal still and quiet. 

“Please Glorfindel you are in pain I know but you must be silent or they will discover me and I do not want to be found.” As if sensing Legolas’ own distress Glorfindel began to relax again his eyes still firmly closed with pain clearly etched into his features. Legolas smiled in small success as reached over to the fire surround to grab one of the spare blankets. Glorfindel was cold to touch and although Legolas rationally knew elves didn’t feel the elements he still draped the warm blanket across the great warrior. “There, see I am here and will comfort you.” Awkwardly Legolas shifted himself onto the edge of the stretcher careful not to move Glorfindel accidentally and further cause the elder elf pain. Gently manoeuvring himself Legolas lay down on his side next to Glorfindel on the stretcher. 

From times when he was a babe he had remembered the comfort he had found from Filgree when he was sick when the tutor had lay next to him and cuddled him during his sleep. Although the situation was a little more awkward, considering that Legolas hardly knew Glorfindel, he still felt obliged to offer the seneschal warmth. Nervously Legolas placed his arm across Glorfindel’s chest before gently slipping the other behind the warrior’s head so that Legolas essentially enveloped his charge into his arms. In all his life he had never comforted another soul like he was doing now and despite the odd feeling at first that soon gave way to a feeling of contentment to be so close to the warrior. Legolas did not know how to react as Glorfindel turned his head slightly to rest on Legolas’ chest and so simply began to sing again his hand gently brushing through Glorfindel’s silken locks, untangling the wind swept knots. Slowly Glorfindel relaxed and Legolas assumed the warrior had fallen back into his healing sleep. 

Legolas was slowly beginning to drift into his own comfortable slumber beside Glorfindel when the whoosh of the tapestry being pulled back from the door, startled him. Unthinking Legolas sat up, unintentionally jarring Glorfindel awake with an agonising yelp. Legolas only saw the red robes of the visitor as he turned sharply back to his charge who was now fully awake and having difficulties breathing. 

“I am sorry, I am sorry.” Legolas rolled hastily from the stretcher landing with a thud on the wooden floor before twisting back to begin comforting Glorfindel again for his mistake. The visitor swiftly crossed the room and Legolas watched in shock as Glorfindel’s dark haired friend kneeled opposite him beside Glorfindel, also moving to comfort his friend. “Lord Erestor?” Nervously Legolas stopped his ministrations of Glorfindel and looked fearfully into the dark eyes of the Lord before cautiously looking towards the still swaying tapestry of the doorway half expecting his father to walk through the door as well. 

“Do not fret Legolas, they are all still searching for you in the woods.” Erestor’s voice was barely above a whisper as he devoted his attention to Glorfindel whose breathing was again beginning to return to normal after the incident. It was obvious Glorfindel was incapable of moving on his own although Erestor knew that Glorfindel was fully awake, the warrior’s eyes alert and listening. After having left the healing talon earlier Erestor had gone in desperate search of books and scripts to help him bring back his friend. He had been devastated at the prospect of loosing his friend and having heard Elrond’s grave diagnosis he’d desperately gone in search of contradictory evidence. After all this time Erestor could not afford to lose the closest thing he’d ever had to a brother, even if it meant seeing his own heart broken in the processes.

Legolas opened his mouth to question why Erestor had returned but fell silent as he watched the dark haired lord move quickly around the room gathering a small satchel full of supplies as he went. 

“What are you doing?” Erestor paused at the timid voice of the young prince and turned to smile gently at him. Glorfindel had been right. Legolas was beautiful, his features glowing with radiant youthfulness and excitement while his eyes reflected the innocent and virtuous soul that lay hidden beneath. Sighing heavily Erestor gestured to the window Legolas had climbed in through when he’d first entered the chamber. 

“I saw you there hiding but chose to say nothing. I care for Glorfindel just as much as you do and I do not want to see him hurt. We must get him to Haldir’s talon so that he can rest in solitude and recover fully from his injuries without being pestered by those who wish him gone.” Legolas frowned at Erestor not having recognised the name the Lord had just used. 

”Haldir…..” Legolas was about to continue when the sound of the tapestry being swung back drew both their attentions over to the doorway. A blond haired elf stuck his head into the room and smiled warmly. Legolas instantly recognised the blonde as the elf he’d walked with this morning and also the one who had been held so comfortingly by his father. Haldir’s name came back to him instantly at the memory. A pain of jealousy ran down his spine and Legolas was tempted to speak but having created a friendship with the elf earlier that morning chose to hold his tongue. 

“Come now, the way is clear but we must hurry.” At Haldir’s insistence Erestor took up one end of the stretcher before gesturing for Legolas to take the other end. Obediently Legolas did as he was told. Glorfindel looked a lot heavier than he was and Legolas was surprised by how light the seneschal was to carry. Following Haldir’s cautious lead the trio scurried down the balconies of the various talons. Occasionally Legolas was forced to get Haldir’s help in carrying Glorfindel along the narrow stretches of walkway when it became difficult to hold Glorfindel straight. Despite his obvious pain Glorfindel had kept silent the entire trip his face buried into the pillow in an effort to stifle any sound he may have made due to particularly jarring bumps. 

It wasn’t long before Legolas was being led into a large open spaced talon. It was sparsely furnished and despite it being of a singular room and bathing annex it was very homely and had an air of warmth about it. Legolas did not notice the stranger sitting in the corner of the talon watching him, so engrossed was he in Glorfindel’s well fare. Legolas perched himself on the edge of the bed after Haldir and Erestor had sufficiently finished fussing over the warrior who was now whispering softly to them in thanks. Legolas smiled as he watched Glorfindel turn his head towards him slightly his blue eyes fixing upon Legolas’ stare. 

“Thank-you.” The word was spoken barely above a whisper and Legolas beamed happily as he bent forward and lightly hugged the seneschal’s body, careful not to hurt him further. Legolas watched as Glorfindel’s gaze slowly slipped into vacancy as the elder elf once again fell into his healing slumber. It was only then that Legolas felt the singular pair of eyes boring into his back. Upon inspection of the room he found that Erestor was sorting out the things in the satchel he’d packed and that Haldir was standing in watchful guard at the door of his own talon, which meant only one thing. 

“Who are you!” Sharply Legolas spun around from the bed to glare at the man, who he found sitting quietly beside the fire in a warm padded chair. A pair of piercing grey eyes stared unwavering at Legolas from beneath the large brimmed hat. Legolas was sure the man was not an elf the long grey facial hair cascading over the front of the man’s robes a tell tale sign. The fire seemed to reflect and flicker upon the man’s face making him almost mystical in appearance but the shadow of the hat brim made it impossible for Legolas to identify the man. When the man failed to answer Legolas glanced back at the two other elves only to find them both comfortable with the man’s presence. 

“I am going to return to the search party now before they become suspicious.” Haldir turned back slowly from the doorway to his own talon and looked directly at the old man. Legolas watched as the man in the hat nodded at Haldir’s decision although his gaze never left Legolas. “When you are done here Legolas I advise you to become found again.” Legolas nodded quietly unsure of the emotion he saw gloss over the march warden’s features as he turned to address him. Not knowing what else to do Legolas smiled warmly at Haldir who sighed heavily and smiled warmly although a little bitterly back. “Do not worry little one I will not abandon you a second time.” Legolas did not have time to question the march warden before the blond elder had disappeared from view, leaving the tapestry to swing gently in the wind. Confused Legolas turned back to the man sitting beside the fire once again feeling his stare. Surprisingly the man had tilted his head back so that Legolas could not see the man’s face clearly now. The man’s face seemed familiar for some reason and Legolas went to question the man but was pre-empted by the man himself. 

”I am Mithrandir an Istari, but most call me Gandalf the Grey.” Legolas’ eyes widened considerably. As an elfling he’d been told tales of the great Istari’s but never had he the fortune to meet one face to face. Legolas went to humbly introduce himself but was silenced as the wizard rose from the seat by the fire and came to stand next to him. “I know who you are Legolas, we have met before but you would have been too young to remember.” Again Legolas could not help but gape in shock at the wizard confused now at how very young he must have been for him not to remember such a meeting with the Great Gandalf. “Come now we have very little time and there are things we must discuss.” Gandalf wrapped his cloak around his shoulders and picked up a long wooden staff from beside the entrance to the talon before gesturing for Legolas to follow him. 

“We can not go outside I will be seen and what about Lord Glorfindel?” Panicking a little Legolas glanced back longing at where Glorfindel was lying in slumber on the bed. He had hoped to spend at least a little while longer with the elvan lord before being forced to face his family again. Gandalf chuckled, something Legolas had said obviously amusing him for some reason. Legolas bit his lip as he glanced back questioningly over his shoulder at the Istari. 

“Go with him Legolas it is important that you do. Glorfindel will be safe with me until you can find time to visit.” Erestor pulled the blanket up around Glorfindel’s body in small reassurance for the prince who looked so desperately lost to be leaving Glorfindel’s side. 

“Erestor is right Legolas you must come with me, what I will say is very important. If you are worried about being caught put Haldir’s cloak on it will shield you from the gazes of those you wish not to be seen by.” Reluctantly Legolas took the green cloak from the end of the bed and pulled it over his shoulders careful to secure the hood to hide his distinctively golden hair. Gandalf smiled comfortingly at the young elf before guiding him from the talon. Erestor sighed as he watched Legolas glance longingly back at him and Glorfindel now huddled together on the bed for warmth before the image of the prince disappeared from view. 

“Well I would never have thought it true but I believe he has fallen for you my friend.” Sadly Erestor cuddled into Glorfindel’s side having gently whispered into his friends delicately pointed ear. “I only hope he has the made the right decision, for all of our sakes.” With that Erestor buried his head into the crook of Glorfindel’s arm, silently listening to Glorfindel’s even breathing as he too fell silently into slumber.


	43. Removalists

Chapter 43

Legolas stood silently outside the chamber door listening to the arguments and insults being thrown backwards and forwards inside. As an elfling he used to sit outside the great hall listening to Thranduil arguing with Hale and Talion after one of their expeditions had gone astray. Legolas hated it. He hated the shouting and the screaming, he hated the sound of his fathers hand as it struck one of his brothers across the face as punishment for disrespect. He had never been forced to argue with his father, merely following Thranduil instructions and rules without question or reluctance too fearful to do anything else. Now however as he listened to this argument his body began filling with rage rather than fear. They were arguing over him, like a piece of property bartered on an open market. Those who did not have a right to say or do anything concerning his life where fighting over the ownership of him like a head of cattle. 

Gandalf had told him everything. 

At the time he’d shaken with fear and shock unable to convince himself that it was all true but as the Istari had continued he’d begun to see the truth for what it really was. Everyone had lied to him, his whole existence up until now had been a complete and utter lie. He’d been speechless, unable to form coherent words as Gandalf had told him of Haldir and of his true parentage. Legolas had found himself staring into a small pool of water they’d passed on their walk to stare at his face having seen if for the first time. Everything was there. The likeness to Haldir was uncanny and had he not known the truth he would have concluded that they were brothers. Legolas felt betrayed by his family, especially Thranduil. While he’d never been a favourite of his fathers he’d still looked up to the King for acceptance. Considering now what he knew it had hardly been surprising he’d never been given that acceptance that his brothers had received, being the bastard son and all. Gandalf had told him quietly of what Filgree’s task through the years had been and while Legolas felt a twinge of mistrust towards his tutor now nothing was going to affect the way he felt for his oldest friend. Filgree had obviously tried to get Thranduil to reveal everything and for that Legolas was glad that at least Filgree had tried. He would be mad at Filgree for a while but it was nothing as serious as what he felt towards Thranduil. 

As for being told he was the one to reunite all the elvan races, he’d done little but laugh hysterically. Gandalf had been displeased by his display but Legolas had found the notion laughable to considering himself so very important to everyone’s survival. He’d spent the last 500 years of his life being locked away from the world outside, his importance less than that of the courtiers and now to have a wizard telling him of his great destiny was unbelievable and certainly a joke. Gandalf had tried to explain it to him but he just didn’t understand and in the end the Istari had given up, telling him that it would all become apparent in time. Legolas had secretly not believed him and it was only now as he stood outside the chamber listening to them arguing about him did he begin to realise just how important he might well be. 

“And I say he should stay in Lothlorien he can be better protected here than in Mirkwood or Rivendell.” Lord Celeborn’s voice rose above the rest of the arguments all but shouting to be heard above the din in the room. 

“He does not need your protection Celeborn, he can fight as well as any warrior his own age if not better with his archery skills. Filgree said himself he has not seen skill as well developed in one as young as he has with Legolas. Legolas should return with me to Mirkwood and be with his family. Besides I would not trust you with his life considering how you ruined Haldir’s in much the same manner.” It was Thranduil’s voice that was the first to argue against Celeborn and was met with many elvish curses. Legolas stepped quietly forward to peek around the edge of the tapestry. The chamber was full of all types of dignitaries and councillors from all the elvan realms. It seemed now that the secret had well and truly been openly brought into discussion for everyone who was powerful enough to debate it with force. 

“That is untrue Haldir lives with much distinction and luxury here in Lothlorien; he is well respected by his peers and commands a great border patrol. Legolas would have the same fortune if he were to stay here if not better.” Celeborn began to defend his realm against the accusations laid at his feet but Elrond had quickly cut his father in law off. 

“We are arguing over a prince that has still not been found, we should be concentrating on finding him rather than discussing his future which many never happen.” Elrond was the rational voice among the crowd but was instantly dismissed with a wave of Thranduil’s hand. 

“No Elrond, you wish only to have Legolas to yourself. I dare say you have plans for him marrying one of your own sons if not that wench of a daughter of yours!” Legolas watched as the Rivendell council’s all drew their weapons having heard Thranduil’s insult of their Lord’s children. Thranduil merely laughed in Elrond’s face as the Lord of Imaldris calmed his councillors only for the arguments to again start up around them. Legolas sighed heavily in the corner of the chamber he noticed Filgree and Haldir sitting side by side, their hands interlinked on Filgree’s knee as they watched as the arguments continued. Two other elves stood silently by Haldir’s chair each of them with a hand upon Haldir’s shoulder in comfort. Legolas did not know who they were but considered them friends for having comforting his father. Haldir looked positively sick and Legolas felt the pain in his heart at having never known the march warden was his true father. He could not help but wonder what his life would have been like if Haldir had disagreed with Thranduil’s demands and raised him himself. 

Anger again rose in Legolas’ body as Thranduil callously threatened Filgree demanding the tutor stand up for himself and agree with Thranduil’s argument. Filgree determinedly shook his head and it was then that Legolas found the courage to step boldly through the tapestry. 

“STOP IT!” Legolas screamed at the top of his lungs his hand shaking with both rage and fear as the room fell into deathly silence. Legolas had never shouted at any of his elders ever before and the prospect of the repercussions was constantly in his mind. Gandalf had brought him hear at the end of their talk informing him that he had to put and end to this conflict or he would never have peace. Steeling himself against the gazes now pointed in his direction Legolas took a deep calming breath, the voice in his head reminding him constantly that he was no longer a helpless elfling but that he was a warrior or would be in two days time. 

“Where have you been? How dare you run off like that!” Legolas had hardly time to react before his fathers stinging hand came slamming across his cheek, the rage in Thranduil’s eyes very obvious. The force of the slap sent Legolas back into the wall of the talon with a thump. “Do you know how much trouble you have caused me?” Thranduil raised his hand again to slap Legolas much to the horror of those around him but despite preparing himself for another one Legolas never received it. 

“Do not ever hit my son again or I will cut your hands off and feed them to the wargs.” Legolas froze still cowering against the wall as he watched through his cupped hands as Haldir slowly drew his sword from Thranduil’s neck. Slowly Legolas stood up straight from the wall and watched as Thranduil backed away from him his eyes never ceasing their angry glare upon him. Haldir put himself carefully between Thranduil and Legolas his sword poised in front of him ready to defend Legolas if need be. Legolas breathed out raggedly as he watched the shocked faces of the council chamber turn to him having heard Haldir’s hasty words to Thranduil. Slowly Legolas drew his eyes around the chamber staring at each stunned face in turn before finally coming to rest upon King Thranduil’s again. 

“I am tired of not being listened to and I am tired of being kept in the dark but you will all listen to me now and what I have to say.” Legolas paused his voice trembling even as he watched Thranduil’s fury growing. Behind him Legolas could see Filgree standing also at the ready with his sword, as were the two elves who had been comforting Haldir earlier. Filgree allowed himself a brief encouraging smile and Legolas returned it his confidence building. “I will go no where with any of you. All my life I’ve dreamed of being able to see beyond Mirkwood but was never allowed. You forget that I watched you all march to war as a child wishing I was among you to see what lay beyond the borders.” Legolas paused watching as some of the Lord’s in the room had the good grace to lower their heads having also been witness to the war Legolas was referring to. “Well you have all deprived me of my right as an elf because none of you had the guts to tell me who I was. All these years I’ve been living in a lie and I will go no further under this pretence.” Over the course of Legolas’ speech Haldir had lowered his sword and turned slightly to face his son. Legolas fought back tears determined not to look weak in front of everyone as he continued on. “I will come of age in two days time. I am not expecting a gala affair like the rest of you had but it would be nice that at least some of you acknowledge it instead of pretending it doesn’t exist. Until then I will stay with Haldir and Filgree wherever they deem fit for me After then I will stay in Lothlorien until Lord Glorfindel is well enough to travel, I do not know what he has in mind and I will discuss it with him but wherever he goes I will be going too.” Legolas swallowed hard around the lump in his throat as he heard chatter begin to break out around the room at his declaration. Before it could get out of hand Legolas continued instantly silencing the noise. “There will be no arguments I have made up my mind and it will not be changed. If you persist in continuing this feud I will take it upon myself to leave without telling you my whereabouts. What I do with my life is now my decision, knowing full well the risks and responsibilities associated with it. If I require assistance and guidance I will come to you for it. Now please make up your differences and leave, arguments will solve nothing and if we are ever to reunite as a race we must forgive past grievances. Now if you will excuse me I have to see Lord Glorfindel.” Legolas turned to exit the room leaving the shocked and stunned silence in a deathly wake behind him. 

Avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room Legolas lowered his head and swiftly began walking down the corridor. Tears were already streaming down Legolas cheeks as he descended from the council talon to the forest floor below. With little regard Legolas kicked off his shoes and pulled out the royal braids from his hair. Then with a few of the villages looking on Legolas took off at a sprint into the woods ignoring the cries of his name behind him. The wind felt good against his skin cooling his anger and calming his fear. He had done nothing but shake during his declaration knowing full well that every elf lord within the room had been considerably older than him and considerably more powerful. Yet he didn’t care if they didn’t approve. He had sought his father’s approval for years but had never gained it, having not known what was holding him back. Now he had a chance to be free from restraint and he would take the gift the valar had given him and use it to its full potential. He was a warrior, not a little elfling destined for nothing. He would show them all! Legolas laughed through his tears as he continued to run. He did not care were he went only that he was going somewhere, unlike the last 500 years of his life. He was going somewhere and he was going to do something with his life…….with or without everyone’s approval.


	44. The Decision

Chapter 44

Glorfindel lay quietly on the bed listening to Erestor hum to him as Gandalf continued to pulse healing energy into Glorfindel’s back. 

”I hope this is worth it. I want to be able to walk tomorrow.” Glorfindel grunted in agony as Gandalf pressed particularly hard on his spine before resuming his healing chant and trance. Erestor chuckled at his friend’s impatience as he sponged warm water across Glorfindel’s forehead to wash away the perspiration. Since Gandalf had returned from his talk with Legolas Glorfindel had awoken desperately pleading with the Istari to take away the pain. Reluctantly Gandalf had agreed stating that it would be vital to have Glorfindel up and about now in support for Legolas after having made his great speech. Glorfindel breathed out raggedly and rested his head weakly back against the pillows taking strength from Erestor’s warm hands, which gently caressed his face. Gandalf had told them while preparing for Glorfindel’s healing treatment what had happened in the council chamber. Glorfindel had been shocked that the Istari had chosen this as the right time to tell Legolas of his true being but Glorfindel supposed it was better now than later considering the outcome. Erestor squeezed Glorfindel’s hand in comfort as the warrior felt a particular sharp pain as two bones in his back fused back together under Gandalf’s wizardry guidance. 

“Tell me Erestor when did you find out about all this?” Glorfindel’s voice was strained the warrior obviously trying to keep his composure despite the great pain he was in. Erestor smiled comfortingly at his friend knowing full well that he had to explain himself sooner or later. 

“It was after I first read that scroll. I knew as soon as I read about the one elf I knew it was Legolas, I just hoped it wasn’t for his sake, knowing how much trouble it would cause to the poor thing. He was so innocent, he had no clue.” Erestor paused as Glorfindel hissed in pain at another particular tough healing pulse raced up his spine. “Everywhere we went I found myself more intrigued by whom Legolas was and it wasn’t until we reached Lothlorien that I had a chance to look up the theories I’d created, in the library. That was where Gandalf found me buried in the births and deaths record of Lothlorien. Most of what I’d come up with was true, confirmed by Gandalf who gave me the whole story in full. I’d heard of the legendary scrolls from the valar when I was a child and so I knew most of what was rumoured to be predicted in them.” Glorfindel stared at his friend. Erestor had never been so secretive in all his life and Glorfindel found it difficult to imagine how he could have missed Erestor’s investigative side. “I confess also that I knew Haldir was Legolas’ true father long before we began this trip. When Elrond first found out about it himself he wrote a note about it for his books and being his advisor I happened upon it on his desk while searching for papers. I did not think it my place to inform you considering that I had found out through less than an honest channel.” Glorfindel nodded stiffly. He understood his friend’s loyalties and it went against every bone in Erestor’s body to hide something like this from his friends and Lord Elrond. 

“I have a question that you may be able to answer considering your knowledge.” Erestor nodded as Glorfindel was rolled unceremoniously over onto his side by Gandalf who was too concentrated on the task of healing the warrior with his powers rather than the conversation issuing being the two elves. “Tell me; if Haldir is fertile are his brothers also?” Erestor smiled and shook his head as Gandalf grunted at him to support Glorfindel’s neck. 

“No they are not, Orophin and Rumli have had more lovers than the entire Lorien Guard put together, so I’ve heard and never once have they fallen to Haldir’s fate.” Glorfindel chuckled at Erestor’s reply knowing also Haldir’s brothers had a reputation among the barracks for being fierce lovers as well as warriors. 

“And what of Legolas does he possess the gift of his sire?” Erestor frowned and held Glorfindel tightly as Gandalf manipulated Glorfindel’s back making the warrior yelp in agony and being to breathe deeply. 

“We do not know yet, there is no way to physically tell until it happens. There are texts in the library however that I read, which say that an elf only becomes fertile after his majority so assuming that, it will impossible to know for sure until after Legolas has come of age and chosen his mate.” Glorfindel sighed heavily trying to focus on what his friend was saying and not the pain Gandalf was issuing him. 

“Then what would have happened if Keeldon had raped him during his captivity? What if it is not true, that elves are fertile before their coming of age? Haldir was only just beyond his majority and he was with child?” Erestor furrowed his eyebrows confused himself at what might have happened if they had not rescued Legolas in time. The advisor was about to answer his friend when Gandalf stood from the bed and straightened out his robes, clearing his throat as he interrupted the two elves conversation. 

“Nothing would have happened Glorfindel I made sure of it. Legolas would have just eventually faded from the shame and humiliation of being forced nothing else.” Glorfindel frowned as Gandalf helped Erestor to roll the seneschal back onto his back before covering the elf with the blanket. Gandalf looked exhausted from the effort to heal the warrior and Erestor thoughtfully pulled up the chair from beside the fire so that Gandalf could sit down and rest. 

“How is that possible? How did you prevent it?” Glorfindel was surprised at how little pain he was now in as Erestor propped him up against the headboard of Haldir’s bed with a pillow, so that he was now sitting. Erestor placed a tray of fruit and sweet cakes across Glorfindel’s lap taking the opportunity while his friend was sitting to make him eat something. 

“Unlike you Glorfindel I have known of this conflict for a long time, it was predicted long before the birth of the elves that this would come about. I took it upon myself when he was born to watch over Legolas throughout his life. He would eventually be the victim of his own innocents and I set about insuring his safety if only from a far without interfering with his fate. In his 500 years I have become just as attached to him as you have Glorfindel having watched over him for so long. He has the heart of a warrior even if he doesn’t believe it and he has the sweetest temperament that I have ever seen in an elf before, yes I admit he is something special.” Gandalf paused as Erestor handed him a stick from the fire so that the wizard could light his pipe. Taking a few puffs of the sweet smelling smoke Gandalf gestured for Glorfindel to begin eating, the warrior having momentarily forgotten to feed himself in the face of more information. “I see most things Legolas does, I’ve made it my duty to know where he is at all times. When word reached me of Legolas’ run in with the orcs and his escape to Sailston, I went to him there to make sure he was in good health still. That was when I found out who had taken him in. Healer Warwick is a greedy man and is well known for slave trading, so I stayed close to see what would happen. When Keeldon arrived in town I knew what Warwick was planning on doing. Legolas tried to escape one night on his own but it would have been useless anyhow Keeldon’s men were too fast for him.” Glorfindel swallowed a mouthful of berries his eyes never leaving Gandalf’s as the wizard continued his tale. “Quite by chance he ran into me in the lane way beside the house from where I had been watching him from afar. I had little time to think. Keeldon had a reputation with the treatment of his slaves and not knowing what Legolas’ situation was concerning his gift I had to act quickly.” Both Glorfindel and Erestor watched as Gandalf pointed at the bedside table, upon it sat a small blue bottle a clear stopper in its top. 

”What is it?” Erestor picked up the bottle Gandalf had pointed to and uncorked the top sniffing at the substance inside to try and determine its contents. Both Glorfindel and Gandalf chuckled as Erestor turned his nose up at the awful smelling substance grimacing as he re corked the bottle and replaced it on the bedside table quickly. 

“Haldir tells me it tastes just as foul as it smells.” Gandalf mused as he puffed on his pipe some more taking the offered cup of herbal tea Erestor had made over the fireplace. “It is a potion I created to prevent possible pregnancy. I’ve been making it for Haldir for years; it allows him to take lovers as he pleases. When Legolas ran into me that day, I just happened to be carrying a bottle of that. Legolas passed out when he hit the coble street and I took the few moments I had to pour the entire contents of the bottle down his throat.” Erestor stuck out his tongue and gagged in sympathy for Legolas. Gandalf rolled his eyes at Elrond’s advisor, sometimes it was hard for Gandalf to tell if Erestor had really reached his majority let alone was over 3500 years old. 

“You gave him so much! Why didn’t you just rescue him and saved us all this trouble?” Glorfindel pushed the tray aside indicated that he’d finished eating what he wanted. Erestor hastily removed the tray and put it outside the talon ready to be collected by the servants. 

“We Istari have long been forbidden from directly interfering with the fate of elves. It was beyond my power to rescue him besides I knew you two were on your way and your fate Glorfindel was to rescue our fair prince I could not interfere with that.” Glorfindel groaned and rolled over onto his side fatigue beginning to creep into his vision. 

”But he suffered Gandalf before we could get to him, how could you let him go knowing what Keeldon would do to him.” Gandalf sighed deeply inhaling on his pipe as he watched Glorfindel stare at him angrily. 

“It is hard sometimes to let go Glorfindel but as Thranduil has learned today it will happen eventually anyway and it is better to let go freely than have it be forced from you later on. Aye Legolas was hurt and he suffered while in Keeldon’s care but it has done him some good. It has made him more determined, surer of himself and a lot less helpless, something I am sure we will all benefit from in the future.” Glorfindel sighed and buried his head into the pillow as Erestor helped his friend to lie down again. Sensing Glorfindel’s fatigue Gandalf rose from the chair and gestured to the tea in his hand. 

“Well I will leave you now until tomorrow morn. Legolas is out in the forest and I fear Haldir will have a tough time trying to find him if he does not have my help. Despite his coming of age Legolas can still hide as well as any elfling in Middle Earth.” Erestor chuckled and stood up to escort Gandalf out of the talon. Glorfindel’s stare had already become vacant the warrior tucked fast in his dreamscape. Helping him with his staff and his hat Erestor wandered out onto the balcony of Haldir’s private talon and turned to face the old Istari. “Glorfindel should sleep through the night now and in the morning I expect him to be up and walking about. Not too much mind you, just a stroll around the balcony nothing more strenuous. I have healed him to a point where it is bearable but the rest he must do himself, with rest and exercise. I will come again on the morning of Legolas’ coming of age to see how he is doing but then it will be up to you to insure he does not overdo himself until he has fully recovered. Lord Elrond will know how to look after him from now on if you need help.” Erestor nodded understandingly, determined to heed Gandalf’s words and make sure Glorfindel rested well and healed fully. 

“Thank-you for looking out for us it has been a stressful few months.” Erestor lowered his head to his chest unable to meet the gaze of the wizard knowing full well that the old man would read his thoughts if he hadn’t already. “Hopefully Glorfindel will recover and be well enough for Legolas’ coming of age, so they can spend some time together.” Gandalf smiled sadly and placed a gentle hand under Erestor’s chin having heard the slightly bitter tone in Erestor’s voice. Erestor was forced to make eye contact with the Istari and could not contain the single sad tear that slipped from his eye. 

“Do not cry Erestor, many before you have lost their love to Glorfindel of Gondolin and you are luckier than all of them to still have him as a friend.” Erestor nodded weakly as Gandalf brushed away the tears from Erestor’s cheek before gently leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Erestor’s forehead in comfort. “Since Echthelion Glorfindel has been blind to the love so many have tried to give him and you are no exception. It is your loyal friendship that he values the most and while he loves you as a brother it will never be anything more.” Erestor bit his lip nervously as more tears still persisted down his cheeks. Inside he felt suddenly empty although he had known all along it would be nothing more and yet his heart had held out hope. “Glorfindel has found something in Legolas that makes him happy just as Echthelion used to and even though you are in pain now you will see in time how he shines when he is with the prince. They were meant to be Erestor and he will appreciate you more for being there and being happy for him than he could ever do as your lover.” Carelessly Erestor wiped his tears away with the sleaves of his robe, making Gandalf chuckle again to himself at Erestor’s childish antics. “There is someone out there that loves you Erestor you just have to find them.” 

“Thank-you Mirthrandir perhaps I will stop mooning now like a love sick puppy.” Gandalf shook his head and sighed as Erestor quickly covered his broken heart with the calm, cold and hard facade he was so known for back in Imaldris. Erestor was good like that, able to cover his true feelings at the drop of a hat to prevent himself from further getting hurt. Glorfindel was about the only elf in all of Middle Earth who knew the truth behind Erestor’s emotionless wall, it had been why they had become friends so long ago. Erestor watched as Gandalf turned to leave but then grunted in frustration as he turned back having obviously remembered something. 

“How terrible of me I nearly forgot this.” Erestor raised a curious eyebrow as he watched the wizard digging around in his robes for a moment before pulling out a small package. “There that will cheer you up.” Erestor took the small package from Gandalf and smiled at the packaging. A little box was wrapped in red silk and tied intricately with a dried chain of blue and purple flowers, which could only be found in Imaldris’ wood. A letter was slipped under the wrapping with Erestor’s name delicately written in elvish across the front of it. Confused Erestor looked up to Gandalf in questioning only to watch as the Istari merely shrugged his shoulders. “Do not look at me like that, a little blue bird gave it to me and told me not to say a thing. And we wizards keep our promises.” Erestor couldn’t help but smile as he untucked the letter and unfolded it intrigued to know who had sent him the gift. 

 

“Dearest Erestor,” Erestor began to read out aloud the elfish script so that Gandalf could hear. “I cannot count the hours since your departure that I have spent pacing the hallways longing for your return. While I did not see my own love of you at first it is clear to me now as ever a love can be. It is only in your long absence that I have realised how much you mean to me and how ardently I love you. I send you this gift as a token of my affections and hope only that you treasure it as well, as I will treasure every moment that you own my heart. Be safe on your travels and do not forget your way home, for I will be waiting anxiously to greet your beautiful face just as the flowers wait to greet the spring rain. I will be with you always no matter how dark the peril. Forever yours……..” Erestor stopped dead and frantically turned the paper over, and over again desperately searching for the author of the note. There was no signature and no sign, not even a seal to indicate whom the writer was. 

“Well come on don’t keep us in suspense who is it from?!” Erestor nearly jumped out of his skin as a familiar voice addressed him. Looking up from the package Erestor blushed a bright crimson colour to the very tips of his ears as he saw Filgree and Haldir’s two brothers standing at the top of the ladder staring at him, where only a few moments ago Gandalf had been standing. 

”Where did Gandalf go?” Quickly Erestor glanced down over the edge of the balcony desperately searching for signs of the wizard on the forest floor below, knowing that he was the only person who could tell him whom the letter had come from. 

“Mithrandir was leaving as we came, told us to say goodbye to you.” Erestor groaned and rolled his eyes as he quickly read the letter again searching for any signs of the author’s identity. 

“Well come on, tell us who this love letter is from?” Rumli moved quickly to stand next to Erestor reading the letter over the other elf’s shoulder. “They didn’t sign it. You’ve got a secret lover!” Rumli squealed in delight. Compared to Haldir, Erestor got on a lot better with Rumli and Orophin, their playful nature much easier to handle than Haldir’s sarcastic coldness and sharp tongue. 

“Open the parcel maybe that’ll give you some clues.” At Orophin’s childish insistence Erestor carefully untied the flower chain and unwrapped his gift. Erestor could do nothing but stare at the beautiful hair clasp he found in the little wooden box. It was in the shape of the flower that had been used to tie up the parcel and was made of brilliantly polished white marble shell. It had obviously been hand crafted its uniqueness exquisite. The clasp radiated a myriad of colours as it caught the light and Erestor thought it would look beautiful holding back his silky black locks. 

“Ooooh isn’t that nice. I wish one of my lovers would send me a token of their affection.” Erestor held the delicate clasp in his hands staring at it wistfully as Rumli sighed in depression at his side. 

“You’re lucky if you get sent a thank-you note from your lovers Rumli!” Orophin’s cheeky retort to his elder brother earned him a harsh slap behind Erestor’s back, making them all chuckle quietly to themselves. 

”It is a beautiful gift Erestor and I am sure your love will become apparent in time. Now let us go inside and wait for Haldir and Prince Legolas to finish running around the forest like children.” Erestor rolled his eyes and accept Filgree’s invitation to make a cup of herbal tea for them all inside Haldir’s talon. There were many things to talk about and relaxation to be had before dinner that evening, topics of which included Erestor’s new secret admirer.


	45. Secret Admirer

Chapter 45

Legolas lay quietly staring up at the giant malorn trees, the purple evening sky just visible through the branches high above him. Gently he swung his hand back and forth in the cool flowing stream by his side allowing the sounds of the birds to lull him into serenity. He had not thought again about what had happened in the council chamber, to tired to be bothered with such complexities. All around him nature sang of peace and contentment and right now that was all Legolas wanted to know about. Closing his eyes Legolas smiled as the familiar image of one particular blonde haired seneschal flashed into his mind. Glorfindel. The name rolled off his tongue easily and Legolas giggled childishly as he said it again this time aloud so that the birds could hear it. “Glorfindel!” Caught by the wind Legolas listened to the name being echoing around the forest. To his ears it sounded perfect no other name worthy of being spoken. Legolas opened his eyes and rolled over onto his belly so that he could stare at his reflection in the ripples of the stream. His own free flowing locks fell into the water and began floating like golden waterweed around his faint reflection. Legolas stared at himself in the water his pale face curtained by the long hair. Silently Legolas wondered if he would look any different in two days time, after his coming of age. He wondered what it would feel like and if anyone would treat him different, he’d had so many questions to ask but he’d not had the time with Filgree to inquire after them. He had seen his brothers coming of age, had seen the difference in their manner and place within the household but outwardly they appeared just the same. 

Silently Legolas mused over his reflection inspecting the fading bruises and scratches inflicted by Keeldon. The bandage on his neck was still a present reminder of his imprisonment but Legolas refused to let himself remember the horrible memories. All that mattered was that Glorfindel had come and rescued him from a terrible fate. There was his name again. Glorfindel. The blonde haired Lord had not left Legolas’ dreams since they’d first met in Mirkwood. Legolas sighed heavily as he put his hand through the middle of his reflection disturbing the water enough to wash away his face from view amongst the ripples. Legolas knew nothing of love and even less about the acts associated with love and he doubted very much that what he was beginning to feel for Glorfindel was love although he had no way to tell. There was little doubting that Filgree would not tell him about it, as much as his tutor liked to help Legolas in any way he could, his answers regarding personal topics were never very enlightening. Books were limited in their knowledge telling only the workings behind such feelings rather than how to cope with them and express them freely. After today Legolas would not go to his father about such topics and so that left very little option but to sit and stew in misery. Exasperated Legolas rolled back onto his side and stared angrily at the grass. “It is just not fair why I can not know these things!” Legolas called out to the birds chirping above him not expected to hear a reply. 

“And what would the Prince of Mirkwood wish to know?” Legolas all but jumped out of his skin as he jumped up from the ground startled by the voice. The tension in Legolas’ body was evident as he turned to face his unexpected company. He was a little taken back when he saw Haldir leaning against the base of one of the malorn trees close by and not Filgree or worse still his father. Since the revelations of his talk with Mithrandir earlier Legolas suddenly felt awkward in front of the Lorien elf. After 500 years to find out your father isn’t your father it was big step to make. Haldir sensed Legolas unease and stood up straight from his lean on the tree. “Would you like me to leave, if you’re not comfortable?” Haldir made to leave but Legolas stepped forward and caught Haldir’s arm preventing the march warden from leaving. 

“No I don’t want you to go, I just don’t know what to say to you.” Haldir nodded understandingly, watching as Legolas lowered his head to stare at the grass having hastily removed his hand from Haldir’s arm, realizing he had been holding it too long. Legolas sighed guiltily the serenity of his time in the forest coming to an abrupt end with the arrival of his real Ada. 

“That is okay I have too much to say to you and not enough words to say it in.” Legolas let out an awkward chuckle at Haldir’s whispered reply. It was obvious the Lorien elf was just as nervous as he was about this meeting. 

“Would you like to sit, it’s nice by the stream here.” Legolas blushed lightly and gestured for Haldir to sit down beside him on the edge of the stream. Accepting the offer both elves sat awkward down beside one another staring at the rippling water and listening to the birds evening song. “Can you tell me something?” Taking a deep breath Legolas broke the silence first the question that had been weighing on his mind finally beginning to be answered. Haldir nodded and quietly waited, as Legolas seemed to compose himself. “Did you want me?” The words came out in a rush and although the question was vague Haldir knew what Legolas was talking about. 

“Aye I very much wanted you. At first I did not think I would want the burden of a babe but when I saw you for the first time after your birth I desperately wanted to keep you and take you home to Lorien with me.” Legolas swallowed hard as he watched Haldir lower his head the tears dripping from the marchwaden’s face onto his tunic. “You were beautiful when you were born, soft golden hair, round green eyes and the cheekiest smile I ever saw.” Haldir laughed softly through his tears and Legolas blushed self consciously as the elder elf reached up and brushed one of Legolas damp stray locks back behind his pointed ear. “I have lived with the guilt of leaving you with Thranduil for 500 years and seeing you now after so long I can not help feeling regret for not having been apart of your life.” Haldir shuddered into tears again and Legolas felt distinctively uncomfortable. He had never seen such a proud warrior cry before and it upset him to know that he was the cause. Sighing Legolas shifted closer to Haldir and gently wrapped his arms around his father’s waist. 

“I don’t blame you, Gandalf told me you didn’t have much choice in the matter.” Haldir sniffled and crudely wiped his tears away with the sleave of his tunic before slipping his arms around Legolas and enveloping the young elf in their first hug. 

“Aye I was young and naive but I should have at least insisted that you were told about me earlier.” Haldir smiled as he gently inhaled the smell of Legolas’ clean hair relishing in the warmth of his son for the first time in years. 

”I want to spend sometime with you while I am in Lothlorien. I don’t know what Lord Glorfindel’s plans are as yet but I want to make the most of my time with you. I want you to teach me things that Thranduil never did, I want you to tell me about Lothlorien and how you live, I’d like you to teach me how to sword fight. I want to meet my uncles.” Haldir chuckled and squeezed Legolas tighter his heart suddenly lightened by Legolas’ acceptance of him. 

“Aye we will do all of that and more Legolas, and I scarce believe you will be able to miss meeting my brothers both of them are eager to meet their nephew.” Legolas smiled through his tears and snuggled closer into Haldir’s chest, inhaling the smell of his real father and committing it to his memory forever. Haldir was warm and Legolas felt safe in the elder elf’s arms much as he did in Filgree’s embrace. For a long time they sat together Legolas never letting go of his hug of Haldir, even as the elder elf began to gently sing to him and stroke his hair in comfort. At length the pair finally broke apart the night bringing with it the cold westerly wind. “Come on Legolas let us get back home or Filgree will be pacing the halls worrying for you.” Legolas smiled and nodded as he took his fathers hand to help him up from the grass. With a whistle from Haldir a brown mare appeared from the shadows of the trees and wandered over to them. Legolas beamed widely as he stroked the mare’s silky mane and whispered a hello into her ear. “Her name is Yastel and has already made friends with your own horse.” Legolas spun around from patting Yastel’s side to smile hopefully at Haldir. 

“Iest? Is she here!” Legolas had almost forgotten about his own faithful mare and when Haldir nodded Legolas bounced around happily before hugging Haldir tightly in excitement. 

“She is in the stables waiting for you but I have been told you are not to ride alone until after your coming of age, your neck and back still need time to heal.” Legolas frowned grumpily and folded his arms childishly across his chest to glare at Haldir from across the back of Yastel. Haldir rolled his eyes before staring directly back at Legolas with just as much conviction. “Let us come to an understanding Legolas, I may be more lenient than Thranduil but I am still your father and as my guards will tell you I do not tolerate the breaking of rules no matter how cute your pout.” Legolas slowly unfolded his arms in defeat knowing full well Haldir’s reputation among his own men having seen him on the first day here walking among them. 

“Fine I will not ride till after my coming of age in two days time.” Legolas reluctantly accepted Haldir’s leg up onto Yastel and sat comfortably upon the green rug as Haldir climbed up behind him and took hold of the reigns. With a click of Haldir’s tongue Yastel was off at a steady pace through the forest heading back towards the flickering lights of Lothlorien. They sat in silence for a while Legolas enjoying the scenery and the occasional pointing out, by Haldir, of landmarks they passed. “Haldir will you celebrate my coming age. Thranduil told Filgree before we left Mirkwood that I was not to celebrate it?” 

“What?” Haldir could not believe his ears as Legolas guiltily glanced over his shoulder, now wondering if it was such a good idea to bring the subject up. He had seen what trouble it had gotten him into when Filgree had attempted to talk with Thranduil; perhaps Haldir had the same reasoning.

“It is nothing forget I mentioned it. I will just spend the day with Filgree like I was planning to.” Legolas sighed and buried his head in his chest suddenly feeling as if he would be severely chastised for speaking out of turn concerning his coming of age. It had been a sore subject for months with Legolas, and really the prince should have known better than to press the issue after months of being repeatedly told no.

“Legolas you will do no such thing. Thranduil may have forbidden any celebration but I will not. This is a special occasion in your life and we will celebrate it in the same manner as all elves here in Lorien. I will have no son of mine passing his majority in a room with his tutor!” Legolas beamed in excitement at hearing his father’s words. Never in his life had he hoped for such a celebration, his birthing days were usually spent with a small special dinner in his quarters with Filgree. 

”I do not want anything big just a little celebration perhaps.” Haldir laughed openly at Legolas sudden modesty and polite request. The young elf possessed such a polite manner that put even Haldir’s manners to shame. Despite all Thranduil faults his choice of Filgree as Legolas tutor was definitely among the better ones he’d made, now seeing how Legolas had grown up under the elder’s guidance. 

“Nonsense we will make a day of it. I’m sure Lord Celeborn and Elrond will happily oblige by organizing a feast for you, then we will dance and sing long into the night.” Legolas was giggling in anticipation as Haldir began to list the activities he was planning for Legolas’ coming of age. “I will see to it that you taste your first draft of true Lorien liquor, and then I will tell the Lady Galadriel to ensure you are made to dance with every beautiful young maiden through-out the wood.” Legolas blushed at the mere thought of dancing with ladies. He had spent years being taught to dance by Filgree, but his practising partners had only ever consisted of an old broomstick and some of the more willing male stable hands. 

“And what if I do not wish to dance with young maidens?” Legolas bit his lip nervously, the name of the blonde seneschal on the tip of his tongue as he waited his fathers approval on the unspoken declaration. Haldir paused in silence for a moment letting Legolas’ subtle hint settle. While Haldir had always known his son was destined to bond with one of his own sex, hearing it from Legolas’ mouth was still a little confronting, especially with Legolas still so very young. Nervously Legolas glanced back at his father hoping he had not offended him, as they had been having such a good time together so far. Seeing Legolas look at him for approval brought Haldir back to his senses and the marchwarden smiled cheekily. 

“Well we will just have to get you some old maidens then won’t we!” Haldir smiled knowing at his son and Legolas nodded in understanding before the pair of them broke down into hysterics at Haldir’s joke. Legolas felt content sitting in front of Haldir something he had never felt before in his life. Haldir treated him as a real father should and Legolas was looking forward to the things they would do together, things he’d missed out on due to Thranduil’s coldness. To Legolas it was looking to be a very long week.


	46. Acceptance

Chapter 46

Glorfindel stood in front of the looking glass in his talon and straightened out his tunic for the 50th time since he’d put it on. Today it was Legolas 500th birthing day and the young prince’s coming of age feast. For the past two days Glorfindel had done nothing but concentrate on getting well enough to attend the festivities Celeborn and Elrond had arranged for the prince. To Glorfindel it was as if Legolas and himself had begun their friendship again from the beginning. When the prince hadn’t been out with Haldir enjoying his fathers company Legolas had been by Glorfindel’s side helping the elder elf heal. They had exchanged stories between one another by the fire learning each other’s personality and history through jokes and tales. Glorfindel immensely enjoyed the prince’s company and wished only that he had been allowed to meet Legolas properly the first time in Mirkwood. Despite himself Glorfindel had become enchanted by the young prince all over again and his heart swelled with joy every time Legolas’ smiling face appeared at the talon door way. 

Today Glorfindel had not seen Legolas at all. According to the traditions of the Lorien elves Legolas had spent the day with Haldir and the other male elves out on a hunting party. Glorfindel would have enjoyed being with Legolas to see his rite of passage that came with his first kill but both Lord Elrond and Erestor had forbidden him from attending. According to the healers his back was still too fragile for the rough movement of horse riding and as Gandalf had said this morning it would be a long time yet until he would be able to pick up a bow again and defend himself. So he had obediently stayed behind with Erestor helping the Lorien elves organize the last details of the feast and festivities for when the hunters returned. 

“You look your usual stunning self.” Glorfindel blushed lightly as he smiled at his friend’s reflection in the looking glass. Erestor leaned against the doorway of Glorfindel’s talon himself already dressed ready for the night ahead. 

“Thank-you you look very fine as well. Is the robe new?” Glorfindel turned away from his own reflection and smiled appreciatively over Erestor’s appearance. Unlike himself the scholar before him wore a deep purple robe, trimmed with silver and held neatly together with a matching mithiral sash. Like always the dark haired elf had braided his hair in the fashion of his own lineage, with the rest of it hanging freely down his back. Erestor blushed and a crimson colour under Glorfindel’s attention and involuntarily reached up to touch the white shell clasp that held his braids back from his face. 

“Yes. It is another present from Imaldris, they sent it via messenger for me. It only just arrived, do you think it suits me I do not usually wear this colour.” Glorfindel chuckled at his friend’s embarrassment and wandered quietly over to where Erestor was now looking critically at himself in the looking glass. Glorfindel had never known Erestor to be so embarrassed about lovers before and the blush that coloured the advisors cheeks was a look Glorfindel would never tire of seeing on his friend. If only everyone had the luxury of seeing Erestor without his cold emotionless mask then perhaps he would have more secret admirers than just one. 

“It suits you my friend, you should wear colours more often. You will out shine Legolas at this rate.” Erestor rolled his eyes unbelievingly at Glorfindel’s reflection before turning around to face his friend.

“Oh I am in no danger of out shining Legolas, just look at you. Immaculately presented as always.” Erestor pointed an accusing finger at Glorfindel who clutched his chest in mock offence, causing both elves to begin laughing. 

“Aye it is nothing special just one of Orophin’s spare tunics that he has lent me for the evening.” Erestor looked suspiciously unconvinced as he glanced over Glorfindel’s appearance. The seneschal was dressed in his own pair of silver leggings and a deep royal blue tunic trimmed with gold and buttons. Like Erestor Glorfindel had braided his hair in the traditional style of his family and had clasped his hair back with a pretty green leaf pin, obviously borrowed from Orophin’s personal collection as well. “So tell me how was Legolas rite of passage today?” Erestor took a seat on the edge of Glorfindel’s bed as he watched his friend pour them both a glass of wine from a warm decanter hanging over the fire. It was to be a cool evening, and Glorfindel had pre empted a long night in the cold and prepared the fire in his room early so it would be warm to return to when ever he chose. 

“Oh it was interesting.” Glorfindel raised an intrigued eyebrow at his friend as he sat next to him on the end of the bed after handing him a glass of wine. “Legolas is a good tracker as he spotted the rabbit before the rest of us.” Erestor paused as he took a draft of the warm wine and swallowed quickly. “Although I do not think he will make the best of hunters. When Haldir commanded him to take a shot the prince let his arrow fly with such precision it killed the rabbit instantly.” Confused Glorfindel cocked his head to the side in questioning. 

“Well why do you say he is not a good hunter then if his aim was so sharp!” Erestor bit his lip before draining the rest of the wine fighting back his amusement at the events that had happened that day. 

“Because the prince passed out before his arrow had even struck the rabbit dead. Apparently he does not like killing helpless animals for mere sport and only agreed to come hunting with us because it was tradition. We spent the rest of the day lazing by the mirrored pools.” Glorfindel groaned and rolled his eyes before chuckling to himself. The young prince had a lot to learn still about life but Glorfindel still found it funny to know that Legolas despised hunting as much as he did. The pair sat in silence for a while enjoying each other’s company as they drank the warm wine. It was Erestor however who broke the silence. 

“Thranduil has left Lorien, he and his two sons left this morning without word to anyone. A patrol saw them and their escort crossing the border this afternoon.” Glorfindel sighed heavily and lowered his head in quiet reflection. He had known Thranduil didn’t intend to stay in Lorien. Legolas had made up his mind to stay with Haldir and Thranduil had been powerless to object. It was sad that Thranduil was shutting Legolas off because of his decision but Glorfindel could not help but be a little happy at their separation considering the past. 

“Aye well we knew he would not stay. Perhaps with time Legolas will forgive him and go and visit his home, he is still a prince of Mirkwood and it would be a shame for him to totally forget his heritage.” Erestor nodded understandingly knowing already that Legolas being the elf that he was would forgive his father eventually. The sound of bells ringing throughout the city was a signal of the commencement of the feast and so Erestor and Glorfindel rose to their feet. Both elves were reluctant to leave the warmth of Glorfindel’s talon on this cold evening but both understood it was for Legolas sake that they were making an appearance. With a final check of their appearances both elves made their way from the talon to head towards the great hall of Lothlorien.


	47. Stunning Elf

Chapter 47

Legolas hummed cheerfully to himself as he scrubbed his hair clean with the fragrant smelling soaps Filgree had brought for him at the market. His tutor had spent most of the day, buying things at the market for Legolas’ celebration. Legolas had been out hunting with Haldir, Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond, apparently continuing a tradition of male elves in Lorien. Legolas had cared little for the hunting trip, although the time he had spent with his father had been good the idea of hunting defenceless animals had rather turned his stomach. Never the less it had still been a good morning of many praises and well wishes now that he had officially come of age. 

Today he turned 500. No longer an elfling but a grown elf capable of making his own decisions and free to do what he wished. In all honesty though he felt very much the same as he did yesterday and he found himself a little dissappointed. Not that he had been expecting to feel any different. He and Glorfindel had discussed Glorfindel’s own coming of age during their conversations and Legolas had been fascinated to hear how those elves in Gondolin celebrated their coming of age. The seneschal had assured Legolas that he would feel no different but had mentioned that some elves coming of age had been known to suddenly grow big ears and that their hair turned green. However having woken up this morning in a panic and found that neither his ears nor his hair had changed Legolas now believed that Glorfindel had been teasing him and was looking forward to tonight when he could get the cheeky elder elf back. 

Legolas smiled to himself at the image the blonde haired seneschal provided. Over the past two days he and Glorfindel had spent a lot of time with one another and Legolas had found himself enjoying every moment of the elder elf’s companionship. Having been allowed to converse with the Imaldris elf freely, Legolas had found out more and more about the elf he’d first met in Mirkwood. Glorfindel told the very best stories about his adventures in Middle Earth and Legolas found himself in hysterics at the elder elf’s dry sense of humour and the teasing of Erestor. Legolas was kept entertained for hours with talking to Glorfindel and the young prince found himself wistfully wishing he could never stop hearing Glorfindel’s musical voice around him. 

Legolas could not suppress the contented sigh that escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and remembered the way Glorfindel had looked when they’d first met. In his mind Legolas allowed his eyes to roam over Glorfindel’s physique. Legolas could remember every detail of the handsome elf, from the way Glorfindel’s green eyes sparkled in the candle light to the snug fit of his silver leggings, and the way his tunic clung to his well-muscled upper body. Involuntarily Legolas licked his suddenly dry lips as his memories lingered on the way Glorfindel had looked at him from across the banquet table in Thranduil’s hall. 

“Legolas! Can you not here me calling! Remove yourself from the bath and dress yourself or we will be late!” Legolas all but jumped from the rock pool, startled, as Filgree’s voice cut loudly through his pleasant memories of Glorfindel. Filgree stood glaring at Legolas, with his hands on his hips in the entrance to the bathing room. 

”Sorry Filgree I was just thinking.” Filgree rolled his eyes and handed his charge a towel to dry himself with as Legolas rose from the bath. 

“Oh yes and what about may I ask that distracts you into deafness?” Legolas blushed regretfully for having ignored his tutor’s call before he quickly followed Filgree back into his talon to begin getting dressed for the festivities. 

“I was thinking about Lord Glorfindel.” Filgree coughed and spluttered on the small glass of spring water he’d poured for himself having heard Legolas’ reply. He had not expected the prince to answer him but he should have known better than to underestimate Legolas’ boldness. 

“Aye, well I am sure Lord Glorfindel will be pleased to know that you were thinking about him in the bath tub.” Legolas rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as he quickly towelled himself dry in front of the fire. Sometimes Filgree’s sarcasm was a little to much to bear. “Good now quickly put these on and then I will braid your hair.” Legolas’ mind was far away thinking about Glorfindel to acknowledge Filgree’s doting and so merely went along with his tutor’s instructions. Taking the green leggings Filgree had handed him Legolas dropped his towel and sat down on the end of the bed to pull them on. Filgree had seen him naked for a long time so it didn’t bother Legolas that the tutor promptly sat behind him on the bed and began quickly and expertly braiding his wet hair. 

“Filgree, do you think Lord Glorfindel would dance with me tonight if I asked him to?” Legolas obediently cocked his head to the other side as Filgree began braiding the strands on the opposite side of his head. 

”Well I do not see why not. Although I’d advise dancing a few with other people first for practice so that you do not embarrass yourself by treading on his toes.” Filgree chuckled to himself having remembered the few very painful practices he’d had with Legolas when teaching the young elfling to dance. Legolas nodded understandingly as Filgree finished braiding his hair and bid him to stand up and pull on his tunic. 

“You look very nice Filgree.” The dark haired tutor smiled appreciatively of his young charge and consciously smoothed a wrinkle from his own silver tunic. It was not as elaborately adorned as Legolas’ emerald green one but it was simply designed and suited his personality well. 

“Thank-you Legolas you look as handsome as always. It hardly seems but a moment ago when you were a babe in my arms.” Legolas stood still as Filgree straightened out his tunic insuring everything was perfectly immaculate before stepping back and admiring the prince’s appearance with satisfaction but also with sadness. Legolas sensed his tutor’s sadness and stepped forward to gently embrace his long time friend in a deep hug. For a while they stayed close together until Filgree pulled away and carelessly wiped a stray tear from his cheek with Legolas’ discarded towel. “Well now there is just one finishing touch.” Legolas frowned in confusion as he turned to look at himself in the mirror. To himself he looked fine and that there was nothing more he could add. He was particularly pleased with the high-necked tunic that covered the bandages still strapped around his injured neck. Filgree returned from rummaging through his packages from the market with a large square velvet covered box. “Thranduil left this for you. He had it made a few weeks before the incident in Mirkwood. He was going to give it to you himself when you came of age but seeing as though he’s returned to Mirkwood he left it for me to give to you instead.” Legolas watched patiently intrigued as Filgree unlocked the velvet box and opened it. “It’s made of Mithiral, crafted especially for you by the dwarves in the mountains. You wear it as a symbol of your position with in the royal family. You may have seen both your brothers wearing one that they were given upon their own coming of age, although theirs are different to this one.” Legolas turned and watched his reflection in the looking glass as Filgree removed the silver circlet from it’s box and settled it comfortably upon Legolas head before weaving his braids around it a few times to insure it stayed in place. “There how do you like it? I can take it off if you don’t want to wear it.” Filgree stepped back from Legolas and allowed the young prince to stare at his reflection for a long moment his eyes trained on the silver circlet atop his head. 

“It is simple and I like it but what will they all think? I am not……..” Legolas was abruptly cut off by Filgree who stepped back up behind him and encircled the prince’s waist with his arms in a reassuring hug. 

“Do not say that Legolas because it is untrue. You are still Thranduil’s son in blood and you were raised as a prince of Mirkwood. You are and always will be Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood even if you do not reside there permanently.” Filgree smiled encouragingly as Legolas continued to stare at his reflection in the mirror still a little unsure about the crown upon his head. “And what they will think, well do you care? You will be the most handsome prince in the room and that is all that matters.” Legolas blushed a deep crimson colour at Filgree’s praise before turning hastily and enveloping his tutor in another huge hug. 

“Thank-you Filgree. I would not know what to do with myself without you.” The dark haired tutor groaned and rolled his eyes. 

”I bet I know what you would do without me, you would run riot around Lorien driving Haldir insane with your wonderful capabilities of finding trouble.” Both elves broke into a fit of laughter at Filgree’s declaration and unfortunately Legolas could not agree more with his tutor’s predictions. The sound of bells ringing throughout the city signalled the gathering of the feast and Legolas couldn’t help but smiled in delight. Despite the cold night he was looking forward to the evening, he had never been to a feast before and been allowed to stay the entire night. “Come along Legolas grab your cloak. We do not want to be late for your own coming of age feast!” Legolas could hardly contain his excitement as he watched Filgree blow out all the candles in the talon and insuring the fire was well stoked for when they returned. “Go Legolas!” With an impatient hand Filgree grabbed his own cloak and ushered the nervous but excited Legolas from the talon. Together they walked side by side towards the great elvan hall. Legolas thoughts filled with wonderment and a certain elf Lord while Filgree’s thoughts were filled with wine and merry making. It was going to be a very long evening.


	48. Circlet of Love

Chapter 48

“If you do not ask him to dance soon Glorfindel, he will be worn out!” Glorfindel rolled his eyes and glared at Orophin from above the rim of his wine glass. 

“He has a point my friend.” Erestor’s voice piped in quickly from the other side of him and Glorfindel turned his glare from Haldir’s second brother to his best friend instead. 

“True too. That is the fifth dance in a row this time around. And I’d be careful Glorfindel I think that young maiden there has taken quite a fancy to him, she’s danced with him three times tonight.” Glorfindel groaned in frustration as Rumli leaned over the back of the chair in front to join in the conversation. 

”Can you just leave me be! You are giving me indigestion with your incessant pestering!” Glorfindel hastily drained what was left of his wine and stood abruptly from his chair, stunning his three friends with his sharp tone of voice. Snatching up another glass of the sweet red elixir from one of the passing servant trays Glorfindel began a confident stroll around the edge of the banquet hall. So far the night had been wonderful although he had not been able to talk to Legolas for more than a few moments without an eager well wisher interrupting. Over the course of the feast Glorfindel had hardly spoken two words together with Legolas. Being the guest of honour Legolas had sat beside Lord Celeborn and his wife at the head of the table along with Haldir and Lord Elrond. Due to lack of seating at the head table Glorfindel had been resigned to sitting at the next table along with Erestor and Haldir’s brothers and some of the patrol captains. To Glorfindel it would not have been so wholly bad if he had not been seated with his back to Legolas. It would have been more than a little obvious to everyone if the seneschal turned back and forth when he felt the need to see Legolas, so instead Glorfindel sat staring at the meal in front of him with disgust and merely listened to the beautiful sound of Legolas voice. 

Slowly Glorfindel wandered the perimeter of the dance floor his eyes roaming the colourful array of elves that danced in sync together in the middle of the floor. There were elvan dignitaries from far and wide mixed with the common folk of Lorien. Even the dwarves had sent four representatives from their realm. Glorfindel would not be surprised if Legolas did not know half of the people in the room, Glorfindel himself struggled to name but a handful. In a mass of swirling colours the dances continued their rhythmic formation and somewhere in the middle of it all was Legolas. Every so often Glorfindel had caught a flash of golden hair but whether he’d seen Legolas or another elf was impossible to tell. Continuing to sip from his wine Glorfindel paused and leaned against one of the wooden pillars, which marked the balcony of the great hall. Outside it was bitterly cold the wind blowing so forcefully it made the heavy tapestries covering the entrances sway like thin parchment. However inside the frenzied activity, voices and thousands of candles made the room glow with an inner warmth. 

Finally the song came to an end with a joyous round of applause and cheers of jubilation as the dances bowed respectively towards where Celeborn sat looking thoroughly bored at the end of the hall. Lord Elrond too looked none the happier but joined in the clapping anyhow and put on a brave smile. The two Lords looked all the world like they didn’t want to be there and Glorfindel could hardly blame them. Such events as these were of no amusement to those elves still required to perform their formal duties during them, when all they really wanted to do was dance as well. 

Glorfindel was too busy staring out into the night sky that he did not notice his approaching company until a familiar face appeared in front of him, blocking his view of the stars. 

”You look very glum this evening Glorfindel? Do I dare ask what my brothers have done to irritate you this time?” Haldir’s face was rosy and pink, and Haldir himself was a little out of breathe. Obviously Haldir had been among the dancers and had sought Glorfindel out having first talked with his brothers. 

“I am merely tired that is all and my back is a little sore still.” Glorfindel purposely avoided eye contact with the blonde marchwarden knowing for sure that Haldir would easily be able to read his lie if he was forced into facing the other elf. Haldir rose a suspicious eyebrow at his friend but said nothing as he watched Glorfindel’s gaze scan the great hall his eyes seeking out someone in particular. “I hope Legolas is enjoying himself I believe he was looking forward to this event.” Glorfindel hastily continued the conversation when it became apparent Haldir was not going to reply. Haldir did not take the bait however as he watched Glorfindel’s gaze settle upon Legolas, who was standing talking with Lord Elrond and Erestor obviously being introduced to some of the other regal elves. For a moment Haldir watched as Glorfindel’s gaze softened considerably and a wistful glaze washed over the seneschal’s green eyes. 

“He is stunning isn’t he? I confess I am proud of him, he will make a fine warrior.” Glorfindel merely nodded having not really heard Haldir completely, so lost was he in watching the prince’s mannerisms as he spoke with his elders. Haldir chuckled to himself at his friend’s lack of attention and prodded Glorfindel hard in the arm to bring the seneschal back to him. “Did you hear what I just said Glorfindel or were you too busy eyeing my son?” Glorfindel turned and glared pointedly at Haldir. 

“I was not eyeing anyone, merely admiring his tunic and taste in dress.” Haldir raised his eyebrows unbelievingly in Glorfindel’s direction but remained silent as Glorfindel continued. “And as for being a fine warrior? After Erestor told me about your hunting trip, that description is somewhat optimistic don’t you think.” Glorfindel smiled knowingly at Haldir who frowned pointedly in reply. 

“Well I admit he will need a little work, being stuck in a palace for 500 years has done him little good but still I believe anything is possible. Perhaps you may wish to help me bringing him up to date on his skills?” Haldir smiled smugly as Glorfindel turned to him a knowing glint in his eyes. Glorfindel had known Haldir long enough to understand when Haldir wanted something from him and this was one of those looks. 

“If you are trying to play matchmaker like your bothers Haldir I am not interested. I do not care if it has been predicted in scrolls from the dawn of time, or if it is the wish of the valar. I will do things at my own pace and I will not be pushed into something that does not feel right.” Haldir was shocked at Glorfindel’s outburst unclear about what he had said to cause it. Glorfindel downed half the cup of his wine in a single gulp as he watched as Legolas was led around groups of elves by Erestor being slowly introduced to them as they went. 

“That’s not what I was getting at Glorfindel. I merely asked if you’d help me train Legolas.” Glorfindel swallowed guiltily as he shifted his gaze from Legolas to glance gingerly back at the marchwarden. Haldir was staring at him angrily and Glorfindel knew he’d put his foot into it. He had been so frustrated all night that the alcohol he was drinking had severely loosened his tongue, with disastrous consequences. 

“Sorry I don’t know why I said that.” Glorfindel gingerly apologised to Haldir and guiltily avoided eye contact as he wisely chose not to take another glass of wine. Haldir sighed heavily and gestured towards where Legolas and Erestor were slowly making their way towards them. 

“Frankly Glorfindel I don’t care why you said it, we all have our moments. I’m not pushing you into anything, none of us are. We’re simply witnessing your growing relationship with Legolas and encouraging it.” Glorfindel sighed heavily and glanced longingly towards where Legolas was giggling at something Erestor had just whispered into his ear. It was only a split second but Legolas looked up the very moment Glorfindel was staring at him and their eyes met across the crowded room. Glorfindel felt a shudder run the length of his spine and his breath hitch as Legolas smiled at him and waved innocently before going back to his conversation with Erestor. Haldir watched the exchange with delight and placed a gentle hand upon his friends shoulder. “I want the best for Legolas, he deserves only that. However I will let him make up his own mind in matters of love. He likes you, Filgree said Legolas told him he’d been thinking about you in the bath this afternoon.” Glorfindel chocked back an amused snort at Haldir’s information and merely shook his head in refute.

“Wonderful I’m sure but what does that have to do with his love?” Haldir rolled his eyes and glared pointedly at Glorfindel. Sometimes the seneschal had no thought processes what so ever. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Exasperated Haldir dropped the subject knowing full well Glorfindel was in no mood to decipher riddles. Glorfindel watched in horror as Haldir stepped forward from them and beckoned Legolas over to him with a curt wave of his hand. Instantly Legolas excused himself from the conversation he was partaking in and began making his way towards them. “If you are not going to be good company tonight Glorfindel will you at least ask Legolas to dance.” Glorfindel did not have time to reply as Legolas came to stand still in front of them his face beaming brightly. 

*******************************

Legolas had been thoroughly enjoying the evening although he would have liked to have seen Glorfindel more. The blonde seneschal looked amazing and Legolas had taken every opportunity possible to seek out the warrior if only to admire his image. There were so many people at the celebration all of them showering him with gifts despite him knowing hardly any of them. Luckily Filgree had known most of the people and had been taking notes on which gifts had come from who so that Legolas could thank them later. In light of Filgree’s advice to him Legolas had taken the hand of the first maiden he’d come to when the dancing had begun desperate to get in a quick few practices while he plucked up the courage to ask Glorfindel to dance. It was unfortunate though that the quick first dance had turned into several long ones each with a different partner and none of them Glorfindel. He had lost sight of Glorfindel in the twirls and loops of the dance and when he had finally been released from the energetic Lorien maidens Erestor had talked him into meeting a few of the dignitaries. It seemed as if Legolas had never sat down since dinner had finished constantly being the demand of attention where ever he went. The young prince was not used to such attention and was beginning to find it all a little overwhelming. That was until his father had beckoned him over rescuing him from the boring conversation of the councillors. 

Legolas stopped in front of Haldir and smiled warmly at his father before averting his gaze to Glorfindel, unable to be so close to the seneschal and not admire his features. They had hardly been within a few meters of each other all night until now and Legolas felt his pulse quicken at the prospect of being so close to the elf he’d thought constantly of these last few days. 

“Lord Glorfindel I have not seen you all night.” Legolas cursed himself for sounding so childish and bit his lip nervously as he watched Lord Glorfindel smile at him. 

“Aye your presence is in great demand tonight, perhaps I should take a number and get in the line to talk to you.” Legolas blushed a crimson colour and lowered his head in embarrassment.

“You do not need a number Lord Glorfindel I will talk to you anytime.” Legolas cursed himself again at his stupid reply. He did not know what had come over him so suddenly to make him act so childishly. Not a moment ago he had been chatting easily with Erestor and Lord Elrond, why now could he not string two words together in the presence of Glorfindel? Legolas caught an unfamiliar look that passed between Haldir and Glorfindel shortly before Glorfindel cleared his throat and gestured to the dance floor behind Legolas.

“Would you care to dance with me Legolas?” Legolas looked up sharply from where he was staring at the floor in embarrassment, now shocked that Lord Glorfindel had asked him to dance. Lord Glorfindel looked almost nervous as he stared at him waiting for a reply. It was only after an extended stare that Legolas kicked himself into motion and nodded mutely, unable to form coherent sentences without embarrassing himself further. Legolas watched amazed as Lord Glorfindel smiled widely at his acceptance the nervousness in his features disappearing instantly. Legolas could not help but beam up at his father as Glorfindel casually handed his empty wine glass to Haldir before outstretching his arm for the young prince to take. 

“All these people are looking at us.” Legolas spoke quietly to Glorfindel as they walked slowly into the middle of the hall. The young prince had danced nearly every dance since the feast had finished and only now did he notice how many people were staring at him. Glorfindel smiled secretly to himself as he glanced knowingly across to where Haldir’s two brothers and Erestor were now sitting watching them. As if a cue had been given several other couples joined Glorfindel and Legolas for the dance. 

“Ignore them they are only jealous of your talents.” Glorfindel’s voice was barely above a whisper as the dancers all turned and bowed respectfully towards Lord Elrond, Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel. Legolas blushed a pale shade of red at the Lord’s praise, too busy readying himself to remember the dance steps to notice the knowing glances that passed between Lord Elrond and his seneschal. A lone harp and beautiful elvan voice signalled the beginning of the dance and Legolas took a deep steadying breath as Lord Glorfindel took his hand and they began to circle one another. 

Complete silence had descended upon the onlookers as the dance in the middle progressed at a steady pace. Glorfindel felt acutely the stares of all those around him but chose to ignore them and merely smile reassuringly at the nervous prince whenever the dance steps allowed. Legolas could hardly take his eyes off Lord Glorfindel for the entire dance. So focused was the prince on the feel of the blonde elders hand in his that he never even noticed when the harp’s song trailed off and the dance came to an end. Glorfindel’s hand felt warm against his, soft but yet hardened with years of sword practice. Legolas involuntarily ran his thumb across the small bump on the elder’s index finger that matched his own, a physicality only found in archers. Legolas wondered silently what it would be like to kiss a hand like Glorfindel’s or better yet what Glorfindel hand would feel like touching his body. 

Glorfindel bowed respectfully to his partner at the end of the song as all of the couples did around him. Only Legolas remained as a statue staring at where his hand was still entwined with Glorfindel’s with an almost wishful gaze. Glorfindel straightened himself but did not attempt to remove his hand from Legolas’ but merely watched as the young prince’s gaze turned slightly wicked, the gentle smile turning into something Glorfindel could only read as desire. Sensing their audiences intense gaze Glorfindel cleared his throat to catch Legolas attention. Almost instantly Legolas’ head snapped up, his expression turning into one of utter humiliation as he met Glorfindel’s questioning sapphire blue eyes. Nervously Legolas glanced around him all the faces in the room staring at him with the same questioning stare. Legolas searched desperately for his tutor looking for guidance in the situation. He found Filgree standing by the side of Lord Erestor and Haldir on the far side of the hall their faces telling him what he already knew. He had embarrassed himself terribly. Without warning Legolas tore his hand from Glorfindel’s aware now of something uncomfortable beneath his leggings, that would surely be visible to all those looking on.

“Sorry.” Legolas whispered softly in elvish to Glorfindel before turning around and literally running from the hall. He did not want to see Glorfindel’s reaction even less to hear what the Lord had to say. Pushing his way through the guards at the door Legolas ran onto the balcony and stealthfully scaled down the ladder to the forest floor below. Behind him he could hear people calling his name but he didn’t care. He felt odd like someone had punched him in the stomach winding him. Tears stung his eyes as he continued to run, the cold night air stealing his breath away with every lungful he took. He did not know where he was running to he just knew he needed to be away from them all. He had embarrassed himself at his own coming of age feast, having allowed himself thoughts he’d never allowed himself to think of before. His body’s reaction to the thoughts had scared him even more. Filgree had once told him that a reaction of that kind was best kept behind closed doors, to be handled in private. What would they all think of him now, having probably embarrassed them all with his body’s stupid reaction that considering the day, he should be capable of controlling now that he was in his majority. 

After a long time of running in any direction Legolas slowed down to a jog and carefully listened for signs he had been followed. Nothing but the strong wind howling in the trees above him could be heard and Legolas thanked the valar that they had not forced him into more embarrassment. Wiping the tears from his eyes Legolas glanced around the forest to try and discern where he had come to. The sound of a bubbling spring nearby sent him a few more steps forward until he came upon the small little glade. The shining pool in the centre bubbled occasionally with the rising warm water, the steam from the pool trailing up like in spirals into the dark night sky. Legolas shivered as a particular strong cold wind blue up the back of his tunic. The prince wished silently that he had brought his cloak with him when he had fled but at the time he had been in no shape to consider the weather outside. Glancing around the glade Legolas looked for signs of anyone but thankfully found none. It was obvious everyone was at the feast, further cementing his embarrassment knowing that all of Lorien had seen his predicament. Hastened by the cold Legolas moved over to the edge of the warm pool and kicked off his shoes and rolled up his leggings. The flattened rocks around the edge of the pool were toasty warm and so Legolas sat down on them and dangled his lower legs into the warm water as he began to replay the events of the evening. 

Everything had gone wrong. This morning everything had been fine but after an incident like this no one would ever want to talk to him again. Haldir would be embarrassed to have him as a son, Erestor and Glorfindel would certainly not want anything to do with him and as for the rest of them well they would think less of him now than they did when they didn’t know him. Legolas sniffled back more tears as he stared at his reflection in the pool. He was beginning to think he should have returned to Mirkwood with Thranduil, and gone back to his old life. So it may not have been exciting and full of new and interesting things but at least he had been safe there hidden away from humiliation and other people’s scornful gazes. Unable to stop his tears Legolas began to sob now truly miserable. He had been kidding himself to think Glorfindel could have been a friend; their age gap alone was something unforgettable and now he’d ruined it all by his stupid hormones. The only thing he was presently glad about was that the uncomfortable tightness of his leggings had gone due to his own humiliation. Sadly Legolas pulled the stupid circlet of gold from his head and dropped it into the grass beside him. Thranduil would never want to see him again after such a humiliation in front of the enemy and Legolas would certainly be deemed not worthy enough to wear a symbol of his position. Miserably Legolas closed his eyes and continued to sob in silence, lost in his own pitiful state of mind.


	49. Feast for the Eyes

Chapter 49

Glorfindel had had little time to react before Legolas had turned from him and ran. The flash of blonde hair was the last sign of the young prince as he disappeared from view. Glorfindel hardly knew what to do everyone was now staring at him, waiting for him to do something. Gritting his teeth Glorfindel glanced over to where he knew Erestor was standing and looked at his friend hopefully. While all Glorfindel wanted to do was to go after the very distressed Legolas he was bound to remain at the feast by his position to the formalities concerning Lord Elrond and Celeborn. One look however at Erestor told Glorfindel what he had to do and so taking a deep breath Glorfindel turned to face Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn who were both looking at him just as expectantly as the rest of the audience. 

”I apologise for Prince Legolas my Lord’s, he is a little out of sorts, you will please excuse me while I see if he is well.” Glorfindel had never felt so stupid in all his life. It was clear that everyone had seen what had happened yet the blonde seneschal had just blatantly lied in his feeble excuse to go after the young prince. There was no way Celeborn or Elrond would allow him to go without some sort of explanation. There was a moment’s hesitation from both Lords and Glorfindel lowered his head bracing himself for some sort of questioning demand from Celeborn. The chastise the seneschal had been expecting however, never came and instead of Celeborn it was Lord Elrond who rose from his chair and descended the steps towards Glorfindel. 

“You are excused Glorfindel. Please convey our praises of the Prince’s steps he makes a fine dancer.” Glorfindel could only stare in shock at Lord Elrond as the dark haired elf moved closer to him still so that he could not be heard above the chatter that had now started around the hall. “Go after him and comfort him. He is upset and needs reassurance that only you can give. I will insure Filgree makes his talon ready for his return and I will inform the servants you are not to be disturbed.” Glorfindel nodded understandingly at his Lords gentle whisper before nervously glancing over his shoulder to where Lord Celeborn sat with his wife. Lord Celeborn was staring at them but Glorfindel smiled as Celeborn nodded in his direction silently giving his permission as Elrond had just done. Glorfindel turned his gaze back to Lord Elrond surprised at the warmth he found in his long time friends’ eyes. “I have been wrong in the past about many things Glorfindel and I regret having not made the effort to correct my mistakes. I apologise to you for trying to prevent what is not mine to interfere with. If it is as the valar says and you are Legolas’ destined then so be it, I will bless any union he makes and like all of us will patiently await what fate has in store for me.” Glorfindel smiled at Elrond’s gentle words, comforted by the Lord’s understanding gaze. As much as Glorfindel was still at war with himself as to what his role truly was in middle Earth knowing he had Elrond’s support meant the world to him. “Go, before he gets away from you.” With a firm push Glorfindel was turned around and sent flying towards the door. 

“Take these with you it is cold.” Crashing through the outer doors onto the balcony of the large talon Glorfindel was met with his five friends. Glorfindel had barely time to think before Erestor had turned him around and was clipping on his cloak. Filgree was draping Legolas green cloak over Glorfindel’s arm even as Haldir was clipping a quiver of arrows to his back while Rumli was strapping on Glorfindel’s sword to his side. 

“Orophin has your horse ready on the forest floor below.” Glorfindel glanced over the edge of the talon at Haldir’s insistence immediately seeing Orophin as described with Glorfindel’s horse saddled and ready to ride. 

“Take your time he probably has not gone far. We don’t want you to injure your back again, you are still recovering remember and I am letting you ride against my better judgement.” Glorfindel merely nodded at Erestor’s stern tone as the four of them descended down the ladder to where Orophin awaited. With a leg up from Rumli Glorfindel mounted his horse and settled comfortably in the saddle to stare down at the five pale faces of his friends in the moonlight. It was cold outside the wind sending their locks into swirls around them and it was obviously they were all freezing, none of them with cloaks on. 

“Why do I get the feeling I am being urged into something I have not yet fully comprehended myself.” Glorfindel rose a suspicious eyebrow at his friends all of them guiltily lowering their heads although the smug smiles on their faces betrayed their pretence. 

”Perhaps we have seen something in Legolas that you have not yet?” It was Haldir who gingerly made his reply, his conversation previously with the Lord reminding him how touchy Glorfindel was. It would not do to upset Glorfindel before he went to find the already upset Legolas. Glorfindel frowned but chose to keep his thoughts to himself as he turned his attention away from his friends and towards the darkened forest. 

“Which way did he go?” Glorfindel sighed as his keen eyesight searched for signs of a trail on the dark forest floor. 

“To the west towards the pools of the Lady Galadriel, he will not have gotten far on foot.” Orophin spoke up quickly and pointed in which direction the guards had reported Legolas to be running in. With an understanding nod of his head Glorfindel turned his horse in that direction and bid a short farewell to his friends as he spurred his horse forward. It was cold out and it would do Legolas no good to be without his cloak for any extended period of time. The quicker Glorfindel found the troublesome young elf the quicker he could be back in his warm talon and get tucked firmly up in bed. 

In the darkness of the forest it was difficult to find Legolas’ trail but once Glorfindel had found it among the fallen leaves and plants of the forest floor following it became easy. By the carelessness of the elves footsteps it was obvious Legolas was in some distress and Glorfindel berated himself for having not done more to prevent the awkward situation he had placed the prince in. Despite himself though Glorfindel had to admit he had enjoyed dancing with Legolas, the young one’s grace and elegance in his steps was something Glorfindel envied in his own. True also was that the feel of Legolas soft hand in his had warmed his body through and caused him quite an embarrassing flush, something that had not happened to him in years. 

Glorfindel slowed his horse as he neared the Lady Galadrial’s pools. The sacred pools had been here since the birth of Lorien and were used solely by Lady Galadriel and the women dignities of her staff. Although Glorfindel doubted any of the ladies would be here on this cold night he was not taking any chances and made sure to glance thoroughly around before proceeding. Despite the fact his sexual tastes ran to something more muscular than ladies in residence Glorfindel knew from the stories of guards during boarder patrol that men found within the pools unintentionally there or not would be severely punished. Dismounting from his horse Glorfindel weaved his way around each of the steaming pools quietly searching for any signs of Legolas. It was when he circled the last of the pools that he saw the sad slumped figure of the blonde prince. From the shuddering of Legolas shoulders it was obvious he was still crying and Glorfindel felt his heart break at the saddening sight before him. Quietly he approached Legolas until he was barely a few feet behind the young prince and could only just hear the quiet whimpering above the roar of the wind. 

“Legolas.” Although his voice was softly spoke with no malicious intent the Prince all but jumped out of his skin. Glorfindel had hardly a moment to act as the prince startled by his voice toppled off the edge of the pool and face first into the heated water with a splash. Without thinking Glorfindel launched himself forward and landed flat on his belly on the edge of the pool. With a quick hand Glorfindel reached into the water and caught the collar of Legolas’ tunic even as the young prince began to sink his arms splashing about as he tried to gain purchase in the warm water. Glorfindel thanked the valar for his gift of strength as he easily lifted the now drenched prince from the water. Legolas arms were still clutching at the air, struggling to get free as he gasped for air and spat out the water he’d swallowed. Glorfindel dumped Legolas in to a puddle on the soft grass surrounding the pool. Legolas crawled up onto all fours and continued coughed and splutter having swallowed too much of the warm water during his struggle to breath properly. “Relax, your muscles are tense and will prevent the water from coming back up.” Glorfindel kneeled hastily next to Legolas seeing the prince still struggling to breath with the water in his lungs. With a firm hand Glorfindel thrust his palm several times into Legolas back before watching in disgust as Legolas threw up the warm water from the pool along with some of the food he’d had for dinner. “There now, take some deep breaths and fill your lungs with fresh air.” Feeling slightly guilty having hit the prince fairly hard Glorfindel soothed his hand several times down Legolas back as the Prince slowly began to breath steadily again. 

Concerned by Legolas shivering in the fiercely cold wind Glorfindel whistled for his horse so that he could grab the blankets and Legolas cloak. Glorfindel stopped his soothing caress of Legolas back as the Prince flopped down into a sitting position on the grass. Legolas looked exhausted from his accident and Glorfindel took pity on the young elf and gently wrapped both blankets and Legolas own cloak around his shoulders in an effort to keep the now wet elf warm. Legolas hadn’t said a thing to him and Glorfindel noted with sadness the way Legolas was avoiding eye contact with him, his eyes puffy with unshed tears and his wet hair dripping in messy tendrils down his face. “What are you doing here? The Lady Galadriel will have your hide if she finds you here, these pools are strictly off limits to men.” Growing uncomfortable with the silence Glorfindel sat down awkwardly beside the prince, attempting to draw the younger elf into conversation without sounding harsh. Glorfindel watched, as Legolas looked up sharply at him a look of utter defeat in his expression. 

“Oh no, I did not know that. I have messed up again.” Glorfindel tutted loudly at the Prince as Legolas began to sniffle and sob again miserably. 

”You have done no such thing Legolas, we all make mistakes. Besides she needs not even know we were here, I certainly will not tell her.” Glorfindel smiled triumphantly as a small thankful smile flashed across the young prince’s stricken face but it only lasted a few seconds before fading again. At least he had served to make Legolas feel a little better, although considering the scene that had happened at the feast it would take a lot more than a simple joke to reassure the humiliated prince. 

“Why have you come after me? I am sorry I made a fool of you in front of everyone, I am not used to having such attention from people I am not familiar with, and certainly not from someone like yourself Lord Glorfindel.” Legolas paused as he fiddled with the edge of the blanket purposefully avoiding eye contact with Lord Glorfindel. Glorfindel could not take his eyes off the beautiful picture of innocents the young prince again provided in the moonlight, despite the awkward situation. “I understand if you do not want to see me again, I am sure Haldir is not so proud of me now seeing how stupid I am. Perhaps Thranduil was right in keeping me away from everyone, I only serve to humiliate myself and everyone around me no matter where I go. You have been so good to me yet I continue to cause you and your friends trouble, I am sorry for not being a better charge.” Glorfindel sighed heavily the lack of self worth in the young prince’s conviction was almost pitiful. If Thranduil had served to do anything worse than Keeldon it had been to crush the self-confidence Legolas might have grown up with had he been better looked after as a son. 

“Shhhh, do not say such terrible things Legolas for they are untrue.” Glorfindel gently lifted his arm and draped it over Legolas shoulder unsure if the prince would allow him to be so bold. The seneschal was surprised as Legolas instantly melted into his side the young prince’s arms easily wrapping around Lord Glorfindel’s waist. Legolas still wet clothes seeped cold into Glorfindel’s body but the warrior did not complain and merely returned the hug tightly. This had been the first time Glorfindel had held Legolas since he’d carried him away from Edoras, and while it felt just as warm and comfortable as the other times had, something too was different now. A hot heat spread through Glorfindel’s body, a tingling sensation he’d only ever felt once before in his life settling in his chest. It was the same feeling he had experienced when Echthelion had kissed for the very first time so long ago. The unexpected feeling caught Glorfindel unawares and the blonde seneschal could only clutch desperately to Legolas body as he rode out the wave of memories and heartache brought to him by the sensation. Legolas had obviously picked up on the seneschals sudden distress and went to pull back from Glorfindel feeling guilty for having sought comfort from his elder. 

“Sorry I am making you cold, with my wet clothes.” Glorfindel shivered at the loss of Legolas touch and instinctively pulled the young prince back to him quite surprising Legolas into speechlessness. Legolas stared confused up into the seneschals blue eyes even as Glorfindel stared directly back down at him. For a long time they merely stared at one another in silence each lost in their own thoughts as the wind blew the steam around them in a dream like haze. It was Glorfindel who finally broke the silence although not the eye contact between them. Legolas beautiful green eyes were like sparling emeralds and Glorfindel could help but fall in love with the fragile soul that was hidden behind them. 

“I want to be honest with you Legolas but you must listen to me without judgement until I have finished. Do you agree to listen to me?” Legolas nodded in understanding and Glorfindel sighed heavily bracing himself for what he knew he had to say. Sensing the elder’s unease Legolas cuddled closer into Glorfindel’s side and nuzzled soothingly into the folds of Glorfindel’s tunic. Glorfindel chuckled and brushed a stray wet braid back behind Legolas’ pointed ear before continuing. Gandalf had been right. Legolas was special. “Do you know when I first saw you in Mirkwood I thought you were the most beautiful elf that I’d ever seen.” Glorfindel smiled as he watched Legolas blush at his praise the cold pale skin of Legolas cheeks and ears turning instantly bright pink. “I still think you are beautiful but for other reasons now apart from your appearance.” Glorfindel cleared his throat almost forgetting himself as he stared into Legolas shining green eyes again. “I know Gandalf has told you of your destiny and I understand how much pressure must weigh upon your shoulders, but I do not want you to feel alone. Should you need to talk feel free to come to me whenever you wish and I am sure Erestor too would be happy to accommodate you should you need him for anything.” Glorfindel paused and frowned to himself aware now he had skirted around the edges of what he truly wanted to speak of. He cursed himself for his cowardess before mentally kicking himself into action again. “Haldir informs me that you wish to travel with me having reached your majority?” Glorfindel watched carefully as Legolas swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat before looking guiltily up from the folds of Glorfindel’s tunic to meet the seneschals questioning gaze. 

“I am sorry for not discussing this with you before making my declaration public. It was presumptuous of me and I understand if you do not want me……” Glorfindel sensed the younger elf begin panicking in his arms and quickly silenced the prince with a gently finger pressed against his warm moist lips. 

“When Lord Elrond leaves Lorien to return to Imaldris I will be travelling with him. I swore an oath upon my rebirth into Arada, that I would loyally serve and protect Lord Elrond and his family. While I cannot forsake my duties I would be honoured if you joined me on our journey to Rivendell and stayed a little while in the golden valley. I find myself craving your company and would be loathed to part from you.” Glorfindel felt his heart flutter uncontrollably as he watched the young prince’s face light up at the very prospect of travelling with him. The bright smile was a rarity upon Legolas face and Glorfindel allowed himself a moment to bask in its radiance. 

“Thank-you, I have never seen Imaldris and have only read about its wonders in books from my fathers Library. I too would be sad to part company with you, I confess I enjoy your company more than any other elf I have ever met.” Legolas voice was timid but Glorfindel heard the excitement in the prince’s tone and took comfort that he had successfully brightened Legolas’ mood. 

“Well I am sure the valley will not disappoint your expectations.” Glorfindel sighed contently as Legolas re positioned his head against Glorfindel’s tunic clad chest. For a while Glorfindel sat and silently focused on the gentle rise and fall of Legolas chest against his own, his hand absently caressing the still wet braids of Legolas golden mane. Silently Glorfindel was waging a war with his own emotions. While he could not decipher how he felt about Legolas yet, he still felt the pull of urgency towards the younger elf, and the tingle that settled in his chest whenever the other elf was near. Perhaps his friends had been right and he should just accept what fate threw in his direction. 

Everything about the way Legolas felt in his arms was right and over the time he had spent with the younger elf he had grown fonder of him and his generous nature. Glorfindel’s hand absently slipped to Legolas collar beneath the blankets and the elder elf’s hand encountered the now damp bandage still around Legolas neck. The blonde elf shivered at the memories the bandage brought back. Glorfindel had been literally scared for Legolas life back when he had found out the prince had gone missing. A pain in his chest had continually prevented Glorfindel from gaining any sleep for the days they’d spent searching for Legolas. It had pained the seneschal deeply knowing that Legolas was so far from him and so helplessly alone. He had not prayed to the valar since the last alliance yet Glorfindel had found himself muttering prays to each of them in the days leading up to Legolas rescue. Despite everything Glorfindel had to finally admit to himself that he was deeply attached to Legolas. Whether the attachment was love as Gandalf had suggested to him was still to be revealed but Glorfindel was now determined to find out. After Echthelion he had not loved another soul so deeply as he’d loved his tutor but if the young prince Legolas were a chance to revive a lost love in himself then Glorfindel would embrace it and work hard to keep it. 

With his new resolve Glorfindel took a deep steadying breath and gently eased Legolas from his chest so that the young blond would be forced to make eye contact with him. Legolas emerald eyes shone widely in the moonlight and Glorfindel indulged himself a moment’s silence to merely stare into the beautiful depths before clearing his throat to continue what he had to say. 

“Legolas, I have something to ask of you.” Glorfindel watched Legolas swallow hard but nodded encouragingly despite his obvious nervousness. Taking the prince’s shaking hands Glorfindel brought them up to his chest and held them tightly above his heart. “I know that you have probably never been asked this and I will understand if you do not know how to answer me but I must ask it.” Legolas frowned a little in worry unsure of what Glorfindel would ask him. Glorfindel saw the prince’s fear and instantly set about soothing it with his words. “I mentioned before that when I first saw you, I thought you the most beautiful elf I had ever seen. Though the circumstances have not been ideal and knowing that so much depends on your successes in life, I still have not prevented myself from growing affection for you. I ask permission to court you as a prospective lover Prince Legolas Greenleaf, and hope that the affection I have for you is returned in some form. If you wish to discuss this with Haldir and Filgree I will give you the time you need before replying. What say you in reply to my proposal Prince Legolas Greenleaf?”………………….


	50. Confessions of Love

Chapter 50

Legolas could hardly believe what had just been said and despite the pressing need for an answer the prince could only stare at Lord Glorfindel his mouth agape and his eyes glazed in wonderment. Not more than an hour ago he had been lost in the depths of despair and misery wishing himself far away from Lorien and all that he had done. Yet now here before him sat the most wonderful elf he had ever met and was asking for permission to become his lover. Legolas had felt safe against Glorfindel chest wrapped in the elders arms and he would have been content with just knowing that Glorfindel wanted him to go to Imaldris. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought Glorfindel would propose such a relationship, especially after how horribly he had embarrassed himself at the feast. It took a long time before Legolas finally realised he had been staring in silence at the elder elf causing the seneschal some obvious distress. Legolas felt Glorfindel’s hands begin twitching nervously around his own and knew he had to speak soon or risk upsetting Glorfindel through his silence. Taking a deep steadying breath Legolas twisted his hands in Glorfindel’s so that their fingers were entwined much the same as they had been during the dance. 

“I..I..w-would l-like very much to..to have you court me Lord Glorfindel.” Nervously Legolas let the words spill from his lips and watched in ore as the seneschals face softened in warmth before a beaming smile broke upon his face. 

“That is a relief, I could not have bore such pain if you would have rejected me.” Legolas could only watch in amazement as Glorfindel closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the stars his face alight with many emotions that Legolas could not decipher one from another. As Legolas continued to stare at Glorfindel’s face he became suddenly aware of his inexperience in the face of this new turn in his life. Reluctant to disturb Glorfindel’s obvious moment Legolas cleared his throat and tugged softly on the elder’s tunic. Glorfindel instantly dropped his gaze back to Legolas, the content smile still warmly present on the elders face. 

“I must tell you that I have never had a lover before and I do not know a lot about…..things and how they work.” Legolas stumbled over his words and lowered his gaze from Glorfindel’s suddenly unsure if the Lord would want him still knowing he was so inexperienced. “I will have to tell Filgree and Haldir I promised them I would not do anything without them knowing first and I must warn you I am prone to embarrassing myself in the most inappropriate ways. Like tonight when we were dancing together.” The prince felt sick to the stomach as he remembered what he had done at the feast and wished he could turn back time and prevent it happening. However that was not to be and so Legolas had to face Glorfindel’s reaction to it, for surely the blonde had seen everything. Legolas was a little startled however to hear the blond Lord begin chuckling to himself at his rushed declaration. Looking up in confusion Legolas waited patiently for Glorfindel to stop laughing before staring at him pointedly as he silently questioned the Lord. Sensing Legolas discomfort Glorfindel reached forward and rested his hand on Legolas flushed cheek, and stared openly into the innocent green orbs. 

“I confess Legolas that I do not care about your inexperience. It is not your abilities that I seek merely your love. I believe in time you will learn a lot about………things and how they work.” Glorfindel paused having used exactly the same words Legolas had said only moments before, making the young prince blush a beautiful shade of red. “I have no objections to you informing Filgree and Haldir of our arrangement but I will remind you that you are of your majority now and do not need permission from anyone to do what you wish.” Legolas nodded understandingly as he felt Glorfindel’s thumb gently begin caressing his cheek in a soft circular motion that sent shivers of warmth down his spine. “And as for being prone to embarrassment? I cannot condemn you for being nervous for it is only nerves that serve to cause you embarrassment. You are young Legolas and will learn in time that embarrassment while uncomfortable happens to all of us, at times but then we forget it and move on.” Legolas bit his lip nervously and despite Glorfindel’s words was sure the Lord would not forgive the incident at the feast so easily. It had been humiliating especially in front of so many people. 

“But tonight I made a fool of myself surely you saw my……” Legolas hesitated to say the words having never been forced to discuss such a private topic with anyone before. Before he could say the word however Glorfindel interrupted him quite unexpectedly with a chaste kiss. Legolas eyes went wide in astonishment as he felt Glorfindel’s soft moist lips softly touch his own. Having the blond so close was almost too intoxicating and Legolas’ eyes automatically fluttered closed as the sweet smell of forest pine and fragrant flowers engulfed him. Legolas tensed a little as he felt Glorfindel’s hand slip from his cheek to the back of his head holding him close as the soft kiss continued. After a moment of pure bliss Glorfindel slowly pulled away from the prince his hand still supporting Legolas now limp body. With his eyes still closed Legolas weakly lifted his hand and slowly touched the tips of his fingers to his lips where only a moment before Glorfindel’s had been. Involuntarily Legolas flicked his tongue across his moistened lips easily tasting Glorfindel upon his tongue. Legolas thought Glorfindel tasted wonderful of elderflower and sweet wine. With a dreamy sigh Legolas slowly opened his eyes his fingers still hovering above his lips. Glorfindel was gazing at him intently a slightly smug expression on his face as he saw Legolas smile giddily back at him. 

“First kiss?” Glorfindel inquired softly of him and Legolas could only nod weakly in reply. Legolas heard the blond seneschal chuckle quietly before he slowly removed his hand from where it had tangled in Legolas still wet locks. Silently Legolas mourned the loss of the elders supporting hand but was still to wrapped up in the thoughts of his first kiss to bother objecting. “What I saw tonight Legolas was only a beautiful elf lost in the wonders of own thoughts. You did not embarrass yourself at all and I am positive Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn will forgive your unintentional slip.” Legolas seemed to gain a little more awareness in his dreamy haze and managed to register what Lord Glorfindel had said. The prince could not prevent the sigh of relief that whispered from his lips. If Glorfindel had not noticed his predicament at the feast when he was so close then perhaps everyone else had missed it also at their extended distance from him. Things were definitely looking up for him. 

A strong wind gust however wrapped its way through Legolas chilled body. During the course of their conversation Legolas’ damp clothes had soaked through both blankets and his cloak making him feel the terribly cold wind more acutely. Legolas shivered and pulled the blankets tighter about his person as the wind seemed to pick up in intensity. Thank-fully Glorfindel had noticed the prince’s sudden cold and instantly stood to his feet again whistling for his horse. “Come Legolas, I have kept you out here in the cold for too long already, please forgive my inattention to you. You will catch a chill in your damp clothes, let us return to the city quickly and get you warm and dry.” Legolas gratefully accepted Glorfindel’s offered hand as help up from the ground. The prince had not noticed how late it had become and how cold it suddenly was. Glorfindel’s brown mare came from the shadows of the trees into the glow from the pool and Legolas watched as the seneschal arranged the saddlebags on the horse side so that both of them would fit comfortable on the back of the horse. Legolas blushed as Glorfindel stripped off his own cloak and wrapped it around Legolas shoulders having seen the elf shudder for a second time in as many moments before helping Legolas up onto the horse. Legolas moved forward on the horse as Glorfindel hoisted himself up behind him before settling back against the elder’s frame. “Relax my sweet prince you are safe with me.” Legolas smiled secretly to himself as he felt Glorfindel pull him close to his chest, his arms wrapping around the prince waist as he took hold of the reigns. Obediently Legolas relaxed into the warmth of Glorfindel’s body as the elder lord spurred his horse on and turned them back towards the city. 

Legolas noted with slight worry that Glorfindel had set a fairly slow pace for the horse, which meant that the Lord himself was suffering in pain still with his injured back and the horse ride was doing nothing for him. Legolas cursed himself for running so far away from the city forcing Glorfindel to come so far on horseback. The prince told himself he would apologise to the Lord and inquire after his own health when they were back in the warmth of his talon. Legolas had never dreamed that his coming of age feast would end like this but inside he was bursting with happiness. He cared for Lord Glorfindel and truly believed that the seneschal cared for him just as much in return. Although Legolas was still a little nervous about the details pertaining to being classed as Lord Glorfindel’s lover it was still an exhilarating feeling to know he had experienced his first kiss with someone so special as the seneschal. Legolas could hardly wait to tell Filgree of everything that had happened and he would have to apologise for running off so unannounced and leaving Filgree to explain to all the guests. Still everything was perfect and Legolas smiled contently as he felt the strong, comforting body pressed against him. He was in love for the first time in his life and it felt amazing.


	51. Sleeping Intruder

Chapter 51

“Legolas! I cannot believe you got yourself wet in this weather! It will be your own fault if you catch a chill! Now get your clothes of and dry yourself by the fire.” Legolas rolled his eyes contemptibly as Filgree began fussing around him like a mother hen. Lord Glorfindel was still standing in the doorway with Haldir and Erestor and the young prince felt extremely embarrassed at being mothered in such a way. 

Upon arriving back in the city both he and Glorfindel had been met by a very large welcoming party all of whom looked to have had a little too much to drink in his own limited estimation. Erestor had never drunk in his life or so Legolas had observed and so the sober tutor had instantly begun lecturing him, even before Glorfindel had helped him from the horse. Legolas had had little time to apologise to Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn before he was being dragged to his talon by an irate Filgree. Thankfully Glorfindel had followed them to the talon but Legolas now regretted the Lord’s presence as Filgree commanded him to undress. 

“I think that is our cue to leave.” Legolas smiled thankfully at his father who noted immediately Legolas awkwardness. Although it seemed nothing had been said about Glorfindel and Legolas’ new relationship, Legolas was sure Haldir would question Lord Glorfindel when they were out of sight. 

“Yes, I will come and see you in the morning Legolas.” Legolas blushed as Glorfindel winked knowingly at him. It was obvious that Erestor had seen their exchange and was staring at his friend in astonishment.

“Aye thank-you for coming after me.” Legolas smiled warmly at Glorfindel who nodded understandingly. After a curt bow the trio left Legolas’ talon letting the heavy tapestry swing closed behind them. Legolas was loathed to see Glorfindel’s beautiful image disappear from sight but was then warmed by the memories of the elder’s lips upon his own. Legolas sighed deeply and turned back to where Filgree was sitting on the window ledge staring at him. 

“Well?” Legolas blushed profusely as his tutor raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction. For a moment Legolas remained silent just staring at his tutor searching the elders face for any signs on how he was going to react. However Legolas knew there was one thing he could never predict and that was how Filgree would react to anything. 

“He kissed me.” Involuntarily Legolas touched his fingertips to his lips his eyes fluttering slightly as he remembered how the elder had tasted. Filgree’s chuckle brought Legolas back from his memories and the prince blushed again at having been lost in his thoughts. 

“Good, now come along and get out of those wet things or you really will catch a chill.” There seemed to be an unspoken understanding between the prince and his tutor and Legolas thanked the valar for giving him such a wise tutor. Eager to get out of his wet things Legolas stripped off by the fire and waited patiently as Filgree brought him some clean sleeping robes from the closet. Legolas frowned slightly as he watched Filgree purposely turn away from him almost embarrassed by seeing Legolas naked. In all the time he had been in Filgree’s charge never once had the elder elf turned away from him when he was naked. 

“Filgree why do you turn away from me? Have I offended you?” Legolas was worried that perhaps this display had something to do with the incident at the feast. Legolas sincerely hoped it was not and forgetting his robe stepped quickly around to stand in front of Filgree demanding the tutor look at him. Legolas watched as Filgree sighed and stared sadly at him. 

“Legolas you are no longer an elfling and are no longer bound to my charge. Today I have merely become your steward, and as such have no right to see you like this anymore.” Legolas bit his lip cautiously and cocked his head to the side in confusion. He did not understand why Filgree was doing this? To Legolas, Filgree would always be his tutor and nothing would ever change that. 

”So. I do not see why you turn away now? Nothing has changed since yesterday, I still look the same.” Just to make sure Legolas glanced cautiously down his body only to smile, as he found nothing out of the ordinary from when he’d dressed that morning. Filgree laughed lightly and shook his head in defeat a Legolas looked back up at him innocently. 

“Aye you have not changed today but in time you will want your privacy I assure you.” Legolas sighed and shrugged his shoulders. There was nothing that Filgree did not know about him so privacy from his tutor was something he would never be bothered with but for the sake of keeping the elder elf happy Legolas nodded understandingly. “Now come on get yourself dressed and into bed.” Obediently Legolas pulled on his thin sleeping robe and unbraided his hair, which had dried during the ride back from the pools with Glorfindel. Legolas climbed up into the large bed having drunk some of the warm milk his tutor had made ready for him. Lying down Legolas pulled the blankets up around himself and smiled adorably up at his tutor who stood looking down at him from the side of the bed. “I hope you have enjoyed your coming of age Legolas, it has been long anticipated by us all.” 

“Thank-you Filgree I believe I had a very nice time.” Legolas yawned and turned over onto his side as he watched Filgree begin tiding up around the room a little. The prince was surprised when he noted that there were no spare sleeping things in his talon for Filgree and that his tutor was fastening his own cloak around his neck as if readying to leave. “Filgree where are you going?” Legolas sat up abruptly as he watched his tutor pulled the sheer curtains Legolas hated so much around his bed. “And I told you I do not like these.” Defiantly Legolas pulled open the curtains from around his bed and crawled to the end of his bed to stare questioningly up at his tutor. 

“I am heading to my own talon for the night Legolas. You are a grown elf now and as such have the right to sleep unwatched.” Legolas panicked as he watched the elder elf step towards the entrance to the talon. Never in his life had he been left alone at night and Legolas had often woken during a particularly bad dream to take comfort from seeing Filgree’s figure sitting watching over him. 

“No I don’t want you to go.” Legolas jumped from the bed momentarily getting his foot caught in the infernal drapery that hung around his bed and causing him to fall onto the floor with a thud. 

“Legolas I have to go. It is no longer proper for me to stay. You are in your majority now.” Filgree tried to reason with the young prince but Legolas was having none of it and quickly darted after his tutor who had now stepped out of the room and onto the cold, windy balcony of the talon. 

“Then I hate being grown up! I demand that you to stay!” Legolas knew he sounded childish and that his tantrum was aggravating Filgree but he didn’t care. Why everything had to change just because he’d come of age didn’t make any sense to him. He was still the same elf, with the same rituals and emotions yet everything around him was demanding that he suddenly change. As an elfling he had hardly thrown tantrums only when he was really upset but at the prospect of being alone for an entire night Legolas was scared and knew nothing else to do but to enforce his position over his tutor. Never in his life had he ever used his position as a member of the royal family to get what he wanted, and he had never used it to demand something from Filgree. 

“Legolas be reasonable. There are two guards outside your room, they will be there the entire night. A servant will come in at least three times during the night to stoke the fire and if you need me I am only in the next talon along, Haldir also is in the next tree.” Filgree could see the panic in the prince’s eyes but knew that this had to come eventually and was not going to budge on this subject. While it was difficult now, in time Legolas would get used to it as his brothers had. Legolas had tears in his eyes as he glanced to his side at where two of the Lorien guards were standing at opposite sides of his door. While they were staring straight ahead supposedly ignoring the conversation in front of them, Legolas knew they were laughing at him internally for being so childish. 

“I don’t care.” Legolas stamped his foot hard on the floor and folded his arms determinedly across his chest as he glared at his tutor. “I demand you stay in my rooms or I will never speak to you again!” Legolas watched as Filgree took a step back away from him obviously shocked at hearing Legolas scream at him. So intent was Legolas on glaring at his tutor that he did not notice the approaching company. 

“You will demand no such thing Legolas Greenleaf.” Legolas stiffened and turned slowly around to face the two elves now staring at him. Haldir was standing by the side of Lord Celeborn his face one of fury as he glared angrily at his son. Legolas swallowed hard and slowly dropped his arms from their defensive stance across his chest. The fearful tears now rolled freely down his cheeks as he lowered his gaze to stare at the floor. “You will apologize to Filgree now and stop your nonsense.” Haldir’s voice was more an angry growl than anything else and it made Legolas shiver in fear. Only once had he ever been growled at before and that was when he’d tore his brothers formal robes up in a rage after Talion had told him he was useless as a warrior and would never make it passed being a stable boy. Thranduil had growled at him then, hit him hard too until his rump was so sore he could not sit down for two days. 

“Sorry Filgree.” Without raising his head from his chest Legolas apologised quietly in elvish to his tutor. It was cold outside and he was already shivering wearing only his sleeping robes and little else. 

“Now you will go back to bed without a sound. I will expect you to be rested well in the morning. You will join Rumli and Orophin at the boarder for patrol duty.” Legolas’ eyes widened at what Haldir had just informed him of but knowing he was already in trouble remained with his stare facing the floor. 

“Haldir, I do not think that is appropriate. His skills are lacking in even the basic of defense skills with a sword!” Legolas could hardly believe what he was hearing as Filgree instantly objected to Haldir’s proposal. Never before had Legolas ever been allowed to join a boarder patrol, his father had strictly forbidden any form of combat out of Filgree’s uncontrolled teaching environment. The prince did not know whether to be happy that Haldir thought him capable of such a duty or worried about his own safety. 

“Yet his skills in archery are unmatched Filgree.” It was Celeborn who interjected into the conversation in defence of Haldir’s decision. Although Legolas had to admit that he was surprised by the Lord’s willingness to let him join the patrol. From what Gandalf had told him about the past Celeborn had been among those elves desperate to keep him safe just as Thranduil had wanted. Knowing he was not to join in the conversation Legolas remained silent. 

“Yes, unmatched in competition among allies, not within the throws of battle with the enemy!” Legolas peeked up through his eyelashes having heard the distress in Filgree’s voice. Hearing Filgree speak so protectively of him made Legolas regret having spoken to his tutor so arrogantly and rudely before hand. Filgree had only ever had Legolas best interests at heart and Legolas knew his tutor would never intentionally set out to upset or injure him in anyway. 

“There will be no argument in this matter Tutor Filgree. Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond agree with me, Legolas will learn more from being with the patrol than he will being taught simply by one of us. No son of mine will sit wasting away on his high horse when he is perfectly able to take up a sword and help defend his realm.” Haldir had obviously had the final word on the subject and it was only then that Legolas felt the attention turning back to him. “Legolas! Why are you still standing there?!” Without waiting for another shouting at Legolas quickly turned around and dashed into his talon and threw himself onto the bed. Why when he had just reached his majority were people still pushing him around! Legolas berated himself for being a coward as he tucked himself into the covers and pulled the blanket up around his face so he could peek out from above the covers. Watching the shadows below the tapestry hanging in the doorway Legolas saw all three figures that were previously standing outside his room disappear from view. 

Sighing heavily Legolas relaxed back in the bed and stared at the canopy above. The silence in the room was deafening and despite himself Legolas snuggled further down in his blankets as his eyes began fearfully scanned the shadows of the room around him. While the fire provided a little light it wasn’t enough for every corner to be visible and Legolas wondered what would happen should anyone emerge from the darkness and attack him. He had never been left alone in his own room before, and never had he sat and actually thought about what would happen if someone attacked him during his nights slumber. Filgree had always been his line of defense and now that the tutor had left him he was left wide-awake in fear. 

For a long time Legolas stared at the blackness of his room listening intently to all of the strange sounds of the night time that he’d never had to worry about before. Willing sleep to come to him Legolas closed his eyes tightly and buried his head into the blankets but it was no use. He was too focused on everything around him to even consider finding peaceful slumber. It was then that the memories of Keeldon began to seep into his fragile mind. Everywhere he looked in his room Legolas became fearful of seeing Keeldon’s face. So far he had avoided any such dreams of his time with the awful lord but now he was unable to stop himself remembering his horrid experiences. Instinctively Legolas brought his hands up to his neck as he remembered the feel of the leather strap tightening around his neck and the forceful tugs he’d felt on it when Keeldon had felt it necessarily to put the strap on it. Turning over onto his side Legolas tried to think of something nice and while he found a moments comfort in the memories of Glorfindel’s touch they were swiftly replaced by Keeldon’s cruel one. Legolas winced and chocked back a sob as remembered the blood that had stuck to his body when they had left him sitting on Keeldon’s headless body. His skin crawled and he physically heaved as he remembered the fowl smell and the fear that had engulfed him when Keeldon’s body had fallen upon him. It was then that the memories became too much for him and Legolas sat up quickly his breathing erratic and his hands shaking in fear. 

Not knowing what else to do Legolas crawled quickly out of bed, pulling the blanket with him as he scuttled across to the entrance to his talon. He felt childish for being so weak and unable to handle his own memories and he knew that when Haldir and Filgree found out what he was going to do he would be severely chastised for it. Not caring that the guards were staring at him questioningly Legolas stepped out onto the balcony of his talon. While he knew Filgree and Haldir’s talon lay to the right, he chose to go left instead. His tutor would not welcome him after his angry outburst earlier and Haldir would certainly not, already angry about his son’s obvious weakness. 

Wrapping the blanket around his shivering frame Legolas ran swiftly down the balcony easily leaping across the gap to the talon next to his. Careful not to wake the unknown occupants of the talons he passed Legolas continued to climb from talon to talon until finally he reached the familiar residence of the Imaldris Lords. With light feet and hardly breathing Legolas stepped quietly into the darkened talon of Lord Glorfindel. Legolas let the tapestry fall silently back into position behind him as he paused and glanced around the sparsely furnished room. The fire to his right was still burning bright obviously having been stoked recently by the servants. Legolas smiled to himself as he saw the tunic and leggings Glorfindel had been wearing that night draped haphazardly over the back of the rocking chair next to the fire. Just being in the same room as the blond seneschal seemed to calm Legolas troubled thoughts. All memories of Keeldon disappeared as Legolas’ gaze focused on the large bed in the centre of the room. Like his own bed Glorfindel’s was draped in the sheer curtaining, only just concealing the figure huddled up on his side under the blankets. 

Legolas knew he shouldn’t have been there, and would surely face the wrath of all his elders when they found him in the morning but Legolas didn’t care. He felt safe in Glorfindel’s talon, so much warmer than his own gloomy one. The quietness of his own Talon reminded him too much of the room Keeldon had kept him in and it scared him to think that at any moment the horrible man would come back to reclaim what he had lost. It was an irrational thought considering Keeldon was dead but Legolas was to afraid and tired to be bothered berating himself for foolishness. 

Slowly Legolas crept across the room pausing every so often as Glorfindel moved in his sleep. As the prince drew closer to the bed he became aware of the beautiful sapphire gaze of the elder. Although the gaze was vacant Legolas still felt as if he was being watched. Keeping his eye on Glorfindel’s eyes for signs of the elder elf waking Legolas slowly drew the sheer curtain apart a little and slipped inside closing it behind him. With as light a body as he could manage Legolas crawled up onto the end of the elder’s bed and slowly lay down along its bottom, carefully avoiding touching Glorfindel’s feet that were just poking out the end of the covers. Legolas let out a silent sigh of relief as he relaxed into the soft bedding and pulled his own blanket up around his body for warmth. In the morning there would surely be repercussions for his actions but he didn’t care. Legolas felt safe this close to Glorfindel and the sound of the elders steady breathing was a comfort in chasing away his terrible memories. Tucking himself in the blanket Legolas smiled as he stared at the elder’s vacant gaze, remembering the soft kiss he had received. With that memory alone Legolas slowly fell into a contented slumber.


	52. Bedmate

Chapter 52

Glorfindel smiled and rolled his eyes contemptibly as Erestor shook his head in disbelief. His friend was obviously shocked in hearing what he had confessed to the prince and that they were now officially courting, with plans to travel to Imaldris together. 

“I can not believe it has happened so fast? Surely you wanted time to think about such a decision?” Glorfindel stood from his chair and wandered over to the pitcher of warm wine refiling his own glass before refiling Erestor’s also. 

“If I’d have thought about it any longer it would not have happened at all Erestor.” Erestor nodded understandingly as Glorfindel handed him back his refiled glass, before watching intently as his friend sighed and leaned against the fire surround his brow furrowed in thought. 

“Are you in love with him Glorfindel?” Erestor’s question sent a tingle down Glorfindel’s spine but also sent doubt into his heart. In all honesty he did not know whether it was love or just the illusion of it due to everyone’s persistence. Knowing Erestor would surely pick any lie Glorfindel turned back to his friend and simply shrugged his shoulders. 

“I do not know yet. I have spent so little time with him I have not had a moment to define the feelings inside of me.” Glorfindel bit his lip cautiously before moving back to his seat next to Erestor’s before continuing. “I know that when he is close to me I feel warmth from him that makes me happy. I also worry for him every moment he is out of my sight and that I am not at rest till I know he is well.” Erestor smiled indulgently at his friend having seen for the first time a sparkle of life in the elder’s eyes as he spoke of his feelings for Legolas. “Yet whether these feelings are love is still to be determined. I may just be overprotective of one so young that I am fond of.” Erestor nodded silently as Glorfindel sipped from his wine before glancing back at him for any comment concerning the situation. Obliging his friend Erestor swallow his own mouthful of wine before questioning the blond seneschal again. 

“Why then have you agreed to court him if you are not sure of yourself?” Erestor made a valid point and Glorfindel huffed in contempt. Sometimes Elrond’s advisor made too much sense when approaching matters such as these and it infuriated Glorfindel to find himself questioning his actions prompted by Erestors reasoning. 

“I do not know. I hope that I have not made my decision purely because of the pressure I feel upon my shoulders. If I am not his destined then untold evil will fall upon us all and I am hesitant about trying this relationship in case you have all been wrong in your predictions. I know also that he will get hurt if I distance myself from him, and it will pain me to see him miserable again.” Glorfindel drained his entire glass of wine in a single gulp before hanging his head in his hands, despair clearly lingering upon his shoulders. Sensing his friends dilemma Erestor quickly refiled Glorfindel’s wine glass and moved his chair closer to the seneschal’s so that he could rest a comforting hand upon his friends shoulder. 

“Have a little faith Glorfindel it is not as desolate a situation as it seems at present.” Glorfindel glanced up at Erestor from behind the curtain of his blond hair eager to hear his friend’s worldly advice. “Let us look at it from the prince’s perspective. You now have seen what we all have in Legolas’ eyes. It is clear to anyone who sees him that he is in love with you and while it might be a flight of youthful fancy it is still there to be acted upon just as you did. The care he has for you radiates from his eyes every time he sees you, his glow is so much brighter now than when we first met him. It is obvious that it was your destiny to rescue him from Thranduil’s hold on him and thus free him to make his own decisions. So while ever Legolas is free to choose his own mate, fate will guide him to the right person who he is destined to be with. Even if you are not his destined while ever he freely chooses his mate things will work out just as they have been predicted. The valar have plans for us all Glorfindel and while their actions often confuse us in the end it is all for a purpose.” Glorfindel sighed heavily but smiled despite himself. What Erestor had said made sense. While ever Legolas was free to choose his own mate things would eventually work themselves out. 

“You are right as always my friend.” Glorfindel sat up slowly as he thankfully placed his hand over Erestors on his own knee. “If this was destined to be then so be it, but I will not be disappointed if it ends in nothing. I have acted upon my feelings and there is nothing more I can do than spend time with the prince in an effort to see what becomes of it, while still protecting him from untoward pressures and dangers.” Erestor smiled triumphantly having seen his friend’s cheerful mood return. Glorfindel smiled cheekily as he watched his friend’s obvious delight in being told he was right and the elder seneschal set about instantly fixing the smug smile he knew Erestor was hiding. “But I have to admit if this ends in nothing I will be loathed to miss the feel of his lips upon mine. His kisses are soft and chaste, while being extremely pleasurable. I would have taken great delight in teaching him how to thoroughly devour one’s mouth with his tongue.” Glorfindel chocked back a laugh as he watched Erestor slip in pouring himself another glass of warm wine having heard Glorfindel’s lewd declarations. Uncaring that he’d spilt the wine Erestor spun around and glared at his friend in shock. 

“Are you saying you kissed him? You did not tell me this before!” Glorfindel merely shrugged his shoulders having seen the small amount of jealousy that Erestor had feebly hidden behind his facade of shock. So Gandalf had been correct in suggesting that Erestor liked him. Glorfindel smiled at the information but remained silent, it would not do to upset his relationship with his friend by making jokes concerning feelings. 

“I did not deem it necessary to kiss and tell.” Erestor rolled his eyes and turned away from Glorfindel’s cheeky smile to clean up the mess he had made on the table. 

“I do not think Haldir will see it like that if he finds out, considering that Legolas has the potential to be able to bear children!” Glorfindel laughed out loud at Erestors preposterous comment. While Glorfindel knew his friend was only covering his jealousy Erestor’s attempt at making Glorfindel feel guilty had certainly not worked. 

“Erestor, I merely kissed him I did not take him to my bed.” Glorfindel stood and replaced his empty glass next to Erestors on the tray, having drunk the remains of the warm wine between them during their conversation. Erestor blushed having realised his mistake as Glorfindel came and rested a hand upon his shoulder. “I assure you my friend Legolas will have to be securely bound to his mate before ever Filgree, Haldir, Celeborn and Lord Elrond allow him to be bedded. I would not get within a meter of the prince’s bed nor he mine less Haldir himself rip my genitals from their place.” Erestor burst into a fit of giggles at his friend’s vivid description. It was true, Haldir was becoming obsessively protective of his son with everyday Legolas was in Lorien. 

“Aye you are right, he will have a chastity belt made from the dwarves strongest metal if he could.” Glorfindel laughed and nodded at his friend as he turned around by the fire to warm his cold rear. Curious as to the evening’s previous conversation in Celeborn’s private library, Erestor inquired after his friends feelings on the matter discussed. Erestor had noted that Glorfindel had kept unusually quiet, as they had discussed Haldir’s decision to send Legolas to the boarders now that he had come of age. “What say you on Haldir’s decision to send Legolas to join the board patrols?” Erestor was a little take back as Glorfindel instantly replied in a sharp and almost furious tone. 

“It is a ludicrous decision, made from Haldir’s own embarrassment of Legolas’ lack in fighting skills!” Erestor stared shocked at Glorfindel as the elder elf let out a snort of disgust and clenched his fists at his side in rage. “Legolas has hardly the skill to defend himself in hand to hand combat let alone fight the bands of orcs that trouble the boarders at present. He will be a burden to the patrol and they will have enough on with defending the boarders to worry about Legolas as well. I fear for his safety greatly.” Glorfindel almost exploded in rage and Erestor watched in ore as the blond seneschal slammed his fist into the stone fire surround before finally turning around and allowing himself a moment to calm down. Erestor stayed silent merely watching as Glorfindel slowed his breathing and the tense muscles in the elders shoulders finally eased and relaxed again after his outburst. 

“Why did you not say this at the meeting in the library?” Glorfindel slowly turned back around to face his friend sufficiently having calmed himself. 

“Because it is not my place. Haldir is Legolas father and as such has no right to be challenged in his decision despite its foolishness.” Erestor frowned and shook his head not believing what he was hearing. For the past month he and Glorfindel had searched for Legolas desperate to save the young elf’s life only now to stand back and watch as his own father put him at risk again. 

“That is not strictly true Glorfindel. Legolas is of age now he may make his own decision whether or not to go to the boarder, and I am sure Filgree in his advisory role will dissuade him from joining the patrol.” Glorfindel shook his head sadly knowing that it was useless. He had seen the way Legolas looked up to Haldir and while he had come of age Legolas was still the passive young elf he had been yesterday. 

“No he will go to the boarders despite himself. He would not dare disobey Haldir. While Legolas has come of age he still has the traits of an elfling. He is used to submitting to his elders wishes and despite his age does not have the courage to say no to those he thinks above him in position. That and the excitement the responsibility will bring to him. Thranduil never allowed him to join the patrols in Mirkwood and he has heard only the glorified stories and adventures his brothers and friends have told him. He does not understand the dangers and sees only the freedom of a genuine responsibility given to him.” Erestor sighed heavily as Glorfindel turned slowly around to warm his other side with the fire. What Glorfindel had said was true the prince was still an elfling at heart despite his coming of age and from what Erestor had seen with his own eyes Legolas stood little chance of defending himself.

“And so what do you propose to do about this then?” Erestor sat back down his rocking chair watching as Glorfindel pondered on the question for a few moments before turning to reply to him. 

“There is little I can do. At present I do not have the strength to join the patrol with him. The short ride tonight has already taxed my back to its limits; the days of riding required for the patrol would simply be too much for me. My ailment also prevents me from picking up a bow and I would have little strength to wield a sword with the necessary force needed to defend myself let alone Legolas too.” Erestor nodded in sympathy of his friend clearly seeing the stoop Glorfindel was getting having stood up to long already. He should have known better than to send Glorfindel after Legolas tonight on horseback, the seneschal had obviously hurt himself again. 

“What if I was to join the patrol with him? It is only a few days at the most and it is highly unlikely we will run into any of the enemy on the Northern Boarder where he is destined to be posted to.” Glorfindel shook his head determinedly at Erestor unwilling to let his friend do something so drastic. 

“No you have duties here with Lord Elrond readying for our departure whenever that may be. There are only a few options left to us.” Glorfindel paused and gestured in the direction of where Haldir’s talon was situated out into the night. “I have already ensured that Rumli and Orophin will be in the same patrol, and quietly spoken to them of my concern for the prince. They agree and while not willing to argue the point with their brother will be with Legolas the entire time he is on patrol, insuring his safety as best they can. Lastly is a distant hope that Legolas will catch a cold from tonight’s escapades and will not be well enough to join the patrol in the morning.” Erestor huffed a small laugh at Glorfindel’s last pathetic solution to their problem. While it was a very weak hope of Legolas becoming sick it was still something to hold onto if nothing else. 

“Well we can but hope.” Erestor stood from the chair sensing his friend’s obvious fatigue. It had been a long night for them all and Glorfindel would need the rest to heal his back. “I will leave you now to get some rest, it has been a tiring day for you.” Glorfindel nodded and walked Erestor to the door of his talon smiling as he watched his friend step out onto the balcony. 

“Aye, Goodnight Erestor and pleasant dreams.”

“You too my friend.” With a smile Erestor disappeared from view leaving Glorfindel to close the tapestry to his talon and begin undressing for slumber. 

With his back very tender and sore Glorfindel took his time stripping from his formal outfit and pulling on a light-sleeping robe. Having thrown his things over the back of the rocking chair Glorfindel took a few moments to wash his face and hands before extinguishing all the candles around the talon and finally climbing into his warm bed. Taking a moment to arrange the sheer curtaining around his bed Glorfindel lay back and snuggled up under the blankets. For a while the blond seneschal stared at the drapery around the top of his bed playing through his memory of the nights events. When his thoughts drifted to Legolas Glorfindel found himself lingering on the beautiful image the prince had provided upon having received his first kiss. The prince was youthful perfection at it’s best. Glorfindel involuntarily closed his eyes as a pleasant warmth spread through his body as he remembered the way Legolas lips had glided across his in that first tentative moment. Glorfindel found himself imagining the way Legolas silky golden locks would feel being run though his fingers or what the prince’s innocent green eyes would look like in throws of passion. 

Inwardly Glorfindel groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes dispelling the image of the prince in his mind. While his groin twitched in delight of the images Glorfindel knew it wasn’t advisable to be thinking about Legolas in such a way. The prince was still innocent and any such dirty thoughts defiled Legolas’ unmatched beauty. Turning over onto his side Glorfindel ignored his semi erect cock and pushed the thoughts of Legolas from his mind. It had been centuries since Glorfindel had ever taken himself in hand and brought himself to release having fantasised about another elf and he would not do so now, especially considering Legolas age and position. Staring at the shadows flickering on the wall of his room Glorfindel emptied his mind of conscious thought and slipped slowly into his dreamscape.


	53. Strange Explanations

Chapter 53

Glorfindel had felt their presence entering his room long before he’d heard their gentle breathing and light footsteps. He had been pleasantly lost in his dreamscape when he’d felt the light breeze of the tapestry entrance to his talon being opening. Unmoving but still aware Glorfindel had kept himself within his sleep like state, not wanting to alert the intruder to his awareness until he’d established who they were and what they wanted. With one of his hand hidden beneath the blankets Glorfindel took the opportunity to carefully move his hand to the silver dagger he kept hidden beneath his pillows. Glorfindel consciously slowed his breathing to a normal rate so as not to cause suspicion as he heard the footsteps coming towards the bed. Instinctively Glorfindel closed his first tighter around the handle of the dagger ready to strike if necessary as he listened to the sheer curtains surrounding his bed being pulled open. Glorfindel could not help but stiffen a little in preparation to strike as he heard the sheer curtains being carefully closed again before there was a distinctive dip in the bed at it’s end. Without moving Glorfindel felt the bed move a little more as the intruder obviously got themselves comfortable on the end of his bed. The seneschal could not for the life of him image who would have the presumption to climb into bed with him uninvited! A ghost of warm breath brushed softly against Glorfindel’s foot which was obviously sticking out from the covers and the blond instinctively twitched it at the ticklish sensation. Glorfindel held his breath quickly wondering if the intruder had seen his foot twitch but as the moments passed in silence and the breathing of the intruder became deeper and steadier Glorfindel realised with startling reality that the intruder had literally fallen asleep! 

Glorfindel waited a few long moments to fully insure the intruder was asleep before blinking his eyes back to awareness so that he could see around him. At first it took a moment for his eyes to adjust but then in the darkness Glorfindel began to see everything around him. When his vision was clear again Glorfindel slowly glanced down towards the bottom of his bed. Silently the blond cursed to himself, the figure was curled up under a blanket and unrecognisable from his current position without moving. Slowly Glorfindel sat up careful not to move his feet, which were precariously close to the figure’s body. Moving forward slightly Glorfindel caught the glimpse of a blonde head of hair peeking out from beneath the blanket. It wasn’t enough to be able to identify the person but it was a start. As silently as he could Glorfindel leant forward and gently tugged at the edge of the blanket and watched in amazement as the intruder murmured something unintelligible in elvish before turning over in their sleep. All Glorfindel could do was stare at the face that now looked up at him. 

“Legolas?” Glorfindel’s voice was but a shocked whisper and did not disturb the sleeping young elf at his feet. For a while Glorfindel merely stared down at Legolas’ vacant gaze silently wondering what could have brought the prince to his talon and why. Glorfindel however was reluctant to wake the sleeping elf in order to get answers, the exhausted look in the young one’s expression a sure sign of his need for rest. Sighing heavily Glorfindel wondered what to do. He knew what it would look like to anyone who entered in the morning to see the prince snuggled up with him in the same bed and there would surely be an inquest into what, where and why. The seneschal was also pretty sure he would be answering a lot of questions none of which he would know the answer to. Yet the only other option was for him to sleep in the rocking chair and allow Legolas to have his bed. That too however was not going to happen. Glorfindel’s back ached terribly and a night spent sleeping upright in a hard chair was out of the question if he still wanted to be able to walk tomorrow. So that left only one option to sleep with Legolas in the bed, much to his own dismay for what might happen in the morning. 

As gently as he could Glorfindel rose from the bed and moved around to it’s end. Legolas shifted in his sleep and mumbled something again as Glorfindel disturbed him as he lifted the young elf into his arms. The prince did not wake however as Glorfindel repositioned the elf back into bed and tucked him under the covers. With as much care as possible Glorfindel climbed back into bed on the opposite side. Glorfindel had hardly time to get himself comfortable again when Legolas turned over unexpectedly and wrapped his arms over Glorfindel’s waist before snuggling into the elder’s chest. Glorfindel froze instantly as Legolas settled again in his sleep firmly within Glorfindel’s embrace. Sighing in defeat Glorfindel gently wrapped his own arms comfortably around the prince’s form. With Legolas this close it would be impossible to gain any rest what with the youngsters intoxicating smell and soft touch of his skin against Glorfindel’s. Allowing himself an indulgence Glorfindel leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Legolas’ forehead before relaxing with a contented sigh into his bed. No doubt there would be an uproar in the morning but there was nothing Glorfindel could do now and so prepared himself for a long night without much sleep. 

****************************

Glorfindel awoke to an annoying tickle under his nose and the unfamiliar smell and feel of someone else in his bed. Opening his eyes Glorfindel sighed as he pushed the few stray golden locks from under his face before focusing on the face of the person now cuddled firmly against his chest. In a flash last night came back to him with a bruising force as he stared down at the still vacant gaze of the young Prince Legolas. It was with great dilemma that Glorfindel realised that extricating himself from the situation would be impossible without waking the prince. Legolas had a firm hold of his waist and sometime during the night their legs had become entangled. Sighing Glorfindel relaxed back against Legolas form involuntarily stroking his fingers through Legolas mane of golden locks that now fanned out across Glorfindel’s chest. Unwilling to wake the peacefully sleeping Prince, Glorfindel silently stared at the canopy above his bed listening to the morning sounds outside. Surprisingly he felt comfortable lying in Legolas’ arms listening to the steady beat of Legolas heart and the sound of his gentle breathing. It still confused him why Legolas had come to him in the first place but in a way Glorfindel was secretly glad he had. Glorfindel had to admit last night had been the most restful slumber he had ever had and it made him curious to why he felt so at ease with Legolas’ presence. Absently Glorfindel’s hand drifted lightly back and forth across Legolas’ arm the seneschal enjoying the soft silky touch of the youngsters skin against his fingertips. Glorfindel was beginning to drift back into a lazy snooze when Legolas shifted against him. Instantly Glorfindel felt the distinctive bulge pressing against his thigh and he stiffened in shock. The first place he looked was at Legolas eyes but having seen them still vacant Glorfindel relaxed a little. Glorfindel’s comfort lasted only a moment though as he glanced down at Legolas again to see the prince uncovered by the blankets and the sleeping robe he wore riding high around his waist exposing a perfectly shaped round plump arse. Inwardly Glorfindel groaned at the sight. The pale milky skin of the prince’s thigh was just begging to be licked and Glorfindel forcefully had to stop himself from reaching out a hand to run over the silky skin. 

Closing his eyes Glorfindel composed himself a little before reaching for the blanket to pull back over them and save the prince’s dignity. The seneschal was only half way there however when the tapestry to the talon door was flung back and Erestor, Haldir and Filgree stepped in to the room closely followed by Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond and several Lorien guards. 

“Glorfindel Legolas is not in his room……” Erestor’s voice trailed off as the dark haired advisor came to a screeching halt half way across the room his eyes trained on the two figures lying entwined together in the bed. Glorfindel winced as he heard Haldir’s foul curses to the valar as he saw his son lying undignified and sprawled upon Glorfindel’s bed. 

“It is not what it looks like.” Glorfindel sighed as he hastily pulled the blanket up around Legolas still sleeping body as he carefully unwound himself from the prince and stepped from the bed. Erestor was instantly at his side helping the elder elf on with his robe while simultaneously glaring at him in questioning. 

“You better hope it’s not.” Lord Celeborn was now standing at the side of Haldir his arms folded angrily across his chest. Filgree was obviously in a state of shock and quickly dashed over to the bed intent on checking Legolas condition. Glorfindel accepted the glass of spring water Lord Elrond handed to him as he moved stiffly around the room trying to get his tired muscles working again. The seneschal was surprised that Lord Elrond wasn’t giving him an accusing dirty look like the others but Glorfindel knew better than to judge Lord Elrond on appearances alone, and that some other emotion was raging inside the Half-elf. 

“He came to me last night. I do not know why, he just slipped into my room while I was asleep. At first he was on the end of the bed but when I awoke to see who it was I couldn’t just leave him there, he was cold and shivering.” Glorfindel winced at his stiff back grateful when Lord Elrond told him to lean against the fireplace while he gently massaged it for him. 

“You could have taken him back to his own rooms.” Haldir snapped sharply at Glorfindel his face telling the elder elf that the march warden didn’t believe a word he was saying. 

“Aye I could have, but as you can see I was in no shape to carry him and I did not want to wake him cause he seemed peaceful. Besides there must have been some reason he came to me and if I’d returned him to his rooms there is every chance he would have come back here anyway.” Glorfindel yelped in agony as Lord Elrond massaged a particularly sore knot in his back. The seneschal was now sure that the horse ride in the cold last night had done him very little good at all. 

“Filgree?” A timid, sleepy voice from over on the bed silenced any angry reply Haldir was going to give. Glorfindel glanced painfully over his shoulder to watch as the sleepy looking Legolas sat up in bed and stared guiltily around at the faces staring at him. “I’m sorry.” His whispered reply was quickly followed by gentle tears that flowed freely down his cheeks. It was obvious that Legolas knew what he had done and despite Filgree’s comfort still continued to cry. 

“Legolas why did you leave your room?” Filgree gently questioned his charge as Glorfindel groaned and breathed out heavily as Lord Elrond helped him sit down in one of the rocking chairs. Legolas looked guilty at Lord Glorfindel before nuzzling his head into Filgree’s side. 

“Because you left me. I told you to stay but you wouldn’t. I could see his face everywhere I looked, and I was scared he was going to come and get me again.” Glorfindel watched with intrigue as Filgree lowered his head guiltily and tightened his hug on the young prince, almost as if in apology. Legolas then looked up at Haldir who had gone suspiciously quiet. “And you shouted at me. I wasn’t going to come to see you because you would have shouted at me more! So I came here because Lord Glorfindel wouldn’t leave me and he certainly wouldn’t shout at me.” Glorfindel watched amazed as Legolas pushed Filgree away before hastily getting up and moving over to him in the rocking chair. There was a shocked gasp as Legolas leaned down and boldly kissed Glorfindel on the lips before standing protectively behind the rocking chair, his hand automatically finding Glorfindel’s and entwining their fingers together. “I will sleep where I like now. It is none of your business.” Glorfindel was just as shocked as everyone and glanced questioningly up at the young prince. Despite his outward appearance of defiance Glorfindel could feel Legolas hand shaking in his, and so in silent support he squeezed it gently. 

“Will you be joining the patrol this morning Legolas?” It was Lord Elrond who calmly broke the stagnate silence. Glorfindel was shocked at seeing how calmly Lord Elrond had taken all of this considering he had been among those to desperately want Legolas to stay single, just in case the world collapsed. Glorfindel looked at the Lord questioningly but was only ignored as he waited patiently for Legolas to answer. 

”Aye I will. I will go and dress for it now.” Glorfindel sighed heavily as Legolas stepped away from him after having squeezed his hand back in reassurance. Despite everything Legolas was still going to go on the patrol much to Glorfindel’s own worry. Everyone watched as Legolas moved over to the door stopping only a few moments as he asked Filgree to join him. Obediently the tutor got up and followed him leaving an awfully thick silence in his wake. Glorfindel couldn’t believe what had just happened and was sure it would take a few days for it to fully sink in. Legolas had made his intentions very clear to everyone and it worried Glorfindel that the prince had left himself open for ridicule. Yet there was nothing he could do until Legolas returned from the patrol, hopefully in one piece. Haldir was the first to leave his gaze telling Glorfindel everything he needed to know. It had been fine while ever Haldir had been in control but now as he son got more bold things had become difficult. Celeborn left in silence with the guards leaving Lord Elrond and Erestor standing in front of a very upset Glorfindel. 

“I think it best we leave for Imaldris as soon as you are able to make the trip Glorfindel.” Both Glorfindel and Erestor looked at Lord Elrond slightly shocked and puzzled but the half-elf’s face told nothing of what he was thinking. “While ever Legolas stays here, Haldir will prevent his further growth and I am concerned that it is an unnecessary stress the prince does not need in his life. You did not save him from Thranduil only to be stifled again by Haldir.” Glorfindel could only nod stunned into speechlessness as Lord Elrond moved towards the exit of the room. “Erestor I would see you in the library when you have helped Glorfindel dress.” With that Lord Elrond left the talon leaving both elves shocked at what they’d just heard. What had Middle Earth come to when the Lord of Imaldris made such quick decisions regarding such important matters? Glorfindel looked at his friend for explanation but Erestor merely shrugged his shoulders blankly unsure himself of what had gotten in to everyone. Surely the only explanation was that they were all still hung-over from the wine at last nights feast. In silence Erestor helped Glorfindel from the chair and both went about dressing Glorfindel in silence for the day ahead.


	54. Last Day

Chapter 54

It had been a very long four weeks in Lorien since Legolas coming of age and as the season was drawing to an end so to was the Imaldris elf’s stay in the golden wood. For Glorfindel his recovery had been a long and arduous process, just as Gandalf had predicted. There had been days when he had not even been able to rise from his bed with pain and then others when Elrond had forced him into a whole day of tiring exercises to strengthen the muscles damaged in his fall. Yet it had all been made easier with the ever-present light of Prince Legolas Greenleaf. With each passing day Glorfindel found himself slowly falling in love with the young elf. While he had been sceptical at first about his feelings, the more time he’d spent with the young prince the more he became attached to the glow of warmth he felt when Legolas was close by. 

Since the incident in his rooms the night after the feast Glorfindel had strictly adhered to the traditional rules of courting royalty, as advised by Celeborn and Elrond. While it had become obvious that Legolas disliked the rules and boundaries placed upon him Glorfindel had tried desperately to make the young prince understand why they were behaving in such a manner. The simple fact that Legolas was the one made most of the elvan dignities who knew very jumpy about the whole situation. There could be no room for error considering the consequences should Legolas not fall in love with the right elf and so Glorfindel had assumed that the traditional steps taken during courting royalty would give the prince ample time to make up his own mind on the matter of love, while still allowing the prince space to freely decide what he wanted to do. Lord Elrond and Celeborn had strongly agreed with his decision and while Glorfindel still sensed coolness between Lord Celeborn and his son in law it had sufficiently warmed back to it’s usual relationship. 

Much to Glorfindel’s own relief Haldir had backed off a little in his oppressive hold over his son. While he’d still required Legolas to spend every second week with the boarder patrol, during times when he was not training Haldir mostly left Legolas to himself to do as he pleased. Glorfindel had taken delight in watching Legolas grow rapidly with each day he spent in Lorien. His fighting skills had improved drastically and his sense of self worth had risen just as quickly with each piece of praise and nice comment he was given from those he met and worked with. The sparkle of life that Legolas green eyes had been lacking back when Glorfindel first saw him in Mirkwood was now burning brightly behind the emerald pools and Glorfindel thought Legolas all the more beautiful because of it.

Today however would be their last spent in Lorien. Upon the rising of the dawn the next day they would set out on their journey to return to Rivendell. While Glorfindel was still not in perfect health Elrond had deemed him fit enough for the weeks ride needed for the return to the valley they called home. Secretly Glorfindel was relived to be leaving Lorien. As much as he thought the golden wood beautiful he longed for the waterfalls and forest trails of Imaldris. Thank-fully Legolas was just as excited as Glorfindel to be leaving Lorien and had been granted a day’s grace from the border patrol to prepare and pack of the trip. Glorfindel had been worried about Legolas health and safety with every day he’d spent at the borders but was relived as Legolas had returned fit and unharmed from every patrol. There had been very little orc activity on the northern borders and so rather than defending himself Legolas had been given lessons by Rumil and Orophin about topics such as fighting, tracking, creatures and life in general. With every night Legolas had returned from his patrol Glorfindel had sat up listening to the prince retell all the things he’d learnt. Some of the things Glorfindel had been a little worried at Haldir’s brothers having told Legolas about but Legolas had not seemed fazed by it so Glorfindel didn’t bother questioning them. Legolas had finished his last patrol and now both elves were preparing themselves for the long ride to Imaldris. 

This morning Glorfindel had lay on his bed trying to relax and ready himself for the ride he knew would push his back to it’s limits. Erestor had fluttered back and forth around the talon packing Glorfindel’s things for him, having already packed his own things weeks ago. Legolas had spent the morning with Filgree also packing their things but also saying goodbyes. Glorfindel had observed that Legolas had made quite a few friends his own age during his stay in Lorien and despite his outward appearances Legolas was obviously sad to be leaving them. 

Now however both elves were having their last picnic in the sun beside a small stream and swimming hole. As always Filgree had accompanied Legolas on their picnic and was now packing away the arrows he and Legolas had used in their friendly competition of skill. The rules of traditional courting royalty were that Legolas was not permitted to be alone with any potential suitor without an elder chaperone. At first Glorfindel had found it strangely uncomfortable having Filgree constantly watching them, especially when he and Legolas kissed but after a while Glorfindel had grown accustom to it and now just simply blocked the tutor out when he and Legolas were sharing an intimate moment together. 

Like now, Glorfindel lay on his back staring up into the canopy of the giant malorn trees above, while Legolas lay perpendicular across him, with his head resting on Glorfindel’s chest. Idly Glorfindel stroked his fingers through some of the tangled golden locks fanned out across his tunic. The sun’s gentle ray’s falling lightly on Legolas’ face illuminating him in a perfect halo that Glorfindel could only smile at. Their time spent together had often consisted of pleasant silence, each lost in their own thoughts, while still seeking the simple touches of each other. The simple touches had been all they were allowed, and while Filgree had at first protested their kisses as being to intimate Legolas had put his foot down and told his tutor that if he was only allowed one pleasure then it would be Glorfindel’s kisses. Glorfindel smiled to himself as he thought of Legolas’ innocents. The young prince had taken some coaxing to be persuaded that you indeed kissed with your tongue. After several days practice Legolas had caught on to Glorfindel’s wishes and now Glorfindel was pleased to say the prince was living up to all his expectations in the passionate kisses he often unexpectedly initiated. Still there was a long way to go. A passionate kiss between suitors was nothing to the intimate press of a lover’s body against your own and Legolas knew nothing of that his innocents still ever showing in his lack of experience and knowledge of ways of love. Then there was still the ever-present fact that Glorfindel may never experience that sort of touch with Legolas, if fate was to twist another way. 

Glorfindel dropped those thoughts however and smiled down at the young elf as he watched Legolas yawn and stretch languidly in the heat of the afternoon sun. 

“Glorfindel will you sing to me?” Legolas turned over onto his side so that he was staring up at Glorfindel from the elder’s chest, his eyes still a little sleepy even after his nap. Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders uncaringly as he drew his hand down from Legolas mane of hair to brush softly across the youngsters sun warmed cheek. 

“If you wish. What would you like to hear?” Glorfindel was a little sad as Legolas sat up from his chest to sit cross legged at his side his hands clasped in his lap as the young prince considered the question for a few moments. 

“Something nice, a ballad perhaps from Gondolin?” Glorfindel was confused at why Legolas would want to hear anything from the long destroyed city of Gondolin but none the less combed through his memories in order to find one he remembered well enough to sing. Legolas sat patiently at his side until finally Glorfindel found one he liked and sat up a little to begin singing. 

To Legolas the sound was beautiful as Glorfindel’s strong voice echoed around the silent wood. It seemed that even the birds fell silent in their own songs to listen to the warriors light tune. Enraptured Legolas stared at Glorfindel’s face through the entire song taking in the words that he understood while interpreting the rest of the ones in Quenya he did not. By the second verse though Legolas could see tears begin rolling down Glorfindel’s face as he tilted his head towards the sky and continued to sing. Confused at why Glorfindel would be crying during such a happy song made Legolas worry a little but he did not question it until Glorfindel’s last note fell into silence and the warrior lay back down on the blanket again.

“Why are you crying? It was a beautiful song.” Glorfindel sighed heavily as Legolas lay quickly back down although this time bringing his face closer to Glorfindel’s as the young prince draped his arms comfortingly across Glorfindel’s waist. Glorfindel could hardly believe that he had cried like that, so openly in front of Legolas. It had been so long since anyone had asked him of Gondolin that he had quite forgotten how painful the memories actually were. The song had brought back memories of Echthelion, his tutor who had sung that very same song to him when he had been but an elfling. Without thinking Glorfindel turned his face away from Legolas ashamed that he would think of Echthelion at such a time. His tutor had long since passed into Mando’s halls, Legolas should have been the only one in his thoughts. Glorfindel did not see the hurt expression that swept across Legolas face at the sudden rejection but did however feel the soft lips that kissed away the single tear on his cheek. 

“I am sorry Legolas, forgive my rudeness. It has been such a long time since I sang that song and the memories it brings to mind are not all happy.” Having felt Legolas lovingly tender kiss on his cheek Glorfindel regretted having turned away from the prince and promptly apologised. Taking the opportunity Glorfindel turned over fully onto his side so that he could stare evenly into the young elf’s eyes. “You are beautiful have I told you that?” Glorfindel pushed all his gloomy thoughts aside and focused solely on Legolas’ angelic face mere inches from his own. Glorfindel watched in delight as Legolas blushed a pale shade of pink to the very tips of his pointed ears. 

“Aye, several times today but I shall not tire of hearing it.” The elder elf chuckled at Legolas as he ran a gentle hand from the tip of Legolas ear down to his chin before leaning in to kiss Legolas firmly on the lips. Glorfindel smiled as Legolas eagerly parted his lips for Glorfindel before relaxing under the soft ministrations of his lover’s mouth upon his own. Breathlessly they broke apart Legolas eyes still closed as he licked his lips with tantalizing strokes of his tongue, as he tasted the remains Glorfindel. At the sight Glorfindel felt a shudder of desire rip through his body and pool uncomfortably in his groin. Glorfindel smiled wickedly to himself as he brought his hand up to run across the tip of Legolas still flushed ear. At the single touch on the sensitive appendage Glorfindel felt Legolas shiver his breath catching even as he tried to regain it from their passionate kiss. He and Legolas had been together for nearly an entire month already and all they had been allowed to progress to was kissing. For Glorfindel it had meant more than a few nights left frustrated and needy in bed, with only the friction of his own hand as company. On Legolas behalf it was obvious the young elf didn’t know what he was doing to the elder elf, with his sometimes-innocent actions. Several occasions during their time in Lorien, Glorfindel had been forced to excuse himself from company in order to calm himself when Legolas had inadvertently touched him while they were joking around. Yet Glorfindel had kept it to himself regardless, knowing full well that any actions beyond kissing was too involved without having several insurances first. Legolas would have to make his intentions clear before ever Glorfindel acted upon his own, and even then he would have to have the consent of Lord Elrond and Celeborn. 

Glorfindel sighed softly and watched as Legolas eyes fluttered in the beginnings of reopening. However Glorfindel wasn’t ready to ruin the moment yet and considered adding just a little variation to the rules of courting. Having cautiously gazed over Legolas shoulder and found Filgree to busy dangling his feet in the water to pay them any attention the elder seneschal leaned back in to whisper softly in Legolas ear. 

”Keep your eyes closed and do not make a sound.” Glorfindel smiled against Legolas cheek as he felt Legolas nod understandingly his eyes till firmly closed. Technically Glorfindel wasn’t going to break any rules. They were still kissing just spicing things up a little. Hopefully it would be enough to get Legolas thinking if not asking questions of his tutor. It was high time Legolas learned some things about life and what better way than giving him a tantalizing taste of what in itself could only lead to better things. Glorfindel graced a gentle kiss to Legolas cheek before flicking his tongue out and swiping it across the warm soft skin. Legolas hissed, slightly startled and Glorfindel quickly brought his finger up and pressed it against the youngsters lips. “Shhhh, Filgree is not watching.” Glorfindel flicked his tongue out onto the edge of Legolas pointy ear before dragging it the full length of the curve. Legolas shook against Glorfindel his breathing uneven against the finger still pressed to his lips. “You taste of honey.” Surprised at how seductive he could sound while whispering Glorfindel caught the inward groan in the back of Legolas throat having heard the words. Smiling in delight of the reaction he was receiving Glorfindel graced the very tip of the sensitive organ with a soft kiss before sucking the very tip into his mouth with a hot wet lap. Legolas body buckled at the sensation and Glorfindel sucked a little harder as the young elf pushed his body closer to Glorfindel’s eagerly seeking out more contact. The seneschal restrained himself though as Legolas broke the silence with a desire filled gasp as Glorfindel grazed his teeth along the flesh in his mouth. 

Much to Glorfindel’s displeasure the gasp alerted Filgree’s attention to them and the seneschal hastily pulled away from the wanton elf by his side as Filgree turned to stare at him in suspicion. Ignoring the desire filled green eyes that now stared up at him Glorfindel raised his hand and waved innocently at Filgree from over Legolas’ shoulder. The tutor it seemed was none the wiser to what had just happened although still suspicious rose from the bank of the stream and made his way over to them his gaze moving from Glorfindel’s cheeky smile to Legolas. 

“I think it’s time we made our way back to the city. I ordered an early dinner for Legolas so that he could get some rest for tomorrows journey.” Glorfindel smiled and nodded understandingly as Filgree stopped a few meters back from them and began slipping his boots back on. It was obvious that Legolas was in no state to answer his tutor and so Glorfindel merely held the young elf close to him while he recovered some of his motor skills again. 

Glorfindel did not speak to Legolas as they packed up their things to return to the city. It was obvious in Legolas eyes that the youngster had questions but Glorfindel had waved them down knowing that Filgree was listening to them having felt something was going on earlier. It was only when they were securely back on their horse with Filgree leading them a few lengths ahead that Glorfindel allow Legolas to speak to him. 

“That felt amazing, I still tingle all over. What was it?” Glorfindel smiled proudly of his achievements as Legolas leaned back against his chest and gazed up at him with round excited eyes. Cautious of what he said and wary of Legolas’ innocents Glorfindel licked the tip of Legolas ear quickly again making sure that Filgree was paying them no attention again. Legolas giggled at the sensation and leaned up to kiss Glorfindel softly on the lips in return. 

“Your ears are a very sensitive part of your body Legolas, I was merely illustrating the pleasure you can receive from paying them proper attention.” Glorfindel glanced down at the prince who rode in front of him looking for any signs the prince understood what he was hinting at. The seneschal was a little disappointed when he saw no flicker of recognition in the youthful eyes but that did not matter. Eventually Legolas would get the idea even if it took centuries. 

“Will you teach me how to do it? I would like to return the favour.” Legolas blushed a little as Glorfindel chuckled heartily at his comment. 

”Perhaps when you are more…..” Glorfindel bit his lip unsure of how to continue. It would not do to bring up such a subject as sex and there was no excuse in Legolas age now that he was of age. 

“When I am more, what?” Legolas sensed Glorfindel’s hesitation and frowned in confusion. Desperate to find the right word Glorfindel went with the only one he could think of, but cursed to himself as soon as it was passed his lips. 

“When you are more…ready.” Glorfindel hoped that his awkwardness would put Legolas off asking any more questions but that hope faded as Legolas turned himself around a little to look at Glorfindel more pensively. 

“What should I be ready for? Is it something Filgree can prepare me for? Or maybe you yourself can teach me? I am not a bad student and I learn very quickly.” Glorfindel chuckled at Legolas innocents before leaning in and placing another soft kiss on the prince’s lips effectively silencing him. 

”Aye I know you are a very good student and learn very quickly.” Glorfindel ran a cheeky finger across Legolas lips reminding the youth of their lessons on kissing and how to get it right. Legolas blushed a delightful shade of red and lowered his gaze from his elders. “In this case though I think you should be talking to Filgree. It concerns matters of a personal nature and is rather delicate to discuss.” Legolas twitched his nose in interest as he watched Glorfindel awkwardly avoid eye contact with him. Glorfindel sighed as he glanced at Filgree’s back. Little did the tutor know what Glorfindel had just done for him. There would be no doubt that Filgree was in for a long night of questioning and explaining. Although Glorfindel couldn’t help think that it was about damn time considering most other elflings are told before their 300th birthing day ceremony about love and sex. 

“What should I ask of him then? There are many personal matters Filgree and I have discussed how do I know which one of them it is?” Glorfindel groaned inwardly cursing himself for ever being so foolish as to bring the topic up. It was just not his place to discuss such things and while he wished he could Lord Elrond would never forgive him if he broke the rules. Legolas looked pleadingly up at Glorfindel and the elder seneschal thought hard about how he as an elfling learnt about sex. It struck him with force though as he thought back to the very day Echthelion had taught him about sex, had taken him to his bed and shown him the pleasure of the flesh. Glorfindel swallowed hard and turned his attention back to Legolas. 

“Simply ask Filgree to explain how you came into being?” Glorfindel raised his eyebrows hopefully of his young charge but watched as Legolas laughed blatantly at him and shook his head. 

“That is not personal Glorfindel. I know how I came into being, Gandalf said that Haldir gave birth to me from here…” Legolas poked Glorfindel in the stomach in demonstration before continuing. “Like a she-elf or a mare with her foal.” Glorfindel nodded understandingly. That was a start at least but not what Glorfindel was getting at. 

“Yes that is all very well but do you know how you got there in the first place?” Glorfindel watched Legolas shift awkwardly on the horse obviously not wanting to really answer the question he was not faced with. Secretly Glorfindel knew they were getting to the bit that counted just by the way Legolas was getting uncomfortable. 

“Well, sort of.” Legolas shrugged his shoulders and lowered his gaze from Glorfindel’s, embarrassed. “Filgree told me once that elves have to mate. Kind of like horses except differently.” Glorfindel nodded and slowed the horse down, to put a few more paces between Filgree and them in case the tutor overheard them talking. 

“Aye it is called mating and that is what you must ask Filgree about.” Glorfindel watched Legolas look up at him nervously and softly shook his head in reply. 

”No I can not. That is too personal a matter to discuss he would never answer me.” Glorfindel sighed and brushed a gentle hand down the side of Legolas face to gently bring Legolas eyes level with his own. 

“Legolas he will answer you I promise. He taught your brothers about it and it is his duty to teach you too. Every elf learns about these things and though it is a little embarrassing it is a necessary part of life.” Legolas sighed heavily as Glorfindel smiled at him encouragingly before gracing Legolas with another gentle kiss. 

”And this is what I need to know to be……ready?” Glorfindel chuckled and nodded again this time hugging Legolas tightly against his chest. 

”Aye and believe me lots of things will make more sense to you afterwards.” Speeding up again Glorfindel brought his horse level with Filgree’s as they drew into the city limits. Legolas was silent for the rest of the return journey and Glorfindel hoped that he hadn’t upset the prince too much by discussing what they had. Glorfindel was sure however that with Legolas’ new knowledge the elf would be better equipped to face his future. The sun was just now descending in the western boarder as they rode the final few meters to the stables. Filgree would be in for a long night and Glorfindel thanked the valar for never having graced him with such a terrible job with Elladen and Elrohir when he was tutoring them. They dismounted in the yard and Legolas bid Glorfindel a sweet goodnight before being dragged off by Filgree for the early dinner, leaving Glorfindel smiling guiltily to himself as he insured all their horses were ready for the morning before leaving for his own talon.


	55. Release

Chapter 55

Legolas yawned as he sat on the end of his bed brushing the tangles out of his hair. The horse ride he had taken with Glorfindel had been refreshing and had served to make him tired. It had also served to make him curious. Legolas had done nothing through dinner except for think about what Glorfindel had said. The more the prince thought about it however the more determined he had become to question his tutor. If that was what it took to get Glorfindel to taste his ears again then he would gladly go through the embarrassment of questioning his tutor. Legolas also knew that it would probably be beneficial for him to know these things and the fact that Filgree had probably taught his brothers Hale and Talion it made it all seem just a little better. 

Putting the comb back on the dresser Legolas sat up straight and listened silently as Filgree finished cleaning up the bathroom after Legolas bath before the elder elf returned to the main talon carrying the two wet robes Legolas had used to dry himself. Patiently Legolas waited as Filgree finished his chores before the elder elf moved to help Legolas into bed. It was then that Legolas decided to ask the question. 

“Filgree? What can you tell me about mating?” Legolas watched as Filgree stumbled a little on the rug by the fire before he stopped dead in his tracks in front of Legolas. Filgree looked a little nervous but to Legolas it didn’t seem like his question had come as a big surprise to the elder elf. Legolas observed his tutor swallow around a lump in his throat before composing himself and sighing heavily. 

“I can tell you a fair amount Legolas, what is it you would like to know?” Filgree turned around and moved back to the fire away from Legolas before turning the rocking chair around and pulling it over to where Legolas sat on the bed. Cautiously the elder elf sat down on the cushioned chair having known that this conversation was coming. He had been suspicious of Glorfindel all day and without saying anything the tutor knew that Glorfindel had sparked Legolas intrigue about the topic. The fact that it was long overdue and Filgree had been putting it off for sometime was not the point. It had been easier with Legolas’ brothers. They had been experimenting with themselves and whores since they were old enough but Legolas had never been allowed such freedoms to explore himself and others in that sort of way. It also went without saying that it was expected of Hale and Talion to marry women but as was clearly visible Legolas preferred his own sex. Then of course was the complexity of Legolas’ potential to bear children and Thranduil’s reluctance to spill the great secret. All of that had put the tutor off discussing this topic before now, but considering the growing relationship with Glorfindel and the prince it was high time it was out in the open. 

Legolas was a little shocked at how easily Filgree had faced the question and from the way the tutor had pulled up a chair it was obvious he was willing to talk. Swallowing down his nervousness Legolas thought about what he wanted to know about before reluctantly replying to his tutor. 

“How did Haldir get pregnant with me?” Legolas recalled the conversation he’d had with Glorfindel and chose one of the questions the elder elf had posed to him. Although he knew he couldn’t let on that Glorfindel had sparked this, Legolas was determined to make this worthwhile. Filgree nodded at his charge and thought for a moment on how to phrase the words. 

“Haldir made love with Thranduil after a feast one night at Mirkwood.” Legolas frowned at his tutor, he knew that information. Gandalf had told him during their talk about what had happened between Haldir and Thranduil but that was not the answer he thought Glorfindel would want. Filgree watched Legolas’ thoughts clearly wash over his facial expression and sighed at the young elf’s indecision. Perhaps the question and answer method was not the best way to approach the topic. 

“But how?” Not knowing what else to say Legolas clutched at the only question he could think of. Filgree chuckled softly and shook his head at Legolas desperation before gently leaning forward and placing a soft hand on Legolas knee. 

“Why don’t I tell you a few things about yourself first Legolas and then we will move on from there.” Legolas nodded quickly at his tutor already feeling the red flush of embarrassment flooding his face at the awkwardness he’d just created. Of late he’d been feeling more like a fully-grown elf but in an instant he felt just as much an elfling again than he did before his coming of age. 

“Alright.” Legolas’ voice trailed off to nothing as he looked dependently to his tutor for guidance. Relaxing back into his rocking chair Filgree took a deep breath and pointed to his own lap. 

“The limp sex that hangs between your legs is what defines you as being a man and what makes you different from women.” Legolas could not help but roll his eyes at his tutor. Ever since he’d been a small elf he’d known the difference between men and women of his race. Filgree allowed himself a small smile at Legolas contempt but continued regardless. “Your sex is the item that you will pleasure your partner with when you mate with them.” In the space of only a few seconds Legolas went from rolling his eyes to staring at his tutor wide eyed and in shock. Smiling secretly to himself at getting Legolas attention the tutor continued. “As you know it moves with certain feelings and emotions you experience. Like during the dance at your coming of age feast.” Filgree raised a knowing eyebrow at his young charge who stared at him in horror. Legolas had never been so humiliated in all his life and hastily hung his head in shame his cheeks flaming red in colour. He had thought no one had see it because no one had spoken to him of it yet obviously that wasn’t true and Filgree had seen it so to had everyone else. Filgree sensed the prince’s embarrassment and gently reached out to tip his face back up to meet Filgree’s gaze. “Do not worry Legolas, it has happened to us all at some point in our lives and it gets easier to control the older you get although no less embarrassing.” While the reassurance was cold comfort to his own humiliation Legolas nodded quietly at his tutor. 

“How do you…….pleasure…..”Legolas trailed off unsure how he’d come to obtain the courage necessary to question his tutor. The question seemed to please Filgree however who smiled and nodded understandingly. 

“It goes inside your partner when it is hard.” Legolas looked positively horrified at the very thought and Filgree instantly read the young prince’s mind. “It seems unusual now but when you are with your partner it will make more sense as you discover how such an act takes place. That is something I can not tell you Legolas and you must discover it for yourself because it is private and not discussed with anyone else but the one you love.” Legolas nodded understandingly although a little disappointed having had his intrigue caught and not having it satisfied. 

“Can I make love to Glorfindel?” Filgree swallowed hard debating which answer he could take out of the two possible. Either way he knew the outcome would be the same but he at least had to try one. After an extended pause Filgree slowly shook his head. 

“No, not yet. You only have sex with people you love.” Legolas frowned, slightly put out by his tutor’s answer. Filgree knew what was coming and braced himself

“Why not? I do love him Filgree why can I not make love to him? Besides what about the ladies Hale and Talion brought home with them from the alehouse? Why did father say that they could have sex with them when they did not love them?” Filgree sighed and moved himself quickly to the bed to sit down next to Legolas. Legolas watched cautiously as Filgree reached across him and placed a soft hand on his belly. 

”Legolas you are not like your brothers, you are special. You are like Haldir. You can possibly become pregnant with a child if you lie with another man. That is why you must be certain that the person you make love to is the person you want to be bound to for life, the person you want as the father of your child if indeed it happens.” Legolas sighed heavily and lowered his head to stare at the hand resting lightly on his abdomen. Filgree saw the despair in Legolas eyes and gently tucked his other hand around Legolas shoulders drawing the young elf in for a soft hug. “Come Legolas do not cry things are not so terrible.” Filgree felt Legolas wet tears rolling down his cheeks and softly squeezed the prince tighter against him in comfort. “We do not know yet whether it is possible for you to bear children, we will only know when you find your life partner and bind together. It is not all desperate hope either Legolas, there is a potion that Gandalf creates which can prevent you from falling pregnant, then there is also a reversal of roles. You may penetrate your partner freely and there are other ways to pleasure without entering one another.” Legolas stilled his sobs as Filgree gently stroked a hand through his hair in comfort. For a while the pair merely sat in silence Legolas taking comfort from his elder as he thought about everything that just been said. 

“Filgree, what happens if Glorfindel is not the one Gandalf spoke to me of? He said I had to bind with my true love or we would all fade? I love Glorfindel I know it, cause it hurts here when I think about him but what if he’s not…..” Legolas pressed his hand against his chest above his heart as he glanced cautiously at his tutor for guidance. 

“That is a fear that grips all of us who know who you are Legolas and what your destiny is but I can not tell you the answer to the question you seek. Only you know who your true love is Legolas and only time can provide you with that answer. If Glorfindel is your destined then you will know it when it hits you. If he isn’t so be it the valar will lead you to the one who is eventually. Then it is only a matter of waiting to see what the future holds for us all but do not think about that just concentrate on finding the one you love.” Filgree smiled indulgently down at Legolas who sighed heavily but smiled all the same. “In the mean time you have to be careful. If you wish to have sex with someone outside of a commitment binding then I suggest you talk to Gandalf about getting you some of that potion of his. We do not want accidents Legolas, not when things are as delicate as your situation. I know that most of the Lords would have my head for allowing this, but if you wish to make love to Glorfindel I will allow it on the strict understanding that you take every precaution to protect yourself. I have not watched you suffer 500 years of deprivation for you to throw this new found freedom away.” Legolas nodded understandingly unable to keep the smile from his face knowing that Filgree approved of the things Legolas was thinking about. 

“I do not think I will be making love to him anytime soon though. I am not ready yet and I need to get to know him better first but it is nice to know that all the same.” Filgree relaxed at Legolas’ gentle reassurance. After having seen the display at the picnic earlier that day Filgree had begun panicking that perhaps it was to be done that evening. Legolas smiled at Filgree’s obvious relief as he pushed his tutor back to the comfort of the rocking chair. While they had discussed the most important things there were still a few questions Legolas had for his tutor. “Filgree, when Lord Keeldon held me captive he had these rules and I understood most of them except one.” Legolas watched his tutor turn suddenly serious having heard Keeldon’s name. Filgree leaned closer to Legolas and placed a comforting hand upon the elf’s knee in silent support. Legolas had never spoken of his ordeal at Keeldon’s house and while they’d had a few snippets into the events through Legolas’ nightmares and fears they had never been openly talked about. 

“Yes I’m listening Legolas, just take your time.” Filgree felt the fearful shiver run through Legolas at the very mention of the tyrant Lord, yet Legolas kept his head high and took a steadying breath. 

”When he took me to my room that first day, he said that I wasn’t to touch myself at all. He said that I wasn’t to have any self-pleasure and that he was the only one who would grant me a release. What does self- pleasure mean?” Legolas came to the end of his question only to find himself engulfed by Filgree’s arms hugging him tightly as the elder elf sobbed uncontrollably onto his shoulder. Legolas was shocked into silence and merely patted his tutors back in comfort as the elder elf cried himself out. At length Filgree sniffled back the last of his tears and sat up from Legolas after wiping his eyes crudely with the sleave of his robe. 

“You do no know how glad I am to have you safe. I did not sleep for weeks until word came back of you safe and well. Keeldon would have done terrible things to you Legolas, had Glorfindel not come and rescued you. I thank the valar for everyday that you awake healthy and safe.” Legolas smiled fondly at his tutor who doted over him for a few moments before sighing heavily and composing himself again after a small apology for his outburst. “Now what was the question again?” Legolas rolled his eyes in mock contempt of his tutor’s attention before re asking his question. 

“What does self-pleasure mean?” Filgree smiled as he remembered the question again after Legolas prompt. The tutor was a little confused at Legolas not knowing what the word meant but then again nothing surprised him about Legolas anymore. Legolas waited patiently as Filgree hummed to himself in thought for a moment before picking the idea explanation. 

“It means finding sexual gratification or release from yourself.” Legolas raised an sceptical eyebrow in Filgree’s direction, which made the tutor chuckle in laughter. 

“That does not make sense? From what you just told me sex is something that happens between two people how can you give yourself sex?” Legolas cocked his head to the side in confusion as he watched his tutor struggle to find a better way of explaining things. So far everything Filgree had said made sense to Legolas up until this point. 

“Well sometimes you want to experience the same feelings and emotions associated with the act of sex without actually doing it with someone else.” Legolas nodded, that had been a better explanation but not perfect. Filgree saw the confusion still hidden behind Legolas’ eyes and sighed heavily. Explaining sex to one who hadn’t experienced it yet was like trying to explain walking to a baby. 

“Alright so how do you know when you need this self-pleasure thing?” Filgree sighed it was becoming apparent that it would be wise for him to leave Legolas to himself after this particular conversation, which considering how well the night had gone was a pretty good note to end on. Filgree smirked to himself as he stood up and tugged the rocking chair back into its place by the fire. 

“You will need it whenever inappropriate things occur while you’re thinking or dreaming about Glorfindel or anyone else you like for that matter.” Legolas turned around on the bed as he watched Filgree move over to the side table and pour one goblet of warm milk from the jug that had been sitting by the fire. Obediently Legolas accepted the goblet of milk and held it in his cold hands for a few moments to warm them up. 

“Inappropriate things as in what happened at the feast?” Filgree smiled to himself as Legolas began to catch on to what he was talking about. Legolas drank from his milk quickly as he moved out of the way of Filgree folding down his blankets and fluffing his pillows. 

“Aye that sort of thing. It is uncomfortable to have a need between your legs and not have it fulfilled, it makes you grumpy and sour.” Legolas drained his milk and climbed in under the blankets to lie on his back in the middle of the bed. Filgree smiled as he pulled the blankets up over Legolas and tucked them in just as the prince liked them. “Or sometimes you may just want to do it for fun.” Legolas smiled strangely up at his elder confused by how finding sexual gratification by yourself could be fun. 

“Well how do you do it?” Legolas watched as Filgree began blowing out the candles around the room, tidying up what remained of Legolas things into a pile on the rocking chair to be packed quickly tomorrow morning. Filgree smiled knowingly in the dark as he stepped up to the end of Legolas bed and stared down at the shining green eyes that questioned him from amongst the pillows and blankets. Legolas could only stare at his tutor wondering, if Filgree intended to stay the night in his room after telling him such a thing. After the last incident after his coming of age feast Legolas had often told Filgree to stay in his rooms and sometimes the tutor had stayed on his own. The prince did not have time to consider that thought however as Filgree’s voice came from the bottom of the bed. 

“Lie back Legolas, and close your eyes.” Confused slightly Legolas did as he was told and relaxed back into the pillows of the bed. 

“Aren’t you going to tell me…….” Filgree cut Legolas off sharply. 

“Shhh be quiet and just listen to what I’m telling you to do.” Legolas obediently shut up and closed his eyes as he listened to the steady breathing of Filgree still standing at the end of his bed. “Take your hand and place it palm down on your abdomen underneath your sleeping robe.” In the dim flickering of the fire light Filgree watched as the bed covers shifted around a bit as Legolas obeyed his instructions. When the fidgeting beneath the blanket stopped Filgree continued. “Good, now keep your eyes closed and imagine that you’re back at the stream, lying with Lord Glorfindel.” Filgree paused momentarily between each idea he was planting insuring Legolas had ample time to imagine the scene for himself. “He’s kissing you, soft and gentle just like the first time.” Legolas smiled to himself in the dark at the memories as he heard his tutor continue. “His hands slide through your hair as he shifts his kisses to your neck.” Legolas swallowed hard as he drifted with the sounds of Filgree’s voice the images in his mind becoming more vivid with each description. “He licks your ears, sucks on the tips till your body thrums with the sensation. He’s staring at you with those stunning blue eyes of his, pinning you to the grass even as he devours your mouth. Feel his tongue entwine with yours, taste him, touch him.” Filgree paused as he heard Legolas breathing heighten dramatically. Smiling to himself Filgree silently grabbed his cloak and stepped away from the end of the bed. “Your hard Legolas, feel it thick between your legs, pulsing, aching to be touched.” Filgree took another step away from the bed. Legolas was too focused on his throbbing erection to hear Filgree slowly retreating from the room. “Slowly stroke your stomach with your fingers, lightly not hard. Imagine Glorfindel’s hand doing it instead of your own, imagine his soft finger tips stroking your skin.” Filgree again took a step away from the bed pausing as he saw Legolas figure arch up slightly from the bed. “Now slowly slide your hand down to your sex.” Filgree paused as he watched the blanket move a little before Legolas let out a desire filled gasp. “That feels good doesn’t it?” There was a small grunt of reply to Filgree’s question and the elder tutor sighed silently, feeling his own need for a little release. “Stroke it up and down like you’re petting a horse. Feel the vein along the underside and run your fingers down it feeling your girth, your warmth. Imagine it’s Glorfindel’s hand doing it instead, cup yourself in a fist and slide up and down the length. What feels good do it again. Imagine what you want Glorfindel to do and do it to yourself, experiment.” Filgree took another step back towards the tapestry door to the room as Legolas groaned wantonly from the bed. “You can find out the rest for yourself.” Filgree went to step out onto the balcony but stopped as he heard Legolas call his name breathlessly. 

“Filgree?” Legolas could hardly see the figure of his tutor in the darkness of the room but he knew he must have still been there. Despite himself Legolas took his hand off his erection still breathlessly thinking about Glorfindel and the tension now pooling in his groin. “Can you draw the curtains before you go please?” It was a desperate plea and Filgree smiled despite himself. Moving silently back into the darkness Filgree drew the sheer curtains quickly around Legolas bed enclosing the bed in a haze. Before the curtains had even closed Legolas was back to his task and so Filgree silently moved from the room. Pausing in the doorway Filgree glanced back to see Legolas arching up from the bed Glorfindel’s name falling from his lips in desperate gasps. 

“Good night little Greenleaf.” With that Filgree left the room to Legolas cries of ecstasy. It would be a long day tomorrow and the prince would be grateful of the goodnights rest he would have after finding his release.


	56. A Fathers Ask

Chapter 56

Glorfindel was already in the stables making the last minute checks of the horses when the rest of the party descended from their talons. Filgree was the first to enter the courtyard carrying both his and Legolas’ things from the night before. Stewards from Celeborn’s private court helped load the last of the parcels onto the horses while elves from Lorien scuttled to and fro in the sunshine saying goodbyes and making last minute preparations. Glorfindel had hardly got a wink of sleep last night to busy thinking about what chaos he had caused after yesterday’s picnic. Guilt of putting Filgree unknowingly in the firing line of Legolas questions also weighed heavily on his shoulders. 

The elder seneschal knew from Erestors’ experience with Elrond’s twin sons that discussing such private and sensitive topics could be difficult and tiring. Glorfindel was tightening the saddle on his horse when he saw Filgree descending the stairs and moving over to his and Legolas horses. From between his horses legs Glorfindel gauged the tutor’s mood from the way he interacted with the stewards and was quite surprised at seeing a smile beaming across his face. Standing from his position Glorfindel watched from over the back of his horse as Filgree checked the water and food packs on his and Legolas’ horse. Too intrigued by this happy mood from the tutor Glorfindel went to call a good morning to the dark haired elf only to find himself suddenly engulfed in a bear hug before he could speak. 

“Good morning Lord Glorfindel, isn’t it a wonderful day.” Glorfindel turned around to stare slightly shocked at the young prince Legolas. The elder seneschal could hardly believe how radiant Legolas looked in the morning light and it confused him at why the prince looked so refreshed and relaxed. 

“Good morning to you too Legolas, you are in quite a cheery mood.” Legolas’ smile further widened at Glorfindel’s praise and Legolas could hardly contain himself as he leant up and pressed a firm kiss to the elder elf’s lips. Glorfindel could only hold on to Legolas waist as the young elf’s bubbly enthusiasm and light mood began to rub off onto him making him smile warmly in reply. 

“Aye for it is a good day. I am travelling with my favourite elf in all of middle earth and we are destined for the beauty of Imladris of which I have never seen. Erestor has also told me at breakfast that he will teach me some of the names of the places we pass by.” Glorfindel could only chuckle in reply so amazed at the transformation in Legolas enthusiasm and demure over the course of last night. It was as if a totally new elf was standing in front of him. Never, since their first meeting had Glorfindel seen Legolas eyes so alive with colour and happiness, it made for quite a stunning addition to Legolas already physical beauty. 

“Glorfindel! Come and take this for me.” Lord Elrond’s voice drew Glorfindel away from the prince and quickly over to the two elf Lord’s who were standing on the steps over looking the proceedings in the courtyard. Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond were the last out of the talon having exchanged some private words when the rest of the elves had left after breakfast. “Will you ride ahead of our party Glorfindel with Haldir to ensure we have a clear passage to the Northern Borders?” Glorfindel obediently took Lord Elrond’s pack and nodded understandingly. Despite the respite he had been allowed while recovering Glorfindel was back to resuming his normal duties. He was Elrond’s seneschal and protector of the dark haired Lord of Imladris a duty he had long been accustomed to, with or without Legolas by his side. 

“Aye my Lord. I bid you a fond farewell Lord Celeborn and thank-you for Lorien’s hospitality as I take my leave.” Respectfully Glorfindel bowed to the Lord of Lorien before grasping the Lord’s hand and forearm in a warriors grip. Lord Celeborn nodded understandingly before dismissing the elder elf to his awaiting horse. Quickly Glorfindel secured Elrond’s satchel to his horses side before moving over to his own steed, already set for the journey ahead. Haldir and his two brothers were already sitting astride their own horses awaiting Glorfindel. 

“Where are you going?” Glorfindel mounted his steed with ease and settled himself comfortably in his heavily padded saddle. It would be a long ride and Elrond had insisted that he layer several blankets on top of his saddle to cushion the impact of the ride on Glorfindel’s still healing back. Legolas was standing quite concerned by Glorfindel’s horse. The blonde seneschal smiled and reached down a gentle hand to brush over Legolas cheek. With so many eyes watching them Glorfindel did not want to do anything too personal as he reassured the young elf. 

“I am riding ahead to the borders with Haldir and the patrol. It is to make sure we have a safe path ahead of us and that no evil is lurking in wait.” Legolas smile turned to a frown and Glorfindel sighed heavily. It would take the prince a while to realise that Glorfindel’s duties would take up a lot of their time spent together. He was Elrond’s protector before he was ever Legolas lover and that was the way it had to remain. The young prince was dressed in the beautiful green travelling garb of Mirkwood, his twin blades strapped to his back and his quiver and bow slung comfortably over his shoulder. Glorfindel smiled at the sight before tucking a stray braid back behind one of Legolas pointed ears. “Do not fret Legolas, I will see you when you reach the borders this afternoon. Just stay close to Filgree and Elrond and you will be fine.” Legolas nodded and obediently stepped away from Glorfindel’s horse. Glorfindel saw Legolas’ disappointment at not being allowed to ride with him to the borders but chose to ignore it. There would be a great many things that Legolas would have to get used to and one of the main ones would be the time they would have to spend apart from one another. “I will see you this afternoon.” With a final smile goodbye Glorfindel turned his horse towards the forest and joined Haldir and his two brothers on a canter into the forest. 

**************  
Glorfindel sighed and yawned as he continued to search the surrounding area as they passed through the forest. Haldir, Rumli and Orophin were riding a few meters apart from him also scanning the forest for signs of orcs or worse. For the past week the board patrols had reported little activity along the edges of the forest, which made for a small reassurance that perhaps their journey to Imladris would be unhindered. Glorfindel still had taken every precaution. Elrond’s guards had been given two bows and a double set of arrows, while all were now armed with a sharpened sword also. There was to be no chances on the return trip, Glorfindel remembered all too clearly the attack on Elrond’s wife and while it had been unexpected Glorfindel was determined never to see it happen again. 

The sun was already high in the sky by the time the four elves arrived at the further most outpost of the Northern border. It was the last point at which the Lorien elves patrolled and marked the end of their realm. Only a few sets of soldiers were ever camped out this far and were the first warning against any potential attacks. The patrol currently on duty welcomed the four elves and offered them seats in the watch hut in the trees above. Fortunately they had made good time what with encountering no specific threats to the party, which would by now, be following them. Glorfindel accepted the offered glass of wine as Haldir sat down beside him. The pair had spoken very little to one another since Legolas coming of age feast. Legolas had come firmly between their previously long friendship and while Glorfindel regretted the coldness now between them it had been inevitable. They had too many different opinions concerning the young prince and Glorfindel had found it extremely difficult to hold a conversation with the march warden without them having ended up in arguments over a point regarding Legolas. In time Glorfindel hoped they could reconcile their differences as Legolas grew up but Glorfindel knew realistically that Legolas would always be between them. 

In silence the pair drank their wine as they waited for the party behind them to catch up. It was Haldir who broke the silence first as his two brothers left the hut to scout the area again leaving them essentially alone. 

“I would ask something of you Glorfindel as you take your leave from Lorien.” Glorfindel drained his glass of wine and nodded silently. He had vivid recollections of Thranduil having asked something of a similar nature of him when Legolas had first gone missing. The elder elf hoped he didn’t find himself bartering with Legolas’ life again he still carried the guilt from having done it the first time with Thranduil. “I know I have not been the ideal father for Legolas and in some ways I am glad he chose to leave with you. I believe I would have demanded too much of him and left him feeling even more inadequate than when he was in Thranduil’s care.” Glorfindel nodded again in understanding having seen first hand Haldir’s intolerance to his son’s lack of abilities and knowledge. 

As much as Haldir had tried Legolas would not have measured up to anything Haldir had set for him, as the prince was just not that type of elf. “I admit I am sorry and sad that Legolas is leaving me when I still hardly know him but I do not regret having made the decision to send you that scroll.” Glorfindel was a little shocked as Haldir reached forward and patted the hidden pocket inside Glorfindel’s cloak where the scroll was still hidden. The elder elf had to admit he’d quite forgotten that the scroll was still there let alone that Haldir knew were it was also. “I believe in my heart that you are the one Glorfindel and every day I have spent teaching Legolas I have witnessed his growing attachement to you and it further increases my belief.” Haldir paused and stood from the little cloth chairs in the watch hut to stand at the entrance to the hut looking out towards the mountains that rose in the distance. “You keep that scroll close to your heart because that is the place you want Legolas to occupy also.” Again Haldir gestured to the pocket in which Glorfindel kept the scroll, only now noticing that the pocket indeed lay above Glorfindel’s heart. “I will tell you now you already own his heart and while you hide it, he also has yours.” Glorfindel swallowed hard and stood to join Haldir at the entrance to the hut as the sounds of horses hooves drawing closer marked the coming arrival of the following party. 

“And what would you ask of me Haldir of Lothlorien?” Glorfindel turned to face Haldir who sighed and stared up at the elder elf intently. 

“I ask that you keep him safe and that you teach him all that is beautiful in the world. Encourage him to visit other realms and to visit Thranduil and I occasionally. He is perfect in your eyes Glorfindel and I wish only that he stays that way. He deserves an elf like you Glorfindel no matter who or what he is. He deserves to be happy and I ask only that you give him that happiness.” Obediently Glorfindel nodded at Haldir’s request as the sounds of voices entering the small watch compound signal the arrival of the Imladris party. “I shall bid my farewell of you now my friend, I do not have the heart to watch Legolas leave without me so I will take the back entrance and leave without being seen with my brothers.” Haldir confidently reached out his hand in farewell and Glorfindel instantly grasped it in the familiar warriors embrace. The connection was strong and Glorfindel squeezed Haldir’s hand in reassurance as the pair fell into an easy hug of one another. “Goodbye Glorfindel of Gondolin, take care of my son. I expect to hear frequently of your activities and will pray for your safety and health every eve.” Haldir spoke softly in Quenya to his friend before bowing respectfully at the waist. As required of him Glorfindel acknowledge the lower ranked elf with a tilt of his head before smiling at him warmly. 

“Aye Farewell Haldir, I will insure Legolas writes to you every season of what he is doing.” Glorfindel watched as Haldir nodded quietly before turning and quickly descending the rope ladder of the watch hut. From the balcony edge of the hut Glorfindel watched as Haldir mounted his steed and along with his brothers slipped out the far entrance of the compound from where the arriving Imladris elves had just entered. When the last flash of golden hair disappeared into the forest Glorfindel turned his attention back to where Elrond, Legolas and Erestor were searching for him in the compound. To his relief all the elves were looking still relatively healthy for the ride ahead and all of them had arrived unscathed. It would be a long two weeks journey back to Rivendell across the mountains and Glorfindel was sure he would not be happy until he and everyone else was back safely in the Last Homely house.


	57. She-Elf Symptoms

Chapter 57

Legolas yawned tiredly and lay his head down against Iest’s neck. Since leaving Lorien they had ridden for four days solid only having a few breaks as Glorfindel permitted. Apparently the seneschal had wanted to reach the mountain pass before having an extended break and Elrond had agreed. They were too open on the plains heading towards the mountains and would not be able to safely find shelter until they came to the lower side of the mountain pass. Legolas let the reigns slip from his hands and wrapped them around his arms as he leaned forward in his saddle and snuggled into the warmth of Iest’s mane. He was tired and although he had tried desperately to keep up with his elder counterparts he was now beginning to fall behind. A day ago he was still keeping up constantly at Glorfindel’s side listening to the stories and bantering that was going on between him and Erestor. Now however Legolas was even struggling to keep up with the last of the Imladris guards. Internally Legolas felt like he’d let them all down. He had tried so hard to keep up but he was just too tired to continue and carefully pulled his horse to a stop. 

”Are you alright Prince Legolas?” One of the guards stopped by Legolas side and looked at the young elf sympathetically. Legolas was sure the guard knew what was ailing him but was polite enough not to mention it directly. Slowly Legolas shook his head before sighing again and clutching to Iest’s neck as not to fall from her in his fatigued state. He was just not used to this kind of constant riding and it had taken its toll on him. “Wait here with him, I will call Lord Elrond and Glorfindel to a halt.” The guard instructed the two other guards before dashing ahead into the darkness to catch up with the leading party. It was dangerous enough at nighttime in a group without separating it due to fatigue. Legolas lay against Iest’s neck fighting desperately against the need for sleep. After a few moments the guard reappeared with Lord Glorfindel and tutor Filgree in tow their concerned expressions focusing on Legolas slumped in his saddle. 

“Aye he is too fatigued to ride alone.” Legolas sighed longingly as he felt his tutor’s hand run over his head before tucking the stray wind swept hair back into its clasp, where the prince had neglected it during their four days of riding. When they had left Imladris four days ago he had not expected the ride to be so tiring on his body. 

“Very well he will ride tonight with me, we can not stop until we reach the pass.” Legolas managed to smile thankfully at his elder as Glorfindel drew his horse up beside his. In his time with Glorfindel Legolas had never seen Glorfindel performing his role as Elrond’s protector. It had been a little confusing at first for Legolas to get used to the idea of Glorfindel being an authoritative figure all of a sudden but as Legolas felt himself being lifted from his own horse to Glorfindel’s he welcomed the elders strong arms wrapping around him, reminding him that behind the stern determined exterior was the warm friendly lover Legolas had fallen in love with. “Shh little one, relax and get some rest I will wake you when we reach the pass.” Legolas snuggled forward into Glorfindel’s chest as he felt the elder elf wrap his cloak protectively around his young charge as protection against the cool night wind. Legolas felt safe in Glorfindel’s arms as the elder elf barked out a few orders to his guards before starting his horse back in the direction they were heading. While he was sitting backwards in the saddle facing Glorfindel’s chest Legolas didn’t care to see the darkened world go by. He felt much warmer tucked in Glorfindel’s cloak listening to the elder’s steady heartbeat with his hands wrapped around Glorfindel’s waist. 

For a while Legolas drifted between his dreamscape and reality as he listened to Glorfindel’s conversation with the other elves of the travelling party. It was interesting to hear what they were saying while they thought him asleep. Legolas had overheard a conversation about Erestor’s secret admirer and who the elf may be. Legolas had been wondering why Elrond’s advisor was so anxious to return to Imladris but now having learnt someone was there waiting for him, Legolas understood the advisors hurry. The prince also overheard a conversation between Filgree and Lord Elrond travelling behind them. It was obvious that it concerned him as he often heard his name being mentioned but he could not discern the words being that the elder elves were speaking in Quenya, a language Legolas had yet to learn as fluently as his elders. Finally Legolas heard the tale end of Erestor’s funny story before the gentle motion of the horse and the sound of Glorfindel’s heart beat slowly lulled him into slumber against the warrior’s chest. 

**************

Legolas awoke to the softness of his fur travelling blanket wrapped tightly around him and the sounds of voices chatting and laughing a few meters away. Yawning Legolas pushed down his fur blanket and stretched languidly in the single beam of sunshine that was pouring into the cave from a hole in the roof above him. Glancing around him Legolas noted that he was indeed inside a cave of some sort, although where he’d expected to see other people’s bedrolls found only dirt mounds. A little put out that he was obviously the only one still asleep Legolas stood up and assessed his appearance. He was still dressed in his travelling garb although the laces of his tunic had been loosened for comfort and his weaponry had been taken care of also. A brush of his hand down his hair told him that his braids were in a mess also but he didn’t care. The smell of something cooking outside the cave entrance sent his stomach growling in protest and so forgetting his appearance he headed for the sounds. Still with a sleepy head Legolas stumbled out into the open only to find the entire party of elves sitting around a small campfire. 

“Ahh so you are awake at last and looking a little worse for ware.” Legolas grunted his disapproval of the mocking chuckle that erupted around the group of elves as Glorfindel addressed him. Without waiting for acceptance Legolas moved over to the campfire and dropped himself into Glorfindel’s lap before yawning again and burying his face into his elders tunic sleave. 

“Surely you can not still be sleepy Legolas, you have slept nearly a whole day away already?” Lord Elrond’s voice was the next one Legolas heard and although he wished only to snuggle closer to Glorfindel’s intoxicating warmth and smell he obediently lifted his head to address the Lord. Filgree had taught him manners and he would not let his tutor down by not using them. 

“No I am just reluctant to get up knowing that there is a lot of riding ahead of me still.” There was a unanimous sympathetic acknowledgement of Legolas sigh. It had been a difficult five days riding hard across the open flats but now that they were heading into the mountains they would be able to take some time to rest more frequently. Orc’s hardly patrolled the mountain passes, too cold for them to function without their own adequate body heat. 

“Aye I am sorry Legolas, but we had to ride to the safety of the mountains. Perhaps you should ride with me until we get closer to Imladris?” Legolas nodded in acceptance of Glorfindel’s offer. While he was sure that now he had slept he would be able to keep up again with the rest of them, having been offered another opportunity to be tucked in Glorfindel’s cloak was too tempting an offer not to accept. 

”Well now that is settled get some warm food into you Legolas. Then I will have you put that warmer tunic and cloak on, it will get colder the further we climb into the mountains.” Legolas rolled his eyes at Filgree’s mothering. While Legolas had come of age several weeks ago now Filgree had taken on his new role as steward with just as much enthusiasm as he had with being Legolas tutor, to the point at which Legolas did not see the change between both roles. Not that Legolas was complaining. While it was becoming slightly embarrassing having Filgree doting over him in front of the other elves it was still a security issue for Legolas to have his tutor close. 

“I must go and shift some of the baggage from my horse to Legolas’ if the prince is to ride with me.” Legolas reluctantly lifted himself up from Glorfindel’s lap as the elder seneschal gently graced his neck with a soft kiss, hidden from view from the others sitting around the campfire. Glorfindel rose and disappeared towards the small grove of grass where they had tethered the horses for the day. Two of the Imladris guards as well as Erestor rose to help Glorfindel, while Filgree took his leave to re pack Legolas’ sleeping things and find his warmer clothes. That left only Legolas and Lord Elrond sitting opposite each other around the campfire, as the other guards were quickly dispatched by Lord Elrond to scout the area. Legolas sipped slowly on the warm breakfast broth in his bowl acutely aware of Lord Elrond’s gaze upon him. Legolas had purposely avoided any confrontational conversations with the Lord since his decision at the council in Lorien. The prince had thought that Lord Elrond didn’t like him very much and had often found the Imladris Lord staring at him for no apparent reason, like now. While Legolas had been civil during their brief conversations he had always felt awkward and ill at ease under the Lord’s unwavering gaze. 

“My son’s are looking forward to meeting you Legolas.” Legolas was a little stunned to hear Elrond addressing him and looked up cautiously from the rim of his bowl. Lord Elrond simply raised his left eyebrow in questioning of Legolas’ unsteady gaze but chose not to speak about it. Legolas swallowed his last mouthful of broth before putting the bowl on top of the other dirty one’s by the side of the fire. 

“They are? Well I am looking forward to meeting them also. I’m afraid I do not know their names though.” Legolas bit his lip cautiously as he glanced over to the cave they had all spent the night in, silently wishing that Filgree would return to the campfire. 

“My eldest is Elladan, and my youngest by only a few minutes is Elrohir. They are twins and just a little older than you by 50 years or so.” Legolas smiled widely at this new piece of information, happy that perhaps he would find someone of his own age to talk to when he got to Imladris. Although if the twins were anything like Lord Elrond, Legolas would be keeping out of their way. Legolas quickly dampened his smile remembering to whom he was talking to. 

“Do they still reside in your home Lord Elrond?” Legolas was now curious to who Lord Elrond’s son’s were and softly inquired after their station in the Last Homely House. Lord Elrond smiled at Legolas sudden interest and congratulated himself on drawing the young elf into conversation. While he had distanced himself purposefully from Legolas during their stay in Lorien, it was time they began to get acquainted properly. 

“Aye both of them captain the patrol’s that protect our borders. They are a way a lot during the summer and spring but reside at home for the most of winter and autumn. Elladan is courting a young maiden from Lorien and spends most of his time between the two realms. Elrohir, I cannot tell you about. He confides only in Lord Glorfindel concerning matters of the heart and chooses only to inform me when something goes wrong that he needs my help in fixing.” Legolas chuckled softly although his jealousy was clearly etched in his face as Lord Elrond spoke of his youngest relationship with Lord Glorfindel. Lord Elrond smiled secretly to himself as he watched Legolas shift uncomfortably on the log around the fire as he glanced back over his shoulder to where Glorfindel and Erestor were arguing about something as usual. The attachment Legolas had for Glorfindel had been very closely watched by Lord Elrond during their entire stay in Lorien and the elf Lord had taken it upon himself to keep an eye on the couple. 

Legolas yawned as he turned back to the fire and shifted closer to get warm. Again silence fell between the elf Lord and the prince, which Legolas felt acutely. Concern seemed to waver in Lord Elrond’s eyes as Legolas glanced up from the dancing flames to look at the elf Lord. It seemed strange that Lord Elrond would be concerned for him and Legolas wondered what he’d done to cause such an emotion. Legolas had no time to question it however as Elrond reached forward across the flames and touched his hand to Legolas’ forehead. Startled Legolas jumped back a little from the hand but relaxed again as he realised that Elrond wasn’t trying to hurt him. Legolas watched in confusion as Elrond furrowed his brow further in concern before sitting back from Legolas and pursing his lips together in thought. 

“Are you cold Legolas?” Legolas nodded his head at Lord Elrond’s question finding it a little strange considering the way he had been shivering all morning. “Do you always feel the cold?” Legolas nodded again watching as the elf Lord moved around the fire quickly to sit back down next to Legolas. 

“Aye I get cold, but Filgree makes me put warmer clothes on and I often sleep with several blankets on my bed. Why?” Lord Elrond did not answer Legolas question as he slipped his hand into the loose ties of Legolas tunic to place a hand on the youngster’s chest. Legolas’ eyes widened in shock of the Lord’s presumptuous action and moved to get away from the hand, however Elrond’s other hand came to his shoulder making him stay put. “What are you doing? Get your hands off me, they are cold!” Sensing Legolas distressed tone Lord Elrond removed his hand but shook his head in confusion. Legolas was relived as Filgree wandered back over to the fire carrying the warmer tunic and cloak from his pack. Filgree noted the distress of his charge and looked hastily to Lord Elrond for an explanation. 

“His skin is cold Filgree, like the elves that pass to mandos. He seeks warmth from the fire not just comfort as we do.” Legolas stood self-consciously from the ground as Lord Elrond also stood to address Filgree. Filgree sighed heavily and looked sympathetically at Legolas who was indeed shivering a little in the cooling wind rolling down from the mountains above. 

“Aye I know. He has always felt the cold even as a child but of late it has become worse. He shivers in his sleep less I cover him with several blankets and I often find him wearing two undershirts below his tunics.” Legolas frowned at Filgree. He had thought that the Tutor had not known about his little secret but as usual he could keep nothing from Filgree. Lord Elrond nodded his brow furrowed in pensive thought as he stared at Legolas. 

“And you are still tired aren’t you Legolas?” Legolas reluctantly nodded at Lord Elrond’s question, not willing to lie when both elder elves looked severely concerned with his health, like he might keel over and die any moment. It was then that Erestor and Glorfindel came back to the fire instantly picking up on the tension between the three elves already there. 

“What is going on?” Erestor quietly questioned Lord Elrond who was still staring at Legolas in concern. 

“I do not know yet.” Lord Elrond shook his head at Erestor’s question before sighing heavily. “Legolas is cold for some reason, he shivers with the changes in weather and is cold to touch.” Legolas frowned as Glorfindel instantly turned to him before quickly placing his hand on the back of Legolas neck to feel for himself Legolas lack of body heat. Glorfindel gasped at how cold Legolas skin felt against his own and sympathetically moved behind the younger elf to envelope him in a warm hug. Legolas accepted the hug and sighed in comfort. It was awkward being talked about like you were some freak of nature. 

“What does this mean?” Glorfindel held Legolas closer to his chest as he questioned Lord Elrond quickly. 

“I’m not sure, he is still tired even after sleeping for several hours. You know yourself Glorfindel that elves can go for weeks without much rest as long as we pace ourselves. Yet he is still tired even after so long asleep, his body should have fully recovered by now but it still shows signs of fatigue.” Legolas sighed heavily as he watched all the eyes turn to him now all off the travelling party would be concerned for him, and none of them would leave him alone if they thought him ill. Up until now Legolas had thought his cold and fatigue to be nothing of consequence, just an irritation that other elves didn’t experience. 

“Perhaps it is something to do with his coming of age. It has only got worse since the night of the feast.” Filgree noted his experienced observations into the conversation of which Elrond nodded in thanks. 

“Yes. Maybe it had something to do with his ability to bear children. When I was told about Haldir’s pregnancy I read as much medicinal material concerning male childbirth as possible and I remember somewhere reading about the preparations the male body goes through. Perhaps his body is preparing itself for a child by conserving energy and heat.” Legolas could not help but snort rudely at Lord Elrond’s ludicrous suggestion before bursting into a fit of hysterical giggles. It was a preposterous suggestion that his body was preparing for a child when he had clearly not even experienced sex yet, let alone the fact he did not want a child yet. Lord Elrond stood silent as he watched Legolas laugh out loud in his face for a few moments. It was only as Legolas realised that he was the only one laughing did he eventually calm himself and stand straight again to glare at Lord Elrond. 

“First you stick your cold hand in my tunic then you tell me that I am preparing myself for a child. You can hardly blame me for being a little sceptical of your diagnosis Lord Elrond. I have lived with cold all my life and I do not see why it is so important to discuss it now. And I take offence at you all assuming that I do not have the strength to keep up with you, just because I am a little tired. Filgree will agree with me when I say I am not used to travelling such distances and it is that which probably leads to my fatigue.” Legolas pouted childishly and folded his arms angrily across his chest as he glared at all of the elder elves around him. “Forgive me being so blunt but I do not want a child yet, if ever and I do not like you all presuming things about my private life!” Legolas shrugged himself out of Glorfindel’s hug and turned his back on the group of elves to stare up at the mountains they would soon be climbing. 

“Legolas we do not wish to pry into your private life we are only concerned about your health that is all.” Glorfindel quickly sensed Legolas calm temper wearing thin. It was obvious that Legolas as offended by what he’d just been told and Glorfindel had the sneaking suspicion that the young elf was also a little embarrassed by the conversation also. Legolas glanced back at Glorfindel over his shoulder before sighing heavily. 

“Very well but I am in perfect health and I wish you would not all talk about me like I am this helpless she elf, capable of nothing else but sitting at home. Now if you’ll excuse me I want some time to myself before we depart.” Legolas turned and snatched the warmer clothing from Filgree’s grasp before heading off towards the nearest rock outcrop that sported a good view of the valley beyond. 

“Do not go far Legolas, Orc’s still frequent these low lying valleys of the mountains.” Erestor called Legolas a small warning to which the blonde elf merely waved his hand backwards in acknowledgement of it. Filgree sighed heavily and turned to stare at Lord Elrond pointedly. While Elrond was a healer of great deeds he had the bedside manner of Smaug the dragon.

“Mmm, I see he is particularly moody also another curious ailment.” Glorfindel rolled his eyes at Lord Elrond who had seemingly ignored the prince’s comments and continued his assessment of Legolas state of mind and being. 

“Perhaps it will be best if we do not discuss these sorts of things in front of the prince in future. He is still sensitive to the topic and is very insecure about himself.” There was a unanimous mumbled approval from the elder elves in light of Glorfindel’s request. Lord Elrond also agreed although his attention was still focused on Legolas figure now sitting high above them on the overhang of the cliff. While Glorfindel knew that Lord Elrond was concerned for Legolas health he did not want to upset his young companion unnecessarily. 

“Yes that is true Glorfindel. Still, I will write to Haldir as soon as we get to Imladris. I am sure he would be able to enlighten us on how he experienced his own abilities before and after Legolas birth. This will provide us with some grounding to determine what is truly the matter with our elvan prince and if we can help him in anyway. In the mean time we should all keep an eye on him for his own sake.” With that Lord Elrond turned his gaze back from Legolas figure to smile warmly at the three elves standing before him. “Well come let us prepare for our departure, I wish to be well into the mountains before nightfall.” With a swish of his cloak Lord Elrond disappeared back into the cave they had spent the night in leaving the other elves to go quickly about their own business. While the mountain pass had long been deemed the safest route over the mountains it was still a perilous climb in places and could not be approached lightly. If all went well they would be back in Imladris inside the coming week.


	58. Attack In The Dark

Chapter 58

For over four days the party had travelled across the mountain pass. Bad weather had forced them to take to foot slowing the party’s progress further much to both Elrond and Glorfindel’s distress. While those less travelled had not felt it yet, both elder elvan lords had felt the boding fears of warning on the cold southerly wind. Fearing that raiders were tracking them, Glorfindel had doubled the watch each evening they had sought shelter for rest. He himself had sought little sleep during the past few days joining the guards on their watch in case his fears were realised. To the Prince, Filgree and Erestor everything was just as it had been before entering the mountain pass, none of them having the travelling senses acute enough to pick up the danger closing in on them. It had been much to Glorfindel surprise that they had come out the other side of the mountain pass earlier that morning having met no foe. It was a false sense of security that settled in Glorfindel’s mind as he left the small campfire to seek some quiet that evening. Those he was momentarily leaving behind in his quest for solitude were engaged in a heated game played with smooth stones and forfeits called Jousts none of them paying any attention to their surrounds as they chatted and laughed among one another. Much to Glorfindel’s dismay, Elrond too it seemed had been fooled by the false sense of security created by their unhindered path through the mountains. 

Yet Glorfindel was still concerned by the eerily silent woodland grove they had chosen to shelter in that evening. With the stealth only possessed by a trained elvan warrior Glorfindel walked between the trunks of the trees his eyes continually scanning the darkness for danger. Deep inside he felt the warning of his senses but no matter how he looked he could not see what the danger might be heading their way. If they had been tracked by raiders he would have surely heard the heavy footsteps of the humans and their horses behind them. So too would he have heard and smelt orcs. No, this foe was something unidentifiable, something as quick as an elf but also as cunning and dirty as the humans. 

Glorfindel sighed heavily as he turned back towards the central camp having heard Legolas’ angelic laughter on the breeze. Glorfindel smiled at the sound of the blonde prince’s name on his tongue. Legolas had become Glorfindel’s world since their decision to court each other. Not a moment seemed to pass Glorfindel by without him thinking of the young prince. While there had not been anything more physical than kisses and hugs between them as yet, Glorfindel still felt the attachment to the young one as would be expected of his lover. Glorfindel smiled at the endearment. They had both yet to openly address each other as lovers but during the evenings they had spent sitting together observing the stars on this journey to Rivendell, Glorfindel had often heard Legolas whispering soft words of love to him when he’d thought Glorfindel hadn’t been listening. 

Glorfindel shook his head and smiled to himself as he paused just on the edges of the camp, still hidden by the shadows. Taking the moment to relive himself in the bushes before the night ahead Glorfindel listened to the innocent laughter of the young prince behind him, as he idly emptied his full bladder. Legolas it seemed was being busily entertained by Erestor and Lord Elrond who were recounting stories of Elrond’s twin sons. The game they had been playing obviously abandoned in favour of exchanging stories. Glorfindel had come to realise that it was from stories such as these that Legolas had learned about the world around him. In a rare moment of intimacy between them only a few days ago Legolas had told Glorfindel of his sneaky escapades into the inn at Mirkwood, where he’d listened in on travellers conversations and gossip. Now however from the way Legolas was laughing it seemed to Glorfindel that Legolas was again learning things about Rivendell from the Lord and his advisor. It was while Glorfindel was enjoying one of Legolas particularly sweet chuckles that noises from the darkened woodland around him alerted Glorfindel to the danger again. They had suddenly become surrounded by a hidden foe in the darkness. With a speed so quick Glorfindel fastened his breeches before unsheathing his sword and running back into the light of the campfire. 

“We are being attacked!” Startling those sitting around the warm campfire Glorfindel burst into the clearing and called to the guards for defence. The high pitched wail of an arrow being let loose from the darkened forest around them signalled the start of the attack and Glorfindel had hardly time to throw himself over Lord Elrond in protection of the Lord as the whoosh of an arrow sped close past his head, just grazing his forehead. 

“Erestor get the horses!” Glorfindel immediately recognised their disadvantage against the unseen enemy and called to his friend in elvish. They had been caught off guard and being so exposed in the clearing left little to be done but run for their lives. If they stayed and fought they would surely be picked off one by one by the enemy but if they ran as a group they stood the chance of getting ahead. Without seeing the enemy the guards loosed arrows back into the darkness in attack. Occasionally there would be a squeal of pain from the darkness, a small victory in the rapidly out of control battle. Arrows were coming from all directions raining down on them like hail from the sky. Glorfindel protectively hovered around Lord Elrond even as the Imladris Lord was shooting two arrows at a time from his own bow. It was an inbuilt reaction for Glorfindel to protect his Lord he had done so in countless battles before but in his rush to protect Elrond he had unfortunately neglected the weakest member of their company. It wasn’t until the elves were hastily mounting their horses at a canter that Glorfindel glanced around him searching for the prince. A high-pitched cry of help made Glorfindel and the others momentarily turn back to look behind them. Everyone had been so caught up in the chaos of battle and saving themselves that none had noticed the desperate plight of their youngest member. 

The sight was heart breaking. Legolas was pinned to the ground by several arrows even as more rained down on him. While the prince was still firing arrows back they were hitting little and only a desperate attempt at protecting himself. Glorfindel hastily turned his horse around to go back for the prince having stayed Filgree and Lord Elrond with a wave of his hand. 

“GO! Do not stop until you reach the borders of Imladris, I will follow you.” Glorfindel shouted at Lord Elrond and the last few remaining guards who had not been taken down by the enemy. Lord Elrond was sporting an arrow to his left shoulder while Filgree and Erestor had similar wounds to their own person. Despite himself Glorfindel knew that this enemy was more determined than any he had fought before, and that this attack had been planned. The enemy had obviously something in mind and by the way the arrows were still raining down upon Legolas, Glorfindel was sure that their intended prize was the young elfling. Reluctantly Lord Elrond shouted at everyone to continue in their escape, as he met Glorfindel’s desperate gaze. 

“Come home to me Glorfindel.” With a slap of his heels against his stallion’s side Lord Elrond took off after the party leaving Glorfindel to turn back towards the clearing where the desperate calls of help from Legolas were beginning to get less and less. With little self-regard Glorfindel charged back into the clearing with his sword swinging about him in protection. Glorfindel was a little relieved to see that the arrows had stopped but was horrified by just how many men had appeared from the shadows and were now advancing on the helpless elf. Glorfindel had allowed himself a few moments to identify the human’s but when he could not pick the symbol the warriors bore on their tunics, Glorfindel gave up and just simply began hacking his way through the surprised enemy. 

“Legolas get up!” Knowing that there would be no hope of rescuing Legolas from the ground Glorfindel called to the injured young elf in elvish. The resistance Glorfindel met was unlike any he had seen before. These men had been trained to fight with elves, some of them even pre empting Glorfindel’s moves if not mirroring them position for position. Glorfindel however was of the advantage, still above his horse and with the element of surprise. Out of the corner of his eye Glorfindel saw Legolas slowly rising to his feet. Although the young elf was swaying dangerously the prince was still fighting back, his own twin knife blades mere flashes in the darkness as he attacked those coming towards him. Silently Glorfindel thanked Haldir for his insistence on Legolas’ fighting skills being refined in Lorien, for the prince was putting up a good fight even in his state. Ceasing the opportunity Glorfindel spurred his horse directly towards Legolas trampling those men who stood in his path. Unable to let his sword or the reigns of the horse go at such speed Glorfindel unhooked his leg from the stirrups and stuck it out from the horse as he approached Legolas. As if knowing what the elder elf was doing Legolas re sheathed his own knives before bracing himself for the impact. Glorfindel knew that this would hurt the already injured elf but he could not afford to stop and allow Legolas to mount the horse safely with so many men now on their tail. Much to Glorfindel’s dismay the men had recovered their senses enough to begin firing arrows again and Legolas was a sitting duck now unarmed and arms out stretched for what was to come. 

Glorfindel heard the wail of an arrow flying past his ear just as his leg came into contact with Legolas upper torso. Glorfindel felt the sickening snap of his leg as Legolas took hold of it and used it as leverage to mount the galloping stallion. Biting his lip in agony to the point at which it was bleeding Glorfindel managed to keep his leg out enough for Legolas to crawl up behind him into the saddle, while they were still at top speed. Glorfindel felt Legolas slump limp against his back once the younger elf was settled behind him. From the dampness that was now seeping into Glorfindel’s tunic it was obvious that the young elf had been hit during the rescue. Unable to do anything with a group of trained warriors still coming behind them Glorfindel turned the horse to a right angle to their current in order to go around the wood and back in the direction of Imladris. Unfortunately Glorfindel’s leg was too broken for him to get it back into its stirrup and so the limp twisted member was left free to blow in the wind, causing Glorfindel cry out with each time it slammed into the horses side. Still trying to put distance between the raiding party of men Glorfindel spurred his horse on weaving in between paths and fields they came to in order to lose the party. They would not be more than a day or so ride from Imladris now but Glorfindel would have to stop before then to assess Legolas’ health. While Glorfindel could still feel the warmth of Legolas breath on his neck and the slow rise and fall of the elflings chest, the irregularity of it and the blood dripped from the youngster’s hands loosely looped around Glorfindel’s waist told of something sinister. 

***************************

It was only after many hours of weaving and ducking through paths that Glorfindel finally deemed it safe enough to pause and take stock of what had happened. He could not believe that this had happened to them, when they had been so close to home. The attack had been calculated and directly focused on Legolas. Only now had Glorfindel realised that the party of men had not even bothered to chase after the escaping party originally, ignoring them almost to focus on Legolas who had been left behind. Glorfindel cursed loudly to the night stars, berating himself for having forgotten about his young lover in battle. He would forever feel guilty for doing so especially if the prince did not survive. Glorfindel slowed his horse to stop welcoming the stillness of his broken leg. The were very exposed in the open grassland but Glorfindel did not care. He would be able to see any approaching danger from here for at least a hundred miles around him. They were so close to Imladris that Glorfindel could almost smell the forests of his home and hear the welcoming songs of his friends. 

Knowing that should he get down from the horse he would likely not be able to get back up Glorfindel slowly slide himself around on the horse so that he was backwards now facing the young elf. He had physically lifted his broken leg over the saddle in his shifting position and barely concealed the wail of agony that was ripped from his lips. His back was aching still and while it was nothing compared to his broken leg it would probably be twice as serious. He had only just been healing when they’d left Lorien only now to have fought a battle full force alone would surely have undone the healing Gandalf had fixed for him. Still his own health was not the point of this unexpected stop. In the darkness it was hard to see Legolas injuries so Glorfindel allowed his hands to follow the trails of blood to the sources of the young elf’s agony. Thank-fully Legolas was still clinging to consciousness although not coherent enough to speak. 

Slowly in silence by the light of the moon Glorfindel tended each injury the younger elf had sustained, caringly whispering words of apology into the young elf’s delicately pointed ear. While Legolas did not reply the occasional smile and loving stare that Legolas threw Glorfindel’s way told the elder Lord he was being forgiven. The prince was covered in dirt and while Glorfindel did his best to bind the deeper arrow wounds to prevent further bleeding he knew they would have to get to Imladris soon for the wounds to be thoroughly cleansed. Glorfindel had seen how easily infected the wound on Legolas neck had become after the incident at Keeldon’s house and Glorfindel did not want to take these chances again. 

Once he had bound all the wounds that he could Glorfindel gently lifted the elf around to sit in front of him on the horse. With another cry of agony Glorfindel again lifted his own injured leg up over the horse to right himself in the saddle. The elder elf knew he was tiring fast having spent the past four days with no sleep due to the growing danger around them, he would have to get to Rivendell fast if there was to be any hope of them both surviving this. Once settled with a coat wrapped around them both for protection against the storm now rolling in behind them Glorfindel spurred his horse in the side with his good leg and took off in the direction of Imladris. There was no time to duck and weave their path to confuse the enemy it was simply a matter of out running them. Glorfindel was still sure they were following him but if the valar was on his side they would make it to Imladris before the raiders caught up with them…


	59. Mood Swings

Chapter 59

The rain fell in buckets around them drenching both elves to the bone despite their waterproof cloaks. Glorfindel had ridden none stop for two days straight the rain seeming to follow them with every path they took. Glorfindel shook with the cold his health beginning to fail as his body began to show the signs of it’s weakening. Legolas too was cold, his lips blue and quivering even thought he was buried against Glorfindel’s chest. The river marking the border to Imladris had been a most welcome sight but also a terrible one. The continuous rain had flooded it making it a perilous crossing and Glorfindel had been forced to travel along it’s banks a few more miles to reach the trade bridge known only to those high up within Imladris’ court. Glorfindel sat limply on his horse for the final hour it took from the trade bridge to reach the last homely house. His hands were latched almost painfully around Legolas body desperately holding the young elf close for fears of loosing him. Legolas had lost more and more blood as the two days had gone on to the point at which the young elf was now delirious and unreachable. As they came into the courtyard of the last homely house, it’s candles burning comfortingly in its windows Glorfindel could finally go no further. 

Glorfindel could just make out figures running towards them shouting his name before his body failed him and he slipped effortlessly from the horse. By the time his body hit the ground he had already passed out in the darkness of his sanctuary…

********************

Legolas groaned and rolled away from the sunlight streaming in through the windows as he awoke to awareness. The very last thing he remembered was Glorfindel whispering his name before he was lifted from a horse and carried unceremoniously into this room. Blinking his eyes to full vision Legolas started a little as he focused on two elves sitting by his bedside. They were identical in appearance; even their robes were of little variation. Legolas shook his head and closed his eyes momentarily, thinking that he was still seeing double after his ordeal but was shocked when he opened his eyes again to still see the two identical elves now smiling at him. 

“Good morning to you Prince Legolas Greenleaf. You have slept well and are healing quite satisfactorily.” The dark haired elf on the right spoke first his voice light and musical which made Legolas feel slightly less uncomfortable under their twin gazes. 

“Who are you and where am I?” Legolas cursed his rudeness but had little patients for formalities when his body felt as if it had been thoroughly abused and beaten. The two dark haired elves laughed gently before the one on the right rose from his seat and moved over to a table and began pouring a glass of water. 

“You are in Imladris, at the last homely house of Lord Elrond.” The elf still sitting by Legolas side spoke calmly and precisely enough for Legolas to fully comprehend what was being said, through the mist still present in his mind. 

”Yes welcome to Imladris Prince Legolas. I am Elladan and this is my twin younger brother Elrohir.” Legolas gladly accepted one of the twin’s hands as he sat up before taking the glass of water that Elladan handed him.

“We are Lord Elrond’s son’s.” Legolas could only look from one elf to the other already forgetting which elf was which, their appearances and voices so similar. Legolas drained the cool glass of spring water quickly his gaze still darting nervously between the two dark haired elves. Despite having heard the stories about the twin’s from Glorfindel, Erestor and Lord Elrond, Legolas had not picture them being so mature looking. 

“Where is Lord Glorfindel?” Not knowing what else to say in the silence of their conversation Legolas asked after his lover. For the two days that they had ridden together Glorfindel had sung to him the most beautiful of songs despite his own injuries and Legolas longed for the elder elf’s presence. Both of the twins laughed heartily and Legolas frowned at them in offence. 

“Aye Ada said you would call for our seneschal as soon as you awoke.” Legolas winced as Elrohir stood up and helped Legolas from the bed to his feet, as Elladan went to a closet on the opposite side of the room and pulled out some clean clothes. 

“Glorfindel is in his rooms recovering after your broke his leg with your tubby, dwarf like jump.” Elladan carelessly tossed the clean clothes onto the end of the bed as he chuckled nastily at Legolas. Legolas gawked in anger at the twin shocked at why the twins were mocking him when he had only just been introduced to them. 

“I do not jump like a dwarf! I did not mean to break his leg and will apologise for doing so as soon as I see him. And I am not tubby, so take it back!” Legolas bit sharply at Elladan who merely shrugged his shoulders in reply, certainly with no intention of apologising. Legolas had taken an immediate dislike to the elder of the two twins. Looking for support Legolas turned to Elrohir who sadly crooked his head to the side as he helped Legolas towards the bathing house. 

“I apologise for my brother Prince Legolas. He cares very much for our old tutor and is blaming you for his current injuries as well as Ada’s and Erestors’ injuries even though Lord Glorfindel says otherwise.” Legolas frowned unable to keep the tears of guilt from now rolling down his cheeks. Ashamed of himself for being so weak Legolas pushed Elrohir from him and stumbled over to the stone bench that encircled the rock bathing pool. 

“Go away I do not need your help.” Uncaring of his rudeness Legolas turned his back on the younger twin and rested his chin on his bruised chest in defeat. Perhaps all the stories Legolas had been told by Thranduil and his brothers as an elfling about Imladris’ elves cruelty was true. 

“But Ada said I was to look after you while you were still recovering.” Elrohir protested quickly to Legolas demand and moved swiftly over to stand in front of Legolas forcing the younger elf to look at him. “Glorfindel will not be happy if he finds out I have left you. I promised him I would look after you.” Legolas was growing mad and turned away again from the Imladris elf despite Elrohir attempts at reasoning with the prince. 

“I said go away! I do not need the help of a half elf who mocks me like I am a child!” Legolas closed his eyes ignoring the shocked look from the twin. He had not expected to be treated so horribly by the elves of Imladris and couldn’t help but wonder if Glorfindel would turn on him now that he was back in his home realm. The terrible thoughts brought more tears to Legolas eyes and he sniffled sadly even as he heard Elrohir leaving the room. Sobbing Legolas began stripping himself of the robe he had obviously been dressed in after receiving treatment by the Imladris elves. He was miserable and he didn’t know why. Sure he was still injured and his muscles ached painfully but it had given him no right to shout at the two elves he’d only just met even if one of them was rude to him. He hardly knew what had come over him and instantly regretted being so insulting and sour to Elrohir. Surely Lord Elrond would not like it and come after him with a paddle for insulting his son’s. In a misery Legolas lowered himself into the warm water of the bubbling pool, hissing as the water hit his wounds. After a few moments however the stinging subsided and Legolas relaxed into the waters and closed his eyes. 

Legolas didn’t know how long it had been since he’d fallen back asleep in the bathing pool and only awoke with a start as a soft hand came to rest on his uninjured shoulder. Startled Legolas spun around in the now cold water to glare at whoever had interrupted his bath. Legolas was about to say something nasty but bit his tongue as the concerned face of Filgree stared down at him. 

“You look like a prune Legolas, get out of that cold water now before you further make yourself sick.” Legolas swallowed hard already hearing the annoyed and aggravated tone in his tutor’s voice. Legolas knew very well what Filgree sounded like when he was annoyed and so obediently lifted himself from the water and into the awaiting towel Filgree held out for him. In silence Legolas followed his tutor out into the airy bedroom again this time taking in the décor of the Imladris elves’ room. 

Quietly Legolas dried himself careful not to open any of the wounds on his body. From the way Filgree was supporting his right arm it was obvious his tutor had been also injured in the battle and Legolas regretted not having inquired after Filgree’s own health. Legolas silently pulled on each soft woven garment Filgree handed him from the closet until finally Legolas was dressed warmly in a silver robe and plain black leggings, with a soft pair of leather boots. Legolas knew he was in trouble just by the way Filgree was deliberately ignoring any conversation with him. A few moments after he was dressed a maid slowly entered the room carrying a tray of food. Filgree instructed her politely to place the tray on the small side table before dismissing her with a pile of Legolas’ dirty clothes. Legolas wondered if Filgree was supposed to be cleaning up with his arm still injured but did not want to ask save the shouting at he would receive. Idly Legolas moved to the tray of food obviously brought up for him. Slowly he picked at the meal in front of him having remembered Elladan’s nasty words about him being fat. Legolas felt Filgree sit down beside him on the bed and so tried a little harder to eat some of the soup despite his lack of appetite. 

“It is not good manners to insult your hosts Legolas.” Surprisingly Filgree’s voice sounded quite calm as he addressed his charge, although the prince didn’t mistake the hint of anger still clinging to the edges of his tone. Of late Filgree had become more quickly angered by his actions than the tutor had even been when Legolas had been an elfling and Legolas wondered if he should apologise for being such a terrible charge. 

“He said I was fat and called me tubby. He said I was to blame because Glorfindel broke his leg and that all this is my fault.” Legolas pushed the bowl of soup away, his appetite well and truly gone as his stomach churned in guilt. Filgree sighed heavily and wrapped his good arm gently around the younger elf’s shoulders, carefully avoiding the injuries Legolas had sustained. Luckily Legolas had been out of it for much of the past few days allowing his body to heal and recover the extreme loss of blood without pain for the younger elf. Yet Filgree’s trained eyes still saw the pain etched in the prince’s features and the sadness hidden behind his eyes. Filgree had never seen Legolas so emotional in all his life, the prince having cried more since his coming of age than he had ever done as an elfling. Yet Filgree didn’t understand how to make Legolas feel better and it pained him to not know the answers. Like he had said Lord Elrond had written to Haldir the moment he had a spare hour since their abrupt and injury filled arrival in Imladris but as yet they were still waiting on the reply. In the mean time Filgree would have to just sooth Legolas moods as they arose. 

“Yes Elladan was wrong in accusing you Legolas. It was not your fault the party was attacked, and we still do not know who was responsible. But still you had no right to speak to Elrohir that way, he was only trying to help.” Legolas lowered his head to his chin guiltily but still a little angry. The prince sighed heavily as he felt tears spring to his eyes again. He wished he didn’t cry at every moment but he just couldn’t help it. With a frustrated choked sob Legolas turned towards his tutor and began to cry openly, as he muttered his apologise over and over again. Filgree did not know what to do and so merely held the young elf in his arms and rocked him slowly while speaking soothing words. “Shhhh, I know you are sorry Legolas.” Filgree sighed and glanced up from the prince’s blonde mane as he heard someone entering the room. 

Erestor appeared in the doorway but paused in silence as he looked upon the sight before him. Legolas was a mess and Erestor could see clearly that Filgree was feeling just as helpless as they all were. During their trip across the mountains Legolas mood swings had become almost unbearable and the young prince had point blankly refused to discuss them despite even Glorfindel’s urgings. It was clear to anyone who saw the prince that he was lacking the glow he’d had when Glorfindel and he had first kissed back in Lorien and the young elf had become down right miserable, yet there was little they could do but support what ever Legolas was going through. Slowly Erestor moved forward and sat carefully down on the opposite side of Legolas on the bed, his hand coming up to gently caress Legolas soft blond hair. 

“Glorfindel has asked for your company at dinner this evening. Lord Elrond says that we are all well enough to be formally welcomed back to Imladris, as long as we take it easy and get an early night afterwards.” Erestor’s soft words drew Legolas out of his reverie and the young elf sat up away from his tutor to smile through his tears at Imladris chief advisor. 

“You are wearing the hair clasp your admirer sent to you. It is very pretty and you look handsome with it on. Do you know who it is yet?” Erestor was a little taken back by Legolas’ question not having expected it considering what he had just asked of the prince. Self-consciously Erestor touched the hair clip and blushed lightly under Legolas deep emerald gaze. He had not even known Legolas knew about his admirer having only told Haldir and his brothers along with Glorfindel and Filgree. 

”Legolas! Do not ask such personal questions of Lord Erestor it is none of your business!” Filgree was horrified by having heard Legolas’ bold declaration, shocked that his well mannered charge would ask such a thing of his elder. Filgree did not however have time to chastise Legolas again as Erestor waved the tutor down before turning his attention back to Legolas. 

“Thank-you Legolas I like this present very much. I have never had someone sending me gifts before and I am quite flattered that someone thinks of me enough to praise me in such a way.” Erestor paused and smiled at the young elf who nodded in quiet reflection. “And as of yet my admirer has not made themselves known, but there has been fresh wild roses left at the door to my room every morning since I have arrived back in Imladris.” Filgree could not believe that Erestor was divulging such details of his life to Legolas but chose to remain silent as Legolas nodded his tears now dry as he listened intently to Erestor’s words. 

“Perhaps they have not revealed themselves because of all our injuries and the things that have had to be done around the realm while Lord Elrond recovers. I am sure they are just busy insuring that you recover fully without undue stress before they reveal themselves.” Erestor tilted his head in warm amusement of Legolas advice before nodding quietly at the young elf. For the first time since they’d left Lorien Erestor saw the sparkle of Legolas former self-shining in the young elf’s eyes. 

“Aye you are probably right Legolas. Maybe you will accompany me to dinner so that we can conspire together on who my admirer might be?” Filgree caught the knowing glance that Erestor threw his way after his sneaky question. If Erestor could not get Legolas downstairs to dinner one way he would try another tact. Filgree was surprised as Legolas nodded his head enthusiastically before rising from the bed to stand in front of his tutor and Lord Erestor. 

“Very well that sounds like a good idea.” Legolas smiled and waited as his tutor and Erestor rose from the bed and began walking towards the exit. Legolas obediently followed them eager now to go down to dinner however the prince paused sharply in the doorway as he caught a look at his self in the mirror of the room. “Filgree, do you think Lord Elrond will mind if I do not braid my hair this evening? I have a headache and the braids pull ever so tight.” Filgree shook his head and smiled at Legolas. Legolas sighed in relief and took Erestors hand as they walked out of the room towards the dining hall.


	60. Jealousy

Chapter 60

Legolas sat quietly staring at the plate of food in front of him. He had hardly touched his meal his appetite strangely none existent. Lord Elrond had laid on a lavish affair to welcome everyone back to Imladris, and although it was not a feast as such with dancing and the like, the guest list still included all of Imladris’ dignities. Over the course of the evening Legolas had felt more and more estranged in the crowd. Everyone was older than him and all of them were chatting and laughing like old friends. As before at the feast in Lorien Legolas was sitting on the opposite side of the long banquet table to Glorfindel. Being now back in his position as Imladris’ seneschal, Glorfindel was sat proudly by Elrond’s side although his splinted leg was up on a stool under the table. Elrond’s two son’s occupied their fathers left side and were happily chatting away to both Glorfindel and Erestor. Filgree too was engaged in conversation with several of Elrond’s lower ranked advisors learning new things about the beautiful city of Imladris. Legolas sighed and gently pushed his plate away from him now feeling thoroughly ill for some reason. 

Glancing up the table Legolas frowned as he watched Elrohir and Erestor make their apologise to Lord Elrond as both got up and moved out on to the balcony of the hall. Over the course of the evening Legolas had noted how close the youngest twin and Elrond’s advisor were and could only wonder if Elrohir was Erestor’s admirer. Elrohir had seemed awfully interested in everything Erestor had got to say and had done nothing but stare at the elder elf all night. Still Legolas did not have anyone to share his thoughts with and so turned his attention from the balcony doors back to Glorfindel. Legolas watched curiously as Elladan swapped sides and went and sat next to Glorfindel in Erestor’s newly vacated spot at the table. With growing envy the prince watched a whispered conversation passing between the two elves. Occasionally either one of them would laugh out loud at something the other had said and Legolas felt his hands clench into fists in his lap as he watched Glorfindel press a soft kiss to Elladan’s forehead after a particularly long conversation between them. Legolas could hardly believe what he was witnessing. Glorfindel had not said two words to him since entering the hall and he had at least expected a soft kiss of reassurance from the elder elf but he had received no attention what so ever. Now for him to see Elladan, the horrible elf that had called him fat getting all the attention from Glorfindel it was almost too much. 

Legolas was so enviously engrossed in glaring at the pair at the head of the table that the prince hardly noticed he was being addressed by Lord Elrond before Filgree was nudging him forcefully in the arm. Snapping his attention away from the display at the head of the table Legolas focused on Filgree’s angry gaze.

“Prince Legolas, is the meal not to your tastes tonight?” Lord Elrond repeated his question having awkwardly sipped from his own glass of wine. Legolas hardly seemed to register the question however and merely stood from the table carelessly knocking over his glass of wine onto the table and all over his untouched plate of food. 

“Legolas?” Legolas was expecting to hear Filgree’s chastise but instead felt his tutor stand up quickly next to him a concerned hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Swallowing hard Legolas looked around at all the people now staring at him including Elladan and Glorfindel who had ceased their conversation the moment Lord Elrond had begun speaking. Legolas felt the world tilt on his axis and he swayed dangerously as his vision swam. 

“I apologise……” Legolas paused as he felt himself sway again. “I’m sorry I don’t feel very well.” The prince had hardly time to turn and run before his sudden dizziness sent his stomach into a twisting spiral. Legolas hit the floor before he could reach the planter box running down the side of the hall as he divulged the meagre contents of his stomach onto the polished wood floor. “Sorry… Sorry…Sorry.” Legolas coughed violently in between his apologies even though he could hardly hold his head up as he retched again. Filgree was at his side in an instant quickly pulling back Legolas’ long blond locks and soothing rubbing his hand in circles on the prince’s back as the prince threw up again. 

“He is severely unwell. Quickly Elladan, pick him up and bring him to my chambers.” Lord Elrond stood concerned above Legolas heaving frame and gestured hastily for some of his healers to gather some specific herbs and potions. Legolas stiffened as he felt a strong pair hands wrapping around his waist. Of all the people in the room Elrond had to choose the hateful Elladan to pick him up. If his stomach were not already empty Legolas would have thrown up again at the mere thought of the horrid elf touching him. With ease Legolas felt himself being lifted into the arms and could only lie limply as he was whisked from the hall and up a set of winding staircases. Legolas hardly noticed the décor of the rooms changing from lavish to unbelievable until he was finally laid upon a large canopy covered bed. Too weak to be bothered with all the faces now staring at him Legolas rolled himself over and buried his face in the pillows. With his eyes squeezed shut Legolas listened as Lord Elrond shooed everyone out of the chambers leaving an eerie silence in their wake. 

In the silence Legolas listened to Lord Elrond moving around the room before the bed yielded to the right and a hand came down to rest upon Legolas back. “Legolas, come on, sit up.” Obediently Legolas rolled over and weakly sat up against the pillows of the large bed. Lord Elrond was perched on the edge of the bed his legs crossed and his outer robes discarded for a more informal vest and leggings. Legolas swallowed at the foul taste in his mouth after his retching and grimaced as it went down. Seeing the grimace on the young elf’s face Lord Elrond reached over to his bedside table and poured a glass of wine from the decanter before passing it to the prince. Eagerly the prince drained the glass of sweet fruit wine, welcoming it’s masking flavour of the foul vile in his mouth. 

“I am sorry for ruining your feast Lord Elrond. I will clean up the mess if you like.” Legolas guiltily lowered his head after handing back the empty chalice. Lord Elrond chuckled softly and shook his head. 

”Nay, you will do no such thing. The maids have already cleaned it up and the feast was drawing to a close anyway. I should have known better than to let you out of bed before you were well enough.” Lord Elrond smiled warmly as Legolas nodded in quiet agreement still avoiding eye contact with the Lord. “I think it is time we talked Legolas.” Legolas sighed heavily as Lord Elrond shifted closer and got comfortable amongst the large fluffy cushions on the bed. Out of the corner of his eye Legolas watched as Lord Elrond reached over to his bedside table and brought out a loose sheet of parchment. “I took the liberty of writing to Haldir upon our return to Imladris. I am concerned for your health Legolas and I sought some answers only one who has experienced what you are going through now could provide.” Legolas frowned as he looked up cautiously from his chest to glance at Lord Elrond. 

“I am sorry I snapped at you when you tried to help me back when we first left Lorien.” Legolas suddenly felt guilty for the consequences of his mood swings of late and although he didn’t want to admit it, Elrond had been true. Something was happening to him and he didn’t know how to stop it. It was his moods alone that had probably caused Glorfindel to stop talking to him. Elrond smiled and shook his head in gentle comfort of the young elf sitting next to him. 

“Do not dwell on that Legolas, it is scary sometimes to not know what is happening to you, especially when us old arrogant healers ask personal and private questions of you.” Legolas could not help but blush at Lord Elrond’s cheeky grin. It was unusual to see such a regal Lord looking so childishly mischievous. “Now I received a letter in return just this morning via the wings of an eagle.” For emphasis Elrond waved the parchment in his hands indicating it to be the reply to his letter. 

“And what does my father have to say?” Elrond smiled as Legolas turned to sit in front of him his legs now crossed as he listened intently to what Haldir had to say. 

”Well it is not your father who replied to this letter as I had wanted but it is still interesting all the same.” Legolas frowned having heard that Haldir was not the author of the letter but continued to listen regardless. “Your uncle Rumli replied because Haldir is currently on assignment at the borders and seeing that it needed an urgent reply took the liberty of answering it for your father.” Lord Elrond glanced down at the letter seemingly reading a few lines before looking back up to the expectant looking Legolas. “Rumli says that when his brother came of age that he experienced many of the same illness you are suffering now. Such as the coldness, mood swings, lack of appetite and even fatigue.” Legolas sighed in relief. At least he was not the only one to go through this and if Haldir survived and turned out to be march warden then Legolas would certainly get through this. 

“So what does it all mean? Is it going to be like this forever?” Lord Elrond shook his head softly in reply almost watching as the relief poured from Legolas shoulders making the younger elf’s shoulders slump. 

“No it does not last long, a season or two depending on the individual. As I predicted, it is your bodies way of preparing for a child.” Legolas grumbled causing Elrond to chuckle quietly to himself. As much as Legolas was forward in speaking his mind when he wanted to the younger elf was awfully shy when it came to discussing personal issues. “Now before you begin spouting again hear me out.” Legolas obediently nodded and closed his mouth as Lord Elrond continued. “Upon your coming of age you become fully fertile and your body goes through some changes in order to accommodate a child.” Legolas stared at Lord Elrond blankly unsure what sort of reaction the Lord wanted in regards to this conversation. “You feel ill because the chemistry of your body is changing and you are being forced to accommodate the changes. It will settle though and you will feel better again once it is over.” Legolas sighed and fiddled with the corner of a pillow unsure if he should ask the question that had been tugging at him since Gandalf had told him he was fertile. Elrond sensed the question in the younger elf and leaned closer encouraging the elf to speak. 

“Will my thing disappear if I get pregnant? Will I be like a she elf?” Legolas blushed profusely as he dropped his gaze to stare at the bed spread. Lord Elrond swallowed his laugh knowing that any amusement on his part would severely hurt the fragile young elf that had just asked the question. 

“Nay Legolas, you will remain a male for all of time. It is just that like a woman you will swell in the stomach and chest for the time you are with child. Then like Haldir you will return to your former state after the birth of the child.” Legolas smiled weakly not at all liking the sounds of anything Lord Elrond was telling him. Still it was a comfort to know he would not stay like a female forever and it was only temporary, if indeed he wanted a child. Lord Elrond put the parchment aside happy that he had discussed one of the important things he had wanted to with Legolas. The next thing however was a little more tricky and considering the way Legolas had been glaring at Elladan and Glorfindel all night it would probably get a little heated. Taking a deep breath Elrond reached forward and placed a soft hand over Legolas on the cushion in his lap, stilling the younger elf’s nervous fiddling. “Now I would like to discuss Glorfindel with you Legolas.” 

“Well I don’t want to talk about him.” Legolas reply was quick and sharp as he pulled his hand away from Lord Elrond’s. The elder Lord sighed heavily sensing immediately the jealousy, anger and sadness Legolas was hiding from him. 

“Unfortunately that is not your decision Legolas and this is just as important as what we just discussed before.” Legolas folded his arms pointedly across his chest and shook his head defiantly. 

“I don’t care. He hates me. I knew as soon as he got back to Imladris that he’d hate me. He thinks I’m a child still, helpless in defending myself and the cause of all his injuries. He ignored me totally tonight yet I thought it was he who invited me?” Legolas was clearly hurt and Lord Elrond let the younger elf blow off some steam before addressing the matter calmly. “Besides he seems pretty interested in your son Elladan. I did not know why Elladan called me fat this morning but having seen the way he was all over Glorfindel at dinner I’m hardly surprised. I’m a threat to his relationship with Glorfindel and he hates me for it. Not that it matters, now Glorfindel is home. I’m just a stupid little Princeling to him now, an annoyance and difficulty to be used and thrown aside.” Legolas felt the tears prick at his eyes as he said the nasty words but despite himself he couldn’t take them back. He had seen what he had seen at dinner and nothing was going to change his mind. Lord Elrond sighed heavily and shook his head as he handed Legolas a small piece of cloth to dry his tears. 

“Legolas now you are being irrational.” Legolas avoided eye contact with Elrond as the dark haired Lord chastised him sternly. “You mistake my son’s advances on Glorfindel as something sinister, yet they are both innocent of any accusations you make.” Lord Elrond brought his hand to Legolas chin forcing the younger elf to look up at him despite the tears in Legolas’ eyes. 

“But I saw…….” Legolas was cut off by Elrond’s finger pressing his lips closed. 

“You saw nothing but a student eagerly telling his well loved tutor about his up coming betrothal, nothing more.” Legolas was stunned as Lord Elrond sat back and removed his finger from the prince’s lips. “Elladan in my absence from Imladris has become betrothed to his sweetheart, a young maiden from Lorien. They are to be bound in a ceremony at the end of the season and Elladan was simply sharing his wonderful news with Glorfindel at dinner. Like you and Filgree, my son’s are also very close to their old mentors.” Legolas swallowed guiltily and lowered his gaze now feeling thoroughly foolish for acting so jealously. 

“Then why did he insult me so this morning in my room.” Lord Elrond sighed as he watched Legolas sink further and further into his guilt. 

“That I must apologise for, it was wrong of him to insult you as he did and very uncalled for. Elladan is sensitive to matters concerning his close family and friends especially where life and death is an issue. After loosing his mother to orcs as a child he has become a vigilante of keeping all his remaining loved ones safe. When Glorfindel told us the story of how he had rescued you Elladan took that to mean you had been the cause of everything that had happened, and so he took his anger out on you when I sent he and Elrohir to watch over your recovery.” Legolas sighed heavily again feeling guilty for having caused Glorfindel’s leg to break. Elrond sensed the prince’s mood and instantly quelled the growing guilt in Legolas features. “Do not blame yourself Legolas whoever it was that was trying to take you from us, did not succeed because of Glorfindel’s determination. I know it is not my place to say this but he loves you. I see it in his eyes whenever he looks upon you and although he does not show it all the time it is still there regardless he is just trying to adjust himself to this new feeling. He has loved before but has been hurt by love too, it will take sometime for him to come around.” Elrond sighed as he watched Legolas swallow heavily before lowering his gaze to the bed spread again. At the moment Elrond knew that no matter how much he reasoned with the young elf, Legolas’ highly emotional state would always win out over any arguments. 

A silence befell the Lord and the prince for a while as Elrond closely studied the turmoil driven young elf in front of him. He had not had the experience of having seen Haldir in his early stages of his maturity and could only speculate to how Legolas was feeling at present. For a long time Legolas had merely been an elf never talked of in Elrond’s household, but not a day had gone by since his birth that Elrond had not thought of the golden child he had witnessed being brought into the world. Despite their distance to one another Elrond felt an attachment to the young prince and partly responsible for the fate that had befallen the young soul. Unable to control himself Elrond leant forward and enveloped the prince in a warm hug, something he had longed to do since first seeing the babe in Mirkwood all those years ago. For a brief moment Legolas resisted the hug but when the shock passed Legolas melted into the elder elf’s arms instinctively locking his arms around Elrond’s slim waist and nuzzling into the dark cherry coloured mane of hair. 

“Aye I wish I could have protected you more Legolas. I was a fool to let Thranduil keep you locked away for so long, you should have been brought up by Haldir, things would have been so different. As it is, he has deprived middle earth of its most precious and shining jewel.” Legolas hardly heard Lord Elrond’s whispered words so captivated was the prince by the warmth and happiness he felt in Lord Elrond’s arms. While it was similar to what he felt when enveloped in Glorfindel’s embrace it was different as well. 

Legolas blushed as he felt Lord Elrond press a gentle kiss to his crown before pulling slightly away from the embrace so that they could meet each other’s eye contact. “I am scared Legolas. Scared that you will not find happiness in Glorfindel’s arms and that he is not your intended, yet I cannot deny you the freedom to choose willingly your mate as your peers before you have done. If it is as the valar told it you will find the one you were meant to be with as long as you remain free to do so without force.” Legolas couldn’t take his eyes from Lord Elrond’s as the elder elf stroked a soothing hand back and forth along the prince’s cheek. “It is strange that the fate of us all lies in your happiness Legolas and it is a fool of a king and two lords that have tried to prevent it from happening.” Legolas was a little stunned as he watched the dark haired Lord rise from the bed and move over to the large vanity under the window. Elrond stared at himself in the mirror as he began to unbraid his long dark locks so that they flowed in a cherry waterfall down his back and over his shoulders. 

Legolas did not know what to do and so sat still and quiet on the Lord’s bed observing Elrond as he moved to his closet and pulled out a blood red silk robe. The robe was beautiful and shone in the candle light of the room, with its embroidered silk panels and gold piping. Unsure of what Lord Elrond had planned Legolas watched as the elf lord draped the robe over the chair near the fire and turned his back to the prince again, to this time face the fire. 

Legolas’ eyes widened incredibly and his breath caught in his throat as he watched Lord Elrond begin to disrobe, his back still turned to the prince as he removed his vest and divested himself of his leggings. Legolas knew he should avert his gaze but could not tear his eyes from the sight of Elrond’s flank as the elvan Lord leant forward a little to kick his leggings free of his feet. The elvan lord was of a beautiful milky skin tone, almost like pearl compared to Legolas own mottled complexion. Legolas was unable to move, his body frozen to the spot as Lord Elrond slowly turned around to face him seemingly unaffected by his nudity. Legolas had never fully seen another naked elf before, having only glimpsed flashes of his friends in Mirkwood when they had gone swimming in the pools. “Am I pleasing to look at Legolas?” Lord Elrond tilted his head in question at Legolas who could only swallow heavily and continue gawking at the muscular frame of Imladris’ Lord. It took a moment for Legolas to register that he was required to give an answer but when he opened his mouth to reply his voice managed only a squeak. 

“Aye…..” Elrond chuckled at Legolas lack of coherency noting with amusement the flush that had crept up into the elf’s cheeks and was slowly making its way to the very tips of Legolas ears. 

“I know what it is that you do not say Legolas.” Legolas was shocked to find himself slightly disappointed as Lord Elrond picked up the silken red robe and put it on before tying it securely closed around his waist. Having the elvan Lord now fully covered again Legolas managed to regain his self-consciousness and became confused by what Lord Elrond’s display had been in aid of. Before Legolas could inquire however Lord Elrond silenced him with a wave of his hand. “You think I am a handsome elf, no?” Legolas nodded cautiously, suspiciously wondering what the elder elf was up to. Lord Elrond moved around the end of the bed and over to a small table where he picked up two beautifully carved long stemmed goblets and a large bunch of purple and white wild flowers. 

Legolas had not noticed the flowers being there until now. “You are thinking that I am a handsome elf and yet another part of your mind tells you that I am not as beautiful as Glorfindel, even without my clothes on.” Legolas was about to protest Lord Elrond’s remark but was once again silenced as he watched Lord Elrond move over to the entrance of the room still carrying the flowers and goblets.   
“It is a fear of you Legolas and your potential in this life that has brought me to my senses of late. The fear that all of this might end sooner than we plan, has forced me to face some items that have been pressing on my conscience for a very long time.” Legolas swallowed hard as he watched Lord Elrond pull back the tapestry hanging in the doorway.   
“You are in love Legolas, I now see it in you for I have only just recognised it in myself. Like you, I think of a great many elves as being handsome but a large part of me thinks of them as mere fading beauties compared to the one I love. The fear I will not have enough time to enjoy my love’s warmth has forced me into action. I was brought up thinking that I would have forever being an elf, yet seeing you here in front of me and knowing that so much depends on you finding your own love, has torn my believe that I will have forever to chase my own love.” Legolas stood quickly from the bed as he watched Lord Elrond step into the corridor outside the room. 

Elrond still held the tapestry open behind him so that he could glance back over his shoulder at Legolas standing dumb founded in the candle lit room. “Go to your love Legolas, as I go to mine and I pray to the valar you will find happiness in the arms of your own mate so that I may have time enough to enjoy the happiness of my own beloved.” With a small smile Lord Elrond turned and disappeared down the torch lit corridor leaving Legolas to stare blankly after him, shocked and stunned by what he had been told. Legolas did not know how to comprehend what had just happened and merely flopped ungraciously back onto the bed as he continued to stare into the darkened hallway outside Elrond’s bedchambers. Whatever had just happened had made Legolas totally rethink all that he had thought Lord Elrond was….


	61. Strange Occurances

Chapter 61

Legolas had sat for a long time on Lord Elrond’s bed merely mulling over what had been said in the chambers in the moments before. While some of what Lord Elrond had said were a mystery the parts concerning Legolas own love, the prince had to agree, had been fairly accurate. It was true that Legolas had thought Elrond a very handsome elf yet unconsciously he had found himself comparing the dark haired Lord to Glorfindel. While Legolas had never seen Glorfindel naked as he had just seen Elrond, Legolas had already formed an image of perfection in his mind about what Glorfindel looked like and in comparison to Lord Elrond. Ultimately the blonde seneschal was far superior in Legolas eyes, to any elf in all of middle earth. Legolas was startled from his distance musings as a maid scurried into the room. It was obvious by the way she froze on her way to the fireplace that she had not expected to see anyone in the room. Having only just realized how long he had been sitting in Lord Elrond’s private chambers Legolas rose quickly from the bed and smiled a little guiltily at the maid, who was now eyeing him suspiciously. 

“I beg your forgiveness I had not realised it was so late. Lord Elrond assured me I could stay a little while until I felt ready to return to my own rooms.” Legolas hoped that his little white lie would not be discovered and was rewarded as the maid curtsied politely to the prince without question as he turned and moved from the room. Idly Legolas walked through the corridors of the last homely house. Nothing stirred in the dimly lit hallways except for the occasional night guard or servant, which bowed politely as the prince passed them by. Unconsciously Legolas found himself pause outside his room when he finally arrived there. Something inside of him didn’t feel right retuning to his empty cold room, to sleep alone. Elrond’s words echoed in Legolas mind as the prince hesitantly turned away from the entrance to his room and back down the corridor he had just come. Legolas knew that Filgree would not be waiting for him so his tutor would not worry if he did not come back to his rooms. Not quite knowing where he was going Legolas wandered down the corridors taking turns he did not quite recognise and not knowing why he seemed to know the way. It was at the end of a corridor in the royal wing of the house that Legolas finally came to a stop outside an unfamiliar door. 

A flickering glow shining out from under the bottom of the tapestry told of the inhabitants inside the room being still awake. Legolas knew not what possessed him to enter the rooms without announcing himself first and hardly realised he was doing it until the tapestry swung closed behind him and he was standing inside a warm comfortable bedroom. Legolas dared not breath as his eyes adjusted to the low light and it was only as his vision focused on the beautiful figure lying naked face down on the bed, writing on a parchment did the prince realise the full extent of what he was doing. The elf lying on the bed looked to almost glow in the flickering light of the candles, their long blond hair cascading like a river down their muscled back and strong shoulders. While a few bandages and bruises marred the perfect expanse of skin Legolas was no less transfixed. Elrond had been right. Glorfindel of Gondolin was truly perfect in the eyes of the one who loved him…

*********************

Glorfindel shivered as an unexpected breeze blew across his naked body. Putting the quill down for a moment Glorfindel reached behind him and drew the thick blanket up over himself before returning to his letter. It felt good to be back in Imladris, in his own comfortable room and among his friends again. Yet despite his contentment at being home his concern for Prince Legolas had not altered. Glorfindel had to admit he had not been able to see much of Legolas since their rushed return to the last homely house after the attack. On his own part, his broken leg had prevent much of his walking around the house and he had been lucky Elrond had allowed him to even attend dinner this evening. From what the twins had informed him of during his recovery confinement to his rooms, Legolas had been suffering just as greatly from his own wounds as well as his mysterious illness. The prince’s mood swings had increased, as had the volatility of his fragile emotional state. Elrond had come to Glorfindel that morning to explain what Rumli had written to him about and Glorfindel felt distinctly helpless in Legolas suffering despite being more informed about it. With luck these changes would not last long and the prince could return to himself quickly. Glorfindel was looking forward to spending as much time as his duties allowed with Legolas. Glorfindel had already planned several shooting trips and picnics in order to show Legolas the beauty of Imladris as well as refining the young prince’s severely lacking defensive skills with a sword. Glorfindel frowned as that particular line of thought brought the raid back into his memory. 

Indirectly Glorfindel blamed himself for not having seen the enemy sooner before they were attacked and while Elrond had been safe Glorfindel berated himself for forgetting about Legolas in the intensity of battle. His sense of responsibility was what had partly driven Glorfindel to write his letter. The origin of the raiding party was still unknown and to whom they reported remained a mystery. From their planned and calculated attack that clearly centred on the prince Glorfindel was sure that someone had sent them specifically to capture Legolas. Yet who in the realms of men knew of Legolas’ existence and further still who would know of his importance to want to kidnap him or worse still kill him. Glorfindel shuddered at that thought. He had thought his heart would have surely broken when he first saw Legolas’ state in Keeldon’s house, and to think of the prince injured or worse still dead was inconceivable to the blonde seneschal. Over the past few months Glorfindel had to admit he had become considerably attached to Legolas Greenleaf, to the point at which Glorfindel knew he would fade if the prince was not with him. It was this concern for Legolas wellbeing that had prompted his letters to the boarder captains of the other elvan realms as well as the Istari. If there was information to be had about these mysterious men then the eyes and ears of the elves and the nosiness of the wizards would certainly provide the answers he needed. 

Depressed by his morbid thoughts Glorfindel sighed heavily before reaching over to the bedside table for his half full glass of wine. When Legolas had collapsed at dinner Glorfindel knew then he would again find no rest that night with his worry of the prince. So it had been that the blonde seneschal had resigned himself to writing the letters and sipping from his favourite Imladris vintage wine. 

It was as Glorfindel was finishing a final paragraph to Haldir that a flickering of the candle to his right and the shifting of a shadow on the far wall alert Glorfindel to an unwelcome presence in the room. Cautious as not to startle the intruder until Glorfindel had identified them the seneschal pretended to continue writing. Glorfindel silently wondered how long the intruder had been in his room, so lost in his thoughts had the blonde been earlier he would not have sensed their entrance until now. Slowly Glorfindel tilted his gaze from the parchment in front of him to glance up at the looking glass above the vanity opposite him. 

Glorfindel could hardly believe whose reflection he saw in the mirror. Legolas was standing just in from the doorway, in the shadows created by the candles. It was obvious Legolas had not noticed Glorfindel’s awareness of him, as his eyes were trained on Glorfindel’s body lying on the bed unwarving in their stare. While Glorfindel was tempted to announce the fact he had seen the prince, Glorfindel was also curious to know what his night intruder was up to not having made his presence known earlier. It did not seem right for Legolas to be wandering the corridors of an unfamiliar palace late at night, further more that the prince would presume himself to enter another’s bedchambers without announcing himself first. Glorfindel was intrigued and continued to stare at the reflection of the prince trying to read what the prince was thinking behind his emerald green eyes. 

After a long time of nothing Glorfindel watched almost in shock as Legolas gracefully stepped forward so that he stood directly at the end of the bed. Again his eyes never left Glorfindel’s body and the seneschal was beginning to get a little worried for Legolas’ health. This act seemed totally out of character for the young prince, intriguing Glorfindel further. It was the prince’s next actions however that forced Glorfindel into recovery mode. Just as gracefully as he had stepped up to the bed the prince began to remove his robes. Glorfindel was glued to the reflection in the mirror his letters and quill forgotten as he watched each tantalizing piece of creamy flesh being revealed as thick cloths were stripped away. The display was causing a distinct reaction in Glorfindel and forgetting his pretence Glorfindel began to breath deeper and more rapidly as the last piece of clothing dropped from Legolas’ frame. 

The prince was beautiful, his silky skin pulled taunt over a muscular and sculptured body. The aura about him glowed like mitheral in the candlelight making the ethereal figure even more spectacular in Glorfindel’s eyes. Admittedly the bruises, cuts and bandages were a cruel reminder of the prince’s troubled past but Glorfindel thought the prince no less beautiful because of them. Wounds would heal in time to leave just the perfection of Legolas. After a few more moments of mere staring at Legolas’ figure Glorfindel could hold his tongue no longer and slowly rolled over onto his back to face the naked figure standing stoically at the bottom of the bed. Glorfindel watched the fear wash into the prince’s eyes as they met each other’s gaze across the short space. Sensing the youngsters sudden fear Glorfindel propped himself up on his elbows and raised a cheeky eyebrow as his gaze lazily stroked over Legolas entire figure before coming back to meet the prince’s gaze. 

“To what do I owe this honour?” Panic engulfed Legolas features as Glorfindel finally broke the silence. Legolas seemed to almost snap out of his previous trance like state, as he looked horrified at the elder elf in front of him. Glorfindel pre empted the prince’s embarrassed escape and threw himself quickly to the end of the bed only just catching Legolas around the waist as the prince turned to run. Despite his injured leg Glorfindel brought Legolas down onto the bed on top of him with little effort. Legolas did not struggle as Glorfindel rolled him over onto his side so that they could lie facing each other in the middle of the large bed. “You did not answer me Legolas, to what do I owe the honour of your presence in my chamber? Should you not be resting?” Legolas was like a startled rabbit caught in Glorfindel’s questioning gaze and could not think quick enough to make up excuses. 

”I do not know. One moment I was talking with Lord Elrond and the next I was here, staring at you in aw.” Glorfindel’s face flourished a little in embarrassment as he watched Legolas’ gaze drop from his eyes to where Glorfindel’s flaccid member lay against his thigh. Legolas could not believe he was staring at Glorfindel so openly but was powerless to do anything, so captivated by the sight of the seneschal’s thick endowment. 

“And in what part of that brief story do you happen to misplace your clothes?” Glorfindel’s lightly put question, drew Legolas’ attention back to the fact he too was naked. The answer to Glorfindel’s second question eluded Legolas ever more than the first. The prince could not fathom what had possessed him to even come to Glorfindel’s rooms let alone take his clothes off for no apparent reason. No one save Filgree had ever seen him fully naked and the sudden realization of his own inadequacy compared to Glorfindel brought instant shame to Legolas face. “I am sorry, I do not know what I am doing here. I should not even know the way to your chambers let alone do something like this. Please let me go before I further humiliate myself.” Legolas again went to rise from the bed having strategically cupped his hands over his groin trying to hide its view from the significantly larger elf in front of him. Glorfindel shook his head in reply, not relinquishing his grip on the prince’s waist even as Legolas began to struggle. It was obvious that the prince was confused and upset and Glorfindel knew in his heart Legolas had not known what he was doing when he entered the chamber. 

“Legolas calm yourself.” Glorfindel’s commanding tone instantly stilled the struggling elf. Something was obviously not right for the prince to be acting so out of character and Glorfindel intended to get to the bottom of it. Releasing his hold on the now still prince Glorfindel rose from the bed and wandered over to the fire insuring that he gathered his robe on the way and tied it about himself. This conversation would be far less awkward if they were both less naked. Once comfortable with his state of dress Glorfindel removed a clean robe from his closet and threw it over to Legolas, who instantly compiled with the unspoken command and wrapped the garment around himself. The prince was grateful to cover his body as he cautiously watched Glorfindel begin pacing the length of the room at the bottom of the bed. From the way the blonde’s forehead was creased in thought it was clear Legolas was not to interrupt at present despite his pressing need to apologise again for his irrational behaviour. “Legolas when you came to the royal wing of the last homely house which corridor do you take to head in the direction of my chambers?” Legolas was a little confused by Glorfindel’s spontaneous question and merely shrugged his shoulders unknowingly. While he remembered walking his mind did not recall any of the twists and turns he had taken to reach Glorfindel’s rooms. It was an unusual feeling to not be able to remember something, Legolas had always prided himself at being able to recall most things after his first encounter with them, yet the answer to Glorfindel’s question eluded him. 

“In honesty Lord Glorfindel I did not even know your chambers were in the royal wing, let alone where they lay specifically.” Glorfindel nodded his head in thought as he tucked a stray braid back behind his ear and began pacing again. 

“Are you feeling alright? Are you dizzy? Sick to the stomach at all?” Glorfindel paused again at the end of the bed to stare at Legolas with a critical eye. Legolas looked internally for a moment to assess his heath before finding that he was indeed a little dizzy and that his stomach felt strangely numb. 

“Both, I admit I am a little dizzy but it could be the heat it is so hot in here, and after my display at dinner it is hardly surprising my stomach still feels queasy.” Glorfindel was at Legolas side in an instant, kneeling on the bed as he reached his hand to Legolas forehead before comparing the heat he found there with a hand on his own forehead. It was true Legolas was scolding to touch and while Glorfindel suspected some of it was due to the prince’s embarrassment the other part of it was something else entirely. 

“With your changes due to your coming of age, did Elrond mention anything to you about dizziness and a bad stomach?” Legolas closed his eyes and thought for a moment before shaking his head sadly. He had remembered very little of what Lord Elrond had told him but knew that those symptoms had not been among the ones Rumli had outlined in his letter. 

“That is a little worrying I have to admit Legolas. I have not seen elves in such ill health as you seem to be in at present and it concerns me. This is not like you, to find your way to my rooms without knowing the direction and your actions are quite not your own.” Glorfindel sighed heavily as he sat back on the bed, so that he was leant up against the headboard. Legolas remained staring at his hands nervously fiddling in his lap. He could feel the elder’s gaze on his but did not feel it was his place to speak. He was after all in Glorfindel’s chambers, unannounced and totally uninvited. “Perhaps I should take you to Lord Elrond, he might be able to give you something to elevate your temperature.” Glorfindel had been musing quietly to himself when he finally came to a decision. The seneschal was surprised however as Legolas turned sharply and vehemently shook his head at him. 

“No. Lord Elrond is in disposed at the moment I am sure of it and I do not want to disturb him.” Legolas vividly remembered what Lord Elrond had said as he’d exited the room and although it was hard to believe Legolas was now sure Lord Elrond was Erestor’s admirer. Glorfindel frowned and directed Legolas face towards his own with a firm hand under the youngsters chin. The outburst from Legolas had been unexpected and from the wash of fear that had encroached on Legolas face it was obvious the prince knew something Glorfindel did not. 

“I doubt Lord Elrond would chastise me for bringing to his attention your decline in health Legolas, no matter how disposed he is at present.” Glorfindel rose a questioning eyebrow at Legolas although not verbally putting forth the question. Legolas swallowed around the lump in his throat as he involuntarily leaned in to Glorfindel’s soft hand on his cheek. It would be impossible to lie to Glorfindel; Legolas had far too much respect for his lover to be to reduce the relationship to fraudulence. 

“Lord Elrond said he was going to see his lover when he left me last.” Glorfindel was clearly shocked as he stared at his younger counterpart. Legolas lowered his gaze and moved shyly closer to Glorfindel so that he was perched between the elder’s knees. “I think Elrond is Erestor’s admirer, although I can not be sure…” Legolas trailed off as Glorfindel brushed a stray blonde braid from Legolas’ face back behind a delicately pointed ear. 

“I am shocked. I had been sure that it was Elrohir that was Erestor’s admirer having seen them at dinner this evening.” Legolas chuckled softly and shook his head in amusement. He too had jumped to the same conclusion Glorfindel had done, having seen the pair at dinner. “Did Elrond confirm this to you?” Legolas shook his head reluctantly not wanting to seem as if he’d made his story up. Yet Glorfindel didn’t notice and merely wrapped his arms around Legolas waist effectively pulling the younger elf against his chest in a comfortable embrace. Legolas could hardly contain his delight as he felt his cheek press against Glorfindel’s smooth chest through the open robe. Involuntarily Legolas’ eyes fluttered closed in contentment as Glorfindel’s arms tightened around him sensing the younger elf’s warmth. “Well if this is indeed true and Elrond is with Erestor this night then it is well that we do not disturb them. It has been a long time since Elrond has found happiness in another and Erestor deserves some time to adjust.” Legolas managed to nod weakly already drowning in the smell and warmth of Glorfindel’s presence surrounding him. It had been too long since Legolas had felt the elder elf and it was a comfort to his troubled mind to have the seneschal close. “Maybe it is best you sleep with me tonight little one, so I can keep watch over you in case your condition worsens before the morning.” Legolas secretly smiled at Glorfindel’s decree. This would be the first time since the incident in Lorien that Legolas would be allowed to sleep in Glorfindel’s bed. Filgree had agreed whole heartily with Glorfindel’s original plan to court Legolas via the traditional procedures regarding royalty and had forbidden Legolas from even entering Glorfindel chambers under any circumstances. Yet since the attack on the return from Lorien Legolas had yearned for nothing more than to lie beside the form of his lover if only for a few moments to inhale the intoxicating aroma of the elder elf. Somewhere in his mind Legolas wondered if his strange activities tonight had been attributed to that yearning but did not voice his thoughts. 

“Thank-you.” Legolas muttered quietly into the folds of Glorfindel’s robes. Glorfindel smiled and nodded understandingly as he soothed his hand back and forth down Legolas back as the younger elf snuggled closer still. 

“Let me get comfortable Legolas before you fall asleep, or I will be grumpy in the morning.” Sensing the younger elf’s fading awareness Glorfindel shifted down into the bed insuring that he moved his half finished letters to the bed side and snuffed out the last remaining candles on the table. Legolas it seemed had no intention of moving from his position half draped over Glorfindel so the seneschal merely drew the blankets up over them and settled his head comfortably on his feather pillows. Legolas hardly weighed a thing lying atop of the blonde and Glorfindel could not help but sigh contently as the prince settled himself comfortably between his legs with his head tucked under the folded collar of Glorfindel’s night robe. In the darkness of his room Glorfindel lay for a long time listening the soft even breathing of the prince as the youngster slept soundly. In truth Glorfindel could not believe how relaxed he felt having Legolas enveloping him completely. It was a comfortable feeling despite the fact Legolas knee was pressed firmly against Glorfindel’s limp member beneath the short robe that had ridden up during his shift into bed. Glorfindel draped his arms lightly over the prince’s shoulders so that he could idly play with the soft tips of hair that spread like a fan over the prince’s back. Content that he would be able to sleep in this position Glorfindel closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts and dreams to wander as the aroma of Legolas presence swam around him in the darkness. 

Glorfindel smiled at the images that sprung into his mind. It seemed only a day since Glorfindel had first seen Legolas. The tall blonde, so elegantly dressed in his regal robes and so shy in his manner had totally captivated Glorfindel from the very moment they’d met. It had taken a while for it to sink in but Glorfindel had known the moment he’d blackmailed Thranduil back in Mirkwood that he’d been in love with Legolas. The prince was everything Glorfindel had wanted in a mate, what he’d been searching for since Echthelion died. In someway Legolas reminded Glorfindel of Echthelion, like how they both had a way of being so passively innocent at times yet at others speak firmly their mind and become stubborn. Yet they were both so different in others. Echthelion had been nearly twice the age of Glorfindel when they had been lovers, the elder elf teaching Glorfindel so much about life and love, now however it was Glorfindel who was the teacher to one half his age. Instinctively Glorfindel tightened his hold a little on Legolas still lying above him as the memories turned a depressive. Glorfindel had known of no pain he had encountered in his life that compared to the pain he’d felt upon hearing of Echthelion’s death. While he’d known from the beginning, his relationship with his tutor would never have been meant to last it had done nothing to quell the grief Glorfindel had suffered at the elder’s loss. 

That summer Glorfindel had doubled his efforts on the battlefield his anger at Echthelion’s death so encompassing he had not even noticed how his men had been forced to give up defending him during their battles, as he’d thrown himself into the most terrible of situations without bothering about the risk to himself. His grief had consumed him to the point at which it had taken the death of a solider under his command to bring him to his senses. It was with a sense of regret and painful guilt that reminded him with every new day the name of the solider that died to save his possessed leader. Yet despite his grief for Echthelion’s loss he had not faded as he’d often wished for during those first few months. Something now though was different. Deep in his heart Glorfindel knew that if he were to lose Legolas he would fade for sure. Legolas was special and although there had been many flights of fancy in Glorfindel’s life after Echthelion there had never been anyone as special as Legolas. 

In his sleep Glorfindel shifted a little under Legolas’ weight, before allowing his hand come to rest on Legolas’ which was now firmly entwined with the tie of Glorfindel’s robe. Without further conscious thought Glorfindel linked his fingers with Legolas’ and squeezed them tightly as the memories of the past began to slowly give way to his dreamscape and the much more pleasing images of the future engulfed his mind in a peaceful bliss…


	62. Visitors

Chapter 62

Erestor sighed heavily as he sat back in his chair. His brow furrowed in frustration as he scanned the piles of parchment and books, which covered every spare inch of his desk. He had not been back in Imladris more than a week and already he had so much work to catch up on. In his unforseen extended absents the temporary scribe had done little of the work he’d been assigned. Erestor realised that was partly due to Elrond’s departure also, having sent the household in uproar. Still no matter what the excuses the work would still have to be done and sooner rather than later if Imladris was to have any semblance of order within the next few weeks. Elrond had also made it clear that he wanted Erestor to research the medical texts with Elrohir to see if they could find anything on male fertility, probably to aid the prince but as of yet Erestor had not found the time to even pick up the texts from the library let alone begin reading them. 

“Aye, what am I to do? One can not have a holiday in this place without returning to chaos.” Defeated, Erestor threw his hands up in the air before bringing them back down to cover his face in despair. There were letters to write, council appointments to schedule, events to organize and trade agreements to be signed and sealed as well as Eladdan’s binding ceremony to plan. Already the candles around the room were beginning to grow weary and the steward had been in three times already to re stock the fire and re fill Erestor’s pitcher of warm honey wine. Fatigue however finally got the better of Erestor in the end and the dark haired advisor slumped depressed in his chair and threw his quill down in disgust. He was still extremely sore from the attack upon returning to Imladris, and despite everything that had to be done all he really wanted to do was to sleep. With his decision made Erestor rose from his chair but did not make it to the fire before a knock sounded at his door. Unintentionally Erestor let out a loud sigh before regretfully granting entrance to whom ever it was outside.   
Erestor was unprepared for the figure that stepped past the tapestry and into the room. 

“Lord Elrond!” For a moment Erestor was too shocked by the Lord’s appearance to do anything but quickly kicked himself into action as he grabbed his bed robe from the warming place by the fire. Not having expected company Erestor had merely stripped down to his leggings an informally sat down to his tasks for the evening, not bothering with his robe. Now however Erestor regretted not having the foresight to have predicted Elrond’s company and dressed a little more concealing. “My lord I apologise, your company is very unexpected.” Erestor hastily pulled on his robe tightly securing it around his waist to conceal the overly tight blue leggings he wore. While in Imladris Erestor had only ever wore his simply attired robes as fitted his station in the house, yet having been away so long the travelling had given him the fortune of loosing a little weight, leaving nothing fitting him properly save for his old blue robes and leggings from when he was merely scribe in Elrond’s house. 

“Erestor be at ease, I am hardly dressed for company myself.” For the first time since Elrond had entered the room Erestor glanced over the Lord’s own attire and was shocked at what he saw. Elrond was in the most magnificent red robe that clung mercilessly in all the forbidden places. The robe was almost obscenely short as well, something Erestor had thought Elrond would never wear at least not in company. As far as Erestor knew Elrond had always worn long night robes, usually covered with an outer garment to preserve the Lord’s privacy. Yet Erestor had to admit that although it was different seeing Lord Elrond’s toned, sculptured legs it was also a very pleasing sight. In his years Lord Elrond had lost none of his warriors breeding and the still muscled legs told Erestor that Elrond was in just as good a shape as when he first became Lord of Imladris fresh from the war. 

After realizing he had been staring for a considerable amount of time Erestor blushed and tore his gaze from Elrond’s legs to turn and head towards his desk. 

“Would you like a glass of wine Lord Elrond?” Erestor felt suddenly terribly uncomfortable in Lord Elrond’s presents. In the entire time Erestor had been Elrond’s advisor, never once had Lord Elrond specifically come to Erestor’s sleeping chambers except to find the hiding twins when they were little or in emergencies. 

“Yes thank-you but I would prefer this vintage rather than honey wine at present.” Erestor turned around a little shocked as Elrond came further into the room and handed Erestor two crystal goblets and a dusty bottle of Lorien’s oldest vintage wine from behind his back. Unable to grasp the concept of why Elrond would have brought wine with him to Erestor’s rooms, the dark haired advisor merely accepted the bottle and the two goblets and turned to put them on the desk. 

“My Lord are you sure you want to open such a vintage? Haven’t you been saving this for a special occasion?” Erestor watched as casually as he could as Elrond wandered slowly around the room idly taking in the décor and the small precious things Erestor had collected over his lifetime. 

“Erestor please can you just call me Elrond, we have been friends for such a long time, it is time we dropped formalities when in each other’s company.” Elrond paused in front of the fire and turned to face Erestor. Erestor nodded cautiously unsure of what had gotten into Lord Elrond for the elf to be acting so strangely. “Besides how more special can an occasion be as having everyone safe and well back in Imladris?” Erestor did not argue the point as he watched Elrond smell the flowers on the mantle piece above the fireplace. Reluctantly Erestor popped the cork on the bottle of sweet red wine and poured two equal amounts into the goblets. The aroma of the wine was strong and extremely potent. It made Erestor’s eyes water a little as he lifted the glass to his lips and took a quick sip. As predicted the wine was beautifully, smooth and rich something which could have only come from the cellars’ of Lorien having sat for millennia. “They are beautiful flowers Erestor.” Erestor handed Elrond the second goblet warmly smiling as the Lord thanked him quietly for the wine. 

“Yes I have had a fresh bunch left at my door every morning since our arrival back in Imladris. I have asked everyone in the lower house to tell me who is leaving them but they have all been sworn to secrecy apparently.” Erestor chuckled over the rim of his goblet but noted acutely that Elrond didn’t seem to find the comment amusing. Sensing the topic was too sensitive to be conversing about with his Lord, Erestor moved over to his desk insuring that he put a little distance between Elrond and himself. “How does Prince Legolas fare?” Erestor watched as Elrond sipped from his glass of wine still staring at the flowers on the mantle piece. 

“Better I think. It will be a trying few months for him, while his body adjusts but in the long run he will be well.” Elrond’s tone was calm his face the indistinguishable mask of cool relaxation that was required of him in his appointment as Lord. Erestor still felt awkward and shifted uncomfortably against his desk as he leant against it for support. 

“That is pleasing to hear. I am sure Glorfindel will see him through the most testing times, he is very much in love I believe…” Erestor had not time to continue as he watched Elrond down the entire glass of wine before crudely wiping his mouth with the back of his hand only to turn stiffly to face Erestor. For the first time since Elrond entered the room the pair made eye contact. Erestor did not know what to make of the emotion he saw reflected back in Elrond’s hazel eyes and merely stared at the Lord waiting. 

“Yes he is love, as is Legolas but it is not them I have come here to discuss…” Erestor could only watch in silent aw as Elrond put his empty glass down on the mantle before moving over to stand only a hand’s width away in front of Erestor.   
“I have a confession to make.” Erestor merely nodded as he allowed Elrond to take the still full goblet from his shaking hand and place it on the desk behind him. The dark haired advisor could hardly breath as Elrond raised his hand and gently brushed a stray lock of hair back behind Erestor’s ear. Erestor shivered as the warm tip of Elrond’s fingers brushed the tip of his ear before sliding ever so lightly down his neck to come to rest on his rapidly beating heart. He did not know why he was suddenly nervous or even why his body shook with anticipation yet all of it seemed to pause in time as Elrond leaned forward and pressed a feather soft kiss upon Erestor’s slightly parted, dry lips. “I love you.” The words were barely audible as Elrond breathed them softly against Erestor’s lips. The sharp intake of breath was a clear indication that Erestor had not been expecting that sort of confession and for the briefest of moments the silence was riddled with thick uneasy tension. 

It was only as the words settled into Erestor’s confused mind that the advisor realise Elrond was waiting for him to make the next move. With ease Erestor warmly smiled against Elrond’s lips and although no formal acceptance was spoke Erestor felt Elrond breath out heavily in relief. Erestor could hardly contain himself as the ramifications of what had just happened began to sink in. Lord Elrond was in love with him! Elrond had sent him all the gifts and most likely the flowers too and yet Erestor had never even considered that Elrond would be his admirer. “You are beautiful Erestor. I missed you terribly when you were away, my days were not as wonderful as when you were in them and I longed for your return. My trip to Lorien would not have been so urgent if I had not longed to see you and ensure your safety for myself.” Erestor could only nod weakly as Elrond rested his forehead against his own, now spilling his heart to the one he loved. Erestor was almost overcome and quickly wrapped his arms around Elrond’s waist in order to keep himself steady as Elrond continued to pour out his emotions. “I have loved you for so long Erestor but I never thought you’d return my affections and so I hid them from everyone including myself at times. If you only knew how little sleep I get at night knowing you are so close and yet untouchable.” Erestor breathed out heavily and clutched Elrond tighter to his chest having felt the trembles of emotion rush through the Lord’s slim frame. The whole situation was unbelievable and Erestor could only close his eyes and listen in utter wonder as Elrond whispered his words of love and admiration over and over again. 

It was a long time before Erestor found his voice. Elrond it seemed had spoken all that he had to in the moments just after his confession and after exasperating himself had fallen silent in Erestor’s arms. The pair had stayed together each lost in the others touch, smell and feel as they both tried to calm down. At last Erestor saw fit to speak and gently pushed Elrond away from his chest so that he could see the Lord’s sparkling chocolate eyes without releasing his tight hold around Elrond’s slender waist. 

“I confess I do not know what to say and after all the beautiful things you have to said to me I don’t dare wonder how crude my ill prepared speech will be.” Elrond chuckled lightly and Erestor rejoiced that his nervousness was not affecting his humour. Taking a steadying breath Erestor drew one of his hands from Elrond’s waist and brought it up to gently caress Elrond’s soft creamy cheek. Erestor’s hands were shaking and Elrond quickly brought his own hand up to cover the nervous fingers of his advisor in a comforting hold. “I had no idea who it was who sought my affections and I confess I did not think of you when considering the options.” Erestor blushed guiltily scared he’d offended Elrond, yet the dark haired Lord merely smiled and shook his head in amusement. 

“Aye I was very secretive wasn’t I? I do not blame you for not considering me I made no hints previously of my attentions towards you and gave you no reason to think it was I.” Elrond nuzzled comfortingly against Erestor’s hand smiling warmly as the advisor began once again to caress his cheek this time with more confidence. 

“Yes that is true but it doesn’t matter now. That letter you sent me via Gandalf, was what had my heart before ever I knew who you were. No one has ever called me beautiful before and I could hardly breath at you comparing me to spring rain on a flower.” It was Elrond’s turn to blush and Erestor rejoiced in seeing the genuine contentment in Elrond’s eyes. To Erestor Elrond had always seemed distant, a figure to be respected but not loved yet here before him was a different Lord, so full of life and happiness just brimming to be held. “This is the most wonderful feeling Elrond and although I could not see it before now having you here in my arms is like it was never any other way. I believe I am falling in love with you even as we speak.” Elrond chuckled again as Erestor ran his fingertips up Elrond’s cheek before smoothing out a stray piece of hair. 

“Perhaps you need some gentle persuasion to speed up the process?” Erestor couldn’t help but raise a suspicious eyebrow in Elrond’s direction slightly confronted by the cheekiness of the Lord’s tone of voice. This new side of Elrond was quite exciting and very intriguing and Erestor couldn’t help but be drawn in to the Lord’s aura. Elrond smirked cheekily as he took his hand from where it was previously supporting him on the edge of the desk and brought it up to the tie on Erestor’s robe. With a slow fluid movement Elrond undid the loose tie with ease allowing the robe to fall open. 

“I’m open to suggestions…” Erestor’s cheeky reply was cut short as Elrond’s warm hand coming to rest on his bare chest left him breathless. Elrond’s smile told of everything he did not say and Erestor felt his heart quicken and a shiver of desire flow through his body and pool in his groin. 

“I was thinking maybe we could get to know one another again, take a quick bath, get you out of those leggings, and test out some more of this wine… in bed perhaps?” Elrond cocked his head innocently to the side as he questioned Erestor. 

“Elrond Peredhil! Are you trying to seduce me?!” Erestor tried to foreign mock astonishment but ended up looking more like a stunned fish, which caused Elrond to burst into a fit of giggles. 

“You can hardly blame me my beautiful one. I have been after your arse for at least three millennia, and having seen you in these leggings…” Erestor let out a startled squeak and stiffened in shock as Elrond’s hand dropped sharply from his chest to firmly cup Erestor’s significant bulge in the front of his leggings. “Only the valar could stop me from exploring such a magnificent endowment.” Erestor nearly swallowed his tongue as Elrond leaned forward and licked a long wet trail up the side of his neck before deftly sucking on the very tip of Erestor’s ear. Erestor couldn’t stop the shudder of desire that rocked through his body at the lavish ministrations of his ear and the gentle manipulations of Elrond’s hand on his lower regions. “I have longed for you Erestor, and I do not want to waste any more time hiding away my feelings. I will it shout it from the top of the misty mountains if I have to….I love you and will love you forever!” Erestor didn’t give Elrond time to continue as he brought his hands up quickly to either side of Elrond’s face holding the elf Lord still as he brought his lips down upon Elrond’s in a crushing kiss. 

The kiss left no room for questions or second thoughts, for it barely left room for them both to breath as they quickly began divesting themselves of their robes. Erestor was under no illusions; this first time between them would be desperately quick and hard. Too many years spent with only memories had put them both in the unenviable position of trying to please their partner while simultaneously ridding themselves of years of drought. Erestor knew he was only just catching up with the reality that Elrond loved him let alone what they were preparing to do but he wasn’t prepared to stop to consider it. There would be time enough in the following days to let everything fully sink in but at present all he wanted was to feel Elrond fully embracing him like no one had ever done to him before. 

Elrond broke the kiss first as they both gasped for breath. Despite all his confidence earlier Elrond was struggling to stop his hands shaking long enough to pull Erestor’s leggings from his body. Elrond’s struggling hands were beginning to tickle Erestor’s sides and within moments Erestor was squirming under Elrond’s touch and in utter hysterics. 

“Erestor! Will you stop laughing and help me!” Elrond couldn’t help but laugh breathlessly as well as he dropped to his knees in front of the younger elf and roughly pulled the tight navy leggings from Erestor’s form. Erestor’s laughter died quickly as he felt Elrond’s hands run up the length of his legs to his thighs before he was firmly pushed back against the desk behind him. “Stunning.” Erestor’s eyes fluttered closed and his head fell limply back as Elrond whispered softly in elvish against his stomach. Elrond delighted in the way Erestor’s stomach muscles twitched with each kiss he graced upon the silky skin. Deliberately Elrond avoided the pulsing need between Erestor’s legs instead lavishing quick deliciously wet kisses on the elf’s creamy thighs and taught calf muscles. Erestor was the picture of debauched beauty as Elrond paused above the weeping head of Erestor’s need and glanced upwards up over the smooth planes of his chest to his lovers face. The long dark tresses that had been previously neatly braided were now in disarray due to Elrond’s searching fingers and the odd stray pieces of dark hair hung sexily in Erestor’s pale face and stuck to the sweat slickened skin of the advisor’s defined shoulders. “Erestor, look at me.” Using their native tongue Elrond spoke lowly to his lover making sure that his warm breath ghosted teasingly across the wet head of his lovers aching cock. 

At length Erestor struggled to tilt his head forward before his eyes reluctantly fluttered open to stare down at Elrond kneeled before him. Erestor’s eyes were a deep burgundy colour, round and sumptuous telling of their owners desperate need. Elrond smiled wickedly as he parted his lips and swiped his tongue across them, leaving them glistening in it’s wake. As if on cue Erestor did the same thing with his own parted lips almost inviting Elrond to do as he wished. Elrond didn’t need convincing twice and tilted his head slightly to the left sizing up Erestor’s considerable girth before closing his eyes and engulfing his lover’s thick cock in one smooth stroke. Erestor’s scream of passion would surely have woken everyone in the house but Elrond didn’t care. He had waited so long to taste such beauty and didn’t care if everyone knew about it in the morning. After all he was Lord of Imladris and no one would dare interrupt him at such a time. 

With a skill perfected in youth Elrond sucked his partner to the brink of orgasm again and again. With each swipe of his tongue and nip of his teeth Erestor’s hands tightened in Elrond’s hair and Erestor’s cries of passion became more and more desperate. It was only when Erestor began to sway on his feet that Elrond granted his lover a release. With a firm hand Elrond cupped the swollen sacks hanging neglected beneath Erestor’s need essentially stabilizing the other elf before deep throating him with practised ease. With a groan worthy of a wounded orc Erestor came in thick tendrils down his lovers throat, his hips bucking mercilessly as he rode out the waves of pleasure he had been so long denied. Elrond lapped up every last drop of his lover’s tart essence before breathlessly sitting back on his heels. No longer able to hold himself up Erestor slid to the floor bonelessly only to find himself engulfed in Elrond’s supporting arms. With his eyes closed in fatigue Erestor blindly sought Elrond’s lips and was rewarded with a passionate kiss that stole what was left of his breath. Erestor could taste himself on Elrond’s lips, along with the wine and musky scent of Elrond’s own arousal. The feel of Elrond’s body pressed against his own was intoxicating and Erestor allowed himself to relax into Elrond’s embrace as they both lazily continued to kiss one another in a short recovery period. 

“You look shattered my love, have I worn you out already?” Elrond shifted and rested his back against the draws of the desk as Erestor moved to straddle his thighs and rest his head against Elrond’s shoulder. 

“Aye, it has been so long I hardly remember how taxing release can be on your body especially when I was already fatigued before we started….” Erestor paused as he lazily opened his eyes to watch as Elrond reached up onto the desk and brought down the bottle of wine to the floor. Twisting the bottle in his grip Elrond brought the bottle to his lips and swigged a considerable amount from it before handing it to Erestor to do the same. Erestor was sure that the wine makers in Lorien would be utterly horrified to see them drinking such a vintage straight from the bottle and in such a situation but it didn’t matter. 

“It is hardly surprising you are fatigue my love if you stay up to all hours in the morning completing paper work when you should be resting after an eventful journey.” Erestor rolled his eyes and took another swig from the bottle of wine mistakenly dribbling some down his chin. The advisor went to wipe the drip away with his hand but was stopped as Elrond leaned up and swiped his tongue along the dribble catching it on his chin before swiping it’s trail up to it’s origins on Erestor’s lips. The moment ended with an open kiss, their tongues duelling for dominance as the bottle of wine was quickly discarded on the floor next to them. 

“But there is so much to do. The scribe has done so little while I was away and with Elladan’s binding ceremony to organize as well, what you asked me to do for Legolas I am quite weighed down with work.” Erestor could hardly talk between deep breaths as Elrond nipped and licked his way down over his partner’s chest. Elrond deftly swirled his tongue around one of the two already erect nipples on Erestor’s chest causing Erestor to groan and begin rubbing himself against Elrond’s lap. 

“We will have to get you some help them Erestor, I can’t have you working all night as well as during the day, I want some of your time exclusively with me in the evening.” Elrond tugged hard on the stiffened nipple with his teeth causing Erestor to cry out in slight pain before being soothed by Elrond’s tongue again. Erestor forced himself to gain some semblance of control and drew Elrond’s head away from his chest. Never in Erestor’s dreams had he thought Elrond would take such a commanding role in bed. Not that he’d ever dreamt of Elrond in bed before but it was the point that mattered. Erestor swallowed hard as he glanced down between their two bodies to see Elrond’s cock standing proudly against his stomach neglected up until now. For a moment Erestor merely stared at Elrond’s member, memorising its shape, texture and size as if at any minute it all might disappear. Elrond didn’t move in the silence merely allowing his lover time to himself to think and look. It had all happened so quickly Erestor had a right to reflect for a few moments. Elrond had, had years to reflect on his love of Erestor, his advisor had less than an hour. 

This morning Erestor had never even thought of Elrond being his admirer as he’d collected his flowers from outside his bedroom doorway, yet here he was, sitting naked in Elrond’s lap, the Lord’s obvious arousal clearly displayed for his viewing. After an extended silence Erestor slowly brought his gaze up from their laps to Elrond’s contented face. The love Erestor saw reflected in Elrond’s eyes was enough to make Erestor collapse on the spot into a melted heap of butter but with a strengthening of his resolve Erestor leaned forward and pressed a chaste, loving kiss to Elrond’s cheek before whispering softly into Elrond’s delicately pointed ear. 

“Make love to me.” Elrond’s breath caught in his throat as Erestor graced the very tip of his ear with a soft gentle kiss before repeating the phrase and action with the other ear. 

“As you wish but perhaps your bed will be more comfortable than the rug?” Erestor blushed as he realised just how debauched the pair of them must look sitting on the rug and so reluctantly stood from Elrond’s lap. Having offered Elrond a hand up from the floor Erestor led the dark haired Lord to the large bed, which dominated the sparsely furnished room. Obediently Elrond crawled up onto the soft plush cushions and a sat back comfortably, with his arms tucked behind his head and his knees bent up so he could see Erestor between his legs at the bottom of the bed. 

”The steward will be in again soon to stoke the fire, does that concern you at all?” Erestor quickly tidied up their hastily discarded clothes and the bottle of wine, in order for his place to look a little more respectable when the morning maid came in with breakfast. Elrond smiled in amusement as he watched Erestor fuss around his things all but hiding all traces of their activities aside from Elrond’s robe now hanging neatly next to Erestor’s on the chair. 

“Nay, word will get out soon enough that I did not spend the night in my own chambers but I said before that I do not care who knows of my love for you.” Erestor sighed contentedly as he stacked the last of the rogue papers that had fallen from his desk in their encounter earlier before climbing quickly up onto the bed. “Draw the drapes my love there is only so much I wish my stewards to see.” Nodding understandingly Erestor paused on the end of the bed and drew the sheer curtains quickly around the bed insuring that they closed together on the side. It seemed strange drawing the drapes closed, he had never once used them during his time as Elrond’s advisor considering them too much trouble to bother with. Yet at this moment in time the sheer curtains provided a haven from the outside world where just Elrond and he existed and nothing could disturb them. 

Satisfied with their privacy Elrond lay back on the bed and opened his arms invitingly to his lover. Eagerly Erestor crawled up Elrond’s body and lay himself flush with the elder Lord’s body insuring every inch of his skin met some part of Elrond’s. 

“Have I told you yet how beautiful you are my love?” Erestor chuckled as the softly spoken elfish ghosted across his neck as Elrond twisted a little to begin kissing the taunt skin of his throat. 

“Several times my Lord but I will not tire of hearing it from your lips.” Elrond mumbled something against Erestor’s neck making it in distinguishable between the kisses he graced upon Erestor’s skin. Erestor didn’t care what had been said though as they both fell back into their passion and the delight each took in eliciting delicious sounds of love from one another as they learnt each other’s bodies all over again…


	63. Promises

Chapter 63

Glorfindel moaned inaudibly into his pillow as he again pictured Legolas’ form sliding rhythmically against his own. The seneschal could imagine everything from the way Legolas would feel wrapped tightly around his cock, to the smell of the younger elf’s arousal as he came and cried out Glorfindel’s name for the first time. Of late his dreams had begun to get more vivid and even now Glorfindel swore he could feel Legolas’ silky blonde hair draped across his chest and the prince’s even, warm breathing against his cheek. As usual Glorfindel’s orgasm was fast approaching in both his dream and more physically in reality. Yet this time when it came to the crucial moment, where in Glorfindel’s dreams Legolas threw his head back in wild abandonment and verbalized his pleasure, a loud unexpected sound interrupted Glorfindel’s dreams with stark reality. 

“GLORFINDEL! My Lord Glorfindel you must awaken!” Unexpectedly it had not been Legolas’ voice that had called Glorfindel’s name, neither too had the tone of voice been one of passion but rather desperate pleading. It took a moment for Glorfindel to realise his dream had been interrupted by reality and a further few minutes to realise that someone was indeed outside calling for him to awaken in desperation. Still groggy from his disturbed sleep Glorfindel brought his gaze to awareness and went to sit up in bed only to find himself pinned by a warm soft body above him. ‘Legolas’. Glorfindel silently cursed himself for having forgotten that his young lover had been in bed with him the entire night and most probably could feel Glorfindel’s painful erection pressed against his stomach beneath the covers. Again the person outside the room called for Glorfindel to wake up and in his irritation Glorfindel snapped hastily back. “Alright! I am coming!” Legolas groaned and muttered his disapproval at being disturbed as Glorfindel gently rolled the small-framed elf from him onto the bed next to him. Legolas instantly curled up as his body hit the cooler section of bed and hugged Glorfindel’s pillow hastily to his chest. It was obvious that Legolas was a heavy sleeper and knowing that the prince had had little rest of late Glorfindel chose to leave the prince asleep as he answered the door. Wary of his still aroused state Glorfindel rose from the bed and skipped quickly across the cold floor to where his bed robe was warming by the fire. Again the person outside called Glorfindel’s name and the seneschal growled menacingly at the unidentified voice silencing them as he pulled on his robe and swiftly strode over to the heavy tapestry covering the entrance to his chambers. “WHAT!” Glorfindel threw back the tapestry will a little too much force startling the solider that stood pale faced and scared in the dimly lit hallway outside. Glorfindel’s anger however dissipated quickly as he saw a familiar red glistening splattered on the soldier’s tunic, and the way the young elf struggled to stand up right his soiled sword hanging limply in his right hand. 

“My Lord I am sorry for disturbing you so late.” Glorfindel quickly reached out his arms as the solider went to bow respectfully but was too weak and nearly fell over with the effort. 

“Sit down, you are injured, I will call the healers!” Glorfindel led the injured solider into his room and gently eased the young elf into the rocking chair by the fire. With practiced ease Glorfindel detached the quiver and sword from the young elf’s person so that the elf could fully relax in the warmth of the fire. Glorfindel estimated the young warriors age was not more than Legolas’ and it was a terrible thought that a mother or father would be patiently waiting for the safe return of their son. 

“Thank-you my Lord, but the healers are already struggling to heal the many injured. I am among only a few still capable of walking and so was sent to fetch you.” Glorfindel quickly filled one of the glasses on his desk with some of the fresh spring water from the decanter before passing it to the grateful young solider who looked awfully tired all of a sudden. 

“Tell me what has happened?” With a calm voice Glorfindel stood before the solider watching patiently as the solider sipped from the water before taking a deep painful breath and replying. 

“We came under a sudden attack on the western border. We were unprepared for the ferocity at which they fought, they matched us strength for strength. We have lost at least three elves and so many of us are injured.” The solider was obviously struggling to breath properly and Glorfindel kneeled quickly to unlace the younger elf’s tunic and inspect the wound that was causing so much grief. 

“Who where they? Could you identify them?” The solider hissed in pain as Glorfindel tore the sleave from the soldiers under shirt and the used it to pack the chest wound in order slow the bleeding. After a moment of recovery from the pressure of Glorfindel’s hand firmly on his chest the young elf nodded slowly. 

“Aye they were men from the coast but there was at least three elves disguised among them we are sure. Their attack was nothing like we have seen before, their skills in battle have increased dramatically to the point at which they fight like we do.” The solider took a deep shuddering breath in his eyes erratically flittering in and out of consciousness. Glorfindel cursed silently in Sindarian and stood quickly from the floor before turning to head from the room in search of a spare healer for the solider. A figure appeared in the doorway however before Glorfindel could move. 

It was Elrohir and from his appearance it looked like he too had been raised straight from bed. While he was still dressed in his night robe his hands and front were covered in blood and his hair was crudely tied back in a mess. 

“We need father’s skills as a healer but he is not in his room.” Glorfindel nodded understandingly as Elrohir looked sadly at the solider who now sat slumped in the chair by the fire. He was still alive but still badly bleeding. “I guess you have been told then? Just as quickly as they attacked they have left leaving the injured in their wake, why would they do such a thing?” Elrohir looked positively helpless and Glorfindel instinctively opened his arms for the young elf to run into them and begin to sob openly. Not caring for his bloodied hands Glorfindel gently soothed his fingers through Elrohir’s dark mane as the younger elf sniffled into the folds of his robe. Elrohir and Elladan had long been members of the border patrols and Glorfindel had a feeling both elves probably knew the elves that had lost their lives in the attack and had been injured and it was only natural for Elrohir to grieve for his friends. 

“I do not know little one, but we will get to the bottom of it. Now where is your brother?” Glorfindel allowed Elrohir to step back from him before wiping the stray tears from the youngster’s cheek with a corner of his robe. 

“He is preparing to leave with those still able to fight. They fear the men will come back now they have weakened the patrol but we must find father for his guidance first.” Glorfindel nodded thoughtfully for a moment before gesturing to the solider behind him in the chair. 

”Take him down to the healers and help where you can. Your father is in Erestor’s chambers and I will go and inform him of the situation at once.” Elrohir paused half way across the room to the solider and looked back at the blonde seneschal in confusion. Glorfindel ignored the look from his old student however and quickly took a tunic and a pair of leggings from his cupboard.

“What is father doing in Lord Erestor’s chambers?” Glorfindel was already pulling on his leggings when Elrohir questioned him, still intent on knowing the answer to his confusion. Glorfindel’s erection had died a while ago with the appearance of the solider at his door and so paid little heed to Elrohir seeing a little of his flesh as he dressed himself in front of the younger elf. With quick ease Glorfindel pulled on his boots and hastily tied up the laces of his tunic before turning to glare sternly at Elrohir. 

“That is none of your business Elrohir and now is not the time for discussion of it. Now take him down to the healers as I asked you to!” Glorfindel grabbed his sword and quiver from their hooks above the mantel and attached both of them to his person before slinging his bow across his shoulder. Glorfindel went to head for the door but stopped as a timid, sleepy voice called his name. 

“Glorfindel? What is happening, where are you going…” Legolas voice was barely above a whisper but Glorfindel heard it all the same as did Elrohir who gasped audibly in shock at seeing the prince of Mirkwood sit up in Glorfindel’s bed. Glorfindel rolled his eyes at Legolas’ shocking timing and turned pointedly to address Elrohir who was still gawking at Legolas like a stunned fish. 

“This is also, none of your business Elrohir and it would be in your best interests not to mention it to anyone, including your brother.” Elrohir’s shocked gape turned into a wickedly cheeky smirk as the younger elf turned to face the seneschal and raised a smooth knowing eyebrow in his direction. Glorfindel knew in his heart that Elrohir would use this information to tease, taunt and bribe him later but now was not the time to chastise the young elf a second time. “Legolas go back to your own rooms and stay there with Filgree. I am going to see Elrond and then to the borders to assess our enemy.” Legolas looked utterly confused and lost and Glorfindel sighed heavily. Not caring of the audience he had Glorfindel dashed quickly over to the bed and leaned down to place a soft chaste kiss upon Legolas lips. “Stay safe my love, I will return soon and come and see you but you must go to your own rooms now and insure that Filgree protects you.” Legolas nodded and stole a more passionate kiss from his lover quite taking Glorfindel by surprise. They parted quickly and Glorfindel moved away from the bed having caught Elrohir smiling at them and knowing not to give the wicked twin anything more to irritate him with later. “Elrohir make sure he gets to his rooms and that Filgree is there with him.” Elrohir nodded understandingly at Glorfindel’s curt request and the seneschal smiled one last time at his beloved before turning and disappearing from the room. Although it wasn’t said Glorfindel knew that the attack that had just happened was linked to the one that occurred upon their return trip to Imladris and it was disturbing still to wonder that Legolas was somehow involved. 

Glorfindel pushed his fearful thoughts for Legolas safety aside as he ran down the hallway to Erestor’s chambers. Downstairs Glorfindel could hear the commotion of the wounded being tended to but judging from the silence coming from Erestor’s chambers the pair inside had not been awoken by the noise. Glorfindel stopped outside Erestor’s doorway and fell silent focusing his hearing to see if indeed the occupants were asleep inside the room. However Glorfindel silently cursed as he heard the deep heavy breathing of two elves inside and the unmistakable sound of the bed shifting. Just to see if his hearing was proved wrong Glorfindel gently and silently pulled back the tapestry of the entrance just a little so the seneschal could peek inside. It was dark in the room, only the firelight creating dancing shadows on the walls. Glorfindel leaned forward a little further and readjusted his sight to the bed in the centre of the room. 

Despite the sheer curtain pulled closed around the bed Glorfindel could clearly make out the two unmistakable figures on the bed moving rhythmically together. Glorfindel could not quite make out who was who in the coupling but it was clear that one of them sat astride the others lap and were riding each other in a slow languid pace. Judging from the slow unhurried love making it was clear to Glorfindel it was not the first time that night the couple inside had made love and although the situation was urgent downstairs Glorfindel did not have the heart to interrupt them until they both had reached completion. Suddenly feeling the unwelcome voyeur in the situation Glorfindel pulled the tapestry closed again and leant against the doorframe to wait. A few servants passed him by and although they gave him curious stares none questioned him. Glorfindel sighed quietly and tilted his head up to stare at the ornately decorated ceiling of the hallway above him. While the seneschal still listened to the soft sounds of the couple making love in the next room, Glorfindel turned his thoughts back to Legolas. Despite everything he knew and the consequences of any such actions, Glorfindel longed to take Legolas to his bed as a lover in every sense of the word. Although he knew that Elrond and Erestor were not in the same situation as he and Legolas, Glorfindel was still slightly envious that both his longest known friends had found love and satisfaction in each other’s arms while he was still pleasuring himself over unfulfilled fantasies. 

A long drawn out groan from inside the room drew Glorfindel’s attention back to the situation at present. It had been the first verbal noise of pleasure from the participants inside that Glorfindel had heard while he’d been standing there. Although it was a terrible thought Glorfindel could not help but be surprised at finding both his friends as silent lovers. Glorfindel had always just assumed Erestor would be a screamer and as for Elrond, Glorfindel had just never bothered to think about his Lord in that way. The groan feathered out into a heavy silence and Glorfindel cautiously tipped the tapestry back again to peek inside the darkened room. This time the picture was much more promising. Glorfindel watched as the elf sitting astride his partner leant down and kissed his lover passionately before sliding from his lovers lap to lie on the bed beside him. Pausing in his interruption Glorfindel allowed the couple inside to exchange a few kisses and some words of endearment as they drew the covers up over one another. Once Glorfindel had seen the covers come up and them lean into one another as if to fall asleep Glorfindel took the opportunity to make his presence known. 

Straightening himself Glorfindel boldly pushed aside the tapestry and stepped into the room. It would have been polite to have introduced himself first and asked permission to enter the room but Glorfindel didn’t want to risk any others passing by hearing that Elrond was in Erestor’s rooms. 

“My Lord Elrond, Erestor, I must apologise for my interruption but there is a matter of urgent business that needs your attention. Please forgive Legolas for informing me of your whereabouts.” Glorfindel paused a few steps in from the doorway and watched as both elves sat up sharply from bed as Glorfindel spoke calmly and softly to them announcing his arrival. 

“Glorfindel!” Erestor was clearly shocked at having seen his friend first and Glorfindel smiled secretively as he watched his dark haired friend pull the blankets up around him tighter and look over to Elrond in utter shock. Glorfindel was relieved to see that Elrond was not as embarrassed as his lover seemed to be and respectfully turned his back on the couple in the bed as Lord Elrond went to rise from the covers. 

“Your apology is not needed Glorfindel I should have informed you where I would be this evening. Now please tell me what has happened?” Glorfindel continued to stare respectfully at the fireplace his back to his friends as he listened to them begin dressing themselves quickly behind him. 

“We have come under attack my Lord.” Glorfindel lit a few candles on the mantle piece providing a little more light in the room but still preserving his friends privacy by averting his gaze. Elrond was at his side quickly however expertly braiding his own hair as he looked to Glorfindel to continue with his information. “From what I have been told it is the same party that attacked us on our journey back to Imladris but there is now some unidentified elves among them, disguised as men.” Glorfindel turned fully back around to face his friends having given them both ample time to dress themselves respectfully. 

“Are there many injured?” Erestor had composed himself of his original embarrassment at being discovered in bed with Elrond and was now sitting on the end of the rumpled bed lacing his leather boots. 

“Aye many have wounds that will need stitching I believe and we have lost three in the battle as well.” Glorfindel watched as both Erestor and Elrond bowed their heads in silent sorrow for the ones that did not make it through. “As of yet I have not been down stairs myself but Elrohir tells me that he is doing his best to organise and help the healers while his brother is preparing with those from the off duty patrols to ride to the borders as soon as possible for fear of another attack.” Elrond nodded silently at Glorfindel’s information having finally secured the last of his braids and fastened the front of his robe. “I understand they have been trying to find you for sometime Elrond and greatly need your skills in the treatment of the wounded. I am going to ride out with Eladdan’s and the patrol but I thought I better inform you first seeing as though I was among the few who knew where you were.” Glorfindel was cautious in his phrase not wanting to upset his friends and make them feel bad or guilty for spending their precious time together that evening. Erestor sighed audibly at Glorfindel’s comment and looked guiltily at Elrond who merely closed his eyes and nodded understandingly in silence. 

“Thank-you Glorfindel for finding me, we will go downstairs immediately.” Elrond moved from the room leaving Glorfindel and Erestor to hurriedly follow. Glorfindel smiled warmly at his friend when they got out into the corridor. Despite his slight jealousy Glorfindel was happy for both of them and could not have wished for something more delightful. Erestor blushed and smiled back at his friend knowingly as they all ran down the steps and into the main hall and the carnage and chaos that was happening around them. It would be a long night but Glorfindel rejoiced in his decision to allow Erestor and Elrond those last few moments together and hoped that when things had calmed down the pair could reunite in private again. 

After a quick briefing Glorfindel left the main hall and headed to the stables where Elladan was waiting with the patrol. Elrond and Erestor were already caught up tending to the wounded and Glorfindel knew that the patrol had to leave now if they were to reach the borders before sunrise. Elladan had Glorfindel’s horse waiting for him via Elrohir’s previous instructions and Glorfindel easily mounted his steed in the courtyard. Elladan welcomed Glorfindel’s assistance and called the patrol to move ahead. Glorfindel had not even moved to the gate of the courtyard before he heard someone calling his name. Pausing at the end of the group Glorfindel watched as Filgree ran to him from the steps of the house, still dressed in his night robe with his hair hanging in a mess around his shoulders. It was a sight Glorfindel would have found comical had the tutor not been so deadly serious in his expression. 

“I am so I glad I caught you…” Filgree leaned slightly against Glorfindel’s horse a little out of breath after his barefooted dash across the courtyard. “Legolas bids me to give you this.” Glorfindel frowned as Filgree reached up and handed him a thin gold chain with a round blue stone in the pendant hanging from it. “It was his mothers and Thranduil gave it to him upon his 50th birthing day, one of the rare gifts from his father who has given very little to him over the years.” Glorfindel nodded silently as he stared at the sapphire stone in the pendant almost entranced by the way the beautiful blue caught the moonlight and reflected a waterfall of colour on his hand. “He says it has brought him all his luck in his life and gives it to you in the hope it will keep you safe and bring you home to him.” Glorfindel tore his gaze away from the pendant and looked surprised down at Filgree who was smiling at him fondly. “As for me I am just lending you these and will expect them back when you return.” Glorfindel quickly fastened the chain around his neck and tucked the precious gift into his tunic for safe keeping before reaching down and accepting the twin short blades Filgree handed to him. “Thranduil gave them to me the night after Legolas was born to protect his son if I should need them. Keep them hidden from the enemy, for they will become your last line of defence if captured.” Glorfindel nodded and after admiring the bone-handled knives quickly tucked them into the belt of his tunic insuring their secrecy. 

“Thank-you Filgree.” Glorfindel smiled warmly down at the tutor who sighed heavily and glanced back over his shoulder to where the screams of the injured were echoing out from within the great hall. 

“Be safe Glorfindel and do not be afraid to run if you must. I know what you have not told Elrond for I know it too. It is Legolas they are seeking and will stop at nothing to get him. I knew as soon as rumour spread that he existed that those who sought power would try and find him, it is a fear I have lived with all my life.” Glorfindel swallowed hard as he stared into the tutor’s worried gaze. Filgree was not a fool and having spent most of his life dedicated to protecting Legolas the tutor knew when things were turning bad and what had to be done. Glorfindel also knew that what Filgree had said was right even though he hoped that his fears were not true. Still there was little he could do but fight for his love and try and keep Legolas safe. Leaning down from his horse Glorfindel lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. 

“There is a hidden door in Elrond’s private library that leads to some underground caverns. They are stocked with food and supplies and there is a fresh spring that runs through them providing water. No one knows about it save for Elrond, myself and Erestor. I plan to be away until tomorrow evening and with luck return to you the morning after.” Filgree listened intently as Glorfindel whispered softly into his ear. Despite all his fears loosing Legolas was among his worst and Glorfindel was not willing to take the risk. “You must promise me now that if I do not return by that evening that you take Legolas and go to the caves without telling anyone where you are going and without being seen.” Glorfindel paused and watched as the tutor let the information sink in. “Filgree, you MUST promise me this. I MUST know that Legolas will be safe with you or I will not leave and instead stay behind to protect him myself.” Glorfindel again waited until finally Filgree nodded his head in agreement. 

”I promise you Glorfindel of Gondolin I will take Legolas to the caverns and will stay there until you return for us.” Filgree’s solemnly sworn promise was a relief for Glorfindel to hear and the blond seneschal breathed out heavily his heart feeling a little better in light of his departure. 

“Thank-you Filgree. Now the door is along the top row of books behind Elrond’s desk and you must use the ladder to climb the stack and then crawl into the entrance hidden behind the songbooks you will find there. Make sure you push the ladder back along the stack when you are up there so that no one will suspect and then insure the entrance is well hidden again with the books before you descend into the caverns.” Filgree nodded through the entire set of instructions committing them to memory like words from an Istari. Glorfindel repeated them again quickly for his own peace of mind before sitting back up straight in his horse, now realizing that he had fallen a considerable way behind his party. Filgree stepped back from the horse as Glorfindel settled himself back in the saddle and tightened his hold on the reigns. 

”Return to us safe Glorfindel, I do not dare think of the consequences and what will happen if you do not return. Legolas and I will pray to the valar for you every night you are away from us.” Glorfindel nodded understandingly and smiled briefly at Filgree before turning his determined expression towards the path ahead. 

“Farewell Tutor Filgree, protect the one I love should I not come home.” Filgree nodded and bowed respectfully to the higher stationed elf before watching in sadness as Glorfindel rode quickly out of the courtyard and into the darkness after his party…


	64. Hateful Words

Chapter 64

Silently Legolas crept past his sleeping tutor and out onto the balcony. With little effort Legolas perched himself up on the stone handrail and stared quietly out into darkened valley and up at the stars above him. Somewhere in the realm beyond was his beloved Glorfindel. The seneschal was most likely sleeping on the hard wooden floor of an outpost somewhere, cold and tired. Legolas sighed heavily and shifted his back up against the post of the railing in order to dangle his legs over the edge and let them swing in the cool night breeze. Glorfindel had only left him that morning yet to Legolas it felt like a lifetime already. His heart had done little but flutter irregularly all day giving him no peace or rest. In vain Legolas had tried to sleep tonight but try as he might the prince could not even find rest in his dreamscape. The restless tossing and turning had become too much for his own delicate stomach and Legolas had reluctantly left the warmth of his bed for the coolness of the evening. 

The quiet sounds of the night had soothed Legolas un rest somewhat but it did nothing to alleviate the prince’s worry for his lover. Legolas had been all too aware of what lay ahead of the seneschal having gone down stairs with Elrohir earlier that day to help tend the wounded in the first attack. Despite himself Legolas had involuntarily overheard a conversation between Erestor and Elrond when he was bathing a soldiers injured arm. The elvan lords had spoken of men and of traitors of their own elvan kin but Legolas had refused to believe that elves would do so things to their own blood. Yet despite his desperate belief the proof had lain all around him, screaming in agony and writhing in pain. 

Whispers too had begun circulating in the healer’s houses, about Legolas and his gift. The prince had tried to ignore them but he’d heard them all the same. Some of the wounded still with the strength to speak told jokes to one another about the prince’s beauty and his lack of skill in battle. A few even dared to poke fun at his relationship with Glorfindel and although Legolas seemed to let the words roll off his back in truth each nasty comment hurt him inside. It worried him how so many he did not know could learn of his situation so quickly, and how they could pass judgement on him without knowing him. On one occasion during the day he’d heard a servant speaking to another, their words of hate of all woodland elves had been too much for Legolas to bear. Without making a scene he had run from the houses of healing and into the garden his tears staining the grass as he’d fallen to his knees and cried. 

From a child he had been taught that those outside Mirkwood had been the enemy of all woodland elves and up until now Legolas had believed his fathers teachings to be false. Yet as the rumours and comments had begun to get louder he could not ignore the fact that all of Imladris was talking about him and none of it was good. For appearances sake he had pushed on through the day working in silence to heal those not capable of speech. He had not stopped for lunch his stomach already twisted into knots making hunger impossible. All the while though he had thought of Glorfindel and had silently prayed for his lover to return soon. The comments and rumours would be nothing to him if his love returned to his embrace. 

At the evening meal Legolas had sat in complete silence merely staring at his plate in distain as he listened to those around him talk of war and the unseen enemy. While none of them had spoken of it Legolas knew the underlying feeling which the company seated around the table had. Like the times before Legolas found himself the cause of everything that was going on and while most were polite enough not to mention it in his presence Legolas knew what they were all thinking as they avoided the topic. Filgree had encouraged him to eat but Legolas had politely declined before whispering his leave to Lord Elrond and heading for the sanctuary of the gardens. 

For over an hour Legolas had walked alone barefooted upon the soft grass of Rivendell’s gardens. He had seen little of Imladris since his arrival and longed to explore the magnificent realm. His illness though had confined him to his bed of late while recent events had prevented him for venturing further from the house. While Legolas hated to admit it he felt just as he did back in Mirkwood. He was still a virtual prison, just a different place, a different time and different oppressors. Legolas had wondered silently if he would ever truly be free from all restraints of his life. Glorfindel had featured heavily in his thoughts and the prince could only imagine riding away from everyone and everything on the back of a horse with Glorfindel, leaving behind everything they knew just to find freedom in each other. It had been a wistful thought, Legolas having known from the beginning Glorfindel’s ties to Lord Elrond and his family but it was a dream none the less, something to hold onto in the darkness that was to come. 

It was Elrohir that had found him sitting by a fountain in Elrond’s private gardens, lost in his own world of thought. Legolas had been loathed to leave his sanctuary but Elrohir’s insistence that he return to the house could not be denied. Over the course of his walk the last rays of sunlight had disappeared and the stars of the heavens had begun to illuminate the night sky. That very morning Filgree had warned him against going too far after dark and Legolas did not want to upset his tutor. 

In his rooms he had taken a long soaking bath insuring that he washed his hair and soothed what remained of his injuries and scars with healing balm. The ability of his body to heal so rapidly had surprised Legolas. His injuries had all but disappeared after his night spent next to Glorfindel in bed. It had been in that moment Legolas had realised that Glorfindel too had made the most miraculous of recoveries. While it had not occurred to him until then Glorfindel’s leg had been healed enough for him to walk confidently upon it that very morning. Legolas secretly wondered if them being together had anything to do with their recoveries but seeing as though no one else knew of their time together Legolas had no one to inquire about it to. So Legolas had dropped the subject and would think about it again later. Filgree had been very animated in his conversation during the evening in an attempt to keep Legolas in high spirits. The attempt at light heartedness though was transparent and Legolas knew his tutor was just trying to cover the rumours he himself had heard circulating in the healing rooms. After some time spent warming by the fire Legolas had retired to bed leaving Filgree to watch over him in sad reflection. His mood though had done nothing but bring him unrest and in turn that had led him to his current position on the handrail of the balcony. 

Legolas lightly swung his legs back and forth against the rail remembering all the things he had done in childhood to make himself feel happy and special. At the time they had seemed trivial and foolish in the eyes of all those witnessing them but now as Legolas felt unhappiness engulf his heart again he tried to think of something to do to make himself feel better. It came to him in a brief moment of thought and the mere idea made him chuckle to himself. The game he’d made up as an elfling had begun during a miserable day spent in the kitchens of Mirkwood. Legolas had been caught going through his brother’s things in the study and Thranduil had punished him to a week in the kitchens preparing the meals. Technically it had not been Legolas fault, his brother having stolen a poem from him early that day and Legolas had been merely retrieving it. Still Thranduil would not have listened to reason if it had hit him in the face so Legolas had been resigned to his punishment with a heavy heart. So the game had begun in an effort to lighten his heart at the current situation. It was a silly game made up of nonsensical words and unheard tunes but despite its foolishness had done the trick of easing his unhappiness. 

So as he sat on the balcony rail he began to sing a little made up song with funny words with funnier meanings still. To anyone listening the song would have made no sense but it was a beautiful tune sung by a wonderful voice. Legolas song lasted well into the night entertaining those nightly creatures who paused long enough to listen. Legolas hoped that Glorfindel could hear his song but the likelihood of that was remote even with elvan hearing abilities, so instead Legolas finished his song and bowed his head in prayer for his loved one. 

That was how Filgree found his youngest charge in the early hours of the morning, perched precariously on the edge of the rail his head bent to his chest and his eyes vacant in slumber. With a careful hand Filgree had carried Legolas back to his bed and had tucked him safely into the blankets. Despite having hope Filgree knew silently what Legolas was going through. Glorfindel was gone and rumours of Legolas’ gift were spreading far and wide. It would not be long before someone came for Legolas and if Glorfindel was not there Filgree stood little chance of saving the young prince. Filgree silently passed a hand over Legolas forehead shifting some of the stray hair from the young one’s face. All Filgree had ever wanted for Legolas was his freedom but it seemed in a cruel twist fate that freedom would come at a very high price…


	65. Twist of Fate

Chapter 65

Glorfindel sat quietly in the branch of the tree hardly breathing as he watched the party of men below him huddle around their campfire. It had taken the party till dusk to reach the boarders of Imladris and it had only been in darkness that they had tracked their prey to a clearing on the far bank of the river. Glorfindel had taken command of the men indicating for them to surround the party in silence and observe them from the trees above until he gave the signal. For a long time Glorfindel had merely sat watching the party of men, listening to their raucous bantering and their mindless conversation about women and ale. Glorfindel had found it hard to believe that such a small pack of men had done such damage to the boarder patrol and despite the rumours there was not a single elf among them to be seen. Still Glorfindel was not going to underestimate them and so bid his time patiently. At the rate the men were drinking it wouldn’t be long before the party became inebriated and defenceless in their state. There were, as usual the two or three men set-aside as lookouts but they would be quickly delt with once the others had fallen. 

As he sat observing Glorfindel tried to picture where the men had come from and why they sought Legolas, if indeed that was their desire. As much as he tried though Glorfindel couldn’t determine where the men had hailed nor what their motives where if any. In all appearances the men seemed to be like all the others of their race, stupidly loud, foolishly exposed and most irritatingly uncaring of all things around him. Glorfindel wondered briefly if the situation was all just a set up or a trap, so uncaringly lacking in the basics of survival had the party been but for fear of seeming weak Glorfindel reigned in his thoughts and concentrated on the task at hand. He had seen a thousand battles in his lifetime but yet such a small group men drew fear in him like he had never felt before. Glorfindel slowed his breathing as he watched one of the party get from the fire and move over to the base of the tree he sat in. Cautiously Glorfindel looked down from his post and watched as the young red haired man lowered his breeches and began to urinate at the base of the tree. The man was swaying dangerously and Glorfindel watched in amusement as the man splashed his boots and wet the front of his breeches before uncaringly staggering back to the fire. 

It was in his moment of silent amusement that Glorfindel missed the sound of someone climbing up the tree behind him. Glorfindel heard the soft unfamiliar breathing behind him but it was too late then. As he spun around his arrow notched in its bow a shinny elvan long blade shot out to his neck effectively freezing him to the spot. 

“Well, Well, Well Glorfindel of Gondolin this is a surprise.” The words were spoken in elfish and Glorfindel swallowed around the lump in his throat as he felt the cool blade pressed firmly against his skin. He did not recognise the voice and because of the darkness he could not distinguish the figure hidden in shadow by the hood of their black cloak. “Lower the bow Glorfindel or I will slit your throat and kill your men.” Knowing that fighting was useless Glorfindel obediently lowered his bow and loosened the string letting the arrow fall slack in his grip. “Good, now lower yourself to the ground and walk slowly towards the fire.” Glorfindel tried to peer at the hidden face behind the hood but could not distinguish any of the features. Slowly Glorfindel did as he was told dropped himself from the branch of the tree to the ground below. The figure followed him down the distinctly curved elvan blade still poised to kill him if necessary. His descent to the ground had drawn the attention of the men near the fire and those still able were at their feet in an instant their weapons drawn as he was pushed forward towards them. From the trees surrounding the fire Glorfindel could see his men all of them with their arrows notched directed towards the men. Elladan was in the tree across the other side of the fire and for the briefest of moments Glorfindel caught the young elf’s gaze silently pleading with him to stay calm and wait. “Stop there Glorfindel where I can see you.” Glorfindel obediently stopped next to the warmth of the fire and turned slowly around to face his captor. The shadow of the person’s hood still prevented Glorfindel from getting a clear look of his captor but it went some way in illuminating the distinctly elvan weaponry that the figure carried with him. “Doran, un-arm him.” Glorfindel stiffened as the hidden figure gestured to one of the men standing near by. A dark haired boy, not old enough to be beyond his teens was at Glorfindel’s side in an instant, stripping him of his weaponry and patting him down for hidden knives. Thank-fully the boy passed over the two small knives concealed in Glorfindel’s breeches and the seneschal silently thanked the valar for Filgree’s advice. Doran stepped back from Glorfindel and looked to the figure for further instructions. Glorfindel watched as the figure circled him several times in silence their eyes never leaving Glorfindel’s body until he came to a stop in front of the elf in question. “You have grown Glorfindel, since I last saw you. You are more pleasing to the eye in your majority than you ever were as an elfling.” Glorfindel frowned in confusion. Who ever the hidden person was they certainly seemed to know Glorfindel very well. 

“Who are you?” Glorfindel finally broke his silence, his angry tone never wavering as he barked at his captor. The seneschal however was unprepared for the heavy blow that struck his cheek sending him reeling backwards only just missing the flames of the fire as he fell to his knees with the force. 

“Did I give you permission to speak?” Glorfindel shook his head as he crudely wiped the blood from his split lip and spat his own blood out onto the grass next to him. The hooded figure laughed darkly before stepping up to stand directly in front of Glorfindel forcing the seneschal to look up at him. “Have you forgotten me already Glorfindel?” Glorfindel did not have time to answer before a swift kick to his chest sent his sprawling onto his back and leaving him gasping for air. “Strip his tunic and undershirt then bind his hands and feet. Quickly!” The figure barked out another order to his men and Glorfindel quickly found himself overpowered by the considerably bulkier men leaving no room for him to struggle. Despite the situation becoming worse Glorfindel was reluctant to call his men in to attack. If they were all killed in the battle Glorfindel would be no closer to knowing who and what these men were. 

Once he was securely bound Glorfindel was pushed to his knees in front of the hooded figure who stood quietly observing him his elvan blade still visibly poised to kill Glorfindel with swift brutality if needed. 

“Now that is a much better view.” Glorfindel could hear the smirk of self-satisfaction in the stranger’s tone of voice and he internally vowed to wipe it clean of the persons face when he got a chance. “So tell me Glorfindel the great balrog slayer where is the runt you call a lover?” Glorfindel’s eyes widened considerably and anger welled quickly inside of him as the stranger casually flicked the knife in his hand so that it’s blade flashed in the firelight. 

“I do not know of this lover you talk of? Now I ask again who are you?” Glorfindel was becoming impatient and his anger clearly showed through in his tone of voice. Yet again Glorfindel found himself struck forcefully on the face this time with the handle of the knife that the stranger had been parading around with. This time the blow hurt, the bone handle of the knife splitting Glorfindel’s forehead just above his right eye. Blood began dripping down Glorfindel’s face but the seneschal ignored it as he righted himself to his knees again. “I suggest you tell me who you are, there are fifty elvan guards surrounding your camp and at my signal they will attack and kill you all.” Glorfindel could no longer contain his rage and burst out yelling at the stranger. To Glorfindel’s utter shock the stranger merely laughed in his face before gesturing around him uncaringly with the point of his knife. 

“Oh I know they are there Glorfindel of Gondolin but at least ten of them are already dead.” The stranger chuckled evilly again. “Now let us not see if the rest are as loyal to you as they are to Lord Elrond.” Glorfindel did not have time to react before he found himself on his back the wind knocked clear from his lungs as the hooded stranger straddled his chest. It was in a split second that Glorfindel saw the flash of the stranger’s knife as it rose above his head before it slammed down into Glorfindel’s exposed shoulder. The seneschal screamed in agony his body bucking into the air as the knife pierced his body clean through to the grass below him. “Now listen to me all of you. If you want him to live drop your weapons and come into the light. You have to the count of ten before I drag this knife down to his heart. One….two…” Glorfindel was desperately trying to steady his breathing as he listened to the stranger’s loud voice hovering above him as he continued to count aloud in elvish. “Three…Four…..Five”. Turning his head to the side a little Glorfindel watched as his men began climbing down from their stations in the trees, their weapons held limply at arms length as they advanced towards the fire. From the shadows around the clearing Glorfindel watched on in horror, as more hooded figures appeared each of them quickly disarming his men. He had known from the beginning that this had been a trap he should have listened to his instincts instead of following his heart. As the stranger had pointed out, their party was vastly outnumbered by the suddenly appearing figures in black. There was no doubting they were all of elvish decent their weapons and unheard attack clearly elvish in training. “Good.” The stranger atop of Glorfindel stopped counting as the last of Glorfindel’s men were brought into the light of the fire their weapons now in the hands of the enemy. Glorfindel was unprepared for the brutal way the stranger tore the knife from his body as he stood. Again the seneschal screamed in agony as the blade tore further into his flesh as it was removed.

“Glorfindel are you alright.” Glorfindel curled up on his side in agony as the blood from the wound began to pour down his chest and back the pain immobilising his arm. Elladan quickly broke free of his own hooded captive and knelt quickly by the side of his old tutor before ripping some of his tunic in which to pack the wound with. “Who are you and what do you want?” Elladan sneered at the head of the group who was now quietly conversing with two of the other hooded figures and one of the men. The stranger turned around sharply and wiped the blade of his knife on his cloak, clearing it of Glorfindel’s blood.

“I am merely after what everybody wants my dear Elladan. News travels fast about the one who is destined to carry the blessed child of the valar and I have come to claim what is rightfully mine.” Glorfindel groaned as he sat up making sure to lean on Elladan who was still holding the strips of fabric to his bleeding wound. 

“He is not yours to have.” Glorfindel growled angrily from between his clenched teeth immediately knowing what the stranger was talking of. Elladan it seemed was still a little confused but said nothing as Glorfindel was clearly in no mood to be interrupted. “Now who are you?!” Glorfindel all but screamed at his smug captor who chuckled loudly and shook his head in amusement. 

”Oh dear it seems I have competition. It will make my reward seem so much sweeter when I have conquered you too Glorfindel.” Glorfindel was fuming and Elladan struggled to hold the seneschal still as the stranger clearly mocked the other elf. “Now as for my identity, well lets see if you do remember me.” There was a shocked silence as the stranger stepped back into the light of the fire before slowly pulling his hood from his head. Glorfindel felt his lungs constrict painfully and his body being to shake as he stared up at the face that loomed above him in the firelight. Elladan clearly did not recognise the elf that stood before him but from the way Glorfindel had begun to convulse in fear in was clear the seneschal knew exactly who the elf was. Glorfindel went a ghostly pale colour in Elladan’s arms as his lips slowly began turning blue with lack of air. His eyes were locked on those of the strangers as the pair looked at one another in deathly silence. 

“Breathe Glorfindel! Breathe!” Elladan began to panic as Glorfindel began violently convulsing in his arms the seneschal’s body suddenly ridged and stiff. Glorfindel could not hear the younger elf’s screams though so lost was the other elf in his pain and memories that his body refused to continue on. With a last gasp of breath Glorfindel’s eyes rolled back into his head, the name of the stranger falling silent on his lips as the blond passed out in Elladan’s arms, much to the cries of dismay of Elladan and the patrol around him….


	66. Escape

Chapter 66 

Legolas sang quietly to himself as he studied the maps of Imladris spread on the table before him. There had been little activity around the house since the attack on the boarder patrol and Glorfindel’s leaving. Those wounded were still being tended to by healers around the clock and despite his help the past day the healers had sent Legolas away stating that there was nothing else he could do. Feeling redundant Legolas had wandered the corridors of Imladris’ palace searching for things to do. Lord Elrond and his councillors were locked in deep discussions in the council chambers, as was Erestor who had been seen during the day running from the chambers to the library and back to fetch books and other parchments required for the meeting. Filgree being the healer he was, still tended to the wounded in the house of healing, as did Elrohir. Legolas had not seen head nor tail of any of the people he had met earlier and at present he was feeling thoroughly sorry for himself with no one to talk to. 

It didn’t help either that Legolas had not stopped worrying about Glorfindel since the seneschals leaving. Despite his hope Legolas had felt something inside of him this morning that made his heart stop and his breathing catch. It had been a strange foreboding shiver that had spread through his spine to the tips of his ears and the soles of his feet. It had woken him quite abruptly from his sleep and Filgree had been concerned at how cold he had been ordering warm wine and more blankets from the kitchen to compensate. Legolas had not the heart to tell his tutor that it was not his temperature that had caused his blood to run cold, instead it was something much more sinister Legolas dared not mention. Even now in the warmth of the map room Legolas shivered at the thought. In his heart he knew that something had happened to Glorfindel but not having the confidence of his feelings as to speak to someone about it, Legolas was forced to endure the growing feeling of dread that had slowly grown in him since the event that morning. 

In an attempt to clear his morbid thoughts Legolas turned and walked out onto the small balcony of the room. The afternoon sun was high in the sky and Legolas turned his face towards the light and basked in its pleasant glow. The waterfall that ran beside the homely house threw a gentle spray into the air and Legolas inhaled deeply on the refreshing mist and delightfully woody smell. Stepping closer to the railing of the balcony Legolas stared out at the forest valley below him enjoying the calmness of the scene and it’s serene peace. While Legolas missed his home in Mirkwood, Imladris had come a little closer to what his home had felt like compared to the city of men or Lorien. Just as he’d enjoyed his stay in Lorien, Imladris too had provided quite a pleasing stay but in truth nothing could replace the smells, sights and feel of his home in Mirkwood, despite his tainted memories of it’s inhabitants. 

Sighing heavily Legolas glanced down to the courtyard at the front entrance to the last homely house, it’s archway covered in moss and ivy making it blend perfectly with it’s surroundings. In a flash of red Legolas watched a lone rider come barrelling through the archway at such a speed. The horse’s hooves skidded on the gravel of the courtyard as the elf nimbly leapt from the horse and ran up the front stairs before disappearing from Legolas view into the house. Legolas knew from the uniform of the elf that Elrond’s scout had returned from the borders and judging from his swiftness something was definitely a miss. Again Legolas shivered in heart leaping into his throat as he heard a commotion down stairs. Legolas physically had to prop himself up on the railing of the balcony however as his body was overcome with a sudden pain that shot from his chest to his shoulder in a streak of fire. Panting heavily Legolas clutched his shoulder in agony his legs almost giving out as he steadied himself against the stone railing. The pain brought tears to his eyes and Legolas blinked them back as he spotted a large party on the ridge heading into the valley. Through his clouded vision he could not see who was among the party but from what his heart told him Glorfindel was among them and was most severely injured. 

Legolas did not have time to refocus his eyes on the party as Filgree burst into the room and ran over to him. Legolas cried out in pain as Filgree physically picked him up by the arms and dragged him back into the room and placed him on the floor before running forward and slamming the doors to the map room closed and quickly drawing the curtains. Legolas was stunned and merely lay on the cold floor as Filgree turned back to him and shook his head in worry. 

“They have come for you Legolas, we must go now.” Legolas had never heard his tutor sound so panicked in all his life, the elf’s face so stricken with worry and fear. Without waiting for Legolas’ reply Filgree leapt forward and helped Legolas to his feet. The prince still clutched his hand to his shoulder and so Filgree draped his arm tightly around Legolas’ waist and steered them out into the corridor. The house was in utter uproar, soldiers and guards were taking up positions around the house securing doors and opening escape routes. The sound of the warning horn pushed Filgree on quicker and before he knew what was happening Legolas was being made to run by an impatient Filgree. 

They paused for a moment at Legolas rooms, Filgree running inside them for a moment and returning with a hand full of weaponry and several packed saddlebags. Legolas did not have time to question what was going on as Filgree again took hold of his free hand and dragged Legolas up the spiral staircases towards Elrond’s private Library. In the corridor just outside the Library the pair ran into Erestor who was dressed in his armour and was just finishing strapping his quiver to his back. Legolas hardly knew what was going on but the way Erestor and Filgree looked at one another it was clear both knew what was to happen. 

“Be careful little one, I have grown quite attached to you. May the valar be with you.” Legolas was stunned as Erestor leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before stepping back and nodding understandingly at Filgree. “Go you do not have time to waste. I have put the ladder in place already.” Filgree nodded as Erestor stepped past them and pushed them both forcefully in the direction of the Library. Legolas could only stare at Erestor over his shoulder as Filgree was again pulling him into Elrond’s library and out of sight. 

“Where are we going? Glorfindel has come home!” Legolas stopped in the centre of the room and watched in confusion as Filgree closed the curtains and doors of the Library before moving over towards the book ladder, used to climb the stacks of books. 

“Aye he has come home but not alone. There are people with him that wish you harm and I have made a promise that I cannot break. Now please Legolas climb the ladder before it is too late?” Filgree’s desperate tone struck Legolas hard and without really knowing why or what he was doing Legolas stepped up to the ladder and began climbing it. Filgree was directly behind him carrying all their things, all the while glancing back at the doorway to insure no one was coming in and seeing them. Legolas reached the top of the ladder and looked cautiously down at Filgree in question. 

“The books to your right move them carefully along the stack.” A sound from the corridor outside made Filgree pause in fear his eyes trained on the door of the library, his sword drawn. The sound moved on however and with relief Filgree turned back to Legolas and urged the youngster to move quicker with the dusty books. Legolas was astonished upon removing a row of the books to find an open cavern behind them. “Quickly crawl inside!” Legolas frowned at his tutor but obediently climbed up onto the thin ledge and wiggled his way into the tight space. The dust made him sneeze twice but he continued on as he felt Filgree pushing his rear to go further. It was dark inside the tunnel and Legolas could smell the must and the damp invading his senses. As an elf he was naturally attuned to light and the outdoors and it disturbed him to be pushed into a rock corridor with no light. “Stop there Legolas and wait for me.” Legolas heard Filgree’s voice and stopped dead where he was. The corridor was just wide enough for Filgree to turn himself around and lean back out into the Library. With a mighty heave Filgree pushed the ladder back along the stack before reaching around to begin pulling the books back into place. As each of the books were brought back in front of the entrance, the shaft of light Legolas had been hanging onto disappeared leaving him virtually blind in an unfamiliar place. 

“Filgree, I’m cold.” Legolas heard Filgree swear in elvish just as a large bang was heard behind him. The sound made Legolas jump and hit his head on the rock roof above them. “What was that?” Legolas rubbed the bump on his head and twisted his face back to glance back in the direction that Filgree was in the dark tunnel. 

“I dropped one of the books but I can do nothing about it now. Let us hope that they do not think anything of it.” Happy that he had covered his mistake as best as he could Filgree turned himself back around and pulled the candle and the small piece of flint from his tunic pocket. Striking the flint on the wall he caught the spark on the end of the candlewick igniting it into flame. The comforting warm glow the candle provided made Legolas sigh and he accepted the candle from Filgree as it was passed at his side after Filgree had lit his own candle. 

“Where do we go now?” Legolas sighed as he used the light of the candle to inspect the rock walls close in around him and look ahead of him into the dark corridor beyond. Behind him Legolas heard Filgree strapping the saddlebags to himself and Legolas before Filgree touched him comfortingly on the shoulder. 

“I guess we just follow this path. It will eventually widen to a cavern with fresh water and supplies for us but we must move swiftly.” Legolas nodded quietly at Filgree’s explanation suddenly wondering why Filgree knew of all this. It would probably stand to reason though that Erestor and Glorfindel had a hand in this organization and Legolas took comfort that perhaps his lover would follow them when he escaped whoever had captured him as Filgree had suggested. Silently Legolas cursed having worn his robes today as he hitched them up around his waist and began to crawl carefully forward on his hands and knees. 

The corridor was so long and dark, Legolas had lost track of the time they’d spent following it’s twists, turns and drops. The roughness of the stones under his knees and hands had rubbed blisters onto the prince’s skin and while the pain in his shoulder had lessoned it was still there ready to flare at any moment. The closeness of the walls and roof too were beginning to make Legolas a little edgy. It reminded him of a time he’d gotten himself stuck in one of the meal chutes, from the rooms to the kitchens in Mirkwood while trying to escape his brothers taunts. It had taken several blacksmiths, a dwarf and a lot of cooking oil to get him free after he’d climbed down there and gotten stuck, much to his fathers disgust. 

The space was just becoming a little too much for the prince when suddenly the corridor opened up in front of him to a set of stairs. Quite amazingly torches lined the stairwell that led downwards and from their constant orange and blue flickering flames Legolas knew that an Istari had lit them probably a long time ago. Relieved of a little more space Legolas stood up and stretched allowing his eyes to adjust to the new amount of light. Filgree too looked more than happy for the space and for the first time since they’d entered the corridor Legolas turned to face his tutor. 

“Filgree what are we running from?” For the first time since he’d been made to climb the ladder in the library Legolas questioned his tutor. Filgree sighed heavily as Legolas cocked his head to the side in confused question and stared at him desperately searching for an answer in his tutor’s gaze. 

“We are running from everyone at the moment Legolas until we know who our enemy is.” Filgree paused as he handed Legolas his quiver and arrows, as well as his long knives and their sheaths. For the prince’s sake Filgree had carried them thus far but now that the trek had become a little easier the prince could carry his own things. 

“But why do they want us? We haven’t done anything to them?” Legolas again searched his tutor’s gaze in the dim light of the stair well. Filgree shook his head from side to side to clear the stiffening of his muscles having crawled for such a long time. Despite everything Legolas had gone through the prince’s upbringing had sheltered him far too much from learning the ways of other people and elves around him. Thranduil unintentionally by keeping his son locked away for his own protection had served to only make Legolas weaker and more vulnerable as the last few months had been testament.

“It is not us that they seek it is you that they truly want.” Legolas muttered some elvish curses as Filgree walked around him tightening the saddlebags around his hips and insuring that his weaponry was strapped to his back comfortably. 

“Why though? Why can’t I just be like everyone else Filgree? I want to be left alone; I want to be with Glorfindel and you. Why can’t they all just leave me alone!?” In his frustration Legolas stamped his foot hard on the rock floor tears brimming in his eyes as he realised that yet again all this chaos was the cause of him. Legolas foot sent an echo down the corridor before them and both elves shivered at how hollow and empty the corridor ahead of them sounded. Filgree sighed heavily before quickly embraced Legolas, quelling the anguish rising in the younger elf with a soothing caress of the prince’s face. 

“Legolas you must understand that you will never be like everyone else. You are destined to carry a child that will save the race of elves in Middle Earth if you yourself do not accomplish it first….” Legolas opened his mouth to protest Filgree’s words but was silenced by a stern glare from his tutor. “And don’t you dare say to me that you are not going to have a child because it has been decided for you by the valar and has been written in text for centuries before you were born. You cannot change your destiny Legolas, only the path you take to reach it.” Filgree paused as Legolas tightened his embrace of his tutor suddenly feeling very much alone in what was to come in his future. “Those we run from are men, elves and dwarves who desire power for themselves. You are the key to that power over all the elves in Middle Earth. To sire a child from your body is to gain power over the elves, through association with the one destined to unite the realms again.” Filgree sighed as he felt Legolas’ tears begin dampened the front of his tunic as the young prince began to sob miserably. 

“But don’t they know that if I do not bind with the one destined for me everything will be lost anyway?” Filgree nodded quietly as he soothed a hand over Legolas back carefully avoiding the weaponry tightly strapped to the prince’s back. 

“Yes but the desire for power makes them blind to what the long term future holds. They do not care about the reuniting of the elvan realms; they see only the gains for themselves in the short term. That is why they are so dangerous Legolas. They have only to force you into their beds and all will be lost, so we must hide from them until you are securely bound to the one you love.” Filgree caught Legolas hands in his own and began rubbing the cold digits in his palms as Legolas stepped back from him, his tears still trickling down his cheeks. Legolas was shivering and Filgree knew that it was not from the cold, although that went some way in making the matter worse. With a steady hand Filgree pushed a stray lock of hair from Legolas’ face before gesturing at the staircase behind them. “Do not worry Legolas, I hate to see you frown so much.” Filgree smoothed out the crease lines in Legolas’ forehead before gently cupping Legolas’ cheek in his palm in a soft gesture of caring. “Have faith in Glorfindel for I believe that he is your intended and that nothing can stop you from being together. He is a strong elf having lived through death and returned triumphant from many a battle. If he is destined to be your mate he will return for us within the next month.” Before Filgree could continue Legolas looked up at him fearfully. 

“And what if he doesn’t? What then will we do, where will I go and how will I know if anyone is my intended?” Filgree sighed seeing the despair in his young charges eyes. Since Legolas was a babe Filgree had dreaded seeing Legolas trying to cope with his life and he’d often wished to never be witness to it, and that his life would be taken before Legolas had to face his future. Yet the valar had deemed him to important to take from Middle Earth and so he was left trying to pick up the pieces of a fragile, broken elf. 

“Do not think of such things Legolas, we will cross that bridge if and when we have to. For now concentrate on Glorfindel. I know you feel him, feel his pain, his anguish his torment and in time you will hear his thoughts and he yours.” Legolas swallowed hard as Filgree touched his right shoulder where the pain was still throbbing away at the unseen injury. 

”What is this?” Legolas cocked his head in questioning as Filgree drew his hand away from Legolas shoulder and smiled softly. 

“It is love Legolas. You have given your heart to Glorfindel and in turn you feel a part of him inside you that will grow as your love for him does. When you bind with your partner you will hear his thoughts and you his, it is something that comes with your commitment to him and he you.” Legolas nodded understandingly as he rubbed his shoulder self consciously still remembering the first searing pain that had shot up from his chest. If he was experiencing Glorfindel’s pain then the real injury to Glorfindel must have been extensive to cause such pain. Filgree caught Legolas thoughts and placed a comforting hand upon Legolas good shoulder. “Do not worry he will be fine when he has seen a healer. Let us just concentrate on finding this secret cavern so we can settle and rest.” Legolas nodded in agreement and watched as Filgree unhooked the first of the burning torches and held it up to the stair well illuminating it a little better in front of them. “Come along Legolas let’s hope we are on the right track.” Confidently Filgree took the lead the torch held out in front of him as they began descending the carved stone staircase. Neither knew how long it would take them to reach their destination but both were relieved to have some distance between their enemy and themselves. Silently Legolas sent a prayer to his lover wishing him luck and that the pendant he’d sent him kept him safe from harm before following Filgree down the stairs and into the abyss.


	67. Bartering

Chapter 67

Lord Elrond stood stoically at the steps to the entrance of his home. Elrohir and Erestor stood protectively at his side their bows drawn and arrows poised towards the archway into the courtyard in front of them. All around them soldiers lined the defensive walls a deathly silence having descended upon the entire valley. It had come as a shock to receive the message from the enemy. In their possession they held the lives of most of the patrol force that had left the day before as well as the bodies of those who had not made it through the night. They had sent word with Elrond’s own messenger that they wanted to meet and talk with Elrond and his councillors. Elrond had had little choice but to accept the offer, still unsure of whom he was dealing with. Apart from Glorfindel, his eldest son Elladan were among the captives and Elrond couldn’t risk his son’s life with foolishness. All the same there were to be no liberties taken so all soldiers throughout the realm had been put on alert ready to slay the enemy party if Elrond gave the word. 

Now however after the troops had been assembled and plans hatched the whole of Imladris was waiting their arrival with fear and worry. 

It did not take long until the first of the riders entered the courtyard. The solider up front was hidden behind a thick black cloak, his face hidden but his weapons clearly visible. Without a doubt these were elves and although nothing was said everyone knew the fate for traitors of their own kind. Behind the first rider entered several more hidden figures that were leading a procession of horses each of them carrying their dead masters. 

“May the valar protect their souls.” Everyone in the courtyard fell deathly silent, their heads bowed in sorrow as ten horses and their dead riders were lead into the yard. Elrond heard his youngest son’s whispered prayer but ignored it and continued to glare at the party that followed the dead. The dead riders had made a statement and given a very clear message to all those witnessing it. Still Elrond was not going to be intimidated and merely stood his hands folded behind his back as he watched the next party move into the courtyard. Again more of the hooded soldiers entered the courtyard the number of them growing with each person through the arched entrance way. This time however the soldiers were herding the main group of the patrol between them. All of the patrol had been stripped of their weaponry, their shirts were missing and all of them, to Elrond’s utter horror had, had their golden hair sheered off at their necks. Elrond heard some gasps from around the courtyard but again stood as still as he could staring sympathetically at the members of the patrol who looked up at him fearfully. Finally after more of the black riders had entered the compound and taken strategic positions around their group four final horses entered the arch. 

Two of the four made their way through the group and came to a stop in front of Elrond. Upon one of the horses sat a darkened figure and in front of him lay an unconscious Elladan. Elrond was a little concerned at how pale his son looked but took comfort in seeing the rise and fall of Elladan’s chest indicating that he was still alive. The other horse however held a much worse sight. While the same hooded figure sat astride his horse, in front of him sat the battered bloodied body of Glorfindel. The seneschal was a mess his face barely recognisable below he blood and bruises. A severe wound on his right shoulder still wept profusely with blood and from the amount of it splattered on his chest and back Elrond knew the seneschal had lost a lot of blood. Glorfindel’s breathing was shallow too, and his gaze was fixed firmly on an imaginary point in front of him unresponsive to anything around him. Elrond felt his anger boil inside of him but a calm, supporting hand of Erestor on his shoulder stayed his tongue and kept his composure. 

“What do you want?” Elrond’s tone was flat and barely hiding the Lord’s distain for his enemy. From his position he still could not make out who or what the hooded figures were but wasn’t taking any pleasantries to find out. The rider sitting behind Glorfindel snorted indignantly and stroked his fingers down Glorfindel’s back possessively. It was a gesture that again meant something more than what it was and Elrond heard the message loud and clear. 

“It is a fine afternoon to you too Lord Elrond Half Elvan.” Elrond did not recognise the male voice that addressed him although it was strange to here someone speaking entirely in Quenya now days. The only person he’d ever heard speaking an entire conversation in Quenya was Glorfindel and he rarely did so now, after the war. “You have done so well for yourself after the fall of your own King.” Elrond swallowed nervously as the figure referred so easily to the loss of the last high king Gil-galad. 

“I ask again, state your name and your purpose here then be on your way. We do not negotiate with the unknown.” Elrond’s patient was wearing a little thin as again the figure chuckled this time possessively pulling Glorfindel back against his chest and fingering the sapphire blue pendant hanging loosely around Glorfindel’s neck. 

“May I be so blunt Lord Elrond, but you do not have a choice in this matter. You will negotiate or you will die trying to fight us, it is that simple.” Elrond panicked a little as he watched the hooded figure who was sitting behind Elladan pull the unconscious elf to a seated position by his hair before flipping a dagger out of his cloak and pressing it to the defenceless elf’s throat. Elrond cried out in dismay momentarily loosing his composure as he saw a thin trickle of blood drip from the knife’s edge where it had just nicked Elladan’s skin. Erestor was too quick however and hastily pushed Lord Elrond behind him in protection before assuming himself in charge. Elrond was in no condition to negotiate at present and having Glorfindel indisposed the responsibility of looking after the issue fell firmly into Erestor’s lap. 

“You give us no choice then. Perhaps if we were to learn your name we would not be so resisting in accepting this agreement.” Erestor had always been a diplomat at heart and while he had skill in the battlefield his best asset as Glorfindel had pointed out during their quest to rescue Legolas was Erestor ability to negotiate and line up his opponents. 

“My name is not important but I will give it in time. For now I want your soldiers to back down before being escorted to a room in which I might refresh myself before we begin our discussions? I expect that my soldiers too will be treated to a meal and be comfortably provided for.” Erestor bit his tongue at the preposterous nature of the figures demand. However Erestor knew that to refuse was to put everyone’s life at risk so carefully turned the situation in his favour. 

“And in exchange for providing this request, what do you offer us in return?” The figure chuckled and shook his head again, annoying Erestor a little more at the presumptuous, self-confident being before him. 

“You are just as your reputation perceives you Lord Erestor, yet no less handsome than those who have bedded you can testify.” Erestor gritted his teeth determinedly his hands clenching around the arch of his bow as the figure carelessly waved his hand towards where the captured patrol were standing and the dead were with their horses. “You can have them back, they are no use to me anymore and I doubt will be any use to you either.” The sick laughter of the hooded figure rang out around the courtyard. The figure had cruelly cut the patrol’s hair for no other reason but to crush their self worth knowing full well that an elf’s hair is the most sacred part of them, and attributed to their outer glow and inner light. Despite this Erestor nodded cautiously and gestured to Eladdan and Glorfindel. 

“What about them? Does this exchange include them?” Again the figure laughed menacingly and shook his head, again pulling Glorfindel’s passively limp body possessively to his chest. 

”Do you think me a fool Lord Erestor?” Erestor was tempted to answer that particular question but held his tongue. “No, Our agreement does not include your friends here. I will allow them medical treatment but that is all, they will stay with me at all times and I suggest you do not attempt to rescue them. They will be returned to you when I have what I came for. Now do we have a deal?” For a moment Erestor had a second thought about agreeing to this but in truth there was no way they could refuse. Glancing back over his shoulder he saw Elrond look up from where he’d crouched down on the steps still a little shaken from seeing his son’s life balancing on the edge of a knife. Despite it though Elrond had listened to the conversation and with a nod of his head indicated to Erestor that he was to accept. 

“Yes, release them and you will be shown to your room.” Erestor heard the figure grunt his satisfaction before he turned back slightly to his followers and spoke quickly in Quenya to them. Obediently the cloaked figures stepped back from their captives and allowed them to leave freely. As predicted all those captured ran straight for the walls where their fellow soldiers greeted them and brought them to safety inside the guard huts. So to, the horses of the dead were led quickly away to the stables their riders to be sent immediately to their state of rest and their families. Once the captives had been led to safety Erestor indicated to the centurion to pull his troops back and obediently the soldiers stood down although all of them still remained at their posts in case they were needed. 

“I do believe we can negotiate this agreement peacefully after all. You are not as heavy handed as some I have met in my time.” Erestor watched cautiously as all of the riders dismounted at their leaders command and waited to be the led to their respective places of rest. Elrohir stepped up closer to Erestor and his father as the figure who’d been sitting with Glorfindel pushed back his hood and helped Glorfindel to the ground. None of them recognised the elf now revealed to them but from his golden hair he was clearly of wood elf breeding. Erestor was more shocked however to see Glorfindel passively complying to anything the mysterious elf told him to do. It was certainly out of character for Glorfindel not to put up a fight but something in the elf’s pallor and his distant gaze told Erestor all was not well with his friend. 

“That will depend on what it is that you want.” Erestor stepped aside as the elf and his comrade were led up the stairs by Lord Elrond and his youngest son. The captives were held fast against their bodies as to limit attempt at escape. Not that Elladan or Glorfindel were in any shape to escape anyway. The blonde nameless elf shook his head at Erestor in amusement, the smug smile that Erestor had imaged being there previously now blatantly clear for everyone to see. 

”I think you know what I want Lord Erestor, doesn’t everybody?” Erestor shivered as he followed the party up into the house silently thanking the valar that Glorfindel had secured Legolas and Filgree’s safety before he’d left. Still the next few days would be tough and Erestor was determined to see Glorfindel free and the traitors to their kin dead and out of trouble. Legolas was Glorfindel’s and no one was going to prevent them being together, especially if Erestor could prevent it.


	68. Too Easy

Chapter 68

Glorfindel awoke to a pounding headache and a sore shoulder. Involuntarily he reached up and felt the thick bandage wrapped around his shoulder. It took a moment for him to fully realise what had happened but as his vision cleared and he saw the figure hovering above him it all came back to him in a flash. 

“Echthelion.” The name slipped so easily off Glorfindel’s tongue like it had done so many times in the past. The pale grey eyes of his past lover pierced him like a sword pinning him to the bed in a frozen state of being. The figure above him smiled bitterly before lowering himself to sit on the very edge of the bed. Glorfindel could do little but lie there as the blonde elf reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair away from Glorfindel’s forehead where it had caught the edges of the bandage that now covered the torn flesh above Glorfindel’s eye. Glorfindel’s stomach churned at the gentle touch and despite everything that had happened Glorfindel was helpless as he involuntarily leaned into the blonde’s touch remembering a time he took comfort from those very hands.

”I have missed you my love.” Glorfindel closed his eyes feeling suddenly dirty and foul as Echthelion leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to Glorfindel lips. Glorfindel fought weakly to resist the kiss but memories of a painful past eventually broke through and with little effort Glorfindel parted his lips and allowed his first lover, to once again plunder his mouth with his tongue. It took Echthelion’s hand sliding downward on his chest to bring Glorfindel back from utter submission. With a firm push Glorfindel pushed the slightly larger elf off him before scooting across the other side of the bed, the covers held tightly around him in protection having only just realized he was naked. It was also then that Glorfindel felt the pain in his rear and saw the smear of blood on the pure white sheets where he had just been lying. The sight made him heave in guilt and horror. Echthelion had taken him during the night and while Glorfindel couldn’t remember it he knew what Echthelion had done. “I am sorry my love I could not wait for you to wake, it has been such a long time.” It was the devilish smirk that played on the corners of Echthelion’s lips that made Glorfindel realise that the tutor he once loved was not the same elf he remembered. Echthelion moved to climb across the bed to Glorfindel but the seneschal back up against the bed head and shook his head angrily. 

“Get away from me, I do not love you anymore. You are dead. I saw you body upon the pasture an arrow through your heart.” Glorfindel swiftly kicked the approaching elf with his foot winding Echthelion momentarily but succeeding only to anger the elder elf than really harm him. Echthelion rubbed his chest where Glorfindel had kicked him before laughing bitterly. 

“You of all people should know that nothing is forever Glorfindel, and that the dead sometimes walk again.” Glorfindel got up quickly from the bed and ran for the door only to find it locked. Why Elrond had seen fit to put Echthelion in a room with a lockable door was beyond him but Glorfindel supposed Echthelion had ordered it to be so. Echthelion chuckled and laid back on the bed his hands behind his head as he watched Glorfindel go from the locked door to the window, only to find the same escape route locked. “You are not going anywhere my little one, so you might as well come here and tell me what you’ve been up to these last 2000 years or so.” Glorfindel turned from checking the window again to glare at Echthelion, who was now lazily stroking himself through the thin material of his black leggings. The sight made Glorfindel sick to the stomach and without thinking of the consequences he spat quickly on Echthelion’s face. 

“You are not the same elf I knew as a child.” Glorfindel barked out his anger but was instantly silenced by a stinging hand that slapped him across his face, sending him reeling into the fire surround and down to his knees in pain. 

“No Glorfindel, I am exactly the same elf you knew. It is only that I have bigger ambitions now rather than playing nurse maid to an elfling.” Glorfindel yelped a little in pain as Echthelion grabbed hold of his hair and forcefully pulled him up onto his knees in front of him. Disgusted by the sight of Echthelion’s member already hard in his leggings Glorfindel attempted to turn his face away but Echthelion tightened his grip on Glorfindel’s hair and forced the seneschal’s face to press against his groin. “You see Glorfindel, you are not the only reborn elf in all of middle earth and if I am not mistaken you and I are virtually brothers in all but blood.” Glorfindel again yelped in pain as Echthelion reached for his own leggings and pulled them down to expose his large cock. Glorfindel closed his eyes as Echthelion pushed his weeping member against his face again insuring that his pre come spread liberally over Glorfindel’s skin. “It therefore stands to reason that your claim on Prince Legolas Greenleaf can just as easily be my claim too. Is it not fair to say, that I could be Legolas’ intended mate just as much as you could, if not more so considering my age over yours.” 

“He will never submit to you. He knows I love him.” Glorfindel opened his eyes long enough to glared up at his old tutor, his possessiveness of Legolas giving him new strength to fight. Echthelion laughed bitterly and again tightened his grip on Glorfindel’s hair all but pulling it out by the roots. 

“Ahh see that is where you and I differ Glorfindel of Gondolin. I do not need him to submit to me, I will take what is rightfully mine with or without his permission. He will carry my child and I will take my place on the throne when the realms are reunited again.” Glorfindel scoffed at the plan and shook his head defiantly not caring that it tore some of his hair from his crown in the process.

“You are a fool Echthelion. Even if you get Legolas, if he binds with any other than his intended we will all fade, and then you will have no one to rule over anyway. And no child will come of a forced encounter.” Glorfindel laughed although inside he felt his body quaking with fear. Echthelion didn’t like what he was being told and Glorfindel instantly felt the cold edge of a blade being quickly pressed against his throat as again Echthelion took his hair in a vice like grip. 

“I am tiring of your conversation Glorfindel, let us put that pretty mouth of yours to work and see if you’ve improved with age.” The hand that had previously gripped his hair loosened and moved down quickly to Glorfindel’s chin. With well-practiced ease Echthelion took hold of Glorfindel’s chin and pressed his fingers into the jaw forcing Glorfindel to open his mouth despite his reluctance. Bending Glorfindel back against the fire surround Echthelion successfully immobilized his victim as he pushed the tip of his weeping member into Glorfindel’s mouth. The instant he felt Glorfindel’s teeth however Echthelion swiftly pressed the knife harder against Glorfindel’s throat. “If you even considering using your teeth I will see to it you never speak again.” The threat was not idly given and Glorfindel reluctantly slackened his jaw and closed his eyes, knowing there was little he could do. 

Echthelion’s first thrust into his mouth nearly choked him and although he gagged and visibly had difficulties breathing Echthelion continued to thrust into him uncaringly. With each thrust to the back of his throat, Glorfindel’s head slammed against the fire surround. With his eyes closed Glorfindel remembered the many times he’d done this in his childhood. It had been different then, much sweeter and far less brutal. Like a compliant pup he’d lapped and sucked his tutor into oblivion each and every time they’d done this. In Glorfindel’s over eager youthful ambitions he’d sometimes submitted himself to Echthelion several times a day in order to please the one he loved. When ever Echthelion had asked for it Glorfindel had complied, kneeling before him and opening his mouth. The more he thought about it the more foolishly naive he had been. What he had thought was love had merely been satisfaction on the others behalf and it was only now as he sat passively accepting Echthelion wild thrusts did he truly realise what he’d done as a child. All the rosy pictures Glorfindel had ever painted of his first lover Echthelion, were wrong. Echthelion was right, he hadn’t changed at all, Glorfindel instead was seeing him in a different light. 

Echthelion panted restlessly above Glorfindel as he sought his release within the seneschal’s mouth. With a last forceful thrust Echthelion came releasing his seed deep into Glorfindel’s mouth forcing the seneschal to swallow it or choke. With a satisfied chuckle Echthelion pulled his now flaccid member from Glorfindel’s mouth and stepped back from him. Almost the instant he was free Glorfindel doubled over and was violently ill on the slate flooring. Echthelion seed tasted foul and although Glorfindel had had nothing to eat since yesterday his stomach still heaved up the elder elf’s come and anything else that hadn’t been digested yet. Breathless and weak Glorfindel collapsed on his side onto the rug by the fire and stared hatefully up at the elf standing over him. Echthelion looked proud of himself and far too smug for his own good, but Glorfindel had little strength left to sit up let alone attack the elf before him. 

“Get up and get dressed. Lord Elrond has had long enough with his councilors we negotiate now or I tear this place apart to get what I want.” Glorfindel merely watched as Echthelion crudely wiped his cock with Glorfindel’s robes before throwing them down at him like a common whore. Disgusted Glorfindel silently fumed and vowed that Echthelion would be at the end of his sword before the day was done. Obediently Glorfindel rose to his feet and began to dress his eyes never leaving their cold hated gaze of Echthelion who busied himself around the room getting ready to leave. From the way he was gathering his weapons and packing his bag, it was obvious to Glorfindel that Echthelion had no intentions of the negotiations taking longer than necessary. It was then that Glorfindel silently thanked his forethought for having Legolas and Filgree hide in the old mountain keep. They would be safe there until Glorfindel could kill his former lover. Glorfindel had hardly finished dressing when Echthelion grabbed hold of his arm and pushed him out of the now unlocked door and into the corridor. Glorfindel had still been in shock with loss of blood when he’d been brought into Imladris and while he’d been coherent enough to hear the conversations he’d not been able to reply or fight back. Now however with his renewed strength Glorfindel was already plotting his revenge, even as Echthelion barked at him to lead the way to Elrond’s private library where the negotiations would be held. 

Silently Glorfindel vowed that Echthelion would be dead by nightfall and Glorfindel would be the one who had wielded the sword and had taken delight in doing so…..


	69. Cavernous Discussions

Chapter 69

Legolas lay quietly on the thin mattress listening to the sound of the waterfall as it echoed around the large cavern. It had taken them such a long time to reach the cavern but it had been worth the hike. Just as Glorfindel had described it to Filgree, there was a stream that ran from the waterfall at the far end through the centre providing fresh water and there were chests against the walls that held food, blankets and enough armour to equip a full army of elves. Scared that they would be exposed Filgree had explored the cavern while Legolas had rested after their journey and had returned only a few moments ago with the news that they were indeed totally blocked in save for the entrance staircase they had come down in. The cavern had been surprisingly light and airy, much to Legolas’ relief. The crystals hanging from the roof reflected the torches on the walls creating a spectrum of colour around the entire cavern. A fresh breeze of air travelled down the waterfall from the hole in the roof and Legolas inhaled deeply on it with every chance he got. 

Filgree could not tell how long they would be staying in the cavern so he had instructed Legolas to make himself comfortable and Legolas had done just that. Dragging a mattress from one of the bed bunks carved into the stonewalls Legolas had moved it up towards where the Waterfall from the roof pooled in a shallow basin before trickling into the stream. There he had settled under the down draft of fresh air with a flask of cool water and a square of Lembas from the provisions chest. 

During their trip down the stairs Legolas had doubled over quite suddenly in pain and Filgree had been concerned by Legolas health. Yet under careful inspection Filgree had found no injuries and again concurred that Legolas was again feeling Glorfindel’s pain. It had taken some time for Legolas to recover this time though the pain persistent even as Filgree soothed him with a gently sung song. The pain had passed though, although Legolas’ concern for what was happening to Glorfindel had only increased. They had fallen into silence for the rest of the trip and while Filgree had talked to Legolas of things he should do, the prince was for the most part left alone. Filgree knew how hard it would be for Legolas to feel Glorfindel’s pain and while he comforted the elf where he could there was nothing that could be done. Silently Filgree set about making a fire in the pit especially built for it. They had literally no idea how long they had been walking and did not know whether it was night or day outside. The one thing Filgree did know, was that they hadn’t had a proper meal since the morning of their hurried escape. From the growling of his own stomach Filgree knew that Legolas must also be hungry, and with the hope of some warm food brining Legolas’ sprits up a little Filgree worked in earnest to create the warm fire before searching the provisions chests for something suitable to eat. Quite surprisingly during his trip around the expansive cavern Filgree had found a garden at the very end of the stream where the water disappeared down a hole in the floor. All in all Filgree had thought that the cavern had been pretty well thought out, right down to the slit in the roof above the garden that allowed sunlight in to help the plants, flowers and herbs grow there in the small amount of soil that had been specifically put there. 

Having found a small amount of dried meat and some sun dried vegetables Filgree set about creating a warm soup broth, with some of the dried herbs he’d found hanging above the chests. The smell of the broth soon brought Legolas down from his mattress near the waterfall and Filgree smiled as the young prince sat himself down next to him on the edge of the fire. 

”What is it?” Filgree smiled and stirred the broth again before bringing the spoon out of the pot with a little of the broth in it’s well. 

”Taste it and see.” Legolas blew for a few moments over the spoon to cool the soup before opening his mouth and letting Filgree spoon it into his mouth. Filgree put the spoon back in the pot and continued to stir the broth as Legolas swilled the small amount of soup around in his mouth before swallowing it down. 

“Tastes of carrot and rabbit. Needs more of this though” Finally Legolas made his decision on Filgree’s culinary talents and nodded in approval as he reached over Filgree to grab a little of the dried herb and added it to the broth. Filgree chuckled and shook his head in amusement. 

“Never let anyone say other wise that the way to a elf’s heart is through his stomach.” Filgree chuckled again as Legolas rolled his eyes and reached over to grab the two wooden bowls Filgree had found earlier in a chest during his hunt for the food. With a steady hand Filgree spooned a fair amount of the soup into the two bowls before grabbing the stake for the fire and skewering the two stale bread rolls he’d previously wrapped in fresh vine leaves and put on the fire to warm and soften. Legolas was surprised at how resourceful his tutor was as he unwrapped his bread roll and broke a bit off to dip into his soup. 

Together they sat and ate in quite conversation enjoying the simplicity of the meal and each other’s company. Legolas finished first and burped loudly in satisfaction as he lay back along side the fire in contentment of a full stomach. Filgree rolled his eyes and took the moment to wash their things in the cold stream before storing what remained of the soup for another meal later on. 

“Filgree have you ever had a lover?” Filgree was slightly taken back by the question but when he saw Legolas was serious he had to take another moment to wonder whether to answer or not. In their relationship as tutor and student, Filgree had never been questioned about his own life before as it never seemed relevant in Legolas’. For Legolas to have taken a sudden interest into Filgree’s own life was an indication of just how changed their relationship had become since Legolas had come of age. Legolas sensed his tutor’s discomfort and immediately apologised for asking such a personal question. Filgree paused him mid apology however and shook his head lightly. 

“No, You have asked Legolas and I see no reason not to tell you. We are equals now, no longer tutor and student.” Legolas nodded understandingly as he sat up on the mattress allowing for Filgree to sit down cross legged next to him. For a moment Legolas merely watched as Filgree stared at the flicker of the fire his eyes reflecting the memories he was bringing to mind in order to answer Legolas’ question. “Yes, I have had several lovers in my life, but only one of them I was bound to.” Filgree turned his attention back from the fire as he came to the end of his reply and smiled warmly at Legolas. 

“Why are they not with you now?” Legolas innocently asked question brought a tear to Filgree’s eye and Legolas immediately regretted asking it as he snuggled closer to his tutor and wrapped his arm around the elder elf’s waist in apology. Filgree wiped the tear away and repaid the gesture from Legolas by wrapping one of his own arms around the youngster’s shoulders. 

“She died in childbirth, taking my only son with her. I have not had another lover since then. My life spent in your company has taken precedent over my own heart and I find that I do not desire another mate.” Legolas felt tears of sympathy prick in his eyes and before he knew what he was doing he was sobbing into Filgree’s chest. 

“That is terrible. To lose two of the people you love at once.” Filgree smiled sadly at his own memories as he soothed a gentle hand over Legolas back. 

”Aye I cried for two weeks complete after they’d gone. She was so young, and so beautiful. I miss her still every now and then but they will always be in my heart so I try not to be sad.” Legolas sniffled back his tears as he sat up from Filgree and crudely wiped his nose with the sleave of his tunic, causing Filgree to frown a little at the uncouth activity. “Besides it was only a season after they departed that I was called to your birth. When I held you in my arms barely a moment after you were born I felt happy again. You smiled so beautifully even Thranduil had to admit you made the room glow with warmth and happiness.” Legolas blushed unable to hide the smile that broke onto his face at Filgree’s recall of his birth. 

“Was I a good elfling to look after?” Filgree laughed and ran his hand gently across Legolas’ neck causing the younger elf to shiver. 

“You were a horrible child Legolas Greenleaf.” Legolas looked astonished up at his tutor before realising that Filgree was only joking and that he’d played right in the elder’s hands having not seen the comment coming. Playfully Legolas poked his tutor in the side and folded his arms across his chest in a pout. “Now see that’s what you were good at Legolas.” Filgree gestured to Legolas folded arms and pout. “No matter what you’d done if you pouted and fluttered your pretty little lashes you could always guarantee I’d let you off with a warning. It was my weak spot and you played it to it’s fullest.” Legolas laughed as Filgree put his hands in the bowl of cold spring water they’d collected earlier before putting them on Legolas’ cheeks making the young prince gasped at the cold. 

“Did I do anything really, really bad though?” Legolas wiped his cheeks on the sleeve of his robe before stretching his hands over the fire in an effort to keep them warm. He was becoming cold again for some reason and although he didn’t want to worry Filgree about it, it was enough to make him shift closer to the warmth of the fire. 

”Not really bad, like your brothers did. I think the worse thing you ever did was sneaking out at night to go to the alehouse in town.” Legolas blushed profusely and lowered his gaze to the floor of the cavern. Up until now he had always assumed Filgree had been asleep when he’d snuck out of his room and to find out that Filgree had known all along was astonishing. 

”How did you know?” Legolas looked guiltily up from his hands and glanced questioningly at his smiling tutor. 

“Legolas, Any little sound you make in your sleep I hear it. Did you not think I’d hear you get up from bed, get dressed and then climb out the window?” Filgree looked pointedly at the young prince who blushed an ever-redder shade of pink.

”I thought you were asleep.” Legolas mumbled quietly into his chest before looking up expectantly at his tutor. “Why did you let me go then? If you knew I was leaving?” Filgree chuckled and shook his head in silent amusement. 

“The first couple of nights I actually followed you.” Legolas’ eyes widened in surprise as he watched Filgree pull his cloak tighter around him as a particularly large blast of cold air from the waterfall behind them blew up his back. “My life depended on your safety Legolas, if something would have happened to you Thranduil would have had my head.” Legolas nodded understandingly as he snuggled under his tutor’s arm for warmth. “I thought you were going to see someone, a lover perhaps. Your brothers started very young with those kind of things, and on more than one occasion they snuck out to bed a wench or two at the alehouses in town.” Legolas rolled his eyes all to familiar with his elder brothers antics when it came to women. “You can’t imagine how surprised I was then to watch you sit down in the corner of the bar and blatantly listen to other peoples conversations. You didn’t even get yourself a drink!” Legolas guiltily stared at his hands again but couldn’t help but smile as Filgree sighed and laughed good-naturedly into his side. “I stopped following you after a couple of times. I knew what you were doing and you always came home before dawn. The only time I did follow you was when I’d heard there were people in town that weren’t completely trustworthy, that could cause you harm if you met them by chance. It was just a precaution, to put my mind at ease. The only thing I could never get over was that you never brought yourself a drink!” Filgree chuckled heartily but noted with dismay that Legolas didn’t find it funny. 

“I couldn’t afford a drink.” Legolas whispered softly as Filgree held him close. The tutor knew all to well what little allowance Legolas had been given during his childhood, and even in his elder years leading up to his coming of age, Thranduil was still only paying him a few bronze penny’s above the minimum wage for stable hands. 

“Yes I know but you only had to ask and I would have given you some money you know.” Legolas shook his head quickly and determinedly at his tutor’s comment. 

“No, it didn’t seem right asking for money. A prince of Mirkwood asking his tutor for money, it’s almost intolerable.” Legolas sighed heavily only to find himself embraced in one of Filgree’s comforting hugs. “I wonder if Glorfindel knows how penniless the prince he’s in love with is? Do you think it will matter?” Legolas looked up fearfully to his tutor who instantly calmed the worried elf with a gentle touch of his hand. 

“No I don’t think it will matter Legolas. Besides you are not as penniless as you make out. Admittedly at the moment you are living off Elrond and Glorfindel’s hospitality but in time you will accumulate your own wealth. Thranduil agreed before he left Lorien that you would still inherit your share of his wealth when he leaves Middle Earth, and that you like your brothers will be given one third of the realm of Mirkwood as your own to do with as you like. Admittedly the laws of the king will still govern it, but it will be yours on parchment. Haldir too is willing to send you a little money each month as your own to tide you over.” Legolas’ smile brightened when he heard how less dire his finical situation was. It had never occurred to him before now that money was in fact a major part of his life and that while he’d had no need to worry about it in the past, now having come of age he really had to address how to earn some money.

“Should I get a trade perhaps? I could stable Lord Elrond’s horses for him? I know how to be a scribe as well.” Filgree chuckled at Legolas’ returned enthusiasm. It had been a while since he’d seen Legolas planning things and Filgree took delight that their conversation had taken Legolas mind off everything that was happening around him and more importantly Glorfindel. 

“Aye a trade is a good idea. You should ask Lord Elrond if he has any positions available for you in the palace.” Legolas nodded in determination as he smiled triumphantly at having come to a fine decision. 

“It is decided then I will ask Lord Elrond for a trade to occupy my time and earn my keep.” Filgree smiled at the contentment that settled over Legolas face. It was always a pleasure to watch Legolas make decisions, the young one’s mind never ceased to amaze Filgree at what he could come up with. “Will you excuse me I have to go and relieve myself.” Filgree nodded as Legolas politely excused himself and got to his feet. It was only as Legolas looked around that he realised he did not know where the bathing area was situated and so he looked back questioningly to Filgree. 

“Follow the stream to its end and near the little garden will be what you’re looking for. I will prepare our beds while you are gone, for I believe it is time we got some rest.” Legolas smiled brightly before thanking Filgree and heading off into the expansive cavern. Filgree could hear Legolas singing to himself brightly the entire way and the elder tutor rejoiced in seeing some resemblance of the young elfling he’d brought up in Mirkwood. 

Filgree couldn’t help himself and he too began humming along with the familiar song Legolas had been singing as he began to stack a few of the thin mattresses into two of the wall carved beds closest to the fire. It was obvious from the extent of the cavern that it had been originally designed to hold a lot more elves than just two and Filgree silently wondered why such a place had been built. Filgree was just stacking the fire for the evening having made their beds when Legolas’ bright tune came to an abrupt stop. Filgree stood up immediately and focused his hearing in the direction of which Legolas had gone. For a few moments there was silence before Filgree heard Legolas cry out his name, the fear in Legolas tone clearly indicating the young elf’s distress. As quickly as he could Filgree picked up his own twin blades and sprinted as fast as he could towards Legolas distressed cries. 

Having expected to find an enemy of some sort Filgree was almost relived to see Legolas alone, although the sight was none the less disturbing. Legolas was doubled over and was violently throwing up. Re-sheathing his knives Filgree leapt nimbly across the small stream and knelt quietly beside the still heaving prince. Just one look at Legolas told Filgree all he needed to know as once again Legolas threw up before slumping exhausted against Filgree’s side, unable to hold himself up. 

“Glorfindel again?” Filgree whispered softly into Legolas delicately pointed ear as he soothed his hands across the prince’s back. Weakly Legolas nodded, to tired all of a sudden to speak. Filgree sighed heavily and lifted Legolas’ light frame into his arms before slowly standing from the cold floor of the cavern. “I do not dare think what they are doing to him.” Filgree whispered softly against Legolas’ forehead as he pressed a soft comforting kiss to each temple. “Come on I will have you sleep with me tonight.” Legolas again nodded weakly in acceptance as he held tightly to Filgree’s body. Reaching their small little campsite again Filgree lay Legolas carefully into the bed carved into the wall of the cavern. Legolas had begun to shiver again and Filgree silently cursed the valar for giving Legolas such a fate as this. Insuring everything was packed for the night Filgree brought several more blankets from the chest nearby and crawled into the small rock cut bed next to Legolas. Legolas instantly rolled over and cuddled into Filgree’s chest as the older elf draped the blankets over them in an effort to keep Legolas warm. The brief moment of happiness Legolas had been allowed had once again been torn from him in an instant and Filgree protectively wrapped his arms around Legolas body and held the shivering form close. “Glorfindel will come for us Legolas I promise you, and then you will have all the freedom in the world and you will be happy my sweet.” Filgree pressed a soft kiss to Legolas’ forehead and watched in silence as Legolas’ eyes slowly turned vacant and the young prince fell silently into his slumber. For Filgree he would find no rest that night his thoughts focused clearly on his prayers for Glorfindel’s speedy return to them.


	70. Loss

Chapter 70

Elrond, Erestor and Elrohir sat quietly at the head of the table as they watched in disgust as the elves and men of their enemy ate like pigs from the feast they had demanded. Since the incident that afternoon Elrond had worked all evening with his councillors and Erestor to find out who the elves were and what they wanted. It had come as no shock to any of them to realise what Echthelion’s demands were to be. Erestor had to admit though he had been shocked to learn that the blonde elf before them was once Glorfindel’s lover. At the very thought of his friend Erestor glanced silently to where Glorfindel was sitting passively next to Echthelion. Erestor had been concerned by what the healer who had been allowed to tend to his friend had said. The wound in Glorfindel’s shoulder was not healing as it should have been and Erestor wondered if it had something to do with his separation from Legolas. Still that would have to be discussed later more pressing things of urgency were now currently laid at his feet. Apart from that Glorfindel’s eyes held nothing but hatred as he glared at the untouched plate of food in front of him. Despite everything all Erestor could see was the angry tension in his friend’s body, slowly building up to its climax, which un-doubted would leave nothing untouched. Glorfindel was well known for his kind compassion and understanding ways but he was also known for his skill and cunning as a warrior. Having fought beside him in two wars Erestor knew that Glorfindel was a fierce fighter and that once annoyed nothing could stand in his way. 

Glancing away from his friend Erestor looked sideways at Elrond, whose gaze was firmly trained on that of his eldest son sitting next to Echthelion’s second in command opposite them. Elrond had tended his son’s wounds and while he was satisfied by Elladan’s healing it was clear the younger elf was mentally torn. His anger of his son’s continued captivity had been Elrond’s driving force over the evening. At dusk Elrond had secretly sent a message to Lorien, outlining their dire situation and their need for help from the Golden Wood. While it had been a good strategic move Erestor knew now by the look on Echthelion’s face that any help from the Golden Wood would arrive too late. They were affectively on their own in facing Echthelion and his demands, and while Lord Elrond had no plan Erestor had already plotted his own. What ever the consequence Echthelion was not to learn of Legolas’ whereabouts, even if it meant death to them all. Celeborn had said upon their rescue of Legolas from Keeldon’s house that Legolas protection was more important than anything in all of middle earth and it was only now after Erestor had seen the connection between Glorfindel and the Prince that he knew that was true. Legolas had to survive no matter what happened to the rest of them. 

“You are brooding Lord Erestor, the scowl upon your face does not suit you.” For the first time since they’d entered the hall that evening Echthelion spoke breaking the thick tension that swam like a mist in the room. The calmly spoken elvish silenced his soldiers who still continued eating but were now focused on their leader. Erestor forced his face back to its passive emotionless stare cursing himself for having showed his hatred of Echthelion so liberally. Echthelion chuckled at Erector’s quick reaction before leaning back in his chair to slide his hand possessively to Glorfindel’s head were he buried his fingers in Glorfindel’s unkempt mane of golden hair. Erestor saw the shudder of loathing that ran through Glorfindel’s body at the touch but remained silent even as Echthelion leaned across and forced a passionate kiss upon the unwilling seneschal, not caring for his audience. A couple of Echthelion’s soldiers grunted their approval of their leaders display of dominance over the submissive seneschal. Echthelion pulled away from Glorfindel and smiled triumphantly at Lord Elrond, and Erestor. “As you can see my seneschal is still as obedient as I left him. I owe you Lord Elrond for keeping him so well tamed in my absence.” Erestor felt Lord Elrond tense at his side but after a deep calming breath Lord Elrond finally spoke to the enemy sitting opposite it at the large banquet table. 

“You owe me nothing Echthelion.” Lord Elrond’s tone left nothing to be desired and Erestor had never heard his Lord speak so coldly to someone before. The blonde across from them nodded understandingly his eyes sparkling as he ran his hand back and forth across Glorfindel’s neck caressing it like a pet. Erestor could see the mounting determination in his friend’s eyes, with every touch Echthelion forced from him Glorfindel’s anger rose. 

“So true Lord Elrond, I do owe you nothing.” Echthelion paused and brought a chalice of wine to his lips sipping from it cautiously before replacing it on the table. “Now let us get down to business. I have no doubt you know what I have come for.” Erestor noticed instantly that the playful glint in Echthelion’s eyes turned suddenly deadly serious as the blonde elf gestured casually towards Lord Elrond. 

“You are mistaken Echthelion, we are no more wise of your intentions than you of ours.” Elrond’s passive naivety did not seem to go down very well with Echthelion and immediately Echthelion was on his feet, his clenched fists slamming down onto the wooden table making all of his soldiers immediately draw to their arms, the feast forgotten. 

“Do not play me for a fool Elrond, for I am not to be trifled with.” With a rudely pointed finger Echthelion gestured to Erestor. “You, you know what I speak of. Now where is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, youngest son of King Thranduil?” Erestor merely shrugged his shoulders in reply trying to remain as calm as possible as Echthelion roared with fury. “I will rip this place apart if you do not tell me where he is. It would be in your favour to deliver him to me now!” Erestor cautiously glanced from Echthelion to where Glorfindel still remained in the chair next to his old tutor. While he had his hands tied behind his back from the knowing look that he threw Erestor’s way the dark haired tutor knew they were plotting the same thing. 

“You may tear my house down around me Echthelion but you will not find the Prince, because he is not here.” Elrond was still remaining calm even as Echthelion jumped clean over the table and clenched the front of Elrond’s robe before pulled the slightly small elf Lord to his feet so that his face was barely inches from Echthelion’s. Erestor and Elrohir were at Elrond side in an instant their weapons drawn ready to strike should Elrond’s life be threatened. They were vastly outnumbered however by the soldiers who had now risen from the table and were at their own swords poised to attack should their leader give the word. 

“You lie, he is here because I saw him enter the wood and no one has left since we began watching the borders.” Echthelion sneered into Elrond’s face but in true elvan style Elrond remained passive calm and merely pushed Echthelion’s hands firmly from his robe. 

“Then you are mistaken Echthelion, Legolas left Imladris two days ago with his mentor. He will be on a boat sailing for valinor by now.” The next words from Elrond nearly floored everyone in the room including Erestor and Elrohir. As far as they had known Elrond had not got any plan, yet here standing before them was a silently confident elf Lord. Erestor did not miss the fleeting glance that passed between Elrond and Glorfindel, and despite not knowing what was going on it seemed the Lords seemed to understand one another perfectly. 

”What! You cannot be serious? Lord Elrond –half elvan has let the gifted one of the valar sail for the west knowing we will all fade if he has not completed his fate.” This time it was Elrond’s turn to chuckle and Erestor saw the delight his cunning Lord took in laughing blatantly in his enemies face. 

“Now it is you who think me a fool Echthelion.” Erestor backed off a little as Elrond advanced on his enemy his eyes glittering in unconcealed contempt as he gestured casually towards where Glorfindel was sitting passively in his chair, the only elf that now remained seated in the room. “Your coming here is as waste Echthelion. Your rebirth would have been better-spent tutoring elflings again than aspiring to have something that was never meant for you. You would have not had Legolas, even if he had been still here, cause he is already carrying Glorfindel’s child.” Everyone in the room could hardly believe their ears and despite trying to foreign indifference Erestor could not help but turn to Elrond agape in confusion. 

As in a split second the stunned focus turned from Lord Elrond to Glorfindel who now sat smugly in his chair his gaze firmly meeting Elrond’s across the banquet table. Suspicion suddenly set into Erestor’s mind as he saw the mischievous glint sparkle in both Glorfindel and Lord Elrond’s eyes, unseen by anyone else. What had just been said could not possibly be true. Glorfindel had sworn an oath that he would follow traditions and not bed Legolas till they were bound and Erestor knew his friend would not break an oath. True also was the fact that Erestor would have certainly been told by Glorfindel if any such activity had taken place, which he had not. This of course meant only one thing that Lord Elrond was lying through his back teeth and obviously had a plan. Not that it was surprising considering that Erestor knew Legolas was in the mountain keep not sailing west as Elrond and spoken of. Still despite Erestor’s realization Echthelion seemed to buy the story but what happened next no one could have planned. 

Before Erestor could act Echthelion had produced two concealed knives from within his tunic one of which slashed into Erestor’s arm in protection and the second of which he let fly out of his hand directly towards Glorfindel. As if in slow motion Erestor cried out to his friend in warning and while Glorfindel made an effort to stand from the chair and dodge the knife it was already too late. Erestor felt the wind being knocked from his lungs as he watched the curved silver blade embed itself into Glorfindel’s chest. For a moment Glorfindel’s expression was one of complete shock as he glanced sideways to look at Erestor. The moment was brief however and the shock was quickly replaced by a stricken wash of pale as Glorfindel dropped to his knees beside the table his hand clutching desperately at the blade. The room fell silent as everyone watched in horror as Glorfindel’s eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards with a sickening thud onto the floor of hall…

The silence was thick as Glorfindel’s body lay crumpled on the floor, even the men among Echthelion’s soldiers stared at Glorfindel’s body in complete shock. Here before them dying in a heap lay the legendary Balrog slayer, so revered through the lands of men, elves and dwarves as the strongest hero that ever lived. A sound like a wild beast rang through the deathly silent hall and out into the silent night as Erestor screamed his friends name before literally throwing himself down at Glorfindel’s side. 

“No, please no. Don’t take him from us a second time.” Erestor repeated his prayer over and over again in all the languages he knew as he crouched over Glorfindel’s limp body and wept freely. The sound of Erestor’s desperate tears could be heard as far as the borders, the silence in the realm echoing the pain to the other consequent elvan realms which all now mourned the loss of the greatest warrior to grace middle earth. Life seemed to stop as if day and night would never be again the realms now locked in the moment of Glorfindel’s death for all of eternity. It was Echthelion’s voice however that brought Erestor’s sobs to a halt. 

”Well I hope for your sake Lord Elrond you were telling the truth about Legolas situation, considering Glorfindel’s unfortunate demise.” Echthelion smiled pointedly over his shoulder at Elrond who looked for all the world that he had lost one of his own sons. Without speaking Elrond struggled forward still in shock that this could have happened. Everything was meant to be as the valar spoke it, Legolas was meant for Glorfindel yet here before him lay that very elf his body lifeless and his breath gone from his lungs. Hope had deserted him and for the first time since his birth Elrond felt truly defeated and not in control. There was silence as Elrond fell to his knees beside Glorfindel’s body, where Erestor was still hovering over the blonde’s figure like a fading shadow. Shaking, Elrond passed his hand over Glorfindel’s emotionless face feeling the seneschal’s marble skin and warmth still radiating from the body. From the entry point of the blade it was clear it had punctured his heart and while Elrond knew he had healing abilities, nothing could save the already dead elf before him. Unable to hold himself up any longer Elrond slumped over in grief before turning his head slightly towards where Echthelion was still standing with his men. 

Erestor knew the instant he saw the pain in Elrond’s eyes what the lord was going to do but despite everything Erestor did not want to give up. Legolas was counting on them and yet Elrond had given up hope in the face of his friends death. 

“Please Elrond don’t do it. Please he does not deserve that fate.” Erestor pleaded with his lover as Elrond shook his head determinedly as he glanced weakly at his two son’s who were now standing together after the soldiers had been ordered to let them go. Elladan saw it in his father’s eyes just as easily as Erestor saw it and he too pleaded with his father not to do it but Elrond merely shook his head before laying himself down on Glorfindel’s unmoving chest in utter defeat. 

“Legolas is in the mountain keep below Imladris. He is there with his tutor and no other, you can enter it via the passage in my library, Erestor will show you were it is. Get what you came for and leave.” Elrond’s voice stuttered as the elder elf Lord broke down into hysterical sobs as he clutched to Glorfindel’s body having confessed the secret. 

“No, No, No.” Erestor shook his head determinedly as Echthelion bellowed heartily in triumph before grunting at half his guards to go prepare the horses to leave, and the other half to grab Erestor. Erestor tried to resist the hands that grasped him firmly and pulled him roughly from Glorfindel’s body. “This can’t be right, the valar said it would be Glorfindel, it has to be him Elrond. Legolas loves him, he is the one.” Erestor screamed at his elf Lord even as Echthelion’s men began to drag him from the room. Elrond merely shook his head sadly as he glanced up from Glorfindel’s body to watch his closest advisor being dragged away. 

“No Erestor we were wrong. If Glorfindel was the one the valar would not have taken him from us a second time, but he is gone so that can only mean one thing.” Echthelion’s snort of satisfaction made Erestor’s skin crawl but in truth Elrond was right. All this time they had been wrong. Thranduil had been right in protecting his son, in locking him away from harm. Yet he and Glorfindel had given Legolas freedom, but to a fate worse than captivity. The valar was cruel and unforgiving and Erestor now felt empty and hollow inside.


	71. Blessed

Chapter 71

Obediently Erestor allowed himself to be dragged to Elrond’s library uncaring now what happened to him. Without Glorfindel Erestor would fade anyway and considering what the future now held Erestor considered it a much better option than living on under the rule of Echthelion. Once in the library Erestor merely pointed to the top row of books where the entrance was hidden to the cavern. In detached images Erestor watched as Echthelion’s men got to work pulling the ladder around and beginning to climb the stack. As he watched however a voice began to swim in Erestor’s mind. It was a strange voice unconnected with the world around him. Echthelion was standing in front of him talking to him yet Erestor could not hear him or his men as the voice in his head became louder. It called his name several times and by complete surprise he heard himself responding to the voice, though his lips never moved. 

{Erestor what are you doing? You know in your heart this is not right but yet you sit idly by and watch it take place.} Erestor cocked his head to the side as the female voice in his head spat at him harshly. Compelled to reply Erestor snapped nastily back.   
“I am powerless to prevent it, Glorfindel is dead and Echthelion is now the only reborn elf left in middle earth. It is the valar’s will I can not interfere with that.” Erestor heard his own voice echoing in his mind yet still his lips did not move, even as he watched the first solider reach the top row of books and begin pulling them down.   
{You are foolish if you believe that Erestor. Echthelion was never reborn, because he never died. Glorfindel only saw an elf that he thought was his tutor, lying upon the battlefield. Echthelion ran from his duty long before the fighting started and has been living with the men of the west as an outcast for most of his life. He desires only power Erestor and you are willingly standing by and letting him have it. They have all given up hope but hope still remains in Legolas and you know it, you saw it in his eyes the moment you met him. You will stop this immediately Erestor. I am one of the valar and this is not my will.} Erestor could hardly believe what he was hearing but the strength that engulfed him from the mere presence of the voice in his mind told him he had just been graced by one of the valar. He had heard stories as an elfling about those possessed by the valar in times of crises and while he had always been sceptical about it being true he had now become a firm believer.   
“What do I do?” Erestor again spoke to the voice in his head as he saw the soldiers uncovering more of the opening to the cavern.   
{Kill him Erestor it is the only way. Then you must get Legolas to Glorfindel if he is to survive, they must bind or all will be lost.} Erestor allowed himself to smile having heard it from one of the valar herself that Glorfindel and Legolas were meant to be together. He had known it from the beginning and while there had been times he had doubted it, having heard it from the valar finally sealed the idea into his mind.   
“Thank-you.” Erestor whispered softly as he glanced sideways and spotted the large metal fire stake the maids usually used to stoke the fire.   
{Aye your thanks is accepted and you will be well rewarded for your deeds, it is your fate Erestor that will save all others.} Erestor felt suddenly light headed as the voice disappeared from his mind and he was again bombarded by the harsh angry sound of Echthelion shouting orders to his men. 

Steadying himself Erestor watched as Echthelion turned his back to him to address the soldiers that had finally uncovered the entire entrance of the thin and narrow passageway. Taking his opportunity Erestor slide sideways and took up the hefty piece of metal from the side of the fireplace. Its sharpened point glinted in the candlelight and Erestor sneered angrily as he pointed the bar at Echthelion’s torso. He had never enjoyed fighting before in his life but the anger that welled up inside of him at seeing Echthelion try and take everything away from him he loved, was more than Erestor could control. 

Echthelion turned around the moment Erestor rushed forward. Erestor’ strength was clearly visible by the deathly white grip he had on the bar held out in front of him. Echthelion could only scream in pain as Erestor drove the stake straight through his chest. The force of the impact sent Echthelion into the wall, essentially pinning him there as Erestor forced the sharpened point clean through the thin elf before him. Erestor was almost feral as he released the bar and reached for the ceremonial swords that hung dusty and unused for years above the fire mantel. Like an eagle in full flight Erestor spun around and instantly took out two of Echthelion’s soldiers that had advanced on him. Their bodies fell like children’s toys to the ground their bodily fluids staining the wooden floor like liquid ruby. With a twist and a turn Erestor was on top of Elrond’s desk, a place he had spent many nights sitting writing parchments. Now however the tanned green leather of the desk was covered in splatters of blood as Erestor again slashed and hacked at his attackers. With each blow another solider was slain and it was only as the last man fell to the floor his arms missing and a sword though his stomach that Erestor finally relaxed the tension from his body. It had been a tough fight, the warriors matching him move for move, but he had the valar on his side this time. 

With an almighty sigh Erestor breathed out deeply and closed his eyes forcing his body to relax, after being strung so tight during the fight. His anger had caused him to tense and consequently his muscles now seised up having been stretched dramatically after years of no use. With another reluctant sigh Erestor placed the soiled weapons back on the mantle. The swords had been that of Gil-galad and while they had been useful to Erestor just now, Elrond would be surely annoyed if they were not replaced. Slowly Erestor turned around to where Echthelion’s body was still pinned to the wall by the fire stake. Most remarkably the elf was still alive his impaled body twitching in pain as Echthelion’s eyes flittered back and forth around the room in confusion. Blood poured from the gaping wound in his chest and Erestor took no delight in seeing the elf bleed to death. As much as he hated Echthelion his sense of decency as a warrior told him to grant the elf a quick death, to save him from suffering. Stiffly Erestor lowered himself from Elrond’s desk and picked up one of large books from the blood-covered floor. Most remarkably the book seemed untouched by the carnage all around it and in mere interest Erestor opened it to inspect it’s title.   
“The tale of Glorfindel of Gondolin The Balrog Slayer.” Erestor shook his head in amusement. Whether it was irony or fate that Erestor had picked up that particular book out of the thousands of others lying around the room was unimaginable but Erestor knew what it was meant for. Closing the book Erestor stepped up to Echthelion’s twitching body and smiled warmly. “May the valar grant you forgiveness in Mandos halls.” For a brief second Echthelion’s eyes met Erestor’s in small sympathy but it did not last long. With his last remaining strength Erestor swung the book back behind him before slamming it down forcefully on Echthelion’s head, snapping the blonde’s neck with a sicking crack and instantly killing what life remained in the body of Tutor Echthelion of Gondolin. 

With careful hands Erestor climbed silently up the ladder of the stack of books and replaced ‘The tale of Glorfindel’ back in it’s rightful place in the shelves before reverently climbing back down. It was now time to get Legolas and Glorfindel back together, and save the Balrog slayer from death yet again. Turning on his heel Erestor left the library and began running towards the hall again. He was sure that Elrond had not moved from there and while Erestor looked like a corpse himself covered in fresh blood both his own and the others, he still couldn’t waste time taking a bath. There were still some soldiers of Echthelion’s to deal with and a lot of things to explain. There was hope in his heart again and even as he ran towards the hall looking like death he still couldn’t prevent the smile that graced his lips. The valar had spoken and everything would be as it was written in the texts of ancient times.


	72. New Horizons

Chapter 72

“WHAT!” Elrond was almost hysterical as he stared shocked at the bloodied elf before him. Surely all that had been said was not true, just another cruel blow from the valar who had taken Glorfindel away from them a second time. 

“I do not have time to explain Elrond we must make Legolas and Glorfindel bind or Glorfindel will surely not survive.” Elrond frowned and shook his head in disbelief as Erestor kneeled before him and lifted Glorfindel’s limp body into his arms. Erestor sighed as he saw the indecision in Elrond’s eyes as they stared at one another in silence. “Please my love, trust me.” Erestor could hardly breath as he spoke softly in Quenya to his Lord. When Elrond still seemed indecisive Erestor leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss upon Elrond’s lips, despite knowing the crowd of elves that had now gathered in the hall were watching him. The kiss broke apart and Erestor watched as Elrond slowly opened his eyes to look at him warmly. 

“Very well what must be done?” Erestor smiled triumphantly at his lover before he spun around to face the gathered crowd, of councillors, servants and soldiers that were now standing silently in the hall awaiting instruction. 

“The black soldiers outside must be dealt with.” Erestor did not need to allocate jobs as most of the warriors broke away from the main group along with Elladan. Since his capture Elladan had been a broken soul but now seeing Erestor’s determination brought his own spirit back into him. Although most of what had happened made no sense to either of Elrond’s twins both of them seemed now ready to help in anyway they could despite their confusion.

“We will deal with them and then insure the borders are secure again.” Elladan spoke on behalf of the group and Elrond and Erestor nodded in acceptance as the group bowed respectfully to their Lord before dashing off to begin their task. Elrond was reluctantly to let Elladan go, his son still recovering from his captivity yet Elrond knew better than to forbid his sons’ anything especially when it concerned something this vital to the realm. 

“Someone must go and bring back Legolas and Filgree as quickly as possible, and there is to be a clean up of the entire household.” Erestor watched as the house servants and some of the councillors offered to take charge of the house duties while the healers were sent by Lord Elrond to prepare Glorfindel’s rooms. It was then that Elrohir stepped forward and offered to fetch Legolas and Filgree. It had been the first time Elrohir had spoken since the whole incident with Echthelion had begun and Erestor rejoiced in hearing the young elf’s voice. 

“I will go if you show me the way father.” Elrond nodded understandingly and approached his youngest son hugging him tightly before smiling confidently at Erestor who was still holding Glorfindel’s bleeding body to his bloodied chest. 

“Tend to Glorfindel and we will return as soon as possible with Legolas. I pray that you are correct in your knowledge Erestor, but I know you have never let me down before and I will willingly follow your lead through this mess.” Erestor smiled brightly as he watched the elder lord and his son disappear from the hall leaving just Erestor still cradling his friends body to his own. With a sigh Erestor tightened his hold on Glorfindel’s limp body and smiled sadly down at the pale face of his best friend. 

“I swear Glorfindel you are the luckiest elf I know in all of middle earth. If you were not graced by the valar I would surely kick you in the rear for getting yourself into so much trouble.” Erestor smiled at his own stern chastise although Glorfindel did not reply for obvious reasons. Kicking himself into action Erestor darted from the hall and began towards Glorfindel’s bedroom. He would tend to Glorfindel’s wounds as best as possible but until Legolas arrived there was little he could do. If everything he had read in scripts and texts since their discovery of the youngest prince of Mirkwood was correct, the simple act of Legolas and Glorfindel binding would give Glorfindel the strength he needed to heal himself, and Legolas’ life would revive Glorfindel’s own. It was a slim chance but hope to cling to all the same, and Erestor was not going to give up now, not when they were so close….


	73. The Steps

Chapter 73

Legolas lay on the stone floor, convulsing with every spear of pain that swept through his body. While he had no injuries to report he felt, as he would die that very moment. Images of his life in Mirkwood passed before him in a mirage of colour, and broken sounds. His skin burnt like fire to the touch and his breathing came rapidly and irregularly. Filgree was helpless to provide aid to him. The tutor while beside himself with uselessness now lay behind Legolas on the floor desperately trying to prevent the young elf from injuring himself as the waves of pain made the youngster convulse in agony. It had started just after they’d risen from sleep for their morning meal. Filgree had noted that Legolas had still not recovered from the previous evenings attack; the young elf had slept little and hardly had the strength to keep his head up. While sipping from a goblet of soothing tea Legolas had taken a turn for the worst. He had been weak but his body became rigid instantly robbing him of speech as his jaw clenched closed in pain. Filgree had done little but pack the many blankets around Legolas body softening the blows of the stone floor against the younger elf’s body as the pain made Legolas thrash around uncontrollably. 

Blood had begun to drip from the corners of Legolas lips where the prince was biting down so hard on his own tongue. Filgree had defiantly pushed his fingers into Legolas mouth transferring the younger elf’s bite from his own tongue to Filgree’s fingers. The tutor had decided that it was far better for him to lose another finger than for Legolas to bite off his own tongue. 

Things had gotten a little better over the hours Filgree had held his charge, the convulsions had become slightly less frequent but unfortunately no less severe. Time had given Filgree some space to think, in-between Legolas episodes. What ever was happening to Glorfindel was certainly bad and although he hated to admit it a reaction from Legolas this severe could only mean one thing. Death. The word clung to the air like a vulture to its prey and Filgree shook his head to try and clear it from his mind. Glorfindel was Legolas’ intended and the Lord himself had promised to return for them. Still as the hours rolled on and Legolas continued his episodes Filgree had begun to get desperate. While Legolas had been unable to speak at first during the convulsions his eyes had still clung with life to Filgree’s. Although robbed of speech the fear reflected in Legolas eyes made Filgree aware the prince was still with him. Now however as the hours had gone on the life in Legolas’ eyes had begun to diminish. Filgree was beginning to fear for Legolas safety but was torn between what he’d promised to Lord Glorfindel and his duty as mentor to King Thranduil’s youngest son. Turmoil raged inside of him but with each agonizing convulsion of Legolas body Filgree’s decision became easier. 

If they stayed here Legolas would not survive the night. Filgree was a healer as well renowned as Elrond himself but even herbs and potions could not prevent the inevitable. It had become clear to Filgree just recently that Legolas bond with Glorfindel was far deeper than any of them had imagined it to be. While the pair had not formally been bound together in a ceremony it was clear that Legolas already shared his heart with the golden haired warrior. Filgree suspected that the bond had been growing for far longer than any had realised, far longer than the formal agreement in Lorien, Filgree had concluded. In honesty Filgree had never seen such reactive connections from an elf outside of a binding and it scared him a little to not fully understand it. It pained him to see the elfling he’d brought up for 500 years sprawled out in agony on the floor, and he unable to help. 

It was the cough that began which finally made up Filgree’s decision. In between episodes Legolas had developed a sickening cough and although there was nothing being brought up at present Filgree knew that fluid was only another episode away. It was time to act. Packing Legolas body with the blankets momentarily Filgree eased his fingers out of Legolas mouth and quickly replace their presents with the short wooden implement he often used for stirring broth. The substitute worked a treat and Legolas instantly bit down on the wood effectively holding it in place. Filgree found the tips of his fingers tinged with blue and Legolas teeth marks piercing the skin the entire circumference of them. Wrapping his fingers in a cloth bandage to stem the bleeding Filgree quickly collected a few of the supplies from around the cavern and packed them into a saddlebag. With some rope and strapping from the leather armour in the trunks Filgree fixed the pack on his back along with his weapons and Legolas’. Another coughing fit from Legolas sent the tutor back to his charge just quick enough to take the stick from Legolas mouth to stop him choking on it before hastily replacing it as the fit passed again. 

With a large blanket from the chests around the cavern Filgree picked Legolas up into his arms and swaddled the younger elf in a cradle like hammock, which Filgree then firmly attached around himself. There would be no guarantees that they would not meet some kind of enemy on the way and if that were so Filgree needed his arms free to fight with. The swaddle gave him that freedom, even if it was precarious and almost backbreaking. In his maturity Legolas had swamped on quite an amount of bulk in his body like most elves did in their majority. While Legolas was still nimbly agile and looked almost as light as a feather he was in fact particularly heavy, a far cry from when he was a babe as Filgree noted with dismay. Still there was no turning back. With some spare candles and a torch from the cavern wall Filgree began back up the stairs of the entrance to the cavern. It would take twice as long going up the stairs as it did coming down especially carrying Legolas weight but Filgree was a determined elf, not deterred by a little hard work. Legolas had been hardly any trouble to bring up as an elfling, it was only befitting now that the prince deserved to be a little difficult in his elder age. 

To pass the time and amuse himself Filgree began to sing. His voice seemed to sooth Legolas convulsions but Filgree was still forced to stop when they came too strong for him to hold. With every step Filgree knew he was getting closer to help whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was yet to be determined but the tutor had a little hope. With his hand in Legolas’ he continued to walk up the stairs remembering the happier times he and Legolas had had together during the youngsters growing up. 

For how long he walked he did not know and while Legolas’ convulsions did not abate the brief stops allowed Filgree to rest his weary body. Drinking as little as possible of their small precious bottles of water Filgree saved the most for Legolas; scared his charge would die of lack of fluids. While Legolas’ tense body had begun to relax again in between convulsions the deathly cough had only gotten worse. Filgree could not understand what would be happening to Glorfindel to make Legolas cough so terribly. It was almost like the prince had a vice around his chest forcing him to cough in order to get oxygen to his starving and constricted lungs. 

During one of Legolas coughing fits Filgree was finally forced to sit down. His back ached and his legs felt as if they were going to drop from his body. Unfortunately they were still going up the staircase they had originally come down and Filgree had little knowledge to how far they had to go before they reached the narrow opening of the tunnel. It was while Filgree was staring at the flames of the torches lining the walls that he heard the voices. The sound bounced around the walls of the stairwell like thunder, as did the several pairs of feet he could hear coming down towards them. 

Unable to decipher whom the voices belonged to Filgree prepared himself for a fight. As quick as possible Filgree took Legolas’ limp form back down a few steps and covered him with the blanket. With his bow and arrow arched at the ready Filgree braced himself on the side of the stone spiral staircase facing the way the attack would come from. He waited, his breathing stopping as the voices got louder and the footsteps got closer. Filgree had feared this moment since Legolas birth a point at which he would have to fight for Legolas’ life and in the process potentially lose his own. He had prepared for this, yet he still shook with fear as he saw the shadows of the unseen enemy as they rounded the corner of the staircase. 

Without pausing to think Filgree let his first arrow go. The hum of the bow sang like a lark in the amplified stairwell. Filgree had notched another arrow ready to fire again even before the first arrow ricocheted off the stone wall narrowly missing the familiar elf which came to a screeching halt a mere breath away from the point of Filgree’s second arrow still held in it’s bow ready to be fired at will. 

“Filgree!” Filgree nearly collapsed in joy as he instantly recognised the face of the elf now standing in front of his bow. 

“Lord Elrond!” Lowering his weapon Filgree could hardly contain himself as he launched himself at the dark haired elf Lord and embraced him in an uncharacteristic hug. Obligingly Lord Elrond returned the hug tightly before breathing out heavily having come within inches of his own life at the mercy of Filgree’s arrow. 

“Where is Legolas?” While the moment of relief was brief Filgree accepted it all the same noting in glee that Elrond was not alone. There were two of his councillors behind him along with Elrond’s son Elrohir. Lord Elrond was quick to ask the question having glanced around the immediate area and not seeing the young prince. 

“He is just around the corner here. He is weak and suffers convulsions and coughing fits, I had no choice but to begin the journey back to the house. What has happened? Is Glorfindel still alive!” Filgree was almost frantic as he led Elrond and the other three elves down to where Legolas was still hidden beneath the blankets Filgree had covered him with. One look at Legolas told Elrond all he needed to know and while Filgree was asking so many questions the Lord ignored him instead calling for his councillors to hurriedly pick up the prince and begin back up the stairs with haste. 

“Glorfindel is alive but barely, he has a severe knife wound to his chest and is currently fading as we speak.” Elrohir filled Filgree in on the details, which his father had refused to tell the tutor as they all began running up the steps. With Legolas’ weight gone from his body Filgree felt the journey easier but he was still not as fast as the others were and was struggling a little as he neared the end. 

“I believed him to be dead but Erestor says he can be saved by Legolas, but we must hurry to bring them together.” They reached the top of the stone staircase very quickly and Filgree could hardly believe how close he had come to reaching it by himself. Elrond paused to explain himself to Filgree as the councillors lay Legolas body down on the blanket and carefully began to drag the prince into the narrow passageway that marked the beginning of the end. Behind the councillors went Elrond with Filgree and finally Elrohir afterwards. Elrohir had been astonished to hear of the secret passage way in his fathers library and although he was a little disappointed that he did not see the cavern his father spoke of he was relived all the same to be heading back to the open fresh air. 

The darkness of the narrow passageway seemed to go on forever but no sooner had Filgree began to tire of the darkness, his knees and hands scratched raw, did they finally reach the end. The narrow beam of sunlight that marked the entrance into the library was a welcome sight and although it took a little manoeuvring to get Legolas’ body down the ladder of the book stack Filgree was relived to get out into the open air again. 

Exhausted Filgree collapsed on the rug of Elrond’s library only to find it covered in blood. Before he could question it however he was being helped up by Elrond and Elrohir who guided him out of the library, which was an utter mess. Legolas was still in front being carried by the councillors and despite his fatigue Filgree kept a close eye on the youngster and those unfamiliar elves carrying him. Filgree wondered what had gone on while they’d been in the cavern as they passed trashed rooms and destroyed walls but he did not get time to think as he was being ushered into an unfamiliar set of rooms and being sat hastily down on a chair by the side of the fire….


	74. Binding

Chapter 74

He was cold. It was a strange sensation he’d never felt before. He’d been cold when he died and gone to Mandos Halls of Waiting but that seemed somehow different to the chill he felt now. The ends of his fingers, the tips of his ears and his nose were cool like iced lemon in the summer time. The rest of his body felt numb as if he’d been trampled by a horde of stampeding orcs, yet despite the fact he knew he was in pain all he could focus on was how cold he felt. He’d heard men often talk of feeling the weather and being an elf he’d never experienced unease at the change in temperature around him, but now every breeze he felt across his face made him shiver in chill. 

Opening his eyes was impossible his body not responding to anything it was told. In his darkness he could hear voices and while they were too faint to be identified he could hear them all the same. They were soothing voices and while he could not make them out they felt familiar to him as they began to sing. His darkness did not waver yet the voices got louder as the song continued, so that he could just make out the words. It was a song he knew well and had often sung himself on many joyous occasions. The song was that of love sung by Nuienel to his lover upon the eve of their union. It had long been used in binding ceremonies to celebrate the new life of togetherness for the parties involved. He found it strange that such a song would be sung now, around him when he felt neither here nor there in his body. The last thing he remembered was Erestor’s tear stained face staring down at him from above, as the final breath left his body. At present he could neither feel his lungs expanding or his lips parting to capture a breath. 

He was not dead though. No. He’d felt that before and this was certainly not Mandos Halls of Waiting. This was something entirely different. While his body felt weightless and numb there was something inside of him that felt heavy but warm. Like his chill he’d not felt the sensation before but with each moment that passed it grew stronger as did the song that was now like a choir inside his mind. Throughout his body the sensation spread engulfing him in fiery warmth and a bright loving glow. His body sang at the sensation and his muscles tensed as he felt his heart leaping into his throat. It was during the crescendo of the song that he heard the voice in his mind, as clear as any he’d heard from external sources in the past.

“Glorfindel, Meleth nín.” The voice was unmistakably Legolas. As if plummeting from a horse at great speed Glorfindel found his eyes springing open and his body reflexively arching from its flat position to upright sit. Like a babe taking its first breath of air Glorfindel filled his lungs quickly and noisily as his eyes widely searched around him. 

“Relax seneschal you are safe now.” Elrond’s was the first face among the many in the room that Glorfindel recognised. The elders face was like a waterfall of comfort washing over Glorfindel and instantly he felt his tense muscles relax as Imladris’ lord gently rested a hand on his back. 

“Lie back Glorfindel you are still weak.” Another presence hovered just above Lord Elrond and after a few confusing moments Glorfindel recognised Erestor’s bloodied face. His friend looked terrible, his hair knotted in mats and his clothes were covered in blood and torn in to shreds. When he opened his mouth to speak however Glorfindel found his voice none existent and before he could protest Elrond was lowering him back into the large bed he now found himself in. It was as he settled back into the silken soft sheets that he felt the presence next to him. Before he’d even shifted to see his partner Glorfindel knew who the other elf was. 

“Laiqualassë” Legolas’ name rolled from his lips in the barest of whispers as Glorfindel shifted painfully onto his side to face his lover. Legolas looked almost like a child’s porcelain doll lying motionless on the bed next to him. Legolas was pale his features stone grey against the golden waterfall of his hair that framed his face. His ruby lips were barely parted as the prince’s breath whispered past them. Glorfindel felt his heart physically ache in pain as he forced himself to lift his hand and touch the cold skin of his lovers neck. While he did not know what had happened Glorfindel now realized what that feeling was inside of him. It was obvious that Glorfindel’s realization clear showed on his face as Erestor came and sat down next to his friend a moment afterwards. Glorfindel didn’t acknowledge the hand his friend lay on his shoulder merely staring at Legolas’ lifeless body lying carefully tucked into the sheets next to him. 

“There was little else we could do Glorfindel. To save you, the two of you had to bind, the valar told it to be so.” Glorfindel silently nodded and pushed himself closer to Legolas body despite his own agonizing pain. As gently as he could manage Glorfindel wrapped his arms around the still beauty before him and brought Legolas head to his chest. The connection he felt at having Legolas’ body against his own was like spring rain rejuvenating his skin. His body seemed to crave the touch of his partner and was only at ease with Legolas in his arms. “He is weaker than you and feels your pain far more acutely. You must stay close to him, and share your healing ability with him. Just as he is healing you, you inturn will heal him.” Glorfindel again nodded in silence closing his eyes momentarily as he Legolas seemed to shift towards him desperately seeking further contact. Obediently Glorfindel compiled spooning himself to the prince’s body as he felt Elrond pulling the bed clothing up over them to keep out the cold. 

“Do you hear his voice Glorfindel?” Another voice entered the conversation nearby and Glorfindel glanced up from his saddening watch over Legolas’ unresponsive face to smile briefly at Filgree who was leaning unsteadily against the entrance to the room. 

“Filgree! Did I not advise you to rest.” Glorfindel watched as Elrond was quickly at Filgree’s side helping the elder elf to step into the room and sit awkwardly down on the edge of the bed. 

”Aye. In my mind as clear as I hear you.” Again Glorfindel managed to whisper through his dry throat as he watched Filgree run a hand across Legolas’ face brushing a stray strand of golden hair from the youth’s pale face. 

“Then you must talk to him in reply. Let him take comfort from hearing your voice, reassure him that you are here and that you will not leave him. He is fragile, like a child taking his first steps and you must guide him through this time with care.” Filgree leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Legolas forehead before doing the same to Glorfindel. “Take care of him seneschal he is like a son to me.” Glorfindel managed to nod even as fatigue gripped his body. Slowly a warm engulfed him and at length Glorfindel finally allowed his body to succumb to the deep healing sleep he longed for.


	75. Laughter in the Morning

Chapter 75

It had been three weeks since their binding and yet all of middle earth still held their breath for what was to come. It had spread far and wide of the long foretold union and while some sent gifts of joyous faith others sent letters pleading for it not to be so. Imladris had been gripped in unknowing anxiety for almost as long as when the event had happened. No one truly knew if all was as it should have been, as the valar had written so long ago. The union had come in haste and while neither party had yet left their bed, reports of their increasing good health were fed through messengers from far and distant lands. There was one however that wasn’t gripped by fear or anxiety, for he knew the truth and was willingly following his heart. At present the elf in question was busily heading upstairs from the kitchens two bowls of soup for the most talked of couple in all of Middle Earth. 

“Good evening Glorfindel, Legolas. How do you fare today?” Erestor breezed into chamber brightly, precariously balancing two trays from the kitchen one containing, sweet smelling soaps, oils and herbs and the other two bowls of soup and a jug of healing wine that Elrond had brewed especially for the recovering pair of elves. 

“Better today Erestor, I think.” Glorfindel was sitting up as usual in bed his head propped against the headboard and a book resting in his lap. Legolas still lay at Glorfindel’s side basking in the warm morning sunshine that streamed through the open balcony doors. Their recoveries had taken a lot longer than most. Glorfindel’s injuries too severe to be so easily healed and Legolas had not been as strong as one entering into a new binding as one would normally be, which slowed the process further. Not that either elf seemed to mind being bed ridden, so long as they were kept together. Erestor had found it comforting to see his friend snuggled up to Legolas during the long nights of pain they had both suffered. Lord Elrond had monitored both of their conditions religiously every hour since the ceremony had been hastily completed. Binding ceremonies were usually lavish affairs, with weeks of preparation going into the one special night that all of the realm would celebrate the union of the two elves. Yet in the face of death the ceremony had been quick. Under the witness of the Ithil, the union had been complete. They had shared blood, taken vows through their friends and had gifted upon each other their hearts forever all unbeknownst to themselves. Still there was one thing that still had to be done to complete their binding yet no one had dared speak of it for the consequences that would come afterwards. 

“And you Legolas? Does your stomach still ail you at all?” Erestor placed the food tray down upon Glorfindel’s lap having taken the book from his friend first and replaced it on the side table. Legolas reluctantly sat up at Glorfindel’s urgings and smiled warmly at Erestor. 

“Nay I feel quite well this morning Erestor but I long to go outside and feel the first rays of the summer sun.” Legolas voice was soft barely above a whisper. Since the incident Legolas had hardly been able to speak yet with each day his voice was returning much to everyone’s relief. Erestor and Glorfindel chuckled at the younger elf and Glorfindel nodded understandingly. He too had spent far too long in bed and also wished to be outdoors again if only for a little while. Yet Lord Elrond was determined to see them fully recovered before allowing them to go outside. With their binding the couple had become almost fully attuned to each others needs and while the telepathy had taken a little getting used to both now relished the privilege of being able to communicate in private to one another in their minds. 

“Well this may just be your lucky day Legolas. Elrond has agreed for you both to take a walk. It is to be only a short one and you must stay close to the house but it is a walk all the same, if you are feeling up to it that is.” Erestor rejoiced in seeing the smile blossom on his friend’s faces as both sat up straight to begin eating their morning meal. Idly Erestor pottered around the room cleaning things up while running a bath for both elves to bathe in before they got dressed for their walk. There was some chatter between them as usual discussing things that had happened and visitors that were due. It seemed of late all of the dignitaries in the elvan realms wanted to greet the newest couple in Imladris. Yet Elrond had denied all visitors that luxury and as yet the pair were still to appear in public together after such a quick ceremony.

With their meal quickly devoured both elves slowly rose from their bed and following Erestor’s orders took their time bathing one another of three weeks of bed-ridden smell. Waiting for them upon returning from their bath was Erestor who had laid out an entire new wardrobe for both elves on the freshly made bed. Just as tradition required of them both elves wore the new mixture of colours between Glorfindel’s house and Legolas’ especially designed by the tailors of Imladris. A black pair of leggings was accompanied by emerald green tunics with golden trimmings and displayed the entwined emblem between Gondolin and Mirkwood. 

Once clothed the pair looked stunning and Erestor had to physically step back and take in the beautiful picture the pair made. With guidance from Glorfindel Erestor braided Legolas’ hair as befitted a bound elf of Gondolin while Glorfindel managed to braid his own hair in a similar fashion. Up until now the idea that Glorfindel and Legolas were now bound forever hadn’t quite seemed real to either of them. They had acted just as they had before the ceremony yet now it truly began to sink in for both of them. They were wed and would be together forever.

Sensing his lover’s distress Glorfindel lay a gentle hand upon Legolas’ shoulder comforting the younger elf as the pair of them stared at their reflection in the looking glass. Behind them Erestor silently left the room giving the couple a few moments of privacy as they took in their new state. 

“You look beautiful Legolas.” Legolas blushed a little and snuggled softly into Glorfindel’s embrace. He had not allowed himself to question what had happened between them until now and it scared him that he had become someone’s life partner seemingly overnight. 

“I wish we could have had the ceremony properly.” Legolas sighed weakly into Glorfindel’s shoulder as he snaked his hands around the elder elf’s waist holding the source of his comfort so very close. Since their binding neither had been separated for any longer than a few minutes and even then each began pining for one another as soon as the other was gone. While they were still recovering they were drawing strength from each other’s presence and touch. Elrond had assured Glorfindel that the pining would lesson once both he and Legolas were well again but until then they were to be inseparable not willing to risk relapses. 

“Aye, it would have been nice to be at least semi conscious” Glorfindel chuckled at the irony of his statement but shook his head in refute. He had never imagined binding with Legolas in such a fashion and so soon yet as like all elves the valar had twisted fate towards them, and Glorfindel was content. 

“Perhaps we could do it again, but more formally when we are better?” Legolas’ large green eyes stared up in wonder of his new husband and Glorfindel melted instantly under the gaze. Legolas’ eyes had been his weakness from the very moment Glorfindel had set his gaze upon the young prince, and while it had been some time since Glorfindel had taken a moment to fully appreciate them, he found them not to have dimmed in brightness after all that had happened. 

“That is a good suggestion Legolas, I will talk to Elrond when I am allowed back to my duties.” Glorfindel brushed a stray strand of hair from Legolas’ face before smoothing his palm down over the pale cheek of his young partner admiring the way Legolas’ dark hued eyelashes fluttered against his high cheek bones at the gesture. “I think we should go for our walk before Elrond changes his mind.” Legolas nodded against Glorfindel’s palm before allowing a chaste kiss from his lover as the pair of them wandered slowly from the room and into the corridor. 

Taking Legolas’ hand in his own Glorfindel met Erestor in the hallway. In silence the three of them began down the corridor heading towards the nearest exit into the gardens. Along the way the servants and other visiting dignitaries stopped and stared at them. Some offered their congratulations but others merely kept there distance almost afraid of the two blonde elves. The stares did not seem to affect Glorfindel, the proud elf merely holding his head high as he chatted animatedly to Erestor, who was busily informing him of the events of past weeks. Without the distraction of conversation however Legolas felt the stares acutely and although he tried to avoid looking at the elves they passed in the end he could not help it. Among the many emotions he saw upon others elves faces the most noticeable was the fear of uncertainty. While nothing was said Legolas felt the fear towards him from people he did not even know. They feared what he was and in turn what was to become of them and it chilled him to the bone to consider he was the cause of the uncertainly that loomed over all of Middle Earth. A shiver ran down Legolas spine at the thought and although he tried to prevent Glorfindel felt it immediately. Stopping mid sentence in his conversation with Erestor Glorfindel turned and faced his lover in worry. 

“Are you alright A’maelamin?” Glorfindel suddenly realised the fear of his lover as the same emotion ran through his own body. They were both new at this sharing lark and neither knew quite how to control the exchanges of emotions, feelings and thoughts to their partner as yet. 

”They are staring.” Legolas’ whisper was barely audible and Glorfindel took a moment to glance around them at the courtyard they had entered. Sure enough all those around them were staring, their chores forgotten in the face of intrigue. Glorfindel sighed heavily and turned back to his frightened lover still not used to how the temperature of the weather affected him now as he shivered in a breeze. 

“They are staring because you are beautiful Legolas.” Legolas blushed coyly but shook his head in reply to Glorfindel’s transparent attempt at making him feel better. 

“That is not the reason.” Legolas voice trailed off as Glorfindel took his other hand in his own and brought both of Legolas hands to his lips to gently kiss them. 

“No, you are right that is not the reason but it is a better reason than the real one and the one more likely to make you happy.” Glorfindel smiled at Legolas who reluctantly returned the happy face. “Just ignore them Legolas, they are not your concern. Now come along for I want to feel the soft grass on my feet before Erestor brings this walk to an end.” Glorfindel spoke his last part a little louder than necessarily and saw with satisfaction that most of the elves who had previous stopped and stared suddenly get back to their chores, having heard the authoritative voice of Lord Glorfindel once again in the house of Elrond.


	76. Fear of Loss

Chapter 76

For a long while the three of them walked under the shade of the trees in the little forest glade that led to and from the stream nearby. As always Erestor and Glorfindel chatted in a familiar fashion while Legolas merely enjoyed the fresh air and light happy feeling he felt in his heart. It was only after Legolas had taken a strole down to the stream by himself leaving Erestor and Glorfindel alone together that the advisor finally spoke his mind. Glorfindel knew it was coming as he himself had thought about it for the past week he’d been coherent enough to since his binding with Legolas. 

“He is still like a child isn’t he?” Erestor sat calmly down beside Glorfindel on the small stone bench they had found hidden away in the glade. From their position they could see Legolas rolling up his leggings and wading into the cool running water of the stream. 

“Aye, but the events of the last few months have made him grow up very quickly I believe. He is still playfully youthful but behind it he has grown into a very insightful elf.” Glorfindel sighed as Erestor handed him a small bottle of water the advisor had been carrying with them since leaving the house. Obligingly Glorfindel took a few refreshing sips of the water as he watched Legolas begin chasing fish in the clear water of the stream a few yards in front of them. The new tunic he wore would obviously need washing by the time their walk came to an end but Glorfindel said nothing as Legolas seemed to be enjoying the first bit of freedom he’d been allowed since he’d first left Mirkwood all those months ago. 

“You will have to be careful there are still unknown foe’s who wish him harm.” Glorfindel nodded understandingly as he closed his eyes and tilted it up towards the rays of sun streaming down through the canopy of leaves above him. He had not been so relaxed since he’d left Imladris for Mirkwood with Legolas’ brothers’ bridal party. 

“Yes but the threat has considerably lessoned now he is bound to me, although I am still unsure myself if we are doing the right thing. What if…….” Erestor instantly picked up on his friends last remaining fear and instantly quelled it with a curt shake of his head. 

“Do not dwell on paths not taken Glorfindel. I admit that I had my doubts during those months we were searching for him, but I now know in my heart, having seen you together that this is how it is meant to be.” Erestor paused and reached out to clasp Glorfindel’s hand in his own in a friendly gesture of support. “You are in love as is he and I am so elated for you both.” Slightly emotional Glorfindel embraced the slighter advisor by his side thankful that yet again Erestor was his sane voice of reason in times of despair as he had been so many other times before. A loud splash from the river broke the pair hastily about and although inclined to panic for his lover’s safety, Glorfindel was amused to see Legolas sitting down in the middle of the shallow stream having slipped on one of the rocks. It was only a moment and when Legolas didn’t move Glorfindel thought that perhaps Legolas had hurt himself, yet it was the rich melodic sound of Legolas’ laughter that told Glorfindel other wise. 

To hear Legolas genuinely laughing after so long a time brought Glorfindel almost to tears. The young elf had been through so many traumas in his short life and Glorfindel thought it was about time the elf enjoyed himself completely. Unintentionally Glorfindel found himself basking in the gloriously rich melody of Legolas’ laughter until he too was laughing out loud as was Erestor at the infectious high pitched show of delight. Glorfindel was surprised to see two other young elves appear from the far bank of the stream both of them wading into the water to help Legolas stand up again. Fearful of the reaction Legolas would give to two strange male elves Glorfindel rose from the bench ready to intervene if necessary. Legolas had, had so little interaction with elves of his own age being so confined in Mirkwood and Glorfindel feared that their binding may make the other elf nervous of meeting new people. 

“Well that is quite an achievement I think. Although Elrond will be severely annoyed when he finds out the prince undertook such strenuous exercise.” Glorfindel felt Erestor pull him back down onto the bench as they watched Legolas converse with the two elves before exchanging warrior’s handshakes. More words were exchanged although Glorfindel could not hear what they were saying before a playful water fight broke out between the three of them and again there was harmonies laughter filtering through-out the glade. 

“Oh leave them be Erestor let him frolic and enjoy his youth for he has not had much chance to do so since his birth.” Erestor nodded in agreement of his friend before turning serious again as the pressing matter of interest came back to the forefront of his mind. Erestor had discussed the issue with Elrond on several occasions yet both had deemed it to early in Glorfindel and Legolas recovery to broach the subject until now. Glorfindel seemed to sense his friends impending question and sighed heavily before Erestor could even speak. 

“He is still not entirely safe Glorfindel. There is still the matter of consummation to take place.” Erestor tiptoed carefully around the subject wary of his friend’s quick embarrassment when it came to discussing such matters openly. “Have you at all discussed the issue with him? Does he know what is required of him now that he has bound to you?” Glorfindel sighed and folded his arms across his chest as he stared thoughtfully down at where Legolas was still frolicking in the water with his new friends. 

“I have to say I am not entirely sure if he fully understands what it is he has entered into as yet, although I am more than sure he understands that something must happen between us if not exactly what.” Glorfindel glanced sideways at Erestor knowing already that his friend had probably done his homework when it came to the topic of discussion. 

“Then you have made advances on him?” Erestor question was subtly put yet Glorfindel read it’s true meaning loud and clear. Like the nosey elf he was Erestor was again inquiring into the intimate details of his love life. 

“I have but nothing more than playful innuendo’s of which I believe most went over his head.” Glorfindel raised a knowing eyebrow in Erestor’s direction to which his friend merely chuckled in amusement. 

“Oh to be untouched again, how simple life was then.” Erestor smiled wistfully at a memory of his own coming of age before turning warmly to smile at his friend. 

“You will have to talk to him Glorfindel, guide him in the ways of love. He has little experience in such things and I believe it is only recently Filgree has instructed him in the ways of self pleasure, no doubt a lesson born from one of your many innuendo’s.” Glorfindel had the good grace to blush, knowing full well what had happened after the day spent in Lorien woods with Legolas after his coming of age. 

“Aye I know this Erestor but I want him to enjoy himself and relax into his freedom before I bring such a burden down upon him. You know very well what may happen upon my taking him for the first time and I do not want to cut his happiness short by forcing something upon him before he is fully ready. He is still coping with his new bond to me without rushing things.” Erestor understood everything Glorfindel was saying yet still the strings of urgency and worry pulled at his heart. They had worked so much to get Legolas and Glorfindel together and it would not be right to see it pulled apart just as quickly over such a loving act. 

“You speak wise words Glorfindel but I must implore you with the urgency of this task. While ever Legolas remains untouched he is vulnerable to attack from those around him you know in your heart this is true. And it is not set in stone that he will become pregnant upon your first coupling. It will most likely not happen until Legolas has fully matured. Elrond still thinks that Legolas’ body is adjusting itself to majority and until it finds a balance he will not conceive. Yet if you still worry why not send a message to Mithrandir and ask for a bottle of his potion.” Erestor paused and watched as Glorfindel took all the information in nodding in parts but frowning in others. The advisor disputed himself with saying his last comment but in the end decided the truth was better than hiding it. “Besides we are still not sure he can conceive at all and in truth as you pointed out he may not even be the elf legend speaks of but only time will tell that.” Glorfindel sighed with the enormity of the proposal laid at his feet. Everything Erestor had said was true and that nothing despite everything that had happened was necessarily the right thing. 

“Aye I will think this over in the coming week and decide the best cause of action. While ever Legolas and I are still healing I will not risk upsetting him or burdening him with tough decisions until he is fully recovered to deal with them. Until then we will have to be vigilant about visitors and anyone entering the realm.” Erestor smiled happily at his best friend, having seen the old Glorfindel returning to cite the level headed authoritative decision over the subject at hand. 

“Very well I shall inform Lord Elrond of your decision, he will be more relaxed now you are addressing the problem.” Glorfindel couldn’t help but smirk across at Erestor having heard the advisor’s words. 

“So this conversation was not born from Elrond’s insistence but more your disgruntlement at the Lord’s unrest.” Glorfindel wiggled his eyebrow cheekily at his friend who didn’t quite understand what his friend was implying for a moment. Erestor took a moment to realise what the joke was and it was only then that the dark haired advisor lashed out and slapped his friend hard across the shoulder. 

“That is not the reason I talk to you Glorfindel and you know it.” Erestor pouted dramatically and folded his arms across his chest in a huff. Glorfindel found it all very amusing but rested his hand apologetically upon Erestor’s shoulder despite his own amusement. 

“Aye I know Erestor I was merely jesting with you.” Glorfindel waited until Erestor relaxed again before inquiring after his friend’s escapades. “May I inquire how you and Lord Elrond are doing?” Erestor rolled his eyes and rose from the stone bench uncomfortable now having been corner into conversation about his own life. 

“I have spent every night since our first in his bed.” Erestor blushed, as he turned away from Glorfindel suddenly coy about discussing his own relationship so openly. The controversy over Glorfindel’s unconventional binding to Legolas had quite taken the spotlight away from the blossoming relationship between Imladris Lord and his chief advisor, to which Erestor was truly grateful. 

“Does he please you Erestor?” Glorfindel smiled mischievously as he watched Erestor’s shoulders rise and fall with a heavy sigh of utter bliss before Erestor turned slowly around his face rose red in the sunlight. 

“I can not tell you how he pleases me Glorfindel for there is not words to describe how I feel being with him. In everything he does it seems it is all in pursuit of my happiness. There have been nights of late when we have coupled more than three times and I have been physically too exhausted to rise for my morning chores.” Glorfindel chuckled good-naturedly as Erestor almost burst with joy as he retold his friend of his adventures with Lord Elrond. 

“And what of love? Does he speak your name with it?” Erestor nodded enthusiastically as he sat quickly back down on the stone bench and moved conspiratorially close to Glorfindel’s pointed ear. 

“He says that he wants to take me as his mate and has given me a ring of betrothal even though only our closest friends know of the arrangement at all.” Glorfindel was clearly shocked at what he was hearing and leaned closer to Erestor who lowered his voice further. “I am to take my place beside him at court next month, when you and Legolas will be presented. It is to be made formal and with the grace of Elladan and Elrohir Elrond wishes to bind to me with the coming of Summer.” Glorfindel shook his head in amazement before embracing his friend in a warm delighted hug. 

“I am happy for you Erestor and I will gladly bless any union between you and Elrond, you deserve every bit of joy that he brings to your heart.” Erestor nodded and again embraced his friend tightly before glancing at the sky and noting with dismay that it was nearing midday. 

“Come we must get Legolas and return to the house, Elrond will be angry if I allowed you longer than he advised to walk freely.” Glorfindel rose from the bench and smiled knowingly at his friend. Erestor would probably be already in trouble for having let Legolas get wet in the stream but Glorfindel was not going to mention and would firmly defend his friend in light of any of Elrond’s displeasure. With a light step both elves began down to the streams edge where Legolas was not sitting with his friends on the bank sunning themselves. Glorfindel was reluctant to disrupt the contentment Legolas seemed to have but as Erestor had pointed out too much exercise too early in their recovery would do them more harm than good…..


	77. Solutions

Chapter 77

“I do not know any of these people Glorfindel.” Legolas turned slightly away from the crowd gathered in front of him as he whispered softly to his elder mate from behind the sleave of his robe. Glorfindel smiled sympathetically at the young prince before leaning down discreetly to reply. 

“Aye I confess I know very few around us but I did not think Elrond would invite so many to court, or else I would have done my research before hand.” Legolas only just managed to muffle his chuckle into Glorfindel’s shoulder as his lover was again introduced to another of the visiting elvan dignitaries. It was obvious that Glorfindel had no idea who the elves were and although being polite quickly excused himself to attend to other matters, leaving Legolas standing suddenly alone in the middle of a court full of unfamiliar faces. Sighing heavily Legolas began to make his way towards the open balcony doors of the hall. 

It had been nearly two weeks since Erestor had taken them out into the garden for the first time since Glorfindel’s injury and despite some niggling aches both elves had now fully recovered. In light of their recovery however had come Elrond’s insistence of officially presenting them at court. Legolas did not understand the exact formalities surrounding the ancient tradition of newly bound couples but knew from witnessing them in Mirkwood that they were extremely tedious occasions. As predicted tonight was no less tedious, with Legolas forced to stand for extremely long periods while being introduced to everyone, that had gathered to wish the couple every happiness in their life together. Gifts had poured in from all over Middle Earth and having been tied up for most of the evening meeting dignitaries Legolas had left Erestor and Filgree to make notes of where each gift had come from. Further more Legolas had found himself increasingly being pushed into the meeting with the females of the court. It puzzled him why the men were almost avoiding him and were forcing their wives into conversation with him rather than bother themselves. It was a disturbing trend and although it was annoying Legolas he could not find Glorfindel to voice his concern. Up until a few moments ago Glorfindel and he had hardly been allowed to speak to one another, with having every available opportunity interrupted by ceremonies, or speeches. All in all, Legolas was beginning to feel thoroughly fed up with everyone and everything, all trussed up in his robes and feeling extremely hungry. 

Dodging the few of the conversations that were thrown his way as he passed by Legolas made it almost unscathed to the fresh air of the balcony and almost instantly relaxed in the smooth like of Ithil. 

Of late Legolas had spent most of his days with Filgree and Erestor learning how to properly attend to the new responsibilities attached to being Glorfindel’s mate. Although sometimes extremely boring Legolas had been taught everything from diplomacy to the geographical locations around Imladris and its surrounding allies. As befitted his new position in the household Legolas had been given a job doing secretarially work for the stores. It was an interesting position far more responsibility than his previous position in Mirkwood as stable hand, although it still provided the opportunity to be out in the sunshine running errands and so forth which Legolas enjoyed immensely. Erestor had been teaching him correct documenting procedures while Filgree had taught him the finer more discrete requirements of his position and what would be expected at formal gatherings. All in all Legolas was quite settling in to his new life although his ever-present title of Prince of Mirkwood would never be lost. Although he had taken to working just as all members of Elrond’s household were required, those lower in station to him still bowed respectfully despite him being of Mirkwood blood. Glorfindel too had returned to his duties as Elrond’s seneschal and while Elrond still prohibited Glorfindel’s rejoining the border patrols, Legolas knew it would not be long until his lover was back to his old station. 

Although he had not admitted it to anyone Legolas still felt slightly isolated in Imladris and the prospect of Glorfindel being away for months at a time was certainly not pleasing. Legolas had resigned himself to the fact he and Glorfindel would eventually be apart for long periods and had attempted to make some friends to combat his loneliness. Elladan and Elrohir were proving to be quite entertaining friends yet Elrohir far more than his elder brother. So too had Legolas made friends with the workers in Elrond’s stables, although all of them still treated him with the formality of royalty than of true close friends. While he regretted it he knew he had become reliant on Glorfindel’s company something, which he knew, would ultimately make him sad. 

Sighing heavily Legolas sat quietly down on the stone bench overlooking the great waterfall running down alongside the hall. The freshness of its spray and the cool night air seemed to relax Legolas a little but did nothing for his heavy heart. Behind him he could hear the idle chatter among the gathered dignities all of them discussing political issues and securing alliances for their homelands. Over the course of the night Legolas had most likely met all of them but he only remembered a selected few, such as the representatives of the dwarves from the Misty Mountains, Gloin and his son Gimli. 

Legolas had not realized he’d been staring so miserably into the night sky until a gentle hand came down to rest upon his head and slender fingers gently ran through his golden hair in a soothing motion. 

”You are brooding little one.” Legolas could not stifle the saddened sigh he felt leave his lips as Glorfindel sat slowly down next to him his hand finally coming to rest in the small of Legolas back. The last thing Legolas needed was to be discussing his feelings with Glorfindel, especially with so many people around, yet judging from the look on Glorfindel’s face Legolas was not going to get away with it so easily. 

“I am just tired.” Legolas tried to avoid the impending discussion but Glorfindel did not buy the transparent lie. Legolas was forced to turn his attention back to his lover as Glorfindel rested a soft hand under his mates chin. 

“Yes I can see that you are but that is not what is troubling you so.” Legolas sighed heavily as Glorfindel smoothed the frown creases from his forehead before leaning in, to place a chaste kiss upon his lover’s lips. Despite everything that had happened between them since their binding the one thing Legolas had not become used to yet was Glorfindel’s continuous presence in his mind. There was little either of them could do to hide their emotions from one another, and while Elrond and reassured them that control over the bond would come in time at present both of them were laid bare for the other to read like a book.

“I do not want you to go.” Legolas did not try to conceal the sadness in his tone as he leaned in closer to his lover as a strong wind seemed to pick up from nowhere and wrap around them with an icy bite. Legolas heard Glorfindel’s sigh and silently wondered why he felt like he did when it was clear Glorfindel was not disturbed by a similar feeling. It confused Legolas, the empty feeling he held in side of him whenever he thought about being parted from Glorfindel. It was consuming him and he hated to admit it but it was growing in strength with each day that passed. As Legolas thought about it more he had come to the conclusion it had started long before he and Glorfindel were bound. Being parted for Glorfindel’s company always seemed bitter and frightening to him even if he knew that Glorfindel would return. No more so had it been than the night he’d walked to Glorfindel’s chambers having talked with Elrond. He knew what had driven him there a desperate emptiness inside of him at being made to sleep so far from his lover. Legolas shivered violently at the thought and was drawn quickly out of his thoughts by Glorfindel’s concerned hands reaching around his body to hold him closer. 

“Are you alright Legolas? You did not hear anything I just said did you?” Guiltily Legolas shook his head only now realizing how lost in thought he had truly been. Again Legolas heard Glorfindel sigh before the elder elf pressed his forehead soothingly against Legolas’ and stared lovingly into his lover’s soulful gaze. “You are tired and this is not the place to discuss this Legolas. Why don’t you retire to our room. I will make your apologies to the court.” Legolas was about to protest but Glorfindel was having none of it. “Do not argue with me Legolas you are tired and your presence is making me weary also. I will have to stay for drinks in Elrond’s library but I will not stay long. I will have Filgree bring a tray up for you, you hardly ate anything at dinner and you are already too pale for my liking.” Legolas felt like a scolded child and although he knew Glorfindel was only concerned for his heath he could not help but feel a little angry at being patronized so blatantly. 

“Glorfindel, Legolas. Father is preparing for the blessing and asks that you join him in the hall.” The angry remark was halted on Legolas tongue however as Elrohir suddenly appeared in the entrance way to the balcony and smiled happily at the two elves still sitting on the bench. Legolas lowered his gaze to his hands however as Elrohir realised the serious expressions on both his friends faces and immediately looked questioningly between the two of them. “What is wrong?” Legolas felt Glorfindel rise from the bench beside him at Elrohir’s question before Glorfindel’s cloak came down around him in an effort to stop his shivering. The cloak smelt of his lover and Legolas took in the scent allowing it to cool his temper and calm him.

“Thank-you Elrohir tell Elrond I will only be a moment. Legolas is unwell and will be retiring to our rooms. Please will you have Tutor Filgree sent out here immediately.” Legolas heard Elrohir disappearing at Glorfindel’s request before the elder elf was kneeling before him. Legolas could barely keep back the tears as Glorfindel cupped his face in soft gentle hands and drew his nose against his own so that blue glistening eyes met emerald ones. “You are unhappy Legolas I feel it here.” Legolas watched as Glorfindel placed one of his hands over the breast of his tunic just above where his heart would be situated. “We will talk this evening when I am freed from court, there are things we need to discuss. Until then I want you to eat a little something and perhaps get some rest. Filgree will keep you company till I can come to you. Will you promise me this?” Legolas nodded quietly content when he saw Glorfindel smile at him although concern still marred his features. 

“Glorfindel? What is wrong, Elrohir said Legolas was ill.” Legolas snuggled further into Glorfindel’s cloak as his lover gently kissed his lips just as both Erestor and Filgree appeared worriedly in the open balcony doors behind them. Glorfindel rose from his knees as Filgree dashed over to the bench and sat hastily down beside his old charge instantly placing a comforting arm around the prince’s shivering shoulders. 

“I think perhaps Legolas is tired Filgree, I confess these occasions are quite tiring on myself, I could not imagine how it is like on someone not as used to them as we are.” Legolas did not miss the knowing look that passed between his lover and Erestor and wondered silently if everything that happened between them Glorfindel told his best friend about.

“I want to go upstairs.” Legolas’ whisper was barely heard above the roaring wind but Filgree understood and quietly helped him from the bench before moving them back indoors. Filgree paused mid way to the exit of the crowded room as Glorfindel called softly to him in Quenya. 

“I will be up as soon as I can.” Filgree nodded understandingly before again bustling Legolas out of the hall and away from the questioning looks that were now focused in Glorfindel’s direction, as the guest of honour was whisked hastily away….


	78. First Night

Chapter 78

Glorfindel leaned quietly against the window frame his gaze lost in the stars as he idly swilled the last remains of his wine around in his glass. Behind him all the representatives of the realms talked heatedly about border security, trade and women. Jokes and stories were being retold in the old language, as the finest of Imladris’ vineyard were being brazenly drunk to excess. Although he had attempted to join in conversation with topics he knew well Glorfindel still could not disguise the fact that his mind was elsewhere. While he had hoped for a speedy conclusion to the nights events it had become quickly apparent that everyone had settled in for the night, leaving Glorfindel stranded with little he could do to escape. As Lord Elrond’s seneschal he had a duty to remain at the proceedings even though Legolas would be still waiting for his promised return. Yet again the feeling of sadness swept over him at the mere thought of his lovers name. Something was so dreadfully not right with Legolas and Glorfindel had a feeling he was to blame in some way. While they had shared such secrets with one another since their binding there was still something Legolas was afraid of and was trying to hide it. Glorfindel sighed heavily unknowingly allowing the heavy breath to echo around the library. 

“You are very out of character this evening Lord Glorfindel, do not tell me you are mourning the loss of your prized princeling yet? Or has your mate tamed you already?” Glorfindel closed his eyes in anger as the sickly sweet laughter of Mirkwood’s advisory broke over the top of the quiet conversation causing all attention to now focus on the blonde seneschal. Tightening his grip on his wine glass Glorfindel composed himself and slowly turned around from his gaze out of the window. The entire ensemble was looking at Glorfindel with curiosity at how the elder elf would reply. Erestor and Elrond although cautious were standing stoically near the desk ready to intervene if necessary. It had been a surprise to learn of Thranduil even sending a gift for his son let alone an advisor to formally portray Mirkwood’s regards to the couple. Yet Elrond had been suspicious from the beginning and knew that any advisor from Mirkwood would be mostly likely here to cause trouble. 

“Yes you are very observant Yamalin, although misguided I fear. I confess I am a little out of sorts of late but to no other reason than of matters private to myself.” Glorfindel’s reply was curt and left no room for comment. Wisely Mirkwood’s advisory backed down immediately from the confrontation and lowered his head in defeat as Glorfindel moved quickly to the table and poured himself another glass of wine. The conversation began around the room again and Glorfindel sighed quietly as he caught Yamalin’s gaze again knowing now that the younger elf was sent here by Thranduil on a mission. Glorfindel made a mental note to keep a close watch on the party from Mirkwood during their stay. 

“You look weary my friend, come sit with me.” Glorfindel turned back to his glass of wine just as Erestor came to a quiet stand still beside him. With a soft gesture Glorfindel allowed himself to be guided to a spare sofa by the side of the fire place, unoccupied and apart from the main body of conversing elves. 

“Aye I have not felt this tired in all my years and I believe that it is my bond with Legolas that is making me so.” Erestor nodded understandingly as he soothed a hand over Glorfindel’s on his knee before taking Glorfindel’s glass of wine and replacing it with a jug of water hoping that the refreshing drink would do his friend some good. 

“You will feel like this for some time Glorfindel, for Legolas is weaker than you and is relying heavily on your strength to get him through each day.” Erestor urged his friend to drink some more water as he paused his conversation as one of the dignities wandered past them heading towards the open library doors. “It will pass as Legolas gains his own strength and confidence in your relationship. Elrond tells me he has urged the prince to take up combat training again and has scheduled some hunting trips in order to keep Legolas’ occupied and build his own strength again.” Glorfindel nodded quietly pleased by the information that Erestor was telling him, although there was still something that did not feel right. 

“Aye you are right I must bear this as best I can, he will grow more independent as we go on together. Yet there is something that I have been feeling for a while now, something that is in him a fear that is growing with each day that passes and it worries me so. He increasingly does not want to be apart from me for long periods of time.” Erestor frowned at Glorfindel as he watched his friend shiver in the breeze coming in through the open windows. It had taken some getting used to for Erestor to see his friend suffering from the cold and while it was distressing sometimes Erestor did not comment, instead placing the blanket from the back of the sofa over his friends shoulders. Glorfindel smiled appreciatively at his best friend and wrapped the material around him tightly. 

“That is a little concerning, most elves can bare being apart from their bonded for as long as necessary so long as their bonded returns to them eventually. Perhaps Legolas is afraid you will not come back to him or maybe he fears for your safety?” Erestor was thinking out loud and Glorfindel found it fascinating to watch his friend turn over each and every point of view in the situation. 

“That maybe true. He has been pestering me of late about rejoining the patrols but I thought he was just being over protective and sulking because I will not be spending all of my time with him. And why should he worry about my not returning? He knows I can defend myself and that I will return to him no matter what.” Erestor shook his head and rolled his eyes at Glorfindel’s mentality. Sometimes his friend could be so forthcoming sometimes that he missed the subtler details staring him in the face. 

“Aye Glorfindel you amaze me sometimes.” Glorfindel looked at his friend confused as Erestor scowled at him in mock anger. “Legolas is neither Elladan or Elrohir and you should not treat him like them. He is your mate now and while he may sulk like our old charges used to it is over a far deeper issue than mere separation.” Glorfindel twitched guiltily now having realized that he had indeed been discussing Legolas like he had done Elladan and Elrohir when he and Erestor were their tutors. Sensing his friend had been chastised justly Erestor continued. “Now there is obviously something you are missing. Have you told him that you will return for him? Does he understand that you are forever his?” 

“I have told him thousands of times that I love him and will return as soon as I am able to. We have also discussed my departure with the patrols on more than one occasion and while he seems to understand my duty he does not want to let me go.” Glorfindel lowered his voice and slid easily into Quenya as he realized a few of the visiting dignities were eaves dropping on their conversation. “Even now he tosses in his bed, he makes me feel ill to the stomach, the only time he is at peace is when he lies with me at night.” In disgust Glorfindel pushed the glass of water away from him as again the feeling of Legolas’ fear swept through his body as it had done so frequently of late. Erestor frowned pensively as he bent his head forward and rested it on his hands as he thought about the situation at hand. He had assumed too much about the happiness of his friends once their union was complete. None had foreseen how troubled the relationship would be even when it had been so clearly destined to be. 

It was in a moment of clarity that Erestor found the problem and ultimately it’s solution. The bond between his friends had still not been consummated and it was that which was probably the cause of all their problems. Most normal couples would have been making love long before their binding yet Glorfindel and Legolas had been so hurriedly brought together that none had considered the final aspect of the completion of the bond. It was just always assumed that with a binding ceremony the sharing of each other’s bodies would take place afterwards sealing the union. Yet as far as Erestor knew Glorfindel and Legolas were still celibate even after Erestor had talked to Glorfindel earlier that month. It was the fact that their union had not been complete that was straining their relationship to its limits. Lowering his voice to barely above a whisper Erestor leaned in close to Glorfindel and breathed softly into his friend’s ear. 

”You must take Legolas to your bed.” Glorfindel frowned and pulled away from his friend slightly concerned that Erestor had become so bold in his advice. Erestor scowled and pulled his best friend back to him, still wary of those trying to listen to their conversation. “Legolas is afraid because you have not given yourself to him completely yet. His mind knows you will be safe and you will return to him as you have completed that part of the binding ceremony but his body and his heart do not know that, as you have yet to share yourself with him and completed the bond.” Glorfindel sighed heavily already seeing the truth behind his friend’s words. 

“I have not discussed this with him yet.” Glorfindel swallowed hard as he watched Erestor tut loudly and roll his eyes before glaring at him pointedly. 

“Then you must do it tonight Glorfindel. We do not know what might come if you don’t seal the bond completely. Legolas needs you to give him what his body is obviously crying out for. This is perhaps the reason behind why you are not feeling well yourself. Maybe all these problems you have been experiencing since the bonding will disappear once you have completed it.” Glorfindel nodded still a little unsure of himself as Erestor helped him stand from the sofa. 

“What if he is still not recovered enough to do as I would like of him. I do not want to hurt him Erestor.” Glorfindel whispered through gritted teeth as his friend led him boldly towards where Elrond was talking quietly with a few councillors from Lorien. 

“Legolas is well Glorfindel and I am sure you will know how to handle the situation so that all involved enjoy the experience.” Erestor’s voice trailed off as the pair of them came to a stand still directly in front of Lord Elrond who’d ceased his conversation due to the impending interruption. 

“Lord Elrond please forgive our interruption. A situation has arisen just now of grave importance, Lord Glorfindel is needed immediately upstairs and I wish to speak with you privately.” Glorfindel swallowed around the large lump in his throat hardly believing that Erestor was lying so blatantly to Lord Elrond. Elrond it seemed understood the unspoken lie from his lover however and both exchanged looks of concerned worry before Elrond turned to Glorfindel and gestured pointedly at the door to the library. 

”You are excused Glorfindel go quickly.” Glorfindel could only nod before he turned and strode confidently from the room ignoring the looks of those dignities staring after him. Behind him he could hear Erestor and Elrond following him but their simultaneous steps stopped in the hall as he alone dashed up the stairs to the second floor of the last homely house. He had been putting this off for weeks too worried about scaring his lover or what the right words would be to say to Legolas. Now at Erestor’s plea it seemed fair to say the situation was urgent enough to be acted upon and Glorfindel bit his lip in determination. Already a hundred starting phrases began running through Glorfindel’s mind as he stepped up to the chambers he shared with Legolas. Pausing briefly outside the tapestry-covered door Glorfindel composed himself before taking a deep calming breath and confidently pushing aside the heavy tapestry….


	79. A Lord and His Advisor

Chapter 79

Stepping soundlessly into the room Glorfindel paused to survey the dimly lit chamber. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the subdued lighting Glorfindel took a few moments to look over the room. To his right the large fireplace was burning fiercely as it had done since Legolas had permanently taken up residence in Glorfindel’s room. With the prince so sensitive to the cold Glorfindel had instructed the stewards to keep the fire continually burning no matter how warm it was outside. To his left Glorfindel spotted an untouched tray of food lying discarded on the rocking chair, Filgree’s formal robe carelessly slung over the back of the chair. Finally Glorfindel’s gaze drew over to the large bed dominating the room. Quite unexpectedly Glorfindel found the sheer curtains drawn about it, partially obscuring his view of the two darkened figures in the center of the bed. It had been a stipulation of Legolas’ that the privacy curtains were never drawn when he was in bed and while Glorfindel had found it uncomfortable on several occasions by the lack of privacy he did not wish to upset his lover by making him feel too enclosed. Filgree had tried to explain Legolas’ hate of the curtains to Glorfindel but the blonde seneschal had not quite understood the prince’s reasoning. It had caused quite a few embarrassments on Glorfindel’s behalf having had the housemaids walking in on him and Legolas during the night and being not concealed by the sheer curtains. Still Glorfindel had accepted Legolas’ little requirement as just another of the special things he loved about the prince. 

Whispering from the bed broke Glorfindel’s distant musings and the seneschal focused his acute hearing on the sounds. It seemed neither elf had heard his entrance and that their conversation was continuing on without knowledge of his presence. He listened in silence as Legolas’ soft wavering voice travelled the short distance to his ears. 

“They look at me like a helpless maiden, and brush my conversation aside to their wives. I do not want to be known as Glorfindel’s wife, yet everyone treats me like I am no better. I am a warrior yet the guards do not even acknowledge me in passing. I don’t want to live like this.” Glorfindel heard the sobs issuing from his beloveds lips and instantly regretted not having done more to ensure Legolas’ interaction within Imladris’ people. Although he was loathed to admit it Glorfindel had seen the way the dignities had ignored all of Legolas’ attempts at conversation in favour of himself during the evening, leaving Legolas no other option than to draw the women instead into further conversation. Glorfindel had not realised it until now but Legolas was indeed being treated as his helplessly young wife incapable of anything remotely masculine, just because of his potential fertility. 

“Shhhh little Greenleaf they are not familiar with how to treat you, as I or our friends are. It is hard for them to accept a fertile male and you must show them that you are not helpless like they expect. I am sure Glorfindel sees you as his equal and if you ask I am sure you will be able to join the border patrols, once you have advanced with some of your sword skills. That may bring respect from your peers once they see you are just as capable as them at performing your duties.” Glorfindel frowned at Filgree’s softly spoken reply. He did not like the idea of Legolas joining the patrols even with some advanced sword skills but then again he would be a hypocrite to deny his lover the same duties he would be returning to shortly. In the dancing shadows of the firelight Glorfindel watched Filgree gently stroking Legolas’ hair, the prince’s head resting childishly in his lap while the rest of his body curled up protectively around himself. There was a long silence the crackling of the fire the only sound above the sad whimpers of Legolas. In the dormant room Glorfindel was beginning to rethink his decision to talk to Legolas that evening having sensed the prince’s distress and not wanting to further his lovers injuries. Yet like before Legolas’ soft whisper broke Glorfindel’s train of thoughts bringing the seneschal’s attention back to the figures on the bed. 

“He has not touched me Filgree.” Legolas’ soft voice trailed off as a draft from under the tapestry behind Glorfindel made the fire flicker erratically, creating a myriad of shadows on the walls. Glorfindel held his breath fearing that the two would discover him standing there but it seemed neither did as Filgree’s soft reply echoed around the room. 

“I do not understand little one, who has not touched you?” Glorfindel instantly knew the direction to which Legolas had brought the conversation even if Filgree seemed to be pleading ignorance to his charges comment. 

“Glorfindel.” Glorfindel felt himself sigh inwardly at Legolas’ soft reply to his beloved tutor as Legolas quietly continued, the soft tears still showing in his sombre tone. “He has not made love to me and I fear I displease him in some way. I think perhaps he did not want to be bound to me at all and that he regrets it now it has happened so quickly.” Glorfindel felt Legolas pain instantly and fought to keep himself steady on his feet as the prince’s emotions flooded his mind. Up until now he had not noticed how he had unconsciously blocked his thoughts to Legolas yet with the barriers down he could again clearly read the young elf’s pained thoughts. Control of their minds and their bond was coming to them just as Elrond had predicted yet it was still obviously unpredictable. Glorfindel heard Filgree sigh heavily as again Legolas whimpered sobs pierced the silence of the room. 

“Aye, my little one do not think such horrid thoughts. Perhaps you have miss read Glorfindel’s intentions.” Glorfindel was interested in how Filgree was going to address the situation, knowing well that the tutor was both diplomatically sympathetic but also wise in his council to his charge. “I am sure he is merely being protective of you for I know he understands your innocence and perhaps does not wish to rush things.” Glorfindel heard Legolas sniffle a little before watching as the young figure of his lover snuggled further in Filgree’s lap his arm coming up to take comfort in his tutor’s embrace. 

“Perhaps that is true but I overheard Lord Erestor and Lord Elrond this evening discussing the change of the border guards at the end of the week and I believe Lord Elrond will allow Glorfindel to leave with them.” Glorfindel frowned at Legolas’ sudden focus of distress as the younger elf continued. “I do not want to see him go knowing I have not experienced his love. I am scared he will not come back and I will be left with just my dreams and no sweet memories of his touch on my body.” So Erestor had been right all along, Glorfindel sadly mused. Knowing that Filgree could do little to alleviate Legolas distress the seneschal decided to intervene in the conversation and make himself known. It was time to reassure his lover and secure the bond he so treasured with each moment he lived. 

Taking a deep breath Glorfindel cleared his throat loudly alerting the two elves to his presence. Legolas seemed startled somewhat and sat up quickly from his tutor’s lap, yet Filgree seemed far to calm for an elf unaware of a visitor. Stepping further into the room Glorfindel watched as Filgree drew the sheer curtains back a little and stood up from the bed, straightening his tunic as he did so. Glorfindel shared a knowing look with the dark haired tutor as both glanced towards where Legolas was sitting against the headboard his eyes still swimming with tears as he clutched one of the pillows protectively to his chest. “Will you please leave us Filgree?” The request was not harshly spoken and Glorfindel smiled softly as Filgree nodded understandingly before moving over to the rocking chair in order to grab his robe. Filgree made to take the still full tray of food with him but Glorfindel shook his head softly indicating that he wished it to stay. Lowering his head respectfully to his elder by position Filgree spared Legolas a supportive glance before turning to leave. “Thank-you Filgree.” Glorfindel’s voice met the tutor’s ears and Filgree paused momentarily in the doorway of the room to glance back at the blond seneschal. Glorfindel was pleased when he saw Filgree smile at him warmly in acknowledgement. While Filgree had taken his responsibility as Legolas tutor as far as he could it had now crossed the line between what would normally be considered private affairs among lovers, of which tutors were not often included in discussion. 

“I will be in my room if you should need me.” While Glorfindel knew Filgree’s comment was not meant for him but more reassurance to Legolas, Glorfindel still thanked the tutor again before the dark haired elf disappeared from view, leaving the tapestry swinging softly in his wake. There was a heavy silence in the room and Glorfindel felt the weight of Legolas gaze falling upon him as soon as Filgree was out of sight. Taking a few steadying breathes Glorfindel smiled warmly at the young prince still sitting huddled on the bed. 

“You have not eaten anything meleth nín. Come and sit by the fire and join me in eating a little supper.” Glorfindel wandered silently over to where Filgree had left the tray of food hoping that supper would break the tension clearly evident between him and his lover. Shrugging off his outer formal robes Glorfindel carelessly tossed the garments onto the window seat before lowering himself to the soft rug in front of the fire. A few moments passed before Legolas joined him on the floor and although the prince seemed hesitant he accepted the small plate of fruit Glorfindel offered him. 

In silence the pair of them ate the fruits, cheeses and breads the cook had previously prepared for them neither of them willing to begin a conversation. The tension between them had never been so heavy as it was at present and Glorfindel felt himself being watched by a scared pair of beautiful emerald eyes. Once the meal had been devoured Glorfindel carefully poured two glasses of cool spring water from the pitcher on the tray and gently handed one of them to Legolas before taking the other for himself. Glorfindel had learned quickly that Legolas did not desire fine wines as most other elves did. Having been brought up under Thranduil strict parentage the young prince had never been allowed the chance to appreciate such delights of elvan brewing and hence his dislike of them now. 

Shifting the now empty kitchen tray to the safety of the rocking chair Glorfindel reclined easily back on his elbows and promptly kicked off his small leather boots. With his binding to Legolas had come the shared susceptibility to the cold and so Glorfindel took every opportunity of warming his cold feet near the fire. Taking a sip from his glass of water Glorfindel glanced carefully across to his young lover. Legolas sat cross-legged on the rug his head bowed to stare at his hands, while his hair created a blonde curtain around his face. Although he was trying to hide it Glorfindel knew the nervousness in his lovers features even behind the curtain of gold. 

“How did you enjoy your first evening at court?” Still considering his options for how to broach such an intimate subject with his lover Glorfindel finally broke the silence with a softly spoken question. It was not so much as to hear the reply to the question, as Glorfindel already knew that, but more to get Legolas talking to him in an effort to make them both relax. Through the curtain of hair Glorfindel watched Legolas gaze rise from the rug to meet his own, unsure eyes searching for any hints of hidden meaning in his own. 

“It was…” Legolas paused in his reply and Glorfindel inwardly berated himself for asking such a silly question in light of the current events. “Nice?” Glorfindel watched as his lover winced at his choice of words obviously trying to be polite. Glorfindel did not bother to suppress his heavy sigh as he drained his glass of water and placed the glass to the side. He had come to the conclusion that there really was no other way of approaching such a subject as he wanted to discuss with Legolas, and wasting time with fruitless questions was only delaying the inevitable. 

“No Legolas, I do not want you to feel you have to lie to me just to please me. I know you disliked this evening and I confess that these events are very tedious and boring but sometimes diplomacy requires we do things we do not want to.” Glorfindel sat up from the rug and reached out a gentle hand to brush Legolas’ golden hair back behind his ears so that he could clearly see his lovers face. Glorfindel caught the quick smile Legolas flashed him at his comment regarding the evening but it was quickly gone again by the seriousness now etched in Glorfindel’s features. “Come closer and sit with me I want us to discuss some things.” Leaning himself back against the warm fire surround Glorfindel gestured for Legolas to come and sit between his out stretched legs. Obligingly Legolas did as he was asked and settled himself comfortably between his lover’s legs, his own legs bent up and draped over Glorfindel’s thigh so that he was sitting sideways. With loving tenderness Glorfindel pulled Legolas into his chest before resting his hand soothingly upon Legolas’ head so that the prince’s silky locks spilled over and through his fingers. The instant they embraced one another the tension between them dissipated into the air as if it had never been there and Glorfindel sighed thankfully as he felt Legolas nuzzling into his neck. The tension in their bodies seemed to fade away at the closeness of their other half and for Glorfindel it defined what their relationship was all about. It was the feeling inside of him whenever he was close to Legolas that meant so much. The feeling was warm like liquid fire spreading throughout his body and although it had only been slight in the beginning it had been there since the very moment he’d seen Legolas in Thranduil’s great hall. “I love you so very much Legolas.” Glorfindel whispered softly to his lover trying to convey all he felt in one small phrase, it seemed to work though, with a little help from their mental bond. Legolas smiled distantly and held on tighter to Glorfindel’s body feeling the warmth they shared between one another. 

“I love you too.” Legolas’ whisper was barely audible but Glorfindel felt Legolas’ lips brushing against his neck as he spoke the words so precious to him. And although he tried to hold it back a small tear slipped for the corner of his eye only to fall from his chin onto Legolas’ own cheek. With a gentle hand Glorfindel brushed his tear from Legolas cheek pausing to run his thumb caringly across the silken skin. 

“If I had my time again I would have done this all very differently Legolas. You deserved all the lavish attentions of one of your station should receive on their binding. I would have had them shower you with gifts and praise of your beauty for weeks before taking delight in seeing your face bathed in the Ithil’s light as I pledged my life to yours.” Glorfindel smiled bitterly at the flickering shadows on the wall his memories of their real binding ceremony marred with pain and suffering. 

“Filgree says we may go through the ceremony again if we like, so we have some more pleasant memories to hold onto.” Legolas’ voice was still soft against Glorfindel’s neck and the elder seneschal sighed and shook his head easily.

“Nay Legolas, it would not be the same as how it was meant to be the first time.” Quietly Legolas nodded at Glorfindel’s words both elves knowing that nothing could change what had already come to pass. “No, we must accept what has gone and instead make things better for the time still to come.” Glorfindel felt his lover nuzzle appreciatively into his neck again before warm fingers, slightly slimmer than his slide caringly into his own hand in a gesture of love. 

Knowing the time for serious discussion had come Glorfindel took a slow steadying breath before he tightened his fingers around Legolas’ and squeezed them comfortingly. “I leave with the patrol for the borders in three days time. Elrond has deemed me fit enough to retake my position as seneschal and resume my duties as normal.” Glorfindel felt the sadness creeping into his lovers form again but instantly pressed a reassuring kiss to the crown of Legolas head. “I have accepted but only on the condition that you are allowed to resume your own training with the prospect of you joining the patrols yourself within a few months time.” Glorfindel felt Legolas pull away from him before the young elf’s stunned face stared up at him clearly shocked by Glorfindel’s suggestion. “Understand you will still be required to perform your duties in the stores while you are not on patrol but Lindon has agreed to take over such duties while you are away. I will teach you tracking and sword skills when I am able. Erestor and Elrohir have agreed to teach you while I am absent or confined to duty and Filgree will continue to refine your skills in archery whenever possible.” Glorfindel smiled happily as Legolas’ eagerly nodded at all requests of him. While Glorfindel still felt ill at ease at allowing Legolas to join the patrols he could not deny that the prince needed the experience and the skills not to mention the fact that he deserved the freedom that Thranduil had previously stifled.

“Thank-you. You do not know how infuriating it is to be tossed aside like a helpless wet nurse at events such as this evening.” Glorfindel nodded understandingly as relief washed over Legolas features almost elated at having been allowed such a freedom as joining his peers in the defence of Imladris’ borders. 

“Aye I confess I do not know how you feel. I apologise for not noticing how they have been treating you and how uncomfortable it has made you. You are as capable as any of the warriors at the borders and have more skill with a bow than many twice your age. This will be your time to gain their respect and I will see that you receive it. There will be rules, of course when you eventually join the patrols but I will decide on them when the time comes, for now you must concentrate on refining your skills in defence and attack.” Legolas couldn’t wipe the smile from his face and in turn Glorfindel beamed widely back at him. Once again the genuine sign of happiness radiated from Legolas person and Glorfindel fell head over heels in love with the young prince all over again, so lost was he in Legolas sparkling green eyes. 

“I will miss you when you leave with the patrol.” Glorfindel sighed lightly as Legolas pouted childishly suddenly realising that Glorfindel had conveniently slipped his own news of his departure in behind the good news for Legolas. Softly Glorfindel leaned forward and kissed Legolas on the lips savouring the sweet taste of honey before pulling away and allowing Legolas to lean back against his chest. 

“Yes I will miss you too my love but I hope that my actions tonight will give you memories to savour until I return.” Confused and suddenly slightly nervous Legolas cocked his head to the side as Glorfindel twisted his fingers idly through Legolas soft hair. Sensing his lover’s nervousness return Glorfindel took the direct approach in order not to string out the uncomfortable tension would be inevitable. “I wish for us to make love.” The silence that followed Glorfindel’s declaration was deafening and Glorfindel closely observed Legolas’ reaction gauging the prince’s emotions. Glorfindel had run over everything in his mind a million times before but in the end directness had won over all other options and Glorfindel now hoped it would pay off. 

”I…I….I….” Glorfindel watched as his lover opened his mouth several times stuttering as he fought for words. “Now?” Glorfindel could not suppress a chuckle at the shaky voice that finally issued forth from Legolas lips. The fear that swept into Legolas eyes was slightly quelled with a soft caress from Glorfindel’s hand but nothing stopped the deep crimson blush that stretched all the way down his neck and to the tip of his ears 

“No not now we are still talking but later tonight perhaps, unless you are eager to do so now?” Glorfindel teased his lover easily but it seemed the jest was lost on an overly worried Legolas, whose eyes were now fearfully trained on the bed. When Legolas did not chuckle at the joke as Glorfindel had expected the elder seneschal reached forward and drew Legolas face level with his own so that they were barely inches apart. Legolas eyes swam with confusion, fear and nervousness all such emotions trained on his innocence and what would come later that evening. “I am only jesting with you Legolas forgive my forwardness. I just think we are both sensible enough to discuss this before we do something that you might not be ready for.” Legolas nodded allowing his head to drop forward a little so that his forehead rested on Glorfindel’s 

“I am ready and I want to…It is just that I do not know how.” Glorfindel watched as Legolas closed his eyes nervousness clearly showing in every feature on his flawless face. “I do not want to be a disappointment.” Sighing heavily Glorfindel pressed his lips against his lovers drawing Legolas in to a passionate kiss that robbed them both of their breath quickly. He did not want to hear such thoughts from Legolas as they were truly unfounded and would diminish as soon as they completed the bond. Breaking away from his lovers lips Glorfindel cupped Legolas cheek in his hand drawing the prince’s gaze up to meet his own. 

“Legolas do not think such things. You could never disappoint me. You are beautiful and wise beyond your years, I could not have ever wish for a mate as wonderful as you.” Legolas blushed at the praise but Glorfindel refused to let him look away. “Do not fret over this my love. I will guide you through the night.” Legolas could hardly breath as Glorfindel pressed another kiss to his lips, before descending down to pepper soft kisses upon his exposed neck. “I will show you such passion that you will never crave another’s touch.” Legolas swallowed convulsively as Glorfindel whispered huskily against his neck before licking the length of the outer shell of Legolas ear before sucking erotically on the tip. “I will have you scream my name in ecstasy as the sun rises so that even the bird songs will not compare.” Glorfindel smiled smugly as he felt Legolas’ breathlessly gasping as he ghosted his fingers across the open two buttons of Legolas tunic, barely catching the soft milky skin beneath. “And when we rise from our bed afterwards we will be truly as one, with no fears or secrets from one another. Everyone will know that we are truly bound together and none should challenge that bond we share.” Legolas head fell backwards in utter bliss the prince almost purring in the back of his throat as Glorfindel’s tongue abused the tip of his ear with lavish wet kisses. Despite Legolas bliss Glorfindel pulled cruelly away from his treatment of Legolas ear only to hear Legolas groan at the loss. The sight of Legolas so openly enjoying the attention was almost too much to ignore. The young prince looked positively debauched, with his slightly parted lips, full red and glistening in the firelight. Still Glorfindel quelled his own desire and managed to smile calmly when Legolas realised his lover had stopped the attention and immediately sat up to look slightly put out at him. “But you will have to wait a little longer for such pleasures. I wish to do this right. We may have had an unconventional courtship and binding but I want our first night together to be perfect…” 

“This is perfect.” Glorfindel could not help but smile at the desperate tone of Legolas voice as he cut in quickly over Glorfindel’s conversation. It seemed that Legolas had lost all of his nervousness as desire had taken hold of his body. The groan that left Legolas lips as Glorfindel rose from the rug amused the elder seneschal. Offering a hand down to his lover Glorfindel helped Legolas reluctantly from the rug and helped the prince straighten out his tunic. 

“Yes this is perfect and gladly I would have you stay but it is not what is expected of us. While we have been sharing a bed since your arrival in Imladris for the sake of our healing it is not the done thing before binding, especially among royalty.” Legolas frowned and crosses his arms grumpily across his chest still not fully understanding why Glorfindel had teased him so and was now telling him they could go no further. Sensing his lover’s irritation Glorfindel rested a soft hand on Legolas cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb in soothing circles, instantly vanishing the concerned frown on the younger elf’s face. “Do not be angry with me Legolas, I only want the best for you. Our first night shared together after our binding is supposed to be special and I would like to follow tradition if only for this one event. Please just humour me for this one night.” Glorfindel smiled hopefully and watched as Legolas debated the issue in his own mind for a moment before finally conceding and nodding in agreement. 

“Very well. What must I do to have you bed me this night?” Glorfindel was a little shocked at how bold Legolas had suddenly become. It seemed that his desperate desire had certainly changed his confidence and Glorfindel could not help but shiver in expectation of how wonderful it would be to have Legolas just as demanding in their first love making session as he seemed to be now. 

“Return to your own chambers and prepare yourself for me in anyway you wish. I will come to you an hour before dawn. I advise you to wake Filgree and have him help you prepare he knows of traditions and will guide you in what you need to know.” Legolas nodded understandingly taking everything in although already shaking with anticipation and also with nerves. Glorfindel smiled warmly at his young lover and gently leaned forward to press a chaste kiss against Legolas trembling lips. “I love you my little Greenleaf.” Glorfindel paused as he drew apart from the kiss and stepped back from his lover who was still standing frozen in the wake of the kiss. “Now go. You do not have long. I will see you soon.” Sighing heavily Legolas turned around at Glorfindel’s command and began quickly from the room. Glorfindel watched as his lover paused in the open doorway and blew a kiss to him before disappearing from view. Shaking his head in amusement Glorfindel turned around to face the fire. In review Glorfindel considered that everything had gone quite nicely so far. Yet there was still so much to do. Sighing heavily Glorfindel turned and headed towards the bathing room, it was time to ready himself for the coming event for it was not only Legolas who was now suffering from nerves…………….


	80. The Begining of the End

Chapter 80

Elrond reclined purposefully back in his favourite chair by the fire allowing his legs to fall open and rest easily on the sides of the chair. With a cheeky smiled the elvan Lord quickly arranged his sleeping robe so that it fell open at his chest and was just short of covering his stiff nakedness between his open legs. With a quick satisfying glance at his reflection in the mirror Elrond turned his attention to the entrance of his room and waited patiently for his intended visitor. 

After Glorfindel had so abruptly left the gathering in Elrond’s library the lord of Imladris had been left to make up excuses. As the hours had drawn on into the night Elrond had finally come to his wits end with the dignities and promptly retired to his room. The dignitaries it seemed had no intentions of ending their night of festivities and talks yet Elrond hoped that with his own departure they too would get the hint and retire also. Unfortunately for Elrond, Erestor had not had such a luxury as the elvan Lord in leaving the guests so early but had quietly promised to come to Elrond’s rooms as soon as he was able. Elrond had found himself quite uncommonly hard all evening. The throbbing need between Elrond’s legs had been partly brought on by Erestor’s sinfully tight leggings and barely concealing robe. It amused the elvan Lord that Erestor had grown so confident in his appearance since being told of Elrond’s love of him. In his long years of admiration of the advisor Elrond had never known Erestor to wear such sensual clothing to any formal events. It was a change in the advisor that not only Elrond alone had noticed. On several occasions Elrond had caught some of the visiting parties gawking at his lover with unconcealed desire. While Elrond found himself slightly jealous of his lovers attentions it had still made for an arousing sight none the less and had further fuelled his need through-out the entire evening. Now however the elvan Lord was desperate and could not restrain himself from reaching between his thighs and slowly massaging his own aching need. If his lover did not arrive soon he would finish himself. 

As if his prayers had been answered Elrond heard soft familiar footfalls in the outer chamber of his rooms. Conscious of his position Elrond waited for the visitor to announce themselves. It would not be considered dignified to have one of the stewards or maids walking in on him in such a compromising position. Still reluctant to let go of his cock Elrond listened patiently as the footfalls came to a stop outside the inner tapestry door leading to Elrond’s bedchamber. 

 

“My lord are you awake still?” Elrond did not bother to hide his lustful groan as the sweet melodic voice of Erestor came softly through the tapestry. 

“Come.” In between breathless moans Elrond called his lover to him. Through half closed eyes Elrond watched as Erestor pushed aside the tapestry and stepped into the room. Elrond took delight in seeing lust darken in Erestor’s gaze as the advisor focused his attention on Elrond stroking himself openly. “Strip.” Elrond was not in the mood for pleasantries or foreplay and so quickly ordered his lover to remove his clothes. All the while Elrond continued to pleasure himself his eyes never leaving Erestor’s as the advisor slowly pulled each article of clothing from his body. Erestor knew well what his lover wanted, for he had observed Elrond’s uncomfortableness all evening with wicked delight. Although Erestor would never admit it he had flirted subtly with all he spoke with that evening secretly teasing his lover who’s gaze had not left his person all evening. It would be rough tonight but Erestor liked it that way. “Come kneel before me and tell me why you made me wait.” Elrond spread his legs further apart as Erestor walked slowly towards him. With a seductive smirk Erestor lowered himself to his knees between Elrond’s legs. Elrond watched through lust filled eyes as Erestor slowly untied the loose belt of his robe before pushing the material aside to reveal him completely to his lover. Not relenting Elrond continued to pump his own erection in hand even as Erestor ghosted kisses across his abdomen and blew a cool breath of air into his navel.

“I am sorry my Lord I had to ensure our guests were tucked in their beds before returning to you. We must remain good hosts.” Erestor smiled up at his lover through hooded lashes as he reached for Elrond’s hand and stilled its movements on the Lord’s thick cock. With nimble fingers Erestor prised his lovers hand away and brought it up to his lips. Elrond groaned wantonly as he watched Erestor moisten his lips with a flick of his tongue before eagerly beginning to licking the pre-come from Elrond’s slick hand. Elrond had learnt very quickly that Erestor’s tongue was just as talented in political debates as it was in providing pleasure. When Erestor had cleaned his lovers hand thoroughly he placed it carefully on the arm of the chair before rising up on his knees so that he hovered more closely to Elrond’s need. 

“Surely that did not take this long? Something else must have kept you.” Breathlessly Elrond questioned his lover curious to know what else had kept Erestor so long from his bed. Elrond watched the cheeky smile spread across the advisors face as he lowered himself so that his tongue could flick out and gather the pearly droplet that gathered at the tip of Elrond’s member with one stroke. Erestor smiled secretly as Elrond gasped loudly at the slight touch of his tongue. Elrond was always so receptive to his touches that on occasions he had brought Elrond to climax with just his tongue. 

“You are right my lord but do you really care……..” Elrond gripped the arms of his favourite chair like a vice as Erestor instantly descended down onto his cock and took the entire length into his mouth with practiced ease. In the brief moment of clarity he had before pleasure took over Elrond had to agree that he couldn’t care less why Erestor was late only that his lover had returned to him and was currently pleasuring him thus. With each suckle and nip of his teeth Erestor drew Elrond closer and closer to climax. The elvan lord above him tried to buck into his mouth but Erestor held a firm grip on his lover’s waist. Allowing himself a brief laps in concentration Erestor glanced up from his lovers cock and smiled inwardly to himself. Elrond was lost in his passion, his chest heaving breathlessly and his head thrown back in abandonment. It was as Erestor felt Elrond swell impossibly larger in his mouth so close to climax that Elrond gasped his name breathlessly. 

“Erestor, no.” A hand on his cheek drew Erestor from Elrond’s cock allowing the impossibly hard member to slip from his mouth as he looked up to his lover in question. To breathless to form words Elrond simply pulled Erestor up to him and latched his lips onto the dark haired advisor’s in a desperately passionate kiss. Unable to do anything else Erestor straddled his lovers lap and let his fingers entangle in Elrond’s unruly dark mane as the kiss deepened. “Ride me.” Breaking the kiss momentarily Elrond whispered his wishes into Erestor’s neck as he felt his hard cock being pressed painfully between Erestor’s arse cheeks. Erestor shook with anticipation as Elrond lifted his hand from his waist and pushed two fingers into his mouth. Erestor eagerly obliged and suckled lavishly on the Lord’s slender digits, knowing well their purpose. Satisfied with their moist saliva coating Elrond reached around his lover’s waist and dipped the two fingers into Erestor’s crack. Erestor lifted himself to his knees above Elrond’s lap leaning forward enough over Elrond’s form so that the lord’s fingers could slide tightly into his puckered opening.

Erestor groaned painfully at the first breach of his rear but Elrond’s gentle caress soothed what pain remained as he began twisting and pushing his fingers in deeper, thoroughly preparing his lover for what was to come. Elrond smiled against his lovers sweat slicked chest that was pressed against his face as he pushed his fingers deep searching for the spot hidden so deliciously inside his lover. Locating the spot with his finger Elrond brushed over the tiny gland at the same time he took Erestor’s right nipple between his lips and sucked hard. The duel sensation drove Erestor wild and Elrond delighted in the way his old chair creaked in protest as Erestor yelled his delight uncaring of what time of night it was. With a few more twists of his fingers Elrond slid them carefully from his lover, causing an unsatisfied groan from Erestor. 

”I need to feel you Elrond.” Erestor breathlessly began to thrust his own aching cock against Elrond’s chest desperately searching for friction to heighten his experience. Elrond chuckled and placed his hands either side of Erestor’s hips stilling his lover’s movements momentarily. 

“Sit down on me then.” Elrond bit his lover’s bottom lip softly as he felt Erestor lowering himself down on to his stiff member. Erestor threw his head back in delight his pleased cries echoing around the room as he slid tightly down onto Elrond’s cock. The pair paused breathlessly when Elrond was buried to the hilt within his lover. There was still pain in Erestor’s features and Elrond soothed his hand down his lovers back as he allowed Erestor to adjust to his fullness. They had done this before but not in this position. For a moment Erestor remained still calming himself and focusing his attention on the wonderful feeling of bliss he had at being enveloped by Elrond and not the stinging pain he felt in his rear. As he relaxed however the sting lessoned as it always did during their sessions together. At last Erestor moved and Elrond groaned as his lover lifted himself up again before dropping heavily back down onto his rigid cock. A few first attempts at finding a pattern were needed before the pair easily settled into a fast rhythm. With each rise Erestor pushed himself firmly against Elrond’s stomach before dropping back down and impaling himself further onto Elrond’s cock. The delightfully loud slap of Elrond’s sack on his rear was music to Erestors’ ears and he drove the rhythm quicker and harder riding his lover with every ounce of his weight. Each elf had their own distinct cries of pleasure and the melody they created as they reached their climax was as sweet as the night choirs of crickets outside. Elrond’s fingers tightened impossibly on Erestor’s waist surely leaving marks that would be visible for days. Yet neither elf seemed to care. Throwing his head back Erestor screamed Elrond’s name in Quenya as his cock slapped one last time onto Elrond’s chest. Erestor’s climax triggered Elrond’s own, the tightening of Erestor’s passage squeezing what remained of his restraint from his body. With several forceful thrusts upwards Elrond felt himself spiralling out of control as he lost his seed deep within Erestor’s spent body, his lovers name just leaving his lips in a lustful cry of devotion. 

Spent and exhausted Erestor flopped ungraciously onto Elrond’s pliable body, the warmth of Elrond’s seed spreading throughout him in a wave of completion. Elrond was still panting irregularly as he drew his lips to Erestor’ and lazily explored his lovers lips. For a while the pair merely sat still joined together on the chair floating in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Erestor all but purred like a contented cat as Elrond stroked his hair his fingers ghosting across his over heated and sweaty neck several times during their journey down his hair. 

Finally Elrond lifted his face from Erestor’s neck and smiled lovingly at his mate, who looked to be fighting fatigue. 

“So what was the other reason you were late A’maelamin?” Erestor managed a sleepy chuckle into Elrond’s cheek as he pressed a chaste kiss to the soft silken skin. Elrond was never one to leave such a question unanswered. 

“I met Legolas in the hall. It seems he and Glorfindel will spend their first time together this morn but Glorfindel has asked that they follow Gondolin traditions.” Elrond was slightly stunned to hear what Erestor was saying and sat back a little to stare at Erestor with concern. Erestor rolled his eyes at seeing Elrond’s concern and instantly pulled his lover back to him with a passionate kiss of reassurance. “Do not worry, Filgree is with Legolas now helping him prepare.” Erestor reached up a hand and smoothed the worry lines from Elrond’s forehead before continuing. “Glorfindel knows his position and they both understand the responsibility. It must happen my love, for their bond to be complete. Legolas is unbearable at the moment and will be even more so if this is not done before Glorfindel leaves with the patrol.” Elrond nodded quietly before chuckling in mild amusement. 

“You are beginning to sound like me Mir nín.” Erestor chuckled too at his lover’s amusement before nodding in agreement, he did indeed sound like Elrond while giving advice. 

“Perhaps you are rubbing off on me.” Elrond rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement before pressing a deep kiss to Erestor’s lips. 

“Maybe that is so but I am still Lord of Imladris and you are merely my advisor.” Erestor knew Elrond’s comment was all said in jest and pouted dramatically at being scolded. “Now get away with you and draw us a bath so we may bathe before retiring to bed.” Erestor frowned at Elrond’s request. He had just been enjoying lying limply in Elrond’s arms, the Lord’s flaccid member still buried within him. Wincing a little Erestor lifted himself from Elrond’s lap groaning as Elrond’s member slipped easily from his body, allowing the pearly liquid to dribble down his inner thigh from his entrance. Elrond sat up from his chair as Erestor stood before him. Seeing the angry red nail marks on Erestor’s waist Elrond place soft apologizing kisses over the marks before smiling up at his lover who stood over him. “Despite your reasoning I am still concerned for Legolas health and I will go and see our friends after lunch tomorrow to check on them. If Legolas and Glorfindel are to make love regularly we will have to keep a close eye on the prince for unusual changes. He is still too weak after their binding to be able to carry a child if he should conceive so we must be vigilant in helping him to regain his strength in case such an event should happen.” The seriousness of Elrond’s tone told Erestor that his lover had already made up his mind on the subject and so Erestor merely nodded in agreement. 

It was true what Elrond had said. Even if Legolas’ body was matured enough to conceive so soon after reaching majority the prince was still to weak to be able to carry a child for the necessary 12 -14 months usually required. They would have to ensure they kept a close watch on Legolas condition even if the prince would not agree formally to being watched like an invalid. “Now go and run us a bath before I have to punish your disobedience.” Erestor could not suppress the shocked gasp as he felt Elrond turn him around and slap his hard on his bear behind. Unsure of how to react Erestor turned his head indignantly around at Elrond and frowned pointedly. He had never been slapped before even as an elfling. Yet the retort that was on the tip of his tongue fell away as Elrond raised a seductive eyebrow and smiled wickedly in the dim light of the room. It was then that Erestor realised what the slap had been in aid of and it certainly had nothing to do with his disobedience. With a shiver of delight Erestor paused to kiss Elrond on the lips quickly before dashing away to Elrond’s private bathing chamber. 

Elrond sighed as he watched his lover disappear from view. Erestor was everything he had expected and more. His advisor was a sensual and devoted lover but also a wise and caring soul. Indeed Elrond found himself falling in love with Erestor with each day they spent together. Yet he had not spoken to his sons of his intention to bind to Erestor and secretly he worried of their reactions when he finally got the courage. Elladan and Elrohir had loved their mother and Elrond hoped that they would understand his loneliness since her departure west and his need for another companion. Still he did not dwell on such thoughts and instead slipped off his open robe and headed silently into the bathing chamber after his lover. Time would only tell what the valar had in store for them all and Elrond was determined to enjoy and treasure what moments he had with Erestor in case the future was not so bright….


	81. Filgree

Chapter 81

Nervously Legolas sat on the end of his bed staring at his reflection in the mirror as Filgree knelt behind him and began brushing his hair having first showered him with sweet perfumes from Mirkwood. Legolas allowed the motion of the comb through his hair to sooth him a little, although his insides still twisted in nerves. He had not been so nervous when asking Glorfindel what he needed him to do but now having sat and actually thought about it for several hours it was all beginning to sink in. Not that he did not want to make love to Glorfindel, it was just the prospect of doing such an act that he feared the worst. 

Filgree sighed as he felt the tension in the prince’s shoulders. Legolas had come to him in a state begging for him to explain what it was Glorfindel expected of him. It had come as a shock to the tutor to find Glorfindel wanting to have his first night with Legolas according to Gondolin traditions but never the less he did not think any less of the seneschal for the request. Filgree, knowing little about Gondolin’s traditions had called on the assistance of Lindar, the only other elf from Gondolin in Imladris that he knew of. Lindar had readily agreed to help and between them they had prepared both Legolas’ chambers as well as the terrified young elf as well. 

Now though it was only Legolas and Filgree that remained sitting in the silent room awaiting Glorfindel’s arrival. Dressed in Lindar’s old silk Gondolin nightgown, with his hair flowing freely about him Legolas sat stiffly on the end of his bed staring at his reflection as if it was not his own. Filgree gently tried soothing Legolas with kind words but nothing it seemed compared to the fear of loosing one’s innocence. Finally after a long time of silence Legolas glanced back over his shoulder at Filgree, fear clearly showing in his eyes as he stared at his old tutor. 

“I am afraid Filgree.” Legolas eyes swam with tears as he desperately searched his tutor’s eyes for any signs of comfort Filgree could offer. Yet Legolas found no comfort only sympathetic compassion and a proud gaze. 

“What are you afraid of?” Filgree’s voice trailed off as Legolas lowered his gaze to his hands lying tightly entwined with his tutor’s. 

“Everything.” Legolas’ whisper was almost as crushing as his saddened features were and Filgree tried hard to remain calm and supportive when all he really wanted to do was scoop his young charge up and protect him from everyone and everything. “I fear I don’t love him enough. I fear what will happen if he is not who I am meant to be with. I fear for his life and what will happen if he is taken from me in battle. I fear for a child, which might come of our coupling and be forced to live like I have, afraid and weak. What if I do not satisfy him and he goes else where for his attentions. What if I am not the one and I cannot conceive as they are all assuming, what then will happen to us all? I can not bear this reasonability………….” Legolas was almost hysterical and was shaking uncontrollably in Filgree’s arms. Soothingly Filgree rocked Legolas back and forth in his arms as he had done many times before when Legolas had been young. The fears Legolas spoke of had become progressively worse as the weeks had drawn on from his binding with Glorfindel. Filgree had seen Legolas loosing weight again and his lack of enthusiasm. While Filgree was not sure on the specifics he knew that all of it was a culmination of the uncompleted bond between Legolas and Glorfindel. A bond was meant to cure all fears of this nature through shared understanding and love. Having put off making love until they had regained their strength had only served to cause Legolas more grief and hence he had come to this point of fearing for his very existence. 

“Shh little one.” Gently Filgree spoke to Legolas in Sindarian hoping such familiarity would help sooth his charges fears. “These fears you speak of are not yours to worry over. Be still now and forget all those things ahead of you.” Legolas still whimpered uncontrollably into Filgree’s robe but his shakes had lesson considerably. “You can not predict the future little one, only the valar can change the course of what is still to come.” Filgree again rocked Legolas in his arms as the young prince began to calm a little from his hysterical state. “Enjoy this night Legolas, for it is a gift so special. Take comfort in your lover’s arms and drawn strength from his passion and love of you. Things will be clearer in the morning, just wait and see.” In his state Legolas did not hear the tapestry being pushed aside but Filgree however did. Glancing up from the bundle in his arms Filgree stared at Glorfindel standing silently in the doorway dressed similarly to Legolas. The golden haired seneschal looked magnificent in the flicker of the firelight, every inch of him the proud Balrog slayer he was. Filgree could not have wished for a better mate for his charge and smiled distantly at the picture of true heroism that Glorfindel provided. 

Slowly Filgree pried Legolas from his grasp and slid from the bed straightening out the coverlet as he stood. Legolas looked almost panic stricken as he watched his tutor walk the short distance over to where Glorfindel was now standing. Legolas could not seem to catch his breath and panted ungracefully as he caught Glorfindel’s attention and stared into the perfect sapphire eyes of his lover. 

“My lord.” Filgree bowed respectfully to his friend before rising and smiling genuinely. “I wish you every happiness. Legolas is like a son to me and I hope you will still consider me a trusted friend now that I am relived of formal duties.” Glorfindel nodded understandingly already seeing the tears swimming in Filgree’s eyes as they embraced one another in a short hug. Stepping back from Glorfindel Filgree bit his lip in an effort to stem his tears. Filgree knew it was cruel be he did not have the heart to look back at Legolas as he bowed once again to Glorfindel and left the room in silence. It was not until he was outside in the hallway that he let the chocked sob leave his lips and the tears begin streaming down his face……

*****(A/N SEE AUTHORS NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER) ********

……Glorfindel watched the tapestry swing closed behind the retreating figure of Filgree. In a way Glorfindel understood how upset the tutor was. Having cared for Elladan and Elrohir himself he knew how difficult it was to have to relinquish the bond formed during the elflings development. As yet Glorfindel and Erestor had not truly let Elladan and Elrohir go because neither of their charges had sought marriage but both tutors knew the day was coming. Although the twins were independent of them now the tutors still kept a protective watch over them like they had as elflings but that would come to an end as soon as they bound themselves to another. Sighing heavily Glorfindel sent a sympathetic prayer to Filgree before taking a deep steadying breath and focusing his attention on Legolas. 

Legolas sat cross-legged on the bed his hands twisting nervously in his lap and his face hidden behind the curtain of his golden hair. Glorfindel smiled wistfully at the beauty of his lover admiring the way the thin Gondolin spun silk clung to the youth’s slender body. Glorfindel spared only a moment to wonder where the night robe had come from but decided it not important enough to question until later. 

Flicking his own freely flowing hair back behind his ear Glorfindel stepped up slowly to the end of the bed and smiled down lovingly at Legolas innocent form. As gently as he could manage Glorfindel sat down carefully on the end of the bed and reached a hand up to brush Legolas silken locks from his face. The tears from his previous episode still clung to Legolas cheeks, glistening in the candle light and Glorfindel reverently ran his thumb across them gathering them up and brushing them aside. 

“Lle naa vanima Meleth nín” {You are beautiful my love} Glorfindel whispered softly against his lovers cheek before gently pressing his lips to Legolas’. The seneschal could feel the way Legolas’ lips trembled beneath his own and so easily ran his hand up behind Legolas neck to support the youth as he pressed more firmly into the kiss in an effort to ward off the fear. It seemed to do the trick and before long Legolas’ stiff body became pliable again, his lips automatically parting allowing Glorfindel to worship his mouth with his tongue. Breathlessly Glorfindel parted from the kiss and watched for a moment as Legolas kept his eyes closed savouring the first kiss of a night soon to be filled with them. When Legolas’ eyes flickered open again after a short time Glorfindel smiled dotingly at the emerald gaze that nervously searched his own. 

It was only natural for Legolas to be nervous and Glorfindel tried to keep his touches and kisses as light as possible so Legolas did not feel pressured. “Lie back Mir nín.” Legolas blushed at the small elvish endearment and shuffled further back onto the large bed before lying down as Glorfindel instructed. Legolas watched with wide-eyed intrigue as Glorfindel crawled up onto the bed and paused to pull the sheer curtaining closed behind him, totally enclosing the bed in a silvery glow. Sensing Legolas worry of the curtaining Glorfindel stretched himself out along side his lover and place a comforting hand upon Legolas cheek. “It is proper to have them closed my love. The maids will come in when the sun rises to fill the water pitcher and stoke the fire, I do not want to make them or us uncomfortable.” Nervously Legolas nodded as he rolled purposefully over onto his side so that he was lying facing Glorfindel. 

Being close to Glorfindel had once again alveated most of Legolas’ fears although nervousness still remained behind. As he stared into Glorfindel’s sea blue gaze Legolas found himself surrounded by Glorfindel’s own thoughts. Inside his mind he could hear Glorfindel speaking to him, the whispered elvish words barely distinguishable among his own. Glorfindel smiled in delight as he watched Legolas listening to what he was saying in his mind. Since learning of their shared mind Glorfindel hard worked hard to try and perfect and refine his abilities and he was pleased that at least some of his hard work had paid off. 

“I can hear you.” Glorfindel nodded silently as Legolas closed his eyes and leaned forward so that his forehead rested against Glorfindel’s. For a long while Glorfindel merely shared loving phrases with Legolas through their mental connection, watching with delight as Legolas began to get used to it and was eventually sending back words to Glorfindel. While the connection between them was still fragile and not entirely clear it had the potential to grow with practise and Glorfindel delighted in seeing Legolas eager to participate. Finally though Glorfindel broke the connection and drew his head away from Legolas’ a little. Glorfindel waited until Legolas opened his eyes before leaning down and capturing Legolas lips against his own. It pleased Glorfindel that having shared the mental connection seemed to have calmed Legolas sufficiently enough for the prince to enjoy the kiss without being nervous. 

In his distracted state Legolas did not notice Glorfindel’s hand snaking its way down his arm and onto his waist until he felt the silk tie of the sleeping robe being slowly tugged undone. Glorfindel felt Legolas stiffen a little as he pulled open the robe that only scantily covered Legolas body. Legolas pulled away quickly from their kiss and blushed a pretty shade of pink as he felt Glorfindel’s hand smoothing across his chest, tweaking his nipples lightly as it passed over them. 

“Shhhh relax Legolas.” Legolas swallowed hard as he felt Glorfindel’s kisses descend down his neck to begin again in earnest on his chest. Glorfindel smiled secretly as he heard Legolas’ breathy moan as he lapped and suckled on one of the prince’s dusky nipples. Legolas surrendered himself to the sweet warm mouth that lavished his skin with moist kisses and occasional nips. All that seemed to matter was Glorfindel’s lips and the way the heat between his legs began spreading throughout his body with each fevered kiss that Glorfindel rained upon him. 

Seeing Legolas surrendering to him Glorfindel easily pushed the young elf over onto his back before moving himself so that he was half draped over his lover. Realizing the wonderful kisses had come to an end Legolas opened his eyes and focused his attention again on Glorfindel. His lover was closer now and Legolas blushed as he felt his arousal brushing Glorfindel’s leg. Legolas went to turn his head away from Glorfindel’s gaze but he elder seneschal caught his chin and held it firmly ensuring that his gaze stayed locked with his own. “I love you.” Glorfindel whispered softly his words of love as he brought his lips down to meet Legolas. It was a sweet kiss but a brief one. Legolas watched wide-eyed as Glorfindel sat up from him to undo his own sleeping robe. Unable to tear his gaze from his lover Legolas allowed himself to stared at Glorfindel’s figure as it was slowly revealed to him. Even though Legolas had slept naked next to Glorfindel during the past month he had not fully appreciated how truly beautiful his lover was. Strong muscled arms and chest tapered down to a delicate thin waist common among elves. Long thin legs slid along his own as Glorfindel moved further over Legolas so that he was all but lying on top of him. Legolas gaze finally settled between them and Glorfindel allowed his lover the freedom to stare 

Legolas swallowed around the rising nervousness again in his throat. Glorfindel was hard, his large swollen cock curving proudly up from the soft blonde curls at its base. To Legolas, Glorfindel had never seemed so big as he did now, erect and leaking. Self-consciously Legolas glanced at himself and realised in horror that he did not even compare to the elf hovering above him. Glorfindel saw the rising panic in Legolas eyes and instantly caught Legolas face between his palms caressing the prince’s worry lines with his thumbs. “Do no compare us Legolas. You are beautiful in your own way.” Still unconvinced Legolas nodded silently as he leaned up and caught Glorfindel’s lips. He felt insecure suddenly and only Glorfindel’s reassuring touch would amend that feeling. Glorfindel was surprised having Legolas initiate such a kiss but took advantage of it none the less. With Legolas arms wrapped around his waist and his mouth otherwise occupied Glorfindel let his hand slide down between their bodies. Legolas all but jerked off the bed as he felt Glorfindel’s hand wrap firmly around his cock. Consequently he bit Glorfindel’s tongue in the process and the elder elf yelped in agony and pulled back a little. 

“Sorry…” Legolas was quick to apologise embarrassed that he had done such a thing to his lover. The second apology however died on his lips as Glorfindel again cupped his arousal and began massaging it with a firm hand. Closing his eyes Legolas pushed his head back into the pillows as Glorfindel’s sword roughened hand set a lazy pace on his cock. In all his fantasies Legolas had dreamed of having Glorfindel’s hand instead of his own touching himself yet the reality did not even compare. The warmth that spread throughout his body was like fire and within moments he was writhing helplessly beneath Glorfindel’s skilled hands. Movement to his side forced Legolas to open his eyes and he tried in vain to focus through the pleasure filled haze of his mind. Legolas watched through half lidded eyes as Glorfindel reached up under the pillows and removed a small vial. Glorfindel’s hand never stopped its continuous attention on Legolas organ and it made it extremely difficult for Legolas to concentrate on what his lover was doing. Still Legolas saw as Glorfindel uncorked the bottle with his teeth and spat the cork out to the side of the bed. Legolas groaned as Glorfindel’s hand left his member abandoning it to the cool night air momentarily. 

“Give me your hand.” Legolas managed to compose himself enough to realise that Glorfindel was addressing him and he obediently laid his hand out flat upon Glorfindel’s. Carefully Glorfindel poured a small amount of the clear liquid into the palm of Legolas’ hand before placing the bottle safely to the side of the bed. The prince was surprised at how warm the liquid was and couldn’t help wondering who had put it under the pillow in the first place. He did not have time to wonder however as Glorfindel rolled back on top of him and drew Legolas oiled hand down his own body. “Touch me Meleth nín.” Legolas hand shook as Glorfindel carefully brought it down to his own straining member. With gentle hands Glorfindel wrapped Legolas slick fingers around his own arousal and began guiding them up and down his length. Legolas could hardly believe what he was doing and could only stare open mouthed as Glorfindel groaned and closed his eyes in utter bliss. Legolas was not prepared for the growl that surfaced from deep within Glorfindel’s throat as he unconsciously tightened his hand on Glorfindel’s thick cock and quickened the pace a little like he would do with himself when he neared his end. Glorfindel’s hand however hastily stopped him before he could quicken the pace again and Legolas lowered his gaze from Glorfindel’s scared he’d done something wrong. Glorfindel sighed inwardly. Legolas was too afraid of doing something wrong to just abandon himself to the pleasure and it frustrated Glorfindel a little to know their first time was not as carefree as it should have been. Still there was time for Legolas to relax yet, and Glorfindel knew that what he was going to do next would certainly make or break the entire situation. 

Legolas watched as again Glorfindel reached for the vial of oily liquid, which his hand and Glorfindel’s cock were now thoroughly covered in. Carefully Glorfindel poured a few drops onto his hand before rubbing his fingers through it coating them and making them glisten before he turned back to Legolas. “Wipe your hand on the sheet they will be cleaned tomorrow anyway.” Nodding Legolas wiped his oily hand on the bed sheets at his side before bringing his clean hand up to twirl a piece of Glorfindel’s hair around his fingers. Glorfindel enjoyed seeing the dreamy picture of innocents on Legolas face but it would be quickly gone with his next action, so he savoured it for a moment. 

With a passionate kiss Glorfindel started his next move. Legolas stiffened beneath him as he gently eased Legolas legs apart and positioned himself between them. Glorfindel could read the fear in the young prince’s eyes as he slipped his hand down to Legolas cock. “This will hurt but just relax.” Legolas bit his lip nervously as he felt Glorfindel’s fingers slipping in between his legs and up his rear to where his virgin hole tightened with fear. “Relax Legolas.” Glorfindel whispered soft encouraging words into his lovers delicately pointed ear trying desperately to sooth the elf enough to slip his first slick finger into Legolas’ resistant opening. Legolas tensed and panted restlessly as Glorfindel’s first finger slipped tightly into his body. It was a strange sensation and Legolas yelped in pain as his lover pushed the finger entirely inside. 

Legolas was painfully tight and his body was rebelling the penetration even as Glorfindel twisted his finger around trying to ease the passage. The pain etched in Legolas face was almost killing Glorfindel and so desperately, Glorfindel began to sing. It wasn’t loud, just a gentle tune sung softly for Legolas’ ears only. The song seemed to work and Legolas relaxed as he became used to the digit pushed inside of him. The burning sensation did not abate though and only became worse as Glorfindel pushed another finger inside his lover to join the first. This time Legolas could not hold back and opened his eyes wide as the burning increased. 

”Ai, it hurts.” Legolas clutched desperately to Glorfindel’s upper arms as his body shook with pain. 

“I know my love, I know but you must relax, it will get better I promise.” Glorfindel placed soft gentle kisses upon Legolas forehead as he slowly began scissoring his fingers apart loosening the tight muscles of Legolas passage. Legolas winced with each twist of Glorfindel’s fingers inside him but it was when Glorfindel bent his fingers a particular way that Legolas felt stars explode behind his vision. The pleasure that tore through his body left him breathless and panting. Silently Glorfindel smiled in success having found the hidden spot he’d been searching for. The instant he’d touched it he’d felt Legolas’ muscles relax the young elf’s legs falling wider apart to accommodate him further. “You are beautiful like this.” Glorfindel felt his own member ache painfully as Legolas threw his head back against the bed as again his pleasure gland was brushed for a second time. Still Glorfindel had to restrain himself. Two fingers was a far cry from his own girth and so he lovingly and patiently continued to widen his lover who had became almost like a rag doll in his arms. 

Legolas felt as if he was floating his body on fire with every stroke of Glorfindel’s fingers inside of him. With his eyes closed and his head thrown back against the pillows Legolas gasped Glorfindel’s name with every thrust of the seneschal’s fingers. The pain he had experienced previously had all but disappeared to a dull ache and he soon found himself driving down onto Glorfindel’s fingers as his lover began plundering his mouth with his tongue yet again. 

Glorfindel however was fighting with his own restraint. Seeing Legolas writhing about wildly on his fingers was almost too much and finally he could hold himself back no longer. Legolas was sufficiently relaxed and Glorfindel considered that they either did it now or he spilled himself untouched on the sheets and the night would be ruined. 

Legolas’ whimpered at the loss of Glorfindel’s fingers as the seneschal drew them carefully from his body and wiped them on the sheets. Aware of his lovers gaze Glorfindel looked up lustfully from where he was stroking his own cock ensuring it’s oily coating. Legolas was panting, his hair wildly hanging about his face and his lips swollen, red and glistening with Glorfindel’s sweetness. Still despite appearances Glorfindel could still see the slight fear in his lovers eyes. “I need you Legolas. I need to feel myself in you, I want to spill my seed inside you and watch as you scream my name to the morning sunrise. Please?” It was a question that needed only one answer and Glorfindel watched in amazement as Legolas nodded and lay himself back against the sheets, allowing his lover to cover his body. Glorfindel obliged and placed a loving kiss to Legolas lips before pushing one of Legolas legs up to his chest for better access. Legolas was trembling again and Glorfindel did his best not to waver as he kept his gaze on his lovers. “Relax and the pain will be quick.” Legolas knew what was coming and although he tried to prepare himself nothing came close to the agony he felt at the first push of Glorfindel’s cock into his opening. Legolas’ erection died with the new wave of pain and Glorfindel winced himself as he saw the tears spring to Legolas eyes as he continued to slowly push himself into Legolas’ tightness. Legolas felt as if he was being split in two, his insides burning painfully as he tried to adjust to Glorfindel’s width filling him. 

Legolas was whimpering in agony by the time Glorfindel had sheathed himself entirely and although the deliciously tight passage was just as wonderful as Glorfindel had imagined he refrained from moving and turned his attention to his lover. “Shhhh, Legolas, I am sorry.” Glorfindel leaned forward and softly kissed away the tears that rolled from the prince’s now pale green eyes. “It will get easier the more times we make love.” Legolas breathed out heavily not realizing he had been holding his breath the entire time Glorfindel had taken to enter him. Silently they lay together, Glorfindel allowing Legolas to adjust to the new sensation and for the pain to subside. 

After a while Legolas felt the pain dull somewhat and he shifted himself experimentally in order to feel the full extent to which Glorfindel filled him. It was a strange sensation but no less pleasant than having Glorfindel’s fingers inside of him. The movement however caused Glorfindel to groan and Legolas tensed again as his lover closed his eyes and tried to keep his composure as the continually contracting muscles of his lover’s passage squeezed him. It was too much for Glorfindel however and when he opened his eyes he pleaded silently with Legolas to be allowed to move. Glorfindel knew he would not last more than a few thrusts and so apologetically kissed Legolas on the lips as his lover finally gave him nodded permission to move. 

With his hands either side of Legolas head Glorfindel began to thrust slowly into his lover watching cautiously as Legolas facial expressions turned from barely concealed pain to utter pleasure. Glorfindel smiled as he felt Legolas’ passage relax around him allowing him to slide a little easier. Their rhythm was messy at first but with Glorfindel’s guidance Legolas began to thrust up into Glorfindel’s every push until they were rocking together like old lovers. Glorfindel could hardly keep his eyes open as he stared down at his lover’s face trying to angle his hips higher hoping to hit Legolas’ sweet spot again. After a few attempts the head of his cock touched the secret gland and Glorfindel could not contain the groan that was ripped from his body as Legolas bucked up wildly beneath him unconsciously tightening his muscles around Glorfindel’s member. Time and time again Glorfindel hit the spot inside his lover causing Legolas to thrash wildly beneath him. Legolas fingers were dug painfully into Glorfindel’s upper arms but Glorfindel ignored them as he felt the heat build up from his balls and spread rapidly through his body. Not realising he was shouting foul language in Sindarian Glorfindel closed his eyes as he felt his climax being torn from his body. His thrusts did not stop however as his elvish cry of pleasure was quickly followed by Legolas who all but screamed his lover’s name. 

The feel of Glorfindel’s hot seed filling him had Legolas almost unconscious as the most amazing feeling swept through his body. Stars flashed behind his eyes and a hot burning tingle swept from his toes all the way to the tips of his ears, causing him to flush and pant breathlessly even after he’d spilled himself onto Glorfindel’s stomach. 

For a long time the only sound in the room was their irregular breathing, neither of them moving or speaking as they rode out the pleasure of their climax. For Legolas it had seemed like all his best dreams of Glorfindel had come together in perfect harmony and for a long time he felt as he was floating in the clouds with the Valar. Glorfindel was almost too exhausted to think and when his strength failed him he was forced to roll ungraciously off his lover, scared he would crush the slighter frame of Legolas should he fall asleep. 

The movement however brought a hiss of pain from Legolas and Glorfindel silently cursed himself for forgetting his lover in the afterglow of his release. Glorfindel’s flaccid cock had slid easily from Legolas but it was obvious by the way Legolas had curled up on his side that the young elf was in pain. Reluctantly Glorfindel sat up and gently rolled his lover slightly away from him. On careful inspection Glorfindel found blood seeping from Legolas opening and while it was not much the redness of the young elf’s puckered entrance was enough for Glorfindel to worry. “There is a little blood where you have torn.” Glorfindel leaned down easily over Legolas curled up from and pressed an apologetic kiss to Legolas forehead. The prince smiled warmly before capturing Glorfindel’s lips in a passionate kiss that stole the seneschal’s breath away. “Be still for a moment and I will fetch some salve to sooth the pain.” Legolas nodded as he watched Glorfindel rise wearily from the bed and push aside the sheer curtaining as he disappeared into the bathing chamber. 

A moment or two later Glorfindel returned with a jar of healing balm and climbed back into bed. Legolas rolled over again and closed his eyes tightly as Glorfindel slicked his fingers with the salve and quickly applied the cool liquid to Legolas injury. Although it did not look to be serious Glorfindel made a mental note to ask Elrond to take a look at Legolas when they rose from bed. Silently Legolas rolled back over to face his lover when he had finished being tended to and smiled lovingly up at his blond lover. Glorfindel looked positively tired but also remarkably relaxed and Legolas basked in the warmth of his lover’s eyes for a long while. Legolas felt as if he should say something to Glorfindel but in the silence he could not find the right words. What he had experienced was amazing and the fears he had had before had vanished into thin air. He felt secure and loved like never before and Glorfindel’s presence seemed stronger and more confident than Legolas ever remembered it being in his mind. Filgree had been right, everything was perfect and seemed to make so much more sense. 

A hand coming to rest on his face drew Legolas away from his thoughts and the young elf smiled up adoringly into the eyes of his beloved Glorfindel.   
//You are day dreaming again Legolas, come lie by me and watch the sun rise.// Legolas gasped audibly as he heard Glorfindel’s voice in his mind clearer and crisper than anything he had heard before. Glorfindel too was surprised he had voiced his thoughts so easily to Legolas but was almost floored as he felt Legolas reply. 

//Will you hold me until I fall asleep.// Glorfindel could hardly stop the delighted laughter that fell from his lips as he nodded in reply. He had always heard the stories about mental connections between joined elves but he had never thought he would experience it himself, until now that was. It was almost unbelievable to hear Legolas voice in his mind and he silently thanked the valar for allowing Legolas to love him. //Move over or I will fall off the bed.// Legolas thoughts in his mind interrupted Glorfindel’s thanks and obligingly the elder seneschal moved over as Legolas spooned himself up in front of him, so that they were both facing the balcony. The orange glow of the sunrise was just beginning to burn the edges of the sky as the pair of them stared out of the open balcony doors. Once Legolas was settled Glorfindel wrapped a comforting arm around Legolas waist and held his young lover against his chest.

//I love you Legolas// Glorfindel could not restrain his emotions any longer as he leant forward and graced Legolas with a sensual kiss. 

“I love you too Glorfindel.” Legolas replied audibly his fatigue breaking the mental connection the pair had so clearly created after their lovemaking. Slowly Glorfindel watched as the sun began to rise and his lover began to fall into slumber. Inside Glorfindel felt happy, content and for the first time in his life he felt truly at peace with the world. Finding Legolas’ breathing even out and deepen Glorfindel reached down and pulled the blankets up over them. The sun was just shining in through the window now, a single beam falling onto them and illumining them in a halo of light. Glorfindel smiled sleepily into the warm sunshine before whispering his thanks to the valar before finally he rested down and fell into a peaceful slumber beside his lover…… 

 

(A/N) Please if you wish to read Filgree’s aside as the accompaniment to this chapter refer to chapter 81a if not continue to Chapter 82 after reading the end of this chapter. It’s not a necessity to read the aside and the story makes sense without it. I just couldn’t help feeling sorry for the poor tutor and thought he needed his own angst part. *Be Warned it’s heart breakingly sad.)

Chapter 81a (Filgree’s Aside) 

……It was not until he was outside in the hallway that he let the chocked sob leave his lips and the tears begin streaming down his face. For over two millennia he had devoted his life to looking after Legolas and his brothers and while he had not felt the connection with Hale and Talion as he had with Legolas, their parting from him had been just as emotional. Legolas however had always held a special place in his heart and while he had always prepared himself for the inevitable nothing compared to the reality of having to let go of the elfling he’d risen almost as his own son. Up until now Legolas had always relied on his tutor for advice or council even after him reaching his majority Legolas had still turned to him for everything. Now however his bond with Glorfindel would secure Legolas reliance on his lover for everything he needed and Filgree could help feel a little redundant.

Aware that he was intruding still on Glorfindel and Legolas first night together Filgree gathered himself together enough to move away from the doorway. It was hard the first few steps he took away from the door but with each step the distance between them became larger and easier to take. Not really knowing where his feet were leading him Filgree followed the torch lit hallways of Imladris. There were few about at this time in the morning only those guards taking their watch for the evening. Before he knew it Filgree found himself standing quietly in the middle of the kitchens. The usually chaotic room was deserted, the tables and utensils carefully cleaned and neatly put away ready to be used again with the rising of the sun. 

Unsure of where to go or what to do with himself Filgree sat down on one of the stools next to the table and rested his hands on his elbows. Despite everything Filgree could not stop the tears that began flowing anew from his eyes. Never had he felt so isolated and useless as he did now and although it was selfish he wished silently Legolas had never grown up. Filgree shook his head at that thought and cursed himself silently. No he had always wanted the best for Legolas and now that the prince had gotten his chance Filgree had to feel happy for him. Still his reasoning did little to stem his tears and finally he resigned himself to his fate before laying his head down on the table to begin weeping openly. 

With his eyes closed tightly in grief Filgree did not noticed the silver haired elf that stepped silently into the kitchens. For a moment the silver elf paused not knowing whether to stay or leave but the strangled sob from Filgree was what made the decision for him. With soft gentle feet Lindar wandered quietly over to Filgree’s slumped form and pressed a soft hand to the tutors shoulder. Filgree nearly jumped out of his skin at the touch but relaxed again as he recognised the face. 

Embarrassed by his state Filgree crudely wiped his tears with the sleave of his robe before rising as if to leave. Lindar however pushed the elf back down into the seat before pulling up one of the stools for himself. Filgree watched as Lindar perched himself carefully atop the stool and folded his arms neatly in front of him on the table. 

Lindar was a strange elf. Neither of Sindarian or Noldor blood. His parentage had long been disputed and rumours often spoke of his father being of human breeding although the claims were never supported with truth. Filgree remembered hearing about how the rare silver haired elf had arrived in Lord Elrond’s care. He had come with a mysterious missionary from the mountains. A ranger and his elvan companion had found the babe among the brush of a river still in his cradle and swaddled in leather. They had searched the length of the river for a camp or signs of where the babe had come from but they had found nothing. In desperation they had taken him with them to Rivendel and handed him over into the care of Elrond a skilled healer and kind soul. Searches of the elvan realms had proved fruitless in discovering the babe’s parents and in the end Elrond had brought the babe up as one of his own children. Without a name Elrond had called him Lindar…..’little lost one’ in Quenya. Lindar had grown like most elves to be quite a bright young thing. He was smaller than most his own age and had found himself the butt of many a joke. While he had trained as a warrior and often took his time on the borders most often than not he would be found in Erestor’s rooms reading scrolls and copying texts. Erestor had quite taken the youngster under his wing and taught him Quenya and a multitude of other languages used within Imladris extensive library of books. He had spent a considerably time in Gondolin before it’s fall in the war and had become quite a good source of inquiry for all things past. 

Lindar was not a sociable type and that was why Filgree found it so strange to have the elf sitting next to him at the table. Filgree stared for a while at Lindar’s appearance. The younger elf was not considered handsome among elves, his features smaller and less prominent than true elves, his complexion not flawless like those of the elder. Yet he was pretty in his own special way. His hair was what most people admired about him if nothing else. His long silver hair was like a river of mithral flowing down his back and caught the light like Ithil herself. Having no defined heritage Lindar often wore his hair free of knots and braids and was usually the only elf at formal gatherings with his hair worn thus. It was often a cause for a scornful remark about disrespect but Lindar seemed to take it all in his stride having been brought up with the censure while he was an elfling. His clothing too never changed with the seasons as most other elves. He seemed to prefer the grey mottled tunic and leggings and was only rarely seen out of them. Filgree supposed that was partly due to financial troubles but did not want to pry, as most others didn’t either. Lindar was secretive and private about his room and his things and was most often than not just left to his own devices. 

“You are sad because you will not be his tutor anymore.” Lindar’s voice was soft and lilting an unusual sound from such a stone faced elf. Filgree sighed and shook his head silently. 

“No I am sad because I love him as a son and it is sad to see the day your son grows apart from you.” Lindar seemed confused by Filgree’s statement but the silver haired elf did not speak of it and merely nodded quietly. 

“He will still come to you though for advice as a friend. He will need you when times are difficult.” Filgree nodded in quiet reflection his gaze caught in the strange lavender eyes of the silver haired elf in front of him. Lindar swallowed hard as he avoided looking at Filgree who was staring quite blatantly at him, almost in wonder. Filgree could not get his head around how an elf could have such perfectly lavender shaded eyes. So lost was he in staring at his strange companion that he did not realise how uncomfortable he was making the timid young elf until Lindar spoke up. “I wish you would not stare at me so. My appearance can not be that interesting.” 

Filgree quickly snapped his head up from his distant gaze and promptly apologised to his companion. 

“I am sorry I am just fascinated with the colour of your eyes, they are beautiful.” Filgree watched in delight as Lindar blushed a bright shade of pink, the point of his ears turning crimson red. 

“Do not jest with me Tutor Filgree they are ugly and do not sparkle like your own do in the moonlight.” Lindar twitched nervously as he looked away from his companion unsure of where else to train his gaze. Filgree chuckled amusedly at Lindar’s shyness and smiled as he remembered having seen such a look on Legolas’ face when he was just an elfling. 

“I do not jest Lindar your eyes change colour from rich purple to pretty lavender with each flickering of the candles.” Filgree paused and stretched up to brush a stray stand of silver hair from Lindar’s face. Lindar flinched away from him and Filgree silently wondered who had hurt such a helpless elf to make him so frightened of other people’s touches. Still he did not dare ask such a question of an elf he had only recently fully been introduced to. “Do you not wonder who your parents are Lindar? And where your beautiful eyes come from?” Filgree watched as Lindar lowered his gaze to stare at the tabletop his eyes closing in sadness as he shook his head in reply. 

“No. They did not want me and I would rather belong to no one than to someone who did not love me.” Filgree sighed heavily the sadness and bitterness in the elf’s tone unhealthily depressive. 

“Perhaps they did not have a choice in giving you up. Maybe it was the only way they could save you. Parents do strange things sometimes but it is always out of love no matter how cruel it may seem.” Filgree watched as Lindar shook his head defiantly his lavender eyes having turned a deep purple hue in the space of a few moments. 

“I do not wish to discuss this. I came here to offer you companionship yet you ridicule me like the rest of them when I try and befriend them. I had thought you were different but it seems you are not.” Filgree was stunned to see the temper of the silver haired elf and almost fell off the stool in surprise as Lindar got off his own stool and began to stride towards the doorway leading from the kitchen. His silver haired flowed out from his back like a sliver cloud and his outer grey robe swished around him irritably reflecting his mood. 

Filgree was not sure what propelled him from stool but within a moment he found himself blocking the entrance to the kitchen preventing Lindar from leaving. Lindar stopped a meter from Filgree’s body and stared pointedly at the tutor his arms still folded into the robes of grey. Filgree noted with dismay that Lindar’s eyes were now a dark purple, almost black in their appearance making the elf look far more menacing that he probably was. 

“Please Lindar I am sorry for my mistake. I am enjoying your company and wish you would not leave me.” Lindar shook his head determinedly and moved to barge past Filgree but Filgree lifted his hand to block the path. Almost immediately Lindar cowered away from him all but falling to his knees as Filgree’s hand came up to stop him moving past. Filgree was shocked as he saw Lindar’s shoulders shuddering in almost fear as he held his hands over his body as if trying to protect himself. Thinking that he had caught the elf by mistake Filgree fell to his knees beside the silver haired elf and went to put an arm comfortingly around his shoulders. Lindar tensed even more at the touch of Filgree and the tutor knew hardly what to do as he heard the helpless whimper from the silver haired elf at his side. “Lindar I am sorry. I was not thinking. Let me look at you and see what damage I have done.” Filgree lifted Lindar’s face to look up at him desperate to see what bruise he had left on the elf if he had indeed caught him by mistake. The sight of Lindar’s face however was heart breaking. The elf’s eyes had turned almost pale lavender now and tears fell freely down his face. He shook physically in Filgree’s hands his eyes swimming with fear as he stared up at the elder tutor. 

Filgree knew then as he stared into the elf’s scared eyes what had happened to Lindar and his heart bled for the tortured soul. Without thinking of his actions Filgree leant forward and pressed his lips softly against Lindar’s in a chaste kiss. Lindar’s gaze never left Filgree’s as the tutor broke the kiss and pulled the shaking elf into his arms. Like he had done with Legolas so many times Filgree rocked Lindar quietly in his arms soothing the elf with a gentle song whispered quietly into his ears. Despite himself Filgree began to cry as well. Legolas had grown and become such a wonderful elf yet there were elves like Lindar who had never had the chance to become something better and it saddened Filgree’s heart that such a pretty creature could be so tormented and abused so cruelly. It was then that Filgree took yet another soul into his heart and the cycle of being both a tutor and a lover began all over again……


	82. My Pain, Your Pain

Chapter 82

Legolas sat idly re-braiding his hair watching as the sun reflected off the stream. He and Elrohir had been sparing all morning but now both had taken a cooling dip in the stream after the exhausting workout. Elrohir was still splashing about under the chilled spray of the waterfall but Legolas had sought out a sunny place on the bank to warm himself up. 

It had been almost a month since Glorfindel had left for the borders and Legolas was feeling decidedly lonely. During the days he was kept busy with weapons training and his duties at the stores but it was the long sleepless nights when he truly felt his lovers absence. Even now in the bright happy rays of the sun he felt melancholy in his heart. After their first night together they had not left their room for two days. Desperately needing the comfort Legolas had let Glorfindel worship his body as many times as he could manage. It had been embarrassing having to finally exit their room and face everyone, all of whom clearly knew what they had been doing. Glorfindel seemed to take it all in his stride and Legolas rejoiced in seeing a permanent smile ever present on his lovers face. Despite his reassurance to Glorfindel however that he was fine, Legolas had in fact been a little sore for most of that week that followed. His uncomfortableness while sitting at a particularly long dinner had not gone unnoticed by Legolas peers. Wisely Elrohir had said nothing of the situation instead handing his young friend a jar of healing gel he’d pilfered from Elrond’s cupboards earlier that morning. Legolas had been grateful and while he longed for Glorfindel’s return from the borders he sought solace in having Elrohir to talk to instead. 

Legolas had allowed himself time to get to know Elrond’s twins son’s and had found that while they were carbon copies of one another in physical appearance their personalities differed greatly. Elladan was headstrong and arrogant while Elrohir was more passive but extremely knowledgeable like his father. Legolas had had little time for Elladan the elder of the two twins had headed out with Glorfindel to the borders and in someway Legolas was glad he was gone. There was something about Elladan that Legolas didn’t understand and although he would never voice his opinions he thought Elladan didn’t like him very much. Elrohir on the other hand had been nothing but a pleasure to be with. Legolas had found himself spending more and more time with the younger twin as Glorfindel’s absence stretched on. Elrohir was a fountain of youthful energy and Legolas found himself likening the elf to himself in many ways. He was comfortable around Elrohir and knew that his friend would always provide sound advice if needed. 

Like many of the days since Glorfindel’s departure Legolas had spent his entire day with Elrohir. They had talked of history, their homes and their families as well as exchanging tales about adventure and mischief. It had been fun but Legolas was again feeling acutely lonely as he pined for his lover. 

Sighing heavily Legolas rested his chin on his hands and stared down at the glistening blades of grass. So entranced by his own thoughts Legolas did not noticed Elrohir running up to him before he was being showered by a spray of cold water droplets. 

“Elrohir! I was just getting dry!” Legolas complained bitterly as Elrohir continued to shake his long dark locks free of water over Legolas’ prone form. Elrohir laughed heartily as Legolas pulled his legs from under him forcing him to his knees beside the disgruntled younger elf. 

“You were brooding again Legolas. I could not help myself.” Legolas frowned pointedly as the dark haired elf beside him crudely tied his wet hair back before stretching out lazily in the sun. 

“Well it was not very funny.” Legolas pouted dramatically and folded his arms haughtily across his chest. Elrohir rolled his eyes and poked his tongue out at his friend defiantly. 

“Sorry Legolas, but I wish you would stop worrying about Lord Glorfindel. It is a wonderful day we should be enjoying it and yet you are sitting here sulking like a spoilt elfling.” Legolas sighed heavily and unfolded his arms aware now just how childish he actually did look. Reluctantly Legolas lay down next to Elrohir and closed his eyes. He hadn’t meant to start brooding about Glorfindel again, it just seemed to happen. For a while the pair merely lay in the sun listening to the birds singing and the sounds of the waterfall hitting the rocks in the stream. 

“Do you think they will return soon?” At length Legolas voiced the question he had been asking everyone since Glorfindel had left. Exasperated Elrohir groaned and rolled up onto his side to stare down at the concerned young elf before him. It was at times like these that Elrohir was reminded just how young his friend was. While Legolas had passed his maturity and was already bound to another the innocence of youth still swam deep inside Legolas forest green eyes. 

“Legolas! They will return when they are able. Glorfindel has been known to be gone for three or four months depending on the movement of the enemy….” Elrohir was stopped as Legolas let out a strangled groan of frustration. 

“Three or four months?! Elrohir I miss him now, I can not handle another day let alone two more months.” Legolas whined pitifully and Elrohir rolled his eyes for the second time during their conversation. Sometimes Elrohir had to wonder if Elladan would ever be like this when he and his Lorien betrothed finally bound together. 

“It can not be that bad, surely Legolas?” Legolas pouted again and Elrohir sighed heavily. “You are exaggerating and I wish you would stop it. No amount of pining will bring Glorfindel home. He has a duty to Imladris and will not stop doing it just because you are lonely. You are driving us all insane!” Elrohir didn’t meant to snap at his younger friend but only realised he had done it as he watched Legolas lowered his head to stare guiltily at his lap. 

“Am I really that terribly frustrating Elrohir?” Elrohir bit his lip as Legolas glanced up shyly from his hands. “Is that why everyone is ignoring me? Do they not like my conversation that much?!” Elrohir silently cursed himself as he saw the flicker of despair creep back into Legolas’ eyes. Over the past month Elrohir had brought Legolas out of his shell and taught him how to live again without constrictions, yet with one foul sentence he had just undone all his good work 

“No Legolas. It is just that they are all very busy and do not have time to keep conversation with you. I am sure that when you join the patrols yourself they will learn to respect your feelings a little better as they get to know you.” It was Legolas turn to sigh and the young prince rolled carelessly onto his side away from Elrohir. He was miserable and could no longer hide the fact. Sympathetic to his friend’s emotions Elrohir wriggled over so that he was lying against Legolas back and he could peep his head cheekily over the other elf’s shoulder. 

“Legolas please don’t be sad. You are beautiful when you smile and I hate to see you frown.” Legolas glanced up cautiously at where Elrohir’s face was just inches from his own still smiling down at him from over his shoulder. “It will take time before you fully settle into Imladris. Mirkwood has long been an enemy of ours and just because you are bound to one of our own doesn’t mean you will automatically be accepted. Many of these elves had lived through horrible wars and have lost loved ones at the hands of your people. They do not forget easily the betrayal and the hurt. You must gain their trust and respect through the everyday things you do. In time they will learn to love you, like Glorfindel and I do but until then it is going to be tough.” Elrohir caught the flash of guilt in his friend’s eyes and wondered what he had said to cause such an emotion. The dark haired elf had hardly time to contemplate it however as Legolas sat up sharply all but elbowing him in the side as he stood. Elrohir was a little shocked and went to stand up to question his friend but found himself roughly pushed back to the ground by the firm hand of Legolas. Shocked into speechlessness Elrohir watched as Legolas towered over him his beautiful features now unreadably blank. 

“I am not to blame for my ancestors mistakes Elrohir and I refuse to be made to carry that burden you so easily place upon my shoulders.” Elrohir could only watched as Legolas snapped up his things from the ground and turned to begin heading back to the house. Unable to recall what he had said to cause such a violent reaction from Legolas, Elrohir sprang to his feet and ran after his friend. They had reached the public courtyard before Elrohir caught up with Legolas who had all but run from the stream. 

“Legolas! I am sorry that was not what I meant.” Unwittingly Elrohir reached out a hand to grasp Legolas’ arm to pull the younger elf to a halt but upon his first contact with the other elf’s robe Elrohir found himself suddenly flat on his back, staring up into dark, angry green eyes. 

“No Elrohir that was exactly what you meant and do not treat me as such a simpleton as not to know the truth. For you only say what everyone else is thinking!” Elrohir glanced unsteadily around him as Legolas growled at him in an almost unrecognisable voice. Many people were still gathered in the courtyard having begun to shut down their market stalls as evening began to fall. When before there had been bustling chatter there was now deadly silence as everyone turned their attention to the two elves in the center of the courtyard. “Are you so self absorbed that you do not know that I have suffered also because of my grandfather and my fathers mistakes! I have seen friends I have known my whole life being sent to a senseless war, never to return. Their lives taken from me as if they were pebbles tossed idly into a stream. You and your brother have had the chance to protect your people but I have not! Like a child just barely out of the womb I have been confined, restricted, and protected but do not consider me ignorant of the pains you have suffered! Do not think that just because I have not seen the wounds or bodies of the dead that I have not heard their screams of pain and suffering or the cries of their families when their cherished sons do not return.” Elrohir could not take his eyes from Legolas’ as the younger elf’s face erupted in rage, all the while his voice remaining at a bitter and coldly calm tone. 

Never in his entire acquaintance had Elrohir seen the beautiful young prince so angry and could do nothing but stare blankly as Legolas continued. “I have been taught through my life to hate you. To hate the Noldor for the atrocities done to my kin. Yet here I stand amongst you trying to forgive a mistake that is not mine, just so I may find peace with my love. But there is a limit to what I can stand, from your snide remarks or your on going looks of filth you throw in my direction. I am not my father and I cannot make right what he and my kin before me have done. I grieve just as you do for those we have lost but I have tried to put that aside in the hope our future may look brighter.” Elrohir watched transfixed as Legolas straightened himself his gaze never leaving Elrohir’s as he continued in a darker tone. “Yet you still force upon me a burden which is not mine to carry. I do not need your approval, your trust or even your forgiveness for I have done nothing wrong except follow helplessly in my fathers shadow. Perhaps you are right Elrohir that they will in time accept me, but I no longer care. Glorfindel is my husband and it is only my love of him that keeps me here……………..” 

“What is going on here?!” Legolas fell into silence as Lord Elrond’s booming voice rang out around the courtyard. Those that had gathered to listen to the argument slowly backed away as the Lord of Imladris and his advisors came swiftly down the steps from the house and into the gravel yard. 

“Father!” Elrohir did not know what to do and quickly scrambled to his feet as Elrond, Erestor, Filgree and Lindar came to a stop beside him. Involuntarily Elrohir flinched as Elrond reached up a hand to inspect a cut above his son’s eye. Elrohir had not realized it until then but Legolas had actually hit him, hard enough to graze his forehead. “He did not mean it father.” Elrohir looked hopelessly at his father as Elrond turned his attention sternly to Legolas who had neither moved nor changed the blank expression written across his face. 

“What was this about? Tell me at once!” Elrond stared pointedly at Legolas demanding an answer from the unresponsive elf before him. 

“It was just a simple disagreement father nothing of consequence.” When Legolas made no attempt at replying to Elrond Elrohir stepped hastily between his father and Legolas desperately trying to diffuse the situation while avoiding any possible ramifications on Legolas behalf. It was now clear to Elrohir, what had been wrong with Legolas this past month since his arrival in Imladris and he did not want his father making things worse with unfounded punishments. 

“I was not asking you Elrohir and it did not sound like just a simple disagreement.” Elrohir bit his lip nervously under his fathers stern gaze feeling once again like a mere elfling being chastised for running amuck. The air was stifling under the scrutiny of his fathers gaze and Elrohir thought that he would surely crumble in any instant. 

As if on cue however relief came in the form of horse’s hooves on the gravel and the heralds from the guard posts announcing the arrival of a familiar party back from the borders. The attention of the gathered group now turned to the entry grates of the courtyard as the first of the border riders came in to sight. Before long the small patrol of 25 were clustered into the courtyard and were being helped to the ground by willing marketeers happy to see their warriors returned. 

“My lord it is good to see you.” Elrohir could not help but glance back towards Legolas as Glorfindel dropped from his horse and was swiftly bowing in front of Lord Elrond before they exchanged embraces. Legolas face was unreadable as he stared at Glorfindel. Elrohir felt pity in his heart for the young elf so confused by his own life and could only watch in sympathy as a small tear escaped Legolas’ eye and slid unnoticed by any other down his cheek. “I bring good news from the border.” Glorfindel sounded almost excited in his address and Elrohir hoped it would be good for everyone including Legolas. Elrohir had hardly time to think though as his elder brother came to a stand still in front of him. As was common they exchanged hugs and greetings before turning back to where Glorfindel was just relaying the good news to their father. 

“Aye that is very good news but let us not continue our conversation out here. Supper is being served as we speak and I am sure you will wish to change your clothing and take a bath, this briefing can wait until the morning.” Elrohir watched as his father turned and began to lead the party back into the house, however Glorfindel’s longing glance towards Legolas did not go unmissed. From behind his brother Elrohir watched Glorfindel approach Legolas. There was a chaste kiss exchanged but Legolas’ awkwardness was clear as he glanced guiltily back at Elrohir, who was now being inspected by Elladan who wanted to know where the cut on his head had come from. Totally ignoring his brother Elrohir stepped up boldly to Legolas and Glorfindel and gently prised one of Glorfindel’s hands from his lovers to take it in his own palm. 

“I am sorry Legolas. I did not stop to think what pain my words might have cause you. You are right, you have suffered also and I was wrong to make assumptions based upon my own limited background. Please I apologise and hope that this does not ruin our friendship.” Elrohir heard Glorfindel growl almost inaudibly in the back of his throat as Elrohir leaned down and gently kissed Legolas hand. Glorfindel was looking incredibly suspicious between the two young elves but said nothing as Legolas nodded understandingly and softly embraced Elrohir in a friendly hug of forgiveness. 

“You will tell me what that was all about after dinner my love.” Legolas smiled lightly as Elrohir stepped away from him and quickly joined his brother on the steps up to the house, leaving him and Glorfindel to bring up the last of the group. Glorfindel’s gentle whisper in his ear made Legolas shiver and his bad temper dissipated at the mere thought of having Glorfindel back in his arms. Instinctively Legolas tightened his grip on Glorfindel’s arm and snuggled into his lover’s side, fully immersing himself within the beautiful aroma of Glorfindel and the forestry fragrance of his travelling garb. Glorfindel was home and all would be well again.


	83. Show of Determination

Chapter 83

“Keep your feet apart, now engage.” The silvery clash of metal upon metal met the early morning sun, Glorfindel’s voice barking out orders as he and Legolas fought on the grassy lawn. Although Glorfindel had arrived back in Imladris yesterday he and Legolas had not spent more than a few moments in each other’s company. After a hastily eaten dinner Glorfindel had been whisked away by Elrond and Elladan to discuss the happenings of the border. Legolas had waited eagerly in their bedroom for Glorfindel’s return but in the end he had fallen reluctantly asleep. Not wanting to disturb his lover’s slumber Glorfindel had merely climbed into bed beside his mate and watched the beautiful youngster sleep until fatigue overcame him too. 

Legolas had awoken to the familiar smell of his lover partially draped over his frame. It was a comfortable feeling he had been so missing since Glorfindel’s departure. Not wanting it to end Legolas remained still for a long time merely listening to Glorfindel’s even breathing and the soft touch of the seneschals skin against his own. 

The soft timid voice of the parlour maid had finally broken the moment, as she brought in a breakfast tray for them. It was obvious that Elrond had sent the tray, the herbal tea one of Legolas favourites for warming his body in the chilly morning. Waking his lover with a deeply passionate kiss, Legolas had then sat idly between his lovers naked thighs feeding the ripe sweet fruits and cheeses to his mate. Glorfindel had admitted to himself that he had missed Legolas too during the cold lonely nights at the border. Having woken to Legolas soft marble skin pressed against his own Glorfindel had only just restrained himself from not ravishing the young prince there and then. Still he had steeled his resolve in light of breakfast and much desired conversation. 

Glorfindel had been ashamed to realise that since their binding they had done little together accept have sex and while it was a beautiful way of spending time with one another their relationship needed some more solid foundations. So instead of sating their desire they had talked and shared stories of their respective months apart. Legolas had been eager to tell his lover of his progress with the sword skills Elrohir had been teaching him and after much pestering Glorfindel had agreed to see them first hand. 

With only the house servants and the guards up and about so early in the morning both blonde elves had wandered out into their own private garden with swords in hand. Not bothering to dress properly they had merely pulled on their leggings from yesterday and stepped out into the purple and orange glow of the sun’s first rays bare-chested and footed. Legolas had been quite determined since Glorfindel’s departure at the beginning of the month that he would perfect his skills enough to join Glorfindel on his next call of duty to the borders and now was his time to prove to his mate he was capable of such a task. Glorfindel didn’t seem very enthusiastic about being out of bed so early let alone to be sparing with his lover but he didn’t want to disappoint Legolas who seemed so intent on showing his skills. As rules dictated both elves had stood a few meters apart their swords presented as they took their attack stances. Glorfindel was surprised at how old Legolas seemed with a sword in his hand and his muscled chest glistening in the morning glow. The surge of desire that he had suppressed up until now swept straight down Glorfindel’s chest and stomach to pool most inconveniently in his lower regions. Legolas was practically smouldering, his upper arm muscles flexing as he adjusted his grip on his sword. The tightness of Legolas’ leggings was not helping Glorfindel’s position either, as they clung almost unimaginably tight to Legolas muscled thighs and his juicy round rear. 

Feeling his lips go suddenly dry Glorfindel flicked out his tongue to wet the parched skin. Legolas was making him breathless and needy two things he did not need to be when facing his partner with a sword. Unable to keep his gaze on Legolas’ for long Glorfindel swept his eyes down Legolas form but paused mid way as he noticed the slight parting of the ties on Legolas leggings where the prince had not quite pulled them tight enough together. The tantalizing slither of creamy flesh that Glorfindel could see between the younger elf’s leggings was almost too much and Glorfindel groaned audibly. In his gaze he did not notice Legolas beginning the sparing match and barely managed to defend himself as Legolas swung at him with the force of a seasoned warrior. The loud clang of metal upon metal sent the birds in the trees around them scattering into the sky. Regaining his focus Glorfindel masterfully deflected and dodged Legolas attacks each time finding more and more skill in the younger elf’s refined technique. It was true what Legolas had said, he had indeed been practising. The fire in Legolas’ eyes which came with each blow of his sword had come as quite a shock to Glorfindel. His meek and passive mate had turned into a determined and quite menacing warrior. Although there were slight imperfections in style and posture Glorfindel could find little fault in his lovers newly acquired skills and fought harder himself trying to push the elf to his limits. Legolas it seemed responded in kind to the challenge and began using his skills as an accomplished tree archer to flit and jump past Glorfindel’s attacks. 

Despite seeing his lover’s desperate attempts to block each blow it was obvious from the way Legolas was now panting that he would not be able to keep up this standard of sword play long. Obligingly Glorfindel backed down a little allowing his lover space to breath as they circled one another on the dewy grass.

“So do you think I am skilled enough to join the patrols?” Legolas question was light and steadily maintained although Glorfindel knew that it was just for appearances, for his lovers chest still rose and fell heavily in the search for air. Glorfindel flicked his sword from one hand to the other pretending to think the question over as he showed off his own talented tricks. 

“Perhaps.” Legolas came to a direct stop at Glorfindel’s words his sword dropped limply to his side as he stared shocked at his lover. He had showed all his best skills he had learnt with Elrohir yet Glorfindel still procrastinated the situation. 

“That is not fair………..” Legolas had no time to finish his complaint as he felt his sword being thrown from his hand by the swift movement of Glorfindel’s blade. In a flash of Golden hair Legolas found himself suddenly flat on his back the wind knocked from his lungs as Glorfindel crawled over him. Legolas could hardly focus on the blue sky above him let alone Glorfindel’s face hovering mere inches from his own. It took a full moment for Legolas to regain his breath and a further few moments for him to fully take in his compromising position. Glorfindel had him pinned to the ground his legs caught between the powerful thighs of the elder elf and his arms pinned uselessly by one of the strong hands of his lover. A beautifully carved dagger now glinted in the sunlight in the other of Glorfindel’s hand having discarded his cumbersome sword with Legolas’ a moment before. For the briefest of moments Legolas wondered what Glorfindel intended to do the maliciously wicked smile on his face something Legolas had never seen before. The smile however faded quickly to turn back into the smirk of love and Legolas felt himself relax a little as his wildly beating heart calmed down. 

Glorfindel stared adoringly down at his lover now pinned helplessly under him having seen the brief moment of fear in Legolas’ eyes when he’d first been taken to the ground. Inwardly Glorfindel smirked to himself in satisfaction having seen the mild and innocent Legolas’ return to his mate’s persona. While Legolas as a warrior was exciting in its own merits Glorfindel ultimately preferred the innocent youth he’d fallen in love with back in Mirkwood. Although there was potential for a dominant side of Legolas to emerge in the bedroom Glorfindel was not willing to let himself go that much so early on in their relationship. A deep dark place in Glorfindel’s mind would enjoy seeing Legolas fight him in bed but the more sensible side of him restrained any such inclinations for the time being. 

Skilfully Glorfindel twirled the dagger around in his fingers delighting in the way that Legolas’ eyes followed his hand in it’s movements until he stopped and attention again focused on Glorfindel’s face.

“Don’t you think I have the skills?……..” Glorfindel cut Legolas’ determined question off by pressing the blade of the dagger against the ruby red lips of his lover. Instantly Legolas shut his mouth having felt the ever-cold steel of the blade against his skin. 

“Yes. You have the skill but I don’t think your determination is enough to keep you alive in battle. Your focus strays and you do not pace yourself. You can not afford mistakes in the middle of a battle field Legolas, for they will cost you your life and others as well.” Legolas’ mood darkened considerably and Glorfindel felt the younger elf’s fingers tightening around his hand still holding both of Legolas’ flat to the ground above his head. 

“Then you judge me wrong Glorfindel. I am just as determined as you are and the only reason my focus strays is because you have not taken your alluring eyes off me since we came out here.” Legolas all but hissed from between his teeth even as Glorfindel drew the silver dagger away from the youngster’s lips and down the gentle curve of Legolas’ neck. 

“Prove it to me then. Show me your determination, your focus. Show me that you won’t hesitate in battle. Prove to me that I won’t have to worry about you when we fight side by side.” Glorfindel all but purred his challenge to his younger mate watching in delight as Legolas’ eyes lit up at the prospect of a second chance. Glorfindel watched with mild amusement as Legolas freed one of his hands from Glorfindel’s vice like grip and went to reach for his discarded sword. Glorfindel was quicker though and slammed his dagger precisely between Legolas second and third finger making the younger elf jump in surprise and fear. “Not like that little one.” Reluctantly Legolas pulled his hand back to his side as Glorfindel drew the dagger from the soft grass and sat back on his haunches to stare down at his lover. Legolas was beautifully seductive even if he didn’t realise it. With his hair spread out unruly on the grass and his chest still heaving a little at the shock. Since the moment he’d left Imladris Glorfindel had yearned to be with Legolas again and now after a month of unfulfilled need he was rather desperate. 

Legolas had never seen Glorfindel look so predatorily before and took a moment to admire the fire that swam behind the beautiful blue orbs of his lover. So lost in the admiring gaze of his lover, Legolas did not notice the blade of the dagger being brought down his chest. Legolas took a sharp inhale inwards as Glorfindel flicked the sharp blade of the dagger inside his leggings slicing through the weak ties and allowing the stretched material to fall open with ease. The cool breeze that touched Legolas member made the younger elf shudder and he could only watch with caught breath as Glorfindel easily pulled his flaccid member from its cloth confines. 

“Prove to me with this Meleth nín, that you are ready for battle.” Legolas bit his lip, trying to stifle the groan that threatened to fall from his lips as Glorfindel grabbed his member firmly and began pumping it with a confident, strong hand. “Show me your focus and your attention to detail. Beg me with your lips to let you join the patrols.” Glorfindel smiled widely as he leaned down and blew warm air across the tip of Legolas’ cock, watching in delight as the young elf swelled in response. Legolas bucked his hips up needily as Glorfindel peppered soft kisses across his abdomen and upper thighs, purposely avoiding his aching need, now standing proudly to attention against his stomach. “You are not trying Legolas, take control.” Glorfindel boldly began taunting his lover hoping to gain a suitable response for his efforts. After a month at the borders Glorfindel desperately needed to sate his desire and although he knew Legolas was still new to this Glorfindel needed it quick and hard. The only way to get what he wanted however was for Glorfindel to make Legolas want it too. 

Glorfindel rejoiced as Legolas took the bait, easily sliding out from under his lover to push Glorfindel back against the base of a sturdy tree that provided shade for the small private garden in the afternoon. “That’s it Legolas, show me your strength…” Glorfindel was abruptly cut off from another of his taunts as Legolas brought his lips crushing down to his lovers with brutal and bruising force. Eagerly Glorfindel responded wildly exploring his lover mouth as Legolas’ nimble fingers deftly stripped them both of their leggings. 

“I missed you so much.” Legolas’ bit gently against Glorfindel’s neck before whispering his soft declaration. He truly did not know what possessed him to do the things he was doing but while it was a new situation it was none the less pleasurable as their first times together had been. Glorfindel groaned loudly as he urged his hips against Legolas’ as the younger elf tentatively took a steady hold of his cock and began stroking it in time with their passionate kisses. While they had only coupled a few times since their first Glorfindel had made sure to teach Legolas skills on how to pleasure him as well. Legolas had been a fast learner and Glorfindel was now reaping the rewards of two days in bed well spent. 

Seeing Glorfindel taking so much pleasure from his touches spurred Legolas to be bolder and brought much better things into mind. Without thinking of repercussions Legolas broke his lips away from Glorfindel’s breathlessly and drew his hand away from the elder elf’s thick weeping cock. “I want to take you in my mouth.” Glorfindel’s eyes sprang open into clarity at hearing Legolas’ bold statement. While Glorfindel had hoped for more participation on Legolas behalf he had not dreamed of the younger elf taking steps of his own so short a time after their first together. “Tell me what to do.” Nervousness reappeared in Legolas eyes for the briefest of moments as Glorfindel stared at him blankly for a while. Noticing the effect he was having on his lover and not wanting to ruin the momentum of the situation Glorfindel quickly took hold of Legolas hand and wrapped the slender fingers around the thick base of his rigid cock. 

“Keep your hand there or you will choke. Take only as much as you feel you can, suck like you would on the candy sticks from the kitchens but keep your teeth away I like being the length I am now and have no desire to be shorter.” Glorfindel smirked a little breathlessly as Legolas blushed profusely having taken in all the instructions and the mildly put warning added in just for good cause. Leaning back against the tree Glorfindel braced his knees a little apart and brought his hands up to the back of Legolas’ head for guidance. With his free hand Legolas pushed his hair back behind his ears before settling down level with Glorfindel’s stiff manhood. 

Glorfindel tried to calm himself down a little as he gently began caressing the back of Legolas head, as the youngster quickly licked his lips before closing his eyes and placing his lips tentatively against the very tip of Glorfindel’s cock. Glorfindel shook and shivered as he felt Legolas press soft kisses to his ruby red head. Each kiss was like a searing scold to the over sensitised flesh and Glorfindel had to force himself from not thrusting straight into Legolas mouth. After the few tentative kisses Glorfindel watched through half closed eyes as Legolas’ pink tongue flicked out to taste the pearly liquid that beaded at the head. Amused Glorfindel chuckled as he watched Legolas pulled a face at the bitter taste of Glorfindel’s essence. 

“It will grow on you Legolas trust me.” Glorfindel soothed his hands over the back of Legolas head as he felt the bolder firmer licks of Legolas tongue against his skin. It was only after long moments of kisses and flicks of the tongue that Legolas seemed to get the courage to go further. Breathlessly Glorfindel watched as Legolas drew back a little and opened his eyes his tongue still licking the taste of his lover from his moist lips. Glorfindel saw the nervousness in his lover’s eyes and quickly leant down to press a reassuring kiss to his lover’s lips. “Only the tip for now Legolas, the rest comes with practise.” Straightening back up again Glorfindel slowly guided Legolas mouth to his cock again and watched in clouded delight as Legolas parted his lips and let the very tip of Glorfindel’s cock slide tightly into his mouth. This time Glorfindel could not suppress the groan that left his lips. Legolas’ mouth was like sliding into warm, moist velvet and the feeling of ecstasy spread thoroughly around his body. 

When Legolas didn’t move Glorfindel opened his eyes and again and glanced down. The mere sight of his cock pushed into Legolas’ open mouth was enough to make Glorfindel come there and then but restraining himself Glorfindel brought one of his hands down to rest on Legolas cheek while the other remained as a guide on the back of the youngsters head. “Hollow you cheeks and suck Legolas.” At the very words Legolas obediently did as he was told and began rhythmically sucking on the very end of Glorfindel’s cock. The sensation was maddening especially when Legolas got bolder and began flicking his tongue against the slit in the head. Glorfindel tried desperately not to thrust his hips forward but when Legolas’ teeth involuntarily ghosted across his skin the temptation became too much for Glorfindel. “Enough!” The long drawn out moan was cut abruptly short as Glorfindel hastily pushed Legolas away from him feeling his restraint breaking and his orgasm approaching fast. 

“I am sorry, what did I do?” Legolas was quickly nuzzling against Glorfindel’s chest his arms wrapped protectively around his lovers waist as he apologised quickly for upsetting his lover. He had not expected Glorfindel’s moans of lust to be so abruptly ended by a hoarse commanding voice. Glorfindel silently cursed himself for sounding so harsh but could only close his eyes and try and calm himself before answering Legolas’ questions. 

“You did nothing wrong Legolas, I just don’t have the patients or the resolve to teach you these sorts of things at this moment. I don’t want to hurt you. I have missed you terribly and I need to make love to you now.” Apologetically Glorfindel ran his hand gently across Legolas’ cheek forcing the young elf to make eye contact with him. Seeing the realization dawn in Legolas eyes Glorfindel quickly sealed his lips with his lovers deftly exploring the youth’s mouth with his eager tongue. Glorfindel had missed the taste of his lover and could hardly get enough of it. The painful twitching ache in his cock however brought Glorfindel back from his passionate kiss and he quickly brought his fingers up to Legolas lips. Glorfindel smiled warmly as he watched Legolas confused gaze pass from his fingers back to Glorfindel’s face. “I don’t have any oil, suck them.” Legolas’ eyes widened considerably but Glorfindel didn’t give the prince time to question it as he pushed two of his fingers into Legolas mouth. With mixed amusement and lust Glorfindel watched breathlessly as Legolas’ eyes fluttered closed and he began sucking on the two fingers in his mouth. The sensation was wonderful and Glorfindel could already imagine that it was his cock being sucked into Legolas mouth rather than his fingers. Involuntarily Glorfindel shivered at the thought as his cock jumped appreciatively of the image. Hastily Glorfindel slid his now slick fingers from Legolas mouth and sat up. “Turn and face the tree.” Legolas’ eyes were still wide with wonder but obediently he did as he was told, quickly swapping places with his lover to kneel facing the rough bark of the tree’s trunk. 

Glorfindel sighed heavily as he shuffled up closer to his lover so that his chest was pressed against Legolas’ back. His prince’ was beautiful so wantonly waiting for him and he knew that he would not last long under the circumstances. 

“What if someone is walking in the gardens?” Legolas’ voice flittered quietly in the morning breeze as he felt Glorfindel push his legs further apart and drew his hands up to lie either side of his head on the trunk of the tree. 

“This is our garden Legolas, no one but us are allowed in here accept for the caretaker and those we invite.” Glorfindel’s voice trailed off as the elder seneschal pushed the two fingers Legolas had previously sucked on into his own mouth, making them moist again. “Now relax Legolas, this may sting.” Removing the two fingers from his own lips Glorfindel quickly pressed one of them to Legolas’ tight puckered opening, presented so beautifully before him. Legolas tensed at the first blunt nudge of the finger and tightened his grip on the tree before him. Legolas had come to expect the stinging first push but knowing that pleasure was not far away, willed himself to calm. Glorfindel smiled as he ran a hand along his lovers spine watching as Legolas relaxed enough for Glorfindel’s finger to slide easily into the tight heat of his body. “You are a beautiful like this, I have missed you my love.” Legolas groaned as Glorfindel began twisting the finger inside of him, his kisses returning to Legolas’ neck as Glorfindel thrust another of his fingers in to join the other. Glorfindel was trying desperately to keep his composure. He had been hard since climbing into bed last night and being so close to what he wanted was proving difficult to take his time. “I need you Legolas, I need to be in you.” Legolas whimpered wantonly as Glorfindel reverted into Quenya something he tended to do when lost in passion. 

“Take me, do it now.” Legolas groaned his acceptance feeling himself push backwards helplessly as Glorfindel slid his fingers free. A cool breeze whipped across Legolas rear and the prince shivered and trust his hips forward making his own hard cock brush against the rough bark of the tree. Behind him he heard Glorfindel chuckle at his neediness but the retort he was going to make fell idle on his lips as Glorfindel’s considerably large girth was pressed firmly in between his cheeks. Having Glorfindel’ pressed against his length like a blanket was heaven and Legolas whimpered as he blindly sought out his lovers lips over his shoulder. Seeing his lovers need Glorfindel quickly placed his lips on Legolas’ sucking the younger elf’s tongue into his own mouth as he firmly pushed his hips forward burring himself inside Legolas heat in one slow slide. 

Legolas yelped and bit Glorfindel’s tongue at the abrupt intrusion. Glorfindel had always taken his time entering him but having such a girth so hastily pushed into him hurt like hell. “I am sorry.” Glorfindel soothed his hands down Legolas sides as he peppered soft kisses over his lover’s neck and back. He had lost himself for a moment his unsated desire overruling his need for gentleness. After a few moments of stillness Glorfindel felt Legolas relax around him and silently rejoiced as the prince pushed eagerly back towards him driving his cock further inside him to nudge the hidden sweet spot inside. 

“Aye Glorfindel I have missed you.” Legolas’ threw his head back against Glorfindel’s shoulder his exclamation coming out in pants from his own debauched lips. Glorfindel delighted in the way Legolas so eagerly responded to him and without restraint began thrust hard into the lithe pliable form in front of him. It took a few practices before Legolas met Glorfindel’s thrusts with his own desperately pushing Glorfindel deeper into him while brushing his own neglected member against the rough bark of the tree before him. Despite the fact he could feel scratches forming on his stomach and chest Legolas continued to move backwards and forwards, caught between his lovers sweet rod and the torturous rasp of the tree. 

“Aye gods Legolas, this is too much.” Desperate with need Glorfindel tightened his grip on Legolas waist leaving red finger marks on the marble skin as he thrust harder and further into his mate all restraint leaving his body. In the two days they had spent together after their first night Glorfindel had never felt himself so deep inside his lover and Legolas so willingly taking it, even encouraging it. Not truly in control of himself any longer Glorfindel leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Legolas sweat sheered neck. Glorfindel’s orgasm took him by surprise and the elder elf could only yell Legolas’ name as he stiffened and buried himself to the hilt inside his lover as he came. It was a rush Glorfindel had never experienced before and all he could do was hold on to his love as again he came Legolas muscles contracting around him milking him with ease until he was left breathlessly panting and resting against Legolas back. 

It was only as his own breathing regulated again that Glorfindel became acutely away that Legolas was still trembling against him for some reason. Reluctantly Glorfindel sat up from his lovers back and watched in amazement as Legolas moved back with him, the youngsters eyes closed and his mouth open wide as he panted restlessly. Glorfindel realised with shock that Legolas was still hard and was working himself with his hand trying to reach his own completion. Cursing his lack of attention to his lovers fulfilment Glorfindel quickly slipped his arm around Legolas waist and pushed away Legolas hand on his cock before replacing it with his own. Legolas bucked upwards at the touch and groaned Glorfindel’s name as the seneschal set a quick and hard pace. 

“Come for me little one, let me hear you scream.” It took only a few more flicks of his wrist and Glorfindel’s own choice words before Legolas arched backwards and lost his battle with his impending orgasm. Glorfindel could only watch in ore as Legolas screamed his name and shot his load in creamy white tendrils all over Glorfindel’s hand and the green grass before them. Breathlessly Legolas collapsed in his lover’s arms listening to the chuckle in Glorfindel’s chest as the elder seneschal lay them both down in the now bright morning sun streaming down upon them. Quite surprisingly Glorfindel had still not slipped out of his lover yet, Legolas muscles still holding him fast for some reason. The seneschal made to remove himself to make them more comfortable but Legolas instantly opened his eyes and shook his head pleadingly with his lover. 

“No, don’t move just hold me. I feel strange.” Glorfindel frowned a little in worry but seeing the confusion in his lover’s eyes quietly did as he was told. Enfolding his arms around Legolas waist Glorfindel spooned himself up against Legolas’ back and nuzzled into the prince’s slender neck to place chaste kisses of reassurance against the tender skin. 

“Yes I feel strange too, that is the first time I have found release before my lover has before. Forgive me for neglecting you.” Apologetically Glorfindel nuzzled in further to Legolas neck inhaling the beautiful forest smell imbedded within the prince’s golden hair. 

//No, it is not that. It just felt different this time, the feeling caught me off guard. // Glorfindel smiled as he felt Legolas easily enter his mind and into their own private space they shared. While it was easy to share mind connections being so close it was virtually impossible for them to do so with such physical distance between them. Glorfindel had tried on serval occasions during his trip to the border to contact Legolas but it seemed they had not refined their skill enough to cover such distances. While Glorfindel was disappointed he had made a note to ask Elrond about it when he next got the chance. If there was something he and Legolas could be doing to help increase their abilities Glorfindel was willing to do it. 

// What sort of feeling Legolas? Perhaps I have hurt you, I was a little rougher than usual and I do not think you have taken me that deep before.// Glorfindel leaned over his lovers shoulder a little worried and watched as Legolas shook his head and blushed a pretty shade of pink at the conversation. 

//Nay Glorfindel I am not in pain, I just feel different.// Legolas paused and Glorfindel observed with curiosity as Legolas brought a hand to his stomach and rubbed little circles around the navel. //I feel lighter somehow, like my body is floating on air. // Legolas tried to put words to how he felt in an effort to explain it to his concerned lover but Glorfindel just merely shook his head in confusion. 

//I do not know what it is you feel Legolas.// Glorfindel paused and boldly reached over Legolas waist to place his own hand over Legolas’ still circling the prince’s navel in soothing motions. //Perhaps you should go and see Elrond and have him examine you. I would not want for you to be hurt in someway.// Legolas rolled his eyes but quickly stopped the motions of his hand over his belly only now realizing what he had been doing. 

//No, I do not think that will be necessary. It is a rather pleasant sensation nothing too serious. Perhaps it is just because I have missed you and my body is happy that you are home and safe.// Legolas crawled away from Glorfindel hissing a little in pain as Glorfindel’s now flaccid member slid from him as he sat up. Glorfindel sat up as well watching with concern still as Legolas stretched in the sunlight and yawned loudly. “Besides it is fading now.” Seeing the concern in Glorfindel’s eyes Legolas lied and hastily broke the connection between them not wanting Glorfindel to discover the truth. In truth the sensation was not fading and Legolas felt as if a thousand fireflies had settled in his stomach. Yet he did not want to concern Glorfindel with the matter knowing that his lover would use any excuse of ill health to prevent him from joining the patrols. Promptly Legolas changed the subject. “So, you still have not answered my question. Are you going to allow me to join the next patrol?” Glorfindel groaned and fell back against the grass as he watched Legolas stand above him his hands on his hips looking quite determinedly down at him. 

Whether he liked it or not Glorfindel had to agree Legolas skill was better than most novices joining the patrols, and that he had promised Legolas not so long ago to allow him the freedom. Sighing heavily Glorfindel reluctantly nodded watching in mild amusement as Legolas squealed in delight and bent down to give him a passionate kiss. 

“Thank-you, so much.” Glorfindel groaned as Legolas helped him up from the grass to stand directly in front of his delighted lover. Despite the change in subject Glorfindel had not forgotten what they had previously been talking about and made a mental note to keep a close eye on his lover. It was obvious Legolas had changed the subject of his health very quickly but Glorfindel would not easily forget. 

“Aye you can join the patrols Legolas, but there will be rules of which I will decide upon in the coming days.” Legolas rolled his eyes dramatically and waved his hand about uncaringly as he turned and began to wander happily back into their room. Glorfindel tutted loudly and collected their things from around the garden before following his elated naked lover back indoors. “You will be treated as one of the guards Legolas, and there will be no special treatment when we are at the borders just because you are my lover.” Glorfindel dropped their things onto the bed as he watched Legolas skip around the room gathering some clean clothes and a towel for his early morning bath. 

“Yes, Yes. I do not want special treatment.” Glorfindel sat down pointedly on the end of the bed as Legolas breezed past him uncaringly waving Glorfindel’s seriousness away with his hand. “Oh Filgree will be happy when I tell him I am headed for the borders. He has always said I would make a good warrior!” Glorfindel shook his head not amused as Legolas bent down and kissed him softly on the forehead. “I am going for a bath now, will I see you at lunch?” Legolas stepped back from his lover and watched with curiosity as Glorfindel sighed heavily and nodded almost reluctantly. 

“Aye I have a meeting with council all this morning, I will see you at lunch and we can take a ride together in the afternoon to discuss your new responsibilities.” Defeated Glorfindel watched as Legolas beamed down at him proudly. 

“Good, you will be proud of me Glorfindel I promise. Now I will see you at lunch.” Glorfindel shook his head in mild amusement as Legolas kissed him again on the lips before hastily disappearing from their room to head towards the bathing chamber across the hall. 

“Oh valar, give me strength.” With a soft prayer to the valar Glorfindel rose from the bed and began searching the room for something clean to wear to council. It was going to be a long day and Glorfindel could already feel the weight of a hard days organization beginning to fall upon his shoulders. Given the option he would have gladly stayed in Legolas’ arms but prince or no prince Glorfindel was still Imladris’ seneschal and duty always called.


	84. Teaching the Blind

Chapter 84

“So what rules has he laid down? If they are anything like Eladdan’s and mine were when we first joined the patrols you will not know what to do with yourself.” Legolas rolled over on the grass and shook his head in mild amusement of his friend’s declaration. Glorfindel had only been home for two weeks and already he had given Legolas a list of things he was and wasn’t allowed to do while on patrol, with more being added each day. It was becoming a little ridiculous but with the prospect of having his privilege taken away at the slightest argument Legolas had remained passively accepting of his lovers over protection. 

“He is incorrigible Elrohir! I am not allowed to do anything.” Legolas rolled his eyes as Elrohir tossed another of the pebbles into the bubbling spring watching as it skipped across the surface before disappearing into the blue depths. “He has said now that I must not even relieve myself alone, that I must take one of the centurions with me.” Elrohir burst out laughing at Legolas’ situation having already heard from Erestor what rules the seneschal was setting down for his lover’s first journey to the borders. Nearly all of Imladris was now talking of the Prince of Mirkwood’s new responsibility and most unfortunately thought the whole thing a joke. Elrohir had seen how upset Legolas was becoming and had promptly taken Legolas out into the forest whenever possible to distance him from the chaos at the house. 

“If you think you have it bad Legolas, you have not seen what rules Glorfindel is giving the patrols. They are not even allowed to look at you sideways without fear of being removed from their position.” Legolas groaned at Elrohir’s declaration and threw his hands up into the air in frustration. Had he known what joining the patrols would entail Legolas would never have asked for the responsibility in the first place. 

“Aye Elrohir he is driving me insane! I am beginning to think it is not worth the hastle, if I am to be so restricted by rules. I was doing this to show my worth and trust as a warrior of Imladris but how can I do that when I am being treated like an elfling!” Elrohir nodded understandingly as Legolas rolled over again on the grass his arms folded angrily across his chest. 

“Do not worry so much Legolas, after your first trip is over and you prove yourself just as capable as any other elf he will forget about the silly rules, so long as you are safe.” Legolas looked doubtfully at his friend but nodded all the same. For his own sake he hoped that Elrohir was right. Having Glorfindel love him and take care of him was one thing but being smothered like a child by his lover was another thing entirely. 

“So what are you to do while I am at the borders?” Changing the subject Legolas sat up and kicked off his leather boots, in order to feel the soft grass in his toes. In the last few weeks he had grown accustomed to riding with Elrohir into the forest and enjoyed the freedom of being amongst nature.

“I am making preparations with Erestor for Elladan’s binding ceremony in the summer and I am to take healing lessons from tutor Filgree.” Following his friends lead Elrohir kicked off his boots and joined Legolas on the edge of the spring, to plunge his feet into the cool soothing water. The glade was beautiful like many Elrohir had showed Legolas in the last few weeks and was secluded enough to allow them to talk freely without interruption. Legolas had come to rely heavily on Elrohir’s advice and had confided in his friend things he would never dream of telling Filgree or Glorfindel. Legolas had never had such a close friend in Mirkwood and cherished Elrohir’s company as one closer to his own age he trusted and that understood him. 

“Healing lessons? Are you to become a healer like Elrond?” Legolas looked questioningly across to his friend and watched with confusion as Elrohir swallowed hard and avoided eye contact with his friend. 

“Sort of. Father has told me I must take these lessons from Filgree.” Elrohir looked cautiously at his friend hoping that his vague answer would sate Legolas’ interest in the topic. He had not realized it until now that he entered into a conversation he had promised, his elders he would not disclose to Legolas until they said so. Legolas cocked his head to the side in confusion and wondered silently why Elrohir seemed to suddenly back away from the conversation. 

“What sort of healing techniques will you be learning from Filgree that you do not already know from your father’s teachings? I have seen you tend the wounds from the battlefield and all those you tended survived, I also know you are very knowledgeable in common healing herbs as well.” Elrohir swallowed awkwardly again as he glanced sadly up at his friend’s inquisitive look. Silently Elrohir wished he could go back and change the conversation but it was just not possible. He could not lie to Legolas but he also feared his elder’s scorn of breaking his promise. “Elrohir? What are you hiding from me? I thought we were friends?” Legolas sounded hurt when Elrohir didn’t reply straight away and Elrohir cursed his father for putting such a responsibility upon his shoulders. Sighing heavily Elrohir decided to tell the truth, knowing the wrath that would fall upon him if anyone else found out he had told Legolas of the elders plans. 

“I promised them I would not tell you Legolas but I can not lie to you and I think it is wrong that they try and keep it from you.” Legolas frowned in confusion as Elrohir pulled his feet out of the water and crossed his legs as he turned to face his blonde friend. “Filgree is to teach me the ways of looking after a pregnant male before, during and after the birth.” Elrohir winced as he lowered his gaze from Legolas’ as he continued in a regretful whisper. “If you ever fall pregnant I am to look after you, if my father or Filgree are unavailable.” Elrohir dared to glance up from his lap as his voice trailed off. Elrohir watched on in curiosity as Legolas instantly reached for his stomach his hand strangely settling over his abdomen, his emotionless face unreadable. The silence however only lasted a moment and Elrohir was shocked to see the fury that swept into Legolas’ eyes as he stood hastily from the side of the pool, his unusual gesture forgotten as his hands dropped to his side and formed tightly clenched fists. 

“How dare they presume such things of me! I am not pregnant and have no desire to be so! What do they think I am? Breeding stock to be pampered and mollycoddled like a wet nurse until I am full with child! I do not need a healer nor do I want any of you fussing over me if I become pregnant. If Haldir can stay at the borders until a month before he gave birth so too can I participate in activities, when I am not even pregnant yet!” Elrohir silently backed away a little as Legolas began pacing, his angry voice disturbing all the creatures that were around the previously peaceful glade. 

“Legolas don’t be angry, they are only concerned for you and they mean no harm. Glorfindel said…….” The instant Elrohir mentioned the elder seneschals name he regretted it as Legolas spun around and glared at him with hatred. 

“Glorfindel! Oh he takes delight in restraining me does he not, with his rules and protections. Had I known that I would be thought of as nothing more than breeding material I would not have given my life to him. I had less restrictions under my fathers hand and I was never pressured into producing a child. I will not be pushed into something I do not want, and I do not care whether the valar predicted it or not. My body is mine and I won’t be stopped or restricted from doing things, just because I might fall pregnant each night I lie beneath my husband.” Elrohir could only stare opened mouthed as he watched tears begin falling down Legolas cheeks before the younger elf spun around quickly and fell to the soft grass. For a long time Elrohir could only sit and watch stunned as Legolas’ shoulders shuddered with tears and the younger elf’s arms wrapped protectively around his own waist. Slowly rising from his own seat on the edge of the spring Elrohir crawled over to his friend and tentatively placed a hand on the younger elf’s shuddering shoulders. Elrohir was all to aware of what happened last time he attempted to calm one of Legolas’ moods and braced himself for another sharp punch. The hit never came though and Elrohir relaxed as Legolas leaned into him with little effort. 

”Shhh Legolas I am sure it is not all as sinister as you make it out to be.” Legolas sniffled and shook his head definitely at Elrohir’s reasoning, still upset about everything that had happened. 

“No I am right in what I say, Elrohir don’t you see it.” Reluctantly Elrohir had to shake his head in disagreement; he did not see what Legolas seemed to. “ As much as I love Glorfindel he is scared like the rest of them. Scared that I am not the one and that this is all a terrible mistake. He lies with me each night in fear knowing that his seed could cause the fall of the elves. He tries to hide it but I see it in his eyes and feel it in my heart. It hurts me too, knowing I am the one that causes so many people such grief.” Elrohir sighed heavily and wrapped his arms protectively around his friend suddenly realizing just how much weight rested upon Legolas’ shoulders. The prince had been doomed from birth to carry the hopes of the entire race and even in love he was not free from that responsibility. 

“I grieve for you Legolas. I do not know how I would cope having that sort of responsibility over my head. I had thought that being Elrond’s son was a great responsibility, being expected to follow in his footsteps both in battle and in leading our people to peace but my grievances are little in comparison to your own. While I share my responsibility with Elladan, you alone must bare this as best you can.” Elrohir cuddled Legolas tighter as he reached up and brushed a stray tear from the prince’s eyes before pulling a rogue braid back behind the prince’s delicately pointed ear. “Perhaps they are scared just as you say they are but I am not. I have faith in you and your heart; I know you have not been led astray in choosing Glorfindel as your partner. I believe what Erestor speaks of, and that one-day Mirkwood, Imladris and Lorien will fight side by side as allies once again.” Elrohir smiled as he felt Legolas let out a strained chuckle. 

“You believe the words of a fool. Erestor, bless his heart, is a little excentric Elrohir And it is said that any elf who believes they have spoken with the valar must surely have been into the wine cellars.” Elrohir chuckled also and nuzzled comfortingly into his friends shoulder relived that he had managed to draw Legolas from his depression. 

“Aye Erestor is a fool but a wise one at that. He may not have spoken to the valar but his faith in you and Glorfindel has never wavered and it is that alone that you must respect, if all his other faults can not be forgiven.” Legolas nodded understandingly knowing that indeed Elrond’s advisor was among the few who had truly never lost faith in him and Glorfindel. “Now you must promise me Legolas not to mention I have told you about my teachings or I will be punished for breaking my word.” Again Legolas nodded as he wiped the rest of the tears from his cheeks and lessoned his grip on Elrohir’s body. It was then that Legolas felt it again. 

The fire in his stomach seemed to ignite itself and he had to force down a gasp as he brought his hands down to his stomach in an effort to sooth the sensation. Since the first time he’d felt it Legolas had been battling the strange sensation for two weeks. It would lay dormant for a while and at the most inappropriate moments it would flare again. Not that it was a painful sensation just uncomfortable. It seemed to lesson with food and so Legolas had been snacking secretly during the past week in an effort to stem the sensation. It was also worse during his nights spent with Glorfindel, and while the gasps were easily disguised as groans of desire and lust during sex, the rush trips to the bathroom were less easily hidden. Legolas did not know why he had suddenly become incapable of holding his bladder but had done his best to hide the fact by creeping to the bathroom while Glorfindel was asleep or out of the room. Still he had not told anyone about the feelings, for they were minor and didn’t seem to bother him. Besides the fact Legolas knew that if he mentioned any sort of ill health both, Glorfindel and Elrond would formally end his trip to the borders and that was something he did not want. 

Elrohir pulled back slightly from Legolas as he felt the younger elf’s hand descend down to his stomach and begin rubbing at it soothingly. Confused by the other elf’s actions Elrohir cocked his head sideways in question of his friend. 

“I am just hungry Elrohir I did not have breakfast.” Conscious of his audience Legolas stopped rubbing his stomach and offered a weak excuse to his curious friend. Thank-fully Elrohir seemed to take the excuse and nodded understandingly, his own stomach groaning in sympathy.

“Very well let us get back to the house, I am sure dinner will be ready by the time we get home.” Elrohir stood from the grass and offered down a hand to his friend. Legolas eagerly accepted the gesture and with the help of Elrohir stood up. The sensation in Legolas stomach seemed to lesson a little but the pressure in his bladder became the focus of his attention instead. There was no way he would be able to ride all the way back to the house feeling as he did and there was only one direct way to excuse himself. “We will take a different way home Legolas, I will show you my mothers favourite waterfall.” Elrohir glanced back over his shoulder as he realised that Legolas was not following him to where the horses were standing freely grazing on the lush grass. 

“I must relive myself first Elrohir, I have drunk to much water due to the heat of the day.” Legolas watched pensively as Elrohir nodded and gestured for him to go about his business. 

“Fine I shall get the horses ready.” Elrohir acknowledged his friend with a smile and watched cautiously as Legolas darted off into the trees. Frowning slightly Elrohir thought back to the days ride and realized that he had not seen Legolas take one swig of the cool spring water in his leather bladders. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure Legolas was not watching him Elrohir quickly walked over to Iest and pulled Legolas’ water skins from the saddlebags. As Elrohir had suspected the skins were both still full. Hearing the rustling of Legolas returning Elrohir quickly put the water skins back in the bags and caught both his and Legolas’ reigns drawing the horses back into the open glade. Legolas smiled widely at his friend not suspecting anything as he took Iest’s reigns and hauled himself easily into the saddle as Elrohir did the same. 

Elrohir did not mention what he had discovered and decided it best he forgot the incident. It was obvious that Legolas had enough on his mind without having Elrohir question him about his bodily functions, no matter how strange they seemed to be. If Legolas had problems of some sort Elrohir was sure the prince would come to him about them. “Follow me Legolas, the track gets rough in parts.” With a wave of his hand Elrohir turned his horse around and headed into the forest. Legolas smiled and spurred Iest forward to follow his companion. The sensation in his stomach had not abated but he would soon forget about it again with the wind in his face and the forest smells invading his senses as he and Elrohir wove their way through paths and streams heading towards home.


	85. Valendil

Chapter 85

“Legolas this is Amour and Valendil” Legolas watched in fascination as the two strangers stepped forward at Glorfindel’s introduction. Elrohir and Legolas had arrived back at the house just in time for dinner and had been surprised to find that Elrond had guests. The man and the elf were apparently rangers and had stopped in Imladris for a few days in order to rest before continuing on to Gondor. 

Nosily Legolas had hidden behind the curtains in the public baths in order to get a look at the two strangers as they bathed before the formal dinner. There was no doubting by their physical appearance that both strangers were rangers of the wild. Legolas had seen many of them during his time spent in Mirkwood’s tavern. Amour, the man was tall and well built, his shoulder length hair a fiery red colour that fell in unkempt curls around his face. Unlike his elvan companion Valendil, the man had dark green eyes almost forest like in their appearance, which held an untold wealth of knowledge behind them. The elf was just as mysterious. Legolas had never seen an elf with short hair before and it had come as a shock to see the elf still healthy. He knew that an elf’s hair was sacred and that most elves who had had their hair forcefully removed often faded with shame and humiliation. The elves that had returned from the borders after the attack from Echthelion had gone into seclusion until their hair had grown back and it was only the love of their families that kept them in middle earth. Yet Valendil showed no signs of fading and looked stronger than most of the elvan warriors in Imladris, he seemed almost proud of his short black hair. 

Their clothes were pretty much standard, worn and tattered but in their own way protecting their wearers from the elements. Again Legolas was surprised at the collection of weaponry the pair carried with them, such a mixture of different races arms than ever seen on one person. Legolas had hung around as long as he dared before disappearing silently off back to his own chambers to ready for dinner himself. He had been intent on hearing the stories the two strangers had to tell and was almost brimming with delight as Glorfindel finally introduced them as they were waiting around in Elrond’s library for dinner to be served. 

“Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, it is a pleasure to finally meet you at last.” The fiery haired man, named Amour bowed politely to Legolas before taking up the young prince’s hand and gracing it with a soft kiss. “Your reputation as one of beauty among your own people does your true magnificent little justice.” Legolas blushed profusely and lowered his gaze from the expressive green eyes that met his own. 

“Thank-you.” Legolas did not know how to reply and merely smiled coyly as the ranger smiled and took a step backwards again, to allow his companion to meet with Legolas. 

“While this may be a first for my friend, I believe that we have met before prince Legolas?” Legolas frowned a little confused as the elf stepped forward and bowed respectfully to the young prince. The entire crowd gathered in the study stopped their conversations and looked expectantly at where Legolas was standing dumbstruck in front of the ranger. Legolas felt Glorfindel turn to look at him questioningly. Intently Legolas stared at the elf stood before him trying to remember if or when he had ever seen the very distinct face before. The blue eyes of the elf seemed familiar somehow but then Legolas had met many elves with blue eyes and could be any one at all. After a few silent moments of pensive scrutiny of the stranger’s face Legolas shook his head sadly. 

“Nay, I am sorry I do not remember your face. Perhaps you have me mixed up with someone else.” Legolas glanced hopefully up at Glorfindel who had now turned his attention to Valendil who had a strange smile on his face as he stared at Legolas. Legolas felt the other elf’s stare acutely and although it wasn’t malicious in anyway was a little confronting to have someone so blatantly staring at him. 

“No I believe I am right Legolas but perhaps you were too young to remember and your tutor would have better recollection.” Legolas turned around a little and watched as Filgree rose from his seat beside Lindar to approach Valendil and him. 

“I confess your face is familiar Valendil but as Legolas has pointed out I do not recall you at all.” Legolas watched as Valendil chuckled and shook his head in amusement of something before boldly reaching forward and brushing a stray braid from Legolas’ face and back behind his ear. Legolas heard Glorfindel grunt his disapproval at the intimate touch of his lover but the seneschal restrained any comment as Valendil smiled admiringly upon Legolas. Legolas could not help but blush and swallowed heavily trying to rack his brain to remember when he had met the elf in front of him. 

“Perhaps you would remember me better by my birth name. Latinel…” Before Valendil could continue Legolas jumped quickly in instantly remembering the name from his childhood. 

“My fathers messenger.” Legolas smiled proudly at his memory as Valendil nodded, pleased that he had been remembered by the prince. There were a few confused faces looking on around the room but Legolas and Filgree were now enlightened to the elf before them. 

“Aye you do remember me then little one. I believe you spent many a night hiding in the shadows listening to my tales at the tavern when I’d returned from duty did you not?” Legolas flushed a hot pink colour and chewed his lip nervously having been discovered in his forbidden activities as a child. It seemed now that his nightly escapades had been known by more people than just Filgree. “Oh come now Prince half of Mirkwood knew you were scampering about the country side, to and from the taverns like a seasoned drunk. You may have been watching us in secret but many an eye was watching you too.” Legolas couldn’t help but raise his gaze to meet Valendil’s again and he was surprised at how drawn to the beautiful blue eyes he was. Valendil seemed to hold him captive in his gaze much like he had done with his tales back when Legolas was but a child. The moment was gone however as Glorfindel cleared his throat loudly uncomfortable by the attention the ranger was paying his lover. 

“My Lord, dinner is served.” As if on cue a young kitchen hand entered the study and bowed low to Lord Elrond, who had been siting watching the exchange between the prince and Valendil with interest. Nodding his acceptance Elrond rose from his chair beside Erestors and welcomed everyone to follow him through into the dining hall. Legolas did not mistake the possessively jealous kiss that Glorfindel graced upon his lips after the rest of the guests had followed Lord Elrond from the study leaving them the last to leave. Legolas did not say anything though and merely took Glorfindel’s arm as they walked silently into the dining hall. 

*************************

Like always Elrond had put on a beautiful meal for his guests and all were being treated to the beautiful melody of a lone harpist providing background music to the enjoyable dinner. Elrond as always was at the head of the table his two sons’ beside him on his right. To his left sat Erestor and Glorfindel and in turn was Legolas, Filgree and Lindar. Opposite them were Amour and Valendil and the rest of the table was made up of guard captains and some councillors. The evening had been pleasant, conversation passing between them all about border security and activities within other realms. Stories were thrown about willingly, some more entertaining than others but all very well received by the audience. Legolas had hardly spoken at all during the meal too hungry to waste time adding his own conversation to the already rich topics around the table. The sensation in his stomach had returned at the mere sight of the food and feeling the need to calm himself, especially in front of the guests Legolas had begun to eat. Over the course of the meal Legolas’ attention had hardly strayed from Valendil so intent on hearing the other elf’s tales just as he had as a child. At some points Legolas had found Valendil staring at him blatantly his meal forgotten as he merely stared with an unreadable expression at the young prince. Legolas knew that Glorfindel had not missed the stares and as the dinner had worn on Glorfindel had become grumpier and grumpier. 

It was as Legolas was reaching for yet another spoon full of the superb fruit pie that Glorfindel’s temper seemed to come to a head. While the conversation continued around the table Glorfindel reached out a hand and stopped Legolas from picking up the helping of pie, causing the younger elf to look questioningly up at him. 

“Don’t you think you have had enough.” Legolas frowned in confusion as Glorfindel leaned close to him and whispered harshly into his ear so that no one else could hear it. 

“I am hungry.” Legolas whispered innocently back as he shook Glorfindel’s hand from his own and ladled out another helping of pie much to Glorfindel’s disgust. Admittedly Legolas had never eaten so much in his life but the fluttering in his stomach had not abated and so he had continued to eat, all the things he seemed to crave. 

“You have eaten nearly the entire pie Legolas. You are being greedy.” Glorfindel’s voice was a little louder this time and Legolas determinedly shoved a fork full of the pie into his mouth and chew purposefully. Both Elves did not notice their growing audience and it was only when Legolas spoke again that they realised how loud their argument had become. 

“I am hungry.” Legolas’ indignant tone echoed around the now silent dinner table causing those that had not stopped their conversation previous to now turn their attention to the couple staring daggers at one another. 

“Glorfindel please, it is quite alright Legolas may eat as much as he wishes none of us seem to want anymore. Besides the cook will be pleased to see it gone.” Glorfindel sat back from Legolas as Elrond’s calm voice address him from across the table having sensed the tension between his friend and his lover the moment they had sat down at the table. Legolas smiled thankfully at Elrond and reached over the table again to pick up the entire dish of fruit pie almost as if to spite Glorfindel in the gesture. All the elves at the table had finished eating accept for Legolas who was now merrily tucking his way through what remained of the fruit pie, his lips stained berry red by the blackberries the cook had used as garnish. 

A chuckle from across the table made everyone turn their attention to the two guests. Valendil was reclining back in his chair swilling the remains of his glass of wine around in his hand as he stared amused at the young prince. 

“You have quite an appetite Legolas, I did not expect one of Thranduil sons to eat so much, pray you do not venture to the life of a ranger for you would surely starve.” There was a unanimous round of laughter around the table at Valendil’s comment and Legolas had the good grace to blush as he finished off what remained of the pie and promptly wiped his mouth with a napkin. Legolas was still hungry but having sensed his lovers anger by his side decided not to push it further by reaching for something else from the table of food. There was one person that did not laugh at the table however and that was Glorfindel, who merely glared daggers at Valendil over the rim of his own wine glass having witnessed another of the rangers’ blatant stares of his lover. 

“Tell me Valendil what brought you into the life of a ranger, I thought Legolas mentioned you were Thranduil’s messenger?” Glorfindel’s voice cut through the laughter like ice and Legolas swallowed regrettably as Valendil looked casually over at the seneschal who had asked him the question. There was tension and everyone had felt it acutely when Valendil and Glorfindel’s gazes met across the table. 

“I grew tired of being a pawn in Thranduil’s games. I saw no point behind the vicious messages he had me take to Lorien or to Gondor and even here when I was younger. I lost my father in the war Glorfindel and while I still grieve for him I do not place blame on anyone. It should not have happened as it did and Thranduil was a fool to continue a feud that is without foundation.” The entire table fell silent at Valendil’s bold declaration, none were willing to reply to it as Glorfindel nodded understandingly and sipped from his wine. “I found it was easier to live a life in exile than be forced to take sides in a feud I do not believe in.” 

“You are brave then Valendil to stand up for what you believe in. Your cause and all those that follow you will always find a bed in Imladris.” Valendil inclined his head in thanks at Lord Elrond who had listened intently to the sincerity in the ranger’s voice. 

“Amour what news of other realms do you and Valendil bring with you on this trip?” For the first time during the evening Elladan spoke up from his fathers side quietly addressing the man who had merely listened to his elvan friend amuse the company with his assorted stories. While the attention now turned to Amour the tension between Glorfindel and Valendil did not recede both elves staring each other down with contempt over their respective glasses of wine. 

“Very little I am afraid Elladan. We journey to Gondor to help aid their plight against the ever-encroaching evil from Mordor. Orc’s raid their outer villages, pillaging what they can and burning what remains. Their forces are stretched and injured are forced to fight on without treatment, we hope to relieve some of the pressure in their fight against our common enemy.” Amour watched as many around the table nodded in agreement, but knowing well that the elves would never involve themselves with the men of Gondor for a second time. The conversation again seemed to turn to politics and the common enemy of Mordor and Legolas was relieved to see a little of the tension between Valendil and Glorfindel dissipating as each elf engaged in their own private conversation. 

The conversation was moved slowly from the dinning hall back into the study to allow the servants to begin cleaning up at their leisure. It was only now as Legolas sat alone in one of the plump leather chairs by Elrond’s fire that the younger elf began to feel truly full of food. Thankfully the sensation in his stomach had lessoned somewhat and was now barely distinguishable from the overly full feeling he had in his gut. Legolas could hardly believe how much he had eaten and so openly. He hoped that no one would think anything of it although he had caught Elrohir looking at him several times during the meal with suspicion. Remarkably Legolas had still found his leggings loose and his robe free despite the fact he had expected his belly to fill to bursting point and his clothes to be uncomfortable in light of the meal he had just eaten. Still Legolas did not think anything of it and merely put it down to a lack of a good meal while he had ridden all day with Elrohir. 

Legolas was too busy lazing in front of the fire to notice his approaching company before it was too late. 

“Prince Legolas, would you do me the honour of walking with me into the gardens. I have a great desire for some fresh air but do not want to get lost by myself.” Valendil’s request was merely a whisper above the other conversations around the room and unlike the others was spoken in a language native to Mirkwood and unfamiliar to most. Unfortunately Legolas knew that, Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor all spoke it fluently and all said Lords’ instantly turned their attention towards him. Not knowing what to do Legolas glanced questioningly at Glorfindel who had moved from his conversation to go and stand by Lord Elrond both lords staring at him intently. Glorfindel’s expression was dark and brooding and Legolas swallowed hard as he glanced unsure up at Valendil. “Please Legolas, it is an innocent walk in the fresh air.” With another glance at his unhelpful lover Legolas nodded his acceptance. As Valendil had said, it was just an innocent walk and Glorfindel would have to get used to him having other friends.

With a smile Valendil offered his arm to Legolas who obligingly took it as he rose from the chair. Legolas was acutely aware of every pair of eyes now trained on him and Valendil as they both wandered quietly out of the study doors and out into the torch lit courtyard. Legolas did not dare look at Glorfindel as he left, scared he would see something he did not want to. It was obvious that Glorfindel didn’t like Valendil but wanting to learn more about the elf from Mirkwood Legolas was not willing to say no to a walk. 

”Have you been back to Mirkwood of late?” Once out in the garden Legolas let Valendil’s arm go and walked independently of the elder elf and a little in front. Above them the stars dotted the sky like fireflies and Legolas basked in their glow enjoying the fresh air and the freedom from peoples gazes. Still there was one gaze that he could not escape but it was not uncomfortable and Legolas merely accepted the elder’s admiration of him as he struck up a conversation, eager to hear news of his home. 

“Aye we passed through there from the Misty Mountains. It is still beautiful.” Legolas smiled and closed his eyes as he came to a stop in a particularly nice part of the garden. 

“And what of the family? How do my father and brothers fare?” Legolas waited patiently for Valendil to speak, listening as the elder elf circled him a few moments before moving a little away to sit down on the stone bench near by. 

“Your father is well. Gossip in the taverns speak of a blacksmith that has quite captured your fathers eye. It is said that the king takes extremely long walks with the young elf and both often return to the palace their clothes in disarray.” Legolas nodded quietly his face still tilted towards the stars as he took in the stories of his father’s new love affair. Legolas had not been stupid as a child and while he had not known of his true parentage had always known his father had a taste for young men, some not older than himself. 

“And my brothers?” Legolas questioned softly, declining to make comment on the news about his father. 

“They are well too. Your eldest brother Hale was married at the beginning of spring a lavish affair with illustrious guests so I hear. They are expecting their first child next winter but rumours say that she is already swelled with child and waddles like she is to give birth in the coming month.” Legolas chuckled at Valendil’s vivid imagery already picturing his family of whom he had missed so secretly since they had left Lorien so abruptly after his coming of age. Involuntarily Legolas let his hand brush across his own stomach before quickly pulling it away. “Your younger brother Talion is hardly at home. They say he wanders as much as a ranger would do and has quite a reputation with the ladies in the villages he visits.” Legolas sighed heavily and lowered his head back down from the heavens to face the bearer of news. 

Valendil was reclining causally in the stone chair his legs apart so that his tunic barely concealed his sculptured thighs. Legolas could not help but stare into the sparkling blue eyes of the elf before him, remembering a time when he had sat enthralled with Valendil’s tales of debauchery and adventure. When Valendil had been exiled from Mirkwood, Legolas had been heartbroken but had held onto the small pieces of information he heard about the messenger from the other rangers in the tavern. Now however the elf was before him staring at him like he was the rarest gift in all of middle earth. “You have grown up Legolas. You were but a child last time I saw you.” Legolas lowered his gaze from Valendil’s as the elder elf stood from the bench and wandered quietly over to him. 

“I have just reached my majority and yet have seen many things already that have made me wiser than my years.” Legolas’ whisper drifted away on the breeze as Valendil came to a stop in front of him, so close that Legolas could feel the rise and fall of the other elf’s chest on his own. Legolas’ eyes fluttered closed as Valendil reached up and brushed a singular braid back behind his pointed ear. Legolas had always considered Valendil to be a handsome elf and knew the messenger’s reputation among the men was well revered. Yet Legolas had been young then and did not know the worth of someone’s attractiveness and was too naive to think otherwise of rumours. Now however with the elf standing before him Legolas could truly appreciate the beauty in the elder elf and the proposition that was being so clearly laid at his feet. “What happened to your hair?” Legolas swallowed hard as he tried to put a little space between him and the elder elf by reaching up and brushing a finger through the elf’s short dark locks. Legolas had remembered an elf with long black hair that shone beautifully in the candlelight of the taverns, yet it had gone now and Legolas wanted to know why. 

“I was caught by slave traders two years ago trying to steal food from their camp. It was a foolish plan but I was desperate to eat. They tied me up and cut off my hair before trying to sell me at a market in Rohan. Apparently elvan hair is much sought after by men and can fetch a high price for dignities that wish for long life and good health. It is used like a lucky charm, braided and hung above their beds.” Legolas shook his head in disgust remembering his own terrifying ordeal at the hands of Keeldon. At least Keeldon had not cut off his hair. 

“And why did you not fade? I would be humiliated to have to suffered through the loss of my hair in such a manner.” Legolas stiffened as he felt Valendil reach up and run his hand boldly through Legolas hair admiring the braiding but not really understanding its meaning. 

“I am not vain like some elves Legolas. Living alone in the wild you tend not to bother with your appearance. I am still the same elf I was with hair just a little wiser I suppose. Amour helped a lot as well. He helped me escape and I have been wandering with him ever since, we keep each other company. Besides all that, I know I have a hundred years in which I can grow my hair back.” Legolas smiled warmly and nodded understandingly admiring the strength of character he saw reflected in Valendil’s eyes. 

“You are brave Latinel you would have made a fine warrior.” Legolas watched as Valendil blushed a little hearing Legolas use his former name with such eloquence. 

“As you have done Legolas.” This time it was Legolas who blushed as the elder elf cupped his cheek and drew his face up to meet his own, so that they were barely apart. Legolas could hardly breathe, the intoxicating scent of Mirkwood lingering on the elder’s hair and reminding him of home. “I often wondered Legolas why such a beautiful face as yours was never approached in the taverns. Your father was so revered that none dared touch you for fear of reprise. I confess I was tempted on more than one occasion to go to you, buy you a drink and keep you company but I never acted. You looked so lost sitting there watching the world go by, your innocence so plain for the world to see. A pretty flower amongst the weeds.” Legolas felt his body go limp as Valendil’s thumb brushed softly against his parched lips causing him to take a sharp intake of air at the touch. “I enjoyed telling tales when I knew you were listening, it almost gave them purpose. I have spent hours watching you when you didn’t know I was there, you are beautiful Legolas and your beauty has only increased with age.” Legolas knew what was coming but could not draw his eyes away from the other elves so lost in the blue depths of his memories. The first touch of Valendil’s lips against his own didn’t seem to register in Legolas clouded mind and it was only as he felt the elder elf’s tongue slip inside his mouth to caress his own that Legolas realised he was responding to the kiss. 

“No.” Abruptly Legolas pulled away from Valendil and hastily took several steps backwards his mind racing as he breathlessly stared at the confused elf before him. Legolas didn’t really know what to do his heart racing and his mind a mess. He did not know what was happening to him and the doubt he had only just put to rest that very day had returned so quickly. He had kissed Valendil yet he was bound to Glorfindel. Questions swam through his mind, questions of what if. Self-doubt set in like stone and Legolas felt tears begin welling up in his eyes his breathing short. 

“Legolas? Are you alright? What have I done to offend you?” Despite his misty gaze Legolas saw Valendil move towards him and quickly moved backwards only to trip over his robe and fall helplessly into the low bushes surrounding the little glade. Valendil moved quickly to help Legolas up but Legolas shook his head and pushed him away. 

“No, please go away. I am bound to another.” Legolas watched fearfully through his tears, as Valendil stood up from him shocked to hear Legolas declaration. //Glorfindel!//” Distressed Legolas closed his eyes and called for his lover hoping against hope that the distance wasn’t so great as to not form a connection. Again Legolas called for his lover through their connection hardly hearing Valendil’s apology. 

“I am sorry Legolas I did not know. Who………” Valendil was abruptly cut off and Legolas opened his eyes just enough to watch as Glorfindel struck the other elf hard across the face sending him sprawling to the floor. 

“He is bound to me and you would do well to keep your hands to yourself ranger.” Legolas listened as Glorfindel spat nastily at Valendil who was currently being helped from the ground by Amour and Elrohir. Legolas shook uncontrollably as he felt Glorfindel kneel down beside him with Elrond who proceeded to check him for injuries. //Are you alright? // Legolas nodded silently in reply to Glorfindel’s concerned question as he was helped awkwardly from the bush. 

//Please Glorfindel do not be angry he did not know and I should have realised what was happening.// Silently Legolas pleaded with his lover as Glorfindel wrapped his arms protectively around Legolas’ shaking form. Legolas felt ill and the sensation in his stomach had turned into summersaults and flips after the kiss with Valendil. Legolas hoped that Glorfindel’s temper had cooled since dinner and that he was capable of understanding considering the situation. It seemed Glorfindel had seen the situation happening long before Legolas had. 

“I am sorry Lord Glorfindel I was not aware Legolas was bound to you. Had I known I would never have dreamed of……” Valendil’s voice trailed off as Glorfindel rose a hand to silence him. 

“You would do well to listen to news better than you seem to at present Valendil.” Legolas felt his head spinning a little and leaned heavier against Glorfindel’s body feeling his mate instantly supporting him as he continued to speak to Valendil. “I will forgive you this mistake as a drunken folly but it will not happen again, less I skin you alive and leave your body in the woods for the wargs.” Legolas swallowed heavily hearing the seriousness of Glorfindel’s tone but he was thankful of Glorfindel’s forgiveness. He liked Valendil and did not want to see the elder elf hurt for a simple mistake. 

//Glorfindel I do not feel very well. I am going to be sick// The fluttering in Legolas stomach seemed to increase at that very moment and the prince forced back the wretch that threatened to fall from his mouth as he desperately spoke to his lover through their connection. Instantly Glorfindel spun around away from the gathered audience as Legolas sagged in his arms and fell to his knees in the grass, his stomach divulging its contents onto the grass. Never since its first appearance had Legolas felt so ill at the fluttering in his stomach and could not keep back the second lot of vial that rose in his throat. Sympathetically Glorfindel held back his hair as he watched his young lover weakly throw up again and again. Behind them Legolas heard Elrond and Erestor bustling the group back into the study quickly leaving them alone in the night air. 

“This is all the food you ate at dinner Legolas, you were a glutton and now you are paying the price.” Legolas winced as he heard the tinge of anger in his lover’s voice. Glorfindel was angry with him and Legolas regretted the whole evening. Inwardly Legolas knew that his sickness was not due to the amount he had eaten at dinner but for the sake of having Glorfindel think him still well enough to join the patrols he kept quiet about the fluttering in his stomach. Finally Legolas’ retching subsided and he sagged weakly into Glorfindel’s arms. Slowly Glorfindel picked him up from the ground having wiped the prince’s mouth with the corner of his own robe. Legolas looked pale and tired and Glorfindel sighed as realised that he had probably upset Legolas just as much as Valendil had. //Come Legolas, let us get you to bed.// Legolas weakly nodded at Glorfindel’s voice in his head before closing his eyes and snuggling helplessly into his lovers arms. It had been a long day and Legolas would be happy to forget it in sleep.


	86. The Call to Arms

Chapter 86

“Reports come in from Lorien that the threat moves westward towards us. While they are many in number they are disorganized and leaderless easily disposed of in raids. It is the men that Haldir speaks of in his letter that concern me, My Lord.” Legolas sat cross-legged on his chair watching as his lover and the other centurions and lords poured over the many maps spread over the large desks. 

It had been almost a month since Valendil had left and Legolas did not dare put a foot wrong his guilt over the situation never wavering. For the first time in Legolas life he had showed himself up in front of strangers and brought shame to Glorfindel but he was determined not to do it again. Glorfindel had been angry with him and had refused to share their bed for a week preceding the event. While it was a quiet argument between them, all in the household were wise to why Glorfindel had taken up residence in the guest quarters for the better part of a week. In a way Legolas had been grateful of the reprieve the fluttering in his stomach having turned far more sinister. He was now physically ill but only in the early morning when he was awoken abruptly by pains in his abdomen. The fluttering was no longer but a dull ache but rather a sharp throbbing that was ever present, and nausea shortened his sleep considerably each morn. Yet Legolas remained tight lipped on his situation knowing that if he spoke Glorfindel would surely end his chance at the borders. While it was concerning it was not yet anything to worry about and Legolas merely put the nausea down to his nerves. 

Since the incident with Valendil Legolas had been the model husband. He had dutifully completed his chores each day at the stores before spending the afternoons with Elrohir. His nights were spent with Glorfindel either listening to the elder read in the library or alone together in their rooms talking about things that concerned them. While they had sex regularly it was not as often as previously, Legolas finding excuses in an effort to avoid the embarrassing bladder problem, which had now firmly settled as a part of his routine of secrets. Despite everything though Legolas found himself comfortable with his life but as much as he enjoyed this life he craved something much more adventurous. Something he knew would soon take place. 

Elrond had received a letter from Haldir only last week telling of a party of men moving from Gondor and heading towards Imladris. They had been seen passing Lorien’s borders but had not trespassed merely moving on quickly without incident. The Lorien elves had followed the party along their borders taking note of the disguised high-ranking officers among the common warriors and dignitaries too. According to Haldir they carried large packs with them their contents unknown, as was the parties destination. There had been little love loss between the elves and men, and while orcs were a threat, men with motive were deemed far more dangerous in such times as these. The incident with Echthelion had made all of Imladris’ guards wary and cautious of any men, their memories of their fallen comrades not easily forgotten. 

“I am deeply concerned Elrond, the party is heavily armed and we do not have the capacity at the moment to stave off an attack should one come.” Legolas’ allowed his eyes to dart backwards and forwards across the table the elvan Lord’s bent lowly over, their foreheads creased in thought. Legolas had almost thought he would be told to leave as soon as the elder lords arrived in the library their maps and papers in hand. So far Legolas had been allowed very little insight into the working of Imladris’ army and had been surprised when the lords and centuries seemed to ignore him as they began their discussion. 

“Glorfindel has a point Elrond, our best archers are still recovering from Ecthelion’s attack. Our resources at present are stretched. Already eight patrols are at the border dealing with the orcs and they are tiring by the day, we would not be ready for any attack.” Erestor’s voice sounded tense and Legolas wondered if the chief advisor always sounded so serious when talking of combat strategies. Up until now Erestor had always seemed quite lighthearted to Legolas and it was strange to see one he considered to know well with an unfamiliar expression on his face. Legolas looked to Elrond who was shaking his head and rubbing his forehead with the tips of his fingers, his lips pursed tightly together in thought. 

“Then we must avoid all confrontation if possible.” Elrond began pacing back and forth in front of his desk as his council straightened themselves from the map and waited for their instructions from their Lord. “As yet we still do not know the parties intended destination and I would have a pair of watchers sent to keep us up to date with their progress and their chosen route.” 

“I will organize that straight away father.” Legolas sank back into his chair as Eladdan’s spoke up from beside Glorfindel pre empting his father’s request. Elrond nodded understandingly and turned to Erestor and Glorfindel. Legolas was almost eager to hear what Glorfindel’s task would be, hoping against hope it involved being posted to the border. 

“Erestor you will take tutor Filgree and Lindar to insure that our supplies are well kept and that all available to fight are armed and up to date with their skill in case we should need them.” Legolas watched as Erestor nodded having received his task for the coming weeks. Elrond then turned his attention to Glorfindel who was still fingering the corners of the pile of reports he had brought with him to the meeting. “Glorfindel. You and Eladdan will take post at the eastern border. I will send messages to you via Elrohir with each report the watchers bring in. Stay out of sight and do not engage in battle unless they make a direct threat to Imladris. If they make an attempt to cross the ford then you may inquire after their intentions but there is to be no other contact unless necessary. I do not want a war on my hands that I don’t have the resources to fight.” Legolas was almost brimming with happiness as he watched his lover nod in understanding the smile on his lips died however as he watched Lord Elrond completely turn around to face him sitting on the chair. 

“I assume you will be joining Lord Glorfindel, Legolas?” Legolas was stunned and could only managed to nod his head at Lord Elrond who glanced knowingly back at Glorfindel. Legolas glanced to his lover and watched with slight dismay as Glorfindel sighed heavily before reluctantly nodding his acceptance to Lord Elrond. 

“Aye he will my Lord.” Legolas tried desperately to keep his calm expression even as Glorfindel verbally agreed to the long awaited trip to the borders. 

“Very well you will leave at dawn tomorrow, now go there is a lot to be done and so little time to do it in.” With a curt wave of his hand Elrond dismissed the gathered party and moved silently out onto his private balcony obviously wishing to be alone. Everyone took the hint and silently gathered their things to leave, Legolas included. Pausing in the doorway Legolas watched as Glorfindel and Erestor shared some silent words together before Erestor followed Elrond outside and closed the balcony doors behind him, leaving Glorfindel to make his way towards where Legolas was waiting for him. Curious as to what had just been shared between Glorfindel and Erestor Legolas smiled up at his lover with a question. 

“What is the matter with Elrond and Erestor they seemed very morbid today.” Glorfindel sighed heavily and bustled his young lover from the library cautiously closing the tapestry behind him before leading Legolas down the corridor towards their rooms. 

“Erestor and Elrond have told Elladan and Elrohir of their intentions to become life partners.” Legolas had to run a little to catch up with the long strides Glorfindel was taking. He had hardly heard what Glorfindel had said and had to strain to hear the words from Glorfindel’s quietly spoken voice. It was obvious that Glorfindel was in one of his awkward moods again his face the picture of a warrior’s determination as he passed the servants by without even a second glance, when he’d normally greet them politely. When Glorfindel made no intention of continuing on with his explanation Legolas probed a little further. He had become used to Glorfindel’s moods and while they were far less frequent than his own they were no less delicate to handle. 

“And what was their reaction? I am sure Elrohir would be happy for his father to have found love again, so long after their mothers passing.” In record time the couple had reached their chambers and Legolas paused in the doorway of their outer room to watch as Glorfindel began rifling through their wardrobe, tossing items of clothing onto the end of the bed. 

“Yes Elrohir was I believe extremely happy for them both.” Legolas sighed as he watched his lover move from the wardrobe to the chest at the bottom of the bed, to again begin rifling through it for items he obviously wanted. Legolas was not sure what Glorfindel was doing but having sensed the elder’s mood decided not to ask. 

“And Elladan?” Legolas walked silently over to the bed and sat cautiously down on the edge to watch as Glorfindel began packing his things into one of the saddlebags and the pack he had retrieved from the chest. 

“He is extremely unhappy about the situation Legolas and refuses his consent to witness any such act. Elladan loved his mother and does not wish to see her replaced by Erestor. As it is Elladan and Elrond fought and are now not talking to one another save for the concerns of Imladris’ protection from the enemy. Erestor is also upset and as his friend I am attempting to comfort him.” Glorfindel stood up from his bags now fully packed accepted for food, water and weaponry. “Now come, I will instruct you on what you will need to take to the borders.” Legolas sighed inwardly as Glorfindel turned his gaze from his bags to Legolas, urging him to begin taking things from the wardrobe he thought he would need for the trip. Obediently Legolas rose from the bed and wandered over to the wardrobes as Glorfindel sat himself down on the end of the bed to watch. 

“Perhaps it would help if I talked to Elladan, knowing what it feels like to lose your mother.” Legolas was determined to continue the conversation, concerned about his friends and their happiness. Considering Elladan’s dislike of Legolas it was obvious that any conversation would probably have the opposite affect to what Legolas wanted but he was willing to try. 

“You will do no such thing Legolas. This is none of your concern and I would infinitely prefer it if you concentrated on the task at hand.” Glorfindel’s slightly irritated tone indicated an end to the conversation and Legolas reluctantly nodded in understandingly, as he began to pull items of clothing from the wardrobe and handed them to Glorfindel who packed them for him. It was obvious that something had upset Glorfindel that morning but Legolas was not willing to push his lover for an explanation. Legolas had learned very early in their relationship that Glorfindel’s tempers were not to be messed with and only in his own time would Glorfindel tell him what had been the matter. Still Legolas put it all out of his mind to concentrate on his trip. If nothing else exciting was to happen at least he would finally be allowed to go to the borders as a real warrior…


	87. Bothersome

Chapter 87

Legolas had hardly been able to sleep all night for the excitement in his body. Unbeknownst to Glorfindel Legolas had spent most of the night sitting on the balcony of the room staring at the stars and dreaming of the adventures he was going to have at the borders. As an elfling he had listened to the wonderful things his friends had seen at the borders during their duty. He had longed to see sunrises of far away lands, and the ocean he had craved the beautiful sight of the water his ancestors had travelled upon so long ago. Some spoke of other races, little people who lived in round little holes in the hills, Hobbits in the common tongue. Now he had the chance to explore and while he knew also of the horrors that sometimes befell those at the borders he did not dwell on them. 

Morning had come all too quickly along with the routine, which came with the rising of the sun. Like always Legolas had dressed himself in the bathroom before Glorfindel had even awoken, having spent half an hour fighting the nausea and the headaches, which came with it. Dressed in his new travelling garb, his hair braided as the warriors did in Mirkwood Legolas had received the breakfast tray from the maids and proceeded to lay the small table near the window that he and Glorfindel always ate at in the morning. 

Glorfindel had risen with the smell of food and after spending a few moments embracing his lover had then sat down to eat the last decent meal they would consume for a good two months. In silence they had eaten neither one speaking of the coming departure. Glorfindel had commented on Legolas’ braids but had merely smiled in approval after Legolas had told them what they were. Glorfindel’s mood from yesterday had seemed to disappear much to Legolas’ relief. The seneschal before him was now a proud lover again. Legolas had spent much of yesterday following Glorfindel around Imladris helping prepare for their departure. While they had spent most of the day in silence when they had retired to their room after dinner Glorfindel had apologised for his behaviour although did not offer explanation for it. Not wanting to anger his lover again Legolas had kept wisely silent. They had made love also and Legolas had found Glorfindel extremely needy for some reason. The seneschal had been desperate for contact and Legolas could do little to refuse the strangely desperate reflection in Glorfindel’s sapphire eyes. Not unlike other nights Glorfindel had ridden him hard several times before collapsing completely sated into a fitful sleep. Something was bothering Glorfindel, Legolas was sure but he did not know what and was reluctant to ask. Still he had put the night aside for thoughts focused on the next day. 

After dinner Legolas had helped Glorfindel dress in his own travelling garb before together they donned their respective weapons and headed downstairs.

The house was, as usual in utter chaos. Most of the patrol were already mounted on their steeds in the courtyard when Legolas and Glorfindel appeared. Elladan was barking out orders in frenzied preparation while stable hands and servants scurried back and forth from the house insuring the full readiness of all those leaving for the border. Elrond and Erestor were also in conversation with the centurions and councillors on the steps to the house, giving last minute instructions to all those leaving. Legolas couldn’t help but get caught up in the moment and shyly grabbed for Glorfindel’s hand as his elder lover lead him down into the mayhem of the courtyard towards where Filgree and Elrohir were strapping their remaining things to the horses. 

“Lord Glorfindel I hope you slept well.” Filgree bowed respectfully to Glorfindel and Legolas watched cautiously as Glorfindel nodded and smiled at the tutor and Elrohir. Legolas knew that Glorfindel had not slept very well at all, the elder having tossed and turned all night in restless slumber, still Legolas merely nodded in agreement when the question was asked of himself. 

“Well father says it will stay fine at least till the end of the week but a rain storm follows hard on the heels of the group of men heading towards us. Elladan already plans to be well camped down before then.” Legolas reluctantly let go of Glorfindel’s hand as Filgree held the reigns of Glorfindel’s horse while the seneschal easily stepped up onto the dark stallion’s back. 

“Aye I heard that also Elrohir but it may be good grace that the rising water down the river will deter the men from crossing it.” The group nodded understandingly as Glorfindel gestured for Legolas to mount ‘Iest’. Far less eloquently than Glorfindel Legolas climbed up onto his faithful mare a present from his father so many years ago. Upon his horse and comfortable Legolas felt suddenly powerful and proud of himself as he surveyed all those around him, dressed similarly as himself and Glorfindel. “Wait here I must go speak to Elrond.” Glorfindel’s authoritative tone had returned the instant he had mounted his horse and Legolas sighed as he watched Glorfindel move through the group on his horse up to where Elrond was talking with Elladan and Erestor. Filgree and Elrohir remained by the side of Legolas horse. 

“You look very well Legolas, your father would be proud.” Legolas smiled down at Filgree who was practically beaming up at him like a new father would to his son. Blushing a little Legolas pushed a stray braid back behind his ear and nodded understandingly down at his old tutor. “Promise me you will stay close to Glorfindel though, and think before you act this is not training anymore.” Legolas rolled his eyes as Filgree pulled him down a little so that he was able to press a soft kiss to Legolas cheek in well wishes. 

“Yes I doubt Glorfindel will let me go anywhere without him.” Both Filgree and Elrohir chuckled knowing full well that Glorfindel had indeed set many rules down regarding Legolas trip to the borders. 

“Aye that he will Legolas but I will join you in a few days when fathers spies come back with news and maybe then Glorfindel will allow you a little freedom to come scouting with me.” Elrohir beamed excitedly up at the prince who nodded enthusiastically at the scheme. This time it was Filgree who rolled his eyes and groaned before looking sternly between the two younger elves at his side. 

“I did not hear that Elrohir, and I would appreciate you keeping Legolas out of trouble rather than leading him in to it if you don’t mind.” Elrohir smiled smugly up at Filgree who shook his head in repute before turning back to Legolas with a serious expression on his face. “Do not upset Glorfindel Legolas, he has enough to worry about on this trip without you doing foolish things as well. Remember that this is a privilege and you would do well to act in a mature manner less you never be allowed out again!” Knowing that Filgree spoke the truth and that his privilege even now balanced on a precarious edge Legolas nodded in understanding. Elladan’s call into formation had the flurry of activity come to a stop as the mounted elves drew into their respective positions in the party. Not knowing where his position was in the group Legolas remained where he was and waited for Glorfindel to come to him. 

“Be careful Legolas.” From across the courtyard Legolas saw Glorfindel beckon him over to the front of the patrol. With a last smile to the concerned faces of Elrohir and Filgree Legolas tightened his hands on the reigns of his horse and trotted easily over to Glorfindel’s side at the head of the group. 

“Stay close to me Legolas and do not get ahead of the scouts.” Glorfindel glanced seriously across at Legolas who nodded in understanding. With an elvish cry Glorfindel set the party in motion Elladan slightly ahead of them while the centurions flanked both Glorfindel and Legolas closely as they began filing out of the courtyard and onto the trail that headed into the forest, past the waterfall. Turning slightly Legolas glanced back at those in the courtyard and smiled as he watched Elrohir wave to him as he left. When the group in the courtyard were finally out of sight Legolas turned his attention completely to the road ahead. He would prove to them all that he could do this, he would show all those that ever doubted him that he was just as strong as any warrior. He was Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and a warrior not to be messed with……


	88. Stop....Or I'll Burst

Chapter 88

Legolas shifted awkwardly on his horse his bladder pressing dangerously against the saddle with every bump ‘Iest’ took. They had been on the trails in the forest for four days and while it was still fine it had become windy signalling the slow approach of the storm Elrond had predicted. Up until now Legolas had been lucky the party stopping every couple of hours giving Legolas a chance to relive himself without suspicion. His morning nausea also had seemed to be quelled a little with the fresh air and the constant soothing motion of being on Iest. Still Legolas had been cautious and while he had been made to sleep close to Glorfindel at night he had made sure he had a clear path into the forest should his stomach turn in the early morning. Now however with the approaching storm and the less secure forest around them as they neared the border Elladan and Glorfindel had drastically cut their stops to almost none and had picked up the leisurely pace to a quicker trot. The rough uneven ground and the faster pace was causing Legolas’ full bladder terrible concern and he had not been allowed a stop since breakfast this morning. It did not help either that Glorfindel had ordered him to stay back in the center of the patrol, so that he was protected on all sides, while Glorfindel still rode ahead of him out of talking distance. 

Not wanting to embarrass himself by calling to his lover verbally Legolas closed his eyes and focused his connection with Glorfindel’s mind. 

//Glorfindel I need to stop.// When there was no reply Legolas squeezed his eyes shut and tried again. //Please Glorfindel I need to stop now.// 

//I heard you the first time my love, Now tell me why? // Legolas opened his eyes regretting sounding harsher than he meant to when he’d called to Glorfindel a second time. Ahead Legolas saw Glorfindel glance over his shoulder at him to see if he was all right before turning back to the front of the patrol. //Well? Tell me why you wish to stop? We don’t really have time to do so.// Legolas groaned and let go of his reigns to place his hands over his lower stomach willing himself to hold on a little longer.

//I just need to stop please Glorfindel. I am desperate.// Legolas pleaded with his lover to allow them to stop just a few moments but when Glorfindel didn’t reply Legolas ground his teeth in frustration. A particularly large bump was the last straw however and Legolas could not hold it any longer. Without so much as a warning Legolas pulled Iest to a stop causing the patrol behind him to hastily evade running into him before he leapt down from the horse. 

“Prince Legolas!?” Legolas heard the confused call from one of the centurions behind him but ignored it as he ran quickly into a large thicket of bushes desperate to relive himself. It was painful to run with such a full bladder but Legolas bit his lip and only briefly paused to look around for signs danger before pulling himself free of his leggings and finally reliving himself into the grass with a sigh of relief. Legolas had hardly been alone a moment when a set of horse’s hooves on the leaves behind him interrupted his relief and a shadow fell across his body from behind. Legolas knew exactly who was watching him but merely continued to empty his full bladder before tucking himself away and bravely turning to face Glorfindel’s obvious displeasure. 

“Why didn’t you say something?” Glorfindel’s tone was clipped and laced with anger but Legolas didn’t back down as he defiantly took the offered water from his lover’s flask and washed his hands. 

“What would you have had me do call to you so that the entire patrol could hear? I have not had to ask to go to relieve myself since I was 20 years past my birth. If we had perhaps stopped for a moment at lunch I might not have been in this position.” Legolas silently put the flask back into Glorfindel’s saddle pouch before stepping back to stare up at his lover, whose braids whipped carelessly about his face in the strong wind. 

“I apologise I did not consider that you may have needed a break during the day. You have drunk so little water since breakfast.” Legolas swallowed hard as Glorfindel looked down at him curiously. 

“I am cold. My body gets like this sometimes when I am cold.” Legolas was clutching at any excuse he could find knowing that most elves could go a good day without needing a break, and that his behaviour seemed strange to Glorfindel. For a moment Glorfindel continued to stare at him and Legolas thought that he was going to be shouted at but the chastise never came and Glorfindel merely offered a hand down to him for him to climb up onto the back of his horse. 

“Sorry Legolas, I will have us wait a few moments while you wrap yourself up in a cloak before we move on. We must reach the outpost before the rains come but if you should need a break again before we get there please just tell me.” Legolas nodded and wrapped his arms securely around Glorfindel’s waist as the elder Lord leaned over his shoulder to place a tender kiss upon Legolas’ lips. The tender moment was gone however as Glorfindel turned his horse and speedily returned them to the patrol where Legolas remounted ‘Iest’. A brief moment was taken for Legolas to wrap his spare cloak about his body in order to keep him warm before again the group was on their way, the pace as quick as they could with everyone keeping up. Legolas did not miss the glare that Elladan threw him from the front of the patrol but ignored it as he again took up position beside Glorfindel for long ride ahead. 

*********************************

The rain was falling in sheets the wind blowing it into their faces making it virtually impossible for them to see the rider in front of them let alone their surroundings. Legolas was partially protected behind Glorfindel and the other centurions but it was not less uncomfortable. As predicted the storm was fierce and had crept up onto them quite unexpectedly. Still Glorfindel and Elladan drove the group hard into the wind seeming to know exactly where they were going. Legolas was shivering but wrapped his cloak tighter around his body and snuggled deeper into the hood. ‘Iest’ was doing a fine job of following the others and so Legolas had to do little in directing her through the virtually non-existent path Glorfindel and Elladan were leading them. The roar of the wind in the trees above them was deafening and the darkness of the storm had brought night on quickly. Legolas could hardly see through the water running down his face and so wondered why they came sudden to a stop when no patrol post could be seen. Remaining on his horse Legolas squinted through the rain as he watched all of the guards around him dismount and gather their things from the backs of the horses. 

“Well come on your highness don’t expect us to do this all for you.” Legolas snapped his head down to the side of Iest and glared pointedly at Elladan who was already carrying his things in the direction of where everyone seemed to be heading. Confused at where he was Legolas dismounted and gathered up his own soaking wet things. Not knowing what else to do Legolas blindly followed Elrohir leaving Iest with the other horses. A few meters into the dark scrub Elrohir stopped at the base of a large tree. Legolas was surprised to see a rope ladder dangling down from high above him. “Go on, up you go I’m getting wet!” Elladan again snapped nastily at Legolas but wary of the elder elf Legolas merely slung his things over his shoulder and began the climb upwards. He had lost sight of Glorfindel when they had stopped and Legolas hoped the Lord would be up this particular tree. 

The climb was hard his wet cloak making for a heavy load on his back. Finally Legolas came to a hole in a wooden platform among the thick branches of the tree and blindly scrambled up through it having felt Elladan’s insistent poke. No sooner had he climbed through the hole in the platform did Legolas find himself in a cosy dry hut. While it was small most of the patrol was now gathered in it, a fire burning slowly in a bed of rocks providing heat and light for the group. Legolas felt foolish as he gawked at his surroundings, surprised to see such a homely place on the borders. None of the guard huts in Mirkwood had such a luxury as a torches and a fire pit. 

“Move!” Legolas grunted and fell helplessly against the nearest wall as Elladan pushed him from behind, where he was obviously blocking the entrance. There was a snigger among the guards as Elladan pulled the last of his things through the hole and stood up to glare at the young prince who was now bundled up against the wall of the hut with his things in disarray. “That was the slowest climb I have ever seen I did not think we would get here before my next birthing day ceremony. Perhaps you should lose a little weight Legolas maybe then you would climb faster.” Elladan snapped cruelly at the prince and Legolas winced and lowered his gaze as the group gathered in the small hut burst out laughing. 

“Elladan….” The laughter instantly fell silently as Glorfindel’s voice barked at the young elf lord having heard the comment just as he himself was climbing into the hut. “Mind your tongue penneth, he holds rank over you and it would be well for you all not to forget it.” Legolas watched silently from beneath the folds of his cloak as Elladan nodded understandingly at Glorfindel before glaring spitefully at Legolas still bundled up in the corner. “Now I’m sure you’ve all got things to be doing have you not? The area seems quiet but I would have a watch none the less.” There was a unanimous murmur of agreement and Legolas watched in aw as most of the gathered group collected their personal things and dispersed up further into the tree, through other hiding holes in the platform above, leaving Legolas and Glorfindel alone in the main hut. “We will sleep here tonight Legolas, make yourself comfortable.” Obediently Legolas did as he was told and shrugged off his wet cloak. While he had expected such contempt from the guards he did not realise how much the verbal taunts would hurt especially from Elladan. Slowly Legolas rose from the floor feeling a little bruised as he stood and began searching his pack for his bedding. While he tried to hide his feelings it was obvious that Glorfindel had seen them and before he knew it Glorfindel had his arms wrapped tightly around Legolas’ waist holding his lover to his chest in comfort. “Do not worry about them my love their words mean nothing. And I will talk to Elladan he has no right to speak to you in such a way and he knows it.” Legolas nodded silently as he snuggled back into Glorfindel’s arms listening to the wind and rain falling in pails from the sky above. “I am going to take first watch just in case we have been followed. Have something to eat and settle yourself for the night I do not want you taking watch in this weather.” Legolas went to protest but quickly shut his mouth again as Glorfindel stepped away from him and collected a smaller pack from his belongings next to Legolas’ things. 

“You will not be far away will you?” Legolas crawled over to the open hatch in the floor to watch as Glorfindel began the climb back down the tree. Glorfindel paused a few rungs down and smiled cheekily up at his young lover who was staring down at him innocently, his hair in wild and wet disarray about his face. 

“No Meleth nín I shall be close by and Elladan will be in the higher huts should you need him.” Legolas screwed his nose up in disgust at the mere thought of asking Elladan for anything but to make Glorfindel happy he nodded none the less. “Now get some rest Legolas.” Again Legolas nodded but stayed where he was watching as Glorfindel disappeared down the rope ladder and into the darkness of the rain soaked night. Sighing heavily Legolas closed the hatch to the hut and sat back down on his bedding. With tired reluctance Legolas kicked off his leather boots and tunic before changing his shirt for something a little thicker to keep him warm. Feeling a cold breeze coming from some of the still open hatches around the room Legolas shifted his bedding closer to the rock fire and lay down. Although he would never admit it the four days of travelling had made him tired. He’d had little sleep the nights they’d spent on the cold hard ground of the forest floor and while the hut was not ideal it was better than leaves and tree roots. Heeding Glorfindel’s words Legolas reached for his pack and took out his wrapped loaf of lembas and broke off a corner to begin munching on. He was hungry but knew if he ate too much his morning nausea might return and that was the last thing he needed right now. 

Washing his meagre meal down with a little fresh spring water Legolas settled down for the night. Like most nights of late sleep did not come easily to him and so for a long time he merely lay and stared into the majestic flickering dance of the fire until sleep finally befell him, his thoughts on Glorfindel and the new responsibilities he had.


	89. Rule Breaking

Chapter 89

There had been very little activity since the party had reached the borders five days ago and while they had been away from Imladris for nearly two weeks Legolas had done absolutely nothing. There had been a few stray orcs that had passed by their encampment but before Legolas had gotten a chance to slay them for himself someone else had already done it. Although the rest of the patrol was blissfully enjoying their quiet assignments Glorfindel and Elladan were beginning to worry. According to Glorfindel the patrol should have heard from Elrond by now via Elrohir’s message yet none had seen hide nor hair of any other elf accept for those in the patrol. 

At present Glorfindel and Elladan were pouring over one of the maps they had brought with them, trying to estimate where the party of men would be heading. Legolas had watched them for most of the day discussing plans and so forth, he had briefly left the guard post for a walk only to return to find them still deep in conversation. Glorfindel had hardly paid him any attention since they’d set up camp at the border and it was only if Legolas did something wrong did Glorfindel speak to him. The tension between Elladan and Legolas had not eased either. Whenever Elladan got the chance he’d make a snide or rude remark about the prince, and it was usually when Glorfindel wasn’t around to hear it. Essentially Legolas could do nothing especially considering that Elladan had the support of most of the patrol behind him. In a fight Legolas stood little chance of winning and as always he didn’t want to give Glorfindel any reason to send him home and revoke his privilege so he kept silent on the matter. 

It was becoming dark outside and Legolas could hear the patrol beginning to descend back up into their posts in the tree for the evening. Again it was threatening rain and no doubt it would be a cold night. Unfortunately his sickness had returned with vengeance and had quite robbed him of his appetite. It was only by luck that Glorfindel had allowed Legolas to take the last watch every night, allowing the younger elf to be thoroughly sick out of sight from the other sleeping elves and his lover. Yet it was becoming harder to convince Glorfindel as each day went by that he enjoyed taking the last watch of the evening, and his excuses were beginning to thin. Legolas had been lucky but that luck was about to run out. 

Legolas was too busy preparing the evening meal for him and his lover to notice as Elladan and Glorfindel’s conversation come to an end. It was only when Elladan pushed past him to exit the hut that Legolas realized that Glorfindel was now reclining back against the wall staring at him blatantly. 

“What has happened today Glorfindel? Are we to remain here for another week?” Glorfindel’s gaze seemed to unnerve Legolas a little and the younger elf quickly got back to his task of making the meal as he tried to make light conversation. The pair had hardly had time together since their arrival and Legolas found it worrying now at why Glorfindel was not getting ready to take first watch like he usually did. 

“Perhaps. If Elrohir does not arrive within the next week we will have to assume a defensive strategy without Elrond’s information. We know roughly were the party are but can not be sure, so we must be cautious.” Legolas nodded and bent over to pick up the wrapped loaf of lembas he and Glorfindel were sharing before ladling out two bowls of broth from the small cooking pot on the fire. 

“And this defensive strategy, what would that entail?” Legolas wandered quietly over to his lover and sat cross-legged down beside him, completely aware that Glorfindel’s gaze had never left him since Elladan left the hut. 

“Legolas.” Legolas looked up from his bowl of soup at Glorfindel’s quiet tone to watch in shock as Glorfindel put his meal aside and reached out his hand to the back of Legolas head bringing the prince forward so that their lips met in a heated kiss. Stunned Legolas could only stare wide eyed as Glorfindel pulled breathlessly away from him, his lips glistening in the firelight even as his hand began to caress Legolas’ braids. Not since leaving their room the morning of their departure from Imladris had Glorfindel shown any kind of open affection towards Legolas. Glorfindel had set down the rules that they would not share intimate moments while on patrol together, yet here Glorfindel was breaking his own rule unashamedly. There was a long silence between them as Legolas stared into the glassy blue gaze of his lover. The sound of one of the guards in the branches above the hut broke Legolas’ extended stare and the younger elf guiltily lowered his gaze to where his bowl of soup still sat steaming in his lap. 

“Your soup will get cold and you must eat before you take your watch. It will be cold tonight with the rain.” Legolas didn’t know why he said the words he did but they seemed to get the opposite reply he had expected from his lover. 

“Elladan will take my watch tonight.” Legolas’ head snapped up from where he was playing idly with a piece of lembas in his soup. “He will take yours too.” Legolas’ heart leapt into his throat as he realised with horror that Glorfindel intended spending the entire night with him, leaving him no escape in the morning to combat his sickness. Struggling to find an excuse Legolas clumsily fumbled his words. 

“I…..you……that is not fair on Elladan to have to take both watches.” Legolas watched motionless as Glorfindel lifted the bowl from his lap and put it aside near his own before turning fully to face his lover, his hand still gently caressing the prince’s blond braids down his back. 

“He offered to take them Legolas, he is concerned for his brother and so wishes to be alert in case he is needed.” Legolas voluntarily closed his eyes as Glorfindel’s hand moved to his neck to begin softly caressing the skin just visible above the neckline of the tunic. “Besides it gives us sometime to ourselves.” Legolas felt the soft breath of Glorfindel’s whisper against his cheek before the seneschal’s tongue darted out and swiped slowly across Legolas’ bottom lip. “I crave our time alone together. Seeing you practise archery with the men, wishing your fingers light upon the bow string were caressing me instead.” Legolas shivered and breathed out heavily as Glorfindel licked a moist trail up his cheek to his ear were he began sucking erotically on the very sensitive tip. “You are very tempting Legolas, a distraction for me and you do not even know it.” Legolas bit his lip as an audible moan threatened to fall from his lips as he felt Glorfindel’s free hand slip easily between his tunic and leggings to take a firm demanding hold on his gradually filling erection. 

“They will hear us and you said we mustn’t.” Legolas’ protests were weak as Glorfindel’s skilled hands divested him of his leggings pulling them down so they were around his ankles. 

“I changed my mind Legolas. I have been hard all day just thinking of you. And in this case if you don’t want an audience we must be quiet little one.” Legolas could do little but hold on to the wall behind him as Glorfindel pushed him back on his heels and immediately went down on him, engulfing his entire length in one swallow. Pleasure ripped through Legolas body and the younger elf had to bite down hard on his lip to prevent himself from groaning audibly at the sensation. Glorfindel’s hands wandered up under his tunic and Legolas couldn’t suppress the small gasp of surprise that left his lips unchecked as Glorfindel began rolling his nipples between two wet fingers. It wasn’t the first time Glorfindel had done it but the sensation that shot through Legolas was certainly nothing like he had experienced before. It left him shaking and panting breathless, his head tilted back against the wall and his eyes closed in ecstasy. It was only as the sensation began to die in his body that Legolas realised that Glorfindel had stopped his ministrations and was sitting back staring at him in lust filled wonder. “You have never been this sensitive to my touch Legolas, perhaps we should go on patrol more often.” Legolas swallowed hard wondering if Glorfindel would read any further into his unexpected sensitivity but the questions never came and before he knew what was happening Legolas found himself on all fours, Glorfindel’s tongue doing wickedly erotic things to his tight opening in preparation for what was to come. 

Over his shoulder Legolas watched as Glorfindel finally sat back from him, the seneschal’s hands already pulling his own member free of its restrictive confines already filled to capacity. A jar of oil had mysteriously appeared from Glorfindel’s pack and Legolas watched in rapture as his lover coated his own member liberally with the sweet smelling substance. When Glorfindel’s hand came to rest on Legolas’ lower back the prince automatically relaxed himself already pre-empting what was to come. He had gotten used to this, now able to take Glorfindel’s thick tool in one fluid stroke. As always Glorfindel whispered Legolas name softly against his neck before plunging himself deep within the pliable body beneath him. Unable to hold his groan of pleasure back Legolas buried his face into his upper arm and bit down hard on the taunt muscles he found there. The metallic taste that flooded his mouth was a sure sign he’d drawn his own blood but as Glorfindel continued to thrust into him hard hitting his sweet spot every time with practised ease, Legolas became more and more reluctant to let his bite go for fear of screaming his lovers name in ecstasy. 

It was during the rhythmic thrusting that Legolas felt acutely another pair of eyes on him, that was certainly not Glorfindel’s loving gaze. Instinctively Legolas’ eyes flew open although he did not relinquish his vice like bite on his own arm. In the flickering darkness of the fire Legolas saw a figure sitting almost hidden in shadow at one of the higher entrances into the hut. The figure was clearly elvish but it was only when the fire flickered a little brighter for a moment that the elf watching them was revealed. Stunned Legolas watched as the voyeur’s hand disappeared into his own leggings, the distinctive bludge just as clearly identified as the tips of the figures pointed ears. The pace the elf set upon himself seemed to match Glorfindel’s thrusts into Legolas’ body increasing dramatically as Glorfindel began to groan in the back of his throat a sign he was nearly through. Legolas could do nothing but hold on as Glorfindel rode him hard their voyeur’s sparkling brown eyes never leaving his own. Glorfindel’s hands tightened on Legolas’ waist on the final hard thrust and Legolas could no longer keep eye contact with their voyeur as he felt Glorfindel’s seed shooting through his body in waves. Legolas own orgasm ripped from his body and involuntarily he let his bite on his arm go a scream of ecstasy rising in his throat unchecked. Before it could reach his lips Legolas felt Glorfindel’s hand clamping down hard over his mouth stifling the sound of pleasure as he came again into Glorfindel’s other hand milking his erection. 

Panting desperately Legolas collapsed onto the floor unable to hold himself up any longer with his tired arms. Glorfindel slipped easily from his body and Legolas felt, as his lover gently pulled him into their sleeping things and began lapping at the bite mark Legolas had inflicted on himself in an effort to close the wound. Sated and beginning to calm down again Legolas remembered their audience and instantly opened his eyes to stare at the opening in the side where the figure had been. As predicted the figure was gone and the hatch had been closed as if no one had even been there. 

Sighing heavily Legolas relaxed completely into his lovers embrace and closed his eyes. He decided there and then that he wouldn’t tell Glorfindel of the person watching them not that he could prove it anyway but there seemed to be something odd about the entire situation. Behind Legolas, Glorfindel whispered sweet sonnets into his lover’s ear like he did most times they had made love until finally Legolas heard Glorfindel’s breathing even out into slumber. Legolas was just drifting off himself when the irritating pressure in his stomach caused him to groan a little in surprise. As always he needed to relieve himself desperately but Glorfindel had only just fallen into slumber and was more likely to wake up with movement at this early stage. So biting his lip Legolas crossed his legs beneath the blanket and waited, his mind still drifting to the figure that had watched him and Glorfindel make love………


	90. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 90

As quietly as he could manage Legolas lifted the hatch in the middle of the hut, cringing as the hinges creaked a little as he rested it back on itself. With continuous glances at his sleeping lover Legolas quietly climbed out of the hut and onto the rope ladder. He had waited almost two hours before daring to slip out of Glorfindel’s grasp and now not only was his bladder protesting but so too was his stomach which churned relentlessly in its purist of the inevitable outcome. With a skill he’d not known was a life saver until now Legolas allowed himself to slide quickly and easily down the rope ladder without a sound to the wet grass below. Thank-fully the rain had stopped a few hours ago and so with his long knives and quiver strapped to his back just in case and his cloak wrapped around him for camouflage Legolas stealth fully headed towards the little stream he’d found in the first couple of days of their camp. Luckily he had avoided the watch, the fact that they were due to change giving him time enough to escape without notice. 

Upon reaching the secluded little stream the first thing he did was relive his aching bladder with a sigh of relief before sitting himself down on the edge of the water to begin washing his face, hands and feet. As always he was flushed and hot, not only from his run but from the desperate attempt at preventing the event that was going to come. Sure enough as the first licks of orange sunrise hit the sky in the trees above him Legolas felt the familiar bile rise in his throat. Quickly crawling on hands and knees Legolas threw himself into one of the soft bushes next to the stream as the contents of his stomach rose with vengeance to splatter out on the grass beneath the bush. It was during a brief moment of rest from his morning ritual that Legolas heard footsteps approaching him fast. Instinctively Legolas drew one of the long blades from their leather straps and prepared to defend himself but at the very moment a dark figure came to loom over him another wave of nausea hit him and he was forced to drop the knife as he turned over to again throw up. 

“What are you doing here?” Elladan’s voice was sharp and unfeeling and Legolas winced even as he heaved again. Thankfully he was partially hidden from view of the older elf by the bush around him and Elladan seemed oblivious to his illness, instead taking his none reply as arrogance. “You know you are not to be on the ground until sunrise. It is for your protection, orcs frequently hunt at night and early dawn yet here you are a sitting target Legolas.” Legolas could not reply too weak from his vomiting to even voice his retort. There was a moment’s silence before Legolas heard Elladan’s angry snort of disgust above him the older elf still oblivious to what Legolas was actually doing with his head under the bush. “You are deliberately ignoring me aren’t you? You are just as arrogant as your brothers are. I knew this was a mistake letting you join us. Glorfindel may have taken you as his partner and Haldir may be your sire but that does not make you any less a Sindarian piece of scum just like Thranduil.” 

Elladan’s scathing remark sent angry chills down Legolas spine but he could do little but listen as again his stomach violently twisted causing him again to retch and heave up what little was left in his stomach. “You do not deserve to belong to Glorfindel, you are weak and useless, just look at the way you cower away from me. I could have been his lover, a strong partner to look out for him in battle, to save him from death. You could not save him from anyone. If you had not showed up with your charms and your beauty I could have been the one who lies beneath him at night, letting him take pleasure from my body and filling me with his seed.” Legolas could hardly believe what he was hearing but could only watch on weakly through the cracks in the bushes branches as Elladan began pacing back and forth his sword swinging angrily in his hand. “Do you think I enjoy it? Watching you and him together, while I am forced into a marriage I do not want? Like my father was, I am forced to lie with my wife each night just so I may procure an heir to Imladris. And look at him now trying to replace her with my tutor and is expecting me to be happy for him! It’s disgusting. All I think about when I am with her is Glorfindel so why should my father have happiness when I will never have it. I lost my mother to orcs Legolas, because father did not save her I will not stand by and watch again as Glorfindel is lost too because you as his partner can not save him.” Another heave was ripped from Legolas body and the younger elf groaned audibly and desperately clutched his sore stomach as again he threw up. “I hate you. I hate you, Legolas Greenleaf. Do you hear me. I hate you………” Legolas could do nothing in reply as Elladan pulled back the braches of the bush to reveal the sickly mess of the prince being violently ill again. Elladan’s angry comment fell away into silence as he watched on as Legolas groaned and continued to throw up what meagre liquid he had left in his stomach. 

After a few moments of silence Legolas collapsed weakly onto his side and panted breathlessly. His chest hurt with all the heaving he had done and he was too weak to care at the stunned stare Elladan was giving him.   
“You are ill.” Legolas flinched away from Elladan’s touch as the older elf went to brush one of the sweat drenched pieces of hair from his forehead. “I will go and get Glorfindel, stay here and do not move.” Elladan’s tone had turned full circle from anger to now caring concern in a matter of moments. Opening his eyes quickly Legolas sat up and deftly grabbed hold of Elladan’s hand as the older elf went to get up and go and fetch Glorfindel. It was bad enough that Elladan had discovered Legolas’ sickness, it would be worse still if Glorfindel knew of it also. 

“No. Please I am fine, it is just something I ate.” Legolas’ looked hopefully up at Elladan still aware that he held the older elf’s hand desperately in his own. Elladan looked extremely doubtful and shook his head in refusal before attempting to go and get help again. Once again Legolas caught Elladan’s hand pulling the elf to a stop, as he got weakly to his knees in front of Elrond’s eldest son. “Please. Do not tell him. I’m begging you please don’t tell him of what you have seen. I am well and I do not want him to send me back, I have waited all my life for this freedom and responsibility don’t take it away from me.” Legolas didn’t mean to beg but there was little else he could do. He was desperate to keep his secret from Glorfindel and although he knew the truth behind why Elladan hated him, he hoped the older elf would be sensible and reasonable. 

“No. You are ill and I will not have someone not of complete health putting the rest of the warriors lives at risk just because you wish to have an adventure.” Elladan tore his hand from Legolas’ weak clasp and turned back towards the main outpost. Slowly Legolas rose to his feet crudely wiping his mouth on his cloak, even though his stomach still churned dangerously. 

“If you tell him of this, I will be forced to tell him that it was you who was watching us make love last night.” Legolas breathed out angrily as he watched Elladan stop his walking a few meters away. He still had his back to Legolas but the prince could tell he’d hit a sore spot with the lordling. “He is furious that someone would dare interrupt his privacy.” Legolas gritted his teeth knowing that he was lying and that this was classed as blackmail but there was little else he could do in the desperate situation. The result of the lie was worth the guilt Legolas felt though as he watched Elladan turn slowly around to face him an unreadable expression on his face. “Do you think he will be proud of you if he knows that you seek your own pleasure and release from watching him take me? He will be disgusted by the sight of you.” Legolas didn’t mean to push Elladan’s buttons but having been on the receiving end of Elladan’s hateful words merely moments ago the prince wanted revenge. In three quick strides Legolas found Elladan so close to him that he could see every detail in the elder elf’s hazel eyes as they glared at him with hatred. 

“What do you want to keep your silence?” Elladan’s words sent a chill down Legolas spine but the prince remained firm, swallowing the small amount of fear that washed through his body knowing that Elladan could easily will a fight. 

“A little respect would be nice. I may not be from Imladris but I’m of elvan kin, which makes us brothers and thus just as capable of performing my duties as a warrior as you are. And I don’t want you to mention anything about what you’ve just seen to anyone ever. I was sick but now I’m fine and it’s none of your concern. It is not a lot that I ask for?” Legolas cocked his eyebrow in question his gaze never leaving Elladan’s as the elder elf silently considered what had just been said. 

“Very well. I will treat you with the same respect I treat the warriors under my command but do not expect us to ever be as friends.” Elladan paused and Legolas felt the older elf’s gaze sweep down his body before slowly returning his gaze to meet Legolas’ own. “And this matter will have never existed although I will retain the right to speak my mind if your life is threatened by this ‘sickness’ at some point but for no other reason than to save my own guilt in the matter should you die.” Legolas thought cautiously for a moment before nodding in silent agreement. Both elves shook hands in the traditional warrior’s fashion and at that very moment the sounds of horses hooves fast upon the dewy grass sent them both diving for their weapons as the unidentified rider came into view, and reared it’s horse up sharply in front of the pair. 

“Elrohir!” Legolas lowered his bow the instant he recognised the figure upon the horse in front of them. The younger of the two twins looked completely breathless and flustered as Legolas helped him from the horse. 

“What is it, what news do you bring?” Elladan was hastily questioning his brother who had only just recovering from his fast pace ride. 

“You must take me to Glorfindel. The party have been travelling through the night none stop, quicker than we expected. They have made camp at the ford as we speak and it is obvious they will attempt to cross the river as soon as the floodwaters have receded. Quickly we must hurry.” Elrohir panted his way through his quick explanation but was only given a moment’s peace before Elladan was urging them both to follow him as he began running back towards the outpost, calling Glorfindel and the others to ready their immediate departure. “How are you Legolas?” Legolas chuckled as he glanced across at his friend who was intent on inquiring after his heath despite the severity of the situation now at hand. 

“I am fine.” The rumbling in Legolas now empty stomach was a stark reminder of the lie he just told his friend. The truth was, he was not fine at all, his sickness more draining and violent that it had been when it first began with no signs of stopping. Yet he knew better than to say so and merely smiled happily at his friend who was now climbing up the rope ladder in front of him, to where Glorfindel was shouting orders about having heard Elladan’s quick relay of Elrohir’s original message. While Legolas was growing concerned for his own health the thrill and excitement of the event now happening around him pushed his fears aside as he began to pack up his things for the journey to the ford of Imladris and the battle that might await.


	91. The Watch

Chapter 91

Legolas lay quietly against the flat of the branch watching the group of men sitting around their fire on the opposite bank of the river. They were drinking ale and singing disgustingly off tune songs that he had never heard before. Like in the ale house of Mirkwood Legolas could smell the hideous odour of men not fond of bathing, even from this distance. As Haldir had spoken of in his letter the group was heavily armed more so than many troops of men that wandered Middle earth. The strange large packs the spare horses carried were what intrigued Legolas the most. He was sure he had seen those types of packs somewhere before but could not remember neither where nor what they contained. Having approached steathfully on foot the patrol had then climbed up into the trees to observe their enemy from a safe camouflaged distance. The order had been given to stay low and just watch. They were not to engage in any contact unless the group actually attempted to cross the river and until such time they had to merely remain alert and ready. Legolas’ heart was thumping and he hardly heard Glorfindel descending down onto his branch and crawling along it until he was firmly lying completely stretched over Legolas’ body, Glorfindel’s mouth hovering above Legolas’ ear. For a moment Legolas wondered what Glorfindel thought he was doing as the elder elf nudged his flaccid bulge against Legolas rear as he settled himself over Legolas’ body.

“Keep a sharp eye, I am going to get closer to see what I can hear them talking about. If anything happens fall back to the horses and wait for Elladan or Elrohir to come and get you understood.” Legolas nodded as he heard Glorfindel’s soft whispering in his ear. The prince was surprised as he felt a soft kiss against his cheek and a gently whispered ‘I love you’ from Glorfindel before the other elf was gone. Legolas watched Glorfindel disappear through the trees with agile ease before he sighed quietly and glanced up above him to where he knew Elladan was sitting on a higher branch. Elladan was staring at him, jealousy clear in his eyes even as he turned back to the task at hand. Legolas bit his lip and also turned his attention back to focus on the men on the other bank. Since their clash that morning Elladan had said nothing to him at all save for instructions on where and what to do. As promised Elladan was treating him in just the same manner as he did his own warriors, which was as much as Legolas wanted. There was no love loss between them but there was a new respect that Legolas felt better for having between them. 

It was a long time before Glorfindel reappeared from the shadows of the trees and silently Legolas thanked the valar for keeping his lover safe from harm. Several of the guards including Elrohir and Elladan descended silently from their positions to meet Glorfindel on the thicker branches towards the center of the tree. Crawling back along his own branch Legolas swung himself easily down onto the branch Glorfindel was standing on. Glorfindel smiled at him pleased before beckoning him over to stand in front of him against the trunk of the tree as he spoke to the patrol in hushed tones. 

“They are going to make an attempt to cross the river at dawn tomorrow. By the looks of the river they will have a very good chance of making it.” Glorfindel’s voice was not more than a soft whisper and being spoken in elvish sounded like nothing but a twittering bird to an untrained ear. Legolas smiled secretly to himself as he felt Glorfindel’s arm snake around his waist to hold him tightly to his chest as the wind blew through the trees making the branches sway. “We will intercept them half way across the river and ask their purpose in entering Imladris. If no good reason is given I will warn them to return and bypass these lands. If the warning is not heeded and they persist we will make an attack.” Legolas watched as there was a unanimous nodding of heads, as another gust of wind blew all of their hair about their faces in a multi coloured swirl. “Half of the patrol will stay out of sight during the interception with Elladan in case we should need to attack. Elrohir, Legolas and the rest of the patrol will join me in blocking this side of the bank to prevent their passage understood.” Again the group nodded before Glorfindel gestured up to the branches they had previously occupied. “For now we will rest at our posts, be on your guard in case this should turn foul.” With a dismissive wave of his hand Glorfindel ended their meeting and Legolas watched as everyone moved back quietly to their designated branches in the trees all around. Expecting that he too had been dismissed from duty Legolas pecked his lover on the chin before climbing back up onto his own branch. He had only just lay down when he felt the branch move again as someone climbed up onto it as well. Glancing over his shoulder Legolas was stunned to see Glorfindel smiling at him, as he too crawled along the branch before stretching himself out over Legolas’ body as he had done before. 

Glorfindel felt like a large warm blanket wrapped around him and Legolas shivered at the sensation as he felt Glorfindel shift his weaponry a little so that he could lie flush against the young prince’s body.   
“Get some sleep my love, I will keep watch over you and wake you when you are needed.” Legolas felt Glorfindel’s whisper against his ear before a sword-roughed hand began softly caressing his cheek. The sensation was soft and comforting, and Legolas felt utterly safe beneath Glorfindel’s body. Despite himself his will to stay awake soon faltered with the soothing motion of Glorfindel’s hand and finally he fell quietly into slumber beneath his lovers warm body. 

**********************************

It was still dark when Glorfindel roused his sleeping lover and while he took a moment to enjoy the sight of a sleepy Legolas he did not linger. The men on the other side of the river had been up for an hour already and had packed their things ready to make the ford crossing. Most of the patrol had already taken their positions for the intercept and Glorfindel was only now waiting for them to take the first steps into the cold water. 

Thankfully Legolas had awoken to find that his stomach had spared him some trouble and had settled during the night under Glorfindel’s protective embrace. It was sheer luck but Legolas did not want to push it, as he refused the piece of lembas Glorfindel offered him as they descended down the tree to their horses. Once settled on ‘Iest’ Legolas checked his weaponry again, pulling his leathers tighter against his body and straightening his arrows in his quiver to insure easy access should he need them. He had been prepared for a long time for this his first assignment but it was only as he watched the men begin to walk their horses into the cold water of the river that he realised he was actually nervous. Elrohir who was sitting by his side on his own horse seemed to sense Legolas’ nervousness and reached out a gentle hand to calm his friend. 

“Remember, draw cleanly and don’t waver or you will miss your target. Also stay a little back behind Glorfindel, he is your protection.” Legolas nodded at the softly spoke words of advice and smiled warmly back in thanks to Elrohir. It seemed almost a lifetime as Legolas watched the men struggle to get to the center of the ford, the water now up to their horses bellies making walking difficult. In a flurry Glorfindel gave the nod and Legolas found himself suddenly out in the open racing by the side of Elrohir down to the edge of the bank, his bow pulled back and an arrow notched, aimed at the men now standing shocked in the middle of the ford. Legolas willed his hands to be still his target already picked as the man with wavy brown hair who seemed to be leading the group. 

“Halt.” Glorfindel’s voice rang clearly across the open water and Legolas couldn’t help but admire the majesty of his lover’s appearance as he firmly addressed the party of men who had now all drawn their swords as if ready for battle. “You are entering the elvan realm of Rivendell. You will state you purpose or face the consequences of trespassing.” Again Glorfindel’s voice demanded attention from every ear of the men he was addressing. For a moment there was silence but Legolas watched as one of the men from the back of the party moved forward through the group and came to a stop a few meters in front of them. 

“We come in peace my elvan friend. We wish only to speak with the lord of these lands, Elrond, Half elvan steward to the last great elvan king Gil-galad.” Legolas saw an unsure twitch crease across Glorfindel’s steady features and knew instantly that Glorfindel didn’t trust the men before him. 

“And what would the name be of the one who wishes council with Lord Elrond?” Legolas watched as the wavey haired man he’d picked as his target stepped forward from the pack to stand beside the slightly younger man, who shared his similar features. 

“My name would be Lord Felinor from the high council of Gondor. This is my eldest son Candolin.” Legolas watched as the elder man gestured casually to the younger one who obediently stepped a little back from his father. “We come with the grace of council to ask the Lord’s favour in helping us stave off the orcs which plague our city. Our men are tired and wounded, the elvish eyes and keen aim with a bow would be a welcome help in our plight.” 

“Gondor has taken liberties then in assuming that Lord Elrond would want any part of a battle not his own, especially one concerning mortal men our enemy of old.” Glorfindel’s suspicions were reflected in all of the elves present and Legolas wondered silently if there was to be a truce at all in such a situation. 

“The council understands this and is willing to handsomely compensate Lord Elrond if he thus decides to aid us.” Lord Felinor held out his hand to his son who had moved back enough to open one of the large packs on the back of one of the horses. Legolas curiously watched as the younger man picked out something from the chest before depositing it in his fathers open hand. “These are gems from the dwarf mines of Moria, and gold from Rohan. There are also spices and spun silk cloth from realms west of the mountains in the chests over there. All are gifts for Lord Elrond in exchange for his aid.” Legolas did not miss the sneer of disgust that flashed across Glorfindel’s face but as quickly as it was there it was gone again. 

“Your question is not for me to answer Lord Felinor, it is Lord Elrond who will decide what fate befalls this request of yours.” Legolas obediently lowered his bow as Glorfindel gestured to the patrol to lower their arms. “I will take you to see Lord Elrond but you will first surrender your weapons to my guards.” With a wave of his hand Glorfindel gestured to the group to enter the ford and collect the men’s weaponry after Lord Felinor had nodded his understanding. Legolas made to follow Elrohir into the ford to help collect the weapons but Glorfindel stopped him causally with a hand on his arm and protective glance. “Now you may follow us but be warned Lord Elrond does not barter the lives of the elves under his realm for pretty trinkets like you have just shown me and should anyone of you try anything you will condemn your entire party to death.” Legolas sighed heavily as Glorfindel whistled to the other half of their patrol who all suddenly appeared from the trees causing the party of men now following them to gasp in surprise. “Stay close to me Legolas, I do not trust them.” Legolas nodded as Glorfindel whispered softly to him before taking the lead of the party. Ahead of him Legolas watched as Glorfindel whispered something in elvish to Elladan who thus took off quickly into the forest leaving the party to ride slowly together into the forest after him. Whatever was going on Legolas was kind of glad it hadn’t resulted in a battle, although the excitement might have been interesting.


	92. Name Calling

Chapter 92

They were still a full day out from the last homely house and Legolas had said not two words together to the men travelling amongst them. The fact that everyone talked very little during the journey was another reason Legolas had not said much but he didn’t mind. As before Legolas had been spared any sickness in the mornings due to their continual travel through the night, although he had often been forced to fall behind in the party in order to relieve himself without suspicion. Elrohir was his continual companion staying by his side and offering conversation about the birds and places of significants they passed. It was idle chatter and none of the elves spoke other than elvish, completely isolating the men who were still being heavily guarded by the centurions. It was as Legolas was listening to Elrohir recount a story about the path they were taking that the prince became aware of someone gazing at him. Instinctively Legolas looked ahead to see if it was Glorfindel but as predicted the seneschal was too lost in the path ahead as he had been the past two days. Feeling the gaze acutely Legolas glanced behind him and to his side concerned with who might be staring at him so blatantly. 

The prince was a little shocked to see the dark haired leaders’ son ‘Candolin’ staring at him from between the ears of his horse. A funny smile seemed to light up Candolin’s face as Legolas’ met his stare. For a while Legolas merely stared at the young man but then not knowing what else to do turned back to Elrohir who was still recounting his story unawares of his companions wavering attention. They travelled a little while longer in silence, Elrohir having finished his story and moved forward to talk with Glorfindel. Candolin’s gaze never faltered and Legolas was becoming exceedingly uncomfortable having the man staring at him in such a way. Shifting awkwardly upon his horse Legolas contemplated moving forward to join Glorfindel and Elrohir but before he could move a presence beside him surprised him somewhat. 

“You are very fair elf. Do you have a name?” Legolas could hardly believe his ears at the boldness of the young man’s statement and could only stare at him in concealed shock, as the brown haired man looked him blatantly up and down. 

“My name is Legolas.” Legolas softly spoke his name trying to keep all his answers vague as possible. He remembered all to clearly what Keeldon had done to him and would not take the same chances again. 

“Legolas. That is a beautiful name, what does it mean?” Candolin flicked a piece of hair from his own face as he looked coyly across at Legolas who was trying his best not to seem interested in the young man now riding beside him. 

“Greenleaf.” Legolas tried to sound as if he was being awkward but the young man didn’t seem to want to give up. 

“It suits you, you’re a woodland elf are you not?” Legolas nodded curtly and glanced cautiously to the front of the party as he felt Glorfindel glance back at him concerned. Candolin obviously saw the glance that Glorfindel threw in their direction but chose to ignore it as he turned uncaringly back to Legolas. “May I be so bold as to inquire if you have a mate?” Horrified at the bold question Legolas glared at the man in disgust. 

“That is not your concern.” Legolas snapped sharply his temper fraying quickly with the arrogance and bold questions from the man before him. 

“Very well, perhaps you can tell me from which realm you hail. I notice that you are weightier than the rest of this party and so surely not from Imladris.” Legolas nearly swallowed his tongue in anger as the man before him rudely commented on his weight, with no hint of an apology, only a smug smile playing at the corners of his lips. 

“Legolas!” Glorfindel’s growl instantly quelled the angry outburst Legolas was going to let fly at the insult from the man. Glaring angrily at the young man Legolas spurred Iest forward to come between Elrohir and Glorfindel where they had made a space for him. Glorfindel could clearly see the anger in his lover’s eyes and wondered silently what had been said to upset Legolas so much. “Sit with me.” Glorfindel shifted back in the saddle allowing room for Legolas to slide from his own horse onto the front of Glorfindel’s, which the prince did immediately. Protectively Legolas wrapped Glorfindel’s arms about his person and snuggled back into his lover’s chest, his anger still boiling beneath the surface. 

“The arrogant swine implied I was fat.” Legolas growled lower against Glorfindel’s chest, just loud enough for Glorfindel to hear. Glorfindel silently glanced down at Legolas figure in front of him. He had noticed of late that Legolas’ leggings were a little tighter to get off the young prince but purposefully said nothing of his private thoughts knowing what reaction they would get if he voiced them. 

”Ignore him Legolas we will be rid of him within the next few days. I promise.” Legolas nodded and settled in the saddle in front of Glorfindel enjoying the breeze in his face and the warm body behind him. His first trip to the border had been interesting but certainly not as exciting as he wanted it to be although if Candolin called him fat again Legolas would be making his own excitement by skewering the arrogant young man with five or six arrows at least….


	93. The Last Great Pretender

Chapter 93

Legolas stood staring at his naked reflection in the long bathing room mirror. He had just had a bath and was supposed to be preparing himself for another dinner with the guests from Gondor but something else was on his mind. 

They had arrived back at the last homely house five days ago with the men from Gondor. Elrond had taken council with them as soon as they’d arrived but as yet still hadn’t made a formal decision on the matter. According to Erestor, Elrond had written letters to Thranduil and Celeborn asking advice on the matter and so the party of men would be there at least another two weeks until the replies came back. So far Legolas had been subjected to Candolin’s conversations at least three times each day, at the meals they were all required to attend. He had tried to avoid seeing the younger man but no matter where he went the scruffy haired human turned up. Unlike other guests Legolas did not feel comfortable with Candolin, something in the man’s demure did not sit well with Legolas and made him feel a little sick to the stomach. Candolin always looked as if he was planning something too and it was that reason why Legolas had asked Glorfindel if he could sleep in Elrond’s wing of the house for the time being until the party of men left. Thankfully Glorfindel had agreed, stating that Elrond’s part of the house was far more secure and less easily penetrated by those not familiar with Imladris’ layout. 

The second reason however was far more private and secret, something which Legolas was now staring at in the mirror. It had only dawned on him a couple of days ago what it was, and how serious a matter it would become. He had been still annoyed at Candolin for calling him fat and so in order to prove to himself that he wasn’t fat he’d taken all his clothes off and stood proudly naked in front of the mirrors in the bathing rooms. What had stared back at him almost made him faint but not before he had thrown up several times in realization of what was happening to him. 

Turning to his side Legolas stared at the bump of his stomach that stood, clearly defined, a few inches out from the washboard flat chest he had once prided himself on. As if to see if it was really there Legolas ran his hand down his chest watching in the reflection of the mirror as his hand clearly rose and fell over the distinct bump of his stomach that was never there before. He had tried to ignore it at first, the slight tightening of all his clothes and the way he had stretched the leather bands that held his leggings up. Everything was beginning to fall into place, the sickness, the hot flushes, the over sensitivity in his private areas, his weak bladder, even his insatiable appetite and fluttering stomach were all symptoms he’d overheard Haldir telling Gandalf about when they were back in Lorien. All of those symptoms had been easily ignored and set aside but now as he stared at the bump, his hands resting over it like a protective layer there was no more denying it. 

He was pregnant with Glorfindel’s child. 

Legolas said the words to himself over and over again as he stared at the bump, his hand gently caressing the slightly stretched skin, wishing it away but at the same time admiring the comfortable feel of it inside him. 

This was the reason alone that Legolas was more than happy to get a room to himself, even pushing for it at least until the men left. If he could see the bump there would be no doubting that Glorfindel would be able to feel it if he hadn’t already seen it and not said anything. While the bump was not visible just yet under a loose robe or tunic and leggings it soon would be and then everyone would know. In angry embarrassment Legolas turned abruptly away from his reflection in the mirror to stare out of the small open window of the bathing room, to the slowly darkening sky outside. 

He did not want to be carrying a child now, not when he had only just gained some semblance of respect from the patrol. If they found out now that he was pregnant they would just ridicule him and think of him as nothing less than a helpless maiden again. Legolas knew he would never get the respect of the patrol and become a feared warrior if he didn’t continue on how he was right now. There was no possible way he could tell anyone of his pregnancy until the last possible moment in which it could no longer be hidden. Love, a good home and family, freedom and a child were everything he had but they were nothing without respect of the people he now lived among. If reuniting the elvan realms was his destiny then he was willing to risk everything to try and bring it about and it all would start by gaining the respect of his fathers enemies. With his decision made the only hard part now was knowing how to hide his secret, although he’d done a fine job until now Legolas had a feeling it was going to get harder as the weeks went on. 

Legolas did not have time to contemplate this new thought any further as a knock at the door made Legolas almost slip over in fright but he caught himself on the rock step preventing injury. 

“Legolas? Are you ready, dinner has been called.” Standing quickly up Legolas grabbed his robe and quickly wrapped it around himself before calling back to Glorfindel, who had obviously let himself into the room. 

“Nearly, go down without me I won’t be long.” Legolas held his breath as he listened to Glorfindel grumble about tardiness on the other side of the door before the seneschal reluctantly agreed. 

“Fine, just don’t be long Legolas. You know Elrond likes his meals to be prompt.” Legolas rolled his eyes but politely agreed before listening intently as Glorfindel’s footsteps left the room, and the swish of the outer tapestry door indicated his lover’s final departure. Quickly Legolas opened the light wooden door to the bathing chamber and glanced cautiously out into the main room just in case. Relieved Legolas found the room empty and promptly skipped across the short distance to the bed where he had laid out his carefully chosen clothes for the evening. With quick hands Legolas dressed himself in the smallest pair of leggings he could find rejoicing as he pulled the laces tight which seemed to flatten his bump. Then on top he put the silver robe Glorfindel had given him as a gift earlier in their relationship. The robe was just a little bit too big for him but it hung perfectly around his middle making it look as if he was as thin as he ever was before. With quick hands Legolas braided his hair in the fashion Glorfindel liked before tying his braids and stray locks back with a leather strap so they were out of his face. Checking his appearance one last time in the mirror, Legolas slipped on his leather boots and headed towards the dinning room. 

He really wasn’t looking forward to an evening spent with the men again but at least they had bathed since he last ate with them and so they were far less pungent on the nose. Legolas sighed as he ran down the corridor towards the formal dining room knowing that he was late as the servants passed him by carrying trays of food with them. Reaching the dinning room doors Legolas was about to go inside when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a young she elf servant, carrying a tray of unused napkins. She was a pretty thing with, jet-black hair and a pale complexion but it wasn’t her features that took Legolas attention. Instead it was her large stomach clearly identifiable below the apron tied round her waist. An idea seemed to dawn on Legolas, and so braving his lover’s scorn followed the young pregnant servant to the kitchens. 

“Excuse me may I please have a private word with you.” No one seemed to even notice Legolas’ entrance into the hot busy kitchens and it was only when he addressed the young maiden in an effort to get her attention that the entire room fell eerily silent. 

“My lord.” Legolas winced as the young female elf turned around to stare at him shocked before everyone was bowing to him. Feeling suddenly very awkward and foolish Legolas looked sheepishly at the young servant. 

“Please may we talk, I have something to ask you.” Legolas watched as the young girl nodded before gesturing for Legolas to join her outside in the kitchens’ private herb garden. It was slightly cooler outside than in the heat of the kitchens and Legolas felt better the moment he stepped out away from the shocked gazes of the servants. 

“What would you ask of me my lord?” The young woman looked positively frightened under Legolas’ gaze and the prince cursed himself for being so abrupt and acting so rashly. 

“You are with child are you not?” Nervously Legolas gestured to the large bump beneath the young maidens dress and watched as she nodded silently her hand coming to rest over it, as Legolas had done his own bump in the privacy of his rooms. 

“Aye my lord. This is my first and I am expecting at the end of the month.” Legolas nodded understandingly and smiled warmly at the young women who seemed to relax a little. 

“Tell me. There is a garment that expectant women wear that helps them retain their figure what is it called?” Legolas swallowed around the rising lump in his throat as he realised that perhaps he had not made the right decision in discussing such a thing with a servant. Cautiously Legolas glanced about him insuring that no one else was listening to their conversation in case they should become enlightened on his situation. 

“It does not have a name my lord, it is not a reputable garment among respectable elvan women but is more commonly worn by whores who wish to conceal their mistakes.” Legolas twitched at the calm resolve of the young women’s tone of voice. 

“Oh.” Not knowing what else to say Legolas merely nodded in understanding, before nervously continuing desperate now to remove himself from the situation he had so foolishly gotten himself into. “I am guessing you do not wear one then.” Legolas silently cursed himself as he stumbled through another stupid comment, that almost bordered on being an insult to the young servant. However Legolas watch as the young woman simply shook her head and smiled at him knowingly. 

“No my lord. My husband and I have been trying for a child for 50 years with no success. This child is a gift from the valar and we are not ashamed of it.” Again Legolas nodded in understanding before sighing heavily and turning to leave the garden, sensing the end of the conversation. He had not taken a step however when he felt a hand upon his arm pulling him back around to face the young woman who was now not more than a pace away from him. “If you please my lord. They say the Lady of Imladris once wore the garment while carrying her twins, she wished to conceal her pregnancy from the Lord so she could travel without hindrance from him about her state.” Legolas was a little shocked as the young woman leant forward her hand coming to rest upon his stomach where his own small bump was hidden. “You will find two of them inside the Lady’s old cupboard in the west wing but please put them back when you are through with them.” The woman’s whisper was barely audible but Legolas heard it all the same. 

“Thank-you.” Legolas whispered back as he pressed his own hand to the woman’s stomach smiling as he felt an appreciative kick from the child growing inside. 

“You have my secrecy my lord.” With that the woman left the garden and disappeared back inside the kitchens leaving Legolas feeling thoroughly drained. There was no time for rest however and turning on his heel Legolas jogged back into the house and towards the dinner hall. There was no telling how angry Glorfindel would be but for the sake of hearing such comforting information Legolas would brave even a balrog’s temper….


	94. Price of a Night

Chapter 94

Across the table Legolas watched on in disgust as the men ate their food noisily, eating their meal with their hands before proceeding to wipe them on their own clothes as if not to care for their appearance. Like Legolas most of the elves gathered around the banquet table had been thoroughly put off their own meals by the sight of the men and so most sat quietly merely sipping their wine. As usual not much had been said during dinner and although Legolas had been late neither Glorfindel nor Elrond had questioned the prince’s tardiness, which Legolas thought was a miracle. Conversation was short and clipped; interaction between the two races kept to a minimum, the men one-side of the table the elves the other. Unlike a dinner spent with friends and allies this dinner was heavily guarded, armed warriors stood waiting at every corner of the room their eyes never leaving the uncaring humans. There was an awkward silence that fell about the room and Legolas felt Glorfindel shift at his side uncomfortable. Legolas had not missed the concealed knives that Glorfindel had taken to wearing beneath his robes at all times. His trust of men was none existent and Legolas had never seen his lover so uptight as he was at present. Comfortingly Legolas reached his hand beneath the table and rested it on his lover’s knee, watching in relief, as Glorfindel seemed to relax a little before returning the gesture out of sight. 

There had not been men in Imladris for millennia and none were happy about it now. The entire city was on edge even Lord Elrond’s usually calm and collected resolve was slowly beginning to waver as the men’s extended visit drew on. Legolas finished his third glass of wine and watched cautiously over the rim of the empty goblet as Candolin and his father sat back from their clean plates having finally finished their meal. No sooner had Candolin finished his meal and was reclining back in his chair that his gaze automatically lifted to Legolas, the smug evil smirk that the prince hated so much returning to the man’s thin red lips. The smirk was beginning to make Legolas angry and instead of turning away as he would had done instead he leaned forward and stared unashamedly back at the scruffy man. The stare however was broken by the loud belch that reverberated around the dining hall from one of the lower ranking men further down the table as he too finished his meal. The disgusting display shocked the entire elvan ensemble at the table, Elrond even choking on his wine as he watched in disgust as the men burst out laughing and proceeded thus to congratulate the feral human on his display. 

“I must congratulate you on another splendid meal Lord Elrond, we were not aware the elves could show such hospitality.” Lord Felinor’s comment was surely meant as a cutting remark to the elvan race but being the gracious host and knowing well his position Lord Elrond merely inclined his head in thanks, while attempting to bring a fake smile upon his face. Legolas sighed heavily as Felinor struck up a conversation with Elrond obviously intent on stringing out the dinner as long as possible. Feeling his stomach grumble Legolas reached for one of the apples in the middle of the table but stopped mid way as he watched Candolin picking up the exact apple he had intended for himself. Legolas glared angrily at the man across the table from him as Candolin tossed the apple to and fro in his hands, teasing Legolas with it as if it were a toy. 

“Here Legolas have this one.” Legolas sat back down in his chair slowly as Elrohir reached over to the fruit bowl in front of his father and picked up a similar apple to the one Candolin was now busily munching on, the one Legolas had wanted for himself. Smiling his thanks Legolas accepted the apple from his friend before briefly polishing it on the sleave of his robe before taking an angry bite from it. Again Candolin’s stare never left Legolas the entire time it took for him to devour the apple all the while teasing Legolas with spiteful eyes. The conversation around him seemed to fall silent in his mind as Legolas glared daggers at the man before him, wishing him dead as he remembered all the terrible things men had done to him and his family during his life. Legolas was too lost in his angry gaze at Candolin that he didn’t notice Felinor addressing him, the entire table now silently staring at Legolas who had not heard the Lord’s question. 

“Tell me Candolin.” Legolas didn’t even register the entire tables attention as he finally put voice to his annoyance of the human who persisted on staring at him like he was hunting trophy. “Men from Rohan keep the hair of their elvish slaves above their beds it is said. A man such as your self would keep many slaves would you not?” Legolas heard the gasp from the elves sitting around him and did not miss the horrified glances that his friends threw in his direction. Legolas rejoiced in the moment of shock that wiped the smile off Candolin’s face but it was a brief moment and the man soon recovered. 

“Yes we have several but I prefer the silken hair of your kind still upon the head of its owner for it makes a much better sight in my eyes.” Legolas could not restrain the snort of disgust that came from between his lips as Candolin merely raised his eyebrows in challenge of him uncaring of the angry looks all the elves were now throwing in his direction. 

“You keep elvan slaves my Lord Felinor?” Lord Elrond spoke next and he sounded almost shocked that the men had admitted freely of the acquisitions of their household. 

“Aye my lord Elrond. In fact we have recently acquired several of your own wayward people from a travelling band that passed Rohan a few months ago. A fair price we got too, for six pretty warriors such as those that stand behind me.” The instant the words fell from Felinor’s lips all the elves were on their feet calling insults and threats in elvish to the smug men across the table from them. In the raucous most missed the whispered words that passed between Felinor and his son but Legolas did not, being the only elf still seated. It took a while but Elrond finally calmed down the angry crowd persuading most of them to sit back down again, although most had left in disgust, leaving only the main household at the table. 

“Do you know how these elves were captured?” Elrond snapped nastily across at the men his patients have long run out with the presumptuous smug men sitting at his table. 

“Aye they were taken from their posts a after raid on your borders a few months ago. Most are injured in some way but we are nursing them to health, they are no good to us hurt.” As Felinor finished his explanation a single name issued softly from Glorfindel’s lips. 

“Echthelion.” The name was hardly above a whisper but the elves all knew the truth as Glorfindel instinctively reached for his chest where not long ago Echthelion sword had pierced him through. Echthelion had obviously taken the elves from their posts before the main attack, and while they had been feared dead it was obvious the men left from the slaughter had sold their prizes on for money. Legolas shifted closer to his lover and comfortingly place a hand upon his knee beneath the table.

“Name your price Felinor. What do you want from us to secure their freedom?” Elladan stood hastily from his seat beside Elrond and slammed his fists into the table making the glasses shake and a few bottles fall over. Still comforting Glorfindel Legolas watched intently as Felinor laughed throatily at Elladan, who only seemed to get angrier with the insult. 

“Your eldest son is very forthright Lord Elrond. Perhaps his mentors were too light handed in his teachings.” Legolas saw Erestor flinch slightly in his seat beside Elrond as Felinor’s comment was purposely directed at him. 

“Nay Lord Felinor my son’s teachings were of a high standard. What you mistake for lack of discipline is rather a strong attachment to his kin and their safety.” Lord Elrond’s calm tone had returned once more to his voice although Legolas could see the elvan lord struggling to maintain it as Felinor merely brushed his comment aside. 

“Still what you ask of me elfling is not mine to give. You must ask my son the elves in question were purchased by him.” Legolas was not surprised at hearing Felinor’s declaration and could only sigh heavily as Candolin, smiled smugly at Elladan. 

“And what say you Candolin, what price would you have for their freedom.” Elladan asked again this time more irritated having been labelled an elfling in front of the entire ensemble. Legolas felt dread fill him as Candolin looked up to the roof of the hall for a moment as if thinking about the proposition, however the moment the man’s gaze fell back down to lock onto Legolas, the prince knew what Candolin was going to ask for and it made his stomach churn. 

“I will secure their free passage back to Imladris as you ask, Elladan, but my asking price is high.” Candolin’s gaze drifted back to Elladan who was eagerly leaning on the table ready to give whatever the man asked. 

“Riches are no matter to us Candolin when our kin suffer the indignantly of being owned like property. Now tell me now what you want in exchange.” Candolin laughed at Elladan’s comment and Legolas shivered from head to toe his hand falling away from Glorfindel’s beneath the table as he felt Candolin’s gaze once again coming to rest on him. 

“That is all very well Elladan but it is not riches I want, for I have my own wealth of that kind.” Candolin paused and Legolas lowered his head further to stare fearfully at his half eaten plate of food still on the table in front of him. “In return for their freedom I ask for a single night with Prince Legolas.” There was a horrified gasp that rang throughout the hall at Felinor’s demand but all sound was drowned out when Glorfindel rose from the table swiftly, his concealed daggers in his hands as he slammed them into the table both of their barely missing Candolin’s hands. 

“How dare you ask for such a thing you animal? If you were less important to these negotiations I would slit your throat and let you suffocate on your own foul blood.” Glorfindel’s voice roared around the room and Legolas physically cringed as Glorfindel protectively placed a hand upon his shoulder after the outburst. 

“Glorfindel!” Elrond harshly chastised his seneschal but Legolas could see that he was reluctant to do so. Still standing protectively over Legolas Glorfindel pulled his daggers free of the table and stood up straight again to glare down at Candolin, who looked no less, smug from being on the receiving end of Glorfindel’s temper. “Legolas is already bound to another Candolin and what you ask is impossible to give. You will have to rethink your request.” Elrond was blunt but Candolin merely shook his head in amusement. 

“I do not want anything else Elrond. If Legolas is so attached to his mate and there is no room for negotiation then I shall merely keep my slaves and the matter will be forgotten.” Candolin reclined back in his chair a satisfied smirk crossing his face as his gaze lingered lustfully on Legolas. Legolas shivered in abhorrence of the man’s gaze and Glorfindel felt it acutely. There was a stagnant silence around the table but Glorfindel’s voice once again broke sharply through it after a moments thought. 

“Filgree, please escort Legolas back to his chambers see that he is comfortable for the night.” Stunned Legolas obediently stood up from the table as his lover calmly addressed Filgree, who was seated a few elves down from them at the table. Instantly Filgree stood and bowed respectfully to Lord Glorfindel who’s cold gaze had not left Candolin the entire time. 

“Yes my lord.” With a small gesture of his hand, Filgree bade Legolas to join him at the exit of the hall his face telling Legolas of the worry he had for the situation in the hall. Legolas went to join Filgree but was halted by Glorfindel’s hand on his waist. With a swift movement Legolas found Glorfindel’s lips upon his own passionately claming his mouth in a searing kiss. At first Legolas was very much aware of the audience watching them intently but Glorfindel’s talented tongue soon had him forgetting everyone but his lover as he closed his eyes and he surrendered to the passionate kiss. Finally after a few moments Glorfindel broke away from the kiss and Legolas felt himself panting a little breathlessly after the exertion. Glorfindel hardly ever kissed him with such force and while it was a little uncomfortable with such an audience it had quite aroused Legolas lust. 

“Go to your room. Filgree will stay with you tonight.” A feeling of dread swept through Legolas body as Glorfindel whispered softly to him before gently pushing him towards Filgree. From the way Glorfindel was acting it was obvious that something was going to happen and knowing Glorfindel it was something very bad. Reluctantly Legolas looked back at his lover and the household still gathered around the table as he met Filgree at the entrance to the hall. Although Glorfindel smiled at him lovingly Legolas knew it was hiding something and though he wished to stay Filgree was already ushering him quickly out into the corridor and slamming the doors to the hall loudly behind him. The moment the doors were closed behind them Legolas turned to his old tutor.

“Filgree what is going to happen? Why did they all look so dreadfully angry? It is not as if I will accept such a request.” Wary of the fact that they were still too close to the hall Filgree placed a calming hand upon the prince’s shoulder and began to direct them back up the staircase towards where Legolas’ room now lay in Elrond’s wing of the house. 

“It is nothing that you should see Legolas.” Legolas frowned unhappily as Filgree lead him easily to the small room Legolas called home while the men were in Imladris. Pushing aside the thick tapestry Filgree led the way inside and promptly dismissed the two maids who were in the middle of preparing Legolas’ bed and stoking the fire for the night. Bowing to their superior the two maids left leaving Legolas and Filgree alone. It was then that Filgree turned back to face Legolas who was still looking gravely concerned for his lover. “Candolin has compromised your honour as a bound elf Legolas and as such Glorfindel being your mate must reclaim it through a direct challenge.” Confused Legolas took the offered seat beside his old tutor on the end of the bed eager to understand what Filgree was explaining. Picking up the silver comb from Legolas’ night stand Filgree began to undo the intricate braids of Legolas’ hair in order to comb it through. 

“What does this challenge involve? I have never heard of such a thing before?” Filgree sighed heavily and continued to comb Legolas’ hair as the prince tried desperately to turn back around so he could see his face. 

“They will duel Legolas. The first to draw the others blood will win but many believe the loss of the others life is the only form of justice to be won.” Legolas spun around sharply at Filgree’s solemn reply and shook his head in shock. 

“This is folly we must stop them.” Legolas rose from the bed determined to go back downstairs and prevent such stupidity but Filgree was quicker and instantly stepped in front of the prince blocking his path. 

”No Legolas, you mustn’t interfere or you too will be injured. Glorfindel is strong and wise Candolin is no match for his years of practice. It will all be over in the morning and Glorfindel will be well, trust in him.” Legolas sighed heavily and reluctantly nodded his agreement. Filgree’s rationalizing was the truth. Glorfindel was a far superior warrior to the young man he would fight, and Legolas knew there was no possible way Glorfindel would loose the duel, although he still worried greatly. “Do not fret Legolas, all will be well. Now come along and ready yourself for bed, it has been a long day and tomorrow will be an even longer one.” Sighing heavily Legolas wandered quietly around to the far side of the bed, as Filgree went about finishing what the maids had not. Too distracted about his worried thoughts for Glorfindel Legolas had completely forgotten about his bump and was just about to pull his robe over his head when he remembered. Filgree was standing near the washbasin and was holding his sleeping robe while watching him undress. It had been such a natural thing to undress in front of his tutor as Legolas had done it for most of his life but now with his secret there was no possible way he could allow Filgree to find out.

“Turn around.” Unsure of how to ask for privacy Legolas said the one thing that came to mind and although he meant for it to be a polite request it came out kind of harsh. The look of shock on Filgree’s face was hardly concealed and for a moment the tutor merely stared at him unmoving. “Please will you turn around? I do not wish you to watch me undress.” Trying again Legolas tried to sound less demanding and pompous but failed miserably. However this time Filgree got the message and Legolas watched in sad reflection as Filgree bowed to him in apology and turned sharply away from him. Never in his life had Legolas enforced his authority over Filgree, and while he had attempted it in Lorien the day he had come of age he had still regretted it fiercely every time he remembered the event. Now was no exception and the prince felt infinitely empty inside for making Filgree feel inferior to him. Still there was no helping the situation and so with a sigh Legolas began to undress quickly. Once naked Legolas hastily pulled a thin nightshirt over himself before climbing hastily into bed and pulling one of the fluffy pillows down into his lap so that the bump would be hidden from view. “Now you may turn back.” At Legolas words Filgree turned slowly back around to stare at the prince now cuddled nervously up in bed. 

“Will you require anything else from me before I leave my lord?” Legolas sighed sadly as Filgree addressed him with the formality he usually on used when they were in company. Legolas hated what he had done and it was obvious that Filgree was hurting inside. 

“No thankyou but will you tell Glorfindel I wish to see him in the morning after breakfast.” Filgree nodded and bowed in understanding before turning to head for the entrance again. Feeling suddenly guilty Legolas called to his tutor halting his exit from the room. “Filgree.” The dark haired tutor turned slowly back to his once young charge his eyebrow raised in question. “I am sorry. I am just feel uncomfortable with people watching me now, what with Candolin and the others.” Legolas knew what he said was only partly the truth but it was at least a small effort to undo the damage he had just caused with his hasty demand. 

“There is no need to apologise my lord. You are no longer an elfling and sometimes I forget my place. It will not happen again.” Sadly Legolas watched Filgree bow again before he disappeared from view. Outside in the hallway Legolas could here Filgree meet Lindar and thought for a moment that he’d heard Glorfindel’s name mentioned but the conversation was soon gone as the pair of elves moved away from Legolas’ chamber, leaving the prince staring silently at the canopy above his bed in silence. It was only in the dead of night that sleep finally claimed Legolas into its comforting arms.


	95. Whose Right Is That?

Chapter 95

Glorfindel winced as Erestor dabbed the open cut above his eye again, washing the blood from it with a careful hand. 

“Sometimes I have to wonder Erestor if Legolas will be the death of me.” Erestor sighed as he heard his friend’s melancholy mood. The planned quiet dinner of Lord Elrond had turned into a duel between Candolin and Glorfindel. Outside in the gardens they had sparred for over an hour, Glorfindel protecting his husband’s honour fiercely. The fight had taken its toll on Glorfindel; the young man had proved a worthy adversary matching the elder elf’s strength with his own. Blows had been exchanged, bruises created on both sides but first blood had been eventually drawn by Glorfindel, much to the relief of all those who watched on. It hadn’t been just a small nick either Glorfindel had spilt Candolin’s arm from wrist to shoulder tearing through the leather gauntlets and the thick tunic underneath to create a gash that spilled blood freely onto the grass. Glorfindel’s most painful injury had come as an accident outside the duel but it was no less a sore reminder of the night. The cut above his eye had come from the blunt end of Felinor’s elbow after both of them had leant down together to pick Candolin up from the floor and consequently run in to one another. 

“Yes we all wonder about that Glorfindel but more to the point are you willing to give up your life for him should you have to?” Again Glorfindel winced as Erestor packed the wound with some herbs before sealing it with a wet bandage. Stepping away from his patient Erestor proceeded to wash his hands in the small basin of water beside the chair before he settled himself down in the rocking chair opposite his friend. Glorfindel looked exhausted and Erestor knew that something was bothering his friend for him to become in such a state. 

“Aye he means the world to me Erestor. I would gladly return to Mandos halls for him if I knew it would save his life.” Glorfindel sighed and lowered his head to his hands and closed his eyes. Of late he had felt extremely drained and tired. He was sure it was something to do with Legolas but he could as yet put his finger on what was making him feel so strange. 

“As you have proved tonight Glorfindel you would save his life a thousand times over if you had to, as I would Lord Elrond.” Glorfindel nodded in understanding at his friend before flopping ungraciousaly back against his chair to stare wistfully at the bed shared with Legolas. 

“We have not made love since we returned from the borders Erestor. I feel strange inside like he is betraying me but it does not hurt, as I would expect it too. It is more like a secret being kept hidden from me.” Erestor sat back a little in shock as he watched a few stray tears fall from the corners of his friend’s eyes, his sad gaze firmly planted on the bed he and Legolas shared. For a moment the dark haired advisor could only wonder silently what Legolas could possibly be hiding but his thoughts didn’t get far before Glorfindel let out a pained yelp and doubled over in the chair clutching his stomach as if it had been ripped from his body. To his feet in an instant Erestor fell to his knees before his friend concerned by the way Glorfindel’s eyes were closed and his teeth clenched tight as he fought the wave of unseen pain. Unable to do anything Erestor soothed his hands down Glorfindel’s face whispering a soft prayer in Quenya until finally Glorfindel’s body relaxed and the elder elf flopped exhausted back into the chair, his breathing laboured and heavy. 

“Are you alright Glorfindel, what was that?” Erestor fetched his friend a small glass of water from the pitcher beside the bed and helped Glorfindel sip from it as the seneschal’s hands shook uncontrollably in his lap. It scared Erestor seeing Glorfindel in such pain, he had been terrified the night he thought he’d lost Glorfindel again to Echthelion daggers and since then Erestor had been continually worried for his oldest friends health and safety. After gaining his breath a little Glorfindel finally replied his voice weak and raspy. 

”I don’t know but it plagues my sleep and prevents any rest I might find. It has only just started happening since our return from the borders and while I am sure it is something to do with Legolas, I know he does not suffer from it as I do. I have snuck into his chambers in Elrond’s wing these last few nights and he sleeps soundly undisturbed by my pain.” Erestor shook his head in confusion knowing well that any pain experienced by either partner of a binding would be felt by the other. 

“You must go and see Elrond then. This is unheard of Glorfindel and if it is serious a solution must be found. You can not go on like this, you are exhausted.” Sympathetically Erestor ran his hand over his friends face brushing the stray hairs back behind the seneschal’s delicate ear. 

“Aye you are right I have put it off thinking that it was perhaps just my worry for Legolas with Candolin and the other men in the house but I don’t think that is it anymore.” Helping his friend to stand Erestor walked Glorfindel over to the bed and helped him into his sleeping robe before lying him down beneath the warm coverlet. “I will go and see him in the morning.” Erestor nodded and pressed a sweet kiss to his friend’s temple before drawing back and blowing out the few remaining candles in the room. 

”Goodnight Glorfindel.” 

”Sleep well Erestor.” With that Erestor left his friends room quickly and quietly making sure that the tapestry swung back into place behind him. For a moment Erestor considered going to the prince’s room to see for himself what Glorfindel spoke of but sensibility won out. By now the prince was probably fast asleep and any movement might wake the extremely light sleeping elf. Glorfindel had informed Erestor the first night they’d spent together in a single bed that any movement Legolas felt he was up and out of bed like lightening. So instead Erestor hurried off back to the rooms he now shared with his lover Lord Elrond. 

The dim light of the candles still flickering beneath the tapestry from within the room beyond was a sure sign the Elrond was still awake when Erestor arrived. Straightening his own robes, out of habit more than vanity, Erestor strode carefully into the large inner chamber of Elrond’s private rooms. There sitting at his desk was Elrond his brow furrowed deeply and his chin resting in his palm. From a far it seemed as though his lover was reading an important document but as he drew closer he realised that it was a letter rather than a document that Elrond held in his other hand. The dark haired lord didn’t seem to notice his advisors entry until Erestor placed a gently hand upon his shoulder. 

“Oh Erestor I did not hear you come in.” Elrond jumped a little beneath Erestor’s hand but relaxed back into his soft chair as he realised it was only his lover. He had been on edge of late with the men in Imladris he had received little sleep as well. “How does Glorfindel fare?” Erestor noted with curiosity as Elrond pushed the letter he was reading under another pile of scrolls in his desk before standing up to follow his lover over to the decanter of wine warming by the fire. The frustration and seriousness of his previous expression seemingly gone as he addressed his lover.

“He is not well Elrond and I worry for him.” Erestor felt his lovers hand snake around his waist as he poured them both a glass of the warm red wine before turning to offer the second of the goblets to Elrond. 

“Is he ill? I will go and see him immediately if he is, I was not aware that he was too badly injured in the duel…” Erestor silenced his lover’s concerned ramblings with a chaste kiss before drawing back and taking a sip from his wine. 

“Nay it is not the duel that has caused his illness Elrond it is something far more serious I believe but he is sleeping now and has promised to come and see you tomorrow morning and explain everything then.” Elrond nodded understandingly as he followed his lover over to the stretched lounge the pair often shared together. 

“Very well I will see him first thing tomorrow morning. I can not afford to have my seneschal ill with so many humans in the house.” Elrond chuckled bitterly as he sat down on the lounge and put his feet up so that he could comfortably lie with his back propped up with pillows. Knowing his place Erestor crawled onto the lounge beside his lover and rested his head against Elrond’s chest so that he could hear the Lord’s steady heart beat. “I do not like these men Erestor they make me uneasy unlike any foe I have faced. I can not sleep and am sick to the stomach with worry.” Elrond’s words did not come as a surprise to Erestor. He had lay next to Elrond for the past week that the men had been here and had witnessed first hand the Lord’s continual struggle to find peace, even in his sleep. 

“Aye I feel it to Elrond like there is something here that is in great danger with these men present.” Elrond nodded silently as he nuzzled the top of his lover’s head breathing in the intoxicating aroma of fresh spring flowers and of the rare perfume of mountain elderberry that Erestor favoured after bathing. 

“You a right Meleth nín something that we were not aware of before but now that it is threatened we feel its presence and the danger it faces. I fear it might have something to do with Legolas and I worry for him.” Erestor drained his glass of wine and put the empty goblet aside before snuggling closer into his lovers chest as a cool wind swept up from the waterfall that cascaded down outside Elrond’s very window. 

“Candolin looks at him with the fires of Mordor in his eyes Elrond and it makes me extremely uneasy. Glorfindel has become reluctant to allow Legolas from his sight and after tonight’s duel Candolin is sure to be looking for revenge both for the loss of the fight and of both Legolas and the captive elves.” Elrond finished his own glass of wine and leant back to put on a table behind the lounge before he wrapped both his arms lovingly around Erestor. 

“I do not care for Candolin one bit, he is far more cunning and much sharper than his father Erestor and we must be on our guard, especially concerning Legolas.” Again Erestor nodded in agreement his hand already straying beneath Elrond’s robes to begin a soft caress of the Lord’s flat stomach and chest. Elrond’s eyes closed automatically under his lover’s tentative caress allowing the warmth of his mates touch to calm his shattered nerves. 

“I agree my love but there is little we can do until we hear back from Thranduil and Celeborn.” Almost instantly Elrond’s eyes sprung open at Erestor’s words and the advisor was not surprised to see the sheepish glance that Elrond threw towards where he had hidden the letter under the pile of scrolls. “Tell me who is the letter from Elrond?” Erestor had not seen a messenger arrive all evening but had assumed it had come while he was tending Glorfindel’s wounds. Elrond sighed heavily and closed his eyes again as Erestor sat up from him a little to stare at him determinedly. It was unlike Elrond to keep anything from Erestor, both in their relationship as advisor and Lord and as lovers. At a long pause Elrond finally opened his eyes and stared sadly at Erestor who had stopped his caresses. 

“I guess I can not keep if from you just as I will not be able to keep it from Legolas.” Erestor frowned as he watched an unusual sadness wash over Elrond’s face. “The letter I have just received comes from King Thranduil. He and his eldest son and daughter in law are as we speak riding swiftly towards Imladris.” Erestor now sat up sharply shocked by the news of Thranduil’s unexpectedly swift visit. 

“Does Thranduil give a reason for his coming, your letter could not have possibly evoked such a response from him, especially after the incident in Lorien with Legolas.” Elrond sighed heavily but nodded none the less at his lovers intrigue. 

“Aye he gives several reasons for his visit and none of them are cause for joyous welcome upon his arrival.” Elrond paused again and Erestor moved to straddle his lovers lap, as it was obvious that Elrond was becoming uncomfortable with having to lie on his side to accommodate a place for Erestor on the lounge. “Hale’s wife Gwendolyn is heavy with twins….” Erestor cut Elrond sharply off appalled by what he had just heard. 

“She is heavy with two babes yet they force her to ride with them to Imladris in such dangerous times as these! Has Thranduil completely lost his mind?” Elrond rolled his eyes and determinedly pressed a finger to Erestor’s lips silencing the advisor instantly. 

”Be quiet Meleth nín and let me finish.” Erestor nodded and Elrond reluctantly removed his finger from the advisors lips before continuing. “As I was saying she is heavily pregnant but Mirkwood healers have predicted a complicated birth for her, as her age is very young. Thus one of the reasons Elrond is making the trip here is so that I can oversee her labour.” Erestor rolled his eyes dramatically. Mirkwood and Imladris had been enemies for years, yet with one marriage between the realms Thranduil was taking it upon himself to demand Elrond’s time for any personal matter he chose. If it was not in Thranduil’s interests he would not even speak to Elrond let alone come all the way to see him. Thranduil had not stepped foot into Imladris since the last of the alliances broke down almost 300 years ago. Angry with Elrond’s easy acceptance of this presumptuous action from the king of their long enemy, Erestor scowled and glared down at his lover. 

“And you are allowing this!” Elrond nodded calmly at his lover’s angry question, which only served to irritate Erestor further. “You are a fool Elrond. You know he will only use you for his own gain, give you nothing in return before returning home without so much as a thank-you. Damn Hale’s wife, let her suffer without aid through her labour and perhaps then they will realise how much Thranduil’s stupidity causes them all pain.” Elrond could not help but roll his eyes as Erestor rambled on angrily until he was almost blue in the face. “We will not be taken advantage of Elrond, just because Legolas is Glorfindel’s mate does not automatically assume we have forgotten this feud between our realms. He is still our enemy Elrond and 300 years of lost souls is not easily forgotten.” Erestor came to the end of his rant with a loud gasp for air. Unmoved by his lovers hastily put together annoyance Elrond merely reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair from Erestor face before smiling cheekily. 

“If you’re quite finished relaying our history to me will you let me continue?” Erestor snorted very un elflike as Elrond caressed the back of his hand down Erestor’s cheek in soft apology for his sharpness. “I know we are still enemies Erestor and I do not forget that but there is something else that has caused me to be so lenient in accepting Thranduil proposal.” Erestor cocked his head to the side in curiosity as Elrond placed a hand over his heart. “Talion, Thranduil’s middle son is dead.” Erestor gasped in shock his anger falling by the way at the news. Admittedly Erestor hadn’t liked any of Thranduil other son’s having seen the way they treated Legolas back when they’d first met the prince in Mirkwood but that was no excuse to wish death upon anyone. 

“How?” Erestor’s words barely got past his tight throat suddenly feeling guilty for having spoke so ill of Thranduil earlier. 

“Men.” Elrond almost hissed his reply his anger clearly only just beneath the surface. “Talion had taken to wandering far from home. It seems he sought solitude from the pressures of court and living in his elder brothers shadow.” Elrond shook his head at the irony of the situation. Legolas had spent forever under his brother’s shadows yet it was inevitably the middle child that would ultimately pay the price of Thranduil blatant favouritism in his sons. “He was taking a message to Lake town when they struck. Ten of them took him from his horse and beat him to death beside the road, then left his body to fester in the sun, with no reasoning just hatred.” Erestor was shocked and could only stare sadly down at his lover grieving for a soul so brutally taken from them. “Apparently he had refused an offer of courtship in the tavern in Mirkwood by some travelling merchants from Minas Tirith. It seems they did not take kindly to the brush off and so sort revenge.” Again Elrond paused this time as Erestor lay himself carefully down against Elrond’s chest weakened by the mere thought of Talion’s horrific death. “Thranduil is devastated but also fearful for his remaining sons. Hale is Thranduil’s only chance at procuring an heir and as such is taking no chances with Gwendolyn hence his part reasoning in coming here.” Erestor nodded softly against Elrond’s chest as his lover began unbraiding his hair so that the dark silken locks fell over his shoulders like a waterfall. 

“What about Legolas? Surely Thranduil understands that if a child is born of Legolas that he can become an heir to Mirkwood also?” A little confused Erestor nuzzled closer to his lover burying his nose into Elrond’s robe. 

“Nay any child born of Legolas with be Glorfindel’s heir and will have no rights to claim the throne in Mirkwood.” Erestor sighed heavily as he pushed his hands inside Elrond’s robe to begin undoing the laces that held the inner clothing together. “Still that is not the only reason Thranduil comes to Imladris and the succession of Mirkwood’s throne is the least of our worries at present.” 

“What is the other reason then?” Erestor inquired softly as he pushed Elrond’s robe off his shoulders and began nipping at the soft flesh exposed by the neckline of the lightweight shirt underneath. 

“Thranduil seeks penance for his son’s death and having read my letter on the arrival of our visitors and their ask, has thus decided to face them here in Imladris.” Erestor paused in his kisses and glanced up sympathetically at his lover. 

“Surely Thranduil’s anger is not what we need when negotiations at present balance so precariously on the edge of a knife.” Elrond nodded in understanding as Erestor rose from the lounge and pulled Elrond with him and over towards the large bed they shared. 

“Aye in desperation I have been forced to contact Celeborn and urge his coming here. I can not handle two enemies in my house let alone oversee the delicate negotiations needed for a decision to be made regarding our involvement in their affairs.” Erestor soothed a hand sympathetically across Elrond’s cheek before hastily helping his lover undress and slide into bed. Divesting himself of his own clothing Erestor also slipped into bed and instantly spooned himself up behind his lover who was obviously extremely drained by the days events. 

“You have made a wise decision Elrond and if it pleases you I will tell Legolas of his fathers coming and of the death of his brother, it is not fair that you must bear all of the tasks needed to be done.” Thankfully Elrond pressed a chaste kiss against his lover’s hand before rolling slightly towards Erestor so that he could clearly see his lover’s eyes. 

“Make love to me Meleth nín, make me forget our worries for a while.” Erestor smiled warmly at his lover before nodding in acceptance. 

“Amin mela le” Erestor whispered softly against his lover’s lips before closing his eyes and initiating the first kiss of the long evening to come.


	96. Wardrobe Issues

Chapter 96

Legolas quietly snuck down the corridor of the east wing of the house. It was still very early in the morning and hardly anyone was about. The night guards said nothing as he passed them by heading towards the chambers once used by Elrond’s wife. As far as Legolas knew it the ladies chambers had been empty for millennia and so there was little chance of him running in to anyone along the way. Reaching the last tapestry along the hall Legolas cautiously looked about him before slipping easily into the room. It was dark in the room no fire or candles having been lit. Dust clung to the air and the smell of untouched linen permeated the gloom. Pushing down his guilt Legolas cautiously glanced around the room. For a moment he couldn’t make out anything but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness they focused on the large bed and the wardrobe that stood next to it on the far side of the room. With quick feet Legolas ran across the room to the wardrobe and carefully opened the doors. They creaked loudly in the silence and Legolas bit his lip in worry that someone would have heard him. Pausing Legolas listened closely for signs someone was coming but when he heard nothing but the creatures outside he continued on with his task. Inside the wardrobe hung a multitude of gowns all of them lovingly ordered in colour but left untouched for years. Pushing the gowns aside a little Legolas pushed to the back of the wardrobe and found what he was looking for. The undergarments of the once lady of Imladris were folded nearly on shelves at the back of the wardrobe. In the darkness it was hard to tell what Legolas was putting his hands on but when he found the familiar feel of laces beneath a large pile of other things he pulled the garments out into the light of the moon shining in through the window. 

There were two undergarments one considerably larger than the other but both with the same purpose. With thick laces down the back and thin strips of metal woven into the fabric at the front and down the sides it looked more like an article of torture than an undergarment of comfort. Still it would do the trick for what Legolas was using it for. After a few moments of consideration Legolas chose the smaller of the two garments and carefully put the other back into it’s place. Moving the gowns back into their places in front of the shelves Legolas then proceeded to close the wardrobe doors again. Yet again they creaked under the pressure but Legolas didn’t both to worry about who had heard them. Folding the garment in half Legolas then proceeded to conceal the item beneath his night robe. When he was sure know one could tell what he was carrying Legolas then hastily left the room and began aback towards his own chambers. It had grown lighter outside since his arrival at the ladies chambers and unfortunately more people were up and about than previously. Legolas had avoided several of the upper servants who would surely question his early rising. 

Out of luck more than anything else Legolas made it back to his room unchallenged and quickly gathered his things for his morning bath. Breakfast would be served soon and he still had to work out how to put the undergarment on let alone how he was going to do it without some help. Still he was determined to conceal his pregnancy and if this was the only way he could do it then that was what he was going to do. 

************************

Glorfindel lay perfectly still on the examination bed as Elrond prodded and felt his lower abdomen and stomach a pensive frown on his face. Erestor stood not far away merely observing proceedings as Elrond stood up and washed his hands in the warm basin of water beside the bed. 

“I can feel nothing that would concern me Glorfindel, yet it is obvious my touch in places causes you pain. Perhaps it is just stress or a pulled muscle.” At Elrond’s gesture Glorfindel stood up from the bed and proceeded to relace his leggings and tunic. Again he had received little sleep last night and the pain had returned earlier in the morning causing him to be violently ill in the bathroom.

“That does not explain why Legolas is not feeling this pain Elrond?” Erestor spoke up for Glorfindel who was now propping himself up tiredly against the wall. 

“Yes that is strange. Maybe Legolas is experiencing this pain but not as severe so has not said anything to us about it. I will have to talk to him this morning and see what he has to say. Apart from that I will give you some herbs to rub into your skin they will help lesson the pain you feel, and I will brew a tea that will help you sleep Glorfindel.” The blonde seneschal nodded his head thankfully just as the bell was rung downstairs to announce breakfast. Luckily with Candolin injured and in the healer’s wing of the house the men had decided not to attend the formal breakfast, much to the relief of all elves participating. 

Elrond left the room ahead of his friends leaving Glorfindel and Erestor to slowly follow on. In silence the pair walked both lost in their own thoughts of the morning and the day ahead. Neither noticed the prince of Mirkwood scurrying from his room towards the hall for breakfast. 

*****************************

Legolas could hardly breathe let alone sit down in his new acquirement of his wardrobe. In the bathing room he had struggled in vain to tighten the article of clothing so that it held him flat. In the end he had loosely tied the ends of the laces to the metal towel ring and simply walked in the opposite direction essentially tightening the laces down his back with ease. Despite it’s uncomfortable nature and it’s restrictions on movement the garment did a perfect job of hiding his stomach. With a tunic and leggings on it was hardly noticeable that he had put on some weight, let alone was carrying a child. It had hurt a little being pushed into such a small thing but it was a small discomfort for such a big secret. 

Fearing he would be late for breakfast Legolas quickly braided his hair before running off down the corridor to the hall. He had been late for dinner last night and was not going to push Glorfindel’s anger by being late to breakfast as well. Plus Legolas wanted to desperately know how his beloved was after this duel with Candolin. Although Legolas assumed that Glorfindel was still alive because no one had woken him during the night, and he hadn’t felt any pain through their connection. At the though Legolas froze in the middle of the hallway. Up until now he had not thought of his connection with Glorfindel and a fear ran down his spine that perhaps Glorfindel could feel the child growing inside of Legolas through their bond. The good mood he had woken up with suddenly took a plummeting dive as he gingerly pushed open the doors to the hall and stepped inside. 

Elrond was already sitting in his usual seat, as were the twins. Erestor, Glorfindel and Filgree sat in their usual spots, as did Lindar and the other few councillors permitted to attend Elrond’s meals. Sheepishly Legolas lowered his gaze as everyone looked towards him. All but running to his seat beside Glorfindel Legolas nearly forgot about his new undergarment and went to sit down as he usually did. The metal rods, which lined the garment instantly, stuck into him and he groaned and yelped, as he had to sit down slower and at a slightly different angle. Everyone at the table looked to him in concern and Legolas silently cursed to himself for having been so foolish. With a look of indifference Legolas reached for the bowl of fruits he so favoured for his morning meal, shrugging off the other elves concerned glances. 

“I fell asleep in the chair last night I have a stiff back.” For affect Legolas rubbed his back as he sat straight at the table, unable to bend with the belt in place. Legolas glanced sheepishly up from his bowl of fruit to see if anyone had seen through his lie and while he was relieved everyone seemed to believe him a confused glance from Filgree told him everything he needed to know. Filgree had actually put him to bed last night and it was obvious the tutor wasn’t buying the lie for a moment. Still the tutor did not say anything publicly but merely stared pointedly at his old charge, making Legolas extremely uncomfortable. Trying to ignore Filgree’s questioning glare Legolas continued to eat his meal as the ritual morning conversation began around the table as plans for the day ahead began to take shape. 

For a while Legolas remained apart from the conversation somewhat distracted by Glorfindel’s lack of enthusiasm and life next to him. Glorfindel looked tired and pale and Legolas dearly wanted to reach out and take his lover in a hug but to do that would risk Glorfindel discovering his secret. So instead Legolas reached across and placed a hand over Glorfindel’s resting on the table, and entwined his fingers with his lovers in sympathy. Glorfindel smiled at him and Legolas returned it sweetly. Their intimate moment was interrupted however by Elrond clearing his throat at the head of the table. Immediately Legolas turned back to the general company and swallowed hard when he realised that Elrond was staring directly at him, an unreadable expression on his face 

“Are you feeling alright Legolas?” The question came out of the blue and Legolas had to swallow around the large lump in his throat that quickly formed. Unsure of what answer Elrond was eluding to Legolas looked sheepishly across the table at Elrohir and Elladan for any signs they knew what their father was speaking of. Neither twin seemed even remotely sure of their father’s inquiry but both were waiting just as everyone else around the table for Legolas answer. 

“Legolas? Please you must tell us if you are not well.” Glorfindel was the next to speak before Legolas could form his reply. Looking back to his lover Legolas was surprised at how drained and sad Glorfindel seemed to sound but tried to ignore it as he took the only course of action he knew to deflect the attention from himself. 

“I am well and I feel just fine thank-you. Not that my health is any of your business” Defensively Legolas stood up from the table and glared angrily at Lord Elrond. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have duties to perform.” Desperate to be out of everyone’s questioning glances Legolas turned and began swiftly towards the doors. On his way Legolas caught the knowing gaze of Elladan, the elder twin’s hazel eyes never leaving him until he was out of sight. Once safely outside in the hallway Legolas stopped and breathed in as deeply as the belt beneath his tunic would allow. The familiar twinge of pain in his lower abdomen caught him a little off guard and he gasped audibly and reached his hand down to rub his belly soothingly. Almost instantly Legolas heard Glorfindel cry out in agony from within the hall and quickly turned around to peek through the crack in the large wooden doors. Continuing to sooth his own small pain with his hand Legolas watched as Elrond and Erestor were quickly at Glorfindel’s side, holding the blonde seneschal upright in his chair as he clutched agonizingly to his own stomach, his eyes clenched tightly closed. It took but a moment for Legolas to realise that Glorfindel was clutching at his stomach in exactly the same spot that Legolas was now rubbing on his own. In shock Legolas tore his hand from his stomach and stepped back away from the door. Glorfindel could feel it just as Legolas could and that meant it was only a matter of time before his lover or someone else realised what was going on. Hearing voices inside the hall Legolas stepped quickly back to the door and pressed his face lightly against it in order to listen to the conversation inside. 

“Glorfindel you must rest. It is obvious you are too weak to fight whatever this illness is.” Elrond’s voice was clearly distinguishable above the other concerned murmurs. 

“I have the patrol…” Glorfindel’s voice trailed off into another helpless cry of pain and Legolas felt tears begin to fall down his face the guilt over being the cause of his lovers agony chewing at him from the inside. 

“Nay Glorfindel you are too ill to join the patrol. I am confining you to your room and that is an order.” Elrond’s voice again sternly asserted his authority over all in the room and Legolas could almost see in his mind Glorfindel weakly nodding his head in acceptance. 

“Do not worry Glorfindel I will take your patrol. Legolas can come along as well if you wish it.” Legolas was surprised to hear Elladan’s caring voice as he accepted Glorfindel’s duties before forwardly suggesting that he go along as well. 

“I do not want him going alone.” Glorfindel’s voice wavered on a whisper and Legolas couldn’t help but frown at his lovers over protectiveness again. 

“He won’t be going alone, I will go with him. Now please Glorfindel do as father tells you.” Elrohir jumped quickly to Legolas’ defence and Legolas wondered why all of them still thought he needed protecting. That thought alone was what set his resolve yet again. On hearing Glorfindel’s agony Legolas had been almost ready to burst back into the room and announce everything but he’d held himself back, knowing that this would be his last chance to gain Imaldris’ respect and trust. 

“Very well.” Legolas heard Glorfindel’s tired acceptance before there was movement in the room. Quickly Legolas scampered away towards the stores for his day’s chores more determined than he ever was to keep his secret and reach his self appointed goal. It was now or never to prove his worth to Imladris.


	97. Down in Battle

Chapter 97

Legolas panted heavily as he leant against the tree, his twin blades hanging loosely at his side covered in the foul blood of the creatures he had just killed. It had been almost four weeks since he’d left Imladris with Elladan’s patrol and as yet they had not spent an entire night of rest without being forced to attack the plagues of orcs, which had infested the southern borders. This patrol was definitely unlike the first patrol Legolas had taken with Glorfindel. It seemed like Legolas had not stopped since the moment he’d stepped out of the Last Homely House four weeks ago. His muscle’s ached and he longed to just lie down and sleep without fearing for his life. 

Despite their obvious fatigue Elladan had continued to push them on cleansing the lands of his father from the foul creatures, which threatened to take it from them. At times Legolas had longed to just give up and return home, the task seemingly endless but each time he’d been close the familiar ache in his abdomen forced him to continue. There would be no other time for him to prove his worth and even though he refused to acknowledge it he was getting heavier and more vulnerable as the weeks wore on. With every challenge the orcs threw at them Legolas would rise against it along side the warriors nearly twice his age in years and experience. Using every ounce of his strength and skill Legolas had killed as many orcs as those seasoned warriors of a thousand patrols, his blows coming swift and deadly to the enemy. Yet as the weeks wore on his strength was beginning to waver, his meagre diet of lembas and spring water was barely keeping him full let alone giving him the energy to support himself and the child he now carried also. The concealing belt he had worn for nearly four weeks without freedom was beginning to get too tight for his slowly swelling stomach and for fear of his secret being discovered he had not bathed at all. 

Still despite all his grievances and his hardships endured, they were paying off. He had become apart of their tightly woven group. They now offered him to share their fire and conversations at night; some would even offer to keep him company during his watch. They talked to him like he was just another one of their friends, a warrior they had grown up with, trained with and now trusted with their lives. Despite all his agony and guilt Legolas had finally achieved his objective in what little time he’d been allowed. He had become one of them, proved himself in battle as both a loyal friend and a capable warrior. They now all knew that although he was from Mirkwood he was willing to give his life to save their realm and all those within it and respect and trust had blossomed from that point alone. Admittedly there were still a few who doubted him but their influence was insignificant and Legolas didn’t care for them anyway. Even Elladan had warmed to the prince, his snide remarks and jests falling aside in favour of praise and good-natured jokes, although Legolas never forgot what Elladan’s secret was and was cautious that the elder elf could turn him whenever he chose. They had learned to respect one another but jealousy was not an emotion easily forgotten. 

Now however Legolas felt what remained off his strength beginning to fail him, having worked so hard for the past four weeks to achieve his seemingly small goal his body was now beginning to rebel against him. 

In the heat of battle Legolas had lost sight of his comrades and even now as he leant against the tree desperately panting for air his vision began to swim and blur. The forest floor was littered with bodies of the dead orcs he had killed, their foul stench permeating the once fresh air of the trees around him. Unable to hold himself up any longer Legolas let his twin knives slide easily from his grasp to ground at his feet before he too slid effortlessly down to the damp grass. As he lay down on his side between two particularly large tree roots protruding from the ground Legolas could only see the orange and purple haze of the sun beginning to descend from the sky above him before his vision went completely dark and he passed out into a dark abyss his hands protectively cradling his stomach and the child growing within. 

***********************

Legolas awoke to someone’s frantic voice calling his name. Still groggy from passing out and his vision still not perfect Legolas could do little but reach up and clamp his hand down over the one that was now painfully shaking his shoulders. 

“Oh thank the valar. You are alive.” The voice slowly became more distinguishable and Legolas smiled weakly as he heard Elrohir’s relieved prayer to the valar. “Elladan I have found him! Come quickly!” Legolas heard Elrohir call to his brother in elvish and listened quietly as he heard people running towards them. Blinking his sore eyes Legolas managed to clear his vision enough to focus on Elrohir who was kneeling beside him and cradling his body against his own. 

“Legolas are you alright? We feared we had lost you in battle when the last of our enemy fled and you were not to be seen.” Legolas was a little shocked as Elladan was quickly at his side his bloodied and battle sore hands coming up to cup Legolas face as if to really insure Legolas was alive by physically feeling him. 

“I lost sight of you….” Legolas took a shuddering breath in, the belt around his person again causing difficulties for him to breath. “I am so tired…….” Too weak to continue with any more conversation Legolas sagged against Elrohir’s chest taking comfort from the warm embrace of his friend. Legolas felt Elladan’s hand on his cheek again brushing the hair from his face where it had stuck to the sweat, blood and grime on his face. 

“Aye we are all tired Legolas but a battle field is not the best place to take rest in, my fair warrior prince.” Legolas managed a smile at Elladan’s friendly joke and the others gentle endearment. “That is why we are going to head back into the forest for tonight away from the border so that we might find some peace to tend our injuries and sooth our weary minds.” There was a chorus of cheers from the patrol that had gathered around Legolas, all of them obviously relieved to hear Elladan’s plan for the evening. “Now Elrohir is he fit to ride alone?” When Elladan spoke next it was not directed at Legolas but to Elrohir. For a moment Legolas felt Elrohir prodding him and particular wounds he had sustained during the last battle before he replied to his brother. 

“Nay he is too weak. Although his injuries are only minor his fatigue makes them seemed greater than what they are he shall have to ride with me tonight.” Legolas rolled his eyes at Elrohir’s assessment of him but didn’t object as he felt a strong pair of arms lifting him from the ground and up onto the back of a horse. Any other day before now, Legolas would have insisted he was capable of continuing on his own but now keeping up appearances didn’t seem to matter. He had gained their respect and trust it was now time to worry about his own health and condition. Resting forward against the horse’s soft mane Legolas felt Elrohir mount up behind him before a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and helped him lean back against a warm chest. “Rest Legolas, it will be dawn before we reach our intended camp. I will wake you when we arrive.” Hearing Elrohir whisper softly to him Legolas obediently closed his eyes and allowed the rocking of the horse to lull him into a deep healing slumber, again his hands wrapped tightly around his own stomach in protection. 

*****************************

As Elrohir had predicted it was dawn when they reached a small clearing in the forest. Legolas had awoken by himself shortly before they’d arrived and remarkably he felt a little better from his brief sleep. Admittedly he was extremely hungry and needed to relieve himself but his tense muscles had relaxed a little and he felt far less fatigued than previously. Calling a halt to the patrol, Legolas watched as Elladan climbed down from his horse and briefly scouted the perimeter of the glade with a few of the guards before nodding his approval of the site. 

“We will take rest here for a few days.” Elladan came to a stop in front of the horse Legolas and Elrohir still sat upon his hand coming up to rest on the horse’s neck as he addressed the patrol. Obediently everyone began to dismount, and choose suitably soft open grassy places to camp. “Come along there is a large grass patch under those trees over there that we can share, the tree roots will protect us from the wind.” Elladan turned back to his brother and Legolas and softly addressed them, as he gestured over to a large oak tree on the far side of the stream that ran through the middle of the glade. 

“Ow it hurts.” Legolas had not realised how sore and stiff he was until he attempted to lift himself from the horse. Quickly Elladan and Elrohir were at his side supporting him as they lowered him to the ground, from the horse. Every bone in Legolas body ached and at the movement from the horse, Legolas was sure he’d reopened some of the wounds he’d received during the last battle. Unable to stand by himself Legolas allowed Elladan to support him as they stepped across the small stream on the rocks and headed to the grassy patch Elladan had chosen for them. Elrohir was scurrying behind them, their things thrown over his shoulder along with the medical pack that he carried with him everywhere. Elrohir quickly threw out Legolas’ spare blankets onto the ground between two large tree roots before helping Elladan lower the tense young prince down onto it. Legolas groaned and rolled awkwardly over onto his side, clutching at his shoulder where a particularly large wound had become infected and was now bleeding profusely. 

“Legolas! You are a mess, why did you not say something earlier about this wound.” Legolas rolled his eyes and hissed in pain as he felt Elrohir inspecting his wound through the torn material of his tunic. 

“Urgh, it smells foul.” Legolas closed his eyes and cried out in agony as Elladan screwed his nose up at Legolas wound shortly before Elrohir pushed his fingers deep into the wound to inspect how deep it was. 

”That is because it is festering with dirt. Had our prince said something earlier it might have been prevented.” Legolas sighed heavily at Elrohir’s angry tone. Since their friendship had blossomed Legolas had not ever heard Elrohir raise his voice to him and it seemed strange that the younger twin would get angry over an injury not his own. “There is nothing I can do at present Legolas until we are more settled and protected. You will have to bear it a little longer until it is safe enough for me to work.” Obediently Legolas flipped himself over onto his back before painfully pushing himself up to sit against the large trunk of the tree. 

“I am fine the wound looks worse that it is, tend to the others injuries first. I am hungry anyway and need some time to rest.” Legolas looked sheepishly between the two twins who were now staring down at him suspiciously.

“Very well make yourself comfortable while we organize the camp and do not go anywhere.” Elladan was the first to reply and although he accepted Legolas plan he didn’t seem convinced by the prince’s flippant dismissal of his own health. Elrohir handed Legolas his things from amongst the packs he’d brought with them from the horses before he disappeared back across the river with his brother leaving Legolas alone under the tree. Sighing heavily Legolas felt the pressure in his bladder again and cautiously pulled himself to his feet by the trunk of the tree. Knowing that he could not walk very far by himself Legolas circled around the large tree to the side facing away from the main glade. While it was still exposed to any who should look it was still private enough for Legolas to relieve himself. 

Having finished emptying his bladder Legolas returned slowly to the blanket between the tree roots and sat cautiously back down wary of the aches and pains in his body. Opening his pack Legolas sought out the wrapped loaf of lembas and bottle of ever-cold spring water. He had eaten little over the past weeks and unlike many of the other elves he had almost all of his lembas still left. His own enforced limit on food had been a ploy to try and prevent his morning nausea while they were on patrol. While it had worked to a point it had left him now extremely hungry and weak with lack of nutrition. Breaking off a large piece of lembas Legolas hastily pushed the piece into his mouth and began to chew and swallow in earnest. He was hungrier than he had ever been before and so continued to break off chunks of lembas to feed himself with as he observed the patrol continuing to set up camp on both sides of the river.


	98. Elladen The Brave

Chapter 98

It was midday by the time the patrol had finally secured the glade and had organized a fire and some shelter. Now with the sun streaming down through the trees above them it was obvious that they were all in need of some rest and relaxation. Legolas had snoozed for most of the morning the pains in his stomach lessoning a little with the influx of food. The belt around his waist though didn’t relent in its constant pressure and Legolas found it becoming itchy and uncomfortable beneath his clothes after so long a time of wearing it. Legolas was snoozing again when he felt someone’s presence hovering above him. Opening his eyes Legolas sighed heavily as he saw Elrohir staring down at him with his hands on his hips. 

“Legolas. Come with me. You must bathe away the dirt before I can properly inspect that wound of yours.” Legolas heart froze as Elrohir gestured towards the stream, where some of the men were taking the opportunity to wash and cleanse themselves and their clothes within the deeper part of the flowing stream. Legolas had avoided bathing at all since leaving Imladris, save for washing his face and hands when he got the chance. There was no possible way that Legolas could bathe without the entire patrol seeing his position. 

“No!” Elrohir was already heading towards the stream having expected Legolas to follow him. When Legolas called his hasty refusal however Elrohir stopped immediately and spun around to face the young prince in slight shock. 

“Legolas you must clean yourself or more of your wounds will fester with the dirt.” Elrohir had once again replaced his hands on his hips and looked for a moment like a younger version of Lord Elrond. Elrohir’s statement made sense and although Legolas longed to take a bath he knew it was impossible. 

“No, I will not bathe. You can inspect my wound as it is or not at all.” Trying to assert his authority a little better Legolas stood carefully from the ground and propped himself determinedly against the tree to glare at Elrohir. Having heard the commotion Elladan made his way quickly up to where his brother and Legolas were staring at each other in silence. 

“What is going on?” Elladan looked between the two elves before turning to his brother in order to wait for an answer to his question. 

“Legolas refuses to bathe, despite it being necessary to clean his wounds.” Elrohir calmly addressed his brother and Legolas swallowed hard as Elladan turned to face him in confusion. 

“Legolas why do you not wish to bathe?” Legolas remained silent as Elladan cocked his head to the side in questioning. When it was clear that Legolas was not going to answer Elladan tried coaxing the young prince to the water. “It is warm in the water and feels wonderful on your tired muscles. I will go in with you if you’d like and will brush the tangles from your hair?” Folding his arms across his chest Legolas shook his head determinedly somewhat surprised that Elladan had offered to brush his hair for him but none the less sticking to his decision. Elladan’s patients wore thin very quickly and Legolas could only bite his lip nervously as the elder twin stepped forward so that he was barely a hands length apart from the prince. “Legolas Greanleaf you will bathe this instant or I will force it upon you. Your stench is worse than the orcs we slay and I will not have your health compromised just because you are scared of a little water!” Elladan shouted angrily at the prince for the first time since they’d begun the journey and Legolas was stunned at hearing Elladan’s bold declaration of his stench. In truth Legolas knew he smelt worse than the rangers he’d seen in the alehouses of Mirkwood but there was little option for him considering his circumstance. 

“No. It is improper for me to be seen naked with other elves. Glorfindel would not approve.” As a last effort to defend his decision not the bathe Legolas turned to the only lame excuse he could come up with. It was clear from the expression of the twin’s that the excuse was not bought for a single moment and Legolas winced as Elladan grabbed hold of his arm and began dragging him towards the stream where the other elves were splashing around happily in the water. 

“Do not bring Lord Glorfindel into this discussion Greenleaf. I am sure he would not disapprove of you bathing naked with the patrol if the alternative was to have you sitting here festering in your own filth.” Legolas struggled in vain with Elladan’s vice like grip as he was brought to the edge of the stream, the entire patrol’s attention now focused on him as he struggled and squirmed in Elladan’s grip. “Now you will get in the water and bathe yourself or I will throw you in and have the men hold you down like a babe while Elrohir and I wash you.” At Elladan’s unappealing threat Legolas instantly stilled in the elder twins arms and glared defeated up at Elladan’s stern gaze. It was obvious that there was no way Legolas was getting out of taking a bath and so the only thing he could do was negotiate an alternative that would still keep his secret. 

“Fine I will bathe but I will do it alone further down stream away from camp.” Legolas stared pleadingly into Elladan’s gaze his voice barely above a whisper so that only Elladan being so close to him could hear it. For a moment it looked as if Elladan wasn’t going to agree but slowly Legolas felt Elladan’s grip on his waist fall away before the elder twin stepped back and gestured down stream. 

“Very well but do not be long or I will send a search party after you.” Legolas breathed out heavily in relief as he stepped away from Elladan and took the offered soap and towel from Elrohir’s outstretched hands. Turning on his heel Legolas began to walk quickly along the edge of the stream, following it as it left the glade and moved back into the forest. Behind him Legolas could hear the raucous laughter of the patrol mocking him as he left. It hurt inside that they would laugh at him after all he had done but then the situation had been very silly and he deserved such censure from those who did not know the truth behind his dislike of bathing. 

When he was far enough away from camp not to be seen but close enough to still hear his comrades Legolas dropped the towel and soap on a rock beside the stream. Glancing around himself to make sure it was safe Legolas then began to undress. With each garment of clothing he pulled off from his body Legolas sighed in pain. All the small wounds he’d received during the many battles they’d fought were all still painfully red, infected from the dirt within his clothing. At last Legolas got to his leggings and the belt around his middle. Legolas was not surprised to see how the belt had chafed him or the way the laces were stretching precariously, only just holding his considerably swollen stomach in place. Taking one last cautious look around Legolas nimbly untied the laces of the belt and groaned in relief as the belt sprung from his body to the floor allowing his stomach to bulge out to its full form. In the past four weeks he’d grown considerably, little white stretch marks were now appearing on the sides of his growing stomach, which protruded over the top of his leggings. The familiar fluttering in his stomach began almost immediately and Legolas sighed as he began soothing his hand over his lower abdomen in an effort to calm the child growing inside of him. Knowing that he had little time Legolas quickly divested himself of his leggings before he stepped cautiously into the stream. 

The water was cool but not uncomfortably cold and Legolas hissed as he sunk lower into the deep part of the stream to submerge himself under. The water stung his wounds like poison but the weightless feel of the water on his body made Legolas relax. Floating in the water it felt like he wasn’t pregnant at all, his body feeling just as light as it was when he was an elfling. Pushing himself onto a rock beneath the water Legolas sat down in the stream and began washing himself as Elladan had commanded. With the soap he washed each wound carefully making sure that the dirt and the infection was washed away. When he had thoroughly washed himself and his hair Legolas closed his eyes and lay back in the water, his hands soothingly rubbing in circles on his stomach. 

With his eyes closed he did not see his approaching company until it was far too late. The crunch of a leaf under a careless foot nearby made Legolas spring into action. Only the problem was that Legolas forgot his aches and before he knew it he’d slipped on one of the rocks and was falling helplessly back into the water with a splash and a groan. 

“Legolas! Are you alright I did not mean to startle you.” Legolas spluttered and coughed up a little water as he resurfaced in the stream to focus on Elladan now kneeling on the opposite bank. Panic stricken Legolas turned over so that he had his back to Elladan before glaring angrily over his shoulder at the twin. 

”GO Away!” Legolas all but screamed angrily at Elladan who was a little taken back by Legolas reaction. Stunned Elladan shook his head and went to reach forward to help Legolas from the stream in apology but found Legolas slapping his hand hastily away as he scurried further across the stream away from the twin. “No I don’t need your help now go away!” Legolas felt tears pricking his eyes as he desperately sought a way to get out of the situation. Elladan however wasn’t budging and sat determinedly on the edge of the stream. 

“Legolas your foot is bleeding, you must have cut it when you fell now please will you let me help you?” Elladan seemed very calm and rational as he addressed Legolas. The prince however shook his head vehemently despite the pain that sliced through his foot and the pool of blood that was beginning to form around his injury. 

“No! What are you doing here? I told you I wanted to bathe alone, now go away!” Hysterical Legolas kept his back turned to Elladan hiding his belly from the view of the elder twin. 

“You forgot your clothes when you stormed off earlier, I brought you some clean ones so that you wouldn’t have to redress in the soiled ones.” Legolas swallowed nervously around the lump in his throat suddenly feeling guilty for shouting at Elladan. It seemed the elder twin was only trying to help and meant nothing sinister by coming to him. Still Legolas shook uncontrollably his secret so close to being let out. “Now please Legolas come out of the water so I may have a look at your foot.” Nervously Legolas glanced over his shoulder at Elladan on the other side of the stream. Knowing there was little else he could do Legolas gestured to Elladan cautiously still hiding his body from view beneath the water. 

“Close your eyes and turn away from me while I get dressed.” Legolas growled low in his throat as Elladan burst into a fit of giggles and shook his head in amusement of Legolas’ request. 

“Legolas, you have nothing I have not seen before now stop being silly and get out of the water before you lose anymore blood from your wounds.” Elladan half expected Legolas to do as he was told but was not prepared for the angry growl that came from the shy elf in the water. 

“Turn around now or I will tell Glorfindel you touched me in his absence.” Shocked by Legolas blatant blackmail Elladan turned himself quickly around to face away from the prince as the younger elf had instructed. Elladan was confused at why Legolas was so worried about being seen naked but considering the prince’s mood Elladan was not willing to push his luck. 

As soon as Elladan had turned away Legolas lifted himself cautiously from the stream and snatched up the clean clothes that the twin had brought for him. Trying to put as little pressure on his injured foot as possible Legolas dried himself quickly before pulling on the green pair of leggings. He was half way through lacing them up when he caught Elladan moving out of the corner of his eye. Fearfully that the twin was turning back to him Legolas pulled his tunic on and held the towel in front of his stomach as a shield. However Elladan didn’t turn around instead the twin bent down to Legolas’ pile of dirty clothes and extracted the belt from amongst them. Legolas’ heart froze as he watched Elladan inspect the garment closely. 

“Legolas what is this?” Legolas couldn’t move quick enough as he leapt across the stream and attempted to snatch the garment from Elladan’s hands. The elder twin was too quick for him though and instantly stepped away from Legolas’ lunge to pull the belt out of Legolas’ reach. 

“Give it to me!” Legolas growled low in his throat as he went to snatch at the belt again, while still trying to conceal his stomach with the towel. Elladan shook his head defiantly and moved the belt out of reach for a second time, suspicion now colouring his features at seeing the prince’s strange behaviour. 

”No. Tell me what it is first.” Legolas tried again to get the belt but Elladan was just to quick for him. 

“It’s nothing just give it back to me.” Elladan dodged another attempt from Legolas to grab the item, watching curiously as a fear seemed to engulf Legolas’ expression. 

“If it’s nothing why do want it back?” Elladan raised a calculating eyebrow, as Legolas seemed to give up the chase for a moment to catch his breath. “What are you hiding Legolas? Are you deceiving us?” Legolas shook his head pointedly at Elladan’s accusation, the elder twin becoming more aggressive in his questioning as he began to realise Legolas was hiding something from him. 

“I am not hiding anything Elladan, I just want you to leave me alone. Now please will you give it to me.” Pleading Legolas held out his hand towards Elladan hoping that the twin would just do as he said. Unfortunately Elladan was having none of it and shook his head in mock amusement. 

“Nay, I do not believe you. I should never have trusted you. You are trying to lead us all to ruin with your secrets, I knew it the moment I saw you.” The familiar cold regard came swirling back onto Elladan’s face and Legolas internally winced at having undone all the good, which had happened over the past four weeks. Elladan didn’t trust him anymore. Anger took over Legolas’ emotions at that point. It was obviously useless trying anything else to regain Elladan’s trust without telling him the truth and Legolas was not prepared to do that for anyone. It seemed he was just doomed to forever be Glorfindel’s little Mirkwood tart and never be respected by any in Imladris. 

“GIVE IT TO ME!” Legolas ground his teeth together in anger as he lunged forward for the last time the towel about his waist forgotten as rage took over. Without thinking Legolas ran straight into Elladan knocking the elder elf to the ground with the force of his body. Elladan hit the grassy bank with a thud, which winded him into breathlessness. Taking the opportunity of Elladan’s vulnerable position Legolas sat down on Elladan’s chest and tore the belt from the twin’s weakened grasp. “I tried to be one of you. I would have given my life to save any of you in battle. I fought by your side defending lands that aren’t my own, defending people who hate and despise me. I bear wounds inflicted by an enemy that is not mine to fight, and I even follow orders from a leader who is beneath me in rank yet you still do not trust me do you? There is nothing I could possibly do to ever gain your respect; you are just like my father. I could go to the ends of the earth and fight a million battles in your name but you would still look at me like I was nothing. Even if I weren’t Glorfindel’s mate you would still hate me wouldn’t you? I give up. I have spent 500 years living without my families respect and trust, so I’m sure I can live 500 more without yours as well.” Legolas stopped speaking his body weak and his mind tired. He had given himself up in the quest to gain Imladris’ respect yet their hearts it seemed were impenetrable after so many years of hate between the realms. 

Tears stung Legolas eyes as he glanced down slowly at Elladan still pinned helplessly below him. The prince was expecting Elladan to be glaring up at him in anger but instead Elladan didn’t even meet his gaze. 

Elladan was silent his face completely blank as he stared at Legolas stomach the bulge just a few centimetres from the twin’s chin. Legolas had not realized up until now that he had forgotten the towel that had previously concealed his stomach. Elladan had clearly seen what Legolas had tried desperately to hide these last few weeks. There was a silence that hung between them not even the birds in the trees singing their sweet song to the midday sun. Legolas could do little but watch as Elladan slowly brought up his hand and pressed it gingerly to the prince’s swollen belly. 

“You are pregnant.” Elladan’s whisper broke the silence between them and also startled Legolas into action. With haste Legolas rose from Elladan’s body and grabbed at the discarded towel, quickly wrapping it around himself to hide from the twin’s stare. The towel did little except hide Legolas’ tears, the damage already having been done. Elladan knew he was pregnant and there was no doubting that the twin would inform everyone of it as soon as possible. Shaking in fear and shivering in the cold Legolas felt his knees go weak and he dropped effortlessly to the grassy bank of the river desperately clutching the towel about his person in a weak protection from the world around him. “Legolas please don’t cry.” Legolas cowered away from Elladan who had managed to recover his shock to run quickly over to the prince’s side. Ignoring Legolas’ weak protest Elladan hastily grabbed his coat from around his shoulders and wrapped it softly around Legolas, in an attempt to keep the shivering elf warm. “Why haven’t you said anything? You could have been injured out here with us, why did you risk the life of your child to join us?” Elladan’s tone had turned dramatically to a soft subtle whisper, almost caring to Legolas’ ears. Legolas sniffled uselessly as he felt Elladan’s arm coming up around his waist to cradle him softly against his chest. 

“I just want to fit in.” Legolas shuddered in the cool wind again as Elladan held him tightly around his chest. “I didn’t ask to be fertile, I don’t want to be the one that everybody speaks of, I didn’t even want a husband. I just wanted to be a warrior like my friends. All I wanted was to visit places, take messages and fight battles along side the elves I grew up with. I want my father to be proud of me and want yours and Glorfindel’s trust. I don’t want to be seen as weak and useless but that’s how I feel.” Legolas burst into tears again unable to hold them back as he poured out his heart to the elf he hated the most in Imladris. Elladan didn’t know quite what to do and so merely rubbed his hand in soothing circles on Legolas’ back, just as Glorfindel used to do for him when he was upset. “I knew if you all found out that I was pregnant you wouldn’t have let me come to the borders but I wanted to come, I wanted to prove to you all I was capable of looking after myself, that I’m not weak.” Legolas trailed off as Elladan brushed the damp locks of Legolas’ hair from the prince’s tear stained face, to stared down into the deep green eyes of the Mirkwood elf. For a moment they just merely stared at one another but slowly Elladan lowered his head and placed a chaste kiss to Legolas’ lips. Involuntarily Legolas closed his eyes feeling the soft breath of the elder elf against his lips. Unlike Glorfindel’s kisses this kiss held nothing but friendship in its intent and Legolas smiled blearily through his tears as Elladan pulled away and cupped Legolas’ cheek in his hand. 

“You are not weak Greanleaf. You are stronger and braver than any of us realized.” Legolas could not believe the pride that he heard in Elladan’s tone of voice as the twin softly addressed him. “I am sorry that I have been so horrible to you. Had I seen past my own jealousy I might have realized the struggles you were trying to cope with in your own life. Truly I am sorry.” Elladan nuzzled Legolas’ neck in apology as the young prince clung to him still shaken up. 

“Your apology is accepted Elladan, I too was wrong in judging your character so soon.” Elladan smiled softly at the prince before sitting up a little concerned as Legolas groaned and leaned forward clutching at his stomach as the ache inside returned. 

“Legolas? What is wrong! Are you in pain?” Legolas shook his head grimacing as he soothed his hand quickly over his stomach willing the child inside to relax. 

“Nay I am just uncomfortable in this position please can we stand up.” Elladan nodded and carefully helped Legolas to his feet, insuring that his arms supported Legolas weight in case he should collapse. “Thank-you, you would think I would have become used to it after three months.” Legolas chuckled bitterly but shivered again as the wind whipped around his still exposed upper body. 

“Three months? You have been hiding it for that long?” Elladan was a little stunned at how long Legolas had kept his secret for. 

“Aye, at first I did not realize that I was but when I began to swell last month I knew what was happening.” Elladan nodded understandingly as Legolas turned to face him having picked up the belt that had been discarded during their argument earlier. “No one else knows of this Elladan, you are the first to find out.” Legolas looked seriously into the elder elf’s eyes. Elladan seemed almost proud that he’d been the first to know and Legolas found it slightly amusing. “I wish to keep this a secret for at least another month or so, until the spring patrols come to an end. Promise me you will not tell another sole.” For a moment Elladan looked reluctant to accept Legolas promise but having seen the desperation in Legolas eyes Elladan eventually nodded his head in agreement. 

“Aye you have my promise not to tell anyone but I believe I have already promised you that before.” Legolas blushed as he remembered back to when he’d first joined the patrol with Glorfindel, and the morning Elladan had caught him being ill. “Will you promise me that you will be careful though? Should you get injured in battle and lose the child I would never forgive myself for having let you continue with us knowing your risk.” Legolas sighed heavily but nodded his own acceptance of the terms of the promise.

“You have my promise Elladan, now please can you help me dress I am cold and I believe you said you would look at my foot.” Legolas hissed a little as he rested his foot back on the grass, where he had been trying to hold it up to relieve some of the pressure on his cut. Elladan rolled his eyes in mock annoyance that Legolas had not said something sooner about his pain but pushed his anger aside to help the prince dress. Legolas was forced to explain what the garment around his middle was as Elladan helped him into it again. Legolas gritted his teeth together as again his stomach was pulled back into place with Elladan’s short tugs on the laces. It seemed so much easier getting into the item of clothing with someone elses help rather than alone as he had done the first day he’d had it. 

When Legolas was dressed Elladan sat him down on a rock beside the stream and began bathing his foot to inspect the wound. As predicted it was only a small cut that bled profusely making it seem worse than it really was. Still Elladan was taking no chances, considering Legolas already infected shoulder and tightly bound the foot until they could make it back to camp and get Elrohir to bandage it properly. Legolas could hardly believe the change, which had occurred in Elladan’s manner and tone towards him since their argument and Legolas could only smile in happiness, having finally found Elladan’s true trust and respect. Still there was a long road ahead of him and he would not be celebrating any victory until he was truly accepted as a warrior in Imladris.


	99. Letters of Love

Chapter 99

Legolas sat as close to the fire as he could stand. It had dropped cold since the afternoon sun had gone down leaving the night sky above. His hair was still damp from the stream earlier in the day and so he’d left it un braided in an effort to make it dry quicker. Dinner had been more exciting than any of the meals he’d eaten since leaving Imladris. Having the time to relax without worry of attack some of the patrol had gone out and collected berries and forest fruits, while another small group and gone out and slaughtered a few rabbits. Legolas did not enjoy meats as much as the other elves seemed to but for the sake of something different in his diet than lembas and water Legolas had greedily taken two breasts for himself over everyone elses one. His hunger had not gone unmissed by many of the group but none had questioned it merely content to enjoy the meal and the company it provided rather than banter over lost meat. Elladan has stayed close to Legolas since returning from the stream, both helping his brother to tend Legolas’ injuries before offering to lay out Legolas’ bed for him. Legolas was beginning to think it was all a little too protective on Elladan’s behalf at his new knowledge but considering he was still feeling less than perfect Legolas gratefully accepted the help. 

A messenger from Imladris had arrived just after the evening meal startling everyone to their weapons a little jittery after so long a time in battle. Welcoming the elf to their fire Elladan had sat and conversed with the messenger for a while before he formally addressed the patrol. 

“We are to make our way to the ford on the ‘morrow. Lord Celeborn and his company are arriving having intercepted the freeded slaves of Gondor on the way. We must greet them and insure their safe passage through the forest to the last homely house.” Legolas frowned a little at Elladan’s news confused at why Lord Celeborn would be making such an unprompted visit to Imladris. Without knowing the full circumstances Legolas had a feeling it was to do with the men that were still living under Lord Elrond’s hospitality. When it was clear Elladan had nothing more to say Legolas wrapped his cloak tighter about his body and shuffled closer to the fire. The patrol was already beginning to retire only those with first watch were gathering their weapons and were heading up into the trees around the glade. Luckily Legolas had been spared a watch due to his injuries and so instead would be treated to a full nights sleep. Still Legolas was cold and his stomach was being a nuisance again and so he was putting off going to bed in favour of the warmth of the fire. Elrohir who had been sitting next to him for most of the evening stood slowly from his seat beside the fire and rested a comforting hand upon Legolas’ shoulder enough to gain his friends attention. 

“I am going to retire Legolas, you should think about doing the same. If we must go to the ford there is a long ride ahead of us in the morning.” Legolas sighed and nodded reluctantly at Elrohir who turned and headed across the stream and up to the large oak Elladan had chosen that morning for the three of them to sleep under. For a while Legolas remained staring at the fire and warming his body and it was only when Elladan came over and sat beside him that Legolas realized that they were the only two left awake in the glade. Peeking out from beneath his cloak Legolas was a little surprised as Elladan pulled out a folded piece of parchment from his tunic pocket and handed it lightly to the prince. 

“It is a letter from Glorfindel to you, he sent it with the messenger.” Elladan gestured casually over to where the messenger was now snuggled down on the edge of the fire fast asleep. Unfolding his arms Legolas slid his finger under Glorfindel’s seal opening the letter to reveal its elvan scripted content. Legolas began to read for a moment but then remembered that Elladan was still sitting next to him looking at him intently, as if for information about what Glorfindel had written. 

“I will read this and then retire. You might as well go now, I won’t be long.” Elladan seemed to get the hint and Legolas watched as the elder twin stood up and stretched before bidding the prince a good night and disappearing across the stream to where his brother had gone a few moments before. Folding his cloak back around himself Legolas held the beautifully written letter to the light of the fire and slowly began to read the elvish again. 

{My Dearest Greenleaf  
I do not know how you coped being away from me when I was at the borders but I am going insane without your company. Perhaps now I realize what the wives of warriors go through with every day their husbands are away from them, the worry and the sickness I feel not knowing if you are well. Maybe this would not be so bad could we contact one another through our bond over such a large distance. Still we cannot change our abilities and I hold close to my heart the faith, that one day we shall be able to overcome such barriers. 

I am out of bed, already unable to stay confined to it for more than a few days. Elrond has restricted my duties to helping Erestor in the library but I believe for the first time in his life Elrond’s advisor is becoming frustrated with my failed attempts at helping him. He has quite tired of my pining for you and says I am no better than a lovesick elfling just out of my majority. That is rich I thought coming from one who has not left Elrond’s side since their joining. 

You will be happy to know Candolin is still unwell and is confined to his own chambers. I am tired of these men and their conversations, and only wish Lord Celeborn would hurry so we might be rid of their foul presence. Assuming the messenger has already informed you Haldir and his brother’s travel with Celeborn’s party and I hear he is eager to see you. I confess I am a little jealous that he will see you before I will. 

I pray every night for your safe return and dream restlessly as I pine for your lips against mine. I miss you terribly my love and will continue to watch from our balcony until the day you ride back into view. 

Pray this letter finds you in good health and that your absence will not last much longer. 

My Love

Glorfindel. }

Legolas sighed wistfully his hand involuntarily rubbing his stomach as he brought the letter to his face and inhaled the distant scent of his lover, while he imagined Glorfindel writing it. The letter was the sweetest gesture Glorfindel had ever shown Legolas and he wallowed in the dizzy feeling the unfamiliar emotion caused. For a while Legolas floating mindlessly on his high before it slowly faded leaving him glowing from the inside. The cold bite of the wind however drew Legolas back to realty and little causing him to shiver. Tucking the letter into the inside of his tunic for safe keeping Legolas then lifted himself carefully from the fire and began across the stream to where Elladan had laid out his bedding for him earlier. Taking the opportunity to relive himself behind the large tree Legolas then lowered himself down onto his soft blanket and pulled the spare one over him. The large tree roots either side helped to keep the wind from hitting his body and so he snuggled up. Almost as soon as he settled Legolas stiffened as he felt a body rolling over to spoon itself up behind him, while at the same time another body moved to nudge up against his front. It startled Legolas for a moment but he soon relaxed as he felt first Elrohir then Elladan’s hands snake around his waist holding him tight and keeping him warm. With a smile on his face Legolas slowly fell asleep sandwiched between the safe embrace of the twins.


	100. Together

Chapter 100

“Legolas!” Legolas could only stand perfectly still as Haldir leapt from his horse and pulled his son into an unexpected hug, in front of the entire patrol and party from Lorien. They had ridden hard from the glade that morning to the ford of Imladris but even their fast pace hadn’t insured they were there before Celeborn arrived. When they came down the course way to the river Celeborn and his company were already lounging on the opposite bank having been there since early morning. Elladan had been embarrassed at being late to meet his grandsire and had quite unnecessarily taken his anger out on the poor messenger that was supposed to have found them two days ago with the message. “Aye you have grown little Greanleaf.” Legolas smiled as Haldir held him at arms length to survey his appearances. Self-consciously Legolas blushed and lowered his gaze from his fathers, which seemed to be scrutinizing him. “Perhaps you have put on a little weight too? Is Glorfindel keeping you so inactive? He should know better if he is.” Legolas swallowed nervously as Haldir patted his stomach cheekily causing all those around to giggle a little at Legolas’ expense not knowing what torment it caused the young prince. Elladan however saw Legolas’ fear and instantly stepped into the conversation drawing the attention away from his friend’s weight. 

“Haldir be kind to your son he willingly takes the place of his husband on this trip, Lord Glorfindel is ill and father has confined him to his chambers. Legolas has quite proven himself on the field of battle, can you not see the wounds he still carries?” Legolas smiled thankfully at Elladan before blushing profusely as Haldir scowled and turned him forcefully around to inspect the wound beneath the bandage on his shoulder, having pulled his tunic out of the way a little. 

“I am sure Lord Glorfindel is not happy about being confined, it is not in that elf’s nature to rest.” Celeborn’s warm voice filtered into the conversation as the elvan lord descended from his horse and greeted both his grandson’s with a warm embrace. 

“You are right Lord Celeborn he is driving Lord Erestor insane with his moping” Legolas spoke softly to Lord Celeborn as the elder Lord of Lorien came over to stand in front of him and softly caressed his face before smiling widely. The contingent around them laughed heartily all familiar with Erestor and Glorfindel’s ability to irritate one another after such a long friendship. 

“You have become quite a mature warrior Legolas. I am happy to see you looking so well.” Again Legolas blushed under Celeborn’s gaze as the elf lord patted his uninjured shoulder softly and smiled at him in pride. “Now come along let us organize ourselves for the last ride to Imladris, there will be time enough to reacquaint one another once we have dealt with this men. At Celeborn’s command everyone began helping one another prepare for the short journey back to Imladris. 

The elvan slaves freed from Gondor looked positively ill some of their wounds infected and their clothes torn to shreds. If Candolin had claimed this was looking after them Legolas hated to think what abuse looked like. Paying particular attention to those worst injured Legolas helped two of the slaves up onto his own horse willing giving up his seat to walk like many of the other warriors. 

“You should not walk Legolas, here take Haran and ride with Lord Celeborn I will walk.” Legolas rolled his eyes as Elladan draped the blanket back over his own horse’s saddle before gesturing for Legolas to take the seat. Elladan had only whispered his concern but as Legolas glanced to his left he realized that Lord Celeborn had heard it all the same. 

“No, I am fine. Besides my rear is sore from this morning and it will do me good to walk, I might lose the weight my father has kindly pointed out I have put on.” Desperately trying to sound as if Elladan’s comment was nothing Legolas turned back to stroking Iest’s mane reassuring her that the two unfamiliar elves now on her back were friendly. 

“Legolas I insist that you ride.” Elladan did not take no for an answer and Legolas sighed heavily as he turned back around to face the elder twin. Already the pair were attracting attention from those around them including Lord Celeborn and Haldir who were watching the argument with growing confusion. 

“Nay Elladan I will be fine to walk and that is the end of it.” Legolas ground out determinedly from between his teeth as Elladan put his hands on his hips defiantly and shook his head. 

“I will not have you walk in your condition now get on the horse!” Elladan’s voice was an angry whisper and Legolas glared at the elder twin, not believing that Elladan was making such a big a deal over his walking. It wasn’t like Legolas was completely invalid. Before Legolas could send an angry retort Celeborn butted in. 

“What condition is this?” Legolas swallowed hard as Celeborn glanced from his grandson to Legolas and then back again looking for an answer. Cautiously Legolas glanced at Elladan who only now realized what he was on the verge of saying. 

“He passed out with exhaustion yesterday and he has an injury on his foot from slipping on a rock in the river.” Elladan spoke calmly putting emphasis on Legolas’ other injuries and making them worse than they really were. 

“Elladan! Legolas is fine, the wound on his foot has quite healed over and the rest last night has cured any fatigue he might have been suffering from. He is well to travel on foot.” Elrohir who had been listening to the entire conversation moved hastily in to scold his brother. He had looked over Legolas that very morning to insure his health, and the prince had seemed in perfect condition. Elladan nervously bit his lip as he stared at Legolas ignoring all the confused looks from those gathered around him. 

“Fine walk then.” Not knowing how else to finish the conversation Elladan turned on his heel sharply and disappeared back into the party ensuring everything was ready for their departure. Legolas swallowed again around the lump in his throat as he turned back to his horse and smiled sheepishly up at his father and Lord Celeborn who were now suspiciously glancing down at him. 

“Are you sure you are fine to walk Legolas?” Legolas rolled his eyes at Haldir and nodded in confirmation. Legolas was half expecting Haldir to question him again but any suspicion died on the march warden’s lips as he turned his head sharply back to the ford. “I hear horses approaching fast, I can not tell where they hail from. HIDE!” Haldir screamed his order to the gathered group who scrambled and spread themselves into the cover of the forest; some leaping up into the branches of the trees while others cowered behind bushes. Legolas was in confusion as Iest took off into the forest with her two injured riders knowing well that the time had come to make herself scarce. Legolas felt suddenly dizzy in the mayhem and could only stand in the middle of the open course way in disorientation and unable to move. For a moment he lost his vision and just as he was beginning to fall towards the ground something hard hit his body and he was instantly lifted into the air and swung onto the front of a horse. Legolas felt the horse being pulled to a halt before someone wrapped a hand over his mouth to stop him breathing so heavily. The blow to his body seemed to pool in his stomach making him double over in agony in his captive’s arms. A scream of pain threatened to escape his lips but a whisper in his ear told him to bite down on the hand, which was covering his mouth. Without being asked twice Legolas did just that the bite muffling his moan of pain but causing a grunt of pain from his captive. Legolas was sure he could taste the tangy flavour of blood and he was pretty sure it wasn’t his. After a while the pain seemed to subside leaving his stomach twisted in knots. The restbite allowed Legolas to relinquish his tight bite on the hand in front of his mouth and almost in relief his saviour pulled his hand away and gasped at the purple bruise and the clearly defined set of teeth marks now branding his skin. 

“Sorry…” Still unaware of whom his saviour was Legolas went to apologise but before he’d even got the words out the elf behind him pressed a finger to his lips to keep him quiet. 

“Shhhh they approach the ford.” Almost instantly Legolas recognised Haldir’s voice and the prince stiffened in realization that his father was holding him tightly around the waist and could probably feel quite easily the laces of the belt beneath his tunic. Slowly Legolas’ vision began to come back to him as the dizziness subsided, until finally he could clearly see the banks of the ford in front of him between the tree trunks. For a while Legolas could only stare at the ford listening to Haldir’s steady breathing behind him. As if from nowhere twenty or so riders dressed in Mirkwood’s colours burst out of the forest on the opposite river bank. Behind him Legolas heard Haldir gasp in shock as the riders pulled their mounts to a halt and lowered their hoods revealing their identity. 

“Ada!” Legolas was a little shocked to see the faces of his father and his elder brother among the guards. Even though they had parted on such bad terms back in Lorien Legolas could not contain the happiness he felt at seeing his father after so long a time. Before Haldir could stop him Legolas had slid from the horse and was running blindly towards the edge of the river, calling to his father. Immediately the guards surrounded Mirkwood’s king at the sound of someone coming towards them, their weapons drawn and their arrows firmly pointed in Legolas direction. 

”Legolas!” Thranduil’s warm voice rang clearly back to him across the river after a few moments and Legolas smiled as the guards lowered their weapons and allowed their king to ride forward to the edge of the river just as Legolas had done on the opposite side. For a moment father and son stared at one another smiles upon their faces but Legolas’ happiness soon began to waver as he felt his dizziness take hold of him again. Before he could react Legolas felt the familiar taste of vile rising in his throat and without thinking of his audience Legolas dropped to his knees beside the river and threw up violently onto the smooth rocks. Up until now Legolas had managed to quell his morning sickness and had thought himself cured of it but now as he continued to heave up breakfast he realized his stomach was repaying him for the break it had given him. On the opposite side of the bank Legolas heard Thranduil’s frantic calls to him before there was splashing as a horse entered the river crossing. 

“Don’t come any further Thranduil before you first tell us your purpose here.” Legolas winced as he heard Elladan’s voice booming over him as several hands came down to his person and began rubbing his back in a soothing motion. 

“Your father knows of my purpose in coming here elfling now get out of my way so I may see my son.” Legolas weakly collapsed on his side as his nausea finally passed only to find himself being cradled in Elrohir’s arms as most of the patrol positioned their horses and themselves along the riverbank blocking Thranduil and his men from coming ashore. Through the horses legs in front of him Legolas could just make out his father angrily shouting at Haldir, Celeborn and Elladan, who were all defiantly standing their ground. 

“I see you have lost none of your arrogance Thranduil. Perhaps a little tact might not go astray when addressing the person who will ultimately decide your entrance into these lands. And Legolas is our son, not yours alone.” Legolas heard Haldir snort in mock amusement a few horses down and could only watch as Thranduil’s face turned slightly feral. Legolas knew that look on his fathers face and was well aware of the mouthful Haldir was about to receive. 

“And I see you are still playing lap dog to Lord Celeborn, Haldir. Perhaps I had assumed to much in hoping you would grow out of your foolish ways.” Legolas heard the growl that left Haldir’s throat at Thranduil’s nasty retort. Celeborn stepped in quickly silencing the bitter argument between Legolas’ two fathers. 

“Enough both of you! If you say Elrond is expecting you Thranduil then you will travel with us back to Imladris and I will hear no more of these taunts. You may be welcome Thranduil but that welcome can easily by overstayed. Now come along.” Celeborn’s word was final as he dismissed the troops to go back to preparing for the week-long trek back to Imladris. “Elrohir is Legolas well enough to travel?” Celeborn then turned his attention to where Elrohir was still holding Legolas against his body, the prince weak from the exertion of his stomach. 

“Aye but he must ride with one of us. I may have overlooked how fatigued he really is.” Legolas winced as he heard Haldir mutter a curse of Elrohir for overlooking his son’s health but it seemed Elrohir had no heard it and for that Legolas was thankful. Elrohir had looked after him since the beginning and he did not want his father upsetting his best friend with nasty comments. 

“Very well he will ride with me.” Before either Haldir or Thranduil could offer their horses to Legolas Elladan had already jumped in. All of the elder elves were clearly in shock as they watched Elladan help his brother to lift Legolas onto the horse before he climbed up behind the prince. Legolas was too tired to be bothered with all the attention he seemed to be receiving and so merely relaxed into Elladan’s familiar body as the elder twin wrapped his arms protectively around his waist. Considering the alternatives Legolas was glad that Elladan had come to his rescue, at least he didn’t have to worry about Elladan finding out about his situation and could relax thoroughly on his way home. Elladan however seemed to face the full weight of the elder’s suspicious glances but instead of acknowledging them Elladan held his head high and turned to head back into his group of men without another word leaving the elder to just stare at one another without answers.


	101. The Gift of Foresight

Chapter 101

Legolas stared idly up at the trees they passed by Elladan’s arms still wrapped protectively around his waist. In a way the elder twin’s concern for him was most welcome but in others it was causing problems. Legolas had already dodged some of Celeborn’s questions about his health when they’d stopped for lunch. His fathers too had seemed to settle down enough in each other’s company to begin questioning his health. Legolas had been surprised to see the two of them actually riding side-by-side talking together in a civil manner about border security and their duties at home. Not willing to upset the balance Legolas had remained silent for the trip merely conversing with Elladan when a topic of interest arose between them. Elrohir had stayed close also riding beside them for most of the way. He had halted the large company of elves several times already to check on Legolas’ health and while most were unhappy about the delay non-had complained to ensuring Legolas wellbeing. 

Now however it was getting towards night and while they’d stopped for the evening meal a few hours ago Celeborn had pushed them on his eagerness to arrive at Imladris forcing them to ride through the night. The pace had been slow going though, with so many elves now in the group and many of them on foot, or injured slaves there was little they could do to quicken the pace. Legolas had noted with some confusion that while his elder brother Hale and his pregnant wife had accompanied Thranduil Talion was not among them. Legolas had not had time to question his father about Talion’s absence but assumed that they must have left him behind in order to look after the kingdom. 

“Are you cold?” Legolas shook his head from his distant gaze into the shadowy figures of the tress around him to look back over his shoulder at Elladan.

”Nay just a little tired that is all.” Legolas smiled warmly back at the twin before turning his attention back to scanning the company of elves about him. For a moment he was too busy watching his two fathers converse that he hardly noticed as someone drew their horse up along side Elladan’s. Glancing to his right Legolas was surprised to see Gwendolyn, the only female among the company and his brother’s wife. Legolas had never formally met the young she elf having always been ushered from the room whenever her or her father were visiting. Legolas observed that she was very plain looking, her hair not golden but more red than anything. She was plump too, fatter than most elvan women despite her pregnancy, and she was short. Legolas could not see what Hale liked in the she elf but then again he supposed that Hale hadn’t had a lot of choice in the matter. Wondering what she was doing riding beside them Legolas smiled warmly across at her. 

“I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting my husbands brother, you must be Legolas?” Legolas was a little shocked by the forwardness of the she elf beside him and promptly nodded his head as she beamed at him. 

“Aye that is me, and you must be Gwendolyn, my brothers wife?” Not knowing what else to do Legolas stated the obvious and watched as the young she elf blushed a little and nodded in reply. Before anymore could be said Celeborn’s voice rang out from the front of the company drawing them all to a halt. 

“We shall rest here for the evening, the injured are tiring and we must make a quicker pace tomorrow.” There were some muttered sighs of relief at Celeborn’s command and everyone obediently spread out either side of the path. It would not be much of a camp but Legolas was relieved to be allowed to get down from the horse and stretch his legs. Sliding from the horse after Elladan had done so Legolas followed the twins over to a large oak tree where Thranduil, Haldir, Celeborn and Hale were settling for the evening. There was silence between the elder as each rearranged their own blankets and seen to it that their men were either on watch or taking rest. Legolas was just about to sit down himself next to Elladan when Gwendolyn appeared in front of him. Now not sitting on a horse Legolas could clearly see the extent to which the she elf’s stomach stuck out, her outer cloak barely touching in the middle. Legolas tried hard not to stare at her unnervingly wishing that he would never get that huge during his own pregnancy. 

“Come and sit down my love and rest.” Legolas watched as his brother stood offering that his wife take his place on the blanket he had spread out for them both next to Thranduil. 

“Nay I wish to walk for a little while, Legolas will you join me?” Legolas was in shock as Gwendolyn dismissed her husband and turned questioningly to Legolas. Not knowing what to do Legolas looked at his father and brother for any answer but found both of them glaring at him suspiciously. 

”I…..I am not……it doesn’t……..”Legolas stuttered as he tried to think up an excuse but in the end he could do little else but nod his acceptance. The last thing Legolas wanted to be doing was wandering around the darkened wood with his brother’s wife, no matter how nice she seemed to be. Seeing the woman with child was a little too confronting for him considering his own situation and he was trying desperately not to stare at her huge belly as they began to wander along the path. As the rangers had said on their visit to Imladris, Gwendolyn indeed waddled like a dwarf and Legolas had to slow his steps in order for the woman to keep up. For a while they merely walked in silence neither looking at each other as the surveyed the quiet forest around them. 

“I am disappointed I did not get to attend my brothers wedding, you look very happy together.” Awkwardly Legolas broke the silence first a little unnerved by Gwendolyn’s silence. Glancing sideways Legolas watched as the she elf rubbed his stomach idly with her hand a funny smile playing on her face. 

“Aye but you did not miss much I assure you so there is nothing to be disappointed about.” Confused by the she elf’s so easy dismissal of her own wedding day Legolas stared openly at Gwendolyn as she continued to rub her stomach. “Hale and I had been together for at least three months before we married, the ceremony was merely a formal confirmation of what was already happening.” Still confused by Gwendolyn’s meaning Legolas remained silent as his brother’s wife continued unprompted. “We do not love one another Legolas I am not so deluded as to think that this is love. Nay your father insisted that I become pregnant before he would allow your brother to marry me, in order to prove my fertility and thus guarantee heirs.” Shocked by what Gwendolyn was telling him Legolas paused their walk and stared blatantly at the she elf who continued to wander a few steps ahead of him before stopping herself and turning back to face Legolas, an unreadable expression on her face. “I may not have love Legolas but I am comfortable in my situation. Your brother is attentive to my needs and serves us well in the bedroom, I am not in want of money and our quarters at the palace befit even the wealthiest of merchants. I am content with my life Legolas, and with the birth of my child I will known that they are raised by a good man and that I have done my duty as Hale’s wife.” Legolas frowned totally confused now at why Gwendolyn had just spoken so freely to him concerning her private affairs. Unable to keep his tongue Legolas questioned the she elf pointedly. 

“And what in all of that is my concern, that you must be explicit about your life? My brother cares less for me than a stable hand and while I love him as my kin his personal affairs mean nothing to me.” Legolas folded his arms haughtily across his chest watching in amazement as Gwendolyn laughed a sweet innocent giggle before shaking her head. 

“You are right Legolas your brothers private affairs are none of your concern but it is obvious I have not made my point clear to you yet.” A little frustrated with Gwendolyn’s hidden intentions Legolas turned as if to leave sick and tired of being with this strange woman. It was clear pregnancy had deprived her of competent brain function if she had any at all to being with. “You turn your back afraid of what I will say, just as you are afraid of him, and of yourself.” Legolas stopped mid stride and turned hastily back at the infuriating woman. 

“I am not afraid of anything!” Legolas growled at her not knowing why he was angry when he did not understand what she was saying. Again Gwendolyn laughed this time taking the few steps necessary to come face to face with Legolas. 

“You have love Legolas, the rarest gift to have ever been given yet you risk it for a path you have not walked upon yet. You do not know the future Legolas, and on a path you have not taken you cannot predict its end.” Legolas could only stare at Gwendolyn like she had lost her mind until her hand came down to rest on his stomach making him stiffen and freeze to the spot. “The child you carry is male, he will have blonde hair like his fathers but his eyes will share both blue and green. He is beautiful like you and his heart is pure. He will grow up knowing the truth of all the elvan realms, of his ancestors and of his destiny. For his life alone all will be willing to give theirs to save his and it will be to the echo of his cries that the war between our realms will come to an end.” Legolas merely stood staring into Gwendolyn’s strange brown eyes unable to tear his gaze away from the emotional pools of dark that sucked him in like a whirlpool. “I will die tomorrow Legolas. I will give my life to save my daughter’s but I am not sad because I know that she will not follow me. My foresight has taken your fear from you, that little part of you that always feared it might all be wrong is gone. Your son will do a great many things Legolas Greanleaf, and because of it my daughter will live a happy and fruitful life until she is ready to leave this world. Do not be afraid Legolas, you have love. Glorfindel’s love is what will keep you here and it will be that love you draw strength from so that you may carry on.” Gwendolyn’s voice trailed off and Legolas could feel the tears rolling down his face as the woman before him leant forward and gently kissed his forehead. “I have waited my whole life to tell you that Legolas, and I pray that you never forget it.” Legolas managed to nod still aw struck by what had just happened. The moment however came to an abrupt end when Legolas watched Gwendolyn double over breathlessly in pain her face contorted in pain as she clutched at her stomach. 

“Gwendolyn? What is wrong? What is happening?” Legolas desperately held on to the woman’s arms helping her to kneel on the ground as she continued to groan and curse at her pain. 

“It is the baby, it is time.” Panicking Legolas shook violently as he tried to think straight all the while watching as Gwendolyn chocked back a scream at her pain. 

”What do I do?” Legolas flung his cloak off and wrapped it uselessly around Gwendolyn’s shuddering shoulders as she began to breath deeply as the pain subsided a little. 

”Please go and get your father.” Gwendolyn’s voice was barely above a whisper between her deep and heavy breathing. Slightly reluctant to leave Gwendolyn on her own while he fetched help Legolas stood and awkwardly looked around for help. They had walked a little father from camp than he’d realized and it would be a short run back up the path that Legolas was no sure he could make. Still Gwendolyn’s groan of pain made Legolas spring into action. Legolas had not run since he’d become pregnant any attempt at such physical exertion causing him to become violently ill, with the unnatural movement of his heavier stomach. There was little else he could do though and so steeling his nerves Legolas took one last look at Gwendolyn’s prone form before he bit his lip and began sprinting up the path back towards the camp, screaming his fathers name as he went.

With every sprint agony shot thought his body, and while the belt beneath his clothes went some way in preventing the movement of his stomach it still prevented him from fully getting his breath. So intent on blocking out his own pain Legolas did not see the wall of muscle stepping out onto the path in front of him until he’d run straight into it. Almost immediately as he came to a stop Legolas felt the vile rise in his throat and he barely managed to avoid throwing up on the person he’d run into as he flopped down onto the path on his hands and knees and was violently ill.

“Legolas!” Haldir’s voice engulfed him and Legolas breathlessly collapsed against his father, desperately trying to catch his breath as stared up at his father’s worried face.

“Gwendolyn………” Legolas had to stop mid sentence as he turned away from his father to be sick again. Legolas heard more people coming to gather around his body as another presence knelt beside him a soothing hand coming up to rest on his back. 

”What happened Legolas, where is Gwendolyn?” Celeborn’s voice was far more calm than Haldir’s had been and the Lord’s touch went a long way to soothing him. Weakly Legolas pointed down the path he had just run down before slowly looking up at Celeborn. 

“It is coming.” Legolas breathlessly whispered as he leant helplessly against his father who was now holding his hair back from his face as again Legolas threw up. 

“Legolas tell us what is coming?” Celeborn spoke softly to Legolas trying to calm the youngster who seemed most unnaturally pale and out of breath for a supposedly healthy young elf. Legolas took a few more staggered breaths before looking up between Haldir and Celeborn to see Thranduil hovering nervously above them. 

“The baby, it is coming now.” The words were not even out of Legolas mouth before Thranduil’s booming voice was commanding his troops to ready the group to leave for Imladris. All around him Legolas watched as everyone scrambled to their things as all the elders began organizing the group. Legolas could not focus on anything long enough to know who had gone to help Gwendolyn but the feel of Haldir lifting him from the ground into his arms was a little worrying. 

“I will take Legolas Haldir. Celeborn requests that you organize the party into two groups. He and Thranduil are riding ahead with my brother and Gwendolyn, she has gone into labour and Lord Elrond must help her. Send only the fastest and strongest riders with them for they will not stop. The rest of us will follow more slowly with the injured from Gondor.” Legolas heard Elladan’s voice quite close addressed Haldir who had not taken more than a few steps with Legolas in his arms when Elladan had stopped him. 

“Very well but I want you to ride ahead as well. Go alone if you must but get Legolas back to Imladris as soon as possible, he is not well himself. I will lead what remains behind to Imladris and will join you in a few days.” Legolas felt himself being passed from Haldir’s protective embrace into Elladan’s, the more familiar smell soothing his churning stomach a little. 

“Be careful Haldir.” Legolas heard Elladan’s voice echo in his chest as he addressed Haldir. A soft hand brushing a stray strand of hair from Legolas face made the younger elf shiver right before a soft kiss was pressed to Legolas cheek. Legolas was sure that it was Haldir who had just kissed him and even though he was still flushed from his run he blushed all the same. 

“Aye be careful as well Elladan, the cargo you carry is worth more than the world.” Through his partly open eyes Legolas watched his father turn away and disappear into the mayhem of the group, already shouting orders to his own men in organization. 

“Yes you are worth more than he realizes Legolas.” Legolas was surprised to hear Elladan’s soft whisper a reply to Haldir’s comment meant only for Legolas to hear. There was little time to contemplate the comment however as Legolas felt himself being pushed up onto a horse again right before Elladan sat down behind him. Weakly Legolas relaxed back against Elladan’s chest for the second time during the day as he again felt Elladan’s hands coming up around his waist and soothing gently across his stomach. “We will take the path less travelled Legolas, it will be safer than the direct route considering we are alone and I know it much better. There are more places to shelter that way too should we need too, places Elrohir and I used to play in as elflings. It is also a little quicker I believe and far easier on the horse with two of us aboard.” Even though it was obvious that Elladan had made up his mind on which route they would take back to Imladris Legolas nodded weakly anyway in reply. “Good I am glad you agree with me Greenleaf, now close your eyes and sleep we have a swift journey ahead of us.” Not needing any more prompting Legolas slide his eyes closed and let the healing sleep engulf him as the sounds of the horses hooves faded from his mind and he drifted into his dreamscape…


	102. The Death of Gwendolyn

Chapter 102

Legolas awoke with a start to screams echoing around the darkened room. With his eyes wide staring at an unfamiliar blue canopy above the bed he listened as the cries of agony trailed off into silence. Legolas remembered very little of the ride from the ford back to Imladris although there were flashes in his memory of Elladan speaking to him and of being carried up the stairs in Imladris. The rest of his memories were too blurred to make out clearly although as the screams began again Gwendolyn’s words began to haunt his mind as they had done his dreams. Testing his strength Legolas pushed himself up on his elbows and winced at the stiffness of his joints. Taking a few moments to stretch his body Legolas pushed himself into a sitting position and glanced around the room. It was still dark outside, the moon outside shining little light into the unfamiliar room from the window on the far wall. While the fire had been lit it was burning low unattended for quite some time. The room was one Legolas had never seen before and while it was much like most of the rooms in Imladris it seemed more lived in than most. Personal items were scattered around the room, on the dresser and above the fire mantle. There was more personal furniture, like the rocking chair and the pillows on the window seat. Legolas found himself admiring the taste in décor the owner of the room had as he pushed back the sheer curtains and moved himself carefully to the edge of the bed. 

The blanket that had been covering him slipped from his body as he sat on the edge of the bed, revealing the fact that he was naked. Legolas bit his lip nervously as he thought who could have possible undressed him. His swollen and stretched stomach was clearer now than it had ever been, jutting out so that he could hardly see his limp member between his legs without leaning forward. Sighing Legolas placed a supporting hand on his lower back before pushing himself up from the bed to stand beside it. Without the support of the belt Legolas had found even the simplest of things becoming difficult, like lowering himself into the bath or rising from bed in the morning. Once he was standing Legolas glanced around the room a second time insuring that he was quite alone before he wandered over to the robe he’d seen draped over the back of the rocking chair. The screams had hardly stopped for more than a few moments and while Legolas could not distinguish who they were, he knew they were close by to be so loud. 

Pulling the robe lightly around himself Legolas wandered slowly over to tapestry entrance to the room and gingerly pulled it open. While the robe was big enough to disguise his stomach it would not take much for it to be seen if it moved and Legolas did not want to take that chance. 

The hallway outside the room was deserted and so Legolas tentatively stepped out into the shadows and listened carefully to which directions the screams were coming from. Following his ears Legolas turned left and gingerly headed down the hall. Legolas knew hardly where he was only that he was in Imladris and that if he wandered for long enough someone would find him and show him the way. The halls however were deserted and only the screams of the mystery elf echoed around the entire house. Shuffling cautiously to the first room he came to Legolas was surprised to see it empty the tapestry thrown back and the bed sheets of the occupant discarded haphazardly on the floor. The next three rooms were in the same abandoned state their occupants nowhere in sight. Legolas was becoming a little anxious as he drew closer to the source of the screams but it was as he came to the next room that the screams fell eerily silent. Legolas stopped mid stride his breathing stepping up a notch as he realized how suddenly silent the entire house was. Imladris was usually a bustling hive of activity both during the night and day, what with servants and it’s occupants but at present it seemed as if all of Imladris had gone, leaving him completely alone. Frightened now that he was indeed completely alone Legolas stepped up hastily to the next room. The tapestry to this room however was closed unlike the others and their seemed to be a lot more light streaming out from inside. With a steady hand Legolas carefully pulled aside the corner of the tapestry and peeked inside. 

The room was full of people all of them still dressed in their sleeping robes, their hair free of braids a sure sign of their hastily interrupted sleep. For a moment Legolas allowed his eyes to adjust to the bright lights before he began to make out the figures standing around the bed their backs to him. The first Legolas saw was Elladan and Elrohir both of them standing together their hands joined at their side. To their left stood Glorfindel his sleeping robe barely concealing his thighs as he consoled Erestor who was standing cuddled into his embrace. Lord Celeborn stood to the twin’s right looking strangely devoid of emotion as they stared at something on the bed in front of them. There were a few maids hanging back near the fire and Legolas could not make out who else was in the room without moving. Quietly Legolas stepped into the room and moved silently along the wall until he could clearly see the other three occupants in the room and what everyone was staring at on the bed. 

The sight that lay before him was shocking and Legolas instantly reached for his own stomach in fear. Gwendolyn lay on the bed her lower body exposed by the once white sheet. Blood covered the bed and pooled on the floor. Gwendolyn was covered in it the source of it was obviously the large gash in her lower abdomen, which was crudely packed with padding. Lord Elrond stood beside the bed his hands and front covered in blood and a small knife clutched in his right hand. Hale was crying, his head bowed against his wife’s as he knelt next to the bed and clutched her limp hand desperately in his. Thranduil was standing a little further back from the group near the window a small bundle in his arms wrapped haphazardly in a blanket. Above Hale’s sobs Legolas could hear crying, the soft crying of babe. Just staring at the scene made everything come back to Legolas, from Gwendolyn’s predictions to his own situation. Gwendolyn had died giving birth to her daughter just as she had said she would. Legolas could do little but stare at the woman’s lifeless body his own hand mirroring the gash that Elrond had cut in her stomach on his own stomach. Too lost in his fear Legolas did not notice as Elladan turned around and saw him. 

“Legolas!” At the sound of his name Legolas pulled his hand away from his stomach and stared wide eyed at the group which now had turned around to stare at him. 

“Get him out of here!” Elrond’s voice broke the silence and Legolas backed away quickly as Glorfindel went to advance on him. 

“Legolas, come here my love, I’ll take you back to bed.” Glorfindel stretched out an arm to catch Legolas’ hand but the prince batted the hand away before backing further away from his approaching lover. 

“No, don’t touch me.” Legolas couldn’t keep the panicked tone from his voice as Glorfindel continued to approach him a concerned expression on his face.

“Legolas please just go back to my room and lie down, you are tired and this is not something that you should see.” Elladan’s patronising tone did little for Legolas’ panicking as he began to angry and shook his head in reply. 

“No. She is dead just like she said. You have done this to me. I don’t want to die too. I hate you.” Legolas nearly tripped over the tapestry at the entrance to the hall as he pointed accusingly at Glorfindel. Erestor and Elrond had not joined Elladan and Glorfindel in approaching Legolas but the prince was having none of it. He had seen Gwendolyn’s body and could clearly see his own body lying in the same position in some month’s time and it scared him. 

“Legolas what are you talking about? You are not dying.” Elrond looked confused at Legolas but the prince merely shook his head as he continued to back away into the corridor outside. 

“Go away. I hate you all. I do not like this anymore! I want to go home!” Hysterical now Legolas felt his back hit the wall behind him no longer able to get any further away from his approaching friends. Without so much as a blink Legolas turned and ran down the hall, ignoring the pain that swept through his body as his belly bounced freely in front of him. Behind him he could hear them running after him, Glorfindel calling for him to stop. Legolas ignored them all though, tears streaming down his face as he continued to run blindly down the corridors. Legolas turned sharply into the first room he came to and ran uncaringly through it towards the doors, which lead out into the garden. The sounds of his pursuers began to fade away as Legolas crawled awkwardly over the balcony rail and lowered himself down the small drop to the gardens below. It would have been far easier in his condition to take the stairs but he did not want to slow down. The cold night air stuck his face as he continued to run through the pathways of the garden, his thoughts a mess with images of Gwendolyn’s body and of the sound of her voice. 

He did not know for how long he had run but eventually he found himself at the entrance to the stables. They were lit only by a few small lanterns the stable hands having locked up for the evening and returned home. Wiping the tears crudely from his face Legolas unlatched the wooden doors of the stable and pushed one open before stepping side. It was warm inside the stables the soft breathing of the horses inside calming his tormented soul. Closing the door behind him Legolas wandered quietly along the stalls until he came to Iest. The horse was freshly groomed with clean hay and a full bucket of oats on the door. Awkwardly Legolas climbed into the stall uncaring as he tore the sleeping robe on a hook as he lowered himself to the hay. Iest seemed to sense her master’s pain and nuzzled sympathetically at his neck as Legolas began to stroke her. 

“It has all gone wrong Iest. I want to go back to Mirkwood and pretend this never happened. I do not want to be a father and I do not want to die trying. Let them all forget about me again for I much prefer being an unknown stable hand than this.” Sobbing Legolas lowered himself down into the hay at the back of the stall and curled up in a tight little ball. He hurt inside and his body ached. All he wanted was to go back to the way his life was before all of his adventures had happened. Tired from his run Legolas slowly sobbed himself to sleep listening to the sounds of the horses around him, such familiarity in such an unfamiliar life.


	103. Harder

Chapter 103

“I lost him in the gardens.” Glorfindel panted heavily as he fell bonelessly into the chair in Elrond’s study. Although he was getting better from his mysterious illness he was still not perfect and the exertion of the run after his lover had tired him considerably. Elladan had brought Legolas home only a few hours ago and while the house had been in chaos with Gwendolyn no one had given Legolas a second thought. Glorfindel had every intention of moving Legolas back to their own room but Elladan had flatly refused saying that Legolas needed to be kept isolated so that he could sleep. The elder twin’s attentiveness and protectiveness of Legolas had come quite as a shock to Glorfindel, who had assumed his lover and past student didn’t get on very well. Now however they had all gathered in Elrond’s study having scoured the house looking for the prince with no success. 

“He obviously does not want to be found.” Erestor handed his friend a cool glass of spring water as before sitting cautiously down next to Elrond. 

“I knew he would react badly to hearing of Gwendolyn’s death but I did not think it would affect him so quickly. I am quite at a loss to explain the prince’s behaviour, surely he does not yet understand the mechanics of pregnancy to understand Gwendolyn’s death?” Elrond turned his attention pensively across to Glorfindel who was reclined uncomfortably in the chair the worry for his lover clear. 

“We have not discussed such a subject my Lord. I have avoided conversation about it knowing he is not ready.” Glorfindel spoke calmly but everyone could see the slight blush in Glorfindel’s cheeks about having to openly discuss what he and Legolas were doing. 

“And Filgree have you discussed the matter of pregnancy with Legolas yet?” Elrond turned his attention to Legolas’ old tutor who was sitting quietly beside Thranduil. 

“Nay he knows very little about the subject I believe my Lord. Though he is aware of the changes his body will go through, there has been no mention of more detailed events.” Filgree answered quietly and Elrond furrowed his brow in further worry. Before anymore could be said however there was a short knock at the door before a timid young maid entered the room and bowed low to all of the Lords. 

“My Lord Elrond, Haldir of Lothlorien has arrived with the last of the patrol.” Elrond stood up from his seat beside Erestor and nodded understandingly to the young elf. 

“Thank-you you may inform him we shall be down immediately. Was there anything else?” Elrond saw the hesitation in the young elf’s eyes as he glanced cautiously across at Thranduil. 

“Prince Hale of Mirkwood is refusing to let the ladies tend to their tasks in the lady Gwendolyn’s room, and we are finding it difficult to find a wet nurse for the babe.” The young maiden’s voice trailed off as she looked sadly down at where her hands were clasped in front of her. 

“I will deal with my son but surely there are women with new born elflings within the healing houses are there not? What is the problem with using one of them?” Thranduil stood up from his own seat and approached the young maiden who seemed to cower away from the King who towered above her. Nervously the young maiden looked to Elrond beyond king Thranduil before biting her lip in worry. 

“Aye there are mothers in the nursery but they all refuse to nurse a babe of Mirkwood. They say it is against their duty to nurse the enemies child.” Thranduil growled deep in the back of his throat as he spun around to glare at Elrond who was not surprised at hearing the maiden’s reply. He knew when he had received the letter that there would be little chance Thranduil and his party would be accepted in Imladris, even Legolas had been finding it hard to gain trust among the people. Sighing heavily Elrond dismissed the young maiden before he turned calmly to Thranduil who was turning an unattractive shade of red in anger. 

“They are right Thranduil they have no duty to nurse your granddaughter and do not have to.” Elrond beckoned calmly to Elrohir who had been standing silently off to the side with Elladan, who had guiltily been watching Glorfindel the entire time. “Go with Thranduil to the kitchens and brew the milk formula I showed you how to. Between yourself and tutor Filgree, you will nurse the babe until we can find a willing nanny to do the same.” Elrohir went to protest but the scowl on his fathers face made him hold his tongue. “Do not argue with me Elrohir I do not have patients or the time to do so. There is too much to do and I am extremely concerned for Legolas’ health now do as I say, it will be good practice for you.” Elrond’s words were final and despite his furious look upon his face Elrohir nodded his agreement. Spinning around Elrohir stormed from the room barely waiting for Thranduil who tentatively followed without a sound. 

“There is a lot to be done Elrond perhaps we can aid you in some way?” Celeborn was the next to speak having observed the entire scene from the window seat beside a large stack of books. 

“Aye we must arrange rooms for everyone and attended to the injured who have arrived with Haldir. There is Gwendolyn’s passing to consider and the men from Gondor still require a decision on their request for our aid. Then there is Legolas, of which I am most concerned for, he does not seem himself.” Elrond frowned as Erestor moved silently over to support him, as he noticed the fatigue and frustration pass over the Lord’s face. 

“Do not worry about Legolas Elrond, I will find him and speak with him before breakfast.” Glorfindel rose from the chair having finally recovered after his chase of his lover. 

“Very well but do no tax yourself Glorfindel I will need you in discussions with the men.” Glorfindel nodded understandingly and slowly rose from his seat to leave. 

“Elladan and I shall insure the men are kept well occupied and guarded while you are busy with the arriving patrol Elrond.” Celeborn stood next to his grandson and smiled gently down at him. 

“Thank-you. We shall all meet in the hall for lunch and perhaps if things are a little less chaotic we can perhaps start discussions with the men.” At Elrond’s quiet dismissal everyone left the room leaving Elrond standing drained in the center of his library, with Erestor holding him supportively around the waist. For a moment the pair stood in silence staring into one another’s eyes. 

“You think that Legolas is ill don’t you?” Erestor swept his hand gently across Elrond’s forehead creasing out the frown lines. Elrond nodded sadly the feeling of danger again swelling in his body. 

“Aye he is not yet a full year from his majority so it can be nothing else but sickness. He and Glorfindel need to be returned to the same room their closeness is vital, no matter what the risk to Legolas from Candolin.” Erestor sighed heavily as he listened to Elrond’s voice already sensing the fatigue behind his lover’s tone. Gwendolyn’s death had taken its toll on Elrond, who had tried desperately to save the young woman’s life but lost the battle. They had been lucky to save only one of the children’s lives and if Elrond had not cut her open when he did Thranduil’s only grandchild would be dead also. 

“I will see to it then that he is moved back to their chambers.” Erestor softly kissed Elrond on the cheek reassuring his lover that he would take care of that matter. “Now come and lie down for a little while my love. You are tired and I am quite capable of organizing the household in your absence, a few hours to yourself is what you need.” Elrond sighed wearily knowing that he could not refuse Erestor’s urging even if he tried. Slowly the pair of them wandered to Elrond’s private chambers and the Lord watched silently as Erestor turned down the bed and fluffed the pillows for Elrond to lie down on. 

“You know Erestor. It will be a valar sent relief when Legolas is with child. You must tell Glorfindel to work a little harder to achieving that goal, for there will be no peace in Imladris until Legolas’ belly is full.” Reluctantly Elrond let Erestor help him off with his robe before loosening the ties of his nightshirt. None of them had been given a chance to change from their sleeping attire since Thranduil had arrived with Gwendolyn in the late evening and so Elrond was still dressed as he was when he had gotten into bed that very evening. Erestor pressed a soft kiss to Elrond’s forehead before covering his lover with the blanket. 

“And are their any suggestions for how Glorfindel may help this process my love? For I am sure he will ask me.” Erestor smiled as Elrond curled up beneath the blankets his gaze beginning to fall vacant even as he answered Erestor’s question.

“Tell him to take Legolas more than once at a time and that when he spills his seed to be in as deep as he can and not to pull out immediately. There is little chance Legolas will conceive before his body is ready to take the child but we must assume he is ready now and continue to press the matter until we have success.” Erestor sighed heavily as Elrond’s voice trailed off and the elder elf’s eyes fell vacant indicating that he was lost to his dreamscape. Erestor had never heard Elrond speak so bluntly about Legolas’ situation and it concerned him that Elrond was getting anxious and worried for the fate of the elves, which balanced so precariously in Legolas’ fragile hands. Still Erestor would talk to Glorfindel as Elrond requested but with a little more tact that his lover had just portrayed. Legolas was touchy about his situation as was Glorfindel about discussing his private life and with them both confused and sick neither of them would take the discussion well. Now however Erestor had other slightly more important things to take care off, so quickly he got himself changed and headed down into chaos of Imladris. It was going to be a very long spring.


	104. For The Love of Ada

Chapter 104

Haldir stood silently at the door to the stall staring in at the elf curled up in the corner on the hay pile. Legolas was clearly identifiable, his long blonde hair cascading over his shoulders, which shook with the cold. While it was clear that Legolas was asleep Haldir could tell his son’s slumber was fitful and disturbed by worrying dreams. 

“Should I move him Captain? We are in need of the space.” The blonde haired guard who had discovered Legolas went to climb into the stall to wake the prince but was stopped by Haldir’s hand. 

“Nay fill the other stalls then put what remains of the horses into the fields, then continue on with your duties. I will deal with this.” The guard bowed understandingly at Haldir before disappearing out of the stable. The party had arrived almost an hour ago and while Haldir had been organizing rooms and shelter with Erestor for all the visitors to Imladris, Gildor the guard in charge of stabling the horses had come to him with a problem. That problem of course now lay before him muttering fitfully and shivering with the cold. With an ease and grace only seen in the eldest of trained warriors Haldir leapt the stall gate in a single hop and landed perfectly in the soft hay of Iest’s stall. The horse whinnied softly but Haldir calmed her with a gentle pat to her side before he knelt down beside his son in the back of the stall. 

“Legolas, wake up my son.” Haldir brushed a stray piece of hair from his son’s face watching with concern how Legolas’ face screwed up in fear as he began tossing more violently on the hay. Worried that Legolas was having a nightmare Haldir shook Legolas’ shoulders a little more forcefully to wake him. Haldir barely caught Legolas’ hand as he swung it up as if to strike out against his dream. 

“No! I don’t want to die, go away you did this to me!” Legolas panted desperately afraid as he called out to no one. Instantly Haldir engulfed his son in a hug calming him as Legolas shook himself out of his slumber and back to the present. 

”Shhhh Legolas, your Ada is here now.” Haldir soothed his hand down Legolas’ hair as his son shook terribly in his arms. 

“Don’t let them do that to me Ada, I will bleed and die like she did.” Confused Haldir remained silent as Legolas continued sob incomprehensible sentences. With a soothing caress Haldir continued to rock his son in his arms before beginning to hum a soft gentle tune. It was a song he had once sung to Legolas when he was but a new babe in his arms, barely a few hours old. He had been tired and weak from the birth but Filgree had helped him to nurse his son to sleep with the song. It had been the first and last time he’d held Legolas before Thranduil had taken him from him. Haldir was forced to swallow his own tears as he held his son and continued to hum the soft tune. The song seemed to calm Legolas until his sobs were but gentle whimpers against Haldir’s tunic. 

“What is wrong my little golden light, has Imladris made you so sad?” Legolas nodded against Haldir’s shoulder feeling as if he was an elfling again cuddled into Filgree’s chest having fallen from a tree and hurt himself. Filgree always spoke to him in elvish whenever things had turned bad the soft melodic tone of the elvish words soothing him and making him feel a little better. 

“She is dead and they will do that to me too and I will die and never see Glorfindel or you or Ada again.” Haldir sighed softly as he heard Legolas choked explanation. Erestor had told him briefly what had happened to Gwendolyn and while he prayed for her soul he knew all to well what she had sacrificed for the life of her daughter. It was obvious Legolas was upset about it although like the others Haldir did not understand why. 

“Shhh Legolas do not say such morbid things. The lady Gwendolyn suffered great complications in her pregnancy an unfortunate trait that has run in her family for centuries. She was prepared for it though and while Elrond helped her as best he could there was little that could have saved her life or that of her second child’s. As it is she gave her life to save at least her daughters life and we must make sure that as Taselion grows she understands that her mother loved her very much and that her brother will be watching over her.” 

“Taselion? They called her that?” Legolas smiled weakly having found out the name of his new niece. He had been so wrapped up in his own personal crisis he had not bothered to ask how the child was. Feeling a little guilty Legolas lowered his head to rest it back against Haldir’s shoulder taking comfort and warmth from his father, who he had missed terribly since first meeting him in Lorien. 

“Aye in memory of your brother.” Legolas looked up sharply from Haldir’s tunic confused by what Haldir meant. Immediately Haldir realised his mistake and quietly cursed whatever valar was looking down upon him that evening. “You have not been told have you?” Legolas shook his head slowly not understanding what Haldir was saying. Sadly Haldir brushed his hand down Legolas’ cheek before gently taking hold of Legolas hand and holding it to his chest. “Talion is dead Legolas, he was killed taking a message to the lake town.” Haldir watched silently as the news began to sink in to Legolas. Legolas felt suddenly empty devoid of emotion like his heart had been ripped from his chest. He did not know why he cried, Talion and he had always hated one another, yet they had still been brothers and even in the darkest memories Legolas found small rays of happiness although they had been rare. Again Haldir pulled Legolas close to his chest as the youngster burst into tears for the second time. “Shhhh there is nothing you can do now Legolas, he has gone.” Trying to console his son Haldir again began to hum the tune he had before. The tune had become so familiar to him having sung it to himself for years to try and console his own guilt at having given up Legolas to Thranduil. 

“No. It is all wrong. It was not supposed to be like this. All I wanted was an adventure a chance to prove myself to Ada.” Legolas no longer cared what he said, the pain he felt so heart breaking he was sure it would engulf him completely. Unable to control his emotions so bottled up Legolas spilled his emotions to Haldir. “I love him so much Haldir and it hurts to be away from him, it hurts to lie to him, it hurts so much. I don’t want to lie but I have to because I don’t belong here. I am trying so hard to make them like me but I can’t do it. They hate me, and they will hate my child. And now I will die like Gwendolyn and they will take my child and tell him bad things about me, turn him against me. And Ada will have no one when I am gone now that Talion is dead. I don’t want to be in love, I don’t want to be pregnant anymore I just want to go home and watch the horses like I used to.” Legolas was inconsolable as he sobbed his way through the unintelligible sentences that had just run free from his mouth. Unsure of where to start Haldir held Legolas shaking body against his own and willed what bond remained between them as father and son to transfer a little comfort between them. The transfer seemed to work and Haldir smiled as he felt Legolas relax against him. 

“Now tell me what you are talking about Legolas, I do not understand.” Legolas sniffled against Haldir’s shoulder before sitting up a little to stare at his fathers deep green eyes. Legolas was tired of keeping his secret, and it didn’t seem to matter anymore who knew and who didn’t, it would all end badly anyway. 

“My child will never know me. I will die and everyone here who hates me will turn him against me.” Haldir frowned but could not keep the smile off his face as Legolas pouted dramatically. 

“Aye Legolas! What are you talking about! You will not become pregnant yet; you are far to close to your majority to be fully fertile. I was at least 100 years past my majority before I fell pregnant with you.” Haldir chuckled good naturedly confusing Legolas seriousness for an overreaction on the youngster’s behalf. “I have already told you, that you will not die like Gwendolyn because by the time it comes you will be strong enough to give birth. And what is this nonsense about them hating you?” Haldir smiled widely at his son but realization set in when Legolas shook his head determinedly tears of disbelief swimming in his eyes. 

“You do not believe me do you?” Confused Haldir shrugged his shoulders as Legolas moved back from him to stare. 

“I do not believe what exactly Legolas?” Haldir watched as Legolas wiped tears from his eyes before moving to his knees in front of his father. 

“You don’t believe this.” Legolas bit his lip nervously as he pulled the sleeping robe up from his thighs to expose his stomach to the gaze of Haldir. Haldir could not suppress the horrified gasp that left his lips as he stared at Legolas’ belly, the skin stretched taunt over the large bump. 

“By the valar you are pregnant.” Haldir could hardly whisper past his breathless shock as he reached tentatively out and pressed his hand lightly to Legolas’ swelled stomach almost in aw. It took only a moment before the shock turned to realization and so to did Haldir’s tone change. “What in Elbereth’s name were you doing at the borders! Surely Glorfindel did not allow this in your condition!” Legolas rolled his eyes and hastily pulled down the sleeping robe having batted his father’s hand away from his stomach in frustration. 

“Glorfindel does not know.” Legolas bit his lip guiltily as again Haldir gasped in horror. 

“You mean you have not told him yet! Legolas!” Haldir’s chastising tone didn’t help Legolas guilt and the younger elf glanced sadly down at where he was twirling his hands around in his lap. 

“Ada, you don’t understand. I had to go to the borders to prove to them I was capable of being the husband that they want for Glorfindel. I need their trust Haldir, I want to fit in and I want my child to be loved like one of their own. I didn’t want to be a stupid wife, stuck at home waiting for him to return to me. I am a warrior Ada not some maiden fit for producing children and nothing else. If I had told him he wouldn’t have let me go and I can not bear the thought of them all laughing at me like I am nothing.” Legolas continued to twist his hands nervously in his lap desperately trying to hold back more of the tears that threatened to fall. “Besides Elrond said to me that you were at the borders until the last month and I though if I was careful it would not do any harm.” Legolas trailed off and closed his eyes guiltily as he heard Haldir sigh heavily. 

“I did not know I was pregnant Legolas, until I was at least six months into pregnancy and by then there didn’t seem much point in me returning. Besides I was stubborn and stupid to risk your life for my own gain and I should have listened to Lord Celeborn. I went through hell carrying you Legolas, and there were times I only just managed to get away unscathed during attacks because of my girth. I was foolishly naive and young, do not repeat the mistakes I have made no matter how important the outcome is.” Legolas sighed heavily the tears he’d kept bottled up now flowing freely down his cheeks yet again. Haldir sighed in reply as he watched Legolas break down again before he moved forward to engulf Legolas in a hug. “Shhhh Legolas I understand your dilemma but their acceptance is not worth risking the life of your child. Glorfindel loves you for who you are and I am sure he does not care at all what everyone else thinks of you. There will be time enough for you to prove yourself but now is a time for you to concentrate on your child and looking after yourself.” Legolas sniffled and nodded understandingly finally feeling a little better with such wise council from his father. “Now tell me who else knows of this?” Haldir put his hand to Legolas stomach rubbing softly as Legolas snuggled into his father’s chest. 

“I do.” Legolas and Haldir nearly jumped out of their skin as a voice replied from above. Both elves glanced up to see Elladan leaning on the stall door an amused smile on his face. 

“Elladan!” Legolas held his arms open as he beckoned his friend into the stall. Just as easily as Haldir had Elladan leapt into the stall and sat down easily next to Legolas who instantly snuggled into Elladan’s arms. 

“How long have you known?” Haldir smiled as his son took comfort in his friends arms, Elladan’s hand mirroring the gentle rubbing that Haldir had only a few moments ago had also done. 

“Three days. I found out the day before we met you at the ford.” Elladan smiled warmly across at Haldir who nodded his head in understanding.

“Does anyone else apart from Elladan know Legolas?” Legolas shook his head in reply before remembering about the young elf maiden he’d first spoken with in the kitchens. 

“Oh apart from the maiden in the kitchen, she told me where to get the belt that would hide my stomach but she promised me that she wouldn’t speak of it.” Legolas bit his lip as he looked cautiously from Elladan to Haldir both of them dubiously thinking. After a few moments silence Haldir looked to Elladan in question. 

“Well you can not hide that swell for much longer Legolas, it is not good for the child to hold yourself in so you must tell Glorfindel soon. Where is Glorfindel now Elladan?” Legolas frowned at his Ada but refrained from arguing already knowing that what Haldir spoke of was the truth. The belt he had been wearing was becoming far too tight and was hurting him more than it prevented pain. Plus Legolas was sure that he would have to move back in with Glorfindel now that Imladris was full of visitors and injured. 

“That is what I was coming to find you for. Father has called a meeting at lunch to discuss the situation with the men from Gondor, he is eager to remove the men from the house especially now with Thranduil here and in such a temper. We have all been asked to attend. At present Glorfindel is looking for Legolas. It seems Erestor has moved you back into your rooms.” Legolas swallowed nervously as he looked to Haldir for guidance. For a moment Haldir furrowed his brow in thought seemingly weighing up the alternatives in his mind. 

“I do not think this is the best time to tell Glorfindel of the pregnancy. There is a lot happening in the house and it is best that his full attention is focused on the decisions that have to be made. We will have to conceal this for another week until the men have left and things have calmed down again, but you must be careful Legolas and under no circumstances are you to take to the borders again. I don’t suppose you have been examined by a healer since your conceiving have you?” Legolas shook his head; a little relived that telling his husband about their child had been momentarily postponed. Haldir rolled his eyes dramatically his fatherly concern for his son’s health clearly his top priority. 

“I could not risk them spreading the news should they examine me.” Haldir nodded understandingly but furrowed his brow in thought. 

“Yes but we need to make sure you are healthy Legolas and that the baby is progressing as it should.” Legolas squirmed uncomfortably on the hay only now realizing that he would have to endure all the physical inspections and questions that now came with having told his Ada about the baby. 

“I could tell Elrohir. Ada and Filgree have been tutoring him in caring for Legolas when he becomes pregnant. My brother would not say anything until the secret is out and my father can look at Legolas, surely my brother’s expertise is better than none at all.” Elladan looked hopefully at Haldir and Legolas. For a moment Haldir looked dubiously doubtful but at length he nodded in acceptance. 

“Aye it is better than nothing I suppose and he is already trained in the techniques of a healer. I will allow it if Legolas is willing.” Haldir looked to his son and watched with amusement as Legolas blushed and continued to shift uncomfortably on the hay. 

“Fine I agree but he has to promise not to tell and I do not want him touching my… things.” Both Haldir and Elladan chuckled as Legolas gestured embarrassed down to his lower regions. 

“He will do nothing you don’t want him to Legolas but when Elrond finds out he will not spare you from such things, so prepare yourself to be touched.” Legolas growled low in his throat at the mere thought of Elrond prodding his private parts. Elladan stood from the floor and offered a hand down to Haldir who took it gratefully. Both elves turned to help Legolas up who was gingerly attempting to right himself from the floor. Haldir chuckled and shook his head at his son’s weak attempt at standing. “Come here and give us your hands, now keep you back straight so you don’t injure the babe.” On Haldir’s prompting Legolas accepted the hand up doing as his father told him as not to injure himself in the process. Outside it had grown light with the late morning sun and it was only then that the three of them realized how long they had been sitting in the stables. 

“We better hurry and get ourselves dressed lunch will not be far away.” Haldir agreed heartily with Elladan and both elves leapt easily out of the stall leaving Legolas pouting dramatically with his hands on his hips still trapped inside the stall. 

“If you have not noticed I can not get out so easily anymore. Plus Glorfindel will be waiting for me in our rooms; I cannot get changed with him there. Which brings to mind how in Elbereth’s name am I to sleep in the same bed as he and have him not find out about this!” Legolas ran his hand over his stomach frowning at his friend and father who were looking at him mildly amused over the stable wall. 

“Do not worry Legolas I will think of something for tonight, but for now I will keep Glorfindel from your rooms while Elladan helps you dress. Now come along or we will be late.” Legolas found himself waddling like a duck from the stables as Elladan held the stall door open while Haldir held Iest back from escaping. Straightening his walk Legolas chastised himself for walking like Gwendolyn had. There was really no need to waddle, for he was not that large at all but he had forgotten himself for a moment and vowed not to do it again. “Come along Legolas!” At his fathers urging Legolas quickened his steps and followed both elves out into the sunshine of the courtyard. There was no telling how all of this would work out but Legolas felt at least a little better for having the sound guidance of his father to steer him in the right path………..


	105. Fat

Chapter 105

Legolas winced and yelped as Elladan attempted to pull the laces of the belt closed again. 

“Nay stop it hurts!” Legolas groaned and leant breathlessly against the dressing table as Elladan released the ties of the belt having only managed to pull them partly closed. 

“It is too small Legolas! You do not fit in it anymore.” Elladan sighed as he ran a soothing hand down the prince’s back apologising for hurting his friend a second time in an attempt to pull the belt on. As Haldir had promised he’d kept Glorfindel from his shared chambers with Legolas but now there was another problem. There was simply no way Legolas was going to fit inside the belt any longer, his stomach finally protesting to being flattened. 

“I can not go downstairs without it Elladan! Everyone will be able to see my stomach beneath my robes for they are getting too tight for me as it is.” Legolas slumped miserably down onto the small lounge at the end of the bed. Before Elladan could reply there was a curt knock at the door. Almost instantly Legolas was on his feet as he scuttled into the bathing room leaving Elladan to answer the tapestry door. When he was sure Legolas was concealed in the bathing room and no incriminating articles of clothing were visible Elladan tentatively pulled back the tapestry entrance to the room. Elladan sighed heavily as he saw Elrohir staring at him from the hallway, his eyes wide like saucers. It was obvious from his expression that Haldir had told him about Legolas and Elladan worried that his brother had not taken it well. 

“It is true? Is Legolas…….?” Elladan clamped his hand down over his brother’s lips as Elrohir went to blurt out the secret in the open hallway. With his hand still over Elrohir’s mouth Elladan pulled his twin into the room and let the tapestry swing shut behind him. 

“Elrohir! Keep your voice down for Elbereth’s sake, do you want the whole house knowing!” Elrohir could only gawk at his brother in shock as Elladan gestured for Legolas to come out from the bathing chamber. 

“So it is true.” Legolas rolled his eyes as Elrohir ran over to him his hand automatically reaching out to touch the swell of Legolas’ stomach, just as everyone else had done upon finding out about his pregnancy. “You are at least four months along Legolas if not more.” Legolas swallowed hard as he watched Elrohir run his fingers along the ugly stretch marks below his belly. 

“Are you going to examine me?” Legolas questioned nervously as Elrohir stood up from his inspection of Legolas stomach.

“Haldir says I must but do we have time now?” Elrohir looked to his brother for confirmation who shook his head undecidedly. 

“I don’t know, Legolas does not fit in his belt any more and I cannot think of another plan to hide his pregnancy.” Elladan began pacing the room his brow furrowed in thought as he began to try and think of a plan. 

“Do not worry about it Elladan, there is another belt in your mothers wardrobe where I got this one, it is bigger and I will go and get it when everyone is down at lunch.” Both Elladan and Elrohir were a little shocked to hear that Legolas had raided their mother’s things but neither chastised him knowing how important a garment it was. 

“You will be late for the lunch and father will be furious especially considering the discussion.” Elrohir disagreed with Legolas decision but in truth there was no other option. 

“Cover for me then, I’m sure Haldir will help, tell them I am tired or something.” Elrohir and Elladan reluctantly nodded before Legolas smiled and turned to Elrohir. 

“Now hurry up and look me over to please my father’s worry.” Elrohir chuckled at Legolas before instructing the prince to lie down on the bed. Doing as he was told Legolas lay face up on the bed as Elrohir kneeled next to him. With careful warm hands Elrohir pressed Legolas stomach in particular places pausing before the touch became uncomfortable. Neither Elladan nor Legolas could tell anything Elrohir was thinking as he continued to examine Legolas’ body. Elrohir frowned as saw the bruises across Legolas lower stomach where the belt had been rubbing him during the weeks he’d spent at the border with the patrol. 

“You will have to stop doing it so tight Legolas or you will harm the baby.” Legolas sighed as Elrohir moved his examination up to his chest where he tweaked one of Legolas nipples. 

“Oww!” Legolas snapped and squirmed away from Elrohir’s hand. Elladan frowned at his brother who promptly apologised for hurt the prince. 

“I am sorry but they are sensitive aren’t they?” Legolas nodded and rubbed his nipple soothingly, to drive away the sting. “In a few months time they will swell with milk for the child that is why they are sore now.” Legolas screwed his nose up already hating the sound of what was coming. He had gone through enough already without swelling in his chest as well. “Turn over onto your side.” Obediently Legolas did as he was asked and rolled over to face Elladan sitting opposite his brother on the bed. With the same quiet, soft hands Elladan inspected Legolas back, tapping here and there and gently pressing particular places. When Elladan’s hands met Legolas lower back the prince hissed in pain. “You are sore here?” Legolas nodded holding back the tears as Elrohir pressed particularly hard causing the prince to yelp in pain. “You have to stop wearing the belts Legolas they are taking their toll on your body. As you grow heavier your back will struggle to hold the weight without being confined in the belt as well.” 

“I am only wearing it until the end of this week and I will not do it so tight.” Elrohir looked unconvinced but nodded all the same before rolling Legolas back over onto his back and helping him to sit up. “So am I healthy apart from that?” Legolas glanced cautiously to Elladan who was also patiently waiting Elrohir’s diagnoses. 

“Aye you are well as far as I can tell but when Ada finds out about this he will want to examine you more closely, inside as well.” Legolas shivered at the thought of Elrond touching him intimately but then remembered that it was all just part of the process and as Haldir had said he just had to prepare himself. “Now I must ask and do not get mad at me but are you and Glorfindel making love still?” Legolas blushed and lowered his gaze to his hands resting in his lap as Elrohir quietly questioned him. 

“Not since I shifted from this room but now I am back I am sure he will want to, he has hinted at it being so in his letter but I have no way of hiding this from him if he wishes to take me.” Elrohir bit his lip for a few moments in thought before sighing heavily unable to come up with a solution to the problem. 

“I do not know how you will hide it either Legolas but you will work it out I am sure but for now you must know that he can not take you too hard. Any extreme pressure may harm you and the baby, you must be careful that you are never lying on your stomach when he is above you, and he should not penetrate you to far.” Legolas continued to blush a rosy red to the very tips of his ears as he listened to Elrohir’s words. 

“I understand I will be careful but I doubt very much we will be making love until he knows of the baby, for there is no way I can hide it.” Legolas assured the twins that he would be careful before allowing them both to help him from the bed. “Now you must leave for lunch. I will be down soon but until then stall them as best you can.” Elladan and Elrohir nodded in understanding and both moved to the exit of the room leaving Legolas to lean against the dressing table. Legolas smiled as Elrohir paused in the entrance to the room and glanced back at Legolas warmly. 

“I am happy for you Legolas.” Legolas could only nod quietly overcome with emotion as Elrohir whispered softly back to him. Since all this had happened Elrohir had been the first to actually tell him he was happy about the situation and it meant the world to him. When Elrohir and Elladan had disappeared from sight Legolas went about pulling on his loose robes giving the household enough time to be safely in the hall before he made his move to get the belt from the Lady’s old chambers. It would be harder than last time to move unseen through the hallways but Legolas was confident he could pull it off, having done it the first time…


	106. The Education of Glorfindel

Chapter 106

Legolas snuck quietly along the corridors his back to the walls as his keen eyesight and hearing tried to decipher if anyone was around. So far he had only run into the staff, who were taking the opportunity of lunch to continue readying the rooms for the visitors. Legolas turned the last corner of the Lady’s old wing and sighed when he found it completely deserted. There was little chance that the rooms in this wing were going to be occupied. Elrond was extremely strict in prohibiting people wandering around them, in respect for his late wife. Still Legolas was cautious as he quickly scooted down the hallway to the lady’s old bedchamber. Checking over his shoulder twice Legolas then darted into the darkened chamber with ease. As before the dust from the unused room threatened to bring on a sneeze but Legolas forced it back as he scanned the room. It was lighter than before in the room, the sun streaming in and providing a beautiful halo of light around the entire chamber. Legolas paid little attention to detail however having already spent too long a time getting here. He would be severely late to lunch and knowing Glorfindel’s mood when it came to diplomatic negotiations his lover would surely be angry. With light footsteps Legolas wandered past the bed and headed straight for the wardrobe and flung open the doors cringing as they creaked. Pushing aside the longer gowns Legolas reached into the back of the wardrobe and began ferreting around for the second belt he’d seen the first time he’d searched the wardrobe. 

Legolas was far to engrossed in his search that he never noticed the figure sneaking up behind him until it was too late. 

“Well, well, well what do we have here?” Legolas spun around sharply banging his head on the rail of the wardrobe and momentarily making himself dizzy. Legolas heart leapt into his throat as Candolin stepped up to him so that he was barely an inch from his face. The man’s foul breath made Legolas stomach churn as Candolin chuckled at the prince’s startled expression. 

“What are you doing here?” Calming himself Legolas straightened up using his height above the man to his advantage, as he attempted to foreign indifference to the man before him. 

“I could ask you the same my pretty.” Candolin didn’t seem to be bothered by Legolas’ small height advantage and merely licked his lips wantonly as he gazed at Legolas body beneath the flimsy robe. “Elrond has run out of rooms it seems, and this has become my fathers and mine for the duration of our stay in Imladris.” Not really bothered with answering Legolas’ question Candolin raised a hand to touch Legolas’ face. Instantly Legolas tried to step away from the incoming hand but was halted by the flash of a knife that came quickly up to his neck. “I wonder what Lord Glorfindel will say when he hears you have come to my chambers willingly?” Legolas froze as he remembered the argument at the dinner table before his trip to the borders. Glorfindel had defended his honour. 

“Don’t touch me. I would never have come here if I had known you were in residence of this room.” Candolin laughed his evil sultry smirk as he ran the knife across Legolas neck, following the scar that the elf still bore from Keeldon’s attack so long ago. 

“Oh don’t be coy with me Legolas, I have seen the looks you give me, the fire that burns in your eyes that mirrors that in your loins. You want me to sate your lust which your beloved Glorfindel can not.” Candolin sneered as he leaned up and licked a pathway up the column of Legolas’ neck before disgustingly sucking on his ear. Legolas went to fight back but found his arms being twisted around behind him as Candolin secured his body. “Now, now my pet no rough stuff yet.” Legolas shivered in abhorrence as Candolin forced a kiss from him, having pushed his tongue forcefully into his mouth. 

”You disgusting orc, Glorfindel will kill you for touching me.” Legolas was unprepared for the slap that hit his face and sent him reeling to the floor. Legolas had barely time to wrap his hands around his belly in protection before he hit the floor with a thud, his head snapping forward and smashing his face into the floor. Legolas could feel the blood dripping from his nose as he pushed himself up onto his knees his hands still clutching protectively at his stomach. He had taken the full force of the impact with his knees and head in an attempt at protecting his child but now he was paying for it. His head swam and stars popped before his vision as Candolin hauled him ungraciously to his feet and sneered into his face. 

“He will not touch me Legolas, not when I tell him you came to my bed and attempted to take me by your own free will. He will most likely give you to me, and believe me when I say this Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, you will not have known pain until you have had my rod inside of you and I have taken my fill of your pretty little body.” Legolas spat the blood dripping from his nose into Candolin’s face, which only seemed to enrage the man further. Without warning Candolin grabbed hold of Legolas arm and twisted it back painfully behind the prince’s back causing Legolas to cry out in agony as he was forced to walk forwards. “Let us see what your beloved has to say shall we.” Despite his outward defiance Legolas shook with fear as the knife was again pressed to his neck as Candolin forced him into the hallway. Legolas did not know whom Glorfindel would believe when Candolin told his lie. While Legolas had always hoped that Glorfindel would believe him over anyone else, he was now not too sure. This would surely be the toughest test of their love, since Glorfindel’s near death experience. Legolas could not keep the tears from his eyes as Candolin manhandled him past the servants and maids who stood staring at him not knowing what to do. 

It seemed like hours until they reached the hall downstairs in the last homely house and Legolas closed his eyes as Candolin pushed his way past the guards at the door and swung open the doors, having pushed Legolas inside forcefully. Legolas tripped over the uneven polished rock flooring and fell helplessly forwards again only just managing to take the force of the impact on his hands again before Candolin was stepping up behind him and pulling him by his hair to his knees. 

“What is going here!?” Instantly the conversation around the room came to an abrupt halt, as everyone stood enraged from their seats to stare in shock at where Candolin was holding Legolas’ head back a knife to his throat. Elrond’s voice boomed around the hall but Candolin only laughed evilly in reply. Through the blood and his tears Legolas could only just make out Glorfindel’s form amongst the many sitting around the table. 

“Take your hands off him you filthy………” Legolas watched fearfully as Glorfindel unsheathed his sword and moved forward to approach the man but Candolin pressed the knife further into Legolas throat this time drawing a little blood that tricked down his throat and mingled with the blood from his nose on the collar of the robe. Glorfindel froze in his spot and Legolas could see his own fear mirrored in his lover’s expression. 

“Take another step and I’ll slit his throat.” Candolin lessoned the pressure on Legolas throat a little but pulled tighter on Legolas hair making the young elf yelp in agony as his back was stretched further. 

“Let him go, your hurting him.” Legolas was surprised to hear Elrohir’s frantic voice from the right and although he could not see his friend knew that Elrohir was just as worried as he was. 

“What do you want Candolin?! We are discussing this alliance you so pitifully ask for is that not what you wanted?” Elrond’s voice broke the silence and Legolas watched as Elrond slowly rounded the table and came down to stand next to the extremely tense Glorfindel. “Let Legolas go Candolin you have already been burnt once in pursuit of him don’t you learn lessons?” Legolas felt Candolin’s foot suddenly being pressed into his back as the man pulled firmer on his hair so that he was almost bent double. The pain that shot through his stomach and back was excruciating and Legolas screamed in agony as he tried and failed to clutch at his stomach. 

“I found him in my chambers, lying naked on my bed. Perhaps your little prince here is not as innocent as he seems. And if any of you come any closer I will snap his back.” For emphasis Candolin flexed his foot against Legolas back again causing the prince to scream at the fire that swept through his swollen stomach. Glorfindel’s expression changed a little and Legolas could only squint as he watched his lover lower his sword. Legolas could hardly believe that his lover was contemplating what Candolin had just said but he did not have time to think as again Candolin forced his foot further into his back. 

“Stop it you will the kill the child!” Haldir’s voice rang clear through Legolas scream as he moved swiftly around the table his sword drawn. Elladan and Elrohir were quickly following Haldir both of them realizing what was going to happen if Candolin pressed any further into Legolas back. 

“Glorfindel don’t listen to him. Legolas didn’t even know Candolin was in my mothers rooms, he was merely there to get a garment from the wardrobe.” Elladan knew not what else to do having seen the seneschal’s anger fade at the man’s lies. 

“In the wardrobe? What was Legolas looking for in the Lady’s wardrobe!?” Glorfindel looked suspiciously across at Elladan voicing the same question that was on everyone’s lips. Legolas shook violently in agony and fear as he listened to the conversation. He knew there was little else Elladan could say but the truth and although it scared him Legolas hoped it would be enough to end this torment. 

“Elladan! Elrohir tell me what is going on this instant!” Elrond hastily chastised his sons’ sensing the secret they were holding back on and how vitally important it was to the situation which had developed. Elladan looked cautiously to his brother and Haldir before turning sadly to where Legolas was crying in agony. 

“I am sorry Legolas but we must tell them.” Elladan had tears in his eyes as he apologised to Legolas before turning to his father and Glorfindel. “He was searching for a belt, an undergarment to hide his stomach.” Elladan could not finish as Legolas’ scream of agony echoed around the hall again. 

“He is pregnant Glorfindel, he carries your child and it was the belt he was searching for in the lady’s closet to hide his girth.” There was a shocked gasp as Haldir spoke freely having heard the story from Elladan and Elrohir at the table earlier. Glorfindel’s expression was unreadable as everyone in the room turned to him including Elrond and Candolin, whose grip on Legolas had lessoned considerably at the news. Expressionless Glorfindel turned to face Candolin who was now beginning to shake himself as he stared into Glorfindel’s blank eyes. Never had any of them seen Glorfindel look so terrifying before and almost in fear Elrond stepped back away from his long time friend. 

“You will take your hands off him Candolin of Gondor or I will kill you.” Almost instantly Candolin dropped Legolas and backed away from the prince, who curled up instantly on the floor clutching at his stomach as he writhed in agony. Haldir hardly gave it a moment before he’d sprung to his son’s side his sword discarded on the floor as he took Legolas in his arms and lifted his body. Without waiting for Glorfindel’s permission Haldir ran from the hall towards the healing house, Elrond, his two sons’ and Lord Celeborn and King Thranduil running after him. Glorfindel sneered at the remaining men, his sword twisting restlessly in his hand ready for action at a moments notice. “A decision has been made regarding this request from Gondor for aid.” Glorfindel paused as he turned to stare at Lord Felinor who was now standing behind his chair at the table have sensed their overstayed welcome. “Let it be known the elves do not aid savages and scum from the human realms. You may rot in the corpses of your own people because there will be no aid from the elves in protecting Gondor and until such threats from the dark lands reach our borders we will not fight a battle that has nothing to do with us.” Despite the fact the council had been only part way through discussing the issue before Candolin arrived, Glorfindel made the decision for the entire elvan realms, and none that remained in the hall dared argue with the fiery balrog slayer. “Now get out. Take your filth and your lies and be gone from our realm, should you ever return I will string your bodies from the trees in the wood to warn others not to follow your folly. NOW GO!” Glorfindel shouted angrily and watched with satisfaction as all the men still seated at the table hastily got up and began quickly filing out of the hall. Candolin and his father were the last to leave and before Candolin could reach the door Glorfindel reached out and took the scared young man by the throat. All pretence of Candolin’s arrogance was gone in the face of Glorfindel’s expression as the elder elf tightened his grip around the man’s neck. “If my child dies Candolin as a result of what you have done today, I will hunt you down and rip your heart still beating from your chest, do you understand me?” Glorfindel’s whisper was barely audible as he hissed into Candolin’s face. The potent smell of urine was a sure sign the man in Glorfindel’s grip had wet himself and the seneschal pushed the man away from him in disgust. Candolin could not get out of the door fast enough and with his sorry image gone Glorfindel turned around pointedly to address the guards who were now standing to attention around the room. 

“Follow them make sure they leave the realm. You have my permission to kill any of them should they stray from their direction home.” Glorfindel coldly addressed the century before him who bowed understandingly a wicked smile on his face. 

“Yes my Lord.” The unsaid orders brought smiles to all of the guard’s faces as they filed out of the hall in order to escort the party of men to the borders. With that Glorfindel sighed heavily before turning and striding out of the chaos in the hall towards the healing chambers where he was sure Haldir had taken Legolas…


	107. Reasonable Doubt

Chapter 107

Glorfindel rounded the last corner to the healing hall and was not surprised to see people spilling out from the entrance all of them talking loudly as they strained to see the patient inside. As he approached the group automatically dispersed all of them falling silent as he strode through the middle of them towards where Elrond was crouching over Legolas body sprawled haphazardly on the bed. The inner circle of elves fell silent also and some stepped back away from Glorfindel as the seneschal approached the bed. Haldir too was perched on the opposite side of the bed carefully soothing his hand back and forth along Legolas’ forehead. Elrond had been busily talking to Legolas who was still clutching his stomach in agony when Glorfindel’s shadow fell across the elvan lord. The words of comfort fell silent on Elrond’s lips as he glanced up slowly to where Glorfindel was staring down coldly at his mate upon the bed. 

“He will not let me examine him my friend, I need to feel the child...” Elrond trailed off as Glorfindel blatantly ignored him merely staring down at where Legolas had curled up on the bed and was whimpering in pain. For a moment Elrond was not sure if Glorfindel was going to answer him or not the expression on his long time friends face so unreadable. Erestor tried to place a hand upon Glorfindel’s shoulder but was shocked as Glorfindel shrugged it away. 

“Leave us.” The words were coldly spoken and those gathered around had sworn they’d just heard wrong. Glorfindel was dismissing them while his husband lay in agony needing urgent attention on the bed before him. Not sure that Glorfindel understood the seriousness of the situation Elrond stood up to protest. 

“Glorfindel! He will lose the child if I do not examine him, I need to see if there is any damage……….” Elrond trailed off as Glorfindel turned to glare at him the fiery spark that had lit up Glorfindel’s eyes before when he addressed Candolin was suddenly back and Elrond felt himself cowering a little at having his friends intense gaze focused entirely on him. 

“I said get out.” Glorfindel didn’t need to raise his voice the anger and fury so obvious in his tone as he turned to glance over his shoulder at all those still looking on. “All of you, get out now.” Knowing that there was to be no negotiation Elrond gestured for everyone to begin leaving as he joined Erestor on the far side of the bed. 

“What are you doing you fool! My son will lose his child if he is not tended to!” Thranduil was furious and stood his ground as he hastily spun Glorfindel around by the shoulder making the seneschal face him. Glorfindel’s facial expression hardly changed as Thranduil screamed in his face, Haldir taking a supporting stance beside the king. 

“Glorfindel! See reason he needs Elrond’s care, you are angry that is understandable but it is not enough to condemn Legolas to the fate of losing a child. He is already fragile enough having seen Gwendolyn die with her unborn son.” Haldir pleaded softly with his friend as Glorfindel turned his back on them all and walked slowly around the bed to where Legolas was shaking uncontrollably against the pillows. With a gentle hand Glorfindel reached down and brushed his fingertips across Legolas cheek, almost instantly Legolas stopped shaking and calmed down, his whole body moving closer to Glorfindel’s touch. There was a shocked gasp that fell across the gathered group at Legolas’ sudden calmness at the mere touch of his lover. Slowly Glorfindel glanced up from Legolas’ face and stared pointedly at his friends who were all now staring at him in shock. 

“I hear its heartbeat, and I feel it move. I have felt it for months but have not realized until now what it was. My child is fine and although Legolas suffers it is not in physical agony but rather a pain in his heart, a pain I have caused. Now leave us alone all of you.” Glorfindel’s words silenced the angry mutterings and almost immediately people began to file from the room. Elrond, Erestor, the twins and Thranduil among them but Haldir remained behind when the rest were gone, his gaze never leaving Glorfindel’s. “Why do you linger marchwarden? Do you think I will harm him Haldir? Do you think I am capable of killing my own child?” Glorfindel’s questions struck Haldir like a blow to the stomach and the blond warrior could only lower his head in disgrace at what he had previously thought. 

“Nay I just do not want him to end up like me. Alone, without love and estranged to my only son. I have not slept a single night since he left Lorien, he is all I have.” Haldir sighed heavily as he watched Glorfindel reach down and lift Legolas into his arms, comfortably holding his lover against his chest as Legolas snuggled instantly against him. 

“I love him Haldir, I have done so since the moment I met him, and have every intention of loving him for the rest of eternity. You know that as well as anyone does. Perhaps it is not Legolas you worry for but yourself. Maybe the peace you seek is not in Legolas’ happiness but your own.” Glorfindel paused as Haldir glanced up understandingly from his chest; tears glistening in the corners of his eyes as he watched his friend lovingly kiss Legolas on the forehead. “Go to him Haldir, if your son can put aside the millennia of hatred so too can you.” With that Glorfindel turned and wandered silently through the doors of the healing house into the gardens leaving Haldir crying softly to himself. 

*******************

Glorfindel walked slowly along the wooded path heading towards the secluded spot he had once called his own. He had discarded his footwear long ago and now delighted in the soft grass between his toes as he carefully carried Legolas’ slight frame to the grove. Legolas had hardly moved in Glorfindel’s arms the entire journey and it was only as Glorfindel lowered his lover to the grass beside the glistening silver pond that Legolas whimpered at the loss of his lovers tight embrace. Soothingly Glorfindel ran his hand down Legolas’ cheek watching in aw as green orbs were slowly revealed to him. For a long time Legolas and Glorfindel merely stared at one another the songs of the birds around them a distant memory as they searched each other’s eyes for signs of understanding. 

“Sorry……….” The word was barely audible above the songs of the birds in the grove but Glorfindel heard them none the less. Sadly the seneschal shook his head in refute before kneeling down beside his love and bowing his head guiltily to rest over Legolas’ clasped hands on the youth’s swollen stomach. 

“Nay it is I who should be sorry my love. I do not know why I acted as I did having heard Candolin’s lies. I knew that they could not possibly be true yet I was momentarily frozen in fear that it was true. I question myself every moment I am awake, that I am not good enough for you my love that is why I am ashamed to admit that I have been far to protective of you. Perhaps if I had not been so smothering you may not have been so reluctant to tell me about our child.” Legolas watched through tear filled eyes as Glorfindel brushed his hand hesitantly across the swell of his stomach, his cheek pressed completely flat to the warm flesh as he listened to the flutter of the child within. 

“Ada and Elladan made me see the foolishness of my ways, I was going to tell you with the end of the week, after the men had left and you were not so stressed.” Legolas ran his hand through Glorfindel’s flowing mane of blonde hair, having carefully undone the braids. The seneschal hardly ever wore his hair down even in the privacy of their chambers the warrior wore loose braids to keep his long hair from tangling. Legolas had long admired Glorfindel’s hair, and often wondered why his lover did not wear it down more often, for the seneschal looked truly breath taking with the golden waterfall hanging freely about his broad shoulders. Glorfindel was almost purring, his head still resting lightly against Legolas’ stomach his hand idly caressing the bump. 

“I am glad they have gone Legolas. They made Imladris nervous and uneasy, besides their foul stench and disgusting ways.” Glorfindel’s voice was filled with venom and hate as he thanked the valar for the men’s leave. Legolas sighed as moved his other hand from his chest to dangle lightly in the cool water of the spring, smiling at the ripples the movement of his fingers created across the calm surface. 

“Do you think we will have to fight Glorfindel? Is what the men fear, coming closer to us?” Legolas dreaded the answer to his question and sighed sadly as Glorfindel sat up slowly from Legolas’ stomach to stare seriously down at his lover. 

”Aye before the year is out we will have to go to battle. Already Lorien’s borders are being encroached upon and although Thranduil plays down its frequency, Mirkwood’s borders are also being ravaged by this plague. You know already the situation at our own borders.” Legolas sighed heavily as he watched Glorfindel push back the stray hairs from his face as he began to undress himself. “I do not want to talk about such dark times though my love, we will face them when the time is right for now I want to hear everything I do not already know about your pregnancy, and our child.” Nodding understandingly Legolas allowed his lover to help him undress before weakly sliding into the cool spring. With a steadying hand Glorfindel helped his lover come to a sitting position within his lap beneath the water, before he began to wash away the bloody stains from Legolas’ face and body from Candolin’s cruel hand. All the while Legolas recounted the events, which had happened leading up to the moment, in some places making Glorfindel laugh at the absurdity and secrecy. For the first time in months Legolas allowed himself to take comfort in his lover’s arms, all secrets dissolved between them once again. Legolas did not really realize it but he was actually enjoying being pregnant for the first time also, knowing that his lover too was basking in their happiness.


	108. Lost Love

Chapter 108

Thranduil sat staring at the babe in his arms remembering a time when he had done the same with his sons. Elrohir had made the glass bottle of milk the king now carefully fed to the elfling in his arms. Although she was but mere hours old her vivid blue eyes were wide and glowing as she took in her surroundings and the man holding her so tenderly. Despite his lack of attention Thranduil was still half-heartedly following the conversation that was passing between the elves around him. Celeborn and Elrond were bent over maps and field reports on the desk while Elladan, Erestor and Hale were heatedly discussing Gwendolyn’s last remains ceremony. Elrond’s youngest Elrohir was fussing with Filgree over Legolas and Glorfindel still both eager to go and see how the prince was. All of the commotion in the room didn’t seem to phase the babe’s meal and Thranduil sighed heavily as he brushed a soft piece of golden down from the babe’s forehead. 

Thranduil had prayed for son’s all his life, the security of the throne so entrenched within his soul. Often he had been blind to see reason above all else, his desire for male heirs shadowing the miracle of a healthy child no matter what the sex. Staring into the eyes of Taselion however made him slowly realise the error of his ways and of his thinking these last thousand years. The babe in his arms was lucky to be alive, her mother and twin brother lost to Mandos, in exchange for her own life. Realizing his mistakes hurt no more so than when he looked into Legolas’ eyes. His youngest had tried everything to gain his attention over the years but Thranduil had seen naught but his own guilt whenever he’d looked at Legolas. His guilt and his fear had driven Legolas away and now Thranduil was being forced to watch from the outside as Legolas worked through his life. Unbeknownst to most Thranduil had cried alone the night he had heard of Talion’s death and having lost his second son the king was now determined to focus his attention on the two that remained. 

So lost was Thranduil in Taselion’s excited eyes that he hardly noticed the elf that sat down quietly in front of him. It was only as Haldir cleared his throat that Thranduil glanced up coldly from where Taselion was now squirming irritably in his grandsire’s arms. 

”What do you want?” Thranduil snapped coldly at Haldir as he reluctantly handed Taselion over to Filgree who whisked her away to put to bed. Haldir was fidgeting, his gaze not meeting Thranduil’s. The marchwarden’s uncharacteristic awkwardness made the king smile secretly to himself. It seemed only a few years ago that Thranduil had first laid eyes on the pretty youthful warden before him. Back then Haldir had been headstrong and arrogant, proud of himself and of his position, he’d had no troubles in meeting Thranduil’s gaze back then. 

“I want to talk about us.” Haldir’s voice was barely above a whisper the conversation in the room having fallen into hushed tones as all listened in to the conversation passing between the two hostile elves. 

“Well I don’t want to talk, I have my daughter in laws passing to arrange and my son to console, so if you’ll excuse me.” Thranduil looked away arrogantly from Haldir as he stood from the chair and wandered haughtily towards the door leaving Haldir for the first time in his life looking weary and defeated. 

“I loved you once Thranduil….” Haldir’s voice trailed off as he clearly tried to hold back his emotions from everyone who was now staring at him in shock. Thranduil was stopped in his tracks at Haldir’s voice but he did not turn around. There was a moment of heavy thick silence but then Elrond cleared his throat deliberately. 

“I think I shall go and see how Legolas is, Celeborn Erestor, won’t you join me?” Elrond’s not too subtle escape plan was so transparent and Haldir bowed his head in guilt as Celeborn and Erestor mumbled their quick agreement and went to follow the elvan lord from the room. “Elrohir, Elladan why don’t you go and make sure Filgree is fine.” Elrond paused in the entrance to the study and gestured pensively to his sons who both jogged quickly from the room. Haldir did not miss the cautious glance that Elrond threw his way before the elvan lord disappeared letting the tapestry fall silently closed behind him. Thranduil was still facing the fireplace, his breathing was steady but the tight grip on the arm of the chair told of different emotions other than calm. There was a thick silence that fell around the room and Haldir sighed heavily as he began to think Thranduil was never going to reply. 

“You loved me?” Thranduil’s voice was calm and Haldir could not decipher what the King was thinking by his tone. 

“Aye I loved you, do you think I would have carried Legolas had I not?” Haldir twisted awkwardly in his seat before he too rose and moved over to the window, to stare blankly out at the sun bathed garden. After another moment of Thranduil’s infuriating silence Haldir let his emotions flow freely. “I am so angry with you Thranduil. I trusted his life to you, you should have treated him better. He is our son. A child born of our love yet you treated him like he was nothing, a bastard child sired by whores.” Haldir crudely wiped a stray tear from his cheek embarrassed now at having spoken so freely about what he was feeling. 

Ever since he’d learnt of Thranduil’s treatment of Legolas and seen for himself in Lorien the truth of the matter Haldir had been bottling up his emotions, restraining himself against an outburst because of his own guilt at abandoning Legolas. Now however without the presence of others and still fired up from Legolas’ narrow escape with Candolin Haldir could not longer contain himself. Spinning around Haldir lashed out at Thranduil’s back thrashing his arms blindly as he hit the king over and over again with his clenched fists as he screamed in anger and frustration.   
“You should have brought him to see me, written to me or sent me a message about what he was doing, how he was growing up. I waited for years at the border, wished with every messenger that arrived that you’d sent me something, anything. I never slept at night with the guilt that ate at me from the inside. I endured my brother’s taunts and remarks about how foolish I was to love you, then when the alliances broke down what little hope I’d held onto was gone. I hated you then. I hated you for taking him away from me, hated you for killing my men for continuing a feud that wasn’t ours to fight. You took this feud out on him didn’t you! You weren’t scared that he’d not find his destiny; you were just punishing him for our relationship, an illicit, dirty relationship with a Lorien elf that your father wouldn’t have approved of.” Haldir’s fists had loosened considerably as Thranduil finally caught the other elf’s hands and held them apart preventing the march warden from hitting him any further. 

Thranduil could only stare as Haldir sobbed and panted breathlessly tears streaming down his face. Never in his life had Thranduil ever dreamed he would see the proud arrogant Lorien guard captain so helpless and vulnerable. Even in childbirth and his closeness of death Haldir had remained strong and proud but this display was totally shocking and Thranduil did not know what to do. With a choked sob Haldir fell limp in Thranduil’s arms and the king barely had enough energy to catch the blonde before he fell to the ground. 

”What is going on in here?” Thranduil had only just managed to get Haldir into his arms when the tapestry to the study blew open and Elrond stepped pensively into the room, his concerned gaze glancing around the room for signs of what had happened. Without thinking Thranduil turned and shouted at Elrond to get out. Concerned at seeing Haldir’s body lying limply in Thranduil arms Elrond was reluctant to leave but when a vase from the mantle came haphazardly flying in his direction the Lord of Imladris obediently stepped out of the room. 

Once alone again Thranduil stared down at the elf in his arms. Haldir’s face was flushed pink at his exertion and anger while his body shivered with cold. Not really knowing what to do Thranduil hooked his arm awkwardly around the edge of the lounge next to the fire and dragged it closer to the fireplace. With a caring hand Thranduil slowly lowered Haldir’s limp body into the lounge and loosened a few of the ties on the march warden’s shirt, beneath his robes making breathing a little easier. With a cushion under Haldir’s head for support Thranduil quickly fetched a few blankets from the other chairs around the room before draping them across the still shivering form of his old lover. For a long time Thranduil knelt beside Haldir on the lounge staring thoughtfully into the green vacant eyes while he idly passed his fingers through Haldir’s stray locks. 

Outside the sun was beginning to fade by the time Haldir’s eyes finally flickered back to tired awareness. Thranduil had not moved an inch all afternoon merely staring at the elf laid out vulnerably before him. Haldir’s aware gaze however seemed to break the calmness that had washed over the study in the last few hours and Thranduil cleared his throat nervously and looked gingerly away for the first time that afternoon from Haldir. 

“Have some wine, it will make you feel better.” Quickly Thranduil poured a small goblet of warm fey wine from the bottle by the fire. Seeing Haldir struggling to sit up in the lounge without thought Thranduil offered his arm. The moment’s hesitation from Haldir at accepting the help was clearly evident and Thranduil felt a small painful tug at his heart until finally Haldir accepted the grip of the Kings strong hand and slowly righted himself in the chair. The awkward silence between them lasted as long as it took Haldir to spill some of the wine down himself as he attempted to drink unaided. “Here let me help.” Haldir flinched a little as Thranduil took the goblet of wine from his grasp and gently rested a hand under the march warden’s chin before tilting the goblet towards Haldir’s soft lips. Eagerly Haldir sipped the wine his throat parched and his lips dry with thirst. “Not too much or I will be explaining to Elrond why you are intoxicated also.” Thranduil smiled bitterly at his truthful joke but when the smile wasn’t reflected in Haldir’s expression Thranduil sighed heavily and lowered his gaze guiltily to the floor. 

The king had had all afternoon to think about what he was going to say when this moment came and while at first he had felt nothing but anger at Haldir’s accusations, having spent nearly all day staring at his once lover the anger had given way to the stark reality of truth. While Thranduil had not realised it until now, all that Haldir had accused him of was true although there was one think that the march warden had got desperately wrong.   
“When she left me to go to the west, I wasn’t sad that she’d gone.” Thranduil’s voice was barely above a whisper as he slowly raised his gaze up to meet Haldir’s. Haldir knew exactly whom Thranduil was talking about and so remained silent; intrigued to know where Thranduil was taking this conversation, it being the obvious reply to his outburst earlier. “I never loved her like I was supposed to. Ada adored her, she spent more time with him in the first few seasons we were married than I ever spent with him.” Thranduil paused his gaze turning a little distant as he remembered the past. Haldir could only gaze into the king’s eyes and listen to the tale being retold before him. It was a long told story of Thranduil’s useless marriage but hearing it from the King himself made it all seem a little more heart breaking than the joke that most people told it as. “I detested, seeing and touching her but to please my father I agreed to the stupid union. We only ever made love a few times, enough to secure heirs and even then it was devoid of emotion. When she’d request my presence in her bedroom, I’d go to the stables before and have one of the stewards pleasure me to hardness, enough for me to get to her room, do what I had to and then leave.” Haldir could hardly believe what he was hearing, having never truly heard how miserable Thranduil’s marriage had been. 

“Surely you felt some love for her?” Haldir forgot himself for a moment and managed to speak his question softly. Thranduil was a little shocked at hearing the concern and sadness in Haldir’s tone but merely shook his head, determined to continue what he had started. 

“Aye I loved her for giving me two healthy sons but I held no other affection for her. I tried hard to find love in me, knowing that Ada loved her so much, and it would have pleased him. Perhaps I may have succeeded in finding that affection within myself but then you came along.” Thranduil swallowed hard and involuntarily laid his head down on the edge of the cushioned lounge. Seeing the King struggling so much with his words Haldir compassionately began soothing his hand over Thranduil’s silky mane, just as he had done the morning after their first night together, as they lay basking in the after glow. “I did not know love until I had met you. My heart sang at seeing you smile as you rode into the gates of the palace with your brothers and Celeborn. I would have given up everything to have just been left alone to court you as I would have liked but it was not so.” Haldir sighed softly as Thranduil nuzzled into his hand that continued to sooth its way through the silken locks of the King. “I loved you Haldir, and not a day has gone by since our first that I have not thought about you.” Thranduil’s revelation came as a shock to Haldir who momentarily paused in his soothing caress to stare blankly down at the king knelt before him. 

“I…..didn’t……” Before Haldir could form a coherent sentence Thranduil interrupted him to continue his story. 

“When you left I hated myself for letting you go, even though it was my duty. In the end I became so enraged that you’d gone that I blamed her. If she hadn’t been my wife you would have been able to stay with me.” Thranduil paused again this time bringing his own hand up to rest over Haldir’s on the march warden’s blanket covered knee. “The alliances were already faltering when the plagues of orcs began attacking our borders. Ada had me out on patrol nearly every night and in the darkness I had little else to think about but you. That was about when Celeborn wrote me that letter.” Haldir swallowed hard knowing very well what letter Thranduil spoke of. “I must have read it a hundred times over not knowing what to do or who to turn to. You carried my child and there was no possible way I could have you by my side to witness such a miracle.” Thranduil closed his eyes and tucked his head in against Haldir’s thigh his shoulders slumped as he began to quietly sob. “Forgive me Haldir, I never meant to hurt you. I so desperately wanted you to be close to me and the only way I knew how to fix my mess was to hide you, and demand that you return to Mirkwood in secrecy to give birth.” Thranduil stuttered as Haldir shuffled further down into the lounge so that he could wrap his arms comfortingly about the King. 

“Shhhh, we could not have foreseen what would happen.” Haldir tried to calm Thranduil down a little but the blonde elf continued to shake his head in despair, tears glistening on his cheeks. 

“Nay I should have treated you better but I was scared of my father. The alliance was fragile and strained with the orcs it would have been disastrous to tell him of you. Instead I let you suffer before taking our son away from you and passing him off as my wife’s. You were still in labour when I told my wife what I had done. I’d had enough of pretending to be happy and in love with her and so I just told her about you, about what we done together and what I was planning. I’m ashamed of it but I took pleasure in seeing her suffering just as I was suffering knowing I could never have you. I watched her leave with her maidens that night, took delight in seeing her scamper away, my freedom growing with every league she rode further from Mirkwood.” Thranduil shuddered as he sighed Haldir’s hands comforting him enough for him to continue. 

“Legolas was beautiful Haldir. I held him the entire night he was born wishing that you would be able to stay and share your life with him and me but knowing it could never happen.” Haldir forced back his own tears as Thranduil gently pressed a kiss against his hand, the salty tears mingling on the march warden’s warm skin. “You know the rest as it is. In the years leading up to the last alliance I wrote you hundreds of letters all of them telling of Legolas’ growing up and begging you to return to me and become my lover once more but I never gained the courage to send any of them. Then with the war and my fathers passing I became torn with guilt. Guilt over failing my father and guilt over losing you. Every time I looked at Legolas I saw you reflected in his eyes and I did not know what else to do but push him away.” At that moment everything that Thranduil had said all evening began to fall into place and Haldir finally realised what had happened over so many years. “Forgive me my love for all my mistakes. I love Legolas, just as I still love you. I never meant for it to happen this way.” Thranduil trailed off as Haldir embraced him tightly both of them crying emotionally. 

“I still love you to.” Sniffling back a few of his tears Haldir whispered softly into Thranduil’s delicately pointed ear, the words he’d been holding in his heart for millennia. At hearing the words Thranduil slowly titled his head up to smile weakly up at his only true love. The world seemed to slow as Haldir lowered his head to softly press his tear glistening lips to Thranduil’s slightly parted ones. The kiss was chaste just as the first had been so many millennia ago both elves gazing into the others eyes as they savoured the moment. The kiss was brief but the emotion that was exchanged between them during it made up for the lack of passion, as both drew back from one another in silence. 

“We are a pair aren’t we? Sitting here blubbering over memories we can not change.” Thranduil chuckled nervously at the silent tension that had been created between them with the kiss, not really knowing what it meant. Haldir smiled in return as Thranduil used the sleave of his robe to dry Haldir’s tears before wiping his own with the back of his hand. 

“Aye we are, I do not dare think what Legolas would say should he could see us now.” Haldir winced a little as he attempted to sit up again from the lounge. Instantly Thranduil was on his feet fighting the ache in his legs to help Haldir carefully upright. For a moment Thranduil held Haldir securely as the march warden rocked a little unsteadily on his feet before gaining his balance. Haldir could hardly believe how easily conversation became between them both after their talk and rejoiced in having felt himself genuinely happy for the first time in years. “I am a little hungry.” Haldir whispered as his stomach growled mercilessly, making both he and Thranduil laugh easily as they had done back when they’d first met. 

“Yes I am hungry too but I think we have most likely missed the evening meal.” At Thranduil’s words Haldir glanced out of the study window to realize quickly how late it was. Where the sun had been previously the moon now shone, the stars bathing the garden in an earthly glow. 

“My word it is late do you think the cook will give us a little lembas and soup if we ask?” Haldir turned hopefully back towards Thranduil who was leaning casually against the back of the lounge smiling admiringly at Haldir, who looked thoroughly drained and tired. 

“I am sure we can convince her to make us a little something...” Thranduil paused and Haldir watched as the king twisted his fingers nervously in front of him. “…And then perhaps we can retire to my chambers?” Haldir could not hide the smile that broke out onto his face as Thranduil looked up at Haldir coyly, from beneath his eyelashes. Steadying himself on the furniture as he went Haldir stepped slowly up to stand in front of where Thranduil was leaning. 

“How are you going to explain my presence in your bed to Lord Elrond on top of everything else you already owe explanations for?” Haldir lifted his hand and rested it cheekily against Thranduil’s neck gently allowing his fingertips to caress the soft skin hidden just below the robe the king wore. Thranduil closed his eyes at the touch before clamping his hand down gently over Haldir’s and dragging it up to his mouth where he softly kissed each individual digit with loving care. 

“I will tell him the truth. That I love you and that he should learn to knock before entering my bedchambers unannounced.” Haldir’s sweet laughter filled the study and Thranduil basked in the melodic sound he had so longed to hear surround him. Thranduil secured Haldir’s lips with a deep kiss mid way through the laughter before he pulled slowly back to smile down at Haldir in his arms. “Come my love let us not waste anymore time than we have already with our foolishness. I wish to discuss Legolas’ pregnancy with you while we eat and I believe I should take a bath before we retire, my stench is becoming rather odious even to my own nose.” Haldir chuckled a little more as Thranduil sniffed at himself indignantly before holding his nose in disgust. The humour of King Thranduil was a rare sight for anyone to see and Haldir considered himself the luckiest elf in all of middle earth to be allowed to share such moments. With his hand tucked into Thranduil’s Haldir led them both from the room and down towards the kitchens, both of them giggling like naughty elflings. For the first time in years laughter and light had returned to the heart of Mirkwood’s King.


	109. Not There

Chapter 109 

Legolas sat back in his chair from the table having quite fully gorged himself on the soft root mash and butter sauce the cook had especially prepared for him. The conversation about the table was calm and relaxed the first time it had been so since the men had arrived several months ago. Now however with no dirty humans to disturb the peace the elves had enjoyed a thoroughly delightful meal together since the guest’s arrival into Imladris. Unable to contain himself Legolas burped politely behind his hand before excusing himself as he loosened the ties of his robe to accommodate his full stomach, both of child and the meal he’d just eaten. 

“Someone was hungry.” Elrohir teased him from across the table where he sat next to Elladan and Lord Celeborn. 

“That is the first full meal he has eaten for months, let him be Elrohir.” Glorfindel jumped quickly to Legolas’ defence at which the entire table cooed teasingly. Legolas took delight in watching as his partner blushed before reaching over and resting a comforting hand upon Glorfindel’s on the table. 

“Legolas truly you should be resting in bed, it is not good for you to be sitting up after such an incident.” Legolas rolled his eyes at Lord Elrond who looked sternly over at him for the fourth time during their meal. Since Glorfindel had brought him back to the house from the secret little pool, Legolas had done nothing but field questions from his concerned friends and relatives. While Legolas had been polite and answered most of them he was now becoming a little tired of being continually hounded. He had gone for four months without the aid of any of them so he was sure he would manage just fine now as well. 

“Lord Elrond! I am fine! Admittedly I am little sore but nothing that a good nights rest will not fix. Truly you are all more worried about me than I am about myself.” Legolas sighed heavily as he rested against Glorfindel’s shoulder his lover’s hand having snuck beneath Legolas’ loose robes to come to rest protectively over the bump of the prince’s stomach. 

“It is just that we care for you Legolas. Please indulge us with your patients.” Celeborn’s wise words filtered across to Legolas who reluctantly nodded in agreement. 

“Very well will it please you all if I took my early retirement this eve?” Legolas groaned as he watched everyone sitting around the table nod quickly. 

“I will walk with you upstairs if you like?” Legolas frowned as Elrond offered to escort him upstairs having had Glorfindel help him stand up from the chair. He was not that big yet and was surely capable of doing everything himself still, yet everyone treated him as an invalid. 

“Elrond! I am quite able to put myself to bed thank-you.” Again Legolas implored the elvan lord to let him be but Elrond shook his head determinedly as he came around the side of the table to where Legolas was standing. 

“Yes I am very aware you are capable but you promised me an examination and I am quite determined to have it so before you rest tonight, so that I too may sleep easy knowing you and your child are well.” Sighing heavily Legolas allowed Elrond to slip his arm though his own knowing that there was little he could object to. He had promised both Elrond and Glorfindel he would submit to an examination having returned from the pool and could not possible go back on his word. As both of them began a steady walk towards the exit of the hall Elrond paused and glanced back at where Celeborn and Filgree had moved around the table to begin talking with Glorfindel. “Elrohir you will accompany us, you have neglected your studies of late and considering the situation your gaining knowledge is now vitally important.” Legolas could not contain the smirk on his face as Elrohir sighed heavily before obediently joining Elrond and him on their way upstairs. “Glorfindel and Elladan, there are reports on my desk I would like seen to before you retire for evening as well, and I should very much like to speak with you seneschal after I have examined Legolas.” Again Legolas smirked as he watched both Glorfindel and Elladan groan. Despite everything that had happened the running of Imladris was still required. “Celeborn would you please go and check on Haldir and Thranduil in case they have torn each other apart and Filgree I believe there is a babe to attend upstairs along with one newly widowed elf who needs to be informed of the details for his wife’s passing ceremony, take Lindar with you.” Elrond’s authority reigned supreme in the hall and everyone obediently nodded their approval, all rising to go about their tasks. The only person not directly asked to do anything was Erestor but all already understood that the advisor’s tasks had already been defined before dinner had even started. 

With a hushed hurry up Legolas and Elrohir followed Elrond up the stairs towards the chambers he shared with Glorfindel. Despite knowing that it was coming Legolas was still not quite sure what a complete examination would entail and blushed to think of the possibilities. He had been shy about his body long before he had become pregnant and so having Elrond inspect him was a daunting process. 

Having stopped in the healing wing along the way Elrond finally pushed open the tapestry to Legolas and Glorfindel’s chambers and allowed both his son and the prince to wander in before him. Legolas stood awkwardly fidgeting in the center of the room feeling a little emotional at being back in the chambers he loved, but had been force to vacate for so long. 

“Elrohir go into the bathing annex and help Legolas undress and slip into a loose robe will you.” Elrond calmly addressed his son and Legolas sighed lightly as Elrohir smiled at him sympathetically but reluctantly led the way to the bathing chamber. As it technically wasn’t the first time Elrohir had seen him naked Legolas didn’t seem that apprehensive. Admittedly getting changed in front of someone was always going to be difficult but Elrohir’s unjudging gaze made things a little easier. 

Once dressed in one of Glorfindel’s loose robes Legolas padded softly back out into the main chamber to find Elrond sitting waiting for him on the window seat. At Elrond’s gentle beckon Legolas wandered over to stand pensively in front of Elrond who was eyeing him critically. 

“Now let me see you in the light.” Legolas nervously worried his bottom lip with his teeth as Elrond swiftly undid the knot Elrohir had tied at the front of the robe to keep it closed. Shifting from one foot to the other Legolas looked away from Elrond as the elvan Lord placed his hands gently over the rise of Legolas’ stomach. Unlike Elrohir or Glorfindel’s hands Elrond’s didn’t shake when they touched him and so he was spared the giggles of oversensitive skin. Like following a previously drawn path, Elrond’s hands ghosted softly across Legolas skin. Occasionally Elrond would stop and press in places but never hard enough to hurt. After a few more passes of his hand across Legolas stomach Elrond muttered something in Quenya to himself before standing from the window seat and gesturing for Legolas to remove the robe and lie down over on the bed. 

Through the entire examination Elrohir sat stoically in the rocking chair by the fire ready to assist his father when asked. Trying to hide his nakedness a little Legolas lay down slowly on the bed and rolled a little to his left for privacy. 

“Tell me Legolas are you still experiencing illness in the morning?” Legolas was gingerly watching Elrond collect a few things from his leather instrument bag as he reluctantly nodded at the Lord’s questions. 

”Aye, but not as frequently as I was a month or so ago, although I am still not able to go an entire night without reliving myself once or twice, sometimes more.” Legolas’ voice was barely above a whisper, nervous about talking so freely about personal matters. Elrond murmured something again as he crawled up onto the bed beside Legolas and knelt on his left. 

“That is natural Legolas further into your pregnancy the child will begin to move and more pressure will be placed on your bladder so prepare yourself for interrupted sleep. I am a little concerned that you are still ill in the mornings though but it may just be an indication of a longer pregnancy, still we will keep a close eye on you.” Legolas rolled his eyes up at Elrond who smiled cheekily down at him. “Now just relax and let me see if I can hear its heart beat.” Legolas stiffened considerably as Elrond all but lay down on top of him his ear pressed firmly to Legolas stomach as he began to tap lightly in particular places. After a few moments of silence Elrond made a hissed sound of success and finally sat up from Legolas stomach a smile on his face. 

“You can hear it?” Legolas was stunned that Elrond could hear such a thing and beamed happily as Elrond nodded in agreement. 

”Aye it is very strong and steady, a good sign at this stage. Now if you’ll permit me may I feel your chest?” Elrond gestured to Legolas chest and despite the fact he knew his nipples were sensitive Legolas reluctantly agreed. As predicted Legolas hissed in pain as Elrond squeezed both dark nubs on his chest firmly before rubbing them soothingly in apology. After a few more presses Elrond drew his hands back and nodded pleased with himself. “They are sensitive now but will not start to fill until your last two months. Having seen Haldir carry you I don’t predict you will get very big but it will be enough to be uncomfortable for a while.” Elrond stood from the bed and moved over to his leather bag pulling out a small corked vial of clear liquid. “Now this is the part you will not enjoy but it must be done.” Legolas watched in worry as Elrond coated two of his fingers in the oil like liquid before gesturing for Legolas to stand. Unfortunately Legolas could see what was going to happen as Elrond turned him around and made him lean against the wall his legs apart. “I will be gentle I promise.” Legolas closed his eyes and braced himself as he felt Elrond slip his two fingers into his tight passage, making tears spring to Legolas eyes, more with humiliation than pain. In silence Elrond did what was needed and Legolas breathed out heavily when he felt Elrond’s fingers slip free from his body. “Elrohir help Legolas bathe and dress for bed while I clean up.” Legolas was pink with shame as Elrohir rose and helped him into the bathroom, having seen Elrond making notes to himself on a small piece of parchment. 

“See it was not that bad now was it Legolas?” Although thinking the exact opposite Legolas gingerly nodded in reply to Elrohir’s sympathetic comment as he helped Legolas wash his hair in the freshly filled rock tub. 

“Still no one has done that to me save Glorfindel? What was your father doing?” A little accusingly Legolas allowed Elrohir to help him from the bath once he was clean before beginning to dress in his night things. 

“He was making sure that there is no damage inside that is all, he will not do it again now unless something bad happens.” Legolas silently made a mental note to look after himself so that he would not have to endure such humiliation again. Once dressed again Elrohir and Legolas emerged from the bathroom to find Elrond sitting with Glorfindel in front of the fire pensively talking to one another in Quenya. 

“Ah, Meleth nín come and sit with me and hear what good things Elrond has to say about you.” Legolas was happy to see Glorfindel and practically bounced over to his lover who allowed him to sit down on his lap and warm himself by the fire. Elrond smiled at them fondly as he watched Glorfindel’s hand stray automatically to the bump at the front of Legolas’ night robe. 

“See I told you I was well did I not?” Defensively Legolas beamed up at Elrond and Elrohir who were staring at the lovers in amusement. 

“Aye you are well Greenleaf as is the child but you must take things a little easier now. While I say that exercise will keep you healthy too much can drain you and be harmful to the babe, so pick some easy activities in the gardens. You are not to join the patrols again now until you have given birth and that is a direct order from me although I will allow you to continue your work with the stores. If you wish to stray further from home I will ask you to take Elrohir with you in case anything happens.” Legolas managed to only just stifle a discontented sigh as Elrond set down the rules and boundaries. 

Comfortingly Glorfindel held Legolas a little tighter having seen the happiness swiftly drain from Legolas face having heard what boredom he was up against. “With all that said I now want to ask you both to take your love making slower. When Legolas swells larger it will become difficult and as little pressure as possible must be placed on his stomach. There are some books in my personal library should you need some new positions which minimise risk of injury and if possible Legolas should remain on top at least until he has given birth.” Legolas blushed a deep crimson colour at Elrond’s conversation and although Glorfindel nodded understandingly the slight pink staining in his cheek clearly indicated his own slight embarrassment. “Now if you’ll excuse me I believe I have one over worked lover to lure away from his work and I am sure Elrohir has things to do before retiring. So we will bid you a sweet evening.” Legolas stood up awkwardly from Glorfindel’s lap as Elrond and Elrohir headed for the exit of the chamber. 

“Thank-you Elrond.” Glorfindel quietly thanked his Lord for the examination and Legolas watched as both elvan Lord’s exchanged a fond embrace. With that Elrond and Elrohir left leaving Glorfindel and Legolas alone in their bedchamber for the first time in months. “Come here my love let me hold you for a while.” Glorfindel turned around and held his arms open a little for Legolas to step into the embrace. Legolas felt safe and secure wrapped in Glorfindel’s arms and sighed contentedly. Everything was finally working out for him and although the examination had been a nuisance Legolas was secretly happy everything was well with him and the babe.


	110. Elf Sandwich

Chapter 110

Thranduil sat quietly in the middle of the bed watching as Haldir brushed his hair meticulously in front of the looking glass. Haldir had always been proud of his hair, the silken locks far more shinny than any of the other guards in Lorien. When they’d first become lovers Thranduil had teased Haldir about how pedantic he was with looking after his golden mane but now Thranduil merely admired the locks as he fingered his own with slight envy. As it was they had talked almost non-stop since their argument in the study both of them with a millennia of tales and adventures to the tell the other. Having been bluntly kicked out of the kitchen by the irate cook the two of them had retired to Thranduil’s chambers for the evening in high spirits and with a tray of left overs from the evening meal. 

Now after having thoroughly devoured their meal and both had taken a well earned bath the two of them had fallen into an easy silence for the first time all evening. Haldir was smiling at Thranduil’s reflection behind him in the looking glass as he drew the silver comb through his hair once more before putting it carefully back next to its matching reed brush. 

“Well what do you think, am I suitably attired and refreshed enough to grace the kings bed?” Haldir spun around on the little wooden milking stool in front of the looking glass and smiled questioningly back at Thranduil. The king was still swilling what remained of his wine in his goblet while fingering his own dark locks, almost oblivious to Haldir’s question as he stared admiringly at the march warden. “Thranduil? Did you at all here what I just said?” Amused by the king’s lack of focus Haldir cleared his throat a little louder and watched with a smile as Thranduil blushed deeply having realised he’d been caught gawking. 

“My apologise Haldir, I was not listening what was it you said?” Thranduil drained the last of his wine and pushed the empty goblet onto the dresser beside the bed before reclining back against the plush pillows, which adorned the bed. Haldir shook his head in further amusement before he rose from the stool and wandered silently over to climb into bed beside Thranduil. Almost hesitantly Haldir allowed himself to lie down beside Thranduil, his head coming to rest on the kings chest while a stray hand fell softly upon the king’s stomach. Haldir smiled secretly as Thranduil wrapped his arm tenderly around Haldir’s shoulder, as they both got comfortable. 

“It was nothing important my king, do not worry yourself over it.” Thranduil huffed a dissatisfied groan as Haldir again addressed him as king. There was one thing that Thranduil always insisted on when they were alone together, that Haldir never address Thranduil with his position. It was a sad reminder of who he was and Thranduil hated the way the words drowned his mood, even in the steamiest of situations.

“What have I told you about that word Haldir.” Thranduil managed a halfhearted attempt at mock annoyance, which only seemed to make Haldir giggle before the march warden reached up and easily smoothed out the frown creases along the king’s forehead. Haldir was the only lover Thranduil had ever let; get away with being so playful and cheeky while around him. 

“Aye I remember Thranduil, but perhaps you would be more inclined to accept such a title if I was thus screaming it in ecstasy while you took me…” Thranduil forced his eyes closed and swallowed down a wanton groan of desire as Haldir leaned up and licked the outer shell of his pointed ear, the hand on his stomach having slipped beneath the night robe to begin caressing the warm skin it found beneath. Haldir laughed softly against Thranduil’s cheek as he watched the king try and fail at composing himself. 

“You are still the tease I see Haldir.” Thranduil breathed out heavily as Haldir nuzzled into the crook of his neck and began nipping at the soft skin hidden just beneath the collar of the robe. “You have not changed a bit.” Thranduil gasped sharply as Haldir bit hard and sucked hard onto the now exposed skin of Thranduil’s shoulder, Haldir’s mischievous hands having pulled the robe from the king’s shoulders.

“I resent that Thranduil. Can you not see that I have grown considerably since our last intimate meeting?” Haldir sat up promptly from the king’s side to throw his leg over Thranduil’s waist so that he straddled the elder elf, his hands pressed flat against the open neckline of Thranduil’s robe. Thranduil swept a critical eye over Haldir’s body sitting above him before screwing his nose up in mock indifference, meant to annoy Haldir. The King’s expression did exactly what it was supposed to and Thranduil winced as Haldir slapped him playfully on the arm before most surprisingly shedding his robe to reveal his nakedness to the elf below him. “See you were not looking hard enough, I have grown up.” Thranduil stared blatantly at the pale creamy skin revealed to him his hands gravitating to the gentle curves of Haldir’s hips. Haldir smiled at Thranduil’s reaction to him and allowed the kings hands to gently explore his body as they stared at one another in silence. 

”Aye you are still as beautiful as you were when I first laid eyes on you my love, but I can now see you entered the final stages of adulthood quite satisfactorily.” Thranduil licked his parched lips as he finally glanced down to where Haldir’s cock had begun to harden from the nest of blonde curls at its base. Haldir shivered under Thranduil’s gaze his cock twitching appreciatively of the dirty memories that Thranduil’s lustful gaze brought back to his mind.

“I have missed you.” The words were a mere whisper from Haldir’s lips as the marchwarden closed his eyes and tilted his head backwards before he took hold of Thranduil’s hand and brought it down from his hip to take a firm grip on Haldir’s blossoming erection. 

“I have missed you too.” Falling back into a routine embedded within their minds Haldir began to rock his hips forward into Thranduil’s hand, the rhythm in perfect sync as both groaned, Thranduil at the sight of Haldir’s wanton body above him, and Haldir because of the tight familiar grip of Thranduil’s steady, sword hardened hand. It did not take long for Haldir to be fully swollen and weeping into Thranduil’s hand. It took nearly all of his self-resolve for the marchwarden to open his eyes and bat away the king’s hand. Thranduil bit his lip roughly as he watched Haldir lean down over him to press a deliciously wet kiss to his lips. 

“I need you now, it’s been so long.” Haldir’s strained husky whisper mirrored Thranduil’s own needy desire and so he merely groaned in agreement, his hips involuntarily push up so that their slick cocks slid against one another. Thranduil whimpered at the loss of Haldir’s firm body above his own as the marchwarden got up from the bed and padded hastily over to the dresser, his thick filled cock slapping deliciously against his taunt stomach. Thranduil took the opportunity to discard his own annoying bed robe before he lay back against the cushions and began to stroke himself in readiness. Haldir could see in the reflection of the looking glass as Thranduil fisted himself his eyes fixed firmly on Haldir’s backside and shapely muscled body. For a moment the sight made Haldir forget what he was doing his own painfully hard cock just begging to be given the same treatment as Thranduil was giving himself over on the bed. Still Haldir mentally kicked himself into action and having searched through his discarded robes on the chair found the two small vials he carried with him everywhere. 

The first vial was still as cold as ice, its blue liquid the colour of the sky on a fresh morning. With a gentle hand Haldir uncorked the glass stopper from the first vial before gently putting two single drops of the liquid onto his tongue and swallowing. Re-corking the first bottle Haldir almost dropped it as he heard Thranduil’s wanton groan behind him on the bed. Glancing over his shoulder Haldir breathed out raggedly as he watched Thranduil lick two of his own fingers before slipping them both under his thighs and into his rear, so that Haldir could see them disappear within the puckered opening. Haldir let out a groan of his own as he grabbed the second vial and all but leapt back onto the bed. 

Having felt the bed yield and Haldir settle himself back across his hips, Thranduil reluctantly removed his own fingers and let his thick member go free, as he opened his eyes to gaze lustfully up at Haldir. 

“What took you so long, I might have come without you.” Haldir looked doubtfully down at the king knowing well that Thranduil was just teasing him. 

“Just making sure we don’t give Legolas an unexpected little brother.” Thranduil looked seriously for a moment up at Haldir as if only just remembering Haldir’s own gift for producing children. Haldir rolled his eyes dramatically but ignored the king’s cautious looks as he uncorked the second vial and liberally coated his own fingers in the sweet smelling oil. Thranduil’s serious gaze fell back to lustful wantonness as Haldir knelt up on his knees and reached down behind him with his two coated fingers. Thranduil went to intervene but Haldir pushed his hand away pointedly. “Just let me do it this time, I can’t wait for your teasing I need you in me.” Obediently Thranduil put his hands back on Haldir’s hips supporting the march warden’s weight as he coated and stretched himself. Almost too quickly it seemed Haldir had prepared himself and Thranduil looked a little doubtful as he watched Haldir coat his cock with the oil. He was sure that Haldir had not given himself time to adjust but there was little Thranduil could do as Haldir positioned himself above Thranduil’s straining erection. 

All worry and emotion disappeared as Thranduil felt Haldir’s tight velvet heat sliding smoothly down onto him. Haldir groaned loudly as he finally settled fully onto Thranduil, the king’s thick cock filling him completely. It had been so long since Haldir had taken anyone as big as Thranduil was and the feeling was utterly delightful. The slight pain reminded him completely of his first time with the king and as the memories of their first passion filled night together engulfed his mind Haldir began to ride his long lost lover. All pretences and inhibitions of the night filtered away to nothing as Haldir threw his head back in abandonment and set a demanding pace on Thranduil’s cock. Thranduil met each thrust of Haldir’s with an equally strong one of his own the slap of sweat slicked skin against skin creating a melody in between the lustful cries and guttural groans of pleasure. The fast hard pace left them both gasping for breath, neither of them lasting very long. 

Thranduil was the first to come his hands tightening impossibly on Haldir’s waist, leaving crescent shaped finger marks on the flawless skin of his lover. With a hoarse shout Haldir felt Thranduil’s seed splashing into him, the wave of warmth spreading through-out his own body as Thranduil’s orgasm triggered his own. Crying out Thranduil’s name Haldir shot his creamy load over Thranduil’s stomach having not even been touched. Breathless Haldir collapsed on Thranduil’s chest ignoring the warm stickiness of their combined releases, running down his thighs and spreading on his chest. For a long time the pair merely lay with one another listening to the others rapidly slowing breathing and the night sounds outside the window. 

Haldir was glistening in sweat his clean hair now hanging in curly damp tendrils around his face as he lay with his eyes closed against Thranduil’s chest. 

“Lle naa vanima Meleth nín. Amin mela le.” Thranduil’s voice wavered with fatigue as he continued to recover from their lovemaking. Haldir smiled weakly and pressed a loving kiss against Thranduil’s glistening lips as he stared into the deep blue eyes, he had fallen in love with so many millennia ago. 

“I love you too.” The reply was softly spoken and Thranduil smiled contentedly down at his lover curled protectively in his arms. Not caring for their sticky condition Thranduil pulled the blankets up from the side and covered them over. 

“Shhh sleep and I will wake you in the morn.” With a kiss to the top of Haldir’s head Thranduil watched as Haldir’s gaze turned slowly vacant as the warden fell contently asleep. When he was sure that Haldir was asleep Thranduil too drifted slowly into slumber the image of his lover burned fully into his mind, so that his dreams for the first time in years were happy.


	111. Age is No Restriction

Chapter 111

Elrond groaned as he rolled bonelessly onto his side his body finally collapsing with lack of energy after the marathon love making session with Erestor. Since the men from Gondor had first arrived he and Erestor had not made love. Elrond’s mind had been far to focused on other things apart from his lover and it was only now when the men had gone that Elrond felt secure enough to do his duty. Neither of them had realised just how needy they were after nearly two months of celibacy and thus their first session had been frantic and quick on Elrond’s desk in the library. Quite embarrassingly the pair had not even made it to Elrond’s rooms before they’d done it again in the hallway outside Glorfindel and Legolas’ chambers, Erestor pushed up against the wall and Elrond wildly thrusting into him as they both tried to keep their voices low. Elrond had been surprised at how quickly he’d risen to full arousal again between leaving the hallway to reaching his room, Erestor’s robes having been discarded earlier leaving the poor advisor to sneak naked along the corridors. Elrond supposed that seeing Erestor’s plump ripe arse swaying in front of him the entire way had probably helped a lot and so with the tapestry not even fully closed behind them the pair had fucked quickly on the floor in front of the fire. The two final times had been far slower than the first both taking their time to explore the others body and appreciate their partner fully. Now however after their last session on the bed Elrond was still hard despite having brought his lover to climax for the fifth time that night. It seemed that fatigue just hadn’t allowed him the energy to finish this last time and so he’d reluctantly pulled free of his lover and collapsed back on the bed in frustration. 

“Are you alright my love?” Erestor rolled slowly over to face his lover having heard Elrond’s frustrated groan when the elf had pulled out of him without coming. Elrond looked tiredly across at Erestor noting with small delight at how debauched and thoroughly fucked Erestor looked. “You’re still hard.” Elrond closed his eyes briefly as Erestor spooned up against him, the advisors tired hand coming down to loosely cup Elrond’s still erect member. 

“I’m too tired to finish, you have worn me out Meleth nín.” Elrond lazily stretched his arms over Erestor’s sweaty body holding the thin frame of his lover close as he tried desperately to keep awake. 

“That is rich coming from you my love, I will not be able to sit down at breakfast tomorrow morning my rear is so tender.” For effect Erestor winced a little as he reached behind him and soothed his hand across the abused skin of his rear. In apology Elrond softly kissed Erestor on the lips, the languid kiss clearly expressing their fatigue. “Do you want me to finish you? You will not sleep if you are still like this.” Erestor felt Elrond’s hardness brush against his thigh as Elrond relaxed back against the bed having ended the sweet kiss. 

“If you want, it will not take much I’m afraid.” Erestor smiled fondly down at Elrond as he carefully sat up. Through half lidded eyes Elrond watched his lover lick his hand before reaching over him and taking a firm grip of Elrond’s member. Normally Elrond would have taken delight in feeling every skilful movement of Erestor’s hand on him but at present he was just too tired to feel anything but the heavy weight of his body. Concentrating on his task Erestor pumped Elrond’s cock in his fist while massaging the twin heavy sacks with his other hand. Having watched Elrond come many times before Erestor knew when Elrond was ready. The Lord’s swollen cock stiffened further in his hand before a heat swept through it from the base, right before the thick fluid squirted out into Erestor’s hand. Elrond groaned weakly at his release and Erestor smiled as he glanced up at his lover to see Elrond’s gaze vacant, having obviously fallen asleep mid way through his attention. Sighing heavily Erestor lay himself down beside his sleeping lover and brought his sticky coated hand up to his lips. Lazily Erestor cleaned up Elrond’s essence from his own hand savouring the silky musk taste of his lover. 

With his hand cleaned Erestor graced Elrond’s forehead with a chaste kiss before snuggling up to his lover and falling silently asleep himself. 

****************************************

Glorfindel thrust steadily in and out of Legolas’ body the younger elf on all fours before him groaning and mewling in delight as the head of Glorfindel’s cock brushed the spot deep inside him. Just as Elrond had said they’d taken their lovemaking much slower than ever before, Glorfindel taking his time despite his need to release. It had been so long since he and Legolas had made love and although he’d fisted himself in Legolas’ absence nothing compared to the tight wet heat of his lovers velvet opening. 

Suddenly unusual sounds from Legolas made Glorfindel freeze, his desperate panting almost drowning out the sound as it came again from the prince. 

”Legolas? Are you alright?” Glorfindel stopped his movement and reached gently down to tilt Legolas head to the side a little so that he could see his lover’s wellbeing. 

“Aye I am fine, my stomach is bouncing a little when you thrust and its uncomfortable.” Legolas voice was thick with lust his breathing ragged as he tried to form a coherent answer to Glorfindel’s concerned question. 

”We will stop then.” Glorfindel went to pull out of Legolas but the prince mewled in protest and clamped his muscles down on Glorfindel’s thick cock to prevent the seneschal from moving. Glorfindel groaned at the tightness of the passage another wave of desire hitting him making him more desperate for release inside his lover. 

“Nay just hold me here it feels better if you do……..” Legolas easily drew Glorfindel’s hands down from his waist to wrap loosely around his stomach, which protruded out beneath him. Obediently Glorfindel held Legolas stomach as he began to thrust again with a little less force. The position seemed to aid their coupling and Glorfindel felt himself climax quickly as his fingers ran over the bulge of Legolas’ stomach. Glorfindel’s seed swept through Legolas body and the prince screamed in delight, totally taken off guard by how ultra sensitive he’d become in his pregnancy. Glorfindel’s warmth continued to sweep through Legolas body as the seneschal continued to thrust, milking himself of his essence until his limp member slipped easily out of Legolas tight ring. Legolas panted heavily still on his hands and knees as he felt Glorfindel’s hand soothing down his neck and back. 

“Relax Legolas you have tired yourself out.” With one of his hands still supporting Legolas’ plump stomach Glorfindel bent forward and licked his lovers puckered opening. Legolas shivered at the strange feel of his lovers tongue against him. Glorfindel had never done that before and it surprised him a little but before he could get used to it, Glorfindel had pulled away and was slowly helping him to lie down on the bed again. Legolas groaned as he rolled over onto his back and began rubbing his stomach in soothing circles. It had been the first time he and Glorfindel had made love since Legolas had fallen pregnant and the strenuous exercise had taken its toll on Legolas’ changing body. “Are you sore? We have not done that for so long and you were a little tight at the awkwardness.” Glorfindel returned from fetching a damp cloth and lay down beside Legolas, his own warm hand joining the prince’s on the swell of his stomach as they both soothed the child within. 

“A little but we will get better once we know my limits.” Glorfindel nodded understandingly as he swept the warm cloth over Legolas’ body gently cleaning the prince of their lovemaking before repeating the process on himself. 

“If you are willing, I will teach you to finger yourself so that you become looser. It will be far less awkward when you grow larger if I do not have to thrust so hard to enter you.” Legolas blushed a little but nodded in agreement, knowing that any help to make their love making easier he was willing to try. “Now lie against me and I will sing you to sleep while I sooth our child.” Obediently Legolas cuddled up to Glorfindel’s side allowing his lovers hand to begin rubbing his stomach as he began his song. Glorfindel had a beautiful voice and it was a far to rare moment when Legolas was allowed to hear it. Despite his wish to stay awake and hear Glorfindel’s entire song Legolas was soon drifting into slumber, calmed by his lovers hand on his belly but also by Glorfindel’s sweet angelic voice.

Glorfindel watched Legolas fall asleep before he bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to first Legolas lips then to Legolas’ stomach. “Goodnight my loves, sleep well.” With his whispered words Glorfindel relaxed back into bed and pulled the sheet over their naked bodies, before he too fell slowly into slumber his arm protectively draped across Legolas’ body.


	112. Small Diversions

Chapter 112

Filgree groaned as he awoke again to the cries of the child in his arms. All night he had nursed the young elfling the child now aware enough to be suffering the loss of its mother. Crudely wiping the sleep from his tired eyes with the sleave of his robe Filgree stood slowly up from the rocking chair where he’d briefly fallen asleep and began to pace the nursery chamber. The tutor had lost count of how many times he’d gone backwards and forwards across the same piece of floor trying desperately to sooth the distraught young child. Filgree had completely forgotten what sleepless nights had been like with Legolas more over how his ears had coped with such wailing. 

“Shhhhhhhh little star you will wake the entire household with such loud cries.” Shifting the elfling from one arm to the other Filgree continued to whisper soft calming words to the red faced babe, her crocodile tears rolling down the plump cheeks. In despair Filgree awkwardly poured some of the honey mead he’d been drinking all night into his goblet and quickly dipped his fingers into it before bringing them up to the babe’s lips. Filgree smiled in thankfulness as the child instantly took the sweet wet fingers into her tiny mouth and began to suckle, effectively silencing her cries. Filgree was so lost in fatigue and relief at stopping the babe crying that he hardly noticed Lindar watching him from the doorway. 

“I am sure Elrond would not approve of that method my friend.” Filgree nearly jumped out of his skin as he pulled Taselion close to his body in protection and spun around hastily to see who was there. Filgree sighed with relief as he saw Lindar smiling at him coyly from the door. Lindar had a way of sneaking up on you, the elf so quiet that hardly anyone noticed his presence. 

“No he would not but this is the first night the house has been quiet and I am desperate to keep it that way, at least for one night.” Filgree smiled at the elf before him as Lindar wandered quietly into the nursery and placed a small tray of food down onto the seat by the window. 

“I have brought you something to eat from the kitchens.” Filgree smiled his thanks and went to sit down on the window seat eager to fill his stomach with some of the warm broth Lindar had brought for him. Taselion was still sitting comfortably in his arms though, Filgree’s pinkie being thoroughly suckled in her mouth making eating difficult for Filgree. “I have brought someone up here as well, I hope you will forgive my boldness but I believe she can help. You are so tired and need rest.” Filgree frowned in confusion as he watched Lindar pull back the tapestry and allow a young maid to shuffle cautiously into the room. For a moment Filgree remained silent as he watched the young kitchen hand bow awkwardly to him her swollen stomach preventing any graceful movement. Sensing Filgree’s confusion Lindar spoke up to explain. “Her name is Orion, and she is a kitchen maid. This is her first child and she is due within a few days. She was not asked originally if she would be willing to nurse Taselion and now that I have explained to her that Taselion is Prince Legolas’ niece she has agreed to share herself. Orion is the maid that helped Legolas conceal his own pregnancy.” Filgree was a little shocked as he looked over the young woman and her sizable girth but eventually he smiled warmly at her. It was obvious that Orion held Legolas in high regard and her willingness to aid a child not her own was extremely gracious. 

“Very well Orion come here my child and sit in the rocking chair and let me see your breasts.” Lindar smiled widely at Filgree who gestured for the young maid to come and sit in the rocking chair by the fire, he’d spent most of the night sitting in. Filgree watched as Lindar helped the young maid over to the chair before he fluffed the pillows for her to sit down carefully in. For the moment Filgree carefully handed Taselion over to Lindar who quickly replaced Filgree’s finger with his own in the babes mouth. With a steady hand Filgree helped Orion unlace a few of the ties of her tunic before gently reaching for the plump breasts and thoroughly feeling them. It was obvious that Orion was a little embarrassed by the situation but she allowed Filgree’s inspection. “I can tell this is your first child Orion, your breasts are full and will serve both Taselion and your own child quite adequately.” Orion beamed proudly as Filgree took Taselion back off Lindar before gently passing the swaddled babe into Orion’s protective arms. 

“Forgive me my Lord, I do not know how to nurse.” Filgree smiled fondly at the scared look that Orion threw him having comfortably placed Taselion in her arms. 

“Here let me show you how it is done.” Moving to the side of the rocking chair Filgree gently reached for Orion’s breast again and softly began massaging the right mound. Lindar could only watch in amazement as a small white pearl of milk appeared on Orion’s nipple. “Now draw her closer and she will do the rest herself.” At Filgree’s insistence Orion drew the child closer to her chest and watched in amazement as Taselion latched on easily to the nipple and began to suck. “See now just keep massaging yourself a little. Until you give birth you will have to draw the milk to the breast but afterwards it should flow without aid. Just insure you swap breasts after a little while.” Drawing his own hand back again Filgree watched as Orion replaced the tutor’s hand with her own before beginning to rock gently back and forth in the chair silently nursing the child in her arms. “You have done well Lindar, I will be sure to tell King Thranduil and Prince Hale who they are to thank for finding a wet nurse.” Filgree stepped away from Orion and back over to the tray of food Lindar had brought up for him. “Join me my friend there is no sense in not resting yourself at this time of night.” Filgree gestured to the space beside him on the window seat and smiled warmly as Lindar blushed before obediently sitting down. Filgree and Lindar had become close friends since the incident in the kitchens and although it was a strange relationship both seemed to understand each other implicitly. 

“Please do not tell the guests from Mirkwood that it was me who found Orion, I confess I was not purely thinking of them when I spoke with Orion.” Filgree licked his lips having sipped from his bowl of broth and looked a little stunned across at Lindar. Lindar was shy and reserved and it was understandable why he would not wish the king to know who had done such a good deed but to confess he was thinking of someone else was a little out of character for what Filgree knew about Lindar’s habits. 

“Oh well as you wish but I am intrigue now to know who inspired such a deed? Could it be your affection is given to someone close to Taselion?” Filgree knew that Lindar didn’t like being teased and so did not push the joke too far. While Lindar’s fragile state of mind had improved a little since Filgree had taken him under his wing the elf was still unpredictable. When Lindar lowered his head to his chest and didn’t seem like he was going to answer Filgree knew he had over stepped the line. “I apologise Lindar that is none of my business I am just thankful to have some peace no matter what inspired your good deed.” Filgree turned back to his broth and went to take another sip from the bowl feeling that the conversation had ended. The tutor however was stunned as he watched Lindar’s hand slip across onto his knee, the first contact that Lindar had ever intentionally initiated since their friendship had begun. 

“Nay I wish to tell you.” Filgree was still reeling from Lindar’s delicate hand resting on his knee that he hardly registered the silver haired elf’s voice, which had been purposefully dropped to a whisper with Orion still a few paces away. “It was you that I thought of. None of them have seen you awake for these last two days nursing a child that should not be your responsibility. You have taken care of three elflings and tutored all of them with your heart, surely you deserve a rest to look after yourself. I could not bear seeing you so tired and pale, I do not want you to see you fade, I love you too much.” Filgree could not believe what he was hearing and only managed to stare at Lindar his eyes wide in disbelief as the younger elf leaned forward and pressed a soft hesitant kiss against his lips. 

“I…….” Filgree managed a sound not unlike a squeak as Lindar drew easily away from him, still in shock at what had just happened. 

“Shhhh do not speak. Your kindness to me is beyond any I have been shown before. You have not judged me as others have and you have willingly given me your support even though you have had so many others to look out for. Truly you have shown me that there is hope even in the darkest parts of my life. It is as if I can feel again.” Filgree was again stuck numb as Lindar lifted his other hand and brushed it gently down the side of the tutor’s face, brushing away the stray locks of hair that had been pulled free of the braids by Taselion’s wandering hands. For a moment Filgree merely stared into Lindar’s lavender gaze feeling the tide of emotion that swept over him almost unexpectedly. Not truly realizing his actions Filgree brought his hand up and mirrored Lindar’s as he drew the younger elf to his lips. The kiss this time was far less hesitant and Filgree lovingly swept his tongue across Lindar’s as he deepened the kiss. Lindar tasted and smelt amazing and Filgree found himself losing himself in the passionate embrace as the deep kiss continued. Everything else seemed to become a distant memory, even the guilt of Filgree’s dead wife and child disappearing as Lindar slipped his hand up into Filgree’s robe to massage the sizable package he found there. Finally Filgree was forced to break the kiss breathless and gasping for air as Lindar squeezed his erection deliciously hard between his legs. Upon opening his eyes the first place Filgree looked was guiltily across at where Orion was and found that the maid had turned the rocking chair completely away from the couple to face the fire obviously knowing her place. Satisfied that Orion was not watching them Filgree looked back to where Lindar was kissing and lapping at his neck, Filgree’s erection now uncovered from the robe so that he could clearly see Lindar’s hand fisting it with care. 

The sight was purely bliss and Filgree relaxed back into the window seat cushions and let his legs fall open as Lindar crawled closer to him along the seat.   
“Let me show you how much I love you.” Lindar’s barely audible whisper against Filgree’s ear sent shivers down the tutor’s spine and Filgree forced his eyes open as he watched Lindar slip off the seat to kneel in between his legs on the floor. Filgree knew what was coming and bit his lip in preparation to stifle his moans as Lindar licked his lips and engulfed Filgree’s entire thick length in one easy stroke. The moist heat of Lindar’s mouth engulfing him was amazing. Filgree hadn’t had a lover in millennia the guilt over his dead wife having consumed any passions he might have had for other elves. Now however as he stared into Lindar’s lavender eyes the guilt didn’t seem to hurt as much, as his heart blossomed with happiness and love once again. It took only a few skilful flicks of Lindar’s tongue before Filgree was coming in thick spurts into the silver haired elf’s mouth. Filgree bit his bottom lip so hard to stifle his cries of pleasure that he found himself tasting blood. Having released himself Filgree all but collapsed into the window seat as he rested his heated forehead against the cool of the stone window surround, while trying to regulate his breathing. 

“I love you.” Not knowing what else to say that would express his feelings Filgree whispered softly against Lindar’s cheek as the elf climbed back up onto the window seat next to him having re arranged his robes again to insure Filgree’s modesty should someone unexpectedly walk in. Lindar had tears in his eyes as Filgree kissed him soundly on the lips, tasting himself lingering on the tip of Lindar’s tongue. 

“I will take care of you Tutor Filgree, I will not abandon you.” Filgree smiled weakly as he relaxed again into the cushions his arms automatically wrapping around Lindar’s body as the younger elf snuggled up against his chest. Glancing over to Orion Filgree smiled as he watched the wet nurse swap Taselion to her other breast. Knowing that Taselion was in good hands Filgree sighed and let himself fall into a light slumber, his new lover firmly encased in his arms. It would be morning soon enough and what little sleep he could acquire before Taselion needed changing would be a welcome gift from the valar on top of the beautiful gift of the sleeping silver haired elf in his arms.


	113. Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 113

“Check and checkmate. I win again!” Elladan groaned as he threw the coloured pebbles down onto the grass playing board as Elrohir squealed in delight. The pair of them had snuck out of their rooms earlier in the evening to escape to their secret spot in the gardens. Since Legolas’ arrival in Imladris the twins had hardly had time to themselves and so in the quiet of the house Elrohir had awoken his brother and demanded that they spend some time together outside. As if they were mere elflings again the pair of them had taken a naked moonlight swim in their fathers springs before chasing each other through the paths of the gardens they knew and loved so well. Finally having worn themselves completely out they had settled under a willow tree to play checkers as they had done when they were little. 

“It is not fair you were always better at this game than I, Erestor should have taught me how to play.” Elladan pouted dramatically as Elrohir controlled his laughter and lay back down beside his brother to stare wistfully up at the stars just visible between the branches of the old willow. 

“Maybe if you’d spent more time studying with Erestor rather than outside hunting with Glorfindel you may have learnt how to play.” Elrohir smiled smugly at his brother before poking Elladan in the side playfully. Elladan however didn’t find Elrohir’s comment amusing and merely sighed deeply. “What is wrong Elladan? You cannot be sore that I beat you twice. Tell me what has your heart so heavy?” As twins they had always felt each other’s pains and worries just as acutely as their own and having seen Elladan sigh Elrohir knew instantly that something was not right with his brother. They had not had chance to talk of late with so much activity in the house but now they were alone Elrohir was desperate to find out what ailed his brother. 

“I do not want to marry her Elrohir.” Elladan closed his eyes as he spoke unable to face his brother who he knew was looking at him in confusion. 

“Have you told Ada yet?” Elrohir had known from the beginning of Elladan’s courtship of the young maiden from Lorien that his brother had not been in love. Their father had pressured the union intent on seeing his eldest son produce an heir to Imladris. Elladan had always been the first to want to please their father and thus Elladan had reluctantly gone along with Elrond’s arrangements. Again Elladan sighed and slowly opened his eyes to look sadly up at his brother. 

“Nay I do not know how to tell him. I stopped seeing her months ago, she bores me. I have been hiding at the borders with the patrol trying to think of a way of telling Ada what I have done.” Elladan looked away from his brother suddenly ashamed of his weakness. As the eldest twin Elladan had always looked after his younger sibling, taking it upon himself to protect and look out for Elrohir and not show his weakness. Now they were older though the roles had seemed to be reversed a little Elrohir becoming the level headed thinker that managed to keep Elladan out of trouble. 

“Perhaps it is best to tell him the truth and brave his displeasure. I am sure he would not condemn you when he knows how unhappy you are.” Elrohir rested his chin on his brother’s waist idly twisting the ties of Elladan’s tunic between his fingers as he waited for Elladan to reply. 

“Nay the truth is far worse than the situation I am in at the moment.” Confused again Elrohir sat up from his brother and crossed his legs in front of him as he neatly folded his hands in his lap. There was obviously something that Elladan was not telling him and silently he knew that it was to do with the only secret Elladan had ever kept from his twin. 

“Tell me the truth Elladan we are grown now and I will not judge you. Please I hate to see you like this.” Elrohir looked determinedly at his brother watching as Elladan fiddled nervously with the ties Elrohir had only moments ago relinquished on his brothers tunic. For a moment Elrohir thought that perhaps Elladan was not going to tell him and it hurt that his brother did not trust him but no sooner as he thought all was lost Elladan looked up at him with tears in his eyes. 

“I am in love with Glorfindel, I have been since we were elflings in his care.” Elrohir gasped loudly in shock but quickly realized his mistake as tears began flowing down Elladan’s cheeks. Instantly Elrohir took his brother in his arms and rocked him tightly against his body, in an attempt at comforting his twin. For a long time Elrohir could not find the right words to say to his brother and so merely held him close humming a tune that their mother used to sing to them as babes. After a long time Elladan’s tears finally began to slow and only the upset shudder was any indication that the older twin was not well. 

“I do not know what to say to make you feel better Elladan, for surely you must see there is no easy solution to your problem.” Elrohir paused as Elladan sat up from him crudely wiping away his tears with the sleave of his robe. “Glorfindel is Legolas’ husband. They are destined to be together and you can not interfere with their love.” Elrohir felt every bit of the pain that washed across his brother’s face and it momentarily robbed him of his breath as he felt the tightness in his chest. 

“Legolas knows of my feelings for Glorfindel. I told him when he first joined the patrol. I lost my temper with him and shouted a lot of unkind things to him because of my jealousy.” Elladan sniffled a little as he leaned into Elrohir’s shoulder, taking strength from the soothing warmth of his brother’s body against his own. 

“That is why you two do not get on very well.” Everything that had happened in their lives of late was slowly beginning to make sense now to Elrohir, as he began to put together the pieces of Elladan’s sometimes-odd behaviour around Glorfindel and Elladan’s instant dislike to Legolas. 

“Aye I admit I was too jealous to see how in love they were when Legolas first arrived but when I saw Legolas’ swollen stomach for the first time I knew the selfishness of what I was doing. We have become friends now and although I am happy for them I can not stop the feelings I have for Glorfindel.” Elladan looked sheepishly away from Elrohir and tugged at a thin blade of grass beside him. “I feel as if my heart breaks every time I see them smile at one another. And then I see Ada and Erestor so happy and I hate them for it, knowing I can not ever be happy.” Elrohir shook his head sadly having finally realised the reason behind Elladan’s defensive attack on their father when he asked for their permission to become Erestor’s life partner. 

“You cannot take your anger out on Ada, Elladan. He and Erestor are in love and it has been such a long time since mother left that Ada deserves to be loved again. There is little you can do about your feelings for Glorfindel and in time they will fade, if not completely, maybe just enough for you to find love elsewhere.” Elrohir brushed a stray lock of hair from his brother’s face before pressing his nose comfortingly against Elladan’s cheek as they often did when they were little. “I will help you through the worst of times and I am now sure that if you explain to Ada what you have just done to me he will forgive you for wanting to marry, he may even have some wise words to help you.” For a moment Elladan merely stared at his brother his arm wrapped calmly around Elrohir’s waist in silence. Then the reality of Elrohir’s wisdom set in and Elladan sighed in reluctant acceptance. 

“You are right brother as always. Things will be better now you know and I will tell Ada after Gwendolyn’s passing ceremony tomorrow.” Elrohir smiled in success and hugged his brother deeply before both of them lay back down on the soft grass side by side their hands entwined between them. For a long time they merely lay in silence watching the stars glistening above them and listening to the night noises that echoed around the peaceful valley. Finally it was Elrohir who broke the silence a niggling question tapping at his mind. 

“Elladan?” Elrohir’s voice was quiet a sure sign to his brother that his twin was going to ask something personal. Muttering his affirmative reply Elladan listened as Elrohir sighed heavily before continuing. “That night we slept in Ada’s bed during the storm and Glorfindel came and checked on us in the night. You didn’t have a stomachache did you?” Elrohir glanced sideways at his brother watching in curiosity as Elladan flushed a deep shade of pink, his untold reply clearly displayed. “Do you still have those types of dreams about him?” Elrohir continued his gaze still firmly on Elladan’s face. Elladan had never been good at hiding things that embarrassed him and so Elrohir could clearly see every answer to his question written in Elladan’s expression. 

“Sometimes.” Elladan was embarrassed about admitting to that question but knew that hiding anything from Elrohir would only make his younger twin more determined to get an answer. “I watched him and Legolas make love in the gardens outside their room once. It was amazing to see Glorfindel naked. That image has haunted my dreams since then and there is not a week that goes by that I have not taken pleasure at night to the memories of his cries of passion.” Elladan bit his lip and closed his eyes the image of Glorfindel burned into his mind. Uncomfortably Elladan felt the heat pooling in his groin at merely talking about what he’d seen and he shifted slightly to avoid his brother seeing the rising bulge beneath his robes. 

“I have dreams too.” Elladan was stunned to hear Elrohir’s confession and hastily opened his eyes to glance questioningly down at his younger twin. Elladan was shocked however to find Elrohir with his eyes closed also a damp patch forming above the tented robe on his brother’s groin. “I dream of Celeborn…” Elladan was completely caught of guard by his brother’s next sentence and it took a whole few minutes for him to really comprehend what Elrohir had said. 

“You are fantasising about our grandsire!” Elladan could not keep the horrified tone from his voice as he sat up abruptly from the grass to stare down questioningly at his twin. Elrohir however didn’t move and simply opened his eyes to stare up pointedly at his brothers accusing glare. 

“Do you think you are the only one with an unattainable love Elladan? Not only is my love unattainable but also forbidden by the valar, there is not even a glimmer of hope for what I have wished all my life.” Elladan swallowed hard as he stared down silently into his brothers eyes, seeing in them the despair and sadness that his own eyes surely reflected also. There was no possible way that Elladan could judge his brother not after Elrohir had not done so with him. 

“Have you seen Celeborn……?” Elladan gestured to his own body knowing that he could not say what he was going to say about his grandsire, let alone think it. Elrohir smiled and nodded his eyes closing again as he lay back into the grass. 

“Aye these last few nights I have sat on his balcony and watched him sleep. Last night he took himself in hand and brought himself to the peak of his pleasure…” Elladan wrinkled his nose up a little at the image Elrohir painted but the image of his brother lying on the grass with his hand beneath his robe drove away all nasty thoughts of his grandsire’s nightly activities. Elladan licked his suddenly dry lips as he watched Elrohir arch up from the grass as he began rubbing himself beneath his robe, the damp patch slowly growing. Never in their lives had they shared something so intimate and although they’d talked about it and seen each other in various states of arousal neither of them had watched the other take pleasure from himself. Elrohir’s groans of delight were enough to undo Elladan who quickly lay down beside his brother and pulled his robe up to expose his own considerable hard on. Closing his eyes Elladan imagined Glorfindel taking him instead of Legolas in the gardens as he spat in his hand and reached down to take a firm hold of himself. Together they lost themselves in their fantasies their twin groans of lust piercing the peaceful quiet of the darkened glad they lay in. Elladan could still hear Elrohir’s desperate pants at his side and could feel his brother’s frantic movements as he brought himself to climax. As if in instinct Elladan caught hold of Elrohir’s hand laying tense at his side, entwining their fingers together as they both reached their peak together the names of their lovers silently leaving their lips as they shot their seed into their own hands. 

For a long time after their release both of them lay silently catching their breath their hands still entwined between them while their other was coated in their thick sticky essence. Eventually it was Elrohir who spoke as he rolled bonelessly over to stare at his brother evenly. 

“This is our secret Elladan, no one must ever know.” Elladan nodded silently at his brother before watching as Elrohir leant across to him and kissed him soundly on the lips. “We can do this again if you want.” Again Elladan nodded before smiling warmly at his brother. 

“We better get back to our rooms before someone realises we are gone.” Elladan self-consciously pulled his robe back down over his lower half before he wiped his hand crudely on the dewy grass beside him. 

“Elladan we have been sneaking out for nearly 200 years and no one has ever caught us, what makes you think they will do so now?” Elrohir chuckled light heartedly as Elladan rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“There is always a first time Elrohir and Erestor has been close a few times, I am sure he knows what is going on.” Elladan rose from the grass and offered a hand down to help his brother up. Thankfully Elrohir took his brothers hand and rose to his feet also both of them helping one another to brush of the leaves and twigs. With a final cheeky giggle Elrohir wrapped his arm around Elladan’s waist before both of them began back to the house, a little wiser and lot more relaxed….


	114. Bonding

Chapter 114

Legolas lay on his back beneath the willow staring silently up at the twisted branches above him and the creatures that lived within them. It seemed like so long since he’d had time to himself, to just sit and gaze up at the clouds in the sky. Until a moment ago he’d been out on the lawn finding shapes in the clouds above but the sun had become to hot and so he’d retreated under the willow by his favourite little stream. 

He had felt more than a little worse for wear after last night’s lovemaking session with Glorfindel and so he had declined offers of breakfast for the sanctuary of the garden. Since his arrival in Imladris it was the first day that was actually peaceful. There was no men to foul the sweet smelling wild flowers, there was no jilted ex lovers trying to kill Glorfindel and take him as prisoner and there was no pregnancy cramps or sickness to ruin his day. It was as if Imladris had woken from a nightmare and was lazily stretching itself in the sun. For the briefest of moments Legolas could close his eyes and pretend he was back in Mirkwood, running swiftly between the trees of the forest home he loved. When he had first seen Glorfindel walk through the gates of Mirkwood’s palace, Legolas could not have imagined the places he would go or things he would do. It seemed like only an hour ago that he was travelling to Gondor or meeting the Lord and Lady of Lorien for the first time. Unlike he had predicted his majority had come and gone within the blink of an eye his innocence lost to an elf three times his age. Yet in all he’d seen and done there was a part of him that still wished he was back in Mirkwood without the knowledge and wisdom he had now. Things seemed much simpler back then. 

“So this is where you are hiding little one.” Legolas sat up abruptly at the unexpected voice above him, making him cringe at the pain that swept through his lower back. The changes in his body were still a little hard to get used to, and on occasions he forgot about his situation completely. “Legolas! Be careful my son.” Legolas screwed his face up in pain as he began to sooth his back with a gentle hand, as Thranduil sat easily down beside him under the willow. “Come here and relax against me, I did this for your mother when she was carrying Talion.” Slightly put out that his father had interrupted his solitude Legolas reluctantly slid across to sit between his father’s outstretched legs as indicated. Awkwardly Legolas leant back against his father’s chest and closed his eyes, as he felt Thranduil sliding his hands beneath his robe to begin massaging his son’s round belly. Although Legolas was a little uncomfortable, as soon as Thranduil’s soft hands began massaging his stomach all the tension fell from the prince leaving him to recline totally relaxed into his fathers arms. “You are becoming quite round Legolas, tell me, when are we to expect the new arrival?” Legolas hardly heard his father speaking, too wrapped up in the distinctly Mirkwood scent that surrounded his fathers person. Never in his life had Legolas ever been hugged by his father and it felt strange to have the kings strong arms wrapped tightly around his body in protection. 

“Elrond says I still have many months ahead of me. He predicts that the winter still to come will welcome the birth of my child.” Thranduil nodded silently as he softly blew stray pieces of hair from his son’s face as he continued to rub Legolas’ stomach in slow relaxing circles. 

“And what do you predict little Greanleaf? Is the lord of Imladris correct in his reasoning?” Legolas knew what his father was asking and although he had a small urge to just agree with Elrond’s prediction, instead he told the truth of what he felt inside. There seemed no point in lying anymore to his father, an elf who until recently was as distant as a stranger to him. 

“I feel it here.” Legolas reached for Thranduil’s hand and brought it down to rest above the bump of his stomach, just below where his heart lay. “There will be something that happens an event that none of us have foreseen. My child feels it Ada and it will wait until the event has passed before greeting us with the coming of spring.” Thranduil nodded silently against his son’s shoulder gently cradling Legolas’ hands in his own on his swollen stomach.

“Aye I knew you would have your own opinion on the subject Legolas.” Legolas glanced up at his father who sat distantly staring down at him a strange pleasant smile dancing on his lips. “Filgree said that Haldir would give birth to you in the summer, Elrond and Celeborn agreed with him. Yet Haldir was unrelenting in telling us that you would not arrive until the end of Autumn after the last of the patrols had returned from the borders in Lorien. We did not believe him, his belly so big it was as if he would burst.” Thranduil chuckled, a sound Legolas had never heard from his father before. For some reason Thranduil was different today than he’d even seen his father, it was if he was shining from the inside, and it was a magnificent sight to behold. “He was right of course, we spent two whole months of summer in the palace, pacing the halls awaiting a birth but you did not show. It seemed you shared your father’s worry for his men and it was only after the last two patrols of Lorien returned to the safety of their talons at the end of Autumn that Haldir finally went into labour. I should have known then that you would turn out to be just as stubborn and determined as he is.” Legolas frowned in mock anger as Thranduil smiled apologetically down at him. 

“I hope I am right then Ada, for we will all be very shocked if my child arrives in Autumn will we not?” Thranduil laughed heartily at his son’s joke and nodded understandingly. 

“Aye that we will Legolas but all the same I will have the weavers make blankets for all the seasons just in case.” Legolas smiled and snuggled into his fathers arms content to hear the difference in his fathers tone to what he had heard when he was a child back in Mirkwood. Whatever or whoever had changed his father so dramatically was a well deserving elf that Legolas would be glad to thank. 

“Thank-you Ada.” Legolas pressed a thank-you kiss on the side of his father’s cheek before sitting up and stretching having finally soothed the soreness in his back and unrest in his stomach with Thranduil’s skilful hands. 

“You are welcome my little greenleaf, I hope you will come to me often when you seek reassurance and comfort. I have been very foolish during your growing years and have not truly realised what harm and pain I have caused you. You have always been special to me greenleaf I have just never showed you for fear of my heart breaking should your fate take you away from me. I lost Haldir I did not want to lose you too. Forgive me Legolas.” Legolas sniffled back unshed tears, cursing the day that he’d lost his emotions to his unpredictable hormones. 

“You are forgiven Ada, my heart has always loved you even if my mind has thought nasty things of you for all that has happened.” Legolas blushed a little as Thranduil dropped a series of precious kisses to the top of Legolas’ golden crown, making the prince squirm as if he was only just an elfling. “Ada! I am not an elfling any longer. I am Glorfindel’s husband, what will others thing if they see you kissing me so.” Legolas flushed an even deeper shade of red as Thranduil continued to press cheeky kisses to his son’s head and face as he would a child, all the while gently tickling his sides making Legolas squirm despite his restricting stomach.

“Legolas! You worry too much about what others think, you are bound now and carry the Legendary Balrog Slayers child. Your name will be written in gold along side his on the parchment of elvan history, for all who come after us to read about. Yet you still fret like a shy maiden on her wedding day over such things as loving affection from your father.” Legolas squealed as Thranduil tickled his sides a little harder making Legolas begin giggling like the maiden Thranduil had just described. 

“Ada! Stop! I will burst if you do not, my body will not take such teasing.” Legolas squirmed uselessly away from his father who finally relented having seen the awkward ways Legolas was twisting and knowing that it would not be good for the child Legolas carried. Breathlessly Legolas collapsed on the soft grass a few steps away from his father still chuckling to himself at the memory of his father’s fingers tickling his sides. Thranduil sat up and admired his grown son, the blonde elf sharing the same facial features as Haldir, who Thranduil had left in bed back in his room. At the memory of Haldir Thranduil became serious again and crawled slowly over to sit cross legged beside his son who was still lying on his back catching his breath. 

“Legolas I must tell you something.” Having heard a familiar seriousness sweep into Thranduil’s tone of voice Legolas pulled himself up a little to rest on his elbows so that he could face his father better. Thranduil hardly ever told Legolas something that was not important and so Legolas knew that he should listen closely. “Haldir and I, we have reconciled our differences of the past and apologised to one another for the grievances we have caused.” Legolas was confused by the look of sadness that swept across his fathers face, sure that such reconciliation was cause for celebration. 

“That is wonderful news Ada. I hoped that you would find happiness again and I knew in my heart that the rift between our realms would end. You will be together and through your connection the war between the realms will be ended.” Thranduil saw the shining sparkles of hope glistening in Legolas eyes having heard the news, and although reluctant to take the ray of sunshine away from Legolas, Thranduil knew he had to relay the truth. 

“Aye it feels wonderful to Haldir and I but you are skipping a little ahead of yourself Legolas. It is only Haldir and I who have reconciled not the entire elvan population of middle earth. The wounds that have caused this war between the realms are not as easily fixed with a single union, as you have already found out.” Thranduil looked seriously at Legolas knowing his son had experienced all the pain and anguish of trying to overcome the hatred between the elvan realms. “While we may have seen the error of our ways in encouraging such hatred between our people and since sought to mend our broken alliances, the people we serve are not so easily forgiving. While I wish now the alliances had never been broken I am powerless to change the past. My reconciling with Haldir is a step in the right direction as is your marriage to Glorfindel but we must not rush this. Our people seek the trust that was broken so long ago and although we cannot force them to mend the alliances we can however lead them in the right direction with our actions and deeds.” Thranduil paused watched as his son took all the information in and processed what it all meant. Legolas was smart like Haldir and Thranduil was sure his son knew what was going to happen. 

“You and Haldir will not rebind then?” Legolas looked a little lost and Thranduil reached out his arm and wrapped it comfortingly about his son’s shoulder. 

“We have already done so last night Legolas…” Legolas let out a shocked gasp at his fathers gentle whisper, unsure whether he should be happy or appalled that his father had told him such an intimate detail. Thranduil smiled at his son’s shock and shook his head in amusement. “We are unofficially together again but we are sensible enough to realise that acceptance of our binding will not come easily, so it is to be our secret until such time as the alliances between the realms are reunited again.” Legolas smiled understandingly at his fathers reasoning knowing well that Thranduil knew what he was doing. “In the meantime there is darkness creeping into middle earth that threatens the survival of all and it is that which we must concentrate on conquering first.” 

“When are you leaving?” Legolas knew that eventually everyone visiting Rivendel would have to leave for their own realms again but he had not realised it would be so soon. Thranduil sighed as he saw the sadness in his son’s eyes and soothing nuzzled his nose into Legolas cheek. 

“I leave with Celeborn in two weeks when the last of the scouts have returned with news on our common enemy or sooner if need be. The time has come that we must protect our own borders from the darkness that has ravished the realms of men.” Legolas frowned as he wrapped his arms around Thranduil’s waist only now realising just how serious the threat of darkness the men had spoken of had become. “Hale will leave with me, but Taselion will remain here with you and Filgree in Imladris. The times for travel have become too dangerous for even the most skilled warriors let alone a defenceless babe. Haldir will go back with Celeborn to defend Lorien’s borders, and perhaps when we have conquered the darkness then we can reunite again.” 

“Will you return to Imladris for the birth of my child?” Legolas looked a little fearful across at Thranduil who smiled comfortingly in return, mildly surprised that Legolas had asked so blatantly for his presence. 

“If you wish me here Legolas when the time comes, I promise I will try my hardest to make the journey in spite of what foes Mirkwood faces but in return you must promise me something.” Thranduil paused and watched as Legolas considered the prospect for a moment before nodding in acceptance of whatever promise his father was about to ask of him. “You must solemnly promise me Legolas, to stay away from the borders and the patrols….” Legolas opened his mouth to verbally protest but Thranduil held up his hand instantly silencing the prince who could clearly read the steely determination of his father’s expression. “You will not argue with me greenleaf. You will refrain from joining the patrols and will restrict your accompanied travel to within the immediate area of Imladris unless Glorfindel deems it necessary for you to travel further for your health or other reasons. I have lost one son to the evil that has crept into Middle Earth I will not allow it to take another from me. Now promise me Legolas you will do as I ask.” Legolas knew that argument was futile and although his heart longed to fight aside his kin against this common enemy the truth behind his fathers concern for his safety was well founded. 

“Very well I will do as you ask but it will be difficult knowing that you are all out there fighting while I can do nothing to help and besides I am pretty sure I will not fit into my hunting leathers even if I tried.” Legolas looked a little angrily down at his plump stomach knowing that it was the reason behind his father’s decision to make him stay in Imladris. Thranduil smiled at the stubbornness of his son but was relived that Legolas had agreed to obey his promise. 

“You are strong Legolas, I am sure you will cope somehow.” Thranduil paused and tilted his head upward towards the garden beyond the willow tree and listened for a moment. “Ah, I think I hear Glorfindel calling you, he was looking for you earlier.” Legolas did not mean to groan but the irritated sound left his mouth before he could stop it, causing his father to look at him strangely. It wasn’t that Legolas did not want to see Glorfindel it was just that he wanted some time to himself especially knowing that Glorfindel probably wanted to go to their room and make love again. “You do not look happy that your beloved searches for you, have you two fought?” Legolas rolled his eyes and shook his head at his fathers concern knowing that he could not lie about the real reason he was avoiding Glorfindel despite how embarrassing it was. 

“Nay I just want to be alone for a little while and I am sore from last night still.” Legolas lowered his gaze to the grass and twisted his fingers awkwardly in his lap. Never had Legolas ever spoken of something so private with his father having always gone to Filgree first, knowing that the tutor’s reaction would always be supportive and helpful. Thranduil raised his eyebrows in surprise but remained silent as Legolas nervously continued. “He hurts now and does not know how to support me. It is either too hard or not hard enough to hold me but I do not want to offend him by telling him what to do Ada, he is nearly 5000 years old.” Legolas glanced sheepishly up at Thranduil who was barely restraining a smirk that threatened to break across his face. 

“Even elves as old as Glorfindel need to be taught lessons every now and then Legolas. Just because he is old does not mean he knows everything and it is your right as his mate to tell him what you like and don’t like.” Thranduil was being diplomatic in his reply and Legolas could almost hear Filgree saying the same thing to him if he’d asked his tutor instead of his father. “If there is something that pains you tell him, and then guide him to a more pleasurable way or position. Show him what helps you enjoy the encounter more. You must remember Legolas, Glorfindel has never had a fertile lover before and knows nothing of how different things feel when you are pregnant but you must tell him so that he can learn.” Thranduil watched as Legolas twiddled with a piece of grass in his fingers before blushing and glancing up again to his father. 

“But how can I tell him what is better when I do not know myself.” Legolas shyly looked away as all of a sudden Glorfindel stepped under the branches of the willow tree smiling brightly at both Thranduil and Legolas. 

“Well I have finally found you, after a morning of searching. Did you know King Thranduil that your son was so good at hiding?” Glorfindel bowed respectfully to Thranduil who acknowledged him with a short nod of his head. Legolas did not look at Glorfindel as the elvan lord offered a hand down to Thranduil who took it as support as he stood up. 

“Aye Legolas was always good at hiding, I believe it took Filgree nearly three days to find him once after he’d locked himself in the cooks personal pantry.” Thranduil brushed himself off as he glanced down at where Legolas was still staring at the grass totally ignoring Glorfindel. “When we found him, he was asleep in a pile of cheese cloth having eaten all the cooks best sweet cakes.” Thranduil and Glorfindel laughed together but Legolas merely sat where he was. It was only as the laughter died down and the silence continued that Glorfindel realised Legolas had not greeted him. 

“Legolas? Are you well my love?” Glorfindel went to crouch down beside Legolas but the prince merely shuffled away from him before awkwardly lifting himself from the grass and stepping over to a small bed of roses that grew beneath the shade of the willow his back turned to the other two elves. Confused Glorfindel looked to Thranduil for explanation of what he had done to cause Legolas not to talk to him but the king merely shook his head and smiled reassuringly at the seneschal. 

“Legolas and I were discussing an important issue before you arrived Lord Glorfindel, would you be so kind as to give us a few moments more so we may finish?” Glorfindel looked suspiciously from Thranduil to his mate but Legolas still had his back to them and so his expression was unreadable. Sighing Glorfindel looked back to Thranduil and bowed lowly. 

“I apologise your highness I was not aware I had interrupted such a conversation, please forgive my intrusion. I shall return to the kitchens to continue helping Lindar with arrangements for tonight’s ceremony.” Having heard the hurt tone of his lovers voice Legolas glanced sadly over his shoulder to watch as Glorfindel again bowed to Thranduil before turning and disappearing back across the lawn towards the house. Legolas watched Glorfindel’s figure disappear before turning back around to face his father. 

“That was childish and uncalled for Legolas, you are punishing him for something he does not know he has done.” Legolas winced at the familiar chastising tone that Thranduil spoke with back in Mirkwood returned to his voice. “You will apologise immediately to him when you return to the house.” Legolas nodded understandingly having already felt the guilt at what he had done eating away at him. He had been angry with Glorfindel but the anger had been over nothing but a small matter that was easily resolved. “Glorfindel is your husband Legolas and as such deserves respect from you as you do from him. Do not turn your back on him ever again it is the height of disrespect especially considering how understanding he was when I asked him to leave.” Legolas could feel tears welling in his eyes knowing how atrociously he had just acted. There had been very little conversation on what was expected of him as Glorfindel’s mate and for his father to so blatantly lay down one of those expectations for anyone to hear was humiliating for Legolas. Legolas choked back a sob as he lowered his head to his chest and began to cry. For a moment Thranduil merely let his son cry before reluctantly he pulled the young blonde into his chest for a hug. “Shhh Greenleaf there are many things you still have to learn about and it is only through your mistakes that those lessons will be remembered. Considering yourself lucky that there are always second chances in relationships unlike the battlefield which is not so forgiving.” Legolas sniffled and dried his tears on the sleave of his robe. 

“I just want it to be perfect and it’s not. It is never been perfect no matter how hard I try, something always messes it up for us. I’ve never spent a night with him where something hasn’t been wrong.” Thranduil smiled fondly at his son in his arms and gently brushed the stray pieces of hair from the blonde’s face. 

“Things are never going to be perfect Legolas, it’s just the way they are. You just have to try and make the good things in the situation more memorable than the bad things. Now come I will help you solve this nightly problem of yours with lessons I have learned from my own experiences with Haldir, but you must promise me not to speak a word of them to anyone else less Haldir will hate me for another 600 years” Thranduil rolled his eyes as Legolas chuckled softly knowing that his father was over exaggerating a little as he was prone too in such situations. Linking his arm with Legolas Thranduil led them out into the lawn to take the long path back towards the house. 

“What lessons have you learnt then Ada?” Legolas walked closely to his father his arm entwined with Thranduil’s while the other supported the movement of his bump during the slow walk. 

“I have learnt that particular love making positions when pregnant can hurt and even cause the unborn child injury, believe me when I say that Haldir was very vocal when it came to telling me what positions hurt the most and more often than not I had bruises in the morning to prove it.” Legolas scrunched up his nose shaking his head in order to clear the images of his father and Haldir making love from his mind. Thranduil laughed at Legolas expression mildly amused at how his son blushed, as he was still innocent. 

“I thought Haldir was in Lorien during his entire pregnancy because you hated each other, yet here you tell me the two of you were making love during this time? How can that be so?” Thranduil smiled cheekily and shrugged his shoulders blatantly ignoring Legolas question as he continued. 

“We found that the best position was when he was on top. It prevented any unnecessary pressure on the babe, I could support him as needed and it allowed for a more pleasurable deeper penetration…” Thranduil was cut off as Legolas pulled away sharply from him and stuck his fingers into his ears and began singing some ungodly song that repeated ‘I’m not listening, too much information’ over and over again. Thranduil rolled his eyes at his son childish behaviour, which after a few moments removed his fingers from his ears and glared pointedly at his father. 

“I do not want to know that Ada a mentioning of the position would have been suffice in making your point.” Thranduil laughed out loud and shook his head in amusement as his son, who looked decidedly put out that he’d just heard the intimate details of his two fathers coupling. “Besides Glorfindel I have not done that and I doubt very much if he would allow it. I think he enjoys being….” 

“Legolas, even the strongest warriors must learn to accept submission either to their superiors on the battle field or in bed with their mates. Glorfindel is no different and if that is the only position that you can use to make love he is going to have to come to the party or stay celibate for the next eight months you have before the child is born.” Legolas closed his mouth sharply knowing that what his father had just said made complete sense. If Glorfindel wanted to make love to him then there would have to be compromises. “I am sure that Glorfindel was not the dominate in his relationship with Echthelion and perhaps because of its nasty outcome he is nervous about relinquishing his position again, so you must sweeten the deal with your charms and assets. Give him the offer of something better for the exchange of the position, you’ll be surprised how far a good reward can get you, especially when the reward is someone as beautiful as you my little leaf.” Legolas blushed as they reached the open doors of the house and walked quietly in, Thranduil placing a kiss on his son’s head just as a servant walk passed carrying a tray of food. 

“Ada! I have told you about that!” Thranduil laughed heartily and untwined his arm from Legolas’ as he stepped towards the entrance to the main study. 

“Sorry Legolas. Now I believe you have a husband to apologise to and some seduction to organize, so I will see you tonight at Gwendolyn’s last rights.” Legolas smiled as he watched his father step up to the study where surely Elrond and his advisors were with Celeborn probably discussing issues of border security. 

“Thank-you Ada!” Smiling to himself Legolas turned and began down the hallway towards the kitchens to apologise to Glorfindel. There was so much to do and so little time and Legolas was excited about playing out his father’s advice. There was obviously two ways you could play in a relationship and Legolas was about to turn the tables of his lover. Thranduil watched as his son all but skipped down the hallway, his steps lighter than they had been in weeks, despite his growing girth. For the first time Thranduil felt as if he’d truly made a difference in Legolas life, for the better rather than the worst


	115. Wizards Arrival

Chapter 115 

“Surely they have not grown in numbers so quickly?” Elrond sifted through the reports on his desk again, the scouts having all reported the same thing. 

“I fear it is true Lord Elrond. The orcs are massing in the South as we speak and are feared to be preparing for war.” Haldir looked gravely across the oak desk to where Celeborn and Elrond were pensively staring at the maps and charts that scattered the desk, the darkened areas indicating those lands already infested with the creatures. 

“War! Then it is more serious than we thought but what of their attacks on Rohan and Gondor? If they are as you say preparing for war with the elves why are they attacking the men?” Erestor stood up from his chair by the fire and strode determinedly around to where Haldir stood with his finger pressed firmly to the map were the bulk of the orcs were gathering. 

“If what our spies speak of in the cities of men then the attacks are merely practise, as are the sporadic attacks on our own borders. They are testing our strengths and finding our weaknesses and will stop at nothing to reclaim their passage into the west…” Haldir was cut off sharply as the tapestry to the study was flung aside and a very familiar face appeared. 

“Mithrandir!” Celeborn gasped as the Istari breezed into the room and sat promptly down in the chair that Erestor had only just vacated moments before. 

“Haldir is right my elvan friends, although twisted by evil there is still an elvan part of orcs that longs to find peace in the west and it is that deep rooted desire that drives them to war. They seek a safe passage to the undying lands in the hope that it will end their torment.” The Istari looked gravely around at the stunned faces of the elvan lords each of them only to aware of what this time meant. There was silence in the chamber for a long moment as Mithrandir lit his pipe and relaxed back into the padded chair. “How is Prince Legolas?” Erestor was the first to cough audibly at the smoke from Mithrandir’s pipe unable to contain himself as the others in the room managed to do. Gandalf grumbled as he remembered the elves dislike of the pipe weed and took a final puff before reluctantly tapping the pipe out into the fireplace 

“My son is well Mithrandir, he carries the child of his mate.” Everyone spun around as Thranduil breezed into the chamber to stand stoically by Haldir’s side. Gandalf muttered something to himself as he glanced from the elvan King to Haldir and then back, his eyebrows rising as he watched the exchange between the pair. 

“Yes I had heard that Legolas was expecting his first child but not that Lorien and Mirkwood had formed such an alliance again.” Thranduil swallowed hard as Gandalf stared directly at the elvan king, all stunned attention now turning to he and Haldir. When neither Thranduil nor Haldir replied to the Istari, Gandalf smiled knowingly at the pair before gesturing to the maps and reports on Elrond’s desk. “I bring news for you Elrond concerning the battle which considering the circumstances is unavoidable. I am here to help you ensure the safety of the elvan realms and I am also here to see Legolas.”

“Erestor go and fetch Glorfindel I wish his council on this matter. Then find Filgree and Legolas and have them wait in the hall for Mithrandir….” Elrond turned towards Erestor by his side and gestured for his advisor and lover to go in search of the seneschal and prince. Erestor had hardly taken a step towards the door when Thranduil blocked his way. 

“Nay Legolas is with Glorfindel at present discussing a matter of importance, I promised him they would not be disturbed.” Thranduil glared at Elrond who for a brief moment considered asserting his authority over the ignorant king but Elrond thought better of it knowing that if war were to breakout then Thranduil’s alliance would be invaluable. 

“Very well we shall re-convene this meeting in the hall this afternoon, with all councillors present. Until then let Gwendolyn’s last rights ceremony progress. Mithrandir I will show you to your room.” With a wave of his hand Elrond dismissed all elves present and walked determinedly to the door of his library, hardly waiting for Gandalf to catch up with him before he was breezing out of the door and down the corridor the Istari trailing behind. 

Elrond held the tapestry open for the wizard who wandered quietly into his usual room and propped his staff up against the fire surround as he turned back to where Elrond was still standing in the doorway. “I am sure you are weary from your travel, I will have Lindar fill the spring and bring you something to eat.” Elrond went to turn and leave but stopped dead as the Istari addressed him. 

“You carry the weight of Middle Earth upon your shoulders again Elrond and yet you should not.” The previously taunt elvan Lord suddenly relaxed his stance, his shoulders slumping forward as he brought his hand up to support himself in the doorway. 

“If I do not Mithrandir then who else will do it You say yourself we are on the brink of open war and totally unprepared with only a little of the old alliances remaining. We are divided and fight not one battle but the battle among ourselves as well. I fear this time we may not be so lucky.” Elrond sighed heavily as the Istari helped him across the room to the twin velvet rockers sitting next to the fire. 

“Have you become so cold Elrond that you have lost all hope in your kind?” Elrond graciously accepted the goblet of the best fey wine that was always kept in Mithrandir’s room in Imladris, especially for the Istari.

“Hope?” Elrond huffed a saddened laugh and shook his head. “What hope is there my old friend? There was once a time I would have believed in the stories of the valar that foretold our future but what have they brought us but heartbreak and grief. Nay Mithrandir, what hope I had is all but gone the call of the sea far stronger than I have ever known it to be.” Elrond lowered his head in disgrace of himself hardly believing he admitted verbally what he had kept silent for so long. 

“What of Erestor, of Glorfindel and Legolas or your sons? Surely they draw at least a little hope in your heart?” Gandalf reclined slowly in the rocking chair watching as the dark haired elf closed his eyes and turned his head towards the fire. 

“Of Glorfindel and Legolas, I know not what to make of them. It seems too much for all our hopes to be placed upon the child Legolas carries and I fear what hope the child might bring will come to late.” Elrond paused and Gandalf was stunned to see sparkling silver tears running down Elrond’s face, for the first time in millennia Imaldris’ lord was showing his heartache. “Elladan and Elrohir carry so much anger and pain over the loss of their mother and they fight relentlessly, risking their lives for a pain so long passed. I see Thranduil having lost his middle son to the evil in these lands and what pain he is in, I do not want to see the day that it is my own sons who travel to mandos.” More tears slid down Elrond’s face as he turned slowly back to face the Istari who was stoically sitting listening to the elf before him. “As for Erestor, I can not tell you how much I love him but I do not want to see another of my lovers lost to Middle Earth.” Elrond closed his eyes again as Mithrandir leaned forward and pressed a hand to Elrond’s knee. 

“You are truly depressed my old elvan friend but what you mistake as loss of hope is more a fear of loss. You do not want your heart broken by loosing those close to you again.” Mithrandir rose a knowing eyebrow in Elrond’s direction the elvan lord merely sighing in defeat. “Do not worry about Elladan or Elrohir, they will find their own way in this world just as their mother did. You know as well as I that their future is bright no matter how many battles stand in their way.” Mithrandir lit his pipe again as Elrond stood up and wandered silently over to the open balcony doors, which drew the foul pipe smoke away from him. “You speak as if the child Legolas carries is the answer to all our problems but you know also that it is not. The child is hope for those with little else to pray for. There is an untold path that lies ahead of Glorfindel and Legolas, one that even the wisest of us cannot predict. Your part in their future lies before you in a decision and I know already what answer you will give just as you do, so there is no need to be worrying about the prince and his husband for their lives are shadowed in cloud invisible for any of us to truly see the outcome.” 

Mithrandir paused again this time standing up and wandering silently over to his bags, which lay, on the bed having been brought up earlier. Out of the corner of his eye Elrond watched as the Istari removed an intricately made box and a clear glass vial from one of his pouches and brought them over to where Elrond stood in the doorway to the balcony. “Do not fight for the entire elvan populace Elrond for that is too greater task for anyone. Turn to Erestor for your hope and then fight for him as you did for Gil-Galad, because that is the only way you are going to win this war and protect your heart from pain.” Mithrandir silently slipped first the box and then the vial into Elrond’s open palms allowing the elvan lord to stare at the items one by one. At the Istari’s urging Elrond opened the box and inhaled sharply at what shone up from within. “They are cast by the oldest skilled dwarves from the rarest silver in all of Moria, their sapphires taken from the breast plate of a dragon.” Elrond stared at the twin rings in aw their jewels sparkling in his eyes as he held them up to the sunlight streaming in through the balcony doors. “Bind with Erestor, take him as your mate for that is where your happiness lies. In the vial is a potion I discovered by accident and have never been able to recreate and thus that is the last of it. I give it to you in the hope it will bring joy to you and Erestor in your binding.” Elrond frowned in curiosity as he lifted the clear vial to the sunlight only to see the substance inside pearlise into a myriad of colour. 

“What is it?” Curiously Elrond looked across at the Istari who had once again retreated to his chair by the fire having refilled his goblet of wine. 

“It has the opposite affect of what Haldir drinks to prevent himself for falling pregnant.” Elrond gasped at Gandalf’s reply and quickly scuttled over to where the Istari was reclining in his rocking chair his pipe dangling precariously from between his lips. 

”I do not desire anymore children Mithrandir and I am quite sure Erestor is not capable of producing any.” Elrond went to hand the vial back to the wizard but the old Istari shook his head in refusal and pushed it right back into the elvan lords hand. 

“I did not mean it to be used for you my friend, rather someone else in the household who while sharing your love of men is consequently struggling with his duty to produce heirs to Imladris.” For a moment Mithrandir watched as Elrond furrowed his brow in thought trying to figure out who the wizard was talking about. It took a second longer for a name to come to the elvan lord and Elrond found himself staring in shock at the revelation. 

“Elladan!” Mithrandir rolled his eyes at Elrond’s shock, having half expected the lord to already know his son’s sexual persuasion. “But he is betrothed to a maiden in Lorien, I have seen them together. Elladan has visited her every month.” Gandalf shook his head sadly as he watched Elrond wander dumb founded to his seat by the fire. 

“Nay they are betrothed no longer my friend. Elladan has spent his days at the borders amongst the ranks of his men rather than at his lady’s side. I believe it has been quite some time since he has visited the she-elf you chose for him.” Elrond was furious and shot up from his seat like lightening as he began pacing the room his hands wildly gesturing about him as he addressed Mithrandir. 

“This is preposterous, he knows his duty and he promised me that he would take her as his wife. They have slept together on her last visit to Imladris I am sure of it and I will not have his name disgraced by not honouring his promise.” Mithrandir remained silent and calm as he allowed the elvan lord to storm about the room venting his fury at no one in particular. When it seemed Elrond had calmed down a little the Istari finally spoke again. 

“Perhaps they have slept in the same room my friend but never the same bed. Elladan has spent more time in Elrohir’s bed than he has ever spent in a woman’s. Your son’s heart lies elsewhere in this household.” Elrond spun around sharply to stare at the Istari confused that he had not seen this love in his son’s eyes before. 

“Who is he?” Gandalf smiled distantly but merely shook his head as he pointed at the thick tapestry covering the entrance to the room. 

“Ask him yourself Elrond, for Elladan has been listening at the door for the last five minutes at least.” Elrond spun around again and headed straight for the door barely pulling back the tapestry before pulling the timid figure from the hallway and into the room. Elladan looked sheepishly up at his father from between the stray locks of hair cascading down his face. He had come in search of his father to ask for his assistance in organizing some reports but when he had heard the conversation inside the room he had not been able to leave. “Elladan tell your father who your heart desires.” Mithrandir looked supporting across at the younger elf who still stood timidly before his father, looking no more a warrior than an elfling just out of his majority.

“Glorfindel…….” The words came out in a mere whisper from Elladan’s mouth and the younger elf could do nothing but stare at his feet which shuffled awkwardly beneath him. 

“Glorfindel?” Elrond repeated the name in shock before sadly shaking his head as he saw tears begin falling down his eldest son’s face. “He is bound to Legolas, Elladan. How long have you loved him?” Unable to remain angry with his oldest son Elrond reached out a tentative hand and softly stroked the tears away from Elladan’s cheek. 

“I have loved him for Millennia Ada. I just feared what you would say if I told you.” Elrond sighed heavily and brought his son to his chest in a deep hug as the younger elf broke down into tears. For a long moment Elrond merely held Elladan in his arms feeling his son’s pain just as acutely as he had felt his own when his king and first lover had passed away. 

“You see now Elrond what pain your forced marriage would bring to your son. You do not want to see Elladan suffering just as you did in your own loveless marriage Elrond.” Mithrandir watched as Elrond glanced up from the silky locks of his son’s hair to smile sadly across at the Istari.

“Does Glorfindel know of your feelings for him?” Elrond quietly questioned his son who was drying his tears on the sleave of his tunic. 

“Nay but in my jealousy I told Legolas how I felt.” Elladan looked sheepishly up at his father who could hardly believe what Elladan had just admitted to.

“You told Legolas your feelings?! And how did the prince react?” Elrond walked his son quietly over to the chair by the side of Gandalf, taking the seat for himself before gesturing for his son to sit on the footstool in front of him. 

“He reacted remarkably well considering how rude and angry I was. We have come to an understanding though and I believe we are friends now.” Elladan accepted the glass of warm wine from his father who nodded in understanding, knowing that Legolas was a kind elf who would always work to see other people’s feelings. 

“That is good that you have told Legolas and are friends now, but that still does not help your heart knowing Glorfindel can never be yours.” Elladan sighed heavily the truth of his father’s words having tormented him for as long as Glorfindel and Legolas had been together. “I’m afraid I do not know how to help you Elladan. Knowing what I do now I will officially call off your betrothal and I will gladly welcome any elf you may take as your mate, but there is little else I can do to ease the pain in your heart at not having Glorfindel.” Elladan nodded silently as he felt his father’s hand fall on his shoulder in support. Almost immediately Mithrandir cleared his throat drawing the elves attention to him, still sitting in the chair opposite them. 

“Perhaps I have a suggestion.” Mithrandir took a puff from his pipe before letting the long plume of smoke drift from his lips in waves that were swiftly take out of the window by the afternoon breeze. “Haldir and Celeborn will leave within the week for Lorien just as Thranduil will leave with his own party. Why don’t you leave with your grandsire and stay in Lorien for a while. The distance will help your broken heart heal and the change of scenery in Lorien might bring some fresh ideas and new friends. Admittedly only time heals a broken heart but I am sure keeping yourself busy helping Lorien defend its borders will be good for you and also for any alliances which might come of it.” Gandalf rose an eyebrow in question to both Elrond and Elladan who for a brief moment looked at one another for confirmation of what had just been offered. 

“That sounds like a very sensible idea Mithrandir and I would gladly arrange such a trip with Celeborn if Elladan wishes it.” Elrond glanced down at his son who was smiling widely at the prospect of an extended trip to Lorien on his own. 

“Aye I would very much enjoy that Ada but what of Imladris’ border protection surely Glorfindel can not manage it himself?” Elrond smiled at his son’s protectiveness of Glorfindel, hardly believing himself that he had not seen Elladan’s love of his tutor before now. 

“Nay he can not manage it alone but I believe Erestor will aid him if I was to ask, just as Filgree has already offered his services.” Elladan nodded in acceptance of what his father had suggested knowing that there was an endless amount of elves willing to aid Imladris’ defences should they be asked to by Elrond. 

“Very well then I go to Lorien with Celeborn. Can I go and tell Elrohir he is going to be so jealous.” Elladan stood up from the footstool and kissed his father on the forehead before moving towards the exit of the room. Mithrandir exchanged a knowing look with Elrond who sighed, immediately knowing what the Istari expected of him. 

“Elladan you may also tell your brother that Erestor and I are to be bound in a private ceremony.” Elladan paused midway across the room and turned around to stare back at his father in shock. 

“I am happy for you Ada.” There was a long pause before Elladan managed to speak. He had dreaded the day when his father told him of his and Erestor’s intentions but considering what he’d thought it would be like it had turned out quite differently. Elladan could not deny he was still a little saddened knowing his mother was being replaced but he was also happy for Elrond to have found someone to love again. Elrond looked sadly over his shoulder at his son who was staring at him a small smile on his face. 

“Thank-you Elladan, I hope that you too find the happiness Erestor and I share.” Elladan nodded before turned and disappearing from the room leaving Mithrandir smiling proudly at Lord Elrond. 

“Well done Elrond for I believe there is hope yet for the survival of the elvan race.” Elrond and Mithrandir chuckled together as both stood from their chairs by the fire and emptied the last of their wine. “Now if you’ll excuse me I believe there is a young pregnant elf I have to see, and there is a council for you to organise, along with Gwendolyn’s last rights.” Elrond nodded understandingly and wandered silently over to the door of the Istari’s room the box of rings still clasped in his hand along with the small vial of potion. 

“I will see you in the hall after Gwendolyn’s last rights then Mithrandir.” The Istari nodded and held aside the tapestry as Elrond wandered into the hallway, his expression looking lighter than Gandalf had ever seen it. 

“Very well Elrond, I will see you in the hall.” With that Elrond disappeared down the corridor leaving Mithrandir to stare after him a small smug smile playing on his lips as he watched the elvan Lord almost float away. Sighing heavily when Elrond’s figure finally disappeared from view Mithrandir turned and headed back into his room to being planing the more serious parts of his stay in Imladris, most particularly a little elf prince named Legolas…


	116. Turning The Tables

Chapter 116

Legolas tentatively looked into the hustle and bustle of the kitchen. He had spent almost an hour in his chambers preening himself. Having spent some considerable time soaking in the bath Legolas had dried and braided his hair in a unique style using Glorfindel’s favourite knots before dressing himself in a slim fitting blue tunic and pair of silver leggings. Since he had fallen pregnant he had not worn such tight fitting clothing preferring the larger more flattering robes, which hid his swollen belly quite well. Still despite his slight uncomfortableness and fear of being stared at Legolas had dressed in the outfit Glorfindel had gifted upon him after their binding. Admittedly the leggings were a little tighter now with his girth and he could not quite do the last tie up of the tunic he still considered that he looked remarkably good. He was going to apologise to Glorfindel and he wanted to look good, at least for a little while. It would not be long before he would not fit into anything in his wardrobe and he wanted to make a good impression on Glorfindel before he got too fat to do so.

It was hot and steamy inside the kitchen, smells of fresh bread and delicious sweet meats wafting around him in a haze of aroma. Appreciatively his stomach grumbled at the smells reminding him of his missed breakfast but Legolas pushed the feeling of emptiness aside as he cautiously stepped into the busy bustling room. Legolas was sure Glorfindel would still be down here with Lindar, knowing there was still a lot to be done before Gwendolyn’s last rights. The servants seemed to be too busy with their work to even notice his presence as they rushed passed him carrying trays of food to and from the larder and ovens. Awkwardly moving out of the way of an elf with a sack full of flour Legolas spotted Lindar on the far side of the kitchen heatedly discussing something with the cook. Not able to catch the elf’s attention by waving Legolas reluctantly began his way across the room dodging elves that threatened to spill things on his clean outfit if he ran into them. 

Finally without incident Legolas made it over to Lindar, who hardly noticed his arrival until the cook saw him and stopped his conversation mid sentence to bow low to the prince. Lindar spun around sharply to look at Legolas, having not expected to ever see the prince downstairs. A little shocked Lindar forgot himself for a moment and stared blatantly at the bulge of Legolas’ belly accentuated by the tight fitting leggings and tunic he wore. 

“I apologise your highness, I had not expected…” Lindar stopped himself from babbling any further and lowered himself quickly to the prince knowing that his staring had caused the crimson blush that crept onto Legolas’ face. 

“I am looking for Glorfindel, he said he would be down here.” Legolas spoke softly as he watched Lindar stand up straight again relieved that the prince had not chastised him for his rudeness. Lindar nodded and gestured out of the archway that lead from the kitchens into the vegetable and fruit gardens outside. 

“Lord Glorfindel is outside over seeing the harvest of fruits for the meal this eve. I can show you to the orchid if you like.” Lindar went to move towards the garden but Legolas reached out and grabbed his arm halting the silver haired elf in his tracks. 

“Nay I am capable of finding him myself but thank-you for the offer.” Legolas smiled at Lindar and the cook again both of them bowing lowly to him as he turned to head towards the gardens. Legolas was far to busy looking about himself in the kitchen and rows of vegetable patches outside to even notice the approaching elf, who carried a large basket full of apples freshly picked from the orchid Legolas was heading for. Legolas stepped out into the garden at exactly the same time as the elf carrying the basket stepped up to re enter the kitchens causing them to collide hard, neither of them having seen one another. 

“Oww!” Legolas grunted loudly as the heavy basket the other elf was carrying collide with his stomach, making a pain shoot through him in agony. The breath taken from his lungs by the shock Legolas doubled over his hands clutching the impact site on his stomach as the basket of apples fell to the ground and spilled onto the grass leaving the elf servant staring at Legolas in horror. 

“Legolas!” Legolas squeezed his eyes closed tightly as he tried to regulate his breathing again, Lindar and the cook had seen the incident coming and although they were not quick enough to prevent it, they had however made it over to the prince in record time. 

“You fool!” Although Legolas could feel Lindar’s hand gently supporting his back it was Glorfindel’s voice running towards him that took Legolas attention. “Watch where you are going! Now get out of my sight!” Legolas managed to open his eyes enough to see Glorfindel scream at the frightened young servant who had run into him with the basket. “Legolas? Are you alright my love? Where does it hurt?” Legolas sighed heavily as he slowly righted himself with Glorfindel’s assistance, his breathing still a little laboured but the easing of the pain making breathing better. 

“I am not hurt, I was not expecting it and was a little shocked that is all.” Legolas consciously rubbed his belly insuring that what he’d just told his concerned lover was the truth. Most likely he would bruise a little tomorrow but the impact was not hard enough to be life threatening to the child. 

“I will take you to Elrond just in case.” Glorfindel went to guide Legolas out of the kitchens but Legolas hastily pulled his arm free of Glorfindel’s grasp and shook his head determinedly, having regained his composure after the accident. 

“Nay I am fine Glorfindel, I am not so weak I will break under the slightest of accidents.” Legolas frowned pointedly at Glorfindel who looked to be on the brink of loosing his temper, obviously upset by Legolas previous ignoring him. 

“It was an accident which might have been prevented if he had paid more attention to where he was going.” Glorfindel growled at the servant who was now on his knees collecting the apples, which had been spilt. Legolas sighed and wrapped his arm softly into Glorfindel’s knowing that the seneschal’s anger would not be so severe had Legolas not been so childish earlier to him. In order to take them away from the kitchens and the audience that now had gathered around them Legolas steered his lover towards the garden. 

“This was just as much my fault as his, I should have been looking where I was going, and he is forgiven for his mistake. I will hear no more of this incident. Now please take me into the garden Glorfindel so I may sit down a little while.” Although reluctant to let the issue go Glorfindel obediently escorted his mate outside into the vegetable garden where they found a small bench that was shaded by a hedge and secluded with woven willow lattice. Supported by Glorfindel Legolas sat awkwardly down on the bench wincing a little at the slight ache in his stomach. Legolas had expected Glorfindel to sit down beside him but the seneschal did not however, merely turning his back to look out into the orchid where the servants were continuing to harvest the best of the fruits. Silently Legolas sighed as he stared at his lovers back. He had not realised he would cause so much pain in Glorfindel by turning his back on his mate and desperately wanted to apologise for his behaviour. “Why don’t you sit down Glorfindel and rest a little.” Legolas patted the stone bench next to him but Glorfindel did not react continuing to stare out at the orchid and workers. 

“I do not wish to sit down.” Legolas sighed again as he heard Glorfindel’s curt tone of voice. It was obvious his lover was angry with him, his stiff shoulders telling of the blond’s sadness and confusion in not knowing what he had done to cause Legolas not to speak to him. Legolas realised quickly that no amount of softness would help his situation and the only option was to tell Glorfindel the truth. Taking a deep breath Legolas rested his hand on his stomach and began to speak. 

“Last night when we made love you hurt me.” Legolas trailed off as he watched Glorfindel flinch a little at hearing the words, the seneschal’s posture relaxing a little in concern. 

“You should have told me.” Glorfindel’s tone had lost its edge of anger and Legolas smiled a little in relief that Glorfindel was now more concerned for him than angry. 

“I did not know how to. You are my first and only love Glorfindel and until now I have trusted the decisions regarding our love making to you, knowing you have years of experience over my own limited knowledge.” Legolas paused as he watched Glorfindel glance back at him over his shoulder, concern and fear that he had hurt his lover shining in his eyes. “Not knowing what else to do I sought guidance on the subject from my father. Ada and I were discussing the matter when you turned up unexpectedly this morning.” Glorfindel now turned completely around to face Legolas, to watch as the prince twisted his hands nervously in his lap. “I was ashamed and embarrassed that I had gone to my father for help on a matter private to our relationship and I did not want to face you in case you were angry that I was discussing such intimate things with my father without your permission.” Legolas could feel the tears that he’d previously held back in front of his father begin to fall from his cheeks again. “I am sorry I turned my back on you but I did not realise I was doing it until it was too late. I did not mean to hurt you and I will not do it again, I just did not know what to say that would not hurt your feelings.” Finally Legolas came to the end of his apology and looked up sheepishly from behind the cascades of golden hair that spilled over his face having come loose from their braids. Glorfindel stood silently in front of him staring down at him directly. 

“I am sorry I hurt you Meleth nín.” Legolas wiped the tears on the sleave of his clean tunic as Glorfindel finally sat down beside him on the bench the seneschal gently wrapping his arms around the small frame of his lover having pressed a chaste kiss to Legolas’ salty lips. “I did not understand what I had done to cause such a reaction from you and I feared that something had happened that I did not know about.” Glorfindel gently tucked the stray pieces of hair from Legolas face back into the intricate braids Legolas had woven into his hair, admiring the effort the prince had gone to make things better between them. “I am not angry with you for discussing our private affairs with your Ada, for I admit I too seek guidance from Elrond and Erestor on occasions. I just wish you had told me my love that I had hurt you and then we might have sought some advice together.” Legolas clutched tightly to Glorfindel’s body taking comfort from his lover’s presence, as Glorfindel forgave him his mistake. For a moment the pair merely hugged one another Glorfindel gently peppering apologetic kisses to Legolas lips until the prince obliged him with a deeply passionate kiss that made them both a little breathless. “Now tell me little one, what have you learnt from your investigation?” Legolas blushed a little as Glorfindel pulled him onto his lap so that they sat facing each other Legolas belly the only thing between them. 

“Ada said that it hurts because I am not supported enough and the child is bouncing with the movement.” Legolas swallowed nervously slightly embarrassed to be talking about such intimate things, despite Glorfindel intently listening as if it were the last words of a dying elf. 

“And does your Ada suggest something to fix our problem?” Glorfindel cocked his head a little to the side intent on hearing what Thranduil had to say on such a topic, especially considering his involvement with Haldir. 

“He and Haldir discovered a……”Legolas hesitate unsure of how do describe what he needed to without sounding vulgar or crude. “….a position that is better for me and still allows you to…deepen the………” Legolas trailed off having thoroughly mucked up what he was about to say through his stuttering. Glorfindel smirked as he watched the bright pink blush creep up from the collar of Legolas’ tunic all the way up to the prince’s delicately pointed ears. The seneschal found it extremely amusing that his lover, despite all they had been through still became embarrassed about such topics of conversation. 

“A new position we have not tried yet, I am intrigued my love. Tell me of it.” Glorfindel enjoyed stringing out Legolas’ embarrassment liking the way the prince squirmed in his lap and tried to avoid eye contact by making distracting hand movements. Legolas was about to reply when he distantly remembered his father’s words of advice. Having seen the way Glorfindel enjoyed the power of making him blush Legolas considered it was time to change things a little on his father’s guidance.

“No.” Legolas stiffened a little and glared determinedly at Glorfindel who was a little taken back by Legolas change of mood. 

“No?” Confused Glorfindel shook his head and smiled questioningly at his lover. “You are not going to tell me about this new position?” Legolas shook his head in reply a smug smile threatening to break upon his face. “Then what am I to do? Are you punishing me for last night? Or do you want me to research this position myself.” Glorfindel furrowed his brow in confusion as Legolas took hold of his hand and brought it down between them so the seneschal could feel the bulge between Legolas legs. 

“No, I’m going to show you tonight.” Cheekily Legolas leaned forward and licked a long wet trail up from the corner of Glorfindel’s mouth, all the way up his cheek to end with a nip at the very tip of the seneschal’s ear. Glorfindel shuddered at touch and leant forward to capture Legolas lips in a kiss but the prince pulled away and stood from Glorfindel’s lap leaving his lover a little breathless and with a considerable bulge beneath his chocolate brown leggings. 

“Legolas.” Glorfindel growled a warning to his lover as the prince swept a hand down his own body as he stood in front of his lover. Legolas delighted in the way Glorfindel’s eyes trailed after his hand lingering just as his hand did on the tightness of his leggings. Legolas could clearly see the way his lover desired him, the fire in his eyes the usual sign that Glorfindel wanted it now. Yet Legolas ignored his lover’s need and merely stepped up to press a chaste kiss on Glorfindel’s forehead before hastily stepping away before the seneschal could grab him. Legolas turned to walk away but paused just as he came to the edge of the secluded little seating area and glanced back over his shoulder at Glorfindel. 

“I don’t suggest you touch yourself or I won’t show you anything.” Legolas could not contain the smug smirk on his face as he heard Glorfindel groan in frustration at Legolas softly spoken command. Legolas did not know if what he had planned would work out but he knew he would have fun finding out if it did.


	117. Gwendolyn's Last Rights

Chapter 117

The fire licked and crept up into the night sky creating an orange glow from the forest, which surrounded it. In the darkness they all stood hidden in the shadows of the trees, the hoods of their black cloaks pulled down low to disguise their grief. The fire warmed their skin as its flames engulfed the two lives it held within…

Legolas had never witnessed last rights before and had been surprised that no one spoke. From the hall the black possession had carried Gwendolyn’s body into the forest, her husband, Hale leading with the only torch that guided the group. Lingering at the back Legolas had taken more care than the others fearful of falling in the pathless way through the forest. Gandalf too had walked with him occasionally breaking his staff into a dim light on the particularly rough patches, so that Legolas could see where he was going. In the crowd Legolas had lost Glorfindel before they’d even left the house, the cloaks they all wore making it virtually impossible for anyone to tell who was who. 

When they’d reached the clearing Legolas had stood close to a tree with the wizard and watched sadly as the group began to build the fire, which would take Gwendolyn and her son’s body on the last passage to their resting place. Despite himself Legolas had found tears rolling down his cheeks as the flames had been lit from the singular torch Hale had carried with him. A song Legolas knew began softly with the first flames of the fire, growing in intensity as the flames continued to grow until the entire clearing was alive with the sad song and the bright orange flames. Legolas did not know how long he stood and watched the gathered group sing, but it was as the flames began to lesson that Legolas felt the grumbling of his empty stomach. Dinner had been postponed until after the ceremony and Legolas had only managed a little slice of apple at lunch, so he was thoroughly hungry. Uncomfortable Legolas clutched at his stomach and leaned forward a little against the tree alerting Gandalf to the prince’s situation. 

“Are you well?” Gandalf’s voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke in Quenya to the young elf at his side. It was tradition that none spoke at last rights except to sing but Gandalf’s concern for the prince out weighted the silly rules. Reluctantly Legolas nodded only to mutter to himself as his stomach growled audibly alerting Gandalf to the real reason for Legolas’ discomfort. Gandalf chuckled at the sound and gently linked his arm through Legolas’ guiding the prince away from the gathered group who were still singing and watching the flames of the fire. “We will take the path back to the house instead, I do not want you falling over such uneven ground.” Legolas nodded in agreement, staying close to the wizard who tapped his staff on the ground and lit it’s end, illuminating the path ahead of him. 

In the silence the wizard and prince walked side by side, Legolas enjoying the creatures of the night that seemed drawn to the Wizards’ staff of light. Moths fluttered past his vision and Legolas found himself chuckling softly as the occasional one brushed past his face, its wings tickling his sensitive skin. Mithrandir merely smiled with amusement at the prince’s innocent actions, admiring the way the warrior could look and act so innocent but still possess an heir of deadly authority. Haldir, the wizard had observed had never truly been able to pull the juxtaposition off but it seemed his son had perfected it completely. 

“Mithrandir, will they be mad at me for not staying to see the last of the ceremony?” Legolas looked worriedly up at the Istari who huffed an unintelligible sound from beneath his beard. 

“Do you care if they are little one?” Legolas was confused by Gandalf’s questioning and forced himself to actually think about what the Istari was asking for. The prince had been startled to find the answer to Gandalf’s question being not the one he thought he would say. 

”No, not really. I did not know Gwendolyn very well, and while I am saddened for my brother and Taselion, I know there was nothing that could be done for her.” Legolas stumbled on a rock and caught hold of Gandalf’s arm tightly to stop himself falling. Silently Legolas cursed his pregnancy for taking his grace and elvan agility, with his growing girth his center of gravity was changing, and Legolas was struggling to compensate for the changes in his body. Gandalf halted their walking for a moment as Legolas regained his footing enough for them to continue on. 

“I must confess I am surprised you are still struggling to balance Legolas. It took Haldir only a few weeks to learn how to compensate for his pregnancy. Are you not dedicating yourself to your training?” Gandalf looked down cautiously at the prince, knowing that Legolas had been prone to take offence at the simplest of things. Legolas pulled the Istari to a stop a little taken back by what Gandalf had just asked him. He had not been to any training at all since arriving back from the borders, Glorfindel and Elrond strictly forbidding it. 

“Training? What training do you speak of? I am not allowed to partake in any activities of that nature, Elrond and Glorfindel have strictly forbidden it.” Gandalf frowned pensively at Legolas’ blank expression surprised that Legolas had been removed from all activities. 

“Your training, archery, sword play, horse riding and the like. Surely you have continued to train and practise with the other warriors?” Legolas shook his head vehemently at Gandalf whose frown now turned into an angry scowl. “They are fools, if I knew they would keep you locked up like a fragile maiden I might have come here sooner.” Legolas smiled brightly as Gandalf grumped angrily and tapped his staff on the ground a littler harder than necessary in his rage, before gesturing for Legolas to take his arm again as they continued towards the house. “You will take up your training and practise where you left off first thing in the morning. It is no wonder you are loosing your balance if they are not allowing you to explore your bodies capabilities.” Legolas could only smile widely at the prospect of rejoining the patrols for their training sessions. Legolas had longed to pick up his bow again, and spar with some of the older warriors in order to learn new skills, but Glorfindel had expressly forbidden any such strenuous activity. 

“Glorfindel and Elrond will not approve.” Legolas spoke matter of flatly to the wizard already foreseeing the argument, which would come tomorrow morning. Gandalf merely huffed contemptibly and shook his head in refute. 

“They do not have to approve Legolas. For you to carry this child in such times as we are to face in the coming months you must be allowed to keep yourself fit, healthy and able to defend yourself at all times. It is only through practise and training that you will be able to find your limits and as Haldir has proved you are quite capable of remaining an active member of the patrols until your last few months of pregnancy.” Legolas again was shocked at the determination he heard in Gandalf’s voice unsure what had provoked such a reaction from the Istari. “Now tell me has Elrond discussed the birth with you yet?” It was obvious Gandalf was severely displeased with Legolas’ progression and preparation for his pregnancy and birth and Legolas was more than welcoming the information the Istari was providing him with, having had so many others ignoring him and keeping things from him. 

“Nay they have not Mithrandir, although I would like to know how it is to happen so I am not unprepared.” Gandalf nodded knowingly and rolled his eyes at the mere thought of those he’d left to look after Legolas. 

“Very well I shall tell you now.” Gandalf held his torch up above his head and surveyed the sides of the darkened woodland path. There was a fallen tree by the side of the path a few steps ahead and Gandalf easily led Legolas over to it where the pair of them sat down on it. Legolas removed the hood of his cloak from his head to allow the fresh breeze of the night to greet his face as he turned to listen to Gandalf. “When your times comes you will feel waves of pain in your stomach, which grow sharper and closer together as you progress through labour. Unfortunately unlike females who are equipped to deliver babes, your body will create the opening through which the babe will be born.” Legolas screwed up his nose a little as Gandalf gestured to his stomach and drew an imaginary line from one side of his stomach to the other, directly under the bulge. “It will take sometime to develop and is painful and your blood loss will be heavy but so long as you are in a safe environment with a skilled healer you will be fine.” Gandalf reassuringly placed a hand on the worried young elf’s shoulder. “When the opening is wide enough you will have to push the elfling out which depending on your strength after enduring the labour can take anywhere between a few minutes or several hours.” Again Legolas cringed sympathetically running his hand across the swell in his stomach as he thought of what was to come. Again Gandalf gently soothed his hand over Legolas shoulder ensuring that while the prince was informed he was not frightened. “There is no easy way to give birth my young elf friend especially in males when there is little we can do but allow the body to do its work but we can prepare ourselves for it. That is why you must continue your training for your strength is vital in ensuring a safe birth.” Legolas nodded understandingly now more determined than ever to resume his practise and training no matter what Glorfindel or Elrond demanded of him. If he alone was to endure such pain and suffering during labour and birth then he was going to demand that he could prepare himself for it in anyway he wished. Gandalf smiled as he saw the wash of determination flood Legolas features, the prince’s shoulders straightening as he turned to Gandalf with a smile. 

“Is there anything else I should be doing to prepare myself for this that they have not told me about?” Legolas questioned the Istari for more information as Gandalf stood up from the fallen log and graciously helped the prince up as well. 

“Practising some breathing exercises might come to help you combat the pain and perhaps reading some literature on female pregnancies might give you some ideas on how else to ease your situation.” Again Legolas took Gandalf’s arm as they began the short path back to the house. Most of the mourning party would be back in the hall by now and Legolas stomach was again protesting its lack of food. 

“Thank-you Mithrandir, I am so glad you have told me what to expect for I no longer fear the unknown.” Legolas rubbed his belly with his hand as the pair of them walked into the last homely house and relinquished their cloaks to the servants who waited patiently at the entrance to the hall. From the smells and conversation inside the belated supper had already started. 

“You are welcome Greenleaf for I believe there will be far greater things to fear in the coming seasons than the birth of your child.” Legolas did not miss the grave concerned look that Gandalf gave him before the Istari entered the hall and followed Elrond’s instructions to sit at the table leaving Legolas to trail after him over to his usual seat beside Glorfindel.


	118. Technical Hitches

Chapter 118

Legolas closed his eyes and breathed out raggedly as he tried to block out the loud noise of the arguments continuing around him. Supper had been relatively quiet until now and Legolas could feel himself becoming extremely flustered. With the last of the meal taken away and the bringing of canters of warm fey wine from the kitchens, the conversation had turned most dramatically to the security of the elvan realms. By invitation most of the councillors from Elrond’s realm were now in the hall, advisors, scouts and patrol captains were all heatedly arguing over the positions of men, orc attacks and alliances of old. Unlike the pleasant conversation of supper, which involved everyone as equal friends, the table had now been split into, Mirkwood, Lorien and Imladris, all the realms fighting to be heard over the others that argued the point. Most irritatingly the conversation had also gone from being spoken in common tongue to shouted in Quenya and Sindarian-leaving Legolas thoroughly confused as he tried to keep up with the constantly interchanging languages. 

Legolas had not spoken two words together since he last asked Glorfindel to pass him a goblet of wine, the seneschal having fallen into the argument like all the others. Maps, books and parchments now scattered the banquet table everyone pushing their argument forward while not listening to any other.

Legolas had only managed to catch the basics of what had broken the argument between the realms. While Legolas knew the situation was serious he had not quite realized just how serious it was. The orc attacks it seemed were just preludes to a larger attempt by the orcs to take all the elvan realms. Words like war, death, destruction and the fall of the elvan race were being tossed back and forth across the banquet table like sweet cakes at a child’s birthing day ceremony. Between battle tactics, taunts and scout information Legolas had discerned the idea that although they all disagreed on how it would take place, there was agreement that war was coming whether they like it or not. Legolas hated the very word, his memories of a child having seen his friends and family march away to war now plaguing his mind as he listened to all of them argue like spoilt children. Everyone who had been united in grief for Gwendolyn’s death a mere hour or so ago were now enemies again as if their friendships had just been an illusion. 

There was going to be no resolution to the problem and although it saddened him Legolas knew that in reality the elvan races would go to this war just as they had the last alliance, divided and leaderless. Legolas did not want to think about the consequences of such a war. The visions of his friend’s bodies being brought back in pieces from battle, their faces still frozen in the fear of their death haunted his soul and make him queasy to the stomach. The arguing finally became too much and without thought Legolas stood from the table carelessly knocking his chair to the ground as he turned and left the hall, not even Glorfindel noticing he was gone. 

Shaken a little by his haunted memories Legolas sought something to calm himself down and take his mind off the war that would ultimately come. It was obvious that Glorfindel would not be coming back to their chambers for sometime, Legolas knew all his plans for the evening had been ruined so he had to find something else to do. Having remembered the conversation he and Gandalf had shared that evening Legolas decided to go in search of the books the wizard had spoken to him of. There was little hope in the room he had just left and so he turned to the child he carried for solace and relaxation. Legolas assumed that everyone was in the hall still fighting downstairs and he did not expecting to find anyone in the Elrond’s great library, so he breezed in casually without announcement. Legolas was stunned to see Erestor sitting stoically behind Elrond’s desk delicately re-scribing some old flaking parchments. Legolas abrupt entrance made Erestor jump and the prince cringed as he heard Erestor cruse under his breath having dripped some ink onto the new parchment he was writing. 

“My apologies Lord Erestor I had not expected………” Legolas trailed off as Erestor put the quill back into the glass ink vial and reclined back in the chair to smile sadly at Legolas. 

“Are they still arguing like Gil-Galad and Thranduil’s sire are still with us?” Erestor sounded a little bitter and having never known Elrond’s advisor very well Legolas merely nodded his reply unsure how to react to Erestor’s mood. “I had thought it might be different this time but it seems we have not learnt the lessons of our past and we shall again lose many of our kin in needless mistakes and feuds.” Erestor shook his head sadly as he stood from the desk and moved over to the window, his back turned to Legolas who felt suddenly very awkward in the presence of Erestor. Legolas turned to leave deciding he would find other things to occupy his time but Erestor voice made him stop mid way across the room to the door. “What is it you are seeking Legolas? Unless it is solitude you seek and then I am more than happy to share this space with you, having myself escaped the mayhem of the hall in disgust of my own kin.” Erestor turned back from the window his hands still clasped behind his back as he looked questioningly at the prince. Having weighed up the unappealing options if he chose to leave the library, Legolas decided that it was best to stay here with Erestor and find the books he was looking for. 

“I am looking for a book.” Legolas stepped back into the library and followed Erestor’s gesture and took the offered seat at the desk. 

”Well this is where most books are kept in Imladris, perhaps I can help you search. What is the subject matter?” Erestor’s mood seemed to lighten a little and Legolas smiled in acceptance of the advisors offer as he rested his hand over the swell in his stomach. 

“Female pregnancies.” Legolas was a little nervous about asking for such a book but when Erestor merely nodded in understanding without judgement Legolas relaxed again. “Mithrandir said I might find some teachings on how to help the birth when it happens. Do you know of any books which speak of that sort of thing?” Legolas watched Erestor ponder the question for a moment his eyes scanning the walls of books that lined Elrond’s library. 

“Yes I think they are over here if I remember right. Elrond has had little use for them considering his extensive knowledge in the subject. There are not many female pregnancies he oversees now, most women giving birth in their homes with a midwife.” Legolas nodded understandingly as he watched Erestor climb the ladder on the far wall to reach a section of books a few shelves across. Erestor pulled one book from the section and read it’s title before smiling in success. “Ah yes I knew they were here, will two be suffice? I can get you some more when you’ve finished these if you like?” Legolas rose from the chair and met Erestor half way across the room, the advisor easily handing over the two books he’d removed from the shelves. Legolas turned the books over in his hand inspecting the beautiful elvan script on the outside. “If you have trouble reading some of the Quenya I will be more than happy to help you translate the passages, but there are diagrams in parts which may help your understanding.” 

“Thank-you Erestor I shall take these to my room immediately.” Legolas smiled his thanks at the advisor and tucked the books under his arm ready to leave. The prince halted however as Erestor reached out and gestured at the small round bump at the front of Legolas’ tunic. 

“May I………” Erestor trailed off as Legolas smiled and nodded, before taking hold of the advisor’s hand and bringing it down to rest softly on his stomach. Legolas watched in amazement as Erestor smoothed his hand gently across the bump, the shinny glistening of tears swelling in his eyes. “I pray every eve for you Legolas. I have believed in you from the moment I knew your true parentage. You are my hope Legolas that this battle will not be in vein as the last was. Take care little one.” Erestor swept his hand gently across Legolas stomach again before the advisor turned and walked silently across to the balcony again, his back turned to Legolas. Unsure of what had just happened Legolas took Erestor’s silence as time to go and so crept lightly from the library and into the corridor leaving Erestor to himself. 

Legolas cringed as he heard the fighting and shouting downstairs continuing; it was now certain Glorfindel would not return till late in the morning. With his books tucked safely in his arm Legolas ran to the chambers he shared with Glorfindel. Putting the books at the foot of the bed Legolas quickly went about changing into his night robe before crawling into the covers of the freshly cleaned bed. With a pillow behind him for support Legolas sat and began to read the first of the books Erestor had given him delighting in the ease at which the text was written which made translations far easier.

*****************************

Elladan frowned in curiosity as he drew closer to Legolas and Glorfindel’s private chambers. It was very late at night and Elladan had finally managed to excuse himself from the chaos downstairs in the hall in order to relieve himself. Unlike most of those in the hall Elladan and Elrohir had seen Legolas leave early and having told his brother of his leaving Imladris, Elladan thought he would take the opportunity to inform Legolas of it as well. Elladan had half expected Legolas not to be awake still but when he heard deep breathing and the shuffling of bed sheets Elladan realized that Legolas was certainly awake. Pausing at the entrance to the chambers Elladan listened to the movements and deep laboured breathing from inside the room. At first Elladan considered that perhaps Glorfindel had returned and the prince and he were making love but then Elladan remember seeing the seneschal in heated discussion with Thranduil still in the hall. Elladan bit his lip as he pressed his ear closer to the side of the tapestry trying to make out what Legolas was doing. For a brief moment Elladan had the most horrifying thought that Legolas was with another in the room but when Legolas let out a guttural moan as if in pain Elladan panicked. 

Thinking the prince was in some kind of pain Elladan burst into the chamber and was stunned to see the prince on all fours on the bed, breathing deeply, with one hand supporting the small bump at the front of his night robe. For a moment Legolas didn’t seem to notice Elladan’s presence and continued his strange breathing before removing his hand from his stomach to turn the page of a book that was resting against the headboard in front of him. It was obvious that the prince was very involved with reading his book and breathing with horrible sounds and so Elladan cleared his throat audibly to announce his arrival. 

Legolas all but jumped out of his skin as he heard the voice behind him, spinning around with the knife from beneath Glorfindel’s pillow clutched firmly in his hand. 

“Saes Legolas, it is only me. Elladan.” Elladan watched as the prince let out a sigh of relief and slipped the knife back beneath his lover’s pillow. Elladan approached the bed as Legolas shifted back down to sit cross-legged on the bed again. “I apologise for not announcing myself Legolas, I came to talk to you but when I heard those strange sounds I thought you were in pain and needed help.” Legolas blushed and closed the book he had been reading, making sure to mark the page where he had been up to. 

“Nay I am fine Elladan, I was merely attempting to recreate the techniques I have just read about.” Legolas gestured to the book now resting on the side table as Elladan climbed up onto the bed at the prince’s insistence to sit upon it with him. 

“What techniques are you reading my friend? You sounded as if an orc had its foot upon your chest.” Legolas chuckled and rolled his eyes as Elladan leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the bump of Legolas stomach. It was a small gesture nearly everyone had begun doing to Legolas and the prince had found it all quite amusing to have strangers kissing his belly. 

“They are breathing techniques to lesson the pain of child birth, although I can not see the point in breathing so deeply when your energy is best served for other things, and that position is quite uncomfortable.” Elladan smirked at the prince’s dislike of what he had read. Legolas had become quite fussy during his pregnancy and although none spoke of it Legolas’ dislike and like of things had caused quite a stir among the lower ranks of the household. “Well enough about that, what have you come to talk to me about?” Legolas changed the subject quickly still a little embarrassed at having been caught in such a silly position. 

“I have come to tell you I will be leaving Imladris at the end of this week.” Elladan fiddled with the corner of a blanket as he avoided eye contact with Legolas, feeling a little guilty at the reason behind his departure from Imladris. 

“Leaving? Leaving to go where?” Legolas was stunned by Elladan’s revelation. The prince had only just become friends with Elladan and now for him to be going away would put further distance between their growing friendship. 

“I am going to Lorien with Celeborn and Haldir, to join their border patrols.” Elladan continued to twist the blanket between his fingers still avoiding eye contact with the prince. Although Elladan had not said it Legolas knew immediately what was going on having seen the guilt in his friends expression. 

“You are going because of Glorfindel aren’t you?” Elladan was not in the least surprised that Legolas had worked out what the real reason behind his leaving was and merely nodded his reply. 

“Yes. I will find no peace here Legolas. My slumber is ever plagued by his vision and although my heart wishes you the best together I cannot stop my body from rebelling against it. I must remove myself from the situation and hopefully find other things to occupy my thoughts in Lorien. I hope you understand.” Legolas nodded silently his hand coming up to rest over Elladan’s, which sat nervously in his lap. 

“I understand Elladan. In time you will learn to love others and the pain in your heart will lesson, but your body will always long for his touch.” Elladan smiled sadly as he silently thanked the valar for having such an understanding friend. For a while the pair merely sat in front of one another their hands entwined in friendship and support. “If you are for Lorien who is to take your place at Imladris’ borders?” Legolas looked curiously at his friend wondering if the decision had been made down stairs in the hall after he had gone. Elladan shook his head and rolled his eyes in contempt. 

”They do not know yet, although decisions have already been made to arm every able bodied male elf in all of Imladris, so I am sure my place will be well covered.” Legolas sighed heavily having heard the news.

“So it is true then, we are going to war?” Legolas shifted out of bed and wandered easily over to the decanter of fresh spring water by the window, to take a swig for himself. 

“We are not at war yet Legolas and there are still some of us who hope not to but if the orcs mass ready for an attack then we having nothing else but to retaliate.” Elladan followed Legolas over to the window and stood beside his friend as they stared out into the night sky, the stars and moonshining brightly down upon the valley and it’s waterfalls. 

“I lost so many friends to war Elladan, I can not bear to lose so many more again.” Soothingly Elladan placed a hand on Legolas shoulder and hugged the prince close to him in sympathy. He too had lost friends in the last alliance and although he had been only young at the time he knew just as Legolas did the pain of grief. 

“It will be different this time Legolas, I am sure of it. Although it does not seem like that now, there is hope for even the most argumentative of our elders.” Legolas managed a small smile at Elladan’s joke although it was the best he could have manage considering the topic. “Now come along and get some rest. I am sure Glorfindel will be up soon and you do not want me here when he arrives.” Legolas blushed a little as he remembered his plan for the evening that had been ruined. Reluctantly Legolas allowed Elladan to help him into bed before accepting the gentle kiss to the cheek from his friend. “Good night Legolas, sleep well.”

“Good night Elladan and thank-you.” Legolas watched as Elladan blew out the last few candles of the room leaving the chamber lit only by the glowing fireplace. Elladan smiled at the prince once more as he drew the sheer curtaining about the bed before disappearing from the room. Legolas sighed heavily once Elladan’s figure had left and turned over onto his side to stare out of the window again. Legolas could not get Elladan’s news out of his mind and although he knew that the twin’s departure was for the best, it still saddened him to know he would be losing a friend. Eventually fatigue overcame the young prince and with Elladan’s name whispered on his lips Legolas fell silently into slumber.


	119. Pleasures of Change

Chapter 119

Elrond tiptoed quietly into his bedchamber trying desperately not to make a sound. If what Elrohir had told him Erestor had left earlier than anyone else at the first signs of the debate in the great hall, which meant his lover had been in bed from some considerable time and was probably fast asleep. Elrond felt kind of guilty for having not noticed his lover leave and even worse for sneaking back into their rooms. To avoid making any unnecessary noise Elrond silently stripped himself of his clothes in the outer sitting room of his chambers before shifting silently into the bedroom. The inner bedchamber was still lit by a single candle on Elrond’s side of the bed and the fire, which had burned low over the evening. From the lump beneath the covers on the bed it was clear that Erestor was fast asleep and so Elrond continued his stealthy movement around the room until he gently went to ease back the sheer curtaining and climb into bed beside his lover. Elrond had only managed to get one foot under the covers when the lump on the other side turned over and the elvan lord was pinned to the spot with a pair of shining green eyes. 

“I……I’m….sorry my love I didn’t mean to wake you.” Elrond was a little stunned by the coldness of Erestors’ glare and struggled to find his voice to apologise. Erestor did not however say anything as he merely turned back over with his back to Elrond. Elrond knew that Erestor was angry with him and while he did not know the specifics the Lord could very well guess what had triggered Erestor’s annoyance. Feeling a draft from the open window on his naked flesh Elrond climbed quickly in beside Erestor and spooned himself up behind the taunt body at his side. Hoping to lessen Erestor’s mood Elrond nuzzled playfully against Erestor’s neck his hand snaking about the advisors waist to begin drawing circles on Erestor’s lower abdomen. Although not acknowledging it Elrond could feel as Erestor’s taunt body became pliable under his own, the advisors resolve wavering just as it always did beneath the touch of his lover. “Erestor…..” Elrond whispered softly against Erestor’s ear his breath pushing away the dark strands of hair that fell about his advisors face. “Are you angry with me my love?” Elrond tried his best to sound as sweet and innocent as possible but Erestor’s reply proved the attempt was thoroughly transparent. 

“Yes. Very angry with you.” Erestor turned a little further from Elrond’s grasp but didn’t get very far, the elvan lord following him so that he was hovering above Erestor’s shoulder to look down on Erestor’s face. Pouting a little too dramatically than was necessary Elrond creased his forehead in confusion and question. 

“What did I do Erestor?” Elrond cursed himself the moment the words left his mouth as Erestor spun over and glared at him pointedly before hastily rising from the bed and wrapping his robe around him. In an effort to apologise Elrond rose from the bed as well, hastily following Erestor who had stormed into the sitting room and was intently pouring himself a glass of warm fey wine. “Please Erestor, I am sorry but I do not know what I have done to upset you. Indulge my old age and tell me straight, I do not want to fight with you.” Elrond winced a little as Erestor spun around from the table he was stood at to look blankly at the elvan lord. 

“You do not want to fight with me, yet you willingly fight for the fate of the elvan races with those who we should look to for alliances. Besides this is not a fight it is a disagreement, if you want a fight I will gladly give you one.” Erestor promptly sat himself down in the rocking chair by the fire and folded his arms across his chest, the glass of few wine he’d guzzled like it was water now forgotten on the table beside him. Elrond sighed inwardly and passed a hand over his creased forehead. He was in truth to tired to argue with Erestor but if he was to get any sleep he would have to resolve his problems with his lover. 

“Please Erestor you must understand that as Lord of Imladris that I can not accept the proposals put forward by Thranduil or even Celeborn. I have a duty to protect the best interests of my people and what the King and my Father in law are suggesting is not acceptable.” Elrond moved forward to kneel before his lover and take Erestor’s hands in his own, but the advisor looked away from him and promptly tore his hands from Elrond’s grasp. 

“The best interests of your people, what are they may I ask? You are prepared to reject all offers of an alliance because of your pride at the cost of sending our people to war divided, leaderless and with little hope of success.” Erestor paused and stood up abruptly from the seat catching Elrond’s chin on his knee and making the elvan Lord wince and fall back a little in shock. “Imladris is young Elrond, many of your people have not seen the horrors of war as those of Mirkwood and Lorien, and those who have are still too fragile with grief to risk sending them again to the front. Do you not see that they will die? There is no hope for us in this war if we do not unite; yet you sit there at a table and argue about the alliances of old. Gil-Galad is dead as is the once mighty King of Greenwood. We can not change the past yet you condemn your own people to the same fate because you can not agree on the terms of engagement.” Erestor was screaming now tears streaming down his face as he paced frantically back and forth across the room in a state Elrond had never witnessed in his advisor before. Elrond barely ducked as one of the books from the shelving near Erestor’s scene was hurled in his direction from the angry advisor. 

“Erestor please I……….” Elrond didn’t get his sentence out as another heavier book was thrown at him this time catching his arm and tearing his robe before taking a considerably gash from the Lord’s arm, which began to bleed. Erestor didn’t even notice the injury he had caused his love as several guards came rushing into the room followed hastily by Glorfindel and Celeborn who had been stood outside the hall conversing when the raucous had begun upstairs. It took only a moment for Glorfindel and Celeborn to realise what was going on but having seen his Lord injured Glorfindel rushed over to Elrond’s side where the blood from his wound had begun to drip onto the rug in front of the fire. The guards went to restrain Erestor but halted when Celeborn held them back. 

“I will not stand by and watch you make the same mistakes as Gil-Galad did. I have faith in you Elrond yet you have disappointed me. When Glorfindel leaves for the borders I will go with him. There is nothing I can do here and I will not spend another war running meaningless errands and writing letters of disagreement while our people die. My skills are better served saving lives on the battle field than facilitating your frustratingly useless arguments.” Without thinking Erestor let another of the books from the shelving fly at where Glorfindel was crudely strapping Elrond’s wound from the previous book. Luckily the book missed both seneschal and lord this time rebounding off the fire surround and breaking some of the ornaments on the mantle. 

“Erestor….” Celeborn went to grab the advisor and calm him but Erestor shrugged of the Lord’s grasp and stormed from the room leaving everyone thoroughly shocked at seeing the calm, collected advisor so out of character. For a moment everyone merely watched the tapestry swing violently back and forth across the entrance to Elrond’s chambers, where Erestor had left. The silence was then broken by Elrond’s sobs as he collapsed into Glorfindel’s arms his pain clearly audible to anyone who was listening. “Out, get out now.” Knowing that the guards were now staring at their broken Lord, being comforted by Glorfindel, Celeborn quickly ushered them out of the room. Elrond was shivering and shaking both with cold and fear as Glorfindel ungraciously picked the dark haired lord up from the floor and carried him carefully back to the bedroom. Celeborn followed quickly with a warm glass of wine and some herbs he knew his son-in-law kept in the draw below the wine decanter. 

“Shhhh calm yourself Elrond, he is just angry and will regret what he has said to you in the morning when he has cooled down a little.” Softly speaking in Quenya Glorfindel stripped his Lord of his bloodied sleeping robe and eased Elrond back under the warm covers and blankets of the bed before sitting down beside him and continuing to try and sooth his pain away with his hug. 

“Here, let him drink some of this it will calm his nerves.” Celeborn hoisted up his own robes and climbed ungraciously onto the bed beside his son-in-law to help Glorfindel spoon-feed the warm wine and herbs to a very shaken Elrond. Glorfindel cursed a little as most of the liquid dribbled down Elrond’s chin onto the bed sheets but rejoiced silently as the small amount the Lord had swallowed began to instantly work its effects. Within moments Elrond’s shakes had calmed down and the Lord fell limply unconscious into Glorfindel’s chest. “It will keep him out for most of the night but I will stay with him just in case he should wake.” Glorfindel eased Elrond back to the pillows and promptly tucked the elvan Lord in with loving care. It had not been the first time Glorfindel had seen Elrond so upset and he had cared for the half elf more than once. It never got easier however, seeing such a stately strong leader so helpless and dependant. 

“Do you wish me to stay?” Glorfindel rose from the bed and washed his sticky hands in the basin by the window as Celeborn settled himself in a rocking chair beside Elrond’s bed, his hand gently soothing the elf lord’s forehead. 

“Nay return to Legolas but tell the guards on your way to find Erestor and keep him in sight at all times. I do not know how rash or impulsive he may become and it is better we keep an eye on him at least until he has returned a little of his sanity.” Glorfindel nodded and bowed respectfully to Lord Celeborn who merely smiled distantly at the seneschal as the blonde began towards the doorway to the room. “Glorfindel….” Glorfindel paused at the entrance to the room and glanced questioningly back as Celeborn called his name. “It is perhaps the best decision if this incident is kept to ourselves at this time. Please use your discretion when informing others of Elrond’s sudden illness.” Glorfindel nodded in understanding before bowing again and leaving the room. There was so much happening that none was spared the pressure of decisions and Glorfindel was rather glad that Legolas would be somewhat protected from the war because of his situation…..


	120. Paddy

Chapter 120

Legolas lay perfectly still staring out of the window. He had heard Glorfindel enter their chambers and while the seneschal was attempting to be very quiet, his movement alone had woken Legolas to full awareness. It was very late the moon already beginning to wane as the sun threatened to spill into the sky announcing the new day. Legolas remained the way he was pretending to be asleep until Glorfindel finally slid into bed beside him. 

“You are awake aren’t you?” Legolas smiled distantly as he heard Glorfindel whisper to him, obviously having discovered his position after he’d wrapped his arm gently over Legolas’ waist. 

“Aye, I heard you curse as you tripped on your boots on the way in.” Glorfindel cursed in Quenya again as he snuggled apologetically into his lovers back spooning himself against the lithe figure and allowing himself the indulgence of nestling his cock against the folds of Legolas behind. 

“I am sorry I am so late, the council took longer than I expected it would.” Glorfindel gently pecked at Legolas neck, kissing his way lazily along his lovers chin before drawing him into an unexpectedly heated kiss. Legolas could do little but hold on to his lover’s arms as Glorfindel thoroughly plundered his mouth with his tongue drawing the very breath from Legolas’ lips until the prince could no longer breath and was forced to gasp for air. Glorfindel chuckled softly at Legolas’ dazed expression after the kiss but said nothing as he relaxed back down into the covers and pulled his lover over and against his chest ready to find his slumber. Although a little shocked at Glorfindel’s kiss Legolas had heard enough of the screaming match in the royal wing of the house to understand Glorfindel’s sudden insecurity. Knowing that mentioning the upset he had heard would be useless Legolas changed the subject a little to the one he’d been stewing over for most of the night. 

“Elladan came to see me tonight.” For a moment Glorfindel had begun to slip into slumber but at the sound of Legolas’ voice his eyes snapped instantly back to awareness as he looked down and frowned at his love in confusion. 

”Why?” Glorfindel stroked his fingers lazily through Legolas’ mane of golden hair as he questioned his love. Awkwardly Legolas turned over his belly pressed against Glorfindel’s side. 

“To say goodbye. He is leaving with Celeborn and Haldir in the morning.” Legolas had thought the entire situation between he, Elladan and Glorfindel over in his mind all night and in his despair he had come to only one conclusion. Glorfindel nodded understandingly having already heard of Elladan’s leaving. 

“Aye I knew he would although I am not sure what has secured his decision. His brother will miss him greatly for they have not ever been apart for as long as Elladan is predicted he will stay away.” Glorfindel seemed uninterested in the topic of conversation and although Legolas could hear the fatigue in Glorfindel’s voice he was determined to get what he wanted to say off his chest. 

“I know why he leaves and it is a source of my unhappiness, although I do not judge him for doing such a thing when I would most likely do the same in his position.” Glorfindel frowned down at Legolas who was now staring up at him with the angelic blue eyes Glorfindel had first fallen in love with. 

“Your unhappiness? Surely his leaving is not because of your dislike of one another? I was told that you have become friends since then?” Legolas sighed and snuggled closer into his lover’s chest enjoying the feel of Glorfindel’s arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. 

“It is true that we have become good friends but it is our close friendship I fear that drives him away, for he can not bear to see you and I together as mates.” Glorfindel frowned and sat up from the bed still managing to cradle Legolas’ head in his lap as he stared down at his young lover in concern and worry. 

“He has a problem with our union? He has said nothing of this to me?” Legolas sighed and sat himself up as well with Glorfindel’s help so that he was now sitting between his lover’s legs facing the concerned Glorfindel. 

“He is in love with you Glorfindel, he has been since he was an elfling under your tutelage though he has never spoken of it for fear of your rejection.” Glorfindel’s mouth hung open at that moment like a monster from the sea and Legolas could only reach up and softly shut his lover’s mouth with a hand beneath the chin. “He knows now that we are in love and while he is happy for us, seeing us together makes him sad. That is why he is leaving with Celeborn to distance himself from us and perhaps find someone else to heal his heart.” Glorfindel swallowed hard and closed his eyes having not realised what was going on right before his very eyes. As an elfling Elladan had been such an attentive student, spending more time than was required of him learning skills from Glorfindel. It had all seemed very innocent and Glorfindel had assumed Elladan was just an eager student but now knowing what he did it changed everything that had happened. 

“I had no idea, I thought he just looked up to me. I would have never imagined he was so in love.” Legolas smiled compassionately at his lover and moved in to snuggle comfortingly against Glorfindel’s chest, the weight he’d had on his shoulders since finding out about Elladan’s secret now firmly lifted. 

“I told you because I can not bear to let him go without having you know the truth. There are no secrets between us and this one has been quite difficult to bear.” Glorfindel nodded understandingly still a little shocked at what he had just discovered.

“Thank-you Legolas for telling me I will talk to him before he leaves tomorrow and ensure that he is free of guilt and regret so that he may find love else where.” Legolas smiled brightly knowing well that Glorfindel would set the young elf Lord right before his journey. There was little sense in sending Elladan away with all the problems of his past and Glorfindel was just the person to fix everything. For a moment the pair of them merely sat in silence embraced in one another’s arms but as Legolas went to settle for sleep against his lover he felt the soft prod of Glorfindel’s semi erect cock against his leg. Smiling cheekily Legolas brushed his leg against the seneschals member again surprised to find the tip of it already wet. Glorfindel had relaxed back against the pillows again drifting between wakefulness and slumber seemingly unaware of his bodies response to having Legolas so close. Licking his parched lips Legolas leaned in to his lovers face remembering the incident in the gardens earlier that day. With the council Legolas had assumed Glorfindel would not be in the mood and would have completely forgotten about it by the evening but it seemed the blond had not. 

“My lord, have you done as you promised me?” Legolas whispered softly against Glorfindel’s lips watching in amusement as Glorfindel eyes came back to awareness having heard Legolas seductively tone. Legolas grumbled a little internally as Glorfindel looked blankly at him confused by Legolas question. 

“A promise? When did I make it?” Glorfindel looked genuinely perplexed making Legolas a little frustrated but still determined.

“This morning in the gardens you promised me you would not touch yourself less I refuse to teach you our lesson in position.” Legolas looked hopefully at his lover but groaned as Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders having not recalled the events in the garden what so ever. “You are useless sometimes Glorfindel. I am trying to make our encounters exciting yet you go and mess it all up with your confounded meetings and councils. I am surprised you even remembered I was in bed tonight for I was sure you did not realise I had left dinner early.” Put out that Glorfindel had messed up the evening Legolas rolled off his lover and scooted coldly over to the edge of the bed, his back to Glorfindel and his arms folded haughtily across his chest in annoyance. Legolas expected Glorfindel to roll over and apologise to him but the prince was stunned as he heard Glorfindel’s rich laughter behind him. Knowing he was obviously being laughed at Legolas turned reluctantly back over to stare at his mate who was in hysterics on the other side of the bed. As Glorfindel regained his composure Legolas began to realise immediately what had just happened. “You were teasing me weren’t you? You knew exactly what I was talking about yet you let me think you’d forgotten just so I would say it all again. You are a nasty elf sometimes Glorfindel.” Legolas pouted dramatically and folded his arms across his chest again ignoring Glorfindel’s poor version of a sympathetic look. 

“Oh come my dear did you truly think I would forget such a request as you gave me in the garden this morn? I spent the entire evening meal with a raging fire beneath my leggings, which I could not relieve. Had it been any less an important occasion I might have excused us both and taken you into the corridor for some quick relief.” Legolas shivered as Glorfindel took him about the waist and manhandled him so that the prince was sitting in his lap, Glorfindel’s cock now standing to attention firmly between them. Before Legolas could speak Glorfindel lock his lips firmly to Legolas his tongue expertly exploring the elf’s mouth while his hands roamed the prince’s flawless body teasing his nipples and coaxing Legolas member to hardness. Legolas was being swept away with the ferocity of Glorfindel’s desire and lust that the prince hardly knew what was happening; until he found himself on his back with two slicked fingers entering his puckered opening.

“No wait.” Breathless but having found his reasoning Legolas pushed firmly on Glorfindel’s chest. The seneschal immediately stopped and removed his fingers from Legolas body breathless himself but knowing that Legolas wanted it to stop and thus forcing himself to control his actions. 

“What is it? Have I hurt you again?” For a moment Glorfindel looked stricken that he’d injured his lover again but Legolas instantly soothed any worry by leaning up and gently kissing Glorfindel on the lips. Legolas had wanted to do this a little differently than the way it was happening at present but having no chance of changing things he had little left to do but ask Glorfindel straight out for a change of position. 

”I wish to be on top Glorfindel.” Legolas lowered his gaze to focus on Glorfindel’s chest as he realised Glorfindel was staring at him in sudden silence a little shocked. 

“On top?” Glorfindel spoke softly gently lifting his lover’s gaze to meet his own with a gentle hand beneath his chin. 

“Aye, I wish to ride you like an unbroken colt. Ada says it will be better for us both.” Legolas swept a hand self consciously across his swollen stomach watching with hitched breath as Glorfindel pondered the suggestion for a moment, his face giving nothing of his intentions away. For a heartbreaking moment Legolas began to think that perhaps Glorfindel would not agree to it but when the prince attempt to roll from beneath his lover to escape the situation Glorfindel’s lips came crashing down to his sucking erotically on his tongue before expertly flipping them over so that their positions were reversed. Legolas could do little but sit astride his lover’s hips his hands pressed flat to Glorfindel’s chest as they stared at one another. 

“What are you waiting for Legolas? I wish to be ridden, although I must tell you tonight I will not easily be sated.” Legolas was stunned and only managed to mutter a few words as he ran his hands over Glorfindel’s broad chest feeling the muscles ripple beneath his fingertips. The prince’s hands began to shake as they travelled lower to Glorfindel’s erection straining proudly up against his stomach the tip already leaking pearly fluid. Legolas hesitated to take a hold of the seneschal’s member as he rose a little to his knees trying to position himself above the aching member. In an instant the bravado of Legolas had disappeared and the prince panicked not knowing what to do. Helplessly Legolas looked down at his lovers face somewhat embarrassed to find Glorfindel lying patiently waiting for him his hands tucked behind his head in mild amusement. “Help me?” Legolas voice was barely above a whisper and clearly displayed all the signs of desperation the prince felt inside. Glorfindel chuckled and shook his head in amusement as he sat up against the headboard and pulled Legolas into his lap so that they were chest to chest. 

“You were going alright until then weren’t you? I think we’re going to have to work on your confidence because believe it or not the idea of you taking the lead is quite appealing my love.” Legolas blushed profusely as Glorfindel kissed him thoroughly his hands sliding down to Legolas rear once again to ensure the prince was well open. “Now take hold of me, here at the base.” Glorfindel had little patients to be teaching his lover this, but knowing that he’d hurt his love the previous night the seneschal knew he had to make it up to Legolas somehow so gritted his teeth tightly together as Legolas did as he was told. “Now up onto your knees and come closer to me or you’ll miss.” Glorfindel leaned back a little as Legolas continued to follow the instructions, so that Glorfindel’s nose was now touching the prince’s sternum. “Good now sit down onto me slowly, I’ll guide you this time but next time I’ll expect you to do it on your own. If this position is going to work Legolas I want you to take the lead completely or neither of us is going to enjoy it.” Nodding understandingly Legolas relaxed himself and allowed Glorfindel to guide him down onto the seneschal’s member. Both elves gasped loudly as Legolas dropped himself the last inch to impale himself deeply and unexpected onto Glorfindel. “I said slowly Legolas!” With the breath gone from his lungs at the unexpected heat of Legolas body Glorfindel huffed out a half angry snort. Glorfindel knew that this deeper penetration was not good for Legolas and attempted to remove himself quickly thinking that Legolas had hurt himself but when Legolas groaned and leaned forward to bite into Glorfindel’s shoulder the seneschal was stunned. 

As if he had known the position his entire life Legolas began to rock himself back and forth on Glorfindel clenching his muscles tighter each time as Glorfindel began to meet him thrust for thrust. Never had sex with Glorfindel felt so good and Legolas could hardly breath as stars began to sparkle before his eyes. Legolas didn’t realise he was moaning so loud until Glorfindel pressed his finger to his open lips silencing him with a heated shush. Legolas had been told by Glorfindel the first time they’d made love that orgasm was when they came but during their entire coupling Legolas had never experienced such an intense orgasm before in his life. The heat that swept from his toes to pool in his sacks and explode from his cock was like riding a horse in a raging storm. Legolas barely managed to gasp Glorfindel’s name before he was spilling his seed again onto Glorfindel’s chest as the seneschal lost himself deep inside his lover, his own orgasm triggered by Legolas’ contracting muscles. 

Completely sated Legolas collapsed shaking in Glorfindel’s arms, his breathing laboured to the point at which Glorfindel thought his love might pass out with lack of air. He himself had been truly taken off guard by the intensity of the orgasm, even more so by Legolas eager lovemaking. Until now Legolas had been a rather passive participant in their bed but now Glorfindel was seeing an entirely new side of his lover he never knew existed. This new side of Legolas was a welcome and most exciting prospect and Glorfindel’s cock twitched in satisfaction of the future images. 

“Do you hurt my love?” Legolas shook his head softly at Glorfindel’s whispered concern as Legolas lifted himself from his lover’s body and rolled bonelessly onto the bed. Glorfindel followed his lover onto his side after taking the washcloth they kept by the bed and cleaning them both of their coupling. “That was amazing Legolas.” Legolas smiled distantly trying to fight fatigue as Glorfindel pulled him back against his chest and they spooned easily together. 

“I love you.” Legolas managed to whisper softly in reply before his body succumb to the fatigue and fell silently into the pleasant dreams. Glorfindel watched his lover sleep for a little while before gracing both Legolas forehead and Legolas stomach with a gentle kiss before he too fell silently into a contented slumber, his arm as usual protectively cradling Legolas’ stomach…


	121. Farewell

Chapter 121

Legolas sat quietly on the steps of Imladris’ last homely house. All around him servants and warriors scuttled to and from the house, carrying baggages, parcels weapons and leading horses aplenty. Legolas had not really taken much notice of just how many warriors his father had brought with him from Mirkwood when they first met each other at the ford but now as he stared around at the masses of green tunics and silver weaponry it was clear that his father had brought with him half of Mirkwood’s army. Of course Lord Celeborn had done the same and so the courtyard of the last homely house had become a sea of silver and green tunics, only the small flashes of dark hair amongst the waves of golden locks indicating that they were still in the golden valley at all. 

Word had come last night of attacks intensifying around Mirkwood and Lorien the respective leaders of each realm eager to return to protect their lands. Legolas had awoken to a cold bed Glorfindel having already been summoned to help the departing armies prepare for their leave. Quite unnaturally Legolas had sat alone in the great banquet hall and ate breakfast quietly by himself, while outside chaos reigned. With everyone attending to the departing lords, Legolas had been left to serve himself and while he found it relaxing to not have servants hovering about him he also found it a little sad. 

Having drawn his own bath, Legolas had promptly soaked in the warm water all the while listening to the madness outside. Up until now Legolas had suppressed his sadness at his fathers leaving but as he watched both Haldir and Thranduil mounting their steeds dressed in warriors garb the reality of the situation set in. Once again in his life his fathers were leaving him. It was obvious there was to be no good byes or sweet farewells as the warriors began to rally around their superiors ready to ride out into the early morning light. Inwardly Legolas felt his heart constrict as the party from Mirkwood began to move out from the courtyard Thranduil and Hale having already waved farewell to Elrond, Erestor, Elrohir and Glorfindel who were perched on a large rock ledge. It was if all of Mirkwood had forgotten Legolas, as the last of the green tunic clad warriors disappeared from view into the valley none of them having sought him out in farewell. Lorien’s party was a little slower at organizing themselves Elladan’s and Elrohir’s extended goodbye delaying the parties leaving. Elladan looked as old as his father dressed in the traditional garb of Lorien’s guard. Legolas had only caught the passing looks between Elladan and Glorfindel the pair seemingly friends again the uneasiness gone from the air between them. Although he did not know what had passed between the two of them Legolas was sure Glorfindel had eased Elladan’s pain if only a little.

Haldir was sitting astride his horse beside Lord Celeborn the two of them happily conversing as the last of their entourage pulled into formation. With a sharp call the party from Lorien began streaming from the courtyard. Elladan hung back as long as possible but inevitably he was forced to follow the others his eyes never leaving his twin brothers until they were completely out of sight. Legolas sighed heavily and tucked his head against his chest fighting back the tears he felt as both his fathers left without a single goodbye. No one had noticed him sitting alone on the steps partially shaded by the small twisted plant that grew beside them. Through teary eyes Legolas watched as Glorfindel, Elrond and the other members of the household began to head back inside the house the morning chaos seemingly over. Legolas too contemplated rising and heading indoors but the sound of fast hooves on the gravel drew his attention back to the courtyard. As if from a dream Haldir rode back into the courtyard at full speed barely pulling his horse to a stop before dismounting in spectacular style. 

“Legolas, you slipped my mind little one. Come here.” Legolas barely realised he was on his feet and running towards his father until he collided with the solid form of Haldir. Immediately Legolas was engulfed in a warm tight hug the tears drying on his cheeks. After a brief moment Haldir drew Legolas back from him and tilted his chin up towards him. With a gentle thumb Haldir wiped away the last of Legolas tears before pressing a soft kiss to his son’s forehead. “Take Care Legolas and promise me you will look out for yourself and the babe, no more foolishness. If you should need anything you have only to send me a message and I shall be here on the wings of an eagle if necessary.” Legolas chuckled a little at his father’s imagery already imaging Haldir hanging on for dear life to an eagle’s wing, his legs dangling beneath him helplessly. “Now I have to go, in times as these it is best not to fall behind in your party.” Legolas nodded understandingly but was reluctant to let his father go until Haldir forcibly pried his hands from around his waist. “Everything will be well Legolas. I promise.” As quickly as he had rode into the courtyard Haldir remounted his steed and with a final wave of his hand disappeared with speed from view leaving Legolas standing motionless in the courtyard staring blankly at where his fathers had disappeared. 

Legolas was not sure when or why he had become so emotional, or why every moment it seemed as if he was crying or throwing an angry tantrum. The situation should not have upset him as much as it did, he knew Haldir and Thranduil were quite capable of looking after themselves in battle yet it did not lesson the tears that began to fall down his cheeks with a chocked sob. A gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder and Legolas instantly turned into the embrace of Glorfindel who lovingly held his husband through his sobs. 

“Shhh my love they will be fine and come the Winter when our child is born they will return to bless him, in good health and safety.” Legolas frowned a little as Glorfindel rubbed his swollen belly tenderly caressing the bump before guiding his husband back towards the house. 

“He will come in Autumn Glorfindel, I do not think our child likes the cold. He has too much of my blood in him.” Legolas spoke softly but determinedly against Glorfindel’s chest, only to listen as the elder seneschal rumbled with amusement at his stubborn love. 

“As you say little one but I shall be ready to receive him in Winter all the same.” Legolas managed to roll his eyes at Glorfindel’s slight condescension. It did not happen often between them but occasionally Glorfindel would forget that it was his mate and not a young charge in his arms, his tongue slipping if only for a moment. Legolas was feeling far too drained to acknowledge his loves faults and so merely accepted the guidance of Glorfindel who gestured for him to continue up to their room alone. 

“There is a great many things I must do today Legolas, forgive me for leaving you to yourself but it is vital that I accomplish my tasks. I will perhaps see you at dinner tonight.” Legolas paused on the ornately carved stone steps and glanced back down longingly at where Glorfindel was standing at the bottom of them, several centuries and patrol captains lingering behind him ready to capture his attention as soon as was possible. There would be no way Legolas could change Glorfindel’s mind even if he tried and so Legolas merely nodded in silence and turned back around to continue up the steps. Behind him he heard the vultures that’d been waiting for Glorfindel’s attention immediately swoop in heated conversations in Quenya filling the hallway as they swept Glorfindel away. 

Legolas sighed heavily as he reached the top of the stairs pausing to rest a while having underestimated how truly tired he felt. Recovering his strength Legolas wandered to the chambers he shared with his husband and promptly threw himself upon the bed, discarding the outer robe. With his belly creating his heavier frame Legolas sunk into the mattress the pillows falling on top of him so that he looked like a tapestry mountain. Pushing the pillows from his body Legolas rested his arms down on the bump of his stomach softly soothing it with caresses as he’d often done of late in order to make himself relax into slumber. 

“Little Child, why did you choose now to grace my body? Can you not feel how already burdened I am without you?” Legolas began to whisper softly in Sindarian to the child growing inside of him, all the while continuing to caress the little bump. “Why did you not wait a little while, so I might have been more help during our time of war. I am useless to everyone while I carry you.” Legolas sighed and shut his eyes tightly trying to imagine what it would be like to hold his child for the first time. In his mind Legolas began to piece together the child’s profile, trying desperately to keep his thoughts positive. “Your grandsire’s and father will go to war and I can not help them.” Exasperated Legolas threw his hands away from his stomach to flop angrily at his sides. “I do not want to be pregnant now!” Reverting to westron in his frustration Legolas only caught the tail end of someone announcing themselves at the door to his chamber. Struggling to raise himself from the bed to answer his caller, Legolas grunted and cursed until he was finally sitting up and able to pull a robe about himself in modesty. “Damn my infernal weakness, why I am I so incapable.” Cursing under his breath Legolas did not expect to see the figure already standing in the small living room of the chambers, having invited himself in. 

“You are weak because you are doing nothing Legolas.” Legolas rested his hands back on the bed and pushed himself up to his feet awkwardly as Gandalf took the steps necessary to enter the bedchamber where he stood in front of a nervously shuffling wizard. “Do not think so ill of your situation Legolas, it does the child no good to have its father resent it.” Legolas looked nervously to his feet as he realised that Gandalf had heard his entire conversation with his child, the Istari having obviously eavesdropped. “You love this child Legolas, it is clear within every fibre of your being how much you care. The hateful things you are thinking will ultimately affect the child within and you must stop it at once if you wish to have a healthy son. It is high time you grew up little greenleaf for a parent is a far greater responsibility than watching horses in a field.” Legolas felt as if he was but an mere elfling again standing in front of his chastising father as Mithrandir strode confidently over to Legolas’ wardrobe and threw a set of Legolas’ hunting garb onto the bed, followed promptly by the elf’s boots, long knives and his bow and arrow. “There is nothing you can do about your situation, what is done is done and you must walk the path destiny has paved for you. The child you carry, carries with it the hopes of an entire race and you will accept that responsibility, just as the warriors that ready for war, accept their’s.” Legolas felt thoroughly chastised as Gandalf turned his back to face the fire his hand gesturing to the items he’d thrown on the bed. “I will hear no more of your nonsensical thoughts, for they are false and spoken only by you in self-pity. Now get yourself dressed and you will spend the day training with me. There are many things you must learn before your child is born Legolas, and so little time for you to learn it in.” Knowing not to argue with an angry Istari Legolas began to slowly get dressed only to have Gandalf growl at him for his slowness. “Come along and be quick Legolas, you have not put on so much weight that it impairs your elvan abilities so severely as yet. So hasten your dressing immediately!” Legolas was ashamed to admit that since he had discovered he was pregnant he had been fully mourning in self-pity, and thus making more out of the situation than was truly necessary. Gandalf was right; he was not so big that all his abilities were useless, it was only that out of stubbornness he’d changed his ways purposefully making life difficult for himself. 

Taking a deep breath Legolas went about dressing just as quickly as he used to as an elfling. Admittedly he struggled a little pulling on his boots and weaponry because of his bump and he lost his balance twice but it was still efficient and before long he stood before Gandalf dressed and ready for training. In appearances Legolas still looked like any other warrior and it was only the slight rise in the front of his tunic that indicated anything out of the ordinary in the elf. Gandalf smiled widely as he appraised Legolas appearance glad that he had finally got through to the elf before him. He’d seen Legolas’ depression and moodiness the moment he’d returned to Rivendel and up until now he’d let it pass but having heard Legolas talking so horribly to his child, the wizard had decided enough was enough and promptly intervened. 

“Good Legolas, but perhaps if you tied you tunic a little tighter you might not be showing flesh, of which I am sure Glorfindel would disapprove of when sparing with the other warriors.” Legolas flushed bright pink as Gandalf stepped up to him and re tied his tunic so that Legolas’ creamy round belly was better hidden from view. In his haste he had forgotten to compensate for the tightness of his old clothing and thus had left his belly bulging out from beneath the front flaps of the tunic, which blew open when he walked. Gandalf chuckled at Legolas embarrassment but quickly steered Legolas out of the chambers towards the training grounds. It was going to be a long day of training but Gandalf was sure Legolas could handle it.


	122. Sketchy

Chapter 122

“I think that will do for today Legolas, I am very pleased with your progress. You are already compensating well for your impairment, in both your attack and defence although we will have to work on your balance a little more tomorrow.” Gandalf sighed gently as he watched Legolas awkwardly jump down from the log he had but moments ago been sparing upon with one of the warriors. Legolas barely managed to keep himself up right having landed on his feet but underestimated his weight in the fall forward. Two of the guards who’d kept him company for most of the day were quickly at his side propping Legolas up until the prince could stand on his own. 

All in all it had been quite a productive day as far as Legolas was concerned. Having a renewed sense of duty Legolas had strode headlong into all situations Gandalf had thrown at him. As far as training was concerned Legolas had never really had any formal combat training aside from Filgree’s tutelage, and Legolas found it most exciting to be shown and taught new things by Gandalf and the four lower ranking patrol guards who’d volunteered to become his sparing partners for the day. 

“Yes, I am still not quite so sure of my limits. I am afraid of pushing myself too hard in case I should fall.” Legolas gratefully joined Gandalf on the small stone bench by the side of the garden they’d trained in all day. Gandalf smiled secretly to himself as he watched Legolas sit easily down upon the bench, his awkward pregnant movements forgotten as he accepted the offered flask of water. 

“Aye you have still a lot to learn about your body and its capabilities but all in good time Greanleaf. Tomorrow I think we shall take to the valley on horse, teach you how to ride comfortably without pain.” Legolas winced having already remembered the pain he had encountered on the last horse ride he had taken while pregnant, the bouncing motion making him feel truly ill. 

“Glorfindel is going to be so angry I did not spend today resting. I hope you know he will hold you accountable Mithrandir.” Legolas smiled inwardly as Mithrandir grunted his uncaring disapproval of Glorfindel’s predicted mood.

“While I mean no offence to your husband my prince, may I say Glorfindel has quite lost touch in his elder years and as such needs a thorough tryst with a balrog again to bring some sense back into him.” Legolas sniggered cheekily at Gandalf’s annoyance of Glorfindel, as did the four guards who managed to cover their disrespectful laughter much better than Legolas did. Gandalf rolled his eyes as he stood from the bench and looked out to the west of the valley where the sun was beginning to set. “It is getting late in the afternoon Legolas, may I suggest retiring to your chambers and preparing yourself for the evening meal.” Legolas nodded his acceptance of Gandalf’s offer and easily fell into step beside the Istari, leaving the guards to continue to collect the equipment from the days training. In silent reflection the wizard and the elvan prince made their way back to the house before going their separate ways. Gandalf towards Elrond’s study and Legolas to his and Glorfindel’s chambers. 

*****************

Legolas hurried down the steps of the house already late for the evening meal having quite unintentionally fallen asleep in the window seat. Since becoming pregnant Legolas had not run anywhere quickly yet having spent the morning with Mithrandir Legolas now easily took the stone steps two at a time unfazed by his small swelling stomach. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Legolas paused if only briefly to straighten out his appearance before swiftly stepping into the dinning hall. 

“I apologise Lord Elrond I fell……..” Legolas trailed off as he came to a complete standstill in the center of the hall his gaze flickering around the empty seats of the table before focusing on the only occupied seat in the entire room. Elrond sat stoically in his normal seat at the head of the table a small meal and a goblet of wine sitting before him. A manservant stood respectfully beside his Lord refilling the glass of wine from the decanter he held, whenever Elrond indicated it so. “Elrond? Where is everyone?” Confused at why no one was at dinner Legolas slowly made his way up the table and took the offered seat next to the Lord, the seat usually reserved for Erestor. Elrond finished his mouthful of dinner, and waited until Legolas had been served with his own small meal before turning to address the young prince. 

“They are preparing to go to the borders Legolas. It seems that we have underestimated how cunning our enemy are.” Legolas stared blankly at Elrond his hunger forgotten as the prospect of Glorfindel leaving him so soon after his fathers departure, terribly daunting. Sensing Legolas’ fear, Elrond gently gestured to the sweet meats on Legolas plate, encouraging the prince to eat a little. Elrond knew what it felt like to have lost all appetite but as a healer Elrond also understood Legolas needed to feed the child growing inside of him, and if nothing else would see the prince eat at least half of his meal. As not to upset things Legolas obediently began to chew a few morsels of sweet meat as Elrond continued. “The orcs attacks have increased at the borders, they are becoming more coordinated and well planned. I have no choice but to strength the eastern and southern boarder with guards from other stations.” Legolas sighed and swallowed an impossible mouthful of food down his suddenly tight throat. Nervously Legolas picked up his own decanter of wine managing a few swills of the liquid before giving up on food for the evening as his stomach began to churn with worry. 

“Taking guards from the other borders will leave them weakened and open to attack. What of the recruits which are training at present, surely they can be used instead?” Legolas voice was barely above a whisper as he tried to compose himself. In truth the last place Legolas wished to be was in the hall talking with Elrond, when he had but only a few more hours with Glorfindel. 

“Aye the Eastern and Northern boarders will be open to attack but that is a chance I must take. We cannot hold the eastern border if it is not strengthened by force and the recruits you speak off are useless in this kind of attack. Experienced warriors are needed not defenceless villagers.” Legolas nodded understandingly having seen the stresses in Elrond’s features. It was obvious it had taken every ounce of strength for Elrond to make such decisions and Legolas trusted the elder’s reasoning in whatever decisions had been made. 

“When do they leave?” Legolas pushed away his plate knowing that nothing he would eat now would stay down. 

“As the sun rises tomorrow I expect them to be already on their way. Glorfindel and Filgree will lead them and Erestor will be their council…” Legolas was shocked to hear what Elrond had just spoken of. While Legolas knew that both Glorfindel and Filgree would take the call the borders the prince was not aware Lord Erestor had also accepted the call. 

“Lord Erestor is for the borders?” Legolas bit his lip in self- reprove as he watched the saddened expression work its way onto Elrond’s usually blank face. 

“Aye there is nothing he can do here and is far better use with a sword in his hands at the borders.” Although Elrond spoke as coldly as he could manage Legolas could still clearly see the sadness in the elders expression and the prince truly understood how Elrond felt. Eventually Elrond sighed heavily and sat back from his dinner having also given up eating anymore. With a last swill of wine Elrond glanced sympathetically at Legolas only now realizing how truly heartbreaking it was to be sending your lover to war. Legolas could do little but gaze into the Lord’s dark hazel eyes the emotional turmoil they reflected matching Legolas’ own worry. “Go to him Legolas, spend what little time to you have left together in each others arms. I cannot see the end of what is to come and I do not know where our hope lies, do not waste what precious time we may have left.” Legolas was shocked to see tears glistening in Elrond’s eyes but the prince did not wait to see more of Elrond’s heartbreak as he took to his feet and ran out of the hall towards the armoury where Legolas knew Glorfindel would most likely be.


	123. Sweet Sorrow

Chapter 123 

Glorfindel stood knee deep in chain mail and armour as he watched the ordered commotion in the room around him. To his right Filgree was calling names while Erestor was religiously handing out items of war to those elves who came forward. Since their decision to go to the borders had been made the three warriors had spent the day filling chests with armoury all of it to be taken to the borders so that those already fighting there might replenish their own weaponry. While as yet it was only defensive action Filgree had deemed it necessary that everyone be fitted with items of war just in case a decision would be made. The deafening sound of metal armoury being clattered and battered about filled the stone torch lit room. All that were willing had joined up to go to the southern and eastern borders. Looking around at the young faces in the room Glorfindel could hardly see any experience between them. Rivendell had lived in peace for far too long its inhabitants not having seen the horrors of war as the generation passed had done. Closing his eyes to the scene in dismay Glorfindel did not even hear Legolas calling his name above the din until a warm body came crashing into his. 

Just as Legolas had predicted he had found Glorfindel in the armoury along with at least another hundred elves all of them readying to leave for the borders. The noise in the room was deafening and although Legolas called out serval times to his love Glorfindel did not hear him above the sound. Desperate to get to Glorfindel Legolas had began to push his way through the hordes of male elves all of them dressing in their armour ready for battle. Legolas was too wrapped up in reaching Glorfindel that the prince hardly noticed as the noise filtered away to nothing everyone slowly realising the prince had entered the room. By the time Legolas reached Glorfindel the room had fallen into complete silence all the elves now watching as the prince threw himself at an unprepared Glorfindel. Not realizing his audience and only focused on his lover Legolas brought his lips to Glorfindel’s in a crushing kiss. The desperate kiss bruised Glorfindel’s lips but the Lord easily responded to Legolas searching tongue until they both fell breathlessly apart. Legolas panted hard, with tears in his eyes as he fell weakly against Glorfindel’s chest, his lovers arms the only things holding him up. Glorfindel stared in shock down at his lover. Legolas had never been so spontaneous or demanding especially in front of company and Glorfindel did not know quite how to react. Glorfindel did not have time to speak however as Legolas timid voice echoed around the silent room. 

“I do not want you to go. You will not come back to me. He knows, I can see it in his eyes. I can not live without you.” Legolas broke down into desperate hysterical sobs the image of Elrond’s expression haunting his mind as he clutched desperately to Glorfindel’s tunic with shaking hands. Not knowing what to do Glorfindel held on to Legolas tightly as he looked desperately over at Filgree and Erestor who where staring just as shocked at Legolas as Glorfindel was. Muttering broke out amongst the ranks of the warriors in the room and Glorfindel did not need his army questioning their success. Having glanced about the room for someplace private to go Glorfindel spotted a small alcove off to the side of the main armoury. The alcove had been used to house the bows of Imladris’ guards but at present it was empty save for some of the broken and useless weapons left behind. Easily Glorfindel lifted Legolas into his arms and carried his lover swiftly into the alcove. There was a small wooden bench in the far corner of the alcove and Glorfindel gently placed his lover down upon it before reaching out of the alcove and grabbing a flaming torch from the wall before promptly closing the less than sturdy door behind him. 

It was dark in the little room the torch doing little for the windowless alcove accept create flickering shadows on the walls and roof. The room smelt of dampness and must, mixed with the wax used for stringing the bows it once housed. Outside Glorfindel was relieved to hear as Erestor and Filgree took charge again of the elvan warriors instructing them to continue to ready themselves for battle. Inside however Glorfindel could see Legolas curled up in the corner of the bench his pained sobs lost in the closeness of the room. Securing the torch to the wall Glorfindel moved silently over to sit beside Legolas on the bench. With a gentle hand Glorfindel eased Legolas down into his lap so that the prince could lay his head easily against Glorfindel’s chest. With his arms wrapped firmly about Legolas person Glorfindel began to sing. The song of love and hope was only audible to the lovers who sat together in the room and despite its tale Legolas began to relax a little, his sobs slowing and his tears beginning to dry. Glorfindel had a beautiful voice that washed over Legolas like a warm comforting blanket, not in a thousand millennia would Legolas ever tire of hearing his lover’s voice. When the song came to an end Glorfindel found Legolas gazing up at him through puffy tear reddened eyes, fear shining from them like the light of Ellendil. 

“They will not take me away from you Legolas. I would beg before mandos himself to be allowed to see you again if I should die a second time.” Glorfindel whispered softly against the top of Legolas head still soothing his hands against Legolas back. “There is nothing we can do about fate Legolas we must accept what is to come. I know in my heart I will not loose you for you carry the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. What little hope there is for our success in this war is made up for in my heart by the hope you carry. I promise I will come back to you my love even if I must crawl on my hands and knees to do so. I will not leave you I promise.” Legolas barely had time to breath before Glorfindel’s lips softly met his own the gentleness of the kiss unlike any Glorfindel had gifted upon Legolas before. From a dusting gentleness the kiss deepened Legolas seeking Glorfindel’s tongue in a heated dance that left them both groaning softly into one another’s parted lips. Lips swollen and glistening Legolas drew back slightly from Glorfindel his arms still wrapped tightly about Glorfindel’s neck as they stared at one another in silence. While Legolas felt better about Glorfindel leaving for the borders it was no less painful or frightening. The possibilities of untold horror still loomed over the realms of elves and Legolas feared how it would all end. Yet in the fear Legolas found solace in Glorfindel’s words and while they were little comfort they helped just enough for Legolas to let go and let fate take its course. 

“Will you make love to me?” Legolas stared softly up at Glorfindel who seemed to smile a little at Legolas’ innocent request. Easily Glorfindel nodded and moved to stand from the bench in order to return to the preparations outside. 

“Aye Legolas we will make love this evening if you so wish it. I will finish things here and meet you in our chambers……………” Glorfindel trailed off as Legolas shook his head defiantly his hands still holding Glorfindel’s tunic preventing the elder elf from rising from the bench. 

“Nay, I wish you to make love to me now. Here. If we wait, they will keep you from me with meaningless tasks better taken care of by others. They begrudge me my time with you and I will not have them take from me what precious hours together we have left.” Glorfindel was stunned and merely stared at Legolas in confusion as the prince began to undo the ties of Glorfindel’s tunic and leggings. 

Legolas had Glorfindel half undressed when the prince paused and reached beneath the bench pulling out some dusty old blankets, which had once covered the most precious of bows in the alcove. Kicking the blankets out onto the floor Legolas slid from Glorfindel’s lap to his knees before the Lord, his fingers nimbly freeing Glorfindel’s growing cock from its confines. Like a starved horse Legolas quickly engulfed Glorfindel’s member with his mouth drawing a delighted moan from Glorfindel who opened his legs wider and relaxed fully against the cold rock wall behind him. Legolas smiled around the stiffening member in his mouth as Glorfindel wove his hands into Legolas golden hair encouraging the younger elf to take him deep and with more fever. Legolas eagerly replied determined to draw Glorfindel to the peek of his excitement so that when they finally made love the elder elf would come deep within him. Glorfindel managed to open his eyes long enough to see the door to the alcove open slightly and a pair of green sparkling eyes peep around the corner. Glorfindel was far from caring what anyone could see and merely waved Filgree away with a shaking hand, knowing that the tutor would keep guard at the door until such time as he and Legolas had finished. Glorfindel watched Filgree nod understandingly before quietly closing the door to again, Legolas none the wiser to his brief audience as Glorfindel pushed him back down onto the blankets. 

Knowing what was to come Legolas lay back on the blankets and watched as Glorfindel stood and pushed his leggings down around his ankles before lying himself down atop his lover, careful not to crush the delicate bump of Legolas stomach.   
“Forgive me my love I am not prepared for this.” Legolas lifted his hips a little as Glorfindel drew up the robe around Legolas waist, exposing the prince’s dripping member that stood to attention against the bulge of his stomach. Legolas was not quite sure what Glorfindel meant for a moment but as he watched his lover draw his own fingers into his own mouth wetting them with saliva the prince instantly knew what had to be done. As quick as lightening Legolas grabbed hold of Glorfindel’s hand drawing the wet fingers back from where they were beginning to descend to their intended destination. Glorfindel looked up and frowned at Legolas as the prince gently kissed the inside of Glorfindel’s wrist before placing the hand down beside his head to support Glorfindel’s weight better. 

“Legolas I must………..” Glorfindel was cut off as Legolas crushed a kiss to his lover’s lips before drawing back and gently lifting his own legs so that they wrapped comfortably about Glorfindel’s waist. 

“Nay take me as I am.” Glorfindel was about to protest in outrage of Legolas suggestion but Legolas promptly pressed a slender finger to Glorfindel’s lips to silence him yet again. “I want it to feel like our first time again. I need it to hurt; I need to feel you hard within me so that the memory of this does not fade in your absence. I do not know when we will see each other again and I need the memories of your love to linger so I do not forget you even in our darkest hour.” Glorfindel could not argue with such reasoning having felt the same way. With a kiss to Legolas lips Glorfindel pressed himself firmly against Legolas’ opening before whispered a soft prayer to the valar and then plunging into Legolas unprepared body. 

Legolas buckled almost in two at the swift intrusion the pain sweeping through his body just as the first time Glorfindel had made love to him. Biting his lip to keep from calling out Legolas willed his body to relax as the pain of Glorfindel’s entry dulled and began mingling with pleasure. With his hands braced either side of Legolas head on the floor Glorfindel began thrusting rhythmically forward setting the strong and confident pace both he and Legolas needed. Involuntarily Legolas tightened his legs around Glorfindel’s waist glad for the training Gandalf had given him that morning which allowed him to compensate for his pregnancy as Glorfindel’s thrust began stronger and more demanding. Changing his angle a little Glorfindel hit the sweet spot deep inside his lover causing Legolas to gasp and cry out in elvish with each thrust. Glorfindel had gone past caring who was left in the armoury to hear his coupling and merely encouraged Legolas to scream louder as he drew Legolas closer to him so that he could thrust impossibly deeper into Legolas willing body. 

When Glorfindel’s climax came it tore breath from his lungs just as a blow to the gut with a sword would do. A fire swept from the very tips of Glorfindel’s toes to the points of his ears all of it pooling in his sacks before exploding from him in thick tendrils into Legolas body. Had Legolas not been pregnant already Glorfindel was sure he would have conceived as Legolas’ own climax continued to milk him of his essence. In his own blinding climax Glorfindel had not even heard Legolas scream his name and undying love, only realising the prince’s indiscretion when the door to the alcove opened again and Filgree stood his sword drawn ready to kill Glorfindel if Legolas scream had been some indication of the prince’s pain. 

It took only a moment for Filgree to realize his mistake and re sheathed his sword ready to turn and close the door again behind him, when Glorfindel called to him to stop. Obediently Filgree did as he was instructed still with his back to the couple who were lying breathlessly upon the floor. Looking down at his lover Glorfindel could see Legolas wavering between consciousnesses and awareness the intensity of their love making taking them both unawares. 

“Stay and close the door.” In Quenya Glorfindel spoke softly to Filgree who obediently did as he was told stepping into the cramped room and closing the door behind him. Filgree respectfully kept his eyes to the floor. He had seen Legolas naked a thousand times before and had no qualms about seeing Glorfindel naked, but his rank below the two elves dictated his discretion. Despite keeping his gaze to the floor Filgree could see out of the corner of his eye as Glorfindel eased himself from Legolas body and sat back on his knees having laid Legolas legs back down onto the blankets. The prince looked completely shattered and Filgree could not help but smile in amusement of seeing his once student thoroughly fatigued by sex. “There is a little blood check him for injury while I dress.” Again in Quenya Glorfindel addressed Filgree calmly. A little worried now of Legolas health Filgree didn’t care that he was watching Glorfindel clean himself up and dress himself as he knelt down over Legolas body. With a steady hand Filgree pressed three fingers into Legolas body, the passage still open and slick with Glorfindel’s essence. Ignoring the fact that Glorfindel was staring at him Filgree pressed softly against particular places on Legolas stomach almost relived when Legolas merely grunted his fatigued disapproval and attempted to turn over. 

“He is fine as is the child. The blood is merely a few tears at his entrance and will heal over the next few days, although he will be sore in the morning.” Filgree removed his hands from Legolas body wiping them crudely on the dusty blankets as he stood again to face a now redressed Glorfindel. Filgree watched on as Glorfindel sighed heavily in relief showing his true worry about having overdone his love making with Legolas. Glorfindel nodded in understandingly and finished strapping his weaponry to his body before bending down and softly pressing a kiss to Legolas lips after Filgree had obligingly pulled the prince’s robe back down to cover his body. 

“I love you Legolas. I will see you when I return from the borders. Take care my love.” Although Legolas was half unconscious it seemed the prince had understood and heard what Glorfindel said because he half muttered a reply, which made Glorfindel smile. Rising from Legolas Glorfindel strode over to the door of the alcove and opened the door to find most of the warriors having already left leaving only the remaining few with knowledge of what he had just done. Pausing in the entranceway Glorfindel glanced back at Filgree and gestured to Legolas with a caring hand. “Take him back to his chambers and have Elrohir watch over him until he wakes tomorrow. Tell Elrohir that should it happen while we are gone that I am to be sent a message immediately. Then you may return to us in the courtyard to continue preparations for leaving.” Filgree bowed respectfully to Glorfindel before lifting Legolas to his arms and moving from the room. The remaining warriors stared at Legolas limp body in Filgree’s arms as they disappeared from the armoury leaving Glorfindel standing stoically in the center of them. He looked all the world like the warrior who had fought the balrog and survived and the respect he commanded insure none in the room would speak of their leaders private affairs. With a sigh Glorfindel instructed everyone to begin their way to the courtyard before he too followed his men into the unknowing future….


	124. The Last Day Forever

Chapter 124 

Legolas awoke to a gentle hand soothing across his forehead. Assuming the soft hand belonged to Glorfindel Legolas nuzzled into it, appreciatively mumbling the seneschal’s name. As if scalded by the touch the hand disappeared sharply and Legolas blinked his eyes to awareness to see what he had done to offend his lover. The pair of eyes that looked back at him however weren’t the sapphire blue of Glorfindel’s but rather the dusky brown of Elrond’s youngest son. 

“Elrohir?” Confused Legolas stared at Elrohir who was sitting stoically in the chair beside the bed a book resting in his lap. “Where is Glorfindel?” Feeling behind him and finding the bed empty Legolas sat up sharply groaning a little at the pain, which swept through his body from his abdomen. 

“Shhh, calm yourself Legolas. Glorfindel has left for the borders already.” Elrohir spoke softly his hand resting on Legolas but nothing softened the reality of Glorfindel’s leaving. Legolas looked completely stricken and Elrohir felt his heart constrict having seen the pain in his friend’s eyes. In silence Legolas lay back against the pillows and curled up tightly on his side, Glorfindel’s own pillow clutched to his chest. Sensing Legolas upset Elrohir kicked off his shoes and put his book aside before climbing ungracefully into bed beside the prince. In a friendly gesture Elrohir rolled Legolas over to face him before gently embracing the prince against his chest and beginning to move his hands in soothing circles on the prince’s back. 

“I fear for him Elrohir.” Legolas’ whisper breezed into the collar of Elrohir’s tunic making the half elf shiver. No one had ever seen Legolas so down before and Elrohir hated to see the smile fade from his friend’s features. 

“You should not fear anything Legolas.” Elrohir paused and began gently weaving Legolas long golden hair into a strange knot that fell lightly down his back. “Glorfindel is a strong warrior, he has fought many battles and lived on to tell the tales. He will not take risks with his life and just as my father trusts him to carry out his duty, I trust him to return to us as he promises.” Legolas smiled weakly up at Elrohir having heard similar words from Glorfindel himself. There was little doubting who had taught the twins in their younger years, both characteristics of Glorfindel and Erestor shining through in the half elf’s personalities. Legolas tightened his hold on Elrohir causing a surprised chuckle from the half elf. 

“I will not get through this without your guidance Elrohir, will you stay with me while he is gone?” Elrohir rolled his eyes at Legolas desperation but nodded all the same. 

“Aye I will Legolas but I believe you are making far too much of his leaving and I have little doubt he will be home before next season.” Legolas smiled genuinely this time feeling better at hearing Elrohir’s positive thoughts on the subject. “Now come along Gandalf is waiting for you to join him for your training today, he will not be happy if you are late.” Despite the niggling soreness in his lower regions Legolas reluctantly stood from the bed, Elrohir helping him with a playful tug of his arm. The day on horseback would be uncomfortable after his session with Glorfindel but Legolas would not take any of the herbs Elrohir offered to dull the ache. The pain was a constant reminder of how Glorfindel felt in him and Legolas did not want the feeling or memories to ever fade.

**************************

Legolas and Elrohir were surprised to find Elrond with Gandalf in the stables when they arrived. Gone were Elrond’s stately robes, discarded for a more a traditional tunic and leggings. Just like Imaldris’ warriors Elrond had a sword and quiver strapped to his person, the only distinguishing feature that would set him apart from the other warriors was the silver circlet that rested atop his head, partially hidden by the warrior’s braids. 

“Ada? What are you doing?” Elrohir it seemed was just as shocked as Legolas to see his father dressed in such a way and unintentionally circled him staring at Elrond in confusion. Both Elrond and Gandalf chuckled at the younger elves reactions as each led two horses out into the morning sun. Imladris was unnaturally quiet, the activities of once lively warriors and guards no longer apparent in the courtyard of training fields. All who were able had gone to the borders to protect their lands leaving only the women who without question had taken up their son’s and husbands duties, so that Imladris continued to run smoothly in the absence of the men. 

“What does it look like my son? I am joining you in your ride today?” Elrond dismissively handed Legolas the reigns to his horse, Iest before nimbly mounting his own dark steed. Legolas had never before seen the Lord of Imladris look so noble and wise perched easily on his horse. It had been long written in texts that Elrond had once ridden aside Gil-Galad into battle but until now Legolas had not truly believed it. Elrond did not quite fit the picture of a great elvan warrior until now that was. Elrohir it seemed was still curious to his father’s actions and although he mounted his steed also he glared at his father suspiciously. 

“Yes I can see your intentions Ada but why? You have never taken any interest in riding before, why now do you feel the need to accompany us when it is no less interesting than Legolas continued training?” Elrohir rode easily beside his father, Gandalf and Legolas a little ahead of them but still within conversation range. Elrond sighed heavily and stroked the mane of his horse before turned seriously towards his youngest son. Elrohir was the smartest of his two sons and the most receptive to people’s emotions. There was little Elrond could have ever hidden from Elrohir, the young half elf always knowing the truth behind his fathers protective lies he often told Elladan as not to hurt him with the truth. 

“There will be little time to enjoy such a luxury in the coming years Elrohir and I wish to see Imladris in its beauty once more, should I not get the opportunity to do so again. The future is uncertain and thus I am enjoying today like it will be my last less tomorrow I will not be here.” Elrond turned his gaze away from his sons having seen the fear and worry clouding the younger elf’s eyes. 

“You speak as if you know what is to come, yet you say that our future is uncertain? Why do you harbour such gloomy thoughts, when there is still hope in the realms?” Elrohir questioned his father decisively silently wondering when his father had become so pessimistic. Elrond did not have a chance to reply to his son as Gandalf turned back to them a strange seriousness washing his features. 

“Your father is merely being sensible Elrohir just as you should be. We, all of us do not know what is to come and it is best that we enjoy the serenity and peace we have left for it will not last long. Unlike you Elrohir, your father has seen war before and knows well what horrors it entails. Perhaps if you knew what lay ahead of you, you too would be enjoying this day as you would do your last day in Arada.” Almost instantly Elrohir closed his mouth another retort dying on his lips as he looked back and forth between Gandalf and Elrond, having seen the uncertainty and fear in both elders eyes. Legolas had said nothing during the entire conversation his eyes merely vacantly scanning the horizon his face emotionless as he tightened his hands on the reigns of his horse having felt Elrohir’s questioning gaze upon him. 

“You do not believe that we can win this war do you?” Elrohir spoke flatly to Elrond and Gandalf who had both drawn level with him, leaving Legolas to continue leading them alone. Gandalf sighed heavily as Elrohir picked up immediately what all the turmoil boiled down to in the end. 

“Only time will tell whether we will succeed against our enemies or not Elrohir. With an uncertain future ahead of us we must instead look to the hope within ourselves.” Gandalf looked knowingly across at Elrond who was now gently reaching across to place a soothing hand upon his son’s shoulder. “I believe that although there seems little hope that things will in time work out for the best.” Elrohir smiled weakly and looked questioningly across at his father who merely nodded in agreement with Gandalf. 

“I believe that too Elrohir but I am still not willing to waste a single day waiting for my beliefs to come true.” Elrond leaned easily across from his own horse to press a soft kiss atop his son’s forehead before drawing back and smiling warmly into Elrohir’s eyes. “Let us hear no more of this Elrohir, we will face what fate has to offer us when it is our time to do so. For now let us concentrate on insuring our dear woodland prince is healthy and fit enough to carry his child.” Gandalf, Elrohir and Elrond all turned to glance at Legolas ahead of them who huffed a contemptible chuckle at Elrond’s comment. 

“I am healthy and fit, how dare you accuse me of being other wise!” Legolas looked incredulously at Elrond who merely snorted in laughter at the prince’s hurt, having not meant his comment to be taken offensively. Gandalf too began laughing as Legolas pulled his horse to a halt and folded his arms haughtily across his chest in anger at being laughed at. 

”Forgive them Legolas they are old and have nothing better to laugh at but your expense. They are only jealous of your youthful good looks and unmatched archery skills...” Elrohir winced as he was clipped sharply across both ears by first his father and then Gandalf both elders a little offended by his calling them old. In order to get away from being picked on Elrohir rode sharply forward to catch up with Legolas who was now laughing heartily. 

“You will take that back Elrohir my son, and despite our age we could wipe the floor with the both of you.” Elrond called back to his son who was now putting a little distance between himself, Gandalf and his father. Elrohir glanced cheekily across at Legolas as Elrond and Gandalf began to gain on them again. The challenge had been offered and accepted as both Elrohir and Legolas dug their heels into the sides of their steeds. 

“I will only take it back if you catch us Ada!” Calling back to his father in Sindarian both Elrohir and Legolas took off into the paths of Imladris, Elrohir leading the way. Elrond and Gandalf both shook their heads and rolled their eyes in mild amusement before they too took up the chase. It seemed it was going to be a much longer day than Elrond had counted on but no more interesting as well.


	125. A Skip In Time

Chapter 125 

*************************7 MONTHS LATER*************************

Legolas waddled as quickly as he could manage up the hallway two trays balanced precariously in his arms. It had all happened so quickly after Glorfindel had left for the borders. Weeks had turned into months and with the changing of the seasons had come the wounded. Messengers brought daily reports of attacks on the borders the orcs fighting as if they had nothing to lose. A flood of enemy had swarmed up from the south and were now continuously attacking the eastern and southern borders. Reports from Lorien and Mirkwood told the same tales of attack and many injured. 

Unable to spare men at the borders wounded were being sent back to Imladris on the backs of their own horses with only the grace of valar to protect them. It was now a daily ritual that Elrohir would be sent out to gather those wounded who had made it back to the last homely house. Guest rooms had become temporary wards to house the injured, Legolas even giving up his own bed for a guard captain who had lost his arm in battle and required 24-hour care. None of them had slept more than a few hours a night the screams of the injured plaguing their dreams. Elrond was a constant vigil in the healing house tending to those most in need of care. Elrohir too busily bustled to and from the rooms his knowledge in mixing potions and herbs serving Elrond’s requests day and night. Lindar had been assigned the task of seeing to the dead and while his duties were by far the worst he did not complain. Wherever possible Elrond found time to read reports and send word back to the borders and the other realms and where there was no time to read for himself, Legolas had followed him around reading the reports aloud to the elvan Lord as he continued to heal the wounded. 

In the last seven months Legolas had almost doubled in size his belly now protruding considerably from the front of his robes. The tailors had had no time to sew him new things, their duties reassigned to making armoury with the blacksmiths, which could be sent to the borders in aid packages. Thus Legolas had been resigned to wearing Glorfindel’s robes everything he owned having grown to small for him. There had been little time for Legolas to ponder on his pregnancy and even less time to marvel in the considerable changes in his body. Training with Gandalf had long ended when the first of the wounded had begun to pour in but what little Legolas had learned had served him well with his growing weight. Admittedly he now waddled rather than walked and required Elrohir’s aid in getting out of bed in the mornings but all in all he was coping well. 

It had been more than a few months now since he’d first felt the child kick him inside. At first he had panicked believing himself to have injured the child but when the kicks slowed and became more intermittent Legolas realised what was happening and marvelled at the feel. Legolas had not spoken to anyone of the kicks however, determined not to burden anyone with his problems. Elrond, Elrohir and Lindar were all too busy already to bother about his situation and Legolas did not want to take them away from their duties just because he was a little uncomfortable. 

The baby, Legolas had begun to realise also had no sense of timing, the restless kicks usually coming at the most inconvenient time. For instants now as he was carrying two full trays of herbal medicines when Legolas could not spare a hand to sooth his child it decided it was time to move about. Legolas grunted at a particularly swift kick from his child and hurried his steps towards the healing the wing. Entering the room Legolas spotted Elrond by the bedside of an injured solider and quickly made his way between the rows of bunks over to Elrond’s side. 

“The herbs you requested my Lord, Elrohir is following with the rest.” Elrond looked up from inspecting the soldier’s shoulder wound and smiled tiredly up at Legolas, his belly almost making contact with Elrond’s chin. 

“Thank-you Legolas put them by the table in the corner and have Lindar begin handing them out.” Legolas nodded understandingly and carried the trays to the table indicated, relived to put them do so that he could sooth the baby within him which was mercilessly squirming around inside him. 

“Rest little one, you are making me feel ill.” Legolas spoke softly in Sindarian to his child as he slipped a hand beneath his robe and began soothing his stomach with small circles. Legolas did not realise he was being watched until a warm hand came to rest in his lower back making him jump a little. Legolas glanced cautiously over his shoulder having hastily removed his hand from his robe. 

“Are you well Legolas, you look a little pale?” Elrond turned Legolas slowly around to face him the half elf’s hands coming up to softly inspect Legolas features. With the movement of his child and the never ending duties Legolas had very little sleep. Compared to everyone else who managed at least a few hours rest a night Legolas had had none, the baby moving about too much for him to settle. The last few nights it had begun to get worse and Legolas had thrown up several times after some particularly nasty kicks from the child. 

“I am just tired that is all.” Legolas tried to step away from Elrond to continue with his duties but the half elf did not relinquish his hold on the prince’s arm, instead gently pushing Legolas so that he was forced to perch on the edge of the desk. 

“Legolas do not lie to me, how do you feel?” With his tone serious Elrond pressed his hands softly to Legolas’ chest somewhat surprised to find the prince’s breasts already beginning to fill. Legolas blushed a deep crimson colour as Elrond unceremoniously untied the first few ties of his robe and drew one of the small developing breasts into his hand. Legolas winced a little in pain at Elrond’s touch but the half elf was unphased and continued the same inspection on the other breast. “Well?” Elrond retied Legolas robe before stepping back a little to let the prince stand up again. Legolas stared at the floor feeling guilty for having lied to Elrond. 

“My back aches and my chest is tender. The babe moves within me restlessly and allows me no sleep at night. I am lucky to keep down a few mouthfuls of lembas the constant motion making me sick to the stomach.” Legolas sighed as he noticed another figure approaching having heard what he had just spoken of to Elrond. Elrohir stood cautiously behind his father staring at Legolas with worry. Elrond sighed and placed his hand soothing against Legolas swollen stomach feeling for himself the restless movement of the child within. 

“You should have come to me Legolas if you were uncomfortable.” Elrond gently chastised Legolas but still soothed his hand across the prince’s stomach willing the babe within to still. 

“I did not feel it was necessary. You have more important things to take care of, I am capable of living with my uncomfortableness.” Elrohir snorted incredulously from behind his father at Legolas reply, unbelieving that Legolas would say such a thing.

“You are important to us also Legolas. Perhaps you should not be doing as much as you are.” Elrohir folded his arms across his chest and looked for support of his idea to his father. Elrond nodded in agreement and gently patted Legolas stomach in warning. 

“The reason the child moves so much is because it is unhappy that you are moving to much. If you are not rested neither is your child. Like a tired grumpy elfling it is telling you that it needs rest.” Elrond reached behind Legolas and removed a small vial of mixed herbs from the trays Legolas had brought in earlier and gently pressed it into Legolas hand. “Drink this and then return to your chambers. It will help you sleep.” 

“But my duties……” Legolas shook his head in refusal but Elrond pressed the vial insistently further into Legolas hand urging him to drink. 

”I will hear no refusal Legolas. You need sleep to rest your body. Already your chest is beginning to swell a sure sign that the birth is not far away and I will not have you compromising your health at such a time. Elrohir and Lindar can cover your duties until you are rested.” Legolas was not willing to argue further with Elrond’s curt tone the Lord’s own fatigue making him seem angrier than he probably needed to be in the situation. Obediently Legolas downed the liquid gagging at the foul taste before Elrohir handed him a small vial of honey wine to wash it down. “Good, now Elrohir will walk you to your room and insure you are comfortable. Lie on your side it is a better position to sleep in, in your condition.” Again Legolas nodded and with an unexpected kiss on the cheek from Elrond Legolas followed Elrohir from the healing halls towards the room they now shared.

Once at the room Legolas sat down awkwardly on the end of the bed as he watched Elrohir close the curtains darkening the room in order to aid Legolas slumber. The last thing Legolas wished to be doing right now was sleeping, when so many soldiers lay injured needing attention back in the healing halls. So far Legolas had been kept too busy to ponder on his uselessness but now as Elrohir gestured for him to undress Legolas felt truly alone and helpless. Reluctantly Legolas stood and allowed Elrohir to help him off with his robes. None of the nightwear fit Legolas anymore and so the prince merely slipped beneath the sheets of the bed naked. 

As Elrond instructed Legolas shifted onto his side and smiled distantly as Elrohir perched himself on the edge of the bed, having reached over and undone Legolas braids for him. 

“There you look better lying down already.” Elrohir smiled cheekily and brushed a stray strand of hair from Legolas face before moving to stand from the bed. Legolas stopped him however with a quick hand to his wrist, pulling the half elf back down to sit next to him. 

“I miss Glorfindel Elrohir. It pains me here to not have him close.” Elrohir sighed as he watched Legolas press his hand against his heart the prince’s eyes fatigued yet sad as they stared up at Elrohir. With what messages had come from the borders little had been spoken of about, Erestor, Filgree and Glorfindel’s whereabouts or their health only that the borders were holding if only just. Elrohir had also seen the same sadness reflected in his fathers eyes earlier that week when Erestor’s name had been mentioned in the wards. It was a pain seen only in lovers torn apart by circumstance, the longing, the pyning and the uncertainty. Sympathetically Elrohir stretched out along side Legolas and gently slipped his hand beneath the blankets to begin caressing the warm swell of Legolas’ stomach. The fluttering kicks he felt took Elrohir a little by surprise but he merely smiled and continued to caress the restless child growing inside Legolas. 

“Aye it is he who should be here comforting you and your child not I but there is nothing we can do to bring him home.” Legolas sniffled back tears the sleeping potion Elrond had given him beginning to make him feel weak and floppy. “You are but maybe a few weeks if not less away from giving birth Legolas and there is little chance the war will end in such short a time. You must accept that he is not going to be here when the time comes.” Legolas began to sob now fatigue making him over emotional as Elrohir gently wrapped his arms about the prince’s body holding him tightly against his chest. “Shhh Legolas you will be well I promise, now rest yourself you are tired and emotional neither of which helps your situation.” Elrohir softly pressed a kiss to Legolas forehead his hand still soothing the baby, which was beginning to calm down despite its fathers unease. 

“Will you stay with me?” Legolas whispered tiredly against Elrohir’s shoulder the herbal sleeping potion beginning to take effect. Elrohir smiled and nodded gently as he settled himself down under the covers beside his friend. 

“Aye I will stay with you until you fall asleep and will return for when you wake. Now be still and sleep my prince.” Before Elrohir had even finished his sentence Legolas had gone limp in his arms the emerald green eyes of the prince having turned vacant, and his breathing becoming deeply even…


	126. The Last Decree of Elrond

Chapter 126

It had been the middle of the night when the messengers had arrived, three of them together riding but one horse. Elrond had been dozing in a chair by the fire of the healing house when Elrohir had run in screaming for him. Almost the moment he’d seen his son’s face Elrond knew what was happening. The time had come. Gandalf had warned Elrond that it would be so and just as the Istari of old Mithrandir was never wrong. Having tended the messengers injuries Elrond had moved to the study all those councillors and guards still present called into the meeting. Elrond could hardly focus on what the messengers were telling him, maps covered with blood and mud now littering the table. Elrohir having seen his father’s distress was doing a fine job of taking his place, asking what questions needed to be answered and finding hope where many could not. Despite all the talk however the messengers had all still brought the same news, and just as Gandalf had predicted Elrond had already made his decision. 

The orcs having tired of testing the borders of the elvan realms separately now gathered in mass upon the eastern flats. By the thousand they had flocked together, the underworld of Middle Earth had come out in force. The messengers brought tales of a sea of black, an army of many who chanted their war cries and made the ground tremble with their feet. A foul stench engulfed the air above the once pure grassy plains of the east, its vile putrid smell penetrating even the furthest reaches of Mirkwood and Lorien carried on the back of the wind. With the army had come the rain the sky weeping as it watched what was to come. Whether they were ready or not open war was upon them and it was now no longer a case of defence but rather attack or do nothing and die. 

Elrond listened to possible solutions, which were thrown back and forth across the room. Hopeless, desperate solutions to a problem not easily fixed. There was but only one solution and Elrond knew all to well what it had to be. 

Tired of hearing the councillors bickering and arguing around him Elrond stood sharply from his seat behind the desk instantly silencing everyone. There were no other options left open to them. With his arms folded neatly in the folds of his robe Elrond steadied himself as he had done before the battles past. With calm, collected grace Elrond gestured to Lindar who had been unceremoniously appointed scribe for the hastily brought together council. 

“Let the message spread to all those able. Imladris is to war this eve and those capable of wielding a sword will gather their courage and meet in the stable yards as the sun rises in the morn.” Elrond then turned his attention to the three messengers who had come from the boarders together. “You will take this message to the Lord of Lorien, the King of Mirkwood and to my steward Glorfindel of Gondolin. Tell them that Imladris is to meet our foe on the battlefield the enemy has chosen. If the other elvan realms choose not to join us under my command alone it will be left to fate what will happen to them. We will unite or we will die. If they do not join us then we will fight this alone and face our fate with swords in our hands defending our lives. Those who are not with us will die as traitors to their kin and forever have blood on their hands. With the coming of the new moon we will attack the force which threaten us… united or not.” An eerie silence hung in the air as Elrond came to an end his eyes meeting those of everyone in the room who now stared in ore at the mighty Lord that stood before them. A steward to the last great Elvan King, Elrond had proved his worth many times over to the elvan race but it was only now as he stood alone facing the impossible that all who looked upon him truly understood his purpose amongst them. “Go now and may the valar be with you.” Almost immediately everyone in the room bowed respectfully to the elvan lord, even Elrohir lowered his head in acknowledgement of his father’s power. Scampering away like water rats the messengers left carrying with them the final decision in a future of uncertainty.

After all had left and only Elrohir had remained behind with Elrond, father and son stood opposite each other lost in the depths of their identically coloured eyes. 

“Is there hope father?” The question from Elrohir was a simple one, just as the reply that answered it was. 

“There is always hope Elrohir.” Elrond gently embraced his son memorising the warmth of the touch and praying that he would hold both his sons again when the war was over. When the embrace ended Elrohir took a step back and smiled proudly at his father waiting for instructions. Sensing his son’s need to be doing something Elrond contemplated what needed to be organized before voicing his instructions clearly, as a captain would do to his men. “All those who are to stay behind insure that they are housed within the last homely house with supplies and weapons should the unthinkable happen. What armour is left ensure it is distributed to everyone who will be marching with us tomorrow then ensure that you yourself are well armed my son.” Elrohir nodded and was about to turn to leave when he instantly remembered about something. 

“And what of Legolas, father?” Elrohir queried softly genuinely concerned for the prince. Legolas was in no shape to fight along side his kin and in truth if things should fail he would not be safe in Mirkwood, yet his pregnancy was so far advanced that riding would pose a risk. Elrond sighed heavily and glanced down to his hands nervously. If there was but one part in all of this that Elrond did not understand it was Legolas. From his first knowledge of the prince the night he had been born Elrond had never seen what lay ahead of the child, his foresight clouded by mystery. Legolas was Elrond’s weakness and Elrond knew of little else to do but to put his faith in the Valar and their intended destiny for the young prince. “Ada?” Elrond snapped his attention back to the present and merely glanced up at his son in sadness. 

“I do not understand what part Legolas Greanleaf has to play in our future Elrohir but I know in my heart I must give him a chance above all of us. We will leave him a horse and his weaponry and leave parchment telling him of which route Gandalf has taken to the dwarves in the mountains. With luck he will find the Istari before the child is born other than that his fate is in the hands of the valar.” Elrohir nodded understandingly already deciding to personally see to Legolas needs before their departure. The prince had been a friend to him since his arrival in Imladris and Elrohir had become quite attached to Legolas’ charm and innocents. He was an elf caught in the middle of confusion and Elrohir could only hope good things would come to the kind soul he called a friend. 

“Very well Ada I will leave you to carry out what has been requested. I will see you at dawn in the stables.” Elrond smiled and once more graced his youngest son with a kiss to his head before watching as Elrohir disappeared from the study leaving Elrond staring at the rows of books that lined the walls in silence. With a deep sigh Elrond opened the draw to his desk and removed the single strung pendent that had once hung around Gil-Galad’s neck. Reverently Elrond caressed the green stone before fastening the pendent around his own neck and tucking it into his tunic. With the feel of the cool stone pressed against his chest a new sense of determination rose inside the elder elf and Elrond straightened his back with intention. “May the valar spare us.” Whispering his prayer to the silence Elrond strode confidently from his study towards his rooms to ready himself for what now lay ahead of him….


	127. Last Goodbye

Chapter 127

Legolas awoke with a start, a terrible nightmare had plagued his dreams making it impossible for him to find rest. Clearing his sight Legolas glanced purposefully around Elrohir’s chambers only to find them empty except for himself. Elrohir had promised he would be here when Legolas awoke and the prince found it strange that the half elf would break such a promise. Sitting awkwardly up in bed Legolas pushed aside the sheer curtaining and glanced out of the window. It was light outside the sun high in the sky, and Legolas found himself surprised at how long he had been asleep. Elrond’s potion had certainly done its job making Legolas feel certainly more refreshed. A growl from Legolas empty stomach threw the prince into action. With no aid from Elrohir Legolas crawled out of bed easing himself to his feet with the corner post of the bed frame. Pausing to find his center of gravity again Legolas then pulled on one of Glorfindel’s light summer robes. The breeze from the window was warmer than usual and it looked to be quite a nice day outside. It would most probably be one of the last warm days of Autumn and if time would allow it Legolas would take a stroll in the gardens by himself. 

Waddling out of Elrohir’s bedchamber Legolas went in search of something to eat, however once outside in the hallway Legolas found an eerie silence. Gone was the hustle and bustle of the servants, the hallways deserted, as were the rooms Legolas began to pass by. A strange feeling of abandonment swept over Legolas as the prince came to the healing house to find it completely empty. The many injured who he had tended to only the day before had completely vanished with no trace. In the silence of healing wing Legolas closed his eyes and listened intently. He had not noticed it until now but the birds outside had stopped singing even the breeze through the valley was quiet. Not prone to panicking Legolas began to get anxious as he moved quicker through the house, checking each room he came to. Imladris it seemed had been deserted. 

Now frantic that he had been left alone by some strange evil force Legolas began calling loudly to anyone who might hear him. The prince hardly realized he was running until he crashed through the great hall doors and into the hall of fire. Breathless and gasping in fear Legolas barely saw the guard before he ran straight into him. Taken off balance the guard physically dropped his weapons in order to catch the frantic young prince who had ended up in his arms. 

“Shhh Prince Greenleaf are you well?” Legolas could hardly believe his eyes as he stared up at the burly guard who had caught him. Stunned Legolas glanced around him and found with amazement that the hall was completely full of elves. Most of the elves were female or elflings, and those not were injured males from the healing house. 

“Where has everyone gone?” Legolas looked pointedly up at the guard as the elf slowly released Legolas who stood swaying a little on his own feet. The guard nervously swallowed before he glanced cautiously back at where Lindar was sitting feeding Tazelion with a bottle. Glad to see a familiar face Legolas strode determinedly over to the silver haired elf who was merely rocking back and forth cradling Legolas’ baby niece. “Lindar? Tell me where everyone is? Why have you all abandoned your rooms?” Legolas watched as Lindar silently stroked a hand down Tazelion’s forehead before handing the now snoozing child to the wet nurse sitting on the floor beside him. Purple eyes focused sadly up at Legolas who shifted nervously upon his feet. 

“We are at war Prince Legolas. A party 1000 strong left at first light for the eastern plains. We are what is left of Imladris.” Legolas felt suddenly light headed and breathless and began swaying dangerously on his feet. Sensing the prince’s distress Lindar immediately stood up and offered the rocking chair to Legolas who flopped ungraciously down into it in shock. Knowing there was little he could do to soften the blow Lindar removed the roll of parchment from within his robe and handed it easily to the prince. “We are to defend the last homely house should the unthinkable happen but you Legolas have instructions to ride out alone away from here.” With shaking hands Legolas broke Elrond’s seal upon the parchment and unrolled it so that he could read the hastily scrawled map and message, which accompanied it. “Mithrandir rides North East towards the Dwarves in the mountains you must catch up with him before………” Lindar trailed off as he rested a soft hand upon Legolas’ bulging stomach feeling the soft kick of the child within. 

“But I…………” Legolas went to protest after reading the note from Elrond, which spoke of exactly the same thing Lindar had said but the silver haired elf silenced him with a soft finger pressed lightly to his lips. 

“Legolas please you must do this. Mithrandir is the only one able to help you with your birth. Elrond, Elrohir and Filgree are all marching to war as we speak and none of us here have the knowledge you require. If we are victorious Glorfindel will come for you if not Mithrandir and the dwarves will take care of you in the mountains. Please there is little time and you must set out immediately.” Legolas hardly had time to breath as Lindar helped him from the rocking chair and gestured to two of the women who were tending to some of the injured warriors. “Armour has been made especially for you Legolas, as is this tunic, leggings and cloak. The cook has stocked your saddlebags with essentials and the stable boy has Iest waiting for you in the courtyard. Now go with these ladies and they will help you dress.” Passing Legolas hand into the care of the two older women Lindar watched as the prince was led away into a separate room to ready himself still in shock and speechless. 

***************************

Legolas stared blankly at his reflection in the mirror as the ladies strapped the last of his weaponry to his body. With care they had washed and dressed him like they would do their own sons. Each item of clothing and armour had been especially made for him at some stage. Everything from the belt around his waist, which supported his girth to the leather boots on his feet, had all been lovingly crafted to aid his comfort and protection. It had been so long since Legolas had been dressed in full warrior garb and he hardly recognised himself in the mirror. The image reflected back at him reminded him so much of Glorfindel, the proud warrior he loved and who’s child he carried. Feeling sadness creep into his body Legolas instinctively hugged his hands about his stomach fighting back the tears as the ladies stepped out of the room leaving Lindar to enter alone. 

“I will not see you again will I?” Sensing Lindar hovering behind him Legolas looked desolately at the silver haired elf’s reflection in the mirror, the tears glistening in his eyes. Sadly Lindar shook his head knowing in his heart that what little hope remained was not enough to make promises of the future. 

”I do not know if we will see each other again Legolas and while I hope that we shall one day meet I know in my heart there is little chance of it. If we win this war it will be only by the miracle of the valar and even then there will be some of us who do not return.” Legolas nodded solemnly tears now rolling silently down his cheeks. Silently Lindar turned Legolas around to face him and softly opened the prince’s palm where he placed with care a small gold ring. Legolas stared at it through tear ladened eyes, the intricately woven band nestling a single green stone in its center. It was a beautiful ring made by the most skilled elvan jewellers and Legolas looked cautiously up at Lindar in questioning. By means of explanation Lindar gently took the ring again and slipped it easily onto Legolas fourth finger. Legolas watched in amazement as the ring fit snugly around his long slender finger as it if had been made for him. “Lord Glorfindel was going to give you this when you finally gave birth to celebrate the first breath of your child but not knowing what was to come he gave it to me to gift upon you should he not return. Considering the circumstances I believe that you must have it now if not in celebration but for luck instead.” Legolas marvelled at the ring on his hand tears rolling down his cheeks as he thought of his beloved Glorfindel. With a gentle hand Lindar soothed away Legolas tears from his cheek before guiding the prince slowly out of the hall and down into the courtyard where Iest was waiting fully ladened with everything Legolas would possible need for his journey. 

At seeing her master the horse snorted in delight and Legolas eagerly embraced the neck of the chestnut coloured mare. Wiping away the last of his tears Legolas welcomed the help from the stable boy to get up upon Iest’s back and settle into place. This would not be the first time that his faithful horse had taken him from danger and Legolas supposed it would not be the last. Wrapping his cloak about his body Legolas settled the small cushion beneath his stomach in support before taking the reigns of Iest and turning about the courtyard. Lindar smiled as Legolas finally settled for his journey and came to a stand still in front of the silver haired elf. 

“Farewell Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. May the valar guide and protect you on the road less travelled.” Pressing his hand to his chest Lindar bowed respectfully to Legolas who in turn inclined his head in acknowledgement as he took one last look at the valley and house he had called home for the last year. 

“Good bye Lindar of Rivendell may the valar also protect you.” Lindar smiled knowingly and then watched as Legolas turned and headed at a slow pace from the courtyard, the prince’s blond hair flowing behind him in the breeze, as he did not stop to look back. Once the prince was out of sight Lindar tilted his head towards the heavens and closed his eyes in silent prayer before reverently turning and moving back inside the last homely house to await his own fate…..


	128. A New Hope

Chapter 128

The ground was sodden below their feet, the weeks of rain turning the grassland into a quagmire. The smell was a putrid mix of orc filth and decaying grass, and most of Elrond’s party covered their faces with their cloaks in order to breathe easier as they approached. It had taken them two weeks to reach the plains and the degradation of the land grew worse the closer they drew to the battlefield. Bodies, both rotting and fresh had littered their path through the valley testament to the months that the elves had held the boarders of Rivendell from the orc attacks. Now however as they rode swift across the plains in the pouring rain did Elrond realise the true extent of what was to come. Just as the tales had said a black mass was camped on the far side of the plains, the orcs taking refuge in the shadows of the mountains. The black smoke from their fires curled up into the sky turning the raindrops into sticky blobs. 

As predicted Glorfindel had made strategic plans for the placement of the elves own encampment. Without the mountains as rear protection Glorfindel had ensured that their encampment clung to the edges of the forest to the north of the plains. With the trees not strong enough to hold talons in this part of the forest the elves had been forced to settle on the muddy floor under canvas. 

Approaching the encampment Elrond was saddened by what he saw. Elves unrecognisable beneath the filth and mud stood guard in the trees ever watchful for the orcs who potentially could sweep across the plain and attack at any moment. Others sharpened swords, and re strung bows, while more still tended the injured within the small canvas huts that were further into the protection of the woodland area. Above the rain not a single conversation could be heard, the stagnant silence a sure sign that moral among the ranks was wavering. Sighing heavily Elrond called the company to a halt before dismissing the ranks to Elrohir’s instruction. Although weary, tired and wet Elrond managed a smile for Filgree who approached with a happy bounce in his step. 

“You are a most welcome sight my Lord Elrond. I pray that you bring with you some good news for us.” Filgree held Elrond’s horse still as the elvan lord lowered himself to the ground a little stiff from the days of riding. Elrond chose not to answer the tutor’s question and merely clasped Filgree’s hand in a warriors greeting ignoring the dirtied bandages, festering cuts and bruises upon the dark haired elf’s hands and body. 

“It is good to see you to Filgree, where is Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor?” Elrond swallowed hard as he realised how desperate he sounded when speaking Erestor’s name. From the messages nothing had been spoken of about Erestor and while Elrond knew his lover was still alive he did not know his condition of health. Filgree chose not to acknowledge Elrond’s desperate words and merely smiled warmly as he gestured to a canvas hut near the rear of the encampment. “If you please Filgree, help Elrohir organise the company, change the guard with fresh soldiers and have the healers start tending the wounded.” Filgree nodded and bowed low to his Lord before turning and wandering off towards where Elrohir was barking orders out to the party that had just arrived. 

Wiping the rain from his face Elrond strode confidently towards the canvas hut that Filgree had indicated to, trying to steel his composure for seeing what state his friends were in. Elrond paused momentarily outside the flaps of the tent listening as he heard Glorfindel discussing some tactical matters with his captains in Quenya. Drawing a hardening breath Elrond confidently pulled back the flaps of the tent and stepped in out of the rain. 

“My Lord you are here at last.” Elrond managed to smile at the gathered group of elves in the tent even though he was shocked at seeing their appearance. The captains bowed respectfully to Elrond as Glorfindel embraced his friend and Lord with a hug. “Your coming has been timed well.” Glorfindel stepped back from Elrond who held him at arms length and surveyed the damage. Apart from being dirty, wet and somewhat bloodied with cuts and bruises Glorfindel seemed unharmed. A particular bandage on the seneschal’s upper shoulder had Elrond frown in concern but Glorfindel merely shrugged it off as nothing major, which satisfied the Lord for the moment. 

Seeing movement behind Glorfindel Elrond glanced over his seneschal’s shoulder and gasped as he saw Erestor stand from his seat by the map covered table. Erestor looked unnaturally pale, his face covered in dirt smudges and bloodied cuts. The sleek black hair Elrond loved about his companion was twisted into knots, the warrior’s braids having turned into a wet tangled mess. Elrond had never seen his advisor look so different, as if he was not the same elf Elrond had seen leave Imaldris. Cautious that the argument they had had was still not resolved Elrond moved around Glorfindel and extended his hand in a warriors greeting to Erestor. For a moment Erestor merely stood stoically staring into Elrond’s eyes unmoving and silent. When Elrond thought that Erestor was not going to take his hand the Lord slowly lowered it in regret, thinking their rift had not been mended with time apart. However before Elrond could turn back to Glorfindel a body came crashing into his sending Elrond stumbling back a few paces in shock. In his arms was a shivering wet Erestor, the advisors arms wrapped so tightly around Elrond’s body the Lord found it difficult to breath. After the initial shock Elrond returned the hug nuzzling his nose into the dirty locks of his lover and finding the unmistakable scent of Erestor beneath the grime. 

Uncaring of the world around them Elrond distantly heard Glorfindel dismissing the captains from the tent leaving just the three of them alone. 

”I have missed you my love.” Elrond whispered softly in Quenya against Erestor’s forehead before the pair locked lips in a passionate kiss. After a long moment of silence the pair finally drew apart as Glorfindel cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Let me look at you, are you all in one piece?” Smiling at Glorfindel apologetically over his shoulder Elrond pushed Erestor away from him a little to survey the other elf just as he had done his seneschal a moment before. Like Glorfindel, Erestor sported minor cuts and bruises everywhere but it was the thick bandage that encased the advisors left hand that made Elrond frown in concern. “What is this?” Erestor winced and pulled his hand sharply away from Elrond’s grasp as the healer attempted to inspect the haphazard bandage. 

“It is nothing…” Erestor trailed off as Glorfindel tutted loudly at his side almost grabbing Erestor’s bandaged hand and placing it into the gentle ones of Lord Elrond. 

“He has lost his middle finger.” Erestor yelped in agony as Elrond began to slowly unravel the layers of bandages that had been wrapped around his lover’s hand as Glorfindel continued to hold Erestor’s hand still in a firm grip at the wrist. “He got it caught in the armour of an orc and it was completely torn off but for a few tendons. We were under heavy attack and I had no choice but to take it off completely so he could continue to defend himself.” Glorfindel looked sympathetically at both Erestor and Elrond, having remembered the scream that Erestor had let out when Glorfindel had taken the rest of his finger off in the middle of the battlefield. Elrond nodded understandingly as he took the last of the blood soaked bandages from Erestor’s hand exposing the still bleeding stump where Erestor’s middle finger had once been. Judging from Erestor’s erratic breathing the advisor was trying not to cry out in pain and Glorfindel sympathetically held his friend close to his body as Elrond began inspecting the wound. 

“Thankfully it has been cleanly cut away and the rain seems to have staved off infection but I will have to stitch the wound together or it will not heal on its own.” Elrond looked sadly up at his lover and gently soothed a hand across Erestor’s forehead where it was creased in agony. Erestor had gone even paler than before and worried that his lover was going to collapse instructed Glorfindel to lie him down on the small camp bed in the corner of the tent. “I will stitch and clean it now then you can tell me everything that has happened while Erestor rests.” Glorfindel nodded understandingly and watched as Elrond disappeared from the tent, returning a short while later with two guard captains and another healer that carried the necessary implements to stitch Erestor’s wound. “I will not risk giving him anything for the pain, it dulls the senses and would make him defenceless if we are attacked. You will have to restrain him while I do it.” Glorfindel sighed heavily as Erestor looked up at them in fear, his injured hand already beginning to shake violently. 

“Sit on him.” Glorfindel rose from Erestor’s side and watched as the two big guards sat promptly down upon Erestor’s body at his command, stilling him as he began to struggle and protest. Sympathetically Glorfindel smiled at Erestor before taking a firm hold of the advisor’s arm and holding it completely still as Elrond and his helper began to work. 

Erestor’s screams of agony would have woken the dead had the advisor not passed out after the first two stitches were pulled through. With his body limp beneath his captors the guards reluctantly stood up allowing Elrond to work more swiftly with no struggling lover. Just in case the advisor woke again Glorfindel held Erestor’s arm still until the final stitch was through and Elrond had cleaned and re-bound the injury. After applying a waterproofing plant gel to the bandage Elrond turned Erestor’s limp body over onto his side and pulled a blanket over his sleeping lover. Satisfied with the outcome Elrond left his healing aid to clean the mess before he wandered over to where Glorfindel was sharing a cup of herbal tea with one of his captains around the table full of maps. 

“He will sleep now and the pain should lessen enough for him to defend himself should he need to.” Elrond gratefully accepted a cup of the herbal tea before turning seriously towards his seneschal. “What news is there Glorfindel?” Glorfindel sighed and moved over to the maps his dirtied hand pointing out serval places of interest as he spoke. 

“The orcs are massing here across the plain.” Glorfindel pointed to the map before continuing. “While there are still many 1000’s of them there is not as many as we first thought. Our campaigns at the borders have slayed many of them and we are sending singular parties out in the cover of darkness to take out some of the unsuspecting patrols but we are still outnumbered despite our best efforts.” Elrond nodded understandingly as Glorfindel continued to point to the map. “We have a camp hidden here in the hills to the east and another hidden camp in the forest to the west. Should an attack come we have an element of surprise from these two parties but they are too few in number to make much difference. We are in need of more warriors Elrond.” Again Elrond nodded but sighed heavily as glanced cautiously up at Glorfindel from the maps. 

“What of Lorien and Mirkwood? Have you heard from them?” Elrond dreaded asking the question but knew it had to be done. Sadly Glorfindel shook his head and pointed to an unmarked path leading into the mountains upon the map. 

“We have received no word as yet but we are still holding on to hope. A small party of Lorien warriors were spotted crossing the mountain pass a few weeks ago heading towards Mirkwood but they did not pass us and have not returned since.” Elrond sighed heavily and silently cursed the stubbornness of the last alliance; its effects still being felt even now nearly 400 years after the event. “There is still time yet for them to come, the spies say the orcs are still disorganised and while they are preparing for war it is at a much slower pace than previously thought.” Holding onto Glorfindel’s hope Elrond smiled weakly before turning to where Erestor was beginning to toss and turn in his sleep restlessly. 

“Very well we will stick to this plan of surprise it seems well founded and may just give us the edge we need. I am sure you have duties to attend to, I will stay with Erestor for a little while before joining you to help with organization.” Glorfindel smiled proudly glad that Elrond approved of his plan even though the odds were slim that it would work. The seneschal watched as Elrond approached his lover gently soothing his hand across Erestor’s face almost instantly calming the restless elf. Although he had been dismissed Glorfindel hesitated in the tent as he watched Elrond grace Erestor’s lips with a kiss. Since Elrond’s arrival Glorfindel had desperately wanted to ask after his own lover but had held his tongue fearing that Elrond would not deem it important enough to discuss. Now however Glorfindel just had to know how Legolas was, having not seen his lover for more than seven months. 

“My Lord………” Glorfindel trailed off as Elrond glanced over his shoulder pointedly at the seneschal who now stood nervously behind the table avoiding Elrond’s gaze. “May I enquire after Legolas my Lord?” Glorfindel shuffled his feet again avoiding eye contact as Elrond stared at him sadly. 

“He was well when I left him Glorfindel. His stomach has swollen considerably and he waddles as a duck would do, quite ungracious it makes you laugh.” Glorfindel smiled brightly at hearing the news but as Elrond’s smile faded so did Glorfindel’s. “As he himself predicted it seems the babe will not be born until the end of Autumn and when I left him his chest had already begun to fill a sure sign it was nearly time.” Glorfindel nodded understandingly still feeling there was more being unsaid. 

“Lindar is to deliver my child then?” Glorfindel questioned cautiously as he watched Elrond continue to sooth Erestor’s torment. 

“Nay he does not have the skill to do so.” Glorfindel frowned concerned as he realised all those with the ability to deliver a baby to a male elf were now here in the battlefield. Sensing Glorfindel’s panic Elrond continued sharply. “He has set out from Rivendell after Mithrandir who is making for the dwarves in the mountains. With luck he will find the Istari before it is time…..” Glorfindel was almost fuming in anger of what Elrond had made Legolas do and was about to shout at the Elvan Lord when Elrond silenced him with a stern wave of his hand. “You know as well as I do Glorfindel that our chances in this war are slim, if we fail it will take only a few days for Rivendell to be overrun. Legolas and your child would face a fate worse than death at the hands of the orcs and that is why I have sent him after Mithrandir.” Elrond paused and watched as reality settled in Glorfindel making the seneschal calm down. “If we succeed you will go after him if not the dwarves and Mithrandir will ensure his safety and that of your child.” Finding wisdom in the words of his Lord, Glorfindel finally nodded in understanding before turning sadly to leave the tent. Glorfindel had hardly moved when Elrond called him to a halt. Looking back over his shoulder Glorfindel watched as Elrond smiled warmly, a sense of hope filling his gaze. “There is still hope Glorfindel and let the desire to gaze into the face of your child for the first time drive that hope in your heart.” Glorfindel smiled weakly back at Lord Elrond before taking a deep breath and striding into the rain again a new determination driving his soul. Even if he had to kill every orc in this war single handily Glorfindel was determined to hold Legolas in his arms again and smile into the face of his heir….


	129. Captured

Chapter 129

Legolas muttered to himself miserably as the rain dripped down his face. For two weeks he’d been following Elrond’s crude map trying to discern the points of reference the Elvan Lord had marked to guide his passage to Gandalf. On his way Legolas had found Mithrandir’s tracks but now as the rain set in all traces of the Istari were being washed away. Due to his considerable size Legolas struggled with getting on and off Iest and so in the past two weeks he’d only climbed down from his horse when it was absolutely necessary. The first attempt at dismounting had been a disaster and Legolas had landed hard on the ground having knocked the wind from his chest in the process. Thank-fully Legolas had not hurt himself and after a few ungracious trials the prince had devised a way of dismounting and mounting Iest using the trees as support. 

Lighting rolled across the sky and Legolas shivered as the rumbling of thunder echoed in the mountains ahead of him. It was already late in the afternoon and from Elrond’s map there was a river crossing ahead of him. The rain was coming hard now and Legolas knew there was no chance he could cross the river in this weather and so the prince decided it was time to find shelter for the evening. On the few dry nights Legolas had merely rode on but now he was too tried and weary to fight both the rain and interpret Elrond’s map instructions. Scanning the darkened area Legolas spotted a small rocky outcrop to the west. It didn’t look like much but it would do to keep Iest and himself warm for the night. 

Cautiously Legolas approached the crude shelter one of his twin blades drawn in case the shelter was already occupied. Upon inspection however the small little shelter was empty and Legolas smiled as he ungraciously lowered himself to the ground from Iest’s back and waddled into the shelter, his horse following him in. It was a little cramped in the shelter but once Legolas settled with his sleeping roll and blanket and Iest stood guard at the entrance watching the rain the damp dark outcrop became toasty warm. Too frightened of attracting unwanted attention Legolas chose not to light a fire as he had done for the past few nights. The further he was travelling for Rivendel the more unfamiliar the territory had become, and thus Legolas was overly cautious not to draw attention to himself from anyone or thing which might be out. Breaking some lembas bread into small pieces Legolas soaked each piece in one of the small flasks of broth the cook had loaded into Legolas’ supply bags. The broth was designed to be eaten warm but with no fire Legolas settled for eating it cold instead. 

Once satisfactorily full of food Legolas rested back into his sleeping roll and tried to relax his tired body. It was too dangerous to sleep but allowing his body to rest gave him enough energy to continue each day. A swift kick from the child within him had Legolas gasping and muttering small curses to his stomach. Like always after a meal Legolas’ babe squirmed and moved inside him until the prince found a comfortable spot and began soothing his belly with his warm gentle hands. As predicted the child seemed to calm down at his father’s touch and Legolas smiled distantly down at his belly. Secretly Legolas wished Glorfindel was here with him but the prince knew it was impossible and could only hope all would be well for his mate. Softly Legolas began to hum a lullaby to his babe, the same lullaby that Filgree had sung to him when he was an elfling. As if the child felt its father’s sadness the babe fell still again until the end of the lullaby. Relaxed, Legolas drifted into a restful snooze his ears still alert for signs of danger but his body lifeless in its relaxed state. 

*************************

An unfamiliar sound from outside the shelter awoke Legolas’ body into action. Despite the rain the prince could clearly hear the horses hooves upon the ground and the voices of men drawing closer. Knowing there was little time Legolas crudely packed up his things and drew Iest into the far darkened corner of the shelter where he hid frightened behind the mare. Through the gloom Legolas listened as the hooves of the horses came to a stop directly outside the shelter he was hiding in. Without thought Legolas unsheathed his twin blades and wrapped Iest’s harness around his wrist ready to mount as quickly as he could manage if need be. 

“We’ll rest here for tonight, set a watch and see the horses are tethered.” A deep male voice echoed into the shelter from the entrance and Legolas stiffened as he saw three large figures enter the shelter, the glint of their armour catching the rain drops and making them shine. Legolas stiffened considerably as one of the men grabbed the dry stick from the floor and proceeded to light it with some kind of oil. Fear crept into Legolas body paralysing the prince to the spot as the torch was lifted to illuminate the shelter entirely exposing his position. There was a shocked gasp from the three men as they saw his face peering at them from above the back of Iest. 

“Well what do we have here? An elf?” The man with the torch went to step forward but the leader held his solider back. From their armour they looked like warriors from Gondor but they carried strange crafted weaponry from a different realm all together. Legolas did not know what to make of them and could not decipher the strange looks on the soldier’s faces. 

“Stay away from me.” Legolas weakly threatened the soldiers, for emphasis waving his twin blades.

“A pretty feisty male elf.” The leader of the group smiled a feral grin and Legolas tightened his grip on Iest’s leather strapping ready to make a break for it. “Come around from your hiding spot and let us see you, we will not hurt you.” Legolas remained still protected behind Iest as the leader beckoned to him gently. The prince was not fooled however and merely shook his head in refusal as he remembered the torment he had suffered at the hands of Keeldon not so long ago. 

“No, clear the path so I may leave then you may have this shelter to yourselves.” Legolas silently cursed how weak and frightened his voice sounded as the rain outside drowned him out. 

“Very well elf.” The leader of the guards smiled warmly as he stepped away from the entrance to the shelter gesturing for his men to do the same. Legolas was a little shocked at how willingly the captain seemed to accept his ask and although the prince knew better than to trust the word of a man he had little choice on this occasion. “The way is clear little elf.” The leader of the troop of men prompted Legolas into action. Whispering soft instructions in elvish to Iest Legolas slowly rounded his horse to begin making his way towards the entrance of the shelter, his blades poised for action, although in his current state he stood little chance against almost fifteen large men. There was a sharp intake of air from one of the guards at the entrance to the shelter as Legolas position was revealed. All eyes were now completely focused on him as he slowly began walking closer and closer to where the men were standing either side of the shelter. Iest trailed obediently behind her master snorting occasionally when one of the men shifted. 

Legolas could only hold his breath as he walked easily passed the men and out into the rain soaked forest seemingly unscathed. His relief at escaping was however short lived as four of the men who’d been hiding outside the shelter sprung upon him at the leaders command. Legolas struggled fiercely in the arms of his captors striking blows as hard as he could with both his hands and feet, going so far as to bite several of the men who tried to restrain him further. In the end though a hard blow to the face from the leader himself stayed Legolas’ fight, fearing the next blow would harm his child. Rain soaked, breathing heavily and tasting blood now upon his split lip Legolas glared angrily up at the leader of the group of men. The smug smirk of success upon the human’s face disgusted Legolas to no end and the prince only wished he were free so he could wipe the grin off with a sword. 

“Your kind is too trusting elf. Perhaps that is why your kin go to die upon the fields of battle in the south, trusting hope when there is none?” Legolas spat into the face of the man before him who backhanded Legolas swiftly for the effort sending the prince sprawling into the four men who held him. Recovering from the second blow to his face that now sent a trickle of blood from his cut forehead Legolas watched as the man circled him taking in his appearance before kneeling easily down in front of him. Legolas tensed as the man stuffed his hand cruelly into Legolas tunic roughly feeling for himself the bulge of Legolas stomach. “I have heard tales of male elves who bear children but I did not believe such a story, yet here before my very eyes I see you round and fat as a wife may be.” As if to reconfirm his discovery the man removed his hand from Legolas stomach only to grab the prince between the legs squeezing cruelly the flaccid member beneath the skintight leggings. Legolas swallowed hard and looked defiantly away from the man before him who let his member go with a satisfied smirk as he stood. “Just checking my pretty, your kind are all so stunningly beautiful it is sometimes hard to establish what gender any of you actually are.” There was unanimous cruel laughter from the group of men gathered around their leader all of them leering at Legolas like he was a fresh kill. 

“What is your name?” Legolas was dragged unceremoniously back into the dry comfort of the shelter behind the man who was addressing him still. The prince had been in this position before and knew well the routine that had kept him alive back when Keeldon had taken him captive. Legolas hoped the same principals would work in this situation he’d gotten himself into again. 

“My name is Filgree….” Before Legolas could finish his sentence the leader of the men spun around sharply his blade aimed precariously at the prince’s neck. 

“Your real name elf or I will cut your child from you where you stand.” Legolas swallowed hard as the blade of the sword dropped from his neck to rest precariously close to his rounded belly. Knowing there was little else he could do Legolas merely lowered his eyes to the floor. 

“I am Legolas of Mirkwood.” The leader seemed satisfied with the answer and Legolas breathed out heavily as the blade was lowered from his person and replaced into the scabbard of its owner. Despite telling the truth Legolas was relived that the men didn’t seem to know Legolas’ heritage. 

“Who is your mate?” Legolas was still surprised however to find that the men although ignorant of his heritage were aware of elves in general and their customs, a point Legolas would have to be careful of. 

“Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin.” Having learnt his lesson about lying earlier Legolas proudly told the men of his love and watched in delight, as fear seemed to creep into some of the men’s expressions as it did in the leaders. 

“Glorfindel of Gondolin?” The leader of the men seemed taken back by Legolas’ confession and instinctively reached to the hilt of his sword as if suddenly fearing Legolas himself. “You carry the heir of the Balrog Slayer?” 

“Aye he is my mate and it is his child I bear.” At Legolas confirmation there was a muttering that broke out among the men gathered in the shelter everyone stepping a little further back than necessary from where Legolas was still kneeling on the ground. Legolas watched as on the more senior men in the company approached their leader his whispering audible to the keen ears of Legolas. 

“Sir Yamalin this elf is beyond us for trade. If it is true he is bound to the Lord Glorfindel and carries his heir then even as we speak we may be hunted. We would not stand a chance against the balrog slayer. Even though the price would be high for him the risk is too great, even for us.” Legolas watched with interest the exchange between the two men hope rising as the lesser rank of the two gestured towards Legolas belly. “Besides he looks as if he has only a few days left and should it happen while we are in the middle of negotiations his mate might choose more drastic action to protect his child. Add to that the fact none of us have any experience to cope with that situation.” The leader of the men seemed to contemplate what he was being told for a moment his eyes never leaving Legolas as he pondered the situation. Legolas silently prayed that the leader would listen to sense and reasoning but there was little hope considering the stupidity and greed of the human race Legolas had already been witness too in his life. 

“No I do not agree with you Berlin.” Hope faded from Legolas as the leader of the group stepped away from his second in command and over to stand above the prince. “The races of elves gather to fight a battle they will most likely lose. Glorfindel is not stupid he has sent his mate out alone into the forest to give a chance for his heir and his mate to survive the carnage that will take place when the orcs over run the elvan realms. He will not be searching for his mate as you say but rather defending what remains of the elves on the field of battle.” Legolas swallowed hard as he realised Yamalin had read the situation like a book. Perhaps the race of men were smarter than they looked or at least this particular man was. Yamalin smiled with cruel delight as he stroked his hand down Legolas chin tilting the prince’s head up so that he could meet the steely emerald gaze. “I would wager Glorfindel of Gondolin would pay a very high price indeed to see his mate to safety.” Yamalin pressed his thumb to Legolas lips barely pulling it away before Legolas attempt to sink his teeth into it. “But you are right Berlin he is too close to giving birth than I would have liked him to be. We will have to ride swiftly to the eastern borders of the battle fields and put our negotiations into practise immediately.” At his command the men about the shelter began readying themselves to leave again all of them excited by what their leader was proposing. 

“What if Glorfindel of Gondolin is not alive upon our arrival at the fields sir?” Berlin was again at his leaders side both men now staring wantonly at Legolas. 

“If the Great Glorfindel of Gondolin is dead then the race of elves is truly doomed and the value of our fertile catch will increase daily. If Glorfindel is dead Legolas will become mine.” Legolas shivered at the dreaded prospect Yamalin had just described. The prince however was well aware that Glorfindel was still alive, occasionally he’d hear his lover’s prayers and he still felt their connection both physical and mental. Glorfindel of Gondolin was still very much alive and would slaughter all these men who presumed to own Legolas Greenleaf….


	130. Last Hope of Elves

Chapter 130

Glorfindel bent over the rain soaked map his hair hanging in wet tendrils down his cheeks as he tried to see through the torrent of water running down his face. Like a flood breaking the banks of the river the orcs had come. As unprepared and disorganised as they had seemed to the spies the army of black had made up for their shortfalls in sheer numbers and brute force. With the setting of the sun behind the rain clouds on the third day after Elrond’s arrival the war had begun. The sound of metal upon metal never ceased, the screams of the dying waking the already dead. Bodies now littered the muddy ground the corpses of elves barely recognisable beneath the stinking piles of orcs and mud. The rain had not abated drenching an already fatigued army with the weight of water. Along the front Glorfindel fought along side Elrond, Filgree and Erestor taking rest only when plans of action were to be discussed behind the so far unpenetrated elvish line.

The hope of Lorien and Mirkwood had not arrived and while they still clung to a prayer their kin would come in aid all knew in their hearts that Rivendell was alone in fighting this war. 

To a degree Glorfindel’s surprise attacks from the east and west had worked taking out the orc archers who had led the attack, but as predicted the surprise force had been to little in number to truly be effective. Now wave after wave of attack hit the front elvish line. Where orcs were slayed more would appear seemingly as if from nowhere. None who were still able to wield a sword were taken from their posts despite their fatigue and injury. Elrond’s constant presents at the front line spurred determination in those who without him would give up. Elrohir too although never at the front, his presence in the makeshift healing tents kept spirits alive when death was all around. This night however the orcs had lessoned in their attacks the rain coming so hard it obscured any chances of hand-to-hand combat, giving the elves a little reprieve. With an opportunity not to be missed, Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor and Filgree were now all bent over the sodden maps directing tactics that only years of war had taught them. 

Out of the gloom of the rain however two lone riders came into view silencing the debates the Lords were having. Obscured by the rain neither Glorfindel nor Elrond could make out the figures until they were hovering above them on their horses, their heads down as the wail of arrows flew past them by mere inches. 

“Elrohir?” Elrond was horrified to see his youngest son hovering above him having forbid him to enter the front line unless it was a matter of life and death to save himself. Yet here he was with of all people a man from Gondor. “What? Has the race of men come to gloat? If you are not here to offer aid then go home warrior of Gondor.” Knowing that there was no remote chance the races of men would involve themselves with such a war Elrond spat nastily at the man without letting him speak before turning back to Elrohir with anger. “Return to the safety of the borders Elrohir, if the rain slows the orc attacks will intensify again and I do not want you here when they do.” Totally ignoring the man Elrond turned back to the maps and the discussion he was having with Filgree and Erestor. Glorfindel however remained standing staring at the horse the rider was upon a paralysing fear creeping into his body rendering him momentarily useless until he found his voice. 

“The horse you ride where did you get it?” Elrond’s conversation with the other two elves halted immediately as Glorfindel questioned the man. Almost instantly Elrond recognised the bags and the leather saddle attached to horse the man currently sat astride, the blood in the elvan lord’s veins freezing in fear. The man astride the horse in question smiled distantly down at Glorfindel before removing a roll of parchment from beneath his cloak and handing it to the muddy blond. 

”My Lord Yamalin keeps captive Legolas of Mirkwood and wishes to make a trade, your mate’s life for the union of Lord Elrond’s youngest born son to the steward of Gondor.” The human messenger paused and patted the neck of the horse he rode Iest snorting indignantly and trying to throw her persistent rider. “The horse I ride is Legolas mare and you can see for yourself the truth of my words for that is a lock of your beloved’s hair.” Glorfindel opened the parchment he had been given and sure enough a small few threads of Legolas golden mane fell into his dirty muddied palm. Elrond, Erestor and Filgree all watched on stunned as Glorfindel fisted his hand around the locks of his lovers hair anger flashing in his eyes like the very fires of the balrog he had once fought. 

“Your Lord Yamalin takes many liberties in presuming I am in a position to negotiate such a trade.” Glorfindel’s voice darkened as he stepped forward towards Iest the human rider shifting nervously at the approach of the revered elf. “I have a message in reply for your Lord.” Glorfindel paused at the side of Iest and with a swift hand brought the unsuspecting rider to the ground on his back, so that the elf was now towering above the whimpering man. “I am Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin and no one trades the life of my mate.” As if lightening had struck the very point of his sword Glorfindel had unsheathed his weapon and with one foul swoop had taken the head of the man clean from his shoulders sending it rolling a few steps away into the mud. With little regard for what he had just done Glorfindel crudely wiped the man’s red blood from his blade with his hand before turning and pointing the sharp end at Elrond’s throat. “I have protected you and your sons since my rebirth Elrond of Rivendell and I have seen you make mistakes that have cost the lives of our kin but this my Lord is your last mistake. The life of my heir is in the hands of men because you did not know what to do when Legolas’ future hung before you. If Legolas or my child die because of your mistake Elrond of Rivendell I will end your life in the same manner in which my beloveds was taken do you understand me.” Elrond swallowed hard having never imagined he would be on the end of Glorfindel’s blade. 

“Forgive me Glorfindel I can not and have never been able to see what is to come for him. From a babe I was not able to predict his future, I did not know what choices were right to make and I feared making the wrong ones.” Elrond bowed his head apologetically at his friend who slowly lowered his blade from the elvan Lord’s neck and re sheathed it. 

“You can not see his future because you like everyone else is blinded by the fear of him. You fear your own fate because of his yet you have no control over it. I do not care for what has been predicted in the writings of old. To me he is not the one to reunite the elvan realms he is simply my love and the one elf I want by my side for the rest of eternity…” Glorfindel was cut off abruptly as a wayward arrow from the front line wailed past Elrond’s cheek before embedding itself into Glorfindel leg piercing it straight though and making the elvan Lord screech in pain.

“Glorfindel!” Elrond, Filgree and Erestor all lunged forward to catch the elvan Lord who staggered backwards a little clutching the entry point of the black-feathered arrow that stuck out from his leg. 

“The rain is slowing, they are coming again.” At Elrohir’s fearful call Elrond and Erestor look back towards the front line where as predicted the orcs were beginning their attacks again. Elrond swore in Quenya and looked back to where Filgree had broken off the arrowhead and was slowly pulling the long black stem free of Glorfindel’s leg. The legendary balrog slayer didn’t even seem to notice however his gaze turning blank as his hands drifted down to his stomach where they settled almost in aw. 

With his bow now in hand Elrond was firing his own arrows into the incoming ones from the orcs, his attention drifting between the fighting and Glorfindel. Elrohir, Filgree and Erestor had also taken to arms firing and fighting back their worry for Glorfindel’s strange behaviour still taking their full attention. Glorfindel however stood frozen and completely unarmed in the middle of the field ankle deep in mud with arrows flying past him, with his hands still resting on his stomach. 

“Glorfindel!” Fearing his seneschal and best friend was suffering from a poisonous arrow Elrond screamed Glorfindel’s name desperate to get the blondes attention if only so he could defend himself. The scream seemed to have the desired affect and Glorfindel’s gaze cleared again as if nothing had happened Glorfindel swung up onto Iest and took to his own arms charging forward to where Elrohir and Elrond were now defending themselves at the front. The pain in his leg seemed so insignificant it hardly bothered Glorfindel as he drew up alongside Elrohir and Elrond and began kicking and slashing at the orcs which attacked him. 

“What was that Glorfindel? Are you well?” Having to shout to be heard above the screeches of the orcs and roar of the rain Elrond addressed his friend in serious concern, all the while still slashing and hacking at anything and everything that moved. 

“It has begun Elrond, I heard him call my name. It is time.” Confused by Glorfindel’s strange statement Elrohir rounded his own horse between his father and the seneschals to ensure his safety from the incoming fire. 

“What has begun Glorfindel?” Elrohir voiced the same question that his father was thinking and was shocked as Glorfindel vaulted easily from Iest onto Elrohir’s horse before throwing Elrohir onto the back of Iest with a strength the younger elf had never seen in his tutor before. For the first time Elrohir had seen a small flash of the strength that Glorfindel had used to slay the balrog. 

“Legolas, he has gone into labour. He calls my name with every contraction he feels, you must find him Elrohir and free him from the hands of the men before it is too late.” Elrohir looked shocked across at Glorfindel before glancing at his father who merely nodded understandingly all the while fighting the orcs, which swept across the plains. “Go to the eastern borders for none would have come from the west. The men must have a camp nearby if they sent a messenger and expected a quick reply.” Elrohir listened carefully as Glorfindel continued to scream instructions to him from where he was defending Lord Elrond as he had done all his life. “Be careful Elrohir and take to the mountains when you free him. Find Mithrandir and take care of them for me.” Again Elrohir nodded but before he could say anything his father was slapping the behind of Iest with his sword sending the chestnut mare galloping at full pace away from the front and the carnage that was happening. Glancing back at the front line Elrohir could not longer see his father or Glorfindel at all amongst the swarming sea of black orcs and while he felt pained that he could not stay and fight alongside them he knew that Legolas needed his help too and Elrohir silently vowed he would not stop until he found his friend and freed him from his captors. With one last look back at the battlefield Elrohir headed up into the forest on the eastern boarder of the plains his eyes seeking the men who dared take on the last hope of the elves….


	131. Impatient Heir

Chapter 131

Legolas lay on his side sweat trickling down his face as he tried and failed to combat the pain. It had begun that night a wash of pain that swept through his body paralysing him to his sleeping roll and robbing him of breath. Even the beatings of Keeldon did not compare to the agony that tore through his abdomen and left him gasping and squirming on his bed as if he’d been hit by a thousand arrows. Nothing Gandalf had explained to him had prepared him for the pain and while it was excruciating Legolas had a feeling it was only the beginning. 

Knowing his captors view on the subject of his pregnancy Legolas had at first tried to conceal his pain by biting his lip but as the pain it had grown gradually worse Legolas no longer cared who heard his cries of agony. With every wave of pain that engulfed his body Legolas called out Glorfindel’s name desperately trying to draw his lover to him in the darkness of the night. Yamalin had tried to silence him fearing that his cries would give them away but even the gag that had been tied loosely around Legolas mouth did not silence the pitiful cries. Fearing that Legolas was choking Yamalin had relented and removed the gag earlier in the night leaving Legolas free to howl his pain into the night. 

Now however as the contractions continued the coppery smell of blood had begun to fill the air of the tent, the front of Legolas’ tunic was soaked in the crimson liquid. Tears ran freely down Legolas face as one of the guards stepped into the tent and stared at him in fear before turning and disappearing back outside. From the shadows on the tent walls Legolas watched as the guard approached Yamalin who had been pacing back and forth past the tent entrance like he was the expectant father. Though his pain distorted his hearing Legolas focused his attention on the conversation that passed between the pair of men outside. 

“He is bleeding heavily sire although it is impossible to tell how far along he is. I have never witnessed a male give birth and I believe it is very different to what a female would go through. I have no knowledge on how to slow the process or even how to deliver the child should he survive through the night. He is going to bleed to death my Lord if we do not find him an elvan healer.” Legolas let out a keening wail as another particularly severe contraction ripped through his body. The shadows of the men turned around to face the tent at Legolas scream both of them staring until Legolas breathing regulated itself again. 

“Where is that messenger? Berlin should be back by now with Glorfindel’s answer.” Yamalin swore in a foul tongue that Legolas had never heard before and in his moments respite from the pain took solace in the fact that he was not alone in the wild. It had become glaringly obvious that there would be no help for Legolas in delivering his own child and so the prince decided to put what he had learned into practise in the hope that the rest of what he had to know would just happen as he went along. Shakingly Legolas rolled ungraciously onto his hands and knees and began with one hand undoing the ties of his blood soaked tunic. His once nimble fingers had become almost useless with pain and the contractions forced him to pause after each tie had been undone. So far Legolas had not dared feel beneath his tunic for fear of what he would find but considering his situation there was little else he could do but attempt help himself. With his tunic hanging loosely open beneath him Legolas braced himself before opening his eyes and glanced down at the plump round belly that bulged out under him. 

Although his pale skin was covered in blood Legolas could just see the opening that had begun to split his lower abdomen. Feeling ill at the sight of himself Legolas was forced to look away before another contraction had him weakly lying with his face pressed against his bedroll while he tried to catch his breath. 

“Breath Legolas, Breath.” Legolas knew there was little he could do for himself regarding the changes happening in his body, but he did know a little after reading his books about how to combat the pain. Whispering to himself in elvish Legolas began the breathing exercises he had practised from the book he’d read. As much as the exercises had proved useless during practise, now as he took another contraction the breathing exercises actually began to work. The prince was amazed at how better he felt to be actually doing something instead of lying down and taking wave after wave of agonizing pain. 

So concentrated was Legolas on his breathing exercises the prince didn’t even notice the commotion that had begun in the camp around him until the flaps of his tent burst open…

*********************************

Elrohir hadn’t found it hard to find Legolas as soon as the sound of the war had lessoned in the distance and the rain had slowed a little more. Legolas screams had drawn Elrohir directly to the camp of men. From the trees surrounding the camp Elrohir had spent sometime just observing who or what was about. It would do no one any good for him to just storm in there and attempt to free Legolas by force, because he would most likely end up captured as well. Having pin pointed the tent Legolas was most likely being held in Elrohir listened intently for signs of the prince’s health. Thank-fully the prince had stopped screaming Glorfindel’s name but his laboured breathing had continued to get worse with the prince’s pain. 

The camp of men was relatively small and in his short time in the trees Elrohir had counted only 15 men, five of which had disappeared into the woods as a small hunting party a few moments after he’d arrived. So that left ten to deal with and Elrohir was slowly becoming aware of the hierarchy within the encampment. A man not unlike the messenger who Glorfindel had killed paced the entrance to the tent Elrohir was sure housed Legolas. The man was certainly not a guard and it seemed most of the men in the camp came to him for jobs to do or permission to go hunting. Elrohir decided he was most likely the captain leading the proceedings. Due to the laziness of men leaving their rear unguarded Elrohir surmised the simplest course of action was to take Legolas through the back of the tent and ride off into the mountains, without any of them any the wiser. Elrohir was just about to climb down from his position in the trees when below him he heard two of the men reliving themselves at the base of the tree he was hiding in. With no choice but to remain still Elrohir listened intently to their passing conversation. 

“Yamalin is a fool he will get us all killed.” Elrohir smiled down upon the men as he watched them measuring themselves against one another in a somewhat friendly display of manhood. 

“Aye that he is. The Lord of Gondolin will single-handed kill us all if his mate dies. Rumours say that after battle he is hardly recognisable beneath the blood of his victims.” The taller of the two men spat crudely onto the ground before removing a small tin box from his tunic pocket and sharing something that looked like rangers pipe weed with his friend. 

“I bet Glorfindel will hunt us down as soon as he finds out we have his mate.” Gladly accepting his friends offering the shorter of the guards pushed the strange weed into his mouth and began chewing nosily as did his friend. 

“He’s probably on his way now, to sting us up like he did with the Lord Keeldon. We won’t last the night.” Seeing the two men wandering back to camp Elrohir smiled as a new plan entered his mind. The plan was far simpler than the earlier one and it would certainly avoid moving Legolas unnecessarily. With his mind made up Elrohir descended from the tree and crept his way slowly to where Legolas tent was pausing as one guard appeared from inside the tent to converse quietly with his leader. Elrohir was not close enough to hear what was being said but saw the concern on the men’s faces as Legolas let out a keening wail. After a moment the lower ranking man disappeared off into another tent leaving the leader again vulnerably pacing in front of the entrance to Legolas tent. 

“For a man of Gondor, you pace as if you actually care for your captive.” Approaching from behind Elrohir spoke calmly, lowering his voice so that it sounded far more authoritative like Glorfindel’s did. Almost instantly the man spun around his sword drawn but Elrohir easily blocked the blow having pre-empted the man’s moves. 

“Who are you?” Although he growled Elrohir could see the fear flash in the man’s eyes and secretly delighted in seeing it so. 

“Who do you think I am?” Elrohir sneered as he blocked another badly attempted blow from the man’s sword who was now slowly backing away from Elrohir and towards the center of the encampment where the men were relaxing around the fire. Tripping and stumbling on a log the man alerted the attention of the rest of the encampment and while most of the men went for their arms all of them paused as they turned to see the elf who was now slowly approaching them. 

“Glorfindel?” The man was beginning to stutter his fearless façade falling away as he continued to back away from the approaching elf. Elrohir secretly smiled to himself as the leader ran into one of his guards causing them both to fall over haphazardly onto the ground. 

“For your sake you better hope I’m not.” Elrohir growled low in his throat watching again as some of the guards at the rear of the group began hastily mounting their horses and abandoning their camp as quickly as they could. 

“What do you want?” Again the leader of the group spoke already noting with fear that his men were deserting him. Elrohir stopped walking when he was hovering over the man on the floor who was now shaking in his very boots. 

“Glorfindel of Gondolin does not take kindly to your capture of his mate. Even as I speak he rides swiftly from the field of battle, abandoning his kin in their hour of need to seek penance from those who have kidnapped his lover.” Elrohir screwed his nose up in disgust as the man on the ground before him wet himself with fear. The race of men was just as weak as it had been in the Last Alliance and Elrohir could now see why the elves looked on with disgust as the realms of men destroyed them selves. “It would be wise for you to heed my warning and flee while you are still able too, the pain of one elf is enough to secure the scorn of an entire realm of elves and I do not think you want to be hunted like the dog you are until the end of your days now do you?” Elrohir had not even completely finished his sneering remarks before the leader of the men was on his feet and was running swiftly away from camp, what remained of the men close on his tail. 

With the men gone Elrohir took a moment to revel in his success before doing the once over the camp to ensure it was secure before hastily moving towards the tent that he was now sure held Legolas. Bursting through the flaps of the tent eager to attend his friend’s health Elrohir was shocked at the sight that greeted him. 

Legolas kneeled on all fours his breathing laboured and pain etched into every fibre of his being. 

“Legolas?” Dropping to his knees beside the prince Elrohir gently brushed the wild disarray of braids from Legolas face as the blond looked stricken up at his friend. While Elrohir saw relief in Legolas eyes it was only brief and was quickly replaced by a guttural groan as Legolas collapsed onto Elrohir in breathless exhaustion. “Relax my friend you are tiring yourself to early.” With Legolas resting in his arms Elrohir gently inspected the wound opening slowly on the prince’s lower abdomen. To Elrohir’s relief Legolas was still in the early stages of his labour the opening far from fully developed which gave Elrohir a fair amount of time to work still. It was not safe to stay within the camp of men in case they should return and Elrohir had spotted orc tracks on his way up the hill indicating that the patrols were out in force again. 

Easing Legolas down onto the bedroll Elrohir quickly propped the prince’s legs up on some trunks before draping a blanket carefully across his now shivering friend. “Be still and concentrate on your breathing Legolas, I am going to fetch Iest and see what I can take from the camp then we will ride north to safer ground.” Legolas smiled weakly at Elrohir and nodded as his friend pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and ran from the tent to ready Iest for the ride. It would not be easy for Legolas to ride but Elrohir had little choice in such dangerous times, the young half elf only hoped that the heir of Gondolin was not in any rush to be entering the world…


	132. The Price of Victory

Chapter 132

Silently he sat astride his horse surveying the carnage below him. Through the rain he could see the torches of the camps flickering shadows across the desolately open plains. Gone was the soft smell of grass and wild flowers upon the breeze that he had once known. Now only the foul stench of blood and mud filled the wind. The trees all about him whispered the pain that had passed before them the last few days. The once pure rivers of the eastern plain now ran crimson with the blood of the fallen. Convulsively he swallowed as the wind picked up the cries of the injured intermingled with the war screams of the orcs. It was a sight that was all too familiar to him, a sight he had lived through before. Painful memories tugged at his guilt, for those already dead their coming would be to little, to late. Closing his eyes to the rain and tilting his head skyward he sent a gentle prayer to the valar something he had not done in millennia. 

The sound of a horse riding up beside him brought some composure back to him. Tilting his head to the side he smiled grimly at the regal elf before him, similarly dressed as himself although the colours and banners differed greatly. They had stood here before gazing at one another in defiant silence, neither willing to budge for the sake of their pride. This time however it would be different and without thought he lowered his head in respect for the king before him. With one final glance behind him he spoke softly to the newcomer. 

“My army is yours to command as you will my Lord.” Every word he spoke was like a blow to the face, the smile which followed from the king twisted the knife further into his heart. After millennia of defiance he had given it all up for the belief that one elf alone would deliver them all from the fate that had once befallen their ancestors. With a nod of his head the king placed a gentle hand upon the shoulder of his ally silently acknowledging the enormity of his sacrifice. 

“I will not lead us to ruin as my father once did. We do this for Legolas and the future of our children.” Silently they nodded in mutual understanding before the blonde haired lord secured his armour and took his place amongst the ranks of his own men, relinquishing the last of his control. Turning about the king faced the formidable army before him their fear barely concealed by the layers of armour and the soaking rain. Some had been here before, witnessing first hand the pain of war while others had only read about such times in the scriptures of old, yet to be haunted by the faces of their dead friends. Taking a steeling breath the king let out a bellowing roar the two distinctively different armies coming together in a massive sea of silver blue and emerald green. It would be a sight none would ever forget. 

An elvish horn sounded through the ranks and with his sword held high above his head the King lead the charge down towards the carnage of the killing fields below, his elvish war cry echoed by the army that flowed like a raging river down after him… 

***********************  
The horn. A sound that Glorfindel had never heard sound so sweet before echoed across the field momentarily catching everyone’s attention as all who were able looked to the eastern border. A sea of blue and green swept out from the hills bringing with them cries of joy from the embattled troops still fending off the black masses on the front. Relief washed over Glorfindel like a tidal wave spurring life into his fatigued body. 

“They have come.” Elrond’s gasped whisper was barely audible above the screeching cries of the orcs as the sea from the borders swept into the heart of their army. Renewed strength swept into the bodies of those still fighting and with every ounce of effort renewed their attack this time with more vigore. 

“Yes they have come but at what price?” Glorfindel looked knowingly across at Elrond both aware of the sacrifice one realm must have made to the other to bring about such a union of forces. Yet now was not the time to ponder on such things not when the orcs were so vulnerable having lost their leaders and where now being scattered about by the elvan armies. For the first time in days it seemed the elves had the upper hand as the orcs began to scatter and retreat back towards their fort at the far side of the fields. 

Fighting side-by-side Elrond and Glorfindel hacked and chopped their way through the orcs their frenzied mass making slaying them much easier. As they had done in war before the seneschal and his lord made sport from their numbers of bodies they left in their wake, joking and laughing with one another the rift between them momentarily forgotten in the light of a possible victory. An unexpected horseman however came between them however his identity concealed until he spoke. 

“Haldir!” Glorfindel cried in breathless wonder as the march warden joined both lords in their personal campaign against the confused orcs, hacking and slashing his way through the bodies as he brought his message. 

“We are to take their encampment and burn it to the ground, shall you join us?” Elrond and Glorfindel both smiled at one another across the top of Haldir before each nodded their acceptance. Haldir grabbed a torch from one of the passing orcs as he slashed its head from its shoulders. With the lit torch in his hands Haldir led Elrond and Glorfindel at speed through the defiled ranks of the orcs the army having dissipated into small vulnerable groups that were being swiftly taken care of by the reinforcements from Lorien and Mirkwood. Gathering more elves as the rode Haldir was the first to burst through the gates of the orc encampment on the far side of the field. Meeting little resistance from the fleeing orcs Haldir began to set alight everything in sight. Being creatures of destruction the orcs had left little or no vegetation within their encampment the trees that once stood on the side of the hills brought to the ground to make weapons for the foul army. Glorfindel and Elrond having secured torches for themselves began to do the same taking delight in seeing the heart of the orc population being consumed by the flames that have birth to them in the first place. It would be a sweet victory for most who had endured such hardships in the last weeks. 

*************************

With the rising of the red sun as morning broke across the horizon the last of the orcs were being rounded up by patrols. The rain clouds were finally breaking up after weeks of torrential rain allowing the blue sky to illuminate the field of battle in a strange yellow glow. There was still smoke rising from the south where the orc encampment had been razed to the ground but it was clear grey wisps nothing compared to the black tar of the fires that had burned there before. 

From a muddy hill, striped of grass in the war Glorfindel surveyed the brown muddy pit of the killing field. The ground was littered with bodies of many shapes and sizes, amongst those of the orcs lay those of the fallen elves. Not caring for their fatigue or injuries the elves had now begun to stray onto the fields. Searching for those still alive and lifting the bodies of their dead and carrying them with loving respect back to their forest encampment to the north. The carnage had been unimaginable, the loss of lives so great. Though the victory had come it had come to late for so many, just as it had done in the last alliance. Generations had been wiped out and were now lying muddied and foul beside their murders. It was heartbreaking and Glorfindel bowed his head to his chest as grief tore through his fatigued body. He had not taken rest for weeks and now in the face of victory he could do nothing but allow his body to begin to ache. Every scratch, bruise and wound now began to throb mercilessly; the pain of his leg wound having shut it out for so long now brought him to his knees in agony. The only light he could manage to find in the desolate landscape was that he knew Legolas was not among those lying dead in the field. In the attack Glorfindel had lost touch with Legolas and while he desperately wanted to contact his lover via their connection to find out how he was the seneschal was just too fatigued to manage the effort. The beautiful blue sky above him was the last image Glorfindel saw before he collapsed face first into the muddy hill he had been standing on….


	133. One Cannot Tell

Chapter 133

Glorfindel sat propped against some pillows on the tent floor, sweat pouring from his body soaking through the flimsy undershirt he wore and drenching the pillows beneath him. Filgree had knelt religiously by his side from the moment the seneschal had been brought back to camp lifelessly limp over the back of a soldier’s horse. 

“Legolas…” Feverish and incoherent Glorfindel called his lovers name to the visions that swam in his mind. With a soft hand Filgree tried to calm the erratic tossing and turning of his friend before again soaking the cloth from Glorfindel’s forehead in the bowl of ice water beside him. Never in his entire life devoted to healing had Filgree seen such a raging fever in an elf before. Not even during the trails of male childbirth had Filgree witnessed such horrific symptoms from an elf. Glorfindel was white, his skin almost translucent, like the, thinnest and oldest of the parchment scrolls in the Lord Celeborn’s great library. While the seneschal shivered in cold his body felt like fire to the touch. Fearing that the wound in Glorfindel’s leg had been from a poisoned arrow Elrond had performed surgery on the warrior immediately. Yet after cleansing and stitching the wound the Imladris Lord had found no signs of poison within Glorfindel’s body. Potions and herbs seemed to have little affect on the severely ill elf and it had only been through a small hollowed out water reed that Filgree had managed to coax some cold broth and water down the seneschal’s throat. 

Again Glorfindel called for his lover and Filgree sighed as he pressed Glorfindel’s shaking hand above his heart sending a prayer to the valar that they keep both his friends safe. Glorfindel had told them clearly that Legolas had gone into labour and Filgree had hoped to have Glorfindel explain to him what he felt coming through the connection between himself and Legolas, yet Glorfindel’s condition had worsened and neither he nor Elrond could get more than a few words from the seneschal. 

“How does he fare Filgree?” Filgree again re dampened the cloth on Glorfindel’s forehead before turning to face the five faces now staring in at him from the entrance to the makeshift tent. 

“There is no improvement my Lord’s, I fear he suffers greatly yet there is little that alleviates his pain.” Lord Celeborn stepped into the tent and over to Filgree’s side, followed by the other leaders all of them still covered in the blood and grime of the battle just gone, all of them still garbed in the armour of their realms. Everyone looked tired and weary yet for the sake of appearances none complained as they took up seats around the tent. Elladan, Haldir, Elrond, Celeborn, Erestor, Thranduil and the few centuries not occupied with organizing the troops outside all watched on as Glorfindel threw his body violently about on the cushions, Legolas’ name forever on his lips. 

Kneeling by the side of Filgree, Lord Celeborn gently eased his grimy; scratch covered hand across Glorfindel’s forehead, hissing audibly as he felt the heat from the seneschal’s skin. Filgree went to re wet the cloth for a third time but was stopped short as Lord Celeborn completed the task before him, the lord’s concern clearly etched in his hardly recognizable battle weary form. 

“Tell me Tutor Filgree, this fever of Glorfindel’s has it anything to do with my son? Is it an indication of his labour?” Thranduil was pacing back and forth past the door of the tent his hands tucked uncomfortably in his tunic very much like his father used to do. Everyone looked questioningly across at Filgree who had now sat away from Glorfindel’s body allowing Lord Celeborn to take over for caring for the fevered elf. Filgree didn’t quite know what to say, never in his life had he felt such a responsibility falling upon him from the leaders of the three great elvan realms. 

Slowly taking a sip from a flask of water by his side Filgree looked sadly up at Thranduil who had now stopped dead and was staring determinedly at the tutor he had for the past 500 years entrusted the life of his youngest son to. 

“I can not be sure of anything. In all aspects Glorfindel suffers from this illness such as a human would do. Whether it is an occurrence of an unfortunate contact in battle or the effects of his bond with Legolas I can not tell…” Filgree paused and lowered his chin to his chest afraid of what else he knew he should say. Elrond picked up immediately that Filgree had left something unsaid and instantly urged the Tutor to continue. 

“The rest Filgree, tell us what it is you fear to say.” Sighing heavily Filgree reluctantly lifted his gaze again to meet Elrond’s before glancing sadly across at Glorfindel who was now writing about in Celeborn’s arms as the lord Lorien tried to calm the warrior. 

“I fear that Glorfindel’s condition maybe an indication of complications in Legolas’ labour. It has been recorded in the diaries of maidens that when difficulties arise in their pregnancies that their mates too suffer the pain they go through. While it may differ in males the principals are the same.” Filgree closed his eyes as Thranduil let out a concerned and extremely unsteady whimper as he heard the tutor’s words. Immediately Haldir was at Thranduil’s side, ignoring the looks of the centuries as he gently wrapped his arms about the king and held the warrior against his chest in comfort. 

”What happens if this is so?” Determined to hear more about this situation Elladan prodded Filgree for continued information, of which the Tutor was becoming more and more reluctant to give. Elladan was not deterred however and firmly gripped Filgree’s hand reassuring the tutor that they were all capable of handling what was to be said, no matter how grim it might be. 

“Sometimes if the complications result in the death of the unborn child, the suffering mate may die with grief through the bond.” There was a unanimous gasp of horror that swept through the tent and Haldir was forced to sit down as Thranduil collapsed to his knees at the mere thought of loosing his son and grandchild. Silence befell the tent and only Glorfindel’s whimpering cries of Legolas name penetrated the thick moment. 

It was but a mere moment however until Lord Celeborn’s voice broke the silence, the Lord Lorien speaking for the first time since the conversation had begun. 

“No. I refuse to believe that theory tutor Filgree. Both yourself and Elrond have witnessed Legolas pregnancy from its early stages and noted nothing obscure in the prince’s progression. What else could this fever be caused by…” Celeborn glared firmly at Filgree who swiftly went to reply in protests. 

“But my Lord complications can occur at anytime in a pregnancy and it is during the most crucial time of labour that most unforseen complications happen. Legolas may still be alone in the hills, Elrohir not having found him.” Anger and concern began to fuel Filgree’s reply to Celeborn and before Filgree control himself the events he feared for his charge began to spill freely from his mouth for all the hear. “If he has gone into labour and has no shelter or warmth in which to deliver the child himself the situation alone would create a dangerous amount of stress on both child and parent. This is Legolas first child and you know yourself the dangers having seen Haldir go through the same thing. He is unprepared for what is to happen to him and without the support of another elf he may very well black out in pain and suffocate the child within the birth canal unborn before slowly bleeding to death himself….” Filgree was cut short as Celeborn stood hastily from Glorfindel’s body his face full of fury as he glared at the tutor still sitting below him on the cushions of the floor. 

“I will hear no more of that tutor Filgree. We must put our faith in the strength of the prince and his abilities. Let us pray for his sake that Elrohir has found him and that as we speak he is delivering the next heir to the throne of Mirkwood, healthy and alive.” Celeborn stood dominantly above all in the tent his gaze filtering between concern and anger as he glared at tutor who had submissively bowed his head in apology to the great lord of Lorien, having forgotten his place and regretting it profusely. “Now try again Tutor Filgree, what else could be the cause of this fever and what is to be done to aid the seneschal’s recovery.” Obediently Filgree took a steadying breath and glanced longingly at Glorfindel’s body, the seneschal having calmed a little although was still labouring in his breathing. 

“Legolas as an elfling often suffered sickness having been in contact with the rangers at the inn in Mirkwood. It was never anything serious but because of his unusual bodily reactions he suffered more like a human than an elf. Coughing, sneezing, fever and sweats were all things he experienced in a much less severe form as Glorfindel currently suffers. Perhaps in their union Legolas’ ability to pick up illness has passed to his mate, and as such Glorfindel has caught an illness from the battle field. With his wound and the general fatigue of battle and dealing with Legolas’ labour through their bond perhaps Glorfindel is suffering more severely than would normally happen under less stressful circumstances.” Filgree looked hopefully up at Celeborn and was delighted as he saw a smile grace the features of the elvan lord before him. 

“Good that is a very real possibility Filgree, now what is to be done to ensure Glorfindel’s health while this illness passes.” Filgree closed his eyes momentarily in reply to Celeborn’s question trying to remember what he did for Legolas when the elfling in his charge suffered from what the human’s had named a cold. 

“We keep him warm and ensure he takes fluids every half hour. Apart from that there is little else to do but let the sickness run its course.” Filgree smiled back at Celeborn who nodded understandingly and sent two of the centuries off to find some more blankets and pillows from the other tents stationed around the camp. 

“And what of Legolas?” Haldir spoke up gingerly from the corner of the tent where he was gently cradling the form of Thranduil in his arms. 

“There is nothing we can do until we find him and Elrohir. What scouts we could spare that are uninjured are out combing the hills looking for signs of them. When we find them we will have a better idea of what condition Legolas is in and we can take it from there.” This time Elrond answered Haldir’s question having regained his control of the situation and finding hope in the new turn of conversation. 

“I pray to the valar that he will be well.” Erestor’s shaky voice whispered softly across the tent, the advisor having been nursing his injuries from battle in silence while all around him argued and debated. Everyone nodded their agreement and Elrond gently leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lover’s dirty forehead. 

“Aye as do we all my love.” Elrond softly sighed and rose to his feet helping Erestor up as well, judging that the conference had come to a resolute end. “For now I suggest we retire to attend our own injuries and ailments, and rest a little. Messengers have been sent with the good news back to our respective realms and there is little left to do that the captains are not already organized in managing without us. I understand that we have much to discuss about this victory and as such I will call a meeting at dusk for the evening meal and for such matters to be conversed. For now take rest in your own private sanctuaries and seek medical aid where you need it. I fear there is still a long road ahead of us.” With a respectful bow to both Celeborn and Thranduil, Elrond swept from the tent taking a very weak Erestor with him. Slowly everyone retired each begging Filgree to inform them if there were any changes in Lord Glorfindel’s condition. Finally when it was only Filgree and Glorfindel left in the tent Filgree lowered himself slowly down by the side of Glorfindel and took the seneschal’s clammy hand in his own and squeezed it tightly in both reassurance for himself and for the patient he cared for.


	134. Small Mercy

Chapter 134

Elrohir swore in elvish as Legolas stumbled on the rocks falling to his knees as a pained moan left his lips. The prince’s hair hung about his face in long wet tendrils the rain cascading down his face and soaking his clothes through.

“Aye it hurts, no further please……” Legolas cried out weakly to Elrohir, the prince’s strength beginning to leave him as his labour slowly progressed. Elrohir had tried his best to see the prince to safety but everything that could possible have gone wrong had happened. While preparing Iest for their escape from the men’s camp a band of orcs had swept into the encampment searching for fresh meat. Unable to collect more than a few meagre supplies for their journey Elrohir had been forced to hastily mount Iest, with Legolas draped unceremoniously in front of him. At the pace that was needed to escape the orcs Legolas had been bounced and bumped around like a toy ship on the river and in his condition it was neither healthy nor acceptable. Then the rain had come. Like a torrent from the sky the clouds had let down their fury upon their very heads. Through the blinding rain, the cold winds and the sharp bite of falling branches from the trees Elrohir had ridden on his right hand buried in Legolas blood soaked tunic forever feeling for signs of complication. 

Now however as Legolas progressed further into his labour, riding upon Iest’s back had become impossible, the pain unbearable for the prince. They had reached the rocky edges of the mountains before they had been forced to walk. Iest still followed them obediently towards the safety of the caves further up the ridge. Rangers often used the caves as shelters during the winter and Elrohir hoped he had picked one that was currently unoccupied. Their pace had slowed considerably since dismounting from Iest, Legolas forced to stop with every contraction that overtook his body. Elrohir was becoming worried about Legolas condition and with the prince now on his knees and breathing erratically the half elf was now certain Legolas was too close too dawdle.

“Put your arms around me, I will carry you the rest of the way.” Bending down beside the prince Elrohir gently eased Legolas into his arms before standing up slowly. The rocks had become slippery with the rain and Elrohir did not want to risk loosing his footing by being to hasty despite the situation. Shifting Legolas into a more comfortable position Elrohir began the last steep climb up towards the cave, ignoring the way Legolas’ fingers dug into his shoulders as the prince fought the pain of labour. 

With a crack of thunder and a streak of lightening across the sky Elrohir finally stumbled into the cave. Adjusting his eyesight to the darkness Elrohir let out a sigh of relief when he found the cave empty, and a store of wood stocked dry around a makeshift fire pit. Rangers of the wild liked to keep such shelters readily stocked for their own and others use and Elrohir silently thanked the valar for the small mercy he was offered. 

“Iest!” Calling the brown mare into the dry cave Elrohir ungraciously pulled one of the several blankets from the saddlebags and threw it onto the dry grass matting layered on the floor. With ease Elrohir lowered Legolas onto the soft blanket smiling mildly as Legolas let out sigh of happiness to be out of the rain and lying still on the ground. Their journey had considerably drained Legolas strength and Elrohir was sure that the prince would struggle through the birth of his child due to his fatigue. Yet there was nothing Elrohir could have prevented and so instead the half elf began hastily setting a fire and heating several flasks of water with what little he had stolen from the camp of men. 

“Elrohir.” Legolas’ raspy voice drew Elrohir from the fire and his activities to ready himself to aid Legolas delivery. The prince’s cries of pain had lessoned somewhat with his stillness but it was obvious he still suffered greatly. Moving to the prince’s side with a small goblet of warmed fey wine Elrohir gentle helped the prince to sit before dribbling some of the warm mixture into Legolas’ mouth. Thank-fully Elrohir had found a small amount of a potent calming herb in the bottom of Iest’s saddlebags and while it would do little to aid Legolas in giving birth it would help to lesson the pain and calm the prince down. “I am cold.” Whispering softly having swallowed the comforting sips of wine Legolas attempted to nestle into Elrohir for warmth but the half elf merely shook his head gently. 

“Let me get you out of these wet clothes first.” Legolas nodded weakly before gritting his teeth tightly together as another contraction swept over his body. With loving care Elrohir slowly stripped Legolas of his wet garments ensuring at all times that Legolas felt no unnecessary pain. Elrohir blushed a little at seeing Legolas naked but the prince didn’t seem to notice. Once naked, Elrohir began to gently sponge the warm water from the fire over Legolas’ body washing away the blood that had dried and stuck to the prince. It would be impossible for Elrohir to properly oversee the delivery of Legolas child with Legolas’ body so caked with blood and fluid that the opening in his lower abdomen was unseen. The prince didn’t seem to mind the warm bath and Elrohir rejoiced in finding a way of gently soothing Legolas pain. 

When Legolas was finally clean Elrohir slowly lowered the prince down onto the blanket again before covering him over with two of the three blankets that remained, ensuring that he kept one of the thickest blankets for the child. Everything that could possibly be made ready had been done and with a poke of the fire to ensure its continuity Elrohir lay down beside the prince to wait. Easing himself onto his side Legolas turned over to snuggle into Elrohir’s body taking warmth from the elf who was looking after him. 

“How will I know when it is coming?” Elrohir smiled gently against Legolas forehead as he soothed his hands back and forth down Legolas’ back. The fear in Legolas voice did not go unnoticed and Elrohir felt extremely sad for the innocent young elf before him. It was virtually unheard of for an elf so close to the passing of his majority to give birth to a child. Legolas had been completely clueless when he’d bound to Glorfindel and now as he questioned Elrohir about his pregnancy, the prince’s true age was beginning to show.

“You will feel it when it is time Legolas. Now try and rest a little for you will need your strength. Do not fight the pain just concentrate on slowing your breathing allowing the pain to pass.” Legolas nodded gently and rolled onto his back again trying to do as Elrohir had told him as another wave of pain hit him. It would be a long night for them both, but not as long as for those still fighting the battle unseen on the plains below them.


	135. Too Old For This

Chapter 135

Elrond silently stood naked in the middle of his small tent gently pouring warm water over himself in attempt at ridding his body of the grime and blood of battle. The elf lord knew that the water without soap would do little to truly cleanse him but on the field of battle such luxuries as a bath were unheard of. For a true soaking he would have to wait until they returned to Imladris and that would only be when the injured were fit enough to be moved. With his eyes closed and his head tilted towards the small lantern hovering above him Elrond slowly poured what was left of the warm bowl of water over his head letting it trickle down his body like the waterfalls back in his beloved home. 

Having taken some time to check on the injured scattered about the camp Elrond had tried to find some rest in the quiet of the trees before the inevitable meeting at dinner. As much as he had tried though Elrond hadn’t found the peace in his mind to truly relax. So many things plagued him, from the ache in his bones to the constant thoughts of Legolas and Glorfindel. There was still so much to be worked through and despite their victory over the orcs Elrond saw no peace and resolution in the uncertainty of his future. For the first time in millennia Elrond was beginning to feel every bit of his 3835 years of age. 

Sighing heavily as the last of the water droplets fell from his body Elrond leant stiffly against the supporting pole in the center of his tent. He felt exhausted and fragile, his pale skin now littered with red cuts and, purple and green bruises. Closing his eyes against the sight of his own body Elrond began to see the images of Gil-Galad body instead of his own. The high king after battle had always taken his steward to his bed, as if to reaffirm his victories, and quell the aches of defeat. Elrond had done so willingly, participating in the ritual like it was an honour bestowed to only the worthy. Elrond remembered the sight of his king after battle, the reddened cuts and wounds that still bled and the bruises and dirt left behind after so many days of brutal fighting. Trying to caress away the pain Elrond had lovingly tended each marred inch of skin upon his king as they’d made love. With the camp in uproar around them they’d create a desperate passion, their cries mingling undistinguishably with the cries of the wounded. Yet millennia had passed as had the great king and now in the dim darkness of his cold damp tent Elrond could only see himself battered and bruised in Gil-Galad’s place. 

So lost in his thoughts Elrond didn’t even hear the gentle flap of the tent as Erestor slowly slipped inside. From outside Erestor had watched his lover’s shadows on the tent wall, feeling every inch of his lover’s pain with the stiff movement and staggered breathing. Even if the elvan lord refused to admit it Erestor knew his lover was suffering. Such a great responsibility had been placed upon the shoulders of one elf and the guilt at having argued with his lover about just such responsibility before the battle made Erestor feel ill to the stomach. Seeing that Elrond had not noticed his entrance Erestor slowly stepped up in front of Elrond and gently cupped his lover’s wet cheek as not to startle him. A little shocked to feel the contact on his skin Elrond inhaled sharply his eyes snapping back to clarity as he focused on his intruder. His defensive gaze quickly melted as he stared into the familiar green eyes of his lover. 

“You look tired my love, perhaps it is best to postpone this evening meeting.” Erestor slowly caressed his fingers across Elrond’s cheek watching in sympathy as Elrond sighed heavily and nuzzled into the touch. 

“No it will not do to put off such important matters. I must know what Lord Celeborn has sacrificed to bring about such alliances between Lorien and Mirkwood.” Elrond pulled slowly away from Erestor’s palm and turned to take his clothes from where they lay neatly in a pile on top of the cushions. When the elvan lord attempted to bend down to pick them up however a hiss of pain shot from between his lips his back painfully bruised from the blow of a wooden handled axe. Seeing his lovers pain Erestor quickly went to Elrond’s aid, slowly helping Elrond to sit amongst the pillows before wrapping a blanket about his shoulders. Unable to hide his pain and distress Elrond allowed himself to be manhandled into Erestor’s lap where the advisor began a soothing massage of his lord’s back. “I feel old Erestor.” Elrond whispered softly in Quenya against Erestor’s neck, the familiar smell of his lover soothing his aching soul. 

“You and I are both too old for battles like this my love.” Erestor pressed soft butterfly kisses upon Elrond’s exposed shoulders as the lord nuzzled like an elfling into his lover’s neck. “We have served our time and fate is now in the hands of a new generation.” Erestor slowly began stroking the multitude of knots from Elrond’s long dark hair as gently as he could. Elrond closed his eyes at the caress focusing on the feel of Erestor’s body pressed against his own rather than the images of war that filled his mind. For a long time the pair merely sat in silence Erestor gently caressing his lovers hair while Elrond sought strength from his mates touch. After a particularly long moment of nothing Elrond finally broke the silence remembering about Glorfindel. 

“How is Glorfindel?” Finding his voice now raspy and dry Elrond weakly accepted the small flask of water Erestor passed to him. 

“He is better although still extremely ill. His fever seems to have broken and Filgree is currently sitting with him feeding him some broth.” Elrond sighed heavily and nodded taking comfort for the small mercy of Glorfindel’s increasing good health.

“And yourself my love how do you fare?” Erestor nuzzled appreciatively into Elrond’s neck as his lover drew his injured hand around his shoulder so that he could inspect the bandage that was protecting the wound he had sustained. 

“Tired and weary but remarkably unharmed. My hand still pains me when I think about it and it is strange to look down and see a space but apart from that I am fine. Filgree has lived almost two years now with two missing fingers I am sure I can survive with one gone.” Again Elrond nodded understandingly before tilting his head backwards over his shoulder to gently capture Erestor’s lips with his own. The kiss was soft, gentle and undemanding Elrond taking delight in tasting Erestor’s lips for the first time since the battle had ended. In war there was no room for tender moments and it was only now in the meagre privacy of the canvas hut that they could afford a moment together. The kiss came to a lengthy end Elrond’s eyes fluttering open to smile lovingly up into Erestor’s own gaze. It was a tender moment words not needed in the expression of love they shared but the privacy they had enjoyed came abruptly to and end as the flaps to the hut opened and Lord Celeborn stuck his head into the tent. 

“While I am loathed to interrupt you both Thranduil is getting irritated at being kept waiting and your meals are getting cold.” Celeborn looked apologetically at the couple who both sighed heavily before slowly disengaging themselves from one another, Elrond careful to keep the blanket wrapped around his naked frame as Erestor joined Celeborn at the entrance to the tent. 

“Take your time dressing I will make your excuses to Thranduil, and keep your meal warm until you join us.” Elrond nodded his thanks to Erestor who gently pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before following Celeborn from the tent leaving Imaldris’ lord alone to dress in peace. It would be a long evening of talks and while Elrond struggled to find even the strength to dress himself he knew he would have to stick it out until the last words had been spoken. Whatever sacrifice Lorien had made to Mirkwood would surely be complex and require many discussions, discussions Elrond could not see the end of….


	136. Signs of Life

Chapter 136

Elrohir sat cross-legged at the side of the prince gently soothing Legolas’ back with a warm wheat balm he had brewed. Despite attempts at finding rest Legolas’ relentless pain had shattered all hopes of either party sleeping. Elrohir was exhausted still from battle and fought continually with fatigue that threatened to overtake him. As the storm had worn on through the night Legolas’ body had continued to prepare itself for the birth of the child. Thank-fully the opening in Legolas’ lower abdomen had stopped bleeding so profusely and although it was not a pretty sight it had opened to the point at which Elrohir could fit his hand into it should he have too. The contractions too had increased Legolas’ body now continually riddled with a strong pain as one contraction began to bleed into the next providing no restbite for the fatigued prince. Elrohir hoped silently that it would not be much longer the prince’s strength already beginning to waver and there was still work ahead of him. 

Legolas had learned to deal with the pain and his cries of agony were less frequent, the breathing exercises working to control much of what he suffered. At one stage Elrohir had found himself doing the breathing exercises with the prince just so he had something to do to stop himself falling asleep. He felt so useless idly rubbing balm into Legolas sore back having tried a multitude of things to make the situation seem better. Nothing however had alleviated the worry they both had however for their kin. When Legolas’ contractions allowed Elrohir had stood at the entrance of the cave staring out through the rain trying to see the battle that raged below them. Legolas too was suffering his lover’s absence, where Glorfindel’s hands and words might have calmed such pains and worries of his lover, Elrohir’s own hands and words were a poor substitute. 

Again Elrohir found himself drifting in and out of slumber in the silence of the cave, Legolas laboured breathing fading as Elrohir let his mind begin to wander. The hands that had been soothing Legolas back fell lip across the prince’s waist. Elrohir was just beginning to sway on his knees when he felt Legolas’ fingernails dig suddenly desperate into his thigh, causing him to grunt in pain and drop sharply back into reality. Blinking his gaze back into focus Elrohir was shocked to find Legolas on his hands and knees his head resting against Elrohir’s knee, with his hands scrambling to find something to grasp onto. 

”Legolas?” Finding sudden clarity at the situation Elrohir moved quickly to Legolas’ side his hands searching beneath the prince to where the opening lay in his stomach. Elrohir grimaced when his hands met a warm wet fluid dripping freely from the opening. Dipping his head to glance below the prince Elrohir allowed himself a small smile as he saw the pool of clear fluid that lay on the floor beneath the prince. 

“It is coming now.” Elrohir chuckled weakly as Legolas panted desperately at him from under his own arm, the prince’s features etched with fear and pain as he rocked back and forth nervously on his hands and knees. 

“Aye Legolas, it is time. Now come and sit here against me.” With some makeshift pillows made from piles of clothes and the few blankets they had Elrohir propped himself up against the wall of the cave with everything he needed within easy grasping range. Once settled comfortably Elrohir gently eased Legolas back so that the prince could recline easily back into Elrohir’s chest. With his legs apart and the prince nestled between them Elrohir gently arranged Legolas own legs so that they ran at exactly the same wide angle that his own did, enough for Legolas to find strength but low enough for Elrohir to see what was happening in front of him. Having seen Legolas struggling with his unkempt hair Elrohir hastily took one of the bands from his own braided hair and crudely swept all the stray bits of blond back from the prince’s hot sweaty face and tied them up.   
Finally they were settled and Elrohir let out a sigh of relief, having sent a prayer to the valar that what his father and Filgree had taught him about male childbirth would be enough to see he and Legolas through. An unexpected contraction sent a wave of pain through Legolas body and Elrohir cursed for not having readied the prince for it. When the contraction had passed Elrohir took hold of Legolas hands and tightly entwined the prince’s fingers with his own before resting them atop of their knees. 

“I am a scared Elrohir.” Breathless and obviously fatigued Legolas whispered softly to his friend, having stared quite blatantly down at where his lower self had all but split in two and was now bleeding again. Elrohir sighed and gently nuzzled his nose against the prince’s sticky sweat slickened neck before pressing a chaste kiss against his friends cheek. 

“I know Legolas, I know but it will be alright I promise.” Nudging the prince’s chin up to prevent him from looking down at himself Elrohir softly spoke into Legolas’ delicately flushed and pointed ear. “Don’t look down until I tell you it won’t be nice to watch. Now when the pain comes again you must push with as much strength as you can, do you understand?” Legolas nodded weakly bracing himself back against Elrohir who instinctively tightened his grip on Legolas’ hands entwined with his own. 

When the first contraction came so did Legolas’ scream. Glorfindel’s name echoed out into the night its high pitch wail of agony breaking through the deluge of the rain. Elrohir would have screamed himself if it had helped Legolas through, but instead he ignored Legolas’ painfully tight grasp of his hands and whispered soft encouraging words into the prince’s ear. Elrohir could do little but encourage Legolas through each contraction supporting the pained cries of Glorfindel’s name as Legolas began to give birth to his child. The cries began to dull into frustrated grunts as Legolas strained and pushed through each wave of pain. 

Elrohir was not sure how long he had supported Legolas for when he saw the first pink flesh of the child beginning to emerge from its parent. Elrohir had lost all feeling in his back and legs from having held the same position stiffly for so long but despite his own pain he allowed himself a brief smile as he hastily unattached his hands from Legolas’ who was still straining and pushing, his teeth grinding together and drawing blood from his lips. 

“I can see it Legolas, you are doing so well.” Sliding himself out from behind Legolas Elrohir eased Legolas back up into the position he had just vacated, the prince weakly recovering between contractions. In his fatigued and delirious state Legolas didn’t seem to care about what Elrohir had said to him and merely grabbed onto the blankets below him as another contraction ripped through his body. Elrohir’s hands were covered in nail marks from Legolas’ iron grip but the young half elf ignored them as he kneeled himself in between Legolas open legs and gently slipped his hand into the side of the opening to ease the child’s passage. “Come on Legolas, you are nearly at the end.” Seeing Legolas flop fatigued and weak against the wall of the cave Elrohir began to panic, while Elrohir could feel the child with his hands he still needed Legolas’ help in getting the child free, yet Legolas’ strength was beginning to come to its end. With his free hand Elrohir reached up desperately to Legolas’ pale face cupping the prince’s cheek in his palm and making the young blonde look at him. “Please Legolas one more, and I promise it will be over.” Elrohir smiled as comfortingly as he could up at Legolas and for a moment the prince seemed to understand him and meekly smiled back. The smile however was ripped from Legolas’ face as the pain swept through his body. With his strength fading Legolas reverted to screaming again only this time in Sindarian, the insult firmly aimed at Elrohir. 

“GET IT OUT OF ME NOW HALF ELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Elrohir could only brace himself as Legolas screamed angrily in his face all his strength focused on pushing the child free of him. In aw Elrohir watched as the head of the elfling slid free, it’s shoulders and then finally the rest of it’s body following. Legolas finally exhausted collapsed helplessly against the cave wall his body sliding limply down into the soft blankets beneath him, his breathing still laboured and his eyes drifting shut. In the silence followed by Legolas’ outburst began the cries of the newborn. 

Elrohir could hardly believe what a beautiful babe he held in his arms and for a moment merely stared at the squirming child. Amazingly the child had the most round intriguing forest green eyes just like Legolas’, its features perfect as befitted the beauty of its parents. The cries of the child brought Elrohir back to reality from his distant gaze and realizing he hadn’t checked the sex of the child glanced curiously down. 

“A son. Legolas, you have a son.” Elrohir chuckled to himself as he gently wrapped the baby in the one spare blanket he’d kept clean for it’s arrival, as the half elf gently informed Legolas of his reward. Yet Legolas didn’t reply and the smile that had graced Elrohir’s lips soon fell as he stared at the pale face of Legolas who now lay awkward and limp on the ground, hardly breathing at all.

“Legolas!” Swearing in Quenya Elrohir clutched the babe to his chest as he moved swiftly over to where Legolas lay. The child still bellowed and squirmed about restlessly obviously picking up the distress of Elrohir and the situation concerning Legolas. With only one hand there was little Elrohir could do but shake Legolas shoulders trying to get the prince to awaken. The opening in Legolas abdomen was now bleeding heavily and Elrohir swore as he reached over for another blanket and tried to pack the wound. Elrohir was beginning to panic and in his moment of chaos he did not see the figure that appeared in the entrance to the cave until a voice startled him. 

“Can I be of some assistance my friend?” Spinning around hastily, Legolas son clutched to his chest and his sword now in the other arm Elrohir glared at the figure in the entrance to the cave ready to defend himself and the prince should he need to. However his defensive stance fell idle as Elrohir immediately recognised the elf that stepped into the light out of the rain. 

“Valendil?” The ranger elf with short hair bowed politely at Elrohir’s relived whispering of his name. Since the rangers had left Imladris after the incident with Legolas none had heard anything of them. 

“We heard his screams as we were passing the mountains to join the battle of the elves, we thought perhaps orcs had captured and were torturing some poor soul but it seems we were wrong. Are you alright? Do you need help?” Elrohir smiled widely and nodded as he stood from Legolas side and stepped up quickly to the two rangers who had now appeared in the entrance to the cave, both soaking wet through but readily offering help. 

“Aye Legolas has just given birth to his son. The child looks to be very much healthy but I fear Legolas is bleeding to death.” Valendil gasped in surprise as Elrohir unceremoniously pushed the crying newborn into his arms. There had been rumours that the youngest prince of Mirkwood was pregnant amongst the men of Gondor but Valendil had not taken much notice of them. Now however as he held the child to his chest did he truly realize what was happening? “I must stitch Legolas’ wound together and stem the bleeding as much as possible but I need my fathers advice on what else to do, he and tutor Filgree know much more than I.” Valendil shrugged of his wet cloak as his red haired friend unpacked some of the spare blankets and things from their horses.

“I will go to find your father then Elrohir, it may be sometime as I do not know how they are faring in this war but I will go with as much speed as possible.” The red haired ranger smiled at Elrohir and Valendil before bidding them goodbye and taking off into stormy night on his horse. Valendil watched his friend go from the entrance of the cave before moving into the warmth of the cave the restless child clutched against his chest. 

“Is there anything I can help you with Elrohir? I am not a healer but I know a little about herbs?” Cradling the child against himself Valendil moved over to where Elrohir had laid out Legolas’ body and was now preparing the few items he could in order to stitch Legolas wound. The prince was deathly pale but remarkably his breathing had regulated itself again and despite the severity Elrohir could see the opening beginning to attempt to heal itself around the edges. 

“Nay but you may wish to draw some milk from Legolas breast while he is still unconscious, it may aid in soothing the child.” Valendil nodded understandingly and silently followed Elrohir’s instructions on drawing a little milk for the elfling while Elrohir painstakingly cleaned, sterilized and stitched Legolas’ gaping wound together. While there was little signs of life left in Legolas’ fatigued body Elrohir held onto the prayer that the valar were looking out for Legolas and would spare his life at least until Elrond arrived to help. The cries of the babe held the hopes of them all and it would be a dark day in middle earth if Legolas passed to mandos before he had held and seen his child at least once.


	137. The Last Great King

Chapter 137 

Like the alliance of old over a millennia of knowledge and wisdom sat stoically around the table. There was to be no lavish feast eaten with the accompaniment of harps and beautiful voices as the kings of old had. Instead the meal was a simple vegetable broth and lembas eaten to the accompaniment of the screams of the dying and injured. While gazes were exchanged none dared stare for more than a few moments the tension that lingered in the air so thick it would choke the faint hearted. War scars and battle wounds marred the perfection of the race of elves, the leaders of the realms bearing with them both the fresh wounds of battle and the unhealed scars of the past. 

As befitted his position Elrond sat awkwardly at the head of the small rickety table. To his right stood Erestor and to his left Elladan in the position normally occupied by Glorfindel. On the other side of the table sat Thranduil, his son Hale stood to his right and his chief centurion to his left. In the central section of the too small table sat Celeborn, Haldir stood stoically behind his Lord, with his two brothers taking up their positions either side of him. Councillors, advisors and what few army captains that could be spared from their duties took up what remaining space was left in the airless tent. 

Supper had been taken in silence upon Elrond’s arrival. Even the incessant mutterings of the councillors had fallen silent in lieu of the tension between the leaders. Outside the workings of the camp continued on around them, the healers scurrying to and from those that needed aid while others kept watch for an enemy they had defeated. With the last mouthful of wine taken and the bowls of the evening cleared away the tent had come to a stand still. 

A stagnate pause clung to the tension riddled air like stone to the mountains. There was so much that needed to be discussed but there was none willing to initiate it for fear of what would follow. 

Finally after some time Elrond sighed audibly unable to tolerate the silence any longer. In a comforting gesture Erestor placed his hand on Elrond’s weary shoulder as the elvan Lord cleared his throat and look plainly up at Thranduil. 

“Imladris is in debt to Mirkwood for their aid in the battle past. I humbly thank-you for joining our cause at such a critical time.” Elrond hated every word that slipped from his lips having lowered himself to praising Mirkwood’s aid when it had come too late for many and at such an unseen cost. Not willing to show his weakness however Elrond remained passively attentive to Thranduil who smiled weakly and inclined his head in acknowledgement of the praise. “To Lorien as well we are indebted…” Elrond glanced cautiously across at Celeborn but trailed off as he saw a single silver tear slip from the Lord’s troubled grey eyes. It was almost heartbreaking to see his father in law so troubled and although Celeborn’s face remained a mask of indifference anyone who stared into the pale grey eyes of the Lord of the wood knew the pain he suffered. All pretence of ritual and tradition fell onto deaf ears as Elrond gave up trying to be diplomatic. Everyone knew what had happened and there was no point in hiding it behind pompous ritual and diplomatic pretence. “The agreement, tell me what has been sacrificed to bring about this alliance.” A muttering broke out around the table as Elrond reclined uneasily forward on his chair Erestor supporting his weakened lover with a concerned hand around his shoulders. 

Daring to glance at Thranduil Elrond slowly looked up at the regal king, his face reddened by the cuts and bruises he had sustained during battle, and the dirt still clinging to his hair and clothes. Elrond half expected to find a smirk of satisfaction upon the kings face but instead he found a passive mask of indifference, his gaze unwavering as he stared at Elrond across the table. 

“Lord Celeborn has relinquish his position as ruler of Lothlorien…..” There were a few shocked gasps from the councillors as Thranduil began but to those sitting at the table the confession came as no surprise, yet it still was painful. Sadly Elrond glanced at Celeborn but the elvan lord merely stared at the tabletop his head bowed in silence his part in the discussion already over. 

“You ask a lord to give up his people to you, an elf who has lead them to ruin in the ages past. They will not submit to your will Thranduil, some would rather die than face the fate that befell their ancestors at the hands of your father.” Elrond tried to keep his tone calm but it was impossible to keep the anger and sadness from coming through. The constant presence of Erestor next to him was the only thing that kept him from reaching across the table and strangling Thranduil with his bare hands. Despite the insult that was thrown at his feet Thranduil merely remained stoically silent his bloodied and cut hands folded neatly in front of him. For the first time Elrond realized that the king of Mirkwood wore none of his adornments he so treasured. Gone were the rings from his hands, the jewels from his neck and the circlet of gold he wore religiously on his head. As Elrond continued his scrutiny he began to realize that Thranduil had lost all of the symbols of his position, to the point at which even his armour matched those of his warriors. Elrond found it strange but could not put voice to his thoughts as Thranduil interrupted him. 

“I do not expect them to submit to me Elrond, for I have no intention of filling the position vacated by Celeborn. Do you think me ignorant of what my ascension to ruler of Lorien would cause?” Thranduil paused for a moment as Elrond sat back a little in shock having assumed too much in the conversation. It was now obvious there were other things that had been agreed to in this alliance. “There has been enough pain in this world Elrond than to cause more. My father made mistakes that I have had to deal with and it is my time now to put them right so we may have peace.” 

“And what is your plan Thranduil?” Elrond could hardly believe what he was hearing but was no more pleased than shocked at what was to come. 

“As Celeborn sacrifices his position so to do I as Mirkwood’s king…” Thranduil trailed off as there was a massive cry of shock from all those present. None had foreseen what Thranduil had decided and even Elrond was floored by the decision. Elrond had never known Thranduil to willingly give up anything and it had come as a revelation that the king had at last maybe found humility after so long a reign. Eager to hear what motives had driven Thranduil to such a decision Elrond silenced the outraged and shocked mutterings of those around him before indication for Thranduil to continue. “I am weary Elrond. I am tired of court and the problems of my people. My heart aches for a peace that I have never truly found. I pine for the soul mate I have been forbidden from being with, and I know in my heart that my people would never accept the relationship I so desire to have with Haldir.” Everyone glanced sympathetically across at where Haldir was still standing stoically behind Celeborn his eyes glistening softly in the dim lighting as he stared at Thranduil as the king continued. “Mirkwood deserves a better future than the one I can give them, they deserve a strong leader who will not make mistakes and who is committed to rebuilding the alliances of the past.” Instinctively everyone looked to Hale automatically assuming that as next in line to the throne he would take Thranduil position but no sooner had the attention been drawn to him did Hale take a single step back from the table, turning his back to the group as he silently left the tent without a single word. Seeing his son leave Thranduil sighed heavily and turned back to Elrond who was looking extremely confused. 

“Hale is not to take the throne is he?” Elrond read immediately into Thranduil expression making clear to everyone what was going on. 

“Nay he does not desire it. In my blindness I pushed my sons down paths they had not wanted to take and as such, I have paid for it with the life of one of them. Talion’s passing has affected Hale more than I realized, and with his wife’s passing also Hale has only one desire and that is to bring up his daughter alone and in peace without the responsibilities I have tried to force upon him in the past.” Elrond nodded understandingly as everyone sent a silent prayer to the valar for those that had been lost. “Considering what I have caused it is the least I can do to grant him this wish.” Thranduil sighed heavily and Elrond relaxed back in his chair feeling guilty for having jumped to conclusions at the beginning of the meeting. Thranduil personality had been misjudged for millennia and behind the cold, unfeeling mask there was a warm heart that desired peace. 

“Then if Hale is not your intended successor then who?” Erestor was the next to speak having sensed Elrond’s guilty conscious and seeking to give his lover time to compose himself. Thranduil nodded silently at Erestor in acknowledgement before swallowing hard around an unseen lump in his throat. 

“I am relinquishing my position to that of my youngest son and as such, his mate Glorfindel. The pair of them together will take leadership of both Lorien and Mirkwood, and any such heirs thereafter will ascend to the leadership of the alliance.” Thranduil managed a small smile as he watched Elrond sigh with relief. It was almost as if the weight that had been pressing down upon his shoulders had suddenly lifted, making him feel almost as light as air. “It is time a new generation took leadership of the elves Elrond. Legolas has already proved himself capable of uniting us and has made personal sacrifices in the face of uncertainty to secure such alliances. It is because of him that we are here fighting together and it is logical that the cause we fight for is given the proper recognition and position that befits his standing among the people. He is the one that will reunite us, for it has already begun before our very eyes and it is not in our power to stand in his way.” The question from Thranduil to Elrond was unspoken although all understood clearly what was being asked of Imladris’ Lord. There was a moment of uncertainty and Elrond felt his heart constrict at the prospect of what was to come, yet as Elrond glanced up at Erestor and stared into his lover’s eyes the decision was already made. 

“If this is the will of the consensus then I will not stand in the way of progress. Imladris will willingly enter into the new alliance between the realms of elves and will accept freely the leadership of Legolas Greenleaf as I as Lord step down from my position.” Elrond could hardly contain his emotions as he smiled knowingly across at both a very shocked but happy Lord Celeborn and Thranduil. Straightening himself Elrond slowly rose from the table and drew his goblet of wine to his hand. Almost immediately Thranduil, and Celeborn followed suit as everyone raised their own glasses of wine. “To Legolas Greenleaf, the next great king of the elves.” 

“To Legolas.” In unison they spoke and drank to the health of the next king the tension that had once filled the tent dissipating as conversations broke out among the ranks. Enemies now turned to one another and shared greetings and salutations, alliances beginning to form as discussions began for the new council and it’s plans. Elrond could not wipe the smile from his face as Erestor tucked himself under his arm hugging him tightly around the waist, mirroring the same gesture that Haldir graced upon Thranduil. Celeborn too shared a hug with Rumli and Orophin needing the support having been the first to take the uncertain step into the new alliance. 

Councillors were sent forth to spread the news, as were messengers who would bring such glad tidings back to the respective realms and those that were waiting there. 

The light mood in the tent however was disrupted as a flurry of disturbance was heard outside. Hearing someone frantically calling his name Elrond hastily moved from the tent, leaving the rest to follow him out into the darkness of the camp. As if from nowhere a lone rider came bellowing into the encampment his horse barely stopping a meter from Elrond’s face as the ride through himself from the horse. All arrows from the gathered guards now firmly pointed at the rider who at length lowered his hood revealing an extremely familiar face.

Amour, the ranger who had visited them with Valendil back in Imladris now stood before Elrond panting like a starved horse. Wavering down the guards Elrond moved forward and offered his arm to the ranger fearing that the man would fall over with lack of oxygen if he was not supported. Amour merely shook his head at Elrond’s offer as he finally caught his breath after such a strenuous ride. 

“I bring an urgent message Lord Elrond from your son Elrohir.” Elrond could not speak quickly enough as Thranduil instantly stepped up next to him to question the ranger before him. 

“Elrohir? What has happened, has he found Legolas?” Amour again nodded although ventured a strange glance between Thranduil and Haldir who were now standing side by side their hands intertwined between them. 

“Aye he is with the prince in a mountain cave to the east. When Valendil and I arrived the prince had just given birth to his son……..”Amour was abruptly cut short as Thranduil gave a joyous cry of relief, sending everyone around into fits of congratulations and joyus hoots of delight. However the celebration fell silent as Elrond urged Amour to continue anxious to hear of the health of both father and son. 

“And their health Amour? Are they both well?” Thranduil and Haldir fell silent as they watched Amour sadly shake his head. 

“Nay, while the babe is healthy and cries like an newborn should, Elrohir believes that Legolas is in extreme danger of loosing his life.” Before Elrond could speak Erestor was already a step ahead of him. 

“I will gather the horses and your things together, we will be ready to leave within the hour.” Erestor smiled reassuringly at Elrond before running off into the direction of the guard posts, calling and ordering people around him as he went. 

“I will get Glorfindel and Filgree, if Legolas is indeed loosing his life Glorfindel will want to be with him.” Elladan pressed a small kiss to his father’s cheek before also disappearing off in the direction of the healing tents that housed the sick seneschal. Everyone about them now was readying themselves to accompany the lords into the mountains leaving Celeborn, Haldir, Thranduil and Elrond still standing in front of the messenger. 

“Tell me what Legolas’ condition is.” Urging Amour to continue, Elrond was determined to know all about what he was facing so he could begin work on Legolas as soon as they arrived. 

“He is extremely pale my lord and bleeds profusely from a wound in his lower abdomen.” Amour paused and brought his hand up to Elrond’s own stomach showing the elvan lord the position of the injury on the prince. Elrond nodded understandingly and gestured for Amour to continue. “He does not respond to Elrohir’s attempts at rousing him and from the screams Valendil and I heard he is in a lot of pain.” Elrond silenced Amour before he could continue having heard enough to know what was happening. Obediently Amour silenced himself and watched as Elrond closed his eyes and sent a prayer to the valar, as did the other three elves that hung close by listening intently to his every word. 

“This is terrible we can not waste time preparing, we must leave now, ready or not, Legolas will not survive unless he is near Glorfindel so we must leave at once.” On cue Erestor emerged from the darkness with twenty odd mounted guards and several horses ladened with only the barest of things they would need. Elrond smiled his thanks as Erestor helped him into the saddle of his own horse, just as Thranduil, Haldir and Celeborn also mounted their steeds. Elladan too emerged from the tent with Filgree, both of them supporting a very weak Glorfindel between them. Despite his illness Glorfindel seemed almost determined to get to his mate. From the look that Glorfindel gave Elrond as he was helped into the saddle the elvan lord was sure that Glorfindel feared for his lovers life, despite being told of the birth of his son. 

With Glorfindel safely sat in front of Elladan on his horse and with Filgree riding behind Erestor the party was ready to depart. Amour took the lead and with a horn from one of the guards the party began at speed away from the camp. The reign of King Legolas Greenleaf would end before it had begun if they did not go with speed. It would be a long ride but none complained, having worked so hard to get this far they were not going to give Legolas up so easily.


	138. First Meetings

Chapter 138 

Elrohir sighed heavily as he passed the warm cloth across Legolas’ forehead again trying miserably to warm the prince’s cold clammy skin. Since stitching the wound on the prince’s abdomen some colour had returned to Legolas’ face but Elrohir was still unable to rouse the prince. Valendil sat next to him, the babe cradled safely in his arms cooing lightly. The small amount of milk they’d coaxed from Legolas’ chest had settled the child and calmed its crying but it was still restless as it sought the comfort of its parent. Both Elrohir and Valendil could not believe how wide and eager the forest green eyes of child were, as it seemed to take in everything around it. At one point Elrohir had been sure the child was listening to his conversation with Valendil, acting as it he understood what was being said. Having never been fortunate enough to see an elfling so young Elrohir was amazed at how lively and beautiful the child was, with its soft fluffy blonde tuffs of hair, and it’s delicate fingers and pointed ears. 

“What do you think they will call him?” Roused from his pleasant gaze into the warm face of the elfling in Valendil’s arms Elrohir smiled unknowingly up at the ranger. 

“I do not know. I don’t think Legolas and Glorfindel have ever discussed names for their child but I am sure it will be something that reflects his beauty.” Valendil nodded in agreement taken also by the beauty of the child he held safe in his arms. In the silence of the damp cave the two elves stared adoringly down at the babe, Elrohir having entwined his fingers with Legolas’ limp hand offering what little comfort he could to the prince until help arrived. 

**************************************

“We will have to go on foot from here.” Amour drew the company to a halt at the base of a steep rock incline. It had taken them most of the night and several hours the next morning to finally reach the base of the rugged mountains. Elrohir had carried out Glorfindel’s instructions down to the word, having chosen the most remote and inaccessible cave he could find to keep Legolas safe. While it was a good plan Elrond now cursed the idea as he looked up into the mist and the dark cave entrance that was hardly visible above the cloud. The rain from the last few days had created mini waterfalls running down the rocky cliff face and it would be a treacherous climb for even the most skilled warrior. 

Dismounting from their horses the baggage was quickly divided among the strongest of warriors, most remarkably it was Thranduil who carried the most, eager to get to his son. Haldir, Erestor and Elrond also carried their share of the items before Amour began to lead the way up the rocky climb, having left behind several guards to act as lookouts and protect the horses. 

Glorfindel had weakened further during their journey and Filgree and Elladan struggled to keep the seneschal standing let alone force him up the steep incline. Between them they had barely managed to get Glorfindel across the few flat rocks at the very bottom of the incline before Elladan called the company in front to a halt. 

“Ada! Wait, Glorfindel is not well enough to make the climb.” Filgree and Elladan sat Glorfindel ungraciously down against one of the smoother rocks, the seneschal audibly gasping for breath as he tried to keep his body upright. Never in his entire life had Glorfindel felt so weak his body refusing to move even as his mind screamed out to reach Legolas, who was now only a few meters from him. Elrond paused half way up the incline having scrambled his way after Amour and the other warriors. Looking down to the base of the rocks Elrond sighed as he watched his best friend collapse exhausted against Filgree, who was gently cradling him as he pressed a water skin to Glorfindel’s parched lips. Glorfindel weakly protested as Filgree carried the seneschal back down to the soft grass of the forest edge, where those on look out duty were setting up a small camp. 

“Stay with him I will go ahead and see Legolas, if the prince’s condition allows him to be moved I will bring him down to Glorfindel as soon as I can.” Elladan nodded at his father understandingly before glancing back at where Glorfindel was now wrapped in one of Filgree’s own personal blankets. “Have the men make a fire and some shelter in case it rains, I will call to you if I need you Elladan.” Again Elladan nodded at his father before stepping down from the rocky incline and watching as the group disappeared up into the mist of the mountain. 

*************************************

Elrohir was dozing silently by Legolas side, the babe cradled against his chest as Valendil took a silent watch at the entrance to the cave. From the rains and storms of the past weeks a misty fog had settled around the mountains blocking out the sun from what Valendil imagined would be a glorious day. The mist was so thick the ranger could hardly see his hand in front of his face let alone an enemy attack, yet still he leant stoically against the entrance of the cave his sword at the ready should anything materialize out of the fog. 

Inside the cave Valendil could heard the babe beginning to cry again and the ranger smiled mildly over his shoulder as he watched Elrohir rouse himself in order to comfort the child. The cries of the babe echoed softly in the cave and Valendil watched in amusement as Elrohir tried various means of quietening Legolas son, to no avail. 

It was another sound however that came from outside the cave that had Valendil reaching for his sword. Voices not far below him could be heard and not recongising them sent Valendil into a whirlwind. 

“Valendil what is it?” Elrohir having seen the sudden tension in the ranger’s body moved hastily to get to his feet, his sword in one hand and the swaddled babe in the other. 

“Voices, I hear someone coming but I don’t recognise them. Stay back in the shadows and protect the child.” Elrohir nodded and hastily draped a large blanket over Legolas hiding the prince’s prone form before backing himself into the far corner of the cave. Having sensed the fear in the elf that held him the babe had stopped crying, merely whimpering as Elrohir held the child tight against his chest and beneath his cloak. The air was thick with tension, as the voices got closer but no less distorted by the fog. Valendil had hidden himself strategically behind a rock at the entrance to the cave ready to pounce should the visitors be unwelcome. 

As if from nowhere out of the mist a figure finally stepped into the entrance to the cave and almost instantly Valendil crash tackled them to the ground sending them both struggling and fighting to the ground. Elrohir could hardly keep up with the two struggling figures rolling around on the floor before a second figure stepped into the cave. This figure Elrohir definitely recognised and before he could think was dropping his sword and running full pelt into the arms of the figure. 

“Ada!” Crying out in relief Elrohir was instantly engulfed in a strong hug from his father. The scuffle on the floor beside them was quickly ended as Valendil looked down shocked at who he had pinned to the floor. 

“King Thranduil!” The dark haired king was furious, the bags he had been carrying now strewn about the place. 

“Get off me!” Realising his mistake Valendil hastily removed himself from the great kings person before offering his hand down to help the elf up. Both Haldir and Amour helped the king up from the ground as Valendil apologised profusely for his actions. There was furious and apologetic exchanges of words that echoed loudly around the cave before a piercing cry silenced everyone. 

Having been pushed against an unfamiliar person and in the confines of Elrohir’s cloak the newborn babe had begun to wail again. Almost instantly Elrond stepped back from his son’s embrace and watched in aw as Elrohir easily drew the child into view. There was a unanimous gasp from all those who watched the tiny babe struggle and squirm in Elrohir’s gentle grasp, it’s face red with furious discomfort and it’s forest green eyes damp with tears. 

“Beautiful.” Elrohir smiled at his father as Elrond silently took the child from his son’s hold to cradle him against his own chest. “Shhh little one you are safe now.” In aw of the child he held Elrond rocked the babe back and forth in his arms, his fingers gently tracing the delicate features of Legolas’ son. Both Thranduil and Haldir were almost instantly at Elrond’s side, the proud grandparents now also trying to calm the beautiful child in the lord’s arms. The intimate family moment however was broken as a deafening scream sent chills down the spines of all those who were witness to it. From the back of the cave Legolas’ pained scream for Glorfindel echoed out into the mist of the mountains, the prince’s body beginning to shake uncontrollably beneath the blanket that Elrohir had hastily covered him with. 

Swearing in Quenya Elrohir raced over to the prince’s side trying desperately to still the prince who thrashed about unaware of what damage he was doing to himself. Since passing out after the birth of his child Legolas had not awoken once but now it seemed the elixir that Valendil had mixed to calm the prince was finally wearing off. 

“He has awoken, Ada!” calling over his shoulder for his father, Elrohir watched as Elrond hastily handed Haldir the babe before both he and Thranduil raced over to the prince’s side. Haldir hardly knew what to do as he stared into the eyes of his grandson, who was now crying just as loudly and desperately as Legolas was. 

“Hold him still Thranduil or he will injure himself further!” Scared for his son’s life Thranduil instantly obeyed Elrond’s command, Elrohir, Valendil and the king now forced to physically restrain the prince as Elrond tore the blankets from the prince’s body to expose the wound on his lower abdomen. Elrond remembered all to clearly how quickly infection had taken over Legolas body, when the prince had the wound on his neck, and now similarly he was seeing the same thing. The crude stitches Elrohir had made in Legolas’ opening had already split, and where Elrond would have expected to see the healing to begin, was now oozing a horrid fluid, a sure sign of infection. Elrond’s hands were covered in blood as he closed his eyes in silent frustration, he could not concentrate with both the crying of the child and Legolas’ pitiful screams of Glorfindel’s name. 

“Haldir!” Frustrated and angry Elrond glanced over his shoulder at where the March warden was trying and failing to quiet the child down. “Take the babe down to Filgree, if you can not stop him crying.” Haldir looked a little shocked that Elrond had shouted at him but having seen the injury on Legolas, the march warden was not wiling to argue. Whatever was happening to Legolas was serious and Haldir did not want to interfere with the aid Elrond would be providing. 

“He is hungry I think, and distressed that Legolas is crying too.” Elrond nodded as he watched Haldir cradle the babe against his chest gently rocking him to try and calm him down. 

“Then take him down to Filgree and Glorfindel but be careful and take two of the guards with you.” Haldir nodded in agreement before grabbing a spare blanket and quickly disappearing from the cave the two guards trailing behind him and into the mist. The child’s cries could still be heard in the distance but were soon overpowered by Legolas’ own screams of pain. Turning his attention back to the prince Elrond furrowed his brow as he ran his bloodied hand over Legolas’ still bloated stomach. 

“He is in pain Elrond, please what is wrong with him.” Thranduil moved hastily around to support his son’s head as Legolas fell limply back, to weak to continue the struggle he had been putting up. Elrond sighed and shook his head before reaching across to his pack and removing the slender knife he kept with his medical supplies. Thranduil whimpered and fought the feel of unconsciousness that swept across him, having seen the knife before in a similar situation. Gwendolyn had faced the knife the night she was taken from them, her screams much the same as Legolas’ whimpers were now and Thranduil feared to loose the son like he lost his daughter in law. 

“I have to split the other stitches, that is all.” Having seen Thranduil’s fear Elrond tried to alleviate some of the worry in the king although the lord knew nothing would do that. “He is still swollen for some reason, and his own healing has not begun as it should, immediately after the birth of the child.” 

“What does that mean?” Remarkably it was Valendil who spoke up having placed a supportive hand upon the king’s shoulder. He and Thranduil had never been the friendlies during Valendil’s time at Mirkwood’s court but both shared the concern for the youngest prince. Elrond glanced knowingly across at Elrohir who lowered his head silently in acknowledgement. 

“It means he is either severely infected or he still carries another child.” Elrohir answered silently for Elrond who was now slicing through the remaining few stitches. Thranduil could hardly believe what he was hearing and could only watch on in fear as Elrond put the knife aside before gently easing his hand into the bleeding opening. Legolas bucked up in pain crying out Glorfindel’s name as Elrond braced himself against the prince’s stomach as he began to feel for signs of the worst inside the prince. It was a tense time for everyone, Elrohir wiping the blood from where it was dripping down his father’s hand as Valendil and Thranduil continued to hold Legolas still. Eventually Elrond sighed heavily and closed his eyes his hand slipping slowly from Legolas’ body. 

“What is it Ada?” Taking his fathers hand Elrohir wiped the blood as crudely as he could from his skin as Elrond sat back and finally opened his eyes to look down into the fearful gaze of Legolas, who despite his pain still managed to linger in consciousness. 

“Thank the valar that there is nothing there, he is just extremely swollen with the infection. I was sure he was only carrying one child.” Thranduil and Valendil both breathed a sigh of relief, knowing well the consequences of what would have happened if Legolas had been forced to expel a second child, which most likely would have died. “Help me Elrohir, we will pack his wound with healing herbs then merely bandage it. If we can stem the infection his body will heal itself as it was meant to. Then we must get him back to Imladris so that he and Glorfindel may aid one another in their healing undisturbed and in a safe environment.” Everyone nodded in agreement and with Elrohir’s help Elrond began to hastily pack Legolas’ wound. All the while Legolas remained conscious his fearful and pained gaze never leaving that Thranduil’s hovering above him. Glorfindel was close, Legolas could feel him but in his fatigue he was powerless to call to his lover for comfort, so instead he took comfort from the loving gaze of his father as he fought the pains of his body.


	139. Get Off Me

Chapter 139 

Elladan stood silently staring up into the mist of the mountain. Behind him Filgree was helping Glorfindel eat some warm broth, the seneschal having recovered enough to sit up by himself. It was disturbing to see Glorfindel so weak and vulnerable, the seneschal having been Elladan’s rock while growing up. Elladan also could not alleviate the worry he had for Legolas. Despite their differences Elladan had come to favour Legolas’ company above any other younger elves. His stay in Lorien had brought some clarity to Elladan’s mind, and the half elf had finally begun to realise what he wanted from life. Reality had come in the most unlikely form. Orophin, one of Haldir’s brothers had taken Elladan under his wing. Together they had gone to the borders, defending the realm in between bantering and talking together. Other than Glorfindel, Elladan had never had an older friend he had told so much too as he had Orophin. The warrior had not judged him or taken him for granted because of his age, it was merely a mutual understanding they had come to that had blossomed into something more. It had begun almost instantly and Elladan had been helpless to prevent it. The more time they spent together the more Elladan had begun to fall in love. As it had progressed Elladan had begun to realize that his love for Glorfindel was not the same as the love he had for Orophin but it was no less emotional. 

For the sake of everyone and having realized the dangerous time at which their love had come about, they had been discrete about their relationship. None knew of their love, their intimate moments kept to whispered words of love and gentle caresses when no one was watching. Orophin was a romantic and Elladan had been pampered like a king from his lover. From poems left in his talon in Lorien, to roses fresh picked from Haldir’s private garden, everything Orophin did was designed to make Elladan happy. Due to the season and the war they had not made love but Elladan wasn’t bothered by the lack of physically intimacy. Elladan had decided almost the moment he’d seen Orophin that such an act would wait until the night of their binding. Elladan wondered what his father would say when he found out, Orophin was nearly as old as Erestor was. Yet it all didn’t seem to matter as Elladan closed his eyes and smiled at the image of his love. 

A voice calling his name made Elladan instantly open his eyes and stare up at the mountain. As if from nowhere Haldir appeared from the mist, flanked protectively by two of the guards that had gone up in the first party. Rushing forward Elladan caught Haldir as he stumbled on a few rocks, his arms cradling a bundle protectively against his chest. Elladan gasped as the squirming bundle in Haldir’s arms let out a cry. 

“By the valar he is just like Legolas.” Instantly knowing who the child was Elladan smiled down at the crying bundle in Haldir’s arms. Haldir was out of breath from having manoeuvred his way down the slippery mountainside almost all the way on his rear, in order to prevent injury to the child. “Come bring him to Glorfindel, let him see his son, it will brighten his spirit I am sure.” Haldir obediently placed the child in Elladan’s arms as the half elf turned and wandered quickly over to where Glorfindel and Filgree were sitting by the warmth of the fire. 

“Elladan? What have you got there?” Filgree stood from Glorfindel’s side having seen both Haldir and Elrond’s son approaching. Elladan smiled widely at Filgree before shaking his head and lowering himself slowly to Glorfindel’s side. The seneschal looked a little confused as Elladan gently passed him the swaddled bundle and sat back.

“Look Glorfindel, it is your son.” Pulling the blanket aside from the child’s face Elladan watched in aw as a smile broke widely across Glorfindel’s face, tears building in his eyes as he stared down at his son. 

“He is beautiful.” Glorfindel laughed softly as the babe instantly stopped it’s crying at being now cradled in the arms of his father. 

“Aye, he looks just like Legolas.” Glorfindel nodded at Filgree who had taken up position next to him, both of them staring down into the wide green eyes of the elfling. As if afraid to touch Glorfindel ran his hand gently across the babe’s face watching in aw as the child nuzzled into him cooing softly as his tiny hands reached out to grasp the few blond strands of hair that hung down in Glorfindel’s face. The child in itself was a miracle and to Glorfindel it was the son he’d so looked forward to seeing in the darkest hours of his life. Chuckling softly Glorfindel held his son closer to his chest as a cool wind blew down from the mountain. Sensing the father and son’s need for warmth Filgree draped a blanket over the pair sitting by the fire and moved away to give them space. Glorfindel had begun to whisper softly in Quenya to his son, still in aw of his first child that he held in his arms. Stepping away from the scene Filgree approached Haldir and Elladan who were now conversing quietly out of hearing range of Glorfindel. 

“….And Legolas condition? Is he well?” Filgree came in midway through Elladan’s questioning only to watch as Haldir sadly shook his head. 

“Nay, Elrond was up to his elbows in my son’s blood when I left. I am worried that he will not survive.” Tears threatened to spill from Haldir’s eyes and Filgree instantly comforted the marchwarden trying his best to keep the sight away from Glorfindel. It would not do to having Glorfindel worry more than was necessary, especially if it meant upsetting the child also, who by nature was acutely in tune with it’s parents behaviour and emotions.

“Maybe I should go and see if I can help?” Elladan made to begin the journey up the mountainside but Filgree held him back with a firm hand. 

“Nay there is little you will be able to do, you are far better help staying here and protecting the little one, should we encounter unwanted attention. We can only pray to the valar to spare Legolas’ life so that he too may look upon the face of his son as his mate does.” At Filgree’s words the three elves looked sadly over to where Glorfindel had lay down next to the fire his son cradled against his chest. The child was crying it’s tiny hands grasping and grabbing at Glorfindel’s dirt riddled tunic. In the silence Glorfindel seemed to feel his attention and instantly glanced up to look at the three elves that were now staring at him and his son so seriously. Despite their attempts at hiding it Glorfindel already knew what they had been discussing but he refused to think morbidly about what might come to pass. Legolas was strong, a fighter that would not give up, and having stared into his son’s eyes Glorfindel was sure his mate would not pass. Legolas still clung to the bond with Glorfindel and now his child and despite its weakness Glorfindel could still feel his mates presence within his mind, which was enough to keep the fear away for the time being. 

In an attempt to alleviate some of the tension Glorfindel eased himself up still trying to comfort his son who was now crying ferociously, his face pink with frustration and the tips of his ears hot to the touch. 

“I think he is hungry…” Pausing as the wind picked up a strange smell Glorfindel sniffed suspiciously at the air surrounding the child he held before continuing. “…Or perhaps it is something else?” Gesturing to his son in his arms Glorfindel looked all the world like a typical new parent as he cautiously looked into the swaddling blanket for any signs of the offensive smell that had reached his senses. Haldir and Filgree chuckled heartily as Glorfindel drew back from his son before quite ungraciously smelling himself. The seneschal’s expression told the full story of the offensive smell as Glorfindel pulled an indignant grimace having caught a scent of his own odour. “Nay Celulass is just hungry, it is I that smell so hideously.” Haldir and Filgree had already begun to make their way over to Glorfindel, having left Elladan to talk to the small few company of guards that were left defending the makeshift camp. Both elves however paused mid-stride stunned as what Glorfindel had just said sank in.

“Celulass? I did not know that you and Legolas had already chosen a name for the child?” Haldir was shocked as he lowered himself down to sit beside Glorfindel while Filgree began creating a warm elixir, that while being no substitute for it’s parents milk would certainly alleviate the babes hunger until such time as a better substitute was at hand. 

“Nay we did not have time to discuss such things together the name has merely dawned on me as I was sitting here.” Haldir frowned a little across at Glorfindel worried that Legolas might like to have say in his son’s name. Despite his misgivings however Haldir merely remained silent as Filgree interrupted having sensed the tension between the two warriors. 

“It is a beautiful name Glorfindel but what is it’s meaning?” Reluctantly Glorfindel relinquished his son to Filgree’s caring embrace, the warm elixir already beginning to heat upon the side of the fire. 

“Spring leaf. Leaf in honour of Legolas for giving me such a beautiful gift and spring for the light he brings me, after such a dark and terrible winter.” Glorfindel sighed heavily as both Haldir and Filgree nodded their agreement with the choice of name. It was a fitting name for the son of a king and beautiful too, which reflected the unmatched fairness of both his loving parents. The moment of silent reflection of what had come to pass and what was still to unfold before them was shattered by Celulass’ cries. Concerned for his son Glorfindel watched on closely as Filgree tried and failed serval times to drip the tiny amounts of the warm elixir into the child’s mouth. Celulass was having none of what was offered however and screamed even harder as he was passed between all three elves, all of them failing in their attempts at feeding him. 

“It is no good he will not take it for it is not what he wants.” With an exasperated sigh Glorfindel pushed the small wooden bowl of the warm liquid away from him, having spilt more on himself than anything positive. Bringing his son up to his chest Glorfindel gently rocked him in his arms and while the motion seemed to lesson the child’s distress it did nothing to alleviate the restless squirming. It was obvious to everyone that Celulass cried out for Legolas but with no way of telling how Legolas condition was it was impossible to predict when the child and his maternal parent would be reunited. 

“I think I should return to the cave and see what is happening. It is not safe for us to stay here so exposed, and those still recovering on the western plains will be eager to begin the slow journey back to their realms and they need leadership and organization to do so. We are all weary from battle still and need the comfort of our homes to recover fully from our toil.” Both Glorfindel and Filgree nodded in agreement, Filgree having sported his own injuries from battle in silence, while Glorfindel could still hardly walk from his own illness and weakness. 

“Very well I will have Elladan begin to ready the horses to return to the main camp on the western flats. With luck Legolas may be well enough to be moved if not we will have to leave without the other party in the hopes they will follow when the prince is eventually well enough.” Filgree’s plan sounded reasoned and well organized and despite his reluctance to leave Legolas behind, it was in the fear for the safety of his son that Glorfindel reluctantly agreed. With a curt nod of understanding Haldir began scrambling back up the rocks of the cliff face and into the mist, which had lessoned considerably since their arrival. Behind him Glorfindel continued to hold Celulass against his chest his eyes tightly shut as he tried to regain the strength to connect with Legolas through their bond. If Glorfindel could just reassure his mate that he was there for him everything would be well…….


	140. Together Again

Chapter 140

Haldir scrambled the last few rocks up into the entrance of the cave. Never in his life had he been so scared having heard Legolas pained cries, his elvan gracefulness gone as he scrambled hurriedly up to his son. The scene upon entering the cave was not as drastic as Haldir had thought. To his surprise Legolas was now lying on a small litter, his body covered with several blankets while Thranduil sat in the dirt beside him. Elrond, Valendil and Elrohir were readying the party to leave and Haldir was relived to see Legolas’ eyes open as he spoke softly to his father. 

”Ah march warden! Your coming is timed just right you may help carry this down.” Haldir was almost instantly pulled to his feet by Elrond who unceremoniously dumped a large pack onto his back. 

“Legolas? Is he well?” Looking from Legolas to Elrond and back again Haldir inquired quickly after his son’s health. Elrond smiled gently and placed a comforting hand upon Haldir’s shoulder as they watched the four guards that had accompanied them up to the cave now ease Legolas litter up from the ground. 

“He is fine Haldir, weak and fighting an infection but with Glorfindel’s comfort he should recover fully.” Haldir sighed heavily in relief as he wandered slowly over to where the guards were now supporting Legolas’ litter as Thranduil again re-tucked the blanket covering his son. 

“Legolas?” Pained green eyes turned slowly to Haldir and the march warden smiled distantly as Legolas smiled weakly back at him. With his own dirtied and bloodied hand Haldir passed his fingers gently across Legolas’ forehead brushing a stray golden lock from the prince’s forehead before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the tender skin. “You did well nin tuthenlass.” Legolas went to speak but Haldir silenced him with a gentle shake of his head. “Shhh, Glorfindel is waiting for you.” Stepping back from Legolas Haldir allowed the guards to pass by with Legolas, their steps down the rocky cliff face guided by Valendil, Amour, Elrond and Elrohir. Allowing the small party to go down the hill first Haldir lingered back at the entrance to the cave watching in aw as the fog began to lift leaving the soft rays of the morning sun to begin piercing through the cloudy sky. For the first time in weeks light had returned to middle earth. 

Haldir had not realised it but he was not alone in the cave. A soft hand came to rest at the base of his neck and without having to turn around the march warden knew who it was that had joined him in watching the party slowly wind their way down the cliff face. 

“It makes you feel old doesn’t it?” Haldir allowed himself to be pulled gently back into the embrace of his lover as Thranduil whispered softly against his cheek. For the first time since they had first made love so many millennia ago did Haldir finally feel complete inside as Thranduil softly kissed his cheek. 

“Aye it does.” Thranduil chuckled softly as Haldir whispered in reply. For a long time the pair merely stood in silent reflection watching as the first sunrise of the new age broke across the world before them. 

“It will be a good day I think Haldir, a good day indeed.” Seeing how far they had fallen behind Thranduil gently took Haldir’s hand in his own and with one last glance back at the cave in which his grandson had been born began to slowly lead Haldir down the rocky path…

********************************

Legolas took deep steadying breaths of the fresh air around him happy finally to be able to see the blue sky above him. The guards while trying to be careful could not avoid the bumps and jarring movements of the litter that Legolas lay upon but the prince bit his lip and channelled the pain elsewhere. What had happened to him was still hazy in his mind but one feeling in particular could not be pushed aside. It was a presence in his mind that while always being there was never as strong as it seemed to be now. Glorfindel was there as always but this new presence was younger, and more determined to have his attention. With each step down the cliff face that the guards took the stronger Legolas felt and it was only when he was being lowered to the ground beneath the canopy of trees that Legolas knew he would be well. As if a torch had been lit in his mind Legolas felt tears begin streaming down his cheeks as an extremely familiar face came to hover above him. 

“Glorfindel?” Still weak with fatigue and infection Legolas could hardly speak but forced himself to do so as the golden locks of his lover fell into his face as Glorfindel all but threw himself down upon him, the proud seneschal shaking and shivering with emotion as he wrapped his arms tightly about Legolas slight frame. Unable to return the hug Legolas lay completely still his eyes closing automatically as the familiar scent of his lover engulfed his body drawing from him a strength he had not had in months. 

“Legolas, I was so frightened that I would loose you.” Falling into Quenya Glorfindel pressed his face against Legolas body ignoring the audience that now stood around the reunited couple. Glorfindel would never have admitted his fear to anyone up until now and all those that watched on were instantly touched as the seneschal pressed a chaste kiss against Legolas’ soft lips. Moving his hands up to either side of the prince’s face Glorfindel held Legolas’ head in his hands supporting his lover as the stared into one another’s gazes after so long a time apart. “He is beautiful my love.” Again Glorfindel spoke in Quenya a smile on his face as proud as a warrior could be. Swallowing his pain and weakness again Legolas whispered back confused and still a little disorientated. 

“Who is beautiful?” Glorfindel chuckled softly and gently helped Legolas turn his head to his side as Filgree knelt quickly down on the grass beside them the crying bundle still wrapped in the blanket. Legolas’ eyes were as wide as saucers as Filgree gently helped Glorfindel roll Legolas over so that the child could share the soft canvass litter with its parent. 

“Our son is beautiful that’s who.” In aw Legolas drew his shaking hands up to the child that lay squirming by his side. Everyone watched on in amazement as the young elfling stopped crying for the first time since it had been born. The babe seemed to smile at its parents and Legolas chuckled unbelievingly as he brushed his weak hand across the soft golden tuffs of hair on his son’s head. “See he is beautiful isn’t he, just like you.” Glorfindel whispered softly against Legolas neck as he watched Legolas’ hands softly exploring his son’s features in amazement, the babe merely cooing in contentment at its fathers touch. 

The intimate moment however was broken as Legolas felt the pain in his stomach rip through his body again, sending him rolling backwards in agony as it made him convulse. Swooping the child up quickly from Legolas side Filgree stepped back from the litter as Elrond and Elrohir knelt quickly beside the prince soothing his pain as best they could until Legolas calmed down again. Glorfindel very reluctantly let go of Legolas hand as Elrond instructed the guards to arrange the litter so that it hung securely between two horses for the journey back to the camp. It would be a long journey back to the camp on the western plains and longer still until they reached Imladris again but Elrond was silently confident that all would be well now that Legolas and Glorfindel were back together.


	141. Happy Families

Chapter 141 

Glorfindel hobbled unsteadily but unaided into the tent, Elrohir Elrond and Filgree trailing behind the seneschal who had shunned all their offers of help. It had taken them almost until nightfall to return to the major encampment on the western fields but they had returned in triumphant. Glorfindel’s recovery had been almost miraculous and all who had witnessed it could hardly believe their eyes. The warrior had been hardly able to breath let alone walk yet having ridden by the side of Legolas all afternoon, their hands intertwined, the strength had finally returned to Elrond’s chief guardian. Admittedly Glorfindel was by no means well again but his determination to get better had increased, his own healing ability working overtime. Legolas too had seemed to recover a little if not so dramatically as his lover. The prince was still weak and had slept in a deep healing slumber the entire journey but having checked the wound upon his abdomen Elrond had been pleased to see the healing already beginning. 

Now having returned to the encampment the work had truly begun. Celeborn, Haldir and Thranduil had been quickly assigned to begin readying the troops to return to their realms, while Elrohir, Elrond and Filgree had been quick to start the rounds of the sick and injured they had left behind the previous day. Elladan along with Haldir’s two brothers, a still injured Erestor and Hale, Thranduil’s eldest son had gone to work with the councillors ensuring the new agreements between the elvan realms were properly written out and overseen to ensure consistency, while also addressing the many messages that had been sent from the realms. Everyone who was able was assigned a task and in the last rays of the daylight had begun the revolution. 

Much to Glorfindel’s own dismay he had been confined to the tent with his lover, prohibited by the three formidable elvan lords from doing anything. While Glorfindel was recovering Legolas was still weak and needed the close proximity to his lover to recover himself. Not that Glorfindel minded being idle with his lover after all he had heard about the decisions which had been made after the battle and Glorfindel was not sure he wanted out of the tent at all. The rumours had spread like wildfire and while none had been confirmed as yet Glorfindel feared what responsibilities had been placed upon his lover and himself. 

It was only after a small meal that Glorfindel had been allowed to leave the tent after insisting that he wanted to see his son. So far Filgree had been taking care of Celulass giving Legolas time to recover without the demanding cries of his son but now as the child began to whimper for it’s parents Filgree had relented and done as the child bid. 

Glorfindel gently eased himself down into the soft cushions of the tent a little fatigued by the walk around the camp but not willing to show his weakness as Legolas turned over. The prince had awoken earlier when Glorfindel first left but had dozed fitfully until his lover had returned. Now fully awake and feeling a little better and a lot less sore Legolas gratefully accepted Elrond’s aid in sitting up. 

“You look better Legolas.” Legolas smiled weakly and closed his eyes as Elrond gently eased the bandage up from the wound on Legolas stomach to check on it as he had done every hour since their arrival back at camp. Satisfied that the wound was still healing and the infection was being overcome Elrond sat back and watched patiently as Elrohir helped the prince eat some of the warm broth they had brought for him. 

“Aye we were all worried for you.” Elrohir chuckled softly as he missed Legolas mouth with the spoon full of broth, dribbling it down the prince’s chin in a very undignified manner. Glorfindel grumbled at Elrohir’s clumsiness but Legolas merely chuckled himself and crudely wiped the drip from his chin with the edge of the blanket. 

“What of the war? Did we win?” Having had enough of his meagre meal Legolas turned his attention to Elrond eager to know what had come to pass. He was still weak but still concerned for everything that had happened; he had seen the injuries that everyone bore, the bruises on their faces and the red angry scratches that covered their skin. While it had been blurry Legolas had also seen the battlefield, the once green lush plains now a muddy pit, with a stench even he could smell in his fatigue. Elrond sighed softly and shook his head in gentle scorn. It was not the time to be discussing such things and there would be time enough when they reached Imladris to bring up such a topic. 

“Aye we won green leaf but now is not the time for discussing such things for I believe there are far more pressing matters at hand to be dealt with.” As if on cue Filgree entered the tent a screaming bundle of elfling in his arms. Legolas was still reeling from having seen his son the first time the presence in his mind now clearly identifiable as his son. It had been strange staring into the gaze of a life he had created. For so long he had carried the child inside him, distancing himself from what would happen but now as Filgree gently lowered the child into his arms did Legolas realize just how happy he was that he held in his arms his son. Glorfindel had told him also of the name he had come up with for their son during their journey down from the mountains, and Legolas had agreed that it was a perfect name for the one he cared for more than life itself. 

“Celulass is hungry and not even my finest brew can tempt him. He is just as stubborn as you were my prince.” As a matter of fact Filgree gently sat himself down beside Legolas and helped the prince to support Celulass the correct way. 

”I have to feed him?” Legolas looked slightly concerned across at Filgree who was already undoing the top few laces of the thin nightgown they had dressed the prince in earlier. Elrond, Filgree, Elrohir and Glorfindel all chuckled softly at the prince’s concerned expression, the innocents of Legolas still there even as he held his first-born son. 

“Of course you do my love he will starve if you do not.” Legolas frowned across at Glorfindel who had eased himself slowly across the cushions and over to Legolas side, eager to see his son, of whom he could not get enough of. 

“Do you all have to watch?” A slight blush crept up into Legolas’ still pale cheeks as Filgree drew down one edge of the prince’s night gown exposing the small plump breast on the right side. Again the party chuckled but having sensed the prince’s need for privacy all who were not necessary stood. 

“We will come back later then Legolas.” Ushering Elrohir out of the tent first Elrond paused in the entrance way and smiled back at where Glorfindel was brushing his fingers gently through his son’s golden tuffs of hair. Legolas nodded weakly and watched Elrond leave before turning to Filgree who was waiting patiently for Glorfindel to finish his loving petting of his son. 

“What do I do?” Looking to Filgree for guidance Legolas relaxed a little as his old tutor brought his hand up to the plump breast exposed by the nightgown. Glorfindel sat back a little from his lover and listened fascinated to Filgree who began to explain the process to Legolas. 

“A little massage to coax the milk to the nipple then, support Celulass against your body and let him do the rest.” Following Filgree’s instructions Legolas watched in aw as his son quickly latched onto his dusky nipple and began to eagerly suck. The sensation was strange but not unpleasant and Legolas could only smile adoringly down at his son, who instantly relaxed and settled against him. Glorfindel too could not have been happier he too watching in aw as his son happily fed from its parent. Filgree smiled as he watched Glorfindel whisper something softly into Legolas’ ear, which made the prince blush profusely before the couple shared an intimate kiss. Sensing his intrusion in the family moment Filgree rose from the cushions and made his way over to the entrance to the tent pausing momentarily to look back at Legolas who was now smiling in thanks back at him. “In time your breasts will leak when the routine of feeding time is established, indicating when Celulass needs to be fed. Swap breasts occasionally to prevent soreness and ensure you rub his back gently when he is done to clear his passageways, he should then fall asleep when he is full and content.” With that Filgree left the family to themselves, there was only so much you could teach new parents the rest they had to discover for themselves. 

With Filgree gone and the family finally alone Glorfindel let out a fatigued sigh. His leg ached from its wound and his temples pounded with lack of sleep. Legolas chuckled good naturedly across at his lover as Glorfindel lay himself down into the cushions beside him, so that he could still watch his son feeding. 

”Oh for a long bath in the hot springs of Imladris, a fine hearty meal from the kitchens and our eiderdown bed.” Glorfindel closed his eyes momentarily as both he and Legolas imagined the wonderful activities that they longingly awaited upon their return home. Celulass’ content whimper broke the moment of fantasy and Glorfindel rolled unceremoniously over onto his side so that his head rested lightly on Legolas’ thigh. “I was glad you were not here when the battle raged my love, I would not have known what to do with myself knowing you were in danger.” Still supporting his son against his chest Legolas moved his free hand down to Glorfindel’s head, where he began to gently stroke his fingers through the dirtied, tangled gold tresses of his mate. While Legolas knew only little of what had happened on the field outside he knew how it had affected everyone involved. Just as those who had returned from the last alliance had never spoken of it again, so too would this battle be painfully forgotten.

“I am glad also I was not here but regretful that I did not tell you how much I loved you before you left. Perhaps had I seen you a last time before your departure I might not have been so lost when I thought I would die alone.” Glorfindel sat up sharply at Legolas’ confession, stunned that the prince had come so close as to have seen himself dying. As if to reaffirm their bond Glorfindel placed his bruised and cut hands either side of Legolas porcelain face holding the prince’s gaze as he pressed their foreheads together. The connection was weak still having been strained by their time apart but it was still there none the less. Legolas managed a grim smile as he heard Glorfindel’s voice in his mind. 

‘I would never let you go without me Legolas, nor would my life be complete without you by my side. I will never let anything happen to you again…’ Glorfindel’s voice trailed off in Legolas mind the connection still complete but with another sudden presence. 

‘Do you hear him Glorfindel?’ Legolas whispered softly across the connection to his lover as they both felt the presence of thier son pushing his way almost unconsciously into their bond. Glancing down between them both Legolas and Glorfindel smiled proudly as two, wide and exploring forest green eyes stared up at them. With a sword roughened hand Glorfindel gently began soothing his son’s back, Celulass having drunk his fill of his meal. 

‘I think he has your nose.’ Still sharing thoughts Glorfindel placed a soft kiss on the end of Legolas nose for emphasis. Shifting lower Glorfindel placed a chase kiss up Legolas upper lip watching in delight as the prince closed his eyes and took a slight intake of air between his parted ruby red lips. Having been deprived such a luxury for so long Glorfindel could not help himself as he leaned further forward and fused his own lips with Legolas’. The soft gentle touch of lips turned almost carnal as Glorfindel pushed his tongue eagerly in, devouring his lover from the inside after such a long drought. Still to weak himself to fight for dominance in the embrace Legolas merely allowed himself to be pliable bending to Glorfindel’s will as the seneschal sought, claimed and took what he desperately needed. It was a muffled gurgle followed by a considerable burp sounding from between them that finally drew the couple apart. Legolas was left breathless by the intensity of the kiss but recovered enough to watch as Glorfindel began to laugh unrestrained. Never during their entire relationship had Legolas ever seen Glorfindel so easy and free of restraint. The seneschal’s face lit up in mirth as he lifted his son from Legolas and held him out in from of him at arms length, still shuddering with laughter. 

“Are you sure my love that you have not bed someone else in my absence for I fear our son has the manners of an orc, of which I am sure he gets from neither of us.” With the connection broken Glorfindel laughed even harder at the angry expression that crossed Legolas features, who at present hadn’t found the joke about him cheating very funny at all. Rolling down onto his back Glorfindel rested Celulass against his chest as Legolas retied the laces of his nightrobe before lying down beside them. Just as Filgree had said Celulass curled up against his fathers chest his tiny hands folded up into the pockets of cloth of Glorfindel’s dirtied, torn and bloodied tunic. It was a strange sight for such a pure, innocent creature, flawless in it’s creation to find peace in the remains of war that covered still its parent. Stroking his fingers gently back and forth through his son’s golden hair Glorfindel reached out and allowed Legolas to snuggle into his side as both of them watched Celulass fall quietly into slumber on his father’s chest before they too fell asleep in each other’s arms…


	142. After the Storm

Chapter 142

Legolas sat bewildered at the head of the table watching in aw as elves from as far as the Grey Havens conversed agreeably between one another in the great hall of fire. Never had there been such a gathering of elves since the last alliance and Legolas felt very small sitting amongst them all. The only thing that kept Legolas from running was Glorfindel’s continuously reassuring hand upon his knee below the table, out sight from all who were preoccupied with the masses of parchment being passed back and forth along the table. 

It had been almost three months since the battle of the eastern plains, and while many were still healing from their physical wounds, the grief for the lost was beginning to fade along with the more painful memories. It had taken them several weeks to finally reach Imladris, the force of war finally dividing as the elves began to return to their own realms and those they’d love and had left behind. Due to the injured the return to Imladris had been slow, the rest periods frequent and camps always made before sunset to limit possible rouge enemy attacks. Legolas had travelled with Glorfindel the entire way on the back of Iest, their son tucked in to a carefully created swaddle that hung in front of Legolas under his cloak. Despite their wounds both prince and seneschal had begun to fully heal their constant vigil by each others side heightening their own unique healing abilities. Glorfindel for the time being had been relived from duties, Elrohir taking his old tutor’s place as the seneschal spent much needed time with his family during the journey home. Time and privacy had not allowed for such intimacies between lovers but stolen kisses, caresses and words of love had passed freely between all who cherished the one they rode beside. 

Upon arriving back in Imladris to the joyous cries of those who had waited for them, all who were not immediately needed for the basic of tasks around the house were sent home for rest. With Elrond’s insistence Glorfindel and Legolas had been confined to their chambers with Celulass. For a month the couple had spent time healing each other in the privacy of their chamber, their son never once leaving their side as offers of nurses were rejected. Meals had been sent religiously to their rooms each day while cavers had skilly fully created a crib for the new elfling that had arrived in the last homely house. Aside from walks in their private garden neither Glorfindel nor Legolas had left their chambers for more than a few moments, happy and content to spend time together undisturbed and untroubled. 

Their time together had been short however and upon the commencement of the first day of the new month Erestor and Elrond had arrived with the news Glorfindel had known was coming. It had been gracious of everyone to allow him and Legolas time alone without duty or consequence but in his heart Glorfindel knew in the end it would have to be done. In the confines of their chambers Erestor and Elrond had patiently told Legolas of his new responsibility and title. Glorfindel had never seen Legolas go so pale as he had when both Lord’s had bowed respectfully to him and addressed him as King. Through the entire ordeal Legolas had remained calm glancing frequently to Glorfindel for support and confirmation of what was being told to him. Yet when the two lords had excused themselves, the calm which had surrounded Legolas for the last six hours had broken and shattered before the seneschal’s eyes. Shaking Legolas had collapsed on the floor in front of the fire, tears of fear, shock and realization trailing down his cheeks as his lover had tried uselessly to comfort his beloved. Whether Legolas was ready or not he was to become King of the newly reunited elvan realms of middle earth, his coronation scheduled for the first day of the Summer festival, a mere month and half away. 

It had taken time for Legolas to settle even longer still for him to realise it was no dream he was living in. With every occupation and activity that the council demanded of Legolas Glorfindel was supportively by his lover side. With each signed signature Legolas made with careful hands upon ancient parchment so too, alongside it was Glorfindel’s neatly scrawled hand. In every step the prince had taken his lover had caringly followed, their son the ever-present guide that pushed them forward. 

Just like now as the newly formed council were ironing out the last of their grievances with the newly defined book of laws was Glorfindel ever supportive of his lover who had patiently listened to and surmised every item of business the members had brought up. For the past month they had hardly spent anytime away from the council chamber rules governing the new alliances needing such careful attention to keep the peace and order. Admittedly Legolas had done little but accept the sound advice of his new council advisors, Erestor, Elrohir and Filgree but it had still been a strain on the prince who despite all care was still recovering from his pregnancy. It was good to have such three familiar and trusting faces in the sea of unknown elves of the council and Legolas thanked the valar that Erestor had agreed to stay on as chief advisor, even as Thranduil, Celeborn and Elrond backed down from all offered responsibilities. Now though with his coronation only a week away and having spent many sleepless nights feeding and calming his son Legolas was feeling decidedly weary and extremely stressed. 

“And your signatures here my lord to ensure the trade with the dwarves through lake town…” With his quill balanced precariously in his tired fingers Legolas followed Erestors’ indication making his signature as the parchment in front of him was quickly replaced by another. “…Then again on this here, accepting your fathers offer of his estates as your new seat of council….” Again Legolas signed his name having already discussed all of the items for which he was signing for. “…And then I will have you read through these and ensure that the terms to your brothers request for land are sufficient and to the agreement he laid out as in yesterdays meeting………” Suddenly the conversation became too much and feeling light headed at all that was going on around him Legolas dropped the quill, splattering ink across another of the parchments Erestor had placed before him. The dark haired advisor automatically silenced himself as Legolas collapsed physically exhausted into the stiff wooden chair he had been confined to for most of the day. 

“Legolas?! Are you well my love?” Pushing Erestor back from the table Glorfindel instantly knelt before Legolas as the entire room fell silent, their attention now focused on the prince who was extremely pale, breathing shallowly and could hardly keep his eyes focused. 

“I will fetch Elrond.” Sensing his friends grave concern for his lover Erestor dropped the rest of the parchments he held and moved swiftly from the chamber calling Elrond’s name as he went. Elrohir who had been discussing events with some of the councillors from the Grey Havens also quickly moved to Legolas side, his hand drifting across the prince’s forehead to feel for fever. While the prince was a little clammy to the touch Elrohir could feel no fever and smiled supportively at Glorfindel who now held his lovers hands in his own as Legolas lay weak against the arm of the chair. 

It was only a few moments before Elrond and Thranduil came bursting into the chamber having been playing a game of chess together out on the lawn for most of the day. Both lords seemed to forget their place for a moment as they strode determinedly up to where the prince was looking decidedly ill. Yet it was Filgree’s pointed cough that brought both lords back to their senses as they realised their mistake and that the entire council was now staring at them in displeasure. Barely a meter from Legolas Elrond and Thranduil both stopped dead and lowered themselves appropriately towards the prince who despite being in no condition to receive them properly still needed their respect. 

“Elrond he is not well.” It was Glorfindel who awkwardly accepted the two lords, still finding it strange to have a reversal of roles. 

“It is hardly surprising when he has spent nearly the entire week in this room with little sunlight and meagre amounts of food.” Thranduil muttered in elvish beneath his breath as he glared pointedly around at the council. All knew that with a new alliance came new agreements to be sorted out but such things should not have taken so long to do surely. Glorfindel moved obediently aside to allow Elrond access to Legolas who despite calming down a little was still lolling weakly against the arm of the chair. With skilled hands Elrond checked Legolas over twice, Glorfindel noting with worry that Elrond placed his hand beneath the prince’s robe feeling the scar on his abdomen that while beginning to heal was still slightly pink. 

“He is exhausted and stressed, I recommend that he is relieved of duties until after his coronation next week. He needs time to relax and rest, he is not used to this level of duty and can not be expected to take so much in, so quickly…” Elrond paused having remembered his place yet again before his mouth got the better of him. Habits were hard to break especially having been lord of Imladris for so long. Glancing up at Erestor Elrond slowly helped Legolas from the chair supporting him one side as Glorfindel did the other. “Perhaps Lord Erestor you might find time to oversee what needs to be undertaken in the prince’s absence?” 

“Aye there are only menial tasks left to be sorted that Filgree and I can attend to, and any other matter of importance will be delayed until after the coronation.” Gathering his things from the table and the floor Erestor obediently followed Glorfindel and Elrond from the room, Thranduil trailing behind with Elrohir who had also excused himself. Filgree being left to address the council ended the meeting for the day and had dismissed the council until after the coronation in Mirkwood. 

In the time it took to walk to Glorfindel and Legolas bedchambers the prince had seemed to brighten a little and upon entering their rooms promptly pushed away the aid of both Elrond and Glorfindel as he made his way over to where Celulass crib was near the window. 

“Hello my little leaf Ada is here.” Legolas cooed dotingly down at his son who squirmed enthusiastically around in the soft blanketing of his bed. Despite his fatigue Legolas picked up Celulass regardless, ignoring Filgree’s attempt at helping him as he shuffled across the bedroom and lay quietly down onto the large bed. Turning over onto his side so that his back was to the crowd in the room Legolas ignored everyone in favour of playing with his son who gurgled happily at the attention. 

Glorfindel sighed heavily as he realized what Legolas was doing. Ever since his lover had been told of his new responsibility everything but Celulass had been pushed aside. Legolas had spent all of his days in council and then spent all of his night with Celulass, leaving little room for fresh air, exercises, food and even at times Glorfindel. Sensing their intrusion everyone moved silently out into the outer lounge of the seneschal’s chambers Glorfindel silently closing the dividing tapestry behind them before he slumped miserably down into his favourite chair by the fire. 

“Glorfindel please you must have patients with him.” Excusing everyone but himself, Erestor and Thranduil, Elrond silently sat down on the lounge opposite his friends seat by the fire. 

“Aye Glorfindel, he will settle once a routine is established. He is tired and a little frightened perhaps at what is to come and we mustn’t forget that he is still very young.” Erestor sat supportively on the arm of Elrond’s chosen chair watching in sympathy as Glorfindel nodded in quiet understanding. 

“Perhaps you should let me take Celulass for the rest of this evening, so Legolas may rest and you can spend some time with each other.” Thranduil’s suggestion was tempting and Glorfindel would certainly agree if he knew that Legolas would too, but the prince was reluctant to let anyone but himself take care of his son. 

“Legolas will not agree. He has refused all offers of a nurse and is only tolerant of Lindar looking after Celulass while at council because he too looks after Tazelion so well.” Glorfindel sighed and gratefully accepted the warm glass of wine that Erestor poured for him. Before anymore could be said Haldir burst in through the tapestry into the lounge, still clad in his travelling garb, his weapons still slung across his back. 

“I have just heard, how ill is he?” Haldir let out a huge held breath as he glanced expectantly from Elrond to Glorfindel and back again looking for news of his son. 

“Peace my love, he is fine just tired and weary.” Stepping up to his lover Thranduil pressed a chaste kiss to Haldir’s dirty forehead before helping the march warden unstrap his quiver and sword. With Glorfindel still undertaking only light duties with the patrols Elladan and Haldir had been left to do the main bulk of the work, until a more permanent arrangement could be settled. Relaxing a little Haldir let Thranduil set aside his weaponry before the march warden looked seriously across at Glorfindel who looked rather miserable. 

“So if Legolas is well what is the problem?” Haldir waited patiently for Glorfindel to finish his mouthful of wine before the seneschal stood and wandered silently over to the balcony doors, his back turned to his friends as he spoke. 

“I fear Legolas is not taking this responsibility as well as we would have liked. I understand that it is his fate but I think he sees these events more as a punishment than anything that will benefit him. He fears he will miss Celulass’ growing up and that he and I will hardly see one another when at court….” Glorfindel paused and turned meaningfully back to stare at his friends. “…He thinks we are trying to take away his freedom and is thus sacrificing his health to ensure that Celulass does not become a victim of it.” Glorfindel wandered silently over to the fire to pour himself another glass of warm fey wine as he began pacing back and forth in front of his friends. “He refuses all aid even when it is kindly given. He would rather struggle with Celulass alone than ask for assistance. His meals are left half eaten and there has not been a single night since our arrival back in Imladris that he has spent more than a few hours in bed. At the slightest movement from Celulass he us up checking on our son and if I do not wake up in the morning with Celulass between us, it is with Legolas already up and nursing Celulass by the fire…..” Frustrated and irate having bottled up so much for the last three months Glorfindel unthinkingly let fly with what he truly thought, desperate to get it off his chest. “We have not made love since I first left for the war, and being cautious that he is still healing I have not pushed the subject but there is a point at which you start to question yourself…” Glorfindel’s voice trailed off into a whisper as he stopped pacing and lowered his head to his chest. “Of late I have begun to think he does not love me as much now as he did, and it hurts……” Almost instantly Erestor was on his feet his arms wrapping tightly about Glorfindel as the seneschal buried his face in his best friends shoulder.

Angered by what he had just heard Haldir promptly put his hands on his hips and strode confidently over to the tapestries that divided the living area from the bedroom in the chambers. Despite their differences Haldir had been Glorfindel’s friend for a long time and to hear the seneschal so depressed made Haldir angrier than ever before. Glorfindel had given himself completely to Legolas, had devoted his time and patients to Haldir’s son when most other elves might have given up on him. Legolas was being stubborn and unfeeling just like Thranduil had been for so many years and Haldir refused to see his only son follow the same mistakes made by his Ada. Sometimes you had to be cruel to be kind. Throwing open the tapestries Haldir marched determinedly over to where Legolas was now lying with Celulass, looking on shocked at the intrusion. Striding up to his son Haldir held out his arms and gestured to his grandson. 

“Give him to me.” Protectively Legolas brought his son to his chest determinedly shaking his head unsure of why Haldir was being so forceful. 

“Nay you are dirty and covered in mud, I do not want to have to bathe him again until after tea.” Ignoring Legolas protest Haldir reached over and easily drew Celulass into his arms cradling his grandson against his chest as he strode back into the living area. Legolas scrambled to his feet worriedly following his father who was taking away his son from him. “What are you doing? Give him back to me it is nearly time for me to feed him.” Everyone could clearly hear the distress in Legolas voice as he reached out for his son but Haldir quickly handed Celulass to Thranduil before spinning around and glaring pointedly at Legolas. Legolas involuntarily took a step back as Haldir’s face turned to an icy glaze. 

“You Legolas Greanleaf may be king but you are still my son and are not to old to be chastised like the elfling you are acting.” Although the volume of Haldir’s voice remained mildly raised his tone portrayed the anger and determination in the march warden’s words. “Do you want your son to be raised like you? Over protected, silenced and chained to an invisible wall of responsibility that he does not understand?” Haldir cocked his head slightly to the side, as he waited none to patiently for Legolas to shake his head in reply. “Well that is what you will do to him if you keep acting like this. We know you want to protect him and that is a natural emotion but he faces little danger in Imladris when accompanied by any of us.” Legolas weakly nodded his head only now beginning to realize just how overprotective he had become of Celulass. Haldir continued less harshly as he saw sanity beginning to return to his son’s eyes. “From now on you will allow all of us to help in taking care of Celulass. At night he will be taken care of by Filgree or Lindar who will be taking residence in the room next door to your own. During the day whoever is free will look after him while you attend your duties. Do you understand me?” Again Legolas nodded guiltily before looking over to where Glorfindel was still embraced in Erestor’s comforting hug.

“What are you going to do now?” Legolas whispered softly still worried at where Haldir and Thranduil were going to take Celulass. 

“I think granddad’s little spring leaf and us are going to take a walk in the gardens before dinner. Aren’t we sugar plums?” Thranduil cooed at Celulass in his arms, the blonde haired grandparent pulling faces at his grandson who gurgled happily at the attention. Despite himself Legolas had to smile although it faded quickly as Haldir began again.

“I can not organize your life for you Legolas but I will pull you into line whenever necessary for the sake of your family. You must make decisions upon the balance in your own court if you wish to be a king not a pawn of your subjects. Tell the councillors that they have only two hours a day to address their problems with you and no longer, anything that they can not say in that time can wait until the next day. Make time for paper work and duties but ensure that meal times are kept separate and so is the time you spend with Glorfindel and Celulass, and even the time you spend alone. Balance is the key to happiness in this new life Legolas, and while it is going to be hard finding that harmony in the end it will be worth the effort.” There was a unanimous murmur of agreement from those around the room as Haldir shifted forward and places his hands either side of his son’s face holding Legolas gaze as he graced the prince’s forehead with a kiss. 

“You will make a fine king Legolas Greanleaf and we are all very proud of you but you must never forget those who mean the most to you, for they will still be by your side, when councils fail, agreements break down and chaos comes to court.” Legolas smiled sadly as Haldir pulled his son against his chest for a hug before stepping back and sighing heavily. “Now you are going to take yourself downstairs and eat dinner with the rest of us. Elrond here is going to watch you to make sure you eat everything that is put in front of you. Then you can feed Celulass before putting him down for the night with Filgree. Then I believe you have some things to discuss with Glorfindel before getting a good nights sleep, is that understood?” 

“Yes Ada.” Haldir chuckled softly at Legolas’ cheeky reply the smile once again returning to the prince’s face having been absent for too long. 

“Good now if you’re excuse us we have some quality grandad time to begin.” Taking Thranduil’s hand Haldir pulled a face at Celulass who was balanced securely in the kings other arm before both he and Haldir wandered from the room, Celulass’ pleased gurgles audible for sometime in the hallway as Haldir and Thranduil played with their grandson. 

“I think we will be leaving now too, dinner will not be long and I am sure you two will want to get ready in peace.” Rising from the couch Elrond waited patiently by the entrance to the room as Erestor hugged Glorfindel one last time before following his lover from the room leaving the couple finally alone. 

For a moment their was a heavy silence Legolas staring at the floor while Glorfindel merely stared at his lover fearing the prince’s reaction to everything. Finally it was Legolas who spoke his gaze slowly rising from the floor to meet Glorfindel’s. 

“I am sorry, I had not realised how selfish I was being. I am just frightened that I will not be good enough as king or as a father.” Glorfindel sighed heavily and closed the short distance between himself and Legolas his arms gently coming up to circle his love in a warm supportive hug. 

“You will make a wonderful Ada Legolas, and you will be a very good king, I am sure of it.” Kissing Legolas softly on the lips Glorfindel drew back and smiled proudly at his love. “I love you Legolas.” 

“I love you too.” Legolas returned the kiss just as the bell for dinner sang through the hallway outside. “We best hurry.” Glorfindel nodded and with their hands intertwined both elves left the room silently side by side….


	143. Ada Meet My Mate

Chapter 143

Elrond yawned as he reclined back in his favourite sofa, Erestor sitting at his feet on the floor, in front of the fire. To their left was Thranduil stretched out along the other lounge, Haldir sitting between his legs as the march warden braided and combed the king’s blonde locks. On an arm chair by himself sat Celeborn the Lorien lord drifting in an out of consciousness as he battled his own fatigue. Filgree and Lindar sat side by side at Elrond’s desk reading to each other quietly from a text of Gondolin while Elrohir sat alone near the book stacks writing a letter to his sister in Lorien. Elrond’s library was bathed in a warm glow and a comfortable silence, all the elves present pleasantly full with food and content with their situations in each others company. Dinner had been enjoyable, and the music and singing afterwards had been a nice to hear again after so long without it. Carrying out Haldir’s instructions to the word Legolas and Glorfindel had retired to their rooms after listening to a few songs leaving those left to sit by the fire in Elrond’s library and enjoy a few sweet mints and a warm glass of fey wine before bed. 

“Where is Hale this evening Thranduil?” Curious of the whereabouts of Thranduil’s wayward son Elrond tilted his head casually towards where the couple on the lounge beside them were sharing an intimate whisper. 

“He is preparing to return to Mirkwood with Tazelion. He has never ridden with a child before and is taking his time to ensure everything is ready for the trip tomorrow. I believe he is a little apprehensive to be doing this on his own for the first time.” Elrond chuckled understandingly as Thranduil relaxed back into the cushions of the sofa Haldir going back to placing unseen kisses on his lovers neck while pretending to be resting. 

“And Elladan? Where is my other grandson this evening Elrond?” Awoken by Elrond’s softly spoken question Celeborn shifted comfortably in his own chair drawing up his regal robes to place his bare feet on the warm rock fire surround in quite an undignified manner of a lord. 

“I confess I do not know. I have not seen a lot of him of late, he is spending a lot of time doing Glorfindel’s duties at the borders.” Glancing over his shoulder Elrond looked expectantly at Elrohir who had finished writing his letter and was now carefully sealing it with his fathers wax seal. “Elrohir? Where is your brother, he was not at dinner. Has he retired for the evening already?” Elrohir burnt himself with the wax as he finished the seal before he stood from his stool in the corner and moved over to the fire so he could address his father’s question. 

“I do not know, he has taken to having meals with the guards in the barracks for some reason although I was sure he said he was going to be in the stables tonight helping one of the mares to foal. Perhaps it is taking longer than expected.” Elrond nodded at his youngest sons explanation of his twin’s whereabouts, although Elrond was sure that none of the stable hands had told him of the expectant mare. Still not too bothered about Elladan’s whereabouts considering his son’s were no longer elflings Elrond merely smiled and put the thought aside as Elrohir asked for permission to be dismissed so that he could get his letter to the messenger who would be leaving early tomorrow morning for Lorien. 

“Aye you may Elrohir and will see you tomorrow morning at breakfast before we leave for Mirkwood.” Elrond smiled as his son pressed a chaste kiss to both he and Erestor’s cheeks before pausing in front of his grandsire who beamed proudly up at him. 

“Figwit is probably in the hot springs, he tends to enjoy such a luxury as much as he can while here in Imladris.” Elrohir nodded his thanks to his grandsire for the whereabouts of Lorien’s messenger before also pressing a chaste kiss to Celeborn’s cheek as he left. Elrohir nearly ran into Elladan on his way out of the study and smiled at his twin who looked extremely jumpy and a little nervous as they greeted one another in the open tapestry entrance to their fathers study. 

“Elladan! Where have you been!” Both twins exchanged final good nights before Elladan stepped cautiously into the Library smiling as calmly as he could at everyone who now look at him. Elrond frowned as he looked over his eldest son’s appearance, confused at why Elladan was immaculately dressed in his best blue robes. It certainly didn’t look like the twin had been helping to deliver a foal, for not a speck of dirt was seen anywhere, even Elladan’s dark hair had been carefully braided in a style Elrond had never seen before. Out of both twins Elladan had never been the tidiest and had always kept his hair in an unkempt warriors braid, the twin never having really got the hang of doing his own hair. 

“You look very nice this evening Elladan, is there a special occasion we have all forgotten?” Before Elrond could press for an answer to his question again Filgree butted in commenting on the young elf’s appearance and making Elladan blush a little under the praise. That was yet another sign that something was up, for Elladan never blushed at such praise making Elrond suspicious. 

“Thank-you Filgree you all look very well yourself and there is no special occasion I just simply wished to look nice.” Filgree inclined his head in acknowledgement before going back to his reading with Lindar. Swallowing around a lump in his throat Elladan took a deep breath and smiled calmly at his father who was still looking expectantly up at him. 

“Can I speak with you please Ada? I know it is a little late but it is important?” Sitting up on the sofa Elrond nodded and went to stand up to escort Elladan to the privacy of the study when Elladan shook his head and stayed his father with a steady hand. “Nay there is no need for privacy Ada. Everyone will know eventually and I do not wish for it to remain a secret.” A little confused by his son’s strange behaviour Elrond merely sat back down on the sofa, Erestor easily reclining back against his lovers legs as all who were present look to Elladan expectantly waiting for an explanation. Taking a deep calming breath Elladan told himself silently that everything was well, and that he had nothing to fear as he spoke slowly and confidently. “Tonight I have bound myself to another…” Elladan trailed off as he watched his fathers eyes widen in shock as everyone around them gasped audibly. Before Elrond could speak Elladan continued determined not to be put off from what he wanted to say. “I know it is sudden but we have kept our love private to ensure it did not interfere with the events that have passed so recently. We apologise for not having told you but it was for the best.” Elladan trailed off as he twisted his hands nervously in front of him as he glanced at his side to where Celeborn was smiling at him warmly. Seeing his grandsire’s happiness brought a little more confidence to Elladan who turned back to his stunned father. “Orophin of Lorien has taken me as his mate and this eve we are to complete our bond for life having had Mithrandir already oversee the ceremony.” As if on cue Orophin stepped silently in from the hallway outside bowing respectfully to the lords in the room before moving to stand beside his mate, their hands linking together automatically. Celeborn could hardly believe it his feet sliding from the rocks on the fire surround to knock over the grate with a clatter. None however was more shocked than Haldir who despite having been only partially listening to what Elladan was saying fell off Thranduil and onto the floor with a thump as he heard his brother’s name. 

“You are bound to Orophin? I had no idea my brother was even seeing anyone, let alone in love?” Haldir sat shocked on the floor staring up at his brother in complete aw as Orophin wrapped his arm around Elladan’s waist. 

“Did you think you would be the only one to fall in love Haldir? Perhaps had you not only eyes for your beloved you might have seen that both Rumli and myself have found mates?” Haldir guiltily swallowed around a lump in his throat feeling bad suddenly for having neglected his own family in search of his own lost love. Supportively Thranduil helped Haldir from the ground sitting the march warden protectively in between his legs again as Orophin continued. “But I am not angry with you, considering your happiness I too could not be happier and when you return to Lorien after Legolas’ coronation we will talk about the events you have missed.” Haldir sighed and nodded in agreement, Thranduil and himself having already decided to return together to Lorien so that Haldir would be close to his brothers. 

“I am happy for you both although a little put out I did not see this before. How long….?” Celeborn rose from his chair by the fire and embraced both Elladan and Orophin individually before smiling supportively at where Elrond was only now beginning to warm to what had happened before his eyes. 

“A week or so after I first arrived in Lorien for my stay.” Elladan smiled expectantly at Elrond who seemed to instantly understand what had happened. Elladan had found someone to replace Glorfindel in his heart and despite everything Elrond found himself happy for them both. “Ada? Mithrandir said you would have something for us?” Elrond frowned for a moment trying to think what the Istari would be thinking about, and then like a light Elrond realized what it was the wizard had done. It would not have surprised Elrond if Mithrandir hadn’t known back then just what would happen and although a little sad Elrond rose from his seat and moved silently over to a cupboard beside his desk. 

“This was given to me as a gift and although I thought at first it was meant for mine and Erestor’s use I now understand that it is not.” Easily Elrond returned to the sofa the small glass vial clutched delicately in his hand. “We are too old for such folly and it is both of you who will find much more enjoyment in such things.” As if in small apology Elrond leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Erestor’s forehead having told his lover about the vial just after Mithrandir had given it to him. “Use it sparingly and wisely for it is the last of its kind in all of Middle Earth. I hope it brings you much more happiness than I can see you have at the moment.” Gently Elrond handed the vial to Elladan who looked strangely at the blue liquid inside swilling it around a little before looking to his father in confusion. 

”What is it?” It was Haldir who chuckled in reply to Elladan’s answer instantly recognising the liquid from a time long ago. Both Orophin and Elladan looked to Haldir for an answer when it became obvious that Elrond had no intention of telling either of them what it was for. 

“You will know what it is soon enough. When you feel the time is right place a single drop upon the tip of both your tongues and forever will happiness unite your hearts.” Elladan frowned at Haldir’s cryptic answer but was not going to ask for further explanation as Celeborn yawned loudly from his seat near the fire. 

“I think perhaps you should both retire and sleep on this gift. I am happy for you Elladan and wish you every wonder that love can give you.” Elrond hugged his son tightly before pressing an embarrassing kiss to both cheeks as he did when the twins were but babes. Turning to Orophin Elrond gently extended his hand allowing the elder elf to take his hand in a warriors exchange. “Orophin, just as your brothers will always be welcome in Imladris so too am I please to have you as part of my family. I wish you a fruitful life together and expect to be better informed in future of such dramatic events before they happen.” Everyone chuckled knowingly as Elrond embraced Haldir’s brother before sending the newly bound couple away from the library for their first night together as mates. Sighing heavily Elrond collapsed back onto the sofa closing his eyes as the reality of his eldest son’s binding finally settling in. Sensing his lovers distress Erestor crawled up slowly onto the sofa so that he lay beside his mate. 

“You handled that very well my love I am proud that you did not lose you temper. They are in love, you can see it in their eyes and I am sure they will be happy together.” Erestor whispered softly in elvish into Elrond’s ear before deeply kissing his lover almost oblivious to everyone else who was still in the room. Someone clearing their throat above them drew Erestor and Elrond apart a little breathlessly both of them looking up to see Filgree and Lindar awkwardly avoiding looking at the two lords. 

“I am afraid we must retire also Elrond, I believe we promised Legolas and Glorfindel that we would watch Celulass tonight.” Elrond nodded understandingly watching as the unusual couple left the library. 

“We should probably be going as well Elrond, we all have a very long trip tomorrow and need the rest.” Sensing their intrusion on Elrond and Erestor’s private time Haldir and Thranduil both rose to their feet, finishing their glasses of wine before accompanying Celeborn from the room, who excused himself before he potentially fell asleep in the arm chair. 

With the library now completely to themselves Erestor stretched out the full length of Elrond’s body pressing himself luxuriously against the dark haired lord who closed his eyes in silent delight of the touch. 

“You and I have not made love for a while, I believe you promised me something in the privacy of our tent on the eastern plains after the battle had finished?” Erestor purred seductively against Elrond’s ear letting his tongue flick out to suck on the tip before drawing his tongue down the lord’s cheek in a wet slick trail. Elrond was left breathless as Erestor kissed him forcefully on the lips, their tongues duelling for dominance as Erestor ground himself rhythmically against Elrond’s hips, drawing the bludge already prominent beneath Elrond’s robes to full hardness. 

“Perhaps we should retire also?” Elrond rose his eyebrow in suggestion as Erestor began to undo the ties of his lovers robe, as he now sat straddling Elrond’s lap. Erestor bit his lip innocently fluttering his eyelashes before shaking his head in refusal. 

”I don’t think so, we’d never make it there before I ravished you in the hallway besides what’s wrong with here?” Elrond gasped and moaned into his lover’s mouth as Erestor slipped Elrond’s robe open and began to gently massage the twin sacks between his lover’s legs. 

“The steward he…….” Elrond trailed off as Erestor dipped down to begin sucking and nipping lightly at the taunt muscles of his lovers stomach, his hands still coaxing Elrond to complete incoherency. “He will….come in to……stoke the fire…..we shouldn’t………” Elrond again trailed off into a guttural groan as Erestor engulfed his throbbing cock in a warm wet mouth. The last of his protests died the moment Erestor stuck his tongue beneath the skin at the very end of Elrond’s member, disruptions by stewards forgotten as Erestor drew his mate to the brinks of pleasure and back again for the first time since they’d fought about the war so long ago. The war of the eastern plains had ended but the fight for dominance in the library had just begun……….


	144. A Friend

Chapter 144

Legolas sat propped against the cushions on the bed gently cradling Celulass against his chest as his son silently fed, his tiny hands gently grasping at his fathers soft braids. The prince hummed a gentle song as he stared down lovingly at Celulass, his son closing his wide blue eyes appreciatively when Legolas began brushing the down like blonde hair that dusted the top of the elflings head. In such a short time Legolas had seen his son beginning to grow and it amazed the prince how much Celulass seemed to be taking in from all around him. The deep-sea blue eyes never seemed to close the little elfling taking in all that he could in a constant state of learning. So engrossed in watching his son Legolas hardly noticed as Glorfindel stepped out of the bathing chamber, his fluffy linen robe barely covering his nakedness as he stepped out into the bedchamber he shared with Legolas. In silence Glorfindel watched the interaction between his love and their son smiling mildly when Celulass tugged a little too hard on Legolas braid making the prince yelp a little in surprise. The sight was one Glorfindel had never dreamed of ever seeing and being apart of and it made him silently thank the valar for his gifts. Turning his attention back to Legolas on the bed Glorfindel lazily allowed his eyes to rake over the prince’s slender body, the blue night robe clinging to Legolas’ still damp skin from the bath earlier. A shudder of desire rippled through Glorfindel’s body as his eyes glued themselves to where Celulass was still suckling on the prince’s plump breast, a tiny bead of milk just dribbling down his son’s chin. Involuntarily Glorfindel licked his lips silently imagining himself suckling on Legolas’ breasts rather than his son. Swallowing his groan of desire Glorfindel smiled down at where his half erect cock had pushed its way between the parting of his robe, it’s rosy red tip sticking out erotically from the pure white robe. 

It had been so long since they had made love, the evening in the armoury before Glorfindel had first marched to war having been the only thing which had kept Glorfindel sane for so long a time alone. Following Elrond’s orders Glorfindel had restrained himself from pushing Legolas for anything when they’d arrived back in Imladris, the prince’s wound still healing from the birth of their son. Yet now nearly three months after the event Glorfindel was determined that he was not going to restrain himself any further. Legolas was all but in perfect health again, and with no possible way of him falling pregnant again while still breast-feeding Celulass it was the perfect opportunity. Filgree and Lindar would be there soon to take Celulass for the evening leaving Glorfindel an entire night in which to ravish his young mate. 

Legolas still didn’t seem to notice Glorfindel’s presence as the seneschal wandered slowly around to the bed and crawled predatorily up along side his mate. Stretching out on his back beside Legolas Glorfindel gently ran his hand down Legolas’ arm catching the small beads of water that still clung to the prince’s damp skin. 

“Glorfindel? How was your bath my love?” Finally Legolas noticed Glorfindel’s touch and glanced warmly down to his mate who was now idly running his fingers back and forth across Legolas’ exposed thigh. 

“Good…..” Brushing aside Legolas question as if it was nothing Glorfindel slid his hand slowly up underneath Legolas’ thigh length robe the loose tie coming undone as the seneschal drew his hand up to rest just under Legolas’ left breast, the one not occupied by their still feeding son. Confused a little at what Glorfindel was doing Legolas watched on slightly embarrassed as Glorfindel sat up and leaned over to begin peppering soft kisses to his breast. The sensation was amazing and Legolas felt desire ripple through his body as he watched the pink tip of Glorfindel’s tongue flick out across the nipple where a small pearly droplet of milk had formed. “hmmm…it tastes like honey.” Glorfindel practically purred in delight as he once again swiped his tongue across Legolas nipple causing the prince to shudder in delight. 

A whimper of disapproval drew Legolas back to reality, the prince forcefully pushing his mate away from him as Celulass began squirming uncomfortably in his arms, obviously full from his meal. Hard, frustrated and disgruntled Glorfindel fell back onto the bed with a sigh as Legolas rose from the bed and began soothing Celulass against his shoulder. Glorfindel ached terribly and idly let his legs fall apart to better accommodate his sizable member that begged mercilessly for attention. 

“He has been like this of late after his meal, Elrond says it is just a little indigestion but I think it is more serious, look he is uncomfortable.” Legolas totally ignored his lover lying needy on the bed as he paced purposefully back and forth past the fire, Celulass against his chest while the prince gently soothed and patted the youngsters back. 

“If Elrond says it is just indigestion then it is just that Legolas. Now put him down and come back to bed, Filgree and Lindar will be in shortly to take him.” Glorfindel made no attempt at disguising his frustration, his tone clipped and short. All day Legolas had been fine, dealing with Haldir’s scolding and putting some distance between himself and Celulass, but yet again the prince had become over protective. 

“Nay he needs to be soothed Glorfindel, why don’t you just get some sleep I will…..” Legolas trailed off as Glorfindel rose swiftly from the bed, and strode confidently over to where his mate was still calming their son, who while looking a little uncomfortable was slowly beginning to fall asleep. Without allowing Legolas to move further Glorfindel took Celulass from Legolas arms and promptly deposited him in the crib by the window, carefully tucking his son in before pressing a chaste kiss to the child’s forehead. Almost instantly Celulass curled up and began to fall asleep. “Glorfindel! He needs to be soothed fully before sleep or else he will……” Like lightening Glorfindel reached out and caught Legolas arm pulling the prince up against his chest to prevent him from going over to the crib where the son was now resting peacefully. 

“Or else what Legolas? He is fine, look he is asleep already. Filgree and Lindar will be in soon to take him and I am sure if anything happens in the night we will be the first people they wake.” Glorfindel paused taking a deep breath to calm himself before continuing in a much more gentle tone. “Please my love, come to bed, I wish to show you how much I have missed you during our time apart.” Legolas glanced longingly back at the crib and his sleeping son as Glorfindel drew him slowly over to the bed and gently pushed him back into the cushions. Kneeling up onto the bed Glorfindel quickly drew the sheer curtaining closed around them before reaching down and gently turning Legolas’ attention back to him with a hand under the chin. Although Legolas attention seemed to stray for a little while, the moment Glorfindel drew off his robe and threw it over the headboard at the top of the bed Legolas attention snapped undivided back to his mate. Glorfindel smiled secretly in triumph as he purposefully ran his hand down his own body as he knelt above Legolas, his hand dropping down to take a very firm hold of his cock that now stood proudly to attention against his stomach. “See, I have missed you so much.” Weary of his closeness to the edge Glorfindel merely flicked his hand down his own shaft once before sliding himself down on top of Legolas who was staring at him in unbidden desire. 

“You have no idea…….” Legolas whispered huskily from between his lips as he drew his hands down Glorfindel’s taunt back, his fingers gently manipulating each muscle until they reached Glorfindel’s rounded backside. Legolas had not truly realized how much he needed what Glorfindel was offering until now, as if to reaffirm that they were both still here and that everything had finally worked itself out. Gripping Glorfindel’s cheeks in the palm of his hands Legolas pulled Glorfindel down against him so that their twin erections pressed against one another. “I need you……” Legolas trailed off as he brought his lips brutally up to lock with Glorfindel’s, the seneschal eagerly responding to the messy desperate kiss that was bestowed upon him. Panting and groaning Glorfindel thrust blindly against Legolas body their skin becoming sticky and calmly to touch as they slide against one another. Roaming hands frantically sought out the tender spots of their opposite, as thoughts of time, passed events, the future and their son was pushed aside. It was only when Legolas yelp a little in pain did the pair become aware of their frenzied fondling, the prince having been pushed the entire way up the bed so that his head now rested on the hardwood headboard. 

“Sorry my love.” Apologising in Quenya Glorfindel pressed a gentle kiss to where Legolas had bumped his head before pulling back a little in surprise as Legolas sat up a little and wrapped his legs tightly around Glorfindel’s waist. 

“Take me now, fast and hard. I need to feel you.” Glorfindel had hardly time to register what was happening as Legolas boldly took hold of his lovers cock, with saliva slicked hand. 

“Legolas, you are not…….” Never during their entire relationship had Legolas been so bold and Glorfindel could hardly recognise his new mate although this more dominant side of Legolas was surely a good sign. 

”I don’t care, I have taken you before and you were bigger than this. Now do it and make me forget that there is anyone else in this world apart from you and I.” Unable to refuse his lover anything Glorfindel quickly obliged raising himself slowly before fluidly sliding himself into the tight heat of his lover, who was now braced against the headboard, his own head thrown back in a silent scream of delight. Wrapping his arms around Glorfindel’s neck Legolas held on for dear life as his mate began to thrust forward, each push making the bed creak as it slammed into the wall. While there had been times when their coupling had become a little rough never had Legolas felt so full as Glorfindel’s powerful arms held him still while his thick rigid member slid further and further inside, hitting his prostrate over and over again. At such an intensity the pace could hardly be kept up for long and with a hoarse cry of love for Legolas Glorfindel came, hot tendrils spilling from his cock and into his lover who ached into the feeling and screamed his lovers name. If half of Imladris had not been woken by the bed hitting the wall than all of the last homely house would surely have heard Legolas scream. Exhausted Glorfindel collapsed on the bed pulling Legolas with him. The prince looked positively debauched, his braids untangled and stuck unruly to his sweat covered shoulders and face. His body was flushed with a golden glow and Glorfindel could hardly believe it as Legolas snuggled up against him, his erection still present. 

“You are still………..” Glorfindel reached across his lover’s waist intent on finishing him off even while his own cock was still buried deep within Legolas, spent and softening. Surprisingly though Legolas batted Glorfindel’s hand away from his member and merely pushed himself further back into Glorfindel who was spooned lovingly behind him. 

“Just softly………..” Legolas looked up gently over his shoulder to where Glorfindel was resting his chin against the prince. Glorfindel knew almost immediately what Legolas wanted and despite being spent himself knew they had all night to work this one through. Dropping a kiss to Legolas lips Glorfindel drew lightly back and brought Legolas leg up over his own before supporting his lover with a strong hand on Legolas’ scared stomach. With an ease only found in lovers the couple began to rock in a gentle rhythm, Glorfindel barely moving inside his lover. With the moonlight dancing on their marble skin they made slow, deep love, whispered words of devotion replacing the cries of lust and desire that had previously filled the room. It was a long time before release finally came, Glorfindel stilling for a moment as he spilled his seed wordlessly for the second time inside his lover. Legolas followed almost immediately his long awaited release coating the sheets and his stomach as Glorfindel worked him gently with his hand. Exhausted and content Glorfindel slipped from Legolas rolling over onto his back as Legolas followed him over so that he could curl up against his mate’s side. 

”I love you Glorfindel of Gondolin.” A gentle whispered against his ear made Glorfindel smile his arms tightening around his mate who snuggled closer up to his side. 

“I love you too Legolas Greenleaf.” Legolas’ blank stare told Glorfindel the prince had already fallen asleep in exhaustion and had probably not heard what he’d said but it did not matter for Glorfindel would never tire of saying the words. With a final kiss to Legolas’ cooling lips Glorfindel too fell quietly into slumber his face buried in the unruly locks of his mate curled into his side. 

***********************************

“Lindar………….” Filgree grunted as he was pushed again up against the wall his leggings around his ankles as Lindar thrust into him deeply. 

Having excused themselves from Elrond’s library earlier they had come upstairs with every intention of collecting Celulass for the evening. Yet as soon as they’d arrived at Legolas and Glorfindel’s chambers the pair had been shocked to hear the activities taking place inside the room. Although Filgree was sure that neither the prince nor Glorfindel would have minded them sneaking into the room and removing their son without disturbing their love making the tutor still had hesitated when Lindar had moved to go inside. It had been so long since the couple had been together and Filgree considered their need for privacy. Pulling Lindar back from the room Filgree had settled themselves to wait patiently in the hallway until the sounds had died down. It had been a good plan at first but having been surrounded by publicly affectionate elves all day Filgree had found himself disturbingly turned on by the sounds coming from out of the bedchamber. Sitting beside one another on the floor outside the room Filgree and Lindar had shared a few kisses reassuring each other that as soon as they’d taken care of Celulass for the evening they’d have some quality time with one another. Yet as the sounds had become more graphic kisses had turned more desperate until Filgree had found himself pressed up against the wall in the public hallway, his legs spread wantonly as Lindar had hitched up his robes and drove his leaking cock home. 

There against the wall where anyone could walk by they made love, Filgree’s cheek pressed flat against the cold stone while Lindar stifled his grunts and groans of pleasure in the folds of his lover’s tunic. To the sounds of Legolas and Glorfindel’s intense coupling the tutor and the secretary had found release. Lindar shooting his load inside his lover while Filgree’s hit the wall and began sliding down the stone in a glistening snail trail. Filgree could hardly believe what he’d done, having never been so reckless in his life. Yet Lindar brought out a wild side of him, and while not unpleasant would surely get them in trouble when they least expected it. With a passionate kiss the pair disengaged Lindar wiping his cock crudely clean with his hand before flopping back against the opposite wall, still panting with his release. Turning himself around Filgree used a small hanky from his pocket to clean both himself and the wall before he too collapsed against the wall opposite his lover. In breathless silence the pair stared at one another across the short space of the hall their eyes wildly searching the other for what would come next. Finally it was Lindar who smiled an evil grin barely containing his laughter as he reached out and pulled Filgree against his chest by the collar of his tunic. 

”That was thrilling.” Having regained his breathing a little Lindar spoked conspiratorially low against Filgree’s cheek. The elder of the two elves merely chuckled secretively also having found the event thrilling. Filgree had never had a male lover no less a lover as adventurous as Lindar had been, despite his past ordeals as a child with no family. 

“We will have to go and get Celulass, we promised we would take him for the evening.” Filgree brushed his lips gently against Lindar’s who groaned a little in defeat before reluctantly allowing Filgree to step away from him. “Wait here and I will go and fetch him.” Lindar nodded understandingly and with a last cheek kiss from Filgree the tutor disappeared silently into the darkened chamber. 

With quiet elvan feet Filgree walked softly across the lounge and into the bedchamber of Glorfindel and Legolas. It seemed so long since Filgree had sat up all night watching his young charge sleeping, and the tutor could not help the feeling of sadness wash over him. Keeping his eyes on the cradle in front of the window, Filgree tried to prevent himself from looking in on the scene in the bed. It was quiet so the tutor had half expected to find both occupants asleep but unfortunately that was not the case. Picking a sleeping Celulass up from the cradle Filgree propped the youngster against his chest, wrapped in the blanket that had been half covering him. The elfling sifted and whimpered uncomfortably at being disturbed but soon settled again as Filgree tidied up a few things in the crib. 

Finally Filgree turned to leave the room, Celulass in his arms. With every intention of again keeping his eyes to himself Filgree began to walk back across the room but froze half way when he heard movement on the bed. Fearing that he’d awoken the occupants the tutor glanced quickly across at the veiled bed his heart skipping a beat as a pair of piercing blue eyes locked with his own from behind the curtaining. Filgree could hardly breath as he watched the gentle movement of the couple on the bed, the blue eyes never leaving his gaze. Biting his lip Filgree silently cursed to himself as he identified the deeper heavier breathing, the rhythmic movements and the occasional whimper of sheer pleasure. Glorfindel and Legolas were still making love, which considering their time apart was hardly surprising. If his legs would have carried him Filgree would have swiftly run from the room leaving the couple to their privacy but Glorfindel’s steady gaze on him kept him rooted to the spot. 

“Sorry.” Not knowing what else to do Filgree softly whispered in Quenya to the elder balrog slayer, hoping against hope that Legolas did not notice him being there. For a moment there was no reply merely Glorfindel’s eyes staring at him through the curtaining. Yet as Filgree watched on Glorfindel’s gaze shifted to his lover and in the dim light of the room the tutor saw a cheeky smile break across Glorfindel’s face. 

“Thank-you, take care of him.” Barely audible above Legolas’ whimper of delight Glorfindel gently replied to the tutor who breathed a sigh of relief as he held Celulass close to his chest. To have offended the newest King of the elvan realms would surely not go down well. Glorfindel’s gaze turned back to his lover yet again and Filgree took the moment to force his legs into motion. With a curt bow Filgree tiptoed his way of the chamber as quickly as he could, only just catching Glorfindel’s movement as he rolled on top of his lover before Filgree darted through the tapestry and back out into the hallway. Lindar through his lover a strange look as Filgree leant against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. The tutor merely brushed the look away however determined to be out of the way and back in their own rooms before discussing what had happened. Glorfindel and Legolas deserved their privacy and Filgree was the last person in the world who wanted to interfere with the prince’s life. 

*********************************************

Elrohir yawned as he wandered quickly through the corridors of Imladris towards the public bathing chamber. Having stopped off by the kitchens to grab himself a light snack before slumber the young half elf was now on the hunt for Celeborn’s messenger, a piece of lembas bread with raspberry jam clutched half eaten in his hand. Elrohir had taken a little longer than usual to make himself his snack and he hoped he had not missed the messenger. Taking the last turn into the warm steamy bathing chamber Elrohir took another bite of his snack as he stepped into the room and began looking around the pools for the messenger. Elrohir had never met this Figwit character his appointment to Celeborn’s personal messenger having only just come about after the death of Mindolin, the previous messenger at the battle of the western plains. Technically Elrohir had no idea what he looked like but at such a late hour in the evening no one would be in the springs so Elrohir fully expected to find the elf he was looking for instantly if what Celeborn had said was correct. Yet as Elrohir slowly walked around the edge of each pool he began to realise that no one was there. Sighing heavily Elrohir took another bite of his lembas snack and turned back to head to his rooms. With luck he would catch the messenger in the morning so he could take his letter to his sister. Elrohir was just rounding one of the pools however where he heard whispered voices above the sound of the bubbling hot springs. 

Spinning around Elrohir took a few steps forwards towards the source of the sound frowning a little as he spotted the privacy dividers pulled too around one of the more private pools at the rear of the chamber, the one pool that looked out over the valley and afforded the most beautiful view of the waterfall which fed the Bruinen from the hills. Biting his lip Elrohir weighed up the pros and cons of going over and seeing who was in the sheltered pool. If he was quiet he could peek around the tapestry divider just to see if it was the messenger and if it was an appropriate time to give him his letter. When a cheeky giggle was cut short by a breathy whimper curiosity won out over Elrohir’s decision. To find a messenger fraternizing with someone would be scandalous and Elrohir desperately wanted to know whom it was. 

Creeping up to the dividing tapestry Elrohir silently drew his face up to the crack between the panels and peeked in to the pool. The edges of the rock pool were lit with candles, a bottle of wine and two glasses stood used on a flat ledge while rose petals floated on the surface of the water and waterlily incense scented the air. Pushing his face closer to the tapestry Elrohir took in the bigger picture and was utterly surprise to see his brother in the warm waters of the pool. Elladan was reclined back against the side of the rock pool his arms supporting him on the edge while one hand held one of the glasses of wine. Elrohir was confused as he watched Elladan’s head drop backwards, his expression unreadable as he eyelids drifted closed and the hand holding the glass of wine went slack allowing the remains of the amber liquid to dribble to the floor. Concerned that his brother was perhaps dying Elrohir made to move around tapestry in aid but stopped almost instantly as he watched a head emerge from beneath the rose petal water in front of Elladan. Elrohir felt his mouth drop open as Orophin of Lorien emerged from the water and promptly leaned in to Elladan for a passionate kiss, which the twin seemed more than happy to give. 

“That was amazing, why did you stop?” Elrohir could only gaze at the couple in the pool before him as Elladan wrapped his arm around Orophin’s neck pulling the elder elf against his chest while the warrior took a sip from his own glass of wine. Orophin chuckled and put his glass back down beside the pool as he pressed his forehead against Elladan’s so that their noses rubbed together. 

“I am not a fish my love, I can only hold my breath for so long even when I am swallowing such a treat as yourself.” If Elrohir had not been holding himself up by the sturdy tapestry divider he was sure he would have fallen over almost horrified at having heard the conversation passing between his brother and the warrior. Instantly Elrohir felt betrayed as he watched the loving embrace between the couple in the pool before him continue, their touches and kisses more passionate as the moments passed. Elladan had not told him of his new relationship, neither in his letters from Lorien nor in person when he’d had chance. As twin’s they had always shared everything together yet here before him was his brothers secret love affair. Disgusted Elrohir closed his eyes as Orophin pulled Elrohir into his lap their grunts and groans of pleasure a sure sign of their activities below the water line. Fighting tears he did not know where had come from Elrohir spun around hastily and with blurry eyes began to run from the chamber. He felt guilty for not being happy that his brother had found love, and he felt betrayed that Elladan had not trusted him with such a secret. 

Too upset to look where he was going Elrohir did not have chance to see the other elf before he ran straight into him sending himself falling backwards hard onto the stone floor of the bathing chamber. 

“My apologise my lord I was not looking, are you hurt?” Elrohir sat dazed and confused on the floor having fallen hard on his arse. The soft voice of an unfamiliar elf hardly registered in his mind as he looked blearily up at the form hovering concerned above him. As his vision began to clear Elrohir could only gawk up at the being that hovered above him. Flawless marble skin towered above him, strong muscular legs tapered up into a thin waist and perfectly toned chest and arms. Elrohir had never seen anything as beautiful before in his life and could only stare at the pretty face of the elf. With high cheek bones, grey eyes and almost yellow gold hair Elrohir swore that the elf was the mirror image of Lord Celeborn. For so long Elrohir had been in love with his grandsire but for all of Celeborn’s beauty it faded in comparison to this elf that stood above him now. 

“I……I………I..” To incoherent to form words Elrohir stuttered like an elfling taking it’s first steps. Involuntarily Elrohir reached up with his hand to wipe away his tears embarrassed that he looked so childish in front of such beauty. To busy staring at the being above him Elrohir hardly noticed as he wiped jam from his snack across his face having landed in it when he fell. The elf above him chuckled at the sight barely restraining himself as Elrohir continued to wipe jam on his face, too intent on hiding the tears than on what he was actually doing. At the chuckle Elrohir felt again embarrassed and dropped his gaze instantly downward, a mistake in itself considering the elf before him was completely naked, an unashamedly so. Almost instantly Elrohir’s gaze fell on the elf’s considerably sized limp member between his legs and the half elf could not prevent his mouth from falling open as he stared blatantly at it, causing the elf in question to chuckle even harder. Realising what he was doing Elrohir blushed a deep shade of crimson the tips of his ears burning like fire as he closed his eyes and looked away from the elf entirely. The elf’s chuckles soon died down as he realised how awkward the elf before him obviously felt. 

Elrohir was surprised when he felt a gentle hand on his chin tilting his head easily back to look at the elf, which he’d run into and completely made a fool of himself in front of. Elrohir half expected to find censure and shame in the nameless elf’s eyes but instead he found compassion and understanding as the careful hand wiped some of the jam from the Elrohir’s cheeks. Elrohir could only gaze up into the strangers grey eyes a little fearful and nervous. 

“My name is Figwit, I am a messenger from Lorien.” Figwit had a beautiful voice that washed over Elrohir like a waterfall and sent a tingling sensation down his spine making him smile a silly half grin in reply. “I do not believe we have met before?” Figwit looked expectantly down at Elrohir but Elrohir merely gazed dreamily up at him having not realized he was meant to give an answer. It was some time before Elrohir finally realised he was being spoken to and a further few moments for his mouth to make any coherent sound.

“El…..El……Elrohir.” Not daring to risk his traitorous voice further Elrohir closed his mouth shut instantly having finally given Figwit his name. The elf above him smiled widely as if in enlightenment. 

“Ahhh, you are Elrond’s youngest twin son. I am a friend of your brother Elladan; we were in the same patrol during his stay in the golden wood. I must say despite what everyone says you two are still very different from one another.” Figwit beamed brightly down at the elf before him but Elrohir did not return the smile, the mentioning of his brothers name again bringing back the feelings of hurt and betrayal he felt. Sensing the other elf’s change in mood Figwit kneeled down carefully by Elrohir’s side his gentle hand once again coming to rest upon the young elf’s shoulder. “You do not look well, upset perhaps about something? Come and sit in the warm spring with me, and if you wish you may tell me what is upsetting you. You are far to beautiful to spoil yourself with such unhappy tears.” Elrohir instantly looked up at Figwit shocked that the elf had called him beautiful. No one apart from his Ada had ever called him beautiful before and it made him blush self-consciously despite his still over emotional state. Allowing Figwit to help him up from the floor Elrohir found himself unconsciously stripping of his clothes before stepping down into the warm water of the pool Figwit had guided him too. While he’d always been a little shy of his own body, in the presence of Figwit all embarrassment and unease seemed to drift away as the pair settled side by side in the warm bubbling water. For a long time they merely smiled at one another, Figwit doing most of the talking while Elrohir sat and listened just as intently as he did with his fathers lectures. Elrohir had never truly been in love with anyone apart from his sexual attraction to Celeborn but now as he sat next to Figwit watching the elf’s animated conversation did Elrohir feel his heart swell with delight and his body tingle with love. Perhaps if Elladan had found such a feeling in Orophin then Elrohir could hardly blame his brother for keeping such a wonderful feeling to himself… It was therefore no wonder that half of Imladris was in love and now he too could glow with delight just as Thranduil, Haldir, Erestor, Elrond, Glorfindel, Legolas, Filgree, Lindar and now Orophin and Elladan did.……………………………………


	145. Epilogue

Epilogue

Legolas sat stoically on the edge of the velvet seat his hands neatly folded into the masses of purple and burgundy fabric that surrounded him. While outwardly he portrayed all the finesse of a controlled elf, inside he trembled with fear of what he had done. The day had passed as if he had been in a dream, an onlooker in a life not his own. The oaths he had sworn had flowed like water from his mouth his mind unconsciously drifting to the security of his mates inner thoughts even as he recited what was expected of him. For three weeks he had religiously learnt the Quenya of the scripts of old, but nothing had really prepared him for reciting them in such circumstances. All eyes had been on him for the first time in his life he was the center of everyone’s attention and it unnerved him so much. 

Now however having listened for what seemed like hours to the ceremonial swearing in of the new council and having signed a lifetimes worth of papers he had been allowed a moment to himself. It had been nearly two years since he’d seen the great hall of his father’s palace in Mirkwood and it frightened him to think of how much had happened in such a short space of time. Life had twisted on it’s axis turning him upside down and spitting him out on the other side, battered and bruised but triumphant all the same. The great hall looked different. Having spent all his young life looking at the hall from the outside in, it was a whole new perspective seeing the hall from the diesis from which his father once reigned. No longer did dusty tapestries adorn the walls, aside implements of battles past, instead garlands of green, gold and purple hung in strands from every spare inch of the walls. Banners stretched across the roof while hand crafted leaves of mitheral and gold were scattered at his feet like rose petals. The great hall also looked a lot larger than he remembered and now with it completely empty of guests the hall seemed to swallow him whole as it had when he was a child. 

Upset by the scene he closed his eyes tightly together remembering the less fearful times he had as an elfling, when he’d run between the chairs after a council meeting, Filgree chasing after him for a bath. It made him smile to himself as the memories continued to run through his mind and despite all he had thought, his life as a prince of Mirkwood had not been as depressing as it had originally seemed at the time. Despite the more painful memories there was rays of light and happiness which rooted themselves within the forefront of his mind like the first spring flowers pushing their way through the last snows of winter. For what seemed like the hundredth time in as many months tears again began to roll down his cheeks and he had to steady himself against the arms of the chair. Turning a little to his left he caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the windows of the great hall and he had to stare quite hard to see himself beneath the robes of formality and the glittering head piece that sat atop his head, woven intricately within the braids of his golden hair. For all the titles and power he now had at his fingertips beneath it all he was still Little Legolas Greenleaf, the unknown prince of Mirkwood and that made him smile even wider at his reflection. 

A sound from the far end of the hall drew his attention and he sighed heavily as Glorfindel stepped in through the double doors, signalling the end of his moment alone. 

“They are becoming restless my love.” Glorfindel paused as he watched his mate slowly rise from the throne at the end of the hall his tears crudely wiped away with the sleaves of the regal robes. “It is time……..” Nodding his understanding Legolas took a deep breath before stepping confidently down off the diesis his head held high even while he still continued to shake like a leaf inside. Confident strides soon brought him along side his mate, who was dressed similarly although missing the elaborately sculptured crown that Legolas bore as a symbol of his new authority. “I am proud of you my little green leaf.” In a moment only meant for lovers Glorfindel pressed a chaste kiss to Legolas forehead before the King took a firm hold of his hand and they walked confidently out through the doors. 

The roar was deafening and Legolas stumbled a little as he surveyed the magnitude of the crowd that had gathered in the gardens of the palace below the balcony. Elves, men, dwarves and Istari had gathered for Legolas’ coronation and all now waited patiently to see their new king for the first time. The long silver carpet of leaves that stretched from the doors of the great hall to the balcony’s edge was lined with everyone that Legolas held dear. To the right stood Elrond, Erestor, Elladan, Elrohir and Filgree. To the left was his Father, Thranduil, Haldir and his brothers as well as Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel. Steeling his nerves and taking a firmer hold on Glorfindel’s hand Legolas began the short walk down the carpet all those he’d once looked up to now lowering themselves respectfully as he passed them by, their smiles mirroring those of the crowd who stared up at him when he finally reached the edge of the balcony. 

It was overwhelming and Legolas could only stare down at the sea of expectant faces their elvish cries of congratulations mingling with the harmony of the harps that filled the air with their joyous song. All the while Legolas held Glorfindel’s hand firm in his own as they both reflected on the moment none had predicted would come. Finally it was Glorfindel who leaned across to his mate his voice barely audible above the still cheering crowd as he whispered into the delicate ear of his beloved.

“How did you like your adventure Legolas Greenleaf?” Legolas smiled widely having remembered like it was yesterday the first secret he had ever told Glorfindel about the adventures he wished to have in middle earth, but was never allowed to have. 

“I liked it exceedingly well Glorfindel of Gondolin, exceedingly well indeed…….” With a smirk Legolas turned to face his mate, to look deep into the eyes he had fallen in love with so long ago in Mirkwood. Blocking out the cries from below them, the two gently embraced each other in a passionate kiss the world a mere forethought as the first great king of the new age, the honourable King Legolas Greenleaf was taken in scribe within the pages of elvan history. 

THE END

A/N All done, hope you enjoyed - remember completely unbetta'd and as it was originally uploaded. Thanks for reading.   
RIffraff84


End file.
